The Tribe - Alternative Season 1 - 5
by evilofsociety
Summary: Chapter 7 has been deleted. Story to be deleted asap
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary: **SCRAPBOOK

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** SCRAPBOOK

**Story Note: **?

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

* Meanwhile, out in the city. Ebony has left the hotel and she visits the wrecked remains of the cathedral.

Ebony sees Zoot's destroyed army tank is still outside with the Loco's graffiti painted all over it.

She carefully makes her way up the stairs avoiding broken shards of stained glass windows and rubble.

She looks around at the destruction inside and sees a stranger sitting by themselves near the crushed altar.

She slowly walks over to him, unsure if the stranger is part of one of the city's Tribe's.

"Hi." She said.

The stranger looks up and sees Ebony looking at him and he stands up.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Mark." He replied.

"I'm Ebony." She said.

She sees that he doesn't have any facial Tribal makeup and is wearing glasses.

She then notices his broad shoulders and is wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Are you part of a Tribe?"

"New to the city." He replied.

The sound of a police car siren begins outside the front of the destroyed cathedral.

"I want you to join my Tribe, the Loco's." She said.

Ebony knows that Spike detests her for making herself leader and she needs an ally.

"I can offer you a place to live and food in your belly." She said.

Mark picks up his black rucksack and Ebony walks away and he follows her.

The Loco's leave the destroyed cathedral behind with their newest recruit.

* * *

* Meanwhile, inside the Horton Bailey hotel. Mark is in his room.

There is a double bed, some basic furniture and the window is partially boarded up.

The door opens, Ebony walks in and she closes the door.

Mark gets up from the bed and he walks over to Ebony.

Ebony is wearing a black tank top and tight black leather trousers.

"Here, wear this." She said.

Ebony gives Mark a white hockey mask with black mesh grille covering the eyes.

On the front of the mask, the word 'Chaos' is stencilled on with black paint.

"I don't want Spike to recognise you." She said. "I want you at the Tribal gathering to keep an eye on Spike."

"Okay, I'll come and find you." He said.

"Power and..." She said.

"Chaos." He said.

Mark puts the hockey mask on and he follows Ebony as she leaves the room.

* * *

?

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	2. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 3 to 5.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

[ Back at the Mall. Jack is in his room and Bray and Danni stand by the doorway ]

BRAY: Jack.

JACK: Oh hi.

[ Bray and Danni walk in ]

BRAY: You on your own?

JACK: Yeah, course I am.

DANNI: Got something to show you.

JACK: Yeah?

BRAY: But first you got to swear to keep it a secret, okay?

JACK: Okay.

[ Bray takes out the small container of antidote and shows it to Jack ]

JACK: That's...

BRAY: Sshhh.

JACK: You've still got some?

DANNI: That's all there is.

JACK: Are you gonna give it to Lex?

BRAY: No.

JACK: Yeah but Lex...

DANNI: If we could find out what was in it.

BRAY: And we could make some more.

DANNI: All we got to do is analyse it.

JACK: No no, you see, I'm not a chemist.

BRAY: You're the nearest thing we've got to one. Apart from Tai-San of course.

JACK: No, Tai-San is not a scientist.

BRAY: Exactly, you're our only chance, Jack.

DANNI: You're our last chance for all of us.

JACK: Well, suppose I could look up how to do it but I need equipment.

BRAY: I could get it for you. The government lab, there's all sorts of stuff.

JACK: No, you wouldn't know what to look for even if I told you. I have to go myself.

BRAY: We'll go together. First thing tomorrow morning. Okay, you and me?

[ Bray and Danni leave his room ]

JACK: Yeah.

* * *

[ It's night time. The Chosen are gathered on a beach ]

[ Jaffa stands on a small platform with two member's of the Chosen ]

CHOSEN: I estimate that the journey will take ten days over the mountain but we go by the sea of change, three days.

JAFFA: We'll leave at first light.

[ The Chosen member nods ]

JAFFA: Oh, Zoot. Oh, mighty Zoot. We will honour your spirit.

[ Jaffa raises his arms and then he picks up an empty cot ]

JAFFA: We will bring home to you, the sacred one." Jaffa said.

CHOSEN: Zoot, Zoot, Zoot.

* * *

[ Meanwhile, back at the Mall. Bray is giving Danni a tour of the Mall ]

BRAY: This place should be okay for now anyway. It's not the Ritz, I'm afraid but...

[ Bray and Danni reach the Art Supplies store ]

DANNI: I've slept in worst places.

BRAY: You okay?

DANNI: I don't know. That guy Lex didn't exactly welcome me with open arms, did he

[ Bray shrugs ]

DANNI: He was so like a little lost kid or something. But the thing is for all we know one more dose might do the trick for him.

BRAY: You said yourself that stuff could be the last chance of finding out the forrmula.

DANNI: But what if we can't? We may be condemning Lex to death for nothing. "I'm sorry, you've got enough worries.

BRAY: Good night.

DANNI: Night.

[ Bray walks away and Danni follows him ]

DANNI: Oh and Bray.

[ Bray turns around and he looks at Danni ]

DANNI: I'm really sorry about Amber.

[ Bray doesn't say anything and he walks away ]

[ Danni walks back into the Art Supplies store ]

* * *

[ Inside the Mall. Bray is in Amber's old room crying and Salene walks in ]

SALENE: Oh, Bray.

[ Salene walks over to Bray ]

BRAY: Sorry, I was just...

[ Bray wipes his tears ]

SALENE: You don't have to apologise to me. I was having a bit of a cry myself. We all miss Amber, you know. I miss her so much. I suppose me telling you that doesn't make it any better.

BRAY: I keep trying, you know. I, I keep doing what I need to do but sometimes...

[ Bray and Salene hug ]

[ Ryan walks past, he sees Bray and Salene hugging and he storms off ]

* * *

[ It's morning the next day. Back at the farm ]

ELLIE: Alice, Alice.

ALICE: Ellie, what's wrong baby? What's wrong?

[ Alice walks towards Ellie ]

ELLIE: Look at me, Alice. Look at me.

[ Alice is shocked to see Ellie has the Virus ]

* * *

[ Back at the Mall, in the Cafe. Trudy is sitting with Brady in her arms and Danni walks in ]

DANNI: Hey, it's Trudy, isn't it?

[ Danni sits down next to Trudy ]

DANNI: And this must be Brady.

TRUDY: You seem to know a lot.

DANNI: Bray told me the whole story. You guys have been through some bad times.

TRUDY: Well, if you know the whole story. You'll know that Bray and me, we used to be close. We still are.

[ Trudy gets up, she walks away and Danni follows her ]

DANNI: Right.

TRUDY: Look, I don't know what your game is but I don't wanna see him hurt.

[ Bray and Jack run into the Mall from the sewers ]

BRAY: Danni, Trudy. Get everyone down here quick.

DANNI: Bray, what's wrong?

BRAY: Don't just stand there Jack. Get all the grille's down quick.

[ Jack runs off and goes to the security grille mechanism ]

[ Bray is trying to pull the grille down ]

BRAY: Jack.

JACK: I'm trying but its stuck.

BRAY: Dal, go help him.

[ Bray, Danni and Ryan walk towards the outer security grille that is down ]

RYAN: Do you think this one will be enough?

BRAY: It better be.

EBONY: Where are they then?

BRAY: They'll be here.

PATSY: Why? What have they got against us?

BRAY: They think we've still got the antidote.

CLOE: But that's not true.

EBONY: Didn't you tell them?

BRAY: They didn't believe it. They think we're keeping it for ourselves.

EBONY: Well, that's where charity gets you.

PATSY: What are we going to do?

RYAN: Salene, take the kids into the lift shaft. It's safer there.

SALENE: But what about you?

RYAN: Just take them, Salene.

SALENE: Let's go.

[ Salene, Cloe and Patsy walk off ]

[ Lex walks down the stairs ]

LEX: What's going on? Can't I even die in peace?

RYAN: There's a whole lot of guys coming to attack us.

DANNI: They chased Jack and Bray.

LEX: They chased you? Had to run, did you?

[ A large crowd of kids run into the Mall and shake the security grille ]

BRAY: Come on Lex, you're not dead yet. Get down here.

[ Lex walks over to Bray, Danni and Ryan ]

EBONY: You think those gates will hold?

LEX: Not forever.

[ Lex looks around and sees Bray isn't there ]

LEX: Where's Bray?

DANNI: It's okay, he'll be back.

LEX: He's never around when there's fighting to be done.

[ Lex grabs hold of Danni's arm ]

LEX: I'm talking to you. I wanna know what's going on between you and loverboy.

DANNI: I never hit a dying man before. There's always a first time.

[ Ebony walks over to Lex and Danni and pulls them apart ]

EBONY: Look, will you two can it? We got a real fight on our hands in case you hadn't noticed.

[ Lex walks off ]

EBONY: Get out of here, scram. We don't have any antidote. We're dead meat.

* * *

[ Bray is with Jack in his room and Lex walks in ]

LEX: So, this is where you lot are hiding.

BRAY: Lex.

LEX: What's all this?

[ Lex sees a small container of antidote and picks it up ]

LEX: Hey.

[ Bray grabs Lex's arm by his wrist ]

BRAY: Don't, please.

[ Lex smacks Bray's arm off him ]

LEX: Where'd you get this and why didn't you tell me?

BRAY: We had to keep it for Jack to analyse.

LEX: You mean you had this all along.

BRAY: Yeah but...

LEX: You had this and you were gonna let me die.

BRAY: If Jack can find out what's in it...

LEX: I don't believe this. I know you hated my guts.

BRAY: It's not like that.

LEX: But this.

[ Lex holds up the antidote ]

BRAY: That's our last chance of saving everybody and that's all we've got.

LEX: Is all I need.

[ Lex unscrews the blue top off the container ]

BRAY: Lex, don't.

[ Lex drinks all of the antidote ]

BRAY: You selfish idiot.

* * *

[ Bray goes back to the security grille and Jack runs up the stairs ]

EBONY: Great, now you decide to show up.

BRAY: We've been busy.

[ Bray walks over to Danni and Ryan ]

DANNI: What are you doing here? Why aren't you analysing the antidote?

BRAY: Because there is no antidote anymore.

DANNI: What?

BRAY: Lex drank the lot.

DANNI: I'm gonna kill him.

BRAY: You won't need to.

DANNI: What are we gonna do now?

BRAY: Get ready for a fight.

[ Alice appears amongst the crowd of kids behind the security grille ]

ALICE: Hey, hey you in there.

BRAY: Oh no.

DAL: It's pig woman.

DANNI: What?

BRAY: The woman who sold us the pig.

ALICE: Remember me? Little Alice.

BRAY: Yeah, yeah of course. Hi.

EBONY: Little Alice?

DAL: Shush.

ALICE: Come on, open this thing up. Let me in.

BRAY: Sorry Alice but we can't do that.

ALICE: What do you mean you can't do that? My little sister, she's sick. I've gotta get some medication for her.

BRAY: We don't have any.

ALICE: Don't put me on. This is serious.

DANNI: It's all gone." Danni said.

ALICE: I'm coming in, my friends here they're gonna come in with me. Now we're not leaving until we've got the antidote. Are you gonna open this thing or do I have to tear it down.

LEX: Hold it! Hold it!

[ Lex walks in with a container of fake antidote and some cups ]

ALICE: Lexy. Lexy, baby.

BRAY: What the...

LEX: Everybody just stand back, form an orderly line and we'll open the gates. Jack, the gates.

[ Jack starts winding the winch and the grille slowly rises ]

BRAY: Where did you get that?

LEX: Don't ask, just get ready to serve.

BRAY: Lex.

LEX: Do you want out of this?

[ Alice walks forward and Lex fills a container ]

ALICE: Lexy, my hero.

[ Alice hugs Lex and kisses him before she walks away ]

[ All the kids get the fake antidote and they leave ]

RYAN: No more customers, no more antidote. I really thought we're done for.

LEX: So, who's a clever boy then?

BRAY: Okay Lex, what exactly was in that?

LEX: Ah, you know.

BRAY: No, I don't know.

LEX: Just water with a few herbs and stuff from the food cupboard and some sugar.

DANNI: And the colour? How'd you get the right colour?

[ Lex takes out a small pot of yellow poster paint from a trouser pocket ]

BRAY: Poster paint.

LEX: Brilliant, eh?

DANNI: That's not funny.

[ Cloe and Patsy walk in with Salene ]

LEX: No? I think it's hilarious.

BRAY: Yeah, you would. Now listen, Lex.

[ Spike the Loco appears behind Bray and Danni ]

RYAN: Guys, watch it.

[ Bray and Danni turn around and see Spike is infected with the Virus ]

LEX: Spike.

SPIKE: Lex, you're still alive.

LEX: Yeah, no thanks to you. What do you want?

SPIKE: You got the antidote. I gotta have it.

LEX: Too bad, it's all gone.

SPIKE: It can't be.

LEX: On your way, Spike.

SPIKE: You'll regret this. I got friends you know. We'll be back.

LEX: Yeah if you last that long.

SPIKE: I'll wait.

LEX: You want it, clear off and come back tomorrow or you get nothing. You hear?

[ Spike walks away ]

LEX: The cheek of that guy.

RYAN: So, what are we gonna tell him when he comes back?

BRAY: Nothing because we won't be here.

RYAN: Why not?

BRAY: We gotta get out of here soon.

LEX: What?

BRAY: What do you think those guys are gonna do when they discover your antidote is nothing but a sick joke?

RYAN: They're gonna get pretty mad, right?

BRAY: And they're gonna come looking for you and for all of us.

LEX: So what? We can handle a bunch of sicko's, eh Ryan?

RYAN: I don't know Lex.

LEX: What? You gone soft.

RYAN: I mean, they're not all dying are they?

* * *

[ It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall ]

[ Bray is lying in his hammock holding his keyring and Ebony walks in ]

EBONY: You still miss her, don't you?

BRAY: Yes.

EBONY: So, what's with the new chick, Danni?

[ Ebony crosses her arms ]

BRAY: Don't start Ebony, not now. I'm not in the...

EBONY: I've been watching you, Bray and so has Trudy. She's not coping very well.

BRAY: What's Trudy got to do with anything?

EBONY: The same as me or have you forgotten?

[ Ebony walks over to Bray and she strokes his hair ]

EBONY: Bray, if you're looking for a replacement for Amber.

[ Bray grabs Ebony's arm ]

BRAY: Get out.

EBONY: We've got a chance here, Bray. If you're nice to me that is.

[ Bray looks away from Ebony ]

EBONY: Look, working together we could not only take out the Mallrats.

BRAY: But the world.

[ Ebony leans in close to Bray ]

EBONY: Just be careful, Bray. If you cross me I might not be as understanding as I was last time.

[ Ebony walks out of his room and Bray stays in the hammock ]

* * *

[ It's morning the next day ]

[ There is a boat being paddled across the ocean ]

JAFFA: Oh mighty Zoot, we are now on the journey for justice. Those responsible will pay.

* * *

[ Back inside the Mall, everyone has packed their bags and are near the sewers entrance ]

DANNI: Are you sure leaving's the right thing to do?

BRAY: Do you think I would if we had a choice?

DANNI: Bray please, you don't know what this means to me.

[ Trudy storms off ]

BRAY: Don't I? The girl I loved gave her life so the people over there could have a better chance. You think I'm gonna walk away a happy man?

[ Ebony appears ]

EBONY: Where's Lex? Trust Lex to keep us waiting.

RYAN: Maybe he's decided to stay after all. He wasn't very keen to leave.

CLOE: I don't wanna leave either.

RYAN: None of us do but we have to.

PATSY: I like it here, it's home.

SALENE: I know but it's gonna be okay. You'll be fine, just stick close to me and Ryan.

[ Lex appears ]

LEX: Weren't thinking of leaving without me, were you?

SALENE: No such luck.

EBONY: Are you sure you're up to this?

LEX: I'm getting better by the minute. That antidote's great stuff.

BRAY: Once we're out of the city, I don't wanna set eyes on you again.

LEX: Gee, thanks Bray. I love you too.

BRAY: Okay okay, we gotta get out of here. Where's Trudy?

[ Tai-San appears upstairs and she looks down at the Mallrats ]

TAI-SAN: What's going on? Where you going?

EBONY: If you hadn't been hiding away, you'd know.

TAI-SAN: I've been busy. Now, will somebody tell me what's happening?

BRAY: We gotta get out of here before the sick kids out there discover we've been feeding them fake antidote.

TAI-SAN: What?

RYAN: It was Lex's idea.

LEX: It worked, didn't it? Got rid of them all.

BRAY: Sure but for how long?

RYAN: Will you stop arguing? We gotta go.

TAI-SAN: No, we don't need to go anywhere.

BRAY: Tai-San, you haven't been listening.

[ Tai-San shows the Mallrats a container of antidote ]

DANNI: The antidote?

TAI-SAN: Right and this is the real thing.

BRAY: Where did you get that?

TAI-SAN: I made it.

SALENE: But how?

TAI-SAN: That's my secret and that's how it's going to stay.

Tai-San memorised the formula for the antidote from the Eagle Mountain folder and then she burnt it.

EBONY: If it is the antidote, then why do you wanna keep it to yourself?

TAI-SAN: There are ways in which the formula could become known without anyone here giving it away.

JACK: You mean that um, it could be forced out of us?

TAI-SAN: If the knowledge isn't there, the knowledge can't be taken.

LEX: You like playing God, Tai-San?

DANNI: Look, why don't we all stop arguing and use the medicine to make everybody better?

LEX: Since when did you get a vote in this?

EBONY: Right, she's not even a Mallrat.

CLOE: Neither are you.

BRAY: Can we just stick to what's important right now, please?

LEX: That's right, protect your new girlfriend.

[ Lex walks over to Bray and Bray drops his bag ]

RYAN: Bray.

DAL: Jack's right. Can you imagine what the Demon Dogs would do to get hold of that formula?

SALENE: But what's to stop the Demon Dogs from thinking we all know what the formula is?

TAI-SAN: You make it known that no-one else knows except me.

BRAY: But that makes you a target.

LEX: And it makes us her bodyguards. Nice one Tai-San. Free insurance for life, eh?

[ Tai-San smiles and she walks off ]

* * *

[ Meanwhile, Spike and three Loco's are outside the Mall ]

SPIKE: Lex was lying, I know it. Those Mallrats are holding out on us. I'm telling you guys they're gonna be sorry.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, downstairs by the fountain.

LEX: I still say it's not right that only one person know how to make the antidote. It's too risky. I mean, what if something happens to her? We lose the lot.

BRAY: And what do you suggest, Lex? Some of us know some don't? You heard Tai-San, we're better off not knowing and I gotta say that makes sense to me.

RYAN: I don't know about anybody else but I don't wanna know.

PATSY: Me neither as long as it works.

LEX: You lot make me...

EBONY: We need to make up Tai-San's antidote A.S.A.P.

[ Tai-San walks down the stairs ]

EBONY: Those who got Lex's mouthwash will be back soon spitting fire.

TAI-SAN: The antidote can be extracted from the essence of three common plants.

RYAN: Plants? Plant, plants? You mean just ordinary...

BRAY: Plants. Go on, Tai-San.

TAI-SAN: We need to collect two of the those plants in quantity.

EBONY: And the third?

TAI-SAN: I'll supply.

BRAY: That's it then. "Everyone to be ready down here tomorrow morning, we leave first light.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

[ Bray and Danni are walking around and talking ]

[ Trudy is watching Bray and Danni from upstairs ]

BRAY: So um, what do you think about Tai-San?

DANNI: You really care what I think?

BRAY: Yeah.

DANNI: It gives her a lot of power. Can she handle it?

BRAY: Probably, better then most.

DANNI: Better then Lex you mean?

[ Bray and Danni walking into market stalls area ]

DANNI: But he was right, we're gonna have to keep her safe.

BRAY: Well, I hope we don't have to keep her sweet too.

[ Bray and Danni are now standing by the sewer entrance door ]

BRAY: Ah man.

[ Bray checks the sewer door by pulling on the handle ]

BRAY: Yeah, it might keep out a five year old.

DANNI: Wouldn't keep out any five year old's I know.

[ Bob the dog appears ]

CLOE: Bob, Bob, come here.

[ Cloe appears holding a plastic daffodil flower in her hands ]

BRAY: Hey, what are you doing here?

CLOE: Not much, I'm trying to train Bob to recognise plants so he'll be of some use tomorrow. I know these are only plastic but...

DANNI: And how's he doing?

CLOE: Don't ask.

DANNI: Good night Bray.

[ Danni walks away from Bray ]

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene walks into Ryan's room and she finds him in bed.

SALENE: Ryan?

[ Ryan looks up and sees Salene standing there ]

RYAN: Oh hey, you okay?

[ Ryan sits up ]

SALENE: Yeah. Would you mind if I spent the night with you tonight?

RYAN: Here?

SALENE: I just don't feel like being on my own.

RYAN: Bray busy then?

SALENE: What?

RYAN: Nothing, sorry. Course you can.

[ Salene smiles ]

RYAN: Tell you what I'll sleep on the floor if you like.

[ Ryan pulls the duvet back and he sits up ]

[ Salene sits next to Ryan on the bed ]

SALENE: No, I think you'd be more comfortable here.

* * *

It's early morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

[ Lex walks into Tai-San's room and finds her meditating ]

[ Lex kneels down behind Tai-San ]

LEX: You're up early. Couldn't sleep either?

[ Lex puts his arms over Tai-San's shoulders so his hands are in front of her face ]

[ Tai-San opens her eyes ]

LEX: You notice anything?

[ Lex turns his hands over, withdraws his hand and moves her hair aside ]

LEX: Tai-San, can we talk?

[ Lex puts his hands on Tai-San's shoulders ]

LEX: Now, that Zandra's gone. I just wondered how you feel.

TAI-SAN: About me or about the antidote?

LEX: You of course.

TAI-SAN: I don't think your chakra's are out of alignment, Lex.

LEX: They are. I need a woman. I need you.

TAI-SAN: No. I decide when your chakra's are out and when they aren't.

[ Tai-San turns her head ]

TAI-SAN: So, if you want to get close to me. It'll have to be on my terms. Not yours.

[ Lex stands up, he scoffs and walks away ]

[ Tai-San smiles and she laughs ]

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Ryan's room.

[ Salene and Ryan are lying in bed ]

SALENE: Good morning, Ryan.

RYAN: Oh, I guess we fell asleep.

SALENE: Yeah. I guess we did.

* * *

[ Outside the Mall, there are some Loco's around the sewer exit ]

SPIKE: We can get in this way but we need more muscle. Let's round some up.

[ Spike and three guys rush off across the grass ]

* * *

Back inside the Mall, by the fountain.

BRAY: Each group needs to collect as many plants as they can. Any questions?

[ The Mallrats stay quiet ]

BRAY: Good. Where's Trudy?

EBONY: Still sulking.

RYAN: Where's Lex?

JACK: Well, he wasn't at breakfast.

BRAY: Patsy, Cloe. Do you wanna go see where he is?

CLOE: Okay. Come on Patsy.

[ Cloe and Patsy walk off ]

[ Tai-San appears behind Bray on the stairs ]

TAI-SAN: Jack, Dal. I need your help.

JACK &amp; DAL: What for?

TAI-SAN: We're gonna set up a lab. Come on.

[ Jack and Dal reluctantly walk away ]

BRAY: And we're gonna go through the sewer exit. There's too many people hanging about the front.

[ Lex appears at the top of the stairs with Cloe and Patsy ]

LEX: What are we waiting for?

BRAY: You.

[ Lex, Cloe, Patsy and Bob the dog reach the bottom of the stairs ]

LEX: Let's go then.

[ Lex stands in front of Ryan and Salene by the fountain ]

LEX: You lot haven't noticed, have you?

[ Everyone looks at Lex ]

LEX: I'm clean. The big V, it's gone. I've beaten it twice. I just keep coming back.

DANNI: Yeah and so does the Virus.

LEX: Eh?

DANNI: Well, maybe you didn't catch it twice.

LEX: You saw me.

BRAY: You had the same symptoms twice, Lex.

LEX: What's the difference?

BRAY: The difference is, it could be the same infection back again. And if Danni's right that means...

EBONY: Anyone who gets it needs to keep repeating the dose.

LEX: What are we hanging around here for then? Let's go.

[ Lex puts his leather jacket on and he walks away ]

* * *

[ Later that day in the countryside. Salene is carrying some plants ]

[ Trudy is just standing there with Brady in her arms ]

SALENE: Come on Trudy, snap out of it. How long are you gonna keep this up?

[ Trudy walks away and Ryan appears carrying some plants ]

RYAN: Oh man, this is hopeless.

SALENE: Come on, let's bag this up.

RYAN: I'll do it.

SALENE: I can manage.

RYAN: It's alright I want to. I like doing things for you.

[ Bob the dog barks and Patsy appears with a smile on her face ]

[ Cloe appears behind Patsy and Bob the dog has a daffodil in his mouth ]

* * *

[ Meanwhile, Ebony has some plants and Lex is nearby with some plants also ]

LEX: Bet you're happy now you're so keen to join Tai-San's fan club.

EBONY: One of my best performances.

LEX: You what?

EBONY: Remember the eleventh commandment?

LEX: Eh?

EBONY: Thy shalt not shoot thyself in the foot.

[ Lex looks confused ]

EBONY: Lex, I know what I'm doing, this is a waiting game.

LEX: Tell me about it, I'm waiting to see when I'm gonna break out in wrinkles next.

EBONY: Lex, I don't think you recognise a stroke of luck if it jumped up and hit you in the face.

[ Lex turns his head away ]

EBONY: f you need a repeat dose that means every other poor sap does too. Do you understand what I'm saying? Repeated doses for most of the population, not free.

LEX: We'd make a fortune if we had the antidote.

EBONY: Well, we're in the right place to get it, as long as we bide our time.

* * *

[ Back inside the Mall. There is a small store near the Cafe ]

[ Tai-San is sorting the plants that Ryan and Salene have brought back ]

SALENE: Is any of it any good?

[ Tai-San picks up two plants ]

PATSY: Is that all? Oh no.

TAI-SAN: It'll get easier.

CLOE: You mean, we'll have to go again?

SALENE: But not today. Come on, we'll find something nice for you to do for all the hard work you've done.

[ Salene, Cloe, Patsy and Ryan walk out of the room ]

[ Lex walks into the room and puts a bag of plants down onto the table ]

JACK: Don't tell me, it's a jungle out there.

LEX: Not anymore.

[ Lex leaves the room ]

[ Danni and Bray enter the room carrying large bags full of plants ]

EBONY: We struck lucky.

[ Tai-San picks up a large bag of plants, she walks to the store doorway and Ebony helps Tai-San ]

EBONY: Let me.

TAI-SAN: I can manage. Those will need sorting.

[ Tai-San walks away.]

JACK: Someone ought to tell her that slavery's been abolished!

BRAY: Come on guys, if you get stuck in, it won't take long.

[ Trudy walks in with a bag and she puts it on the table ]

BRAY: Um, you don't have to do any more, Trudy. You've got Brady to look after.

TRUDY: I'm fine Bray, I wanna help.

[ Trudy leaves the room and she walks downstairs ]

[ Ebony walks away from the table ]

BRAY: Ebony.

EBONY: I know this sounds like an excuse but I need to go check on something.

[ Bray and Danni look at Ebony ]

EBONY: It's important.

[ Ebony walks out ]

* * *

[ Meanwhile, Spike and his guys are by the sewer exit outside the Mall ]

[ Spike lifts the drain cover and they walk through the sewer and enter the Mall ]

[ Cloe and Patsy are playing skittles with empty food tins by the sewer door ]

[ The sewer entrance door crashes to the floor ]

[ Patsy screams and she runs off ]

LEX: What was that?

[ A Loco grabs Cloe and Bob the dog is barking ]

[ Spike hits Bob the dog with a baton ]

A[ Loco chases Patsy around ]

PATSY: Salene!

SALENE: Patsy!

BRAY: Let's go.

[ The Mallrats run out of the plants room ]

PATSY: Salene, help! Salene.

[ Salene runs down the stairs ]

SALENE: Patsy.

[ Salene tries to fight three guys on the stairs but they grab her arms and they drag her away ]

[ Trudy is in her room and Brady starts crying ]

[ Ryan fights two guys at the bottom of the stairs ]

[ Salene is forced down on her knees ]

[ Spike stands behind her and holds a weapon around her throat ]

SPIKE: Stop right there or I'll break her neck.

RYAN: You harm her.

SPIKE: I mean it, I've got nothing to lose.

RYAN: Get off her.

SPIKE: Get back.

[ Salene looks at Ryan and he steps backwards ]

[ The Mallrats are on the stairs ]

SPIKE: Now, you lot listen to me.

DAL: How did they get in here?

BRAY: Ask the head of security.

SPIKE: You know what we want. Give us the antidote and we'll leave.

LEX: I don't know what you're talking about Spike.

SPIKE: Don't screw with me Lex man. I'm telling you.

[ Spike still holds the weapon around Salene's throat ]

RYAN: No, don't.

SPIKE: I'm on the way out anyway. I don't mind who I take with me.

BRAY: Let's talk about this one, Spike.

SPIKE: No talk, action. Antidote now.

EBONY: Your timing always was putrid, Spike.

[ Spike turns around and sees Ebony walking down the stairs ]

EBONY: And as usual, you put the foot on the gas before getting your brain into gear. Look at you, didn't you learn anything at all from me? Is this any way to get what you're after? Loser.

[ Spike doesn't say anything and he looks at Ebony ]

EBONY: You want the antidote? You want the antidote?

SPIKE: Yes!

EBONY: Okay, now this is the deal. You, those two and him. You give me your muscle and we'll give you the antidote.

LEX: Says who?

EBONY: What? You wanna handle this?

[ Lex doesn't say anything ]

EBONY: Right, now that's your first job. You guys lose the rest.

[ Spike watches as most of his guys leave the Mall ]

[ Ryan goes to Salene, Cloe and Patsy and he puts his hands on Salene and Patsy ]

JACK: Well, it looks like we just got ourselves some new playmates.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the farm outside the city.

[ Ellie lies in bed still sick with the Virus ]

[ Alice picks up the container that had KC's fake antidote ]

[ Alice goes outside the farm house and throws the container away ]

[ Alice kneels down and dips her fingers into some mud and marks her face ]

[ Alice leaves the farm and heads towards the city ]

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Bray and the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

[ Ebony walks up the stairs and with Spike's militia behind her ]

[ Ebony and Spike stop at the top facing the Mallrats ]

EBONY: Well?

BRAY: We've been thinking.

[ Bray stands up and moves his chair ]

BRAY: Bringing new people in here is a decision we all have to make.

EBONY: So, now you wanna throw them out? Okay, what do I care?

SPIKE: You promised us the antidote.

EBONY: Ask them.

BRAY: Oh, it's not up to me.

SPIKE: So, what are you saying? Ah, come on man, you said. You can't do this.

JACK: Look, let him have it.

RYAN: Jack.

TAI-SAN: Of course they should have it. That's the whole point of what we're doing.

JACK: Yeah.

[ Lex walks forward and he stands in front of Bray ]

LEX: And then they go.

EBONY: And, we're back to square one.

BRAY: Ebony, we're a Tribe not a drop-in refuge.

EBONY: Who said anything about making them Tribe members? They work for us, it's the least they can do.

DAL: I say, we gotta be real careful who let in here.

EBONY: They're already in here for crying out loud! Look, we need security now more then ever and they can do the biz.

[ Ebony looks at the Mallrats ]

EBONY: Okay forget it, who cares. Who cares anyway? We've only got the new world equivalent of the crown jewels bubbling away up here. This place is gonna become a magnet for every cure seeker in the land, every sick freak and his dog are gonna be banging on the gates and who's gonna keep them out? Superman?

LEX: Who will they work under?

EBONY: You but on my orders, agreed?

LEX: I say we give it a whirl.

[ Lex walks over and he stands next to Ebony ]

[ Bray is suspicious of Lex's motives to join Ebony ]

* * *

* It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Mark has moved into a room and his rucksack is lying on the floor.

Ebony walks in and sees Mark sitting on the bed and is reading a book.

"A little bedtime reading?" She asked.

Mark looks up and he puts the book down onto a bedside table.

Ebony walks over to Mark, she looks at the cover of the book and sees it's Shakespeare.

"I was just thinking about poor Zan." He replied.

"You can't change the past but you can seize the future." She said.

Ebony walks over, she sits down next to him and she touches his cheek.

Ebony leans in close and softly kisses Mark on the lips.

"If you're man enough." She said.

Ebony moves in close and kisses Mark passionately.

Ebony pushes Mark back on the bed and she sits on his lap.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Alice walks into Lex's room.

[ Alice finds Lex sleeping in bed and grabs him by the throat ]

[ Alice pulls Lex out of bed and throws him onto the floor ]

LEX: Look, what have I done to you?

ALICE: Not me, Lexy. My little sister.

LEX: I've never met her.

ALICE: My little sick sister. The one you gave me the antidote for.

LEX: You mean that yellow liquid that...

ALICE: Yeah, your miracle cure. Only Ellie's not getting any better.

LEX: We got some new antidote, some that works.

ALICE: Nice try.

LEX: It's true, I swear it.

[ Alice lets go of Lex's throat ]

LEX: On my mother's grave.

ALICE: If you're lying, you'll be joining her.

[ Lex breathes ]

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ryan's room inside the Mall.

[ Ryan is dying his hair blue using a sponge and is wearing a hairnet with holes cut into it ]

[ Salene is lying in Ryan's bed ]

SALENE: Ryan, what are you doing?

RYAN: Nothing.

[ Ryan pulls the hairnet off ]

SALENE: Well, you're obviously doing something.

[ Salene moves closer to Ryan ]

SALENE: You look absurd.

RYAN: Now, but wait till you see the end result.

[ Ryan puts the hairnet back on ]

RYAN: I'm giving myself a new look.

SALENE: At this time of night? This hasn't got to do with you not wanting to come to bed, does it

RYAN: Don't be ridiculous.

[ Ryan applies more hair dye ]

RYAN: I just thought I'd like to change the style of my hair, that's all.

SALENE: I like your hair the way it is.

[ Ryan takes the hairnet off ]

SALENE: Come back to bed.

[ Ryan looks at Salene and he quickly puts the hairnet back on ]

[ Salene gets fed up and she lies back in bed ]

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai-San is in the laboratory making antidote and there's a knock at the door.

LEX: Tai-San, Tai-San. Let us in please. It's an emergency.

TAI-SAN: Lex, what?

[ Tai-San unlocks the door and the door is pushed open ]

[ Alice walks in with her arm around Lex's neck ]

TAI-SAN: Who are you? What are you doing with my friend?

LEX: Tai-San, listen to what she says. Give her what she wants.

ALICE: Good advice Lexy.

TAI-SAN: Will somebody tell me what's going on?

LEX: I told Alice about this new stuff.

ALICE: Better not be another con.

TAI-SAN: Oh, it's not.

ALICE: So hand it over.

TAI-SAN: First, you let go of Lex.

[ Alice lets go of Lex and she pushes him towards Tai-San ]

ALICE: Now, give.

[ Tai-San picks up a small tube of antidote ]

TAI-SAN: For your little sister with our blessings.

[ Tai-San walks over to Alice and she gives her the antidote ]

[ Alice grabs Tai-San ]

ALICE: This is for my little sister too. Just in case you're still having me on. Don't try the knight in shining armour bit or she's a goner.

[ Alice leaves the room with Ta-San ]

* * *

A short time later, everyone is downstairs by the fountain.

TRUDY: Well, how did she get in anyway? What's the point of having Spike and those creeps here if anyone can still wander in off the street?

BRAY: Ask our security chief.

EBONY: I'll investigate.

LEX: I would have followed them except she'd have ripped Tai-San to shreds.

JACK: Alice is all talk. She won't harm Tai-San.

LEX: You wanna bet?

SALENE: Poor Tai-San, she must be so terrified.

RYAN: We've got to go and rescue her.

LEX: What a good idea, Ryan.

BRAY: Cut it out Lex.

[ Spike walks in clutching his stomach in pain ]

EBONY: Spike, what happened?

[ Ebony and Spike sit down on the stairs ]

BRAY: I guess we found how Alice got in.

LEX: All talk is she, Jack?

RYAN: Serves him right.

PATSY: Yeah, it's punishment for hurting Bob.

DAL: Is he any better?

CLOE: No, he just lies there and doesn't move, even when you call his name.

PATSY: And he hasn't eaten anything out of his doggy bowl.

LEX: Forget the flaming dog. What about Tai-San? She's the only one who knows the formula to the antidote.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the farm house out in the countryside.

[ Alice and Tai-San walk into the room where Ellie is lying in bed ]

ALICE: Thanks Becky, appreciate it.

[ A girl sitting beside Ellie's bed gets up and she leaves the room ]

[ Alice pushes Tai-San towards Ellie ]

ALICE: Take a good look, so much for your miracle liquid.

TAI-SAN: She'll get better now. I promise you.

ALICE: I'm gonna hold you to that.

[ Alice sits beside Ellie's bed and opens the tube of antidote ]

ALICE: Come on, drink this.

[ Ellie sits up and drinks some of the antidote ]

ELLIE: I'm tired.

[ Ellie lies back down and Alice stands up and she turns around to face Tai-San ]

ALICE: What am I gonna do with you?

TAI-SAN: I'm the only one who knows the antidote formula. It would be foolish to harm me.

ALICE: Maybe but it might be fun.

TAI-SAN: So, how long are you gonna keep me here?

ALICE: Until I'm sure this stuff works.

[ Tai-San gulps as she looks at Alice ]


	3. Chapter 9

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 5 to 9.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** No gas explosion at antidote lab. Included Zoot's daughter goof in Episode 8. visit Tribal Digest, under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Selected Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Bray and Danni are with Lex and Ebony near the fountain.

"This is the battle plan, we smash our way in and grab Tai-San and leg it." Lex said.

"Not exactly subtle." Ebony said.

"The point is we get her out." Lex said.

"Without her getting beaten up in the process." Ebony said.

"Any better ideas?" Lex asked.

"Yeah. We wait a while, lull the hull into a false sense of security." Ebony replied.

"You don't even wanna go, you're just stalling." Danni said.

"Is that so? Right Bray, you stay here and mind the Mall. Lex and I will go rescue our little guru." Ebony said. "Let's round up a couple of the boys."

Lex and Ebony walk away.

Danni walks over and watches as Lex and Ebony walk off.

"I don't trust her." Danni said.

"Join the club." Bray said.

"She may rescue Tai-San but there's no guarantee she'll bring her back here." She said.

"I better go with them." He said.

"Let me. If the antidote runs out then you'll be needed here." She said.

"You'll be okay?" He asked.

"Get the drop on you, remember?" She replied.

* * *

Back in the countryside at the farm.

Tai-San is moving her hands above Ellie as she lies in bed.

The door opens and Alice walks into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing? Keep away from her." Alice said.

"Her body aura is warming up, that's a good sign." Tai-San said.

"Her what?" Alice asked, confused.

"Her energy field. You can feel it all around the body." Tai-San replied.

"Pft, yeah." Alice said.

"Here." Tai-San said.

Tai-San grabs Alice's left arm by her wrist and moves Alice's hand over Ellie's body.

"Feel anything?" Tai-San asked.

"Yeah, a weird sensation." Alice replied.

"See." Tai-San said.

Alice pulls her arm back from Tai-San's grasp.

"Like I'm in the room with a total fruitcake." Alice said.

Tai-San looks at Alice.

"And they let a space cruiser like you keep the secret to the antidote." Alice said.

"They didn't let me, I found it." Tai-San said.

"And you won't let on." Alice said.

"There are some in my Tribe who wouldn't know how to handle the knowledge." Tai-San said.

"You don't trust them." Alice said.

Tai-San looks away from Alice.

"They must be pretty worried about you." Alice said. "Worried enough to try to spring you."

"I won't leave until I know Ellie is better." Tai-San said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Lex and Ebony and two militia guys are walking towards the sewer entrance.

Danni appears and she rushes over to Lex and Ebony.

"Hey." Danni said. "We ready?"

"We? What is this?" Ebony asked.

"Extra pair of hands." Danni replied.

"We don't need them." Ebony said.

"Just to be sure." Danni said.

"Of what?" Lex asked.

"Whatever." Danni replied.

Danni joins Ebony and Lex.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in the Mall in the furniture shop.

"Do we have to? We collected plants yesterday." Cloe said.

"And Tai-San's not here to make it anyway." Patsy said.

"All the more reason to stock up for when she comes back." Salene said.

"Who's going to look after Bob if we go out?" Patsy asked.

"We'll leave Porky with him." Salene said.

Ryan walks into the room.

"I didn't know where you'd gone off to." Ryan said.

"I haven't gone off anywhere." Salene said, angrily.

"Oh right. Can I have a word?" Ryan asked.

"Not right now, Ryan. I'm trying to organise the girls." Salene replied.

"She wants us to go plant collectiing but we don't." Cloe said.

"I'm trying to explain to them that we all have new responsibilities now." Salene said.

"Yeah, we've got a duty to others." Ryan said.

"Heavy." Patsy said.

"You do what Salene wants girls or there'll be big trouble." Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan, I can handle them." Salene said.

"You want me to help you with the plants?" Ryan asked.

"No, we're fine. Bray needs you here." Salene replied. "Alright girls, we either go plant collecting or we clean the toilets. What's it gonna be?"

Cloe and Patsy look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside near the farm in the woods.

Ebony, Lex and Danni can see the farm house a short distance away.

"There's probably only one of her and a sick kid. Pushover." Lex said.

"I thought you'd said there be other kids working the farm." Danni said.

"That's where strategy comes in." Ebony said.

"Was wondering how long before the magic word was uttered." Danni said.

"We take them by surprise." Ebony said. "Look, just make your way in, grab Tai-San and leg it. Before they realise what's hit them."

"Right." Lex said.

"Wait." Danni said.

"Oh, don't tell me. She's got a better idea." Ebony said.

"I have as it happens. You and Lex create a diversion while I sneak in and get Tai-San out." Danni said. "Any problems and these two can wade in."

"She'll never fall for that." Ebony said.

"Look, you two can stand here arguing the toss all day but I'm going in. Strategy or no strategy." Lex said.

Lex walks off towards the farm house.

"Alice, it's Lex!" Lex shouted.

The door opens and Alice steps out.

"You know why I'm here." Lex said.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked.

Alice walks over to Lex and she hugs him.

"Lexy baby, my hero." Alice said.

"This a wind-up or what?" Lex asked.

"She's eating her porridge, Lex." Alice replied.

"Great." Lex said.

Ebony and Danni appear behind Lex.

"Ellie's on the mend." Alice said.

"Like like I said she would be." Lex said.

"That's great Alice, we're really pleased for you." Danni said.

The two militia guys join Ebony and Danni.

"Now can we have Tai-San back?" Danni asked.

"The space cadet, you're welcome to her." Alice replied. "Tai-San, your rescue party's arrived."

Tai-San appears and she walks over to Alice.

"Tai-San, are you okay?" Danni asked.

"I'm fine." Tai-San replied. "Don't forget she'll need another dose in about a week."

"You really made that stuff yourself, huh?" Alice asked.

"Sure did, our little genius." Lex said.

"Yeah, you take good care of her, right?" Alice asked.

"Oh, we will." Ebony replied. "Come on Tai-San, let's get you home."

"Bye." Tai-San said, to Alice.

Tai-San walks away and Ebony, Danni, Lex and the militia guys walk off.

Ellie appears in the doorway and Alice walks over to her.

"You reading my mind again?" Alice asked.

A girl leading two goats appears from around the corner of the farm house.

"Hey Rose. You think you guys will be alright with the farm without me for a while?" Alice asked.

Rose nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

There's a table with jugs of antidote and cups at the bottom of the stairs by Bray's mural.

Jack and Dal are carrying an orange metal barrier's.

Bray fills cups using a ladle taking antidote from a jug.

"Dal, Jack, can you get a move on with that please." Bray said

"People always want things done like yesterday." Jack said.

"It's our own fault for being super handy." Dal said.

Jack and Dal put the security barrier's in front of a store so people can't go looting.

Spike's militia are standing on the stairs watching the queue of sick kids.

Trudy uses a jug to pour antidote into a container then fills a cup.

"There you go. Remember, you'll need some more in a week." Trudy said.

The young kid walks away.

"You look busy." Ryan said.

"Want to help, Ryan?" Trudy asked.

"Actually thought Salene might be back by now." Ryan said.

"No, she's still out collecting plants. Why?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing." Ryan replied, before he walks away.

"Is anything wrong, Ryan?" Trudy asked.

But Ryan had already gone.

A kid walks up to Bray with an empty food tin and a yellow multi-meter gadget.

Bray ladles some antidote into the tin and the kid offers Bray the gadget.

"Uh, no thanks. We don't want payment." Bray said.

"But I owe you big time." the kid said.

"No honestly, forget it. We're providing a service here." Bray said.

Bray gives the kid back his tin.

"Right guys?" Bray asked.

"Yeah." Dal said.

* * *

Back in the countryside, the Mallrats are on their way back to the city.

Lex turns a corner on the path and Tai-San carries on walking.

Ebony stops Tai-San.

"No Tai-San, it's this way." Ebony said.

"But surely..." Tai-San said.

"It's a shortcut." Lex said.

"Yeah." Ebony said.

Ebony and Tai-San walk towards Lex.

"Hey, just a minute." Danni said.

"What's your problem?" Lex asked.

"Hey!" Alice shouted.

Alice and Ellie appear and Alice is pushing a wheelbarrow.

"You're going the wrong way." Alice said.

Alice laughs.

"You city kids, I'm surprised you lasted this long." Alice said.

Alice puts the wheelbarrow down.

"It's this way." Alice said, pointing down the path.

Alice and Ellie walk over to Danni.

"Where you going?" Lex asked.

"With you, Alice has decided to be Tai-San's bodyguard." Ellie replied.

"We've already got guards." Ebony said,

"And look what a great job they did. Our futures depend on this girl and you let her be snatched from under your noses." Ellie said.

"We're not gonna let it happen again." Lex said.

"That's right, it won't happen again because I'll be guarding her." Alice said.

"Look Alice, we really appreciate the offer." Ebony said.

"I think it's a great idea." Tai-San said.

Tai-San looks at Ebony before she walks over to Alice.

"Alice, you're hired." Tai-San said.

"Get the cart, Lex. I'm guarding the lady." Alice said.

Alice and Tai-San walk off.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall.

Bray is on the stairs and Lex appears behind Bray carrying some clothes from his room.

"Oh, moving Lex?" Bray asked.

"Einstein." Lex said.

Lex walks away.

Danni walks down the stairs to Bray.

"What's going on?" Danni asked.

"Alice must've got him spooked." Bray replied. "We're having a banquet to celebrate Tai-San coming back."

"That nearly didn't happen." She said. "You better keep an eye on Lex and Ebony."

"I always do." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is in his room on his laptop looking at the confidential files from Hope Island.

"Still nothing." Jack said.

"Maybe because there is nothing." Dal said.

"Dal, I'm telling you the Observatory was booby-trapped." Jack said. "I'm convinced of it."

"And you expect to have access to that information?" Dal asked.

"Well yeah, classified or not. There has to be some clue." Jack replied.

Ellie walks into the room.

"You must be Jack and Dal, the computer nerd's." Ellie said.

Ellie walks around the room looking at stuff on the walls.

"Um, yeah, right. We're computer technician's actually." Jack said. "Who are you?"

"Ellie, I've heard a lot about you." She replied.

"Yeah and?" Jack asked.

"And what?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Dal asked.

"I just told you. Ellie, Alice's sister." She replied.

"You just make a habit of walking in as if you own the place, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, this is our new home." She replied.

Jack and Dal look at each other.

"Both of you, out." She said.

Ellie closes Jack's laptop.

"There's a party planned and you shouldn't be late." She said.

Ellie walks out and Jack and Dal watch her leave the room.

Jack and Dal look at each other again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a beach outside the city. A boat reaches the shoreline.

Jaffa stands up in the boat.

"Brethren, we are now in the land of the heathen." He said, when he stands up.

There are eight members in blue robes and they put the oars down.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, everyone is seated around a long table at the bottom of the stairs.

Alice and Ellie appear.

"Who invited you?" Lex asked.

"Food, drink." Alice replied. "What would you do without me?"

"Gee, I wonder." Ebony said.

Ebony drinks some orange juice.

"Shift over sugar." Alice said, to Dal.

Jack and Dal move down and Alice puts two large bottles of farm cider on the table.

Alice and Ellie sit down and Bray stands up at the head of the table.

"Well, I've got something to say." Bray said.

"Nah man, let's eat. None of that heavy stuff." Lex said.

"It's only a toast, Lex." Bray said.

Bray picks up his glass.

"To the end of our nightmares and the beginning of a new future. May the banquet last forever." Bray said.

Everyone cheers and then Danni stands up.

"And to equality and caring for each other." Danni said.

Everyone raises their glasses and cheer.

Tai-San then stands up.

"And I drink to inner peace and my new bodyguard." Tai-San said.

Alice stands up with a glass in her hand.

Jack stands up.

"And to computer boffin's ruling the world." Jack said.

Everyone laughs and Dal stands up.

"Together with their handy men." Dal said.

Ryan stands up.

"To families, our Mallrat family." Ryan said.

Patsy stands up.

"And here's to little guys being taken as much notice of as big guys." Patsy said.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" Trudy asked.

Everyone laughs.

"I've got um, one more thing, to peace and Mallrats." Bray said, he raises his glass. "Mallrats."

Everyone stands up, raise their glasses in the air and all said "Mallrats" in unison.

Bob the dog runs down the stairs and barks.

"Bob." Cloe said.

"To the best dog in the whole wide world." Patsy said.

"Now, we can really celebrate." Salene said.

Bob the dog barks from his place on the stairs.

* * *

It's morning the next day. There is a queue of sick kids outside the Mall.

Danni is standing by the fountain as Bray and Lex are serving the antidote.

Ebony and Spike's militia watch from the stairs.

Alice walks down the stairs, she goes over to Lex and grabs him.

"How's it hanging lover?" Alice asked.

Alice walks off and Lex walks away and he goes to the stairs.

A kid offers Bray a chocolate bar.

"No thanks, we don't want any chocolate. Thank you." Bray said.

Lex stops on the stairs and he gets an idea.

Danni stops a Demon Dog walking in.

"Lose the hardware." Danni said.

"No way, lady." the Demon Dog said.

"It's your choice. Disarm, you get the antidote." Danni said.

"And if I don't?" the Demon Dog asked.

"Then you get sick." Danni replied.

The Demon Dog throws his weapons onto a pile of confiscated weapons.

"And the chains." Danni said.

The Demon Dog removes his gloves.

"What about you?" the Demon Dog asked. "You're no different, you just want power."

Lex walks down the stairs.

"We already have power or hadn't you noticed?" Lex asked.

"Not forever, things change." the Demon Dog replied.

"Yeah right and when they do, we'll be waiting." Lex said.

"Enough Lex, don't provoke people." Bray said.

The Demon Dog walks over to Bray to get some antidote.

Lex and Bray look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach outside the city. Jaffa leads the Chosen as they walk along.

Jaffa stops and walks along the line of the Chosen.

"Who was talking?" He asked.

No-one says anything.

"Then cease or feel my wroth." He said. Silence my brethren is our close friend, our protector. Take care that the wind does not carry your whispers to enemy ears and betray us all."

Jaffa walks towards the front of the line.

"Onwards my brethren, to teach our enemies a lesson they'll never forget." He said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, in the Cafe.

Tai-San rubber stamps a pentagram symbol onto Patsy's hand.

"What's it for?" Patsy asked.

"For protection so no-one will hurt you." Tai-San replied.

"That's what you need me for." Ryan said, to Salene.

"What?" Salene said, surprised.

"So no-one will hurt you." Ryan said.

"This way everyone can see you're a Mallrat. You can be identified. No-one will touch you, not now." Tai-San said.

"So, is that everyone?" Bray asked.

"What about us? We're on the team, right?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I guess we'd all have to decide on that and not everybody's here." Bray replied.

"Oh come on, we do our fair share. Alice is Tai-San's bodyguard." Ellie said.

"I'm not saying you can't join us, Ellie. It's just that everyone should have a say." Bray said. "Right, Tai-San?"

"I think Alice and Ellie will be welcome." Tai-San replied.

Tai-San looks at Alice and Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in a store in the Mall.

On a shop counter there are CD albums, bottles of alcohol, walkie-talkie's and gaming gadgets.

"So not bad, eh?" Lex asked.

"Why you bringing me all this junk?" Ebony asked.

Lex doesn't say anything.

"Is it meant to impress me?" She asked.

Lex stays quiet.

"Let me give you a tip Lexy, don't waste your time with stupid scams and knick-knack's. It's not worth the risk." She said.

"Who snapped your knicker elastic?" He asked.

"Listen my friend, I used to run the biggest outfit there was and now I have to eat dirt but I don't intend on doing that forever." She said. "I've got Spike gradually bringing in more guards. We're gonna build up that militia while we can so don't waste my time with little boy stuff. Got it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice is walking after Ellie downstairs in the Mall.

"Ellie, what was that all about? All this we're part of the team too right. You really feel that way?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Ellie replied.

"What about the farm?" Alice asked. "You want us to give it up?"

"We don't have to give it up, Alice. We can still visit even stay sometimes." Ellie replied. "The girls are perfectly capable of running it on their own for a while."

"And, you want to stay here?" Alice asked.

"Al, I'm not like you. You know, how much I hate being stuck all the way out there, never seeing anybody, never doing anything new." Ellie said. "And I think we owe Tai-San especially me, if it weren't for her I..."

"Watch Tai-San, she's peculiar." Alice said.

"Well, do you think she's safe yet, really Alice?" Ellie asked. "These Mallrats are nice but they're a bit dozy. You found it easy enough to snatch her and with more people coming through there's even more reason for her to need a bodyguard."

Alice nods.

"Think how awful you'll feel if something happend to her after everything she's done for us." Ellie said.

Alice looks at Ellie.

* * *

Later on, The Mallrats are gathered by the antidote table at the bottom of the stairs.

"There's no Lex." Dal said.

"Ebony isn't here either." Tai-San said.

"Too bad, we told them there's a meeting." Bray said. "Okay guys, do we accept Alice and Ellie as Mallrats?"

"As far as I'm concerned we already have." Tai-San said.

"Anyone against?" Bray asked.

No-one raises their hand to object.

"That's it then." Bray said. "Welcome to the Tribe."

"We needed a meeting just for that?" Trudy asked.

"No, there's something else. Food?" Bray said.

"But we have more food then we can eat for the first time ever. I don't see the problem." Jack said.

"Jack, have you been taking gifts?" Bray asked.

"No, just trading." Jack replied.

"I don't see why we can't take gifts." Patsy said.

"Because Patsy it's not fair to make people pay for something they really need." Salene said.

"How would you like it if someone charged you for the air you breathe?" Ryan asked.

"That's silly." Patsy replied.

"No it isn't Patsy, people need the antidote just as much and if they don't get either, they die." Bray said.

"Anyway, the food supply won't last. There are other people out there who need feeding." Danni said.

"Well, there's always the farm and the girls could certainly use a hand." Alice said.

"You think we should move out there?" Jack asked.

Dal stands up from the metal bench.

"No but we can help run the farm and bring back food to the city. I can do that, I can handle it." Dal said

"Hey, that's my farm you're talking about." Alice said.

"Sorry." Dal said.

"I'm only kidding. I have to stay here and watch after Tai-San." Alice said. "You're welcome to manage it for me."

"You can't do it on your own, Dal." Bray said.

Salene stands up from the stairs.

"I'll go for a while, a change would be good." Salene said.

"Me too." Ryan said.

"And me." Patsy said.

"And me and Bob and Porky." Cloe said.

"That settles it then, Dal's our farmer in chief." Bray said.

"Nice one Dal." Tai-San said.

"We could do more." Danni said.

"What do you mean?" Bray asked.

"To make things really safe, peaceful." Danni said. "Think about all the opportunities we have, Bray."

"The best way to run the world is to let it take its course." Tai-San said.

"What?" Danni asked.

"You shouldn't control people too much." Tai-San replied. "Doing good and being in control are not the same thing."

* * *

A short time later, Tai-San is in her room meditating and Danni walks in.

"I don't see why you need my approval." Tai-San said.

"I don't need it." Danni said. "Look Tai-San, it would be great to have your support when we tell everyone about the plan. A meeting of Tribe leaders could mean benefits for everyone, not just us."

"I've told you what I think. People should take responsibility for themselves." Tai-San said.

"But not if it means more chaos, surely?" Danni asked.

Tai-San looks at Danni.

"Please Tai-San, if you can't support us at least don't oppose us." Danni said.

"Remember one person's dream may be another's nightmare." Tai-San said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene walks into Trudy's room.

Trudy is sitting on her bed with Brady.

"She's so good." Salene said.

"I know." Trudy said.

"You're a good mom, Trudy." Salene said.

"Brady wouldn't have made it without you." Trudy said. "You're a natural mom."

"I suppose I always did want them, someday." Salene said.

"Maybe, it won't be so long." Trudy said.

"I don't know." Salene said.

"Oh, so how are things?" Trudy asked.

Trudy puts baby Brady in her cot.

"How's Ryan?" Trudy asked.

"He's fine." Salene replied.

"Fine, that's it?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know. He's so kind. It's just he seems like such a little boy sometimes." Salene replied. "There are worse things I suppose."

"Yeah, like having no-one." Trudy said.

"Yeah, poor Bray and Lex." Salene said.

"Bray seems to be doing just fine." Trudy said.

"Danni? I don't think so, Trudy." Salene said.

"She's always around him." Trudy said.

"Yeah, because he's the leader and she's so keen to build a new future." Salene said.

"Yeah, I wonder just what that future's gonna be." Trudy said.

Salene looks at Trudy.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Bray's room.

Bray is lying in his hammock and Danni stands nearby.

"Relax." He said.

"I can't help it, that Tai-San just winds me up." She said. "How do you put up with her?"

"You know if you let her get to you, she wins." He said.

"I know, I know." She said. "It's just she comes out with all this gibberish and she's the only one with any real power."

"Well, don't you think it's good that somebody knows how to make the antidote?" He asked.

"Yeah I do but we've got such a great chance here, Bray." She replied. "Why throw it away? Somebody has to take control."

Bray turns in the hammock and looks at Danni.

"Hey. Hey You know I'm with you." He said.

"What if we call together all the Tribe's? Just the leaders?" She asked. "We could lay down some plans to start rebuilding. Like real change?"

"Could work and this time we do have something to bargain with." He said.

"We have to do this Bray while we can." She said. "Who knows how long our power's gonna last?"

"Okay, okay. We'll give it a try." He said. "But just take it easy Danni, you're pushing yourself too hard."

"I care, Bray." She said.

"Yeah and so do I, Danni." He said "But don't fight me please, I'm on your side."

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside on a hillside overlooking the city.

The Chosen are walking across some grass.

Jaffa halts the eight members in blue robes.

"Brethren, prepare to fulfill our destiny. Let us reflect on what must be done." Jaffa said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Jack is in his room on the laptop checking the Hope Island files.

Ellie walks into the room and looks at the laptop that Jack is using.

"It's too slow." Ellie said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your system's too slow. You need something more up-to-date." She replied.

"Okay, why don't you go and find someone else to play with because I'm trying to work here, okay?" He said.

"Why don't you get a new one?" She asked.

"Yeah right. All the good stuff was looted months ago." He replied.

"Jack, you can get whatever you want now." She said.

"Didn't you hear what Bray and Danni said?" He asked. "It's against the rules to trade on our power."

"Not if it's to help everyone." She said. "What are you working on? Is it about the Virus?"

"Yes if you must know, it is." He replied.

"You're going through the old files." She said, she walks towards him. "The one's where you broke the code."

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"It's pretty obvious, I know the story. You did a great job, Jack." She said. "But, it's not over."

"Well I'm going through the other files maybe there's other stuff." He said.

"You really think the explosion at the tracking station was a booby-trap, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, well I tried telling the others but since now they have the cure." He said.

"They don't want to hear about it right? But I do Jack, I do." She said.

Jack leaves the room and Ellie sits in front of the laptop.

Soon, Jack walks back in with a bottle of water.

"How did you learn all this on a farm?" He asked.

"I used to go to school, you know before the Virus hit." She replied. "I got an A in Computer Studies."

"No kidding." He said.

"Why does that surprise you? Because, I'm a girl?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"I didn't suss you as MCP Jack, like Lex." She said.

"MCP?" He asked, confused.

"Male chauvinist pig." She replied.

"I'm not a..." He said.

"No?" She asked.

"No, I guess I just don't know any girls." Jack replied.

"Well, maybe I'll have to teach you." Ellie said, suggestively.

Dal walks into the room.

"Jack." Dal said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You're wanted, Bray's having a meeting." Dal replied.

Dal walks out and Ellie and Jack soon follow.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats are gathered at the bottom of the stairs by the fountain.

"What we want is a deal between all the leaders in the city." Danni said.

"Full disarmament, an end to slavery, freedom of movement and a program of public works to clean up the city." Bray said.

"You forget peace through out the galaxy." Lex said.

Bray shakes his head.

"We have to seize the moment and use the power we have for good." Danni said.

"So it'll be just the three of us at this meeting then?" Lex asked.

"Well actually Lex, we wanted you and Ebony to handle security for the whole thing." Bray replied.

Lex looks at Ebony standing behind him.

"Fine." Lex said.

"So Lex, you'll be in charge here. Ebony will keep guard at the meeting." Bray said.

"What? You mean I'm not coming with you?" Lex asked.

"Somebody has to look after the Mall." Bray replied.

"Hold on, there used to be three leaders here." Lex said.

"Lex, we need negotiators not troubleshooters." Danni said.

"Oh, so you and loverboy here have just picked out yourselves, have you?" Lex asked.

"That's not fair Lex." Bray said.

"Fair? I'm sick of fair." Lex said. "You and Danni, you're just using this whole do-gooding crud as a cover to get more power for yourselves."

"Fine, let's vote on it. Those in favour of our plan?" Danni asked, she raises her hand.

Everyone else raises their hands.

Lex sees Ebony has her hand raised.

* * *

A short time later, out in the city. Lex and Ebony are walking around.

"Why didn't you back me up?" He asked, angrily.

"You still don't get it, do you?" She asked.

"What I get is that we were being pushed aside by those two." He replied.

"You maybe. I never had your exalted position in the Tribe." She said.

"So what you wanna do about it?" He asked.

"Do? Absolutely nothing." She replied. "Can't you see how strong Bray and Danni are? How much support they have?"

Ebony and Lex carry on walking.

"Of course, it might not always be that way. We're building support of our own." She said.

Ebony stops Lex walking by putting her hand on his jacket.

"The militia." She said. "Patience is a virtue, Lex."

Lex looks at Ebony before he walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the farm in the countryside.

Dal, Salene, Cloe, Patsy and Ryan walk across the grass towards the farm house.

"Yes?" Dawn asked.

"Hi, remember me? Dal?" Dal said. "This is Salene."

"Hi." Salene said.

"I've come to run the farm." Dal said.

"You hear that girls? He's come to run the farm." Dawn said.

The girls laughs.

"Just who do you think you are, little boy?" Dawn asked.

"We're Mallrats." Cloe said.

"Alice sent us." Ryan said.

"Not to run the farm, to help. She thought you'd appreciate it." Salene said.

"Alice sent you." Dawn said.

They all walk towards the farm house.

* * *

Back in the Mall. Ellie holds Jack's hand as they walk into his room.

There is an orange iMac computer and a printer on his desk.

Jack looks at Ellie.

"But, how did you?" He asked.

"Let's just say I used a few connections, shall we?" She said.

Jack walks over to the iMac and he hugs it.

"I think this should be our little secret, don't you Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Lex over to Danni's room and he looks in.

Danni has her back to Lex and is washing her hair in a bowl on the bed.

Lex pushes the door open and he walks into the room.

"Hi." He said.

Danni quickly stands up and she turns around.

"Nobody ever teach you to knock?" She asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question." He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You know very well, just walking into this Tribe like you own it." He replied.

"I was invited. Now I'm just as much a part of this Tribe as you are." She said.

Lex looks Danni up and down.

"Mmm, brother and sister now, are we?" He asked.

"What is your problem Lex?" She asked.

"You and loverboy." He replied.

Lex raises his right hand and touches Danni on her cheek.

"Now if it were you and me to get close. Well that'd be another story." He said.

Lex has his hand on Danni's shoulder and she moves her shoulder back.

Danni slaps Lex hard in the face and he grabs her arm by her wrist.

"Ah, so under all that new world stuff, you have got some feelings." He said.

Lex and Danni look at each other.

"I'm talking about real feelings, some passion, fire." He said.

Lex kisses Danni's right shoulder and he looks at her.

"You don't fool me for one minute. I've got your number Danni and I don't trust you." He said. "Loverboy may fall for all this goody two-shoes stuff but I know who you really are. And if you ever want to know who I am, well I'll be waiting. I'm ready whenever you are."

Lex moves in close and kisses Danni on the tip of her nose.

Lex moves away from Danni and lets go of her arm.

Danni glares at Lex as he walks out of her room.

* * *

Out on the city streets. There is a guy rolling dice and three kids place bets.

"Any more bets punters?" The conman asked, he rolls the dice and hides them under a hat.

"I'll say 4." Young Girl No. 2 said.

"6." Young Boy No. 1 said.

"3." Young Boy No. 2 said.

The conman lifts the hat to reveal the dice.

"Snake eyes." He said.

The Chosen appear from around a corner.

"Seems we have company." The conman said.

The kids look behind them and they run away.

"Who are you?" The conman asked.

Jaffa walks towards him.

"What do you want?" The conman asked.

Jaffa grabs the conman by the throat and pushes him against a wall.

"Tell me heathen, who controls this Sector?" Jaffa asked.

"They're called the Mallrats." The conman replied. "They called a meeting of the Tribe leaders. They're lead by two guy's, Danny and Bray."

Jaffa releases his grip on the conman's throat and throws him to the floor.

Jaffa walks away and is followed by the Chosen.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Dal, Ryan and Salene are about to leave the Mall and they bump into Danni.

"Hi Danni, you're up early." Salene said.

"You coming to the farm?" Ryan asked.

"No, I got to see Bray about the proposal for the Tribal meeting." Danni replied.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Dal said.

"Thanks." Danni said.

Danni walks away.

"What's her rush? Bray won't even be awake yet." Salene said.

"She's kinda manic about that, isn't she?" Dal asked.

"I wouldn't mind being woken up a pretty girl no matter what time it was." Ryan said.

"Ryan!" Salene said.

* * *

Inside Bray's room. He is lying in his hammock as Danni walks in.

"Do you think each Tribe should have equal voting rights?" She asked. "No matter how big they are?"

"That's a good question, Danni. One person could call themselves a Tribe. Take a seat at the Gathering and have just as much say as a Tribe with a hundred members." He replied.

"Yeah but if we go by size, then the big one's are bound to dominate. They'll bully the others." She said.

"Don't you think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here. I mean, only a few weeks ago there was anarchy and civil war." He said. "It just might be a little bit early to worry about the finer details of the electoral system."

"This is our chance to create a just system." She said.

"And we will in time but if we just stick to the basics, you know, build foundations. Use our power to force some decency on them." He said.

"You really think we can?" She asked.

"What choice do they have? Without the antidote, they die." He replied. "How can they refuse?"

Danni looks at Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

Dal is walking ahead of Ryan and Salene as they are walking towards the farm.

"Sal." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm sorry about that dumb thing I said." He said.

"Which one, Ryan?" She asked.

"You know about being woken up by a pretty girl and that." He replied.

"Oh yeah, that one." She said.

"Yeah well, it sounded like something Lex would say, didn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it did abit." She replied.

"I know." He said. "I worry sometime Sal, you know about, I mean with you about me being like Lex."

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"It's just the way I think about you sometimes, it scares me." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's just I've seen Lex with girls, you know." He replied.

"Ryan, you'll never be like Lex is with girls. Thank God. You two are really different." She said.

"I hope so." He said.

Ryan and Salene continue walking.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Patsy is serving the antidote.

"Weapons, sharp objects, anything nasty. Hand them over." Cloe said.

Cloe walks over to a guy at the front of queue.

"What about your belt?" Cloe asked. "You could hurt somebody with that."

"I could but right now it's keeping my trousers up." the guy said.

"Too bad. You want the antidote, give it to me." Cloe said.

The guy reluctanly takes his belt off.

"There you go." Patsy said.

Patsy said giving a cup of antidote to a young boy.

"You're a lifesaver." a young boy said.

"It's nothing really." Patsy said.

The young boy takes out a pocket watch from his jacket pocket.

"It's been in my family for generations. Take it." the young boy said.

"I suppose I can but it's against the rules." Patsy said.

"Patsy." Cloe said.

"It's only a small thing, no-one will mind." Patsy said.

"We agreed, you were there. No bribes." Cloe said.

"It's not a bribe, it's a gift, that's different. It's not like we asked for it." Patsy said.

"I guess you'd be upset if we didn't take it." Cloe said.

"And it's mean to upset people." Patsy said.

Patsy turns around and sees Danni and Ebony walking down the stairs.

Patsy quickly takes the pocket watch from the young boy.

"Wait over there, we'll sort it out later." Patsy said.

"How's it going?" Danni asked.

"Fine." Patsy replied.

"Any trouble from this lot?" Ebony asked.

"No." Patsy replied.

"I disarmed them." Cloe said, holding up a belt.

"Where's Lex?" Ebony asked.

"I saw him earlier, he said he was going out." Patsy replied.

"That idiot. He's supposed to be supervising security while we're at the gathering." Ebony said.

Bray walks down the stairs.

"Typical." Danni said.

Bray joins Danni and Ebony and Ebony looks up at the militia on the stairs.

"Stay here, Alice will be here if you need any help." Ebony said.

"Yeah." Spike said.

"I think we should move." Ebony said.

"Good luck." Patsy said.

"Thanks." Danni said.

"Take care." Cloe said.

"We will." Bray said.

Danni, Ebony and Bray walk away from Cloe and Patsy.

* * *

Later on, at a large blue warehouse in the city.

Tribal meeting is taking place and the Tribe leaders are sitting on car seats in a circle.

Ebony is sitting on a red chair and Spike stands behind her.

"You know as well as I do, it only takes one Tribe to break ranks and we're right back where it started." Bray said.

"But, how do we defend ourselves without weapons?" Ralph, Demon Dogz leader asked.

"We're a warrior Tribe, Amazons. We're nothing without our weapons." Leyla, Amazons leader said.

"You won't need them if there's peace. You'll have nothing to fear." Danni said.

"But, what about outsiders?" Ralph asked.

"We can guarantee you safety within the city." Bray replied.

"Remember, we have the ultimate weapon." Danni said.

"Sounds like a police state run by you. A dictatorship." Ralph said.

"It's nonsense, if we stick to what we've agreed, we will all benefit." Bray said.

"You must see that." Danni said.

"One great big happy Tribe." Ralph said.

"You don't like it then you can leave." Danni said. "That goes for anyone else at this table."

"Shall we vote on it?" Bray asked. "All in favour?"

Everyone raises their hand.

"Looks like, we have a deal." Bray said.

Bray sees the Chosen walking towards the Tribal meeting.

Bray and the various Tribe leaders stand up from their seats.

Jaffa halts the Chosen, as they stand behind him.

"This is a gathering of the city Tribe's." Ebony said. "What business have you here?"

Jaffa and the Chosen don't say anything.

"This isn't a game, I'm serious." Ebony said. "Come forward now and show yourselves."

"Please join us, we mean peace. All are welcome." Bray said.

The Chosen step forward behind Jaffa.

"Who are you?" Bray asked. "You got a name?"

"We can't help you if you don't speak." Danni said. "You got nothing to fear."

"Are you deaf, dumb, you got something to hide? Then show your faces." Ebony said.

Jaffa nods and the Chosen removes their hoods and one guy is infected with the Virus.

Danni walks forward with a vial of antidote.

"Here, this is the antidote to the Virus. We can cure you. You don't have to die." Danni said.

The Chosen member doesn't respond to Danni's kind offer.

"Really, it's genuine. We all had it and we're fine now." Danni said. "Go on, take some. It's free."

The Chosen member looks at the vial then at Danni.

Danni looks at Jaffa as he has kept his hood on.

Jaffa walks away and the Chosen follow him.

"Shall I go after them?" Ebony asked.

Bray raises his left hand and signals Ebony not to follow.

"What planet are they from?" Ralph asked Leyla.

"Did you see that? He refused the antidote. Unbelievable." Leyla replied.

The Tribe leaders leave the meeting.

"Hey come on, where you going?" Bray asked. "Are we gonna let some freaky sideshow distract us from what we've achieved today?"

"Meeting adjourned." Danni said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Cloe walks into Trudy's room.

"What's it like, Trudy?" Cloe asked.

"What?" Trudy asked.

"Being a mom, being pregnant." Cloe replied.

"It's a bit of a shock at first but you get used to it." Trudy said.

"I don't think I could, I suppose it helps if you have the dad to help as well." Cloe said.

"Not if it's Zoot, what a nightmare." Trudy said.

"Yeah but that was Zoot. he was crazy, loco." Cloe said. "Even if he wanted to be daddy. Would you have let him?"

"No, I was lucky to have Bray." Trudy replied.

"I wonder who she'll grow up to be like. She could be another Zoot." Cloe said.

"Great, that's all we need." Trudy said.

"Zoot can't have been all bad otherwise you wouldn't have, you know." Cloe said.

"He was different when I first met him. Shy, intelligent, sensitive." Trudy said.

"Zoot, you're kidding?" Cloe asked.

"Before the Virus, then he changed into Zoot. He used to be Martin." Trudy replied.

Trudy looks at Brady in her arms.

"Let's hope you've got more of Martin then Zoot." Trudy said.

Trudy puts Brady into her cot.

"Listen, can you look after her for a while?" Trudy asked. "I just need some time on my own."

"Why don't you get somebody to help you all the time?" Cloe asked.

"What do you mean?" Trudy asked.

"We're the richest, most powerful Tribe now." Cloe replied. "You could easily get someone to look after her. Someone who'd be there even if the rest of us were busy."

"That's a great idea." Trudy said.

Cloe smiles.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Everyone is gathered downstairs.

"So, you mean that these weirdo's actually refused the antidote?" Jack asked.

"That's right." Bray replied.

"You recognise any of them?" Tai-San asked.

"Ebony?" Bray asked.

Bray leans in close to Ebony.

"Who, me? No why?" Ebony asked. "Their leader wouldn't reveal himself, he kept his hood up."

"Ohh spooky." Alice said.

"Ah come on, I mean it must be a fake." Jack said.

"No, no they were serious." Bray said.

"This is absurd. How, how can they survive without the antidote?" Jack asked.

"But, what if they can?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Ellie, we better go back to those offices again tomorrow. Keep on looking.

Ellie nods.

"Where's Lex anyway?" Jack asked.

Dal, Ryan and Salene enter the Mall and Ryan is covered in mud.

Everyone tries not to laugh at Ryan.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked.

"I fell over." Ryan replied.

"In the pig sty, he stinks too." Dal said.

"I do not." Ryan said.

"How was the Gathering?" Dal asked.

"Good, we got what we wanted." Danni replied.

"You guys didn't seem so happy when we came in." Dal said.

"We had a few minor problems but Danni's right. I mean, we should be celebrating." Bray said.

"For the first time since the adults died. There's gonna be peace in the city. Law and order." Danni said.

* * *

It's night time. Out in the countryside, on a large grassy area surrounded by trees.

There is a funeral pyre with the Chosen member infected with the Virus lying on top.

Seven members stand in a circle with fire torches.

"Brethren, here before us lies a brave disciple. One who is now ready to begin his journey to the place we all dream of." Jaffa said.

Jaffa and the Chosen hold their hands together in prayer.

"For we are the Chosen." Jaffa said.

"For we are the Chosen." the Chosen said.

"May the great one be our guide." Jaffa said.

"May the great one be our guide." the Chosen said.

Jaffa and the Chosen put their hands down.

"Today, an unbeliever offered our brother a cup of poison. The evil yellow liquid which eats the soul and blocks the way to glory." Jaffa said. "But he refused, he obeyed the word of the great one."

Jaffa and the Chosen put their hands together in prayer again.

"For we are the Chosen." Jaffa said.

"For we are the Chosen." the Chosen said.

Jaffa holds up a peaked cap with googles.

"Oh, Zoot. Mighty Zoot. Make us strong that we may do your work and lead this babylon to destruction." Jaffa said.

The Chosen members light the funeral pyre and they watch it burn.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Salene and Trudy are in the Cafe and Brady is sitting on Trudy's lap.

"I really need your help, Salene." Trudy said.

"It's easy, just chat with each of the girls and pick the one you like best." Salene said.

"We're talking about my baby, Salene." Trudy said.

Ryan walks into the room with a bowl of food in his hand.

"Just cos I like them doesn't mean they're good with kids. We need to look for a person with very particular qualities." Trudy said.

"Look I want to but I promised Dal I'd help him on the farm. He'd kill me if I don't." Salene said.

Dal walks in and stands next to Ryan.

"Ready for some hard work, you two?" Dal asked.

"See?" Salene said.

"Go on then, I guess I'll have to manage on my own." Trudy said.

"Problems, Trudy?" Dal asked.

"Dal, I need Salene's help myself today. I really do. We're gonna look for someone to look after Brady. It's important." Trudy replied.

"Alright, Ryan and me can cope." Dal said. "Ryan?"

"Uh, I Just want to check Salene's okay. I'll catch up later." Ryan replied.

"Sure you will." Dal said.

Dal leaves the Cafe.

"Ryan, I'm quite alright." Salene said.

"Yeah well, I hadn't finished my breakfast, had I?" Ryan said. "Is there any more muesli?"

Ryan walks away.

"Let's make a list of good childcare qualities." Trudy said.

Trudy passes a piece of paper to Salene.

"Okay, good childcare qualities." Salene said.

Ryan walks back into the room with a fruit bar in his hand.

"I've got one, must love children." Ryan said.

"Ryan." Salene said.

"Ah right, someone who hates children is definitely not gonna want a childcare job, right." Ryan sad.

Salene smiles and she looks at Trudy.

* * *

Later on, Ryan walks down the stairs to the antidote table.

He carries a poster in his hand and he addresses the queue of sick kids waiting.

"Um, excuse me, attention please. Um, we're looking for a childcare worker so anyone who loves babies and is interested. See the poster, I'm putting it up over here." Ryan said.

Ryan walks towards a column and sticks the poster up.

"So, anyone interested. See the poster." Ryan said.

The poster says "Wanted! Babysitter. Must love kids. Free Rent. Free Antidote. Apply in person at the Mall."

Patsy stops serving antidote and she walks over to look at the poster.

Cloe walks down the stairs with Bob the dog on a leash.

Bob the dog starts barking at a hooded figure standing behind the security grille.

"It's okay, boy." Cloe said. "Don't be silly Bob. He's not gonna hurt you."

Bray appears behind Cloe.

"You alright, Clo?" Bray asked.

The hooded figure quickly leaves.

"What's wrong?" Bray asked.

"Nothing. Bob's been stupid. He's scared of that..." Cloe said.

Cloe sees the hooded figure is not standing there.

"What?" Bray asked.

"It's nothing." Cloe replied.

Bray walks away from Cloe.

"Come on, Bob. Don't be silly. There's nothing to be scared of." Cloe said.

Bob the dog growls.

"You just don't wanna go on a walk, lazy boy." Cloe said.

* * *

A short time later, back in the Cafe. Salene and Trudy are making a list of childcare qualities.

"Okay, age, previous experience, interests." Trudy said. "I know, we should ask why they think they'd be the best for the job. That's always a good one."

"I think you'll know instinctively when you find the right person." Salene said.

Ryan walks into the Cafe with Patsy.

"Hey, you guys can forget about those interviews." Ryan said.

"What are you talking about, Ryan?" Salene asked.

"I found the perfect person staring us in the face." Ryan replied.

"Who?" Trudy asked.

Ryan has his arm around Patsy's shoulders.

Trudy and Salene look at each other.

* * *

Later on, Bray is drinking a bottle of water near the sewer entrance.

Cloe walks over to Bray.

"Bray, Bray." She said.

"Hey Clo." He said.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Cos I think there's some around here." She replied.

"Why do you think there are ghosts?" He asked.

"Bob, he's spooked. Every time I take him for a walk, he whines and growls and whimpers until I bring him home again." She replied.

"Maybe he's just not in the mood for walking." He said.

"I thought of that but something else, he's scared of something." She said.

"You know Clo, I don't think ghosts would hang around here." He said.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Well if you were a ghost, would you?" He asked.

"No, I guess not." She replied.

There is a hooded Chosen member standing behind the sewers entrance.

Trudy appears carrying Brady and is followed by Patsy with a blue push-chair with white polka dots.

"Hey guys." Cloe said.

Cloe stands next to Bray.

"Where you going Patsy?" Cloe asked.

"Taking Brady out, my first day on the job." Patsy replied.

"See you both later." Trudy said.

Trudy kisses Brady's forehead and puts her into the push-chair.

"Wanna come?" Patsy asked.

"Nah." Cloe replied.

Cloe walks away and Trudy walks away from Patsy.

"I'll come. I mean, I need a break." Bray said.

Trudy walks back to Bray and Patsy.

"Me too, need some fresh air." Trudy said.

The Chosen member standing by the sewer entrance quickly leaves.

**A/N:** How does the Chosen member know that Brady is Zoot's child? Zoot being the father is not mentioned.

* * *

Later that day, out in the countryside.

On a large grass field near a river with a railway bridge in the background.

Patsy pushes the push-chair with Brady in.

Bray and Trudy walk behind Patsy.

"Come on then, Brady. Watch and I'll make you a special daisy chain." Patsy said, to the baby.

Patsy stops pushing the push-chair and she walks off.

Bray and Trudy walk up to the push-chair and they look down at Brady.

"Shall we walk to the river?" Trudy asked.

"Sure." Bray replied.

They walk towards the nearby river and they don't see a Chosen member running across the railway bridge in the background.

"Do you want to sit for a minute?" She asked.

Bray and Trudy sit down on a log near the river.

"Oh Bray, it's so peaceful here." She said. "So, different from the nightmare we've been through."

"Yeah." He said.

"We've been through a lot together, you and I. All of us." Trudy said.

Bray looks down and Trudy sees this.

"Poor Bray, you look so sad." She said.

Bray looks up.

"I feel guilty for feeling so happy. I've got so much to be thankful for. I've got Brady. I've got you." She said.

Bray looks at Trudy.

"As a good true friend." She said. "And, you've got no-one."

Patsy walks back to the push-chair holding daises in her hand and she screams.

"Trudy!" Patsy screamed.

"Patsy, what's wrong?" Bray shouted.

"Trudy!" Patsy screamed.

Trudy runs towards Patsy and is followed by Bray.

Trudy sees the push-chair is empty.

"Brady." Trudy said. "No!"

"Patsy, where's the baby?" Bray asked.

"I was only gone..." Patsy said.

"What happened? Where is she?" Bray asked.

"Where's my baby?" Trudy asked.

"I was only just picking flowers. She was there." Patsy replied.

"Brady, Brady." Trudy shouted, as she looks around.

Bray kneels down in front of Patsy.

"Did you see anything?" He asked.

Patsy shakes her head.

"Where is she?" Trudy screamed at Patsy.

"Stay here." Bray said.

Bray runs off and Trudy looks at Patsy.

* * *

Soon, Bray runs across the railway bridge.

Trudy is by the river and she sinks to her knees crying.

"Trudy, I'm sorry." Patsy said. "I'm sorry."

Patsy approaches Trudy as she is kneeling by the river.

"Trudy." Patsy said.

Trudy turns around and she looks at Patsy.

"I left my baby in your care." Trudy said. "Where were you?"

"I was right there." Patsy replied.

"You weren't, you weren't, you weren't." Trudy said, sobbing.

"Trudy, please I don't know what to do." Patsy said.

"I don't care what you do. Just get out of my sight, I hate you." Trudy said.

Trudy stands up and Patsy rushes off.

"I don't want you ever to be anywhere near me again." Trudy shouted after Patsy.

Bray walks across the bridge and looks over at Trudy.

Bray sees Patsy running across the grass.

* * *

Soon, Bray walks across the grass towards Trudy.

She is holding the white cushion from the push-chair.

Trudy sees Bray shake his head.

"Who could've done this?" She asked. "She's so tiny, so helpless."

Bray walks up to Trudy.

"Hey, let me take you back." He said.

Trudy shakes her head.

"I can't live without her, Bray." She said.

Bray holds Trudy by the shoulders.

"We'll find her, okay? We will find her." He said.

They are unaware the Chosen member is hiding nearby in the trees and is watching them.

* * *

Later on, back at the Mall.

The Mallrats are in the Cafe as Bray and Trudy enter the building.

"Everyone, get down here quick." Bray shouted. "Hurry up!"

Ryan and the others walks down the stairs.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Brady's been snatched." Bray replied.

"But Patsy had her." Salene said, as she held Trudy's hand.

"Patsy lost her." Trudy said.

"Trudy, that's not fair." Bray said.

"Where is Patsy?" Ryan asked.

"Who cares?" Trudy replied.

Salene and Danni try to comfort Trudy.

"You didn't leave her." Salene said.

"Okay, calm down everyone. We need to think this through." Ebony said.

"Think what through? Brady's missing, we gotta find her." Salene said.

"I want Patsy, Salene. Where's Patsy?" Cloe asked.

"We'll find her, don't worry Cloe." Salene replied.

"I don't understand you people. We should be out there looking for Brady and all you can think about is the stupid girl who lost her." Trudy said.

"Trudy calm down please." Bray said.

"She's just a baby, she needs me" Trudy said, as she walks off.

Bray and Salene grab Trudy.

"Let me go, let me go. I've got to find her, she needs me." Trudy said, sobbing.

Bray leads Trudy away.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Cafe. The other Mallrats are gathered.

"How's Trudy now?" Cloe asked.

"She's exhausted." Danni replied.

"Okay, what are we gonna do about Brady?" Bray asked.

"I hope nobody's forgotten Patsy's missing too." Salene said.

"You're not gonna search?" Ryan asked, looking at Ebony.

"We need more information." Ebony replied. "Don't you agree Lex?"

"Depends how you look at it." Lex replied.

"We've got to stay positive." Salene said.

"Where do we start looking?" Ryan asked.

"Well maybe if we knew why Brady was taken." Danni said.

"Or, who took her." Ellie said.

"Does anybody else get the same feeling as I do over this?" Ebony asked.

"Ransom." Jack said.

"Ransom." Ebony said.

"For the antidote, makes sense." Dal said.

"Or somebody might have lost their baby and wanted another one. I remember that happened to someone we knew once." Cloe said.

"I'm really worried about Patsy too." Salene said. "Now that Ebony isn't gonna search."

"Okay, okay. We'll search but it's a big city out there so don't hold your breath." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a disused tunnel outside the city. There are candles around the walls.

Jaffa and the Chosen walk into the room.

The Chosen member that snatched Brady is holding the baby in his arms.

"Take care my brother. Brady is destined to serve a great purpose. Remove all traces of the heathen." Jaffa said. "Cleanse her. Dress her in ceremonial robes. Soon, mighty Zoot you will be reunited with Brady. Soon."

There is an empty cot in the middle of the room on a small altar with some candles.

The Chosen stand in a semi-circle behind Jaffa.

**A/N:** How does Jaffa know that Brady is child? Zoot died taking that knowledge with him.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	4. Chapter 10

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 9 to 13. Jaffa is Guardian.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** No gas explosion at antidote lab. Storyline continues as normal.

**Story Note: **Selected Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Back inside the Mall, downstairs by the fountain are Ebony and her militia.

Ebony is organising a search party to find Brady, Trudy's daughter.

"We begin searching as soon as we leave the building. We question anybody we come across and I mean anybody. We make our way towards the park where the baby was last seen. Searching and questioning all the way and don't forget it's two people we're looking for." Ebony said.

Bray and Danni appear on the stairs behind the militia.

"Then we split and make our way back here on a different route. Search and question." Ebony said.

Ryan and Salene walk up behind the militia and join Bray and Danni.

"Somebody must know something especially regards a baby. We want that information." Ebony said.

"Action all of a sudden?" Bray asked.

"I'm just doing my job." Ebony replied.

"Why the weapons?" Danni asked.

"Protection." Ebony replied.

"I wanna come with you." Salene said.

"Forget it." Ebony said.

"Take me then." Ryan said.

"If you wanna mount your own search, go ahead but I don't want any amateurs in my team." Ebony said.

Cloe appears with Bob the dog on a leash.

"Ebony, wait." Cloe said. "Here, take Bob with you. If anybody can find Patsy, he can."

Cloe offers the leash to Ebony and Ebony looks around.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bray asked.

Ebony takes the leash and the militia leave the Mall to search the city.

* * *

Later that day, inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are waiting by the stairs.

Ellie walks down the steps.

"They're not back yet?" Ellie asked.

"And it's getting dark." Cloe said.

Ebony and militia walk into the Mall.

"They're here." Cloe said. "Where's Bob?"

"Stupid mutt ran off." Ebony replied.

"Why didn't you go after him?" Cloe asked.

"Do I look like a dog ranger to you?" Ebony asked.

"He might have been trying to lead you somewhere." Salene replied.

"He's Bob not Lassie." Ebony said.

"Didn't you find out anything?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, we found out this town's full of creeps." Ebony replied.

Ebony and the militia walk away.

"Did you look everywhere?" Ryan asked, after them.

"No Brady either then." Cloe said.

"Doesn't look like it." Ryan said.

"Who's gonna tell Trudy?" Salene asked.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Ryan and Salene are lying in bed together.

"Ryan, what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"My dad always used to say nothing's ever as bad as it seems." He replied. "After he died I thought, well it can't get much worse then that, till now."

"You mean Cloe?" She asked.

"She's lost her parents, her older sister, Patsy and now Bob." He replied.

"We can't give up on Patsy or Bob." She said.

"I wasn't about to." He said.

"Do you ever wonder what your parents would think if they could see us now? She asked.

"I'm sure yours would be proud of you." He replied.

"You know something, I don't deserve you." She said.

"That's crazy." He said.

"No, its outside that's crazy. It's all around us so much. It doesn't seem right that we're so safe in here with each other but I'm glad we are." She said.

Ryan and Salene look at each other.

* * *

Back in the disused tunnel. Jaffa and the Chosen stand in the room.

"Bring forth the child." Jaffa said.

A guy in a blue robe walks forward carrying Brady

"Place her on the threshold to the other life." He said.

The guy puts Brady into the cot and rejoins the semi-circle.

"Kneel my brethren." He said.

They obey but Jaffa remains standing.

"I call on mighty Zoot to witness our gathering. For we are the Chosen, let Zoot hear our call." He said.

"For we are the Chosen, let Zoot hear our call." the Chosen said.

Jaffa walks forward, he uses a small knife to cut into his thumb and he annoints Brady with his blood.

"Behold Brady, the daughter of Zoot. The one true God." He said. "Power and chaos."

"Power and chaos." the Chosen said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Bray and Trudy are in her room.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe Brady's gone. It's so terrible." She said.

"I know, I know. But you gotta keep it together, Trudy." He said

"I've got every right to fall to pieces." She said.

"But you can't, it's okay, she's gonna be fine." He said.

Trudy stands up and walks around the room.

"Brady would still be with me now if it weren't for Patsy." She said.

"Trudy, you can't take it out on her." He said.

"Say what you like that stupid little girl is gonna pay." She said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Dal is serving the antidote.

Lex appears and he stands next to Dal.

"How's the supply going?" Lex asked.

"It should be okay for today." Dal replied.

"Do we have any more?" Lex asked.

"Not sure." Dal replied.

Ryan appears and he stands next to Dal and Lex.

"There's a big queue outside right round the block." Ryan said.

"Sshh." Lex said.

"I don't think there's enough antidote." Ryan said.

"Keep it down Ryan." Lex said.

"Maybe you should go and see if Tai-San's got any stashed away." Dal said.

"What if there isn't any more?" Ryan asked, loudly.

"Can you talk any louder Ryan? I don't think the one's at the back heard you." Lex said.

Ryan sees a queue of waiting kids and then Ryan stands next to Dal.

"Next." Ryan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Salene walks into Trudy's room.

"Hi." Salene said.

"What do you want?" Trudy asked.

"I came to see if you were alright, I was worried." Salene replied.

"How sweet." Trudy said.

"I can go if you want." Salene said.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's just..." Trudy said.

Salene walks over and she sits down next to Trudy.

"I know, it must be awful. I understand, really I do." Salene said.

"How can you? Only a mother can understand how I feel. Someone who's actually carried around a baby for nine months and gone through hell giving birth." Trudy said.

"I loved Brady just as much as anyone else." Salene said. "I was there for her when she needed me. I'm sorry."

"Oh, God. Please let her be safe." Trudy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Down a side street, Bob the dog runs to a red dumpster.

Bob the dog barks and Patsy lifts the lid up of her hiding place.

"Bob, have you come to protec me?" She asked.

Bob the dog sits on the ground.

"Good boy, good boy." She said.

Patsy hears footsteps and she goes back into her hiding place.

Ebony and the militia appear from around a corner.

"Quick, grab the mutt." She said.

Two militia guys grab Bob the dog and move the animal away from the dumpster.

"Open it up." She said.

Two milita guys lift the black lid of the dumpster and Patsy stands up.

"Leave Bob alone." Patsy said.

"Don't be stupid, Patsy." Ebony said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Patsy asked.

"Nothing if you come quietly." Ebony replied. "Otherwise me and my men will be having roast dog for lunch."

Patsy puts her hands up in the air.

"That's more like it." Ebony said.

"How did you find me?" Patsy asked.

"We just got lucky." Ebony replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Lex is in the Cafe drinking a cup of coffee.

Jack walks in and he sits down at Lex's table.

"Lex." Jack said. "So are you still interested in those Gameboy's?"

"What's it to you?" Lex asked.

"Well, I need some batteries and you always seem to have a stash." Jack replied.

"Are you trading?" Lex asked.

"Don't worry, I mean it'll all be to your worthwhile. I mean, I might even throw a little extra in." Jack replied.

Lex looks at Jack.

"You really want those batteries, don't you?" Lex asked.

"Well yeah batteries and advice." Jack replied.

"On what?" Lex asked.

"Women." Jack replied.

Lex laughs and he smiles.

"Don't look at me like that because this is difficult enough as it is." Jack said.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" Lex asked.

"How? I wish they were like computers." Jack said.

"You mean came with an off switch?" Lex asked.

"Yeah then I'll understand." Jack replied.

"What?" Lex asked.

"How do you know if a girl likes you or not?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Lex replied.

"You must." Jack said.

"Well I have to admit it happens to me all the time." Lex said.

"Okay, so you automatically expect a girl to be attracted to you." Jack said.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Lex said.

"Okay, so if I think this girl likes me, not that there's any particular girl then she will like me?" Jack asked.

"No no because you look the way you do and I look the way I do and that's the difference between a lover and a nerd." Lex replied.

Lex gets up from chair and puts Jack on his shoulder before he walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray stands in the doorway of Trudy's room and Trudy is sitting on the bed.

"Won't Danni be wondering where you are?" She asked.

"No, she knows I'm with you." He replied.

"And she doesn't mind?" She asked.

"Why should she?" He asked.

"You tell me." She replied, angrily.

Trudy regrets her words and calms herself.

"You're so lucky to have someone." She said.

"Trudy, Danni and I are..." He said.

"I feel so alone." She said.

"But you're not alone. You're part of the Tribe, remember?" He said.

Trudy turns around and she looks at Bray.

"Am I? Be honest, Bray. I've never fitted in here." She said.

"That's nonsense." He said.

"The only reason they didn't chuck me out in the first place was because of Brady." She said.

The noise of the sewer entrance door opening is head.

"Patsy." Cloe said.

Bob the dog barks.

Bray smiles and he looks at Trudy before he leaves her room.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the Mall. Cloe and Patsy hug.

"You didn't see anything?" Salene asked.

"It all happened too fast." Patsy replied.

"Maybe you heard something." Dal said.

"What use will that be, Dal? We'll be able to catch the bad guys cos we know what they sound like." Lex said.

Lex hits Dal on his arm.

"Did you see anything on the way there? Anything odd?" Salene asked.

"No, everything was normal." Patsy replied.

"Stop bullying her, she's tired." Cloe said.

Trudy appears on the stairs.

"Tired? I'll give you tired." Trudy said.

Trudy walks down the stairs and Bray grabs Trudy by her arm.

"Isn't this cosy? A welcoming committee for the idiot who lost my baby." Trudy said.

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry." Patsy said.

"Save it, I don't wanna hear your whining. I want answers." Trudy said.

"Trudy take it easy, can't you see she's upset?" Bray asked.

"Upset? She'll be hysterical by the time I've finished with her!" Trudy said.

"Leave me alone." Patsy said.

Trudy walks over to Patsy and Salene.

"Then tell me who took Brady." Trudy said.

Patsy doesn't say anything.

"Have you got nothing to say?" Trudy asked. "You stupid, careless, incompetent moron!"

Trudy then notices everyone is looking at her.

"Oh, so now I'm the villain because I made her cry." Trudy said.

"You're going too far." Ryan said.

"You are unbelievable. I am the one who is suffering here, not her." Trudy said. "What about me? None of you care. None of you."

Trudy rushes up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is in his room trying to fix a TV so he can watch a video tape from the antidote building.

Ellie walks in.

"Found another battery yet?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied.

Jack walks around the counter.

"All set for viewing highly classified material from secret government sources." He said.

"Then let the show begin." She said.

Jack puts the video tape into the video player in the TV.

The broadcast begins and Jack and Ellie watch it.

Soon the broadcast ends and Jack stops the tape.

"So it came from outer space." He said.

"Is that possible?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've read about it and it's possible." He replied.

"We have to show the others." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony is in the hat store trying on a hat in front of a mirror.

"Having fun?" Bray asked, interrupting her.

Ebony takes the hat off and she turns around to face Bray.

"Bray, I just wanted to update you on Brady. Still no sign." She said.

"That's bizarre, Brady can't have just vanished into thin air." He said.

"Sorry Bray. You really care about her, don't you? Like she was your own?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's family. She's my brother's kid." He replied.

"Zoot. Well, he wasn't much for looking after babies." She said.

"No." He said.

"You looked after the mother too." She said.

"What are you getting at, Ebony?" He asked.

"Nothing. it's just funny how things work out." Ebony replied. "Before the Virus, you and I were very close and here we are back together again looking for Zoot and Trudy's baby. It's not easy to escape the past or the future."

Bray and Ebony look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene is in the Cafe reading a magazine.

"Here, sweet tea." Danni said.

Danni gives the mug to Salene and she sits down.

"That may help you feel a little better." Danni said.

"Thanks." Salene said. "I can understand Trudy being upset but imagine how Patsy feels."

"I um, I hear Brady's father was Zoot." Danni said.

"Yeah, Bray's brother." Salene said.

"Trudy always seems to feel threatened and to blame everyone else. Patsy about Brady." Danni said.

"It wasn't her fault." Salene said.

"Even me." Danni said. "Its, its as if she suspects that Bray and I are having some kind of, I don't know, relationship."

"Yeah well, she thought the same about me and Bray once." Salene said.

"And were you?" Danni asked.

"Not really. I mean, he was there for me at a time when I needed him, as a friend." Salene replied.

"And, now you got Ryan." Danni said.

"Yeah, and Bray's got no-one." Salene said.

"Yeah, well he might find someone, one day." Danni said. "I mean, he still really seems to miss Amber."

"No-one could ever replace Amber, Danni, even if they tried." Salene said.

"Danni, Salene, come quick. Jack and Ellie have got some amazing news." Dal shouted.

* * *

A short time later, downstairs in the Mall. Everyone is in Jack's room.

"Comet." Ryan said.

"Hard to believe." Bray said.

"But that would explain everything, why nobody was prepared and why nobody could do anything till it was too late." Danni said.

"The main thing is we know it wasn't man-made." Salene said.

"It's kind of awful to think we've done it to ourselves." Dal said.

"Yeah, I'd kill anyone who done that to us." Lex said.

"What we need to do is concentrate on what to do without any antidote." Bray said.

Tai-San appears behind the Mallrats.

"No need." Tai-San said.

Everyone turns around and looks at Tai-San.

"I've been wrong to keep the formula to myself. Our future depends on this antidote so I've decided to share my knowledge." Tai-San said.

"At last." Lex said.

"Let Tai-San finish." Alice said.

"I've chosen one other person to share the knowledge." Tai-San said. "I choose Bray."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Chosen stand on a hillside overlooking the city.

"Now, we have the sacred one in our possession. It is time brethern to avenge Zoot." Jaffa said.

* * *

A short time later, Bray is talking with Tai-San near the market stalls by the sewer entrance.

"Tai-San listen, I appreciate you offering to share the formula with me, it's a wise decision yes but I don't wanna be the one. I don't want the responsibility, gives me too much power." He said.

"It's futile to resist your fate Bray, you're a natural leader." She said.

"What if I refuse?" He asked.

"Then I'll release the formula to the whole city." She replied.

"Then the Mallrats would lose all their bargaining power. We'd be back to square one, anarchy." He said.

"Your choice." She said.

Tai-San walks away from Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan sits down next to Jack in the Cafe.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"You seem like the sky's about to fall on your head." Ryan said.

"I think it already has." Jack said.

Ellie walks in.

"So this is where you're hiding." Ellie said.

"I'm not hiding." Jack said.

"I should hope not. We've got to try and find out more about the comet." Ellie said.

"I'll be with you in one minute." Jack said.

Ellie walks away and starts counting.

"One, two..." Ellie said.

"You're not down about her, are you?" Ryan asked.

Jack looks at Ryan after taking a sip of water.

"How do you know?" Jack asked. "No, don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't let a girl affect me."

"Well, they can have an effect." Ryan said.

"You and Salene having problems?" Jack asked.

"I don't know about Salene but yeah." Ryan replied.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Jack asked. "I mean, not that I'm an expert on that field of course."

"I'll deal with it myself, thanks anyway." Ryan said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Ryan is in the Cafe cooking food and Salene walks in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said. "What's up?"

"Oh, the little one's just wanted to say good night, that's all." She replied.

"It won't be long." He said. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks, I can't sleep on a full stomach." She replied.

"I haven't been sleeping well anyway." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"All this stuff with Brady, I guess." He replied.

"You should wake me." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'll keep you company." She replied.

"No, you need your sleep." He said.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked.

"Ah, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. It's just you work so hard, that's all." He replied.

"I'll see you in bed, don't be long." She said.

"Right." Ryan said.

Ryan watches Salene leave the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray is sitting in his hammock and Danni walks into the room.

"I'm so glad Tai-San choose you, Bray. It gives us more control." She said.

"I don't wanna control people, Danni." He said.

"You told me you wanted to build a new world, Bray." She said.

"If I've taken the lead, it's because of Amber. She worked so hard to build her dream. I owe it to her." He said.

"So do it for her. Unless we can get the Tribal leaders to agree, it'll all fall apart." She said.

Bray looks at Danni.

"We need a structure, Bray. We need a Bill of Rights." She said. "A set of rules that says how everyone should be treated and how they should treat others. Like the old laws, remember? With the formula in our hands, we can insist on it. We can even call it after Amber if you like."

Bray looks up at Danni.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Dal walks into Ryan and Salene's room and finds Ryan and Salene lying in bed.

"Wakey, wakey." Dal said. "Come on guys. Guys, get up."

"Eh?" Ryan said.

"You promised." Dal said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"The farm, potato digging." Dal replied.

Ryan gets up and moves the duvet.

"Oh, you're dressed." Dal said.

Salene sits up on the bed.

"We can't go today Dal, we should help look for Brady, Trudy's really upset." Salene said.

"Yeah I know but Alice says if we wait much longer and it rains, the potatoes will get ruined." Dal said.

"I'm sure you could find someone else to help." Salene said. "What about Patsy or Cloe?"

"Yeah, Patsy wants to keep out of Trudy's way." Ryan said.

"Okay, good luck with Brady." Dal said.

Dal walks out of the room.

"Morning." She said.

Ryan turns around.

"Morning." He said.

"Cuddle for ten minutes?" She asked.

"I think we should make a start looking for Brady, don't you?" He said.

Salene nods and Ryan walks out the room leaving Salene feeling unwanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray is walking towards Danni's room and he bumps into Ebony.

"So the orient oracle has spoken and got her man." She said.

"Shouldn't you be out looking for Brady?" He asked.

"I'm on my way." She replied. "I just wanted to say she made the right choice."

"Really?" He asked. "You wouldn't have rather she chosen you?"

"I'm a warrior Bray not a chemist." She replied.

"It would've given you a lot of power." He said.

"I'm happy for you to have that. No matter what Bray, I trust you, always have." She said. "If I had to choose a leader, I'd rather be under you then any other guy I know."

Bray walks away from Ebony.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni is in her room and Bray walks in.

"Morning." He said.

"Hey." She said.

Bray walks over and sits down in a chair.

"You started already?" He asked.

"I've been up half the night." She replied. "Look, what do you think?"

"Don't you want some breakfast first?" He asked.

"Breakfast is for wimps." She replied.

Bray takes the Bill of Right document from Danni.

Tai-San appears behind Bray.

"Bray, have you made your decision yet?" Tai-San asked.

"You don't leave me a choice." Bray said.

"Good, shall we make a start?" Tai-San asked.

"Now? I'm helping Danni with the Bill of Rights." He said.

"More rules." Tai-San said.

"When will you learn that we don't live in fairy land, Tai-San?" Danni asked.

"We're running low on antidote, I need your help now." Tai-San said.

"Okay, okay. I'll be along." Bray said.

Tai-San looks at Danni before she walks out of the room.

"That fruitcake." Danni said. "Where did she get off?"

"I'm sorry Danni but we'll talk about it later, okay?" Bray said.

Bray gives Danni back the Bill of Rights document.

"Yeah." Danni said, defeated.

Bray gets up from the chair and he walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie walks down the stairs and Trudy appears.

"Have you seen Bray?" Trudy asked.

"He's helping Tai-San make the antidote." Ellie replied.

"What? Why isn't he out looking for Brady? She's his niece. Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Trudy asked, in hysterics.

"They are Trudy. Ebony's organised a search party and they're..." Ellie replied.

"Ebony? I'm gonna look for her myself since no-one else cares." Trudy said.

Trudy rushes forward and Ellie grabs Trudy by her arms.

"Trudy, you can't go out alone." Ellie said.

Trudy spins Ellie around and pushes her away.

"Get off me. Who are you to tell me what to do. Leave me alone." Trudy said.

Trudy rushes off.

"Trudy!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie chases after Trudy.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in the Mall, Bray is with Tai-San in the antidote lab.

"The right combination of ingredients is a crucial part of the antidote." She said.

Tai-San walks over to Bray.

"And of course the secret ingredient is custard." She said.

"Yeah, custard." He said. "Custard?"

"It might as well be for all the interest you're paying." She said.

"I'm sorry Tai-San. I've just got so much on my mind. I told you, you should've chosen someone else." He said.

"There was no-one else Bray, no-one I could trust." She said. "You do want to retain control of the antidote, don't you?"

"You know I do." He replied.

"Then it's in your hands." She said. "I thought at least you might be grateful."

"I am." He said.

"Look, I know you don't agree with all of my ways but I also know you respect other people's beliefs until they're proven to be false." She said. "Am I right?"

"I try to." He said.

Tai-San moves closer to Bray and puts her fingers under his chin.

"You have integrity, Bray. A rare quality when the world is falling apart around you." She said.

Tai-San takes her hand away from Bray's face.

"I don't think you'll betray my trust in you, will you?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Shall we start again?" She asked.

Bray nods.

* * *

Later that day. Inside the Mall, Salene is in the Cafe and she's nursing a drink and Ellie walks in.

"How is she now?" Ellie asked.

"A bit calmer." Salene replied.

Ellie sits down opposite Salene.

"Poor thing." Ellie said. "She's crazy about that baby."

"Wouldn't you be?" Salene asked.

"I guess so, I suppose." Ellie replied.

"Don't you want a baby someday?" Salene asked.

"They seem like a lot of trouble." Ellie replied.

"But they can be fun too." Salene said.

"You obviously want one." Ellie said.

"Yeah, one day." Salene said.

"Salene, I've never even kissed a boy." Ellie said.

"Really?" Salene asked.

"I've never really wanted to until..." Ellie said.

"Got someone in mind?" Salene asked.

"Maybe." Ellie replied.

"Maybe?" Salene asked.

Ellie looks at Salene.

"What's being in love like, Salene?" Ellie asked.

"It's nice I suppose, sort of cosy." Salene replied.

"Cosy? I thought it would be like, you know, like in books." Ellie said.

"Well, I don't really know." Salene said.

"But you and Ryan?" Ellie asked.

Salene doesn't say anything.

"You mean you don't, you haven't, but you guys sleep together." Ellie said.

"I guess he just doesn't see me like that." Salene said.

"There must be something wrong with him." Ellie said.

"No, no. He's fine. It's just..." Salene said.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Ellie asked.

"No, it's too embarrassing." Salene replied.

"Maybe, he just needs a little encouragement." Ellie said.

"What do you mean?" Salene asked.

"Let's see what we can find." Ellie said.

Ellie gets up and walks out and Salene follows her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall. Danni and Jack are in his room.

Danni has just printed off her Bill of Rights using Jack's printer.

"You wrote that all yourself?" He asked.

"It's only the first draft. I still have to show it to Bray." She replied.

"Could certainly do with some more rules around here." He said. "Did you um, put anything about stealing in here?

"Stealing?" She asked.

"Oh you know, some of my stuff's been going missing and we need everything we've got." He replied.

"Yeah, this is a great system." She said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Er actually, Ellie got it for me to track down stuff about the Virus." He replied.

"At least that's settled now." She said.

"Mmm." He said.

"It was the comet, right?" She asked.

"That's what the man said." He replied.

"Jack, that's what the President said." She said.

"Yeah but you know, sometimes you get a feeling." He said.

"What about?" She asked.

"Something not right." He replied.

"Such as?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know." He replied.

"Look, I know there are a lot of rumours floating around about conspiracies and stuff." She said. "But honestly, do you really think the adults would wipe themselves out deliberately?"

"I'm not saying it was deliberate." He replied.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Well, germ warfare, genetic engineering." He replied. "I mean, something could've gone wrong."

"Jack, they have safeguards against that kind of thing. It couldn't happen." She said.

"It sounds like you know a lot about it." He said.

"No, just what I read in the newspapers, saw on TV." She said.

"What, so you believe everything you read?" He asked.

Ellie walks in and she is wearing a purple top, her blonde hair in bunches with a pink feather.

"Oh hi." Ellie said, to Danni.

"Hi Ellie." Jack said.

"Hey, nice top." Danni said.

"Thanks, just something I found." Ellie said. "You like it, Jack?"

"What?" Jack asked.

Danni and Ellie both look at Jack.

"Yeah, yeah, nice." Jack said.

Danni smiles.

"I'll see you guys later." Danni said.

Danni walks out of the room with her Bill of Rights for Bray.

"So, you really like the top?" Ellie asked.

"Well it's um, colourful." Jack replied.

* * *

It's evening time in the city. Inside the Mall, Bray is in the Cafe eating and Ryan walks in.

"Bray." Ryan said.

Ryan sits down at Bray's table.

"You seen Salene?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry I've been in the lab all day helping Tai-San." Bray replied.

"Oh yeah. How's it going?" Ryan asked.

"It's going." Bray replied.

"You understand that stuff? You know, herbs and that?" Ryan asked.

"I'm trying to." Bray replied.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Bray asked.

"Well, it's just plants that saves us." Ryan replied.

"Well, I don't think it's that weird. I mean, we eat plants and they keep us healthy." Bray said.

"Yeah but medicine and that." Ryan said. "Well..."

"If I see Salene, is there any message?" Bray asked.

"Ah yeah, tell her I'm helping Lex." Ryan replied.

"With?" Bray asked.

Ryan shows Bray some kids reading books and he hides them.

"Uh, with..." Ryan said.

Ryan gets up and he walks away.

Ebony has just filled a glass with water and she walks over to Bray.

"Nice work for some." She said. "I've been pounding the streets all day."

"Any luck?" He asked.

"Afraid not." She replied.

Ebony sits down in the chair that Ryan was sitting in.

"Sorry, you must be worried sick." She said.

Bray looks at Ebony.

"I'm trying my best, Bray. Hope you believe that." She said.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that no matter what I do, you'll never change your opinion of me." She replied.

"You know, never is a long time Ebony." He said.

"Yeah, I hope it's not that long." She said.

Danni walks into the room.

"Oh, there you are." Danni said.

Bray stands up.

"I thought you were coming to see me." Danni said.

"Sorry, I got tied up." Bray said.

"Never mind, I finished the first draft. I'll go get it." Danni said.

"Danni, I've gotta go back. I'm really sorry." Bray said.

"What?" Danni asked.

"We're right in the middle of another batch and I just grabbed a quick bite to eat." Bray replied.

"Well, when will you be finished?" Danni asked.

"I don't know but not too long, I hope." Bray replied.

"See you later then." Danni said.

"Yeah, yeah." Bray said.

Bray walks away and Ebony looks at Danni.

"Guys, huh?" Ebony asked.

"It's not guys I'm concerned about, it's law and order." Danni replied.

"You should leave that to me." Ebony said.

"Yeah? Like I'd leave a fox to look after a hen house." Danni said.

* * *

Later on, Bray is with Tai-San in the antidote lab.

Tai-San is checking a batch of antidote that Bray has made.

"Perfect." She said. "You could do this on your own now."

"Oh, you think so?" He asked.

"Let's hope you don't have to find out." She replied.

"No." He said.

Bray uses a small glass container of antidote to fill a bottle.

"No, we've already had enough accidents, haven't we?" He asked.

Tai-San watches Bray.

Bray puts the bottle down and refills the glass container.

"You must miss Amber a lot." She said.

Bray looks at Tai-San.

"Try to be grateful for what you had Bray, many never have that much." She said.

Bray goes back to the table.

"You know, I never have a free moment these days Tai-San but my life still feels so empty." He said.

"It can be lonely being a leader, I know." She said.

Bray looks at Tai-San.

"I can't imagine you ever feeling lonely Tai-San, you're so sure of your own path." He said.

"Everyone gets lonely sometimes, Bray." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Am I keeping you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I promised Danni..." He replied.

"We're nearly done. I just want to see you do it again from scratch." She said

"What? But I..." He said.

"Just in case of accident's." She said.

"Okay." He said, defeated.

Tai-San is attracted to Bray and she's jealous of his friendship with Danni.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Mall.

Danni walks into Bray's room and finds it empty.

Danni walks over to the hammock and she sits down in the hammock.

Danni crosses her arms and waits for Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan is lying on the bed in his room and Salene walks in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, wondered where you were." He said.

"I was just brushing my teeth." She said.

"Oh right." He said.

Salene takes her robe off to reveal an orange nightie with a green scarf.

Ryan looks at her and he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." He replied.

Ryan can't take his eyes off Salene.

"I thought you were all ready for bed." She said.

"I just gotta go brush my teeth too." He said, making an excuse to leave the room.

Salene watches Ryan leave and she hugs her robe. She feels unwanted again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Alice's farm out in the countryside.

Dal walks into the barn with a torch, he walks up some steps and turns around.

Dal sees Jaffa and the Chosen standing there.

"Who are you?" Dal asked. "What do you want?"

Jaffa bends down and takes some grain out of a bag.

"Leave that alone." Dal said. "You want some grain, you got to trade for it."

"We take what we need." Jaffa said.

"Do you realise who's farm this is?" Dal asked. "This is the Mallrats farm and that's the Mallrats grain."

"The Mallrats?" Jaffa asked.

"Yes, so you better watch out." Dal replied.

"Are you one of them?" Jaffa asked.

"Yes I am." Dal replied.

"He's a Mallrat." Jaffa said. "What shall we do with him?"

"What shall we do with him? What shall we do with him?" the Chosen chant.

"If you hurt me you won't get the antidote." Dal said.

"We don't want your antidote." Jaffa said.

"Yes you do, everybody needs the antidote." Dal said.

"The Chosen don't need it." Jaffa said.

"Chosen by who?" Dal asked.

"By Zoot." Jaffa replied.

"Zoot? Zoot's dead." Dal said.

"Zoot lives." Jaffa said.

"Zoot lives, Zoot lives, Zoot lives." the Chosen chant.

"I saw him die. I helped with the funeral." Dal said.

Jaffa points at Dal.

"He is condemned by his own mouth." Jaffa said. "Zoot shall be avenged."

"Zoot shall be avenged, Zoot shall be avenged." the Chosen said.

Two members of the Chosen move towards Dal but he kicks them out of the way before he escapes.

Some of the Chosen almost run after Dal.

"Let him go, he's nothing to us." Jaffa said.

* * *

Back at the Mall. Inside Ryan and Salene's room.

Salene is sitting on the bed.

Ryan is sitting on a chair near the bed checking a pair of boots.

"Ryan?" She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"When are you coming to bed?" She asked.

"Hang on, these boots are falling apart." He replied.

"Are they?" She asked, fed up.

"Yeah, I'll have to get some new one's soon." He replied.

"Ryan?" She asked.

"I'll never find any as good as these. They've been brilliant." He said.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" She asked.

"Eh?" He said.

Ryan turns around to face Salene.

"Yeah yeah, you wanna get some sleep." He said.

"I want you to come to bed." She said.

"Ah right." He said.

Ryan puts the pair of boots down on the floor.

Ryan gets up from the chair, he walks over to the bed and he sits next to Salene.

"Ryan." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you like my slip?" She asked.

"Ah yeah, it's very nice." He replied.

"Nice?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know like pretty." He replied.

"You don't think it's a bit too, you know, over the top?" She asked.

"No, I like it." He replied, smiling.

"That's good." She said.

Salene looks at Ryan.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm a bit worried about Patsy." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"She's so upset. Maybe I should like have a word with Trudy." He said. "What you think?"

"Fine, if it makes you feel better." She replied.

"Yeah, I think it will." He said.

Ryan gets up off the bed.

"But not now, Ryan." She said.

Ryan turns and looks at Salene.

"Eh?" He said.

"No, she'll be fast asleep. Don't go waking her up now." She said.

"Oh." He said.

"I want you to stay here tonight." She said,

"Okay." He said.

Ryan sits back on the chair and picks a boot up.

"Got to fix these boots anyway." He said.

Salene looks at him with anger and confusion.

She leaves the room for a drink.

She walks back in to find Ryan asleep on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray walks into his room and finds Danni sitting in his hammock.

"Danni." He said.

"Finally, you made it." She said.

Danni offers Bray the Bill of Rights document in her hand.

"Bill of Rights, you said you'll look over it for me." She said.

"I'm sorry I forgot." He said. "Tai-San's bit of a slave driver."

"I think most of it's okay." She said. "Do you think we need to be looking at crime and a system of punishment?"

"Danni, can it wait till tomorrow?" He asked.

"But you said." She said.

"I'll do it tomorrow, okay? I promise." He said.

Danni gets up from the hammock.

"Well, I guess I'll go then now that I've wasted half my evening waiting for you." She said.

Danni walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the Mall, Dal runs in and he stands on the stairs.

"Everybody, wake up!" Dal shouted. "Emergency!"

Soon, the Mallrats are gathered on the stairs.

"How can they not want the antidote?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Dal replied. "They kept going on about Zoot as if he could protect them somehow."

"Zoot? But Zoot's dead." Jack said.

"Well, they think he's some kind of God." Dal said.

"What a bunch of weirdo's." Lex said.

"They may be weirdo's but they're dangerous." Dal said. "They were gonna kill me."

"Why?" Cloe asked.

"To avenge Zoot they said." Dal replied.

"You didn't kill Zoot though." Patsy said.

Tai-San is looking at Bray.

"They don't know that. Nobody outside knows that." Bray said.

"Right, so you all keep your traps shut, okay?" Lex said.

"Well, maybe it's not just Lex they're after." Ebony said.

"Who else would they want?" Bray asked.

"You. You're Zoot's brother, aren't you? If they're hooked on Zoot." Ebony said.

"Maybe they've already got what they want." Tai-San said.

"Who?" Ebony asked.

"Zoot's child." Tai-San replied.

"Brady?" Bray asked.

Trudy appears at the top of the stairs and looks down at the Mallrats.

"Well, that's alright then we can all relax. If they want Zoot's brat, let them have it." Lex said.

"What did you say?" Trudy asked.

The Mallrats all look up at Trudy.

"Who's got my baby? What's going on?" Trudy asked. "You know where she is, don't you? I want Brady."

* * *

A short time later, everyone is gathered in the Cafe. Bray and Danni walk in.

"How is she?" Ellie asked.

"Quieter now. Salene's gonna stay with her." Bray said.

"Poor kid." Alice said.

Alice takes a sip of her drink.

"Look, she's lost it. She needs help." Jack said.

"Best thing we can do now is find Brady." Bray said.

"Oh sure, and how are we gonna do that wonder boy?" Lex asked.

"We're gonna mount another search party now we know what we're looking for." Bray replied.

"Do we? It seems to me all we've got is a hunch." Ebony said.

"Well, it seems like a pretty good hunch to me." Alice said.

"And me too." Dal said.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense." Bray said.

"Sense? It's crazy. Who'd want to follow Zoot?" Lex asked.

"Ebony did." Cloe replied.

"Oh come off it you guys. I'm a Mallrat, remember? I don't steal babies." Ebony said.

"So, you gonna go out looking with me then?" Bray asked.

"You just say the word, honey." Ebony replied.

"You can't go." Danni said.

"Why not?" Bray asked.

"Because you know the secret." Danni replied.

"Tai-San needs you." Alice said.

"Yeah but..." Bray said.

"Bray, we can't risk you getting captured." Alice said.

"You might blab." Lex said.

"Yeah well I'm not you, am I Lex?" Bray said.

"What if they threaten to hurt one of us? What if they threaten to hurt Brady? Would you still keep quiet then?" Ellie asked.

"Okay guys, first thing in the morning I'll take out search parties again." Ebony said.

"Just you?" Danni asked.

"Just me." Ebony replied. "We need Lex and Ryan to stay here, okay? I'll take Spike and the boys as escorts. After what happened to Dal, we don't want any Mallrats out there on their own."

"Yeah, those guys were serious." Dal said.

"Right then." Ebony said.

"Alright, it's just you and me, Ryan. We split guard duty for tonight." Lex said.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll do it." Ryan said.

"What, all by yourself?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Ryan replied.

"What about Salene? Won't she mind?" Patsy asked.

Ryan doesn't say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Trudy's room. Trudy is lying in bed and Salene is sitting nearby.

"Salene?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Salene replied.

Trudy sits up and she looks at Salene.

"Thanks." Trudy said. "I like what you're wearing."

"Thanks." Salene said.

"Where'd you get it?" Trudy asked.

"In the lingerie shop, Ellie found it." Salene replied.

"I bet Ryan thinks it's nice." Trudy said.

"Well, you know Ryan. I think he'd be more impressed by a new pair of boots." Salene said.

"Listen, you don't have to stay." Trudy said.

"I don't mind." Salene said.

"No, honestly. I'll be okay, I'm not gonna do anything stupid." Trudy said.

"Well..." Salene said.

"I've gotta be here for when Brady comes home, right?" Trudy said.

"That's right, we're gonna get her back, I know we will." Salene said.

"So, you can leave me to sleep." Trudy said. "You should be with Ryan."

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside the Mall, Ebony is organising the search party teams.

"You guys start in Sector 3 then move onto 4 and 5, stay within your zones." Ebony said. "I don't want you going any place else, right?"

"What do we do if we find them?" Spike asked. "Smash 'em?"

The militia laugh as Bray appears behind them.

"No, there's a baby's life at stake here." Bray said.

"Keep out of this, this is my operation." Ebony said.

"Ebony, if your goons go barging in head first, Brady'll get hurt." Bray said.

"Back off Bray and let me finish." Ebony said. "As I was gonna say before I was so rudely interrupted. If you find them, do nothing, understand?"

Spike and the militia don't say anything.

"Okay, get going. Move it." Ebony said.

Spike and the militia leave Ebony and Bray alone.

"Satisified?" She asked.

"I will be when you find her." He replied.

"You can't stand not being the hero, can you?" She asked.

"Ebony, Brady's my niece, do you understand?" He asked. "This can't go wrong."

"We'll find her." She said.

"And what makes you so sure?" He asked.

"And, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You recognised some of those weirdo's at the meeting, didn't you?" He asked.

Ebony stays quiet.

"You know what I think." He said.

"No, what do you think?" She asked, angrily.

"That they might be ex-Loco's turned even crazier." He replied. "Am I getting warm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied. "See you around, lover."

Bray watches Ebony as she walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Ryan walks into the room carrying a blue tray with food on.

Ryan clears his throat and Salene turns over.

"Hi." He said.

Salene sits up in bed.

"Oh Ryan, good morning." She said.

"I brought you some breakfast." He said.

Ryan gives the tray to Salene.

"Breakfast in bed, that's sweet." She said.

"All your favourite things." He said.

"Yeah, that's lovely." She said. "Where were you last night?"

"I, I was on guard, guarding the Mall, you know in case..." He replied.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." She said. "I missed you."

"I thought you were at Trudy's?" He asked.

"I was but she didn't need me anymore so I came back to bed." She replied.

"Ah, sorry." He said.

Salene rubs her arms.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Ryan picks up a red blanket and he puts it around Salene's shoulders.

"Better?" He asked.

Salene looks at Ryan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cafe. Cloe and Patsy are sitting at a table and Lex walks in.

"Hey girls, you wanna make some breakfast for your uncle Lex?" Lex asked.

"Why don't you make our's?" Patsy asked.

"Because men don't make breakfast for women." Lex replied.

"Ryan does for Salene." Cloe said.

"Is that so?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, he was in just now. He took Salene's breakfast on a tray." Patsy replied.

"With a flower in it." Cloe said.

"He's just grateful. Poor mutt." Lex said.

"What for?" Cloe asked.

"Well you know, Ryan's never..." Lex said.

"Never what?" Cloe asked.

Ryan walks in and he stands behind Lex.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"What are you grateful for Ryan?" Patsy asked.

"Grateful? Lots of things I guess." Ryan replied.

"Is that why you take Salene breakfast in bed?" Cloe asked.

"Eh?" Ryan said, confused.

"That's what Lex just said cos you're grateful." Patsy said.

Ryan looks at Lex.

"You two run along, will you?" Ryan asked.

"Why?" Cloe asked.

"Salene's got something for you." Ryan replied.

"What?" Patsy asked.

"I don't know, go and see." Ryan replied.

"Come on Patsy, race you." Cloe said.

Cloe and Patsy leave the Cafe and rush down the stairs behind Ryan.

"Sup?" Lex asked.

Ryan looks at Lex.

"It just slipped out Ryan, they didn't know what I was talking about." Lex said.

"Well, neither do you. For your information..." Ryan said.

"What?" Lex asked.

"It's none of your business." Ryan replied.

"I don't believe this, all this time and you're not doing it." Lex said.

"We..." Ryan said.

"You're not, are you Ryan?" Lex asked.

"We're not all sex mad like you, Lex." Ryan said.

Ryan walks away from Lex.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Jack brings Ellie into his room.

"What's all this about, Jack? What's the big secret?" She asked.

"Well, that's what I wanna know so you sit down here." He replied.

Ellie sits down and Jack picks up the TV remote.

"Okay, what now?" She asked.

"Watch this." He replied.

Jack presses a button on the remote.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Well, I haven't rewound it yet." He said.

Jack tries the remote again.

"Maybe it broke again?" She asked.

"Eh?" He said.

Jack checks the video player in the TV.

"The tape's gone." He said.

* * *

Later on, outside the disused tunnel.

Ebony sees the Chosen shouting "Power and Chaos" with their arms crossed above their heads.

"Who am I?" Jaffa asked, raising his arms

"You are the Guardian of Zoot's word." the Chosen replied.

"Who are you?" Jaffa asked.

"We are the Chosen of Zoot." the Chosen replied.

"What shall the Chosen inherit?" Jaffa asked.

"Power and Chaos. Power and Chaos. Power and Chaos." the Chosen chant with their arms crossed above them.

"Zoot lives." Jaffa said.

"Zoot lives, Zoot lives, Zoot lives." the Chosen chant.

"Chosen one's, I give you the daughter of Zoot." Jaffa said.

Jaffa holds the cot above his head.

The Chosen raise their hands and Ebony is shocked.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Bray is with Tai-San in the lab.

Bray is using a pestle and mortar to grind up the plants.

"Look, you have to turn the pestle. You grind up the ingredients not just smash them up." She said.

"Oh, like this." He said.

Bray uses the pestle again and Tai-San laughs.

"Better." She said.

Tai-San puts her left hand on top of Bray's right hand as he holds the pestle.

"Just turn your hand a bit, there, that's it." She said.

Danni walks into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt." Danni said.

"How'd you get in here? Where's Alice?" Tai-San asked.

"Maybe your rottweiler went to bury a bone." Danni replied.

"What are you doing in here?" Tai-San asked.

"I need to talk to Bray." Danni replied.

"Can't you see, we're busy?" Tai-San said.

"Oh yeah, I can see. Cosy." Danni replied.

"No, look we're just mixing ingredients that's all." Bray said.

"You don't have to explain." Danni said. "Look, this will only take a minute."

"What is it?" Bray asked.

"It's the Bill of Rights, Bray, you promised." Danni replied.

"Danni, you know this room is off limits." Tai-San said. "Would you mind leaving?"

"I'm talking to Bray." Danni said.

"This is more important than a set of rules." Tai-San said, angrily.

Tai-San walks over to the door and she opens it.

"Out, now." Tai-San said.

Tai-San grabs Danni's arm and she tries to push Danni out.

"If that's the way you feel, I can manage without you." Danni said.

Danni walks out of the room and Tai-San shuts the door.

Tai-San looks at Bray and she shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the disused tunnel .

Ebony walks up to the Chosen and Jaffa sees her.

"Ebony." Jaffa said, surprised.

"I thought I might find you here." She said. "What are you playing at? Can anybody join in the game?

"Unbeliever, unbeliever, unbeliever, unbeliever." the Chosen said, as they walk towards Ebony.

"Shut up, you mongrels." Ebony said.

The Chosen back away from Ebony.

"You know who I am?" Ebony asked.

"You're nobody, Ebony, not anymore." Jaffa said. "One word from me and they'll tear you apart."

"Oh yeah? Come on, you guys. You worship Zoot. I was Zoot's woman." Ebony said.

"What do you want, Ebony?" Jaffa asked.

"I've come to see you Jaffa." Ebony replied.

"Don't call me that, I don't use that name anymore." Jaffa said.

"No?" Ebony asked.

"No, I'm the Guardian now." Jaffa replied.

"Well, Guardian. You and me, we got some talking to do." Ebony said. "In private."

* * *

A short time later, inside the disused tunnel are Jaffa and Ebony.

Ebony looks around and the Chosen are standing outside the tunnel.

"Cosy." She said.

"We like it." He said.

"I know what you're up to with those suckers out there." She said.

"They need something to believe in." He said.

"Like Zoot?" She asked.

"Why not? You used to believe in him." He said.

"That was then." She said.

"So, what are you doing here now? What do you want?" He asked.

"I've got a proposition for you." She replied.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"The Mallrats are lording it all over the city cos they've got what everybody needs, right?" She said.

"So?" He asked.

"So, you and me together. We could wipe them out and take over the whole works." She replied.

"Why would you wanna do that?" He asked.

"They bore me, they're a bunch of wimps." She replied.

"That's your problem." He said. "What's it got to do with me?"

"If you want total power, you got to zero those guys." She replied.

"You need me." He said. "Why do I need you?"

"Cos I can get the formula for the antidote." She replied.

"So what?" He asked.

"So take away their secret and they're done for." She replied.

"You'll have to do better then that. The Chosen don't need the antidote. I don't want it." He said. "You want a deal? There's only one thing I'm interested in."

"What's that?" She asked.

"The mother." He replied.

"Trudy?" She asked.

"You deliver Trudy to me and we'll have a deal." He replied.

"Why Trudy?" She asked.

"To complete the family. Zoot, Trudy, Brady." He replied. "The sacred triangle."

"You guys are nuts." She said.

Jaffa clicks his fingers and the Chosen walk towards the tunnel's metal fence.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Back inside the Mall.

Ryan is lying on his bed and he's reading a magazine.

Salene walks in and looks at Ryan.

"Hi, you coming to bed?" He asked.

"No, not tonight." She replied.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no. I'm fine." She replied. "I'm just gonna go sit with Trudy."

"Ah, right." Ryan said.

"Night." Salene said.

Ryan watches Salene leave and he looks back at his magazine.

Salene is in the Cafe and she has raided the food store.

She is hungrily eating some orange jelly with a plastic fork.

Her bulimia is back again.

* * *

It's morning the next day, inside the Mall.

Trudy is lying in bed and Ebony walks into her room.

Trudy wakes up and sees Ebony standing there.

"Sshhh, sshh." Ebony said, putting a finger to her lips.

"What's happened? Did you find Brady?" Trudy asked.

"Take it easy." Ebony replied.

"What is it?" Trudy asked.

"The others mustn't know I'm here." Ebony replied. "It's okay, Trudy. I know where Brady is."

"Is she okay?" Trudy asked.

"She's fine." Ebony replied.

"Where is she? Why didn't you bring her home?" Trudy asked.

"Listen to me, Trudy. Just calm down, it's okay, Brady's safe. It's not what everybody thought. Those crazy monks out there had nothing to do with it. It's just some kids who wanted their own baby." Ebony said.

"We have to tell the others." Trudy said.

"No, Trudy. You have to listen to me, okay? You've gotta trust me. We can get Brady back but we don't wanna frighten the little ones." Ebony said.

Trudy gets out of bed.

"Frighten them? I will do more then frighten them." Trudy said.

"No Trudy, don't be stupid. We don't want Brady getting hurt." Ebony said.

"What you mean?" Trudy asked.

"All I'm saying is, we don't wanna put Brady in any danger, do we?" Ebony asked.

Trudy looks away from Ebony and she looks at Brady's empty cot.

"So we just go in quietly and bring her back, just you and me." Ebony said. "Please Trudy, we don't have much time."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall.

Cloe and Patsy are playing catch with a ball and Bob the dog is trying to get the ball.

Ryan appears.

"Hi Ryan." Patsy said.

Cloe turns around and sees Salene.

"Hi Salene." Cloe said.

Ryan walks over to Salene.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Salene replied. "I just couldn't sleep that's all."

Salene walks past Ryan.

"Salene." Ryan said.

"Ryan, would you stop following me around like a lost little puppy?" Salene said.

Salene walks off leaving Ryan confused.

"Have you two had a fight?" Cloe asked.

"No, I don't think so." Ryan replied.

"She seems really mad at you." Patsy said.

"What have you done?" Cloe asked.

"I haven't done anything." Ryan replied.

"Maybe it's something you haven't done." Patsy said.

Cloe and Patsy look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe. Danni is sitting at a table and reading a magazine.

Lex walks in and he stands beside Danni.

"Hail to the leader." He said.

Lex walks over to the food counter.

"I'm not in the mood, Lex." She said.

"Ah, what's wrong? You stuck on your Bill of Rights?" He asked. "I could help."

Danni looks at Lex standing there.

"Yeah, I can imagine." She said.

"Straight up, I believe in rules and all that. I'd be good at it." He said.

"I can see it now, a charter for thieves, liars and con-men." She said.

"My, we really are upset. Mind you, I'd be upset too if I were you." He said. "I mean, don't you ever wonder why she told him?"

"What?" She asked.

"Why Tai-San told pretty boy the formula." He replied.

Danni stands up from her chair and walks away.

"You're not leaving?" He asked.

Danni turns around, she looks at Lex and walks off.

"Was it something I said?" He asked, with a smile.

Jack appears and bumps into Danni.

"Danni, um..." Jack said.

"Not now Jack." Danni said.

Danni shakes her head and she walks away.

"Problem Einstein?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, have you seen a videotape?" Jack asked. "I'm missing one from my room."

Lex slams down an empty tin of food onto the food counter.

"Why does everybody think I'm a thief?" Lex asked.

Jack backs away and he leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall. Ebony and Trudy are near the market stalls.

"Stay here for a few minutes then follow me outside and remember not a word." Ebony said.

Trudy nods and Ebony leaves Trudy standing near the sewer entrance.

Trudy can't wait and she follows Ebony but Salene appears behind Trudy.

"Trudy. Trudy!" Salene said.

Trudy freezes on the spot and Salene walks over to her.

"Do you have a minute?" Salene asked.

Trudy turns around.

"No. I'm sorry, not right now. I just need some time to think, you know by myself." Trudy replied.

"You alright?" Salene asked.

Salene sees Trudy is agitated.

"I'm just worried about Brady." Trudy replied.

"I know, do you wanna talk about it?" Salene asked.

"No, I have told you. I just want everyone to leave me alone, okay?" Trudy said.

Trudy quickly walks off.

Salene shakes her head and walks away.

Trudy checks Salene has gone and she walks through the sewer entrance doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Cafe. Lex has cooked himself a chicken and Ryan walks in.

"Ah, hi Lex, just the man." Ryan said.

"At least someone's pleased to see me." Lex said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing Ryan." Lex replied. "How can I help?"

"Well, it's delicate." Ryan replied.

"Yeah?" Lex said.

"It's me and Salene." Ryan said.

Lex picks up the glass dish with the cooked chicken and leans against the counter.

"You know about these things, don't you?" Ryan asked.

"What? Sex?" Lex asked.

Ryan shrugs.

"It's no big deal. I mean, it's true I got a healthy libido." Lex said.

"A healthy what?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Libido. It's sexual energy or so Tai-San says." Lex replied.

"Yeah well, so do I, I think. But when it comes to it..." Ryan said.

"It's okay Ryan, I was like that once. Of course it was a very long time ago." Lex said. "You just need to be taken in hand."

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"Absolutely and you've come to the right place." Lex replied.

Ryan looks at Lex.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the Mall, Ellie is with Jack in his room.

"I heard it on the tape after they turned the cameras off." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. He said do you think they'll swallow all that guff." He replied.

"About the comet, right?" She asked.

"Right, he was lying but why?" He asked.

"Because what if there's other stuff they lied about? Stuff we don't know about yet?" She asked.

"You mean stuff that could be dangerous still?" He asked.

"Exactly, now we know we can't trust them, we have to keep looking." She replied.

"Well, it might help if we knew who took the tape." He said.

"Well, then it must've been someone from outside when they came for their antidote." She said.

"No, there was no-one around." He said.

"But why would anyone in here take it?" She asked.

Jack sighs.

* * *

Back inside the Cafe, Lex is sitting at a table with the cooked chicken in front of him.

"Girls and women are confused emotionally." Lex said.

Ryan is standing by the food store.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"It's a known fact." Lex replied. "They tell you they want a kind, caring, sensitive man but it's not true."

"Isn't it?" Ryan asked.

"It's part of their confusion." Lex replied.

Ryan sits down in a chair opposite Lex.

"Some guff that was fed to them by the militants in boots and dungaree's." Lex said.

"Who are they?" Ryan asked.

Lex picks up a chicken drumstick.

"Well, see they're the women who don't want us to be real men." Lex replied.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"What a woman really wants is a man who can take control and be a real man." Lex replied.

"What are you saying Lex?" Ryan asked.

"I'm saying it's time for you to get tough with Salene." Lex replied. "Stand up for yourself and show her you're a real man. In the end, its what they all want."

Lex takes a bite from the chicken drumstick.

Ryan and Lex look at each other.

* * *

It's the afternoon. Outside the city in the countryside.

Ebony and Trudy are walking through the woods.

"How much further?" Trudy asked.

"Not too far now." Ebony replied "You okay? You're not too tired?"

Trudy stops walking.

"What's wrong?" Ebony asked.

"I've been stupid, I'm going back to get the others." Trudy replied.

"Oh, come on." Ebony said.

Ebony grabs Trudy's arm and they keep walking.

"Why are you doing this, Ebony?" Trudy asked.

"Doing what?" Ebony asked.

Ebony and Trudy stop walking.

"This, helping me get Brady back." Trudy replied. "It's not as if we've ever been friends. There was a time when I thought you were gonna steal Brady from me, remember?"

"I'm a different person now, Trudy. I know you don't wanna believe it but it's true." Ebony replied. "It hasn't been easy for me too, you know. Trying to survive on my own without any real friends. Well, don't you think that people can change?"

"I guess." Trudy replied.

"Look, go back if you want to but I'm just worried about Brady's safety. If those kids hear half the Tribe coming through the undergrowth." Ebony said.

Trudy looks at Ebony.

"Well, go." Ebony said.

"No, let's go on." Trudy said.

"Okay, we're almost there. You stay here and I'll scout ahead." Ebony said.

"No, I wanna come with you." Trudy said.

"No, Trudy. We don't wanna scare these kids away, do we? Or make them do anything stupid." Ebony said.

Ebony looks at Trudy.

"It's okay, don't worry, everything's gonna be fine." Ebony said.

Ebony walks away, she looks back at Trudy before she walks into the undergrowth.

Trudy is worried and scared.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city. Inside the Mall, some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"We gotta get things going back at the farm. We can't rely on other people bringing us food forever." Dal said.

"What if they come back and attack you again?" Ryan asked.

"It could be worse then a few sacks of grain next time." Lex said.

"Sorry but I think there's something more important here." Danni said.

"And what would that be, oh wise one?" Lex asked.

"Brady." Danni replied.

"Look, the militia are out looking for her right now." Lex said.

"Yeah, where's Ebony?" Danni asked. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's got something to do with this?"

Well actually, we're all out to get you. We're just biding our time." Lex said.

"Look, Ebony's not here and we don't know where she is or what she's up to." Danni said. "I suggest we start looking ourselves. I call this an emergency."

"Or is it maybe that Tai-San might steal loverboy?" Lex asked.

Danni gets up from her chair and walks over to Lex but Ryan gets in between them.

"Hey, steady guys." Ryan said.

Danni walks away from Lex and Ryan.

"Okay, we'll send out more search parties and try and cover more ground." Lex said. "Who's with me?"

"I am." Ryan replied.

Salene walks into the room.

"Hi Salene, we're about to go look for Brady." Ryan said.

"Good." Salene said. "Is Trudy around?"

"Now yours chance Ryan." Lex said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"What we talked about earlier." Lex replied.

"Now?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, in public is the best time. Show her who's boss." Lex replied.

"Hasn't anyone seen her?" Salene asked.

"Go seize the moment Ryan, you might lose her." Lex said.

Lex pushes Ryan forward.

"Look, I really need to talk to her." Salene said.

Ryan walks over to Salene.

"You don't need Trudy. What you need babe is a great big man-size dose of me." Ryan said. "So, how about it?"

Salene is disgusted by Ryan's attitude and Dal giggles.

Salene slaps Ryan and she storms out of the Cafe.

Ryan walks out and Lex laughs and Danni walks over to Lex.

"What's so funny Lex?" Danni asked.

"Nothing." Lex replied.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Danni asked.

Lex looks at Danni.

"You put him up to that." Danni said.

"I was just trying to help." Lex said.

"Then I suggest you get ready to look for Brady." Danni said.

Danni walks away from Lex and she leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Back out in the woods in the countryside.

Trudy is still waiting and Ebony appears carrying Brady.

Trudy sees Ebony, she walks over to her and takes her baby from her.

"Oh Brady, oh Brady, oh my baby." Trudy said. "Brady."

Trudy kisses Brady on the cheek.

"Thank you." Trudy said.

"Not a problem." Ebony said.

"I was wrong about you." Trudy said.

The Chosen suddenly appear and Jaffa walks up to Trudy from behind.

Trudy glares angrily at Ebony as she has been deceived by her.

"You planned all this, didn't you? All along, you evil scheming witch." Trudy said.

"I just saw a good deal and took it." Ebony replied.

"Oh, and what do you get Ebony?" Trudy asked.

"That's a good question." Jaffa said.

Jaffa nods and the two Chosen men behind Ebony move forward and grab Ebony.

"Hey, what's happening?" Ebony asked.

The two male Chosen members drag Ebony away.

Jaffa tries to put his hand on Brady's head but Trudy pulls the baby away.

Trudy and Jaffa look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Danni is in her room and Jack and Ellie walk in.

"Hi Danni, we need to talk to you." Ellie said.

"About the video we found." Jack said.

"What about it?" Danni asked.

"Well, the president was lying about the comet." Jack replied.

"Jack heard it on the video after the broadcast." Ellie said.

"You sure you weren't hearing things, Jack?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jack replied.

"Maybe you were hearing something that you wanted to hear." Danni said.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"What? You haven't heard Jack's conspiracy theories?" Danni asked.

Lex appears behind Ellie and Jack.

"Hey." Jack said.

"You ready?" Lex asked.

"Yeah." Danni replied.

Danni walks past Ellie and Jack and she leaves the room.

Ellie and Jack look at each other.

* * *

Back in the countryside, inside the disused tunnel.

Trudy, Ebony and the Chosen are inside a room.

"What the hell is going on?" Ebony asked.

"Silence." Jaffa said.

"We had a deal." Ebony said.

"There are no deals with the unclean and impure." Jaffa said.

"You're insane." Ebony said.

"And you might live a little longer if you keep your mouth shut." Jaffa said. "You are no more then the instrument of Zoot's will."

"What about me and Brady?" Trudy asked.

Trudy walks forward carrying Brady in her arms.

"This is no place for a baby." Trudy said.

"It's the only place." Jaffa replied.

"What about the Virus? She needs the antidote." Trudy said.

Jaffa laughs.

"The Virus is a punishment for those who do not follow the true path." Jaffa said. "How could it strike someone who carries the very blood of Zoot in their veins?"

"Please, she is just a baby." Trudy replied.

Jaffa claps his hands and the Chosen leave.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Salene is eating in the sewers.

There are some empty tins and food packets lying on the ground.

Ryan climbs down the ladder into the sewers, he walks around and finds Salene.

Salene looks up, she sees Ryan and quickly stands up.

"Salene." Ryan said.

Salene rushes off and Ryan chases after her.

* * *

Back inside the disused tunnel. Ebony is being kept prisoner.

Jaffa and two members of the Chosen approach Trudy and they kneel in front of her.

"Supreme Mother, take this offering from us." Jaffa said.

"What did you call me?" Trudy asked.

"You are the Supreme Mother." Jaffa replied.

"What is it?" Trudy asked.

"It will help revive you after your journey." Jaffa replied.

"I don't want it." Trudy said.

Jaffa turns to a female Chosen member holding a large wooden bowl with a ladle.

Jaffa picks up the ladle and tastes the liquid himself.

"It's quite safe. We, the Chosen can do nothing to harm you." Jaffa said.

"Really?" Trudy asked.

Jaffa nods.

"Well, if I'm the Supreme Mother. I can have whatever I like, right?" Trudy asked.

Jaffa nods again.

"In that case." Trudy said.

Trudy walks forward and Jaffa stands up.

"Get out of my way please, I'm leaving." Trudy said.

"That will not be possible, not now." Jaffa said.

"Well, when can I leave then?" Trudy asked.

"You are with us now and forever." Jaffa replied.

Trudy is frightened by Jaffa's remark.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Salene runs out of the sewers and into the Mall.

"Salene, stop." Ryan said. "Salene."

"So, where's the macho man now Ryan?" She asked. "What's the matter? Oh, I know you need an audience, I forgot."

"Salene, I'm sorry I just..." He replied.

"Why don't you just admit it, Ryan?" She asked.

"Admit what?" He asked.

"You don't love me." She replied. "Why would you?"

Salene rushes off and Ryan is left looking hurt.

* * *

Back inside the disused tunnel. Ebony and Trudy are with Jaffa and the Chosen.

"Why are you listening to this guy? He's not a real leader. He's a follower. He followed Zoot but I was with Zoot from the beginning. I was special to him. Ask her if you don't believe me." Ebony said.

"There are many false leaders." Jaffa said.

"Yeah, you for one. Follow me. I knelt at Zoot's feet. I know his ways. I am the true leader." Ebony said.

"Since you are so determined, let us test ourselves in purity." Jaffa said.

They all look towards a fire burning away in a metal stand.

"Fire, the purest of all elements." Jaffa said. "Zoot will bless the one who can endure longest."

Jaffa walks over to the fire, picks up some hot coals and controls his breathing to cheat the test.

Ebony picks up some hot coals and she holds them.

Soon, she throws the hot coals back into the fire.

"Take her away." Jaffa said.

Jaffa throws the hot coals onto the fire.

The Chosen drag Ebony away.

Jaffa looks at Trudy.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Danni is in her room writing the Bill of Rights and Bray walks in.

"Hi." He said.

"Finished with Tai-San?" She asked.

"For today." He replied. "What about you? How'd the Bill of Rights go?"

"We spent all day looking for Brady." She replied.

"But the militia are back and Ebony's still gone." He said. "What nothing?"

"What do you want me to do? I gave up my time, didn't I? I tried." She said.

"I'm sorry Danni, I'm just really tired." He said.

"So am I, Bray." She said.

Danni gets up off her bed.

"I'm tired of you not paying any attention." She said.

"Well, I can't split myself in two, can I?" He asked.

"No but you're ready to watch everything be torn apart in front of your eyes." She replied.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Those monks, the Chosen or whatever they call themselves." She replied. "They're scary, Bray. With them it's like back to the old times, power and chaos. They're a threat to everything that we're trying to do."

Danni picks up her Bill of Rights document and shows it to Bray.

"This is the only thing that can stop them. The rule of law." She said.

"I told you, I don't have time for that right now." He said.

"Forget it then." She said.

Danni begins ripping the document apart.

"Just forget it then. It's all falling apart, anyway." She said.

Danni throws the pieces in Bray's face.

Danni leaves the room crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene is in her room and Ryan walks in.

She is sitting on the edge of the bed crying.

"Ryan, please leave me alone." She said.

"Salene, we have to talk." He said.

Ryan kneels down in front of Salene.

"It was stupid, I'm really really sorry. Lex gave me advice and like an idiot I listened to him." He said.

"Lex, I might have known." She said. "But, do you know how ashamed it made me feel when you said it in front of everyone?"

"I know, I know and I can't forgive myself and I understand if you don't want any more to do with me." He said. "Thing is Salene what you said, it's not true."

Salene looks at Ryan.

"I do want you, you know. I think you're lovely." He said. "I'm just scared."

Ryan stands up and is about to leave the room.

"Scared of me?" She asked.

"You're so beautiful and sweet and I don't wanna do anything wrong." He replied.

"Ryan, have you ever done it before?" She asked.

"No, never." He replied, shaking his head.

"But, I thought you hanging out with Lex and everything." She said.

"I was hoping that you could, you know, show me." He said.

"Me? Ryan, I've never done it before either." She said. "All this time and we... I was just as scared as you were, Ryan. I'm sorry, we got it all wrong. People expect things of us."

"Right." He said.

"We should do it when we're ready." She said.

"You mean, when it feels right for us?" He asked.

"Come here." She said.

Ryan walks over and sits down next to Salene on the bed.

Ryan puts his arm around Salene and kisses her on the cheek.

* * *

It's night time. Back at the disused tunnel.

Ebony is thrown onto the floor in front of Trudy.

"Supreme Mother, we have come for your decision." Jaffa said.

"What decision?" Trudy asked.

"She has proven herself to be a false leader. She can only do us harm." Jaffa replied.

Ebony looks at Jaffa.

"Now, it is your decision." Jaffa said. "Is she to live or die?"

Trudy and Ebony look at each other.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	5. Chapter 11

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 14 to 17. The Chosen, Jaffa is Guardian.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** The Chosen shouldn't exist. They know Zoot died at the Mall. They didn't know he had a child with Trudy called Brady.

visit Tribal Digest, under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Selected Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the disused tunnel in the countryside.

"Tell us Supreme Mother, shall this false prophet be allowed to live?" Jaffa asked.

Trudy doesn't say anything as she holds Brady in her arms.

"Well? What are you waiting for exalted one?" Ebony asked, as she lays on the floor. "Let's get this over with or don't you have the guts?"

"Silence." Jaffa said.

Jaffa nods and the Chosen grab Ebony and drag her away.

"Leave her." Trudy said.

The Chosen stop with Ebony in their arms.

"I said, leave her." Trudy said.

The Chosen let go of Ebony.

Trudy walks over to a cot and she puts Brady inside.

"Forgive me, Supreme Mother. She would've traded you and the infant for her own selfish gain." Jaffa said.

"You're wasting your time, she's not like us. She's a Mallrat, Mallrat's won't kill." Ebony said. "Now, tell your men to back off because I'm leaving."

"You are not going anywhere." Trudy said. "You open your big mouth one more time and I will give that order, I swear it."

"I don't believe you." Ebony said.

"Maybe I'll have it on my conscience for a while but I'd learn to live with it." Trudy said. "You think I'm bluffing? Say one more word."

Ebony stays quiet and Jaffa looks at Trudy.

"I would like to talk to Ebony alone." Trudy said. "I'll call you when I've made my decision."

Jaffa and the Chosen walk away leaving Trudy and Ebony alone.

"You want me to beg, is that it? You want me to plead for my life? Because if you do, you can call those guys back in here right now." Ebony said.

"I don't want anything from you." Trudy said.

"So, what's this about then?" Ebony asked.

"I wanna think it over." Trudy replied.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Power?" Ebony asked.

"I'm not like you, Ebony." Trudy replied.

"You don't fool me, I could see it in your eyes, you were excited." Ebony said.

"And you were scared. You don't wanna die anymore then I wanna be a prisoner here so let's not kid ourselves. These people mean business, just be grateful I brought you some time." Trudy said.

"What do you want from me?" Ebony asked.

"An answer. I wanna know why you hate me so much." Trudy replied.

"I like the set-up, it was nothing personal." Ebony said.

"You're lying. You've always hated me, right from the start even before the Virus. You took Bray from me, I wanna know why." Trudy said.

"Why not?" Ebony said.

"You never loved him, not like I did." Trudy replied.

"How do you know how I felt?" Ebony asked.

"You traded him for Zoot. As soon as the Virus hit, you dumped Bray without a second thought." Trudy said.

"I traded him for Zoot?" Ebony asked. "Well, excuse me honey. Where'd you get that baby? The truth is you got both of them, Zoot and Bray."

"That is not true. You knew I loved Bray, it was always Bray and I was there first. I saw him first." Trudy said.

Trudy and Ebony spend some time talking about their school days.

"There was a new world dawning. We had to play by different rules." Ebony said.

"You've never played by the rules in your life, Ebony." Trudy said.

"When are you gonna wake up, Trudy? When are you gonna accept power and chaos? If not for your sake then for Brady's?" Ebony asked.

"Leave her out of this." Trudy said.

"You think those guys are gonna read her fairy stories every night? Like the one's you grew up with? Where the princess meets her prince and they live happily ever after?" Ebony asked.

Trudy gets up from her seat.

"She's gonna grow up wild like an animal. She's gonna run with the pack." Ebony said.

"Stop it!" Trudy said.

Trudy slaps Ebony hard and she falls to the ground.

Ebony looks at Trudy before she stands up.

"You touch me again..." Ebony said.

"You are hardly in a position to threaten me, Ebony." Trudy said.

A male member of the Chosen appears behind Ebony in the background.

"Supreme Mother." the Chosen said.

"Leave us, it's nothing." Trudy said.

The Chosen member leaves the room.

"What's your problem? Bray might have a pretty face but he never had his brother's brains. You got Zoot and you got the better deal, chicks like you always do." Ebony said.

"The better deal? Is that what I've got Ebony?" Trudy asked.

"Zoot was a visionary, he was a natural leader. He was the first to realise the Virus had changed everything forever. But Bray, all he ever did was try to be a grown-up and when the loneliness came, he couldn't handle it." Ebony said.

_**Flashback**_

"You may have Zoot's followers eating out of your hand but I don't care what they say. Zoot was mine." Ebony said.

Trudy is holding Brady in her arms.

"I don't know who's crazier, you or the Guardian. You're both wrong about Martin, he was no visionary. He was sick and hurt and lonely." Trudy said.

"Next you'll be telling me, you loved him after all." Ebony said.

"No but if hadn't met him, Brady wouldn't be here now." Trudy said. "How could I regret what happened when I look at her?"

_**Flashback**_

"By the time the evacuation started, I had my own reasons to be scared. I started throwing up in the mornings." Trudy said. "There was only one person I could turn to. I guess that's when you came along."

_**Flashback ends**_

"How could Bray ever love me after that? Knowing I was having Martin's baby? He supported me though, he was Brady's uncle after all and Martin, Martin was busy being Zoot." Trudy said. "We tried to contact him before she was born but people like you always got in the way. I never stopped loving Bray but it was too late."

"That's it, I've heard enough." Ebony said. "You either let me go or have me killed, I don't care which, just do it."

"You still haven't answered my question." Trudy said.

Ebony sits down oppsosite Trudy.

"Why pick on you? Because you had it all, a poor little rich girl getting everything she wanted." Ebony said.

"What do you mean?" Trudy asked.

"Seems we've got more in common then we thought." Ebony replied.

Trudy stands up.

"Guardian!" Trudy said.

Jaffa and two Chosen male member's enter the room.

"Take her away but don't hurt her." Trudy said. "Do you understand?"

Jaffa nods and the Chosen drag Ebony away.

"Just keep her away from me." Trudy said.

Jaffa nods and he walks away.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Back at the Mall.

Ryan wakes up, he sees Salene isn't in bed and he gets out of bed.

Ryan almost walks into Salene as she walks in and carrying breakfast on a tray.

On the tray is a bowl of muesli, a bowl of fruit and a cup of coffee.

"Oh Ryan, be careful." She said.

Salene puts the tray down on the bed.

"Oh Salene, I thought..." He said. "Weren't in."

"You thought I'd gone off binging again?" She asked.

"Sorry." He said.

"I'm okay, seriously. Now, that I know I'm not completely repulsive." She said.

"You're not repulsive at all, Salene." He said.

"I was teasing, Ryan." She said.

Salene walks over to Ryan and she kisses him on the cheek.

"Ah right." He said.

Salene walks back to the bed, she picks up the tray and turns around.

"Now, what about a great big man size dose of breakfast?" She asked.

"You teasing now?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"I meant about..." He said.

"Ryan, you're more of a man then anyone else here." She said. "We agreed, we can wait."

"Oh, well, well maybe..." He said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Ryan and Salene are interrupted by Cloe.

"Salene, Trudy's gone missing. She hasn't slept in her bed and no-one's seen her." Cloe said.

* * *

A short time later, the Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe.

"She's not here." Tai-San said, to Bray.

Tai-San sits down in a chair at a table with Ryan and Salene.

"Well, she doesn't appear to have taken anything as if she was planning on going away." Alice said.

"Okay, okay. When did anyone see her last?" Bray asked.

"Well, I saw her about this time yesterday but she said she wanted to be on her own." Salene replied.

"Anyone see her since?" Bray asked.

"Ebony hasn't come back." Danni replied.

"Who cares?" Cloe asked.

"Well I was just wondering, they used to know each other before, didn't they?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Salene asked.

Danni doesn't say anything and Lex walks in.

"Oh Lex, good of you to join us." Bray said.

"Yeah, well it's hard to sleep with people turning the place upside down." Lex said.

"Trudy's gone missing, Lex." Cloe said.

"So?" Lex asked. "We're down a screaming brat, a scheming witch and now a hysterical mother. How much better can it get?"

"Don't you have an off switch, Lex?" Alice asked.

Lex walks away from Bray to get some food.

"We have got to go and look for her." Salene said.

"But, where or how?" Ryan asked. "We haven't even found Brady yet."

"And we're not supposed to go out, not with those crazy monks around." Cloe said.

Bray sits down in a chair and Lex walks back in.

"Well, it sounds to me like it's a job for super sleuth." Lex said.

"And I suppose that's you, is it?" Alice asked.

"In one." Lex replied. "Look, you all grovelled when Ebony appointed herself head of security and what's happened? Half the Tribe's gone missing, the militia haven't found even one of them. It's a wonder we all haven't been murdered in bed."

"Lex, are you offering to help?" Bray asked.

"Could be persuaded." Lex replied.

"Accepted." Bray said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the disused tunnel in the countryside.

Ebony is chained to a wall and Jaffa stands next to her.

"She means nothing to us." Jaffa said.

"She is a human being, she deserves her dignity." Trudy said.

"Dignity must be earned. She is a snake." Jaffa said.

"Well if she means so little to you, I'd like her as my personal slave. She can look after Brady and me." Trudy said.

"As you wish but her chains will stay on." Jaffa said.

Jaffa unlocks Ebony from the wall, he walks away and is followed by a Chosen member.

"Thanks." Ebony said.

* * *

*EP15 Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe with the militia.

Danni walks in with a bag over her shoulder.

"Ready Lex?" Danni asked.

"Why the hurry Danni? I thought you'd be glad to see the back of that lot." Lex said.

Cloe and Patsy walk in.

"Given their shared past with Bray." Lex said.

"Can it." Danni said.

"You're right, it really should be between you and loverboy." Lex said.

"I'm not listening to this." Danni said.

Danni walks down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked.

"We've come to help search." Patsy replied.

"Uh-uh, too dangerous." Lex said.

"But we're not kids anymore." Cloe said.

Lex gets up from his chair.

"Scram." Lex said.

Cloe and Patsy walk out.

"I need recruits who are ready to face the greatest of dangers to find our missing friends." Lex said. "Real men if you get my drift, Ryan."

"You can be such a jerk, Lex." Salene said.

"You think you're up to it?" Lex asked.

"Come on Ryan, we'll go on our own." Salene said.

Salene and Ryan get up from their table.

"And just remember Lex, get your facts right before you open your mouth." Salene said.

Salene walks away and she walks down the stairs.

"Can we please get on with this?" Dal asked.

"Yeah before there's nobody left." Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray is with Tai-San in the antidote lab and Alice is on guard outside.

"Well, this seems to be all fine." He said.

Bray picks up a container of antidote.

"I'll go see how they're doing downstairs, okay?"

Bray walks away from Tai-San.

"Bray, this whole business with Trudy and the baby. It's making everyone really unsettled." She said.

"I know but..." He said.

"Do you think Danni could have a point? I mean, you knew them both before, didn't you? Rather well if I'm not mistaken." She said.

"Yeah but they'll never work together. I mean, Trudy and Ebony they hate each other." He said.

"Hate can be a strong bond as love." She said. "The Chosen are a poweful enemy, Bray. I can feel their force all around. It's almost as if they were here spying on us."

"I don't think anyone around here is a spy, Tai-San." He said.

"Perhaps not." She said. "But if they do have Trudy and the baby, do you know what that creates? Zoot, the mother and the baby?"

Bray leaves the room.

* * *

Back inside the disused tunnel. Trudy is looking after Brady and Ebony walks in carrying a bowl of fruit.

"You want me to try it? Test it for poison?" Ebony asked.

Ebony puts the bowl down in front of Trudy.

"How long do you think you're gonna keep this up for?" Ebony asked.

"Until I can find a way to escape." Trudy replied.

"With her? How far do you think you'd get?" Ebony asked.

"They can't do this, it's insane." Trudy replied.

"I'm sorry I brought you here." Ebony said.

"If you told the others..." Trudy said.

"You might never have seen Brady again." Ebony said.

"You're saying you did this to save her?" Trudy asked.

"I must admit, I thought there was something in it for me but I know Jaffa." Ebony replied.

"Who?" Trudy asked.

"The Guardian, that was his name before he was with the Loco's, he's insane." Ebony replied. "If the whole Tribe burst in here. What do you think would have happened to Brady?"

Ebony picks up an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I feel stupid saying this but if we joined forces, I think we'd have a better chance of escape." Ebony said.

"Do you have a plan?" Trudy asked.

Ebony takes a bite of the apple and looks at Trudy.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Mall, Bray is serving antidote to a queue of sick kids.

Danni appears and she walks over to Bray.

"Hi." She said.

"Been for a nice stroll?" He asked.

"I've been looking for Trudy." She replied.

"On your own?" He asked.

"Yeah, well I couldn't stand Lex throwing his weight around." She replied.

"Don't you think that's kind of foolish, Danni?" He asked. "The Chosen could have got you."

"Would anybody care?" She asked.

"We can't afford to lose anybody else." He replied.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean..." Danni said. "Okay, I came to apologise about yesterday, throwing my dolly out of the pram."

Bray looks at Danni after serving a kid.

"I know what you're talking about but I'm kinda busy right now." Bray said.

Danni turns away from him and she walks up the stairs.

Alice appears and sees Bray hit his head with a ladle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the disused tunnel.

Jaffa walks into the room as Brady is crying and Trudy is standing by the cot.

"Is there a problem with the sacred one?" He asked.

"Yes, of course there is. She is a baby, this place isn't good for her, it's dark and it's damp." She replied.

"Have patience. We won't be here for long." He said.

"You're going somewhere else?" She asked.

"We're all going on our pilgrimage. Gathering disciples for our struggle against the evil one's. The sacred one will guide them to us." He replied.

Trudy goes over to Jaffa and kneels down.

"Please, please I am so frightened for her. I'm her mother, I know when she's not well. I beg you." She said. "The Supreme Mother begs you on her knees."

Jaffa helps Trudy up from the ground.

"The Supreme Mother never begs." He said.

Jaffa walks away and Trudy holds a key in her hand for Ebony's shackles.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city. Inside the Mall.

Alice and Ellie are sitting at a table in the Cafe.

"So be honest, if you like Jack. What are you doing hanging out with Dal?" Alice asked.

"I thought it would make Jack take more notice." Ellie replied.

"If he took any more notice of you, his eyes would be hanging out of his head." Alice said.

"Well I mean do something then, he just stares at me and pulls faces." Ellie said.

"At you?" Alice asked.

"No, if I talk to anyone else." Ellie replied.

"He's a bit slow off the mark?" Alice asked.

Ellie nods.

"You get that with egghead's." Alice said.

"Hey, he's not an egghead." Ellie replied.

"Well, he's hardly a stud." Alice said.

"So?" Ellie asked.

"If you want my advice, if he's not gonna make the first move, you do it." Alice said.

"What? I can't do that." Ellie replied, shaking her head.

"It's always worked for me." Alice said, smiling.

"Yeah but who'd dare refuse you?" Ellie asked.

Alice tries to grab Ellie but she gets up off the chair quickly.

Ellie walks away, she turns in the doorway and smiles at Alice.

Alice smiles back and picks up a mug.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall.

Bray is still serving antidote to sick kids.

Ryan and Salene walk up to the antidote table.

"No luck I gather." Bray said.

"Not a word, Bray and people would say if they knew something." Salene said. "They like the Mallrats, they respect us."

"Can you like take over for a while, Ryan?" Bray asked.

"Sure." Ryan replied.

Bray walks up the stairs.

"I'll go get you something to drink and something to eat." Salene said.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

Salene kisses Ryan on the cheek and she walks up the stairs.

Jack appears and walks over to Ryan.

"Hi, Ryan." Jack said.

"Jack." Ryan said. "You want something, Jack?"

"Me? No, no. Bye." Jack replied.

Jack walks off and stands on the left side of Ryan.

"Sure, you don't want something Jack?" Ryan asked.

"Well, now you ask Ryan." Jack replied.

Jack takes his hat off.

"Um, you're a man of the world, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, confused.

"This is, I mean, you and Salene, you've you know, haven't you?" Jack asked.

Ryan realises what Jack means.

"Oh yeah, yeah. It's great." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, I bet." Jack said.

"I mean..." Ryan said, confused.

"You know, I know, at least I don't know." Jack said. "That's the whole point and I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Here?" Ryan asked.

"No, no. Not here obviously. Later." Jack replied.

"Oh, right." Ryan said, smiling. "Right."

"Cool." Jack said smiling, before he walks away.

* * *

Back inside the disused tunnel, Trudy is with Ebony.

"Did you get it?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Trudy replied.

"Give it to me." Ebony said.

"Ebony, can I trust you? I don't care about me. It's my baby." Trudy said.

"Trudy, I understand how you feel. I've never done anything to make it up to you." Ebony said. "You could have had me killed. They wanted to but you stopped them. Give me another chance to make it up to you."

"You'll come straight back with Bray and the others, you promise?" Trudy asked.

"You have my solemn solemn word." Ebony replied. "I promise."

Ebony sees the Chosen are about to walk into the room.

"Quickly, they're coming." Ebony said.

Trudy gives Ebony the key.

"Ready?" Ebony asked.

Trudy nods and Ebony walks away.

Jaffa walks towards to Trudy with two Chosen members.

"You may bring out the sacred one." Jaffa said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni is sitting on her bed and Bray stands in the doorway.

"May I come in?" He asked.

Danni looks up and sees Bray standing there.

"Won't Tai-San be worried about where you are?" She asked.

"I've been preoccupied lately, I know." He replied.

Bray walks into the room.

"But I'd like you to know how much I appreciate what you're trying to do, with the Bill of Rights." He said. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to have a look at what you'd written."

"It's in the bin, I tore it up, remember?" She said.

"Do you have any sticky tape?" He asked.

Bray and Danni smile at each other.

* * *

Outside the disused tunnel. Jaffa and the Chosen are gathered.

"As the Supreme Mother wished." Jaffa said.

"Thank you." Trudy said.

Trudy walks over to the Chosen standing around a large cooking pot.

She picks up a blue plastic bowl, a young boy ladle's the soup into the bowl and Trudy walks off.

She slips in a bug into her food and then screams.

"Argh! How disgusting." Trudy shouted. "Look at what you have given me, you disgusting reptile."

"What's going on?" Jaffa asked, pushing the Chosen out the way.

Ebony is sneaking past in the background.

"He was trying to poison me." Trudy replied.

"What?" a Chosen member asked.

"There was a cockroach in my food." Trudy said.

Trudy gives the tainted bowl to Jaffa and all the Chosen look.

They don't see Ebony walking past behind them and Trudy pretends to faint.

"Give her some air. Give her air." Jaffa said.

Jaffa moves the Chosen away from Trudy.

Ebony escapes into the countryside.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city. Inside the Mall.

Jack and Ryan are walking around and talking.

"How did it happen with you and Salene?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened, like it was natural." Ryan replied.

"Great, natural, everybody's favourite word." Jack said. "Well it's not natural for me, Ryan. What do I do?"

"You have to pick the right moment." Ryan replied.

"Naturally." Jack said.

"And then you move in closer and close your eyes." Ryan said.

Ryan moves closer to Jack.

"And move in abit closer." Ryan said.

Alice appears and watches them.

"Hey, no demonstrations, Ryan." Jack said.

Jack pushes Ryan away from him.

"So, who's the hot date Jack?" Alice asked, interrupting them.

"No one." Jack replied.

"You should have said, Jack." Alice said, suggestively. "Ah, don't be shy."

Alice grabs Jack and kisses him on the lips.

"Nah, I prefer mine with a bit more meat on them." Alice said, smiling.

Alice walks away leaving Jack stunned.

Ryan grabs Jack and they face each other.

"Yeah that's it, just like that." Ryan said, smiling.

* * *

Back, outside the disused tunnel. Trudy and the Chosen are standing.

Jaffa exits the tunnel and holds up Ebony's shackles in front of Trudy's face.

"Your slave is missing." He said. "Where was she headed? Back to your pathetic little Tribe for a rescue party?"

Trudy shakes her head.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe you had nothing to do with this." He said.

"Why would I help her to escape?" She asked. "She was the one who brought me here. How could I trust her?"

"You would be very wise not to." He replied. "Nobody sleeps tonight, we may have some uninvited guests. It seems our kindness and generosity have not been repaid."

Trudy shakes her head in disbelief at Jaffa's comment.

Two Chosen members escort Trudy away from Jaffa.

"Take her inside and don't let her out of your sight." He said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Bray and Lex are in the Cafe.

"Look, I'm sorry Bray. We looked everywhere, criss-cross the whole city, even with me in charge." Lex said.

"Bray!" Patsy shouted.

Cloe and Patsy walk over to Bray and Lex.

"Bray, look what we've done." Patsy said.

Patsy shows off a wanted poster and Bray looks at it.

"Have you seen how pathetic this thing is?" Lex asked. "We might as well put another poster up next to it sayng open day at the Mall, come rip off the rats."

"We're gonna gain hundreds of eyes with this." Bray said. "What is your problem?"

"We're gonna gain hundreds of conmen first, it won't work." Lex replied.

"It used to work on TV before." Cloe said.

"It was different before." Lex said.

"Yeah, we had a functioning society. Something we're trying to recreate right now." Bray said.

"Oh, I bet you can't wait to have the good old days back, Bray." Lex said. "Play new version of happy families?"

"Cut it out Lex." Bray said.

Bray gets up off his chair and walks over to the poster stuck on the wall.

"Look, we're gonna stick this up and that's it." Bray said.

"I hate to admit it Bray but I think Lex might be right." Alice said.

"What?" Bray asked.

"We're only just managing to keep the peace now. If we put these things up, it's just gonna rattle everyone's cage." Alice replied.

"Cos it'll scare all the other Tribes. When right now we're trying to tell them that it's safe to disarm." Danni said.

"Face it Bray, you're not thinking straight." Lex said. "You too messed up with your own problems. Maybe you should step aside for a while."

Ebony walks up the stairs.

"And let you take over instead?" Ebony asked. "I don't think so."

"Ebony." Bray said.

Bray walks over to Ebony.

"Have you missed me?" Ebony asked.

"Where have you been?" Bray asked.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Ebony replied.

Ebony walks away and is followed by Bray.

"Well, where are they?" Bray asked.

"Who?" Ebony replied.

"Who do you think?" Bray asked.

The Mallrats join Bray.

"You haven't found the baby yet?" Ebony replied.

"Don't tell me, you didn't find anything?" Bray asked.

"How about Trudy?" Tai-San asked.

Ebony turns around.

"So, Trudy's missing as well now." Ebony replied.

* * *

Back, inside the disused tunnel. Jaffa, Trudy and the Chosen are sitting around the cot.

"Did you help her?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"How did she get the key?" He asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't watching." She replied.

"Because there was an insect in your food?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "It's true, ask the guard."

"Look at me." He said.

Trudy looks at Jaffa.

"Why you afraid?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid." She replied.

"But I see it in your eyes." He said. "Is it because you helped her?"

"No." She replied. "You said yourself I'd be stupid to trust her. Ebony is capable of anything."

"But you asked for her to be your slave." He said.

"Yes, I asked for her to be my slave and I knew what she was like but so did you." She said. "So, I thought I'd be safe but instead you let her escape. Supposing she'd tried to kill me?"

"Wait." He said.

Jaffa realises he is losing control of the situation.

"Well, supposing she had." She said. "Is that how you protect the child of Zoot and the mother of that child?"

There are murmurs of agreement within the Chosen and Jaffa is losing his temper.

"Silence. Silence." He shouted, angrily. "It will never be allowed to happen again."

Jaffa looks at Trudy.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Ebony is in her room using a punching pad being held by Mark.

Bray walks into the room.

"Bray, what a pleasant surprise." She said.

Mark leaves the room.

"Is it?" He asked.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Trudy and Brady." He replied.

"Yeah, mine too." She said.

"How you both disappear at the same time but only one of you comes back." He said. "Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"I was wondering when you'd figure that out." She said.

"So, you do know where they are." He said.

"I might do." She said.

"Where are they, Ebony?" He asked.

"Hey, take it easy." She said.

"Well?" He asked.

"There's something I want first." She replied.

Bray grabs Ebony by her arms and he looks at her.

"You tell me where they are right now or so help me, I won't let you leave this room alive." He said.

"In which case you'll never see them again and, your little niece will be brought up by the Chosen." She said.

"The Chosen." He said, surprised.

"You breathe one word of this and all deals are off." She said. "I'll tell you where they are in exchange for the antidote formula."

Bray looks at Ebony.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is in his room and Ellie walks in.

"Jack, I've been thinking about that missing videotape." She said.

Ellie sits down on the desk and puts her hand on top of the iMac.

"What about it?" He asked.

"I think it wasn't the only one, in fact I'm sure. I mean, there are probably lots of tapes of conversations between government departments and that company, Pandorax." She replied. "I think we should look for them. What do you say?"

"Right, yeah." He replied.

"Good." She said. "Where do you think we should look?"

"What?" He asked.

"Weren't you listening?" She asked. "Look, if you've got the government of one country talking to the other on a phone or a video link, they record it so there's no arguments afterwards about who said what."

Jack tries to hold Ellie's hand but she moves it away.

"See?" She asked, smiling.

Jack takes off his eyegear and puts it down.

"Ellie um, there's something I want to do." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"You do?" He asked.

"You've got something in your eye, haven't you?" She asked.

"Er, no." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I'll get you something for it."

Ellie picks up a tissue and gives it Jack.

"Ellie, I haven't got anything in my eye." He said.

Dal walks into the room.

"Really?" She asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry." Dal replied. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, what could he be interrupting Jack?" Ellie asked.

Jack looks at Ellie.

"Have you got a minute? I found some books on farming. I want to show you." Dal said.

"Sure, Jack seems a bit preoccupied anyway." Ellie said. "See you later, Jack."

Ellie walks out of the room and Jack waves goodbye.

* * *

It's night time. Back inside the disused tunnel.

Trudy puts Brady in the cot as Jaffa and two Chosen enter the room.

"So, she betrayed you once again. I warned you against trusting Ebony." He said.

Trudy starts crying.

"Don't cry. Your's is a far greater destiny." He said.

Jaffa nods and one of the Chosen walks forward carrying a robe.

"Put this on." He said.

"What's it for?" She asked.

"Your entry ceremony into the family of the Chosen." He replied.

The two Chosen members put the robe on Trudy.

"What happens?" She asked.

"It is very simple. You will be asked to name the thing that you most want and you will answer power and chaos, that is all." He said.

The two Chosen members leave the room.

"And supposing I want something else?" She asked.

"That is not possible." He replied.

"Brady and I are both overdue for our dose of the antidote." She said.

"No." He said.

"Look, are you serious about wanting to look after the child of Zoot or what?" She asked.

"The antidote is a lie." He replied, angrily.

"The antidote saves our lives and if you don't get me some, I'm going to say that's what I want in the ceremony." She said.

"Perhaps, you are not fit to be the mother of the child." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Perhaps, the child would be better off without you." He said. "Now, do it."

Trudy is frightened as she is left without a choice.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Bray is in his room writing out the antidote formula and Danni walks in.

Bray turns around and sees Danni standing there.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Trudy." She replied.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well, don't you think it's funny that both she and and Ebony go missing at the same time?" She asked.

Bray stands up and looks at Danni.

"Why?" He asked.

"They go way back, don't they with you?" She asked.

"So?" He asked.

"So, maybe there's a connection." She replied.

"I've talked to Ebony and she said she doesn't know anything." He said.

"And you believe her?" She asked.

"Yes, yeah I do." He replied.

"Sure." She said.

Danni walks out and Bray wishes he hadn't lied.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the disused tunnel, the Chosen are gathered.

"Kneel before the Supreme Mother." He said.

The Chosen kneel and Trudy enters the room carrying Brady.

"The spirit of Zoot brought her to us, for what?" He asked.

"Power and chaos." the Chosen replied.

"What shall we repay him with?" He asked.

"Power and chaos." the Chosen replied.

"Supreme Mother, the will of the spirit is that you join us." He said. "Now tell us your will, what is your innermost desire?"

"I want, I want." She said. "Power and chaos" in a weak voice.

"Power and chaos, power and chaos, power and chaos, power and chaos." the Chosen chant.

Jaffa smiles like the cat who got the cream.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Bray walks into Ebony's room.

"You took your time deciding." She said.

"Ebony, please don't do this. I'm begging you." He said. "Isn't there anything else you'll settle for? Anything?"

"I want the formula." She replied.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because without it I'm dependent on a goodwill of a bunch of no-hoper's and as you know Bray that's not my style." She replied.

"But we've achieved so much, you'll be better off being a part of us." He said.

"You're wasting time." She said.

"Okay." He said. "I'll tell you what, the answer's no and you've got five minutes to change your mind then I'm telling everybody what happened."

Bray walks out of the room.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony is down in the sewers.

"Running away?" Bray asked.

Ebony turns around and sees Bray.

"If you're expecting a last minute change of mind, forget it." She said.

"I could stop you." He said.

"You can try." She said.

"What do you expect to gain by doing this?" He asked.

"It's not what I gain, it's what I don't lose." She replied. "Once you compromise on something important, you start being the loser and I'm never gonna be that."

Ebony walks away from Bray.

"Where you going?" He asked.

Ebony turns around.

"That's my business." She replied. "Goodbye Bray.

Ebony walks away.

"Okay, okay." He said.

Ebony stops and Bray takes a yellow piece of paper out of his trousers pocket.

"You win Ebony." He said.

Ebony walks over to Bray and she takes the paper from him.

"Thank you." She said. "As soon as I've made some up, I'll tell you where Trudy is."

"That'll take ages." He said.

"Well, you'll have to help me then." She said.

Ebony walks past Bray.

* * *

A short time later, Bray and Danni walk up the stairs to the Cafe.

"I've got things to do, Danni." He said. "What's this all about?"

"It's just to talk about things, it's meant to be helpful." She replied.

Bray and Danni reach the Cafe and see the Tribe sitting there.

"I thought you said it was only going to be a few people." Bray said.

"I did." Danni said. "What is this, Lex?"

"Well, the numbers kinda grew." Lex replied.

"Forget it, I'm outta here." Bray said.

"Bray, you're our leader but we realise there's something wrong and we want to help." Tai-San said. "So tell us, what's going on?"

"Okay." Bray replied.

Bray sits down in a chair.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bray asked.

"How about Trudy and Brady?" Lex asked.

"Since when have you ever been concerned about Trudy or Brady?" Bray asked.

"He may not be but I am." Salene said.

"Me too." Ryan said. "What do we do next, Bray?"

"Ebony's men are out searching, okay? And they're gonna find them." Bray said.

"Why did Trudy and Ebony go missing at the same time?" Alice asked. "Did anybody think to ask her?"

"Yeah, it does seem strange." Tai-San said.

"Look, I know you don't believe in coincidence's, Tai-San but that's all it was, okay?" Bray said. "Everything is under control."

"It doesn't look under control to me. Brady's been missing for ages and Trudy's missing and all we get is promises." Lex said.

Bray quickly gets up from the chair.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Wave my magic wand and make everything okay?" Bray asked.

"We expect results." Lex replied.

Ebony walks up the stairs and into the Cafe.

"Good news, a patrol's just come in from the south." Ebony said. "They've found them."

Bray looks at Danni.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the disused tunnel. Trudy is crying.

"You did well, you've shown yourself worthy." He said.

Trudy stands up.

"I know it can be hard at first to leave the old life behind but the new life is the real one." He said.

"In which my baby and I will die because we can't have the antidote." She said.

"Listen to me, the antidote is part of the old way where everything was a filter to stop you feeling real life but you're free now." He said.

"No." She said.

Jaffa walks over to Trudy.

"All you have to do is live this moment now." He said. "Live it Trudy, this moment, live it with me here and now."

Jaffa tries to touch Trudy's cheek but she turns away.

"I will leave you now." He said.

Jaffa and the Chosen leave the room.

Trudy is sobbing.

* * *

Later on that day, outside the disused tunnel.

The Mallrats and Ebony's militia are hiding in the woods nearby.

"Okay. Lex, Ryan you flank me. We'll grab Trudy and the baby." Bray said. "The rest of you create a distraction."

Lex goes over to Bray.

"Look, we should finish the Chosen off while we've got the chance." Ebony said.

"No, we do what it takes to get Trudy. No more." Bray said.

"Ebony's right, if we don't finish them now, we're gonna have to fight them later." Lex said.

"And then they'll probably be more of them." Ebony said.

"I said no. No bloodshed, okay?" Bray said. "Let's go."

Everyone starts walking towards the tunnel entrance.

* * *

The Mallrats and Ebony's militia run into the disused tunnel. The place is deserted.

"Search the place." Bray shouted.

"I didn't know they were planning to leave." Ebony said.

"You don't really think they're gonna find anything, do you? Is this what you call everything's under control?" Lex asked.

Lex walks away from Bray.

Bray looks at Ebony.

"I didn't know they were planning to leave." Ebony said.

"You didn't know anything, you told us a pack of lies." Bray said, angrily.

"Just take it easy. We didn't bump into them on the way here so they must be heading towards the coast" Ebony said. "I suggest we go after them."

Everyone leaves the disused tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaffa, the Chosen and Trudy are walking along a forest path.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Where the spirit takes us." He replied.

"Tell me." She said, frustrated.

Trudy walks after Jaffa then she feigns an injury.

"Argh! Ow!" She said.

Jaffa turns around and walks towards her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My ankle, I think it's broken." She replied.

"Carry her." He said.

Trudy looks angrily at Jaffa.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats and Ebony's militia are walking through the countryside.

* * *

Later on, the Chosen and Trudy are on a cliff top near the beach.

On a grassy hill overlooking the beach, the Mallrats and militia are there.

Bray spots the Chosen.

"There, they have a boat on the beach but we can still catch them." Ebony said.

"Okay everyone, same as before. We get Trudy and Brady and we get out." Bray said. "Let's move."

Everyone leaves apart from Lex and Ebony and he walks over to her.

"If it's a fight you want, I know how to get you one." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"There's a shortcut down the cliff up there." He replied. "If someone were to go down and untie their boat before they got there, I'd say they'd be cornered, wouldn't you?"

"Can you do it?" She asked.

"Watch me." He replied.

Lex runs off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Chosen are on the beach near the boat.

Two members of the Chosen are carrying Trudy.

"It'll be getting dark soon. Why can't we wait until morning?" Trudy asked.

"We've wasted enough time already." Jaffa replied. "Put her on."

"But what if we hit a rock? Do you want us all to drown?" Trudy asked.

"The spirit of Zoot will guide us." Jaffa replied. "On."

Trudy pushes her two escorts aside and she grabs Brady from a female Chosen member.

"Stop her." Jaffa said.

Trudy and Bray run towards each other and they hug.

"Stop, we've got what we came for. Let's go back." Bray said.

"Don't be stupid, we'll never get another chance like this." Ebony said. "Attack."

"I said no." Bray said.

"Bray, we don't leave without her and the baby." Jaffa said.

"You've lost, leave now and there'll be no bloodshed." Bray said.

Jaffa signals to the Chosen and two male members carry Lex between them.

The Chosen put Lex on the sand.

"Give us the mother and child." Jaffa said.

"They're gonna kill me, Bray." Lex said.

"If he dies, you all die." Bray said.

"And so will many of you but we will join Zoot." Jaffa said.

"He's not bluffing, he's a fruitcake." Lex said.

A Chosen member prods Lex with a wooden staff and Lex falls forward.

"The choice is yours, make it wisely." Jaffa said.

Bray and Trudy look at each other.

"Bray." Trudy said.

"I'm not gonna let you go back to them." Bray said.

Lex gets up from the sand.

"Help me, Bray." Lex said. "Please."

Trudy walks forward.

"Trudy." Bray said.

Trudy walks away from Bray.

"Trudy come back, don't do it." Bray said. "Trudy. Trudy, no."

Trudy joins the Chosen and they walk back to their boat.

"Okay, let's take them on now." Ebony said.

Bray turns around.

"No." Bray said.

"It's worth the risk." Ebony said.

"Want to fight them? Fight me first." Bray said.

The Chosen row off with Trudy and Brady in the boat.

"Bray, don't forget me. I'll come back, I promise." Trudy shouted, from the boat.

Bray runs towards the shore line.

"Bray, I'll always love you." Trudy shouted.

Bray watches the boat in the distance and he cries.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

The Mallrats are gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"And that was it, she ran back down the beach and there was nothing more we could do." Bray said.

"Why didn't you go after them?" Cloe asked.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" Patsy asked.

"Where did they take her?" Salene asked.

"I don't know but if she gets any chance to escape, she'll come back." Bray replied.

"We hope." Tai-San said.

"Of course she would." Salene said. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Why did Lex go and untie their boat?" Dal asked.

"Because he thought it would be a way of destroying the Chosen." Alice replied.

"He wasn't the only one, was he Ebony?" Danni asked.

"If we'd have fought them, we would have got Trudy back." Ebony replied.

"Got her killed more likely." Danni said.

"It was worth the risk." Ebony said.

"How can you say that?" Salene asked.

"Stop arguing, it's not gonna bring her back." Bray said. "Any more questions?"

Lex appears from behind Alice and he walks out in front of everyone.

"I have one." Lex replied. "If Trudy hadn't run off, were you going to let me die?"

"I wish he had. We're never going to see Trudy again and it's all because of him." Patsy said.

Bray walks over to Lex.

"Yeah Patsy, I know exactly how you feel." Bray said.

Danni puts her hand on Bray's shoulder.

"Leave it." Danni said.

"You don't have to worry about him, he wouldn't harm a fly. He just gets others to do his dirty work for him." Lex said.

Lex pushes past Bray and he walks off.

* * *

A short time later, Bray and Danni are in the hat store.

"I actually want to kill him, you know. I want to kill him." He said. "I never felt like this about anyone."

"Let it go, okay? You have to." She said.

"How? Brady's all the family I've got left and I'm never gonna see her again and it's all his fault." He said. "I'm sick of him, I'm sick of everything he stands for and I'm sick of being called a wimp."

"You are not a wimp." She said. "Look, nobody listens to anything Lex has to say."

"Okay." He said.

"Promise me that you won't go anywhere near him." She said.

Bray looks away from Danni and she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Bray." She said.

Bray moves Danni's hand off his shoulder and Bray walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Alice's and Ellie's room. Alice walks in and finds Ellie sitting in an office chair.

"This is all because you interfered." Ellie said.

"Well, now we know whose fault it is." Alice said. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"He said he wanted me to be his girlfriend." Ellie replied.

"And what did you say?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I wasn't there at the time." Ellie replied.

Alice looks confused.

"He thought I was sitting here like this." Ellie said.

Ellie spins around in the chair.

"But I wasn't." Ellie said.

"So he proclaimed his undying love to an empty chair?" Alice asked.

"No, Bob was sitting here." Ellie replied.

Alice shakes her head.

"It was supposed to be a joke." Ellie said.

"Oh Ellie." Alice said.

Alice grabs a chair.

"Now, he won't talk to me." Ellie said.

"I'm not surprised." Alice said.

Alice sits down in a chair.

"Boys are more fragile then you think." Alice said. "You have to decide whether you want to be his girlfriend or not, do you?"

"I guess." Ellie replied.

"So apologise." Alice said.

"I can't." Ellie said.

"Look, Jack's nice. He's a bit of a nerd but he's nice. Nice guys don't grow on trees." Alice said.

"Mmm." Ellie said.

"So, tell me what does Bob think about all of this?" Alice asked.

Alice and Ellie smile at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex is in his room drinking and the door opens and Bray stands there.

"What do you want?" Lex asked.

"I want to know why you're still here." Bray replied.

"Get lost." Lex said.

Lex drinks from the bottle in his hand.

"I'm never gonna see Trudy and Brady again and it's because of you." Bray said.

"My heart bleeds. You were going to let me die for them." Lex said.

"I wish I had." Bray said. "From the day Trudy and I came here, you've been nothing but trouble. What's your problem?"

Lex gets up from the bed.

"You're a smug, stuck up little nancy boy who thinks he's better then anyone else but deep down you just don't cut it." Lex said.

Lex stands in front of Bray.

"That's why you're too scared to take on the Chosen." Lex said.

"I'm not too scared to take you on." Bray said.

"Congratulations, you just signed your own death warrant." Lex said. "Excuse me."

Lex turns away and turns back around trying to hit Bray with the bottle.

Bray grabs Lex's arm with the bottle in his hand, Bray punches Lex in the stomach and pushes him back onto his bed.

"Now let's see how tough you are." Bray said.

Lex gets up off the bed and goes to fight Bray.

Bray shoves Lex against the door.

"Now, who's the wimp?" Bray asked.

Lex runs at Bray but Bray dodges and pushes Lex to the floor.

Bray gets on Lex's back, pulls his head back and has his right arm across Lex's neck.

"You know what you are, Lex? You're scum. What are you?" Bray asked.

"Scum." Lex replied.

"You want any more?" Bray asked.

"No." Lex replied.

"Do you?" Bray asked.

"No!" Lex replied.

Bray lets go of Lex and he gets up off Lex.

Bray walks away from Lex but Lex kicks Bray in the back of his knee.

Lex stands up as Bray lies on the floor.

"You should've finished me when you had the chance." Lex said.

Lex kicks Bray in the stomach and Bray tries to get up.

Lex then stamps on Bray's back using his boot.

Lex gets on Bray's back and puts his arm around Bray's neck.

"How does it feel now Bray, huh?" Lex asked. "Huh?"

Lex is hit on the back with a wooden staff.

Bray looks at a knocked out Lex lying next to him.

Bray then looks up at Ebony.

"Boys." Ebony said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Ebony is in the Cafe and she bumps into Tai-San.

"Ebony, we're running short of ingredients for the antidote." Tai-San said. "Can some of your people go collecting?"

"Their hunters not collectors." Ebony replied.

"It's all gone, further the word spreads the more people come." Tai-San said. "I'm sorry but I haven't had time to organise anyone else."

"They'll have to wait then." Ebony said.

"What?" Tai-San asked.

"You heard me." Ebony replied. "Why should my people do all the work just because you get your sums wrong?"

"It's important." Tai-San replied.

"Don't you mean you're important?" Ebony asked. "Excuse me."

Ebony walks away with a bottle of water in her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall. Jack is in his room trying to fix a walkie-talkie and Ellie walks in.

"Jack." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Okay?"

"So that makes everything fine and dandy?" He asked. "You don't sound very sorry to me."

"How am I supposed to sound?" She asked.

"Like you mean it." He replied.

"What do you want me to do? Grovel?" She asked.

"That'll be the day." He replied.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you're not being very mature about all this." She said.

"And what do you call making someone spill their guts to a dog?" He asked.

Ellie doesn't say anything.

"Oh yeah, that seems incredibly mature." He said.

"It was a joke." She said.

"So ha-ha, that's a great sense of humour you've got there." He said.

"Well, at least I have a sense of humour which is more then I can say for you." She said.

Ellie walks out of the room.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Jack said.

Jack goes back to fixing the walkie-talkie.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Lex finds Ryan and Salene in Trudy's room.

Lex is wearing sunglasses to cover a black eye.

"Hi folks." Lex said.

"Nice shades." Ryan said.

"You fancy going out?" Lex asked.

"We're a little busy right now." Ryan replied. "We're putting Trudy's stuff together in case she comes back."

"Well that won't take long, will it?" Lex asked.

"Don't you feel any shame for what you did? How dare you come in here acting as if nothing's happened." Salene said.

"We could've got her back, Ryan saw but Bray wasn't prepared to fight." Lex said. "Well, come on Ryan, you don't think it was my fault, do you?"

"I don't think what you did was a very good idea." Ryan replied.

Lex walks away.

"He's got a nerve." Salene said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray is in his room trying to put cream on his back in front of a mirror.

Danni walks into the room.

"Hi." She said.

Bray turns around.

"Can I help you with that?" She asked.

"Um yeah, okay." He replied.

Bray gives the tube of cream to Danni.

"Thanks." He said.

Bray sits down in a chair with his back to Danni.

"Bray, there's something I need to ask you." She said.

"Go ahead." He said.

Danni starts putting cream on Bray's back to cover his bruises.

"Is there something going on between you and Ebony?" She asked.

"Me and Ebony? Are you joking?" He replied. "No way."

Bray shudders.

"Good. I mean, I'm sure everyone would prefer it if there wasn't." She said.

Bray looks at Danni and Tai-San walks into the room.

"Oohh, perhaps I should come back later." Tai-San said.

"No, course not." Danni said.

Bray stands up.

"What's that?" Tai-San asked.

Danni gives the tube of cream to Tai-San and she looks at it.

"Ah, it's full of chemicals." Tai-San said. "This will help though."

Tai-San gives a blue cup to Bray and gives the tube back to Danni.

"Herbs." Tai-San said.

"Thanks." Bray said.

Bray drinks from the cup.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come back later?" Tai-San asked.

"No, I'm finished with all the chemicals." Danni replied.

Danni looks at Bray.

"I'll see you." Danni said, to Bray.

Danni walks out of the room.

"Was that necessary?" Bray asked.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to speak to you alone. It's about Ebony." Tai-San replied.

"What about her?" He asked.

"I've had a very bad feeling." She replied. "Tell me Bray, you haven't given her the formula, have you?"

"No, no of course not." He replied.

"Must have been something else. I know you'd never lie to me." She said.

Bray gives the blue cup of herbs back to Tai-San.

"And sorry if I spoiled anything." She said.

"No you didn't." He said.

"I think she likes you." She said.

Tai-San walks away but stops.

"But then again, who doesn't?" She said.

Tai-San looks at Bray before she leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony walks down the stairs.

"Oi!" Lex shouted.

Ebony turns around and sees Lex.

"Remember me?" He asked.

"You look stupid." She said.

"Well, not half as stupid as I do without them." He said.

Lex takes the sunglasses to reveal his black eye.

"Why Ebony?" He asked.

"Because you cheated." She replied.

"Well, you don't play by the rules anymore then I do." He said. "What are you planning with him?"

"Nothing that involves you." She replied.

"Why him? Why him and not me?" He asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked.

"Try me." He replied.

"Because you're a loser." She said. "Now get lost."

Ebony walks away from Lex.

"Well, you didn't mind me risking my life when it suited you." He said.

Lex walks off.

* * *

A short time later, Bray is in his room and Ebony walks in.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Just making a new duty roster." He replied.

"Always thinking about others, Bray." She said.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Don't you ever think about yourself? What you want? What you could have?" She asked.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Anything at all, I know a way to make your life easy, a whole lot easier." She replied.

"It's never going to be easy, Ebony. Not ever again." He said.

"But it could be, Bray. You and I are too good together not to be a team." She said.

Bray looks up from the roster and looks at Ebony.

"I say it's time we started trusting each other." She said.

"Oh, simple as that, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're a good leader Bray but you need someone to back you up. I want to be that person. You and I joint leaders of the whole city." She said. "What do you say?"

"How about, no thank you?" He replied.

"Bray, you want justice and order but don't forget someone has to deal with the Lex's of this world." She said. "I wanna do it, you know I'm good at it."

"No." He said.

Bray puts the roster aside.

"You enjoy it too much." He said.

"I thought we could make this easy." She said. "Okay, here's the deal. You and I become joint leaders or I take Spike and the boys and start making the antidote on mine."

"Fine, then I'll release the formula so everybody can make it." He said.

"And we'll be back to square one, everyone for themselves, just like the old days." She said. "Is that what you want?"

Bray stands up.

"You are something, aren't you?" He asked. "We let you stay here, we fed you. What the hell gives you the right to blackmail your way into taking over?"

"If you had any sense Bray, you'd see what a good this is." She said. "Listen up, Bray. If you really care about your people and your cosy vision of a brave new world, say yes. Otherwise kiss it goodbye. Now, do you want to tell them or shall I?"

Bray is left without a choice.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe.

Cloe and Patsy walk into the room.

"What's going on?" Cloe asked.

"Um, just take a seat girls." Bray replied.

Cloe and Patsy sit down on chairs next to Ellie.

Ebony appears behind Bray and they look at each other.

"As I'm sure you all understand these past few days have been very hard for me." Bray said. "They made me think about what's the best way forward for all of us. I know some of you have been dissatisfied with the way I've done things and I think it's time for a change."

"What a minute, who said we were dissatisfied?" Salene asked.

"We just wanna know what's going on?" Alice asked.

"All the same, I don't believe we can continue with the way things were." Bray replied. "We need better organisation. We need..."

Bray looks at Ebony.

"We need a new leadership." Bray said.

"We don't want a new leader." Dal said. "Do we?"

"No." the Mallrats said in unison.

"Hang on, I'm not saying I'm not prepared to be a leader anymore. I just don't wanna be leader on my own." Bray said.

"So, you want a deputy?" Ryan asked.

"No, I want someone to be joint leader with me. Someone to share the responsibilities." Bray replied. "I think that person should be Ebony."

"Have you gone completely mad?" Tai-San asked.

The Mallrats aren't happy with this revelation.

"Hey hey, listen, please just listen." Bray said. "Look, I know this is a shock but we've got to think what's ahead of us. Ebony's the one with the right experience."

"Her only experience was leading the Loco's." Tai-San said. "Is that what we need here?"

"Some of you have seen the Chosen. They're evil and ruthless and they'll be back. We need someone who can fight them on their own terms." Bray said.

"Maybe we'd prefer a different leader." Alice said.

"This is as much of a surprise to me, as it is to all of you and I do understand your concerns." Ebony said. "But whatever happened in the past is the past. We need to look to the future now. I will do all I can to protect the interests of this Tribe."

"Look, you may feel you know Ebony but we don't." Salene said.

Lex appears behind Bray and Ebony.

"Oh, I know about Ebony." Lex said.

Lex puts his arms around Bray and Ebony's shoulders.

Bray and Ebony push Lex's hands off themselves.

"I can tell you all about Ebony. I can tell you all about her." Lex said.

Lex walks in between Bray and Ebony.

"She's a backstabber and a psycho." Lex said. "And you agree to this and she'll eat you all for breakfast."

"So, who do you think should be leader then? You?" Ebony asked.

"Well, I think I can do a better job then both of you." Lex replied.

Lex looks at the other Mallrats.

"You don't have to put up with this, you can just vote for me now and end it all." Lex said.

"Then why don't we do that?" Bray asked. "All those in favour of Lex as leader?"

Lex raises his hand and none of the Mallrats raise their hands.

"All those in favour of Ebony as joint leader?" Bray asked.

"Ebony's not fit to be anyone's leader and she will never be mine." Tai-San said.

Tai-San walks away.

"Tai-San, Tai-San please." Bray said.

"What if we reject this?" Jack asked.

"Then, then you're on your own." Bray replied. "Please just decide. All those in favour?"

The Mallrats reluctantly raise their hands.

"Against?" Bray asked.

Alice and Danni raise their hands.

Lex walks away.

"Then it's carried, Ebony is now joint leader." Bray said.

Bray walks out of the room and is followed by Danni.

* * *

A few moments later, Bray and Danni are in his room.

"What do you think you're playing at, Bray?" She asked, angrily.

"Just cool it." He replied.

"Oh come on, is this a game to you?" She asked.

"I know what I'm doing, Danni." He replied.

"Look, how could you give Ebony that kind of power? How could you, Bray?" She asked.

Bray stands up from his hammock.

"I know what this looks like but just trust me. We don't have an alternative right now, Ebony thinks she's using us but it isn't that way, believe me. Let me handle this for everyone's benefit." He said.

"Look, I don't know what Ebony's got on you but you just made yourself a pact with the devil."

Danni storms out of Bray's room.

Ebony was eavesdropping and she smiles.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	6. Chapter 12

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 18 to 22. The Chosen, Jaffa is Guardian.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** blank

**Story Note: **Selected Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, everyone is in the Cafe

"I was thinking about going back to the farm today." Dal said. "You and Ryan want to come along?"

"I don't know Dal. If the Chosen come back, you're a sitting duck out there." Salene replied.

Ebony walks into the room and she goes over to Tai-San.

"Tai-San, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ebony asked.

Tai-San turns around in her chair.

"The lab door's wide open and there's antidote just lying around." Ebony said.

"If someone wants it, they're welcome." Tai-San said. "It's free, isn't it?"

Ebony turns around and looks at the other Mallrats.

"You guys are all getting way too careless." Ebony said. "Jack, we're gonna pull up the grille soon. Cloe, Patsy, I want you at your posts wait for my signal and don't you dare screw this up."

Tai-San shakes her head and Ebony walks out of the room.

* * *

A short time later, there are kids waiting to get the antidote.

Danni and Lex are standing on the stairs.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"You know having Ebony in charge was the last thing I wanted." She replied.

"I thought her goons were here to try and stop trouble getting in." He said. "But tell me, how long do you reckon it'll be before they try to stop us from getting out?"

"What's your point?" She asked.

"You don't think a nice guy like Bray is gonna be able to handle a nasty piece of work like Ebony, do you?" He asked. "You have to fight fire with fire. Think about it."

Lex walks down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice is with Jack in his room talking about Ellie.

"You guys are acting like you've just got divorced and you're not even hitched yet." She said. "One of you has to make a move."

"Supposing hypothetically speaking, I'm ready to make the first move." He said. "What move would that be?"

"Why don't you try kissing her?" She asked. "Like I showed you."

Cloe appears behind Alice.

"Is Jack gonna kiss Ellie?" Cloe asked.

"Get out." He said.

Cloe lifts up her roller-blades.

"But, my blades." Cloe said.

"Out." He said.

Cloe leaves.

"Well, it looks like your secret's out now. You'll have to make your move fast." Alice said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the antidote table. Ryan and Salene are serving the antidote.

Ebony is on the stairs watching the crowd.

"Hey, what do you think this is? Wait your turn." Salene said. "This is getting crazy."

Salene sees Dal walking away.

"Dal, are you going out to the farm?" Salene asked.

"Yeah." Dal replied.

"You asked Bray?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Dal replied.

"Are you alright?" Salene asked.

Dal looks up at Ebony.

"I'm fine, I just want to get out of here, that's all." Dal replied.

"She's trying to protect us, Dal." Ryan said.

"No she thinks she can take Amber's place but she can't, no-one can." Dal said.

Dal walks off.

There is a scuffle between two guys in the queue and Lex appears.

"Oi, give me that." Lex said.

Lex takes a bag off a Demon Dog and the militia guys grab the guy

"Cool it guys." Lex said.

Ebony walks down the stairs.

"Throw him out." Ebony said.

Lex looks in the bag he took from the Demon Dog.

"Wait." Lex said.

The militia let go of the Demon Dog and Lex gives the bag back to him before the militia lead him away.

"They were just trying to fix the price of a chicken for dinner." Lex said, to Ebony.

Thanks for trying Lex but you're not needed anymore. Leave security to us." Ebony said.

Ebony walks up the stairs and Lex turns around to face Ryan and Salene.

"Well, it looks like the queen bee has got the hive really buzzing." Lex said. "Come on guys, she has got to go."

"Why? So we can have king rat back?" Salene asked.

* * *

A short time later, Tai-San is in the lab and Alice walks in with Ebony.

"You've got a visitor." Alice said.

"I'm sorry if I came on too hard today." Ebony said.

"It's okay." Tai-San said.

"So you heard what happened in the queue today?" Ebony asked.

"Some trouble yes." Tai-San replied.

"They could have been assassins and you could have been their target." Ebony said.

"But they weren't and I wasn't." Tai-San said. "So what is it you want?"

"To protect you." Ebony replied.

"These are just plants." Tai-San said. "Is that what you're frightened of? A little flower power?"

"It needs to be controlled." Ebony replied.

"Okay Alice, you can go." Tai-San said.

Alice walks out.

"I've been thinking about how to distribute the antidote to places beyond our own region. The way would be to teach others how to make it. Travellers would be able to pass the knowledge on." Tai-San said.

"Then we would lose all our influence and all our power." Ebony said.

"The only power that matters is the power to heal." Tai-San said. "Who knows I might even teach you, that would be the way."

"A dangerous way." Ebony said.

"All true paths have dangers." Tai-San said.

"Those who live dangerously don't often live long." Ebony said.

Ebony walks out of the room and Tai-San smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the Cafe inside the Mall.

Jack and Cloe and Patsy are playing a table top football game and Ellie appears.

"Hi." Ellie said.

"Hi Ellie." Cloe said.

"Hi Jack." Ellie said.

"Hi Ellie." Jack said.

"Ellie, did you know that Jack wants to..." Cloe said.

"Don't even think about it, Cloe." He said.

Jack looks at Ellie.

"Um, do you want a go?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how." Ellie replied.

"Well, it's easy. I'll show you." Jack said.

Jack stands behind Ellie as she stands by the table top football.

"Put that there and right hand there." Jack said.

Ellie spins the plastic footballers.

"No, don't spin it." Jack said.

Ebony appears and pushes Cloe and Patsy out of the way.

"You stupid little moron." Ebony said. "Do you know what could have happened today because of you?"

"It wasn't just him." Patsy said.

"Shut up." Ebony said.

"I made a decision, it was wrong. I'm sorry." Jack said.

"You don't make decision's. You obey my orders, you got that?" Ebony asked.

"You're horrible. We couldn't hear your stupid orders." Cloe said.

"Leave it, Cloe." He said. "Yeah, I've got that."

"You better start growing up Jack fast because we don't have room for little boys around here." Ebony said.

Ebony walks away.

"That wasn't fair." Ellie said.

"Yes it was." Jack said.

"What is with you, Jack? Why do you never stick up for yourself?" Ellie asked.

Ellie walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray is playing basketball near the sewers entrance and Danni appears.

"Fair game, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I used to play in the streets and with my dad sometimes. I miss him." He replied. "Do you miss your dad?"

"I've buried my parents and there is no point in digging them up. For you or anyone else." She replied.

Danni gives Bray the Bill of Rights.

"Bill of Rights." He said.

"We have to move on it Bray, now." She said. "Can't you see that Ebony is just waiting and the more time that passes while we do nothing, the stronger she's gonna get."

"We need Ebony's strength, we need it for this." He said, waving the Bill of Rights.

"You don't know what you're doing." She said.

"I'm doing the best I can." He said.

Danni walks out leaving Bray holding the basketball and the Bill of Rights.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, everyone is in the Cafe.

"Then why don't we just vote her out? I mean, together we've got the power and there's nothing she or Bray can do about it." Lex said. "Tell them Cloe."

Cloe doesn't say anything.

"Jack?" Lex said.

Jack doesn't say anything either.

"Tell them what she did." Lex said.

"What? That she got mad cos I screwed up." Jack said.

"Your pathetic Lex and boy, have you got a nerve after everything you've done." Salene said. "Personally, I don't even know why you're still here."

"Well it sounds to me like somebody's not getting tucked up in bed properly at nights." Lex said.

"Shut up." Salene said. "We all know what you're trying to do."

"I'm trying to get rid of someone no-one likes." Lex said.

"Great so disappear then." Alice said.

"This isn't about me." Lex said.

Lex walks away from Jack.

"Look, Ebony is a snake. If we leave her be, she'll poison us all." Lex said. "Come on Salene, this isn't about what you think of me. This is for the Tribe."

"I don't like her, I don't even trust her but I trust Bray and he says we need her to keep the Tribe safe. So we keep an eye on her, that's all." Salene said. "Besides, what's the alternative?"

Lex walks away and Ryan gets up from his chair.

"Lex." Ryan said.

Lex turns around.

"Stay here Ryan, stay here with the kiddies in the playground." Lex said.

Lex walks down the stairs.

* * *

A short time later, Ryan and Salene are in their room talking about Lex.

"I just hate to see him like that, with nothing." He said. "He was always on the lookout for me so now I've got to look out for him and make sure he doesn't destroy himself. He always seemed to be... it's difficult to explain. Self-destructive.

"How do you mean?" She asked.

I could tell from the first moment I set eyes on him." He replied.

Ryan then tells Salene about his days at bootcamp when he met Lex.

"Poor Lex. Poor you, Ryan." She said.

"So you see why I can't just let him? We've been through too much together, Salene. I can't abandon him now." He said.

"Of course not." She said. "Ryan, I'm so sorry."

* * *

It's morning the next day. Bray goes to the lab and Alice is on guard outside.

"You cannot use the antidote as an instrument of wealth." Tai-San said.

"By putting the Bill of Rights in place, it'll work for the good of everyone." Danni said.

"What's going on in here?" Bray asked, to Alice.

Alice shrugs and opens the door for Bray.

"You can only say that Danni because you believe people are bound by rules. I can see it in your aura but that is not what I believe." Tai-San said.

Bray stands next to Danni.

"Oh God." Danni said.

"Danni, take it easy." Bray said.

"She's gonna give our future away." Danni said. "Can't you just see that your ideas are stupd and dangerous?"

Danni walks out of the room.

"If you want to give away the formula, I can't stop you but there will be a price. If you do, you'll no longer be a part of this Tribe." Bray said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Ebony and Lex are downstairs near the fountain.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Not till I know my little family's all safe and sound." She replied.

"Your little family's been saying nasty things about you behind your back." He said.

"And you've been defending me Lex? Oh sweet of you." She said. "Come here."

Lex moves closer to Ebony and she knees him in the groin.

"You've lost it, you're going down all the way to the bottom." She said.

Ebony walks away from Lex.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Ebony is outside the antidote lab and Danni appears.

"Ebony, glad I've seen you." Danni said.

"I doubt that." Ebony said.

"Just so you know, the Bill of Rights is drawn up. Ready and waiting for when the other Tribe leaders arrive." Danni said.

"Has Bray seen it?" Ebony asked.

"Not the final draft." Danni replied.

"Well, don't you think he should and don't you think I should?" Ebony asked.

"We all know what's gonna be in it." Danni replied.

"I wanna see it, I wanna check it out before the others arrive." Ebony said. "Well?"

"Alright, one hour in the cafe." Danni replied.

"Two hours, my place." Ebony said. "I've got other things to do."

"Oh, suit yourself." Danni said.

Alice and Tai-San appear and walks towards Ebony and Danni.

"What's this ladies? Handbags at ten paces?" Alice asked.

"Two hours, my place and bring Bray." Ebony said.

Ebony walks away.

"Evil little trollop." Alice said.

Danni raises her eyebrows.

* * *

Later on, Bray and Danni are in Ebony's room inside the Mall.

Ebony has finished reading the Bill of Rights document.

"Congratulations." Ebony said.

"Nothing you want to go over?" Bray asked.

"There's nothing I didn't expect." Ebony replied. "I was just making sure nothing had crept in, shall we say."

"So as far as you're concerned, it's all ready to sign when the Tribe leaders meet?" Danni asked.

"As long as they all agree." Ebony replied.

"They will." Bray said.

"There's just one item." Ebony said. "The one relating to the punishment for murder."

"Exile." Danni said.

Danni looks at Bray.

"I would have thought that was perfectly reasonable." Danni said.

"Murder is a serious crime, which is why you need a serious deterrent. If any of the others wanna go for the death penalty, they can count on my vote." Ebony said.

"How can we pass a law to preserve life if we're gonna take it?" Danni asked.

"Danni." Bray said.

"But..." Danni said.

"Just leave it." Bray replied.

"It's just a small point." Ebony said, smugly.

Bray and Danni look at Ebony.

* * *

It's the afternoon in the city. Inside the Mall, downstairs by the fountain.

Salene is putting out copies of the Bill of Rights onto a table and Ryan is sweeping the floor with a broom.

Cloe walks down the stairs with a red plastic tray of glasses and she puts it down on the table.

Tai-San walks down the stairs and Cloe walks over to Tai-San.

"Hi Tai-San, are you coming to the party?" Cloe asked.

"I can't celebrate what I don't believe in, Cloe but I hope you enjoy yourself." Tai-San replied.

Ebony walks down the stairs and Cloe walks away from Tai-San.

"Oh, that's a pity Tai-San. It would have been nice to see you there." Ebony said.

"Thank you." Tai-San said.

Ebony crosses her arms.

"Cloe, Patsy." Tai-San said.

Cloe and Patsy appear.

"I need to do a little collecting for the next batch." Tai-San said. "Do you want to come help me?"

Tai-San walks up the stairs and Patsy and Cloe follow her with Bob the dog.

Ebony smiles and she walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex is in his room and Ryan is pouring water down Lex's mouth.

"Come on Lex." Ryan said.

Ryan tries to give Lex more water but Lex knocks the bottle out of Ryan's hand.

"What is this? You trying to poison me?" Lex asked.

"You forgotten what water tastes like?" Ryan asked.

"What do you want anyway?" Lex asked.

"Look at you, you look worse then when you had the Virus." Ryan said.

"What are you, my nurse?" Lex asked.

"I want to help." Ryan replied.

"How touching. I'm touched." Lex said. "Well, there is one thing you can do for me Ryan."

"What?" Ryan asked.

Lex picks up a bottle.

"Give me that opener." Lex replied.

* * *

It's the early evening in the city. Inside the Mall.

The city's Tribe leaders are sitting at a long table near the fountain.

There are copies of the Bill of Rights in front of each Tribe leader.

"Tribe leaders and friends, welcome." Bray said. "Today is a historic day, the day when we take our first steps towards becoming a law abiding society."

Bray picks up a copy of the Bill of Rights.

"The document we've just read through is the framework of what we've agreed at the basic and fundamental rules of living in a fair and orderly manner. Protecting people's rights, their freedom's, creating rules and laws for their protection and guidance. It now, needs to be signed." Bray said.

Tai-San walks down the stairs.

"The ills of society cannot be cured by rules and laws." Tai-San said. "Only by allowing people to look within themselves to follow their own destiny, will we achieve true harmony. It is what it is in our hearts that matters not what is on paper, not what we are told we must do by others but what our innerself tells us must be done."

Danni gets up from her chair and she stands next to Bray.

"No, there has been too much suffering already." Danni said. "How many more will suffer while we wait for people to get in touch with themselves? We need rules. We need to know exactly where we stand and that there are laws to protect us." Danni said.

"Once signed that document will become the whirlpool into which we all sink." Tai-San said. "Join me now, show your dissent. Don't let them sign away your right to choose."

Alice goes over to Tai-San.

"Not one of you would be here if it wasn't for her." Alice said.

Ebony stands up from her chair.

"Everyone here is grateful to Tai-San and always will be but signing this document is far more important." Ebony said.

Ebony is the first to sign and Tai-San walks off and Alice follows her.

Ebony walks away.

The other Tribe leaders and Bray sign the back page of the Bill of Rights document.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Tai-San is in her room and she's about the tainted antidote.

Cloe and Patsy appear with Bob the dog with Alice behind them.

Tai-San caps the vial of antidote and she puts it down.

"Tai-San, do you feel up to some visitors?" Alice asked.

"Come in." Tai-San replied. "What was it you wanted?

Alice walks away.

"Well, just to say we're sorry." Patsy replied.

"For?" Tai-San asked.

"For not being on your side, you know when you asked people to join you and only Alice did." Patsy replied.

"We wanted to honestly. We think your way's best." Cloe said.

"When I was your age things weren't so clear to me either. Sometimes it's better to bend with the wind as it blows but there'll be other chances." Tai-San said.

"So, we're still friends?" Cloe asked.

"Of course." Tai-San replied.

"Come to the party with us please." Patsy said. "It doesn't seem right everybody enjoying themselves without you."

"But I am enjoying myself in my own way." Tai-San said. "You'd better get back though or it'll all be over."

"Come on Bob." Cloe said. "Bob."

Tai-San looks at Bob the dog lying there on the floor.

"Leave him, he'll find you when he's ready." Tai-San said.

"You sure?" Cloe asked.

Tai-San nods.

"He doesn't like parties anyway." Patsy said.

Cloe and Patsy walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall. The party is going on.

There is DJ playing music at the bottom of the stairs.

The Tribes are talking, eating food and dancing.

"Bray!" Patsy shouted.

Bray turns around and Cloe and Patsy walk over to him.

"It's about Trudy." Patsy said.

"What about her?" Bray asked.

"We thought somebody here might have heard something from her, you know where she is, if she's coming back." Cloe said.

"You haven't heard something, have you?" Patsy asked.

Bray looks at Cloe and Patsy.

Meanwhile, Jack and Ellie are talking about doing a news sheet for the city.

"So anyway, I thought why not, it'll be brilliant." Ellie said.

"You mean a regular printed news sheet with proper distribution and everything?" Jack asked.

"The works. We could pass around news, information..." Ellie replied.

"Announcements, events, who knows what." Jack said. "But, isn't this going to take up a whole lot of our time?"

"It'll save us time." Ellie replied.

"How?" Jack asked.

"We've hit the wall in our research into what started the Virus, right?" Ellie asked.

"You mean, asking information through the news sheet." Jack replied.

Ellie nods.

"Brilliant." Jack said.

"Come on, let's put it to Bray and Danni." Ellie said.

Jack and Ellie walk away.

Back with Bray and Cloe and Patsy are still talking about Trudy.

"How far away?" Patsy asked.

"I don't know that but it doesn't mean we'll never see or Brady again." Bray replied.

"I hate the Chosen." Cloe said. "Why did they have to take them? Why not Ebony or Lex or somebody not nice?"

"You know why." Bray replied. "They think Trudy and Brady are important to their cause. They think more people will join them now."

"Do you think so?" Patsy asked.

Cloe and Patsy look at each other.

Jack and Ellie walk over to Cloe, Patsy and Bray.

"Uh, Bray." Jack said.

Bray looks at Jack and Ellie.

"What?" Jack asked.

* * *

A short time later, Lex appears at the party with a bottle of wine in his hand.

Bray and Danni and the other kids all see a drunk Lex.

"What you looking at? What you looking at?" Lex asked, angrily. "Huh?"

The DJ stops playing the music.

"Lex is my name, sexy Lexy." Lex said. "Take a good look. I guess you all know who you are."

Lex laughs and drinks from the bottle.

Bray walks forward away from Danni and Salene.

"Bray, our glorious leader." Lex said.

Lex picks up a strawberry on a cocktail stick and eats it.

"Lex." Bray said.

Lex walks over to Bray.

"Leader." Lex said. "This is my Mall, my Mall!"

Ebony and Mark appear.

"Because I created the Mallrats from a bunch of scared little kids who found their way in here one day." Lex said.

Lex takes a swig from the bottle.

"So you make no mistake, it is my Mall!" Lex said. "Not his."

Lex turns around and points at Ebony.

"Not her's." Lex said.

Lex turns back around and sees Danni standing behind Bray.

"Not Cruella's" Lex said. "Cruella."

Danni stands next to Bray.

"Come on now, Lex." Danni said.

Lex walks away from Bray and Danni and he goes to a table near Ebony.

Danni walks over to Lex.

"Danni, our little miss mystery." Lex said. "Has she sold you her Bill of Right, huh?"

Lex looks around at the Tribal leaders.

"Oh you sad sorry little saps." Lex said. "Well, you look out for your backs. Like I had to from day one! Cos there ain't anyone here who's worth the light, not anymore."

Danni puts her hand on Lex's arm but he shrugs it off.

"Get off me!" Lex said.

Lex tips up the table and he sits down on the floor with his bottle in his hand.

Ryan walks over to Lex.

"Come on, Lex." Ryan said.

Ryan pulls Lex up to his feet.

"Ryan, your feet smell." Lex said.

"Come on." Ryan said.

Ryan pulls Lex away and takes him back to his room.

Ryan puts Lex down on his bed and Ryan shakes his head.

* * *

Later on, the party guests have left and some of the Mallrats clean up.

"What a mess." Salene said.

Bray puts the upturned table back on its legs.

"What a night." Bray said.

Ryan walks in.

"He's out cold." Ryan said.

"I've never seen him like that. We have to do something." Danni said.

"He'll come out of it in his own time, he's a survivor." Salene said.

"We can't just ignore him, he needs help." Danni said.

"Lex is Lex, he's been heading that way for a long time now." Bray said.

"Look Bray, I know there's been a lot of bad history between you two but we have to try and help him." Danni said.

Ryan picks up a broom and starts sweeping.

"We've just been celebrating our Bill of Rights. What's it worth if we can't help one of our own." Danni said.

"You're right but he won't listen to me, that's for sure." Bray said.

Bray walks off and Danni follows him.

Ryan walks over to Salene.

"I just hate to see him like that with nothing, not even his own self-respect." Ryan said.

"Well let's talk about it, anything I can do I will, you know that." Salene said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai-San is in her room lighting candles.

She moves her arm and knocks over the tainted antidote.

The vial falls in front of Bob the dog spilling its contents.

Tai-San blows out a match and she walks out of the room.

Bob the dog starts licking up the spilt antidote.

Tai-San walks back into the room and finds Bob lying on the floor.

"Bob." Tai-San said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Lex is in the Cafe and Alice walks in.

"Hiya handsome." She said.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Burying Bob." She replied.

"Why aren't you off paying your respects?" He asked.

"No offense but some of us have work to do." She replied.

"To Bob." He said.

Lex drinks from the wine bottle in his hand.

"Hair of the dog." He said.

"It's a bit early in the morning for that, isn't it Lex?" She asked.

"Since when did you become a saint? You're not very rock and roll these days." He said.

"And what's your plan Elvis? Live fast, die young and leave a beautiful corpse?" She asked.

"Sounds right to me." He replied.

Lex drinks from the bottle.

"Face it Lex, you've lost it." She said. "All you got is your looks, at the rate you're going you won't have those for very long."

"Save your preaching." He said.

Alice walks away and Lex gets up from his chair as Ryan and Salene walk up the stairs.

"Lex." Salene said.

"You okay?" Ryan asked.

"Just get out of my way." Lex replied.

Lex walks in between Ryan and Salene and he walks down the stairs passing Bray on the way up.

"Ryan, better go keep an eye on him." Bray said.

Ryan walks down the stairs and Bray walks into the Cafe.

Tai-San appears behind Bray.

"Bray." Tai-San said.

Bray turns around.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Tai-San asked.

"Sure." Bray replied.

Tai-San walks off as Cloe and Patsy reach the top of the stairs.

"She never even asked about Bob's funeral." Cloe said.

"She's got a lot of important stuff on her mind girls." Alice said.

Alice sits down beside Salene.

"How did it go?" Alice asked.

"It was lovely, we found a beautiful spot for him." Salene replied. "Didn't we girls?"

Dal sits down near Salene.

"We gave him a good send-off." Dal said.

"Salene, what'll we do without him?" Patsy asked.

Jack appears behind Cloe and Patsy.

"You could help us with the news sheet." Jack said.

"Jack." Dal said.

"Well, life goes on and we need the help." Jack said. "It'll take your mind off Bob."

"I don't want to take my mind off Bob." Cloe said.

"Why don't you come to the farm with me?" Dal asked.

Cloe and Patsy walk off.

"I better get going, check on the animals." Dal said.

Ellie appears behind Jack.

"You coming Ellie? See how our little baby's doing?" Dal asked.

"It's a lamb, Dal." Jack said.

"Ellie?" Dal asked.

"Sorry, news sheet." Ellie replied.

Dal gets up and walks down the stairs.

"Looks like it's you and me then." Jack said, to Ellie.

* * *

A short time later, Bray walks into Ebony's office.

"What is it? I've got a city to run." She said.

"Oh, this won't take long. Someone tried to poison Tai-San." He said.

"They should have done it a long time ago." She said.

"Funny and I'm wondering who's next. See the only reason to get rid of Tai-San would be if someone already knew the formula and wanted to keep it to themselves." He said. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." She replied. "Are you accusing me of attempted murder, Bray?"

"Just call it a feeling." He replied.

"Okay, sure I don't like her but I'm not the only one." She said. "You can call me a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. If I was gonna kill Tai-San, I would've done it properly."

Ebony walks past Bray and stands in the doorway of her room.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Where?" He asked.

"To find out who did it. If this was about the formula, you're not the only one in danger." She said.

"Nobody knows, I've told you." He said.

"Good then it can stay our dirty little secret, can't it?" She asked.

Bray looks at Ebony.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie and Jack are in the Cafe talking about the news sheet.

Danni is sitting at a table.

"Nobody will read it anyway." Danni said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jack said.

"Well, frankly I don't see the point." Danni said.

"Aren't you curious to find out what happened?" Ellie asked.

"No." Danni replied.

"Someone out there must know why the adults died." Ellie said.

"So what? It's not gonna bring them back." Danni said.

"I know that but there's a lot of kids out there who need to know what happened." Ellie said.

"Yeah well, I think they'd be better off just getting on with their lives." Danni said.

"But they can't, can they? Because, they're still worrying about the past." Ellie said.

Danni looks at Ellie and Jack.

Ebony and the militia walk up the stairs into the Cafe.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked.

"You'll find out." Ebony replied. "Get Tai-San and Alice and round up anyone else you can find."

Bray appears behind Ebony.

"Bray." Danni said.

"Do as she says, this is serious." Bray said.

* * *

A short time later, everyone is gathered in the Cafe.

"Poison." Pasty said.

"Yeah, I found traces of it in my room." Tai-San said.

"Who'd want to poison Bob?" Ryan asked.

"No-one stupid, it was meant for Tai-San." Ebony replied.

"What?" Alice asked.

"But why would anybody want to..." Salene said.

"To strike at the heart of our power." Ebony said. "With Tai-San out of action, we're nobodies again. Lose the formula and we're nothing."

"All the Tribe leaders were here." Ellie said.

"That's crazy, they need the antidote just as much as we do." Danni said.

"But who would want Tai-San to die?" Patsy asked.

"The Chosen." Ryan replied.

"It makes sense. They're the only ones who want to destroy the antidote." Salene said.

"But there was no-one from the Chosen here." Danni said.

"How do we know that? They could have spies anywhere. There could be one in this room right now." Ebony said.

"You serious?" Jack asked.

"One of us?" Ryan asked.

"Now come on, that's just paranoia." Danni said. "You can't honestly believe that one of us will try to murder Tai-San."

"Until we have the proof, everyone here is a suspect and everyone here is in danger. Nobody moves from here until we've finished searching." Ebony said.

"Searched what?" Ellie asked.

"Your rooms." Ebony replied.

"You're keeping us prisoner." Salene said.

"I'm not having this." Jack said.

"You got something to hide, Jack?" Ebony asked.

"No." Jack replied.

"Well, let's get started." Alice said.

Alice walks away.

"Where are you going, tiny?" Ebony asked.

Alice walks back in.

"To start the search, munchkin." Alice replied.

"No." Ebony said.

"I'm gonna find out who did this and I'm gonna barbecue them." Alice said.

"What about your room?" Danni asked.

"I've got nothing to hide." Ebony replied. "Okay Alice, you can start with my room. Spike go with her."

Spike walks away.

"And make sure nobody leaves." Ebony said, to a militia guy.

Ebony walks off.

* * *

A short time later, Lex is sleeping on his bed and Ebony is in the room.

"Oh dear me, Lex. How are the mighty fallen." She said.

Mark walks into the room.

"Nothing in here, nothing but a pathetic old drunk." She said. "Let's go."

Ebony leaves and Mark follows her.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone is back in the Cafe.

Alice has found the poison in Danni's room.

Tai-San takes the poison from Alice.

"Yes, these are the same as the ones I found in my room." Tai-San said.

"Danni, I'm arresting you for attempted murder of Tai-San." Ebony said.

Danni stands up from her chair.

"Me." Danni said, surprised.

"Danni, that's crazy." Ellie said.

"This is a serious accusation, you need some evidence here." Bray said.

Ebony takes the poison from Tai-San.

"Here's the evidence." Ebony said.

"I've never seen them before." Danni said.

"They were hidding in your room." Alice said.

"Put her in the cage." Ebony said.

"Wait." Bray said. "Danni, do you know how they could have got there?"

"No, their nothing to do with me. Anyone could've put them there." Danni replied.

Nobody says anything.

"Oh come on, you don't honestly believe I would try to murder Tai-San." Danni said.

"Why not? Tai-San was against your precious Bill of Rights." Ebony said.

"Yeah but..." Danni said.

"And how much do we know of you really? You turn up around the same time as the Chosen." Ebony said. "Maybe you're one of the Chosen."

"That's ridiculous." Danni said.

"You know more then you're letting on, I can feel it." Ebony said. "Just what are you hiding from us? Put her in the cage."

Mark grabs Danni by her arms and leads her away.

"Let go of me, I can walk." Danni said.

Tai-San is having doubts and she looks at Ebony.

* * *

A short time later, Danni is inside the cage and Ebony appears.

"Best room in the house." Ebony said.

"This is crazy." Danni said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get a fair trial. Everybody gets a fair trial now thanks to your Bill of Rights." Ebony said.

Ebony walks away and Mark follows.

Danni rattles the cage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai-San is in the lab and Bray knocks on the door and he enters the room.

"Ah Bray, I was wondering where you were." She said.

"Sorry Tai-San, I had to think." He said.

"Well come on, there's a lot to do." She said.

"You don't really think Danni tried to poison you, do you?" He asked.

"Have you spoken to her?" She asked.

"Not yet, I'm still trying to figure it out, why? It doesn't make any sense, I know she was angry with you but..." He said.

"So you admit there's doubt?" She asked.

"If she was a spy for the Chosen, she would come with a better story, wouldn't she?" He asked.

"That's true." She replied.

"I just can't work out what she's trying to hide." He said.

"We all have secrets Bray, some we won't even admit to ourselves." She said. "Whatever Danni's secret is, I'm sure she's very troubled and very driven. She's passionate about creating new world, I think the trouble and the passion are linked."

"But is she troubled or passionate enough to poison you?" He asked.

Tai-San looks at Bray.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Salene is in the Cafe and Ryan walks up the stairs with a tray.

"Ryan." She said.

"He didn't want it." He said.

Ryan sits down opposite Salene.

"Told me to get lost." He said.

"It's okay." She said.

"No, it's not. Lex was my best mate. I wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for him. But right now, he can go to hell." He said.

"Maybe he's already in hell." She said. "Ryan, I know how it feels to hate yourself. You need somebody to help you see it through. You helped me, remember? Do you want me to go talk to him? I think I understand how he feels, let me try for your sake."

"You're an amazing person, you know that?" He asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony visits Danni in the cage.

"How you doing? Room service okay?" Ebony asked.

Danni stands up.

"Come to gloat?" Danni asked.

"It's not against the law, is it?" Ebony asked. "Maybe you should include that in your Bill of Rights."

"That poison was nothing to do with me." Danni said.

"The evidence says different." Ebony said.

"I was framed and I think we both know who by." Danni said.

"So, where's your proof?" Ebony asked. "You know I'm gonna be kinda sorry to lose you, you've been interesting. Blocked me off at every turn. Twisted Bray around your little finger."

"Is that what this is about? Bray?" Danni asked.

"Amongst other things but it's all over, you're on your way out and nobody is gonna shed a single tear." Ebony said. "If I were you, I'd get some beauty sleep cos you're gonna need it. Sweet dreams."

Ebony walks away.

* * *

Later on, Bray visits Danni in the cage.

"Where's Ryan?" He asked. "He's supposed to be guarding you."

"I haven't seen him." She replied.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "When you didnt come and see me I thought... You don't think I did it, do you?"

"No, of course not." He replied.

Danni stands up and walks towards Bray.

"It's her word against mine." She said. "Don't you see what's happening here? She's gonna bring down the Mallrats just like I said she would. Are you just gonna stand by her and watch her do it?"

"There's no evidence." He replied.

"Are you gonna defend me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, course I'll defend you." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Lex's room. Salene is sitting on a chair with a glass of wine in her hand and she's tipsy.

Lex is sitting on his bed and he picks up the bottle of wine to refill Salene's glass.

"Lex, no more, no more. It's getting late, I should be getting back." She said.

Lex refills his glass.

"Why are you trying to leave? You think Ryan will be getting jealous, is that it?" He asked.

"Why should he be? We're just having a drink, aren't we?" She asked.

Salene takes a sip of wine.

"Salene, it means alot more to me then that." He said.

Salene looks at Lex.

"You probably won't believe this but you're the only one I really care about. You're the only one I can talk to since..." He said.

Salene puts her glass down and she sits down beside Lex.

"It's okay, Lex." She said. "It's in the past Lex. There's nothing you can do about it now. You have to move on."

"Move on? Move on to what? It's over." He said.

"Only if that's what you believe." She said. "Look, it's a whole new world out there, you can be anything you wanna be."

Lex turns his head and looks at Salene.

"I could do it." He said.

Lex puts his hand on Salene's leg.

"If I had someone like you, I know I could." He said.

"We're all here for you Lex." She said. "Come on Lex, I know you can do it, start tonight. Before you know it, you'll be back on top again. You'll be the old Lex, getting on everybody else's nerves."

"Thanks you, Salene." He said. "You're a very special person, you know that?"

Lex puts his hand on Salene's cheek.

"Please Lex." She said.

"What's the matter, Salene?" He asked. "Come on sweetheart, just give me a little kiss."

Lex pushes Salene backwards on the bed and he leans over her.

"Come on Salene, no-one will know." He said.

"Get off me." She said.

Salene pushes Lex off her and she quickly gets up.

Salene runs to the door and Lex stands up from the bed.

"Oh yeah, go on. Go run back to him. That's right, you've had your fun, you've got what you wanted." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, you little tease." He replied. "Go on, get out of my sight. Girls like you make me sick."

"I thought you needed a friend. I was trying to be your friend." She said.

Salene pushes the door opens and she leaves the room.

* * *

A few moments later, Salene runs into her room and sits on her bed crying.

Ryan walks into the room and sits down beside Salene.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ryan, I thought..." She said.

"Tell me." He said.

"Nothing really." She said.

"He tried it on, didn't he?" He asked.

"No, he was just..." She replied.

"Don't lie to me, Salene." He said.

Ryan gets up off the bed walks out the room.

"Ryan, Ryan wait." She said.

* * *

A few moments later, Ryan goes to Lex's room and starts packing a bag of Lex's stuff.

Lex is in the Cafe eating from a tin of food and Ryan walks in and throws the bag at Lex.

"Get up." Ryan said.

"What? What's up?" Lex asked.

"I said get up, you're leaving." Ryan replied.

"Oh yeah, and where am I going?" Lex asked.

"I don't care, just go." Ryan replied.

"Is there something on your mind, old buddy?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, something's on my mind." Ryan replied.

"Okay look, can we just be civ... can we be civilised people for just one moment?" Lex asked. "Number one, whatever you think happened didn't happen."

"So, why is she crying?" Ryan asked.

"Why does any girl cry? Maybe she thought of something sad like that dog dying, Bob. Yeah, that must've been it." Lex said.

Ryan grabs Lex and shoves him against a wall.

They struggle and Jack, Ebony and Alice appear on the balcony.

Ryan pushes Lex against the railing by the stairs.

Salene runs up the stairs.

"Ryan, no." Salene said.

"You have two choices Lex, you leave by the door or go over this balcony. It's up to you." Ryan said.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Jack asked, to Ebony.

"Like what?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know, you're one of the leaders." Jack replied.

"You know, I think Ryan's doing us all a favour." Ebony said.

"Something about you not performing properly in bed." Lex said.

"I tried to help you, I tried to be your friend, that's it no more." Ryan said.

"You couldn't hurt me Ryan. You couldn't hurt me anymore then you can satisfy your slut of a girlfriend." Lex said.

Ryan grabs Lex, turns him around and puts his hands around Lex's throat.

"Ryan, don't please." Salene said.

"Ryan, no." Bray said.

"He attacked Salene." Ryan said. "Either he goes..."

"Okay, okay just leave him." Bray said.

Ryan lets go of Lex's throat and Ryan stands back.

"You got to go." Bray said.

"What?" Lex asked.

"You got to go till you learn how to control yourself." Bray said.

"You can't kick me out." Lex said.

"You can't force yourself on Salene or any of the other girls around here." Bray said. "We've got enough problems as it is without you making any more. So, you're either with us Lex or you're against us. You better go and do some serious thinking about who your friends are."

Bray walks into the Cafe and picks up Lex's bag.

"And if you ever show your face around here again." Ryan said.

Bray walks back in carrying Lex's bag.

"It was a joke, guys." Lex said.

Bray shakes his head.

Lex stands at the top of the stairs and looks at the other Mallrats.

"Don't you dare look at me, Lex." Ebony said.

Lex slowly walks down the stairs.

"Fine, have it your way, see if I care!" Lex shouted. "This place is a dump anyway."

Bray throws Lex's bag at him and Lex catches it.

"I'll go make sure he leaves." Bray said, to Ryan.

Bray walks down the stairs and follows Lex.

"Okay, show's over folks." Ebony said. "Time for bed."

Jack and Alice walk off to their rooms and so does Ebony.

* * *

A short time later, Ryan and Salene are in their room.

"It's not what it looked like. I mean, nothing happened. He tried to kiss me and I tried to stop him." She said.

"I don't wanna hear about it." He said.

Salene walks over to Ryan.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked.

"Go where?" He asked.

"I could sleep up at Trudy's." She replied.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked. "I'm not mad at you Salene. It was Lex, I know that."

"But you think that I wanted him just because you and I don't, you know." She said.

"Did you want him?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

Ryan touches Salene's cheek.

"I want you Salene." He said.

"Then let's... let's go to bed now. I mean, what's stopping us?" She asked.

"I'm just afraid that if I want the same as him, maybe I'm no better then him." He replied.

"Ryan." She said.

Salene kisses Ryan on the lips.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, by the fountain. Danni is on trial.

Dal is the judge and some of the Mallrats and militia are the jury.

Ebony gets up from her chair and picks up the bottle of poison.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Where was this deadly poison found? In Danni's room. We all know she had the means for murders and I intend to prove she had the motive. Ask yourselves, what do we know about her? She just turns up one day, she has no past, belongs to no Tribe, she's a total mystery. But yet in a very short time she's virtually running things, how come? Well, Danni's an attractive girl, that takes care of the guys but the women were harder and she wore us down. It was all part of her plan to kill us all one by one but she failed this time and unless you find her guilty, she'll try it again." Ebony said.

Ebony sits back down in her chair.

"Bray." Dal said.

Bray stands up from his chair.

"Um, I'd like you all to cast your minds back to another trial held right here. A trial that was as trumped-up as this one when I was tried for stealing water. Water that had been planted in my room." Bray said.

Ebony gets up from her chair.

"Objection, this is irrelevant." Ebony said.

"What is your point, Bray?" Dal asked.

"My point is that Danni is as innocent as I was then and I'm gonna prove it." Bray replied.

"So, where's your evidence?" Ebony asked.

"If Danni was so clever, why'd she leave the poison in her room? She must have known we were gonna search the place. There's a whole city out there where she could've hidden it. You see, she was framed." Bray said.

Bray looks at Ebony.

"Now, I don't know who tried to kill Tai-San but it wasn't Danni and you know that too." Bray said.

Bray walks back to his seat and sits down.

"Ebony, you may call up your first witness." Dal said.

Ebony stands up.

"I call the intended victim, Tai-San." Ebony said.

Tai-San gets up from her chair and she walks forward.

"It must have been a shock to realise somebody hated you that much." Ebony said.

"Not really." Tai-San said.

"So, tell me about your relationship with Danni." Ebony said.

"What do you want to know?" Tai-San asked.

"Well, do you like her?" Ebony asked.

"I don't dislike her." Tai-San replied.

"But she dislikes you intensely." Ebony said.

"Not that I'm aware of." Tai-San said.

"Oh come on, you and Danni clashed over her Bill of Rights. She was furious." Ebony said. "We were all there, remember? So your view is the opposite of Danni's, isn't that right?"

"We believe different things certainly." Tai-San replied.

"Yes or no?" Ebony asked.

"Yes." Tai-San replied.

"Thank you." Ebony said. "I'm just glad I agreed with Danni over her Bill of Rights. That poison might have ended up in my glass."

Bray stands up.

"Objection, she can't say that." Bray said.

"Um." Dal said.

"It's okay, I take it back." Ebony said. "Sorry."

Ebony sits down and Bray walks over to Tai-San.

"Tai-San, do you know of anyone who'd want to kill you? Think hard." Bray said.

"Killing achieves nothing." Tai-San replied.

"Maybe so but it doesn't answer my question." Bray said.

"The question is hypothetical, the guilty will pay for the crimes inevitably." Tai-San said.

"You're sworn to tell the truth." Bray said.

"I am telling the truth." Tai-San said.

"Okay, put it another way. This person, this hypothetical murderer." Bray said. "Isn't it likely to be someone who disapproved of your distribution of the antidote? Someone who wanted it for profit?"

"Maybe." Tai-San replied.

"Did the defendant Danni express those views at anytime?" Bray asked.

"No." Tai-San replied.

"In fact she wanted to distribute the antidote for free and widely as possible, that correct?" Bray asked.

"Yes." Tai-San replied.

"Yes." Bray said. "I have no more questions."

Bray walks back to his seat and sits down.

Ebony gets up from her chair and goes to Tai-San.

"I have one." Ebony said. "You and Bray are the only people in the whole world who know the formula for the antidote, is that correct?"

"Yes." Tai-San replied.

"Then why do you think this hypothetical murderer wants to kill you?" Ebony asked. "With you out of the way. Who does leave that Bray to share the antidote secret with?"

Everyone looks at Danni.

It's Alice turn to be questioned as a witness.

"Alice, where exactly did you find the crystals?" Bray asked.

"Under Danni's pillow." Alice replied. "What does it matter?"

"Um, I'm supposed to ask the questions." Bray said.

"Well, you're not asking the right one's." Alice said. "Ask who set me up to look in there in the first place."

"Alright, who?" Bray asked.

"Ebony, who else?" Alice said. "But why are we all pussy footing around here, we all know who did this. Ebony knew I'd find the poison because she planted it. You want your killer, there she is."

Alice points at Ebony sitting in her chair.

"Ebony." Alice said.

It's now Danni's turn to be questioned.

"So, where did you come from Danni?" Ebony asked.

"You know where." Danni replied.

"I don't know anything, that's why I'm asking. Tell us a bit about your Tribe." Ebony said.

"Nothing much to tell, it didn't work out." Danni said.

"So you found yourself alone?" Ebony asked.

"Yes." Danni replied.

"And you stayed that way until you found the Mallrats? And your beloved antidote with which you'd hoped to save the world?" Ebony asked.

"So?" Danni asked.

"So, I don't buy it." Ebony replied. "Why are you lying to us?"

"Well, Id' guess you'd know about lying." Danni said. "You were the leader of the Loco's, weren't you? Maybe we should talk about your past."

"Just answer the question, Danni." Dal said.

"I'm not lying." Danni said.

"So this government building you lived in, you know where you met Bray. How did you find that?" Ebony asked.

"I stumbled on it." Danni replied.

"Just by chance?" Ebony asked.

"Yes." Danni replied.

"Strange coincidence, don't you think?" Ebony asked.

"Why?" Danni asked.

"Well, it was one of only three places in the entire city where the antidote was worked on. That's why Bray went there in the first place." Ebony said.

"Yeah..." Danni said.

"Yeah, what?" Ebony asked.

"Yes I did know, I mean... I was looking for the antidote and I found that place." Danni replied.

"So you didn't stumble on it, after all." Ebony said.

"Not exactly." Danni said.

"How did you know there was an antidote?" Ebony asked.

"I, I heard a rumour." Danni replied.

"Okay, now I'm confused. You and Bray both went there looking for the antidote but instead you found each other, right?" Ebony asked.

Danni nods.

"That must've been the first thing you told him, that you were looking too. Am I right?" Ebony asked.

"No." Danni replied.

"Why not?" Ebony asked.

"Because I didn't trust him then." Danni replied.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Ebony asked.

"No." Danni replied.

"I'll tell you why you didn't mention anything because your story is a pack of lies. You lied your way into the Mallrats, pretending like you were out to save the world but really you were out to destory the antidote." Ebony said. "Confess it Danni, your spying for the Chosen."

"That's insane." Ellie said.

"Danni, no way." Salene said.

"Your witness Bray." Dal said.

Bray stands up.

"Can I have a recess, a timeout thing, whatever you call it?" Bray asked.

"You need to get your stories straight?" Ebony asked.

"Dal, five minutes." Bray said.

Ebony stands up from her chair.

"Objection." Ebony said.

Dal gets up.

"Objection overruled." Dal said.

Dal picks up a hammer and hits an empty tin.

"Thanks." Bray said.

Bray and Danni go up the stairs.

Dal signals to Spike and Spike follows Bray and Danni.

* * *

A short time later, Bray and Danni are in Danni's room with Spike standing guard.

"Hey, can you give us a minute?" Bray asked.

Spike walks out of the room.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Bray asked.

Danni looks at Bray.

"You'd been good to me Bray, I don't deserve it." Danni said.

"Are you with the Chosen like she said?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Then what's going on? How am I meant to help you if you don't tell me the truth?" He asked.

"What will they do to me?" She asked.

"I don't know, I've been trying not to think about it." He replied. "Danni, don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"Then tell me please, tell me what you're hiding." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs by the fountain.

"She was so completely genuine, I believed in her but now I'm not so sure." Salene said. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"About Danni." Salene replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Ryan said.

Ebony walks over to Dal.

"Dal, five minutes is up." Ebony said.

"Okay." Dal said, surprised.

"Spike, get them back in here." Ebony said.

Spike walks up the stairs.

* * *

Back inside Danni's room, Bray and Danni are still sitting on a sofa.

"It's that place, isn't it? That building. What were you doing there?" Bray asked.

Spike walks into the room.

"Time's up, Ebony wants you back." Spike said.

"Just a minute." Bray said.

Spike stands outside the room.

"Danni." Bray said.

"If you knew the truth, you'd find me guilty too." Danni said.

"I won't, I'll stick by you." Bray said.

"Come on, hurry it up." Spike said, from the doorway.

Danni looks at Bray.

"No-one else can know about this, do you promise?" Danni asked.

"Yeah I promise, please just tell me." Bray replied.

"That was my father's apartment, right. He worked there too on the anti-aging serum." Danni said.

"He was involved?" Bray asked.

"He was in charge, it was my father who wiped out all the adults." Danni replied.

Bray is shocked by Danni's confession.

Spike walks into the room.

"I said time was up." Spike said.

"Just a minute." Bray said.

Spike walks out and Bray sits down next to Danni.

"Danni." Bray said.

"My father was doing research into human genes and he found a way to stop the aging process or so they thought. It backfired and the Virus was created instead. When this all started I watched my father age overnight. I've seen it with my own eyes, Bray. Pandorax's crisis reports, cover up press packages, everything. Even the President lied." Danni said.

* * *

A short time later, the trial is back in progress.

"Right, where were we? Oh yes. Bray, your turn to question Danni." Dal said.

"Um, I have no more questions." Bray said.

Dal bangs the hammer on the tin to silence the jury.

"Thank you." Dal said. "You sure about that Bray?"

Bray nods.

"Well then, Ebony." Dal said.

Ebony gets up from her chair and she looks at Danni.

"Jury, fellow Mallrats. It is now time for us to resolve this terrible situation and to put it behind us. We need to forget the doubts and look at the facts. Fact, somebody tried to poison Tai-San. Fact, Bob drank the poison and died and the poison was found in Danni's room. Fact, Danni was angry with Tai-San about the Bill of Rights. Danni lied to us about what she was doing before Bray first met her. We don't know her at all, who she is, what Tribe's she from and she won't tell us. All these are the facts and they tell us everything we need to know about her." Ebony said.

Ebony goes back to her chair.

"All those things are true, yeah they do point the finger to Danni and I can't argue against that." Bray said.

Bray stands up from his chair and walks over to the jury.

"But what about motive? The fact is that whoever tried to kill Tai-San must have known the formula." Bray said.

"What's this Bray? What's going on?" Dal asked.

"Is this a confession, Bray?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, you're the only other one who knows the formula Bray." Jack said.

"No, no I'm not." Bray said.

Ebony stands up.

"Objection." Ebony said.

"Yes?" Dal asked.

"This is speculation leading the jury." Ebony replied.

Salene stands up from the jury box.

"Shut up Ebony. You want to get the truth out, don't you?" Salene asked. "Sorry Dal."

Salene and Ebony sit back down.

"Who else knows the formula, Bray?" Dal asked.

Bray looks at Ebony.

"Ebony." Bray replied. "Ebony knows the formula because I told her."

Bray looks at the jury.

"Listen everyone, hear me out. I didn't mean to betray your trust in me." Bray said. "Tai-San, I can explain."

Tai-San gets up and walks away.

Dal stands up and uses the hammer on the tin to silence the unrest in the jury box.

"Will you all just shut up?" Dal asked. "We'll give Bray a chance to explain himself."

Dal sits down.

"Bray." Dal said.

"I'm really sorry I betrayed you but I had to do it. I had to try and save Trudy." Bray said.

Ebony gets up.

"Are you gonna make them listen to me?" Ebony asked.

Dal doesn't say anything and Bray sits down.

"Okay, it's true I had to know the formula and I had to have the power to save you all from her." Ebony said.

Ebony points at Danni.

"Can't you see she's one of the Chosen? Out to destroy us all? First Tai-San and then Bray, who she's got wrapped around her little finger. I did it to protect you!" Ebony said.

"Any more revelations for us, Bray?" Dal asked.

"No, just proves that Danni's not the only person with a motive." Bray replied.

"We'll let the jury decide that, shall we?" Dal asked.

Dal bangs the tin with the hammer.

* * *

A short time later, the trial is back with the jury's verdict.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Dal asked.

Salene stands up.

"Yes, we have." Salene replied.

"What is it?" Dal asked.

"Not guilty." Salene replied.

"Case closed." Dal said.

Dal bangs the tin and Bray hugs Danni.

Ebony looks at Spike.

* * *

A short time later, Ryan and Salene are sitting on the bed in their room.

"Even Bray's been lying to us and hiding stuff from us." She said.

Ryan puts his hand on Salene's knee and Salene puts her hand on top of his.

"It's over, Danni didn't do it." He said.

"But then who did?" She asked.

Ryan and Salene look at each other.

"Ebony." She said.

"Yeah but we don't know anything for sure, it's all a mess." He said.

"But..." She said.

"I agree, I agree. Ebony's the number one suspect. I wouldn't trust her with anything but..." He said.

"But what?" She asked.

"There's something... there's something about Danni." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni sees Jack walking and carrying a large box.

On the box is a large yellow label that says: virus information drop off box.

"Can I help you, Jack." She asked.

Jack lowers the box so he can see Danni.

"Oh, hi Danni. You know what, I think I can manage." He replied.

"What's in the box?" She asked.

"Well, it's information. All the responses we've been getting to our news sheet about the Virus." He replied.

"Can I help you look?" She asked.

"Thought you weren't interested." He replied.

"Well, it looks like you could do with a hand." She said.

"Well, I think we'll be fine." He said. "Thank you."

Jack walks past Danni carrying the box and enters the news sheet room.

Dal and Ellie are sitting at a table.

"Just put it over there, Jack." Ellie said, pointing.

"How about right here?" Jack asked.

Jack drops the box onto the floor.

"Jack!" Ellie said.

"Well, it's heavy Ellie." Jack said.

"Where do you want me to put it?" Dal asked.

"I think we can manage, Dal." Jack said. "Haven't you got any famous court cases to judge?"

Dal and Ellie look at each other.

Dal walks past Jack and leaves the room.

"Jack." Ellie said.

"Look, Ellie." Jack said.

Jack walks over to Ellie and sits next to her.

"Look, we've got lots to do." Jack said.

"The answer's in here somewhere. I can smell it." Ellie said.

"Hope you're a speed reader." Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni is in her room and Bray walks in.

"There you are." He said.

Bray sits down to Danni.

"Have you seen how much information Jack and Ellie are getting?" She asked.

"About the Virus?" He asked.

"Masses." She replied.

"Well, maybe you can tell them now. They've shown they believe in you." He said.

"Believe in me?" She asked.

"They found you not guilty." He replied.

"Oh, they didn't put me in jail but they still hate my guts." She said.

"Rubbish." He said.

"Maybe I should go." She said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere, away." She replied.

"You just escaped exile. Don't give Ebony the satisfaction and think about it, what can there be after all this time? Nothing came out when the whole media was looking." He said.

"That's because the government suppressed it." She said.

"Precisely." He said. "Do you think a couple of kids are going to succeed where the entire world's press failed?"

"I guess if you put it like that." She replied.

"It is like that, Danni." He said. "Now listen, I'm going to fix a meal for us all tonight so everyone can get together and clear the air. If you think you've got problems, you should see the way some people are looking at me."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the sewers. Ebony is with Spike.

"It's a simple question Spike, why did they vote not guilty?" She asked.

"I tried to persuade them, I even tried threatening them but they wouldn't listen." He replied.

"You failed me Spike, I thought I could rely on you." She said.

"I did my best." He said.

"It wasn't good enough, was it? You failed me and now I'm in trouble." She said. "What are you gonna do about that, Spike?"

"Anything you want, I'll do anything for you." He replied.

"Good cos I know just how you can make it up to me and it's either that or you'll be joining Bob the dog." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Alice is with Tai-San in the lab.

"The cheating rat's outside. He wants to see you." Alice said. "Shall I send him away or shall I strangle him first?"

"Send him in, Alice." Tai-San replied.

Alice signals to Bray and he walks into the room.

Alice nudges Bray before she walks out.

"Before you say anything I know it was wrong to tell Ebony the formula and to betray your trust and our agreement. I know it was wrong to lie to you, I knew it when I said it then and I know it now. I'm really sorry, there's no excuse." He said.

"Alice told me why you did it, you had no choice. You had to save Trudy." She said. "But I wish you trusted me enough to tell me, at least then I could have been prepared."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the city, Cloe and Patsy are walking along.

"Do you think we should head back?" Patsy asked.

"I don't feel like going back, I think we should run away. Everything's a mess back there." Cloe replied.

"They wouldn't miss us anyway, they don't miss Bob." Patsy said.

"Yeah, they let Danni go because Bob was only a dog. Wait till she poisons one of them then there'll be big trouble." Cloe said.

Cloe and Patsy come across three guys torturing a dog.

"Hey! Hey!" Cloe shouted.

Cloe and Patsy run over.

"Leave that dog alone, you're hurting it." Cloe said.

"Oh boys, this one's fiercer than the dog." Bully Boy No. 1 said.

"Put him down, put him down or..." Cloe said.

"Or what?" Bully Boy No. 1 asked.

Cloe tries to grab the dog from the guy's arms and she trips.

Patsy runs forward and kicks the guy in the leg.

"Bullies." Patsy said.

"Losers." Cloe said.

"Maggots." Patsy said.

The three guys walk towards Cloe and Patsy.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Pats." Cloe said.

"No it wasn't, they can't touch us." Patsy said.

Patsy shows off the pentacle design on her left hand.

"We're Mallrats, we control the antidote and the city." Patsy said.

"She's right, I've seen them at the Mall." Bully Boy No. 2 said.

"You better run along and rescue your doggy then before I break it's legs." Bully Boy No. 1 said.

Cloe and Patsy run off and they chase the dog.

The dog runs into a crawl space under a house.

"Come here, come here boy, we won't hurt you." Cloe said.

Cloe and Patsy kneel down on the grass and look at the dog.

"Come on boy." Cloe said.

"He'll never come to us Clo, he's too scared." Patsy said.

"Yes, he will." Cloe said.

Patsy sits down in a chair nearby.

"What next year?" Patsy asked.

"He will come." Cloe replied.

Cloe looks again and the dog has vanished.

"He's gone. Pats, where'd he go?" Cloe asked.

Patsy gets up from the chair.

"I don't know, I didn't even see him come out." Patsy replied.

"Here boy, come here." Cloe said.

Cloe whistles.

"It's no use Cloe, he's gone." Patsy said.

Cloe and Patsy walk off.

"But... yeah, he wasn't as nice as Bob anyway." Cloe said.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Danni is in her room looking at a family photo.

Bray appears in the doorway.

"Danni." He said.

Danni quickly puts the photo behind her.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Not if you're gonna tell me everything's fine." She replied.

Bray walks over and sits down next to Danni.

"Well you're right, everything's not fine, they're suspicious." He said. "You have to tell them, Danni. You have to tell them about your father. They like you."

"Oh sure Bray and they're gonna like me even more when they find out that my father killed their parents and their grandparents and their uncles, aunts." She said. "Of course, because daughter of mass murderer sounds so much better than just murderer."

"They won't see it like that." He said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I know them." He replied. "They're my friends, my family."

"I want them to be mine too." She said.

Bray puts his arm around Danni.

"Then trust them, tell them the truth and they'll trust you." He said.

"They'll throw me out if they don't lynch me." She said.

"They'll understand." He said.

Bray picks up the family photo and shows it to Danni.

"Is that him? Is that your father?" He asked.

"No-one can ever know who my father is, Bray." She replied. "Ever."

Danni tears up the photo.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe. Dal is using a saucepan and spoon to raise an alarm.

Cloe and Patsy run into the room.

"Dal." Patsy said.

"What's wrong?" Cloe asked.

Ryan and Salene appear behind Dal.

"The food store's been raided." Dal replied.

"Oh no." Ryan said.

"I can't believe this." Salene said.

Jack is standing behind Cloe and Patsy.

"I told you more bad things would happen." Cloe said.

"What do you mean?" Salene asked.

"It's Danni, you shouldn't have let her go free." Cloe replied.

Cloe and Patsy walk over to Dal.

Bray and Tai-San enter the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bray asked.

"What happened?" Tai-San asked.

"It's been raided." Patsy replied.

Patsy closes one door of the food store.

"Right that's it, when I find that thief." Alice said.

"It's Ebony's fault." Salene said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Well, she's responsible. She's in charge of security, isn't she?" Salene asked.

"It's our chance, Bray." Dal said.

"Can we vote her out now, Bray?" Salene asked.

Bray doesn't say anything.

"Everyone in favour of Ebony leaving right now, say I." Alice said, raising her hand.

Everyone else raises their hand.

Ebony walks into the room between Bray and Tai-San.

"Did I hear my name?" Ebony asked.

"Food store's been raided." Bray said. "Aren't you supposed to be in charge of security?"

Danni walks into the room behind Bray.

"Well, I found this letter on my bed. I think it might solve a few mysteries around here." Ebony said.

Ebony reads out the note from Spike.

"I owe you an apology Danni, I was wrong." Ebony said. "Actually I owe you all an apology. I never dreamt one of my men would do something like this maybe they're just too loyal."

"Suppose Spike must have stolen all the food then, if he's gone." Patsy said.

"I'm sorry Danni, I'm sorry for what I put you through, I was just doing my job." Ebony said. "I hope there won't be any hard feelings between us. We all know we can trust you now."

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Everyone is in the Cafe eating dinner.

"I know what the first stall on the trading market's gonna be." Dal said.

"What's that?" Tai-San asked.

"A vegetable stall supplied by yours truly." Dal replied.

"Great idea Dal, you'll be rich. We all need food." Ryan said.

Bray and Danni are sitting next to each other.

"Hey, welcome to the Tribe." Bray said, to Danni.

Ellie and Jack walk up the stairs to the Cafe.

"Ellie, Jack." Salene said.

"Come on, sit down. Both need some meat on your bones." Alice said.

Ellie sits in between Danni and Alice.

"Think I well, it smells delicious." Ellie said.

"How's the Sherlock Holmes bit going?" Dal asked.

"Brilliant, we've got so much information, we don't know where to start." Jack replied.

"I'm starting with this." Ellie said.

"What is it?" Salene asked.

"It's a company report." Ellie replied.

"Another lead on Pandorax." Jack said.

Danni looks at Bray.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	7. Chapter 13

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episodes 23 to 27.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** The Chosen shouldn't exist. They know Zoot died at the Mall. They didn't know he had a child with Trudy called Brady.

visit Tribal Digest, under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Selected Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside the Mall.

There is a large banner on the side of the Mall by some stairs leading to the roof.

The banner says 'Trading Market – Grand Opening Today'.

Lex sits on a car bonnet and there is a dog nearby.

"So, what are they up to now mutt?" Lex asked

Lex tries to read the banner and throws his can away in frustration.

"You're lucky I didn't wring your scrawny little neck." Lex said.

Lex staggers off.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Bray is checking the market stalls and Danni walks in.

"Hey." She said.

"Wow, you're switched on this morning." He said.

"Yeah well, feel like a new person." She said. "Like I've been given a new life or something."

"I told you that Pandorax file would be a dead end, didn't I?" He asked.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep. My mind's just been turning round and round." He replied.

"What about?" She asked.

"About how far we've come and how far we have to go and the people who aren't here to see it, Amber and Zandra." He replied.

"Any word on Lex?" She asked.

"He should've come swaggering back by now." He replied.

"Hey, you had to do it. Come on, we've got to have some rules." She said.

Bray looks at Danni.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the news sheet room.

Ellie and Jack are sorting through information about the Virus.

Ellie shows a letter to Jack.

"Hey, look what this kid sent in." She said.

"Mmm." He said.

"Don't get too excited, will you?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry but we've been through all this with the Pandorax report, we got zilch." He said. "How many more times?"

"Until we've cracked it, that's investigative journalism for you." She replied.

"That's extremely tedious." He said.

"Fine, give up. I'll do this on my own." She said.

"No, no." He said.

Jack sits next to Ellie.

"We started this together so we'll um, finish it together." He said.

"Good, I thought you were wimping out on me for a second." She said.

"No chance. I mean, we work well together, don't we?" He asked.

Ellie puts her arm around Jack.

"Yeah, we're a good team, you and me." She said.

Ellie lets go of Jack's shoulders.

"The best." He said. "Ellie."

Jack leans in close to Ellie.

"What?" She asked, distracted. "Unbelivable."

Jack moves away and Danni enters the room.

"Are you two still on that?" Danni asked.

"You bet, we're gonna crack this, Danni." Ellie replied.

"What's the point? You're just digging up the past and it's morbid. You're like a couple of vultures." Danni said.

"Okay, don't blow a fuse." Jack said.

"Well, you're wasting everyone's time. We need all the help we can get setting up the stalls." Danni said.

"We'll be there soon." Ellie said.

"Like now." Danni said.

"No way, I've got something to show my fellow vulture first." Ellie said.

Danni crosses her arms.

"In private." Ellie said.

Danni leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice is near the market stalls and she sees Ebony.

Ebony turns around in the opposite direction and walks away.

"Now, why would you be avoiding me, Ebony?" Alice asked.

Ebony stops, turns and walks towards Alice.

"Says who?" Ebony asked.

"Says your feet. Turning and walking in the other direction every time you see little old Alice." Alice replied.

"You're imagining it." Ebony said.

"Really? Well I've been imagining it for ooh, a week ever since Spike took the rap for you." Alice said.

"Spike confessed, all the evidence was there." Ebony said.

"What did you do? Bribe him? Threaten him? He knows how good you are with poison." Alice said.

"Be very careful what you say." Ebony replied.

"You think I'm scared of some skinny little chick and her bunch of yes men?" Alice asked. "I know you tried to knock off Tai-San."

"You're out of your mind." Ebony said.

"Ebony and Bray, sole keepers of the antidote formula, king and queen of the Mallrats." Alice said. "I don't suppose that ever occured to you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it hadn't." Ebony replied.

"Oh, and that's something you'll never do?" Alice asked.

"You've got me all wrong." Ebony said.

"I don't think so. In fact, I'd say I've got you sussed. We've got something in common, you and me." Alice said.

"Like what?" Ebony asked.

"Like, we're both perfectly willing to hurt someone if it matters enough." Alice replied.

"Is that a threat?" Ebony asked.

"It's a fact." Alice replied. "If you ever go near Tai-San again, I swear..."

Tai-San appears.

"Alice." Tai-San said. "All this talk of violence creates bad energy."

"It's for your protection." Alice said.

"Negative vibes don't protect anyone." Tai-San said. "So I'm asking you both cool it."

Alice and Ebony walk away from each other.

* * *

Back at the market stalls inside the Mall.

Bray and Danni are by a market stall setting it up with bottles of water.

"This is so great, look at it. Everything's buzzing." Danni said.

"Yeah, just surprised the Tribe's with me on this." Bray said.

"You mean after you gave Ebony the formula?" Danni asked.

"I shouldn't have done it, I'm so stupid." Bray replied.

"Hey, it was a mistake, okay? We're all allowed a few, Bray." Danni said.

"Same goes for our fathers." Bray said.

"You gave away a formula, you didn't wipe out the entire adult race." Danni said.

"Neither did you." Bray said.

Ellie walks over to Bray and Danni.

"About what you said earlier." Ellie said.

Jack soon joins Ellie.

"I asked you guys to come and help." Danni said.

"Told us, no, ordered us." Ellie said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I guess I got a little over enthusiastic." Danni said.

"Yeah, well don't do it again. I'm not being bossed around by anyone." Ellie said.

"So, is it still private?" Danni asked.

"Well um, the information we were sent. Well, the thing is um..." Jack said.

"It seemed this close to the truth." Ellie said.

"Seemed?" Bray asked.

"Yeah, then this other kid wrote in and..." Jack said.

"Told us the first kid was screwy, made it all up for fun." Ellie said.

"There's a lot that do that, they think it's a joke." Jack said.

"I did try and tell you." Danni said.

Jack and Ellie look disappointed.

"Well hey, about you guys dropping it and having some fun, yourselves?" Bray asked.

"Yeah." Danni said.

"Yeah, I mean I wonder what the other folks brought to trade." Jack said.

"Yeah, I wonder what you're gonna buy me for a present." Ellie said.

"Me?" Jack asked.

Ellie walks over to Dal at his stall.

"Hi Dal." Ellie said.

Dal smiles and Ellie walks away.

Jack walks over to Dal and they look at each other.

Jack goes over to Ellie.

"Jack, you have to do something." Ellie said.

Ellie walks away and Jack soon follows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice is with Tai-San in the antidote lab.

"How can I be your bodyguard if won't allow me to protect you?" Alice asked.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Tai-San asked.

"I wish you would." Alice replied.

"You're my bodyguard because you asked to and it reassured everyone else." Tai-San said.

"But I thought you wanted me." Alice said.

"I appreciated your offer." Tai-San said.

"But it didn't matter to you either way?" Alice asked.

Tai-San shakes her head.

"Let me get this straight, you know Ebony was trying to knock you off?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Tai-San replied.

"And I'm damn well trying to save your life?" Alice asked.

Tai-San walks over to Alice.

"Alice, you're a good person, you're loyal, you're caring." Tai-San said.

"But?" Alice asked.

"If it's my destiny to die, you can't change that." Tai-San replied.

Tai-San walks away from Alice.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Alice asked.

"Maybe I see things differently from you." Tai-San replied.

"Look, I'm a farm girl. We survive by keeping things alive, animals, crops. We fight for life." Alice said.

"And I respect that but this is how I fight for life." Tai-San said.

"Too deep for me darling." Alice said. "I come from a world of muck spreading. I'll never understand yours."

"And you don't need too. All I ask of you is to lay off Ebony." Tai-San said.

"Yeah, bad vibes I know." Alice said.

Tai-San smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray and Danni are in the Cafe.

Danni kisses Bray on the cheek and he looks at her.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Believing in me." She replied.

"I'm not the only one." He said.

"Oh?" She asked.

"We had a talk about who should cut the ribbon at the ceremony to open the trade market." He replied.

"Who's we?" She asked.

"Some of the others, they chose you." He replied.

Danni smiles at Bray.

* * *

Back at the market stalls, the Mallrats are gathered in front of Ebony.

"Rule number one of trading, say no at first." Ebony said.

"What if it's a good trade?" Dal asked.

"There's always a better one to be had." Ebony replied. "And if you're trading for the Mallrats, I want the best."

"What if they can't afford a better trade?" Ellie asked.

"Tough." Ebony replied.

"Little miss empathy." Salene said, to Ryan standing next to her.

"Like I used to give money to beggars. I might just want to hand them something over if they're poor." Ryan said.

"Ryan, rich and poor are the old world's terms." Ebony said. "We're starting again all equal, all with the same opportunities."

"To pull a fast one, yeah." Ellie said.

"That's not what I meant." Ebony said.

"That's not true either." Jack said. "We've got the antidote so we've got the power."

"And we're using it well, aren't we? Creating trade, rebuilding a new society. Get real guys, somebody's got to be top dog." Ebony said.

"Yeah, and guess who that is." Salene said, to Ryan.

"Do me and Cloe get a say?" Patsy asked. "No-one asks us what we want."

"We all get a say." Ebony said. "Now back to work, everyone."

The Mallrats and some of the militia leave.

Ebony walks in between Cloe and Patsy and she leaves.

"She doesn't mean that. I hate her." Patsy said.

"I hate her more." Cloe said.

Cloe and Patsy walk off.

* * *

A few minutes later, there is a large crowd outside the Mall.

Inside, there is an opening ceremony.

The Mallrats, Ebony's militia and kids from other Tribe's are gathered in front of the market.

"We've all come a long way to be here today, like to hell and back." Bray said. "Not long ago, we thought we were history but today, we're making history. I want our future to be about living together again, about exchanging resources, prosperity for all of us."

Everyone claps and cheers.

"And, I'd like Danni here to officially open the trading market." Bray said.

Everyone claps and cheers again.

Bray helps Danni up onto the podium.

"Go for it, Danni." Salene said.

"Before I cut this ribbon, I just want to thank Bray for his commitment, his energy and his vision." Danni said.

Bray and Danni look into each other eyes.

"Oh um, and the rest of the Mallrats for caring enough about us and the future to make this happen." Danni said. "I now declare the Mallrats trading market..."

Danni cuts a link of fishing tackle with a pair of bolt cutters.

"Open." Danni said.

Everyone cheers and the large crowd outside enter the Mall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice and Tai-San are walking down a spiral staircase near the trading market.

"I know what you said Tai-San but I can't help it protecting you from evil little witches is just part of my nature." Alice said.

"I didn't think you'd listen." Tai-San said.

Ebony is standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"When you two have finished your girly chat, I like a word with the boss alone." Ebony said.

"You're gonna tell me to leave, aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Mmm." Tai-San replied.

"It's fine but I won't be here to pick up the pieces." Alice said.

Alice walks away.

"She's quite obediant sometimes, isn't she?" Ebony asked.

"She's not a dog, she's a human being and her name is Alice." Tai-San replied.

"Well, would you please tell Alice not to go around making unfounded accusations? She could get herself into some serious trouble." Ebony said.

"Alice has a mind of her own, she can think and say what she likes." Tai-San said.

"You want her to spread rumours, don't you?" Ebony asked.

"What do you want Ebony? You've already got the formula." Tai-San said.

"Not to be destroyed by malicious gossip, justice." Ebony said.

"Your idea of justice, do you mean?" Tai-San asked.

"I think what I believe is right, who doesn't?" Ebony asked.

"Sure, only some of us consider the good of other people." Tai-San replied.

"What is this? Some kind of moral inquistition?" Ebony asked.

"No, just concern for your inner being." Tai-San replied.

"My inner being doesn't need your concern, thank you." Ebony said.

"You did ask." Tai-San said.

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned about your own being." Ebony said.

"Ooh, should I take that as a threat?" Tai-San asked.

"Just call it an observation." Ebony replied.

Ebony walks away and Tai-San smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the fountain. Ryan and Salene are kissing.

"If I knew it was gonna be this good." She said.

"Maybe, it's this good because we waited." He said.

"Sometimes, you can be very wise Ryan." She said.

"Don't know about that but I'm glad we did." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know so it could be more real." He replied.

"More what?" She asked.

"Well, it wasn't like in the movies or how our mates said it would be. "It was you and me, real." He replied.

"I'm so lucky." She said.

Ryan and Salene start kissing again.

Dal appears.

"Guys." Dal said.

Ryan and Salene look at Dal.

"Look what I traded for." Dal said.

Dal shows off a paint can labelled Diesel.

"What on earth?" Salene asked.

"Diesel, I'm off to give the tractor a spin." Dal said. "Come with me?"

"Dal, we just made other plans." Salene replied.

"Can't it wait please?" Dal asked.

"Sorry mate." Ryan replied.

"Guys, I've never driven a tractor before." Dal said.

"But..." Salene said.

"It'll be great. Imagine it, plowing up your own field, turning up that rich beautiful earth ready for planting." Dal said.

Ryan and Salene look at each other.

Ryan and Salene reluctantly follow Dal.

* * *

Meanwhille, outside on the city's streets.

Lex is lying on the ground with his bag under his left arm.

A girl kneels down beside Lex and puts her hand into his bag.

Lex grabs the girl's arm and pulls her close to him.

"So, what's your game then?" Lex asked.

She is wearing a short black leather jacket, red leather top, blue shorts and big boots.

Her hair is black with purple dyed ends. She has a blue marking on her right cheek.

* * *

It's the afternoon in the city. Inside the Mall, the market has finished trading for the day.

Bray, Danni, Ebony, Jack, Ellie and Tai-San are standing amongst the stalls.

"Yes, we did it." Bray said, excited.

Bray and Jack slap hands.

"First of many." Danni said.

"And what a team, I mean we all made this happen." Bray said.

"And look what we've created, a great flow of energy, good vibes between the Tribe's." Tai-San said.

"I just made heaps of bargains." Jack said.

"Yeah, you've now got a whole new collection of thingies, whatsits and doo-dah's." Ellie said.

"Hey, you just wait till he builds a solar power station from that." Tai-San said.

"And, without a doubt I can say I made the best trade of all." Bray said.

Bray picks up two bottle's of champagne from a stall behind him and shows them off.

Everyone cheers.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the farm out in the countryside.

Dal is driving the tractor around and Salene has just finished chopping some wood.

Ryan walks over to Salene with a large sack of pototoes.

"What's that?" She asked.

Ryan drops the sack onto the ground.

"Potatoes." He replied. "Let's call it a day, eh? I'm done in."

"Dal and that tractor, both run on diesel power." She said. "Do you want me to make the barbecue for us all out here?"

"I'm not hungry." He replied.

Ryan and Salene walk off together.

"Well, do you wanna go back to the Mall? See how the day went?" She asked.

"Nah, doesn't worry." He replied.

"What's wrong Ryan?" She asked. "You haven't spoken a word for ages. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not really." He replied.

Ryan and Salene sit down on a bench outside the farm house.

"You're still thinking about Lex?" She asked.

"Whatever he's done, we've been through loads together." He said. "Surely that counts for something?"

"Ryan, I can't stand this guilt anymore and it's not even mine. Go find him." She said.

"Then I'll feel guilty about leaving you." He said.

"Ryan." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Stand up." She replied.

Ryan stands up.

"Move over there." She said.

Ryan walks away from Salene to a spot.

Salene throws at Ryan his jacket.

"Now, go find him." She said.

Ryan walks off.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Everyone is in the Cafe and are holding plastic glasses filled with champagne.

Bray stands up holding a bottle of champagne in his right hand and a glass in the other.

"To more success." Bray said.

"And, lots more champagne." Alice said.

Bray sits down and everyone drinks from their glass.

Cloe and Patsy walk in with a new dog on a leash.

"Look what we found." Cloe said.

Ellie and Jack walk up the stairs to the Cafe.

Ellie holds up a magazine page.

"Seen this before?" Ellie asked. "It's a ceremony, an awards ceremony for the top scientists at Pandorax."

"And we're none the wiser." Tai-San said.

"No but she is." Ellie said. "Recognise anyone?"

Ellie gives Danni the magazine page.

"Who's the guy you're with?" Ellie asked. "Come on Danni, your father was working for Pandorax. What was he doing?"

"So how about it Danni?" Ebony asked.

"He was connected, right?" Jack asked.

"Go ahead, it'll be okay, I promise." Bray said, to Danni.

"You know? She told you already?" Ebony asked.

"And it never occured to you to share it with the rest of us?" Alice asked, angrily.

"I swore to Danni, I wouldn't." Bray replied.

"What were you thinking of, Bray?" Ellie asked.

"Look, leave him alone, okay?" Danni said. "I'll tell you, my father was working on a genetic engineering project. It got out of control, the Virus was created by accident."

"When did they realise?" Ellie asked.

"After the first few cases." Danni replied. "He begged them to go public."

"They covered it up instead, Pandorax, the government." Ellie said.

"I knew I wasn't crazy, I did hear that stuff on the video." Jack said.

"Did you swipe it?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I got rid of it. Along with anything else that might lead back to me." Danni replied.

"Murderers." Ebony said.

"Scum." Alice said. "They sold us all out."

"And your dad went along with the lie?" Patsy asked.

"Why didn't he just go public himself?" Cloe asked.

"Cos he was scared at what they might do." Danni replied.

"Scared of what? He knew he was gonna die anyway." Ellie said.

"He was frightened of what they do to me." Danni said.

"They threatened to kill you?" Tai-San asked.

"He knew enough about the Virus to know that I would survive." Danni replied.

Danni wipes her tears away.

"In the end, that was all that mattered." Danni said.

"So your father let the whole human race go to hell just to protect you, his darling Danni?" Ebony asked.

Danni gets up from her chair and runs off.

Bray gets up from his chair.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? You've got some questions to answer like, why you protected her instead of looking out for the rest of us?" Ebony asked.

"I couldn't betray her, I given her word." Bray replied.

"Oh, like you gave your word to Tai-San about the antidote?" Alice asked.

"Look, I don't have time to be cross-examined. Danni needs me." Bray said.

Bray walks away.

"Typical, can't resist a damsel in distress." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex and May are inside a building with the Outcasts Tribe.

"The Outcasts?" Lex asked.

"We've all been kicked out of our Tribe's." May replied.

"For thieving?" Lex asked.

"Or drinking, fighting, some for just being crazy." May replied.

"Great bunch you with." Lex said.

"We protect each other." May said.

"Against what?" Lex asked.

"Where have you been? There's some real bad dudes out there." May replied.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Danni walks towards the sewer entrance and she bumps into Salene and Dal.

"Hi, Danni." Salene said.

"Hi." Danni said.

"Where are you going?" Dal asked.

"Just out." Danni replied.

"Isn't it kinda late to be going out?" Salene asked.

"Um yeah, but I've got some research to finish up at the government lab's, you know." Danni replied.

"Are you alright?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just in a bit of a hurry, okay?" Danni said.

Danni walks past Salene and Dal and she goes into the sewers.

"Government labs?" Dal asked.

"Yeah, she's acting kinda strange." Salene replied.

Bray soon appears and bumps into Dal.

"Sorry." Bray said.

"Woah." Dal said.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry?" Salene asked.

"I'm looking for Danni." Bray replied.

"We just saw her heading for the sewers." Salene said.

Bray runs off into the sewers.

"Have you seen Ryan?" Salene shouted, after Bray.

"Something's going on." Dal said.

"Yeah." Salene said.

Salene and Dal walk off.

Soon Bray finds Danni climbing the ladder to the sewer exit.

"Danni." He said.

Danni climbs down the ladder.

"Danni, you can't leave, you mustn't." He said.

"Why not? You think the others just gonna forgive and forget?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. They're not gonna persecute you for something your father did." He replied.

"It's not like he stole a car or something." She said. "They won't forgive, I wouldn't."

"Because you're not thinking straight, you've bottled this up for so long, you believe your own paranoia." He said.

"What are you? My shrink?" She asked.

"I'm your friend." He replied.

"Then, you're taking a huge risk. Stick with me and you're gonna get hurt." She said.

"You can't run forever." He said.

"I can try." She said.

Danni climbs the ladder to exit the sewers.

"Danni." Bray called, up after her.

Danni moves the drain cover and she climbs out.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Lex is still with May and the Outcasts Tribe.

"You miss them? The Mallrats?" May asked.

"Nah." Lex replied.

"We're going out of the city, soon as we can get enough stuff together." May said.

"Where to?" Lex asked.

"Up north." May replied.

"North?" Lex asked. "That's where the Chosen are."

"They're strong, I've heard they look after you." May said.

"Yeah, maybe if you go along with their crazy ideas." Lex said.

"What's crazy in this world, Lex?" May asked. "Will you come with us?"

"Me?" Lex asked.

"I'd like you too, very much, very much indeed." May replied.

May and Lex kiss passionately.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, everyone is in the Cafe.

"No wonder she was acting so strange last night." Dal said.

"She had all that on her mind the whole time. Poor thing." Salene said.

"Maybe she ran away." Alice said.

"Maybe she's with Bray." Salene said.

"Hope so." Dal said.

"And no sign of Ryan either?" Salene asked.

Everyone shakes their heads.

"It feels like this Tribe is falling apart again." Salene said.

"What do you mean?" Tai-San asked.

"Lex and Ryan vanished, Bray and Danni disappeared. Amber, Zandra, Trudy all gone." Salene replied. "Nobody left in charge, nobody to lead the way."

"Don't say that, Ebony might hear you." Alice said.

Dal shows off the medallion.

"I dug this up at the farm, beautiful isn't it?" Dal asked.

Alice takes the medallion from Dal.

It's not the first thing to turn up there." Alice said.

"Really?" Dal asked.

"When I was a kid used to find things all the time. Few necklaces, bits of pottery, rusty old dagger." Alice said.

"Like from an old Tribe?" Dal asked.

Alice passes the medallion onto Tai-San,

Interesting, see the design of the pentacle, the same as our own the Mallrats. Finding this amulet must be some sort of sign." Tai-San said.

"Yeah, a sign that Dal found a bit of old tin." Jack said.

"With exactly the same design as we've chosen sitting there for centuries waiting for Dal to find." Tai-San said. "You might call that coincidence but it's more than that, much more."

* * *

Meanwhile, by a tree on a grassy hill out in the countryside.

Danni wakes up to find Bray sitting there.

"Sorry, I followed you." He said.

"Look Bray, I thought I made it clear last night. I'm doing this my way, alone." She said. "So, why don't you just go back to the Mall where you belong?"

"Not without you." He replied.

Bray gets up off the grass and sits down next to Danni.

"I can't." She said.

"Then I'm staying." He said.

"Don't be so selfish and stubborn." She said. "Tribe can't function without you."

"They'll manage." He replied.

"What happened to your dream?" She asked. "Making a better world?"

"I thought that was your dream too." He replied.

"It's over for me, Bray. My father saw to that." She said.

"Oh, is that it? Give into fear and let it win. Cos if you do then all the Ebony's and all the Chosen's of the world win too, if people like you walk away." He said.

"Tribe still has you." She said.

"Not if you go." He said. "Without you it's meaningless. Before you came along, I was really low, fighting despair and empty inside."

"It's okay, I know." She replied.

"You changed that, Danni. I saw your spirit, your energy, your courage and I had hope again." Bray said. "You brought me back to life."

"Bray." She said.

"Just come back to the Mall, please for my sake." He said.

* * *

Later that day, inside the sewers at the Mall.

Bray and Danni stand at the bottom of the exit.

"Bray, I want you to promise me something." She said. "They don't want me around and if they can't forgive, I want you to let me walk away."

"Danni." He said.

"I mean it, Bray." She said.

"It won't come to that." He said.

"If it does, I want you to respect their wishes and mine too." She said.

"Okay." He said.

Bray takes Danni's hand and they walk through the sewers.

"Let's get it over with then." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Cafe.

"So doesn't anybody wanna come to the farm with me?" Dal asked.

"Sorry Dal, me and Jack have to check up the Pandorax story." Ellie replied.

"I want to stay here and wait for Ryan." Salene said.

"How about you, Alice?" Dal asked.

"Sorry Dal, I'm not feeling up to the farm today." Alice replied.

Bray and Danni enter the Cafe.

"Hi." Danni said.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"Breakfast." Bray replied.

"Does anybody mind?" Danni asked. "Alice, is it okay by you?"

"I guess, we can't have you starve." Alice replied.

"You're welcome here Danni, you are one of us." Tai-San said.

"I kinda expected you to forgive me, Tai-San." Danni said.

"But the rest?" Danni asked.

Jack walks into the room.

"Jack?" Danni asked.

Jack sits down next to Alice.

"Go ahead, eat." Jack replied. "Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Jack." Bray said.

"Look, she screwed up the tape and made me look like a raving idiot." Jack said. "Just like her dad screwed up everything else."

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Danni's father was a scientist, just like you are." Ellie said. "He made a mistake. It was his bosses who turned it into a disaster."

"Scientist's, you guys should stick together, eh Jack?" Alice asked.

"Salene." Danni said.

"Your dad was a messed up grown up just like the rest of them." Salene said. "I can hardly blame you for that, can I?"

"Thanks." Danni said.

"But I'm annoyed you lied to us, we took you in, you owed us the truth." Salene said.

"I'm sorry really, I was scared." Danni said.

Danni starts crying and Salene goes to her.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony is with the other Mallrats in the Cafe.

"It's simpe we want an empire, we sell the antidote." Ebony said.

"That's impossible, the antidote is nature's gift to us. We can't use it for profit." Tai-San said.

"Who cares what you think? You don't have control of the formula anymore." Ebony said.

"Don't talk to her like that." Alice said.

"Butt out farm girl." Ebony said.

"For god's sake, would you just calm down?" Bray asked.

"Stay out of it casanova cos you're finished." Ebony replied.

"Hey, look." Dal said.

Ryan and Lex enter the Cafe.

"Look what I found." Ryan said.

"Ryan." Salene said.

Salene hugs Ryan.

"I thought you'd be pleased to see me." Lex said.

"Lex, you look awful. Lucky you have a friend like Ryan." Salene said.

"Yeah, so are you." Lex said.

Ryan and Salene look down at Lex's bare feet.

"I gave them to a kid on the streets." Lex said.

Tai-San walks over to Lex.

"You better have some antidote. When was your last dose?" Tai-San asked.

"I don't remember but nobody I've hung out with has had any for the past few weeks and they're all fine." Lex replied. "Word on the streets is the Virus is gone."

"Oohh, hear that Ebony? No Virus, no antidote, no power." Alice said.

"For any of us." Danni said.

Bray and Danni look at each other.

* * *

It's morning the next day in the city.

Salene is in the Cafe and she's trying to study for her teaching class.

Ryan and Dal are sitting at a table nearby and eating.

"Pumpkin pie, pumpkin stew." Dal said.

"Pumpkin ice cream." Ryan said.

"Is there such thing?" Dal asked.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

"Okay then, pumpking ice cream." Dal replied.

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to study." Salene said.

Ryan and Dal look at Salene.

"What's so special about this pumpkin anyway?" Salene asked.

"We grew it from a seed, that's what so special and there's plenty more where that came from." Dal replied.

"One of the market traders is dealing in seeds, all kinds of vegetables." Ryan said.

"And fruit." Dal said.

"Is pumpkin a fruit or vegetable?" Ryan asked.

"Who cares? As long as we can eat it." Dal replied.

"What's the book?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, a dictionary." Salene replied.

Ryan gets up from his table and sits down next to Salene.

"I can't believe how rusty my spelling has got. I mean, it's not much better than a five year old's." Salene said.

"How's the teaching going?" Ryan asked.

"Pretty rough but it's kinda fun at the same time." Salene replied.

"I could help you if you like." Ryan said.

"Okay, test me." Salene said.

Salene passes Ryan the dictionary.

"No, I meant with teaching." Ryan said.

"Oh, really." Salene said.

"I told you, I love kids." Ryan said.

"I thought you were joking." Salene said.

"Why would I joke about that?" Ryan asked.

"Okay, that'll be great." Salene replied.

Ryan smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the trading market. Lex is checking out a stall.

Ebony appears with two militia guys.

"Take it easy Lex, don't work too hard, you might hurt yourself." She said.

"You know what your problem is, Ebony? Too much power and not enough chaos." He said.

Ebony and the militia walk away from Lex.

Lex walks around the stalls and finds a guy stealing.

"Hey!" Lex said.

Lex chases after the guy and the guy tips up a table of soft cuddly toys at Lex.

Ebony appears with the militia and with the thief between them.

"Don't bother Lex, you just relax. We've got him." Ebony said.

Alice appears and she walks over to Lex.

Ebony goes back to her militia and they take the thief away.

Alice helps Lex up to his feet.

"Up you get." Alice said.

Lex shrugs off Alice's arm.

"Get off." Lex said.

"Well, we can't have rubbish littering the market, can we?" She asked.

"Who you calling rubbish? Look, I am worth more then two of anybody here, any day." He said.

"You know what Lex, surprisingly I don't doubt it but you can't just say it, you gotta prove it." She said.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." He said.

"Oh no, of course not. You don't have to prove anything to anybody except maybe yourself." She said.

Alice walks away from Lex.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony and the militia are in a small room with Danni and Alice for the people's court.

"He calls himself The Hunga. He was with the Demon Dogz until they kicked him out." Ebony said.

"Why The Hunga?" Danni asked. "We've got food and there's enough to go around. We're even growing it now."

"Why grow it? When you can steal it?" The Hunga asked.

"Quiet." Ebony said.

"Ebony, that is enough." Danni said.

"What are you waiting for? He's guilty. Sentence him." Ebony said.

"Ebony, we have procedures." Alice said.

"He took something from us, I say we take something from him." Ebony said.

"Like what? He hasn't got anything." Danni said.

"Oh, sure he does. A little finger on the left hand. He'll hardly miss it." Ebony said.

"So, do you have anything to say?" Danni asked.

"If you let him go, he'll steal again." Ebony said.

"Who said anything about letting him go?" Danni asked. "Take him to the sewers. Giving you a chance to think about how you might improve your life."

"Is that all you're gonna do?" Ebony asked.

"We'll talk about it at the meeting this afternoon." Danni replied.

Ebony leaves the room and The Hunga smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony hears a rumour that Spike wants to get revenge for being framed.

She hears that Spike is in a derelict warehouse in Sector 9

* * *

Down in the sewers, The Hunga is chained to a wall by two guys of Ebony's militia.

Danni stands nearby and Bray appears.

"It's a bit primitive, isn't it?" He asked.

"You didn't hear what Ebony had in mind." She replied.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to keep an eye on her." He said.

"Suppose she's right though. What if the prisoner does nothing. This guy's just gonna keep on offending." She said. "What do we do then?"

"We have a new start, we can learn from the adult's mistakes." He said.

"Yeah or just make them all-over again." She said.

"Come on, it's time for the meeting." He said.

Bray and Danni leave the sewers.

* * *

A short time later, the Mallrats are gathered on the Mall's stairs.

"How can we enforce the laws if we don't have any real laws?" Dal asked.

"What about Danni's Bill of Rights?" Patsy asked.

"What's wrong with the old one's? We've got law books, haven't we?" Salene asked.

"They don't apply, this is a new society." Tai-San replied.

"Well, of course they do." Alice said. "What do you mean, Tai-San?"

"Well, what I meant was we're free to choose how we want to live. It's our world after all." Tai-San replied.

"You sound like a Loco." Cloe said.

Bray and Danni join the other Mallrats on the stairs.

"I think it's about time we started the meeting." Danni said. "Jack, where's Ellie?"

Jack shrugs.

"Where's Ebony?" Alice asked. "She's the one with all the big ideas about crime and punishment."

Meanwhile, Ebony is down in the sewers and she leaves the Mall.

Back at the meeting on the Mall's stairs.

"Talking of law and order, I have a suggestion." Alice said. "The marketplace is growing every day which is great but as it does so do our problems. Bullying, cheating, thieving, you name it. We need someone with a strong hand, someone who'll make people feel safe to come here and trade."

"Are you volunteering yourself, Alice?" Danni asked.

"No way, I'm proposing someone, Lex." Alice replied.

"What?" Lex asked.

"You're the obvious choice, you know every trick in the book, you invented most of them." Alice replied. "And you've proved yourself today by capturing that thief, at least that what I heard."

"I heard you pushed him into some cuddly toys so he looked really stupid." Cloe said.

"Well, I..." Lex said.

"Truth is, I've racked my brain to think of someone who could handle it as well as you could, Lex. Someone who's tough enough to cope with the responsibility of a job like this and I've drawn a blank. You're our man." Alice said.

"I think it's a great idea." Danni said.

Danni stands up from the stairs and joins Alice.

"All in favour?" Danni asked.

Everyone raises their hand.

"Course it'll mean an early start." Danni said. "What time do the traders get here, Alice?"

"Ooohh, seven, seven-thirty'ish." Alice replied.

"Fine, no sweat." Lex said.

* * *

A short time later, Jack stands in the doorway of Ellie's room.

"You alright?" He asked.

"You can come in, I won't bite." She replied.

Jack walks over and sits down next to her.

"How was the meeting?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you think we're evil?" He asked.

"Evil?" She asked.

"The Mallrats." He replied.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Because we got too much power or something." He replied.

"I think we have but that doesn't make us evil." She said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're wearing the amulet." He replied.

"So?" She asked.

"Well, I looked it up in the dictionary and it meant charm against evil." He replied.

"Well, I think it's possible to do bad things with good intentions but no I don't think anyone is evil, least of all you Jack." She said.

"Well, I was just thinking about what you said the other day and I agree. The news sheet should be used to show the truth so I renamed it." He said.

Jack hands Ellie a blue piece of paper.

Ellie looks at it and sees 'The Amulet – No More Lies.'

"The amulet. I think it's beautiful." She said. "I think you're beautiful."

"Well, that's not the word I would have used. Intelligent, brainy, sexy maybe." He said.

Ellie kisses Jack passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Ebony finds Spike in a derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

There are four mattresses on the floor and Spike is lying on one.

"Hello, Spike." She said

"Ebony." He said.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked. "But you knew we'd meet again, it was all part of your plan, wasn't it?"

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A little birdie told me you've been spreading rumours about me." She replied. "Something about me setting you up?"

Spike gets up from the mattress.

"It's all a lie, I was mad with you but I..." He said.

"But, what?" She asked.

"I won't say anything, I promise." He replied.

"You're not so tough when you're alone, huh?" She asked.

Three guys appear behind Ebony wearing white masks.

"I'm not alone." He said.

Ebony turns around and sees she is trapped.

"You're the one who's all alone, Ebony." He said.

"What are we supposed to do now? Have a barn dance?" She asked.

Ebony punches Spike in the stomach.

"Grab her." He said. "Get her arms."

The three guys wearing masks grab Ebony.

"Four against one., it must make you feel so proud." She said, taunting him.

"Shut up Ebony, for once in your life. Shut up!" He said, angrily.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Jack and Ellie are communicating using walkie-talkies.

"Good night then." She said.

"Good night." He replied. "You still there?"

"Yes." She replied.

"You got to go. You need your beauty sleep." He said. "No, I didn't mean that. You're beautiful. You're very beautiful."

"Well, that's alright then." She said. "So, are you actually."

"You don't mean that?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She replied. "I've got to go. I'm gonna hang up, I don't want to, you first."

"Okay, going now. It's getting late." He said. "So, good night."

"Good night." She said. "Jack, are you still there?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I got to go, I mean it this time. I'm gonna hang up." She said. "Good night."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan is on guard duty.

Ryan walks up the stairs and bumps into Salene.

"You coming to bed?" She asked.

"I'm on guard duty." He replied.

Salene kisses Ryan on the lips.

"So, you ready for the big day?" She asked.

Ryan looks confused.

"Ryan, you're teaching tomorrow, remember?" She asked. "Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"No, no. I'm looking forward to it." He replied.

"You don't know these kids too well. Do you?" She asked.

"Kids are kids, aren't they?" He replied.

"Some of them have been roaming around on the streets." She said. "I mean, we had to persuade them inside with offers of food. None of them have really been to school. They can be pretty hard to handle."

"What do you teach them anyway?" He asked.

"Basic three R's. Reading, writing and arithmetic." She replied. "Think you can manage that?"

"Salene, what do you take me for?" He replied.

"I'm sure you can handle it but if things do get out of hand, I'll come to your rescue. She said.

Salene kisses Ryan on the cheek.

"Night." She said.

"Night." He replied.

Salene walks away.

Ryan turns around and sees a lovesick Jack by the fountain.

"Jack, you're still up." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd um, take a walk outside." Jack said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. I suppose, suppose I like the lights, don't you? I think, I think they're beautiful." Jack said.

"I hadn't really thought about them." Ryan said.

"Despite everything? It's a wonderful world, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"If you say so." Ryan replied.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Jack asked.

"I'm on guard duty." Ryan replied.

"I'll do that for you. I mean, you need your sleep and Salene will be missing you." Jack said.

"Well, if you're sure." Ryan said.

"Positive." Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack." Ryan said.

"Sleep well, Ryan." Jack said.

Ryan walks down the stairs leaving a happy Jack behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie is lying on her bed staring at the flame of two candle's.

Alice walks into the room and sits down beside her little sister.

"You're gonna come down off the ceiling, long enough to get some sleep?" Alice asked.

"I won't, I just know I want." Ellie replied.

"That bad, eh?" Alice asked.

"He's just so... yummy." Ellie replied.

"Well, you be careful." Alice said.

Ellie turns over and looks up at Alice.

"Here it comes, the older sister lecture." Ellie said. "Will it be the one about not getting my heart broken? Or, the one about not getting pregnant?"

"Both, I suppose you're safe with Jack." Alice replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing, I just mean..." Alice replied.

"I know he's a bit of a nerd but he's a sexy nerd." Ellie said. "At least, I think so."

"You don't have to explain it to me, not with my track record." Alice said. "The guys I fancy who can explain it, it's a mystery."

"Tell me honestly, what do you think of him?" Ellie asked.

"Who? Jack?" Alice asked.

Ellie turns back over to face the candles and Alice leans in close.

"I think he's yummy too." Alice said, into Ellie's ear.

Alice and Ellie look at each other and smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray is stood on the stairs with two members of the militia.

"Thanks for your help anyway." Bray said. "Better luck tomorrow."

The militia walk up the stairs and Bray walks down and bumps into Danni.

"Still no sign of her?" She asked.

"No, no they haven't seen her." He replied.

"And you believe them?" She asked.

"Why not? She does as she pleases." He replied.

"She's planning something Bray, I know she is." She said.

"Maybe." He said.

Bray sits down on a step.

"You don't sound too concerned." She said.

"I just had a good day that's all, I don't want to spoil it worrying about what Ebony's up to." He said.

"You found your true vocation, eh? Sweeping the streets?" She asked.

Danni sits down next to Bray.

"Not exactly, I sense something out there today, something different." He replied.

"Go on." She said.

"Optimism." He replied. "For the first time and you can see it in the kid's faces. You know what they did after each street they cleaned. They walked down it. Right down the middle of it. Not running from one doorway to the next for fear of being seen."

"It's because it's their city now." She said.

"Yeah and we have you to thank for that." He said.

"Me?" She asked. "Why me?"

"The Mallrats were demoralised. Sure we found the antidote but we didn't dare hope for change, not until you came along." He replied.

"I thought I only made things worse for everyone." She said.

"When I met you I was a mess, the Virus could've taken me. It could've taken everyone and I stopped caring." He said. "You made me care again."

Bray and Danni look at each other.

"Good night Danni." He said.

Bray gets up and walks away.

"Good night." She said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Alice enters Lex's room and finds him sleeping.

"Rise and shine, it's a lovely morning." She said. "Hey!"

Lex wakes up pulling the duvet up around him.

"Are you kidding? It's the middle of the night" He said.

"Well, that's the world of international commerce for you, never sleeps." She said.

Lex looks up at Alice.

"Come on Lex, you promised." She said.

"Alright, let me wake up first." He said.

Alice looks around the room and she finds an empty bottle on the floor.

"What is this?" She asked, holding up the bottle.

"Well, it looks like a bottle to me but I don't know, I've been wrong before." He replied.

Alice puts the bottle down on the side.

"Are you back on it?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Look at me." She said.

"I said no, it's been there for weeks." He said.

"Well, maybe you should tidy your room up a little bit more often." She said.

"What are you? My mother?" He asked.

"Well, someone could come in here and trip up over that especially if they were drunk at the time." She replied.

Lex gets up from the bed with the duvet around.

"Look, I've told you twice already I'm not drinking." He said. "And even if I was it's none of your damn business."

"I'm just worried about you, Lex." She said.

"Well, don't worry about me Alice. I'm fine." He said.

"Good." She said. "Now, do you need some help getting dressed or you think you can manage on your own?"

"Out." He replied, pointing at the door.

Lex sits back down on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene is in a makeshift classroom.

The kids are misbehaving and hitting each other with cushions.

"Look, can everyone just calm down." Salene said.

Cloe and Patsy walk into the room.

"Where is Ryan?" Cloe asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he hasn't shown up." Salene replied.

"Lost his nerve." Patsy said, to Cloe.

"Can you just sit down please?" Salene asked. "Everyone just sit down."

Cloe and Patsy sit down on a sofa and then Ryan walks in.

"Look, boys. Save that for playtime please." Salene said. "Everyone just listen to me, please."

"Quiet!" Ryan shouted.

The children quickly stop and sit down.

"That's better. My name's Ryan but you can call me, Sir." Ryan said. "These lessons are free, they've been organised for your benefit so you can have some kind of future. So, anyone who doesn't want a future can leave now, there's the door."

Ryan looks around at the kids as they don't move.

"Alright, then would you please sit at the table?" Ryan asked.

The children obey and sit on the floor around the table.

"Salene." Ryan said. "You look like you could do with a break."

"Ryan, thanks." Salene said.

Salene walks out of the room.

* * *

Back at the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

Ebony is handcuffed to a metal fence and Spike is sitting near her.

"You under-estimated me." He said.

"Oh, that's impossible surely." She said.

"Still don't get it, do you Ebony?" He asked.

"What's there to get?" She replied. "You want me to suffer. I'd do the same to you except you're not worth it."

"No, that's too easy." He said.

"What then?" She asked.

"Simple, I want you to beg. I want you to beg for mercy then I'll let you go." He replied.

"Don't waste your time." She said.

"Begging's not that difficult. Just think back to all those times, you made some poor Loco beg for mercy just for kicks. You made some poor slave boy grovel for some stupid tin of cat food. Begging's easy." He said.

"I guess you'd know, Spike." She said.

"Think about it, I can wait." He said.

Spike walks away from Ebony.

"You won't have long to wait, Spike." She said.

"Oh, giving in already?" He asked.

"My friends, they know where I am." She replied.

"You don't have any friends." He said.

Spike walks away leaving Ebony cuffed to the fence.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Danni is by the fountain and she sees Dal and Bray.

"Dal, what's the problem?" Bray asked.

"It's my work party, they're a bunch of idiots. They believe anything anyone tells them." Dal replied.

Dal walks away from Bray.

"How come they don't believe us then?" Bray asked.

"Maybe because we're lying." Danni said. "This is getting out of hand, Bray"

"Don't worry, it's only four or five kids." Bray said.

"No, it's four or five more kids not taking the antidote. None of them will get the Virus so they'll know for sure it's a scam, then each of those kids goes off and tells another four or five kids." She said.

"Have you got a plan?" He asked.

Danni sits down by the fountain.

"You might not like it." She replied.

Bray sits down next to Danni.

"Try me." He said.

"We go on the attack using the news sheet. A front page editorial denying the rumours. We just say we came up with some new evidence." She said.

"I don't know about this, Danni." He said.

"Look Bray, I know it's rough but we've got no choice." She said.

Bray and Danni look at each other, both concerned.

* * *

Back in the makeshift classroom.

Ryan is using a small blackboard and teaching the kids how to read.

"Birds something as they fly in the sky." Ryan said. "Who can think of another word like fly or sky?"

The kids stay silent.

"Okay. Suppose the birds were really sad. What do we do when we're sad?" Ryan asked.

"Cry." the kids replied.

"That's it." He said. "Okay um, you guys try saying this right now. Okay, all together. One, two, three."

"Birds cry as they fly in the sky." the kids said.

Lex watches Ryan from the doorway.

Salene appears and Lex looks at her.

"I see it but I don't believe it." Lex said.

"He's a dark horse, isn't he?" Salene asked.

"That's not quite the word I would've used." Lex replied.

"So how are you? How's your new job working out?" Salene asked.

"Please don't use that word, I'm liable to break out in a rash." Lex replied.

Salene smiles.

"Nah, it's okay. I guess somebody had to do it." Lex said.

"We're all proud of you, you know Lex. You know for making the effort." Salene said.

"Thanks." Lex said.

Salene walks towards the classroom.

"Salene, listen." Lex said.

Salene stops, she turns around and looks at Lex.

"Before I left, I did some pretty bad things. You and Ryan got the worst of it. I never had a chance to say I'm sorry." Lex said.

"Thanks Lex." Salene said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni enters Jack's room.

"Jack, are you there? Ellie?" She asked.

Danni finds the room is empty and she goes to the iMac.

She types away doing the front page of the news sheet.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

"Spike. Spike, I want to talk!" Ebony shouted. "I want to cut a deal, you and me, leaders of the Mallrats. What do you say? I can make it happen."

Ebony shakes the cage in frustration.

"Spike!" She shouted.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"Anyone who doesn't want a future can leave now, there's the door." Salene said. "He was amazing. They all just sat down and got back on with their work."

"Where'd you learn child psychology, Ryan?" Alice asked.

"Child what?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Well, you were obviously bluffing them. Make sure they respected you." Alice replied.

"No, I was hoping half of them would leave." Ryan said.

"Ryan as the teacher, Lex as the market supervisor." Alice said. "We've really got something going on here."

"Yeah, all we need is a pension scheme and it'll just be like the Virus never happened." Lex said. "Ebony's gone AWOL."

"Yeah, where is she?" Salene asked.

"Who knows?" Dal asked.

"Who cares?" Lex asked. "Just as long as she doesn't come back."

"I think I know what's going on." Alice said.

"What?" Patsy asked.

"Put yourself in her shoes, your plan to bump off Tai-San fails so you put the blame on someone else. None of us will have a bar of it, we don't believe a word." Alice replied.

"You saying she's gone for good?" Dal asked.

"We've made enough hints, didn't we?" Alice asked. "She must have finally heard."

Jack enters the room carrying a plate.

"Hi, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Hi Jack, how's things?" Patsy asked.

Jack sits down at the table with Dal, Ryan and Salene.

"Good." Jack replied.

"We haven't seen much of you lately." Cloe said.

"No, no. I've um, been busy." Jack said.

"Doing what?" Patsy asked.

"The usual, just fixing computers and stuff." Jack replied.

"A man should have a hobby." Ryan.

Jack realises he has a lovebite on his neck and everyone laughs.

Dal is not laughing and he looks disappointed.

* * *

Back at the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

"Here, I got you something to eat so you don't starve, at least not yet." Spike said.

Spike puts down a blue bowl of food on the ground by Ebony's feet.

"I called to you." Ebony said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. About the deal." He replied. "Ebony, I've already told you. I've covered that."

"Look, you're right. I under-estimated you." She said. "But, let's forget about the past and look to the future. Our future."

"Sounds interesting. Beg, I might consider." He said. "Now, eat. You need all your strength."

Ebony kicks the bowl of food at Spike.

"You know what. I was gonna let you go after you begged." He said, angrily.

"Get it through your head, Spike. I will never beg." She said.

"You'll beg, I'll break you, that's a promise." He said.

Spike pushes Ebony down onto the floor.

"However long it takes, I'll break you." He said.

Ebony looks away from Spike.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall.

"Sector seven. Sector five." Bray said, handing out the news sheet to waiting delivery boy's.

Ellie enters the room.

"Ellie." Danni said.

"How could you?" Ellie asked, as she put the news sheet down onto a pile of them.

"Um Ellie, not here please." Bray said.

Bray takes the delivery boy's out of the room.

"Can you give us a chance to explain?" Danni asked. "I would have talked it over with you, okay. But, I couldn't find you."

"Talk it over? You mean like ask my permission." Ellie said.

Bray enters the room.

"You already know what my answer is." Ellie said.

"Look, we can't sit back and watch everything we've built up be destroyed." Danni said.

"Who's we?" Ellie asked. "You're talking about yourself. What you want not what the rest of us want."

"That's not true, Ellie." Bray replied.

"Yes it is, she's always been on this big crusade to save the world. She's using you, she's using all of us." Ellie said.

"You're wrong, okay. We're all in this. We're just buying some time." Bray said.

"That maybe what you're doing Bray but I'm not so sure about her." Ellie said. "Always talking about this wonderful new world we're buidling. How is it any different from the old one? She wants to build it on lies and deceit, just like her old man did. It must run in the family."

"That's enough." Bray said.

Jack enters the room as Ellie is leaving.

"Get out of my way." Ellie said.

Danni is upset by Ellie's comment about her father.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Tai-San is sitting by the fountain and Lex walks in with a pile of CD's he took off a market trader.

"Hey." She said.

Lex turns around and sees Tai-San sitting there.

"Hey." He said.

"What's the music?" She asked.

"Oh, it's all the latest chart stuff. At least it was the latest when there was a chart." He replied. "I'm gonna have an early night, lie in bed and listen. You want to join me?"

"Don't tell me you don't have a partner lined up for the evening." She said.

"It's true, I've given it all up. I'm waiting for the right girl to come along." He said.

Alice appears behind Lex.

"Hi lover, what's new?" Alice asked.

Alice winks at Tai-San before she walks away.

"See, Alice can't help it. Some kind of animal attraction." Lex said.

Lex walks away and Tai-San smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

Ebony is having a nightmare, her and Zoot are standing by a metal cupboard.

"In there?" She asked.

Zoot nods.

"For how long?" She asked.

"As long as it takes." He replied. "What's the matter? Scared?"

Ebony walks over and stands inside the cupboard.

"When?" She asked.

"Maybe a hour, maybe a week, maybe never." He replied.

Zoot closes the doors leaving Ebony in the darkness.

Ebony quickly wakes from the nightmare and she looks around.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall.

Tai-San is using a stick on the railing on the stairs as makeshift alarm.

"Wake up, wake up everybody. Wake up, come on. Wake up everybody." Tai-San shouted.

Alice appears behind Tai-San.

"Tai-San, what are you doing?" Alice asked.

Bray and Danni appear behind Alice.

Alice goes to Tai-San on the stairs.

"Tai-San, what's going on?" Bray asked.

"We have to find Ebony, she's in terrible danger." Tai-San replied.

"How do you know?" Danni asked.

"Don't tell me, she a had a dream." Jack said, walking in.

"Right." Alice said.

"She was crying out for help, she's in a prison somewhere and she needs us. She's afraid." Tai-San said.

Cloe and Patsy walk down the stairs and stand behind Alice and Tai-San.

"Are you serious?" Ellie asked.

"You woke us up to tell us that?" Ryan asked.

"Yes!" Tai-San replied. "You have to believe me."

"Who cares about Ebony anyway?" Jack asked.

"Listen, we can't leave her to suffer. We have to go out and find her now." Tai-San said.

"Get real, who wants to go and hunt for that witch anyway?" Lex asked.

There are murmurs of agreement.

"Bray, you have to do something." Tai-San said.

"Like what?" Bray asked.

"Organise a search party." Tai-San replied.

"Come on Tai-San, I'm not gonna get into a huge panic over Ebony in the middle of the night just because you had a dream." Bray said. "I mean, we've got some real things to worry about at the moment, if you hadn't noticed."

Bray walks away from Danni.

"Please Bray, you must." Tai-San said.

"I'm sorry, it's out of the question." Bray said.

Bray leaves and soon everyone goes back to their rooms.

"Think maybe all that incense is finally getting to you." Alice said.

Alice walks away from Tai-San.

None of the Mallrats see one of Ebony's militia leaving the Mall.

His familiar face hidden under his Loco's mask.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

Spike puts a spider on Ebony's arm.

"Is this another one of your friends?" She asked.

"That will paralyse you first and then eat your eyeballs out while you're still conscious." He replied.

"This was somebody's pet once, Spike. It's not poisonous and it's probably had its fangs removed." She said.

"I'm in no hurry, I'll find something else." He said.

"Don't waste your time." She said.

"Everybody has something they're afraid of, even you, it's just a matter of finding it." He said.

"Be my guest." She said.

"Let's go get another drink." Spike's mate said.

Two guys leave Ebony and Spike alone.

"Get some rest, you'll need your strength later." Spike said.

Spike leaves and Ebony looks at the spider.

* * *

A few moments later, inside the derelict warehouse.

Ebony is having the Zoot nightmare again.

The cupboard doors open and Zoot stands there.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Zoot hands Ebony a polystyrene take-away food container.

"Enjoy." He said, with a smile.

Ebony opens it, sees a live rat inside and she closes it.

Zoot is smiling as he closes the doors.

Ebony wakes up.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, everyone is in the Cafe and talking about Ebony.

"I don't understand why Tai-San's worrying about her." Dal said. "You could hardly call them friends."

"Yeah, all I can say is good riddance. We don't need her anyway." Jack said.

"Well, I just hope she's not planning anything." Danni said.

"And, that's why we need to keep this quiet. We don't want the other Tribe's to start getting any ideas." Bray said.

Alice enters the Cafe.

"How is she?" Bray asked.

"She's meditating, she's trying to work out where the dream energies coming from." Alice replied.

"All this over a stupid dream." Danni said.

"There could be something in it, she did find Eagle Mountain for us." Patsy said.

"That was a coincidence." Ryan said.

"Well, I hope the dream is real. Ebony's got a lot coming to her." Lex said.

"Lex, that's an awful thing to say." Patsy said.

"Well, if you're all so concerned why aren't you out looking for her?" Lex asked.

"Look, can we talk about something apart from Ebony, for once, please." Bray said.

Salene walks into the room.

"Ryan, it's time we were in the classroom." Salene said.

"Just a minute, Salene." Bray said. "We need to go on the way we are for a while at least before we can stop giving out the antidote. So, whatever happens, we have to keep things looking normal, okay?"

"You think we can do it?" Cloe asked.

"Of course we can do it." Bray replied. "The most important thing is to think carefully all the time about what you say."

"Yeah cos the alternative is we go back to the way things were before. It'll be a disaster, right?" Ryan said.

"Well, all I can say is I'm glad you weren't my teacher, Ryan." Alice said.

* * *

A short time later, Danni finds the militia playing cards and reading a comic in a stock room.

"Why isn't there anyone controlling the queue?" Danni asked. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"It's not our turn." Axl replied.

"So, where are the people whose turn it is?" Danni asked.

"I don't know, they didn't turn up." Axl replied.

"Well, can you sort it out? You're not doing anything." Danni said.

"We take our orders from Ebony." Axl said.

"It's chaos down there." Danni said. "You don't need Ebony to work that out."

Ryan walks into the stock room.

"Ryan, can you go help Alice with the queue?" Danni asked.

"I'm kinda tied up, Danni." Ryan replied. "I have to get back to school, I only came up here to see if I can find some paper for the kids."

"Please, she really needs backup." Danni said. "It's urgent."

Danni walks away.

Ryan looks through some boxes.

* * *

A short time later, at the antidote table. Alice and Ryan are serving antidote to a queue of kids.

"Here you go." Alice said. "Next."

Salene walks down the stairs.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Salene asked.

"Danni asked me for some help. Alice had a problem." Ryan replied.

"I thought you were gonna find some paper for the kids." Salene said.

"Well, I couldn't find any." Ryan said.

"What? Okay, get back up to the classroom. I'll try and find some." Salene said.

"Hang on, what about me?" Alice asked.

"Look, I've got a bunch of screaming kids up there about to tear the walls down." Salene replied.

"Oh, geez." Alice said, sarcastically.

"Go on, Ryan." Salene said.

Ryan walks up the stairs past Salene.

"Look, I'm sorry Alice." Salene said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I can handle it." Alice said.

Salene walks up the stairs.

Alice is left serving some kids the antidote.

Slime of the Mutants Tribe goes to the table.

"How long's this gonna take?" Slime asked.

"Look, can you just get back into the queue." Alice replied.

Lex appears and goes over to Alice.

"I've waited long enough." Slime said. "I'm having mine now!"

"You heard what she said." Lex said.

"You talking to me?" Slime asked.

"Back of the queue." Lex replied. "You might be a Tribe leader out there but in here you're nothing."

"You people think you own the place because of that but you don't own me." Slime said.

Slime tries to knock over the antidote and Lex grabs Slime.

"Lex, leave it." Alice said.

Lex and Slime struggle and the table gets knocked over spilling the antidote.

"Nice one guys, look what you've done." Alice said.

"Not such a hotshot now, huh?" Lex said.

"Get this idiot off me." Slime said.

Alice pulls Lex off Slime.

"Get off him, Lex." Alice said. "Look, you're gonna have to all come back later, alright?"

"Where's the stuff you keep for yourselves?" Slime asked. "Give us that. They've got plenty but they won't give it to us. Give us our antidote."

"Give it, give it, give it, give it, give it." the kids in queue chant.

"For god's sake, if I had any I'd give it to you alright." Alice said.

"You don't need that stupid stuff anyway." Lex said.

"What was that?" Slime asked.

"Lex." Alice said.

"What did he mean don't need it? Are the rumours true?" Slime asked.

"He just means that you don't need it right now." Alice replied.

"I'm asking him." Slime said.

"Get stuffed." Lex said.

Lex walks off.

"Look, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just working too hard." Alice said.

The queue of kids walk away.

"Yeah?" Slime asked.

"You come back later when we've got more, I'll make sure you're front of the queue." Alice said. "Alright?"

Two militia guys walk down the stairs to control the kids.

Slime of the Mutants Tribe walks away.

"Nice one Lex." Alice said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

Ebony is having the Zoot nightmare again.

Zoot opens the cupboard doors.

"Not hungry I see." He said.

"Zoot." She said.

"Silence, only answer." He said. "Do you hate?"

"Yes." She replied.

"No, do you really hate?" He asked.

"Yes, I really hate." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I have nobody." She replied.

"No." He said.

"No-one to look after me." She said.

"Enough, weakling." He said. "Who cares how you feel? Drop your pathetic feelings."

Zoot closes the doors.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Alice is with Bray and Danni in Bray's room.

Bray is pacing the floor.

"It would have to be Lex." Bray said, angrily.

Bray turns around and looks at Alice and Danni.

"And this guy, he was a Tribe leader?" Bray asked.

"Yeah, he runs the Mutants but they're no big deal." Alice replied.

"And still no word of Ebony?" Bray asked.

"No." Alice replied.

"What about the militia?" Bray asked.

"Well, they seemed to help when the queue got nasty so they're not striking or anything." Alice replied.

"Yeah but they're not much good without Ebony." Danni said. "They'd um, they listen to you though."

"Not yet, I don't want them to think we're worried." Bray said.

Well, are we?" Alice asked. "Surely, we can take care of things without Ebony."

"Yeah but suppose she's plotting something." Danni replied. "I mean, that's what usually happens when she disappears, right?"

"Just keep things looking normal." Bray said. "Okay, I'll go make some more antidote."

Bray walks out of the room.

* * *

A short time later, Alice is with Tai-San in her room and Tai-San picks up her bag.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm gonna go get her." Tai-San replied.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Alice said.

Tai-San walks over to Alice.

"Why? I thought you weren't worried about her." Tai-San said.

Tai-San walks up a small set of stairs.

"I'm not, I'm worried about you." Alice said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

Ebony is having the Zoot nightmare again.

Zoot opens the cupboard doors.

"Still with us?" He asked.

"I don't give up easily." She replied.

"You might live to regret that." He said. "Beg."

"Say again?" She asked.

"Beg and I will let you go." He replied.

"And if I do, if I beg I won't be worthy to be your woman." She said.

Zoot smiles.

"And if you don't?" He asked.

"You'll leave me in here." She replied.

"One hour." Zoot said, before closing the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Alice and Tai-San are walking about with Cloudy the dog.

"Are you sure Cloudy can track people?" Tai-San asked.

"No, she's our best shot. We'll never find Ebony without her." Alice replied.

"Come on Cloudy." Tai-San said.

"Give her a break, she's just warming up." Alice said.

"We don't have time." Tai-San said.

"Sure." Alice said.

Alice whistles.

"Cloudy." Alice said.

Alice and Tai-San walk off with and they soon enter the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

"It's huge." Alice said.

"Ebony! Can you hear me?" Tai-San shouted.

"Maybe she doesn't wanna be found." Alice said.

"I know she does, I'm certain of it." Tai-San said.

"Fair enough." Alice said. "Come on, Cloud. Do your stuff, your chance to be a hero."

Cloudy the dog sniffs Ebony's jacket in Tai-San's bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

Ebony is being escorted by Spike and his guys and she's thrown into a small room.

"We're going now, the boys are bored." Spike said. "We're going and we're never coming back."

Ebony is handcuffed to a metal railing and Spike holds up a roll of black gaffer tape.

"Once this is on, no-one will even hear you, not even if anybody came." Spike said. "Not even if you were begging on your knees."

"Ebony never begs." Ebony said, defiantly.

Spike tears a strip of tape off and is about to tape Ebony's mouth shut.

"You don't have the guts to do it." Ebony said, in Spike's face. "See you in hell."

Spike then puts the black gaffer tape over Ebony's mouth.

Spike and his guys leave Ebony there.

Spike looks at Ebony before he closes and locks the metal door.

* * *

Back at the Mall by the antidote table. Bray, Danni and Ryan are there.

"Okay, you go round the front and control the numbers." Bray said, to Ryan.

"Sure." Ryan replied.

Ryan walks away from Bray.

"There, everything's back to normal." Danni said.

"Call this normal?" Bray asked.

"Oh, things aren't that bad." Danni replied. "We're still in business, aren't we?"

"Ask me in another ten days." Bray replied.

"Oh, we will be. You'll see." Danni said.

"Okay, Jack." Bray shouted.

Jack turns the winch to raise the security grille and a crowd of kids enter the Mall.

"Thanks." Bray said.

"For what?" Danni asked.

"For being here." Bray replied. "Okay, here we go."

The crowd of kids approach the antidote table.

"I'm sorry about the delay this morning everyone." Bray said.

"Where's Bray?" Slime asked, rushing to the table.

"I'm here." Bray replied. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know if you've taken your antidote recently." Slime replied.

"Um, of course I have. We all have." Bray said.

"Yeah well, I've been doing some checking and it seems a lot of people haven't." Slime said. "Guess what, they're all fine."

"I'm glad to hear but they're taking a big risk." Bray said.

"Really? When was the last Virus case?" Slime asked. "You don't need the antidote. No-one does. They're just saying it so we keep doing what they want, we're being conned. Not anymore Bray because it's over, you got that?"

The militia escort Slime, the Mutants Tribe leader away.

"He's right, it's over." Danni said.

Bray and Danni look at each other concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony is having the Zoot nightmare.

Zoot opens the cupboard doors.

"Well?" He asked.

"You mean it, don't you?" She asked. "You'll lock these doors and never open them again."

"One thing you learn as a leader." He replied. "Don't make threats you won't carry out."

Ebony and Zoot look at each other.

"Don't keep me waiting." He said.

"Yes, please don't lock me in." She said. "I beg you."

"On your knees." He said.

Ebony gets down on her knees inside the cupboard.

"I beg you." She said.

Zoot smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

Alice and Tai-San are walking about with Cloudy the dog.

Cloudy barks and starts going up a set of metal stairs.

"Good girl, Cloudy." Alice said.

Tai-San and Alice climb up the stairs and Alice pushes open the metal gate.

They found the caged area deserted and Cloudy barks.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone else is in the derelict warehouse in Sector 9.

They soon find a door with a metal handwheel on.

They turn the wheel unlocking the door and the door is pulled open.

Ebony looks up at her rescuer and is surprised to see Mark standing there.

Mark unlocks the handcuffs and slowly takes the tape off Ebony's mouth.

Mark helps Ebony up to her feet and he closes the door behind them.

Ebony and Mark leave the building and head back to the Mall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice and Tai-San are still walking around.

"Ebony. Ebony." Alice said. "We've looked everywhere."

Cloudy the dog is straining at the leash in Tai-San's hand

"If she was here, she's gone now." Alice said.

"Come on Cloudy, come on." Tai-San said.

Tai-San lets go of the leash and Cloudy runs off.

"Stupid dog." Tai-San said.

Cloudy the dog is sitting on the ground by a door with a metal handwheel.

Alice and Tai-San look at each other before they run over to Cloudy.

Alice gives Tai-San her bag back and then Alice opens the door.

Alice and Tai-San sees a pair of handcuffs hanging off a metal railing.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	8. Chapter 14

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 28 to 32. The Chosen, Jaffa is Guardian.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note: **Included news sheet goof in Episode 29, visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Ebony is back in her room.

Tai-San walks past and hears voices coming from Ebony's room.

Tai-San walks in and is surprised to see a militia guy with Ebony.

Mark walks past Tai-San and leaves the room.

"I can go and get something to soothe your pain." Tai-San said.

Ebony doesn't say anything.

"You want me to go? I'll come back later, okay?" Tai-San asked.

Ebony watches Tai-San walk away.

* * *

A short time later, Alice and Tai-San are standing outside Ebony's room.

"Looks like she's asleep." Tai-San said.

"That's good." Alice said.

"Maybe not, she's all locked up inside herself." Tai-San said.

"I don't know what happened to her but whatever it was they really screwed her up." Alice said.

"They must have found her weak spot." Tai-San said.

"What, Ebony?" Alice asked.

"Everybody has one, it's their Room 101." Tai-San replied.

"Their what?" Alice asked.

"The place where their deepest fears exist." Tai-San replied. "It comes from a book called 1984."

"Right." Alice said.

"The hero rebel was very brave and very strong but the government discovered he was terrified of rats so they locked him in Room 101 and put n live rats till he cracked. He betrayed his girlfriend and everything. After that all they had to do was threaten him with Room 101." Tai-San said.

"And he'd do whatever they said?" Alice asked.

"Right." Tai-San replied.

"I don't reckon Ebony's bothered by rats." Alice said.

"No, Ebony's Room 101 is something much deeper than that." Tai-San said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Ebony's room. Ebony is lying in her bed having the Zoot nightmare.

Ebony enters a padded room to find Zoot playing an electronic handheld game.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You know what I want." She replied.

"You begged Ebony." He said. "Zoot's woman would never beg."

"You would have left me there to die." She said.

"Zoot's woman would never be afraid of death." He said.

"I'm not but if I had died, I would never have seen you again and I couldn't stand that." She said.

"Too bad." He replied.

"Goodbye, Zoot." She said.

Zoot watches Ebony leave the room and closes the metal grill door.

"Think of me sometime." Ebony said, before she walks away.

Ebony wakes up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats on the stairs behind Bray and Danni.

Bray and Danni are talking to two guys from Ebony's militia.

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping order on the streets." Bray said.

"We can't be everywhere." Axl, Militia No. 1 said.

"Okay, you've got to stamp this out now before people start taking the law into their own hands again." Bray said.

"Why should we?" Axl, Militia No. 1 asked.

"The Gulls attacked Dal today." Bray replied.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Militia No. 2 asked.

"Find them, find them and arrest them." Bray replied.

"And bring them here for trial." Danni said.

"Bring them here? So you can try." Axl, Militia No. 1 said.

"No way man." Militia No. 2 said.

"Look, I'm telling..." Bray said.

Lex appears behind the militia guys.

"You don't tell us nothing man, no-one listens to Mallrats no more." Axl, Militia No. 1 said.

"We take our orders from Ebony. Nobody else." Militia No. 2 said.

"Right. We don't do nothing till she says do it." Axl, Militia No. 1 said. "So, where is she?"

"She's sick." Tai-San replied.

"She got the Virus?" Axl, Militia No. 1 asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Tai-San replied.

"She just can't talk to you, that's all." Alice replied.

"She can't talk to nobody. Your famous Ebony, she's lost the plot." Lex said.

Lex walks in between the two militia and goes over to the stairs.

"What's he talking about?" Militia No. 2 asked.

"Nothing." Bray replied. "Can it, Lex."

"Big bad Ebony, she can't hack it anymore." Lex said.

Lex walks up the steps but Alice stops him.

"Shut your mouth Lex, you hear me." Alice said.

Lex shrugs off Alice's hand and he walks up the stairs.

"Don't listen to him. She's fine really." Alice said.

"So, what's with Ebony?" Axl, Militia No. 1 asked. "Where is she?"

"She's in her room." Tai-San replied.

"She's got a belly ache, that's all." Alice said.

"She'll be okay real soon, I promise." Tai-San said.

"So, how about it guys?" Bray asked.

"We'll let you know." Axl, Militia No. 1 replied.

"What if the Tribe's attack the Mall?" Bray asked.

"That's your problem." Militia No. 2 replied.

"You're supposed to be protecting us." Danni said.

"I said, we'll let you know." Axl, Militia No.1 said. "Come on."

The two militia guys walk away.

The Mallrats turn around and all look at Lex standing there.

"What?" Lex asked.

* * *

Later on, Ebony is still in her room dreaming.

She is packing her things in the padded room and Zoot walks in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zoot asked.

"Not your concern, Zoot." Ebony replied. "I am good enough to be your woman. I'm a street fighter, you've seen me. No-one else in this Tribe can take me on."

"No-one?" Zoot asked.

"Except you." Ebony replied.

"Beg me." Zoot said.

"Never." Ebony said.

"Better, hate your own, hate the way you love, no feelings, no love." Zoot said. "Power and chaos."

"Power and chaos." Ebony said.

Meanwhile, inside the real world in the Mall.

Lex enters the room and sees Ebony is in bed.

"Well, look at you babe." Lex said.

Ebony opens her eyes and sees Lex standing there.

"Get outta here." Ebony said.

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Lex asked.

"Just leave me alone." Ebony said.

"What's the matter? Not so tough anymore?" Lex asked.

Lex looks at Ebony.

"Couple of your boys were around earlier asking after you, I told them you lost it." Lex said.

"Get out!" Ebony said.

"Well, that's right, isn't it? Can't hack anymore. All washed up and no place to go. What a shame." Lex said. "You know what babe, you and me we could've been amazing but you blew it. You had your chance and you blew it."

Alice walks into the room behind Lex.

"Now, look at you. Still if you play your cards right and I might take pity on you." Lex said.

"I'd save your pity for yourself, Lex." Alice said.

Alice grabs hold of Lex.

"You're gonna need all you can get once I'm finished with you." Alice said.

Alice pushes Lex out of the room and takes Lex back to his room.

Alice pushes Lex onto his bed.

"Sit down." Alice said.

Lex gets up.

"Sit down and shut up." Alice said.

Lex sits back down on his bed.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Lex replied.

"Don't you think that poor girl's suffered enough during the last few days without you trying to take advantage of her?" Alice asked.

"I, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I was worried about her." Lex replied.

"You wanted to crow over her more like." Alice said.

"Would I do that?" Lex asked.

"Lex, I heard you." Alice replied.

"She had it coming to her, you don't know her as well as I do." Lex said.

"Maybe not but I'm sure getting to know you a lot better." Alice said. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lex replied.

"Lex, I've been watching you and it hasn't been a pretty sight. You're doing sleazy deals with traders, ripping people off, cheating and lying." Alice said. "Don't you care about anything lately?"

"Why should I, huh? Everything's changed." Lex said.

"So what are you donna do? Just give up after everything you've been through?" Alice asked.

"Look, what's the point?" Lex asked.

"I thought you were a fighter not a quitter." Alice replied.

* * *

A short time later, outside on the city's streets.

There is a large mob of angry kids heading to the Mall.

The Mallrats are gathered inside the Mall and are prepared to defend their home.

Bray, Danni and Ryan are outside to face the mob.

"Hold it please! Hold it!" Bray shouted.

"Mallrats out. Trash the Mall." the mob chant.

"Quiet!" Danni shouted.

"Please listen!" Bray shouted.

"Why should we?" Gulls leader asked.

"I can explain everything." Bray replied.

"You want to rip us off again?" Jet, a Gulls member asked.

"I just want to tell you..." Bray said.

"More lies." Axl, Militia No. 1 said. "You want to tell us more lies."

"No, I want to tell you guys the truth." Bray said.

"Where's Ebony? What have you done with her?" Militia No. 2 asked. "He's a conman. They're all conmen."

"You're a liar. They're all liars." Gulls leader shouted.

"We want Ebony. Where's Ebony?" Militia No. 2 shouted.

"Liar." Jet, Gulls member said.

The mob of kids start chanting "Liar."

Someone throws a rock at Bray and he's caught by Ryan and Danni.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Ebony is lying in bed and she can hear the mob outside.

Tai-San walks into Ebony's room.

"Ebony, you must come. Ebony, please. We need you. Can't you hear them? The militia won't listen to anyone else." Tai-San said.

Tai-San looks at a withdrawn Ebony.

"You must face your demons, Ebony. It's the only way. Forgive your enemies. Forgive those who've tried to harm you." Tai-San said.

Ebony looks at Tai-San.

"We care for you, we need you, we all need each other." Tai-San said. "Bray got attacked just now. He could have been seriously hurt. He tried to calm down the mob but he couldn't."

Ebony sits up in bed.

"Bray." Ebony said.

"You must not let the demons control you, Ebony." Tai-San said. "You must control them or they'll destroy you. Ebony?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni and Ryan enter the Mall carrying Bray.

"Jack, Jack. Get the grille down quick!" Ryan shouted.

Jack starts winding the lever for the security grille.

Ryan and Danni put Bray down by the fountain.

"I'll try and hold them off." Ryan said.

Ryan and Alice try to pull the grille down.

"Lex, Lex. Get over here now!" Alice shouted.

Lex runs over to help Alice and Ryan.

"Come on Jack, get this thing down!" Lex shouted.

Lex sees something is blocking the griile.

"Ryan, help me with this." Lex said.

Ryan tries hitting kids with a staff.

The angry mob soon invade the Mall and gather around the fountain.

Ebony and Tai-San appear on the stairs.

"Hold it! Hold it right there!" Ebony shouted.

"Ebony." Axl, Militia No. 1 said.

Ebony walks up the stairs towards Bray and Danni.

"Get back!" Ebony shouted.

Danni is checking Bray's head injury.

"Get back and shut up all of you!" Ebony shouted.

"You're okay?" Militia No. 2 asked.

The Mallrats stand behind Ebony at the top of the stairs.

"I said shut it." Ebony shouted. "What are you doing letting this rabble in?"

"We thought you were... we thought you were..." Axl, Militia No. 1 said.

"You thought wrong, you don't have the brains to think." Ebony said. "So, what are you all doing here?"

"They cheated us, the Mallrats ripped us off." Jet, a Gulls member replied.

"Ripped you off? Cheated you? Would that be before or after they saved your lives? Well?" Ebony asked. "Think about it and while you're thinking, ask yourselves this. Who crawled through a mine field to search for the answer to the Virus? The Mallrats. Who tracked all the way up to the satellite station to get the message and lost two of their dearest one's in the process? The Mallrats."

Bray and Danni look at Ebony.

"Who found the formula and then worked out how to make it? The Mallrats. Who gave the antidote to everybody in the entire city for free? The Mallrats." Ebony said. "Now ask yourselves this, if the Mallrats hadn't done that. How many of you would be alive today? And, this is how you say thank you? So, what's your problem? That for the last few weeks they've been giving you for free, antidote which you didn't need. Nobody was sure you didn't need it anymore until they tried doing without it. That's what they've been doing."

Alice and Tai-San look at Ebony.

"Experimenting on themselves to save you but yet they've ripped you off right?" Ebony asked. "I tell you, I did some bad things to the Mallrats but they forgave me and they took me in and I am so proud to call myself a Mallrat. So, are you still gonna come in here and trash the Mall? Or, you gonna show your gratitude by building a new life for us all?"

The angry mob has been calmed by Ebony's speech and they all clap and cheer.

"Boy, can she handle a mob." Bray said.

"God help us, if she ever turns against us." Danni said.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall. Tai-San enters Ebony's room.

"Ebony, are you alright?" Tai-San asked.

Ebony is sitting on the bed and she doesn't say anything.

"You were brilliant out there." Tai-San said.

"I just did what you asked me to, that's all." Ebony said.

"You saved the Mall and the Tribe." Tai-San said.

"I'm glad." Ebony said.

"You see what you can do when you control your demons? When you face your fears?" Tai-San asked.

"Sure." Ebony replied.

Ebony lies down on her bed with her back to Tai-San.

"Now just leave me alone, will you?" Ebony asked.

Tai-San walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni is looking after Bray in his room.

"Ouch." He said.

"Sorry." She said. "You were lucky."

"Doesn't feel like it." He said.

"Hey, I was really proud of you." She said. "The way you faced that mob."

"Didn't do much good though, did I?" He asked.

"You tried." She said.

Bray stands up off the chair holding his head.

"How can they listen to Ebony and not me?" He asked. "She was quite something though, wasn't she? One minute they were gonna lynch us then the next they're all over us for saving the world."

Bray sits down in his hammock.

"A natural born leader." She said.

"Yeah but you can never be too sure about her. That's what makes her so dangerous." He said.

"In that case, I guess we'll just have to make sure she stays on our side, won't we?" She asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe eating.

Ryan walks in with two plates in his hand.

"Eat up everybody, there's plenty more where this lot came from." Ryan said.

Ryan walks over to a table where Salene is sitting and he sits down.

"Right on, now that everybody knows we licked the Virus. They got to show their gratitude somehow." Lex said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Dal said.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about them coming and attacking us anymore." Salene said.

"No, what we need is a bit of peace and quiet." Ryan said.

"Peace and quiet? Ryan, man listen to yourself. You're starting to sound like my grandmother." Lex said.

"Shut up, Lex." Ryan said.

"What?" Lex asked.

Ryan stands up from his chair.

"You heard me." Ryan replied.

Lex gets up from his chair.

"And what if I don't?" Lex asked.

Alice appears behind Lex.

"Lex, that's enough." Alice said.

Lex walks away.

"We're gonna be fine as long as we can stop fighting and fooling around and start doing something useful." Ryan said.

Ryan sits back down and Alice sits at a table.

Cloe and Patsy go over to Dal and Patsy puts a picture in front of Dal.

"What do you think, Dal?" Patsy asked.

"We're gonna brighten up the Mall, we could do your room first." Cloe said.

"I gotta go, I got a lot of work at the farm." Dal said.

"You're going back to the farm?" Cloe asked.

"After what happened this morning?" Patsy asked.

Alice, Ryan and Salene are all watching Dal with Cloe and Patsy.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Dal replied.

"Gosh, I think you're so brave." Patsy said.

"Thanks." Dal said.

* * *

A short time later, Lex is in the trading market and Alice appears.

"Lex, Lex." She said.

Alice walks over to Lex.

"I want a word with you." She said.

Lex crosses his arms and looks at Alice.

"What are you playing at back there? Giving Ryan such a hard time?" She asked.

"He was talking like an old grandma." He replied.

"He was making sense and you know it." She said.

"No way, if you want to survive in this life you got to be hard." He said.

"And not give a damn about anybody?" She asked.

"Right on." He replied.

"I thought Ryan was your friend?" She asked.

"Was yeah but he's lost it." He replied. "Look, he's gone soft ever since he's been with Salene."

"Oh Salene." She said. "Lex, you're not jealous are you?"

"Me jealous? I wouldn't fancy her in a month of Sunday's." He replied.

"No, I don't mean of Salene. I mean, jealous of what Ryan has with her." She said.

"You're just as crazy as he is." He said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray and Danni enter Ebony's room.

Ebony is sitting on the bed.

"Hi." Danni said.

"What do you want?" Ebony asked.

"We need to talk." Bray replied.

"I don't." Ebony said.

"You um, did a great job out there." Danni said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about the..." Ebony said, pointed to her head. "How is it?"

"It's okay, nothing serious." Bray replied.

Ebony sits on the edge of the bed.

"That's good." Ebony said. "Did you see who did it?"

"No but it doesn't matter really." Bray replied.

"My guys shouldn't have let that happen." Ebony said.

"No you're right, they shouldn't." Danni said.

"It just goes to show how much we need the militia and how much they need a leader and that's what we've come to talk to you about." Bray said.

"Do whatever you like with the militia." Ebony said. "Just leave me out of it."

"Ebony, what about that speech?" Danni asked.

"Somebody had to get you off the hook." Ebony replied. "It was just a speech."

"It was more than that and you know it." Bray said.

"Look, you've got a precious gift, Ebony." Danni said. "You've got to use that for good."

"I ain't got to do nothing." Ebony said. "Just get her off my back, would you?"

"You bought us time with that speech. We need to use that time to get things moving in the right direction." Bray said.

"And, what direction would that be?" Ebony asked.

"Peace and progress." Danni replied.

"Another one of your slogan's?" Ebony asked.

"Better than power and chaos. That didn't seem to work, did it?" Bray asked. "Now, we have the chance to make a fresh start."

Ebony gets up from the bed.

"So like you Bray, always thinking about what you need." Ebony said.

Ebony turns her back on Bray and Danni.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai-San is in her room and Alice walks in.

"So, do you think you can straighten her out?" Alice asked.

"No, only she can do that it has to come from within herself." Tai-San replied.

"Can't you sort of give her a nudge in the right direction?" Alice asked.

"Well, only if I can discover what exactly it is that's troubling her." Tai-San replied.

"I would've thought that was pretty obvious with everything she's been through." Alice said.

"No I think whatever it is, is much deeper then that." Tai-San said.

"Poor kid." Alice said. "I wonder if it's the same for Lex."

"Lex?" Tai-San asked.

"Yeah well, I wonder if I could find out what's bugging him..." Alice replied.

"Everything bugs Lex, you should know that by now." Tai-San said.

"Yeah." Alice said.

"You're not aiming to straighten Lex out, are you?" Tai-San asked.

"Somebody has to." Alice replied.

"Because you have feelings for him?" Tai-San asked.

"I don't have feelings for him, I don't have feelings for that dumb ox." Alice replied. "I just hate seeing someone throw their life away, that's all."

Tai-San smiles.

* * *

Later on, Danni walks down the stairs and sees Bray leaving the Mall.

"Bray!" Danni shouted.

Ryan and Salene walk up to Danni.

"Hey Danni." Salene said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Danni replied.

"Something wrong?" Ryan asked.

"No, no just trying to catch Bray." Danni replied.

"He just went out." Ryan said.

"Yeah, you guys don't know where he's gone I suppose?" Danni asked.

"No-one ever knows where Bray goes." Salene replied.

"Oh well, it can wait." Danni said. "I just thought."

"What?" Salene asked.

"I thought he might have said something to me, that's all." Danni replied.

"That's Bray for you. You think you've got a relationship then..." Salene said.

"What do you mean?" Danni asked.

"Nevermind." Salene replied.

"But I do mind." Danni said. "Tell me?"

"He's a bit of a loner, that's all Salene means." Ryan replied.

"Is that right, Salene? Is there something else I should know?" Danni asked.

"No, no of course not." Salene said. "Only that you may find you've got your work cut out if you wanna hang on to him."

"Yeah but you could say that about all guys, couldn't you?" Danni asked.

"Not about me, you couldn't." Ryan said.

Ryan puts his hand on Salene's shoulder.

"Right, Salene?" Ryan asked.

"Right." Salene said.

Danni and Salene look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie and Jack are in the news sheet room.

Ellie is sitting in front of a laptop and is writing out the Amulet news sheet.

The headline reads: Terror On The Streets and the article has the following text:

"Another kidnapping in Sector 15 has terrorised people in and around the downtown area. This brings the total of supported kidnappings to twenty four. So why have Ebony and her so called militia failed to arrest a single suspect?"

Jack kisses Ellie on the cheek.

"Jack." She said.

"Is this going to take all day?" He asked.

"Probably but this is important. I have to rewrite the whole news sheet from top to bottom." She replied.

"Still don't see why." He said.

"Ebony's speech changed everything plus the new stuff we learnt about the Virus. We have a duty to our readers to tell them the truth." She said.

"Including the stuff about Danni's dad?" He asked.

"Yes, people have a right to know the whole truth." She replied.

"What if innocent people get hurt like Danni?" He asked.

"The truth never hurt anyone." She replied.

"I'm not so sure about that." He said.

"Jack, I'm going to print everything we know about the Virus, the lot." She said.

"Well, in that case count me out cos I don't want anything to do with it." He said.

Jack walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray enters Ebony's room and Ebony is lying on her bed.

"Hi, thought you'd like to know I've talked to the militia." He said.

"Why would I wanna know that?" She asked.

"I don't want you to think I'm going behind your back." He replied.

"I told you, I don't care what you do." She said.

"They've agreed to go on keeping law and order." He said.

"Great." She saidd.

"Don't you wanna know how I managed to persuade them?" He asked.

"No but I guess you'll tell me all the same." She replied.

"The only reason they listened to me is because I told them it had come from you." He said.

"So?" She asked.

Bray walks over and sits down on a chair next to her bed.

"So we can't manage without you Ebony, we need you." He replied.

"All you need me for is to do your dirty work, isn't that right?" She asked.

"Would you stop putting yourself down all the time? What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"Maybe, I'm not so tough after all." She replied.

"Now, I know you're playing games with me." He said.

"Maybe, I don't like getting hurt." She said.

Ebony turns away from Bray.

"Have you ever thought of that one?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I just... Well, we're just so used to thinking of you as um I don't know some sort of..." He said.

"Monster?" She asked.

"I was gonna say wonder woman." He replied.

"Then wonder women don't have feelings, is that it?" She asked.

"No, no that's not right. Of course, you have feelings and I respect that." He replied.

Ebony scoffs.

"Ebony, you won everyone's respect today. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" He asked. "That speech you gave this morning was terrific."

"Thanks." She said.

"You should've heard Danni." He said. "She said you've changed everything. You've created a new opportunity for us all to go forward."

Ebony turns over and looks at Bray.

"That's what Danni wants, is it?" She asked.

"It's what we all want." He replied.

"And whatever Danni wants Danni gets?" She asked.

Bray realises Ebony is jealous of his friendship with Danni.

Bray stands up and looks at Ebony lying there.

"I've said thanks and that's what I came to say." He said.

Bray walks out the room and Ebony shakes her head.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Ryan and Salene are lying in their bed.

"They went to the farm looking like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, they looked so sweet." She replied.

"What they do that for?" He asked.

"To impress Dal of course." She replied.

"What's Dal got to do with it?" He asked.

"Ryan, you never notice anything, do you?" She asked.

"Yeah I do." He replied. "What?"

"They're growing up, they're getting interested in boys and their appearance and all of that." She replied.

"Oh yeah." He said. "But Dal?"

"Well, he's the only available guy around here." She replied.

"Dal?" He asked. "Does he know this yet?"

"I think he's starting to get the picture." She replied.

"Hey, I've just thought of something." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"There's two of them and only one of him." He replied.

"Yeah, I don't think they've quite worked that one out yet." She said.

"Well, I see trouble ahead." He said.

"It's all part of growing up." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

Ryan and Salene lie back on the bed ready to sleep.

"Salene?" He asked.

"Mmm." She replied.

"Now, that everything's looking up and starting to look more settled." He said.

Salene turns to her side and looks at Ryan.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"And now Patsy and Cloe are now growing up a bit and starting to do their own thing." He replied.

"Yeah they are, aren't they?" She asked.

"Mmm." He replied. "Maybe it's time for us, you know."

"No, what?" She asked.

"To start a family, a real family of our own." He replied.

"You mean um, like babies?" She asked.

"Yeah, it'd be great, wouldn't it?" He asked. "What do you say?"

"I don't know, it's a bit sudden. I'd need time to think about it." She replied.

Ryan looks happy with a big grin.

Salene turns away from Ryan and she's having doubts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony is lying on her bed.

She is remembering what happened between her and Trudy in the Chosen disused tunnel.

Then she reminisces about the time she spent with Bray when they were at school together.

Ebony hears footsteps approaching her room.

"Who's there?" Ebony asked. "Bray?"

Ebony turns on her bedside lamp.

"No, it's me." Ellie replied.

Ebony sits up.

"Ellie, what do you want?" Ebony asked.

"I need your advice." Ellie replied.

"Mine?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know who else to ask and after you made that speech this morning, I thought..." Ellie replied.

"What is it?" Ebony asked.

"This." Ellie replied, showing off the news sheet.

Ellie walks over to Ebony and shows her the news sheet.

"The news sheet." Ellie said.

Ebony takes the news sheet from Ellie.

"Yeah?" Ebony asked.

"I want to print the whole truth about the Virus, all the stuff we found out, everything." Ellie replied.

"So, what's your problem?" Ebony asked.

"Danni, if I tell everyone about her father they'll turn against her. They might try and hurt her or drive her away." Ellie replied. "Jack says we shouldn't publish but it's the truth."

"I see, yeah, Danni." Ebony said.

"So, what should I do? What would you do?" Ellie asked. "And think of it Ebony, every journalist in the world was after this story. In the end it was me and Jack who cracked it. So what you do think?"

"You wanna publish this? That Danni's dad was the one who created the Virus?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Ellie replied.

Ebony offers the news sheet back to Ellie and she stands up from her bed.

"I don't think so." Ebony said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Can you imagine what the kids out there would do if they knew Danni was connected with the Virus?" Ebony asked.

"Are you trying to tell me that you care about what happens to Danni now?" Ellie asked.

"You came to me, remember? Because you wanted my advice. Well, I've just given it to you. Don't publish not if you know what's good for you." Ebony said.

"You don't scare me." Ellie said.

Ellie leaves the room.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside Ryan and Salene's room.

Salene is getting dressed and Ryan wakes up and sees her.

"Salene." He said.

Salene turns around to face Ryan.

"What?" She asked, as she clips the belt buckle.

"You're up already." He replied.

"I've got things to do." She said.

"Got a few things in mind myself, especially if thinking of starting a family." He said.

Salene doesn't say anything and walks out of the room.

Ryan realises he said a stupid thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray and Danni enter the Cafe.

"We could put up a bulletin." Bray said.

"A bulletin for what?" Alice asked.

"We're gonna have real currency system at the market. We're gonna use tokens." Danni replied.

"It will be much more safe. Stop all the fights we've been having with the traders." Bray said.

"Sounds fab." Alice said.

Tai-San walks into the room with a blue bowl in her hands.

"Yeah, it's as if we've not got too many rules already or anything." Tai-San said.

"For your information Tai-San, we're putting in place a system that'll stop conflict and fighting." Danni said. "Isn't peace and love, your baby?"

Tai-San doesn't say anything and sits down at a table by herself.

"Jack, where's Ellie?" Dal asked

"What's it to you?" Jack asked.

"I only asked." Dal replied.

"Don't." Jack said.

Patsy walks into the room with a pan of food and she walks over to Dal.

Patsy starts dishing out the baked beans onto a blue plate.

"There you go." Patsy said.

"Cheers." Dal said.

Jack picks up his plate trying to get some food.

Cloe walks in with a small cooking pot in her hand and she goes to Dal.

"Porridge." Cloe said.

"What are you doing?" Patsy asked.

"This is breakfast Patsy, not lunch, not dinner, breakfast." Cloe replied. "And Porridge is what you eat at breakfast, isn't it Dal?"

Cloe starts dishng out sloppy porridge onto a green plate.

"You must be hungry." Ryan said.

"No-one's that hungry." Dal said.

"I am." Ryan said.

Dal picks up the blue plate of baked beans and gives it to Ryan.

"There's plenty of food." Dal said.

Ryan sits down at the table with Salene.

Patsy storms off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray and Danni are in Lex's room.

"Listen Bray, Danni. Normally I would be overjoyed to discuss something like this with you in the middle of the night but..." Lex said.

"It's not the middle of the night Lex, it's the beginning of the day and you need to get to work like the rest of us." Bray said.

"Nag, nag, nag." Lex said.

"We're gonna work on an exchange system using tokens." Danni said. "Like um, in a casino."

Bray and Danni look at each other when they see Lex is interested.

Lex moves and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Casino and tokens?" Lex asked.

"Yeah." Danni replied.

Danni kneels down and opens a green cash box and there are some casino chips inside.

Lex takes out some red casino chips from the cash box.

"Red, blue and green. Red are the highest value and blue..." Danni said.

"So, who decides what costs what?" Lex asked

"Well, we do." Bray replied.

Lex puts the red casino chips back into the cash box.

"Figures." Lex said.

Danni stands up.

"We're gonna keep them here and when the traders come in at the beginning of the day. We lend them ten tokens then they'll trade for profit and at the end of the day, we have to get the ten back." Danni said.

Lex stands up from his bed.

"So I'll be in charge of them then? Like a bank?" Lex asked.

"Well..." Bray said.

"In my role as market supervisor obviously." Lex said.

Bray and Danni look at each other.

* * *

A short time later, Lex is handing out some tokens to a market trader.

"I give you ten now and at the end of the day, you owe me twenty." Lex said. "You got it?"

The market trader takes the tokens and walks away.

Danni appears from around a corner.

"Lex." Danni said.

"Yeah." Lex said.

"Where are the volunteers?" Danni asked.

"I don't know babe, where do you want them to be?" Lex asked.

"So where are the militia?" Danni asked.

"What am I? Missing person's?" Lex asked.

"The market supervisor, perrhaps." Danni replied.

"Oh is that right?" Lex asked. "That must be why I hold the means of exchange."

Danni gets fed up of Lex's attitude and she walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the trading market. Ryan walks over to Salene.

"Hey, Salene." He said. "What about Ruby?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Pearl, I like Pearl too. Not as much as Ruby though." He replied.

"Who's Ruby or Pearl when they're at home?" She asked.

"Baby names, Salene." He replied.

"Ryan." She said, angrily.

"We'd be such good parents, Sal. I know we would. You're great with babies. Look, at how you were with Brady." He said. "I could teach them stuff, you know when they're older."

"Not now, Ryan." She said.

* * *

*EP30 Meanwhile, Jack and Ellie are in his room and Ellie is typing away at the iMac.

"So um, Ellie?" He asked.

"Be quiet, I'm thinking." She replied.

"Not about this thing with Danni's dad, any chance?" He asked.

"None of your business." She replied.

"Look Ellie, okay I'm a scientist. I don't let emotional issues get in the way of the truth." He said.

"You know where I'm coming from then." She said.

"Yeah and on the other hand, no." He said.

"When you make up your mind, you be sure to come let me know Jack." She said. "Until then, go away."

"Ellie, seriously it's a bad idea." He said.

"Not you too." She said. "God Jack, what do you think the news sheet's for? What did we start it for?"

"To find out about the Virus." He replied.

"Exactly." She said.

"And now we have so we can put it away and mission's accomplished." He said.

"What about the public's right to know?" She asked.

"What about Danni's right to live?" He asked.

"What about you leave me alone and I get on doing what I have to do." She replied.

"Because I, I think you're wrong." He said.

Ellie picks up some papers and moves away from Jack.

"Wrong, wrong in the right way. Wrong for really good reasons but wrong in a really really bright kinda way." He said.

Ellie walks out of Jack's room.

"Damn, damn" He said.

Jack sits down at the iMac.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack walks into Ryan and Salene's room.

Ryan is sitting on the edge of his bed reading a baby book.

"Hey, Ryan." Jack said.

"Hey, Jack." Ryan said.

"Er, Ryan?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Ryan replied.

Jack walks over and sits down next to Ryan.

"How's things going with you and Salene?" Jack asked.

Jack sees the baby book that Ryan is reading.

"That good, huh?" Jack asked.

"Ain't it the best, Jack." Ryan replied. "Loving someone who loves you back."

"Yeah." Jack said. "Ain't it the best."

"Jack, things okay with you and Ellie?" Ryan asked.

"Fabulous." Jack replied.

"Uh, good." Ryan said.

"It's that stupid news sheet. We keep fighting about it and we can't seem to sort it out. I don't know what to do." Jack said.

"Jack, you know what?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You got to allow for differences with someone you love. You got to celebrate them cos that's who you fell in love with. Someone who believes different things from you sometimes." Ryan replied. "You know what I mean?"

Jack shakes his head confused.

Salene walks in and sees Ryan is reading a baby book.

"Hey, Salene." Ryan said, as he sees she has entered the room

Salene walks over, takes the book and walks out the room.

"Very good, Ryan." Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray is in his room towelling his chest dry. Ebony walks in.

"Hi, I was just coming to find you." He said.

"So, what is it you want?" She asked.

Ebony sits down in a chair and looks up at Bray.

"I don't know what's going on with you at the moment but I hate to see you like this. We've been in each other's lives for too long. However much we've fought." He replied. "So, if you want to talk about it?"

"Look, just give me a break." She replied.

"Without you, the militia are hopeless." He said. "We need you to lead them, to control the city. I can't do it without you."

"Ain't that a fact." She said.

Bray sits down on the hammock opposite Ebony.

"Ebony, we could work well together." He said.

"I like the sound of that." She said.

"Great." He said.

"Bray, we need to talk about Danni." She said. "What's gonna happen if Ellie publishes that article?"

Bray leans back in the hammock and thinks.

* * *

A short time later, Bray is in Ellie's room.

"Ellie, as leader of the Tribe I insist you stop this now." He said.

"Well, yay for freedom of speech." She said.

"I mean it, Ellie." He said.

"This has nothing to do with you." She said.

"This has everything to do with me." He said.

"Oh, right because it affects Danni?" She asked.

"Because it affects all of us and as leader..." He replied.

"This is more than about one Tribe, let alone one person. This affects all of us. Every survivor has a right to know what happened and why." She said.

"You go ahead, Ellie." He said. "And Danni's life will be in danger. I mean it."

"All of our lives are in danger, all of the time because of her father." She said.

"You can't punish Danni for something her father did." He said.

"This isn't about Danni." She said.

"Then ditch it Ellie, forget it." He said.

Bray walks out of Ellie's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the market. Ebony and Mark appear.

Ebony walks over to Lex and sees he's holding the green cash box.

"Problem Lex?" Ebony asked.

"No, no. No problem." Lex replied.

"Oh, you look worried." Ebony said.

"Well, I was concerned for you. You shouldn't be out of bed. You look terrible." Lex said.

"Those the tokens?" Ebony asked.

"Yep, I was just..." Lex replied.

"I'll take them." Ebony said.

"No way, look I'm market supervisor." Lex said.

"And I'm head of security." Ebony said.

Ebony turns and signals to Mark.

Mark walks forward and takes the cash box from Lex.

"You can't do this." Lex said.

Mark gives the cash box to Ebony and she opens it.

"I think you're wrong Lex." She said. "There most certainly is a problem."

* * *

A short time later, inside the Cafe.

Salene carries the empty green cash box and slams it down on the table in front of Bray and Danni.

"What happened?" Salene asked.

"Ask him." Ebony replied.

"Look, I didn't do anything. I was just sitting there minding my own business and the next thing I know Ebony's got the box." Lex said.

"And the tokens were gone?" Bray asked.

"Yeah, I must have turned my back. It was just for a second." Lex replied.

"Oh, that's lame Lex even for you." Danni said.

"One of my men saw him sleeping on the job." Ebony said.

"That's a lie." Lex said.

"That's how the tokens got stolen because it was the morning after the night before again." Ebony said.

"Lex." Ryan said.

"Who cares? Living with a bunch of prissy do-gooding bleeding hearts like you lot, would be enough to make anyone go out party too hard." Lex said. "And who cares about the tokens? It's not like they're worth anything anyway."

Bray gets up from his chair.

"Well thanks for that Lex, you're fired." Bray said.

Lex quickly stands up.

"You can't do that." Lex said.

"Just did. Ryan you take over." Bray said.

Ryan stands up.

"Me?" Ryan asked.

"Course you." Bray replied.

"Of course Bray, I'll do whatever I can." Ryan said.

Lex leaves.

"I want you to get on top of this. Find the thief and punish them. This can't happen again." Bray said.

"I'm onto it already." Ebony said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Cloe and Patsy are lying in bed and Salene is sitting by the bed.

"He does love us though, doesn't he? Dal?" Cloe asked.

"Of course he does, like family. The same way Bray loves you or Ryan." Salene replied.

"Not the same way you love them though?" Patsy asked.

"There are all different kinds of love. I mean, as you girls are finding out." Salene replied. "Anyway I never really loved Bray that way, it was more of an infatuation."

"Like us and Dal?" Cloe asked.

"Like that." Salene replied.

Ryan appears in the doorway.

"I mean real love, real love's different, has a different feeling to it." Salene said.

"And that's how you feel about Ryan?" Patsy asked.

Salene turns her head slightly and sees Ryan in the corner of her eye.

"Night girls." Salene said.

Salene gets up and walks away from Cloe and Patsy.

"Night girls." Ryan said.

Salene leaves the room and Ryan follows her.

"See Sal, you're a natural. You should give lessons, you could." Ryan said.

Salene walks over to Ryan.

"Get over it, Ryan." Salene said.

Salene walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall near the trading market.

Alice finds Lex sitting on the spiral staircase.

"Hey there you." She said. "Hard day, huh?"

"Nothing I can't handle." He replied.

"Lex, you've got a problem." She said.

"No, somebody's got a problem and that's Ebony. I wanna know who's greasing her wagon." He said.

"No Lex, you have a problem. Things have kind of got off balance for you lately, I don't know if you've noticed." She said.

"Oh come on Alice, I just wanna have a life. I just wanna have some fun." He said.

"Yeah, you look like you were having a lot of fun just now." She said.

"Hey, we're kids remember? Teenagers? Or have you been brainwashed too?" He asked. "Look, remember what being a kid used to mean?"

"Yeah before but Lex a lot of things meant something different before. Being a teenager used to mean we we're, I don't know rehearsing for something but now we're running the only show that's left." She replied. "Lex you've got a lot of potential, you've got lots of energy, lots of great things to give don't blow it."

Alice walks away and Lex is left thinking about what she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni walks into Ellie's room and Ellie is typing away at her laptop.

"Hi, I saw your light was still on." Danni said. "Look Ellie, I really wanted to thank you for keeping the news sheet going in spite of everything. I know how much you hated lying but the news sheet was crucial during that crazy antidote time."

"Well." Ellie said.

"Yeah well, it seems like everything might still actually work out, you know." Danni said. "In spite of our little hexes."

"Our little Lex's." Ellie said.

"Exactly." Danni said "Good night, Ellie and thanks, I really do appreciate what you and Jack are doing. Good night."

Danni walks out the room.

Ellie picks up the news sheet about the Virus and she tears it into pieces.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Danni is handing out flyers for a party to kids in the marketplace.

Bray bumps into Danni.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, how's it going?" He asked.

"Great." She replied.

"Danni, I was wondering. You know the dance party tonight?" He asked, awkwardly.

"Yes Bray, that's why I'm handing out flyers." She replied.

"I guess I'll see you there then." He said.

"Sure will." She replied.

Danni walks away from Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex is in the kitchen part of the Cafe and is pouring a bottle of alcohol into the sink.

Alice is standing behind Lex in the background watching him.

"I wanted you to see this." He said. "That was the last one, the very last one."

"That's great Lex, another battle won." She said.

"Thanks Alice, thanks for supporting me through all this." He said.

"That's what friends are for." She said. "I've got to go, we need some..."

"What?" He asked.

"Me and my big mouth." She replied. "We have to get some cider from the farm for the dance party."

"I'll come with you, I need some fresh air." He said.

"It's just one step at a time, you're not out of the woods yet Lex." She said.

"But I am Alice, a fresh start, a new me." He said. "Well, what better test is there? Come on, let me prove it to you."

"Okay you're on, let's go." She said.

Alice and Lex leave the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan walks into his room carrying a pair of baby shoes.

Salene is tidying the room and Ryan quickly hides the baby shoes.

Salene turns around and sees Ryan standing there with one arm behind his back.

"What have you got there, Ryan?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He replied.

"Then why are walking like a crab with one hand behind your back?" She asked.

Ryan turns away from Salene and doesn't say anything.

"Come on, show me." She said.

Ryan shows Salene the baby shoes and she gets angry with him.

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you." He said.

"You just don't get it, do you, Ryan?" She asked.

"I got them just in case, you know." He replied.

"I don't wanna know, I don't want to know." She said, angrily.

"Why are you avoiding me all the time?" He asked.

"That's ridiculous." She replied.

"No it's not, I'm not stupid." He said. "Can't we just stay here tonight? You and me talk?"

"No, it feels like forever since I've had any fun and I'm not missing the dance party for anything." She replied.

"I don't really wanna go to the party." He said.

"Then don't, I'm still going." She said.

Salene walks out the room leaving Ryan hurt and confused.

* * *

Later on, outside the farm in the countryside.

Alice and Lex are putting large bottles of cider into a red wheelbarrow.

"So what's up with Ellie? She done a bunk?" He asked.

"She'll get over it, she goes off like this, she's a champion sulker." She replied. "She didn't talk to us once for a whole month."

"Geez, I didn't know a woman could stay quiet for so long." He said.

Lex drinks water from a blue bottle.

"You okay Lex?" She asked.

"Never better, I forgot water tasted so good." He replied.

Lex puts the bottle of water into the wheelbarrow.

"Okay, let's hit the road." She said.

Lex pushes the wheelbarrow as Alice walks alongside him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.

Danni is in her room trying on a new outfit, it's red lacy material with denim cut-off detail around neck and skirt.

Danni admires herself in a long mirror and Bray walks in.

"Very nice." He said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh yes, you did." She said.

"I came to ask you something." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked.

"I, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dancy party with me tonight." He replied.

"What? You mean like a date, Bray?" She asked, coyly.

"I guess, yeah." He replied.

"I'd love to." She said.

"Great, looks like it's gonna be a good night then."

Bray leaves the room smiling.

Danni shakes her head and looks into the mirror.

"The best, Bray. The best." She said, to her reflection.

* * *

It's night time in the city. The dance party is held at a disused warehouse.

There are fireworks going off outside.

Bray and Danni enter the building.

"You want to dance?" Bray asked.

"I'm terrible." Danni replied.

"I bet you got all the moves." Bray said.

"No really, too self-conscious." Danni said.

Ebony sees Bray and she dances to catch his attention.

Danni is jealous by Ebony's attraction to Bray.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bray and Danni are slow dancing on the dance floor.

"Now, this kind of dancing I like." She said.

"Yeah, the dance competition later." He said. "You partner me?"

"I wasn't kidding Bray, I can't do it with people watching. I feel stupid" She replied.

"You look fine to me." He said.

"Truly Bray, I can't do it." She said.

Danni looks at Ebony dancing on a platform.

"Why don't you ask her?" She asked.

"It's you I want to dance with." He said.

Bray looks at Ebony.

"She's a great mover though." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex is watching crowd of kids dancing.

Tai-San appears behind Lex with a silver flask in her hand.

"Not dancing, Lex?" She asked.

"Not in the mood." He replied.

"Oh go on, make a girl happy." She said.

Lex looks at Tai-San.

"You want some?" She asked.

Tai-San offers Lex the flask.

"I'm not drinking either." He replied.

"It's okay, it's herbal tonic. Good for energy." She said.

Tai-San offers the flask to Lex again.

"Okay." He said. "Thanks."

Lex takes a sip and almost spits it out.

"Of course, it's not to everyone's taste." She said.

"Yeah well, it would be if I wanted to vomit." He said.

"Time to dance." She said.

Tai-San walks away and tries to lure Lex onto the dance floor.

Lex puts the silver flask down on the side and Alice appears behind Lex and covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" She asked.

Lex moves Alice's hands away from his face and turns around.

"Did you miss me, lover?" She asked.

Lex looks at Alice and notices she is dressed up and wearing a white feather boa.

"My god, where did you get those clothes?" Lex asked.

Alice spins around and shows off her outfit.

"Tribe Circus?" He asked.

Alice walks away.

"Alice." He said.

Lex follows Alice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan and Salene are awkwardly dancing.

"Ryan, I came here to have a good time." She said.

"Well, have one then." He said.

"What with your miserable face looking at me like that?" She asked.

"I told you I didn't wanna come." He replied.

"Then, you should've stayed at home." She said

Salene glances over at Bray and Ryan notices.

"Why are you always watching him?" He asked.

"I'm not, don't be stupid." She replied.

"Yes, you are." He said.

"Ryan, why are you always ruining it for me?" She asked.

"What do you mean ruining it for you?" He asked.

"You're always bugging me." She replied.

"You wanted to dance, have a good time, party so I'm dancing. I can't win whatever I do." He said. "Salene, can't we go back to the Mall please?"

"Why?" She asked, angrily.

"We have to talk about the baby." He replied.

"What baby?" She asked.

"Our baby." He replied.

"We don't have a baby Ryan and we're not about to have one either." She said.

"So, you really don't want one?" He asked.

"No, that's right Ryan, I don't." She replied. "I've seen the pain and trouble that comes with having a baby, remember? Look, what it did to Trudy. I want a life. How can you even think about bringing a baby into this world?"

"What's wrong with this world?" He asked, stupidly.

"You really have no idea, do you?" She asked.

Salene walks away and leaving Ryan confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex chases after Alice through a crowd of kids.

"Alice." He said.

Lex catches up to Alice.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry." He said.

Alice walks away and is crying.

"No no, don't go." He said.

Lex stands in front of Alice.

"Look Lex, leave me alone." She said.

"I mean it Alice, I am so sorry." He said.

"How could you be so mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, it was a shock." He replied.

"Maybe it was a bit too much?" She asked.

"No no no, you look great, fantastic, really you do, sensational." He replied.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, really." He replied. "I was wrong and it was terrible of me to make fun of you. You're the only one thats helped me, forgive me please."

"I'm a girl too, Lex." She said.

"And a mighty fine one." He said. "It's just rough for me at the moment, I'm not drinking. Look, you thought I was bad when I was a drunk but I'm a pig when I'm sober."

Alice laughs.

"Come on, let's have a dance." He said.

Lex leads Alice towards the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloe and Patsy and Tai-San walk over to Bray and Danni.

"Tai-San, you should enter the competition." Bray said.

"I can't, I only dance alone." Tai-San said.

Jack appears behind Tai-San.

"I don't wanna." Danni said.

Tai-San looks at Ebony dancing on a platform.

"I know someone who does. I know Ebony's been through a lot and I think it'd be great for her to be part of a group. She is trying." Tai-San said.

"And she's a great dancer." Jack said.

"If you ask Ebony to partner you in the competition, it would help her a lot. I know it would." Tai-San said.

"Okay, okay." Bray said.

Bray walks away from Danni to find Ebony dancing on a platform.

Tai-San looks at Danni and notices that Danni is feeling left out.

"Ebony." Bray said.

Ebony stops dancing and she walks over to Bray.

Bray helps Ebony down off the platform.

"I've been watching you dance. You move so well." He said.

"Well, thank you monsieur." She replied.

"So how about it? You and me?" He asked.

"Anytime but what about the dance?" She replied.

"You'll partner me?" He asked.

"You know, Bray. I believe I will." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene is walking through the crowd and Ryan follows her.

"Leave me alone, Ryan." She said.

Ryan puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns around.

"No, you can't just run off every time there's a problem." He said.

"Oh, can't I?" She asked.

"I don't understand why you don't want to have a baby." He replied.

"We've already talked about this, Ryan." She said.

"It's not the baby maybe it's me." He said.

Salene huffs.

"That's it, it's not having a baby that's the problem, it's having one with me." He said. "It was so obvious, you were happy enough to look after Brady when you thought Bray was the father. Maybe you should have a baby with him instead, is that it?"

Salene is angry at the accusations and she slaps Ryan hard.

"How dare you? How dare you?" Salene shouted.

Salene walks away and Ryan is left looking ashamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dance competition has been held.

There were three couple's dancing and one of them was Bray and Ebony.

"The winners are Bray and Ebony from the Mallrats." the announcer said.

Everyone claps and cheers.

Ebony whispers something in Bray's ear and Bray sees Danni leave the room.

A boy with face makeup and a white coat storms the stage. He takes the microphone from the announcer.

"It was rigged, the competition was rigged. Of course it was rigged, the Mallrats won, they always win." the Tribal Leader said. "Why is it that the Mallrats win everything and won everything around here? I'll tell you why it's cos they got us all under their thumbs."

Bray walks onto the stage and confronts the Tribal Leader.

"It's not the time or the place." Bray said.

"Oh, so you're telling me when I can speak now, are you?" the Tribal Leader asked.

"Of course not." Bray replied.

"Good cos things are gonna change around here. The Mallrats have no right to lord it over us." the Tribal Leader said.

Bray grabs the microphone from the Tribe Leader and he walks down the steps.

"Hey this is a dance party so we're gonna give our dancing prize. The three caskets of cider, all the fruit and food to all of you." Bray said.

Everyone cheers and claps.

"Yeah, go Bray." Ebony said.

"What kind of party is this anyway? Play some music." Bray said.

Bray puts the microphone on the stage and goes to Ebony.

"That was great." She said.

"We got to get out of here." He said. "There's trouble coming."

The Mallrats leave the dance party.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene is sitting on the stairs and Danni appears.

"Hey." Danni said.

"You had a terrific night too, huh? Want to tell me about it? Salene asked.

"Not really." Danni replied.

"Bray." Salene said.

"Who else?" Danni asked.

"Let me guess, one minute he's all over you the next he's making out with someone else." Salene replied. "He's always been like that, Danni."

Danni looks at Salene.

"He's a heartbreaker. My advice is to stay well away from him." Salene said.

Danni runs up the stairs past Salene.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Lex is lying in bed and he wakes up and sees Ryan is sleeping next to him.

"Ryan!" Lex said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"You're in my bed, that's what and uninvited." Lex replied. "This is a strictly invitation only place, an exclusive one at that."

Lex slaps Ryan on his arm.

"Hey dog breath, got up." Lex said.

"What am I doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was I'm glad I slept through it." Lex said.

"Keep your voice down please, my head hurts." Ryan said.

Lex leans in close to Ryan

"You shouldn't have drunk so much." Lex said.

Lex moves away.

"You should know." Ryan said.

"You know what Ryan? I gotta tell you I feel fantastic." Lex said.

Lex pulls back the duvet, he stands up and walks over Ryan.

Lex picks up a glass of water and stands over Ryan.

"Come on Ryan, rise and shine." Lex said.

Lex pours the water onto Ryan's face.

"Get up." Lex said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is in the Cafe for breakfast and Dal walks in with a bowl of cereal.

Dal sits down opposite Jack.

"Any sign of her yet?" Dal asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Jack asked.

"I'm just wondering." Dal replied.

"I haven't seen Ellie since the last time you asked me which was yesterday." Jack said.

"Aren't you worried about her?" Dal asked.

"Of course I am but it's not like I can do anything about it." Jack replied.

Tai-San walks into the room with a cup in her hand.

"Hey Tai-San, you look terrible." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack, always a gentlemen." Tai-San said. "I just didn't sleep very well last night, had bad dreams."

"I feel a prophecy coming on." Jack said.

Tai-San sits down next to Salene.

"You want a sip, Salene?" Tai-San asked.

Salene shakes her head.

Bray walks in.

"Hey you guys haven't seen Danni anywhere, have you?" Bray asked.

"No." Salene replied.

Bray looks at Salene before he walks away.

Ryan walks in with a yellow bowl in his hand and he looks at Salene.

Ryan walks over to Salene and she gets up from her chair and walks away.

"Salene." Ryan said.

Dal, Jack and Tai-San all look at Ryan standing there.

"What are you guys staring at?" Ryan asked.

Ryan puts his bowl down on the table and walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the city streets. Danni is with Cloe and Patsy and Cloudy the dog.

Danni confronts a work party that is on strike.

"Look, we agreed that we'd all take turns of the work party to help clear up the city." Danni said.

"Why is it always us thats get the dirty jobs?" Kid No. 1 asked.

"Because you deserve it." Patsy said,

"That's not true Patsy." Danni said. "Look everyone has to take their turn, okay?"

Bray appears in the background.

"Danni, here comes Bray. He'll help." Cloe said.

"Um yeah, well Bray can deal with this now, okay? I have to go." Danni said.

Danni runs off.

"You can't make us do anything." Kid No. 4 said.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Bray asked.

"She said she had to go but that wasn't true, she just didn't wanna see you, that's all." Cloe replied.

"What are you doing?" Bray asked.

"Nothing." Kid No. 1 said.

"Well, you're on a work party so I suggest you get on with it." Bray replied.

Bray walks off.

Cloe and Patsy look at each other and smile.

* * *

*EP32 Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.

Ryan walks into his room.

"But, Salene." He said.

"No buts, Ryan." She said. "What you said to me last night, really hurt."

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry." He said. "I won't mention babies again, or Bray or anything. Can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"No I don't think we can, Ryan." She said.

"Please Salene, I'll do anything." He said.

"That's not the point, Ryan." She said. "God, you can be so dense sometimes."

"Yeah maybe I can but at least I don't run away from our problems all the time." He said. "I can't please you Salene whatever I do. I'm just gonna please myself."

"Where are you going?" She shouted.

"To have some fun, what do you care?" He asked.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." She said. "Not after what you said to me last night."

Ryan walks over to Salene and gets in her face.

"Listen up Salene, from now on I do what I want whenever I want." He said. "Got that?"

Ryan walks out the room.

Salene is angry and she crosses her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in the Mall, Lex and Jack are in the kitchen area of the Cafe.

"I'm telling you, this is the new me." Lex said.

Lex walks in with a tray of bowls and cups from breakfast.

"The old Lex would've had a look at the rota and got somebody else to do the chores but the new Lex just gets on with it." Lex said.

Lex puts some of the cups and bowls off the tray into a sink.

"I think I prefer the old Lex, at least the old Lex made less noise." Jack said.

Alice stands behind Jack.

"I think you should give Lex a bit more credit for what he's doing, Jack." Alice said.

"See, not everyone's so cynical." Lex said.

"Well, not everyone's known you as long as I have, Lex." Jack said. "And if we're talking about giving away credit, I think I'm owed some for caring so much about your sister."

"Well, she's got a mind of her own Jack." Alice said.

"Haven't we all?" Jack asked.

"Sometimes I wonder." Lex said.

"Shut up Lex." Jack said.

"Look, I told you she's a sulker, the best, don't worry she'll be back." Alice said. "Now, I need to talk to Lex."

"It's okay, I can take a hint. Getting sick of hearing my own problems anyway." Jack said.

Jack walks out and Lex turns around from the sink.

"Lex, Ryan needs your help." Alice said.

"Oh yeah, why?" Lex asked.

"Salene's worried about him. They had a big row and he went off." Alice replied.

"Went off. Where?" Lex asked.

"I think you should go and find him before he gets himself into trouble." Alice replied.

"Look, Ryan will come back when he's ready." Lex said.

"Come on. Remember who went and dragged you home?" Alice asked.

"Okay, I go see if I can find him." Lex replied.

Lex walks off and stops by Alice.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind finishing those off for me, would you?" Lex asked.

Alice looks at the sink of washing up.

Lex leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray walks into Danni's room.

"I wish you'd stop sneaking up on me." She said.

"You didn't seem to mind yesterday." He said.

"Yeah, well that was different." She said.

"How? How is that different? Why are you avoiding me? What's going on here, Danni?" He asked.

"Don't take that tone with me, Bray?" She replied.

"What do you expect?" He asked.

"From you, nothing." She replied.

"I don't get it. Last night we had a date and now suddenly you're the ice maiden." He said.

"You're smart Bray, you figure it out." She said.

Danni walks away but Bray grabs her arm.

"Why did you run off last night, Danni?" He asked.

"Maybe, you're not so smart." She replied.

"Is this about Ebony? Because I was dancing with Ebony?" He asked.

"Well, it looked like more than dancing to me." She replied.

"Come on, you're jealous?" He asked.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." She replied.

"Danni, if you remember I asked you to be my partner." He said.

"So?" She asked.

"So, you could've said yes." He replied. "In fact if I remember right, you suggested that I dance with Ebony yourself."

"Oh yeah, it sure looked like you hated every minute of it." She said.

"Ebony's a great dancer, we had fun." He said.

Danni turns away from Bray and he turns her back around.

"Danni, it's not Ebony I want. It's you." He said.

Bray and Danni look at each other before they kiss passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Lex walks into a bar and finds Ryan sitting at the bar.

"I thought I'd find you here." Lex said.

Lex walks around Ryan and sits down on a stool.

"I used to come here a lot in the bad old days." Lex said.

"So why you here now, Lex?" Ryan asked. "Barman."

The barman walks over to Lex and Ryan.

"One for my friend since he's here." Ryan said.

"No." Lex said. "I told you Ryan. Why don't you come back with me now? Salene's really worried about you."

"I don't think so." Ryan said.

"Come on Ryan, let's go home." Lex said.

"Just one, have one drink with me then we'll go." Ryan said.

Lex shakes his head.

"Come on Lex, one, it won't do any harm and I promise we'll go." Ryan said.

"Okay, just the one and not a word to the others especially not Alice." Lex said.

"Not a word, scout's honour." Ryan said.

Ryan knocks back a shot and so does Lex.

* * *

Later on, inside the bar. Lex and Ryan are drunk.

"The problem with women as they look tough on the outside so they can handle stuff but once you win them over they go all mushy on you like, like one of those soft centered chocolates." Lex said. "I mean take Alice, I wish someone would take Alice. She's not as tough as she makes out to be."

"Salene never made out she's tough." Ryan said. "I tell you what her problem is though mate."

"Go on then." Lex said.

"Her problem is she doesn't know what she wants. I mean, it doesn't matter what I do I can't do anything right." Ryan said.

"That's women for you mate." Lex said.

"She won't have a baby with me, Lex." Ryan said. "I wanted to have a baby, really really wanted a baby."

"Yeah." Lex said.

Ryan picks up a shot glass and drinks.

"Time we're heading back, eh?" Ryan asked.

"I guess that's what I came here for." Lex replied.

"You promised me one more drink and I said we'd go." Ryan said.

Lex looks at Ryan after finishing his shot glass.

"Now we've had... several." Ryan said.

Lex laughs.

"Mission accomplished." Ryan said.

"Nah, don't be ridiculous." Lex said. "Barman."

Lex taps a shot glass on the bar.

The barman walks over to Lex and Ryan and picks up a green bottle.

"We'll have several more." Lex said.

Lex laughs and Ryan looks at Lex.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Lex and Ryan walk in.

"Just a sec, just a sec." Lex said, tapping Ryan on the back.

Ryan turns around.

"Ryan mate, I just, listen mate. I just wanted to say..." Lex said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"You and me have been through some pretty tough times, yeah?" Lex asked.

Ryan nods.

"But we'll always be good friends, right? There for each other?" Lex asked.

"Course." Ryan replied.

Lex and Ryan hug and they fall to the floor.

Alice appears on the stairs and see Lex and Ryan both drunk.

"Hello Alice." Lex said.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" Alice asked.

Lex and Ryan laugh and Salene walks down the stairs.

"So much for the new and improved Lex." Alice said, to Salene.

Lex and Ryan are still laughing and lying on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Bray walks towards Danni and they embrace.

Bray and Danni kiss and Ebony is watching them.

Ebony sees Bray and Danni go into her room.

Ebony realises that Bray has moved on.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe. Lex is sleeping at a table and Alice puts a glass down by him.

Ryan is sitting at a different table and Salene is leaning over him.

"How could you do that? And drag Lex back down into the gutter with you?" Salene asked.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said.

"Sorry? You are always sorry Ryan. Sorry isn't good enough." Salene said.

Salene walks away and Dal and Jack are sitting at a nearby table.

"Who needs a rebellion? With Lex and Ryan, we can wreck our lives by ourselves." Jack said.

"Shut up Jack." Dal said.

Jack keeps quiet,

"What do we do? We can't let all that hard work go to waste." Dal said.

"Too right." Alice said.

"What about a campaign for the news sheet? You know to rally up support for what we're doing." Dal said.

"If people want to strike, I don't think a few articles gonna change their minds, do you?" Jack said.

Tai-San walks into the room.

"I don't think we can do anything." Tai-San said.

"Oh, well that's helpful Tai-San." Jack said.

"You just don't understand, Jack." Tai-San said.

"What's with you Tai-San?" Dal asked. "You've been off all day."

"Is this about that dream you had, Tai-San?" Jack asked. "Well?"

"Well, I didn't wanna say anything but I see now I have to." Tai-San replied. "I've seen the seeds of discord been planted and the fruit will soon be harvested."

"Spare us the riddles, Tai-San." Jack said.

"We have to face this great test, all of us and it maybe our greatest yet." Tai-San said.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the sewers. Ebony is crying over Bray.

A hooded figure appears carrying a baby and Ebony looks up.

The hooded figure pulls back the hood revealing Trudy.

Ebony and Trudy look at each other before Trudy walks away.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	9. Chapter 15

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 33 to 36.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** blank

**Story Note: **Selected Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

It's still night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Bray and Danni are lying in bed in Danni's room.

"Pinch me." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"On seconds thought don't, if this is a dream I don't want to wake up." He replied.

"Me neither." She said. "Um, what happens next?"

"Next?" He asked.

"Well, this is my first time Bray." She replied.

"It only gets better from here." He said.

"Don't you sound like the expert." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs. Trudy is carrying a baby in her arms.

A sound of a baby crying breaks the silence.

"Hey everybody it's Trudy. Come quickly." Dal said.

Salene appears and walks over to her friend.

Dal runs down the stairs.

"Trudy, it's so good to see you again." Salene said.

Trudy sits down by the fountain.

"Am I? Am I back? Am I here? Am I really here?" Trudy asked.

"It's okay, it's alright, it's over." Salene replied. "You're with us now, you're safe."

Jack appears and stands next to Dal.

Then Ellie and Alice appear near the stairs.

"It's okay Trudy, Brady's safe too." Salene said.

"I want to keep her with me." Trudy said.

"Sure, no problem." Ellie said.

"Are you okay?" Dal asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Trudy replied.

"No you're not, you're far from it." Salene said. "Ellie, can you organise a bed for her? She needs rest."

Ellie runs up the stairs.

"I'll go with her." Jack said, then he runs up the stairs after his girlfriend.

Tai-San walks down the stairs.

"Trudy, it's so good to see you back." Tai-San said. "We've been so worried."

"Alice, can you give me a hand to get her to bed?" Salene asked.

Bray and Danni walk down the stairs.

Bray is surprised to see Trudy again.

"Oh, Bray." Trudy said.

Bray and Trudy hug.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Bray and Danni are looking over maps.

"So the er, work parties around the city." He said.

"And, and the farm." She said.

"And the farm, I wasn't forgetting the um, farm." He said.

"No I realised that, I was just saying that um, that um, the farm, right?" She said.

"Um, what we need to do I think is we need to be a bit more um, what's the word?" He asked.

"Focused." She replied.

"Focused." He said. "We need to be a bit more focused, what do you think?"

Bray and Danni can't take their eyes off each other.

"Huh?" She asked.

"The work parties." He replied.

"Oh oh yeah, definitely." She said. "Um, we need to let them see that um, what they're doing is, um is appreciated. Oh, what I mean is unless we do something about it soon, we're gonna lose any control we once had."

Bray and Danni kiss passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice is walking past Lex's room and she hears Lex and Ryan.

Ryan opens the door, he sees Alice standing there and he goes back into the room.

"Alice is out there." Ryan said.

"Get rid of her." Lex said.

"Okay." Ryan said.

Ryan opens the door again.

"Alice." Ryan said.

"Shut it." Alice said.

Alice opens the door and Ryan goes backwards onto the bed and Lex quickly stands up.

"Alice." Lex said.

"Do I look like I'm stupid to you?" Alice asked.

"Stupid?" Lex asked.

"One beer short of a six pack." Alice replied.

"Ah, well I wouldn't say that." Lex said. "Would you say that, Ryan?"

"No." Ryan replied.

"Then why treat me like I am?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't." Lex replied.

"You did, you told me you were going to stay off the alcohol." Alice said.

"I am, I was." Lex said. "Look, it's his fault you told me to go help him and Salene threw him out and this is what I get. Thanks pal."

"Mister reliability." Alice said.

"You reckon with a friend like him." Lex said.

"Not him, you. I trusted you and you take me for a ride." Alice said.

"And don't I feel bad about it." Lex said. "Look, I swear it was just a little blip. No more mister nice guy. The last last drop has passed through my lips."

"And the last warning's about to pass through mine. You listen to me, you reneg on me again, the only drinking you'll be doing will be through a straw." Alice said.

Alice walks away from Lex and Ryan.

Lex sits down on bed next to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Lex and Lex elbows him.

"What you looking at?" Lex asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy is lying in her bed, she hears footsteps and opens her eyes.

Bray walks into her room and Trudy turns her head and she sits up.

"Bray." She said.

Bray walks over, he sits on her bed and they hug.

"I can't believe this." He said.

"Now I can." She said.

"I've almost given up hope of ever seeing either of you again." He said.

"Hope, was all I had." She said.

"We had no idea where they taken you." He said. "We heard rumours but that was all."

"I didn't expect you to come after me, Bray or anybody." She said. "They covered their tracks pretty well."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"What's been happening here?" She replied.

"Well lots, believe me but nothing you can't catch up on, once you get over all this." He said.

"And you? Are you happy?" She asked.

"I'm heading that way and now that you're back." He replied.

"You're with Danni now?" She asked.

"Well um, we just sort of." He replied.

"I'm glad, you'll be good for each other." She said.

Salene walks in carrying a green cup.

"Oh Bray, I'll come back later." Salene said.

"It's okay, I'm just leaving." Bray said.

Bray stands up and walks over to Salene.

"Hey rest up, I'll see you later." Bray said, to Trudy.

Trudy notices Salene's interest in Bray.

* * *

A short time later, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Lex is eating breakfast with his hands.

"It's like being back on the farm." Alice said.

"So we're gonna have to be extra careful with Trudy. It looks like she's been through a lot and we don't wanna give her more grief by reminding her of it." Bray said.

"How she get away?" Lex asked.

"She escaped, right." Ellie replied.

"Yeah but how?" Lex asked.

"Does it matter? I mean, come on." Jack said.

"Hey, can we please keep it relevant." Danni said. "Look, I say we treat her gently for the next few days. Give her a chance to get back into her stride."

"This is most important, Trudy's imbalance could affect our overall cohesion just as it did when she was taken from us." Tai-San said.

"What's she on about?" Lex asked.

"Haven't you noticed what's happened since she's left, Lex?" Tai-San asked.

Alice stands up from her chair.

"He hasn't noticed anything that doesn't have a label stuck on it." Alice said.

"The unrest, Ebony's kidnaps, your own troubles." Tai-San said.

Lex picks up the plate and licks it clean.

"Look, all I know is the Chosen are no pushover. I heard rumours that they're tougher then ever, real tough and there's more of them." Lex said.

"What's your point?" Bray asked.

"I don't have a point. If you think a bunch like that can be outsmarted by a girl and a baby, fine." Lex said.

Dal stands up.

"Trudy's no pushover either, she did manage to escape which doesn't exactly make your efforts look too hot the day they captured you on the beach." Dal said.

"You gonna regret saying that." Lex said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony walks into Trudy's room.

"I wondered when you'd arrive." Trudy said.

Trudy is holding a pink teddy bear.

"Thought there might be one or two things we should talk over." Ebony replied.

"I should be resting right now, it's been quite an ordeal." Trudy said. "You're not gonna be so crass to ask me how I got away?"

Trudy sits down on her bed and is still holding the teddy bear.

"We both know the Chosen, Trudy. I can probably fill in the details for myself." Ebony replied.

"Knowing you Ebony, you probably could." Trudy said.

"Will they be coming after you?" Ebony asked.

"Who knows." Trudy replied.

"If anybody, you. You and the baby were such an important part of their plans." Ebony said.

"People's plans change all the time, don't you find?" Trudy asked.

"The circumstances that led to you being taken in the first place..." Ebony said.

"Let me see, you told them where I was, they came, grabbed me, carted me off." Trudy said. "Yes, what about it?"

"Who else knows?" Ebony asked.

"You know, I think you may be right there might be one or two things we should talk about." Trudy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall.

Ryan holds flowers, hides them behind his back and walks toward Salene.

"Salene." He said.

She turns around and sees the flowers.

Salene walks off not impressed by Ryan's feeble gesture.

* * *

Back inside the Cafe, Alice looks at Lex.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Lex asked. "What do you want me to do? Scratch it into my chest with a broken bottle? Lex doesn't drink anymore."

"What a waste of a bottle." Alice said.

"If you really mean what you say, you're gonna have to prove it to all of us." Danni said.

"Okay, just watch this space." Lex said.

"You know, the time's never been better for reforming the spirit." Tai-San said. "Trudy's return makes lots of things possible, the Tribe is together once more."

"Exactly, you tell them Tai-San." Lex said.

Lex gets up from his table and Bray walks in with a cup of coffee.

"On the subject of Trudy coming back, there's something we haven't thought of yet." Bray said.

"I know what you're gonna say. I've been thinking the same thing." Alice said.

Bray sits down at the table with Alice, Danni and Tai-San.

"What if the Chosen come here looking for her?" Alice asked.

* * *

Back inside Trudy's room.

"Bray came to see me earlier." Trudy said. "He's with Danni now, right?"

"Is there a point to this?" Ebony asked.

"If you'd rather we talk about something else." Trudy replied.

"I'd rather we reach an understanding. You're back." Ebony said. "Where does that leave me?"

"Impossible to say, too many gaps to be filled in yet." Trudy replied.

"Gaps? What are you talking about gaps?" Ebony asked.

"Why were you crying when I saw you?" Trudy asked.

"You were seeing things, I don't cry." Ebony replied.

"You've always felt something for Bray, haven't you?" Trudy asked.

"If you think a pretty face and a cheesy grin, cuts any ice with me Trudy, you don't know me." Ebony said. "Unlike some I could name, I don't need beefcake on tap."

Ebony walks away from Trudy.

"So in answer to your question, no-one needs to know what happened that day, at least for now." Trudy said.

Ebony walks out of the room.

Trudy sits on the bed holding a small pink teddy bear.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe.

"Well until we know different we have to assume the Chosen are coming back, yeah?" Lex asked. "That means we got to get our defenses up, a twenty-four hour vigil and outwatchers at the edge of the city."

"We don't have that many people." Bray said.

"Well, we recruit them and pay them if we have to. We gotta know where they are in advance." Lex said.

"Who'll organise that?" Danni asked.

"I will." Lex replied.

"Yeah and the rest." Alice said.

"Next, we're going to have more then just mantraps and scary noise stuff. We're gonna have real offputters, things that no-one will get through. I know a guy who can weld anything, he's got an industrial welder." Lex said.

"Sounds good." Bray said.

"And stockpile, we need food and weapons enough for a siege." Lex said.

"I don't believe this." Alice said.

Alice stands up from her chair.

"I don't believe it, you don't actually think he's gonna do all this, do you?" Alice asked.

"Will you pipe down? This is important." Lex said.

"Alice, the idea's are good, this is what's needed." Danni said.

"Wait a minute, this is Lex. You know he's not capable of all this." Alice said. "You know, Lex the same guy for the last month couldn't organise a change of underwear for himself. And what, he's gonna save us from the Chosen?"

"Well, who else is gonna do it? Ebony or you?" Lex asked. "You know, maybe you wouldn't have such a downer on me if I'd taken you up on that offer at the dance party the other night."

Alice doesn't say anything.

"Lex, I think you said enough." Tai-San said.

"If anyone wants me I'll be at the farm, there's a better class of animal there." Alice said.

Alice walks away.

"You know I'm only your hope." Lex said.

"Well that's not saying much for us then, is it?" Danni asked.

"If we knew she could be relied on..." Bray said.

"Look, forget Ebony, she's out of it." Lex said.

Ebony and the militia walk up the stairs to the Cafe.

"What's going on?" Salene asked.

"I have reason to believe we're due for an attack." Ebony replied. "As chief of security, I'll be making preparations for the defense of the Mall and the city."

Lex doesn't say anything.

"Since Trudy and her baby are the likely targets for the attack, there'll be around the clock protection for them." Ebony said. "You'll be recieving orders so it's in everybody's interest you don't question them. I expect your full co-operation."

Ebony and the militia walk down the stairs.

"Way to go." Jack said.

Tai-San gets up from her chair.

"Everybody, let's take this chance, most of us are here and with Trudy back the Tribe is whole once again." Tai-San said. "So lets join our hands in unity, in togetherness against what might be."

All the Mallrats stand up and stand around in a circle and all hold hands.

* * *

A short time later in the Cafe, Ryan walks in.

"Ryan." Cloe said.

"That's what women do to you." Lex said.

"From your experience right, Lex?" Dal asked.

"Well, if you treat them well they last longer." Lex replied.

"Thanks, I'll remember that one." Dal said.

"What's got into you?" Patsy asked.

"You're looking at the new Lex, solid as a rock, sharp as a knife and raring to go." Lex replied.

"This has nothing to do with Ebony being back on the case?" Dal asked.

"Ebony, pfft." Lex said.

Ryan sits down at a table with Cloe and Patsy.

"Ryan, look at you. I thought you were going to apologise to Salene." Patsy said.

"What happened?" Cloe asked.

"I tried, she wouldn't even look at me." Ryan replied.

"You must have said something pretty awful." Cloe said.

"Well try again but change these, okay?" Patsy said, picking up the flowers.

* * *

It's morning the next day, inside the Mall. Ellie walks into the Cafe.

"Has anybody seen Alice?" Ellie asked.

"She went to the farm yesterday." Patsy replied.

"Did she say when she'll be back?" Ellie asked.

"Not for a while, I shouldn't think." Cloe replied.

"Have you been upsetting my sister?" Ellie asked.

"He was horrible to her." Cloe said.

"I just told her to stop picking on me, that was all." Lex said.

"That's not true." Cloe said.

"He was rude to her." Patsy said.

"If she's gone off, you really upset her and when she gets angry she gets reckless. If anything happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible." Ellie said. "Do you hear me? I don't know why she just didn't smash your face in."

Ellie walks down the stairs.

"Treat them right eh, Lex?" Dal asked.

Lex doesn't say anything and drinks from a blue cup.

* * *

Meanwhile, out at the farm in the countryside. Inside the barn, Alice is trapped.

"Help, help." Alice said.

Alice tries to move but the infrastructure of a wooden platform above almost drops down on top of her.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Ebony is with the militia at the bottom of stairs.

Cloe and Patsy are watching nearby behind the stairs.

"Two things I won't tolerate, sloppiness and lack of effort. I want a hundred and ten percent and I'll get a hundred and ten percent, if it kills you." Ebony said.

Danni appears behind Cloe and Patsy.

"What's this?" Danni asked.

"Oh just Ebony laying it on the line." Patsy replied.

"She's worse than ever." Cloe replied.

"You want the job? You do it my way or you get out and take your chances on the street." Ebony said. "You hear me?"

The militia guy nods.

"I've got a queue full of guys to take your place and none of them as ugly as you are so make no mistake you got nothing going for you." Ebony said. "Arms at full stretch now."

The militia guy obeys and raises his arms.

Ebony puts a stick across the guy's wrists and another militia guy hooks a paint tin onto the stick.

"Spill the paint and you're out." Ebony said. "Ten minutes."

The other militia guy nods.

Danni walks over to Ebony.

"Ebony, you can't run a team on fear." Danni said.

"I can run a team on whatever terms I like, I get results" Ebony said. "And if you're talking about fear Danni, think about the torture the whole adult population went through when your old man screwed up. I suggest you get on with making up for that. Stick with the fluff, Danni. Leave the life and death stuff to me."

Ebony walks away from Danni.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie enters Jack's room and Jack is with Dal doing extra alarm systems.

"Here hold this." Jack said.

Jack gives a red wire to Ellie to hold and she lets go.

"Where are you?" Jack asked. "Let me guess, you've got another story, right?"

"More than a story, this is something everyone needs to know about." Jack replied.

"Slave labour at the Mall?" Dal asked. "You see how much we got to do here."

"Shoot." Jack said.

"The Chosen." Ellie said.

"Call me slow but um, doesn't everybody else know about the Chosen?" Jack asked.

"They know of them." Ellie replied.

"They're loony, they do nasty things." Jack said. "Is there anything else people have to know?"

"You saw Trudy earlier." Ellie replied.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Jack said.

"Oh, I figure the more the people know the better prepared they'd be to deal with them if they have to." Ellie said.

"Well, where do we start looking?" Jack asked.

"In the city, we'll find people who've run up against them, get first-hand accounts." Ellie replied. "You up for it?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Jack replied.

Jack walks over to Ellie.

"What about this lot?" Dal asked.

"Well, that's two hours max." Jack replied.

"Pleased to hear that." Dal said. "I've got a farm to run."

"Yeah but Alice is running the farm now, remember?" Ellie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan is putting on a flowery shirt in his room.

"I really appreciate this Patsy." Ryan said.

"Think nothing of it." Patsy said.

"How do I look?" Ryan asked.

"Almost handsome." Patsy replied.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

"Now, what are you going to say when you see her?" Patsy asked.

"Er, sorry." Ryan replied.

"Just sorry?" Patsy asked.

"Well no, I'll say hi Salene first then." Ryan replied.

"Sorry." Patsy said.

Ryan nods.

"Well, I gotta tell you Ryan that's not gonna put her on cloud nine." Patsy said.

"What do you think I should say?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan it doesn't work that way, if you said what I told you to say it wouldn't sound right." Patsy replied.

"Okay okay um, no probs, it'll be cool." Ryan said.

"Just say it like you mean it and smile." Patsy said.

Ryan nods.

Cloe enters the room holding flowers behind her back.

"She's still in Trudy's, you can catch her on her way out." Cloe said.

"Right, thanks." Ryan said. "How do I look?"

Cloe smiles.

"Ryan, go." Patsy said.

Ryan walks past Cloe.

"Ryan." Cloe said.

Cloe gives Ryan the flowers.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

Ryan walks out of the room with a bouquet of flowers.

Cloe and Patsy smile at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray and Danni are kissing Bray's room and Lex walks past and watches them.

"Ooops." Lex said.

Bray and Danni pull apart and look at Lex standing there.

"What do you want?" Bray asked.

"I just wondering when we gonna get some real precautions in case we're attacked?" Lex asked.

"This isn't the time, Lex." Danni said.

"Only you've seen my ideas, you like them even and all I see is Ebony pussy-footing around setting up a few more alarms." Lex said.

"Look, like Danni said..." Bray said.

"I know, this isn't the time but when is Bray?" Lex asked.

Lex walks over to Bray and Danni.

"The Chosen could be on their way right now looking for Trudy and the baby and all I see is a few links of bell cable and you two eating each other's faces." Lex said.

"Hey." Bray said.

"Leave it Bray." Danni said. "I can now see what Alice was getting at."

"Oh yeah and Alice slagging me off." Lex said.

"That's not fair, Alice has been looking out for you these past few weeks." Bray said.

"So what am I supposed to do, huh? Chain myself to the end of her bed?" Lex asked.

"She did not deserve what you said to her." Danni said. "How do you expect people to respect you if you won't respect people?"

"Alice?" Lex asked.

"You want us to take you seriously." Bray said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan is at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Salene to leave Trudy's room.

Ellie walks over and tries to get past Ryan.

"Hi Ryan." Ellie said.

Ryan quickly hides the flowers behind his back.

"Hey." Ryan said.

Ellie walks away from Ryan and Cloe and Patsy are nearby watching Ryan.

Lex walks down the stairs with a bag and a jacket.

"Oh no." Ryan said.

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked.

"Just standing really." Ryan replied.

Lex looks around.

"What for?" Lex asked.

"Everybody's got to be somewhere." Ryan replied. "Where are you going?"

"Don't ask." Lex replied.

"I just did." Ryan said.

"Alice, I have to say the S word." Lex said.

"S?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Forget it." Lex replied.

Lex walks away.

Ryan looks up and he sees Salene leaving Trudy's room with Dal.

"How about we come back every three hours?" Salene asked. "I'll come back at two, then you at five and so on."

Cloe and Patsy signal to Ryan to smile and he does.

"It was the best we can do. Pity she didn't let us take the baby, she'd get more sleep." Dal said.

Dal walks off and Salene walks down the stairs.

Salene sees Ryan waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Ryan has a big smile on his face.

"You think that's all it's gonna take? A stupid grin?" Salene asked.

Salene walks off.

"Salene." Ryan said.

Ryan takes the flowers out from behind his back and he looks at Cloe and Patsy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni is sitting in Bray's hammock and Bray is standing behind her.

"That Lex is about as subtle as a tank in overdrive." She said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He said.

"The thing is most of what he was mouthing off about in the Cafe yesterday made sense." She said. "Twenty-four vigils, outwatches, welding the entrances."

"Yeah but you heard Alice, you can't rely on Lex." He said.

Danni stands up from Bray's hammock.

"Ebony's ideas may not be wonderful but at least she's focused." She said.

Bray goes over to Danni.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that if the Chosen do come, there's nothing any of us can do to stop them. No matter how many ideas we come up with." She said.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"We need reinforcements, allies." She replied. "Think it's time we started talking to Tribe leaders about pooling resources against an attack."

Bray embraces Danni and he looks into her eyes.

"You're brilliant." He said.

"It means what we need is a Tribal Forum, right?" She said. "Yeah, I'll get onto that now and Ebony will need to be told. You'll see to that."

Danni walks out of the room and Bray sits down in his hammock.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony is with Dal and Jack in Jack's room.

Jack gives Ebony two white speakers.

"These are good, a bit small but powerful enough." Ebony said.

Bray appears behind Ebony.

"They need to be rigged on a separate circuit from the others. If the primary system goes, well they don't so um." Ebony said.

Bray signals to Jack and Dal and they leave the room.

"When can?" Ebony asked.

Ebony turns around and sees Bray standing there.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

"Nothing, I need to know if you're gonna walk away." Bray said.

"Is that right?" Ebony asked.

Bray blocks Ebony's move.

"There's been a development." Bray said. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"Only if it affects security." Ebony replied.

"It does." Bray said. "We're calling a Tribal Forum."

"Great, I look forward to it." Ebony said.

Ebony walks out of Jack's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the farm out in the countryside.

Lex hears Alice's cries for help from the barn.

He opens the doors and looks around.

"Alice." He said.

"Over here." She said.

"Oh no." He said.

Lex walks over to Alice and kneels down beside her.

Lex looks up behind him and sees a wooden platform is hanging above Alice.

"You certainly do things in style, Alice." He said.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She said.

"Couldn't you have just tripped over and sprained an ankle like other people?" He asked.

"Next time, eh?" She replied.

Lex puts his bag under Alice's head as a makeshift pillow.

"If we didn't have to worry about this baby, still what's life without a challenege, eh?" He said. "How are your legs?"

"I can't feel them, Lex. I'm scared." She replied.

"Hey look, come on. it's all downhill from here." He said. "You don't think old Lexy would run out on you, do you?"

The wooden platform drops a bit and a black plastic container falls down and misses Lex.

"Easy, just take it easy." He said.

"Why don't you just go and fetch the others?" She asked.

"And have to share all the glory? That's not my style." He replied. "Look as soon as I've sussed this out, I'll have you outta here as soon as possible."

Lex checks out the support holding up the wooden platform and he goes over to Alice..

"So what brought you up to the farm today?" She asked.

"I felt like some fresh eggs." He replied.

"Liar." She said.

"I came to see you." He said.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah and do something I don't do very often ever." He replied.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Say I'm sorry." He replied.

The wooden platform creaks and Lex stands up from Alice.

Lex grabs a nearby wooden plank and puts one end under the lip of the platform and secures the other end with bricks.

"Is this gonna work, Lex?" She asked. "Lex?"

Lex goes back over to Alice.

"We'll give it our best shot." He replied.

"But is it gonna work?" She asked.

"There's always a chance." He replied.

"Not much of one." She said.

"No." He said.

"We're friends, aren't we Lex?" She asked.

"Friends for life, Alice." He replied.

The platform creaks.

"Kiss me Lex, once for luck." She said.

Lex leans over Alice and kisses her on the lips.

"Okay, let's do it." She said.

"Got one chance Alice and one chance only. As soon as you move the whole thing's gonna drop, you have to wriggle free quickly just in case this one can't take the weight." He said. "Are you set?"

Alice nods and Lex stands up and gets into position behind the wooden platform.

"On the count of three." He said. "One, two, three. Go."

Alice wriggles free and moves backwards.

"Lex watch out, it's falling." She said.

The wooden platform swings down and hits Lex.

"Lex, Lex, Lex." She said. "Lex, Lex."

A sack gets pushed out of the way by Lex.

Alice and Lex both stand up.

Lex walks over to Alice and they hug each other.

"You devil." She said.

Alice and Lex laugh and they sink to the ground against hay bales.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene walks into Trudy's room with a bowl of soup on a tray.

Trudy has just finished changing the baby in her cot.

"Here, let me do that." Salene said.

"Oh no, no, don't worry. I'm just finishing." Trudy said.

"Alright, let me get rid of the diaper for you." Salene said.

"Oh no, it wasn't soiled." Trudy said. "How's Ryan?"

"Okay, I guess." Salene replied.

"You guess?" Trudy asked.

"We had a bit of a bust up." Salene replied.

"Serious?" Trudy asked.

Salene walks over and gives the tray to Trudy.

"Men are such complete and utter pigs sometimes, don't you think?" Salene asked.

"I think." Trudy replied.

"I mean, they just come up with whatever, no consideration of your feelings or anything." Salene said.

"What was it? Something awful?" Trudy asked.

"Just childish and completely unnecessary." Salene replied.

Trudy is looking up at Salene.

"He wants to start a family and I said no, I mean I don't think I'm ready for that." Salene said. "Anyway, straight out of the blue more or less, he'd said that if he'd been Bray, I would've said yes. Do you think that's so insensitive? Accusing me of wanting a baby by Bray."

Trudy stirs a spoon in the soup.

"Mmm." Trudy said.

"Ryan, saying I wanted Bray's baby." Salene said.

"This soup it looks delicious, thanks." Trudy said.

"You think so too, don't you?" Salene asked.

"Salene, only you know the answer to that one." Trudy replied.

Salene sits down on the bed next to Trudy.

"I've always had hopes." Salene said. "Remember when I thought Bray was Brady's father? I used to envy you so much even when the truth came out. He used to be around you all the time because of Brady. I used to think why can't that be me?"

"And now? I mean, now you're not with Ryan." Trudy said.

"Back to dreaming. I mean, nothing's gonna happen while Danni's on the scene and I don't wanna hurt Ryan. It's just I get this feeling of excitement whenever Bray's around." Salene said.

"It shows." Trudy replied.

"It does?" Salene asked.

"Yesterday when you walked in and Bray was here, it showed then." Trudy replied.

"God, if you noticed it I mean..." Salene said.

"Salene, I'm sure no-one else has but it sounds like Ryan might have done." Trudy said.

"Trudy, promise me you won't tell anybody what I've told you." Salene said. "About how I feel about Bray. Promise?"

"Your secret's safe with me." Trudy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Ellie are about to leave the Mall.

"Let's start with Sector 4, that's where the Chosen had their headquarters." Ellie said.

Ebony and the militia are on the stairs.

"Hold it right there." Ebony said.

Ellie and Jack stop and they turn around to look at Ebony.

"What gives?" Jack asked.

Ebony walks down the stairs followed by Mark.

"Where you going?" Ebony asked.

"Uh, out." Jack replied.

"For how long? You're needed for defense work." Ebony said.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Ellie asked.

"Okay, you said do the backup alarms and oh, we did them." Jack said.

"Yeah that was just the start, we're nowhere near being fully secure. You won't be going anywhere today." Ebony said.

"That's ridiculous." Ellie said.

"I don't deal in the ridiculous, just the neccessary." Ebony said.

"We don't live in a police state yet. There's a certain thing called freedom of movement." Ellie said.

Jack and Ellie walk away and Ebony snaps her fingers.

A militia guy standing by the security grille controls, pulls a lever and the outer grille comes down.

"You can't do that." Ellie said.

Ebony and Mark walk over to Ellie and Jack.

"I just did, I will take whatever steps I need to make this place safe." Ebony said.

"If safe means being a prisoner, I'd sooner be at risk." Ellie said.

"Look Ellie, it doesn't look like we got any chance. Look, we'll take a rain check for now but just promise me you won't go out there by yourself." Jack said.

"Okay." Ellie said.

Jack walks away from Ellie and Ebony.

Ebony and Mark walk away from Ellie.

Ellie takes her bag off and throws it on the floor.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Bray and Danni are lying in bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I've only just woken up." He replied.

"That didn't stop you yesterday morning." She said.

"The Tribal Forum wasn't yesterday." He said.

"Yeah and Trudy wasn't back either." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing, just forget I said it." She replied.

"Come on, nothing always means something." He said.

"Okay, it means you were obviously glad to see her and it means, I know you and her have some kind of history." She said. "And it means I'm being a jealous cow, right?"

"I don't know about the er, jealous bit." He replied.

"Bray." She said.

Danni slaps his arm and they start kissing again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice is in her room putting lipstick on in front of a mirror and Tai-San walks in.

"Going somewhere special?" Tai-San asked.

Alice caps the lipstick tube.

"Just celebrating being alive." Alice replied.

"You poor thing, you must be in deep shock." Tai-San said.

"Nothing a good brekkie won't fix." Alice said.

Alice puts the lipstick away and goes back to Tai-San.

"Tai-San, you don't have some of your magic healing potion, do you?" Alice asked.

"You have been hurt." Tai-San said.

"Oh no, it's not for me. It's for Lex, he hurt his back." Alice said.

Alice looks at Tai-San.

"Oh Tai-San, he was amazing. He risked his life for me, it's the least I can do." Alice said.

Tai-San doesn't say anything.

* * *

A short time later, Alice walks into Lex's room.

Lex is awake and lying in bed and Alice puts a bottle down with a red flower beside his bed.

Lex sits up and Alice sits behind him with Tai-San's healing potion in her hand.

Lex picks up the bottle and Alice can see some scratches on his back.

"How's your back?" She asked.

"Sore." He replied.

"That's to say thank you, not much for saving a girl's life I know." She said.

Lex puts the bottle back.

"And to apologise." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Well, if I hadn't have stormed off you wouldn't come after me and we wouldn't have got ourselves into that damn mess." She replied.

"Alice forget it. We're alive, aren't we?" He asked.

"It's not that simple." She replied.

"You're not gonna go do the major guilt trip thing on me, are you? It's too early in the morning." He said.

"This all happened because I didn't believe in you. I didn't think you had the strength to quit boozing." She said.

"Well, that makes two of us." He said.

"Well, yesterday you proved us both wrong. You were a hero." She said.

"Oh hey, come on you're making me blush babe." He said.

"Look, you have to show the others that you're no longer a boozing slob." She said.

"As far as compliments go, I've had better." He said.

"I'm serious Lex, you have to show them. Especially Ebony, a leader from Hell. You have to take back what's yours." She said.

"You really want me to do this, don't you?" He asked.

"You bet." She replied.

"You're not such a bad girl after all." He said.

"It's amazing what you discover about someone when you face death with them." She said. "Now turnover."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

Alice shows Lex the bottle in her hand

"I have to fix your back, Tai-San's famous healing potion." She replied.

"Well actually it's feeling miles better." He said.

"But you said it was sore just a minute ago." She said.

"That was before I smelt breakfast." He said.

Lex stands up.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else is in the Cafe and talking about Lex saving Alice.

"Personally, I'm amazed he stayed sober long enough to rescue anyone." Ebony said.

Alice and Lex walk up the stairs and into the Cafe and everyone claps.

Bray gets up from his chair and goes over to Lex and gives him a handshake.

"Well done Lex." Bray said, he slaps Lex on the back. "Welcome back, mate."

Bray sits back down and Alice puts her hand on Lex's shoulder.

"Isn't he fantastic?" Alice asked.

"It's all in a day's work." Lex said.

Alice puts her arm around Lex.

"Listen up folks, the man is back big time." Alice said.

Ebony is clearly not impressed.

"If you've finished the hero worship." Ebony said. "Could we get on with something important? Like setting up the Forum?"

"Is that hot on the agenda today, is it?" Lex asked.

"You probably have it more in mind to prop up a bar somewhere." Ebony replied.

"Look, I've already told you." Alice said.

"Yeah yeah, he's this big reformed born again character." Ebony said. "Sorry but I don't buy it."

"Leave it Alice." Lex said. "Sitting around chin-wagging with your Tribal buddies doesn't keep us safe at home."

"Yeah well I've been handling security just fine while you've been off on your benders." Ebony said.

"Is that why me and Alice accidentally tripped on the alarm wire last night, it didn't go off?" Lex asked.

"Jack." Ebony said.

"Not everyone's infallible, not even me." Jack said.

"You better be, fix it." Ebony said.

"Can't you ever say please?" Ellie asked.

"Leave it Ellie." Jack said.

"The point is, it should've been spotted and fixed and that is why I'm taking back my old security job." Lex said.

"No way." Ebony said.

"Says who?" Alice asked.

"I think it's a great idea." Danni said. "Doesn't the guy deserve a break, Bray?"

"Yeah without arm twisting of course." Ebony said.

"Lex covering the Mall and Ebony the city." Bray said.

"Forget it." Ebony said.

"Oh, think about it Ebony. More time to concentrate on what you're good at, being out there sussing, checking, taking charge." Bray said.

"You always had the smoothest chat-up lines." Ebony said.

"Okay Lex but on probation." Bray said. "All those in favour? Raise your hands."

Everyone raises their hands.

"Thanks a lot team." Ebony said.

Ebony stands up from her chair.

"So glad to see my services have been appreciated." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy walks into Cloe and Patsy's room and finds Cloe putting nail varnish on Patsy's fingers.

"Cool colour." Trudy said.

"Yeah, it's dead fashionable at least it was before." Cloe said.

Trudy puts the baby down and Ellie walks into the room and she has a notepad and pen.

"I'm glad I found you, I've got a whole list of questions." Ellie said.

"Look if it's about the Chosen, you can forget it. I already said I didn't want to talk about them." Trudy said.

"Well sure, when you first came back but now you've had time to..." Ellie said.

"Time to what? Shrug it off? Put it all behind me? All those stupid cliches." Trudy said.

"Not at all but surely you're feeling stronger now you're safely back with us." Ellie said.

"You don't have a clue how I feel, you couldn't even begin to imagine." Trudy said.

"Then, why don't you tell me?" Ellie asked.

"Because there is nothing I can say that doesn't hurt like hell, can't you understand that?" Trudy asked. "Or, or is your little news sheet more important then anything else?"

The baby is crying.

"Leave her alone." Patsy said.

"This isn't about the news sheet, this is about us, we're all in danger." Ellie said. "If she knows anything about the Chosen that could help, she should tell us."

"No matter how much it upsets her?" Cloe asked.

"That's right." Ellie replied.

Trudy sits down in an armchair behind her and Patsy goes over to Trudy.

"You're just being horrible, go away." Patsy said.

"Fine, I will but they won't." Ellie said.

Ellie walks away and Trudy looks at Ellie.

* * *

"Everything that you stand for, your sick making beliefs they're all phony." Ebony said.

* * *

A short time later, Trudy and Salene are in the kitchen area of the Cafe.

Trudy is washing some plates as Salene dries them.

"So how are things with Ryan? Any better?" Trudy asked.

"Worse if anything, he keeps on tip-toeing around me, trying so hard it's driving me nuts." Salene replied.

Trudy turns around and looks at Salene.

"You want him more if he left you alone?" Trudy asked.

"Well yeah, that's absolutely true but how can I tell him that?" Salene asked.

Ryan walks into the Cafe behind Salene.

"Here's your big chance." Trudy said.

"Oh no." Salene said. "Hi, Ryan."

"Hey, glad you're up and about Trudy." Ryan said.

"Thanks, me too." Trudy said.

"So, do you think I could borrow your nurse for a few minutes?" Ryan asked.

"You want a word with Salene? Sure." Trudy said.

"I'd just like to actually spend some time with her, if that's alright with you?" Ryan asked.

"No problem." Trudy replied.

Trudy takes the washing up gloves off and walks out of the room.

"I hate sarcasm." Salene said.

"I wasn't being sarcastic, I was..." Ryan said.

"If that's alright with you." Salene said, mockingly. "What else were you doing?"

"Trying to talk to my girlfriend." Ryan said. "Is that too much to ask?"

"There you go again, you really are annoying me Ryan and yes, right now it is too much to ask." Salene said.

Salene walks past Ryan.

* * *

A short time later, Trudy is carrying the baby and Cloe and Patsy are with Trudy walking near the trading market.

"Trudy, about what Ellie said." Cloe said.

"Ignore it sweetheart, trust me we're in no danger." Trudy said.

Salene bumps into them.

"Hi, where are you off to?" Salene asked.

"I've invited them out to lunch." Trudy replied.

"Do you think I could come with you?" Salene asked. "I really wanna get out of this place."

"I'd love to say yes." Trudy replied.

"Great." Salene said.

"But this is my special treat to the girl to thank them, they came to my rescue earlier." Trudy said.

"So, that's a no then?" Salene asked.

"I'm sure you understand." Trudy replied.

Trudy walks past Salene.

"Actually I don't." Salene said.

Trudy turns and looks at Salene.

"Salene, I'm sorry but I need to rebuild my friendship with them especially Patsy." Trudy said.

Cloe and Patsy look at each other.

"What about our friendship?" Salene asked.

"Salene, they're younger then us, they need more of my time." Trudy replied. "Okay?"

Trudy kisses Salene on the cheek.

"Come on girls." Trudy said.

Cloe and Patsy walk towards Trudy and Salene.

"See you later then." Trudy said.

Salene watches as Cloe and Patsy follow Trudy.

* * *

Later that day, outside in the countryside.

Trudy and Cloe and Patsy are on a small grassy hill and there is a river in the background.

Patsy is holding the baby in her arms

"This is amazing, I haven't had a picnic since... in ages." Cloe said.

"I just wish Salene could've come. She's been so kind to us both." Patsy said.

Trudy takes some fruit out of the picnic basket and she sits down on the ground.

"Well maybe, I'm being selfish but she's been so upset about Ryan lately. I wanted this to be a happy time for us." Trudy said.

"We tried to help him make it up with her but I guess we didn't do a great job." Patsy said.

"When I start going out with boys, I'm never gonna let them get to me like that." Cloe said.

"So you haven't yet? Either of you while I've been away?" Trudy asked.

"Like who? There's not exactly much choice." Cloe replied.

"But you want to?" Trudy asked.

"Maybe soon if only they stop treating us like little kids." Patsy replied.

"So no-one's noticed you growing up?" Trudy asked.

"They're all too busy sorting out their own lives." Patsy replied.

"Well I'm not and I have noticed." Trudy said.

"You have?" Patsy asked, surprised.

"Yes and anytime you want to talk about boys or anything, you know where to come." Trudy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Bray and Danni are together and Ebony appears.

"So, reasurring to see that our leaders have nothing better to do than snog. We may be on the brink of civil war but who cares about that?" Ebony asked.

"We do." Danni replid.

"Then run along and do something about it. Something more usefell then gazing into lover boy's eyes." Ebony said.

Danni takes the clipboard from Bray and she walks away.

"Look Ebony, I know it's hard but I wanna make everything okay between us. I really am sorry." He said.

"For what? There isn't a problem." She said.

"No? Then why are you being so bitchy to Danni?" He asked.

"Oh, so that's what this is about. You want me to be nice to your little darling." She replied.

"I'm simply trying to find a way for us all to get along." He said.

"Playing happy families, you mean?" She asked.

"If that's what you call a bit of peace and harmony." He replied.

"Peace and harmony, no. Not my thing Bray, not my thing at all." She said.

Ebony walks away from Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe. Ryan and Ellie are talking.

"It's like whatever I do isn't right, I do my best. I think I'm quite a good guy but somehow it isn't enough." He said. "Maybe, there's something wrong with me?"

"Ryan, that is so not true." She replied.

"Isn't it?" He asked.

"No, you're kind, caring, supportive. I'd want you as my friend." She said.

"You would? That means a lot to me." He said.

"Hey, I've got an idea." She said. "Why don't you come investigate the Chosen with me?"

"Be like a journalist, you mean?" He asked.

Ellie nods.

"I couldn't." He said.

"All you'd have to do is ask some simple questions or just hang back and let me do it. I'd like the company." She said.

"My company?" He asked.

"Yes Ryan, your company." She replied.

* * *

Later that day, at the Tribal Forum meeting out in the countryside.

The meeting is being held under a marquee and the city's Tribe leaders are in attendence.

"The most powerful forces are the one's that come together quietly. Everything is done in a whisper and there's secret plotting to overthrow." Bray said.

"You've been reading too many trashy novels." Leyla said, Amazons tribe leader.

"It's just another Mallrats con." Ralph said, Demon Dogz leader.

"How can I make you understand?" Bray asked. "Okay maybe you're right and we're just paranoid but what if you're wrong. Can you afford to lose everything we've struggled so hard to achieve?"

"Trudy, you've got to overcome your fears." Danni said. "You've suffered at the hands of the Chosen, tell them."

"I can't." Trudy said.

"Don't they deserve to know what's going on?" Danni asked. "Trudy, I'm begging you. Please think of the children, think of Brady. You've got to protect them, please."

"Okay." Trudy replied.

Trudy walks over to Bray and stands in front of the Tribe leaders.

"I've got something to say." Trudy said. "So, these are the kind of the people we're dealing with. They will stop literally at nothing to get what they want and they have the means to do it. I beg you do not underestimate the power of the Chosen, believe me I know."

Danni walks over and hugs a crying Trudy.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Bray is in his hammock in his room and Salene walks in.

"Congratulations." She said. "They certainly got the message."

"That was entirely down to Trudy." He said.

"Yeah, well I'm glad she helped out someone today." She said.

"You and her fallen out?" He asked. "I noticed you kept your distance."

"I'm probably just over-reacting." She replied. "I think the situation with Ryan's getting to me."

"Yeah, what is it with you two?" He asked.

"It's all about kids, he wants them, I don't. Simple as that." She replied.

"Come on, is it ever that simple?" He asked. "I mean, isn't it also to do with right time, the right place and of course it has to be the right person."

Bray looks at Salene.

"Or, am I just shooting my mouth off?" He asked.

"No, not at all, you're spot on." She replied.

Bray stands up from the hammock.

"Look, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on." He said.

"You really mean that?" She asked.

Bray nods.

Bray and Salene hug and Danni walks in to the room.

"Oh, I just came to say well done at the forum. Both of you, well done." Salene said.

Salene quickly leaves Bray's room.

Danni looks at Bray with suspicion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice is with Tai-San in her room.

"You said you wanted to talk." Tai-San said.

"It's about Lex." Alice said.

"Go on." Tai-San said.

"Something happened yesterday." Alice said.

"I know." Tai-San said.

"No no, that's not what I mean. Something to do with my feelings." Alice said.

"For Lex?" Tai-San asked.

"I know you all see me as rough tough Alice, the girl from the farm, mucks in and gets on with it." Alice replied. "But yesterday I felt something soft and tender. I felt like a woman."

"Danger can bring out the best in people." Tai-San said. "But what happened to the Lex you know so well?"

"I know he can be a jerk but he was different yesterday too." Alice replied. "Maybe more like the real Lex."

"Maybe you won't see that side of him again for a very very long time." Tai-San said.

"He saw me differently too, I know he did." Alice said. "We're gonna get together Lex and I. I got a really good feeling about it."

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Bray and Salene are talking.

"I'm so worried about him Bray and with all this stuff about the Chosen and now he's outside with Ellie." She said.

"Ryan, can look after himself." He said.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "It's dangerous out there. Wish I made up with him before he left."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." He said, as he put his arm around her.

"I feel so guilty. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said.

"Like I said anytime, okay?" He asked.

"I never dreamed I'd fall for someone like Ryan." She replied.

Bray gives her something to wipe her tears.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"He's not really my type. I mean, he doesn't seem to be." She replied.

"So, what's your type?" He asked.

Salene looks at Bray and he realises who her type is.

Danni walks in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Danni said.

Salene stands up.

"No no, I was just worried about Ryan." Salene said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Danni said.

Bray stands up in front of Salene.

"Danni." He said.

"I'll see you later." Salene said, to Bray.

Salene walks out the room.

"Not if I see you first." Danni said.

"That wasn't entirely necessary, was it?" Bray asked.

"I don't know Bray, you tell me." Danni replied.

Bray looks away from Danni.

"You see what I mean? Look, why don't you just forget it?" Danni asked.

Danni walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Lex is sitting at a table with Alice.

"Listen up guys" Lex said.

Lex gets up from his chair.

"I've got an announcement to make. Now that I'm back in charge as chief of Mall security, I've decided I need to appoint a deputy." Lex said. "Someone who I can trust, someone who'll make sure this place runs smoothly and we kept safe."

"Don't tell me, I'm keen to guess." Ebony said.

Ebony looks at Alice.

"Alice." Lex said.

"You don't mind Tai-San?" Alice asked.

"Of course not, if that's what you want." Tai-San replied. "I don't need a bodyguard anymore, Alice."

"I think it's a good idea." Trudy said. "We have to stay on our guard. I mean, who knows what's coming."

"And Lex is just the man to defend us all, right?" Ebony asked.

Ebony walks over to Lex.

"Be careful Lex, you may be king of the Mall but I run the city militia." Ebony said.

"Yeah Ebony." Lex said. "But for how much longer?"

* * *

A short time later, Cloe and Patsy are in Trudy's room.

Trudy is brushing Cloe's hair and Patsy is standing up.

"Is it my turn yet?" Patsy asked.

Patsy sits down next to Cloe.

"Soon Patsy, soon." Trudy replied. "Everyone has their turn in the end."

Ebony walks into the room.

"Oh, hello Ebony." Trudy said.

"I need to talk to you." Ebony said.

"What about?" Trudy asked.

"I need to talk you alone." Ebony replied.

Cloe and Patsy look at each other.

"Okay, you two off you go." Trudy said.

Cloe and Patsy look at Trudy.

"Come on, we'll have plenty of time later I promise." Trudy said.

Cloe and Patsy stand up.

"Go and find Cloudy, I'll come get you when I'm finished here." Trudy said.

Patsy and Cloe walk past Ebony and they leave the room.

"Good speech, the one you made at the Tribal Forum, it worked." Ebony said.

"You didn't come here to pay me compliments." Trudy said.

"You're right." Ebony said.

"Oh I get it, this is about what happened that day out there in the woods, isn't it?" Trudy asked. You're still scared I'd tell the others. That you betrayed me to the Chosen, handed me over and set me up for the worst time in my life."

"If you tell them, they'll vote me out." Ebony said.

"I know that." Trudy said. "Of course, if you tell me why you were upset when I came back. What went on with you and Bray then I might give you an answer."

"It's got nothing to do with you." Ebony said.

"Oh but it has, I've chosen to make it my business." Trudy said.

"Not a chance." Ebony said.

"Then, the answer's the same as before." Trudy said. "We'll have to see how it goes and you'll just have to sweat it."

"Maybe but there's something you haven't explained, Trudy." Ebony said.

"Oh." Trudy said.

"I'm just trying to figure out." Ebony said. "How a frightened little girl and a baby managed to escape?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Trudy replied.

Ebony walks out the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city's streets.

"Come on Ellie, we're not gonna find anything." Ryan said.

"How do you know?" Ellie asked. "Look, this guy there inside said he saw someone with a hood in Sector 13. Who knows it could be the Chosen."

"If they were here, we'd have seen them by now." Ryan replied.

"Maybe." Ellie said.

"I'm tired." Ryan said.

"Already?" Ellie asked. "We've only been out a couple of hours. What? What's up, Ryan?"

"Nothing, forget it." Ryan replied. "Let's keep looking."

Ryan walks away from Ellie.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Ebony leaves the peope's court room and she walks away from Tai-San.

Lex comes out of his room and sees Tai-San standing there near the fountain.

"Now that's one worried woman." He said.

"Why'd you say that?" She asked.

Lex walks over to Tai-San.

"Well let's just say her position is under threat." He replied.

"Have you seen Alice? I need to talk to her." She said.

"What about?" He asked.

"About a problem she has." She replied.

"Well you can always talk to me Tai-San, I'm a very good listener." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you have no idea how good I am." He replied.

"Oh but I do Lex, I do." She said. "Have you seen her?"

Lex is distracted.

"Alice?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah, she should be around here somewhere, I sent her on an errand." He replied.

Tai-San looks at Lex.

"Well you know how it is Tai-San, she's my deputy." Lex said. "Why buy a dog if you can bark yourself?"

"Glad to hear you think so much of her, thanks Lex, you're a big help." She said.

Tai-San walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Cloe and Patsy and Cloudy the dog are in Trudy's room.

Trudy is fixing Patsy's hair and Dal walks in.

"Not again." Patsy said.

"Hey." Dal said.

"Come in Dal, what can we do for you?" Trudy asked.

"I was planning to go to the farm and I thought you might want to come along." Dal replied.

"Uh-uh." Patsy said.

"No thanks, we're happy here with Trudy." Cloe said.

"It was Trudy I was asking." Dal said. "I thought some fresh air might be a good idea for you and the baby."

"It is a good idea Dal, thank you." Trudy said.

"Course you guys can come if you want." Dal said.

Cloe and Patsy turn their heads and look at Trudy sitting behind them.

"Are you going?" Patsy asked.

"Why not?" Trudy replied.

"Then we'll come too." Patsy said.

Cloe stands up and she turns around.

"Isn't it dangerous to go out there?" Cloe asked.

"Why? Because of the Chosen?" Trudy asked.

Cloe nods.

"I don't think Dal would have suggested going if it was dangerous, do you?" Trudy asked.

Cloe looks at Dal.

"Course not." Dal said.

"Anyway we would've heard if they're around, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Trudy said.

* * *

A short time later, some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"I've made up my mind. If I move back to the hotel with the militia and set up a separate headquarters, it'll be easier to keep watch of the city." Ebony said.

"You just can't wait to run away, can you Ebony?" Lex asked.

"It's not about running Lex, it's about doing what's best for all of us." Ebony replied.

"That never bothered you before. You don't fool me, you can't take the heat." Lex said.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea, dividing our forces." Bray said.

"Well, I can't operate properly from the Mall." Ebony said. "Besides spreading our forces makes it more difficult to attack us, not easier."

"Ebony's right. That way we'd have two bases to operate from rather than one." Trudy said.

"If she wants to go let her go." Alice said.

"I second that." Lex said.

"I'm glad somebody sees sense. Anyway I've made my decision, I'm moving out and the militia are moving with me." Ebony said.

Ebony walks down the stairs.

Trudy is thinking as she holds the baby.

* * *

A short time later, Alice is with Lex in his room. They are eating some food.

"This is a great idea of yours." He said.

"Gives us a chance to get away from the others for a bit." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"What do you miss most about the old days?" She asked. "Food wise, I mean."

"Pepperoni pizza." He replied. "You?"

"Chocolate cake, nothing else even comes close." She replied.

Lex laughs.

"You've got a great laugh." She said.

"Yeah? Not one of my best assets." He said.

"Really? What is?" She asked.

"People skills." He replied. "No really, finally got Ebony out of our hair."

"Not a minute too soon." She said.

"She couldn't take it anymore." He said.

"I really wanted to thank you for choosing me." She said.

"Choosing you?" He asked.

"To be your deputy." She replied. "You're right, we make a great team."

"Sure do." He said.

"We'll go a long way, you and me." She said.

"I'll drink to that." He said.

Lex picks up a blue cup and drinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Danni walks into her room and Bray is behind her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked.

"Danni." He said.

"Look Bray, I don't care what happens to Ebony. What she does. Where she lives. Who she whatever." She said.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked.

"You really don't get it, do you?" She asked.

"I don't. What did I do?" He asked.

"First there's Ebony at the dance, then there's that whole thing with Salene and now it's Ebony again." She replied.

"I was worried about Ebony betraying us." He said.

"Spare me, Bray. She told me." She said.

"Told you. Told you what?" He asked.

"About you and her." She replied.

"There is no me and her." He said.

"And now, you're gonna tell me there never was." She said. "So when did all this happen, Bray? When?"

"We were together once, yeah." He replied. "But it was a long time ago, it was before the Virus, didn't last long."

"And, why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I didn't think it was important. It didn't matter. Nothing that happened then matters now." He replied.

"It's not how she sees it." She said.

"Well, she's wrong." He said.

"Actually Bray, I'm beginning to think I was wrong, wrong to trust you." She said.

"That's not fair." He said.

"I'm not interested in fair, Bray." She said. "I just want the truth, I'm starting to wonder what else you've hidden from me along the way."

Bray looks at Danni.

* * *

A short time later, Bray is with Alice and Lex in the kitchen area of the Cafe.

"I don't know about Ebony, I don't trust her." Bray said.

"Neither do I but she's not selling us out, I can bet my life on it." Lex said.

"You might have to." Bray said.

"She's got nothing to gain by going to the Chosen even if she can find them." Lex said. "She's just running scared, her time's up."

"She's not exactly a number one hit around here, is she?" Alice asked.

Ebony walks in and she opens the food store cupboard.

Bray walks over to Alice and Lex.

"Anything I should know?" Ebony asked.

"You still here." Lex said.

Ebony takes out two bottle's of water.

"You don't get rid of me that easily." Ebony said.

"Oh, so you're planning on sticking around after all." Alice said.

"Well as much as you'd all like that, no." Ebony said.

Ebony closes the food store door.

"There's just one more thing I gotta do before I go." Ebony said.

"And what's that?" Lex asked.

Ebony walks over to Alice and Lex.

"That's my business." Ebony replied.

Alice and Lex walk away leaving Ebony with Bray.

"Ebony, what'd you say to Danni?" He asked.

"Me? Nothing." She replied.

"I'm sick of you messing with me." He said.

"Shame, I was rather beginning to enjoy it." She said. "You know what your problem is, Bray? You just keep denying what we had, you and me."

"What we had was nothing and it means nothing now." He said.

"It means everything." She said. "One day, you'll see that and you'll come to me, just don't leave it too long, huh? You'll never know when it could be too late."

Bray walks out the room and Ebony smiles.

* * *

Later on, some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe talking about security.

"No way Ebony, he works for me." Lex said.

"I need to keep the hotel secure and Jack's the only one with the know how." Ebony said.

"Oh, you've got a nerve Ebony." Bray said.

"Look I control the city militia, remember? It's the first line of defense." Ebony said.

"Or attack." Bray said.

"Meaning what exactly?" Ebony asked.

"Meaning Jack's busy." Alice replied.

"Yeah well, we're all busy Alice." Ebony said.

"He works for me, I told you." Lex said.

Bray gets up and walks over to Ebony and Jack.

"You know, on second thoughts, maybe Ebony's right." Bray said.

"What?" Lex asked.

"Well think about it Lex, if Jack could help make the hotel more secure, we could move there if the Mall was overrun." Bray replied.

"Oh, I knew you couldn't stay angry at me for long Bray." Ebony said.

"Bray, you're giving her exactly what she wants." Lex said.

"I know." Bray said.

Bray walks back over to Alice and Lex and he sits down.

"But trust me on this." Bray said, to Lex.

"Great then um, Jack you start tomorrow." Ebony said.

Jack looks at Ebony.

"We don't know how much time we have to make preparations so tomorrow maybe even be too late." Ebony said.

"Okay, okay." Lex said.

"Good, that's settled then." Bray said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city streets.

Ellie leaves a Community Hall building and Ryan is sitting outside.

"Okay I give up, we can go home." She said.

Ellie walks away from Ryan.

"Ryan, come on." She said.

Ryan gets up and walks over to Ellie.

"I'd rather keep looking." He said.

"What is with you? I thought you wanted to quit hours ago." She asked. "Ryan please talk to me, I'm not a mind reader."

"Look just leave me alone, it's my problem, my fault." He said. "So just leave me alone."

Ryan walks away and Ellie runs after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Alice is in her room and Tai-San walks in.

"Hi Tai-San, how are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine." Tai-San replied. "I was looking for you earlier."

"Well, here I am." Alice said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Tai-San replied.

"It's not about Ebony, is it? I can't believe her, what a witch." Alice said.

"No Alice, it's not about Ebony." Tai-San said.

"Well then?" Alice asked.

"Well, it's about what you told me the other day, about you and Lex." Tai-San replied.

"It's great, isn't it? I never thought I'd be this happy again." Alice said.

"I'm happy for you, Alice." Tai-San said.

"But? Sounds like there's a but in there somewhere." Alice said.

"This isn't easy." Tai-San said.

"We're friends, aren't we? Just spit it out." Alice said.

"Well, are you sure Lex is the right one?" Tai-San asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything." Alice replied. "Lex, he's no saint but then again I'm not after his halo."

"And are you sure Lex feels the same way about you?" Tai-San asked.

"He saved my life, didn't he? He made me his deputy. What else does he have to do? Write it in print across his forehead?" Alice asked.

"Well, I hope you're right." Tai-San replied.

"Of course I am. Look how well we work together." Alice said.

"So, you've told him?" Tai-San asked.

"Well no, not in so many words." Alice replied.

"Can I ask why not?" Tai-San asked.

"I just want it to happen naturally, you know. Give the guy a little space, it's just a question of time." Alice replied.

"Alice, I don't want to spoil anything for you but I just don't want to see you get hurt." Tai-San said.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." Alice said. "Look, I've made mistakes in the past falling for the wrong guys but this time it feels right."

Alice walks away from Tai-San.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni finds Salene sitting on the stairs.

Salene looks up and sees Danni standing there and Salene runs off.

Danni walks up the stairs and she bumps into Bray.

"How long am I gonna get the silent treatment?" He asked.

"How long have you lied to me, Bray?" She asked.

"No Danni, that's enough, this is stupid. We've got to sort it out." He replied.

Danni tries to get past Bray but he stops her.

"Danni, storming off every time you see me isn't gonna solve anything." He said.

"But, lying does right?" She asked.

"I never lied to you." He replied.

"No? You didn't tell me about you and Ebony though, did you?" She asked.

"Because it was the past, it's over." He replied.

"You sure?" She asked. "Seems like she still has a thing for you."

"I don't think so." He replied.

"What about you? Do you still have something for her?" She asked.

"No, no I told you." He replied. "What do I have to do to prove it to you? There were some things you didn't tell me right away, remember? About your father. Danni, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I'm not letting you go so you might as well, stop struggling."

"Guess, I've been a fool." She said. "Forgive me?"

"Danni, I love you." He said. "There's nothing to forgive."

Bray and Danni hug.

They are unaware that Salene is watching them from behind the security grille.

Bray and Danni sit down on the steps.

"I don't know, it's just everything seems so uncertain just now, everything we've built, this place." She said.

"But not you and me though, we're rock solid, right?" He asked. "We're in this together, the Tribe's, the city, all of us together."

"And Ebony?" She asked.

"I've got an idea about that." He replied.

Bray and Danni kiss and then they walk up the stairs.

Salene watches them leave from her hiding place.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	10. Chapter 16

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 37 to 43.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Included Jack meeting Wolf twice goof and Jack's soldering skills goof - Episode 43. visit Tribal Digest, under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Selected Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, everyone is gathered around the fountain.

"Okay, listen up everyone." Bray said. "For the first time all the Tribe's in the city are united against the Chosen and now even if the Chosen don't attack, we have the chance to make a lasting peace, we can't lose."

"If you're saying we should all bow down and thank the Chosen, you can count me out." Trudy said.

"Look, he's not saying that." Danni said.

"Well, what is he saying?" Lex asked.

"Everyone's gonna get along now, no more fighting." Cloe repliedd. "That's right, isn't it Bray?"

"What I said was we have a chance, we have a real chance." Bray replied.

"Only if we compromise." Danni said.

"Well, cut to the chase." Lex said.

"For this to work, we need all the Tribe leader's on board, all of them." Bray said.

"Including Billy-Boy?" Lex asked.

"That's right." Bray replied.

"Who's Billy-Boy?" Cloe asked.

"The leader of the Jackals." Patsy replied.

"No way, I told you he's barred and that is final." Lex said.

"How can we get along with these people if we don't bring them in the Mall to trade?" Bray asked.

"What's so bad about this Billy-Boy anyway?" Salene asked.

"Well, he's a Jackal for starters. What else do you need to know?" Lex said.

"I agree with Lex. We can't just let anybody in here, it's a matter of security." Alice said.

"Thank you, Alice." Lex said.

"What is your problem? All this guy wants to do is trade." Bray said.

"It doesn't matter, you can't give him the job and then try and take away his power, it stinks." Alice said.

"Look, if we don't let the Jackals in here pretty soon. We won't need a war with the Chosen, we'll have one of our own right here." Bray said.

"And you want to let them in here to have a good look around? See how well we're defended? Nice one Bray." Lex said.

"Look, you're missing the point Lex." Danni said.

"No no, I understand perfectly. I mean like Alice said, it's not the Jackals power you're trying to curb its mine." Lex said.

Bray and Danni look at each other.

"While we're on the subject, we need Jack here for the Mall security." Alice said.

"No no, Ebony needs him right away." Bray said.

"So, do we." Alice said.

"Come on, the Mall is secure and the hotel needs a lot more work."

"Woah. Can I say something at this point?" Jack asked. "I don't want to work for any of them especially with Ellie out there somewhere. I mean, she could be in danger."

"She's with Ryan, she'll be fine." Alice replied.

"Yeah yeah, pretty confident about that, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Well, I know my sister, she won't take any risks." Alice replied.

* * *

Later on, Alice stops two guys fighting in the marketplace.

Lex appears and walks over to Alice.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." She replied.

"You really something, you just whipped those boys into shape and not even mess up your hair." He said. "Except for this little bit."

Lex brushes Alice's hair back into place and he walks away.

"Are you busy?" She asked.

Lex walks back to Alice.

"Not especially, why?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if we could have a talk." She replied.

"Fire away." He said.

"Maybe not now." She said. "How about after we finish work?"

"Oh right and thanks for backing me up back there, I really appreciate it." He replied.

"Oh not a bit, you were right. Danni and Bray they'll never understand, they don't have to deal with the scum." She said.

"They wouldn't know how." He said.

"Maybe we could compare notes, I'm sure you've got a list. I have one, maybe we could put it together." She said.

"Pool our resources, you mean?" He asked.

Alice nods.

"Not a bad idea." He said.

"How about supper? Just you and me?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not?" He replied.

"That's a relief." She said.

"What is?" He asked.

"I didn't know if you say yes." She replied.

Lex smiles and crosses his arms.

"I'm not as confident as I make out I am, not when it comes to this sort of thing." She said. "So, when would you like to pick me up?"

"Pick you up for supper?" He asked.

"Don't look so shocked Lex, if we're gonna go out on a date, I'd like to eat somewhere a little bit more glamourous then the shopping mall." She replied.

"Er, right." He said.

"Eight o'clock?" She asked.

"Eight o'clock." He replied.

"Great." She said.

Alice walks away from Lex.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the city. Bray is with Billy Boy and the Jackals.

"Listen I go anywhere I want, all over the city." Billy-Boy said. "And you're telling me that I can't go to the little corner shop that you guys hang out in."

"You're welcome in the Mall, Billy." Bray said.

"Billy-Boy." Billy-Boy said.

"Billy-Boy." Bray said. "This is just a misunderstanding, it's nothing."

"You're right Bray, you've misunderstood the situation." Billy-Boy said.

"What do you mean?" Bray asked.

"Do you think it was easy for me to persuade my crew to suck up to you, Mallrats?" Billy-Boy replied. "We've had one or two disputes of our own to deal with."

Billy-Boy and Bray look at a Jackal with a black eye.

"Now, I'm beginning to wonder whether I did the right thing." Billy-Boy said. "Lex is making me look bad, now what are you gonna do about it?"

"Leave it to me, I can handle it." Bray said.

"You better cos if you can't, we will." Billy-Boy said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Lex is sitting on his bed playing an electronic game and Tai-San walks in.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me." She replied.

"Is what true?" He asked.

"Did you ask Alice out on a date?" She asked.

"Oh calm down Tai-San, there's enough of me to go around." He replied.

"Don't play games, did you or didn't you?" She asked.

"Well even if I did, it's none of your business, is it?" He asked.

"I'm making it my business." She replied.

"Why Tai-San?" He asked.

"Because Alice is my friend, she's in love with you, you know that." She replied.

"Oh, get outta here." He said.

"Why you doing this? You're gonna hurt her." She said.

"Look, I'm not doing anything. Alice is old enough to know better and if she wants to live in a fantasy world, well that's her lookout." He said.

Lex gets up from the bed and puts his electronic game away.

"Oh, so you saying you didn't agree to meet her?" She asked.

"Yes on business, the next thing I know she's coming on to me." He replied. "Oh and by the way I appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody else. I don't want the rest of the Tribe to find out about this."

"That's not the point, the point is what are you gonna do about it?" She asked. "You have to tell her."

"She's your best friend, why don't you tell her?" He asked.

"She won't believe me, it has to come from you." She replied.

"She's gonna find out soon enough." He said.

"What you mean?" She asked.

"It just means I ain't going on no date with Alice." He replied.

"Yes you are, you're not gonna stand her up." She said.

"Watch me." He said.

"You're going, you gonna take her on this date and you going to be nice to her. I know you can do it." She said. "You're gonna tell her the truth in the nicest way, you know how, understood?"

"Well, since you put it that way." He replied.

Tai-San walks away.

"I didn't know you cared so much." He said.

Tai-San turns around and looks at Lex.

"About Alice, I mean." He said.

Tai-San leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Ellie and Ryan are investigating for the news sheet.

"Nothing?" She asked.

Ryan shakes his head as he stands by two kids.

"Great, can just see the headline, Chosen not set to invade." She said.

"No news is good news, I guess." He said.

Ryan walks over to Ellie.

"Not if you want to be a reporter, Ryan." She said.

"Well, I don't." He said.

"Okay you win, I admit defeat, let's go home." She said. "I kinda miss Jack anyway and Salene will be worried about you, come on."

"You go, I'll catch you up later." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I just thought I'd rest here for a while." He replied.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't think Salene is worrying about me." He replied. "I'm not even sure if she wants me back at all."

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story." He replied.

"You can tell me, forget what I said about being a reporter. I won't breathe a word." She said.

"It's all my fault, I kept on at her about having a kid." He said.

"A baby." She said. "Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"We're the older generation now Ellie, you better get used to it." He replied.

"And, she doesn't want one?" She asked.

"I think she does but not with me." He replied.

"Oh." She said.

"Salene's in love with Bray, Ellie. She always was." He said.

Ryan starts walking away from Ellie.

"Where are you going?" She asked, after him.

"I thought I'd head towards the Ranges. Start again somewhere." He replied. "Take care, Ellie."

"Wait." She said. "Can't you go back? Talk it over with her?"

"I tried that, it could've worked but I ruined it like I ruin everything." He said.

"But Ryan, what do I tell her?" She asked.

"Tell her, goodbye." He replied.

Ryan walks away from Ellie.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Bray and Danni are talking on the stairs.

"How'd it go with Billy-Boy?" She asked.

"Don't ask." He replied. "Hey listen, has Jack gone to the hotel yet?"

"No, he's around here someplace. He's been dodging the militia all afternoon." She replied.

"Good, do me a favour and, give him this." He said.

Bray takes a gadget out of his pocket and hands it to Danni.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a microphone for keeping tabs on Ebony, he'll know what to do with it." He replied.

"I knew you had some reason for him working for her." She said.

"It's just a precaution." He said. "Tell him to hide it well."

"Why don't you tell him?" She asked.

Bray sees Alice and Lex walking past.

"Well, I would but I've got more pressing matters to attend to." He said.

Bray walks down the stairs and he watches Alice and Lex.

"Look Alice, I'm not really embarassed." Lex said.

"Oh, so you're ashamed then?" Alice asked.

"No no, that's not true." He replied.

"Well then, why do we have to keep it a secret?" She asked.

"You know how this place works, I don't want people getting the wrong idea." He replied.

"Lex, we're going on a date." She said. "What exactly can they get wrong?"

"Um well, word gets around and before you know it, half the city's talking about you and I just want to take things slowly, that's all." He replied.

"Well, who'd have thought you'd be such a big romantic Lex." She said.

"Yeah well um, there's a lot of things you don't know about me Alice." He said.

"I'm looking forward to finding them out." She said.

Alice walks away from Lex.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni walks into Jack's room and she finds him hiding under a table.

"I'll come quietly, just please don't hit me." He said.

"Jack, it's me Danni." She said. "Come out of there."

"Right er no, it's quite comfy down here." He said.

"Look there's no-one around, it's safe." She said.

Jack comes out of his hiding place.

"Are you really that scared of Ebony?" She asked.

"Well yeah, yeah, once a Loco always a Loco." He replied.

"Well then, I've got a special assignment for you." She said.

"No thanks." He said.

"Wait, me and Bray have been talking." She said.

"That's what I was afraid of." He said.

"It could be really useful to have you working at the hotel." She said.

"Useful to who?" He asked.

"To everyone." She replied. "Jack, do you like Ebony?"

"No." He replied.

"Okay and do you trust her?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"And, do you really think that she's moved out of the Mall so that she can become a better Mallrat?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Okay well, here's your chance to find out for sure." She said.

Danni shows Jack the microphone that Bray gave her.

"Now, you still gonna turn me down?" She asked.

Jack looks at Danni and then at the microphone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie walks up the stairs and she finds Trudy, Salene and Patsy in the Cafe.

"Hi everyone." Ellie said.

"Ellie, you're back." Patsy said.

Patsy and Ellie hug.

"Are you okay? What did you find out?" Trudy asked.

"Everything and nothing, if the Chosen are out there, they're very well hidden." Ellie replied.

"Where's Ryan?" Salene asked.

"Salene, I need to talk you about that." Ellie replied.

Salene quickly gets up from her chair.

"What happened?" Salene asked.

"Nothing, he's okay, he's fine." Ellie replied.

Trudy stands up with the baby in her arms.

"I bet you could do with some hot food, couldn't you?" Trudy asked.

"That'll be great." Ellie replied.

"Come on Patsy, let's fix her something to eat." Trudy said.

Trudy walks away and Patsy follows her.

"Thanks Trudy." Ellie said.

"Where is he?" Salene asked.

"He didn't wanna come back." Ellie replied.

"Is he still looking for the Chosen?" Salene asked.

"No." Ellie replied. "He headed for the Ranges to make a fresh start, that's what he said."

"You mean he's never coming back? Not ever?" Salene asked.

Jack runs up the stairs to Ellie.

"Ellie." Jack said.

"Jack, I missed you." Ellie said.

Ellie hugs Jack.

"Me too." Jack said. "Listen um, I've got a job to do but it won't take long."

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"I got to work with Ebony for a while." Jack replied.

"You're kidding." Ellie said.

"No no, I wish." Jack said.

"Well, when do you start?" Ellie asked.

Two members of Ebony's militia walk up the stairs behind Jack

"Immediately." Jack said. "Okay look guys, I'm just trying to talk to Ellie for a minute so can you just chill out."

The militia grab Jack and drag him down the stairs.

"Sorry Salene." Ellie said.

"Did he say anything else?" Salene asked.

"Not really." Ellie replied. "He wanted me to say goodbye and that he loves you."

Salene cries and runs down the stairs.

Ellie watches her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan is walking across a concrete bridge with metal fencing.

He puts his bag down, picks up a rock and throws it down into the water.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene is in her room crying and Trudy walks in.

"Salene, do you wanna talk about it?" Trudy asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Salene asked. "I drove him away."

"Ryan's crazy about you, he'll be back." Trudy said.

Trudy sits down on the bed and Salene turns around.

"No not this time, I don't blame him either." Salene said. "Why did I have to keep pushing him away all the time? Why couldn't I have just given him the baby he wanted?"

"You know the answer to that." Trudy replied.

"Yeah but I could've been nice to him. I could've been flattered." Salene said.

"Do you know where he went?" Trudy asked.

"Ellie said the Ranges." Salene replied.

"The Ranges? Why did he go to the Ranges? There's nothing there." Trudy said.

"There's a few towns, isn't there?" Salene asked.

"Once you get past the gorge it's only mountains." Trudy replied. "Almost impassable, it's dangerous too."

* * *

Later on at the bridge, Ryan takes a notepad and pen out of his bag.

His note says:

"Dear Salene. I'm sorry I always say and do stupid things. I've been making your life harder than it shold be. I've decided this is the best way. All my love, Ryan."

Ryan climbs over the barrier and jumps into water.

Salene is too late as she runs across the bridge.

"Ryan, Ryan!" She screamed.

She sees his bag and the notepad and she reads his note and cries.

Salene walks back across the bridge and into the forest.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Alice is with Trudy and Patsy and they walk into the fashion boutique store.

"This is Zandra's old room, we might find something in here." Trudy said.

"Zandra? I don't wanna wear anything of her's." Alice said. "It won't suit me."

Trudy walks over to a clothes rail filled with various outfits.

"Oh, it's not all her's. We all used to get things from here." Trudy said.

Trudy takes an orange outfit off the rail.

"Don't worry, we'll find you something." Trudy said.

Trudy gives the outfit to Alice.

"Thank you for this Trudy, Patsy. I really appreciate it." Alice said.

"So, what's the occassion?" Trudy asked.

"Occasion?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, who's the lucky guy?" Trudy asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." Alice replied. "I'm just sick of being dressed for combat all day, I just really feel like a change."

"See, it's catching on already." Trudy said, to Patsy.

"What is?" Alice asked.

"Patsy and I are on a mission to, to make the Mall a little lovelier, a little more like home." Trudy replied. "Isn't that right, Patsy?"

Patsy nods.

Alice changes into the orange outfit and looks in a mirror.

"What do you think?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know, I think I prefer the other one." Alice replied.

"It did look really good on you." Patsy said.

"Do you think so? Really?" Alice asked.

Patsy nods.

"Well sure but that's an evening dress for a hot date or something." Trudy said. "This is better for just wearing around the Mall."

"Patsy?" Alice asked.

Patsy looks at Trudy.

"It looks nice." Patsy replied.

"Well then, I guess this one it is." Alice said.

"And, would madam like it gift wrapped?" Trudy asked.

"No thank you, I think I'll wear it." Alice replied.

"And, how would madam like to pay?" Trudy asked.

"Oh, just charge it to my account." Alice replied.

"Certainly." Trudy said.

"Thank you both so much. I'll see you later." Alice said.

Alice walks away from Trudy.

"Bye." Trudy said.

Trudy walks over to the clothing rail.

"That was fun." Trudy said. "Do you want to try a coupla things on?"

"If you like." Patsy replied.

Alice picks up her clothes and the other dress before she leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.

Jack hides the microphone behind a painting and Ebony walks into the room.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" She asked.

Jack turns around.

"Hi, I'm just admiring your paintings." He replied, nervously.

"This is my private suite." She said.

"Yeah I know, it's um, very nice." He said.

Ebony shuts the door and she walks towards Jack.

"You have got exactly five seconds to explain yourself before I call the militia." She said.

"Don't bother, I was about to call them myself." He said.

Ebony looks at Jack.

"Hey militia, get in here now." He shouted.

Two militia members walk into the room.

Jack tries to calm himself and then he speaks.

"I'm trying to make this place secure and what do I find? I could just walk into Ebony's suite in broad daylight and no-one, no-one even tries to stop me. You're just gonna have to try harder." He said.

"Just get out." She said.

The militia leave the room.

Jack breathes a sigh of relief.

"We're not gonna be having any more trouble from them, eh?" He asked.

Jack leaves the room, he closes the door and leans against it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cafe inside the Mall.

"Are we gonna get this meeting started?" Alice asked. "Some of us have lives to lead."

"Alice, I see you chose the other dress." Trudy said.

"Right well this won't take long, just thought we should have an update on the Chosen." Bray said. "Ellie."

"Well, there's lots of rumours but not much hard evidence. People are scared though but I don't think we've got anything to worry about, at least not yet." Ellie said.

"That's what I thought." Bray said.

"Is that it?" Lex asked.

"Not quite Lex." Bray replied. "You and I need to settle the situation with the Tribe leaders."

"What situation?" Lex asked.

"You know, letting them in the Mall. You said you'd think about it." Bray replied.

"I did think about it and I still think some of them should be barred. Billy-Boy's at the top of my list, he's pond life." Lex said.

"Okay, well enjoy your evening Lex." Bray said.

Bray walks away from Lex.

"However, sometimes you need to compromise to avoid a war and I think this is one of those times." Lex said.

Bray turns around.

"So if it means building a stronger alliance against the Chosen, well I'm for letting him and the Jackals trade in the marketplace." Lex said.

"Great." Bray said.

"Now if you don't mind, I've got things to do." Lex said.

Lex walks away from Bray and he walks down the stairs.

"Thanks everyone." Bray said.

Everyone leaves the Cafe.

Danni walks over to Bray.

"Okay handsome, how did you manage that one?" She asked.

"You mean Lex? He's no mystery, he listens to reason." He replied.

"Yeah and Cloe's the leader of the Loco's." She said. "What do you have on him?"

"Sorry, can't tell you Danni." He replied.

"Not even for a kiss?" She asked.

Bray leans in and kisses Danni on the lips.

"No." He replied.

Bray walks away from Danni.

* * *

It's night time in the city. In a bar outside in the city.

Alice and Lex are sitting at a table.

"Do you want another?" She asked, picking up a glass.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that to me." He replied.

"It doesn't matter tonight, I'm here to look after you." She said.

"Nah I'm fine, you go ahead." He said.

"Another beer." She said, to the nearby barman.

Alice looks around the room.

"So, is this where you bring all your girlfriend's? Bit of a dive, isn't it?" She asked.

"Well, it's the best I could do. It's not like there's a huge amount of restaurants to choose from, is there?" He said.

"Lex, you don't have to be so nervous. It's not like I'm gonna bite, not in public anyway." She said.

"Look Alice, there's something I have to talk you about." He said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well, it's a little bit embarassing." He replied.

"Oh that, look it's okay I know what you're gonna say, it's fine." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"I have to admit I was a bit angry at first that I didn't know what you were gonna do." She replied.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Personally I think Bray's got it wrong, for all we know Billy-Boy could be spying for the Chosen. I still think you backed down too soon. You must have had your reasons, only next time discuss it with me first." Alice said. "We're partners, aren't we?"

Lex nods.

"Hey, what do I have to do to get a drink around here?" She asked, the barman. "We're dying of thirst."

The barman is pouring out drink from a cocktail shaker into four glasses.

Alice picks up her yellow glass and finishes her drink.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. In the Cafe.

"Okay, I still don't see why I have to be the one to risk my life." Jack said. "I mean, you're the one who suspect Ebony. Why don't one of you go and bug the place?"

"You know we can't do that, Jack." Danni replied. "We've got no reason to go up there."

"Anyway, I thought you planted the microphone already." Bray said.

"Yeah, well I did and she almost found me out." Jack said. "I mean, if she finds me out, I'm dead meat. I mean, she's a psychopath."

"Yeah and that is exactly why we have to keep an eye on her." Danni said.

"He shouldn't have to do it on his own though, if he had an assistant like Dal for instance." Ellie said.

"Leave me out of this, got enough work as it is." Dal said.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall. Alice and Lex are standing outside Alice's room.

"I'd invite you in but you know, on a first date." She said. "I guess I'm an old-fashioned girl at heart."

"Am I too." He said. "I mean, you know what I mean."

"You kill me." She said.

Alice grabs Lex and kisses him on the lips.

"Good night, lover." She said.

Alice walks into her room and Lex walks away.

Alice sits on her bed and Tai-San walks in.

"Tai-San." Alice said.

"Are you okay?" Tai-San asked.

"Never better." Alice replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Tai-San replied. "How'd it go?"

"It was bliss." Alice replied.

"What did you talk about?" Tai-San asked.

"I did most of the talking, he just had to sit there looking beautiful." Alice replied. "I don't know what it is about this guy, Tai-San. I know I shouldn't love him but he just does something to me, there's no words to describe it."

* * *

A short time later, Lex is walking to his room and Tai-San appears.

"Lex." She said.

Tai-San walks over to Lex and he turns around.

"Look, I tried." He said.

"You can't have tried very hard because all you've done is make things worse." She said.

"Tai-San, I'm tired. It's been a fascinating evening but..." He said.

"That's right, wash your hands of it, nevermind who gets hurt, just leave the pieces for someone else to pick up." She said.

"Me? This is your fault." He said.

"How's it my fault?" She asked.

"Well if I just stood her up like I was intending to she'll be fine by now. She'll be in her room sobbing into a pillow and thinking about what a scumbag reptile Lex turned out to be." He replied.

"And she'd be right." She said.

Tai-San walks away from Lex.

"Hey, wait a minute." He said.

Tai-San turns around and Lex walks over to her.

"What's going on here? This isn't the Tai-San we all know and love." He said. "What happened to harmony and inner peace and letting things be what they are. I thought you never got emotional."

"This isn't about me, Lex. This is about Alice." She said.

"Okay then let's talk about Alice. All I was trying to do was spare her feelings and yes so far I've messed that up." He said. "But what would you have done?"

"Exactly what I asked you to do." She replied.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Tai-San nods.

"You sure you wouldn't have jumped into bed with her like you did for me? You know for the good of the Tribe?" He asked. "Well I'm not that cruel, some of us were born with hearts Tai-San. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go to bed."

Lex walks away from Tai-San and he goes into his room.

Tai-San follows him and she opens the door.

"Lex." She said.

"What now?" He asked.

"I didn't like what you said, it wasn't fair." She replied.

"Look it's late, can we discuss this tomorrow?" He asked.

"You should apologise." She said.

"To Alice, yeah I will." He said.

"No Lex, to me." She said.

"To you? What for?" He asked.

Lex sits down on his bed.

"It's true I slept with you because you needed it, because the Tribe needed it and it's also that I didn't love you but that doesn't mean I don't care for you otherwise I couldn't of." She replied.

"What are you saying to me?" He asked.

"I'm not heartless or cold and I have feelings. What I did I did with the best of intentions for the right reasons." She replied.

"Fine, if you say so." He said.

"Well then?" She asked.

"Well then, I apologise, okay?" He said.

Tai-San walks out of the room and closes the door.

Lex lies back on his bed.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Ellie is with Bray and Danni in the hat store.

"He hates working there, Bray. He's scared." Ellie said.

"Is that what he told you?" Bray asked.

"No but you know Jack, he's too proud." Ellie replied. "So I'm telling you, you can't keep making him go back there day after day."

"Look, I'm sorry Ellie but we need Jack there." Bray said.

"That isn't fair." Ellie said.

"No it isn't but we need to know what Ebony is up to and Jack's our only way of finding out." Bray said.

"Erm, is there any word on the Chosen?" Danni asked.

"No, no attacks, no sightings. It's like they've evaporated." Ellie replied.

"Maybe it's time we lightened up a bit." Danni said. "How about putting something upbeat on the front of your news page, Ellie?"

"Like what?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, you're the one with the nose for a story." Danni replied. "Something that will cheer all of us up, something big. How about it?"

"Okay, I'm on the case." Ellie replied.

Ellie walks out of the room.

"A woman's touch." He said.

"You bet and there's more where that came from too." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Danni leans in close to Bray and they kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Horton Bailey hotel.

Jack hides the microphone back behind the painting in Ebony's suite.

Ebony walks into the room with Mark and he's carrying a painting.

"What are you up to this time?" She asked.

"Fixing your lights." He replied.

Ebony flicks the light switch and the large light in the middle of the room comes on.

"That's neat." She said. "So, what do you think?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a genuine Monet from the city gallery." She replied. "Do you know how much that is worth and it's all mine, Jack."

Mark tries to take down the painting on the wall but Jack stops him.

"What is he doing?" He asked.

"Pulling that down and putting that up." She replied.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked.

"No, it's the real thing." She replied.

"No it isn't." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Jack picks up the Monet painting.

"You're gonna hang this on the wall?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Pardon me for saying but um, doesn't that belong to part of the old world cos it's not part of our's." He said. "I mean, I didn't think nostalgia trips were your style but still if you don't mind people laughing at you. I don't..."

"You know, you're right, bad idea." She said. "Your talents are really gonna be needed in this new world, Jack so if you ever decide to go freelance just let me know. I'll give you protection for a cut of the action of course."

Ebony looks at Mark standing behind Jack.

"Er, lose it, just throw it in the dump." She said.

Mark picks up the Monet painting and walks out the room.

Ebony looks at Jack.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall.

Jack is in his room and Ellie walks in.

"You're back." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

Jack and Ellie hug.

"Jack, you're shaking." She said.

"I guess I'm just not James Bond material." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She came this close to finding the mic. That's the second time in twenty-four hours." He replied.

"I told them this wasn't right." She said.

"Told who?" He asked.

"Bray and Danni." She replied.

"Told them what?" He asked. "I can handle this. I just need to work out how."

"Well look Jack, you need some help out there. Why don't I come?" She asked.

"No, no. All I wanna know is that you're safe." He replied.

"I hate this, we never see each other." She said. "Why can't they find someone else?"

"Because, there isn't anyone else." He replied.

"Do you want me to talk to Dal?" She asked.

"No no, I mean you keep away from him." He replied.

"Jack." She said.

"Ellie, I'll see him and when we get back I'll um, we spend some together, okay?." He said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He replied.

Jack kisses Ellie on the cheek.

* * *

Later on, Alice and Ellie are in the marketplace.

Alice is playing with one of Wolf's ventriloquist dummies.

"Have you come far?" Ellie asked.

"Quite a way, I'm from up north, about a hundred miles or so." Wolf replied.

"And you picked this up here?" Ellie asked, as she held the news sheet.

"No, I got that back home, that's how I found out about this market." Wolf replied.

"Did you hear that Alice?" Ellie asked. "My news sheet is being read over a hundred miles away."

"Your news sheet? You put this together?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ellie the editor." Ellie replied.

"Nice to meet you, Ellie." Wolf said. "I'm Wolf."

"Look, we don't get many people from that far away around here." Ellie said. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Wolf replied.

"Watch out, she'll get all your secrets." Alice said.

"She's welcome to mine." Wolf said.

"I'll leave you to it then." Alice said. "Be good."

Alice walks away.

Ellie and Wolf smile at each other.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Ellie and Wolf are in the news sheet room.

"And that's all there is to it, write it on the computer, print it off and distribute it." She said.

"How'd you get the computer to work with no power?" He asked.

Jack walks into the room to find Ellie with a stranger.

"Hello." Jack said.

"Here's how. This is Jack, he can do just about anything." She said. "Jack, this is Wolf."

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I'm interviewing Wolf for the paper. He's from up north." She replied.

"Well, don't be too long because we were gonna spend some time together." Jack said.

"And we will, it's just that this is important." She said.

Ellie walks over to Jack.

"Look, I'll see you later. Okay?" She asked. "That's a promise."

Jack walks out of the room.

"You take this newspaper pretty seriously, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"So, what's the story for the next issue?" He asked.

"Zilch. I've been trying to find news about the Chosen but there's nothing out there." She replied.

"You mean you haven't heard?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They made camp near our town. We thought it was all over. We'd end up as slaves or even dead but it didn't happen." He replied. "Ellie, if you wanna know about what's happened to the Chosen. I can tell you."

"Great, let's go get a drink. I want the full story." She said.

Ellie and Wolf leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Mall.

Ebony is with Bray and Danni.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No, that's it." Ebony replied. "There were a few disturbances last night by the river, just kids."

"Okay." He said.

"Oh Bray, look I had to tell you I didn't think your way..." Ebony said.

"Had any chance at all." Bray said.

"Yeah, guess I was wrong." Ebony said.

Ebony walks out of the room.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" She asked.

"Either that or she's up to something." He replied. "Everything's a game to her."

"I can think of another game we can play." She said, suggestively.

Danni walks over to Bray, puts her hand behind his neck and pulls him close.

"You know, I think this is really working." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"New order. Peace among the Tribe's. Everything." She replied. "You know, this morning when we all sat down to breakfast. It kind of felt like we were a normal family in a normal world."

"A normal world. What would that be like?" He asked.

* * *

Later on, Ellie wakes Jack up in his room.

"Jack, Jack." She said.

Jack turns over in his bed and looks at Ellie.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've got the front page story Jack, the Chosen they're finished." She replied. "They're finished."

Jack looks at Ellie in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the trading market. Lex closes the sewer entrance door and brings the bar down.

Tai-San walks down the spiral staircase and Lex turns around and shines a torch at her.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Tai-San and Lex walk towards each other.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"I was just coming to see you." She replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Lex, I believe one thing shouldn't cause another thing pain but it does. The cow eats the grass, the man eats the cow. That's what frightens me, you and I mean pain for Alice." She replied.

"Get real, Tai-San." He said.

Lex walks away from Tai-San.

"I feel like I'm falling Lex and I don't know where the bottom is but I want to find out." She said.

Lex turns around and goes over to Tai-San.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"No." She replied. "Turn it off."

Lex turns the torch off.

Tai-San walks towards Lex and she kisses him.

* * *

It's morning the nexy day. Inside the Mall.

Ellie is typing up the news sheet.

"Have you been up all night?" Alice asked.

Ellie looks at Alice and she nods.

"You're crazy, Ellie." Alice said.

"Just dedicated." Ellie replied. "Jack can't help, he's too busy with all the stuff Ebony's making him do."

"Ebony." Alice said.

"I saw Wolf though." Ellie said.

"Eurgh, that guy." Alice said.

"Don't knock him sis. He gave me a big story." Ellie said.

"Oh, yeah." Alice said.

"Here, you can be the first to read all about it." Ellie said.

Ellie gives Alice the news sheet.

"It's good." Alice said.

Alice gives the news sheet back to Ellie.

"Alice, what's with you?" Ellie asked.

"I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." Alice replied. "Are you sure it's right?"

"Of course." Ellie replied.

"I mean, is it true?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't print it if it wasn't and I trust Wolf." Ellie replied.

"You mean you fancy him." Alice said.

"Alice, he came from the north. He saw it for himself, the Chosen are finished, they've split, broken up." Ellie said.

"Right." Alice said.

"You're not really listening, are you?" Ellie asked.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later." Alice said.

Alice walks out of the room.

"Yeah, okay." Ellie said.

"I'm sorry Ellie, you're right. It is great news." Alice said, from outside the room.

Alice walks away and Lex is hiding from her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Horton Bailey Hotel, Dal is trying to fix the pool filter.

Ebony walks over to Dal.

"Not done yet?" She asked.

"It's a bit trickier then we expected." He replied.

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

"He's had to have a comfort break." He replied.

"What's the matter with you guys? You got no control over your bodily functions?" She asked.

"It's being around all this water." He replied. "In fact, there he is now."

Jack walks over to Ebony and the militia.

"You're feeling better for that?" She asked.

"Better?" Jack asked.

"If you spend more time working and less in the bathroom, we might get this thing finished." She replied.

"Oh well um, you know how it is when you gotta go." Jack said.

"Listen, I want to swim in that pool and I can't until you've got the filter working again, right?" She asked.

"Not unless you wanna get sick, there could be all sorts of bugs in that water." Dal said.

"So fix it and soon or else." She said.

Ebony and the militia walk away from Jack and Dal.

"That, that, that, that was close." Jack said.

"You find anything on the tapes?" Dal asked.

"Nothing useful, no but we're just gonna have to keep on looking." Jack replied.

"You know Jack, this spying game it's getting too scary for me." Dal said.

"Yeah well now you see what I've been going through on my own." Jack said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Patsy is with Trudy in her room.

"Trudy." Patsy said.

"Yes." Trudy said.

"Do you really forgive Lex?" Patsy asked.

"Of course I do." Trudy replied.

Danni and Bray enter Trudy's room.

"Trudy. Trudy, have you heard the news?" Bray asked.

"No, what news?" Trudy asked, calmly.

"The Chosen, they're finished." Danni said. "Look."

Danni gives the news sheet to the Trudy.

"What? Is this true?" Trudy asked.

"Ellie, got the whole story from Wolf last night." Bray replied. "Isn't it great?"

"It's fantastic. Oh Brady baby, we're safe." Trudy said.

"You don't have to hide anymore." Patsy said.

Danni hugs Trudy.

"Oh Trudy, we are so happy for you, after all you've been through." Danni said.

"And I'm happy for you, for both of you." Trudy said.

"For us?" Bray asked.

"Sure, after everything you've done, all the work you put in into making a new world. It was terrible to think people like the Chosen might destroy it all." Trudy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Mallrats are in the Cafe talking about the news sheet.

"I can hardly believe it." Salene said.

"What's going on here?" Lex asked.

"Lex, where have you been?" Alice asked.

"Checking security." Lex replied.

"All night?" Alice asked.

Lex and Tai-San look at each other.

"Yeah well you can never be too careful, right?" Lex asked.

"Well, you don't have to be so careful anymore." Alice replied.

"What?" Lex asked.

"It's the Chosen." Tai-San replied.

"They're gonna attack?" Lex asked.

"No no, they're all washed up." Alice replied.

"Are you serious?" Lex asked.

Bray and Danni walk into the Cafe from Trudy's room.

"Yeah, it's in here." Bray replied.

Bray gives the news sheet to Lex.

"Yeah, Ellie's done a great job." Trudy said.

"Trudy." Alice said.

"Oh Trudy, we're so happy for you." Tai-San said.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Alice asked. "We'll get someone to get you breakfast. Cloe."

Cloe shakes her head and she doesn't move.

Trudy sits down at a spare table.

"Thank you, I still haven't really taken it in yet." Trudy said.

Trudy passes the baby to Patsy.

"So, what happened? Somebody smash them?" Lex asked.

"Well nobody knows but my guess is, Trudy has something to do with it." Bray replied.

"Trudy?" Salene asked.

"Well, if the Chosen worship Brady so much and when Trudy escaped and took Brady with her." Bray replied.

"They started blaming each other." Danni said.

"That'd be enough to cause disharmony certainly." Tai-San said.

"What do you reckon, Trudy?" Danni asked.

"It'd be nice to think I helped them but I don't know." Trudy replied.

"Well, I think we should celebrate, let's have a party." Danni said. "What do you think, Trudy? Do you feel up to it?"

"You'd be the guest of honour of course." Alice said.

"I think it's a great idea." Trudy said.

"And, we'll be celebrating you coming back to us as well." Bray said.

"And Brady." Patsy said.

Cloe walks off.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall.

Lex walks over to a fruit and vegetable stall and picks up an apple.

"Be my guest." the Trader said.

"Cheers." Lex said.

Lex takes a bite of the apple.

"Good stuff." Lex said.

"Here, have another." the Trader said.

The Trader tosses an apple at Lex.

Tai-San appears behind Lex.

"Lex." Tai-San said.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Lex asked.

"Looking for you." Tai-San replied.

Lex looks around.

"Come here." Lex said.

Tai-San moves closer to Lex and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Better?" Lex asked.

"That'll do for now." Tai-San replied.

"You want a nibble of my apple?" Lex asked.

"Lex." Tai-San replied.

Lex shows Tai-San an apple in his hand.

"Come on, have a bite." Lex said.

Tai-San holds the apple in Lex's hand and takes a bite.

Trudy and Patsy walk into the marketplace and Patsy is holding the baby.

"Lex, thought I might find you here." Trudy said.

Lex quickly moves away from Tai-San.

"Oh um, hi Trudy." Lex said.

"Tai-San." Trudy said. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not." Lex replied.

"What would you be interrupting?" Tai-San asked.

"It just looked like there was something um, private." Trudy replied.

"No, nothing important." Tai-San said.

"Well that's okay then." Trudy said. "Lex, I've been looking for."

"Yeah, why?" Lex asked.

"Well I just thought after our little chat this morning, we might do something to celebrate our new understanding." Trudy replied.

"Sure um, what did you have in mind?" Lex asked.

"How about dinner tonight? My place." Trudy said.

Lex looks at Tai-San standing behind him.

"You don't mind, do you Tai-San?" Trudy asked.

"Why would I mind?" Tai-San asked.

"That's settled then, just you and me Lex." Trudy said.

"Sounds good to me." Lex said. "What about?"

"Oh Patsy look after Brady. Won't you Patsy?"

"Sure." Patsy replied.

"I'll cook something really special, okay?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah." Lex replied.

"See you later then." Trudy said.

Trudy walks away from Lex.

Lex turns around and looks at Tai-San.

"What else can I say?" Lex asked.

Tai-San walks away from Lex.

* * *

It's the afternoon, Ellie and Wolf are outside the Mall.

"You should be the guest of honour at this party." Ellie said.

"Me?" Wolf asked.

"You brought the good news about the Chosen." Ellie replied. "How does it feel to be a hero?"

"Pretty good if it means I get to spend more time with you." Wolf replied.

Jack and Dal appear behind Ellie.

"Hi." Jack said.

Ellie turns around.

"Jack, has Ebony let you out then?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, we um, heard about the party." Jack replied.

"Great, isn't it? You know Wolf?" Ellie asked.

Wolf offers his hand for a handshake but Jack ignores it.

"Hi Jack, you're a bit of techie, right?" Wolf asked.

"We're scientist's actually." Jack replied.

"There's a difference?" Wolf asked.

"I was just telling Wolf he's my hero, this whole thing's down to him." Ellie said.

Jack rolls his eyes.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall in Trudy's room.

Trudy and Lex are sitting at a small table with a red table cloth.

There are some lit red candles dotted around the room.

Lex clears his throat.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't worry, it shows you enjoyed it." She said.

"Enjoyed it? It was fantastic, I don't think I've tasted anything as good as that since well I don't know." He said.

Trudy picks up her glass and takes a sip of red wine.

Lex picks up his glass and takes a sip.

"Where'd you get the meat from?" He asked.

"Ah, but that'd be telling. A girl's got to have some secrets." She replied.

"Very unusual." He said. "You don't know what you're missing out on being a vegetarian."

"Oh, but I do." She said. "I'm just happy you enjoyed it so much."

"Sure did." He said. "So, what do we do now?"

Trudy stands up and walks over to the doorway.

"What we do now is we say good night and you go back to your room." She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, we've got the whole night ahead of us."

"Lex, just be grateful for what you've had." She said.

"I am." He said.

Lex gets up from the table and walks towards the open door.

"So, good night then." She said.

Lex stands really close to Trudy, he tries to kiss her but she turns her head and he kisses her on the cheek instead.

"Good night." He said. "And thanks, it was very delicious."

Lex leaves the room and Trudy smiles after seeing Lex eat a sewer rat.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cafe. Wolf is with Jack, Ellie and Dal in the Cafe.

"It's getting late, I got to go." Wolf said.

"Do you have to?" Ellie asked.

"Things to do." Wolf replied. "Be seeing you."

Wolf leaves the Cafe and walks down the stairs.

"Not if I see you first." Jack said

"Jack." Ellie said.

"He's been hanging around you all day." Jack said.

"He's a nice guy." Ellie said.

"Yeah, real nice and good looking." Dal said.

"Good looking." Ellie said.

"Charming." Dal said.

"Charming." Ellie said.

"A hero." Dal said.

"A hero." Ellie said.

Jack looks at Dal.

"But he's not you Jack, you're the one that I want." Ellie said.

Jack smiles and taps the side of the orange beaker in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolf is waiting in the sewers and he sees a cloaked figure approach.

"It's time, we're ready." Wolf said.

The figure removes the hood and reveals their face.

"Yes." Trudy said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Bray is playing basketball with Jack, Dal and Ellie.

Ellie grabs Bray and pushes him onto some cushions.

"Hey Ellie, you can't do that, it's not in the rules." Bray said.

Jack takes the basketball from Bray.

"Hey guys guys, this is basketball okay, not rugby." Jack said.

"You may be playing basketball Jack but I'm playing rugby." Ellie said.

Ellie grabs the basketball from Jack and Dal grabs Ellie and they fall onto some cushions.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Get off her." Jack said.

Jack picks up Dal and pushes him.

"I said get off her, right?" Jack said.

"Okay Jack, we were just fooling around." Dal said.

"What is your problem, Jack?" Ellie asked.

"Okay, nothing." Jack replied.

Danni walks in interrupting them.

"Someone please tell me why the manhole cover was left off last night?" Danni asked.

"You mean it was open all night?" Bray asked.

"It must have been." Danni said.

"Oh come on, haven't you heard? The Chosen aren't around anymore." Ellie said.

"What are you saying, Ellie?" Danni asked. "That it's safe out there? The world is full of cuddly teddy bears that mean us no harm?"

"Don't be stupid, of course not." Ellie said.

"I'm not the one being stupid here, Ellie and Lex didn't see it." Danni said.

Bray walks over to Danni.

"I think he's sick or something." Bray said.

Bray takes the basketball from Danni.

"Come on Danni, give them a break, it was a mistake and it won't happen again." Bray said. "Will it?"

"No." Dal said.

"No." Jack said.

"Until the next little party you mean." Danni said. "Great team you got here, Bray. Maybe you should think about teaching them the rules of survival before they move onto basketball."

Danni walks away and is followed by Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the countryside.

Wolf is walking through a field and he whistles.

The Chosen appear around him.

"Which one of you is Cain?" Wolf asked.

One of the Chosen walks towards Wolf.

He has a large scar on the left side of his face.

"I have a message for the Guardian." Wolf said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Lex is in his room vomiting and Alice knocks on the door.

"Just let me in." She said.

"I'm okay Alice, please just leave me alone." He said.

"Lex you're sick, you need someone to look after you." She said.

Lex vomits into a metal bucket.

"I'm just gonna get you something. Don't die on me, Lex." She said.

"Maybe she's right, maybe I am dying." He said.

Tai-San mops Lex's forehead with a blue cloth.

"It's just mild food poisoning." She said.

"Mild! How would you know?" He asked.

Lex drinks some water from a blue beaker.

"Maybe it's appendicitis, you can die from that, you know." He said.

Lex vomits again.

"Lex, you haven't got appendicitis." She said.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Because you have an appendix scar." She replied.

"Maybe when the man cut me open, he took the wrong thing by accident." He said.

"Yeah like your brain." She said. "Look, it's definitely something you've eaten. I'll go and make something up for you to take."

Tai-San stands up and Lex grabs her arm.

"No, it can't be." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the only thing I've eaten was cooked by the best cook I know, Trudy." He replied.

Lex vomits again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray and Danni walk into Danni's room.

"Do you know how paranoid you sound?" He asked. "They made a mistake, they're just kids, give them a break."

"We're all just kids or have you forgotten that?" She asked. "What has got into you Bray? They look up to you, if you let go then they will let go."

Bray sits down.

"Did you know that Ebony's having a pool party today?" She asked.

"So maybe pool parties are Ebony's thing this month, maybe Ebony is pool party animal." He replied.

"Then you tell me why when I went by this morning the place was buzzing with militia." She said. "Look at the power base she's got built up. Look at the way she has got her people trained. While we'll leave our doors and the manhole cover wide open all night."

Danni takes the basketball off Bray.

"Look we have to remain vigilant, Bray" She said. "Or is that just paranoia too?"

Danni pushes the basketball into Bray's chest.

Danni and Bray look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city.

Wolf and the Chosen enter a building.

"Well?" Jaffa asked.

"I have a message Guardian from the Supreme Mother." Wolf replied.

Wolf gives Jaffa a copy of the news sheet.

"And her work?" Jaffa asked.

"Almost done." Wolf replied.

"Then it's time, let the terror begin." Jaffa said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.

Salene walks into Trudy's room and finds Brady in her cot.

Salene picks Brady up and Trudy walks in.

"Put her down." Trudy shouted.

"I was just..." Salene said.

"Don't you ever touch her, I can't even heat her milk without one of you coming and interfering." Trudy said.

Trudy puts the baby back in the cot.

"I'm sorry." Salene said.

"What do you want?" Trudy asked, angrily.

"It doesn't matter, I'll see you later." Salene replied.

Salene turns and walks away.

"Salene, I'm sorry. It's not you." Trudy said. "When I was with the Chosen I was always scared for her. You understand?"

"Of course." Salene replied.

Salene leaves the room.

* * *

A short time later, Alice is with Lex in his room giving him Tai-San natural remedy.

Trudy walks into the room.

"Hi." Trudy said.

Trudy sits down on the bed with the baby.

"Oh Lex, it can't have been the meal I cooked you last night, can it?" Trudy asked.

"Of course not, it was fantastic." Lex replied.

"Have you been really ill?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, terrible." Lex replied.

"What? Throwing up all night?" Trudy asked.

"I'm telling you Trudy, it felt like I'd been poisoned." Lex replied. "I didn't even know if I was gonna make it."

"You'll get better, soon you'll be back to the old devious scheming Lex we all know and love." Trudy said.

"Yes, well he needs rest now Trudy." Alice said.

Lex looks at Alice.

"Course he does. I'll come back and see you soon and when you get better, I will cook you a fantastic meal." Trudy said.

Trudy stands up and she leaves the room.

"She made you a meal?" Alice asked.

Lex vomits and Trudy smiles.

* * *

A short time later, Salene is at the top of stairs watching Dal and Ellie trying to fix the security grille.

Bray walks over to Salene.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said. "Listen, can we have a talk?"

"Sure." He replied.

Bray and Salene walk away together.

Bray and Salene walk into Bray's room.

Bray gives her a bottle of water.

"Take a seat." He said.

They sit down on some cushions on the floor.

"Salene, it's all those might have been's." He said, as he put his arm around her. "We make one choice and all the things you could have done. They're gone."

"You think you and me were might have been's?" She asked.

"Maybe once but um, look at us now. I mean, me and Danni." He replied. "Salene, sometimes might have been's are just voices in the wind. They're there just to confuse us, make us lose our way."

Bray holds Salene's hand.

"Look, follow what's in your heart." He said.

Salene looks at Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.

Ebony and the Tribe leaders are by the pool.

"I know the Chosen and the Guardian are around and I'm gonna get them." Ebony said.

Ebony sees Jack spying from a window at her suite.

"They're definitely out there but dangerous? Be careful." Jet, Gulls Tribe leader said.

"Can I have everybody's attention." Ebony said, from a raised platform overlooking the pool.

Everyone turns and looks at Ebony.

"We're here to enjoy ourselves and to do some talking." Ebony said. "So, if the Tribal leaders would like to make their way to my suite. We can get the business of the day out of the way in private. The rest of you enjoy yourselves. We'll be back shortly."

Ebony and the Tribe leaders enter the hotel

* * *

There is a storm brewing over the city.

Meanwhile, out on the city's streets.

There is a black van with searchlights.

A Demon Dogz member is grabbed by the Chosen.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall in the Cafe.

Alice walks in and sits down at a table with Lex and Tai-San.

"Hi loverboy." Alice said.

"Hi." Lex said.

"So you feeling better then?" Alice asked.

"Yeah thanks." Lex replied.

"No need to thank me, I'm just pleased my nursing skills are up to scratch." Alice said. "Morning Tai-San."

Tai-San weakly smiles.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Tai-San replied.

"I've known you too long for that." Alice said.

"No really Alice, it's nothing." Tai-San said.

"Just um, leave it eh, Alice." Lex said.

"There's obviously something wrong Tai-San, right Lex?" Alice asked. "Look, Lex and I are your friends, we're here to help whatever it is."

Tai-San gets up from her chair.

"Where are you going, Tai-San?" Alice asked.

"I need some air." Tai-San replied.

"I'll come with you." Alice said.

"No no no, it's okay. I'll be fine." Tai-San said.

Tai-San walks out.

"Let it go, Alice." Lex said.

"There's obviously something wrong." Alice said.

Danni walks over to Lex's table.

"Alice, she just needs some time to herself, can't you see that?" Lex asked.

Danni sits down at Lex's table.

"I can see my friend's upset, I just wanna help." Alice replied.

* * *

A short time later, Ellie is back in the Mall after going to the Horton Bailey Hotel to try and see Jack.

"Cannibals?" Bray asked.

"Well, that's what the kid said in black vans." Ellie replied.

"That's ridiculous." Danni said.

"I'm just telling you what the kid said." Ellie said. "The vans came and took people away, at night mostly."

"Okay. So, how does he know they're cannibals?" Bray asked.

"He doesn't, no-one does but that's what people are saying. They're really scared." Ellie replied.

"Great, that's just what we need, as soon as we find out the Chosen are finished, we get some other bunch of crazies causing trouble." Bray said.

"Look, give me a few days and I'll see what I can dig up." Ellie said.

"No Ellie!" Dal said.

Bray looks at Dal after his sudden outburst.

"I just mean it could be dangerous." Dal said.

"What? Afraid I'll get eaten?" Ellie asked.

"It's no joke, we have no idea who these guys are." Dal replied. "Ebony's in charge of the miilitia, she should investigate."

"I don't think we should put ourprime suspect in charge of the investigation, do you?" Danni asked.

"What?" Bray asked.

"It's obvious, it's got Ebony's name written all over it." Danni replied. "She wants to stir things up between the Tribe's, so she can declare martial law and take charge."

"That's a bit much, Danni." Bray said.

"Why?" Danni asked. "You were the one that didn't trust her."

"I don't but there's not enough evidence to suggest she's behind this." Bray said.

"I bet there is, we just have to find it." Danni said.

"Maybe but going off the deep end about her isn't gonna help." Bray said.

"Whose side are you on?" Danni asked.

"It's not about sides Danni, not until we find out more." Bray replied.

Danni gets up from her chair.

"Oh right and in the meantime we just let her get on with it." Danni said. "Look, I tell you what Bray. Why don't you just hand her the whole city on a plate?"

"Danni!" Bray said.

Danni leaves the Cafe and she is followed by Bray.

Dal and Ellie look at each other.

* * *

Later on, Cloe walks into the kitchen area of the Cafe with Cloudy the dog and Cloe sees Trudy.

"There you are, I was just coming to find you." Trudy siad.

"Why?" Cloe asked.

"I've made you a snack, you're looking a bit peaky these days. You need some good food to build you up." Trudy replied.

Trudy shows the blue plate to Cloe. It has red jelly, banana slices and an orange segment on it.

Trudy puts the plate down.

"There you go." Trudy said. "It's your favourite."

"You think food is gonna make everything okay?" Cloe asked.

"Cloe, I just want us to be friends." Trudy replied.

"No you don't, you just want me to stop telling people about you, that you're different." Cloe said.

"Well, of course I'm different, I've had a very difficult time, that always changes people but I'm back now where I want to be." Trudy said.

"You think no-one else sees it Trudy but I do and the others will too." Cloe said.

Trudy grabs Cloe by her shoulders.

"You listen to me, things are gonna be very different soon and when it all changes. There are gonna be two types of people, the one's who belong and the others, the others who are left outside, outside with nowhere to go." Trudy said. "Now you don't want to be left on the outside, do you, Cloe?"

Cloe manages to get free from Trudy and she runs off.

"Cloudy." Cloe said.

Trudy squeezes the red jelly in her left hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dal is with Ellie in her room.

"Dal, we have to go Sector 9 straight away and start asking questions." Ellie said.

"Ellie, it could be dangerous." Dal said.

"How else are we gonna get any answers?" Ellie asked.

"Ah, the master spy returns." Dal said.

Jack walks into the room.

"Jack." Ellie said, as she hugs him.

"So, did you miss me then?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Ellie replied. "I tried to come see you this morning but the guards wouldn't let me in. Are you alright?"

"Sure, yeah." Jack replied.

"How'd it go at Ebony's?" Dal asked.

"Okay, I guess." Jack replied.

Jack sees Dal's jewellery box present to Ellie on the side and he picks it up.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"It's mine." Ellie replied.

"Oh yeah, um, where'd you get it?" Jack asked.

"I found it while I was out this morning." Ellie replied.

Dal breathes a sigh of relief.

Danni walks into the room.

"There you are." Danni said. "So?"

"So what?" Jack asked.

"So, what did you find out at the hotel?" Danni asked.

"Quite a lot actually." Jack replied.

Jack puts the jewellery box down.

"Good, come on, got to tell the others." Danni said.

"No Danni, I want to stay here." Jack said.

"Jack, we don't have time to waste, not if that witch is up to no good." Danni said.

Jack kisses Ellie on the cheek.

"See you later." Jack said.

Jack looks at Dal before he follows Danni out of the room.

Dal walks over to Ellie.

"Thanks." Dal said.

"What for?" Ellie asked.

"You know what for." Dal replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene walks down the spiral staircase and finds Cloe sitting nearby.

Salene sits down on the the steps.

"You okay, Salene?" Cloe asked.

"Not really, no." Salene replied.

"You upset because you hurt Ryan, right?" Cloe asked.

"I didn't want to Cloe." Salene replied. "I liked Ryan a lot, he was so gentle and kind. I'm ashamed I let him down."

Salene looks at Cloe sitting on the floor with Cloudy the dog.

"Where's Patsy?" Salene asked.

Cloe doesn't say anything and Salene gets up and she walks over to Cloe.

Salene sits down next to Cloe.

"You two fallen out, haven't you?" Salene asked.

Cloe doesn't say anything.

"Why? You were such good friends." Salene said.

"It's all Trudy's fault, she wants Patsy around all the time but she doesn't want me. Now Patsy doesn't want me around either." Cloe said.

"I don't think it's fair to blame Trudy, do you?" Salene asked. "Sometimes friends just grow apart."

"It's not like that. Trudy scares me, she told me things would change soon." Cloe said.

"What did she mean by that?" Salene asked.

"She said, some people would be left on the outside." Cloe replied. "I think she wants to hurt us, Salene."

"Come on Cloe, Trudy's been through a difficult time and I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt any of us." Salene said. "Trudy's a good person, I'm sure of that."

Cloe rests her head on Salene's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy walks down the stairs with Brady in her arms.

She passes Jack and bumps into Danni.

"Hey Danni." Trudy said.

"Oh, hi." Danni replied.

Danni walks past Trudy.

"Something wrong?" Trudy asked.

"What?" Danni asked.

Danni stops and turns around.

"No, it's nothing." Danni said.

Trudy looks at Danni and Danni walks down the steps to Trudy.

"Okay, it's not nothing. I'm hacked off with Bray." Danni said.

"Oh." Trudy said.

"He's just so, so..." Danni said.

"Convinced he's always right. Wrapped up in himself. Vain." Trudy said.

"You seem to know him pretty well." Danni said.

"Oh we've had our moments, me and Bray." Trudy said.

"Really?" Danni asked.

"Oh, nothing like that. I just mean we've known each other for a long time." Trudy replied.

"Right." Danni said.

"Even longer than Salene." Trudy said. "Look, Danni. I know Bray and Salene have been spending alot of time together recently but I don't think it should worry you."

"Did I say it worried me?" Danni asked.

"You didn't have to." Trudy replied.

"Oh really, like it's any of your business in the first place." Danni said.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Trudy said.

"I don't care what you meant, Trudy. Bray and I may have our moments but we're in love and no-one is gonna come between us." Danni said. "No-one. You got that?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I said anything." Trudy replied.

"Yeah so am I, now if you'll excuse me I've got things to do." Danni said.

Danni walks up the stairs.

"Danni, I'm truly sorry. I hope it all works out for you." Trudy said.

* * *

Inside the Cafe, Bray, Jack and Alice are there. Danni walks in.

"They were there, all the Tribe leaders, all of them." Jack said.

"See, I told you." Danni said.

Danni sits down beside Jack.

"But you didn't hear anything. What were they saying?" Bray asked.

"No no, the mic gave out okay, it wasn't my fault." Jack replied.

"He didn't have to hear anything. Ebony is definitely upto something." Danni said.

"This is still circumstantial evidence." Bray said.

"What else do you need, Bray?" Danni asked.

"Oh, there speaks judge Danni, upholder of the law." Bray replied.

"It couldn't be any clearer. Ebony leaves us to set up on her own and now she's starting phase two of her little plan, making people disappear. She's creating panic and mistrust." Danni said.

"So, she can step in as saviour?" Bray asked.

"Exactly, divide and rule, it's classic." Danni replied.

"I think it's time we calmed down here." Bray said.

"No, I think it's time we took Ebony on and brought her to heel." Danni said.

Bray leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene is in her room standing in front the mirror.

"Bray, there's something I need to tell you." She said. "You may not know this, I guess maybe you do."

She takes her black scarf off and touches her neck.

* * *

Danni walks down the stairs and Salene watches her leave.

Bray walks into the Cafe.

"So, where's Danni?" Bray asked.

"She just left, Bray." Alice replied.

"Left? Where? Where'd she go?" Bray asked.

"She's gone to see Ebony." Alice replied.

"What?" Bray asked.

"I think her exact words were I'm not waiting around anymore, I'm gonna nail that scheming cow once and for all." Jack replied.

Bray is angry that Danni left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene is in her room trying on a dress in front of the mirror.

"Okay Salene, go for it." She said.

Salene walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray is sitting in his hammock and he hears footsteps.

"Danni." He said.

Salene walks in instead of Danni.

"Bray, you told me to follow my heart." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"It's what I'm doing now." She said. "My heart leads to you, Bray, it always has and it always will."

Salene unties the lacing at the side of her dress and she drops the dress off her shoulders.

"I'm your's Bray, all your's." She said.

Bray is shocked by Salene's confession.

"Salene, you don't wanna do this." He said. "Here, let me."

Bray tries to put Salene's dress back on her.

"It's what I've always wanted." She said.

Salene kisses Bray.

"Woah, Salene. No." He said, pushing her away.

Salene grabs his tshirt and pulls him backwards and they fall onto some cushions on the floor.

"Yes, Bray. Yes." She said.

"Come on, Salene. Please." He said.

"Do you know how many nights I wished I was here with you." She said.

"Please, stop it." He said.

"No I won't, I've already hidden it for too long." She said.

Bray stands up and looks at Salene.

"Don't you want me?" She asked.

"Look, I find you very attractive but I just can't do this." He replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

Salene gets up and stands close to Bray.

"You just said it's what we both want." She said.

"I could very easily sleep with you." He said.

"I want that." She said. "I want you to make love to me."

"No no, it won't be making love." He said. "Look, I'm really sorry Salene and I don't wanna hurt you."

Bray puts his hand on Salene's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She said. "Don't ever touch me again."

Salene quickly walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel. Danni walks into Ebony's suite.

"Where's lover boy?" Ebony asked.

"I'm here on my own." Danni replied.

"Well, it doesn't look like you've come round for a cosy chat." Ebony said.

"Too right, I'm onto you Ebony." Danni said.

"And what is it exactly I'm supposed to have done this time?" Ebony asked.

"Do you want me to spell it out? Okay, black vans, kidnapping, scare-mongering." Danni replied. "And when we're all too terrified to go out there. Guess who comes along and saves the day."

"Wow, terrific plan, I wish I'd thought of it." Ebony said.

"So the meeting with the Tribe leaders wasn't your idea either." Danni said.

"Who told you? Jack?" Ebony asked.

"That's irrelevant, what matters is what you're up to." Danni replied.

"What matters is that Bray and I were once lovers." Ebony said. "It haunts you, so you haunt me."

"This has got nothing to do with Bray." Danni said. "This is about betrayal, Ebony. Why the secret talks?"

"Look, I'm not gonna be turned into the enemy by some jealous girly." Ebony replied.

"You want him and I've got him." Danni said. "Tell me, why would I be jealous Ebony?"

Danni walks away from Ebony.

"Because, I've still got a part of Bray sweetheart and you know it." Ebony replied.

Danni leaves the room.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene is back in her normal clothes in her room.

She kneels down on the floor and tears the dress apart in front of the mirror.

She starts crying.

* * *

Later on, Danni walks into Bray's room.

Bray is reading a magazine in his hammock.

"Where'd you get to?" Bray asked.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Danni asked.

Bray puts the magazine down and gets up from the hammock.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Bray replied.

"You okay?" Danni asked.

Ebony walks into the room.

"Oh Ebony, how nice of you to visit." Bray said.

"Filling him in on your paranoid accusations?" Ebony asked.

"So, you did go there." Bray said.

"Oh, she didn't tell you, you're not quite joined at the hip then." Ebony said.

"Danni?" Bray asked.

"I just told her we knew what she was upto." Danni replied.

"We? I don't remember agreeing to anything." He said.

"Oh dear, we're not gonna have a fallout are we?" Ebony asked.

"Bray." Danni said.

"Ebony, look it's time you levelled with us about your Tribal meetings." Bray said.

"Alright, well look I don't buy that the Chosen are finished. The other Tribe leaders were just helping me gather info about them." Ebony said. "You're satisfied?"

"Not quite. Why the secrecy?" Bray asked.

"Well, in a thing like this. The fewer people that know the better." Ebony replied. "Do we have trust here or not?"

Trudy walks into the room behind Ebony.

"Trust. I wouldn't have thought that was part of your vocabulary, Ebony." Trudy said.

"Who asked you?" Ebony asked.

"No-one, I'm looking after my family." Trudy replied. "She betrayed me to the Chosen."

"She did what?" Bray asked.

"She made me believe I was getting Brady back and then led me straight into a trap." Trudy replied.

"Another one of her wilder fantasies." Ebony said.

"Why would I lie about it?" Trudy asked.

"Why didn't you tell us before when you came back?" Bray asked.

"Foolishly, I thought she changed. I wanted to give her a second chance but now I can see it's pointless." Trudy replied.

"Look if you rather buy her screwball story, that is fine by me." Ebony said.

Ebony walks out of the room.

Trudy looks at Bray and Danni.

* * *

Later on, Bray and Danni are talking in his room.

"Who do we believe, Trudy or Ebony?" She asked.

"Trudy. Ebony's been spinning a pack of lies." He replied.

"But why?" She asked.

"What if the Chosen weren't finished after all and this could be a smokescreen." He said.

"Ebony and the Chosen, that doesn't bear thinking about." She said.

"Together, they could destroy us." He said. "Everything we've fought for. We've got to find out the truth. We got to get Jack back in there."

"Not even Ebony would sink that low, would she?" She asked.

"Come on, you were the one who went screaming off to accuse her." He replied.

"I just wanted to make sure." She said.

"Of what?" He asked.

"That I wasn't being the jealous girly she says I was." She replied.

"Well, she wasn't the only one that was thinking that, was she?" He asked.

"Was that a sorry?" She asked.

"No, this is." He replied.

Bray moves closer to Danni and kisses her on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patsy is in Trudy's room and she's been given a makeover and is holding up a mirror.

"Like it?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, I look really grown up." Patsy replied. "What am I?"

"What do you think you are?" Trudy asked.

"Er, a princess." Patsy replied.

"A queen." Trudy said.

Trudy gets up from the bed.

"Yeah right, queen Patsy. I can just imagine what all the other kids will say." Patsy said.

"Do we care what anyone else thinks?" Trudy asked.

"Well, we have to, don't we? We all live together." Patsy said.

"Yes but some of us make the rules and others obey them. If you were one of the one's calling the shots, you can do whatever you like." Trudy said.

"Like hey guys, I'm queen Patsy so what I say goes." Patsy said.

"Right, it's a choice we can all make Patsy." Trudy said.

"They say that's what the Chosen want to do, make the rest of us their slaves." Patsy said.

"Well, I wouldn't believe everything you hear sweetheart. People who do things in different ways aren't necessarily wrong or bad." Trudy said.

"Did they treat you really bad?" Patsy asked.

"No, they treated me like a queen." Trudy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice walks into Lex's room. She finds him doing sit-up's on the floor.

"Don't stop, I was enjoying that." She said.

Lex grabs his waistcoat and stands up.

"How long you been there for?" He asked.

"Long enough to see your in great shape." She replied.

Alice sits down on the bed and Lex puts his waistcoat on.

"Alice, while you're here." He said.

"Yes." She said.

Lex sits down on a chair opposite Alice.

"What I want to say um, the thing is... Oh man, I'm useless at this stuff." He said.

"It's just me, remember? It's not exactly like I'm a whizz with fancy words myself." She said.

"Okay um, it's really funny how you can suddenly have feelings for someone that you've known a long time." He said.

Alice nods.

"And how one day you don't even rate them and the next day it's like wow. There's this..." He said.

"Thunderbolt." She said.

"Yeah, straight out of the blue and everything changes." He said.

"I know exactly what you mean. Lex, I've been dancing around this for weeks now." She said.

"You guessed then?" He asked.

"That you're in love, I read the signs sweetheart." She replied.

Lex stands up from the chair, he moves it and sits back down.

"Great, here's me beating myself up." He said.

"What a stupid pair we are, too afraid to say. Well now we have." She said.

"Yeah, now we have." He said.

Lex holds Alice's hand.

"And we'll still be mates, right?" He asked.

"Mates." She said.

"You're one very special girl Alice, very special. There's none better." He said.

Alice pulls her hand away from Lex.

"I thought you just said, you just said you fallen in love with someone you've known for a long time. I thought..." She said.

"I meant you?" He asked. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Who is she?" She asked.

"I can't say." He replied.

"Who is she, Lex?" She asked.

"Alice, please. Don't make this worse for yourself." He replied.

"Worse? How could this possibly be any worse?" She asked.

Alice gets up and she walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dal is with Jack is in his room.

Jack is trying to tin two wires with a soldering iron but no reel of solder.

"So what would you do?" Jack asked.

"Tell them to get knotted." Dal replied.

Ellie walks in.

"Tell who to get knotted?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, just the kids driving me nuts trying to um, play computer games." Jack replied.

"Right." Ellie said.

"I'm off." Dal said.

"You don't have to go." Ellie said.

"Yes I do." Dal said.

Dal leaves the room.

"So what's really bugging you?" She asked.

"They asked me to go back to the hotel." He replied.

"Serves you right for being such a brain box." She said.

"Yeah, only the brainy die young." He said.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

"No no, I just hate being bossed around. It's like do this, do that, jump and I say jump. I just get hacked off at it." He replied.

"It's okay to be scared Jack, I'm scared for you every minute you're there." She said.

"Well, that makes two of us then." He said.

"And, I'm proud of you but I'd just be as proud of you if you called it quits." She said.

"Honest?" He asked.

"Honest." She replied.

"Okay, would you still say that if Ebony is in with the Chosen?" He asked. "And I blew, I blew our one chance to find out."

"It's you that's important to me." She replied.

"Thanks. I, I got to live with it." He said.

Jack puts his bag on his shoulder.

"You're going?" She asked.

"You bet, I was just being a wimp and what girl loves a wimp." He replied.

Jack kisses Ellie on the cheek and he leaves the room.

"I do, Jack." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene is in Trudy's room.

"Bye Brady, I'm gonna miss you so much." She said. "You've changed little one, I hardly recognise you."

Trudy walks in to find Salene with Brady.

"Can't I trust anyone for two minutes around here." Trudy said.

"I just came to see Brady, is that so bad?" Salene asked.

"No no, of course not." Trudy replied. "I'm just still very nervous around her since..."

"I'm amazed at how much she's changed." Salene said.

"Don't be stupid, Salene. All babies change." Trudy said.

"I was just saying..." Salene said.

"Well, don't." Trudy said, angrily.

"Cloe was right. Whatever those weirdos did changed you and definitely not for the better." Salene said.

Salene leaves the room and Trudy watches her go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice is crying outside Lex's room and she walks away.

Ellie bumps into Alice.

"Woah, slow down." Ellie said.

"I can't, I've got to find Tai-San." Alice said.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"It's just the work rota, I can't seem to pin Lex down." Alice replied.

"You're upset because of that?" Ellie asked.

"Who's upset?" Alice asked. "You haven't seen him hanging around with anyone special lately, have you?"

"No, I don't think so." Ellie replied. "What's really going on?"

"I told you it's just work." Alice replied.

"Don't buy it, I've lived with you long enough to know you're lying." Ellie said.

"He told me he's in love." Alice said.

"Lex in love?" Ellie asked.

"With someone else." Alice replied.

"Alice." Ellie said.

"I can't tell you how hard it is for me to even say it. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think he'd be in love with me." Alice said.

Ellie hugs Alice and she cries on her shoulder.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Trudy walks into Patsy's room and finds her sitting on the bed and putting blusher on in front of a handheld mirror.

"Patsy, I have to go out for a couple of hours." Trudy said "Would you be up for babysitting?"

"Cool." Patsy replied.

Trudy gives the baby to Patsy.

"And one more thing this is our little secret, okay?" Trudy asked.

"You bet." Patsy replied.

Trudy walks away.

"I saw Cloe earlier." Patsy said.

Trudy stops and looks at Patsy.

"Well she came to see me." Patsy said.

Trudy sits down.

"Oh yes." Trudy said.

"She was going on about the Chosen being scary and all that." Patsy said.

"And what did you say?" Trudy asked.

"I told her she was narrow-minded, didn't accept anyone else's way of doing things and that she should get her act together." Patsy replied.

"You did?" Trudy asked.

"Well something like that." Patsy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the sewers.

Salene climbs the ladder and leaves the Mall.

* * *

Later on, at the Chosen building on the city outskirts.

"What news?" Jaffa asked.

"Disintegration. Indoctrination." Trudy replied. "Everything just as we've planned."

"Good work." He said.

Jaffa walks over to a cot and picks up a baby.

Jaffa hands the baby to Trudy.

"Safe, well, our queen." He said.

"Oh Brady darling, I have missed you so much. I can't wait to have you back with me again." She said.

"Patience, it won't be long now." He said.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	11. Chapter 17

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 44 to 49.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Salene is not pregnant &amp; doesn't marry Ryan in this chapter.

**Story Note: **Selected Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

It's still night time in the city. At the Chosen building.

Trudy leaves the building followed by members of the Chosen.

She walks towards a large building where more of the Chosen are gathered.

The Chosen are chanting "Zoot."

Trudy walks up some stairs and stands near Jaffa.

"Behold the Supreme Mother." Jaffa said. "Bride of the great one."

"All power to the Supreme Mother." the Chosen said.

"Who gives us our strength?" Jaffa asked.

"Zoot." the Chosen replied.

"Who do we live for?" Jaffa asked.

"Zoot, Zoot, Zoot." the Chosen replied, as one member bangs a drum.

"The hour is coming when the city will pay for its crimes against our master." Jaffa said. "You will face your greatest challenge and his spirit will burn inside you. See his spirit here in his bride and his child. All power to Zoot."

"All power to Zoot" the Chosen said.

"And to his Chosen victory." Trudy said.

"And to his Chosen victory." the Chosen said. "Zoot, Zoot, Zoot."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall. Inside the Cafe.

Bray and Danni are talking about Salene's disappearance.

"I just can't believe she'd leave and take all her stuff without a word." She said. "I mean, it's as if she's ashamed of something, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe." He replied.

"Did she say anything to you?" She asked.

"No, I would've told you, wouldn't I?" He asked.

Ellie walks in.

"Guess what, there's been another one." Ellie said.

"No, where?" Danni asked.

"Down by the river." Ellie replied. "Three from Tribe Circus went to get water and didn't come back."

"How'd you know?" Danni asked.

"Wolf stopped by and told me." Ellie replied.

"Ebony's supposed to have militia by the river." Bray said.

"Well, they were knocked unconscious, didn't see a thing," Ellie said.

"How conveniant." Danni said.

"You really think it's her?" Ellie asked.

"Of course it's her." Danni replied. "I just hope she hasn't got Salene."

Danni looks at Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Chosen building.

"Are you sure no-one suspects us?" Jaffa asked.

"No-one, they're easy to persuade, gullible fools." Trudy replied. "Most of the Mallrats think it's Ebony."

"A conveniant scapegoat." He said. "You've done well. Soon, the Tribe's will go to war with each other and then we'll strike."

"Can I stay here now?" She asked.

"No, not yet." He replied.

"But I hate it there and I miss Brady so much." She said.

"You are our eyes and ears, we have to know what they're thinking right up to the last moment." He said. "One last sacrifice for Zoot. It means everything to him that you're doing this."

Jaffa looks at Trudy.

"So the Mallrats suspect Ebony but have no proof. It would help the great one's work if they found some." He said.

"There's a boy called Spike, Ebony has a score to settle with him." She said. "He could be our proof."

* * *

Back in the city, at the Horton Bailey hotel.

Ebony walks into Jack's room and an alarm sounds.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"Meaning of what?" He asked.

"The alarm, stupid." She replied.

"Erm that, um it's a prototype I've been developing and I thought you'd ought to have one." He said.

"And are there any other prototypes you haven't told me about?" She asked.

"Not sure what you mean." He replied.

"Then I'll spell it out for you. If there are Jack, it would bug me, do you know what I mean?" She asked. "And, I have ways of dealing with people who bug me."

"Well surely Ebony um, no sweat." He replied.

Ebony runs her finger down Jack's forehead and wipes it on his shirt.

"No?" She said.

Ebony leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Bray and Danni are talking in her room.

"I told you, I don't know where she is." He said.

"Then why are you holding out on me?" She asked.

"I'm not." He replied.

"Yes, you are." She said. "I know you and I can tell. Come on, spill."

"Okay." He said. "Okay but don't fly off the handle, okay?"

"Why? What is it?" She asked.

"It's nothing, just calm down, I'll tell you." He replied. "Before Salene left when you went to Ebony's. She came to see me."

"And?" She asked.

"And she told me that she wanted to be with me and, she tried to take off her robe." He replied.

"What? She tried to seduce you." She said.

"She's very confused and nothing happened." He said.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I covered her up and I let her down as gently as I could." He replied.

Danni moves away from Bray.

"See Salene, she's got some problems." He said.

"No, she's just got the hots for you." She said. "Just like every other girl around here."

Bray sits next to Danni on her bed.

"Danni." He said.

"Gets to me you know, having the guy all the girls lust after." She said.

Bray puts a finger on Danni's chin and turns her face so they look at each other.

"Hey listen to me, there isn't anybody else and there isn't gonna be." He said. "And you're right, I should've told you."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"But I do have the right to care about Salene and I'm worried about her." He said.

"Then I guess you better go look for her tomorrow." She said.

Bray and Danni kiss on the lips and she rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mall sewers.

Trudy climbs down the ladder.

She is wearing a blue robe with the hood up.

She walks through the sewers and enters the Mall.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside in the city.

Spike is sleeping in an abandoned car and the door opens.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked.

Spike is grabbed and pulled out of the car.

"No!" He screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Bray and Danni are walking down the stairs.

"Are you sure about going to Ebony's?" She asked.

"I have to go, Salene's out there. The militia might have seen her." He replied.

"What if they kidnapped her?" She asked.

"I'll be careful. I promise." He replied.

Bray and Danni kiss and hug.

"Good luck." She said.

Bray walks away.

* * *

Later on, Danni is with Trudy in the kitchen area of the Cafe.

Trudy refills a baby bottle.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing this up." Danni said.

"No actually I'm glad you did. Cloe has been acting very strangely to me ever since I got back. I guess she's just jealous Patsy and I are getting on so well but the truth is I'm actually scared of letting her near Brady in case, well you hear things." Trudy said.

"Oh I see." Danni said.

"Maybe I'm not being fair on Cloe, I should try harder with her. It's totally selfish of me." Trudy said.

"No it's not." Danni said.

"It is and I will try with her soon." Trudy said.

"Thank you Trudy, she'll be so pleased." Danni said.

"No, thank you." Trudy said.

Danni walks away.

"Try with you, you little troublemaker." Trudy said.

Alice walks in.

"Hi Trudy." Alice said.

"Alice, I forgot Patsy said you came to see me earlier." Trudy said.

"No big deal, I just wanted to see how you were." Alice said.

"Oh, getting there. How about you?" Trudy asked.

"Oh same as ever, what you see is what you get with me." Alice replied.

"Right." Trudy said.

"No secrets that's my trick." Alice said. "I mean, some people carry secrets around with them, live secret lives. I couldn't do that."

"Me neither." Trudy said.

"Imagine it carrying a secret around never being able to tell anybody." Alice said. "What would that be like?"

"I um, I wouldn't know, I don't have a secret." Trudy said. she clumsily tries to cap the baby bottle.

Alice takes the baby bottle.

"Worrying constantly that somebody's gonna find out, it would drive you mad, wouldn't it?." Alice asked, as she caps the bottle.

"Look, what are you trying to say?" Trudy asked, nervously.

"Nothing. Something wrong?" Alice asked, she gives the baby bottle back to Trudy.

"Of course not." Trudy replied. "Excuse me, I have to go feed my daughter now."

Trudy quickly leaves the Cafe.

"Alright. Lovely talking with you." Alice said. "Got you, girlie."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Horton Bailey hotel.

Jack is in Ebony's suite and Ebony is hiding under the table.

Jack removes the microphone from behind the painting.

Ebony stands up and looks at Jack by the painting.

"Lost something?" She asked.

Jack quickly turns around.

"Give me that." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't play games Jack, give me the bug." She replied.

"It's not what you think it is." He said.

"It is exactly what I think it is." She said, she grabs the mic. "And you're gonna tell me who made you put it there."

* * *

Meanwhile, by the pool area of the hotel.

Bray appears.

"Ebony." He said.

Bray sees Spike's body lying in the pool and then hears a scream.

Bray runs off.

* * *

Back inside Ebony's suite in the hotel.

Jack is lying on the floor as Ebony has his left arm pinned behind his back.

"Was is it Bray?" Ebony asked. "Tell me or I'll break it."

"Yeah." Jack replied.

Bray enters the room.

"Hey hey, get off him now." Bray said.

Ebony lets go of Jack's arm and she stands up.

"You, I take it this was your idea." Ebony said. "Or, was it your pathetic girlfriend?"

"What about it?" Bray replied.

"You had no right, that's what." Ebony said. "So, what else are you plotting behind my back?"

"You tell me first." Bray said. "Who's next on your hit list?"

"So, that's what she's been saying." Ebony replied. "You tell her if I had one, she'd be at the top."

"Forget it Ebony, it's over." Bray said. "You're not getting away with this, you're finished."

"Getting away with what?" Ebony asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to play the innocent. Okay, let's go play by the pool." Bray said.

They all leave the room and go to the swimming pool.

"Spike." Ebony said, surprised.

"Is that what you had in mind for Jack?" Bray asked.

"Bray, I swear." Ebony said.

"I defended you when Danni accused you without any evidence." Bray said. "But now I see how right she was, I'm telling you Ebony, if you try to destroy everything we've built. You got a war on your hands."

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Tai-San is in her room and Alice visits her.

Alice sees Tai-San is trying to meditate.

"Sorry, I'll come back later." Alice said.

"It's alright, come in." Tai-San said.

"I've just been to see Trudy, she all but admitted it." Alice said.

"What did she say?" Tai-San asked.

"She didn't have to say anything, it was just the way she acted, she couldn't wait to get out of there." Alice replied.

Alice sits down on the floor opposite Tai-San.

"I see." Tai-San said.

"There I go, outclassed again by a fruitcake." Alice said.

"Alice." Tai-San said.

"What could he possibly see in her? What if she can cook. Who am I kidding, who'd ever want me?" Alice said.

"Alice, that's a dangerous and unhealthy way to think." Tai-San said.

"How else am I meant to feel? You know Tai-San, I really thought that this time, I really thought that Lex. There's always someone else, even as someone screwed up as Trudy. What am I gonna do?" Alice said.

"Alice, it's not Trudy." Tai-San said.

"Oh Tai-San, you weren't there, you didn't see." Alice said.

"No, it's not Trudy." Tai-San said.

"Then who is it?" Alice asked.

Alice looks at Tai-San.

"You know, who is it?" Alice asked.

Tai-San looks away and Alice realises that her friend has betrayed her.

"Oh my god, it's you." Alice said.

Tai-San looks up at Alice.

"You and Lex." Alice said.

Alice stands up.

"You and Lex, it's too ridiculous. Tell me I'm wrong, Tai-San." Alice said.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Tai-San said.

"No, I don't believe it." Alice said.

"I can hardly believe it myself. It just, it just happened." Tai-San said.

"You lied to me, you're my friend." Alice said.

Tai-San stands up and tries to put her hand on Alice's arm but she shrugs it off.

"Look Alice." Tai-San said.

"You're my best friend." Alice said.

Alice storms off with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Horton Bailey hotel.

"Spike abducted you, Ebony. He abducted you and beat you and god knows what else he did to you." Bray said. "And now his body is found floating in your pool and you expect us to believe you had nothing to do with it."

"I'm telling you, I'm as shocked as you are." Ebony said.

"Right. You're sick Ebony, you need help. You can't possibly expect to get away with this." Bray said.

"Listen, I'm not saying I haven't wished Spike dead. I'm not saying I'm sorry that he is. I'm not even saying I would've done it myself given the chance." Ebony said. "All I'm saying is I didn't."

"That's what you planned for me, isn't it?" Jack asked. "That's what you were gonna do to me because of the bugs because I spied on your meeting."

"Oh, slap yourself Jack." Ebony said.

"What you're gonna do?" Jack asked. "You're gonna drown me?"

"Gee, that's the best idea I've heard out of you since the wind turbine." Ebony replied.

"You hear that? Did you hear that, Bray?" Jack asked. "That was a threat. I mean, she threatened me."

"Yeah well, I've got a little threat of my own Ebony." Bray said. "You've got us stitched here I admit, you and your little personal army but if you ever come anywhere near the Mall again. We'll have you locked up for life."

"You afraid yet, Bray? You afraid?" Ebony asked. "Well don't you think you should be, locked up here with a cold-blooded murderer and her personal army. Do you really think insulting me is a smart person's choice?"

"Bray, Bray. Don't provoke her. I mean, she's crazy." Jack said.

"Shut up, Jack." Bray and Ebony said at same time.

"Get out of my sight." Ebony said.

"I'm gone." Bray said.

Bray walks out of the room and Jack follows him.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Jack is telling them about Spike's body in the pool.

"And she said okay well I'm glad Spike's dead and everything but it wasn't me and I was like yeah sure Ebony and then Bray said if you didn't drown him who did and then so I said..." Jack said.

"Calm down Jack." Lex said.

"What do you mean? I'm calm, okay this is calm." Jack said. "I mean, you weren't even there, right. I nearly got killed."

"No you didn't, you don't even have a scratch on you." Dal said.

"Yeah but that's because Bray turned up, alright Dal, otherwise I'd be dead right now." Jack said.

Danni and Bray are sitting at a table together.

"So, do you believe her?" Danni asked.

"I don't know." Bray replied.

"She's totally capable of it, Bray." Danni said.

"Yeah maybe but don't you reckon though if she'd done it for revenge, she'd be proud of it, boasting. That's more her style." Bray said. "Why would she lie about it?"

"Why does Ebony do anything?" Danni asked. "She'll have an agenda, you can be sure of that."

"There's a weird feeling out there." Bray said.

"Yeah, you should have seen Billy-Boy at the market today." Cloe said. "He came in with this bunch of weirdos and tried to make Lex have a fight."

"You turn him down?" Bray asked.

"Next time I see him, man." Lex replied.

* * *

Back at the Horton Bailey hotel. Alice is being escorted to the pool area by the militia.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

"Disturbing the peace." Axl replied.

"Don't be ridiculous Axl, that's Alice, let her go." Ebony said.

Alice shrugs off Axl.

"So, what happened?" Ebony asked.

"What's it to you?" Alice asked.

"Why did they arrest you?" Ebony asked.

"I punched him." Alice replied.

"But why?" Ebony asked.

Some of the militia are moving Spike's body from the pool.

"Oh my god." Alice said, shocked.

"Look, it's not what you think Alice." Ebony said.

"Well, I can see that." Alice said.

"It's not how it seems, okay. The body was dumped here on purpose to frame me." Ebony said.

"How could you?" Alice asked.

"I didn't." Ebony replied.

"You certainly got your revenge for whatever he did to you." Alice said.

"Lock her up." Ebony said.

Axl and the militia drag Alice away.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Horton Bailey hotel, Ebony visits Alice.

"Alice, are you alright?" Ebony asked.

"Don't come the phony sister thing with me, Ebony." Alice replied.

"Did they bring you dinner?" Ebony asked.

"If you can call it that." Alice replied.

"I take it you had the same as me then. Braised car tire with battery acid sauce." Ebony said.

"The very same." Alice said.

"I brought you an extra blanket." Ebony said.

Ebony gives the blanket to Alice.

It can get pretty cold here at night." Ebony said.

"Thanks." Alice said.

Ebony sits down on the bed next to Alice.

"So, why did you hit poor old Axl?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know, moment of craziness. He got in my way, it wasn't his fault really." Alice replied. "I was heading back to the farm, needed to have some time out."

"Lex?" Ebony asked.

"How did you know?" Alice asked.

"Takes one to know one." Ebony replied.

"No way." Alice said.

"Way." Ebony said.

"Well, who'd have thought you had a heart at all Ebony." Alice said.

"Don't underestimate me, Alice. This hard cold front, it's just that a front." Ebony said. "You know what's it like being female and trying to lead."

"Yeah well, you've got a damn nerve locking me up for punching someone." Alice said. "You got a dead body lying out there."

"For the last time Alice, I didn't do it." Ebony said.

"Well, who did? Zoot?" Alice asked.

"Close, I think it was the Chosen." Ebony replied.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Who else? Who would bother? Who else would even try?" Ebony asked. "And you know the worst thing."

"What? There's more?" Alice asked.

"To get the body in here the first place, do you know what that means?" Ebony asked.

"The militia." Alice replied.

"The Chosen are with us even as we speak." Ebony said.

Ebony stands up from the bed.

"I need somebody I can trust, if even my own men have been got at. I need somebody who I can trust completely. Who can go into the militia and find out what's going on. Somebody they won't suspect but who? Can you think of someone?" Ebony said.

"Ebony, I'd thought I'd never say this but what about me?" Alice asked.

Ebony turns away from Alice and she smiles.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Out on the city streets.

Salene wakes up and sees the Jackals without Billy Boy

The Jackals chase after Salene.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Patsy walks into Trudy's room carrying breakfast on a tray.

"Praise be to Zoot." Trudy said.

"Zoot be praised." Patsy said.

"Good morning." Trudy said.

Patsy kisses Trudy on the cheek and she sits down on the bed.

"Trudy?" Patsy asked.

"Mmm." Trudy said, taking a sip from the glass.

"We mustn't talk to any of the others about our mission yet, must we?" Patsy asked.

"Patsy, we've talked about this many times." Trudy said.

"I know, it's just Cloe was asking me why I'm so busy and not spending time with her anymore and she was saying how much Cloudy missed me." Patsy said.

"Soon the mission will be accomplished and then you and Cloudy can spend as much time together as you like." Trudy said.

"Really?" Patsy asked.

"Yes and all will be well, all will be as one, there will be an end to strife." Trudy said.

"And peace and plenty forever." Patsy and Trudy said, at same time.

"Yeah, that's what I told her." Patsy said.

"You did?" Trudy asked, angrily.

Patsy gets up from the bed.

"Yes, was that alright?" Patsy asked.

Trudy calms down.

"Patsy, you must remember it has been given to you to understand what others do not. You must wait, allow them to grow enough so they can recieve the knowledge as they should or you will do untold damage." Trudy said.

"Sorry." Patsy said.

"Perhaps you should do an act of contrition to help you remember." Trudy said.

Patsy nods and she kneels down on the floor in front of Trudy.

Trudy looks at Patsy praying.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the city streets.

Salene is still being chased by the Jackals.

"Over here." May said. "Quick inside."

May and Salene quickly hide inside a large red clothing recycle bin.

May closes the door and the Jackals run down the street passing the hiding place.

May opens the door and peeks out.

* * *

Back at the Horton Bailey hotel. Ebony is with the militia by the pool.

"This is a reconnaissance mission only, you understand? No contact, no action, no trouble." Ebony said. "You got that?"

"Right, Ebony." Axl said.

"Good." Ebony said. "Right, I want you all to meet our newest recruit."

Alice walks out.

"What?" Axl asked.

"I expect you to treat her as one of your own. If anybody has a problem with that? Let me know now." Ebony said.

The militia remain quiet.

"Good." Ebony said.

* * *

Back on the streets by the clothing bin, May and Salene are talking.

"And you've never seen them before?" May asked.

Salene shakes her head.

"It was really weird, it was like the old days. Thank God, you were there." Salene replied. "Unless, unless it's cos I'm a Mallrat."

"You're a Mallrat?" May asked.

"Well I was, I don't know about now." Salene replied.

"Do you know Lex?" May asked.

"Do I? Why? How do you?" Salene asked.

"Oh, you know from around." May replied.

Soon, they are interrupted by the sound of Jackals approaching.

"Sshh, listen." May said. "Inside, quick."

May and Salene hide back inside the clothing bin.

"Oh you in there, you can't get away. Come on out here now." Dimples said.

The clothing bin door opens and May steps out.

"Yeah. What do you want?" May asked.

"That's not her." Teeth said.

"You a Mallrat?" Lips asked.

"Do I look like a Mallrat?" May asked.

"What Tribe you with?" Teeth asked.

"No Tribe, I'm an Outcast." May replied. "Want to make something of it?"

"Maybe. Looking for a Tribe?" Dimples, Teeth and Lips asked in unison.

"You think I'd want to join a bunch of creeps like you?" May asked. "Get lost."

The Jackals leave.

"Okay, you can start breathing again." May said. "They're gone."

Salene steps out of the clothing bin.

"What did you do to those guys to make them so mad?" May asked.

"I didn't do anything." Salene replied.

"One of your Tribe must have." May said. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know." Salene replied.

"If I were you honey, I'd hightail it back to that cosy little Mall of your's as fast as your little legs can carry you." May said. "How about I come with you?"

"You would?" Salene asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind taking a look at this Mall of your's." May said. "Is Lex still around?"

"Yeah. How do you know him? You didn't say." Salene said.

"We sort of bumped into each other one time." May said.

* * *

Later on, Salene and May enter the Mall and walk through the marketplace.

"So this it, huh, the famous Mall." May said.

"You like it?" Salene asked.

"Yeah it's cool, all these stalls, all this stuff." May replied, as she looked around. "Just makes my fingers itch just thinking about it."

"You like shopping?" Salene asked.

"No, I like stealing." May replied. "But, never from friends. Okay?"

"Salene." Cloe shouted.

"Cloe." Salene said.

Cloe runs towards Salene and they hug.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried about you." Cloe asked.

"I had to get away for a while." Salene replied.

"Are you back for good? You're not going away again?" Cloe asked.

"I'll try not to. Where is everyone? What's happened to the market?" Salene asked.

"I don't know, most of the others are upstairs in the Cafe." Cloe replied.

"You have a Cafe?" May asked.

Cloe nods.

"Wow, this just gets better and better." May said.

"Come on, I'll show you." Cloe said.

Salene and May follow Cloe.

"Wow." May said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"What are you looking at me for?" Lex asked.

"Because you're the one who's been picking the fights." Bray replied.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Lex asked.

"The Jackals yesterday or can't you remember that far back?" Bray asked.

"I was doing my job as head of security." Lex replied. "Billy-Boy's trouble, he always has been."

"Look, I think we're all just getting a little bit jumpy." Danni said.

"And scared, people are getting kidnapped all over the city." Tai-San said.

"Not in here, they're not." Lex said. "Outside, I don't know what Ebony's doing."

"She's blaming the Chosen, that's what." Danni said.

"We still need to keep on guard all the same so..." Bray said.

"Hey everybody." Cloe said. "Look, look who's here."

Salene enters the Cafe and Bray sees her.

"Salene." Bray said.

Bray hugs Salene.

"Hi everybody." Salene said.

"Where were you? We've been so worried." Danni said.

Danni hugs Salene.

"I'm sorry." Salene said.

"Are you alright?" Danni asked. "Bray was looking for you everywhere."

"Bray?" Salene asked.

"That's right." Danni replied.

"Who's your friend?" Tai-San asked.

"Oh yeah, this is May." Salene said. "She rescued me from a bunch of weirdos that were chasing me."

"Hi guys." May said.

"Ah, you." Lex said.

"Hi Lex, nice to see you again." May said.

"You stole my boots." Lex said.

"Ah yeah, well you obviously managed to get some more." May said.

"And my bag." Lex said.

"Yeah, needn't have bothered, there's nothing in it worth having." May said. "Still I give you a good time, didn't I? Was it good or was it good?"

Tai-San looks at Lex.

"I don't remember." Lex replied.

May walks over to Lex.

"You don't remember. Oh, Lexy baby. That's too bad." May said.

May touches Lex's long black hair.

"I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory for you, right?" May asked.

Lex looks at Tai-San sitting at a table behind him.

Salene sits down at a table as the Mallrats gather around her.

"It was just awful. I mean, they were like wild animals." Salene said. "If May hadn't been there, she saved my life."

"Nah, it was nothing. I guess I'm used to dealing with guys like that." May said. "They weren't after me anyhow."

"But, why Salene?" Danni asked.

"Because I'm a Mallrat." Salene replied.

"I don't like this, it's all starting to add up." Bray said.

"Yeah, it's all adding up to Ebony losing her grip." Lex said.

"You think?" Tai-San asked.

"It's time I took over, total control of security." Lex said. "I mean, nothing ever goes wrong here in the Mall, does it?"

Then, they are interrupted by the Jackals.

"Hey Mallrats, are you up there?" Dimples shouted. "Get down here now."

Bray, Danni and Lex leave the Cafe and walk down the stairs.

"Stay back." Bray said. "What do you want?"

"We want him." the Jackals said.

"Me?" Lex asked.

"Yeah you, murderer." the Jackals said.

"You out of your minds? What's this about?" Lex asked.

"What have you done with Billy-Boy?" Dimples asked.

"Billy-Boy? Nobody's done anything with Billy-Boy." Bray replied. "None of us anyway."

"Uh-uh, he has. Everybody knows he's had it in for him." Lips said.

"It's all talk, I ain't done nothing." Lex said.

"Liar." Teeth said.

"Who you calling a liar?" Lex asked.

"You." the Jackals replied, pointing at Lex.

Lex walks down the stairs.

"Stop messing around dimples, get him." the Jackals said.

"Hold it, everybody can we sort this out?" Bray asked.

May, Salene and Tai-San appear at the top of the stairs.

"No, that's them. They're the ones who tried to kill me." Salene said.

Lex runs down the stairs.

"Lex." Bray said.

Lex and Danni break up the fight.

"Stop it all of you." Danni said. "Let's talk."

"Talk to them? You'll be better off talking to a brick wall." Lex said. "Get outta here."

"Okay okay, we're going." Dimples said.

"But we'll be back." Dimples, Teeth and Lips said.

"You wanna know what happened to Billy-Boy, go talk to Ebony, she's head of security." Lex said. "Go. Now!"

The Jackals leave the Mall.

"Okay folks, the show's over." Lex said.

Lex, Bray and Danni walk up the stairs to the Cafe.

"Lex, what was all that about?" Danni asked.

"Search me but if somebody's done over Billy-Boy, I ain't gonna cry but I had nothing to do with it." Lex replied.

"You quite sure about that?" Bray asked.

"Yeah, more's the pity." Lex replied.

* * *

A short time later, Bray and Danni are talking in her room.

"Somebody is setting the Mallrats up, making it look like we're the bad guys." She said. "It's got to be Ebony."

"You really think she's the only one clever enough." He said.

"She's the only one devious enough and the only one with any real motive. She wants total power." She said.

"If she can set everybody else at each other's throats." He said.

"Which she's already done." She said.

"Okay okay, it all makes sense. Only..." He said.

"Only what?" She asked.

"It's just I keep remembering her face when she saw Spike's body." He replied. "She was really shocked."

"Oh come on Bray, don't tell me you fell for that." She said."You of all people should know what a great actress she is."

"Yeah." He said.

"We've got to stop her before this gets any further. We've got to sit down with all the Tribe leaders and sort things out, okay?" She said. "Bray?"

"Okay, we'll get the word out." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Cafe in the Mall.

Dal has cooked broccoli, scrambled eggs and tinned spaghetti.

Dal and Cloe puts the plates down in front of May of Salene.

"Oh wow, all this food and hot." May said.

"The least we could do for bringing Salene back." Cloe said.

"Eat up, plenty more where that came from. We grow it, you know." Dal said.

Dal walks away and Tai-San is standing near Cloe.

"I don't believe it. Who's food is this?" May asked.

"Everybody's, the Tribe's." Salene replied.

"We share everything here." Cloe said.

"Everything?" May asked.

"All our food anyway." Tai-San replied.

"Boy, you've got quite a set-up here and, you walked out on all this." May said.

Dal walks back in.

"You like it?" Dal asked.

"Oh yeah, I reckon I could get used to this." May replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice enters the hotel unaware she is being followed by a Chosen black van.

Alice goes to Ebony's room.

"Well?" Ebony asked.

"I followed your guys all over town, I've got blisters on my blisters." Alice replied.

"Well, what did you find out?" Ebony asked.

"Zilch, I tracked them everywhere. They didn't put a toe out of line." Alice replied.

"They didn't see you?" Ebony asked.

"Once but I bluffed my way out of it." Alice replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, they don't suspect you?" Ebony asked.

"Oh, they suspect me alright." Alice replied.

"Well, we'll have to convince them you're okay then, won't we?" Ebony asked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Alice said.

"Trust me." Ebony said.

"Yeah right." Alice said.

Alice doesn't realise that Wolf is working for the Chosen.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Lex is lying in bed in his room and the door opens.

Lex sits up in bed and looks at May standing in the doorway.

"May, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Come to refresh your memory, honey." She replied.

May walks over to the bed and sits down beside Lex.

May leans over Lex and but he stops her.

"May, I can't." He said.

"Something wrong with you?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

May looks at Lex.

"No no, I can't. There's somebody else." He said.

"Who cares?" She asked.

"I do." He replied.

"Sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"What's this? Could the one, the only, the great and the heartless Lex be in love?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah that's right." He replied.

"Well well, I never had you down for all that hears and flowers stuff." She said.

"Me neither but it's true so you should probably just go." He said.

Trudy stands outside Lex's room.

"Sure." She said.

May leans in close to Lex and he turns his face away.

May stands up and looks at Lex lying in bed.

"Good night honey, you'll never know what you missed unless of course I come back." She said, suggestively.

May blows a kiss at Lex and she walks away.

Lex breathes a sigh of relief.

May sees Trudy standing there outside the room.

"Lex!" May said.

Lex quickly gets out of bed and goes to May.

"What?" Lex asked.

"Oh my god. What is this? What's she doing here?" May asked.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked.

"She's with the Chosen." May replied.

"Yeah, we know. She escaped." Lex said.

"What do you mean escaped?" May asked. "She's just not with the Chosen, she's the Supreme Mother."

Trudy looks angrily at May.

* * *

A short time later, everyone is down stairs near the fountain.

"What is it? What's going on?" Bray asked.

"May, has something to say that we should all hear." Lex replied.

"Well, go ahead May." Bray said.

"I hung around with the Chosen for a while. They had food and stuff and I was hungry but look I never bought their ideas." May said.

"Okay, okay. What are you trying to tell us?" Danni asked.

"When they started to get real spooky that's when I decided there's no way I was going to stick around so I split." May replied.

"Yeah, and?" Danni asked.

"She was there." May said, as she pointed at Trudy.

"We know, she was their prisoner." Bray said.

"Didn't look like no prisoner to me. More like their queen." May said. "They called her the Supreme Mother."

"Trudy, is this true?" Bray asked.

"Yes." Trudy replied.

"Supreme Mother." Lex said. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"They called me that because I'm Brady's mother." Trudy replied.

"Trudy, you told us they treated you like a slave." Danni said.

"They did." Trudy said.

"Looked more like some sort of goddess to me." May said.

"That's what was so terrible." Trudy said.

"Okay, what is so terrible about that?" Jack asked.

"She was enjoying every minute of it." May saidd.

"No it was all an act, I hated it." Trudy said.

"What? People bowing down to you, yeah right." Lex said.

"Don't you see? I had to go along with them." Trudy said. "They had Brady, they didn't want me, they wanted her, they wanted Zoot's child. They were always watching me, they never left me alone for a minute. If they suspected how I really felt, they would have killed me or thrown me out. I would never seen her again, I would never seen my baby again."

Trudy looks at everyone.

"It's why I went with them in the first place." Trudy said. "Don't you remember? Lex? Bray?"

Trudy looks at Bray.

"Yeah." Lex said.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know." May said.

"How could you?" Trudy asked. "I just had to hang in there till I saw some way to escape. That only happened when the Chosen started to break up."

"I don't believe a word of it." Cloe said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Bray, Danni, Ellie and Tai-San are downstairs near the fountain.

"I just heard from Axl. Apparently, Alice has been arrested and she's at the hotel with Ebony." Bray said.

"Arrested for what?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know but she's not being held and as far as I know she's free to leave." Bray replied.

"Ellie, is Alice in some kind of trouble?" Danni asked.

"Well she is now, if what you guys are saying about Ebony is true." Ellie replied.

"But, did something happen in the Mall make her run off like that?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, like Alice needs a reason to go get arrested." Ellie replied.

"Well, at least we know where she is." Tai-San said.

"Yeah, with the wicked witch of the north." Danni said.

Tai-San walks away.

"Don't worry, Alice can look after herself." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I hope so." Bray said. "Come on."

Bray and Danni walk away from Ellie.

* * *

Back at the Horton Bailey hotel. Ebony and Alice are walking around the pool.

"I had to make it look convincing." Ebony said.

"Well, you certainly convinced me." Alice said. "For a minute there, I thought I was dead meat."

Ebony and Alice look at each other.

"So, why do I deserve all of this?" Alice asked. "Your friendship I mean. I mean, what makes you so sure I'm not with the Chosen?"

"I've got good instincts, that's why I'm still alive." Ebony replied.

"What about them?" Alice asked.

"Are you kidding? Any of them could sell me out for a pair of roller-blades." Ebony replied.

Ebony and Alice continue walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats are gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"Has anyone seen Lex or Tai-San?" Bray asked.

"Do you want me to go find them?" Danni asked.

"No, we got to get on with this meeting." Bray replied.

"What about May?" Salene asked.

"Sorry Salene, she's not allowed." Danni replied. "You've got to be a Mallrat."

"Then let's make her one." Salene said.

"Salene, we don't know anything about her." Danni said.

"She saved my life. I don't need to know anything else." Salene said. "She's not a spy."

"We've got a crisis on our hands." Danni said. "Everybody thinks we murdered Billy-Boy and if we don't deal to that pretty soon. We're gonna get hounded out of the city."

"Is it really that serious?" Salene asked.

"How can you say that, Salene?" Danni asked. "You were the one who got chased by the Jackals and those crazy women. What do you think they wanted? Your autograph?"

"Well, she got away thanks to May." Bray said. "So, you want to come and join us May?"

"Join the meeting or join the Mallrats?" May asked, from the stairs.

"Both, on a show of hands." Bray replied.

Everyone raises their hands.

"Thanks." May said.

* * *

Later on, at the Horton Bailey hotel near the pool.

"So, why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Ellie asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't talk to anybody not even you." Alice replied.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Ellie asked.

"No worse. Ebony's really helping me out." Alice replied.

Ellie looks at Alice.

"I know, hard to believe but true." Alice said.

"You trust her?" Ellie asked.

"Trust may be too strong a word." Alice replied.

Ebony appears and interrupts the conversation.

"Hey Ellie. So, what's up with the ratpack?" Ebony asked.

"Well, I guess you heard about Billy-Boy." Ellie replied.

"No, what about him?" Ebony asked.

"He's vanished. Killed we think." Ellie replied.

"Who by?" Ebony asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ellie replied. "The Jackals are saying we did it."

"And, you all think it was me, right?" Ebony asked.

"I didn't say that." Ellie replied.

"You didn't have to. So, what's Bray gonna do about it?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know." Ellie replied.

"It's okay Ellie, you can tell us." Alice said.

"Okay. He's trying to organise a meeting of all the Tribe leaders." Ellie replied.

"Since when?" Ebony asked.

"Today." Ellie replied.

"And he told you to come and tell me that, right?" Ebony asked. "Of course not because the meeting is about me. Well, I think it's time I had a little meeting of my own."

Ebony walks away from Alice and Ellie.

"What have I done?" Ellie asked.

Alice puts her arm around Ellie.

* * *

Back in the Mall, Bray and Danni enter and Trudy is downstairs.

"You're back." Trudy said.

"Hi Trudy." Bray said.

"You okay?" Trudy asked.

"No, I'm dying." Danni replied, she sits down on the stairs.

"She's just tired, we had to go as far as Sector 15." Bray said.

"What happened?" Trudy asked.

"It worked mostly. We got the Orphans to agree to a meeting and they're gonna use their influence to get some of the other Tribe's on board." Danni replied.

"Turned out Billy-Boy made himself a lot of enemies. No-one we talked to believed we killed him." Bray said.

"But what about the meeting?" Trudy asked. "I mean, you say you got the Orphans, Demon Dogz. Who else?"

"God, Trudy. Why the third degree? Can't we talk about this later?" Danni asked.

"You're the one who's always telling us how important this meeting is." Trudy replied.

"Okay you're right, I'm sorry." Danni said. "I guess I'm just tired."

"We'll find out more when Dal and Jack gets back." Bray said.

Ebony walks in behind Trudy.

"So, when were you thinking about letting me know about this?" Ebony asked.

"Ebony." Bray said.

"Oh don't worry, I know I'm not invited." Ebony said. "So this is your chance to turn the whole city against me, right?"

"Why not? It's exactly what you've been doing to us." Danni said. "What's the matter, Ebony? Can't take your own medicine?"

"How do I get it through to you? The Chosen are behind these killings, don't you see?" Ebony asked. " They want us to fight each other. That's the way they operate, divide and conquer."

"Where's your proof?" Danni asked.

"Spike's body is my proof. I didn't kill him." Ebony replied.

"Oh come on, you hated him." Danni said.

"Yeah I did so then I killed him and left him in my pool for Bray to find." Ebony said. "Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

"You didn't know I was coming, Ebony." Bray said.

"Exactly, Bray caught you red-handed." Danni said. "The only thing that puzzles me is why you didn't take your revenge sooner."

"Guess, I moved out just in time before you threw me out." Ebony said.

"You've never been a Mallrat. You've only ever looked out for yourself." Bray said. "Why don't you do us all a favour right now and leave?"

"Aren't you people supposed to vote on that stuff?" Ebony asked.

Bray and Danni look at each other.

"Executive decision." Bray replied.

Ebony leaves the Mall and Trudy smiles.

* * *

A short time later, Ellie joins Bray and Danni at a table in the Cafe.

Trudy is sitting behind Ellie.

"I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing to Ebony. I didn't realise this meeting was such a big deal." Ellie said.

"Don't worry, she would've found out soon enough." Bray said.

"Are you guys really sure she's a killer?" Ellie asked.

"Aren't you?" Danni asked.

"Well, it's just the way she keeps on and on about the Chosen." Ellie replied. "I mean, they're out to get her but she's goinna get them first."

"It's all an act for your benefit, trust me. I've known her a long time." Bray said.

"How's Alice?" Danni asked.

"She's okay, thanks." Ellie replied.

Ellie turns around and faces Trudy.

"By the way Trudy, I owe you an apology. I'm afraid I suspected you." Ellie said.

"Of what?" Trudy asked.

"Well, the truth is Alice had a crush on Lex but he told her he's in love with someone else." Ellie replied.

"And you thought it was me?" Trudy asked.

"Well, who else could it be?" Ellie asked.

Ellie sees Tai-San walking into the Cafe.

"Surely not her best friend, surely not Tai-San, the queen of cool." Ellie said. "That'd be bad karma, wouldn't it?"

"Ellie, I think you're out of line." Danni said. "Lex and Tai-San?"

"Why not? She's done it before, hasn't she?" Ellie asked. "That's what I hear."

Tai-San turns around.

"Ellie, that's enough." Bray said.

"Don't take my word for it. Why don't you ask her? Ask the rat who lied and cheated on her best most loyal friend." Ellie said.

Lex appears behind Tai-San.

"Why don't you ask me?" Lex asked.

"Lex, leave it." Tai-San said.

"It's okay, we've got nothing to hide Tai-San." Lex said. "We're in love. Anybody got a problem with that?"

"Since when?" Bray asked.

"Since he started taking Alice out, builds up her hopes then dashes them just for the fun of it." Ellie said.

"I never took Alice out like that, I care about Alice but I never told her I loved her and I never lead her on." Lex said. "Tai-San was just trying to protect her. She didn't wanna see Alice getting hurt."

"Really? Well she failed on that big time." Ellie said.

"I'm sorry, Ellie." Tai-San said.

"It's Alice, you should be apologising to not me." Ellie said.

"Hey, neither of us wanted this, it just happened and now we wanna be together." Lex said.

"Lex, I told you..." Tai-San said.

"I know you told me it's over but it's not Tai-San. Not for me, not for you and you know it." Lex said. "I love you and I wanna marry you."

Tai-San quickly leaves and Lex follows her.

* * *

Later on, at the Chosen building. Trudy and Jaffa are standing in front of it.

"A meeting for the Tribe leaders." Jaffa said. "The Mallrats are setting a trap for themselves, we've only to snap it shut and the city will be our's."

"But I'm worried, Ebony is getting closer to the truth." Trudy said.

"She'll have to be disposed of." He said.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Stay with the Tribe, gather them around you." He replied. "We strike tomorrow while the wedding is in progress."

"Zoot be praised." She said.

"And to his Chosen victory." He said.

* * *

It's morning the next day, at the Chosen building out in the city.

Trudy is talking with Jaffa.

"The break has been made between Ebony and the rest?" He asked.

"She was never one of them." She replied. "But yes."

"Now she must be silenced forever." He said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed, it shouldn't be too difficult now she's isolated." She replied.

"What about the farm girl with her?" He asked.

"Alice, leave her to me." She replied. "When you get to Ebony, she'll be alone."

Jaffa smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.

Salene is in her room and May walks in carrying a tray.

"I can't believe it, a cooked breakfast." May said. "You want some?"

"No, thanks." Salene replied.

May walks over to a table and sits down.

"I'm still not used to food on tap." May said. "Out on the streets we get it where we can."

"Fine, just don't let me see it, okay." Salene said.

"You need to eat something." May said.

"Maybe later." Salene said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai-San is in the Cafe and Trudy walks in.

"Looking forward to it?" Trudy asked.

"Apprehensively yes." Tai-San replied.

Trudy sits down opposite Tai-San.

"And you don't mind me doing the ceremony?" Trudy asked.

"Why should I?" Tai-San asked.

"For what it's worth, I think Ellie was wrong to lay into you the way she did over Alice." Trudy said.

"She was only protecting her sister, no-one could blame her for doing that and I realise how it must've looked, me and Lex."

"You surprised quite a few people." Trudy said.

"I only hope Alice can find it in her heart to forgive me one day." Tai-San said.

"I suppose if Alice were to come to the wedding, it'll be a sign of forgiveness, wouldn't it?" Trudy asked.

"She'll never come besides she doesn't even know we're getting married." Tai-San replied.

"Don't think she deserves to?" Trudy asked.

"You're right, she does. I should tell her." Tai-San replied.

"Before she finds out from someone else." Trudy said.

"I'll go right now." Tai-San said.

Tai-San gets up from her chair.

"And while you're there, why don't you invite her?" Trudy asked.

"That might be pushing it a bit." Tai-San replied.

"I'm sure an invitation from you personally would go a long way." Trudy said.

Tai-San walks away and Trudy smiles.

* * *

Later on, at the Horton Bailey hotel.

Tai-San opens the door to Ebony's suite and she finds Alice is with Ebony by a table.

"How did you get in here?" Ebony asked.

"Through the main door." Tai-San replied.

"The main door's supposed to be locked and guarded." Ebony said.

Ebony leaves the room and closes the door.

"It's a total mess, isn't it?" Alice asked.

"In many ways, yeah." Tai-San replied.

"Oh come on Tai-San, from where I'm standing..." Alice said.

"If any of this could've been avoidable..." Tai-San said.

"Oh what, so it was unavoidable." Alice said. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"It was meant to be." Tai-San replied.

"How did I know you were gonna say that? Is that your excuse for everything?" Alice asked, angrily. "It was destiny, it was meant to be. Anything except it was my fault."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. If I live to a hundred, I'll still regret what this has done to you. What it's done to us." Tai-San said.

"Not half as much as I will. I'm not stupid Tai-San, I know Lex wasn't madly in love with me but I also know I could've made him happy. I came to you for advice, I came to you because you're the one person I trust more then anyone and I find you lying right to my face. And now to add insult to injury she tells me she did it all in the name of destiny. I could've made Lex, I could've given him a lifetime. You, if you're together more then six months, I'll show my rear end at the market stalls." Alice said.

"Lex and I are to be married today." Tai-San said.

"I suppose I'm meant to felt crushed, right?" Alice asked.

"How do you feel?" Tai-San asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied.

"I can't explain it, I didn't plan it, I wasn't expecting it." Tai-San said. "Alice, will you come to my wedding?"

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"I had to ask." Tai-San said.

"Look Tai-San, understanding this is one thing but watching it." Alice said.

"Right now, I feel like it's happening to somebody else." Tai-San said.

"Would you believe me if I say I wish you all the luck in the world?" Alice asked.

"Thanks." Tai-San replied.

Tai-San kisses Alice on the cheek.

Tai-San walks away from Alice and she leaves the room.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Everyone is preparing for the wedding.

Cloe is standing next to Trudy.

"It's going to be quite a gathering in fact almost everyone we'd like to be here is going to be." Trudy said.

Trudy sees Alice enter the Mall.

"Correction, everybody we'd like to be here is here." Trudy said.

Alice walks over to Ellie and they hug.

"Alice, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ellie asked.

"No." Alice replied.

Alice and Trudy look at each other and Trudy turns around to Patsy.

"Patsy, put down your bouquet." Trudy said.

"Why?" Patsy asked.

"Why? Haven't you learnt yet not to ask why? Do it." Trudy said.

Patsy puts her bouquet on flowers down onto a step on the stairs.

"Now, I want you to go somewhere with an important for me, can you do that?" Trudy asked.

Patsy nods.

Lex walks up the stairs and stands on the small area above Bray's mural.

Jack is Lex's best man and he has Tai-San's mother's wedding ring.

Trudy walks up the stairs to officiate the wedding.

Tai-San appears and she walks up the stairs with a bouquet of flowers.

Tai-San stands next to Lex.

Cloe sees Patsy's bouqet on the step and she looks around.

* * *

A short time later, at the Horton Bailey hotel.

Patsy bands on the entrance and the doors open.

"What do you want?" Axl asked.

"I want Ebony, get me Ebony." Patsy replied.

"Get out of here, go on get out." Axl said.

"Ebony!" Patsy shouted.

Ebony appears.

"What is this? What's going on?" Ebony asked.

"Send them away." Patsy said.

Ebony signals to Axl and the militia walk into the hotel.

Patsy hugs Ebony.

"They're dead, they're all dead." Patsy said.

"Who?" Ebony asked.

"Everybody. Me and Alice are the only one's left. It was horrible." Patsy replied.

"The Chosen?" Ebony asked.

"Yes." Patsy replied.

"Alice, where's Alice?" Ebony asked.

"Hiding down by the docks. She said to fetch you." Patsy replied.

Ebony and Patsy leave for the docks.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. The wedding between Lex and Tai-San has started.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining and matrimony of our friends, Lex to Tai-San." Trudy said. "They are here to show their love and trust in one another and to take before us all, the vows which will make them one."

Everyone is quiet.

"Do you, Lex take Tai-San to be your lawful wedded wife?" Trudy asked.

"I do." Lex replied.

"And do you, Tai-San take Lex to be your lawful wedded husband?" Trudy asked.

Tai-San hesitates.

"Tai-San." Trudy said.

"I do." Tai-San replied.

"I ask you all, if anyone knows any reason why these people should not be joined together." Trudy said. "Speak it now."

Lex and Tai-San look at Alice standing near the fountain.

"Lex and Tai-San having agreed to join in marriage and to share the rest of your lives together in trust, in truth and in harmony." Trudy said. "And having taken vows and given rings as tokens of your love and respect. I pronounce you husband and wife until death do you part."

Lex and Tai-San kiss.

The Mallrats clap their hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony and Patsy are down at the docks.

"Which way now?" Ebony asked.

Patsy points towards a boat propped up against a metal fence.

"There." Patsy replied.

"The boat?" Ebony asked.

Patsy nods.

Ebony walks along towards the boat and she turns around but Patsy is gone.

Ebony instead sees Jaffa and a black van appear from around a corner.

The black van slowly drives forward towards Ebony forcing her to fall into the water.

The Chosen approach Jaffa.

"Any sign of her?" Jaffa asked.

"Nothing, we looked all along the water line. There's no way she's alive." Cain replied.

"Good." Jaffa said. "Praise Zoot."

"Zoot be praised." the Chosen said.

"Goodbye, Ebony." Jaffa said, as he looks at the water.

"What did you do with the other one?" Jaffa asked.

The Chosen look at each other.

"Well?" Jaffa asked.

Cain doesn't say anything.

"Is this how you serve the great one?" Jaffa asked. "Find her before she gets back and talks."

Patsy appears in the background.

"There she is, get her, go." Jaffa said.

The Chosen run off after Patsy.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. The Mallrats are having a party to celebrate the wedding.

Bray walks over to Danni.

"Oh, toast to the happy couple." Bray said.

Bray gives Danni a green cup.

"Some happy couple, the bride doesn't believe in marriage." Danni said.

"Come on Danni, it's not that bad." Bray said. "Is it?"

"Got to admit, it's pretty bizarre." Danni replied.

"Hey everybody listen up." Lex said.

Lex goes up the stairs and stands on the area above Bray's mural.

"I just wanted to say today's been the most incredible thing I can remember. I still can't believe Tai-San said yes." Lex said. "And I want to say a special thanks to Alice for coming here and making the special day complete. It means a lot to me and Tai-San that you're here Alice, I really mean that."

Everyone claps.

"But most of all I wanna say how great it is that we have a future again, a real one and it's gonna be a great one. I really believe that and not just for me and Tai-San but for everybody. The Mallrats united we will never be defeated."

Everyone claps again and Trudy smiles.

Everyone breaks up into their own groups.

May walks over to Alice and Lex.

"So, do I get a dance?" May asked.

"I think that can be arranged." Lex replied.

May and Lex walk away from Alice.

Tai-San goes over to Alice.

"Thanks so much for coming Alice." Tai-San said.

Alice and Tai-San look at each other.

"Lex was right, it means a lot to us. To me." Tai-San said.

"It's okay." Alice said.

"So does this mean you're back for good?" Tai-San asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied.

"This is your home, Alice." Tai-San said.

"I'm not sure, not yet." Alice said.

"At least think about it, won't you?" Tai-San asked.

Alice nods.

"Excuse me." Tai-San said.

Alice walks away.

Tai-San goes over to Lex and May dancing.

"So this is what you get up to as soon as I turn my back." Tai-San said.

May walks away.

"Well, had to grab my bride's attention somehow, didn't I?" Lex asked.

Lex touches Tai-San's cheek.

Lex and Tai-San walk away and Alice leaves the Mall.

Bray walks over to Salene.

"Hey, all alone?" Bray asked.

"Yeah." Salene replied.

"It's a great party." Bray said.

"Yeah, you want to dance?" Salene asked.

"Sure." Bray replied.

Bray and Salene slow dance and Danni is watching

"Come on Danni, get a grip." Danni said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Come on, let's dance." Danni replied.

Danni takes Jack's hand and they dance.

May walks over to Ellie.

The music changes songs.

Bray and Salene stop dancing.

"Well, thanks." Bray said.

"Another one?" Salene asked.

"I don't think so." Bray said.

Salene pulls Bray close to her.

"Salene, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Bray said.

"Why?" Salene asked.

"Salene, stop this." Bray said.

"Stop what?" Salene asked.

"You know what I'm talking about and I want you to stop it, okay." Bray replied.

"I'm sorry." Salene said.

"Thanks for the dance." Bray said.

Bray walks away from Salene and he dances with Danni instead.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Patsy is hiding from the Chosen.

Alice appears and puts her hand on Patsy's shoulder.

"Patsy, Patsy. What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I didn't know, I didn't know." Patsy replied.

"Didn't know what?" Alice asked.

"What they were gonna do to her. I swear I didn't." Patsy replied.

"Patsy, what are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Ebony but it wasn't my fault." Patsy replied.

Patsy runs off.

"Patsy, wait." Alice shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Tai-San is with Lex in his bed.

"Lex." She said.

"Mmm." He said.

"You really meant it, didn't you?" She asked.

Tai-San moves away from Lex and turns on her side to look at Lex.

"All that stuff you said about the future." She said.

"Course, we've cracked the Virus, we're free to do whatever we want." He said.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Everything, the sky's the limit and the planet's half empty." He replied.

"It'll fill up again soon." She said.

"You thinking of making an early contribution?" He asked.

"I think not yet but there's no harm in practicing." She replied.

Tai-San leans in close and kisses Lex as he pulls the cover over them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.

Alice walks towards the militia guarding the entrance.

"Has Ebony come back yet?" Alice asked.

"By the pool. Go on in." Axl replied.

Alice gets to the pool area.

"Ebony." Alice shouted.

"Ah, Alice. Welcome to the world of the Chosen." Jaffa said.

Two members of the Chosen grab Alice by her arms.

"Hey, get off. Where is she?" Alice asked.

"Put her with the others." Jaffa said.

"Tell me where she is or I'll wrap that stupid robe so tight around your neck your eyes will pop out like gobstoppers." Alice shouted.

"Watch carefully if you value your life." Jaffa said.

A member of the Chosen comes up behind her and gags her mouth with a red cloth.

"Look at you, Ebony's elite warrirors, pathetic." Jaffa said. "But you have nothing to fear. I'm giving you a chance to serve Zoot, to give everything to Zoot and there is only one punishment for those who give less. All those who want to join us in the great crusade, raise your hands."

The militia raise their right hand.

"Who was last?" Jaffa asked.

The Chosen point at one militia member.

"Lock him up and don't let him escape." Jaffa said.

Two members of the Chosen grab Mark and take him away.

"Now Alice, kneel and praise the name of our master." Jaffa said.

Alice tries to speak, Jaffa nods and one of the Chosen removes the gag.

"Yes." Jaffa said.

"You can take your mighty Zoot and you can shove him where the sun don't shine." Alice said.

"Take her to the roof." Jaffa said.

"If your Zoot's so powerful. Why don't you fight me one-on-one, huh? Chicken." Alice said. "So much for mighty Zoot."

"Wait." Jaffa said. "She dares to challenge the power of our master. I accept the challenge on his behalf and I guarantee that before long she will be kneeling before you all and promising to serve him. Lock her up."

The Chosen take Alice away.

"Zoot does not fail." Jaffa said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Patsy is with Trudy in her room.

"It was Zoot's will, Zoot wanted it." Trudy said.

"But I still took her there." Patsy said.

"Zoot wanted that too to prove you are a true follower, truly one of the Chosen." Trudy said.

"But why did he want her dead?" Patsy asked.

"Because Ebony was evil, you know that. She wanted to take all the power for herself and make everyone slaves but now she's gone, we're all free. Free to follow in the path of the great one. Let us say Zoot take away my fear." Trudy said.

"Zoot take away my fear." Patsy and Trudy said.

"And what are Zoot's four wishes?" Trudy asked.

"To live in his followers, to destory his enemies, to bring power and chaos and to free us from tomorrow." Patsy replied.

"Wonderful, you are a true Chosen." Trudy said.

"So is killing not wrong anymore?" Patsy asked.

"Patsy, the thing is we don't have to worry about right and wrong anymore. Zoot decides for us." Trudy replied.

Patsy looks at Trudy.

* * *

It's night time in the city. At the Horton Bailey hotel.

Jaffa walks into the room where Alice is being kept prisoner.

"Where's Ebony?" She asked.

"All in good time." He replied.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to help you, Alice." He replied.

"Oh, yeah." She said.

"You reject us but you know nothing about us." He said.

"What's there to know?" She asked. "You're a bunch of brainwashed losers."

"Losers? Strange that we're about to take over the whole city." He replied. "Do you know why I saved you? Because you were willing to die rather than accept defeat. You'll make a worthy follower of Zoot."

"In your dreams." She said.

"Ah yes, your dream was Lex, wasn't it? You gave him your heart but your best friend stole him away." He said.

"It wasn't like that." She said.

"How sad you are Alice, your life is so empty. No parents. No boyfriend. No future." He said. "Every morning you wake up, you ask yourself is this the day when everything will change for me. Is this the day when I will cease to be sad Alice."

"Shut up." She said.

"With Zoot, you can have a life. The best life you've ever known. You can be someone." He said. "With Zoot, you can finally be free of sad Alice."

"Damn you." She said.

"Brave words but deep down you know I'm right." He said. "Door."

Jaffa walks out the room and turns in the doorway.

"Oh yes, you asked about Ebony, she's dead." Jaffa said.

Jaffa walks away and the Chosen guard closes the door.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	12. Chapter 18

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No KC.

**Summary:** Season 2, Episode's 49 to 52. Season 3, Episode's 1 to 2.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** A Main Character dies at start of Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2 &amp; 3\. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen  
**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Patsy is in the Cafe by herself.

Patsy hears footsteps approaching.

"Who's there? Cloe, is that you?" Patsy asked.

Someone walks into the room wearing a hooded cloak.

They lift the hood up revealing it's Ebony.

"It's me and we've got some talking to do." Ebony said.

Ebony walks over to Patsy.

"What's the matter, Patsy? You not expecting company?" Ebony asked.

"You're dead, you drowned, I saw it happen." Patsy replied.

"Saw it happen? How about you made it happen? Who sent you to lead me into the trap? Trudy or somebody else?" Ebony asked.

"Trudy." Patsy replied.

"And the Chosen. Have they taken over this place like you said?" Ebony asked. "I'm warning you."

"I thought you were dead. I thought I'd killed you. I thought I was a murderer." Patsy said.

Ebony grabs Patsy's arm by her wrist.

"Feel that? You feel it?" Ebony asked.

Patsy nods.

"Does that feel real enough to you?" Ebony asked.

Ebony lets go of Patsy's arm.

"Here's something else real, I don't give sweeties to people who try to get me killed, you understand?" Ebony said. "Either you fill me in on what's going on around here or the lights go out."

Ebony snaps her fingers.

"You ever met the boss man? The Guardian?" Ebony asked.

Patsy shakes her head.

"Trudy ever mention him?" Ebony asked.

"Sometimes." Patsy replied.

"So why was he at the docks when you lead me there?" Ebony asked.

"I was just doing as I was told." Patsy replied.

"By Trudy?" Ebony asked.

Patsy nods.

"I didn't know they try to kill you." Patsy said.

"So what did you think they'd do? Invite me for a game of Scrabble?" Ebony asked.

Ebony stands behind Patsy.

"These people kill for conveniance, they torture, they bring suffering wherever they go." Ebony said.

Ebony puts her hand on Patsy's right shoulder.

"You're not like that." Ebony said.

"I never meant to harm anybody but he says I should never ask questions." Patsy said.

Ebony walks away from Patsy and stands in front of her.

"Listen, I didn't die so that means you're not a killer, just very stupid. So all in all I'd say it's not too late, in fact you could even help me spin the balance the other way." Ebony said.

"How?" Patsy asked.

"Tell me what you know, everything and Patsy, I need to find Alice." Ebony replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the city. Bray and Danni enter a large building.

"Are you sure this meeting is gonna make a difference?" Danni asked.

"Well if you work your usual magic, how can we fail?" Bray said. "Danni, we need a defense agreement or else we're all vulnerable."

"Are you sure it wouldn't sound better coming from you?" Danni asked.

"They trust you, I trust you." Bray replied.

"Yeah but you love me." Danni said.

"True, I could be biased but I don't think so." Bray said.

Bray kisses Danni on the cheek and Jack and Dal run into the building.

"Let's go." Jack said.

"Just don't sit next to the far corner, it's all damp and smelly." Dal said.

"No complaints from the others?" Bray asked.

"No, I think they'll say the same as us. Safe and secure." Jack replied.

"Well then, I guess the rest is up to us." Bray said. "Thanks."

Jack and Dal leave and Bray turns to face Danni.

"What?" Bray asked.

"It's such a responsibilty, you know. Having people trust you." Danni replied. "When I think what my father did."

"I know one thing, your father would be proud of you." Bray said. "I know I am."

Bray kisses Danni on the lips.

* * *

Back at the Horton Bailey hotel.

Ebony walks down a side alley.

She props a wooden pallet against a back wall.

She climbs over the wall and into the pool area of the hotel.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Patsy is sitting on the bed in Trudy's room and the baby is crying in the cot.

Cloe walks in to the room.

"Patsy, what do you think you're doing? You can hear her all over the Mall. Why didn't you see to her?" Cloe asked.

"I was going to." Patsy replied, uninterested.

Cloe goes over to the cot and picks the baby up.

"She's absolutely soaking." Cloe said.

Cloe puts the baby down onto a blanket on the bed.

"Where are the fresh diapers?" Cloe asked.

Patsy doesn't say anything and Cloe picks up a fresh diaper.

"If you didn't wanna look after Brady, why didn't you tell Trudy when she asked you? Or doesn't anyone say no to Trudy these days? What is it with you anyway, you're not the Patsy I used to know." Cloe said.

Patsy turns her head and looks at Cloe.

"What?" Patsy asked.

"Um, when did you last change her?" Cloe asked.

Patsy shrugs.

"Does Trudy let you change her?" Cloe asked.

"No, I just haven't..." Patsy replied. "Why?"

"Patsy, this baby's a boy." Cloe replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bray and Danni are in her room in the Mall.

"You know getting the Tribe's to agree to a defense strategy is one thing." She said. "Making sure they abide by it that's another."

"Let's just get the agreement and we'll work it out afterwords." He said.

"Yeah, you're right. One thing does worry me though and that's the security for the meeting." She said. "Who are you gonna take along?"

"I see what you mean. It's not like Ebony's men are ideal." He replied. "I'll sort it out. You go ahead and I'll catch up later."

Bray leaves the room.

"Well, can you hurry it up Bray? I'm not going by there myself." Danni said, after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Horton Bailey hotel.

Ebony is walking down a corridor.

She hides and sees Axl walking towards a room carrying a tray.

The door to room 326 opens and she see's Alice is there.

Ebony grabs Axl when he walks back down the corridor.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"They jumped us, took us over." He replied.

"You want to help me put things right?" She asked.

"I'd like to but..." He replied.

Ebony threatens to punch Axl.

Axl falls on the floor and two female Chosen guards run over to him.

Ebony sneaks out from behind a red column and runs down the corridor.

Ebony opens the door to room 326.

"Ebony." Alice said.

Alice and Ebony hug.

The female Chosen guards run towards room 326 and one is grabbed by Alice.

The other Chosen guard is hit on the head with a fire extinguisher by Ebony.

Ebony drops the fire extinguisher on the floor and Alice joins Ebony in the doorway.

"There's someone else we need to rescue." Alice said.

"Show me." Ebony said.

Alice opens the door to room 325 and Ebony sees a familiar face.

"Ebony, the Guardian said you was dead." Mark said.

Ebony walks over to Mark and she looks up at him.

"Do I look dead?" Ebony asked. "We have to leave now."

Alice notices bruises on Mark's arms and she realises he's been tortured by the Chosen.

Mark grabs his black rucksack and joins Alice and Ebony.

Ebony, Alice and Mark reach the pool area at the back of the hotel.

"So, where did you spring from?" Alice asked.

"I'll explain later, we gotta get out of here." Ebony replied.

"Have this lot taken over the Mall too?" Alice asked.

"That'll be their next move." Ebony replied.

"Do the Mallrats know?" Alice asked.

Alice looks at Ebony.

"They don't, do they? Why are you wasting time springing us? You should've told them." Alice said.

"You'd think that they'll believe me." Ebony replied.

"Ebony, you could've tried." Alice said.

"What makes you think I want to?" Ebony asked.

Alice, Ebony and Mark quickly run and hide behind the small platform near the pool before the Chosen appear.

Three members of the Chosen walk past, two wearing blue robes and one wearing red.

"Once you get over the wall, meet us by the tree on the other side." Ebony said, to Alice. "We'll watch your back."

Alice runs off leaving Ebony and Mark behind.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Bray is with Lex in his room.

Tai-San is admiring herself in a large mirror behind Lex.

"Come on man, it's my honeymoon." Lex said.

"Look, I'm really sorry Lex but there's nobody else." Bray said. "Besides the whole thing needs organising and..."

"This is bad planning, you knew I was getting married yet you still arrange some Tribal gathering that you know is gonna need security." Lex said.

Tai-San walks over and sits down on the bed behind Lex.

"Lex, I don't think Bray planned it purposely." Tai-San said.

"Whose side are you on?" Lex asked.

"The side of reason." Tai-San replied. "Bray obviously thinks you're the best man otherwise he wouldn't be here. Look, I'll come with you if you want."

"No, it's too dangerous." Lex said.

"I can look after myself, you know that." Tai-San said.

"Actually Tai-San, you're better off here while we're away we need someone to keep an eye over the Mall." Bray said.

"Oh, so you get both of us working our honeymoon now, right Bray?" Lex asked.

"You'll only be gone for a few hours Lex then we can make up for lost time." Tai-San said.

Jack walks in.

"Danni, Danni said she was going and um, she can't wait." Jack said.

"What are you staring at?" Lex asked.

"Nothing." Jack replied. "She just said to tell you."

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Lex said.

Jack and Bray leave the room.

"Think of this as an opportunity to get back to where you used to be." Tai-San said.

"Top man?" Lex asked.

Tai-San nods.

"Yeah." Lex said.

"I'll be waiting." Tai-San said.

Lex leans in close to Tai-San and kisses her on the lips before he leaves the room.

Tai-San smiles.

* * *

Back at the Horton Bailey hotel. Alice, Ebony and Mark are walking down a side alley.

"Look, thanks." Alice said.

"I didn't do it for thanks. We can be out of the city in an hour and to the hills by nightfall." Ebony said.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Well, this time tomorrow we'll be in the mountains, well away." Ebony replied.

"We need to get back to the Mall." Alice said.

"You're not serious." Ebony said.

"Absolutely that's where we should be heading." Alice said.

"Listen Alice, maybe you haven't quite grasped the situation." Ebony said. "The show's over, there's no point in hanging around."

"Look Ebony, even if I didn't have a sister back there. I can't just leave those people to get overrun by a bunch of homicidal maniacs." Alice said.

"So, that's all you think they are." Ebony said. "Weirdos. Nutters. This is just the beginning."

"All the more reason why we should warn the Mallrats." Alice said.

"We?" Ebony asked. "Well you got a good reason. Why I should risk my life for them after the way they treated me?"

"No-one deserves what they're gonna get if we don't help them." Alice replied.

"Then help them Alice but don't expect us to." Ebony said. "They decide I'm a threat to their precious existence. Well, they can just see what kind of threat they're really facing."

"I appreciate your help." Alice said. "If we ever meet again?"

"We won't. By the end of the day, you'll be dead and so will the others." Ebony replied.

"Let's hope you're wrong." Alice said.

Alice and Ebony grasp arms before Ebony turns away.

Ebony and Mark begin to walk away but Ebony turns around.

"Alice, you never saw us, okay?" Ebony asked. "We want to live a little longer."

Ebony and Mark walk away from Alice before Alice walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Tribal meeting place.

"Let's hope everyone's in agreement." Bray said. "It's going to take at least that to put a stop to Ebony."

"They could just say we're making it all up." Danni said. "We've got no hard evidence."

"Just tell it like it is. Danni, if it hadn't been for you we might never have gotten on to her." Bray said. "You go in."

Danni walks away from Bray and enters the building.

Lex walks over to Bray.

"You just can't help yourself, can you Bray? It's gonna be your way or not at all." Lex said.

"Lex, I shouldn't have to tell you this. At this level, work and play they don't mix." Bray said.

"Yeah? I think you just enjoy ruining people's fun." Lex said.

Cloe and Patsy run up to Bray and Lex with Cloudy the dog.

"What is it? What happened?" Bray asked.

"The meeting. Don't go in there. It's a trap." Cloe replied.

"What?" Bray asked.

"It's a trap. The Chosen, they're after all the Tribe leaders." Patsy replied.

"You looney, you know that." Lex said.

"It's true, I've seen them. I know their plans." Patsy said.

"Oh yeah? How?" Lex asked.

"Bray, we've got to get out of here." Cloe said.

"You guys take cover in the out buildings. I'm going to get Danni." Bray said.

Lex stops Bray walking towards the building and large crowd of Chosen are seen.

"Danni." Bray said.

"Bray, Bray, Bray. You'll thank me later, okay. Let's get the hell out of here." Lex said.

Bray, Lex, Cloe and Patsy run off.

The Chosen run down the street carrying weapons towards the building.

Jaffa follows as some Chosen carry a flaming Z on pole's.

Bray, Cloe, Lex and Patsy hide behind some metal scrap near the building.

"What the hell is that?" Lex asked.

Bray sees the flaming Z on a pole.

"Zoot." Bray said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Tribal meeting place.

The Chosen interrupt the meeting.

"This is a closed meeting." Danni said, to Jaffa.

Jaffa raises his hands above his head and brings them down in front of his chest.

Danni looks at Jaffa.

* * *

Back in the Cafe inside the Mall.

Dal is sitting at a table with Trudy as the baby sits on her lap.

Dal feeds the baby using a spoon.

"Oh good girl Brady, you like that, don't you?" Trudy said.

"She's so sweet." Ellie said.

Ellie notices Jack isn't taking any interest.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing." Jack replied.

"Yes there is, you've been funny towards me all day." Ellie said. "Is it something I said?"

"No really, it's just the meeting I'm worried about it." Jack replied. "With all these rumours flying around."

"There's nothing to worry about, Jack." Trudy said.

Dal feeds the baby again.

"Even if the Chosen are back, which I don't believe. Danni and Bray can handle them." Trudy said. "Can't they, Brady?"

"Why you so cheerful, Trudy?" Jack asked.

"Why not? We had a wedding. I think that's cause to celebrate." Trudy replied. "Don't you?"

Jack leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Back outside on the city street's.

Bray, Cloe, Patsy and Lex are hiding in a building near the Tribal meeting.

"So it wasn't Ebony at all, it was Trudy. She was with them all along." Lex said. "And didn't I say she couldn't be trusted but did anyone listen to me?"

"Lex! Trying to think." Bray said.

"She just turns up out of the blue, say she just upped and walked away from the Chosen. Not a mark on her and you lot, you fell for it." Lex said. "She took us for a ride."

"The baby's not Brady. The baby's a boy. That's why she doesn't let anyone near her. I came to tell you." Cloe said.

"Perfect." Lex said.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Bray asked. "Right now, we got to try and figure out a way to save Danni."

Bray looks at Patsy sitting next to him.

"Patsy, help us." Bray said.

"I don't know anything." Patsy said.

"No, you must know something." Bray said. "How many of them are there? What are they planning?"

Patsy looks at Bray.

"Is Danni's life in danger?" Bray asked.

"Well?" Lex asked.

Lex moves towards Patsy and grabs her arm.

"Look, you heard the man. Huh?" Lex said.

"She doesn't know anything. Leave her alone." Cloe said.

"Just tell us, you little traitor." Lex said.

Patsy manages to get free and she runs off.

Cloe chases after Patsy with Cloudy the dog.

"That's right, run back to your masters." Lex said. "She sold us out."

* * *

Back, at the Tribal meeting place.

"Since the time of the loneliness you have fought a futile war for control of this city. It's streets have echoed with your battle cries. But, who among you have profited from this?" Jaffa said. "Do you live like kings? No, you live like rats."

"We don't have to take this." Danni said.

"I offer you one city, one nation under Zoot." Jaffa said. "And in time together, we can spread his message to the furthest reaches of the planet."

"Don't listen to this garbage. He's crazy." Danni said.

"What's in it for us?" Rooster leader asked.

"Zoot rewards his followers." Jaffa replied. "You will each still lead your sections and of course, enjoy many privileges."

"What? While our sections are put to work." Danni said.

"In the service of Zoot and to his everlasting glory." Jaffa said.

"Zoot. Zoot. Zoot." the Chosen chant.

"And, if we refuse?" Danni asked.

Jaffa walks over to Danni.

"We are all Zoot's children and we will all come to know him." Jaffa replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danni asked.

Jaffa clicks his fingers and some of the Chosen leave the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Tribal meeting place.

Bray and Lex are hiding behind some scrap metal.

They see some of the Chosen walk into the building with cans of gasoline.

"What is that? Gasoline?" Lex asked.

"Well Lex, you're in charge. What do we do now?" Bray asked.

"We just have to stay put, if we move we're gonna be a target." Lex replied. "The best way we can help Danni is to sit tight and wait."

* * *

Back inside the Tribal meeting place.

Some of the Chosen pour the gasoline onto the ground around the Tribe leader's.

"So, this is your great vision for the future." Danni said. "A world where anyone who disagrees is killed."

"Perhaps it is only you who disagrees." Jaffa said. "You still have time. Bow to the will of Zoot and he will spare you."

"Danni, it's over." Rooster leader said.

"No, listen to me. All of you. He's wrong about us. We're not at war. All of that's in the past. We're united. That's what this meeting is about. We can beat them if we stick together." Danni said.

"I see, we have not just the leader of a Tribe here but the whole city." Jaffa said. "Does she speak for you all?"

The Tribe leader's don't answer Jaffa's question.

"You are running out of time." Jaffa said. "Join us and be free."

"Alright, I'll join. I'll do whatever you want." Rooster leader said.

"No." Danni said.

"Zoot be praised." Jaffa said.

Jaffa nods and a Chosen forces Rooster leader to his knees.

"Zoot be praised." Rooster leader said.

"Zoot be praised." Jackals leader said.

"Zoot be praised." Jet, Gulls leader said.

The other Tribe leader say "Zoot be praised" and get down on their knees.

A Chosen forces Ralph, Demon Dogz leader to his knees.

"He's bluffing. Can't you see?" Danni asked. "If he goes ahead with this, he will start a war that no-one can win."

"War? I prefer crusade." Jaffa said. "Your gesture has touched me brothers. A pity you are not unanimous in your faith."

* * *

Back outside the Tribal meeting place, Bray and Lex are still hiding.

"We take out as many as we can, grab Danni and get the hell out of there, okay? Try to stick together." Lex said.

The Chosen leave the building with Danni.

"Danni's alive." Bray said.

"Look!" a female Chosen said, pointing towards the Mallrats hiding place.

"After them." a male Chosen said.

"Go, go." Lex said.

Bray and Lex run off.

The remaining Chosen escort the other Tribe leader's from the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice enters the Mall through the sewers.

The Mallrats see her and join her in the marketplace.

"Alice, what is it?" Tai-San asked.

"We've got to get out of here right now." Alice replied.

"What happened?" Dal asked.

"Chosen, they're back." Alice replied.

"The Chosen have disbanded, Alice. It can't have been them." Trudy said.

"Let me think, the leader's got long blonde hair, wears a white robe, likes talking about Zoot a whole lot and torturing people. Ring any bells?" Alice replied.

Alice looks at her friends.

"You people do what you want. I've got to find Ellie." Alice said.

Alice runs past Trudy, Salene and May.

The Chosen sneak into the Mall and grab Alice and Ellie.

Jack quickly hides under his bed.

* * *

Back at the marketplace, the other Mallrats are arguing about the Chosen.

"Look, what are we waiting for? If it's true we have to warn Bray." Dal said.

"If it's true?" Trudy asked.

"What do you mean? Alice wouldn't lie to us." Salene said.

"Dal's right, we should warn the others." May said.

"You are not thinking, if Alice is in league with Ebony. How do we know she's not tricking us right now?" Trudy asked.

"She wouldn't." Tai-San replied.

"Are you quite sure about that, Tai-San?" Trudy asked. "I thought she hated you."

"But she came to the wedding." Tai-San said.

"To spy on you, to spy on all of us and then report back to Ebony. It all fits." Trudy said.

Patsy and Cloe enter the marketplace through the sewers entrance.

"Alice is a traitor." Trudy said.

"No!" Patsy said.

Trudy sees Patsy is back.

"Patsy, sweetheart." Trudy sad.

Patsy and Cloe stand beside Tai-San, Dal and May.

"Where have you been? I was so worried." Trudy said.

"She's the traitor, she's with the Chosen." Patsy said. "I know because, because she made me do bad things. She made me tell lies for her."

"Patsy, you know that isn't true." Trudy said.

"Trudy, what's this about?" Tai-San asked.

"Well, it hardly matters, you're too late. Bray and the rest are prisoners." Trudy replied. "You might as well, surrender."

"All this time, ever since you came back, everything you told us was a lie?" Dal asked.

"I knew it. You didn't see her with the Chosen. She was their queen." May said. "I never could believe you were faking just to protect the kid."

"Stay back. You lay one finger on me and you will all be punished." Trudy said. "I can guarantee it."

"Don't hurt her." Salene said.

"We won't hurt her, just take her hostage." May said. "She's the Supreme Mother, isn't she?"

The Chosen appear and surround the Mallrats.

"You took your time, didn't you?" Trudy said.

Trudy walks away from the Mallrats.

"But why?" Salene asked.

Trudy stops and turns around.

"Did you say something?" Trudy asked.

"You're one of us. We delivered your baby with you. We faced starvation together. Eagle Mountain." Salene said. "How could you do this to us?"

"Take them away." Trudy said, to the Chosen.

Trudy walks away.

The Chosen escort the Mallrats away from the marketplace.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.

The Tribe leader's are being escorted into the building.

"You can never win. You can't force people to believe in something if they don't want to." Danni said.

"We have no need of force. When you are exposed to Zoot's teachings, Danni. You will understand." Jaffa said. "Then you will lead your people to him with a glad heart."

"You'll wait a long time for that." Danni replied.

"We have eternity." Jaffa said.

"Bray will come after you. You do know that, don't you?" Danni asked.

"I'm counting on it." Jaffa replied.

Danni and the other Tribe leaders enter the hotel.

* * *

Back at the Mall. Bray and Lex enter the Mall. They find it deserted.

"The Chosen must have got here first." Bray said.

"Yeah, nice one Bray." Lex said. "You come up with that one all by yourself?"

"Oh no, no. Don't take this out on me Lex." Bray replied.

"Who am I supposed to take it out on? It was you and Danni who got us into this in the first place." Lex said.

"We didn't." Bray said.

"I don't wanna hear this, you screwed up and you know it." Lex said.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Bray said.

"From now on we do everything my way." Lex said.

"And what do you wanna do?" Bray asked.

"Alright. First thing's first, I'm gonna hunt down this fruitcake, this Guardian, whatever his name is and I'm gonna tear his arms off." Lex replied.

Bray mockingly claps his hands.

"Good plan, Lex." Bray said.

"Have you got a better one?" Lex asked.

"You just stopped me trying to do exactly the same thing, remember?" Bray said. "The best way to save Danni, sit tight Bray."

"This is different." Lex said.

"How?" Bray asked.

"I don't know if you remember Bray. I'm married now, this is supposed to be my honeymoon." Lex said, angrily.

Lex walks off and Bray follows him and find Jack in his room.

"Jack, Jack. What happened?" Lex asked.

"Ellie, had some trouble and it was bad." Jack replied.

"Come on, stop fooling around Jack." Lex said.

"Easy." Bray said. "Jack, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm just fine." Jack replied.

"Where are the others?" Lex asked.

"I didn't see." Jack replied.

"Why not?" Bray asked.

"I hid." Jack replied.

"Hid?" Lex asked.

"Ellie got captured and I was left with a choice." Jack replied. "Am I gonna be a hero or am I gonna be a coward?"

Sound of a beeping horn is heard outside the Mall.

A Chosen black van drives off leaving Wolf lying on the ground.

Bray and Lex run over to Wolf and Jack joins them.

"Wolf, Wolf, are you okay?" Bray asked.

"Bray, is that you?" Wolf asked.

"Don't talk, we'll try and get you fixed up." Bray replied.

"No, listen the Guardian sent me with a message." Wolf said.

"Where is he?" Lex asked.

"At the hotel, they've taken over the militia." Wolf replied. "Bray, he's got Danni."

"I know. What's the message?" Bray asked.

"You have until noon tomorrow to give yourself up." Wolf replied.

"What else?" Bray asked.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, the Mallrats are being kept prisoner in Room 32.

"Come on, guys. We can't give up hope now." Salene said. "The boy's are still out there, you know."

"What? By boys you talking about Lex?" Alice asked.

Alice looks at Ellie sitting next to her.

"Speaking of boy's." Alice said. "What ever happened to Jack?"

"He must have been overpowered." Ellie replied.

"Well if he was, wouldn't he be here?" Tai-San asked.

"Maybe he escaped again." Ellie replied.

"Trudy took us all in." Dal said.

"Not everyone." Danni said. "Cloe knew something was wrong. I'm sorry Cloe. I should've listened to you."

The door opens and Cain, a Chosen member stands there.

"Which one's Patsy?" Cain asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a building overlooking the hotel.

Bray, Jack and Lex and Wolf are looking out the window.

"So, what's the plan?" Wolf asked.

"Well Jack, you know the hotel better then any of us." Lex said. "How do we get in there without being seen?"

"We can't." Jack replied.

"Well there's gotta be a way." Lex said.

"We'll never get in. They've got guards on every door." Jack said.

"Maybe after dark even the Chosen have to sleep, don't they?" Bray asked.

"Don't count on it. It's not like they're human or anything." Jack replied.

"Oh, great. So, what are trying to say Jack? It's hopeless." Bray said. "Look, I know you feel bad about what happened back at the Mall. But, you have got to get over it. If you tried to save Ellie, you'd have been captured yourself anyway."

"You're right because I'm not a fighter, a hero like you." Jack said.

Bray grabs Jack by his shirt.

"What are you doing here, Jack? Huh? What are you doing here?" Bray asked. "Go back to the Mall, Ellie can look after herself."

Jack shrugs off Bray's grip on his shirt.

"Don't you get it? It's not about being a fighter. It's about not giving up." Bray said.

Bray walks away from Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel.

The Chosen gather all the Tribe leader's in front of Jaffa by the pool.

"Looks to me like you're outnumbered." Danni said.

"Or perhaps they've come to worship at my new temple." Jaffa said.

"If you believe that you're even crazier than I took you for." Danni said.

"You under-estimate me Danni, I will succeed where you and Bray failed." Jaffa said.

"Succeed at what?" Danni asked.

"Uniting the people in a common cause." Jaffa replied.

"Except our common cause is freedom not slavery." Danni said.

"It's not slavery to serve Zoot but a privilege." Jaffa said.

"You're really convinced of that? Why don't you go and talk to them? Try and win them over but without the use of force." Danni said. "Let the people decide for themselves."

"I intend to except it won't be me who talks to them and wins their trust." Jaffa said.

"Oh don't tell me, the mighty Zoot's gonna put in an appearance." Danni said.

"No Danni, you are." Jaffa said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the building overlooking the hotel.

Wolf walks past Lex.

"Wolf, where are you going?" Lex asked.

"I was just going to get some air, it's so stuffy in here." Wolf replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lex said. "How's that eye coming along?"

"I'll live." Wolf replied.

Wolf turns away from Lex.

"So." Lex said.

Wolf turns around.

"What did you do to deserve that?" Lex asked.

"These people don't need an excuse to beat up on you, they're crazy." Wolf replied.

"You okay?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Wolf asked.

"You're sweating." Lex replied.

"Well, I told you." Wolf said.

Wolf wipes his black eye and the makeup smudges.

"I need some air." Wolf said.

"Hey, hey." Lex said.

Wolf punches Lex in the stomach before he runs off.

Wolf quickly runs through double doors and Bray catches up to Wolf.

Bray and Wolf struggle as they walk down the stairs.

Jack runs down the stairs, he grabs Wolf away from Bray and throws Wolf down the stairs.

"Thanks Jack." Bray said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tribe leaders are back outside by the pool area of the hotel.

Jaffa stands on a small platform with two members of the Chosen behind him.

"Your leader's have seen the light. They have pledged themselves to obey the will of Zoot." Jaffa said. "Now they come before you to praise him and to invite you all to join us. For only through the love of Zoot, can you be Chosen."

"Zoot be praised." Rooster leader said, kneeling down. "And, to his Chosen victory."

"Zoot be praised." Jet, Gulls leader said, kneeling down next to Rooster leader.

"Zoot be praised." the other Tribe leaders said.

"Zoot be praised." Ralph, Demon Dogz leader said.

Danni is left standing and she looks at Jaffa.

Meanwhile, in the building overlooking the hotel.

"What's the matter, Danni? Do it." Bray said. "Do it."

"Zoot be praised." Danni said.

A Chosen member hits on the back of her legs forcing Danni to her knees.

"Zoot be praised and to his Chosen victory." Danni said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Back inside the hotel.

The Mallrats are still being kept prisoner.

"I can't believe this. We're cooped up like chickens." Alice said.

"At least, we're all together." Ellie said. "Look at Tai-San, she doesn't even know if her husband are dead or alive."

"While she's meditating, this is no time to meditate." Alice said.

"I'd have thought it was a perfect time." Ellie said.

"If she'd cared about him, if she really loved him, she'd go and knock the door down and go out and find him." Alice said.

"I thought you two worked things out." Ellie said.

"Sure we have." Alice said.

"But you're still jealous of her." Ellie said.

"I am not jealous. I'm just worried about Lex, that's all." Alice said.

"Fine, go break down the door and get us outta here." Ellie said.

Ellie lies down on the floor and Alice looks at Ellie.

* * *

Back at the Mall. Bray, Jack and Lex are gathering stuff to use as weapons.

"Are we gonna fight these guys or play them at mixed doubles?" Lex asked, holding a tennis racket.

"There's got to be some better stuff in here." Bray said.

Bray puts down a cardboard box on to the metal bench by the stairs.

Lex casually throws the tennis racket into the box.

"There's a whole city of kids out there feeling exactly how we feel right now." Bray said. "No-one could have believed that puppet show was for real."

Lex picks up a pair of black nun-chunks from the box.

"Well if they did, I'll set them straight." Lex said. "Bray, you may be the man for building things up but I'm the one for knocking them down. Leave it me."

Jack walks in.

"Guys, I did a computer map of the hotel from what I could remember." Jack said.

Jack gives the map to Bray.

"Great." Bray said.

"So, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"Bray's gonna pretend to give himself up." Lex replied.

"And as soon Danni's clear, Lex is gonna give the signal to attack." Bray said.

"Okay, that's stupid." Jack said.

"Jack, you're the one that gave us the idea in the first place." Lex said.

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Well after what you did with Wolf, we'd figure we just send you in first and wait for fifteen minutes and then the rest of us come in with stretchers and carry everybody else out." Lex replied.

"Besides, what else can we do? It's not like we can flush 'em out." Bray said.

"Flush 'em out. Flush 'em out, no but smoke 'em out." Jack said. "We could smoke 'em out maybe."

"Um, how?" Lex asked.

"If we can rig something up that would burn without burning the hotel down of course and somehow, somehow find a way of getting into the building." Jack said.

"It could work." Bray said.

Jack takes the hotel map back from Bray.

"Well, it's it's the only idea we've had yet." Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel. Jaffa and Trudy are in a room.

Jaffa is pacing the floor.

"You are restless tonight." She said.

"We have waited so long for this to day to dawn." He said.

"What troubles you?" She asked.

"I know in my heart that Bray cannot prevail against us." He replied.

"Still you fear him." She said.

"Zoot's spirit will guide us in the coming struggle." He said, as he sits down in a chair.

"Is there any word from Bray?" She asked.

"When the deadline expires he will give himself up rather then see his woman die." He replied.

"And then?" She asked.

"And then, he will be reunited with his glorious brother." He replied.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Back inside the Mall.

"Jack, are you sure this is gonna work? I mean, we don't wanna burn the place down." Bray said.

"We've soaked the sacks just enough so they'll just smoke rather than burn." Jack said.

"Jack tell me honestly, I mean what are our chances here?" Bray asked.

"Well, I put mine at about ninety percent and I'm not so sure about yours." Jack replied.

"Don't get cocky." Bray said.

Lex enters with a small bunch of kids.

"Here, they are. The meanest bunch of desperados this side of Sector 10." Lex said.

"Great, great let's do it." Bray said. "Jack, you go ahead. Lex, you tell your guys to round up the others and keep them out of sight. Surprise is gonna be the key."

"Wait a minute, what others?" Lex asked.

"The people you know, the Tribe's." Bray replied.

Bray looks at Lex.

"You were gonna mobilise the people." Bray said. "What are trying to tell me? This is it? Are you kidding? Lex, we need an army. We need an army, Lex."

"You have no idea what we're facing out there. The people don't wanna fight, the people want to lie down all over and play dead." Lex said. "I'm lucky I got anyone."

"Don't you get it yet? We are gonna be massacred!" Bray said.

Two of the kids leave the Mall.

"Wait, wait, come back. Where are you going, you cowards?" Lex asked, angrily.

Lex turns back around and looks at Bray and Jack.

"Nice one Bray." Lex said. "Do you have any idea how long it took to whip up that lot?"

"This is no back alley brawl, Lex. We're fighting for the whole city." Bray replied.

"Right, you think you can do better. You go out and try." Lex said, angrily.

Bray picks up his jacket and walks away from Jack and Lex.

"Couldn't do any worse, could I?" Bray asked.

"Fine, leave. Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine without you." Lex replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel.

Alice gives Tai-San a water canteen bottle.

"Thanks." Tai-San said.

Tai-San takes the canteen, drinks from it and gives it back to Alice.

"Thanks for trying to warn us yesterday, you didn't have to do that." Tai-San said.

Alice puts the canteen down beside her on the floor.

"I'm a Mallrat too, aren't I? One for one, one for all." Alice said.

"What happened to Ebony?" Tai-San asked.

"She got away." Alice replied. "She wanted me to go with her but, I kinda wish I had now."

"So you'd rather be like Ebony and have no-one?" Tai-San asked.

"But she has someone looking out for her." Alice replied. "You miss him, don't you?"

Tai-San plays with her wedding ring and looks at Alice.

"Look, don't worry about Lex. He's like an alley cat, he won't get hurt." Alice said.

"I don't know why I love him so much." Tai-San said. "He's deceitful, dishonorable."

"He's downright bad but honey, that's half the attraction." Alice said.

"All my life, I've searched for what is good and pure and lasting and then this guy comes along, who's none of these and I want him." Tai-San said.

"Atta girl, we'll make a human being out of you yet." Alice said.

The door opens and Cain, male Chosen member signals at Danni.

Danni stands up from the floor and she leaves the room.

* * *

Outside on the city streets near the hotel. Jack, Lex and some kids are walking.

"How long will it take to smoke up?" Lex asked.

"Five, ten minutes." Jack replied.

"You better go." Lex said.

"What about Bray?" Jack asked.

"It's nearly noon." Lex replied. "If he was gonna show, he'll be here by now."

"Can I just remind you, there are seven of us." Jack said.

"So? You never heard of the Magnificent Seven?" Lex asked. "Jack, think of Ellie. Who knows what's happening to them in there."

Jack walks past Lex and the kids.

"Damn you, Bray." Lex said.

* * *

A short time later, inside the hotel.

Danni is escorted into Trudy's room, room 322.

Trudy is reading a magazine when Danni enters the room.

"Hello. How do you like the accommodation?" Trudy asked.

"What do you want, Trudy?" Danni asked.

Trudy puts the magazine down.

"I just thought I should apologise about yesterday. I know how much you like your meetings to go off without a hitch." Trudy replied.

"It's funny, I should feel surprised that you betrayed us, shocked. I should feel something." Danni said. "But you know what, I don't."

Trudy stands up.

"No, but I know you don't like to lose control." Trudy said. "You're like Amber in that respect. I guess that's why Bray took up with you. You remind him of her."

"Is that all?" Danni asked.

"I just thought you'd like to know it's time for you to see him again." Trudy replied.

"Bray. Bray's here?" Danni asked.

"Soon, the Guardian gave him till noon to surrender or you'll die." Trudy replied. "And, you know what Bray's like. He's far too gallant to ignore a damsel in distress."

"Unless it's you." Danni said.

Trudy signals for the Chosen guards and they take Danni away.

* * *

A short time later, at the pool area by the hotel.

The Chosen bring out the Tribe leader's.

"Amongst you there are non-believers. Those who would deny our sacred mission. Like the Mallrats, with their leaders Bray and Danni. Remember them? Inventers of the antidote to all problems with which they sought to control the city." Jaffa said. "I challenged Bray to surrender himself to me or Danni would be sacrificed to Zoot. Let him come forward now if he is as brave as he claims."

Bray doesn't appear.

"So be it." Jaffa said.

Jaffa goes to the small platform and two Chosen members stand behind him.

"The time has come." Jaffa said.

"You really think this is gonna endear you to the people?" Danni asked.

"Perhaps not but your pretty head on a spear might give them pause for thought." Jaffa replied.

"Guardian." Bray said.

"Bray, I see you have a flair for the dramatic." Jaffa said.

Two Chosen member's grab Bray by his arms.

"Let her go." Bray said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside room 32.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault." Patsy said.

Cloe has her arm around Patsy's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Salene asked.

Alice and Ellie are standing by a window and can see the pool area.

"I think Danni's in trouble." Ellie replied.

Dal is sitting by a vent and notices smoke is comng into the room.

"I think we're all in trouble." Dal said.

* * *

Back outside of the hotel, at the pool area.

"Well I'm here. Don't hurt Danni." Bray said.

"He's bluffing, Bray." Danni said.

"No more games." Jaffa said. "It's you or the girl."

"Alright, release her." Bray said.

"Release her? But now I have you both." Jaffa said.

Jack, Lex and a large group of kids storm the pool area and fight the Chosen.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel in room 32.

"They've set the place on fire." Dal said.

"We're all gonna die." Cloe said.

Jack breaks open the door.

"Jack." Ellie said.

Ellie runs over to Jack and hugs him.

"Jack, I could kiss you." Alice said.

"You'll just have to wait your turn." Jack said.

"What happened to the Chosen?" Dal asked.

"We've got them on the run." Jack replied.

"I hope you saved a few for me." Alice said.

The Mallrats leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hotel by the pool area.

The Chosen retreat and the Mallrats reunite.

Bray unties Danni's binds and hugs her.

"Tai-San." Lex said.

Lex and Tai-San hug.

"You alright?" Bray asked, to Danni.

"Fine, Zoot be praised." Danni replied.

"And to his Chosen." Bray said.

"Pain, a whole lotta Pain." Lex said.

"We did it, we won, we won." Cloe said.

"The Guardian got away, went to the beach with what's left of his men." Jack said.

"Bray, we can't let him get away this time." Lex said.

"I know." Bray said.

"Look, I'll go after him with half the troops and you take the rest. Try to cut him off in case he tries to get into the hills." Lex said.

"Let me go after him." Bray said.

"You don't trust me?" Lex asked.

"I trust you but the Guardian's mine." Bray replied.

The Mallrats leave the hotel.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats and the kids face Jaffa and the Chosen on the beach.

"You've got nowhere to run this time, Guardian." Bray said.

"What are you gonna do, Bray?" Jaffa asked.

"We know what you would do, don't we?." Danni replied.

"Die for my beliefs?" Jaffa asked. "Yes."

Jaffa grabs a Chosen weapon and offers it to Bray.

"Here." Jaffa said, as he kneels in the sand and holds the weapon against his neck. "I'll make it easy for you. One clean blow and I will dwell with Zoot for all eternity."

Everyone looks at Bray waiting.

"This is your last chance, Bray." Jaffa said. "Why, will you not kill your greatest enemy?"

"You, our greatest enemy?" Alice asked. "What are you gonna do? Throw sandpies."

"Great idea." Patsy said.

Patsy picks up some sand and throws it at Jaffa's white Chosen robe.

"How is it possible? Zoot's blood in your veins and yet you have no vision." Jaffa said.

"Vision, we have a vision." Bray said.

Soon, they are interrupted by "Zoot." chanting.

Jaffa stands up from the sand.

"Like I said, no vision." Jaffa said.

Bray looks at Jaffa.

"Welcome to judgement day." Jaffa said.

Chosen reinforcements storm the beach and fighting ensues.

Soon, the Mallrats and the rebels are defeated by the Chosen.

Jaffa and Bray notice a dune buggy and Jaffa turns away.

"Bray, get in." Lex said.

Jaffa turns around and watches as Bray climbs into the vehicle.

Bray puts a motorbike helmet and Lex drives off.

Everyone watches as the dune buggy hits a sand bank and the vehicle flips over.

Trudy appears on a grey horse having missed the fighting and Bray's escape.

Trudy hands Brady to a Chosen member and she gets off the horse.

The Chosen member hands Brady to Jaffa and Trudy stands beside him.

"Hail the Supreme Mother." Jaffa said.

"Hail the Supreme Mother." the Chosen said, raising their weapons in the air.

"Oh mighty Zoot, hear me, it is done." Jaffa said.

"No!" Danni shouted.

Danni runs forward but is brought down by a Chosen.

The Mallrats try to help Danni but the Chosen hold them back.

"Zoot, Zoot, Zoot, Zoot." the Chosen chant.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a cliff overlooking the beach.

Ebony and Mark are walking along.

They see the Chosen have the Mallrats surrounded.

Dirt bikes and quad bikes are being ridden around the group in a large circle.

Ebony shakes her head.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony and Mark are still standing on the cliffs overlooking the beach.

The Chosen have taken away the Mallrats as prisoners.

They watch as a small group of the Chosen walk towards the crashed dune buggy.

"Check the bodies." Luke said.

A member of the Chosen walks towards the dune buggy and sees Bray and Lex lying there.

"They're history." a Chosen member said.

"Right then, back to the Mall." Luke said.

The Chosen member rejoins Luke and two other people in blue robes.

"Now it is our turn to make history, in the name of Zoot." Luke said.

"Zoot, Zoot, Zoot." the Chosen chant.

Ebony and Mark make their way down towards the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

The Chosen have taken over the building.

The other Mallrats and kids are by the fountain.

Trudy stands on stairs with Jaffa.

"We have achieved great things today, Guardian." Trudy said. "Don't you agree?"

"We have indeed, Supreme Mother. We have indeed." Jaffa replied.

"More like Supreme Fruitcake." Jack said.

"Jack, don't." Dal said.

"Yeah, they'll be expecting us to kneel to her next." Ellie said.

Jaffa signals and two Chosen members force Ellie to her knees.

"No, please, don't." Cloe said.

"Get off of her." Jack said.

Jack moves forward and is stopped by a Chosen member.

Jaffa and Trudy look at each other.

"Supreme Mother?" Jaffa asked.

"She is nobody, just like the rest of the Mallrats." Trudy replied.

Jaffa signals with a flick of his hand and the Chosen back off and Ellie stands up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the beach. Ebony and Mark are by the crashed dune buggy.

"Bray, don't die on me." Ebony said, as she checks Bray.

Ebony then looks at Lex lying in the sand.

"Lex, please be okay." She said.

Ebony check Lex's neck for a pulse and doesn't find one.

"Get Bray out of there." She said.

Mark obeys Ebony, he takes Bray's helmet off and carefully pulls him free from the wreckage.

"Now, let's move." She said.

Ebony and Mark carry Bray away from the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall.

Luke appears as Trudy is walking down the stairs.

Trudy walks over to Luke.

"Where are Bray and Lex?" Trudy asked. "I wanna see them kneel."

"They were killed, Supreme Mother." Luke replied.

The Mallrats are devastated by the news.

"What? Both of them?" Trudy asked.

Luke nods.

Tai-San starts crying.

"The bodies. Bring them to me." Trudy said.

"But, Supreme Mother." Luke said.

"Now." Trudy said.

Luke looks up at Jaffa.

Trudy walks up the stairs to Jaffa.

May puts her hand on Tai-San's shoulder.

"Bray has the blood of Zoot in his veins. We can't just leave him there." Trudy said.

"Very well." Jaffa said, he signals to Luke.

Luke leaves the Mall with some of the Chosen.

* * *

A short time later, at the beach.

Luke and the Chosen are standing by the crashed dune buggy.

"Idiot. You told me they were dead." Luke said.

"At least one's of them dead." a Chosen member said.

Another Chosen member takes the helmet off Lex's head.

"Zoot be praised." the Chosen member said.

Luke walks over to the Chosen member and looks down at Lex lying in the sand.

"Let's get him back to the Mall." Luke said.

* * *

Later on, at the Mall. Luke and the Chosen have returned with Lex's body on a stretcher.

"Where's Bray?" Jaffa asked.

"He was gone but we found this one instead." Luke replied.

Luke pulls back the sheet covering Lex and Jaffa smiles.

Tai-San and the other Mallrats see Lex lying there.

Tai-San runs toward Lex's body but is stopped by the Chosen.

Jaffa stands in front of a kneeling Chosen member.

"You have failed, Zoot." Jaffa said. "You have allowed Bray to escape. You will be punished."

"Forgive me." the Chosen member said.

"It is not for me to forgive. It is for Zoot." Jaffa said. "Take him away."

"No, please. I'm sorry." the Chosen member said, as he was lead away.

"Send out a search party immediately." Jaffa said. "As for him, dispose of the body."

"As you wish, Guardian." Luke said.

The Chosen pick up the stretcher with Lex's body on it and they leave the Mall.

Jaffa walks past a smiling Trudy.

"Don't worry Supreme Mother, Bray can't have got far. We'll find him, I'm sure of that." Jaffa said.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the beach.

Luke and the Chosen are searching a wooded area.

Ebony and Mark put Bray down by a tree and they soon hear voices.

"Spread out, keep moving, search in those trees." Luke said.

They both spot the Chosen search party off in the distance.

* * *

It's night time. Inside the Mall.

Some of the Chosen are standing in a room in front of Jaffa and Trudy.

"Zoot be praised for our great victory today." Jaffa said.

"Zoot be praised." the Chosen said.

"We pledge ourselves to increase his power. Throughout the land. Throughout the world." Jaffa said.

"May his power increase." the Chosen said.

"And to his enemies and non-believers, destruction and desolation." Jaffa said.

"Destruction and desolation to his enemies." the Chosen said.

"Zoot be praised." Jaffa said. "You may depart to your devotions."

The Chosen leave just as Luke enters the room.

"Well?" Jaffa asked.

"Did you find Bray?" Trudy asked.

"Not yet but we will." Luke replied.

"When?" Trudy asked.

"We'll continue our search in the morning." Luke replied.

"He'll be miles away by then." Trudy said.

"There's no point in continuing now." Luke said.

"Very well, the morning first thing." Jaffa said. "But, as long as he's out there, he is a threat and Zoot does not like being threatened. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Guardian." Luke said.

"There must be no leaders left to provide a rallying point for the Tribe's. All their hopes must remain in Zoot and no-one else." Jaffa said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats are gathered by the fountain.

"I don't believe it. The nerve of that chick. I should have broken her neck." Alice said.

"The Chosen would've loved that." Ellie said.

"I mean, what have the Gulls ever done for anybody?" Alice asked.

"Ellie's right, the Chosen are the enemy here. We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves." Dal said.

"Yeah, that'll suit them down to the ground." Jack said.

"They think if they take away all the Tribe leader's." Ellie said.

"We're a bunch of headless chickens." Alice said. "Is that what they think of us?"

"Has anybody seen what happened to Danni?" Dal asked.

"She was definitely with us at the beach." Cloe replied.

"Maybe she escaped." Jack said.

"But has anybody seen her since?" Dal asked.

"Maybe they got her." Alice said.

"You see what I mean, she was a leader." Ellie said.

"So, what are they gonna do to them?" Cloe asked.

"Bump them off is my guess." Jack replied.

"No they can't." Salene said.

"Makes sense." May said.

"Yeah, then what?" Alice asked.

"Mean like, who's next?" Jack asked.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Out in the forest.

Ebony is using an orange cloth on a bruise on Bray's forehead.

Bray wakes up.

"What?" He asked.

"Shhh." She said. "Take it easy."

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're safe with me." She replied.

Ebony dabs the cloth on Bray's forehead.

"Ow, my head." He said.

Ebony puts the cloth down and takes a silver flask from her bag.

"Here." She said.

Ebony gives the flask to Bray and he drinks from it.

"Better?" She asked.

Bray nods.

Ebony re-caps the flask.

"What happened?" He asked.

Ebony puts the flask into her bag.

"You got knocked out." She replied. "You don't remember?"

Ebony takes the orange cloth from her bag.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied. "How long?"

"All night, it's morning now." She replied.

"Lex, where's Lex?" He asked.

"Who cares about Lex?" She asked.

"He rescued me from the Chosen." He replied.

"Yeah and then he ran out on you." She said, lying.

"He did?" He asked.

"The Guardian and the Chosen would've got you if it wasn't for me." She replied.

Ebony applies the cloth to Bray's forehead.

"Thanks." He said.

"My pleasure." She said.

"You shouldn't have bothered." He said.

Ebony looks at Bray.

"Why not?" She asked.

"After all that I did. Turning you away when you tried to warn us about the Chosen. Driving you out like that, it was stupid." He said.

"Yeah. How could you?" She asked.

"You were right all along Ebony, now it's too late." He replied.

"It's never too late, Bray. We can start over, you and me." She said.

"I gotta go back, I have to find Danni and the others." He said.

Bray tries to stand up but he is in pain.

"What?" She asked.

"My leg, I can't move it." He replied.

Ebony puts her bag over her right shoulder.

"Here lean on me, okay?" She said.

"Yeah." He said.

Ebony helps Bray to his feet.

"Look Bray, I know it's tough right now but there's nothing you can do for Danni, okay?" She said. "Look, I've got to find you a place safe and get you fit again and then, who knows."

Bray nods.

"Come on." She said.

Ebony and Bray leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.

The Mallrats wake up hungry and Jaffa walks in.

"What is going on here?" Jaffa asked.

"Look, we're hungry. We need to eat." Alice replied.

"If you want food, you must earn it." Jaffa said.

Jaffa walks up the stairs and looks down on the Mallrats.

"The new order begins now, the age of Zoot is upon us. There will be no room for rebels or unbelievers." Jaffa said. "But, for the true believer there need be no more fear."

"And, no more freedom." Ellie said.

"Silence." Jaffa said.

"We already have our own laws." Ellie said.

Jack grabs Ellie by her left arm.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"We can't afford to knuckle under to this creep." Ellie replied.

"From now on, those who transgress will be severely punished." Jaffa said. "Those who obey and show themselves worthy, will earn the right to join the Chosen."

"Who'd want to?" Alice asked.

"Until then you will be treated as slaves and put to work." Jaffa replied.

"We can't work without food." Cloe said.

"All in good time. First, you must join me in giving thanks to Zoot." Jaffa said. "Kneel."

None of the Mallrats obey Jaffa.

"All kneel." Jaffa said.

The Mallrats reluctantly kneel in front of Jaffa.

"Ellie, you've got to play cool." Jack said.

"Jack, no." Ellie said.

Jack pulls Ellie down to the floor.

Tai-San stands up from the fountain and walks amongst the kneeling Mallrats.

"Tai-San, no." Alice said.

"You, what's your name?" Jaffa asked.

"My name is Tai-San." Tai-San replied.

"Why do you not kneel?" Jaffa asked.

"I do not worship false gods." Tai-San replied.

Jaffa smiles and laughs.

"As you wish but until you do, there will be no food for you or your friends." Jaffa said. "They will eat only when you and they repent."

Jaffa walks away.

Tai-San goes back to the fountain and starts meditating.

Ellie walks over to Jack and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Jack turns around.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again." Ellie said.

"Oh, look Ellie, babe..." Jack said.

"I'm not your babe." Ellie said.

"Okay, look I just didn't want you to get hurt. I mean, who knows what those crazies might do." Jack said.

"They didn't do anything to Tai-San." Ellie said.

"Yeah but they could have." Jack said. "Okay, look Ellie, I'm sorry but I only did it because I..."

"Because what?" Ellie asked.

"Because I care about you, okay?" Jack replied.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ellie said. "Come here."

Ellie and Jack walk away with their arms around each other.

Alice and May are standing near the stairs.

"What's she doing?" May asked.

"Meditating." Alice replied.

"With all this going on?" May asked.

Alice nods and May walks over to Tai-San.

"Hey Tai-San, Tai-San." May said.

Tai-San opens her eyes and looks at May.

"How long you gonna keep this up?" May asked.

"I was trying to restore my inner calm and it's not easy." Tai-San replied.

"You bet it isn't, especially if you're hungry." May said. "What I wanna know is when we gonna eat?"

"There are more important things than food." Tai-San replied.

"Not right now there isn't." May said.

"Fasting can sharpen the senses and heighten awareness. It can be good to deny yourself food." Tai-San said.

"I'm not denying myself food, you are." May said.

Alice walks over to May and Tai-San.

"We're all gonna starve because of you." May said.

"Hey May, lay off her, she's got enough on her mind." Alice said. "Lex is dead."

"I'm sorry." May said.

"Thanks Alice." Tai-San said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

Luke and the Chosen search party are looking around.

Bray and Ebony are walking along a forest path.

"It's no good, I can't go on."He said. "I need rest."

"Two minutes, no more." She said. "Is it that bad?"

"It's swelling up like a football." He replied.

"Let's hope it's just a sprain." She said.

"Whatever it is, it's getting worse." He said.

"Once we get out of here, I'll try and do something about it." She said.

"It's no good, I'll never make it." He said.

Bray rests against a tree.

"You will. You got to." She said.

"No. You stay with me, we'll both get caught." He said. "There's no sense in that. Go on."

"And leave you. Well, who do you think I am? Lex?" She asked.

Mark appears from the undergrowth.

"Well?" Ebony asked.

"The Chosen are everywhere." Mark replied.

"Yeah?" Ebony said.

"We're not gonna get far with him in that state." Mark said.

"We will, we'll just have to take it easy." Ebony said.

"He's right Ebony, it's no use." Bray said.

"Look, there's three of us now." Ebony said.

They are soon interrupted by voices.

"Shhh, that'll be the Chosen." Ebony said. "What are we gonna do?"

"There's no point in running." Mark said.

"Leave me here, I'll take my chances." Bray said.

"No, get in the bushes here." Ebony said.

Ebony and Mark help Bray to his feet and they go into some bushes.

"Stay in here and keep your head down." Ebony said.

Ebony and Mark cover Bray in leaves and foliage.

"We make noise, they follow, we lose them, easy." Ebony said. "Once they've gone, we come back and get Bray, okay?"

"Alright." Mark replied.

"Don't move." Ebony said, to Bray.

Ebony and Mark soon leave Bray in his hiding place.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Alice and Salene are in the Cafe.

"I hate cooking when we're not allowed to eat." Alice said.

"Try not to think about." Salene said.

"I can't help it." Alice said, as she bites a carrot.

One of the Chosen walks in.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the Chosen member asked.

"I'm just tasting it. Making sure it's alright." Alice replied.

"You are a liar and a thief." the Chosen member said.

"How'd you get that?" Alice asked.

"You're stealing food." the Chosen member replied.

"But, it's our food." Salene said.

"Was your food. This meal is for the Chosen. Not for you." the Chosen member said.

"We're hungry." Alice said.

The male Chosen member snatches the carrot from Alice's hand.

"You heard the Guardian, you can eat when you've all repented, all of you." the Chosen member said.

"Tai-San's not gonna give in." Alice said. "What do you think we should starve to death?"

"If it is Zoot's will, yes." the Chosen member replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony and Mark are walking through the forest.

"I can't hear anything." She said. "Can you?"

"No." He replied.

"Let's get back to Bray." She said.

They walk back to the hiding place.

"This is it." She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's just over here." She replied.

They find the hiding place empty.

"He's gone." He said.

"Bray." She said.

Ebony runs off and Mark follows her.

Bray!" She shouted. "Something else is out here I can feel it."

Mark follows Ebony as they search the forest for Bray.

"So, where are you going to now?" He asked.

"Away from here and away from the Chosen." She replied. "Are you coming?"

A figure appears behind them and it's Pride of the Eco Tribe.

Pride walks off into the forest.

"Bray?" Ebony shouted.

Ebony and Mark chase after Pride.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. The Chosen are putting up pictures in a room for Jaffa.

"Do you not feel it in the very air we breathe my brothers?" Jaffa asked.

Jaffa walks over to a portrait of Zoot and holds up a crystall ball.

"Victory." Jaffa said.

Luke enters the room with Bray behind him.

"We found him in the woods." Luke said.

"I see you've been redecorating our Mall." Bray said. "I can't say I admire your taste of wallpaper though."

"It's not for you to admire." Jaffa said. "This Mall and the city belong to the Chosen now."

"Where's Danni?" Bray asked.

"Such gallantry. She's with the other leaders." Jaffa replied.

"Where? What have you done with them?" Bray asked.

"Let's just say they've been taken care of." Jaffa replied.

Luke stops Bray from attacking Jaffa.

"I'm gonna get you for this." Bray said.

"Your people have no leaders and no hope. The war Bray is over." Jaffa said. "Has it not come to pass my brothers?"

"Praise be to Zoot." the Chosen said. "Praise be to Zoot."

"And to his followers, victory." Jaffa said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats are sitting by the fountain.

Alice and May start fighting and Tai-San stands up.

"Just how long do you think this is gonna last? Fighting amongst us is exactly what the Chosen want." Tai-San said. "Let's try and think, Bray must be out there somewhere."

"Danni?" Jack asked.

"Where do you think she is?" Dal asked.

"I don't know, maybe some other place where they keeping the other Tribe leaders." Jack replied.

"It's obvious, Danni's probably dead." May said.

"We don't know that, thinking like that means we're beaten we've even started." Tai-San said.

Trudy walks in, carrying Brady and the Chosen guards behind her.

"Rallying the troops, are we?" Trudy asked.

Tai-San walks away from Trudy.

"Touching." Trudy said.

"If you've come to gloat, you can forget it." Ellie said. "We're just fine."

"Oh, I can see that." Trudy said.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"We're not giving in. We'll beat you and your looney friend in the white dress." Ellie said.

Trudy walks over to Patsy and Cloe.

"Patsy, how are you?" Trudy asked.

Cloe puts her arm around Patsy's shoulders.

"It's alright, Patsy." Cloe said.

Trudy walks away from Cloe and Patsy.

"How things change." Trudy said.

Trudy walks over to Alice and Jack.

"Decay and renewal, these are the only laws of time." Trudy said.

Trudy looks at Jack.

"Do you remember Jack when I was just a scared pregnant girl begging to be allowed to stay here?" Trudy asked.

"We took you in, Trudy." Salene said.

"I was never welcome here." Trudy said. "Do you have any idea how that felt?"

"So, all this is about revenge?" Dal asked. "Because you had a hard time."

Trudy walks over to Dal and Salene.

"Oh Dal, how wrong you are. This is about love." Trudy said.

Trudy walks up the stairs, past May.

"You are all special to me and I will bring you into the fold, like the lost sheep you are." Trudy said.

"More like lambs to the slaughter." Alice said.

"Zoot will provide for you as he has provided for us." Trudy said, to Brady. "Then, we will talk again."

Trudy clicks her fingers and signals to five Chosen members.

"Give them food and drink as much as they need." Trudy said.

Trudy continues walking up the stairs.

* * *

Back in the forest outside the city.

Ebony and Mark run down a path and end up near a river.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" She asked. "It ain't Bray that's for sure."

"Who is it then? The Chosen?" He asked.

"All I know is that someone's been watching us." She replied. "Maybe whoever it is knows where Bray is. Time to change tack."

"What?" He asked.

"If we're gonna catch our fish, we have to move the same way, think the same way." She replied. "Stealth not speed."

Ebony walks off and Mark follows her.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe eating.

"Patsy, you have to eat something." Cloe said.

Patsy doesn't say anything.

"See I told you, we want something to eat, we've just got to shut our mouths and get on with it." May said.

"That's not true, Trudy's just playing with us. She could starve us tomorrow if she wanted to." Tai-San said.

"I don't see you not eating." May said.

Tai-San eats a spoonful of food.

"Tai-San's right, just because they've given us food, doesn't mean we have to give in." Ellie said.

Dal walks in.

"Even slaves have to be fed." Dal said.

Tai-San stands up from her chair.

"Dal, you're not a slave." Tai-San said. "Listen, listen all of you. None of us here are slaves, not inside."

Ellie gets up.

"Not where it matters, in our hearts." Ellie said.

Ellie sits down next to Jack.

"Jack, listen to me." Ellie said.

"This is not bad." Jack said.

Jack eats from the bowl in his hand.

"There has to be a way out of here." Ellie said.

"Okay, we'll just walk out the front door." Jack said.

"No, I'm serious." Ellie said.

"So am I, I get cranky if I don't eat properly." Jack said.

Ellie takes the bowl from Jack and puts it down on the table.

"Look this is our home, we know it better than the Chosen do." Ellie said. "And you've been here the longest, you know it better than any of us."

"So?" Jack asked.

"So, there must be somewhere around here, some way out that's not watched or guarded." Ellie said.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"That's what I'm asking you, Jack." Ellie said.

"I don't know." Jack said.

Jack picks up his bowl and continues eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy walks into Jaffa's room.

"You mean Bray's here?" She asked.

"Praise be to Zoot. Yes." He replied.

"And now?" She asked.

"Bray has the blood of Zoot in his veins." He replied. "But he is dangerous, I think it would be best if he were reunited with his brother."

"Would that be wise?" She asked.

"Would it be wise to let him become the focal point for any resistance?" He asked.

"Killing him would simply make him a martyr." She replied. "But, winning Bray to the cause would be a great prize."

"He is too strong spirited and stubborn." He said.

"I can break him given the opportunity." She said.

"His fate is already sealed." He said.

"You are forgetting something." She said. "Bray shares my bloodline through the child of Zoot, I too have a say in his fate."

"So be it." He said.

Trudy walks away from Jaffa.

"Just take care he does not distract you from our cause." He said.

Trudy bows before she leaves the room.

* * *

A short time later, Trudy enters a room to find Bray sitting on a bed.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing just fine." He replied. "Just like to congratulate you on a brilliant job."

Trudy looks at Bray.

"In fooling us all, betraying us all, opening the gates to Hell for everyone in the city." He said.

"Bray." She said.

"Don't! There's nothing you can say." He said. "I just wanna know one thing."

"What?" She asked.

"The truth if you can remember what that is." He replied. "This mindless worship of my brother, Zoot. What has it got to offer you?"

"Bray, you can't see it for what it is." She replied.

"That's exactly the point, Trudy. I can't see it for what it is." He said.

"Yes, it can be hard but so was our old life." She said.

"We never killed people who disagreed with us Trudy, that's the difference." He said. "And what about Danni? Tell me Trudy, is she still alive?"

"I don't know what's happened to Danni." She replied.

"But you do know people have been killed." He said.

"It is true that some sacrifices has been necessary." She said.

"Sacrifices, is that what you call them?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." She replied.

"Yeah, you mean anarchy." He said.

"Anarchy has no meaning in a world without laws, Bray." She said. "Can't you see that's what we're trying to do? Create some order, some stability."

"It's not too late Trudy, after everything that you've done, it's not too late." He said. "Join us now. Help us to defeat this evil. Please."

"No it is you who should join us, Bray." She said. "We could make a fresh start together. All of us I mean, everyone. That's why I'm here to ask for your help, your support, join us."

"Not if you were the last Tribe on earth." He said.

"Believe me Bray, that day will come." She said.

Trudy leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the forest.

Ebony and Mark are standing behind a tree and watching Pride.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Pride asked.

Pride then runs into the forest and Ebony and Mark follow him.

"There." Ebony said, pointing at Pride.

A large cargo net falls on Ebony and Mark.

"He lead us right into it." Ebony said.

"Who is this guy?" Mark asked.

Pride walks over.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Pride said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

"This lot are acting stranger then usual." Alice said.

"Praise be to Zoot, praise be to Zoot, praise to be Zoot." the Chosen chant.

Jaffa and some Chosen appear upstairs.

Jaffa walks down the stairs with Chosen by his side.

"The word of Zoot was made quite clear to you and yet you persist with these foolish schemes." Jaffa said.

Jaffa clicks his fingers and two Chosen bring Jack out in chains.

"No, Jack!" Ellie said.

A Chosen member stops Ellie.

"Silence." Jaffa said.

Ellie and the other Mallrats watch as Jack is lead up the stairs to Jaffa.

"Know this, escape is impossible, resistance futile." Jaffa said. "You leave me no choice. Your friend's fate will be an example to you all."

"No!" Ellie screamed.

"You dare to question Zoot's will?" Jaffa asked.

"Ellie, don't." Jack said.

"Don't hurt him, you don't know how valuable he could be to you." Ellie said.

"You have nothing of value to us." Jaffa said.

"You're wrong. Jack's brilliant, he's the smartest one here." Ellie said.

Alice walks over to Ellie.

"He made a water system, he knows how things work. He even found out about the Virus." Ellie said. "Everything we have, we owe it to him."

"A scientist?" Jaffa said.

"You could use his knowledge." Ellie said. "Spare him please."

"Faith not science is our guide." Jaffa said. "Bring him."

"No!" Ellie screamed.

Jaffa walks away and Jack is lead away.

Alice comforts Ellie.

* * *

Back in the forest outside the city.

"How do we know you're not with the Chosen?" Ebony asked.

"Alone? The Chosen are like dogs, they move about in packs." Pride said.

"So, why are you following us?" Mark asked.

"I was keeping an eye on things." Pride replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ebony asked.

"I'm a watcher, a scout." Pride replied.

"Who for?" Ebony asked.

"It doesn't matter." Pride replied. "What matters is that I saw what happened to your friend."

"Bray?" Ebony asked.

"If that's his name." Pride replied. "He's your leader?"

"What happened?" Ebony asked.

"Chosen search party came and found him, took him away." Pride replied.

"Get us out of this net." Ebony said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack is with Jaffa in his room.

"You would like to live, wouldn't you Jack?" Jaffa asked.

Jack doesn't say anything.

"Perhaps that can be arranged." Jaffa said. "Your friend may have been right, faith is our cornerstone but there's no reason why science cannot be put to use in the service of Zoot."

"You um, want me to work for you?" Jack asked.

"For Zoot and Zoot's glory." Jaffa replied.

Jaffa looks at Jack.

"You will be taken from the city to a place where you can work in peace, there are many projects. Great projects yet to come."

Jack is left without a choice.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the forest.

Ebony, Mark and Pride are sitting by a river around a small campfire.

"Do you have a name at least?" Ebony asked.

"Members of my Tribe call me Pride." Pride replied.

"So, is everyone in your Tribe so nature loving?" Ebony asked.

"We like to live in harmony with our natural world." Pride replied. "It's our creed."

"So, who's your leader?" Ebony asked.

"Her name is Eagle." Pride replied. "She came to us some months ago. She um, had been abandoned by her own Tribe. We saw great strength in her, her will, her courage, her ability to lead. She became our leader immediately."

"Did, did she tell you anything about her past?" Ebony asked.

Pride doesn't reply.

"I'm gonna have to get some firewood if we're gonna keep warm tonight." Pride said, avoiding the question.

Pride walks away leaving Ebony and Mark sitting on a log together.

Ebony realises from the way that Pride talked about his leader, she knows who it is.

Ebony puts her hand on top of Mark's.

"Eb..." He said.

"Sshhh." She said.

Mark stays quiet and Ebony doesn't move her hand from his.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	13. Chapter 19

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No KC. No Lex.

**Summary:** Season 3, Episode's 3 to 6.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Original Character replaces Lex.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen  
**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside on the city's streets.

Ellie is part of a Chosen work party and is carrying a car tire.

She drops the car tire outside a building and spots a truck driving.

Ellie sees Jack's red hair and two Chosen guards beside him.

"Jack!" She screamed.

"Ellie." He said.

"You're alive." She said.

"Looks like it." He said.

Ellie runs after the truck and the Chosen chase after her.

"Where are they taking you?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Jack!" She said.

"Hold on Ellie, just don't forget me." He said.

"Never, I love you." She said.

"I love you too Ellie, just don't forget me." He said. "Never forget."

The truck turns around a corner and Jack is gone from Ellie's life.

Ellie sinks to her knees and she drops her head as she cries.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Jaffa enters the room where Bray is being kept prisoner.

Bray is sitting up on the bed.

"I trust you've slept well." Jaffa said.

"Fine." Bray said.

Jaffa looks at a small table with a bowl and glass of water on it.

"I see you weren't hungry." Jaffa said.

"Didn't have the stomach for it." Bray said.

"You do understand Bray, this was inevitable." Jaffa said. "The power of Zoot always triumphs in the end."

"Whatever you say." Bray said.

"So, do you finally accept your destiny?" Jaffa asked.

Bray gets up from the bed.

"Will you join us?" Jaffa asked.

"And become one of the Chosen?" Bray asked.

"You will be accorded the privileges of the blood of Zoot." Jaffa replied.

"I have lost everything that has ever mattered to me because of you. Danni, my Tribe, my freedom." Bray said.

Bray rushes forward and one of the Chosen grabs Bray to stop him attacking Jaffa.

"And you ask me if I'll join you, I'd rather go to Hell." Bray said.

"That can be arranged." Jaffa said.

The Chosen take Bray to a brainwashing room.

"Never break me. Never!" Bray said, as he banged on the door with his fist.

Images of Zoot are shown on a constant loop on three large screens.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs by the fountain.

"You think Trudy will do her meals-on-wheels act again?" May asked.

"Who knows with Trudy. I wanna know why she fed us in the first place." Salene replied.

Patsy picks up a bundle hidden by the fountain and unwraps it.

"Quick, the Guardian's coming, hide it." May said.

Cloe drops a piece of bread onto the floor.

Jaffa appears on the stairs with two female Chosen members behind him.

"Has a little hunger brought you to your senses yet?" Jaffa asked.

"Well, it's brought me a rumbly tummy." Alice replied. "Oh, I'm sorry that's probably a little bit too human for you. Isn't it?"

"I see through your sarcasm." Jaffa replied. "It is nothing but a thin veil to mask your despair but it need not be so."

Jaffa notices some bread lying on the floor.

"Where has this come from?" Jaffa asked, pointing.

"Why don't you ask your precious Trudy?" Alice asked.

"The Supreme Mother?" Jaffa said, surprised.

Alice picks the bread up off the floor.

"I'm surprised you didn't know, considering you two think as one." Alice said.

"Remove it immediately." Jaffa said.

One of the Chosen takes the bread from Alice's hand.

"Oh, so much for a united front for the will of Zoot." Alice said.

Jaffa walks away.

* * *

Back in the forest. There is a campfire with a fish being cooked over a pot.

"So, how'd you catch it?" Mark asked.

Pride picks a three-pronged wooden spear.

"You caught it with that?" Ebony asked.

"Spearing fish is a lost art. Easy once you know how." Pride replied.

"So, what's bubbling away in your witch's cauldron?" Ebony asked.

"Edible roots." Pride replied. "Our environment can provide everything we need as long as we know where to look."

"Does your leader know all these things?" Mark asked.

"She's a fast learner and an excellent leader." Pride replied.

"What makes her so good then?" Mark asked, interested.

"Does it matter?" Ebony asked.

Pride looks at Ebony after her sudden outburst.

"Great strength of character. She combines vision with action. She leads but never dominates." Pride said.

"That's strange, we knew someone like that once." Mark said.

"Drop it. Today's gonna be busy enough without a history lesson." Ebony said.

Ebony gets up and she walks away from Mark and Pride.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Jaffa is with Trudy in her room.

"You gave them food against my wishes." He said.

"I did it to achieve our aim." She said.

"And, perhaps feeling a little sorry for your former friends?" He asked.

"I feel nothing for the Mallrats." She replied. "They are shadows from another life."

"Then why feed them?" He asked.

"I know their ways." She replied. "We will win them over more quickly with kindness then with threats."

"Too much kindness weakens the character." He said.

Jaffa walks towards Trudy.

"We wouldn't want that to happen to the child of Zoot now, would we?" He asked.

"No, Guardian no, please, no." She said.

Jaffa takes hold of Brady.

"You may have access." He said.

"No Guardian, no." She said.

Jaffa takes Brady from Trudy.

"She belongs to the Chosen." He said.

Jaffa leaves the room with Brady crying in his arms.

Trudy is left distraught as she sobs on the sofa.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall.

Trudy visits the Mallrats in the Cafe.

Alice, Ellie and Salene are peeling potatoes for the Chosen.

"I hope you enjoyed your food." Trudy said. "Any gratitude should be to Zoot. He gave me permission to feed you."

"Strange he didn't let the Guardian know." Ellie said.

"Zoot and I have a special understanding." Trudy said.

"You do know Zoot's dead, don't you Trudy? He's just a pile of ashes." Alice said.

"Everyone's entitled to their beliefs, Alice." May said.

"Zoot is far more then just a voice in my head." Trudy said.

"So, what is he then? We don't understand." Ellie said.

"Zoot's spirit lives in his followers." Trudy said. "In future, any nourishment you recieve will follow the worship of him."

"So you're saying no worship, no food?" Salene asked.

"You're forgetting Salene, I didn't say that, Zoot did." Trudy replied.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Bray is still in the brainwashing room.

The images of Zoot stop and then start again.

Bray covers his ears to shut out the "Power and Chaos." mantra.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, the Mallrats are by the fountain.

"Like I said, we're no use to them if we're too weak to work." Dal said.

"But they've got loads of slaves already." Cloe said. "What do we matter?"

"If that toerag was man enough to come in here without his cronies." Alice said. "I'll punch his lights out."

"God, I'm sick of your fighting talk Alice." May said. "Where has it got any of us? Except hungry."

"Look, maybe May's right." Salene said. "Maybe we have to play along if we wanna survive. I'm really hungry."

"But what they believe in, it's evil." Patsy said.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the brainwashing room, Jaffa enters.

"I trust you had an interesting night." Jaffa said.

"Known in some places as torture." Bray said.

"These are words and images which speak of the true way, the only way. The way of Zoot." Jaffa said.

"Zoot." Bray said.

"One day soon, you too will follow." Jaffa said.

Bray looks at Jaffa.

"Good, you're beginning to see that defiance is pointless." Jaffa said.

"Whatever. Just let me sleep." Bray said.

"Your foolish dreams have already cost you dearly. Not least of all the lives of the two women you loved." Jaffa said.

"Just leave me alone." Bray said.

Jaffa walks over to Bray and kneels down.

"Not until you say these words, Zoot be praised and to his followers victory." Jaffa said. "Say them and you'll be left alone."

Jaffa stands up and he leaves the room.

Bray covers his ears as the Power and Chaos mantra is played.

"No!" He said.

* * *

* Meanwhile, out in the forest by a river.

Ebony and Mark are talking.

"Why don't we get Pride to tag along?" He asked.

"No way." She replied.

"Why not?" He asked. "He could get his whole Tribe to help us."

"What makes you think they'll be interested in helping us out?" She asked.

"There's no harm in asking." He replied.

"Look, I'm not trusting a bunch of strangers with our lives." She said.

"Their leader sounds just like the person we need on our side." He said.

"You know nothing about her." She said.

"No, I don't." He said.

Pride appears and walks towards Ebony and Mark.

"Hang around a while." Pride said.

"We're heading back." Mark said.

"Into the city?" Pride asked.

"That's where our friends are." Mark replied.

"To take on the Chosen?" Pride asked.

Ebony and Mark nod.

"That's the plan." Mark replied.

"I wish you luck friends." Pride said. "Confrontation is not my way nor the way of my Tribe. I'm very sorry."

Pride shakes hands with Ebony and Mark.

Pride walks away leaving Ebony and Mark by the river.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Trudy is in Jaffa's room.

"That's good isn'it it?" She asked. "It means you've broken his will."

"Far from it. There's still no acceptance of Zoot." He replied.

Jaffa gets up from his chair and walks around the desk towards Trudy.

"I cannot allow his presence amongst us. It will contaminate the others." He said.

"Maybe, we can work on Bray together." She said.

"What can you do that I have not already tried?" He asked.

"Now that you have used all your skills to wear him down." She replied. "I have a little knowledge."

"Knowledge?" He asked.

"I know Bray's weaknesses better than anyone else, I know what hurts." She replied.

"Then tell me. The information will be put to good use." He said.

"But it only hurts when I open the wound." She said.

"You truly believe you can turn him into a follower?" He asked.

"Now, that you have paved the way." She replied. "Yes. All I ask is that you let me try."

"One last time." He said.

* * *

A short time later, Trudy is in her room with a plate of fruit in front of her.

Three members of the Chosen bring Bray in and Trudy signals them away.

Trudy stands up from her sofa.

"Bray, how good to see you." She said.

She picks up a metal jug from the table.

"Would you like some juice or a little fruit perhaps? She asked.

Bray looks at Trudy and she puts the metal jug back on the table.

"I have to talk to you." She said.

"As long as I don't have to listen." He said.

"You must go along with the Guardian, do as he wishes." She said. "Bray, please."

"Why? So you can tick off the final goal on your warped little mind. Getting me to worship Zoot." He said.

"It is not for my sake." She said.

"Everything you do is for your sake." He said.

Trudy walks over to Bray.

"Of course you hate me, I understand that." She said.

"I wouldn't waste the energy." He said.

"But you have got to understand something, Bray. If you don't do as he says, he will kill you." She said.

"I'm already half dead." He said. "What does it matter?"

"Bray, I don't want you to die." She replied.

"Why should you care?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

"If you're gonna tell me you love me." He replied.

Bray looks at Trudy.

"You sure got a funny way of showing it." He said.

Trudy walks away from Bray.

"I know you can't accept what I've done." She said. "My mind might be with the Chosen but my heart is with you."

"See, that's not possible because you don't have one." He said.

"If only you knew." She said. "All the hours, days, nights I have spent longing for you."

"You'll get over it." He said.

Trudy walks behind Bray.

"Even if you've given up hope. What about the others?" She asked.

"They can look after themselves." He replied. "What can I do?"

"Save them from slavery." She replied.

"How do I do that when I'm being held a prisoner here too?" He asked.

"Embrace the Chosen, Bray. They'll follow your lead." She replied.

"So, I sell my soul to have their chains removed?" He asked.

"And save their lives too." She replied.

Bray turns his head and looks at Trudy.

"You'd do it, wouldn't you?" He asked. "You'd have them killed?"

"Bray, that is not my decision." She replied. "It is you who holds the power of life and death in your hands. It is your choice."

"You mean, there's no choice." He said.

Bray and Trudy look at each other.

"Alright, I'll talk to them." He said.

"I'm so glad you're seeing sense at last." She said.

Trudy walks away from Bray.

"But on one condition." He said.

Trudy turns and looks at Bray.

"What?" She asked.

"You never ever mention the word love to me again." He replied.

Trudy looks at Bray.

* * *

A short time later, Trudy walks into Jaffa's room.

"Your persuasive skills are to be admired." He said.

"It was you Guardian who planted the seed." She said. "I simply watered it a little."

"We have worked together as it should be." He said.

"He has agreed to talk to the others." She said.

Jaffa walks over to Trudy.

"I have not authorised this." He said.

"Bray is the most powerful weapon we have on winning them over." She said. "Shouldn't we put him to use?"

"We must never waste weapons at our disposal." He replied. "All has been sent us in the service of Zoot."

"So, you agree to the meeting?" She asked.

Jaffa thinks for a bit.

"But, I will see him first." He replied.

Jaffa walks past Trudy and he leaves the room.

* * *

A few moments later, Jaffa enters the brainwashing room to find Bray lying on the floor.

"I understand you finally seen the light." Jaffa said.

"I wouldn't quite put it that way." Bray said.

"No? How would you put it?" Jaffa asked.

"As a leader I have no choice." Bray replied.

"A pity it has taken you so long to realise what has always been obvious." Jaffa said.

"My Tribe's welfare comes before my own." Bray said.

"So, you still do not embrace the Chosen?" Jaffa asked.

"I'll do whatever is necessary to save the Tribe." Bray replied.

"Including becoming one of us?" Jaffa asked.

"If it's the only way that they'll survive." Bray replied.

"And, what will you tell your friends?" Jaffa asked.

"To go along with my wishes for their own good." Bray replied.

"Good. We finally speak the same language." Jaffa said. "Zoot be praised."

Jaffa leaves the room.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. The Chosen gather on the stairs.

Jaffa, Bray and Trudy appear as the Mallrats watch from the fountain.

"It's Bray." Salene said. "He's been captured."

"Tell them." Jaffa said, to Bray.

Bray steps forward.

"Fellow Mallrats, it's good to see you guys." Bray said. "I've been thinking long and hard about our future and it we seems we have no choice. The Chosen they control the whole city. They're our leaders now. If we don't join them, we'll become slaves or worse."

"Bray." Alice said.

"If we do... but if we do." Bray said. "But if we do join them then we will suffer far far more."

"Guard, take him away." Jaffa said.

Two members of the Chosen grab Bray by his arms and drag him up the stairs.

"We'll lose our hopes, our dreams, our future and without them we're nothing." Bray said. "Never give in to the Chosen. They can claim our bodies but not our souls."

Bray is dragged away by two Chosen guards.

"Foolish words from a foolish man." Jaffa said. "The words of his own death warrant."

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Jaffa and Trudy are talking in her room.

"Tell me again, what was it that made you think that the wayward brother of Zoot might convince his followers to embrace the cause?" He asked.

"He told me so." She replied.

"And you believed him?" He asked.

"As did you." She replied.

"On your recommendation." He said.

"Are you implying that I knew Bray would speak out against us?" She asked. "What could I possibly hope to gain from such an action?"

"Bray has considerable appeal." He said.

Jaffa walks towards Trudy.

"The blood of Zoot runs in his veins and you are a woman." He said.

Trudy stands up from her sofa and looks at Jaffa.

"I am the Supreme Mother." She said, angrily. "How dare you..."

"And I am the Guardian of the cause." He said.

Jaffa moves closer to Trudy.

"And I will destroy all those who seek to divert its path." He said. "Regardless of their status."

Jaffa walks away from Trudy.

"However, there is a way in which your allegiance to the cause can be proven beyond a doubt." He said.

"There is no doubt." She said.

"What is Zoot?" He asked.

"Zoot is love." She replied.

"And, how do win Zoot's love?" He asked.

"Through power and chaos." She replied.

"What is the key to power and chaos?" He asked.

"Devotion." She replied.

"So, I will allow you to perform the ultimate act of devotion. The brother of Zoot will be reunited with the great one." He said. "And, who better to bring about this reunification than the mother of Zoot's child."

Trudy is horrified by Jaffa's request.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats are by the fountain.

"Well, Bray sure told it like it is." Alice said. "Yeah?

"Let's face it, they're gonna get rid of Bray. Like they're gonna get rid of all of us." May said.

Dal stands up from the fountain.

"Hold it, Bray stood up to be counted. The least we could do is respect that and keep our cool." Dal said.

Tai-San stands up from the fountain.

"Dal's right. We have to meet their anger with calm and optimism whatever happens." Tai-San said.

Luke enters and takes people away for the work party.

May sits down next to Salene on the metal bench.

"What were you saying, Tai-San? About optimism?" May asked.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall, by the fountain.

"Have you noticed how they keep taking us one at a time?" Patsy asked. "Ellie, where's Alice and Cloe?"

"They're on laundy duty, they'll be back soon." Ellie replied.

"It's not gonna get any better until we co-operate." May said.

"Bray's about to lose his life because he had the guts to stand up to them. He'd want us to fight back too." Ellie said.

"Ellie's right, Bray deserves better." Dal said.

"Poor Bray. Do you think they'll let us say goodbye to him?" Patsy asked.

Jaffa approaches the Mallrats.

"One of you will be allowed to witness the execution of Bray." Jaffa said. "Who will that be?"

Jaffa doesn't get any response from the Mallrats.

"How can we appreciate life if we do not appreciate death?" Jaffa asked.

"Bray's our friend and leader." Dal said. "How can you expect any of us to watch him die?"

"I don't expect, I insist." Jaffa replied. "It's a gift I offer and you will be the reciever of that gift."

Jaffa walks away.

Dal wishes he never opened his mouth.

* * *

A short time later, Salene runs into Trudy's room and is followed by two Chosen guards.

"Trudy, you can't let this happen please." Salene said. "I'm begging you. Listen to me."

"Wait." Trudy said.

The Chosen guards let go of Salene and she runs towards Trudy.

"Excuse me Salene but have you made an appointment?" Trudy asked. "I mean, what is the point of having a private room if anyone can just make their way in here?"

"You are mad." Salene said.

"Far from it." Trudy said. "Now, what was it you wanted and bear in mind I'm busy."

"Save Bray." Salene said.

"I can't. Anything else?" Trudy asked.

"But, you've been through so much together. I don't believe you have no feeling for him." Salene said.

"Salene, this conversation is not only pointless, it's boring." Trudy said.

"Please Trudy, I'll do anything, give you anything." Salene said.

"Poor Salene, still dreaming that hopeless dream." Trudy said.

Trudy stands up from her sofa.

"Guard." Trudy said.

"Trudy, don't let this happen please." Salene said.

The Chosen guards grab Salene and take her away from Trudy.

"Listen to me, please. You can stop this. Please." Salene said.

The Chosen guards escort Salene out of the room.

"Trudy!" Salene shouted.

Trudy starts crying.

Meanwhile, the Chosen guards take Dal away from the Mallrats.

* * *

*EP4 Later that day, on the beach.

Bray is tied to the stake by two members of the Chosen.

Two kids walk forward with branches and put them on the pile under Bray.

The kids walk backwards and join Jaffa and Trudy.

"Last night, the great one appeared to me in a dream." Jaffa said. "He told me that the brother of Zoot would be welcomed into the higher place. And that the Chosen would be blessed with this reunification."

"All praise to Zoot." the Chosen said.

Ebony and Mark watch from behind some nearby rocks.

A Chosen member walks forward with a flaming torch and gives it to Jaffa.

"Supreme Mother, are you ready to prove your devotion to Zoot?" Jaffa asked.

Jaffa hands the flaming torch to Trudy.

"Power and chaos." Jaffa said.

"Power and chaos." the Chosen said.

"Power and chaos." Jaffa said.

"Power and chaos." the Chosen said.

"Power and chaos." Jaffa said.

"Power and chaos." the Chosen said.

Trudy walks forward towards Bray.

"Power and chaos." Jaffa said.

"Power and chaos." the Chosen said.

Dal stands nearby and watches Trudy.

"Power and chaos." Jaffa said.

"Power and chaos." the Chosen said.

Trudy stands in front of Bray.

"Is this the way you want it to end, Trudy?" Bray asked.

"Bray, if I don't do this, I could be next or worse, Brady." Trudy replied. "Please forgive me."

"Trudy, it's me remember. The same guy who fought so hard to find a place, a safe place for your baby." Bray said. "You're turning against me."

Bray laughs.

"Turn against him and see what kind of fake he is." Bray said.

"Zoot must be obeyed." Trudy keeps repeating.

Pride grabs one of the Chosen from behind and drags them away.

There is a sound of a lion's roar and the Chosen turn around.

Ebony and Mark appear from behind the rocks with wooden staffs in their hands.

They fight the Chosen and Dal unties Bray from the stake.

"Get them." Jaffa ordered, to the Chosen.

Bray grabs the flaming torch out of Trudy's hand.

"What was that?" Bray asked.

"Forget about it, get out of here." Mark replied.

Mark knocks a flaming lamp over and the Chosen can''t cross the line of fire.

Pride looks back over his shoulder before going into the forest.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Jaffa stands in front of the Mallrats.

"The deed has been done." Jaffa said.

"So, how do we know we'd get treated right if we joined you?" May asked.

"May, that's not even an option." Ellie said.

"I was just asking, not signing my name on the dotted line." May said.

"All newly Chosen live the privileged life." Jaffa said.

"You can take your privileged life, roll into a small ball and shove it where monkey's shove their nuts." Alice said.

"Take her." Jaffa said.

Two Chosen guards grab Alice.

"Get your filthy hands off me." Alice said.

"May I speak?" Tai-San asked.

"The time for speaking has passed." Jaffa replied.

"But the time for harmony has not." Tai-San said.

Jaffa looks at Tai-San.

"When the spirit is in harmony with the inner self, all goals are achievable." Tai-San said. "You must know this."

"From whom do you get your philosophies?" Jaffa asked.

"From the ka of those gone before us." Tai-San replied.

"As I do, you interest me." Jaffa said. "Do you all follow such a path?"

"We have harmony, each time our group is fragmented, our harmony it grows stronger." Tai-San replied.

"We will talk more." Jaffa said.

Jaffa walks away and then turns around.

"Today it seems I have made your harmony a little more powerful. The one called Dal, he is also dead." Jaffa said.

Jaffa walks away leaving the Mallrats in anguish.

* * *

Back in the forest. Bray, Ebony, Dal and Mark are running.

"You trying to make a habit out of saving my skin?" Bray asked.

"You complaining?" Ebony asked.

"Not on your life, thanks again." Bray replied. "The Mall's not a safe place to be right now."

"Who caused that diversion back there? Who made all the animal noises?" Dal asked.

"Pride." Ebony replied.

"So, where did he go? I'd like to thank him." Bray asked.

"He's got a habit of vanishing but he'll show up when he's good and ready." Ebony replied.

"I think he's ready." Dal said.

Bray and Mark turn around and see Pride standing off in the distance.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Jaffa and Trudy are talking in her room.

"I have been betrayed. The escape could not have taken place without the help of someone." He said.

"I had nothing to do with it." She said.

"They knew and you have made it clear by your actions that you did not want Bray to die." He said.

"I never said..." She said.

"You were hesitant in lighting the fire." He said. "You fed his followers. You allowed him to rally them with his pathetic words. Is it you who seeks to disrupt the cause?"

"Let me remind you that I was the one who prepared them for the takeover." She said. "Does that sound like the work of a traitor?"

"And, let me remind you that the punishment for non-believers is nothing compared to what I have reserved for those who show treachery." He said. "Guard."

A female Chosen guard enters the room and Jaffa walks over to her.

"See to it that she does not leave this room." Jaffa said.

The guard nods and Jaffa walks out.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs by the fountain.

Salene sits next to May.

"Nothing like biting your nails at a time like this, huh?" Salene asked.

"I was just thinking about Danni, Bray and Dal." May replied. "What do they get out of putting up a resistance?"

"Self-respect." Salene replied.

"Self-respect doesn't keep you alive." May said. "Look, I just think that we could make things alot easier for ourselves and play these sad monkeys for suckers at the same time."

"What? By pretending to agree to them?" Salene asked.

"We make them think we believe them then the pressure gets lifted." May replied.

"I'm not sure." Salene said.

"So, how long do you think any of us are gonna last like this?" May asked. "How long are you gonna last, Salene?"

"Maybe, maybe you're right. I don't know." Salene replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall.

Luke walks into Trudy's room carrying a tray of fruit.

Luke puts the tray down on a table and walks away.

"Wait." She said.

Luke turns around.

"How long am I to be held prisoner here?" She asked.

"Not longer than necessary I hope, Supreme Mother." He replied.

"A fine way to treat the Supreme Mother, wouldn't you say?" She asked.

"It is regrettable." He replied.

"And the princess? Any word of her since I'm allowed to see her so little." She said.

"With your permission, I will try to find out what I can." He said.

"Do that." She said.

Luke nods and he leaves the room.

* * *

Back in the forest. The other Mallrats meet Pride.

"We'd just like to thank you for creating that diversion back there." Bray said.

"I did what I could." Pride said.

"Do you know much about the Guardian?" Bray asked.

"Anyone that would burn a man alive cannot have much respect for anything in this world." Pride replied.

"Do you know anything about the Chosen?" Mark asked.

Pride draws a map on the ground using a stick.

"Here's the city. They've got groups positioned here, here and here." Pride said.

"So, if we were to come in from the northwest side. There'll be less chance of us being seen." Mark said.

Bray notices the ring hanging around Pride's neck.

"Where did you get the ring?" Bray asked.

Pride looks up at Bray and he stands up.

"The ring. I asked, where did you get it?" Bray asked.

"It was a gift." Pride replied.

"Liar." Bray said.

"What is this?" Mark asked.

"Is that your hobby? Robbing people's graves? I put that ring on Amber's grave." Bray said. "The freak has lifted it."

Mark holds Bray back from Pride.

"Look, it's just a ring." Ebony said.

"Not any ring, it's Amber's ring. I know it anywhere." Bray said.

"They were two graves on that mountain." Mark said. "One of them was my woman."

"This ring was a gift from our Tribe leader." Pride said. "You mentioned a name, Amber?"

"Right." Bray said.

"Okay, so this guy's a thief. Let's just take the ring and go." Ebony said.

"Wait, Eagle once had another name." Pride said. "One that she was known by in her other Tribe, the Tribe that abandoned her."

"What are you saying?" Dal asked.

"Her name was Amber." Pride replied.

"Amber died, we buried her on Eagle Mountain." Bray said.

"Then, how she did give him her ring?" Dal asked.

"Obviously she didn't" Bray replied.

"He knew her name." Dal said.

Bray walks off.

"Get real, Dal. Whoever stole that ring, stole Amber's name along with it." Ebony said. "Her name was written on the cross."

Bray walks back to the small group.

"There are only two possibilities here, either your so-called great leader is a liar or you are." Bray said. "Give me the ring and we'll say no more about it."

"I will never give up this ring." Pride said.

"Pride saved your life Bray, just let it go." Dal said.

Bray walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe in the Mall.

Some of the Chosen bring food to the Mallrats.

"Mindless zombies." Ellie said.

"Well fed, mindless zombies." May said. "What is this?"

"Soup." Salene replied.

"Mmm, just like mom used to make." May said. "Not."

"Just eat it, we need all the strength we can get." Tai-San said.

"I don't know if I can. it's disgusting." May said.

"Yeah well if you keep complaining, we won't get anything." Ellie said.

"Why don't they just get rid of us all and be done with it?" May asked. "Instead of this torture."

"Maybe they are trying to get rid of us. Maybe it's poisoned." Alice replied.

"Well I don't know what you guys are complaining about, I think it's delicious." Ellie said. "Then again I'm used to Alice's cooking so..."

"Very funny." Alice said.

"Go ahead laugh, you won't be laughing after two weeks of this slop." May said.

"May." Tai-San said.

"You know I'm right, we could be their slaves forever. All this heroic stuff." May said. "What are we trying to prove?"

"Oh, so you'd rather we be beaten without a fight." Alice replied.

"But we are beaten Alice. Don't you get it?" May asked.

"May's right. How are we expected to fight back if we're too weak to stand up?" Salene asked. "Joining the Chosen could be our best option."

"Salene, we can't give in." Alice said.

"It's not giving in, it's just playing along." Salene said.

"Well you play along, I'd rather starve." Alice said, pushing a bowl away from her.

Salene shakes her head and goes back to the soup.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Mall, Trudy is in her room.

The tray of fruit that Luke brought in earlier sits untouched on the table.

Luke walks into the room.

"You asked to see me, Supreme Mother." He said.

"I want Brady, she needs her mother, bring her to me." She said.

"My instructions are..." He said.

"I am the Supreme Mother and I demand to see my child right now." She said.

"The Guardian forbids it." He said.

Trudy sighs.

"You haven't touched your food." He said.

"It is Zoot's will that I fast. He is testing me. If I fail, I will remain captive here forever." She said.

"They bring it here? But why not just keep food from you?" He asked.

"What kind of test would that be?" She asked.

Luke looks at Trudy.

* * *

Back in the forest, the other Mallrats are talking as Pride stands in the distance.

"Bray's right, we can't trust him." Ebony said. "And, all this living with nature stuff brings me out in a rash."

"What do you think about it, Dal?" Bray asked.

"Sorry Bray, there's not much we can do against the Chosen." Dal replied. "Besides..."

"What?" Bray asked.

"It's gonna sound crazy." Dal replied.

"Just go on. What is it?" Bray asked.

"Well ever since the explosion at the Observatory, I've had this dream. I hadn't told anyone about this." Dal said.

"A dream?" Bray asked.

"I dream that she, Amber didn't really die after all." Dal replied.

Bray leans back and Ebony almost laughs.

"I told you it was crazy." Dal said. "Anyway, when Pride started talking about Eagle. I have a really strong feeling about this. The dream it was so, so real."

"Well if you ask me Dal, it's about time you woke up." Ebony said.

"We wouldn't have to go far to find out if Amber's still alive." Dal said. "Eagle Mountain is near."

"You're not serious." Ebony said.

"You wanna look in the grave?" Mark asked.

"Well, if we check and the grave's empty then it'll mean..." Dal said.

"Enough, I've heard enough." Bray said.

Bray stands up.

"I'm gonna rest here tonight and I'm going back to the city in the morning." Bray said. "You guys can join me if you want to."

Bray walks off.

"Dal, you can be so insensitive." Ebony said.

Ebony walks over to Bray.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been trying to think back to Eagle Mountain." He replied. "But I just can't picture it, it all happened so fast."

"You were knocked out, you didn't come around till it was all over." She said.

"To what was all over?" He asked.

"Don't upset yourself." She replied.

Bray looks at Ebony.

"You know the dream that Dal talked about?" He asked.

Ebony nods.

"I had it too, even now." He said.

"You mean since you've been with Danni?" She asked.

"Nothing makes sense any more." He replied.

"Face it Bray, Amber's gone." She said. "Do you know what's gonna happen if you keep thinking like Dal? You're gonna lose her all over again. Are you prepared for that?"

Bray reminiscies about the love token exchange with Amber.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Jaffa and the Chosen walk in to find the Mallrats.

"Good morning." Jaffa said. "I trust I find you well."

"As well as you can be when you're dying of starvation." Ellie said.

"What have you done to Cloe?" Tai-San asked.

"Cloe? Ah yes, I put her to work upstairs. She's fine." Jaffa replied.

"She better be or you'll pay." Tai-San said.

"Is that a threat?" Jaffa asked.

"It's a universal truth." Tai-San replied.

May appears behind Tai-San.

"You must be more trusting my brethren." Jaffa said.

"We're not your brethren." Ellie said.

"That can be rectified, along with the food situation." Jaffa said. "Unfortunately we don't have enough to feed everybody so we must give priority to those who have been Chosen."

"You wasting your time, Guardian." Ellie said.

"It is you who are wasting time, when you could be exulting in the glory of Zoot." Jaffa said. "Today, we're giving thanks for the city at a special service of worship. Who will join us?"

"What does it involve? This service?" May asked.

"Prayers, nothing more. You'll be given instructions." Jaffa replied.

"If we go along, does that mean we're Chosen too?" Salene asked.

"The choice is your's. Open your hearts to Zoot and he will guide you." Jaffa replied.

"I'll do it." Salene said.

"Me too." May said.

"You don't have to be so eager, guys." Ellie said. "Take the trial membership, six months, no obligation to pray."

* * *

Back in the forest. Pride is with the Mallrats.

"I'd just like to apologise." Bray said. "The ring thing kinda threw me."

"I told you the truth." Pride said. "Don't you want to tell me how you plan to rescue your friends?"

"Well, we can't attack the Chosen head on." Bray said. "We're gonna have to try and organize some underground resistance."

"Anyone seen Dal?" Ebony asked. "Maybe he wandered off and got lost."

"Dal doesn't get lost." Bray said.

Bray then realises where Dal has gone.

"Oh no, I know where he's gone." Bray said.

Bray runs off.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Luke enters Trudy's room.

"What is it now?"

"There's someone to see you, Supreme Mother." He replied.

A female member of the Chosen steps out from behind Luke and she is holding Brady.

"Brady." She said.

Trudy walks over and takes Brady from the female Chosen member.

"Oh Brady, sweetheart. Mommy's missed you so much." She said.

Trudy sits back down on the sofa with Brady.

"This will have to be our secret." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "The Guardian could have you killed."

"Some of us feel it's wrong for the Supreme Mother to be imprisoned in this way." He replied. "Even if it is true that you helped Bray to escape."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Luke." He replied.

"Well Luke, it isn't true. I didn't know about the rescue plan." She said. "But what is true is that I hesitated when I should have carried out my duty."

"At the execution?" He asked.

Trudy nods.

"And, because of that Bray escaped." She replied.

"Why did you hesitate?" He asked.

"Bray and I had feelings for each other once and I thought I might still win him over to the cause." She replied.

"I see." He said. "We must go now majesty."

The female Chosen member walks over to Trudy.

"Oh no, please just a little longer." She said.

"Supreme Mother, you understand the risk we're taking here?" He asked.

Trudy reluctantly lets Brady be taken from her.

"Be a good girl, Brady." She said. "Mommy will see you soon."

A member of the Chosen takes the plate of food from the table.

Luke sneakily grabs a piece of bread and offers it Trudy.

"Here, this will not be missed. "He said.

"I can't." She said.

"No-one will know." He said.

"Zoot will know. He is watching us and I will eat only when my Guardian allows it." She said.

Luke bows before Trudy and he walks out of the room.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Salene and May walk into the fountain area.

"Hi guys." Ellie said.

"Hey, what happened?" Tai-San asked.

"Did you have to pray to Zoot?" Patsy asked.

"Not yet but we were told what we'd have to say." Salene replied.

"You mean like your mantra?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, we got our mantra and the promise of a hot meal later on." May replied.

"A hot meal." Ellie said.

"Ellie, don't." Tai-San said.

"Bray and Dal died for this and Jack got captured trying to make things better." Ellie said. "I can't believe you're gonna betray them like this."

"That's right Ellie, Jack got taken away and Bray, Bray died and Dal." Salene said. "Does that mean the rest of us have to follow them? Do you really think they'd want that, Ellie?"

Cloe comes down the stairs.

"May and I are gonna get some food soon. I try and bring some back for you all." Salene said.

* * *

Back at Eagle Mountain, near the Observatory building.

Dal has taken the stones off Amber's grave's and finds its empty.

"Find what you're looking for?" Ebony asked.

"Get away from me." Dal replied.

"What do you mean Dal? I came to help you." Ebony said.

Dal turns around and sees the others.

"You came. Why?" Dal asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Mark said.

"Dal, is she in there?" Bray asked, pointing at the grave.

"I, I don't know how to say this." Dal replied.

"Just tell me, okay." Bray said.

Mark kneels down beside Zandra's grave.

"It's empty, the grave's empty." Dal replied.

Bray rushes over to the grave's and sees Amber's is empty.

"Dal, I want some answers, I want them right now." Bray said.

"I never saw the body, I was too scared." Dal said.

"Who pulled her out of the fire?" Bray asked. "Was it you, Mark?"

Mark shakes his head.

"Ebony, answer me." Bray said.

"All I remember was a lot of smoke, confusion." Ebony said.

Pride kneels down beside Amber's empty grave.

"What about Zandra? Is this whole thing a set-up?" Bray asked.

Bray bends down and grabs a rock on Zandra's grave.

Mark grabs Bray's arm by his wrist.

"Don't. You understand?" Mark asked.

Bray nods and Mark lets go of Bray's arm.

"Your leader Eagle, she said she rose from the grave." Dal said. "What else did she say?"

"She speaks little of the past." Pride replied. "She speaks mostly of the future we'll build together. Living off the land, being free."

"That sounds like Amber to me." Dal said. "Bray, please we've got to find out the truth."

"The truth is you guys are willing to sacrifice your living friends to try and bring back a dead one." Ebony said. "An empty grave prove nothing. Meanwhile, who know's what's happening to the others?"

"Okay, suppose we come back with you to meet your Tribe." Bray said. "What are the chances your leader, whoever she is. Would she help us?"

"Strangers are not welcome amongst my people." Pride replied. "It's a question of survival."

"Yeah well, we all know about survival." Bray said.

"I will try." Pride said, before walking off.

Dal and Bray walk off after Pride.

Ebony and Mark are left by the graves.

Ebony walks over to Mark and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"She's really gone, hasn't she?" He asked.

Ebony looks at Amber's empty grave.

"We have to go." She said.

Ebony and Mark follow Bray and Dal.

* * *

Back inside the Mall.

The Chosen escort May, Salene and some other kids to a room.

"Almighty Zoot, we are gathered here together in your sight to give praise unto you." Jaffa said. "Bless those who embrace your spirit for the first time today. This city we have reclaimed in your honour, let it stand as a testament to your enduring love through power and chaos."

"Power and chaos." the Chosen said.

"Zoot be praised." Jaffa said.

"Zoot be praised." the Chosen and the kids said. "And to his followers victory."

* * *

Back in the forest, the Mallrats have reached the Eco Tribe base guided by Pride.

Pride and Dal walk over to a small encampment and Bray sees a young girl by a clay oven.

"Are you Eagle?" Bray asked.

The young girl stands up and looks at the new arrivals.

"I'm Bray and we've come from the city. We've come to ask for your help." Bray said.

The Mallrats hear a female voice behind them.

"Why have you brought them here?" Amber asked.

They turn around and see Amber in a blue outfit with feathers.

"Oh my god." Bray said.

"Amber." Dal said.

Amber is not pleased to see her former friends.

"It is you, isn't it?" Bray asked.

"I want them gone, escort them to the edge of the forest." Amber said. "As soon as they've gone, we move camp."

"Tonight?" Pride asked.

"Yes, tonight. Other's are sure to follow." Amber replied. "I'm disappointed Pride, what were you thinking?"

Amber walks away from Pride.

"Wait, wait, Amber." Bray said.

"Watch them." Pride said, as he followed Amber up some stairs.

The Gaians surround the Mallrats.

"Well, that explains the empty grave." Ebony said.

"Dal, am I dreaming?" Bray asked.

"No, you're not dreaming Bray." Dal replied.

"Amber's really changed, hasn't she?" Ebony asked. "She's a whole different person."

"What makes you say that?" Mark asked.

"She cut us off like she didn't even know us." Ebony replied.

"Who cares? Who cares if Amber's changed?" Dal asked. "She's alive, that's all that matters, isn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the large Eco treehouse building.

Amber is pacing about the living quarters and Pride walks in.

"Don't you think the council should decide their fate?" He asked.

"Their fate isn't our problem. No-one asked them here." She replied.

"I did, I thought we should hear them out." He said.

Amber looks at Pride.

"At least, let them rest here the night. They're hungry and tired." He said.

Pride sees Amber is anxious.

"It's true then?" He asked.

"Is what true?" She replied.

"That you used to be a Mallrat? That you fought the evil one, the Loco?" He asked.

"Zoot." She replied. "Yes, it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"We've got to look to the future now." She replied. "There's no point in looking back."

"Not even to make sure our enemies aren't following us?" He asked.

"Zoot is dead, Pride. I was there when it happened." She replied.

"That's what they're saying about you." He said. "You remember the story you told me once? About being reborn up on Eagle Mountain? I saw the grave myself, your name was written there."

"I didn't mean it literally. I meant I was reborn when I met you and the others." She replied. "In the sense that my life changed for the good and for the better."

"I see, that's why you fear the Mallrats. They remind you of your past." He said.

"I fear all city dwellers. If you'd seen what I'd seen then you'd fear them too." She said. "Look, if you don't mind I'd like to get some rest."

Pride walks away and stops in the doorway.

"What?" She asked.

"Eagle, there something you should know. You're not the only one to be reborn." He replied. "Zoot lives on through a group called the Chosen. They rule the city with an iron fist. They almost executed Bray, I got there just in time."

Pride walks out leaving Amber to reminisce about Bray.

* * *

Back outside the Eco treehouse building.

The Mallrats are sitting around a campfire.

"This is crazy, we're asking ourselves all these stupid questions. When the answer's right up there." Bray said.

Bray rushes towards the large treehouse.

"Bray, what are you doing?" Dal asked.

"Stop him." Pride said.

Two guards stop Bray on the stairs.

"Let me speak to Amber, Eagle, whatever her name is." Bray said. "Amber! I want to speak to her."

"Bray, I did all you asked of me." Pride said. "I broke the law of the Tribe bringing you here. Now you must leave."

"Just like that?" Bray asked.

"I think you should get some rest, you'll be needing it." Pride replied.

"I will not rest till I know the truth." Bray said. "Amber! I know you're up there, just come on out. It's me Bray, remember? Or is it just that you don't care anymore? Amber! You don't wanna know me anymore then at least have the guts to tell me to my face. Amber!"

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Ellie and Alice are in the Cafe.

"Here you go." Ellie said.

Ellie gives a cup to Alice and sits down opposite her sister.

Alice looks at the cup.

"Oh darling, champagne breakfast." Alice said.

Alice picks the cup up.

"You really shouldn't have, you know how the bubbles go to my head." Alice said.

"Tastes like water to me." Ellie said.

"Yeah well, when times are this bad, it pays to have good imagination." Alice said.

"Okay." Ellie said. "So the Chosen, they're actually this famous punk band."

"And, the Guardian's like the lead singer." Alice said.

"And, their manager's this guy called Zoot but he's had a few too many late nights recently." Ellie said.

"Well, that explains the bags under his eyes." Alice said.

"And, we've got to get to their last ever concert." Ellie said.

"It's going to be performed at this amazing venue called The Shrine." Alice said.

Luke enters the Cafe.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Nevermind us. What about you? Shouldn't you be warming up your vocal cords?" Alice asked.

"Alice, fantasies over." Ellie said.

"I suggest you get back downstairs." He said.

"We're just having a laugh, trying to take our mind off how hungry we are." Alice said.

"Alice, don't." Ellie said.

"There's no need for anyone to be hungry, not when you can be fed the word of Zoot." He said.

Luke gives Ellie an apple.

"Now, please return to your friends immediately." He said.

Luke walks away.

"What do you make of that?" Alice asked.

"Who cares? I'm starving." Ellie replied.

Ellie almost bites into the apple.

"Ellie, no, don't." Alice said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"It's an apple." Alice replied.

Ellie looks at Alice.

"Apple's have been doing people in since the beginning of time." Alice said. "Remember Adam and Snow White? Both lured to their fate by a shiny red apple, just like the one in your hand. On the other hand, it might not be an apple at all."

"The word of Zoot." Ellie said.

Alice and Ellie look at each other.

* * *

Back at the Eco Tribe campsite.

"I'll say one thing for these creeps, they know how to eat. All this food and not a tin opener in sight." Ebony said.

Ebony looks at Bray and Dal and notices they're both quiet.

"What's the matter, Dal? Something I said?" Ebony asked.

"Something you didn't say more like." Dal replied.

"Oh?" Ebony said.

"I don't get it. Someone we thought was dead turns up alive and you aren't even surprised." Dal said. "How come?"

"Look, I lived to see half the population wiped out, nothing surprises me anymore." Ebony replied.

Dal shakes his head.

"Okay, I admit Amber wasn't my favourite person but that doesn't mean I wished her dead." Ebony replied. "I'm really pleased to see she's okay."

Mark walks back over to the Mallrats.

"What did you find out?" Ebony asked.

"They call themselves the Gaians after some idea from the old days." Mark replied. "They each take their name from an animal or bird and that becomes their spiritual guide."

"So, Amber's an Eagle now. That explains a lot." Bray said.

"One thing's clear these people would be no good in a fight." Ebony said. "Looks like we've had a wasted journey. We need city kids."

Pride walks down the stairs of the large treehouse building.

"Dal, Eagle's asked to see you." Pride said.

Bray storms off and Dal walks up the stairs.

Amber appears in the doorway.

"Dal, how have you been?" She asked.

Dal doesn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Aren't you pleased to see me?" She asked.

"I still don't believe it." He replied.

"But I'm not a ghost, I promise." She said.

Amber touches Dal on his shoulder.

"I'm real, see?" She said.

Amber and Dal hug.

"Amber I've..." He said.

"I've missed you too." She said.

"What happened? I mean, how? Why?" He asked.

"I don't remember much, blacked out. It all seems so long ago." She replied.

Amber and Dal enter the living quarters of the treehouse.

"Tell me." He said.

Amber and Dal sit down.

"Well, I was listening to the satellite wondering what it all meant." She said. "Then the lights went out. Next thing, the whole place went up. I must have suffered a blow to the head. There was smoke everywhere and heat, I remember thinking I was gonna die then things kinda went hazy for a while. When I came round I was outside and it was morning, I was cold and weak and I had no food or water."

"We would have never left if we'd known you were still alive." He said.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Back to the city looking for the Virus antidote." He replied.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"After that we were in great demand, made a change from hiding all the time." He replied. "We were top dogs for a while. Kings of the city."

"Power corrupts, right?" She asked.

"We did our best, maybe even saved a few lives. You should've been there." He said. "I still don't get it, why didn't you try the Mall?"

"Things happened, Dal." She replied.

"What things?" He asked.

"Pride for one. I couldn't keep moving, I needed shelter and food. Pride found me halfway down the mountain, if he hadn't then I really would be dead now." She replied. "I don't know how long I lay in a fever, it seemed like weeks. All I know is when I finally came out of it, I'd become a sort of honorary Gaian, I'd been adopted sort of and the strangest part was I didn't mind a bit. I learned to hunt and fish, grow crops. I learnt the ways of the forest, taking only what you need to live. And before long though I never planned it, I was made Tribe leader."

"So, you chose to forget about us?" He asked.

"I could never do that but I did decide to start again." She replied.

Amber stands up.

"And now I can't imagine going back to the city, Dal." She said. "This is the paradise we always dreamed about finding, it's right here and you can be a part of it if you want."

"Who says they're looking for new members?" He asked.

"Their leader." She replied.

"I couldn't now while my friends are still in danger." He said. "Besides, this may seem like paradise but for how long?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Dal stands up.

"Things are happening back there Amber, bad things." He replied. "It's like the Virus all over again, except this time there's no adults to blame."

"You mean this new Tribe? The Chosen?" She asked.

"They're more than just a Tribe." He replied. "They're making slaves out of everyone and they'll come for you no matter how well you're hidden."

"You mean unless I join forces with Bray and Ebony?" She asked. "They're the last two people on earth I'd ever help. Make quite a couple though I'll say that."

"Couple? Hardly." He said.

"You mean they're not together?" She asked.

"Bray and Ebony? They hate each other, always have. You should know that." He replied.

Dal sits back down and Amber is left confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the large Eco treehouse building.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." Ebony said.

"What?" Bray asked.

"Having to stand here and watch while Amber makes a fool of you." She replied. "Look, this isn't right. I thought you guys were supposed to mean something to each other."

"Don't worry about me, Ebony." He said.

"But I do worry Bray." She said.

Bray looks at Ebony.

"You know if I was in your shoes, I'd leave this place so fast it would start a forest fire." She said.

"Wouldn't you just be a little curious about what this is all about?" He asked.

"No way, I mean Danni missing and the rest of them in chains. It's more than she deserves." She replied. "I mean, can you believe she asked to speak to Dal instead of you? Like she didn't owe you a thing? We should leave. I like to see her face when she finally gets out of there and sees that we've split."

"You know, you're right. What am I doing waiting in line?" He asked.

"Face it Bray, we're on our own against the Chosen anyway." She replied. "Sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can figure out a plan to help the others."

Bray stands in front of Ebony.

"Ebony, I owe you an apology. I didn't come here looking for reinforcements but I guess you knew that. I was trying to relive the past, you can't go back. I made a big mistake."

Bray sees Mark off in the distance behind Ebony.

"Hey, Mark!" Bray shouted.

"What is it?" Mark asked, as he walks over to Bray and Ebony.

"We're outta here." Bray replied.

"Right away?" Mark asked.

"I think we've outstayed our welcome, don't you?" Bray asked.

* * *

Back inside the large Eco treehouse building, Amber and Dal are still talking.

"Look, I know I shouldn't ask but um, is Bray seeing anyone?" She asked. "I mean it's a dumb question, of course he is but if it isn't Ebony then who?"

"You're right, you shouldn't ask. If you wanna really know, you should talk to him." He said.

"It's complicated." She said.

Amber looks at Dal sitting there.

"Dal, I know how it looks throwing you guys out like this but if you knew how hard we've worked to build a life for ourselves out here then maybe you'd forgive me." She said.

"I forgive you anway." He said.

"What about you? Is there anyone special?" She asked.

Dal doesn't admit to Amber about having a crush on Ellie, Jack's girlfriend.

"No, maybe my standards are too high." He replied. "No-one could replace you."

* * *

Back outside the large Eco treehouse building, Pride is with the Mallrats.

"For what it's worth I wish you luck." Pride said.

Dal appears behind Pride.

"What did she say?" Mark asked.

"She feels bad about being sending us away." Dal replied. "She can't risk it."

"What about the other thing?" Bray asked.

"Cheating death? She got out of the building okay but then she blacked out, when she came to, we were gone." Dal replied.

"She must have known we thought she was dead." Mark said.

"Yeah, she knew alright." Bray said.

"She sounded like she was in shock." Dal said.

Ebony gets up from her seat.

"Well that's that then. We should leave, we've wasted enough time here already." Ebony said.

"I don't buy it, she knew. She had the ring. I'm not leaving here till I get the whole story from her." Bray said.

"Bray, no." Dal said.

Bray rushes towards the guards and takes them out.

Bray runs up the stairs and into the living quarters.

"You can't come in here. Get out!" Amber shouted.

"You can yell all you want but I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me." Bray said.

Eco Tribe guards grab Bray.

"Get him out." Amber said.

"Go on, throw me out. I'll just keep coming back till I get an answer." Bray said. "You're just going to have me killed Amber."

"That can be arranged." She said.

"Fine, finish what you started. Why do you call yourself Eagle? Cos you like to rip people's hearts out while they still beating?" He asked.

"You'd know all about that." She said.

Pride walks in.

"Is that what you think?" Bray asked. "Why? Please tell me, why?"

"It's alright. You can let him go." She said.

"You sure?" Pride asked.

"Yes, you can leave us." She replied.

Pride and the Eco Tribe guards leave.

"Why didn't you try and find us after the explosion?" He asked.

"I was confused and alone." She replied.

"We all thought you were dead but you knew that, didn't you? He said. "You found the ring I put on your grave."

"Okay so I found the ring. You've no idea how it feels to stand in front of your own grave." She said. "I had to pinch myself Bray but I knew I wasn't dreaming cos there was the ring placed beneath the stones. It was something real to hang onto now I knew I've survived but I was also hurt and exhausted. I knew if I didn't get help soon that I would die. Pride rescued me, he saved my life."

"I'm glad. That's why you gave him the ring." He said. "What else did you give him?"

Amber slaps Bray.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, after what you did." She said.

"What was my crime, Amber?" He asked.

Amber turns her back on Bray.

"That I loved you?" He asked.

Amber turns away from Bray.

"All the months I spent missing you? All the tears I cried?" He asked. "You know when things got really rough, I'd ask myself what would Amber do now? And when I'd heard that you had died."

Amber turns around and faces Bray.

"But you didn't, Amber did. I'm Eagle now." She said. "There is no Amber, she died in a fire and she's not coming back. There's no Amber so just forget her."

Bray and Amber look at each other.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	14. Chapter 20

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No KC. No Lex.

**Summary:** Season 3, Episode's 7 to 12.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Lex and Pride don't fight in Episode 7 as Lex is dead.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the large Gaians Tribe treehouse building.

"You're causing trouble by being here. I think you should go now." Amber said.

"Amber." Bray said.

"I told you Amber is dead." She said. "I've called a meeting of the Tribe council. You and your friends can put forward your case then. Now go."

"Me and my friends?" He asked. "They were your family and they're not dead. They're alive Amber and they need our help. Don't you care about them anymore?"

"If my people choose to help you, it's up to them, now please." She said, frustrated.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe the Amber I knew is dead, it doesn't make sense." He said. "Didn't you love me then? Is that it?"

"Just leave it, Bray." She said.

"Leave it. How can I? Why did you leave us?" He asked. "Just tell me the truth."

"The truth." She said. "Oh yeah, you were always real good at that, weren't you? You and her."

"Her? Me and who? Me and Ebony?" He asked. "Nothing happened between us. I thought you believe that."

"Oh I did for one moment, one kiss on Eagle Mountain. You remember Bray? You were the one leaving and then Lex said his little piece." She said. "I believed him Bray and I believe you after all that doubt. At that moment you were all the things I thought a man should be. And then there was the explosion, you remember Bray? The whole mountain seemed to erupt, it was like some huge giant punched me in the head. I must have been concussed, I remember thinking I had to find the others, I have to find Bray, I have to find Dal. Then I heard someone calling my name, Ebony found me and carried me out the building. She told me she had a kid with you, Bray. She took care of things alright. When I came to I found my grave with the ring on it and all of you gone. Then I realised Ebony was right, I had to start again it was better that way."

"Amber, this is crazy. Me and Ebony, we never..." He said.

"Don't lie to me, Bray. I saw the proof. It doesn't matter now, I don't care. It's all in the past, all of it." She said.

"You're wrong, this whole time you've believed a lie." He said. "And somehow, I'm gonna prove it to you."

* * *

A short time later, Bray walks down the stairs and towards Ebony.

"So we had a baby together did we, Ebony?" He asked. "And when was that exactly? It was you the whole time, wasn't it? You drove Amber out. You dug her grave. Made us believe she was dead. I should've let the Loco's tear you into pieces when I had the chance."

"Baby? Grave? What are you talking about?" She asked. "Look, I don't know what your ex has been filling your ears up with but it has got nothing to do with me."

"You are gonna tell her that it was all lies." He said, angrily.

"Oh there you go again Bray. I'm always the liar, aren't I?" She asked. "Did I lie to you about the Chosen? Did I? Maybe this time she's the liar. Or maybe the explosion made her, I don't know hallucinate."

"I'm gonna find out the truth, Ebony and I'm gonna make her see it, I swear it." He said.

"I didn't dig that grave Bray, somebody else did." She said. "But what you seem to have forgotten is we came here for help. Instead you waste your time dredging up the past while the Guardian is busy brainwashing our people."

"They know we'll come back for them, they'll keep the faith." He said.

"And what if they think we're dead? Like you thought she was." She said. "How long do you think they're gonna last then, Bray?"

Bray looks at Ebony.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the city, inside the Mall.

Alice gets a bowl filled with food and drops the food on the floor.

"Oops, little accident." Alice said. "Have you got any more?"

Luke nods and a Chosen member refills the bowl.

Alice throws the food at Luke's robes.

"Clean them." Luke said.

"I don't do boots." Alice said.

Luke almost slaps Alice.

"Wait." Jaffa said.

Jaffa walks over to Alice.

"Not eating today?" Jaffa asked.

"Too many preservatives." Alice replied.

"One doesn't eat, all don't eat." Jaffa said. "Take the food from them."

"I hate you." Alice said, in Jaffa's face.

"Hate is good." Jaffa said.

Jaffa walks over to Patsy.

"So, is fear." Jaffa said.

Jaffa walks away and passes Tai-San.

"Leave her alone." Tai-San said. "Hate is what he wants, deny him what he wants."

Jaffa snaps his fingers and Luke follows Jaffa up the stairs.

"Hey Ellie, I'm sorry about your food." Alice said.

"That's okay." Ellie said. "Look I'm worried about you sis, I think you're pushing them too far."

"Someone has to. I mean, look at them, they're losing heart I can see it in their eyes and I can see it in your's." Alice said. "Somebody's gotta make a stand against these crazies. It may as well be me."

"We're not all as strong as you are, Alice." Ellie said.

"Well then I'm sorry, I've got no choice. If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting." Alice said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke and Jaffa are standing at the top of the stairs.

"So, what have you learned?" Jaffa asked.

"I believe the Supreme Mother's been wronged." Luke replied.

"Wronged?" Jaffa asked.

"She was tricked by Bray before he made that speech, I'm certain of that now." Luke replied. "If you release her from her confinement, I think she could be useful to us. Help us to break their stubborn spirit."

"Then I shall visit her." Jaffa said. "Tell me Luke, what do you think the nature of that spirit is?"

"The one called Alice." Luke replied. "Break her and the rest will fall apart."

"Yes but perhaps she is not quite the last of their strength." Jaffa said.

Jaffa is looking at Tai-San.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall. Jaffa walks into Trudy's room.

Jaffa is peeling an orange in his hands.

"Guardian." She said.

"I have decided that perhaps I have been a little harsh on the Supreme Mother." He said.

Trudy watches as Jaffa peels the orange.

"I'm glad." She said.

"You and I, we should be on the same side. The others must see that." He said.

"Yes, does that mean I'm free?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

Trudy stands up from the sofa.

"And, I can see my baby?" She asked.

Jaffa walks towards Trudy.

"You are the Supreme Mother." He replied. "But, I would like you to see your old friends as well."

"I told you, they are not my friends." She said.

"But they could be, they could all be our friends. Talk to them, tell them we wish to be their friends, tell them Zoot wishes it." He said.

"As you wish." She said.

"Oh, and you will tell me everything, won't you?" He asked. "All they do? All they say?"

"Of course." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"I'm hungry." Ellie said.

"You can thank Alice for that." May said.

"It's because of her, we're all gonna starve to death." Salene said. "You happy about that, are you Alice?"

"That's not fair, Sal. She was only trying..." Ellie said.

"She can go ahead and get herself killed or whatever else she's trying to do." Salene said. "She can leave the rest of us out of it."

"Why don't you just go and join the Chosen, Salene? Once and for all." Alice said. "Go tell them Zoot appeared to you in a bolt of lightning and wanted you to kiss his backside."

"Stop fighting." Ellie said.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Salene. Look, I didn't mean for everyone else to..." Alice said.

"I'm gonna go change." Salene said.

Salene walks out of the Cafe.

"That's just what I'm afraid of, honey." Alice said

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall. Jaffa walks into Tai-San's room.

"Am I disturbing you?" He asked.

Tai-San doesn't say anything.

"You know we're quite alike you and I, you have strength and vision. I've seen it, admired it." He said. "He was a fortunate man, your husband. A pity he's dead. You must be worried."

"You don't know me at all." She said.

"Supposing I made you an offer." He said.

"Then I would listen to it." She said.

"That's simple enough, if you know that your rebel friends are still alive I could release you with a message. You could tell them if they gave themselves up they would be treated well." He said. "Are they?"

"You never went fishing with your father, did you?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he would have told you that those who wish to catch fish must first disguise the hook." She replied.

Jaffa looks at Tai-San.

* * *

Back in the forest, the Gaians Tribe council meeting is being held.

"What goes on beyond here has nothing to do with us." Grey Owl said.

The Gaians cheer.

"That's the way we have survived and now this Tribe from the city who so clearly don't know how to live with the earth. Want us to make their enemies ours. No, we keep to ourselves, that is our way." Grey Owl said.

The Gaians start talking amongst themselves.

"Quiet." Amber said.

Amber walks down the stairs of her treehouse.

"Just settle down." Amber said. "Let's just hear what these people have to say to us."

"Well, you're right." Bray said.

Bray gets up from his seat.

"The enemy we fight is not yet your enemy." Bray said. "They're not just a Tribe. They're an evil plague like the Virus and one day they will come here."

"They'll never find us here." Grey Owl said. "You were brought here by Pride."

"They have spies everywhere." Bray said. "And they will find you and when they do, you'll be alone like we are now. But there'll be more of them, all the harder to defeat."

Pride stands up.

"We've all heard the rumours of these Chosen and I've seen the destruction they cause. We'd be fools not to fear them." Pride said.

"If you help us to gather resistance among the free Tribe's, we all may have a chance." Bray said. "If you wait, if you stand alone. You all will be turned into slaves. All the things you love, all the things you respect, will be absolved by the ways of the Chosen."

Dal gets up and stands next to Bray.

"Please, Amber." Dal said. "We were your family. You've got to help us."

"I can't Dal." Amber said.

Dal sits back down.

"It has to be the decision of the whole Tribe." Amber said. "I want you to think long and hard about what has been said, this is about our future. We'll vote tonight."

Amber walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Tai-San is with Alice in her room.

"Tai-San, you think I'm wrong to resist?" Alice asked.

"No but I think there different kinds of resistance." Tai-San replied.

"What you mean?" Alice asked.

"I know you're strong Alice but you show the Guardian your strength and you also show him your weakness." Tai-San replied.

"I'm not weakening Tai-San." Alice said.

"I know but what about the others?" Tai-San asked. "You see, they are your weakness and he knows."

"For god sake, what am I meant to do? Surrender?" Alice asked.

"Conserve ourselves." Tai-San replied. "Ebony is out there and, and maybe Bray and Dal."

"What if they're not?" Alice asked.

"Then we have to wait, we have to wait until the Guardian destroys himself." Tai-San replied.

* * *

Back in the forest at the Gaians Tribe base.

Ebony is sitting by a campfire and is holding a photo.

Ebony kisses the photo before she goes to drop it into the flames.

Bray grabs Ebony by her arm and pulls Ebony to her feet.

Bray and Ebony walk over to the large building.

"Amber. Amber!" Bray shouted. "You want the truth. Come out here. Come out here!"

Amber appears and walks towards Bray and Ebony.

Bray shows Amber the photo as she walks down the stairs.

"Is this the photo she showed you?" Bray asked. "Is it?"

"Yes." Amber replied.

"You tell her." Bray said, to Ebony. "You tell her."

Ebony shrugs off Bray's arm.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Amber, she fooled you, she fooled you." Bray replied. "We never had a baby. Me and Ebony never had a baby together. Tell her, tell her. This is her friend's baby, we visited them before the Virus, I hardly even knew her."

"Is this true?" Amber asked.

"Do you think I would abandon my own child?" Bray asked.

Bray tears up the photo in Ebony's face.

"You sad, stupid, selfish." Bray said.

"Don't." Ebony said.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Bray asked. "You have ruined two people's lives."

"It could've been our baby, Bray." Ebony replied. "It still can be."

"You want your baby? Here it is." Bray said.

Bray throws the pieces of photo in Ebony's face.

"No." Ebony said.

Ebony kneels down and starts picking up the pieces.

Then Ebony stands up and looks at Amber.

"So, you think I ruined your life?" Ebony said. "Why don't you ask him about Danni?"

Ebony drops the photo pieces and walks away.

"Why did you believe her?" He asked. "All you's had to do was find me and ask me, instead you let that sick monster ruin our lives Amber. Why?"

"Just leave it." She said. "It's done."

"Leave it? Am I imagining this? Doesn't any of this bother you?" He asked.

"I'm someone else now. So are you." She replied.

"That is where you're wrong. I'm still the same person." He said. "Look at me."

Amber looks at Bray.

"Do you just want to roll back the tape and go on from where we left off?" She asked.

"No, but..." He said.

"Then, what do you want?" She asked.

Bray doesn't say anything.

"You see it doesn't really matter because it's dead and buried, just like I was." She said. "I've moved on Bray, from the sounds of things so have you."

Amber turns around and walks back up the stairs to her living quarters.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"Thanks for making us all starve, Alice." Patsy said.

Patsy sits down next to Cloe and Cloe is holding a piglet in her arms.

"It was worth it though to see the look on his face when that slop hit his boots." Ellie said.

"Look, I think we should just jump the guards when they put the chains on us and make a run for it." Alice said.

Salene walks into the room.

"We wouldn't stand a chance." Cloe said.

"I don't know, it can't be any worse then it is now." Alice said.

Trudy, Luke and two Chosen guards arrive.

"I understand you've had your rations withdrawn all because of one person's stupidity." Trudy said.

"God, is she for real?" Alice asked.

"So, did you bring us any food?" Salene asked.

"I've done better then that." Trudy replied. "I'm having a special ceremony here tomorrow for novice's and I've got permission for all of you to take part. Oh, everyone except you Alice, though I did try."

"Novice ceremony." May said. "What's that about?"

"Becoming a novice is the first step towards becoming a real member of the Chosen, instead of a worker." Trudy replied. "You are the first people in the city to be offered the chance."

"You're asking us to join you?" Ellie asked.

"Everybody wants to join now." Luke replied.

"So, we can afford to be selective." Trudy said.

"Well, that's a compliment." May said.

"May." Ellie said.

"Come on guys, I think everyone's taking it a bit too seriously." Salene said. "It's no big deal, right Trudy?"

"You merely agree to open your mind to different ways of being." Trudy replied. "Think about it, you may find it helps your food problem."

Trudy, Luke and the Chosen guards walk away.

"Someone pass me a sick bag." Alice said.

"Come on guys, I think we should considerate it." Salene said.

"You must be kidding." Alice said.

"Well, it's not like we have to believe what we're saying." May said.

"But that's exactly how they get you." Ellie said.

"What could be worse than this?" Salene asked. "I mean, you've said it yourself Alice."

Alice gets up from her chair.

"Yeah and Bray said never give up or have you forgotten that already?" Alice said.

Salene stands up.

"No but Bray's dead, isn't he?" Salene asked. "I don't see you or anybody else here taking his place."

Tai-San quickly walks in and gets between Alice and Salene.

"If you want to do the Chosen's work for them, go ahead. Fight among yourselves because that is exactly what they want." Tai-San said.

Salene sits back down.

"Okay, so what's your plan?" Ellie asked.

"For the time being the only thing we can do is stick together." Tai-San replied.

"Sure, tell that to Salene and May." Alice said.

* * *

Back at the Gaians Tribe campsite.

Bray is sitting by the campfire and Amber walks towards him.

"I understand Ebony and Mark have gone." She said. "My Tribe voted, they don't wanna join your fight."

"I'm leaving too in the morning." He said.

"I think that's for the best." She said.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for what happened, I had no right." He said.

"You've got to let the past go, it's the only way." She said.

Amber sits down opposite Bray.

"Right." He said. "And I'm glad you found someone."

"What?" She asked.

"Your uh, your ring. Pride wears around his neck." He replied.

"Oh, that." She said. "I'm glad you found someone too. Danni, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Chosen took her." He replied. "I'm hoping she's a prisoner somewhere but she could be dead."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'll see you get food for your journey."

Amber stands up and she walks away from Bray.

Bray watches as Amber walks up the stairs to her living quarters.

Amber turns her head to look at Bray and Bray turns away.

Bray sighs and Amber continues up the stairs.

* * *

* Meanwhile, out in the forest. Ebony and Mark are lying on the ground covered in blankets.

"It's time you forgot Bray." He said. "You have to learn to enjoy life as it comes along."

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Ebony gets on to her side and she looks at Mark in the soft moonlight.

"And what wonderful things is life offering right now?" She asked.

"A starry sky and um, some company." He replied, nervously.

Ebony mentally prepares herself for a long night with her companion.

"You're right, maybe I should forget about Bray." She said.

Ebony pulls Mark close to her and they began to kiss with increasing passion.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Mall. Trudy, Luke and Jaffa are talking in his room.

"I think we have May for certain and Salene almost definitely." Trudy said. "And Patsy's coming around again, I'm sure."

"And the others?" Jaffa asked.

"They'll take a little longer especially Alice." Trudy replied. "I told them it was a special privilege and they believed me."

"It is a privilege to serve Zoot." Jaffa said.

"Yes, yes of course it is. I just meant because they'd be the first in the city." Trudy said.

"Good, the Mallrats are still the key." Jaffa said. "Destory them and the rest will follow."

Jaffa signals to Trudy with a head nod.

Trudy stands up from her chair, she walks over to the door and Luke opens the door for her.

"Wait." Jaffa said.

Jaffa signals with his hand and Trudy and Luke look at each other.

Trudy leaves the room and Luke closes the door.

Jaffa gets up and walks over to Luke.

"The one called Tai-San, bring her to me. This evening when she's finished her work detail naturally." Jaffa said. "Oh and lieutenant, don't tell her."

Luke leaves the room and Jaffa smiles.

* * *

It's morning the next day, back at the Eco Tribe campsite.

Bray is getting ready to leave and Pride gives him a bag of food.

Dal walks over to Bray and Pride.

"You ready?" Bray asked.

Dal nods and he walks away.

"Thanks for all your help." Bray said.

Pride nods.

"Good luck." Bray said.

"You too." Amber said.

Bray walks off following Dal.

* * *

Back in the city. There is a work party with some Mallrats in.

"I'm tired and hungry." Patsy said.

"Another hour and we finally get to eat." Cloe said.

Salene and May appear from around a corner followed by a Chosen guard.

"Hi." May said, she waves.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working?" Cloe asked.

"We don't have to work today." Salene replied.

"Oh I see, you've decided to join them, haven't you?" Cloe asked. "They've given you time off work detail."

"Patsy, we need to talk to you." Salene said.

Cloe walks off.

"What have I done?" Patsy asked.

"Nothing, everything's fine." Salene replied.

"We want to talk to you about the ceremony." May said.

"May and I have decided to do it and we really think it'd be a good idea if you did it too." Salene said.

"Who told you to come and talk to me? Was it Trudy?" Patsy asked.

"All you have to do is go through with the ceremony. It's not like you have to believe any of it." May said.

"Will it mean I won't have to work in the chain gang?" Patsy asked.

"We can't make any promises but probably." May replied.

Patsy looks at Cloe behind her.

"I don't know." Patsy said.

"Well, at least say you'll think about it please." Salene said.

"Okay." Patsy said.

Salene and May walk away.

Cloe walks over to Patsy.

"What was all that about?" Cloe asked.

"They want me do the ceremony." Patsy replied.

"Well I hope you told them what they can do with it." Cloe said, angrily.

"I said I'd think about it." Patsy said.

"You mad? They brainwash you." Cloe said.

"No they won't." Patsy said.

"Of course they will, you fell for it before, didn't you?" Cloe said.

A Chosen guard walks over to Cloe and Patsy.

"No talking." the Chosen guard said.

The Chosen guard walks away.

One of the kids in the work party finds a paint spray-can and gives it to Alice.

"Alice, you're crazy." Ellie said.

"Yeah, crazy is exactly what we need." Alice said

The kid causes a diversion and Alice sneaks behind one of the Chosen black van's.

"Take him away, get him out." the Chosen guard said.

The Chosen guards take the kid away.

"Now get back to work, come on." the Chosen guard said.

Alice quickly rejoins the chain gang and stands next to Ellie.

The Chosen black van drives away and there is 'Freedom' sprayed in big letters on the back.

Everyone in the work party laughs.

"Hey, cut that out, stop it now. Get back to work." the Chosen guard said.

"I think that's one for us." Alice said

* * *

Back at the Gaians Tribe campsite, Amber is in her treehouse and Pride walks in.

"I have to talk to you." He said. "I believe we're making a mistake not supporting Bray and his friends against the Chosen."

"Look, Bray doesn't want our support anymore." She said.

"That may be what he said but we should still help." He said. "Call the council together and persuade them."

"The Chosen aren't our problem." She said.

"Eagle, you're wrong." He said. "The Chosen won't stop until they control everyone including us."

"Well, they'll have to find us first." She said.

"They will, the more people they get, the fewer hiding places there are for us." He said.

"You're exaggerating." She said.

"I've seen them, they're more evil then you can imagine." He said.

"Well, the answer is still no." She said.

"This isn't like you." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means you shouldn't mix up what happened in the past with what needs to be done now." He replied.

"Thank you. You've made your point." She said.

Pride walks out.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Tai-San is with Jaffa in his room.

"You must be exhausted please sit down." He said.

Tai-San sits down on the floor instead of a sofa behind her.

"No, make yourself comfortable." He said.

"I am comfortable, thank you." She said.

"The reason I invited you here is because I want to help you." He said. "We have much in common unlike everybody else in the city, you and I are interested in the life of the spirit. But you're lacking something."

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes, you stand back from life, you're aloof, detached and you miss life's most intense experiences. I can show you how to find them." He said.

"And how would you do that?" She asked.

"By showing you how to live so deeply inside every moment, that your whole body is consumed by life." He replied.

"Really? And you never think about the future?" She asked.

"There is no future, only the present." He replied.

"Then you must be so trusting. If you never think about the future then you must have let others make plans to conquer the city and that is very trusting." She said.

"The plans were revealed to me by Zoot." He said.

"Of course." She said. "Please tell me about him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice walks into the Cafe to find the other Mallrats looking glum.

"Hey, what's this?" Alice asked.

None of the Mallrats say anything.

"I've decided to do the novice ceremony thing and I told Patsy I think she should do it too" Salene said.

"Would you mind telling me what you think you're playing at?" Alice asked.

"Well, we've got to do something to get out of this mess." May replied.

"And what did you say?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I haven't decided." Patsy replied.

"That's because there's nothing to decide." Alice said.

"Stop it, you can't tell her what to think." Salene said.

"And you can't try and recruit her." Alice said.

"It's just a stupid ceremony that might help us get a bit more food and less work." Salene said.

Salene gets up and she walks down the stairs past Alice.

* * *

Back inside Jaffa's room in the Mall.

"So you see, it is thanks to Zoot that we will never have to live for tomorrow again." He said. "And what gifts will you leave this world, Tai-San?"

"Well that's a difficult question." She replied. "May I?"

Jaffa nods.

Tai-San picks at a bunch of grapes in a bowl on the table in front of her.

"I would like to leave this world knowing that I had never harmed anybody." She said.

"We do not harm people, we help them." He said.

Tai-San eats half of a green grape.

"How do you know the difference?" She asked.

"Because..." He replied. "Well, how would you tell?"

"I'm sure I would know if you were to harm me." She replied.

"Do you think I would?" He asked.

"That depends on what kind of man you are." She replied, seductively.

Tai-San suggestively drops a grape onto her chest.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy." She said, coyly.

"Here, let me." He said.

Jaffa picks up a cloth and kneels beside Tai-San.

Jaffa wipes the grape juice off Tai-San's chest and Luke opens the door.

"What do you want?" Jaffa asked.

"The Supreme Mother would like to know..." Luke replied.

"I gave orders not to be disturbed, get out." Jaffa said, angrily.

Luke quickly leaves the room and closes the door.

Jaffa gets up and sits back down on his sofa.

"We will continue this conversation another time." He said.

Tai-San is smiling, she is pleased her subtle flirting with Jaffa has worked.

"As you wish." She said.

"Guard." He said.

Tai-San gets up and the door opens and a Chosen member walks in.

* * *

*EP8 Later on, inside the Mall. The novice ceremony is being held.

Trudy is sitting at the front with Brady in her arms. Luke stands nearby.

"Begin." Trudy said.

"Tonight, you can choose to take a step towards the glory of the light of Zoot." Luke said. "Or, you can remain in darkness and ignorance. If you wish to make this first step, enter the circle."

May and Salene both walk forward and kneel down.

"Get them out." Trudy said.

Chosen guards escort the other Mallrats out of the room.

"Do you agree to become a novice in the ways of the Chosen?" Luke asked.

"I do." May replied.

"I do." Salene replied.

"Do you agree to study the teachings of the master?" Luke asked.

"I do." May replied.

"And, do you renounce the Tribe of the Mallrats?" Luke asked. "And, swear to never call yourselves by that name again?"

"I do." May replied.

"Salene?" Trudy asked.

"I do." Salene replied.

* * *

Back in the forest. Bray and Jack are walking.

"So, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"We have to hole up outside the city and try to make contact with the others." Bray replied.

There is a sound of bird calls being made.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Shhh." Bray replied.

Pride and the Eco Tribe appear and walk towards them.

"Bray." Pride said. "You've a lot to learn about making yourself invisible, my friend."

"What are you doing here?" Bray asked.

"We decided you might need our help after all." Pride replied.

"Great." Jack said.

"I don't know how to thank you." Bray said.

"There's no need." Pride said.

"Eagle. She didn't come right?" Bray asked.

Amber appears and walks towards Pride.

"Thank you. This is wonderful." Bray said.

"No. This is business. We are here to fight a common enemy." Amber said. "No more. No less."

* * *

It's morning the next day. On the city's streets.

There is a work party being escorted by the Chosen.

Ebony and Mark are disguised in Chosen robes.

* * *

Back inside the Mall.

Alice, Ellie and some kids are in chains for a work party.

A Chosen member is checking the chains are locked.

"I bet you used to lock your pencil case up at school, right?" Alice asked.

The Chosen member shakes his head and walks away.

"What you not coming?" Alice asked, to Salene and May.

Salene and May don't answer Alice's question.

"You starting Zoot classes today, aren't you?" Alice asked. "You better work hard girls. Get those knees hard enough for Zoot worship."

"You're pathetic, Alice." May said.

"We're all frightened." Alice said. "I can undertstand you, May. You only look after number one."

"Tsst." May said.

"But Salene, I expected more from you." Alice said.

"You, shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." Luke said. "Move them out."

"You think you're taking the easy way out. You're wrong." Alice said. "They'll get inside your head. You'll never get them out."

Luke and the work party leave the Mall.

"We're just pretending." Salene said.

"Is that really what you're doing, Salene." May said. "Pretending?"

"Aren't you?" Salene asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the city outskirts.

The Eco Tribe and Mallrats are in an abandoned building.

"This will serve as a good base." Amber said. "So, what did you find out?"

"They've got most of the city under their control. Heavy security on all the main roads and the gates." Pride replied. "It's simple, there's too many of them and too few of us."

"What do you want to do, Bray?" Amber asked.

"I want to get my friends out, that's all." Bray replied.

"Do you remember when we took Horse and his brothers out of that fort?" Amber asked.

"We had a map." Pride replied.

"So, do we." Amber said. "Jack, knows every nook and cranny at the Mall. He set-up the security system. Any suggestions?"

"The sewers is still our best option." Jack replied. "Let's hope they haven't found the entrance yet."

"Well, we've got surprise on our side." Bray said. "As soon as we make our move. Security is going to go ballistic. We've got one shot at this guys. So whatever we do, we've got to make it work."

"You're right. Owl and Lynx will scout the streets." Pride said. "I'll take the sewers."

"I'll go with you." Bray said.

"No, Bray. Pride's got skills you don't. I know him, he's better on his own." Amber said. "Hey, listen. Be careful."

Pride walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Mall. Ebony and Mark are spying on the entrance.

"There's a password." She said. "That's all we need and we're in. Let's go."

A side door opens and a work party emerges.

"Wait." He said, as he dared to grab Ebony's arm.

They watch the work party leaving the Mall.

"If we're going to make a move, it has to be when the Chosen least expect it." She said. "I've got a plan. Trust me."

"I do, Ebony." He said.

"Time to leave." She said.

Ebony and Mark walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. A Chosen ceremony is being held.

Trudy, Luke and Jaffa are at the front.

Salene, May and some other kids are sitting on the floor.

"Look at me." Jaffa said. "Why are you here?"

"I want to understand." Salene replied.

"Good and you will all understand." Jaffa said. "You are about to be shown secrets and you must keep them safe from the unbelievers. There is no turning back beyond this point. You must live in our way or die. Now, are there any here who wish not to make the journey to freedom?"

No-one responds to the thin veiled threat of death.

"Good. Then we will begin." Jaffa said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside on the city streets.

Ebony walks back to Mark's hiding place down a side street.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Arranging a few things." She replied. "We are going to work together. We're going to annihilate the Guardian."

* * *

Back at the Rebel Base.

Amber, Bray and Dal are looking over a map of the Mall. Dal points out the locations.

"Salene were here." Dal said. "The rest of us were here and here."

"Have they changed their security system's?" Bray asked.

"I don't think they know how." Jack replied.

"So, if we got trapped. We could go out through the cage?" Bray asked.

"Yeah." Dal replied. "I got things to do. Call me when you need me."

Dal leaves the room.

"I never thought I be looking at it again, the Mall." Amber said.

"Amber, the Mallrats will never surrender." Bray said. "I know them."

"The longer they're in the hands of these Chosen." Amber said. "The more likely it is that one or more will go over. Just like Trudy did."

"Then, we have got to get them out soon." Bray said.

"What if one of them gives the alarm?" Amber asked.

"If you don't want to do this." Bray replied.

"I'm not saying that." Amber said. "It's just like you said, we've got one chance at this, there can't be any mistakes."

* * *

Later on, Pride is in the Rebel Base.

Pride sees Amber and Bray talking.

Dal walks in.

"Hi Dal." Pride said. "You were right about the sewers, it's our way in. Let's go talk to the others."

Pride and Dal walk towards Amber and Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the city's streets.

Ebony and Mark have stashed the Chosen robes away.

They are walking around a place called Dead End City.

They reach a small white building.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Poison." She replied.

Ebony knocks on the door and it opens.

* * *

Back at the Rebel Base. Pride, Amber and Bray are sitting in chairs.

The rebels stand in a circle around them.

"I went all the way through. There's a gate at end, locked." Pride said.

"That's the one I fixed up." Jack said.

"Then you can break through it without triggering anything?" Pride asked.

"Sure." Jack replied.

"There are no guards?" Bray asked.

"No. Perhaps it's as Jack said." Pride replied. "They haven't realised yet."

"So, it's our way in and our way out." Bray said.

"So, what do we do?" Pride asked. "Get a message to your friends and tell them to prepare?"

"No, Pride." Amber replied. "It's better if no-one knows."

"Then, you realise we have to go in and find them." Pride said. "It will be dark and there will be guards."

"I know." Bray said.

"Good. When do we go?" Pride asked.

Amber stands up.

"We do it tonight." Amber replied.

* * *

Back inside the Trader's place in Dead End city.

"What's he doing back there?" He asked.

"Getting the things I asked for then back to the Mall." She replied.

The Trader walks back into the room with the stuff.

"Good. And the other thing?" Ebony asked.

"You must pierce the skin, just a scratch is enough." Trader replied. "It will do the rest."

Ebony smiles.

* * *

Back inside the Rebel Base. They are getting prepared for the mission.

"Nearly time to go then?" Amber asked.

"Amber, you should stay here." Bray replied.

"Don't be stupid. I'm coming with you." Amber said.

"You can't." Bray said.

"What?" Amber asked.

"We should talk about this." Bray replied. "Please, just a word."

Amber walks out of the room and Bray follows her.

"You don't tell me what to do. Bray." She said.

"Hear me out." He said.

"Not in front of my people." She said.

"Listen." He said.

"Not ever." She said.

Bray grabs Amber's arm and she shrugs it off.

"Just listen to me, okay. This is going to be dangerous." He said.

"Don't throw me the macho line." She said.

"And, if you come with us and we get trapped or caught." He said. "You know something happens, they're going to have all the leaders of the resistance wrapped up in one neat little package and that Amber and that is why I want you stay behind. Okay. Be here in case."

"Alright. I'll stay." She said.

Amber walks away from Bray.

"Amber." He said.

Amber walks back to Bray.

"If I, if some of us don't come back." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I just want you to know that I'm glad I found you again." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside the Mall.

Ebony and Mark are back wearing Chosen robes.

"Once we're in there, we get into position and wait for the right time to strike." She said.

"There's a few minutes to curfew." He said.

Ebony gives Mark a micro tape recorder.

"Point it directly at them and then push record." She said.

Mark aims the micro tape recorder at the Chosen guards by the entrance.

Two Chosen guards approach and say the password.

"That's enough." She said. "Push the replay."

Ebony is preparing the poison to use on the Guardian.

"Password is corned beef." He said.

"You want to carry this?" She asked, holding a dart dipped in poison.

"Ladies first." He replied.

Ebony and Mark enter the Mall past the Chosen guards.

* * *

It's night time in the city.

Inside the Mall. Alice and Ellie are talking near the Cafe.

"We can't just keep taking it, Ellie." Alice said. "We got to do something to strike back. Form an escape committee or something."

Alice and Ellie see Salene sitting in the Cafe. They sit near her.

"So, I wonder how Sunday School was?" Alice asked, sarcastically.

"It was fine." Salene replied.

"Oh fine, like the weather's fine." Alice said. "Like everything is just fine."

"We just went through the motions. That's all." Salene said.

"So, what motions were those?" Alice asked. "Did they have to stand on their heads? Did they make them do cartwheels?"

"It wasn't like that." Salene replied.

"Tell us what it was like then." Alice said.

"I can't. They told us to keep it a secret." Salene said.

"A secret?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, Ellie. A secret. On pain of death." Salene replied.

"Well, you finally realise it's not a game." Alice said. "I told you, Salene. You can't play ball with a bunch of guys that want the whole world to be as cracked as they are."

"It's not just crack. Some of it actually makes sense." Salene said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I didn't mean." Salene replied.

"Yeah, but you said it." Alice said.

"Look, I'm going to go lie down. I'm really tired." Salene said.

Salene leaves the Cafe.

"Of course, you've had a hard day. Haven't you?" Alice asked.

"Do you think she's been won over?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied.

"What about the other's?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied. "We'll just have to keep everything to ourselves from now on. Right?"

"You know what we need, an informer." Ellie said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well, someone who can pretend to go along with the Chosen but we know for sure never will." Ellie replied.

Cloe walks up the stairs.

"Well, they're not going to buy a sudden conversion from you or me. Are they?" Alice asked. "Besides, it'll be a dangerous game to play."

"I'll do it." Cloe said.

Alice and Ellie look at Cloe.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the sewers of the Mall.

The rebels are waiting for the order to attack.

"We're ready." Pride said.

"Jack's just checking the alarm." Bray said. "I need to know something."

"What is it?" Pride asked.

"You and Amber, Eagle. You two seem very close." Bray replied.

"I loved her from the first day I saw her." Pride said. "There's a custom in my Tribe, Bray. Two people pledge themselves before the others. She and I have made that pledge together."

Jack appears.

"It's done." Jack said.

The rebels enter the Mall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene is walking around as she can't get any sleep.

Salene hears footsteps and she hides behind the stairs.

Jaffa and Luke enter the Mall.

"Stand your men down, Luke. I wish to be alone." Jaffa said. "You're dismissed."

Luke and the Chosen leave Jaffa. They walk up the stairs.

Salene watches from behind the stairs.

Jaffa walks around.

Ebony sneaks up behind Jaffa and holds the poisoned dart against his throat.

"Thought the little fishes had got me." Ebony said. "Wrong."

"Ebony, back from the dead." Jaffa said. "Go on then, kill me. Make me remembered as a great leader. Help the cause."

"I'm going to wipe out every trace of your existence." Ebony said. "They won't even remember what you look like."

Jaffa surprises Ebony by grabbing her throat and she drops the dart.

Mark picks up the dart, pulls Jaffa off Ebony and holds the dart against Jaffa's throat.

"Do it. Do it now." Ebony said.

Salene sees Bray enter with some people behind him and Salene screams.

A large group of Chosen guards run down the stairs.

"Pride, avoid capture at all costs." Bray said.

Jaffa elbows Mark in the stomach and a Chosen hits Ebony over the head.

Jaffa surrounds himself with Chosen guards on the stairs. Like a coward.

Bray goes over to Salene.

"Bray. Is it really you?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Bray replied. "Tell the others to hold on, okay?"

Everyone is fighting the Chosen guards.

Bray leaves Salene to join the fight.

The Eco Tribe retreat into the sewers.

Bray carries Ebony over his shoulder and is followed by Pride.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaffa, Luke and the Chosen enter Trudy's room. Trudy wakes up.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"I thought you might be first to know." Jaffa replied. "Tonight, an attempt was made on my life."

"By who?" She asked.

"By the witch who freed Bray the day you failed to light the fire at his feet. By Ebony." Jaffa replied. "This is your fault."

"I did not allow the rebels to escape." She said. "I have done everything that was asked of me."

"You could have finished her long ago." Jaffa said. "Is that not why you were sent to infiltrate the heathens? To seek out the enemies of Zoot and destroy them."

"I came to gain their confidence." She replied. "To make it easier for you to take them. I couldn't hurt them or..."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Jaffa said. "Now, your incompetence is fuelling the enemy."

Luke realises the Guardian is blaming others for his mistakes.

"If I am the person you think I am. Why do I spend my days teaching others the divine beliefs?" She said. "If Zoot himself trusted me with his child. Why do you now doubt me?"

Jaffa is puzzled for an answer.

"The fact remains an attempt was made on my life and as flattering as that may be. It means there has been a betrayal." Jaffa said. "Leave us."

Luke and the Chosen leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, May is in her room getting ready for bed.

She hears footsteps approach her room and the door opens.

A Chosen member appears and walks into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Chosen member takes his hood off.

"I was hoping we could spend time together." Mark said.

May runs forward and hugs her boyfriend.

* * *

Back inside Trudy's room. Jaffa is talking as Trudy is sitting up in bed.

"In many ways, this night's events were satisfying." He said. "The fact that people want me dead. Means my strategies are working. I am hated. Hate is good. Zoot would be proud of my achievements. Don't you think?"

"When can I see my baby?" She asked.

"I asked you a question." He replied.

"There's no doubt Zoot would approve of the way things are developing." She replied.

"That's not what I asked you." He said. "Am I not a worthy disciple of Zoot?"

"Yes." She replied.

Jaffa sits on the bed.

"Yes. Your enthusiam inspires me." He said. "Inspiration is becoming increasingly difficult to encounter around certain people. The hate I saw in Ebony's eyes tonight was an inspiration. The fear I will see in the eyes of the traitor who helped her will also be an inspiration."

Jaffa leans in close to Trudy as he looks into her eyes.

"Zoot be praised." He said.

Jaffa then leaves the room.

* * *

Later on, inside May's room in the Mall.

May and Mark are lying in bed.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" She asked.

"You'll have to show me." He replied.

"This much." She said.

May kisses Mark as she pulls the bed covers over them.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Back at the Rebel Base.

"We had one chance while security was lax Ebony and you blew it." Bray shouted.

Ebony is holding an ice pack to her head.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't played Tarzan." Ebony said. "We'd all be able to walk in right now."

"We had planned this, Ebony. Right down to the last detail." Amber said.

"And, if you hadn't been walking around playing mission impossible." Bray said.

"Okay, let's say your great plan succeeded." Ebony said. "You freed the gang. You even got Goldilocks where you want him. What are you going to do to him, huh? What, you're going to deny him sweets for a week?"

"You are so predictable." Bray said.

"Can I say something?" Pride asked. "I think both plans were good but they just got in the way of each other."

"Well, getting in the way. Is something, Bray is really good at it." Ebony said.

"Bray could have left you where the Chosen had dropped you, Ebony." Pride said. "It's because of him, that you're here now."

Ebony gets up and pushes past Bray and Pride.

* * *

Back outside the Mall.

Some of the Chosen guards leave the building.

Mark walks behind them disguised as a Chosen.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jaffa is watching Luke hold a ceremony for the novice's.

"Blessed are the powerful and bringers of Chaos." Luke said. "Blessed are the merciless."

"Does not the Supreme Mother teach the divine beliefs at this hour." Jaffa said.

Luke looks up and sees Jaffa watching.

"She is indisposed, wise one. I offered my services." Luke said.

"There is a traitor amongst us. One who would assist the unbelievers in seeking to remove me." Jaffa said. " Disciple of the great one and leave you without direction. This dog must be found."

"Amen." May said.

"You will be expected to report any suspicions you may have or suffer the consequences." Jaffa said. "Zoot be praised."

"And bring his enemies to their knees." the novices said.

"Zoot be praised." May said. "And death to traitors."

"What do you have to hide that makes you rush to condemn the action of his traitors?" Jaffa asked.

"Nothing." May replied. "I swear."

Luke realises the Guardian is a fruitcake.

"And, why should I believe that?" Jaffa asked. "You are better placed than most to be the very traitor we are looking for. If I should find it was you that aided my attackers. Your punishment will be so terrible that you will curse the day that saw you into this world."

May is scared by Jaffa's outburst.

* * *

Back at the Rebel Base.

Bray is looking over a map of the Mall on a table.

Ebony walks into the room.

"Whatever it is, save your breath." He said. "You still here?"

"Make things more difficult. Why don't you?" She asked.

"Me?" He asked. "That's your speciality."

"I didn't come for a fight." She replied.

"Yeah. What you come for then a gloat, a good sneer, a laugh." He said. "I don't know how you get your kicks these days, Ebony. Quite frankly, I don't care."

"I came to say thanks." She said.

"Yeah, for what?" He asked.

"Pulling me out." She replied.

"I would have done it for a dog. So happens it was you. I reckon that makes us even." He said.

"Even." She said.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm busy." He said.

Ebony leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. The work party is being chained together.

Alice and Ellie see Salene and May return from their teachings.

"Hello girls." Alice said. "How was story time? What was it today? Torture's good for the soul?"

"Leave it, Alice." Ellie said.

"Look, it's not like we enjoy doing this, you know." May said.

"Oh, and we do?" Alice asked.

"Please stop arguing." Ellie replied.

* * *

Back at the Rebel Base. Bray is in front of the city map on a blackboard.

"So, as you may have guessed." Bray said. "The sewers are now out as a means of entrance."

"What about the roof?" Amber asked.

"They would have tightened up security by now." Jack replied.

"Then we hit them when they're on work detail." Bray said.

"Or, under disguse as Ebony and Mark did." Pride said.

"Yeah, where is Mark?" Bray asked. "Has anybody seen him?"

"Bray." Amber said.

Amber takes the pointer from Bray. There is an awkard moment between them.

Amber using the pointer on the city map.

"The hill here and the trees here make good ambush points on the way to the farm." Amber said. "The cover is good. In fact, the cover is excellent. We should be able to take them by surprise."

Amber looks at Bray and Pride realises that Amber still has feelings for Bray.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene and May are talking.

"You heard him. He thinks I'm the traitor." May said.

"He didn't say that." Salene said.

"It's as good as." May said. "What if he doesn't find the person who did it? He might decide to blame me anyway."

"Stop being so paranoid, May." Salene said.

"It wasn't you he pointed at in front of everybody. It was me." May said. "You didn't see his eyes."

"Calm down. He was just asserting his authority." Salene said. "He's used to having the last word and when you shouted out."

"I don't even know why I did it." May said. "I just thought it would ease things."

"Stop stressing yourself out." Salene said. "It's not worth it."

"What I need now is something that will show him that I'm not the person that he thinks I am." May said. "Something that will take the suspicion off me."

"Like what?" Salene asked.

"I don't know." May replied. "But, something."

* * *

Back at the Rebel Base. Mark walks down a corridor.

"Hey, Mark." Bray said. "What happened?"

Bray runs over to Mark.

"Didn't you find out from Ebony?" Mark asked.

"She was busy blaming me." Bray said.

"Who screamed?" Mark asked.

"Salene, she thought I was a ghost." Bray replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Alice and Ellie are talking about the work party.

Salene and May are walking towards Alice's room.

"I got to go see Alice." Salene said. "Are you going to come in?"

"How long you going to be?" May asked.

"Just a couple of minutes." Salene replied.

"I'll stay out here." May said.

"Okay." Salene said.

Salene walks into Alice's room.

"Oh, Salene. So is this a social visit?" Alice asked. "Or you've just come to see how the other half live?"

"Alice." Ellie said.

"I was told about the cut in your rations." Salene replied. "So, I thought you might be able to use this."

Salene hands over a bag of food to Ellie. Alice takes the bag.

"I'm sorry." Alice said.

"We've all got to keep in shape. Especially now, Bray and the others could be back at any time." Salene said.

"Yeah, except next time they're not going to find it easy to get in." Ellie said. "The sewers have already been sealed."

May is listening in on their conversation.

"Bray will find a way. I know he will." Salene said. "He told me to tell everyone to hold on."

"If anybody's going to get us out of here. It's going to be him." Ellie said.

"Bet the Guardian's kicking himself he ever let him escape." Alice said.

"He won't catch Bray twice." Salene said. "No matter how much he'd loved to."

"Wouldn't he just." Alice said. "He'd think all his birthdays have come at once."

May quickly walks away and walks up the stairs.

Salene leaves Alice's room.

"May?" Salene said, as she looked around for her friend.

* * *

Jaffa is in his room and the Chosen enter with May.

"I don't grant every request for an audience for one simple reason." He said. "Too many people waste my time."

"I don't believe I'm about to do that, wise one." She said.

Jaffa walks over to May and sends the Chosen guards away.

Jaffa sits on his desk and takes a sip of water.

"Speak." He said.

"The rebel leader, Bray." She said.

"The rebel, Bray." He said. "There is only one leader, Zoot."

"You pardon, wise one." She said. "I can deliver him to you."

* * *

Later on, Jaffa and May are talking about a newsletter.

"What about this?" He asked. "The Chosen preach Power and Chaos. Would have you believe that these are good things not evils. Their leader who calls himself the Guardian is a fanatic. A single-minded despot who will stop at nothing to achieve his aim, total world domination. What do you think?"

"Yeah, it's good." She replied.

"You don't like it." He said "Actually, I'm not too sure about that last part."

"That word despot. The kids won't know what that means." She said. "What you need is something more..."

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "More streetwise."

"What have you got?" He asked.

"It's not finished." She replied.

"Read it." He said.

"Okay." She said. "The Chosen are a bunch of scuzz-bags. They shold be thrown out with the trash. As for the Guardian, the only thing he should guard is his butt. Because we gonna kick it all the way from here to the Ranges. This whole Zoot thing is a lie and then it just says keep the dream alive in great big letters."

Jaffa stands up and walks around the room.

"It's beautiful." He said. "How many copies do you need?"

"Not many. Just enough to make it look real." She said.

"I'll see to it." He said. "You've done well, May."

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

** Later on, outside on the city streets.

Mark and some of Eco Tribe are walking around.

May is dressed in a Chosen robe, she's handing out flyers andwalks past an alley way.

"Keep the dream alive." Mark said, as he steps out of the alley way.

"Hello, May." He said.

"Honey, I'm pleased to see you." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some air, taking in the sights and missing you." He replied.

"I miss you too." She said. "We had fun the other night."

May passionately kisses her boyfriend.

"Sorry, May." He said. "I got to take you prisoner. Please don't get mad."

"What?" She asked.

An Eco Tribe member appears and takes May away.

* * *

Later on, outside in the city in an outdoor carpark building.

Amber, Bray and the rebels are walking towards Pride.

"Why did we have to meet Mark here?" Amber asked.

"He radioed in." Bray replied. "All he said was that he had something and couldn't bring it back to base."

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Pride asked.

"I trust him more than I trust Ebony." Bray replied.

Mark appears with May and Eco Tribe guards.

"He's got a prisoner." Amber said. "One of the Chosen."

"No, it's one of the Mallrats." Bray said.

"Oh, Bray." May said, as she runs towards and hugs Bray.

"Thank God. I didn't dare believe Salene when she said you were alive." May said.

"Is this her? I mean, is this Danni?" Amber asked.

"No, this is May." Bray replied. "Amber and Pride." as he introduced them to May.

"Nice to meet you." May said. "I'm not with them, I only went along with it so I could get free. I've been handing out these leaflets, look."

May gives some leaflets to Bray, Amber and Pride.

"Now, would I be doing that if I was with the Chosen?" May asked.

"Scuzz-bags?" Pride asked.

"I didn't write them." May said, lying.

"It looks genuine." Amber said.

"I was praying I was gonna find you." May said. "So, where are you guys holed up?"

Mark shakes his head.

"We can't tell you that." Bray replied.

"You don't trust me." May said.

"We just have to be careful, that's all." Bray said.

"Just keep talking." Amber said. "Tell us what you know."

"It's prayers all day and all night." May said. "They starve you if you don't join in."

"How are the Mallrats holding up?" Bray asked.

"As best they can." May replied.

"What about security?" Amber asked. "Bray and Pride got in through the sewers."

"You can't get in the Mall." May replied. "He's doubled the guards since last night. Forget about it."

"Forget our friends?" Mark said.

"Look, you're going about this all wrong." May said. "You don't need to get inside the Mall."

"Why not?" Bray asked.

"Think. Who's the most important member of the Chosen?" May asked.

"The Guardian." Pride replied.

"Trudy and the baby." May said."Get them out and the whole thing crumbles."

"How do we do that?" Mark asked.

"She takes the baby out every morning in her buggy to that little park in Sector 10." May replied. "You know the one."

"With armed guards?" Amber asked.

"No, just a couple of helpers." May replied.

"I don't buy it." Ebony said.

"What's the catch?" Bray asked. "Why would the Guardian allow that?"

"That's the best part. He thinks Zoot's protecting them from Zoot heaven or whatever." May replied. "I tell you the guy is losing it big time."

"The most important member of the Chosen." Ebony said. "And, they don't guard her?"

"What do you think, Pride?" Amber asked.

"It's worth investigating." Pride replied.

"I can't wait to till the others I've seen you." May said. "It's going to mean so much to them."

May and the rebels talk about meeting with Trudy in the little park.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall. May is in Jaffa's room.

"Why did you not join the rebels?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"The perfect opportunity to double-cross the Chosen." He replied.

"It sounds like you prefer it that way." She said.

"I don't prefer it. I just expect it." He said.

"I never thought of double-crossing you." She said. "I am loyal to the cause."

"I'm glad." He said.

"Well, then do you like the plan?" She asked.

Jaffa nods.

"Zoot be praised." She said.

"And, to his Chosen victory." He said.

* * *

Later on, inside Trudy's room in the Mall. Jaffa and May are there.

"Have you lost your mind?" Trudy asked.

"A little fresh air." Jaffa replied.

Trudy walks over to May standing by Trudy's bed.

"In the park with no guards." Trudy said.

"You'll have a nursemaid and I'm sending May along with you." Jaffa said.

"Oh, that's alright then." Trudy said.

"Trust me. You'll be perfectly safe." Jaffa said. "And, it'll be a chance for you to spend a little time alone with the princess. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Trudy asked.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside on the city streets.

The rebels are near the small park in Sector 10.

"Is that it?" Bray asked.

"This has got to be a trap." Ebony replied.

"I've scouted all these buildings." Pride said. "They're all empty."

"How much longer?" Amber asked.

"They should be here soon." Bray replied. "Okay, go, go, move."

* * *

Trudy, May and one Chosen are walking the streets. May is pushing the baby buggy.

"You know I haven't done this in ages." Trudy said.

"What? Gone for a walk, you mean?" May asked.

"Well, not right out in the open." Trudy replied. "And all by myself."

"You're not by yourself, Supreme Mother." May said. "You have me to look after you."

"Let's go in here." Trudy said, as they reached the park.

* * *

The rebels appear near the little park.

"Look." Mark said.

"Quite a picture." Ebony said.

"So, when do we make our move?" Bray asked.

"On May's signal." Amber replied. "But, take it easy. We don't want to scare the baby."

* * *

Back inside the little playground area in the park.

"This is ridiculous." Trudy said. "I'm going back."

"But, what's the problem?" May asked.

"Don't you recognise this place?" Trudy asked. "This is where the Demon Dogz hang out."

"Not anymore. They all got put into the pound, I promise." May replied. "Look, I just think we should do what we were told. Besides, it's such a lovely day and Brady's loving it."

May stretches her arms out to her side.

"Look, there's the signal." Bray said. "Let's go."

"What are you doing?" Trudy asked.

"Stretching." May replied.

Trudy sees Bray and the rebels running towards them.

"Hello Trudy." Bray said.

"Hi Trudy." Amber said.

"Amber." Trudy said. "But, you're dead."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." Amber said.

"Bray. Amber. Run. It's an ambush." an Eco Tribe guard shouted.

The rebels see the place is swarming with the Chosen.

"Run. Run." Bray said.

The rebels quickly escape.

Amber, Bray and Pride are running down an alley. They quickly hide in a backyard.

"How many of them?" Pride asked.

"Who knows. Let's just hope the others got away." Bray replied.

"Me and Bray will decoy them." Pride said.

"Meet you back at base." Bray said.

Bray and Pride distract the Chosen and Amber watches them run past.

Amber quickly runs and hides behind some wooden crates.

She sees a Chosen search party and she escapes.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall.

Trudy is back in her room and Jaffa is with her.

"I could have died out there." She said.

"There was no danger." He said.

May walks into the room.

"What about Brady?" Trudy asked. "Why were you willing to put her life at risk?"

"For the last time, Supreme Mother." Jaffa replied. "You were not in any danger. I had plenty of guards."

"I know the rebels better than you do." Trudy said. "What if I had been captured?"

"I can't see why they want to harm you or the baby." May replied. "There be no point."

"I'm sorry. What is she doing here?" Trudy asked. "I didn't call for room service."

"May is a loyal servant to the cause." Jaffa replied. "She has proved herself on many occasions."

"Oh, I bet she has." Trudy said.

Trudy walks towards May.

"So, you knew what was going to happen." Trudy said. "You dare to trick the Supreme Mother."

"She knew nothing." Jaffa said. "I sent her along for your protection."

Trudy walks over to Jaffa.

"Oh, well then. Lucky me." Trudy said.

"I'd have died before I let anyone lay a hand on you or the child." May said.

"I'll come back when you are rested." Jaffa said.

Jaffa leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, down by the fountain.

Cloe is talking with Alice and Ellie.

"It's worse than I thought. They make you learn all this stuff about the great Zoot." Cloe said.

"What about him?" Alice asked.

"How he saved the world." Cloe replied. "They make you recite it all from memory and you mustn't get a word wrong."

"What else?" Alice asked.

"Then, there's the miracles." Cloe replied.

"The miracles?" Alice asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Ellie replied.

"Zoot. From what I hear about his dress sense. It's a miracle he didn't die of shame." Alice said.

"Don't let them hear you talk like that." Cloe said. "He's coming back from the dead."

"Oh, it's all the rage." Alice said. "When?"

"Quite soon." Cloe replied.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. May enters Jaffa's room.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"You broke your promise?" He replied. "You said you'd get me, Bray."

"It nearly worked." She said.

"Nearly isn't good enough." He said. "Every time he is nearly captured. He grows stronger."

"I thought you'd forgiven me." She said.

"Oh." He said.

"Well, you protected me back there." She said. "If Trudy found out that I set her up."

"There's no need for her to know." He said. "Besides, it might be useful to have someone close to the Supreme Mother to..."

"Spy on her?" She asked.

"To keep me informed as to her state of mind." He replied.

"Then let me do it properly." She said. "I could be her handmaiden. Be there in her room from the moment she opens her eyes."

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked, suspicious of her motives.

"For her own good, of course." She replied.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

"You can't." She replied. "I'll betray you when you least expect it."

"I'll inform the Supreme Mother." He said. "You start immediately."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Rebel Base. Bray and Pride are talking on the roof.

"Still want to help us?" Bray asked.

"If Eagle wishes it." Pride replied.

"You put a lot of trust in your leader." Bray said. "What about your council?"

"One thing, I've learned these past few months. The stronger the leadership, the stronger the democracy." Pride replied. "If Eagle, Amber puts her mind to it. She'll win this battle for you."

"You love her. Don't you?" Bray asked.

"The day I found her. I was leaving the Gaiens for good. The Tribe was breaking up." Pride replied. "Too many big ideas. Too many voices, all arguing. She brought the Tribe together. She's more than just a leader. She's the heart and soul of the Tribe."

"You still didn't answer my question." Bray said.

"I've loved her right from the start." Pride said.

Bray looks at Pride.

"She said she needed some time. I didn't ask her what it was she was trying to get over." Pride said. "But, just lately I've begun to think maybe there was some hope. Then you showed up. I even helped bring you together."

"In some ways I wish you hadn't." Bray said. "All I brought her is pain."

"Are you really that blind?" Pride asked.

"What?" Bray asked.

"The woman's crazy about you." Pride replied.

"Did she say that?" Bray asked

"She didn't have to. Look, don't ask me what to do. I'm all out of advice. From now on you're on your own." Pride replied.

Bray looks at Pride.

* * *

Later on, May is in Trudy's room. Trudy is holding Brady.

"I already have enough help. Thank you." Trudy said.

"I believe your other maid has been dismissed." May said.

"Has she?" Trudy asked. "I see as usual, I have no say in the matter."

"It is the Guardian's will." May said.

"Zoot's will." Trudy said. "That's all we ever say around here, Brady. Isn't it? If it's something we don't like."

"To work for you Supreme Mother, will be a great pleasure for me." May said.

"Really?" Trudy asked.

"Yes." May replied. "I can't imagine a greater honour than to serve you and the princess."

"Well, that's good then." Trudy said. "Because, the princess is in need of some attention right away."

"Attention?" May asked.

"Yes, she's filled her royal diaper." Trudy replied. "Haven't you, princess?"

Trudy hands Brady over to May.

May holds out Brady at arm's length and looks at Trudy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloe and Luke are walking up the stairs to the Cafe.

"You are by far the best pupil I have ever taught." Luke said. "A couple more lessons and you'll be ready for initiation. This is what you want, isn't it?"

"I don't know." Cloe replied. "Salene, what do you think?"

"If Luke says you're ready." Salene replied.

"Of course. I wouldn't make you do it if I thought you couldn't cope." Luke said. "Zoot be praised."

"Praise be to Zoot." Cloe said.

Cloe walks into the Cafe and Luke walks down the stairs.

"Congratulations." Alice said.

"Yeah, congratulations to Cloe." Ellie said. "How does she do it? She's the best pupil ever."

"Come on, guys. Leave her alone." Salene said. "You and Alice should apologise to Cloe."

"Look, Cloe. I'm sorry we're so hard on you before." Alice said.

"That's okay." Cloe said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Rebel Base. Amber and Bray are talking.

"I've come to a decision. But, I want to discuss it with you first before I told the others." She said.

"Why me?" He asked.

"You mean a lot to me." She replied. "In many ways, I don't deserve your friendship."

"Amber." He said.

"No. Please, let me finish. This is hard." She said. "I'm going to go away for a while."

"Away." He said.

"But, I'll be back with an army hopefully or as many as I can muster." She said. "Listen, there are Tribes like us. All over the Southern Province. Most of them have turned their backs on city life but they don't know the threat they're facing. Neither did I and that's why I should be the one to rally them to our side."

"Let me come with you." He said.

"No. The Mallrats need you now. I won't be missed." She said. "Amber's dead. Remember?"

"What do we do in the meantime?" He asked.

"Keep the pressure up. Hit and run. Never let the Guardian think he's won." She replied. "And, when I get back. We'll finish him for good."

"What about us? Where does this leave you and me?" He asked.

"You're my trusted friend and I love you." She replied. "But, we're different people now. I really think this is the best plan for everyone, Bray. I'm sure of it."

"I'll go along with it. But, I don't think we're different people." He said. "Amber didn't die out there and I don't care what you call yourself. You will always be Amber to me."

Bray walks out of the room and Amber watches with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

May is scrubbing the floor of a room and Trudy walks in.

"May, are you still scrubbing that floor?" Trudy asked. "I thought I'd told you. You could get something to eat."

"You must have forgotten." May replied.

May chucks the brush away and stands up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Trudy said. "Well, since you are still here. Perhaps you wouldn't mind putting Brady to bed for me. We have been playing so hard all day. And I am just exhausted. Well, that's if you don't mind."

"I'll be glad to." May said.

"Thank you." Trudy said.

Trudy hands Brady over to May.

"You know this is working out really well." Trudy said. "Oh, and when you're finished. I'll have my bedtime drink but see to Brady first. There's no rush."

Trudy walks away and May gives a look of spitting daggers.

* * *

Back at the Rebel Base. Amber and Pride are talking.

"You want me to work with Bray?" He asked.

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No. But, he's already got Ebony and Mark." He replied.

"I have to do this on my own." She said. "I told you, just a small number of our Tribe for security."

"Eagle, I think you're running." He said.

"From what exactly?" She asked.

"From your feelings." He replied. "You and I have always been honest with each other. You can tell me if it's Bray you want..."

"I don't want anybody." She said. "I'm doing this to defeat the Chosen because it's the only way. If you have a better plan, let's hear it. I'm sorry. I knew the moment the Mallrats walked into our camp. Everything would change but I didn't want that, Pride. I like my life the way it was."

"You made a promise to me once." He said. "You're afraid of breaking of that. But, there's no need. Things have moved on."

"I can't choose between you." She said.

"It's too late." He said. "Even if you can't admit it to yourself. You've made your choice."

Pride shows the ring on string around his neck.

"Bray, once asked me for this. At the time, he still thought you were dead." He said. "I told him I would never give it up and I never would."

Pride pulls on the ring and the string breaks free from his neck.

"But, I can give it back to you. It's only fair." He said.

Pride gives Amber the ring.

"Pride." She said.

"Please don't say a word." He said.

Pride walks out of the room.

* * *

Later on, there is a storm over the city.

The sound of thunder and flashes of lightning

The rain lashes against the windows of the Rebel Base.

Everyone is in bed but Amber can't sleep.

She walks down the stairs and enters Bray's room.

She sees his bed is empty and walks out.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	15. Chapter 21

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No Ellie. No Kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 15 to 18.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside in the city.

A black army truck delivers boxes of T bars.

Mark and Dee are standing near the Techno truck.

"That's the warehouse. Perhaps your men can unload." Dee said.

"Sure." a Techno said.

The Techno's carry the boxes into a warehouse.

Some kids appear by the truck.

"There's plenty to go around, just stand back and let the men do their job." Dee said.

The kids move back.

"Perhaps this lot ain't so bad after all." Dee said.

"You forgetting kids keep being taken?" Mark asked.

"We don't know for sure if they're being taken by the Techno's." Dee replied.

"Then who took them?" He asked.

"Lots of our friends are gone. We've got to think about the one's that are here." She replied. "Look, around. What do you see? Kids. Positive, friendly, well-behaved. It could be less hassle for us."

"I want nothing to do with them." He said.

"Does that go for all of them?" She asked.

"I don't trust them." He replied.

Dee and Mark walk away as the Techno's are unloading the truck.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Everyone is in the Cafe.

Dee puts a brown box of T bars on the table.

"Come on, somebody. Open it." Cloe said.

Pride moves the box towards Salene.

"Salene, as our number one cook." Pride said.

"Tell me it's pizza. What I'd give for deep pan tomato pizza with mozzarella." Cloe said.

Salene opens the box.

"Well, it's definitely not pizza." Salene said.

Everyone takes a T bar out of the box.

"Deep pan or otherwise." Salene said.

"What is it then?" Pride asked. "Chocolate?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Ebony is with Jay in her room.

"What use is chocolate?" She asked. "You promised me proper food and what do I get? What is this some kind of joke? Another test? Another stupid game? What?"

"What would you like it be?" He asked.

"Will you stop talking in riddles." She replied.

"Okay, calm down." He said. "What makes you think it's chocolate?"

"Well, it looks like chocolate and it smells like chocolate." She replied.

Jay laughs.

"I think you're beginning to annoy me." She said.

"Then I'll leave." He said.

"Not chocolate?" She asked.

"No. Proteins, carbohydrates, fats, essential vitamins and minerals disguised as chocolate. Therefore appealing to the younger palette." He replied. "Think of it as a life force bar. You'll never need to slave in the kitchen again."

"Well, I suppose it's different then." She said.

"Disappointed?" He asked.

"No. Why? Should I be?" She asked.

"No except you seemed to be enjoying having a good old rant." He replied. "As a spectator sport, I'd give it three out of ten."

"I'm just trying to protect my people." She said.

"I know and I admire your gutso." He said.

Well, if it's gutso that gets me straight answers. Believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet." She said.

"Ebony, I believe you." He said. "Now, do you want the chocolate? Or did you lose your sweet tooth in some previous battle?"

"My people will accept your supplies." She replied.

"Good, that's settled. I'll see you around." He said.

Jay walks away from Ebony.

"Oh, Jay." She said.

"Ebony." He said.

Ebony and Jay smile at each other.

* * *

A few moments later, in a hotel corridor outside the black room.

Jay and Java bump into each other.

Java puts her hand on Jay's arm.

"There something on your mind? Because there's something on my sleeve." He said.

"Fancy a spin? Promise you'll like it." She said.

"Well, no actually." He replied.

"It might smooth away your tension." She said.

"I don't have any tensions." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Java touches Jay's chin.

"Just a little trip. What harm would that do?" She asked.

"I don't deal in that virtual stuff. I prefer the real thing." He replied.

"I could get real. You just say the word, Jay." She said.

"The only word I'm likely to say to you Java is no." He said.

Jay walks away from a disappointed Java.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene and Pride are in the Cafe with a T bar each.

"It's processed muck and I'm not eating it." He said.

"Pride." She said.

"I'm sorry, Salene. I just can't." He said.

Pride walks out of the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dee is with Cloe in her room.

"So teddy came back safe and sound and none the worse for his adventure." Dee said.

"Ved brought him." Cloe said.

"No hard feelings, huh?" Dee asked.

"No, we... It's all in the past now." Cloe replied.

"I bet it is." Dee said.

Cloe looks away from Dee.

"Cloe, you sure you know what you're doing?" Dee asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure." Cloe replied. "Dee."

"What?" Dee asked.

"Promise you won't laugh." Cloe replied. "When you first, you know. Did it."

"What?" Dee asked.

"You know." Cloe replied.

"How'd you know I have?" Dee asked.

"Oh." Cloe said, disappointed.

"Yeah, you're right. I have." Dee said. "He was gorgeous, a year older. Before the Virus. It was something real special, Cloe. He told me he loved me, I think he did. Still, I don't know what happened to him."

"Do you think you'll ever find him again?" Cloe asked.

"Nah, I ain't looking anyway. Too much has happened." Dee replied.

"Like you and Mark." Cloe said.

"What? Mark. Are you crazy? I'm his deputy not his girlfriend." Dee said.

"So, you didn't even fancy him one tiny bit?" Cloe asked.

"I know where this is coming from, just because you fancy teddy boy Ved." Dee said. "Cloe, if you're new to the game. Then don't do it unless you want to. You've got to be sure."

"I am sure. He makes me laugh." Cloe said.

"Clowns make you laugh but you don't have to sleep with them." Dee said. "Don't give it away just to anybody."

"Ved isn't just anybody." Cloe said.

"Wait till the barman at the Casino hears that one." Dee said.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Cloe asked. "You mustn't tell anyone."

"What you take me for?" Dee asked.

"You don't think I should." Cloe said.

"It doesn't matter what I think. Does it?" Dee said.

Cloe and Dee look at each other.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Java and Ved are with Ram in the control room.

"Jay, did what?" He asked. "Hello, who's in control here?"

Ved doesn't say anything.

"I said, who's in control here?" Ram asked, angrily.

"You are Ram" Ved replied. "I mean it was Jay. I should have realised T bar's for the virt's. Yeah, good one Jay. But, I swear I thought he was acting under your instruction. Some clever plan, you know. Otherwise I would have and I wouldn't have..."

"Shut up, Ved." Ram said. "Well, don't just there looking vacant. Go and find Jay before he launches into another loaves and fishes routine."

Java walks away from Ram and Ved.

"Eh?" Ved asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ebony's room in the hotel.

Jay and Ebony are talking.

"The T bar's have been a big hit. The city's calmer. Trust is back. I reckon now we can really start working together." She said.

"And that would be in all our interests, Ebony." He said.

"So, tomorrow we hit the trail. Tell the farmer's it's safe to start trading in the city again." She said.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"Look, Jay. Well, I don't know how to say this but I'm..." She said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Yeah, about earlier you know." She said.

"No problem." He said.

"You said things aren't always what they seem." She said. "So, what's Ram really like?"

"Ram? He's a genius, of course." He replied.

"And, you're the muscle?" She asked.

"Could be." He replied. "We can't all be like you. All tightly wrapped up into one small package."

"Is that a compliment?" She asked.

Java opens the door and enters the room.

"Knock, knock. Who's there? No-one." Ebony said. "She's inside already."

"Ah, general. Ram has replaced his tongue with a meat cleaver and he craves your presence." Java said.

Java takes Jay by his hand and Jay leaves the room.

"Not interrupting anything. Am I?" Java asked.

Ebony puts her hands up and Java leaves the room.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Salene is in Pride's room and is sitting on his bed.

"Going somewhere nice?" She asked.

"Herb gathering." He replied.

"Well, have fun." She said.

"I'd have even better fun if you came with me." He said.

Pride sits on the bed next to Salene.

"Really?" She asked.

"Will you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've got so much stuff to do here." She replied.

"Hey, you could do with a break." He said.

Pride blows some air at Salene.

"Blow away those cobwebs." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is with Ram in the control room.

"Have you completely lost the plot?" Ram asked. "How dare you authorise distribution of the T bar's to the city. The virt's were starving. Who cares? I spent months perfecting that protein bar."

"We were under attack from the city. We had casualties." Jay said.

"So?" Ram asked.

"So, I was trying to offer them an olive branch." Jay replied. "Ram, what do you want? A peaceful takeover or a war?"

"You had no right to give them our stockpile." Ram said. "You should have zapped them into submission."

"And, given them a clear enemy that's not the way." Jay said. "What do you want? A healthy back up of workers? Or half-starved, zapped out wretches?"

"You should have consulted me." Ram said.

"If I'd known you were going to get so upset about it, I would have done." Jay said.

"Perhaps I made a mistake by giving you so much responsibility." Ram said.

"The T bar decision was not only a pragmatic but also sensible decision. It's garnered goodwill and trust amongst the virt's. A small price to pay." Jay said. "Ram, I have to deal with the here and now. Unlike you I exist in the real world."

"And, what is that supposed to mean?" Ram asked.

"Only that I'm creating an environment in which you can reach your full potential." Jay replied. "Nothing I do undermines you or the cause."

"Glad to hear it." Ram said.

* * *

Later on, out in the countryside. Salene and Pride are walking up a hill.

Pride spots a herb a short distance away.

"Excellent. Sage." He said.

Salene and Pride walk over to the small herb.

Pride puts his backpack down and hands a small bag full of herbs to Salene.

"Salvia officinalis." He said, picking leaves. "A member of the mint family. It has many uses. It's good for the throat, an antiseptic and it's good for cooking if we had a chicken."

"You know so much." She said.

"Only about certain things. I'm not so good at guessing what's on people's minds." He said. "Your mind."

"I don't know. I think you got it just about right." She said. "Come on, only Myrtle left to go."

Pride and Salene stand up and they are holding hands.

"Myrtle of the Myrtle family. It's leaves are stringent and antiseptic." He said. "This way."

Pride and Salene walk off.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java is by the pool doing dumb-bell curls with her right arm.

She sees Jay walking along the pool edge.

"Jay, did you hear the one about your little brother Ved." She said.

Jay walks over to Java.

"He's been flirting with a virt or perhaps you knew." She said.

Java looks at Jay standing there.

"Seems his illegal buggy ride was in the company of a sassy little chick called Cloe." She said. "And my, did they have fun, big fun. I wonder what our great leader would say about that?"

Jay walks away from Java and she continues to lift weights.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

Salene and Pride sit down on the ground by a tree.

Pride leans over Salene and picks a flower.

"Bellis perennis." He said. "Forever pretty."

"It looks like a regular daisy to me." She said.

Pride touches the flower against Salene's cheek and her chin.

"Perhaps we shouldn't." She said.

"Maybe we should." He said.

Pride and Salene kiss.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Java is with Ram in the control room.

"Where is she?" Ram asked.

"I don't know." Java replied. "She's not in her room."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom putting yogurt on her face or something." Ved said.

"And, maybe you should make a sensible contribution or keep your trap shut." Ram said.

Siva enters the room and stands next to Ved.

"About time too." Ram said.

"Sorry. Did you need me?" Siva asked.

"Yes, I needed you." Ram replied. "Where were you?"

"Yeah, do tell sis." Java said.

"I was in the gym. Where else would I be?" Siva said.

"You should have told me. I would've come with you if I'd known." Java said.

"I couldn't find you." Siva said.

"What do you mean you couldn't find her? She was here." Ram said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I went to the gym." Siva replied. "If you don't believe me, go down and ask them."

"I might just do that." Java said.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. Jay is with Ved in a room.

Ved is sitting at a table and Jay is pacing the floor behind Ved.

"Can't I leave you alone for five seconds without you causing some kind of mayhem, huh?" Jay asked.

"Just get off my back." Ved replied.

"I know you weren't alone when you took that buggy. Were you?" Jay asked.

"So, what's the big deal?" Ved asked.

"You were seen." Jay replied.

"Great. Next time I sell tickets." Ved said.

"There isn't going to be a next time." Jay said. "You were with Cloe.

"Who's Cloe?" Ved asked.

"Don't play games." Jay replied. "You were with her, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?" Ved asked.

"She's a virt." Jay replied.

"Is she? Can't say I've noticed." Ved said.

"Ved." Jay said.

"What?" Ved asked. "I don't know why you're hassling me."

"I want to know if you're serious or just playing around as usual." Jay replied.

Ved turns in the chair and looks at Jay.

"I was having a laugh, a bit of fun." Ved said. "You do remember fun, don't you Jay? You know, ha ha stuff. You should try it sometime. She means nothing to me. Less then nothing, zero. Satisified?"

Ved turns back around.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Cloe is in her room.

She is doodling hearts with Ved's name in a notepad.

She looks up and she smiles.

Cloe is oblivious that Ved doesn't care about her.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Out in the countryside.

Jay and Ebony are with some Techno's as they meet the farmer's.

"We want to talk. Negotiate on behalf of the city." Jay said.

"Really?" a farmer asked.

"You're making a big mistake if you think you can fight us." Jay said.

"We're not scared. We'd rather fight then be your slaves." the farmer said.

"I don't want to destroy you." Jay said. "You used to trade with the other Tribe's. All I want to do is renew the agreement. Terms that suit you."

"Liar. You're just trying to smooth talk us. Get out of here, you ain't welcome." the farmer said.

Jay puts his hands up and walks towards the farmer.

"You don't need to do this." Jay said.

"Take another step and you're history." the farmer said.

"You're brave but stupid. My men will mow you down in a heartbeat." Jay said.

"We'll take our chances." the farmer said.

Ebony steps forward and stands beside Jay.

"He's right. These guys have got weapons we haven't dreamed of yet." Ebony said.

The Techno's behind Ebony and Jay show their zappers to the farmers.

"You're their lackey?" the farmer asked.

"I'm still in charge of the city." She replied. "The Techno's are my guests. You, you're on the verge of extinction."

"These freaks are working with you? Partners?" the farmer asked.

"They're reasonable people and we can learn a lot from them." She replied. "Together we can make this city great again. All they want is for things to get back to normal like the rest of us. What's the harm in that?"

The farmer talks with the other farmer's.

The farmer nods at Ebony.

Ebony and Jay look at each other.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony and Jay are the Techno's are walking back to the city.

"Thanks for supporting me back there. You spared us a lot of trouble." He said.

"I was doing it to save those farmer's lives. Not your reputation for diplomacy." She said.

Jay laughs.

"I was trying to open a dialogue with them." He said.

"They just weren't listening." She said.

Ebony and Jay stop walking and so do the Techno's behind them.

"Look, here's a tip. People aren't going to trust you if you introduce yourself by kidnapping their friends and family." She said.

Ebony and Jay continue walking and the Techno's follow.

"I guess not." He said. "You have to realise it's a necessary part of our program. It's unavoidable if we're going to achieve our goals."

Ebony stops and faces Jay.

"Your goals and what are they?" She asked.

"I'm a hired hand. I follow orders. The job done as painless as possible." He replied.

"And your prisoners?" She asked. "How painless is it for them?"

"Condition's aren't that bad. The food's okay. I've seen worse." He replied.

"Jay, don't beat yourself up. You were doing what had to be done, I respect that. When you had the city at your mercy. When you could have gone on the rampage, you decided to talk. I wasn't thinking it back there. You're a reasonable guy, someone I can do business with." She said.

Jay laughs.

"I was giving you back your crown. How could you refuse?" He asked.

"Well, at least you have the intelligence to make the offer." She replied. "You saw right away that we could work well together. That we had an understanding."

"It was a practical decision. You're obviously the person to deal with." He said.

"Okay, deny it. Pretend we don't have something good going here, a certain chemistry." She said. "It's a marriage of conveniance, nothing more."

"It's not even that, Ebony." He said.

Jay walks away and Ebony smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java is with Ram in his room.

"I don't mean to upset you or get Jay into trouble but I thought you ought to know." She said.

"Sure, he took Ebony with him?" He asked.

"I saw them. They met out front. Set off towards the suburbs." She replied.

"What is he up to? I give him a certain amount of freedom to make his own decisions. I don't expect him to lose it." He said.

Ram hits his wheelchair and he wheels himself around the room.

"Maybe its Ebony's influence." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She does have a tremendous effect on men." She replied.

"He should be able to resist her. He's nobody's fool." He said, wheeling himself back.

Ram wheels himself around in a circle.

"She gets under their skin so easily. Pushes all the right buttons." She said. And, it seems she has Jay in her sights."

Ram wheels himself towards Java.

"You really think she can influence him? Turn him against us?" He asked.

"I guess we'll see what he's made of." She replied.

"Great, just great. I've got Anthony and Cleopatra on my hands." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

Ebony and Jay and the Techno's are on a hill overlooking the city.

"There it is. Home sweet home." Ebony said.

"To me it's just another place I'm passing through. One big hotel." Jay said.

"Are the residents that unappealing?" She asked.

"Most of them." He replied.

"You never feel the urge to put down some roots." She said.

"Maybe, one day. We have to find anywhere decent enough to stay." He said.

"Are you going to let Ram choose your final destination?" She asked.

"No-one controls my future." He replied.

"You're free then to come and go as you please. I envy you that. You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't so tied to the city but I can't leave. They wouldn't survive without me." She said.

Jay laughs.

"How noble of you. Such dedication to your duty." He said.

"I left once, fled into the hills. There was a moment then when I could have kept running further and further into the wildnerness. But, I turned back." She said.

"Why? Was it a guy?" He asked.

"Ancient history." She replied. "But, when I'm out like this with nature all around. It kinda makes me wonder, wouldn't it be easier to quit? Live the simple life with the right person."

Ebony looks up at Jay.

* * *

Later on, at the hotel. Ram and a Techno are in a room.

The Techno gives Ram a piece of paper.

"Good. You've isolated the glitch in the binary sequence which was jamming the program. Excellent work. Well done." Ram said.

Ram gives the paper back to the Techno and he goes to the table behind Ram.

Jay and Ebony walk into the room.

"Leave us. We'll chat later. You've got other errands to run." Ram said.

Jay leaves the room and Ebony walks towards Ram.

"That's close enough. People tell me that you're poisonous." He said.

"Only to my enemies." She said.

"Which includes me." He said.

"Not at the moment, no." She said.

"Then why disobey me? So blatantly. So openly for all the world to see." He said.

"I didn't." She said.

"You were out and about with Jay. Talking to farmer's side by side like equals." He said.

"Jay was in charge. I was only there to back him up." She said.

"He doesn't need your help. You're our puppet not our ambassador." He said. "Beside, it offends me to think of my best officer working so closely with a virt."

"He asked me along. I couldn't refuse." She said.

"Next time you can on my orders." He said. "You're to keep your contact with Jay to an absolute minimum. Understood?"

Ebony doesn't say anything.

"Excuse me." Ram said.

The Techno walks over to Ram and gives him a piece of paper.

"What have you done? These equations are absolue nonsense. They'll reverse everything." Ram said.

The Techno tries to take the paper back.

"You moron." Ram shouted.

Ram raises his zapper at the Techno.

"How could you be so stupid?" Ram asked.

Ram fires and the Techno falls to the floor.

Ebony looks at the Techno.

"You're fired." Ram said.

Ebony realises that Ram is an angry kid when he doesn't get his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pride is inside the power station on the city outskirts.

Pride spies on Jay and the Techno's.

"It all looks in good condition." Jay said. "We should be able to get power on to the city in no time."

Pride knocks over something and runs.

"What was that?" a Techno asked.

"It came from over there." Jay replied, as he pointed.

Jay and the Techno's run and a Techno sees Pride running.

"You three go down there." Jay said. "The rest of you come with me."

Jay and four Techno's go up some stairs.

* * *

Later on, inside the power station.

Jay and the Techno's find Pride disguised with a blanket over him.

"Leave me alone. Leave me be." Pride said.

"He's just a tramp. Leave him." Jay said.

Jay kneels down in front of Pride.

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

"Got no name." Pride replied. "Don't need one."

"You live here?" Jay asked.

"As I can remember." Pride replied. "No-one bothers me here."

"What do you eat?" Jay asked.

"Rats. Mice. Insects." Pride replied. "Whatever the spider's don't take."

"Give him your energy bar." Jay said, to a Techno.

The Techno offers the T bar to Pride and Pride takes a bite.

"Now, I suggest you pack up your things and leave." Jay said. "We're moving in."

"No. No. No." Pride said.

"Trust me. You don't want to stay here." Jay said. "We're going to be changing this place. All these machines working again. You remember electricity?"

Pride shakes his head.

"Yeah, pretty awesome. Leave as soon as you can." Jay said. "Next time, I come here. I don't want to see you. Okay?"

Jay and the Techno's walk away from Pride.

Pride watches Jay and the Techno's leave.

Pride takes another bite savouring the chocolate before finishing the protein bar.

* * *

Later on, Jay enters Ram's room at the hotel.

"Jay. How's the Tribal queen?" Ram asked.

"Ebony?" Jay asked.

"Who else have you been going on long romantic country walks with?" Ram asked.

"That was business." Jay replied.

"You left without asking me. Without my consent." Ram said.

"I'm sorry but I didn't think I needed to check everything with you first." Jay said.

"So, you give them back the power to feed themselves?" Ram asked.

"Under our control. Our supervision." Jay replied.

"What about Ebony?" Ram asked.

"What about her?" Jay asked.

"Nothing." Ram replied. "How was this afternoon?"

"Good." Jay replied. "Exactly what we've been looking for. It needs some work but it's in good condition. Give us a few days and it'll be ready."

"Any sign of the Tribe's?" Ram asked.

"None." Jay replied.

"You better be right." Ram said. "I don't want anything interfering with this operation. It's vital. Absolutely vital."

Jay nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pride returns to the Mall.

"Salene." Pride said.

Salene walks down the stairs and meets Pride near the fountain.

"Pride. At last, I was getting really worried." Salene said. "What happened to you?"

"I followed Jay to the edge of town to some old power station." He replied. "I think they're going to try and switch it back on. Return to the bad old days, electricity and pollution."

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Pride and Salene are talking.

"So, what are we going to do about the Techno's?" She asked.

"Well, once they reactivate the power grid to the city." He replied. "It'll change everything for good."

"You can say that again." She said. "Heaters and refrigerators in this place. Wow."

"Salene. Once they do this there's no going back." He said. "It's the first step to our return to the old ways. Before you know it. We'll have picked up where the adults left off."

"And we'll be on the road to making the same mistakes. I know Pride. You don't have to convince me." She said. "But, face it. There are girls out there who'd give their left leg for a blow dry. And, guys who remember what it's like to just chill out in front of the TV with a pizza. And, that's all they want out of life."

"And, that's a reason to let the Techno's kickstart doomsday mark two?" He asked.

"No, you're right." She replied. "They need stopping cos if they achieve this. There'll be no holding them back."

Salene walks away from Pride.

* * *

Later on, Pride is by the pool at the back of the hotel and he sees Jay.

"Hey." Pride shouted.

"Something I can help you with?" Jay asked.

"Are you planning to reconnect the city's power supply?" Pride asked.

"How could you know about that?" Jay asked.

"That's my business." Pride replied.

"What if I am? You've got a problem with that?" Jay asked.

"I always have a problem with people who make decisions for others." Pride replied.

"I really don't have time for this." Jay said.

Jay walks away from Pride and Pride grabs Jay by his shoulder.

"Well, you're going to make time mister because this is something you need to hear." Pride said. "We may not be up to your standards but we've made progress. We've learned to live together, pull together and every step forward we make is with the good of everyone in mind, right?"

"Your point?" Jay asked.

"Simple. The people aren't ready for what you're going to give them." Pride replied.

"I see. And, the people asked you to come here and tell me this. Did they?" Jay asked.

"Don't mess with me Jay." Pride replied.

"Only, what was that you said about making decisions for others?" Jay asked.

"Wise up Jay. Pollution's down to zero. The air's fresh. The water's clean." Pride replied. "You do this now, we're straight back on the road to hell."

"You ever heard of progress, Pride?" Jay asked.

"Very typical." Pride replied.

"Oh, come on Pride." Jay said. "Why don't you admit the real reason that you're against this? Keep the people simple, keep them primitive and your top dog. Aren't you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Pride replied.

"You're afraid. Afraid that you won't be able to cope in a world that might stretch a man's brain more than the next session of berry gathering." Jay said.

Pride stays quiet.

"Your message is quite clear. The old society screwed up and you're afraid that we'll do the same." Jay said. "Now, can I go? I have things to do."

Jay walks away from Pride and Pride follows Jay.

"Are you through talking? So, there's nothing else to say."

Jay stops.

"Sums you up, you and your outfit." Pride said. "The adults died for a reason, Jay."

Jay turns around and faces Pride.

"Have you ever seen someone die because the means to save them weren't available at the time?" Jay asked.

"What's not available, just ain't available. You improvise." Pride replied.

"Sure if you can and if you can't, you pray. Even if you've never prayed before in your life." Jay said.

Jay has a flashback to carrying a girl in his arms.

"You might have saved her. You seem to be good at improvising." Jay said. "All I could do was watch her go. A simple injection was all she needed. We were so young. I have my reasons for doing this, Pride. Just like you do."

Jay walks away from Pride.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Cloe finds a present in her room and Ved walks in.

"Like it?" He asked.

"It's lovely." She replied.

"Put it on." He said.

"It's not like the one you made Dee wear, is it?" She asked.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked. "This is a present from me to you. And, there's more where that came from. Jewellery. Perfume. All you got to do is say."

"No. I don't want anything else really." She said.

"I mean for free. No catches." He said.

"I'd rather not if you don't mind." She said.

"But why?" He asked.

"Well, sometimes a girl like to feel she's appreciated in other ways." She replied.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know. Little things." She replied.

Cloe walks over to her bed and sits down.

"This is a little thing." He said, holding a bracelet. "Okay, it's not massive. Is it? I was just trying to please you. What's wrong with that?"

"I am pleased. It was a nice thought." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"Great." He said.

Ved goes over to Cloe and sits down beside her.

"So, what do you say?" He asked.

"To what?" She asked.

"Well, a date." He replied.

"Well, I don't know. You haven't asked me out." She said.

"This is more complicated than I thought." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the power station. Ebony is standing by the gate.

Jay is with some Techno's going over a blueprint of the power station.

"There's someone here to see you." a Techno said, to Jay.

Jay gives the blueprint to the Techno and walks over to Ebony.

"Just passing?" He asked.

"Mmm, sort of." She replied.

"You're the only city leader I know who's got time to kill." He said.

"And, how many city leader's do you know?" She asked.

Jay laughs.

"Just the one." He replied. "She usually doesn't have enough time for strolling."

"Some things you've just got to take time out for." She said.

"So, what is it this time?" He asked.

"Are you doing anything this evening?" She asked.

"Nothing special." He replied.

"Good. Would you care to join me for dinner?" She asked.

Jay nods.

"Why not?" He said.

Jay walks away to join the Techno's and Ebony smiles.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel.

Jay is with Ebony in her room.

"I haven't eaten like that in ages." He said.

"Nice to be appreciated." She said.

"Believe it." He said.

"No, I mean you. I never got to thank you properly for the T bars." She said.

Meanwhile, Ram is in the control room watching Jay and Ebony on his laptop.

"Yeah, well. I am, well I ran into Pride today." He said.

"Uh-uh." She said.

"Yeah. He let me in on how he feels about things." He said.

"Sounds like Pride." She said.

Ebony picks up her glass and takes a sip of champagne.

"Not a guy who likes too much change." He said.

"He'll get used to it." She said.

Ebony puts her glass down.

"I'd say things were developing steadily." She said.

Ebony and Jay look at each other.

"I'm glad..." She said.

"That really would..." He said.

Ebony and Jay laugh.

"You first." She said.

"No, go ahead." He said.

"I was about to say, I'm glad you could come." She said.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

Ebony and Jay move from the table and sit on a red sofa.

"This is nice." She said.

"I did right." He said

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Swapping duties." He replied.

"Oh." She said. "Tell me, what does a general in the Techno's do when he's off duty?"

"Well, that sort of depends on where he finds himself." He replied.

"Take a situation like this for example." She said. "Nice music, relaxing atmosphere..."

Jay takes a sip of champagne.

"Good company." He said.

Ebony smiles and takes a sip.

"There was a time when my idea of relaxing, consisted staring at a screen and running up a score." He said.

"And now?" She asked.

"I'm prepared to admit there are better ways to spending your time." He replied.

"With anyone in particular?" She asked.

"If you're wondering if there's anyone special in my life, no." He replied.

"But there has been?" She asked.

"Maybe, once." He replied.

Jay has a flashback to carrying a girl in his arms.

"With someone very special?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "No-one in particular."

Ebony looks at Jay.

"Tell me what thought is uppermost in your mind, right now." She said.

"That if I had any sense, I'll be far away from here." He said.

"I don't see you running." She said.

Ram is still watching Ebony and Jay on his laptop.

"I don't always do the sensible thing." Jay said. "How about you?"

"You mean, am I sensible?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "What thought is uppermost in your mind?"

"I was wondering, was there too much onion in the sauce." She replied.

Ebony and Jay laugh and then stare into each other's eyes.

Jay leans closer to Ebony to kiss her but there's a knock at the door.

Ebony gets up and opens the door.

"What do you want?" Ebony asked.

"Reports." Java replied.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"Reports." Java replied. "Incident reports, Sector reports and food distribution reports."

"I don't have to hand reports to you." Ebony said.

"I just decided you do, okay." Java said.

"Oh, you decided." Ebony said.

"Yeah, it's called initiative. Ram's really hot on it. Ask Jay, he'll tell you." Java said. "You show initiative, he loves it. I need the brownie points. Give."

"Take a hike." Ebony said.

Jay walks over to Ebony and Java.

"Java, there was no need for this." He said.

"You're a career's officer suddenly." Java said.

"If you want to take on extra responsibility, you go through the right channel like everybody else." He said.

"Oh, I see. It's one rule for you and another for the rest of us." Java said. "You can take on extra-curricular duties, no probs. But me, I got to apply in triplicate. Is that it?"

"What does she mean extra-curricular duties?" Ebony asked.

"Nothing, she's crazy." He replied.

"You didn't think he was here on a social gig, did you sis? You learnt nothing since we came." Java said.

Java walks away laughing.

"She's deluded." Jay said.

"I think you better go." Ebony said.

"You don't believe..." He said.

"Please." She said.

Jay walks away and Ebony closes the door.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.

Ram is with Java and Siva in the control room.

Siva gives Ram a drink.

"Siva, my angel. What would I do without you?" He asked. "I'm spoiled. You both spoil me."

Java is sitting at a computer busy typing away.

Ram drinks from a beaker and wheels himself over to the security monitor's.

"I woke up this morning, thinking what's special about today. Then I remembered." He said. "We are on schedule?"

Java picks up an electronic organiser and checks it.

"Set for twenty hundred hours." Java said.

"I want fireworks and I want lasers." He said.

"Fireworks. Lasers." Java said, typing it into the organiser.

"We'll have to have a crowd." Java said.

"Will we?" He asked.

"Well, the idea is to impress." Java said.

"I suppose you're right." He said. "But, I want a podium so that I'm separated from them."

"Siva. Arrange that everyone will meet outside the hotel." He said. "But, don't tell them what for."

"So, what do I tell them?" Siva asked.

"Improvise. You're good at that." He replied. "I want all those Tribe leaders there and Ebony. Most of all, I want Ebony there."

Java rolls her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay bumps into Ebony outside her room.

"Ebony." He said.

"I can't stop, sorry." She said.

"About last night." He said.

"Did something happen last night?" She asked.

"Have it your way." He replied.

Jay walks away from Ebony.

Ebony watches Jay leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Salene finds Pride going over the power station plans in his room.

"Pride." She said.

"Oh. Hi, Sal." He said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to keep a step ahead of the Techno's." He replied.

"So, this is the power station." She said, as she picked up a piece of paper.

"Yeah." He said.

"The layout. But why the cable diagram? What are you planning?" She asked.

"Nothing. I told you, I just want to keep up with what they're doing." He replied.

"You mean you want to wreck what they're doing." She said.

"Do you blame me?" He asked. "Sal, you said it yourself. If they reconnect the grid then there's no stopping them."

"But, sabotage?" She asked. "What if you're caught?"

"I won't be." He replied. "That's why I'm going over this bit by bit. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay. Show me." She said.

Salene puts three pieces of paper on the bed and Pride points at one.

"Okay. This building here houses a block of conductors." He said. "As far as I can make out. It's a backup in case of power failure."

"As far as you can make out?" She asked.

"I'm no electrician." He replied.

"Exactly. You could be fried." She said.

"Sal, there's no power connected." He said. "If I can reroute the cables back into the main grid. Then when they switch the power on, blam."

"Blam?" She asked.

"I don't know how much damage it's going to cause." He replied. "But, even if it only makes them look stupid then..."

"Forget it. This is far too dangerous." She said.

"I can do it." He said. "What I can't do is just sit back and watch them take over."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the city.

Cloe and Ved are talking down a street.

"Have you forgotten about our date?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Are you excited?" He asked.

"Well, you haven't told me where we're going yet." She replied.

"Somewhere quiet. Where we won't be disturbed." He said. "You do want us to be alone, don't you?"

Cloe nods.

"And, have fun?" He asked.

"Well, that's the idea." She replied.

"Seven o'clock. Playground outside the Mall." He said. "Okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

Ved leans in and kisses Cloe.

Ved walks away and Cloe smiles.

* * *

Later on, Cloe meets Ved at the playground.

"Cool." He said.

"You did say seven." She said.

"No, I said six. I've been here an hour." He said.

"Oh no." She said.

Ved smiles at Cloe's stupidity then Cloe smiles.

"You mind walking?" He asked.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Somewhere where we can be ourselves. No spy camera's." He replied. "Sound good?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Look, you don't have to be nervous. We'll have fun." He said.

"I'm not nervous. Just happy." She said.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Why not." She replied.

Cloe and Ved walk away holding hands.

* * *

It's night time in the city.

There is a group of kids outside the hotel.

Dee and Mark are doing crowd control.

Ram is with Java, Siva and some Techno's on a small stage outside the hotel entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the power station.

Pride looks at a piece of paper and opens a large orange metal cabinet.

* * *

Back outside the hotel. Ram addresses the crowd.

"Fellow citizens. It gladens me to see so many people here." He said. "This is an opportunity for me to share with you all. A seminal moment. One which I've worked hard to achieve. I hope you're going to enjoy what you see in..."

Ram presses some keys and a timer starts counting down.

"Five minutes." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the power station.

Pride is trying to undo a blue wire connector using a wrench.

* * *

Back at the hotel. Salene turns up.

"Dee. Do you know what's going on?" Salene asked.

"I've got a good idea." Dee replied. "Basically, the power's coming back on."

"You don't know where Pride is. Do you?" Salene asked.

"No." Dee replied.

"Neither do I." Salene said.

There's two minutes left on countdown timer.

* * *

Back at the power station. Pride tries pulling wires out in frustration.

A Techno appears on a walkway nearby.

"Hey, virt. Get away from there." Techno shouted.

Pride turns a lever on a grey box to the Off position.

Pride runs and the Techno chases after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a tunnel.

Cloe and Ved are kissing.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She replied.

"Well, I knew you had the hots for me but this is something else." He said.

Ved tries to kiss Cloe again but she pulls away.

"What?" He asked.

"Can we take things a little easier?" She asked.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"I don't want to rush things." She replied.

"That ain't the message I'm getting." He said.

Ved tries to kiss Cloe again and she pushes him away.

"Ved, no." She said.

"What's the problem, Cloe?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just not sure I'm ready for this yet." She replied.

"You're telling me this now but we've got something going here." He said. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just want time to think." She replied.

"Sure." He said.

"It's not that..." She said.

"No, I understand. Things have got to be right, yeah?" He asked. "In your own time, okay?"

Cloe nods and Ved keeps his arm around her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the power station.

Pride is being chased by Jay and the Techno's.

Jay uses his headset to communicate with Ram.

"Ram. Abort the countdown." Jay said. "Do not, I repeat. Do not throw the switch."

Ram checks the grey laptop in front of him back at the hotel.

"Ram. Do you hear me?" Jay asked.

Ram looks at the live camera footage of the power station entrance.

"Pride. Get down now." Jay shouted. "He's on the fence. Grab him."

A Techno inside the power station turns the lever on the grey box back to the On position.

"Ram. Do not, I repeat. Do not throw the switch." Jay said.

Ram watches as Pride and Jay struggle on the fence.

"24, 23, 22, 21, 20." a group of kids said watching the countdown timer.

Ram turns off the laptop screen.

"Abort the countdown. Do not, I repeat. Do not throw the switch." Jay said.

Ram turns the headset off.

"16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7." the kids said, still counting down.

Jay and Pride are stuck on the barb wire on the electric fence.

"4, 3, 2, 1." the kids said.

A large klaxxon is heard at the power station.

Jay and Pride look at each other.

Ram presses a large red button and the lights come on.

The kids shout and cheer.

Ebony watches everyone from her place.

Fireworks go off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the tunnel. Cloe and Ved are on the stairs leading to an exit.

Cloe sees fireworks going off.

"Oh, look Ved. Look. Shee said.

"Quite a sight, yeah." He said.

"Wow." She said.

Ved hugs Cloe from behind.

"That's what I see every time you kiss me." He said.

"You do?" She asked.

"Sure. I thought it was time you saw some for yourself." He replied.

"You mean?" She asked.

"Didn't I say you could have anything you ever wanted." He replied.

"You did this for me?" She asked.

"Sure. You're worth every spark." He replied.

Cloe falls for Ved's line and they kiss.

Three Techno's run down the tunnel with torches.

"Hey, who's there?" a Techno shouted.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Quiet, leave this to me." He replied.

Ved pulls his baseball cap over his face.

"Hey, you two. This is a restricted zone." a Techno said. "What you doing?"

"Sorry, we didn't know." Ved replied, covering his face.

"You know now. No virt's allowed. Beat it." the Techno said.

"Sure." Ved said.

Ved walks away and Cloe follows him.

"Why didn't you just tell them who you are?" She asked.

"Quiet." He replied.

"I don't understand." She said.

"You don't need to." He said.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because, this is one place even I can't afford to be seen in." He replied. "Okay?"

Ved walks away and Cloe looks back at the Techno's before she follows Ved.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	16. Chapter 22

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 19 to 22.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Back at the power station. Pride's coat sizzles on the fence.

Pride wakes up and shakes Jay's body.

"Come on. Come on." Pride said.

"Over there. Look." a Techno shouted.

Jay coughs and Pride helps Jay up.

"Quits." Pride said.

"Thanks." Jay said.

"He's over here." a Techno shouted.

"Get out of here." Jay said, to Pride.

Pride runs away.

"Hey you. Come back here, virt." a Techno shouted.

Jay gets on his knees.

"You okay, General?" a Techno asked. "Shall we get after him?"

"No." Jay replied. "Let him go."

* * *

Back at the Mall. Salene and Dee are in the Cafe.

Salene is using a blender and Dee switches off an electric fan.

There is a huge white spark.

"Watch out." Salene said.

Salene takes Dee out of the Cafe.

"Any idea where the main switch box is for this place?" Dee asked.

"Funnily enough, Dee. That's one point that's escaped me these past years." Salene replied.

Dee walks away.

* * *

A few moments later, Pride walks into the Mall and sits down by the fountain.

Salene walks past Dee and goes to Pride.

"They did it Salene. They went ahead and did it. Not a thought for the chaos it caused, fires everywhere, injuries. Lights are back on so what does it matter? We're only people."

Salene reaches down and takes Pride's left hand.

"Is that how you do this? By trying to stop it all." Salene said.

Salene stands up and looks behind her.

"Dee, can you go and get the first aid kit?" Salene asked.

Dee nods and leaves.

"We have to do something. There must be some way we can switch the power back off." He said.

"And, who's going to put his life on the line to do it? You?" She asked.

"It nearly worked. I just ran out of time." He replied.

"One day Pride, that's exactly what you'll do." She said.

"Jay thinks he's doing the world a favour." He said. "But, does he have any thought of how the kids are going to cope with this lot? What some of them are going to do with it?"

"Obviously not." She replied.

"I think Ram knows exactly what's going to happen." He said.

Dee walks over to Salene and gives Salene the first aid kit before she walks away.

"I think he's got this whole thing planned out piece by piece." He said.

Salene kneels down and puts the first aid kit down by the fountain.

She takes out some cloth and dabs his injured hand with it.

"Pride, I was there when the switch on took place. I saw excited people, happy like never before. They celebrated." She said. "I believe you when you say that people are being manipulated. But, if you think switching it all off again is the answer. I just got to say, I don't think it's that simple."

Pride looks at Salene.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is walking down a corridor and bumps into Ebony.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I cut myself shaving." He replied.

"Woah." She said.

"Ebony. Let me by." He said.

"Aren't you like forgetting rule one." She said. "If you're going on the warpath. Make sure you're fit for war. You need seeing to."

"I just need..." He said.

"Jay. Don't argue with me." She said.

Ebony holds Jay by his arm and they walk back down the corridor.

* * *

A short time later, in the hotel. Inside Ebony's room.

Ebony is applying bandages to Jay's chest in her room.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

"Malfunction." He replied, bitterly.

"In the equipment or the control room?" She asked. "Only the direction in which you were headed in when I came across you. Ram's suite?"

"Just something that needs clearing up." He replied.

"Call me skeptical but burns and bruises?" She asked. "Not much payment for all the work you put in."

"It happens." He replied.

"Kind of ironic though. You have to admit." She said.

"Ebony. What you would know about it?" He asked, angrily. "Nothing."

Ebony looks away from Jay.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." He said. "No offence."

"None taken." She replied.

"Now, I've really got to..." He said.

Jay stands up and so does Ebony.

"I've really got to get on." He said.

"If I were you, I'd rest up." She said. "Ram's probably parked up for the night now anyway."

"Maybe, you're right." He said.

"You can stay here." She said.

"Mind if I take a rain check on that." He said.

Jay puts his black top on and Ebony hands him his camo jacket by the door.

Jay leaves the room.

Ebony closes the door and smiles.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside the Mall.

Cloe is sitting on a swing at the playground.

Ved appears driving a dune buggy and he stops near Cloe.

"Boo." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Touchy." He said.

"You left me last night. I had to get home on my own." She said.

"Well, yeah. Sorry about that." He said. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Not seeing you." She replied. "Well, do you blame me? You take me somewhere we shouldn't have been, we almost get arrested and then you disappear."

"Listen, about that." He said.

"And the fireworks, they weren't for me. Were they? It was because of the switch on. Boy, am I a fool." She said.

"Babe, we don't need fireworks. We can make our own." He said.

"You talk as though last night never happened." She said.

"Well, it didn't. As far as anybody else is concerned. You get me?" He said.

Cloe looks at Ved.

"You don't tell anyone where we were." He said. "See you around, Clo."

Ved starts the engine of the buggy and he drives off.

Cloe watches Ved as he drives away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel.

Jay enters the control room with a bandaged hand.

"Jay, how are you?" Ram asked. "Your hand."

"You got my message?" Jay asked.

"Message? Message?" Ram said. "Don't think so. Which message?"

"To abort the switch on." Jay replied.

"Oh, that message. I got that one." Ram said.

"We almost fried someone." Jay said.

"Oh dear. Who?" Ram asked.

"It doesn't mattter who." Jay replied. "If we had a minute's delay. It could have been prevented."

"Delay." Ram said. "With the people counting down to their moment of expectation. You think I should have aborted the switch on. Why?"

"So, I could deal with it." Jay replied.

"Forgive me, Jay." Ram said. "But, shouldn't you have dealt with it before it happened? How did some virt get up on that fence in the first place?"

"You saw it then." Jay said.

"Of course, I saw it." Ram said.

"And, you still pulled the switch." Jay said.

Java smirks and Siva looks worried.

"I didn't tell him to climb the fence. That was his choice." Ram said. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Not so, as you'd notice." Jay said.

"Neat dressings." Java said. "Who did them?"

"Florence Nightingale." Jay replied, sarcastically.

Java walks over to Ram and puts a folder down on a desk.

Java stands next to Ram.

"Well, Jay. Is there anything else?" Ram asked. "Because, I'm rather busy."

Jay looks at Java, Ram and Siva with frustration.

"No." Ram said.

Jay leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Dee sees Mark is about to leave.

"You're not working today." She said. "There's no need. I'm coping fine."

Mark turns around and walks over to Dee.

"If there's trouble out there and I'm in here." He said.

"Well, I'll come with you. Yeah?" She asked. "Just for company, right?"

"Sure." He replied.

"We could share duties." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

Dee and Mark leave the Mall.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jay is by the pool and Ebony goes to him.

Java is in the background watching Jay and Ebony.

"A penny for them." She said.

"They're not worth that much." He said.

"Talk to me. Tell me about yourself." She said.

A Techno walks over to Java.

"What were you before you were a Techno?" She asked.

"I'm not a Techno. I work with Techno's." He replied.

"And before that?" She asked.

"Not much. Got to a stage where I didn't see a point in anything." He replied.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Ram. Saw the technology, the potential. Seeing that maybe we could get the world back on its feet." He replied.

"You still think you can?" She asked.

"It's happening. Bringing power to the city was the biggest step yet." He replied. "Next come benefits to the people, medical facilities, better sanitation and living conditions."

"Big goals." She said.

"You believe in something this much. There's no other way." He said.

And Ram? Are these his goals too?" She asked.

The Techno leaves Java.

"Ram has other priorities." He replied. "But, he's promised to give me what I want in return for my help. And Ram or no Ram, I will get there."

"Just be careful, huh." She said. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Jay and Ebony look at each other as Java looks on.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene is with Pride in his room.

"We need someone who understands electricity." He said.

"Forget it. We had Jack but..." She said.

"There must be books." He said.

"There are books. There are books on space flight but that doesn't make you an astronaut" She said.

Pride sits down next to Salene on his bed.

"You're right. We're going to have to think of something else." He said. "Maybe the Techno's are the key to this whole thing. We need, I don't know. Infiltrate, undermine, influence some of them. They can't all be bad."

"Right." She said. "I mean, there aren't that many of them."

"There would have been one less if I had any sense last night." He said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Jay hurt himself trying to save me from electrocution last night. Hurts not the right word." He said.

"Go on." She said.

"Well, you can guess the rest. Some leader, me. Huh? Supposed to be burying them. What do I do? I bring them back to life." He said.

* * *

Later on, at the hotel. Ved is outside and he sees Java leave the building.

"Something up?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Crying." He said. "Yuck. That's so virt."

"Yeah. What do you do when you get mad? Throw your building blocks about?" She asked.

"Well, what's made you mad?" He asked.

"Three guesses, it's short, nasty and begins with E." She replied.

"What's she done this time?" He asked. "Something she shouldn't?"

"Yeah, breathing." She replied.

"Nice one. I shall remember that." He said.

"You think I'm kidding? All my life it's been the same. I get rollerskates, she'd get a bike. I'd win a medal, she'd win a trophy." She said.

"I know exactly how you feel. Me and Jay..." He said.

"Ved, you have no idea how I feel. Besides which Jay gets what he deserves. Ebony's a vulture." She said.

"Yeah, whatever." He said.

Ved walks away from Java.

"Sooner or later, she's going to get what's coming to her." She said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Pride is lying on his bed as Salene lies next to him.

"Now, listen to me mister Pride. So aptly named. You're the best chance we have of stopping these walking circuit boards from taking over. You hear me?" She said.

"I hear you." He replied.

"That's why you saved Jay because you're a genuinely good person. That's why I feel so much for you." She said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah and you're beginning to mean more and more to me every day." She replied.

Salene kisses Pride.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall.

Everyone is downstairs as Trudy enters.

"Look." Cloe said.

"Trudy." Salene said.

Cloe and Salene greet Trudy.

"Trudy, where have you been?" Pride asked.

"I've been looking for you guys." Trudy replied.

"Where's Brady?" Salene asked.

"Look, she's safe but Amber isn't." Trudy replied. "She needs our help."

"Amber, you know where she is?" Pride asked. "Where? Tell us."

"The Techno's picked her up." Trudy replied. "Pride, she is their prisoner."

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.

Ebony is in her room and hears someone knocking on the door.

She opens her door to find Jay standing there.

"Jay." She said.

"Hi." He said.

"Is there something I can do?" She asked.

"I um. just wondered if erm." He replied. "You had time to change my dressings. If it's not conveniant, I'll..."

Ebony moves to the side so Jay can enter the room.

Ebony closes the door after Jay enters with a smile on her face.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Trudy is with the other Mallrats in the Cafe.

"Look, where is everyone else?" Trudy asked.

"We're all that's left." Salene replied.

"Us and Ebony." Cloe said.

"Oh, no. Just disappeared." Trudy said. "Amber and I left Brady with the Eco's to go hunting. Then the Techno's got us both. I escaped and trailed them. They took her to a building on the outskirts."

"What building? Where?" Pride asked.

"Sector 10 I think near Tunnel Hill. It's a few stories high and there's a lot of trees out the front which hide it from the road." Trudy replied.

"I know it." Cloe said.

* * *

Back at the hotel, inside Ebony's room.

Ebony has changed Jay's bandages.

"So, will that be all?" She asked.

Ebony and Jay look at each other.

Jay leans in close and kisses Ebony on the lips.

* * *

Back inside the Mall.

"Cloe, what do you know about it?" Pride asked.

"Ved took me there." Cloe replied.

"Ved. Who's Ved?" Trudy asked.

"If Amber's there. Maybe the others are too." Salene said.

"We need to find out as much about this building as we can." Pride said. "What goes on there? How many guards? Everything."

"She can find out from that Techno she goes out with." Mark said.

Trudy stands up and goes to Cloe.

"Cloe." Trudy said.

"It's nothing serious." Cloe said.

"One thing though, Ebony mustn't get to know about Amber." Salene said. "From anybody."

"Cloe, do you think you can find out more about this place from Ved?" Pride asked. "For Amber's sake."

"I'll try." Cloe replied.

* * *

Back at the hotel. Ebony is lying in bed and Jay is getting dressed.

"Was she beautiful?" She asked.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Whoever your last lover was." She said. "What am I? Number five, six?"

"Woah." He said. "Who do you think I am?"

Ebony gets out of the bed pulling a blanket around her.

"A girl likes to know how she rates." She said.

"Ebony. I don't keep a chart if that's what you're thinking." He said.

"No. I wasn't." She said. "You have to go?"

"I don't want to go." He replied.

"Then don't." She said.

"I must." He said, as he pulled his top on.

"Of course. Then I'll probably see you later." She said.

"I'll definitely see you later." He said.

Jay walks away and Ebony watches him leave with a smile on her face.

* * *

Later on, Jay enters the Mall and Pride sees him.

"You looking for me?" Pride asked.

"We never got a chance to talk last time we met." Jay replied.

"As I recall there was nothing left to say." Pride said.

"It's my job to make sure that what you did, doesn't happen again." Jay said.

"Well, I hope the pay's good. You're going to be busy." Pride said.

"For an intelligent man, you can be very pig headed." Jay said.

"Why did you come here, Jay?" Pride asked.

"To talk some sense into..." Jay replied.

"No, I mean. Why did you come here in the first place, you and your mob?" Pride asked. "Why turn an entire society upside down and force your rules on the people?"

Jay stays quiet.

"You did understand the question?" Pride asked.

"I have to thank you for what you did at the fence." Jay said.

"Forget what I did by the fence." Pride said.

"But, if you step out of line again. Your feet won't touch the ground." Jay said. "Be careful Pride, not everyone in my mob will understand your motives like I do."

Trudy walks down the stairs and Jay walks away from Pride.

"Who was that?" Trudy asked.

"The enemy." Pride replied.

* * *

Outside on the city streets.

Ved is by a dune buggy and sees Cloe approach him.

"Get out of here." Ved said, to two Techno's.

"Hi, I've been expecting you." He said.

"I've been thinking about what you said." She said.

"About you and me getting it together again?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"And you decided?" He asked.

"Maybe. If you promise to be honest with me in the future." She replied.

"Honest?" He asked.

"I can't stop thinking about the other night at the tunnels." She replied. "Where we were chased off by the guards. I can't stop thinking about it."

"About what?" He asked.

"About how you blank me out every time I mention it." She replied. "If we don't clear it up. It will always be between us."

"Trust me. You don't want to know." He said.

"I do. What was it we did to make the guards react like that?" She asked.

"It's not what we were doing. It's where we were." He replied. "We weren't supposed to be there."

"Why? What's so secret?" She asked.

"You'd think I tell you if I knew, Cloe." He replied. "You're a virt. This is Techno stuff."

"Oh, so you won't tell me." She said.

"I can't. Now, if you want me to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said. "Now, let's move on to something interesting. Something, like you and me."

"I've got to go." She said.

Cloe walks past Ved.

"You're mad at me." He said.

"No." She said.

"You're mad at me. I can tell." He said.

"Ved, I do want to see you again." She said. "I just got a lot on mind right now. That's all."

Cloe walks away from Ved.

"Cloe!" Ved shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene is with Pride in his room.

Pride is sitting at a table looking at a small map of the city.

"Why would they take her there? Why there?" He asked.

"You must be glad to have news of Amber." She said.

"Well that depends, doesn't it?" He asked. "I mean, I don't know what that place is but I'm pretty sure it's no summer camp,"

"I never did understand. How long were you two together?" She asked.

"Quite a while actually until... well Bray came." He replied.

"Amber always has been a special person." She said.

Pride gets up and walks over to his bed.

"Yeah, we'll get her back, Salene. Try not to worry." He said.

* * *

Back at the hotel. Ebony enters the control room with a Techno.

Ebony puts a blue folder down on Ram's wheelchair.

"Reports." Ebony said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Ram said.

The Techno stops Ebony leaving.

"I've got a brilliant idea." Ram said. "Why don't you help me test out my new cyber reality space game?"

"Yeah, Ebony. Why don't you do that?" Java asked.

"I'm no good with gadgets." Ebony replied.

"It's not a gadget, it's fun." He said. "So? You'll do it? Great."

"I'd rather not." Ebony replied.

"I'd rather you did." He said. "Java, please set up the black room?"

"Gladly." Java replied, with a smile.

Java walks away.

Ram rubs his gloved hands together.

"Goody." He said.

Ebony shakes her head.

* * *

Later on, inside the black room in the hotel.

Ebony is in the virtual reality game and Ram puts his headset on.

Ram appears behind Ebony and she looks at his legs.

"What? You didn't expect me to be on wheels here as well. Did you?" He asked.

Ram adjusts the zapper on Ebony wrist.

"That's on destroy." He said.

"What are we destroying?" She asked.

"Virt's, what else?" He replied.

A group of kids appear and Ram fires his zapper.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"No, no. That's just the first attack." He replied.

Someone appears and Ram shoots them with his zapper.

"Wake up, Ebony." He said. "Your injuries won't hurt any less just because it's a game."

"Do they feel anything?" She asked.

"How can they? They are just computer images." He replied.

More kids appear from behind metal barrels.

Ram and Ebony fire their zappers.

"Well done, Ebony." He said. "Oh, and one other thing. If I'm destroyed, you're stuck here. Savvy? I triple-locked the black room door. I know, I'm mad."

Ram sees some kids hiding.

"Watch out for that one. She's clever." He said. "Where is she? This is better than I hoped."

Amber appears behind a barrel holding a baseball bat.

Ebony shoots her zapper and then realises it was Amber.

"Ha! You've done well, Ebony." He said. "You've done very very well."

Ram laughs.

* * *

Back at the Mall. Everyone is in the Cafe looking over a map of the city.

Cloe walks up the stairs.

"Cloe, anything?" Pride asked.

"Nothing, it's just not talked about." Cloe replied. "That's got to be bad."

"Dee recced the area today. She um, thinks there's a way in." Pride said.

"If we get past the guards and there's a lot of them." Dee said. "There's this dodgy looking bit of wire around the back."

"Now, if anyone doesn't fancy this. I'll go myself." Pride said. "I owe it to Amber."

"I'm in and Mark too." Dee replied.

"Yeah." Trudy said.

"And me." Salene said.

"Can I come?" Cloe asked.

Salene walks over to Cloe.

"I hate to do this to you again. But, can you please keep an eye on the Mall?" Salene asked.

"Please. For Amber?" Pride said.

"Okay." Cloe replied.

Cloe walks away.

"Right, nineteen hundred by the old cinema edge of the city." Pride said. "Tell Mark."

Trudy and Dee leave.

Salene walks over to Pride.

"Pride, I know it's a bit late to say. But, isn't there any other way of doing this?" Salene asked.

"Why?" Pride asked.

"What if it goes wrong?" She asked. "I mean, I just keep on thinking about what Jay said would happen if you stepped out of line again."

"It won't go wrong." He said. "Besides, Amber's worth the risk."

Salene realises that Pride still has feelings for Amber.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats are behind an abandoned car near the building in Sector 10.

"We need a diversion." Mark said.

"Anyone?" Pride asked.

"I'll do it." Trudy said.

"Trudy, you draw the guards to the front. We'll sneak in." Salene said. "Hey, good luck."

"You too." Trudy said.

Trudy runs off behind some bushes. Soon a bird call is heard.

"Listen, Trudy." Salene said.

There is sound of glass smashing and the guards run off.

"It's now or never." Pride said.

The Mallrats run across the grass to the back entrance of the building.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ebony is in her room fanning herself and she hears a knock at the door.

She opens the door to find Ram there with some flowers and a black surgical mask over his mouth.

Ram enters the room and gives the flowers to Ebony. "For you." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Put them over there, would you?" He asked.

Ebony puts the flowers on her desk.

Ram removes the surgical mask.

"Pollen." He said.

"Well, my dear. I'll get straight to the point." He said. "I thought I'd do this the traditional way. But you will forgive me for not getting down on one knee. Will you do me the honour of becoming my third wife?"

Ebony looks at him with disgust and horror.

"Do you realise what would be yours if you were to accept my proposal." He said.

"More than I could imagine, I'm sure." She said.

"All of my technology would be yours to use." He said.

"But, I..." She said.

"You'll never have to want for anything again." He said. "You'd have power beyond your wildest dreams. Freedom to do, well, anything."

Ebony doesn't say anything.

"Cat got your tongue? Looks like it's cliche day today." He said.

"Why you'd want to marry me when you have Java and Siva?" She asked.

"Good question. Why does an antique dealer want a rare plate? Why does an art collector want a rare painting?" He replied. "You are part of a special triptych. A limited edition. Priceless."

"So, you want me to complete your set?" She asked.

"Is that wrong?" He asked.

"So, love has nothing to do with it?" She asked.

"I'll give you until the flowers start to fade." He replied. "I mustn't press you. Four days. A week."

"Yeah, sure. I, uh appreciate it and I'll get back to you." She said.

Ram leaves Ebony's room and goes down the corridor.

* * *

Back inside the building in Sector 10.

The Mallrats discover the Techno's experiment.

"What does this remind you of?" Salene asked.

"That old movie, Frankenstein." Dee replied.

"Definitely some kind of experiment." Pride said. "Come on, let's get them down from there."

"They seem to be in suspended animation." Salene said. "What sort of monsters would do this to people?"

Pride walks around with Dee and finds Amber.

"Amber? Amber, it's Pride." Pride said.

"She can't hear anything." Salene said.

"She can't even see anything." Pride said. "What have they done to you?"

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

The Mallrats have brough the people from the Techno's experiment back with them.

"Steady, easy now. Somebody go get some blankets. We need to keep them warm." Pride said.

"Is she okay?" Dee asked.

"I don't know." Pride replied.

"Can somebody help me?" Salene asked.

The guy she is carrying stuggles and Mark helps her.

"Grab his arm." Mark said.

Dee takes Salene's place.

"You're all right. You're safe now." Dee said.

"Get away from me." the guy said.

"We're trying to help you." Salene said.

Trudy brings some blankets and Cloe is on the stairs.

"Trudy, is that really Amber?" Cloe asked.

"She's fine, Cloe. Go back to bed." Trudy replied.

Cloe walks back up the stairs to her room.

Salene is at the bottom of the stairs with Amber.

"Have you seen this?" Salene asked.

"What are they?" Pride asked.

"Those headset things weren't just showing the latest movie," Salene replied. "I didn't know we had that sort of technology even before the Virus."

"We didn't." Pride said. "This is something new."

* * *

Back inside the hotel, in the control room.

Ved is there with two Techno's standing beside him.

"You mean to tell me, they calmly walked in there and took a look around." Ram said. "And then made off with no fewer than six of my test units? Six of them."

"Five." a Techno said.

Ram wheels himself towards Ved and the Techno's.

"You dare to interrupt me." Ram said.

"Sorry, Ram." the Techno said.

"Sorry. I'll show you sorry." Ram said.

"They only took five, sir." another Techno said. "They left one of the virt's behind."

"Oh really? Took pity on me, did they?" Ram asked. "Decided poor old Ram, he's worked so hard putting this lot through their paces. Devoted so much time and effort and all that computer memory. Not to mention half the entire world's supply of electricity, to getting his lousy test results. I suggest you get those test units back. I want them all back intact by the end of the day. Or else, someone is going to pay."

Ved and the two Techno's look at each other.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.

Ebony runs into Jay in the lobby area.

"Jay." She said.

"I can't talk right now." He said.

"Jay. What's going on?" She asked.

Jay turns around to face Ebony.

"That's what I'd like to know." He replied.

"Someone broke into a research project or..." She said.

"Broke out from what I've heard." He said. "I'm going to see Ram about it now."

"Are you in trouble?" She asked.

"You tell me." He replied. "I'm supposed to be head of security. And I've never even heard of this research center. So, on the one hand I can't be blamed for this. On the other hand, yes, I think I'm in trouble. I think maybe we're all in trouble."

Jay walks away from Ebony.

A Techno appears behind Ebony carrying a box of chocolates.

"Ebony." the Techno said.

The Techno hands Ebony a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's from Ram." the Techno replied.

The Techno walks away leaving Ebony holding the box of chocolates.

Ebony is frustrated by Ram's affection for her.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Amber is in bed having restless sleep.

Dee is watching from the doorway and Trudy appears with a glass of water.

"Any change?" Trudy asked.

"If anything, she's worse." Dee replied.

"I'm going to see if she'll drink something." Trudy said.

Trudy enters Amber's room and Dee leaves.

"You're going to make it, Amber." Trudy said. "You're going to beat this thing."

Amber is still restless and Trudy walks over to the side of the bed.

"Where are you?" Trudy asked. "What's happening?"

Trudy sits on the bed and Amber wakes up.

"No. They'll get you. They'll destroy all of you." Amber said, in her delirium.

Amber falls back on the bed and Trudy watches over her.

* * *

Back at the hotel inside the control room.

"How can I do my job if I don't know all the facts?" Jay asked.

"Your job is to do what I say, when I say." Ram replied.

"Like a virt?" Jay asked. "You told me to use my initiative. Do you think if I've waited for orders that Phase 1 could have been accomplished so quickly. Or Phase 2?"

"Jay!" Ram said.

"I told you, Ram. As long as you were straight with me then everything you wanted done would get done. Everything." Jay said. "Did I go back on my promise?"

"Since when did I promise for every tiny detail of my operation to be available to you?" Ram asked. "There was a software issue and software is my domain."

"Not when someone steals it." Jay replied. "What was in this place, this so called research center? What kind of software are we talking about here?"

"I don't have to answer your questions." Ram replied. "You'd be nothing without me."

"Fine. Then let's see what you are without me." Jay said.

Jay walks away and opens the door.

"Jay, I haven't dismissed you." Ram said.

Jay leaves the room and the door closes behind him.

"Jay, get back here!" Ram shouted.

* * *

Later on inside the hotel, Ved is with two Techno's in the control room.

"We hardly lost any data at all." Ved said. "Those virt's they stole were pretty well burned-out anyway. If you ask me, the raid did us a favour. It was time we took the empties to the dump."

"Is there any leads?" Ram asked. "Which of those filthy Tribe's stuck their muddy feet on my nicely sterilised floor, anyway?"

"We've made a lot of enemies, Ram." Ved replied. "It could be anyone."

"Ingrates." Ram said.

"Jay might be able to find out." Ved said. "You should put him on the case."

"No. I don't want Jay to get involved in this." Ram said.

A Techno enters the room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" the Techno asked.

"Yes. You were the commander in charge when the virt's broke in." Ram replied.

"Yes, sir. What happened was, ah, the, uh" the Techno said.

"Shut up!" Ram said. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You will take the place of the missing subjects in my experiment."

"Don't do that, please." the Techno said.

"Very well. What then?" Ram asked.

"Anything. Any punishment but that." the Techno replied.

Ram looks at Ved.

"Fine by me." Ram said.

Ram fires his zapper at the Techno and he dropps to the floor.

Ved gulps.

"Bad career move." Ram said.

The door opens and Siva screams when she sees the body.

"Hi, Siva. How are you?" Ram asked, calmly.

"I'm fine." Siva replied.

"Really? I thought you had another headache." Ram said. "Or at least that's what Java said."

"My headache?" Siva said. "Oh yes. It's better, thanks."

"So much better that you can't even remember it." Ram said. "Someone clean this up."

The two Techno's with Ved step forward and take the body away.

"And Ved, see if you can find that brother of yours." Ram said. "I think I might have offended him again."

Ram leaves the room.

Siva and Ved look at each other.

* * *

Back inside the Mall.

Trudy walks into a room to find the Techno's test subjects sleeping.

Cloe is sitting on a chair with her back to Trudy.

"Hey Cloe. I'm going to get these guys something to eat." Trudy said. "You're okay with them on your own?"

Cloe doesn't say and Trudy puts her hand on Cloe's shoulder.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing, really." Cloe replied. "I'm just fed up with everything."

Trudy sits down on a chair opposite Cloe.

"Have you talked to Salene about it?" Trudy asked.

"I hate Salene. And Pride. They make me sick." Cloe replied.

"Why?" Trudy asked.

"Well, they're only a couple of years older than me." Cloe replied. "But, they treat me like a little kid."

"I know." Trudy said.

"I mean, I know they care about me and all that." Cloe said.

"You used to hate me just as much. Probably more." Trudy said. "Remember why? Because I'd sold out to the Chosen. At least in your opinion."

"You were only doing what you had to do." Cloe said.

"Cloe, this thing with Ved. You told me it wasn't serious." Trudy said.

"It isn't." Cloe said.

Well, then..." Trudy said.

"So, why should I give it up since it's no harm?" Cloe asked. "I mean, he's not as bad as some of the Techno's. He doesn't even know what's going on most of the time."

"Well, it's up to you." Trudy replied. "It's an affair of the heart and no-one can help you with feelings like those. But, there's just one thing that you need to ask yourself."

"What?" Cloe asked.

"All things considered, Cloe." Trudy replied. "Is Ved really worth it?"

* * *

Back at the hotel. Jay enters Ram's room.

"The business about the research lab." Ram said. "I wanted to sort out our little misunderstanding."

"You said it was none of my business." Jay said. "What part did I misunderstand?"

"You were right to be angry. I lost my temper and I took it out on you." Ram replied. "That was wrong but please accept my apologies."

"What about the lab?" Jay asked. "Is it still operational?"

"Yes. The damage wasn't too bad as it turns out." Ram replied. "I, uh, had a word with the officer in charge and I'm certain he won't be making the same mistake again."

"The hospitals?" Jay asked.

"Yes, that's the other thing I wanted to talk about." Ram replied. "It will happen. But I need a little bit more time to organise the supply chain. Rome wasn't built in day. Jay, you understand?" Ram asked.

Jay nods.

"You were quite right. I'm helpless without you. It's just you're always so cool. Whereas, I allow my heart to rule my head. If only I'd stopped to think before I'd act. Well, for one thing, I'd still be walking around like you are." Ram said.

"Well, I appreciate you sharing that with me." Jay said.

"Then, we're still friends?" Ram asked.

"Of course." Jay replied. "I better get back to work."

"Thank you, Jay." Ram said.

Jay leaves the room and Ram is angry.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Trudy is with Amber in her room.

Trudy is sitting on the bed and Amber is still lying in bed.

"It's okay. Everything's okay now." Trudy said.

"Trudy?" Amber said.

"You're home. In the Mall. It's not a dream. It's real, Amber." Trudy said. "You've had a nightmare but you're safe now."

"That's good." Amber said.

"Get some sleep." Trudy said.

Trudy leaves Amber sleeping and enters the Cafe.

"She's okay." Trudy said.

"Watch it." Salene said.

Ebony enters the Cafe.

"Is that Trudy?" Ebony asked. "God, it can't be."

"Hello Ebony." Trudy said.

"I thought you were... disappeared." Ebony said.

"No, no. I just took up with the Eco's for a while. But I couldn't stay away." Trudy said. "I had to see how everyone was."

"We're all fine." Ebony said. "Just fine. Aren't we, guys?"

"Is something wrong, Ebony?" Pride asked.

"Actually, yes." Ebony replied. "And that's leader to you as in city leader. As in someone who really ought to be kept informed as to what's going on around here?"

"I don't know what you mean." Pride said.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase and bring her out here now?" Ebony asked.

"Bring who out?" Salene asked.

"The queen of the fairies." Ebony replied. "Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"If you're talking about Amber, she..." Trudy replied.

"Oh, got it in one." Ebony said. "Now, before I hear any more lies. I should warn you. I can have a posse of militia here in one minute and have this place turned over."

"That won't be necessary." Amber said.

Amber walks forward and stands behind Salene and Pride.

"Hello Ebony." Amber said. "So nice of you to drop by. How have you been?"

Ebony is surprised to see Amber looking so pale.

"So, it's true." Ebony said. "You were one of Ram's prisoner's?"

"Come to finish me off, Ebony?" Amber asked.

"I got to admit you're a hard woman to keep down, Amber." Ebony replied. "I can't even play a little computer game without you showing up trying to spoil my fun."

"For your information that was no game." Amber said.

"Then why did you attack me?" Ebony asked.

"Because I had to." Amber replied.

Amber is feeling faint.

"Amber, are you okay?" Salene asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Ebony asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine really." Amber said, as she sits down on a chair.

"What's this about a computer game? Are you involved with these Techno's, Ebony?" Pride asked. "Using people as pawn's in some game because if you are..."

"Look, I don't know anything." Ebony replied. "Ram took me into his virtual playroom and showed me some stuff. Before I knew it we were being attacked. She was there trying to waste me. All I did was defend myself. Go ahead, ask her."

"Amber?" Pridee asked.

"When you're in the game, its get or be got. If you get hit you lose a life." Amber said.

"If you score a hit you get one back." Cloe said. "Like in the arcades?"

"And, you expect me to believe you're not involved in this?" Pride asked.

"I don't care what you think. Ram is giving me a hard enough time without all this." Ebony replied. " If he finds out you guys broke into his lab..."

"He is not going to find out though. Unless of course you sold out to the Techno's, Ebony." Trudy said. "And, I can't imagine you'd do such a thing."

"Well, Ebony has been doing deals on our behalf." Salene said. "Mostly."

"Look, I'm out there every day protecting all of you." Ebony said. "How long do you think the Mallrats would have lasted against the Techno's without me?"

"Well, now you have a perfect opportunity to prove your loyalty." Trudy said.

"How about it, Ebony?" Amber asked. "You're going to turn us in?"

"Wait and see." Ebony replied.

Ebony walks out of the Cafe.

"Ebony!" Trudy shouted.

"Let her go." Pride said.

"Look, maybe we should find somewhere else to live." Amber said.

"You're not going anywhere." Pride said.

"Except back to bed." Salene said. "Amber, you're in no condition. Let us worry about Ebony."

* * *

Later on, outside on the city's streets. Trudy follows Ebony.

"Ebony!" Trudy shouted.

Ebony stops and turns around.

"Let me guess. You tried insults but that didn't work." Ebony said. "Now you're going to beg for your life. Am I getting warm?"

"Not my life, Amber's." Trudy replied. "You have no idea what she's been through. Come on Ebony, you can't support these monsters. What they're doing to people?"

"I don't support anybody but myself, okay." Ebony replied.

"Yeah, and that is what I'm afraid of." Trudy replied.

"What happened to you two anyway?" Ebony asked. "Why didn't you get out while you had the chance?"

"We stayed with the Eco's for a while or what's left of them." Trudy replied. "And I promise Ebony. That as soon as Amber's strong enough, we're going to go back. I just want you to know whatever you might think of me or Amber. We are no threat to the Techno's or to you."

Trudy walks away and Ebony walks off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	17. Chapter 23

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 22 to 24.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene is in a room with one of the Techno's test subject's.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked.

"Four." the guy replied.

"Good. You're still a bit shaken up though but after a bit of rest, you should be alright." She said.

"Thanks." the guy said.

Cloe walks past.

"Cloe." Salene said.

Cloe stops and walks over to the room.

Salene gets up and meets Cloe.

"Are you going out?" Salene asked.

"What does it look like?" Cloe asked.

"Sorry to keep nagging but you could at least tell us where you're going." Salene replied.

"Why?" Cloe asked.

"In case you get in any trouble." Salene replied.

"What possible trouble could I get in to?" Cloe asked.

"You going out with Ved?" Salene asked.

"I can take care of myself." Cloe replied, angrily.

Cloe walks away and bumps into Pride.

"What's wrong with her?" Pride asked.

"Nothing apparently." Salene replied.

"How's Amber?" He asked.

"She's okay." She replied.

"Is she up for talking?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"No reason." He replied. "Looks like you got your hands full."

Pride walks away.

Salene is frustrated that Pride is more interested in Amber than her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy is with Amber in her room.

"Remember the Loco's? I always used to think at least it can't get any worse then this. But, you know what. Zoot was a pussycat." Amber said.

"Hey, try not think about it." Trudy said.

Pride walks into the room.

"Amber, you okay?" He asked.

Amber shrugs.

"We thought we lost you there for a while." He said.

"I feel like I lost myself." Amber said.

"Amber, is there anything you can tell me about this technology? How it works?" He asked.

"Not much. You're looking at a screen but it wraps around so you can't turn away." Amber replied. "You can close your eyes but when you open them, sometimes its pretty and sometimes its scary. You can walk or run wherever you want but the trouble is so can they."

"They?" He asked.

"The enemy." Amber replied. "Springing out at you from behind every doorway, every tree. They just keep coming, over and over again trying to get you. And there's nowhere to run and it just goes on and on and on."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel.

Ebony is in the control room with Ram.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Did you get my gift?" He asked.

"Chocolates. Very nice." She replied.

"I chose the hard centres." He said. "Was that right?"

"How did you guess?" She asked.

"And, how are those flowers doing?" He asked. "We said that once they wilted."

"I'd give you my answer I know." She said. "But, they're still going strong. They're beautiful."

"And, so are you. But I still want my answer." He said.

"Isn't there a small problem with your idea, Ram?" She asked. "Having my sisters and I for your wives. I mean we don't get on. You've seen it for yourself. Whenever we're together..."

"Don't be a virt, Ebony." He said. "This feud with your sisters. I can make it disappear like that."

Ram clicks his gloved fingers.

"I will give you more time, but not too much more." He said. "Do we understand each other?"

Ram leaves, Ebony realises Ram is a slimy creep and Jay appears.

"Everything okay?" Jay asked.

"It is now you're here." Ebony replied. "Let's go somewhere. Just get out of here."

"What is it?" He asked. "What was Ram talking about?

"Oh, computers. The usual stuff. That guy gives me the creeps." She replied.

"Try working for him." He said.

"Did you find out anymore about the raid?" She asked.

"I know where it happened. That's about all." He replied.

"Jay, do you trust me?" She asked.

"Right now, you're the only one I trust." He replied.

"I know who did it." She said.

"The raid?" He asked.

"It was the Mallrats. They sprung some kids. One of them was Amber." She replied. "I told you about her. She's a big shot in the city. She'd have been their leader but..."

"Don't tell me. You had other plans." He said.

"It wasn't like that." She said.

"Why are you telling me this, Ebony?" He asked.

"I don't like the way he treats you." She replied. "You're a general but he's freezing you out. Whereas if it turns out, you're the only who knows what's going on..."

"If only that were true." He said. "I'm going to check the facts first. Starting with this software lab."

"Well, how are you going to get through their security?" She asked.

"By ordering them to let me in." He replied. "Like you said, I'm a general. Want to come?"

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Pride and Trudy are still in Amber's room.

"Didn't they ever take this helmet thing off?" Trudy asked.

"Only for sleeping and eating. They were testing our endurance." Amber replied.

"It seems we got to you just in time." Pride said.

"The worst part, the game it gets inside your head. After a while, you can't even sleep. You close your eyes and your right back there." Amber said.

Amber cries and Pride hugs her.

Salene walks past the room and sees Pride hugging Amber.

Amber sees Salene standing there before she walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the building in Sector 10.

"What do you mean I can't go in." Jay said. "You don't tell me where I can and can't go."

"I'm sorry, sir. Ram's orders." a Techno said. "I have the authorization."

"Yeah, how's this for authorization?" Jay said.

Jay points his zapper in the Techno's face.

"Step away solider. I don't want you to get hurt." Jay said.

Ved leaves the building and walks over to Jay.

"Jay." Ved said.

Jay lowers the zapper.

"What's up? I'll take over from here." Ved said.

The Techno's leave Jay and Ved alone.

"Come on in." Ved said.

Jay and Ebony enter the building followed by Ved.

* * *

A short time later, inside the experiment room in the building in Sector 10.

A fake experiment of kids surfing and playing at the beach has been set-up for Jay and Ebony.

The kids hooked up to the machine are wearing bright clothing compared to the dull grey outfits of the actual test subject's.

"After what you said. I'd thought I'd check this place out for myself. I thought Ram's exaggerating. You know how he is." Ved said. "But I soon discovered how much fun these guy's were having. I mean, if that's not happiness? Then I don't know what is."

"Yeah, it looks that way." Jay said, unconvinced by the charade.

"I've been asking around lately." Ved said. "Seems to me that those guys that got busted out, didn't even want to go."

"Is that so?" Jay asked.

"Absolutely." Ved replied. "I mean, who would want to leave this? And their leaders, the guys who busted them out. They had to beg them to leave. I mean, they were having so much fun here."

"Well, Jay I said you were being paranoid." Ebony said.

"Hey, it could happen to anyone." Ved said. "Like I said, Ram over-reacted. But these guys are just queuing up to try this stuff. You want me to hook you up for a spin?"

"Thanks Ved. Maybe another time." Jay replied.

"No problem." Ved said.

Jay and Ebony leave the room.

Ved stands back from the fake experiment.

"Knock it off. They're gone." Ved said.

The fake experiment kids laugh.

"Perfect." Ved said.

* * *

Outside the building in Sector 10.

Ebony and Jay are walking across the grass.

"Why did you let him get away with that?" She asked. "He treated you like a fool."

"We have no proof that Ved was lying." He replied.

"What? You know as well as I do he was scamming you." She said.

"I said, we have no proof. Everything I say to Ved goes directly back to Ram." He said. "I have to be careful now. Things are different, Ebony."

"I didn't realise that Ved was that deeply involved with Ram." She said.

"Neither did I until today." He said. "You know, I never saw it coming. All this time I've been living with a genius and I didn't even know it."

"Putting up with these people. Playing their stupid games all the time." She said. "It makes you the genius in my books."

Jay smiles at Ebony.

* * *

Later on, Ved is in his buggy and he meets Cloe in a car park.

"You're late." She said

"Something I had to take care of." He said.

Ved picks up an extra crash helmet.

"So, what's the story Cloe? Your place or mine?" He asked.

"Neither." She replied.

Cloe takes the crash helmet from Ved and she gets into the buggy.

* * *

Later on, Cloe and Ved are at the beach.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"Mm." She replied.

"Was it okay?" He asked.

"Was what okay?" She asked.

Cloe looks at Ved.

"Ah, yeah. Guess so." She said.

"Is that all you have to say about it?" He asked.

Cloe looks at Ved again.

"Guess so." She replied.

* * *

It's night time in the city.

Jay walks into the Mall past the Techno's test subjects as they leave.

"Hi." Jay said.

"How did you get in here?" Pride asked.

"I know my way in." Jay replied. "I came to see Amber."

"There's no one here by..." Salene said.

"Please. I have no weapon. I'm alone." Jay said. "Do you honestly think I would come here like this if I wanted to arrest her? I just want to speak to her."

A short time later, Amber sits up in bed when she sees Trudy and Pride.

Trudy and Pride stand in Amber's room doorway.

"Amber, there's someone to see you." Trudy sad.

Jay appears and stands between Trudy and Pride.

"This is Jay." Trudy said.

"He's one of the Techno's." Pride said.

Jay enters the room.

* * *

Back at the hotel. Ved enters the control room.

"How did it go?" Ram asked.

Ved panics.

"The business with your brother." Ram said.

"Oh, oh yeah, yeah. He bought it." Ved replied.

"You're not happy, Ved." Ram said. "You're thinking that perhaps I've pushed too far? Over-stepped the mark?"

"No, no. Not at all." Ved said. "I didn't mind doing it. I mean, I wanted Jay off my back as much as you did."

"He's a good man, your brother. A honest man." Ram said. "But, he doesn't see the larger picture as we do. Does he, Ved? He's forever stuck in this world while you and I roam the universe."

Java enters the control room.

"We've been robbed." Java said.

"What?" Ram asked.

"Computers. Half a dozen of them have been taken from the store sometime today." Java replied.

"How could this happen? Where was security?" Ram shouted. "I mean, first the lab and now this. What is going on around here?"

Ram wheels away from Java and Ved.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.

Jay is with Amber in her room.

"I know I'm being sold a lie." He said. "Just looking at you I can tell..."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Just to see for myself." He replied.

"And then what?" Pride asked.

"I don't know." Jay replied.

"Look, maybe you should go." Trudy said.

"No, I want to hear this." Amber said. "I want to know if he thinks it was all worth it. Laying waste to an entire city and taking our friends. Just for a bunch of torturer's who won't even tell their generals what's going on."

"I tried to bring about a new society." Jay said. "I tried my best."

"Yeah, well your best wasn't good enough." Amber said. "It wasn't nearly good enough."

Trudy, Pride and Jay leave Amber's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the casino.

Dee and Mark are sitting at a table.

He puts his empty glass on the table.

"One more for the road?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"You're the life and soul tonight." She said.

"Sorry, Dee." He said.

"Anything on your mind?" She asked.

"It's just nothing." He replied.

"Well, I'm going back to the Mall. You coming?" She asked.

A Techno gives Mark a note.

"No, I've got to meet someone." He replied.

"Good night." She said.

"Night Dee." He said.

Dee leaves the casino.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.

Trudy, Pride and Jay walk down the stars and stand near the fountain.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Trudy asked.

"You don't." Jay replied.

"Well, then. Why should I let you leave?" Pride asked.

"I told certain people I came here. I haven't completely lost it, Pride." Jay replied.

Jay looks at Trudy.

"You say that Amber was the leader of this Tribe once." Jay said.

"Not just this one." Trudy said.

"I can see why." Jay said. "Well, I better go."

Jay leaves as Cloe enters.

"Hey Cloe. Did you have a nice time?" Trudy asked.

"Not bad." Cloe replied.

Cloe walks up the stairs.

Trudy and Pride look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a derelict building.

Mark walks into a room and finds a bunch of boxes covered with blankets.

"Java. Siva." He said.

He pulls a blue blanket off a box to find a boxed blue iMac.

Java and two Techno's walk into his room.

"Thinking of going digital?" Java asked.

"What is this?" Mark asked.

"Well, it's really quite simple." She replied. "That's stolen property and we're here to take it back."

"Wait a minute, I don't know anything about that." He said.

"Well, don't worry. You can tell Ram all about it." She said. "I should warn you though he's in a pretty bad mood."

"Get out of here, Java." He said.

"Don't worry. We're leaving and you're coming too." She said. "I hope you know a good lawyer because you're under arrest."

Java smiles.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.

Jay is with Ebony in her room.

"Why do you have to go?" She asked. "Tell them you're sick. I'll write you a note."

"And what would the note say?" He asked.

"To whom it may concern, Jay is unavailable for today because... he's suffering from severe sleep deprivation and it is imperative he has a day of complete rest in order to fully regain his strength." She said. "How about that?"

"Pretty good. Pretty accurate." He replied.

Jay yawns.

"I used to write all my own absence notes at school." She said. "Only got caught once."

"How was that?" He asked.

"Carelessness." She replied. "I allowed my grandmother to die twice in the same year."

Jay laughs as Ebony holds him in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside another room in the hotel.

Mark is being kept prisoner and Java walks in.

"Good morning, thief." She said.

"You don't think I know who planted that stuff there." He said.

"No. Who?" She asked.

"It was you, Java." He replied. "Ever since our days as Loco's. You've never forgiven me."

"Yes, that's true." She said.

Mark stands up.

Java pulls out a gadget from her pocket and turns the dial.

The bracelet on his wrist sends out an electric shock.

Mark holds his affected arm and Java turns the dial down.

"Temper, temper." She said.

"I'll prove it was you if it's the last thing I do." He said.

"Now, listen to me because I have a little deal for you." She said. "Confess and take the wrap. And I'll keep quiet about you and our past."

* * *

Later on, Ram barges his way into Ebony's room using his wheelchair.

"Hi. What a surprise." She said.

"I've come for an answer to my question." He said. "What's it to be? Yes or no?"

"Um, I've... I've hardly had time to think about it." She replied.

"I think you've had plenty of time." He said. "Anyway, what's there to think about?"

"It's such a big deal for me and a huge honour." She replied. "But, I've never been in a situation like this before. It's so new to me."

"Pethaps, you find me unappealing and lack the courage to say so?" He asked.

"No! No, I think you're great. You're such a special person. It'd be so hard for me to share you with my sisters." She replied. "That's why I need more time to think."

"Then have more time." He said. "But, try not to keep me waiting too long. It's something I find rude."

"Well, you said until the flowers wilted." She said.

Ram picks up the flowers and tears them apart.

Ram ignores his supposed pollen allergy and dumps them on the ground.

"They've wilted." He said, calmly. "Tell me tomorrow. Make sure the answer's the right one."

Ram leaves her room.

Ebony is frustrated by Ram's constant unwanted attention.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"When?" Pride asked.

"We thought today." Amber replied.

"Really?" Pride asked.

"The longer I stay here the more danger we put you in." Amber replied.

"So, we didn't see any point in delaying it." Trudy said.

"I just hoped you'd have enough time to tell the people what the Techno's did to you. I mean you are our only witness." Pride said.

"I know. But we still don't have any proof. All we have is my word." Amber said.

"Your word is proof. The people of the city trust you, they'll believe what you tell them" Pride said.

"Yeah, maybe. But it's been a while since I really belonged here" Amber said.

"No, they remember you. The people of the city will do whatever you tell them, you know that. Just say the word and I'll follow" Pride said.

"What do you think, Salene?" Trudy asked.

"Well, I think the people should know what the Techno's did to you." Salene replied. "I don't think we should pressure Trudy and Amber to stay if they don't want to."

Pride nods.

"So, will you go with me to meet with the other Tribe leaders?" Pride asked. "I...I think they should hear for themselves."

"Yes. Of course I will." Amber replied.

"Thank you." Pride said.

Salene looks away from Pride.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Dee enters Ebony's room.

Dee finds Ebony sitting on the bed holding a dead flower.

"Ebony, I came as soon as I heard." Dee said. "How is he?"

"Who are you talking about?" Ebony asked.

"Mark, who else?" Dee asked.

"Ah, yeah. He's fine." Ebony replied, as she drops the flower onto the bed.

"Really? So, do you know what they're going to do to him?" Dee asked.

"I don't know." Ebony replied. "Since when did you decide to be his nurse maid?"

"Ebony, he puts himself on the line out there for you." Dee replied. "Don't you think he deserves a bit of support?"

"When you have known him as long as I have." Ebony said. "He's as strong as an ox and he can look after himself."

"Sure." Dee said.

Dee leaves the room and Ebony rubs her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene is in her room.

Salene sits down by her bed and Trudy walks in.

"Everything okay?" Trudy asked.

"I'm fine." Salene replied.

Trudy looks at Salene.

"If you must know I'm not feeling too great about myself at the moment." Salene said.

"Why?" Trudy asked.

"It's Amber." Salene replied. "She's one of my best friends and all I can think about is how much I want her to leave."

"Because of Pride?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah." Salene replied. "I hate myself for feeling like this."

"But she's not interested in him, not like that." Trudy said.

"It's not her I'm worried about." Salene said. "Can't you see, he's falling in love with her all over again?"

"No way. Look, he is crazy about you." Trudy replied.

"Why, has he said something?" Salene asked.

"Well, not exactly." Trudy replied.

Trudy sits down next to Salene.

"But from what I've seen of him there's no question." Trudy said.

"But...ever since Amber's been back he hasn't even looked at me." Salene said. "And also..."

"What?" Trudy asked.

"Well, we're not like completely an item if you know what I mean." Salene replied.

"Yeah." Trudy said.

"He said he wanted to wait until he was sure about us." Salene said.

"Whenever a guy says that it's either because he's not interested or because he is totally, absolutely into you. And from everything I've seen he really likes you." Trudy said.

"I hope you're right." Salene said.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, in the lobby area.

Mark is being restrained by three Techno's with Ved and Jay behind them.

Ram approaches with Java and Siva.

"Look at it, a disgrace to bio-diversity." Ram said. "I give them access. I give them support. Look at how he repays me."

"It's those virt genes, Ram. Stealing comes naturally." Ved said.

"Come on. Let's hear you deny it." Ram said.

"I didn't do it." Mark said.

"There. Without a moment's hesitation." Ram said.

"Somebody planted that stuff there." Mark said.

"Fascinating. Would you care to tell us who?" Ram asked.

"Well, Ved has been spending a lot of time with a virt." Mark replied.

"That's a lie!" Ved said.

Is it? Why don't you tell everybody here about your little escapades to the beach then?" Mark asked.

Ved raises his zapper at Mark.

"No Ved, leave it." Jay said.

Jay grabs Ved.

"What's the matter, Ved? Got a guilty conscience?" Mark asked.

"What is he talking about?" Ram asked.

"It's a pack of lies, Ram. We shouldn't even be listening to him." Ved replied.

"Get this load of garbage out of here." Ram said.

Mark struggles with the Techno's as they drag him away.

Ved and Ram are smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Casino. Amber is meeting with the Tribe leaders.

"I don't get it. Why would they do that kind of stuff?" Jet, Gulls leader asked.

"Mind control, artificial intelligence, who knows?" Amber replied.

"Whatever it is, it's important. That's why they're keeping it a secret." Pride said.

"So, what do you say we should do about it?" Jackals leader asked.

"Tell the people so they know the danger they're in." Amber replied. "And, prepare them to resist."

"If you think it's so important. Why don't you tell them?" Jackals leader asked.

"I'm not trying to take over your roles here." Amber replied. "You know, you're their leaders so this should come from you."

"Sure, but you need to understand these people are in no mood to fight right now. They saw what happened last time we tried it." Jet, Gulls leader said.

"That's because Ebony sold them out." Pride said.

"So what if she did? Still wouldn't have made any difference." Jackals leader said.

"We've got baseball bats and they've got zappers." Jet, Gulls leader said.

"So we steal them. We build up a supply until we're ready and then we hit them." Pride said.

"We wouldn't last five minutes." Jackals leader said.

"Is that so? Sounds like you've made the same deal as Ebony." Pride said.

"Mind your mouth, twig man, nobody's buying me off." Jackals leader said.

"Then how about you stand up to these people? Isn't that what leaders are for?" Pride asked.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy." Jet, Gulls leader said. "Amber, suppose you could tell us what you would do."

"The only way that they'll leave is if it's not worth their while to stay here." Amber said. "We need lots of low level sabotage every day. And most important, we need to get the power station switched off."

"Are you crazy?" Jackals leader asked. "This is the best its ever been since the Virus."

"We need to live here, Amber." Jet, Gulls leader said. "Maybe, you're forgetting that."

"Yeah, but thnk about it. None of this stuff the Techno's are doing comes for free." Amber said. "They're going to want a price from you soon and if you don't want to pay it, you have to act now."

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Java and Siva are talking.

"But, they're going to send him to a work camp." Siva said. "You know how long people survive there."

"So, big deal." Java said. "You don't actually think he took that stuff, do you?"

"You put it there." Siva replied. "But, why?"

"I can't tell you why." Java replied.

"Are you still angry that Ebony stole him from you?" Siva asked.

Java slaps Siva.

"Don't you dare say anything to Ram." Java replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay enters Ram's room.

"You wanted to see me?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I thought you should know I had a rather disturbing experience this morning." Ram replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. Ved can be very foolish, but..." Jay said.

"I'm not talking about Ved. I'm talking about Ebony." Ram said. "I've asked her to join her sisters and be my number three. What do you think?"

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jay asked. "I mean, they don't exactly get along."

"Yeah. Java and Siva know which side of their bread is buttered." Ram replied. "But, Ebony seems reluctant for some reason."

"She's a very independent personality." Jay said. "Maybe she doesn't want to get tied down."

"Is there somebody she's already set her sights on?" Ram asked.

Ram and Jay look at each other.

"Any ideas?" Ram asked.

"Um, no." Jay replied.

"Well, if you hear anything, let me know." Ram said. "And, I'll deal with them."

Jay leaves the room.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Pride is with Amber in her room.

"How could they be so complacent and stupid? This is their own people they're betraying." Pride said.

"So, what will you do now?" Amber asked.

"I'll find more people." Pride replied.

"And?" Amber asked.

"We'll undermine them somehow." Pride replied. "We'll keep plugging away until we find a weakness."

Amber doesn't look sure about Pride's plan.

"I expect you want to get your things together." Pride said.

Pride stands up and almost leaves the room.

"Pride." Amber said.

Pride stops and turns around.

Amber sits up on her bed.

"I can't leave you like this." Amber said.

"You did what I asked. That's enough." Pride said.

"No, it's not. The people have to know what's really going on. You said so yourself." Amber said.

Pride walks back into the room and sits down.

"What more can you do? Get up on a soap box in the middle of the city? They'd pick you up within two minutes." Pride said.

"I don't know, but a few more days won't hurt. And...Trudy will understand." Amber said.

"Amber, you don't have to do this." Pride said.

Amber takes Pride's hands and holds them.

"You did the same for me once. You could have gone back but you chose to stay here and fight the Chosen." Amber said.

Trudy and Salene enter the room.

"Hey, how did the meeting go with the Tribe leaders?" Trudy asked.

"Not good. Look, I'm afraid I've got a really big favour to ask." Amber replied.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ebony is sitting on a chair in the lobby and Jay walks over to her.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"What? Yeah. Fine." She replied.

Jay sits down in a chair opposite Ebony.

"You know, um, this stuff with Mark isn't so good." She said.

"Aren't you going to go see him before he goes?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just psyching myself up for it." She replied.

"Right. Nothing else?" He asked.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "Has Ram been giving you a hard time?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"Just wondered." He replied. "Mark worked for you so Ram might have blamed you as well."

"Uh, well, he hasn't said anything to me." She said.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." She replied.

"Hm." He said.

Jay gets up from the chair and walks away.

Ebony is confused by Jay's behaviour.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy and Salene are in the Cafe.

"But it doesn't mean anything." Trudy said.

"Can we just drop it?" Salene asked. "Like I said, me and Pride aren't even officially an item."

"But I don't..." Trudy replied.

"Please!" Salene said.

"Okay." Trudy said.

* * *

Back at the hotel. Ved enters Ram's room.

Ram is busy on his laptop and Ved clears his throat.

"What?" Ram asked.

"I'd just like to say I'm sorry for what I acted this morning. I was out of line." Ved replied.

"Yes, you were." Ram said.

"I just get wound up when people say lies about me like that." Ved said. "I know it's wrong. I can't help it."

Ram looks at Ved.

"I get wound up when people tell lies, too." Ram said.

"Yeah, it won't happen again." Ved said.

"Because he's going?" Ram asked.

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Ved replied. "Have you got my report on the new lab?"

"I'm going through it now." Ram replied.

Ram scrolls down a bit on Ved's report on the laptop.

"You're behind schedule." Ram said.

"I'm not behind schedule." Ved said. "The electro-neural nterface is ready. I'm just waiting for a fresh load of virt's."

"And, your point is?" Ram asked.

"Well, why wait for a fresh load when we've already got us a virt downstairs." Ved replied. "Why don't we make a start on him?"

"I think that's what I like about you, Ved." Ram said. "You're so transparent."

Ram laughs and Ved smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the hotel.

Ebony enters a room and finds Jay sitting at a table, holding a folder.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth just then." She said.

Jay closes the folder and puts it on the table.

"I know you didn't." He said. "I already heard from Ram.

"You mean you knew and you didn't say anything?" She asked.

"Neither did you." He replied.

"That's because I didn't want you to get involved." She said. "All right, it was stupid. But I hoped he'd change his mind and forgot about it."

"Ram never forgets about things like that." He said.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

Ebony sits down on a chair near Jay.

"Okay. So, what are we going to do about it?" She asked.

Jay looks at Ebony.

"We're not going to do anything." He replied.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Ram's too powerful. There's no way we can take him on." He said.

"But, we can handle him." She said. "The two of us working together. We'd be much more than a match for him."

"No. You don't know what you're saying." He said.

"But it's true. If we got rid of Ram the rest would follow you." She said. "Maybe not my sister's but they're nothing without him."

Jay stands up and faces a window.

"Oh come on. This is a fight we can win. You and I have something we should fight for, don't we?" She asked.

Jay is silent.

"What is it?" She asked.

Jay turns and looks at Ebony.

"If we brought down Ram, there'd be no Techno's. No electricity, no medicine's, no future." He replied. "You and me. it's great. But the truth is we're not as important as all those things."

"You mean, I'm not worth it. Is that what you're saying?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Yes it is." She said. "The reason you won't stand up to him is because you don't think I'm worth the risk."

Ebony stands up from the chair.

"You creep. You gutless low-life." She said. "What am I? Some cheap little toy you hand over when the big boys come out to play. Well?"

"I'm sorry, Ebony. It's over." He said.

Ebony looks at Jay before she leaves the room.

Jay regrets his decision.

* * *

Back inside the room where Mark is being kept prisoner.

The door opens and Ved walks in.

"Leave us alone." Ved said, to a Techno.

The Techno leaves and closes the door.

"What's this? You come to finish the job?" Mark asked.

"Maybe I should." Ved replied. "You thought that was so clever, didn't you? Showing me up in front of Ram like that? Must have made your day."

"You coming mining with me?" Mark asked.

"I'm staying here and so are you." Ved replied.

"Has Ram changed his mind?" Mark asked.

"No. I changed it for him." Ved replied. "You ever heard of electro-neural interface?"

"No." Mark replied.

"It's a new technology. An untested one." Ved said. "And you're gonna learn all about it."

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"You're going to be my guinea pig. And when I'm only halfway done with you, you're going to wish you'd never been born." Ved replied.

Ved leaves the room.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Dee is with a Mozzie in the marketplace.

"Basically I need you around till Mark is back. Is that okay?" Dee asked.

The Mozzie nods.

"Which won't be long because he was set-up." Dee said. "There's more holes in this prosecution than a sieve."

"Yeah." the Mozzie said, before walking away.

Dee checks out a vegetable stall and picks up a potato.

"You grow these?" She asked.

"Sure did. Maris Piper." the Trader replied.

"How could you tell?" She asked.

"Taste." the Trader replied.

"Do you know your onions as well?" She asked.

"I heard a whisper that Mark has taken a bit of a tumble." another Trader said, interrupting Dee.

"Don't wear out your brain cells worrying about it." She said. "We'll protect you in his absence."

"You're kidding me. Next you'll be telling me that you're in control." the other Trader said.

"I am in control." She said.

"You hear this? We got a girly in control." the other Trader said to the vegetable Trader.

The other trader pointed his finger in Dee's face.

Dee grabs the finger with her left hand and holds the guy's wrist with her right hand.

"Being a girly doesn't mean I didn't grow up to be big and strong." She said.

"Ow! Sorry." the other Trader said.

Dee lets go of the guy's finger and pushes him back.

"That's better." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Amber and Salene are in the Cafe.

Salene sighs.

"Big sigh?" Amber asked.

Salene looks at Amber.

"Pride?" Amber asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Salene asked.

"I'm afraid so." Amber replied. "Look, Salene, I'm not in love with Pride. I never have been."

"I'm not worried about your feelings for him. I'm worried about his feelings for you." Salene said. "Amber, he's always gonna carry a torch for you."

"Hey, I promise not to light it." Amber said.

Amber and Salene smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Jay enters an elevator and presses a button.

Ebony appears, stops the doors from closing and stands next to Jay.

"Good morning, Jay. And isn't it a lovely day? How wonderful that we have elevators in our lives once again. Please do congratulate Ram on my behalf." She said.

Jay tries to leave but Ebony presses a button and the doors close.

"Not just yet, buster." She said.

"What do you want, Ebony?" He asked.

"Respect." She replied.

"You got it." He said.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You don't understand. You used me." She said. "Do I mean so little to you the moment Ram shows a speck of interest, you go running scared?"

"I'm scared for you." He replied. "I'm scared because you mean a lot to me."

"Oh please, spare me the sordid lies. I thought for the first time I was dealing with an equal." She said. "But how wrong can a girl get? I look at you and all I see is a coward."

"I'd be very careful what you say, Ebony." He said.

"If we'd joined forces, we could have had Ram under control like that." She said, snapping her fingers.

Jay stays quiet.

"We could have had everything. A better world. Each other. A future." She said.

"As long as Ram has feelings for you, Ebony, there is no future for us." He said.

Ebony and Jay look at each other.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Dee is back in the Mall after street patrol.

"But, he didn't do it." Dee said.

"Come on, Dee. You of all people know what Mark is up to." Salene said.

"Yeah, but it's not justice if he stands wrongly accused." Amber said.

"Who cares, anyway? He will never be more than a level one." Cloe said.

"Say what?" Dee asked.

"You know, a level one player." Cloe replied. "He'll never amount to anything in the game."

"Cloe." Salene said.

"What?" Cloe asked.

"And neither will you on account of the company you keep." Dee replied.

"You're just jealous." Cloe said.

"This isn't helping." Amber said.

"So, who cares?" Cloe asked.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be friends. A Tribe together." Dee said. "Mark didn't do it. Am I the only one around here who seems to acknowlegde that fact?"

"No." Trudy replied. "But, what can we do?"

"This is unbelievable." Dee replied. "Excuse me, I've got work to do."

Dee leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Back inside the hotel. Ebony enters Java's room.

Java is looking at photo of Jay on a laptop.

Java presses a button and closes the laptop when she sees Ebony.

"What's up, Java?" Ebony asked. "You think I was somebody else?

"Hoped." Java replied. "What do you want?"

"I need your help." Ebony replied.

"Why should I help you?" Java asked.

"Because you stand to benefit long-term." Ebony replied.

Java points at a seat and Ebony sits down.

"Ram wants the full set." Ebony said. "You, Siva and me."

"Perhaps he hasn't realised yet that your veins are filled with poison." Java said.

"Java, I didn't come here to trade insults." Ebony said. "Okay, I just want to get Ram off my case."

"What Ram wants, Ram gets." Java said. "Mind you, the idea of you being around on a full time basis does fill me with horror."

"It doesn't seem like a lifetime in paradise for me, either." Ebony said. "So, are you going to help?"

"Okay. But you owe me." Java replied.

"And it better be something good. No half-baked..." Ebony said.

"Look, do you want my help or don't you?" Java asked.

"Yes." Ebony replied.

Java looks at Ebony waiting for the magic word.

"Please." Ebony said.

"It just so happens I have a little idea that would keep Ram away." Java said. "Guaranteed to cool his ardour for the time being."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room in the hotel. Jay is with Ved.

Ved is sitting at a table filling a glass of water from a metal jug.

"So, what's Mark's punishment?" Jay asked.

"Ram's got one or two ideas up his sleeve." Ved replied, with a smug smile.

"For instance?" Jay asked.

"I think you'll find it's privileged information." Ved replied.

"Than indulge me in the privilege." Jay said.

Jay sits down near Ved.

"Come on, Jay. You know I can't do that." Ved said. "But I can tell you what I can do. I can show you how far we've got."

"If this is about the reality space thing, you can forget it. I'm not interested." Jay said.

"You're such a level one man." Ved said.

"Not in the real world." Jay said.

Ved looks at Jay.

"Look, just have a little look-see." Ved said. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Seriously, it's not my bag." Jay said.

"One trip. A once in a lifetime experience." Ved said. "And who knows, you might even get a clue as to what's gonna happen to Mark."

"One trip?" Jay asked. "Well, I suppose it'll show me what you and Ram have been cooking up."

Ved looks away from Jay and then back at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ram wheels himself into Ebony's room.

"Ebony, Ebony." He said.

"Hello Ram." She said.

"Well?" He asked.

"A little shivery, actually." She replied.

"That's because you're in my presence. That wasn't what I meant. I mean, well, have you made your decision?" He asked.

"I have given your generous offer a great deal of thought." She replied.

"What's to think?" He asked. "I could make you queen of all this and there's more in the pipeline. I need somebody strong and intelligent at my side."

Ebony shakes her head trying to sneeze.

"No? No." He said. "You dare to say no."

Ebony raises her hand.

"No, that's not what I mean. I... I think I'm... I think I'm going to sn..." She said.

Ebony sneezes and Ram wheels himself back a bit.

"I'm sorry, Ram. I think I'm coming down with something." She said.

"Stay away. You could be infectious." He said. "I mean, what if I catch something?"

"It's probably just a cold." She replied.

Ebony sneezes again.

"Germs. Sickness. Disgusting." He said.

Ram wheels away towards the door.

"Are you leaving? But, you only just got here." She said.

"I don't want to see you until you're better." He said, from the doorway.

Ram leaves the room.

"What a dreadful shame." She said.

A door opens and Java passes through a beaded curtain.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Was it?" Java asked.

Java smiles at Ebony.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the black room in the hotel.

Ved is sitting at a laptop and Jay is holding a virtual reality space headset.

"Don't worry. It's not gonna bite you." Ved said.

Jay puts the headset on.

"Comfy?" Ved asked.

Jay leans back on the chair.

"Sure. How does it look?" Jay asked.

"Hang on tight. I'll plug us in." Ved replied.

Ved puts a headset on and presses some keys.

Inside virtual reality space, there is a table of food and drinks.

Ved is sitting on a sofa with two girls, one either side of him.

Jay is sitting in an armchair.

"Come on, man. Loosen up a little. What can I get you?" Ved asked. "You can have anything you want in here."

"I'm fine." Jay replied.

"How about a girl of your own?" Ved asked. "One that would simply adore you. No questions asked."

Amber appears and puts her arms around Jay.

Ved watches Jay as Amber lies in Jay's lap.

"I want out of here." Jay said. Now!"

Jay pulls the headset off and Ved casually removes his headset.

Jay looks at Ved.

"Things were just starting to hot up." Ved said.

"Nothing was hotting up. Because nothing was there. It doesn't exist beyond your warped imagination." Jay said.

"It felt real. Admit it." Ved said.

"But it wasn't." Jay said.

"What about that foxy chick? Amber." Ved asked. "Mind you, we've finally got her in reality space now. She got away."

"Where did she get away from, Ved?" Jay asked.

"Oh, I mean, uh, she didn't want to model anymore." Ved replied, nervously. "Girls, huh? Forever changing their minds."

Jay isn't convinced by Ved's pathetic answer.

"But you have to admit though, she was a bit of a looker." Ved said.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Jay is with Amber in the Cafe.

"I need to clarify one or two things." Jay said.

"Why don't you just ask Ram?" Amber asked.

"Ram has a different point of view." He replied.

"So, why are you interested in mine?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get the full picture, Amber." He replied.

Jay looks at Amber.

"What is it? Have I got dirt on my face or something?" She asked.

"No, no, nothing, I'm sorry." He replied.

Amber looks at Jay.

"I...saw you in reality space." He said.

"It wasn't me in reality space, Jay. I was scanned or something. Such a violation." She said. "I mean, they could do anything they want with my image now, couldn't they?"

"I don't know." He replied.

Dee appears and Amber sees her.

"I thought Salene would be here." Dee said.

"Oh no. She's gone somewhere with Pride." Amber said.

"Doesn't matter. I'll come back later." Dee said.

Dee walks away.

"Jay, what will they do to Mark?" Amber asked.

"I don't know." Jay replied.

"You don't seem to know much. I thought you were his general." She said.

"That's true. But my duties are very specific. Punishing Mark is not my department. Neither is reality space." He said. "You do believe me, don't you?

"About not knowing anything? Sure." She said.

Jay gets up from the chair and leaves the Cafe.

"For now." She said.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jay is an elevator and Ebony walks in.

"Perhaps I should go back to using the stairs." He said.

"Why, do you reckon you need the exercise?" She asked.

"Still in a good mood then." He replied.

Ebony turns and faces Jay.

"Are you intested in Amber?" She asked.

"In what way?" He asked.

"Don't play cute." She replied.

"I'll leave that up to you then. Why should I be interested in Amber?" He asked. "I'm a busy general. What's on your mind, Ebony?"

Ebony walks out of the elevator.

Jay presses a button.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	18. Chapter 24

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 25 to 28.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Dee is at the marketplace. She gets a flyer from a Techno.

"Citynet is coming. Log on now." the Techno said.

"Want to get hooked up? There are kids picking themselves up terminals. Join anytime." a Trader said.

"Business booming, eh?" She asked.

"Sure is. Nobody wants to miss out on Citynet." the Trader replied.

"What's the big deal?" She asked. "You really think there's going to be anything worth watching. Techno TV. Don't get your hopes up."

Siva and two Techno's are in the market.

Siva walks past Dee.

"We need to talk." Siva said.

Dee follows Siva to a nearby clothing stall and Dee coughs.

"It's Mark." Siva said.

"I know that." Dee said. "What's happening to him?"

"They're running tests in reality space." Siva replied.

Siva looks around and walks away from Dee.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Cloe is with Ved in his room.

"Soon airwaves will be buzzing. Top class entertainment that we can watch together." He said.

"Great, we get to sit in front of a screen instead of going out and doing exciting stuff." She said.

"You're not impressed?" He asked.

"It's okay, I guess." She replied.

"Look, I've got something for you." He said.

Ved reaches into his trouser pocket and takes out a card.

"It doesn't look like much but it's better than roses or chocolates. And, it's more valuable than a diamond ring." He said.

Ved gives Cloe the card.

"It looks like a library card." She said.

"It's a special pass. It can get you in and out of any Techno facility, no questions asked and you can walk in anytime you like. Most of the Techno's don't have one. It's only for valued personnel." He said.

"And their girlfriends?" She asked.

"Not if they're virt's." He replied. "You got to promise me, you'll keep this a secret."

"Thanks." She said.

"You're not pleased? What have I got to do to get a smile out of you today?" He asked.

"I'm just not feeling that well, okay." She replied.

"Try and cheer up. You're bringing me down." He said.

Cloe looks at Ved.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"Seeing what they did to Amber. I know I'd think twice about letting them pump TV into my home." Trudy said.

"So, we should ban Citynet?" Salene asked.

"Not necessarily. Just be careful. Find out what you can about its real purpose." Trudy replied. "But it's upto you guys. I mean, in a few days, I'm going to be with the Eco Tribe where Ram TV will never find me."

"We need to take risks to get inside info. Citynet is a risk we have to take." Salene said.

"You've been very quiet." Pride said.

Amber looks up at Pride.

"I didn't want to interfere." Amber said. "I'm with Trudy, we're getting away from all this."

"You've seen how evil they can be, up close." Pride said.

"I would censor everything they broadcast." Amber said. "If they can repeat what they did to me on a larger scale through CItynet. Then... well it's just a little too awful to contemplate."

"There. How can you argue with that?" Pride asked, to Salene.

"I'm not denying they're dangerous." Salene replied. "You can't decide for everybody."

"If you haven't noticed, it's kind of difficult to get everyone together these days." Pride said.

"That's not what I meant. It's not just up to you." Salene said.

"Obviously." Pride said.

Pride stands up from his chair.

"Sorry Amber. It seems no-one's interested in learning from your ordeal." Pride said.

Pride looks at Salene before he walks out of the Cafe.

"Pride, wait!" Salene said.

* * *

Back at the hotel. Ved is with Ram in the control room.

"The tests suggest our prisoner is holding up well." Ram said.

"Yeah, he's pretty tough." Ved said. "Adrenaline production first rate."

"A thug of the highest breeding." Ram said.

Ved puts the folder down, walks over to a grey iMac and sits down in front of it.

"But, will he withstand what we're going to throw at him?" Ram asked. "I mean, we don't want a walkover. We want a good contest. Knife edge stuff."

Ram wheels himself over to Ved.

"All the data so far says he can withstand level two." Ved replied.

"A mouth watering prospect." Ram said. "Congratulations, Ved. You're doing a fine job."

Ram and Ved snap their fingers together.

"You know, this project is dear to my heart and I value your efforts." Ram said.

Ram leaves.

"It's a real pleasure." Ved said.

* * *

Back at the Mall. Dee enters Amber's room.

"Amber." Dee said.

"What is it? You look terrible." Amber asked.

"Not as terrible as Mark is going to look when the Techno's are through with him." Dee replied. "They're using him as a guinea pig. Like you were."

"Oh no." Amber said.

"He doesn't stand a chance. We've got to do something." Dee said.

"Look Dee, I'd really like to help but I'm going back to the Eco's." Amber said.

"How can you walk away? You've been through it. You know what's he suffering." Dee said.

"I survived, okay. I made it." Amber said. "And, so can Mark. He can beat this."

"Yeah, right." Dee said.

Dee leaves the room.

"Dee, wait!" Amber said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Casino. Pride is waiting for the Tribe leaders.

Jet of the Gulls Tribe walks in and Pride walks over to her.

"Glad you could make it." He said.

Jet gives Pride a piece of paper and he reads it.

"Is that it? None of the other Tribe leaders are going to turn up?" He asked.

"You've read their note. As far as they're concerned, things ain't going so bad at the moment." She replied.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I've got to say I enjoy the electricity." She replied.

"And Citynet?" He asked.

"What harm can it do? Plus it's free." She replied.

"There'll be a price to pay, believe me." He said.

"Give us a little credit, we're not going to turn into vegetables from watching a bit of TV." She said. "I mean, we can always switch it off."

"Ram broadcasting's not like old style TV. The Techno's are finding ways to manipulate your thoughts. Make you a slave." He said.

"Man, you know your problem Pride. You see conspiracies around every corner, you're paranoid." She said.

"At least my mind's open to the truth. I just don't see what I want to see." He said.

"And you think the rest of us are idiots? If you want to stop Citynet, fine, go ahead. But, you won't get support from the rest of us. You're on your own." She said.

Jet leaves the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jay enters Amber's room.

"Hi. Ram's got us canvassing for Citynet." He said. "Makng sure everyone is plugged in. I thought I'd take the opportunity..."

"To grill me for some more grisly details of what your boss is up to." She said. "Why don't you ask your prisoner, Jay? He'll have some more up-to-date information."

"Mark?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know about that either." She replied. "Ram sure does like to keep you in the dark."

"They're running the same experiments?" He asked.

"Shocked? Guess what, here's your chance to do something about it." She replied.

"I wish I could but this is Ram's special thing. I can't get near it." He said.

"I thought he listened to you." She said.

"That's every day I'm talking but he doesn't hear." He said.

"Well, that gets you off the hook nicely doesn't it?" She asked.

"Hey, Mark isn't exactly an innocent victim." He replied.

"So what? He's fair game to be tortured. What kind of justice is that, Jay?" She asked.

"We're not all bad. There will be improvements." He replied. "Soon, people will feel the benefits."

"That's right. You turned the lights back on. You gave us back TV. All is forgiven." She said.

"You think it's easy trying to run a city?" He asked.

"Stop it, alright. I don't want to hear any more excuses." She replied. "In fact, I don't even want to look at you."

"Amber." He said.

"Get out." She said.

Jay leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloe walks into Trudy's room.

"Trudy. I need to talk to somebody. It's private." Cloe said.

"And, it's important?" Trudy asked.

"No. Yes." Cloe replied.

Cloe sits down next to Trudy.

"How did I get in this mess?" Cloe asked.

"Oh, hey Cloe. It's okay. Go on." Trudy said.

"Remember when you had Brady?" Cloe asked.

Trudy nods.

"When did you first realise that you were..." Cloe said.

"Pregnant." Trudy said.

Cloe nods.

"Oh, Cloe." Trudy said.

"We were careful I think. But, it wasn't enough something must have went wrong, I guess." Cloe said.

"Ved?" Trudy asked.

"I really like him." Cloe said.

"Well, does he know? I mean, if you're having a baby. He has to know." Trudy said.

"But, he's the enemy." Cloe said. "What will happen to the baby?"

"Cloe, this is not about politics. It's about you and him." Trudy replied. "And if there's anything meaningful between you guys then you should be in this together."

"You brought Brady up yourself." Cloe said.

"Yeah and that wasn't so great." Trudy said. "I mean, without the Tribe, we've had have it. Brady was Zoot's baby. That hardly made me popular."

"Most people hate Ved." Cloe said.

"Well, is he as bad as Zoot?" Trudy asked.

"I guess not." Cloe replied.

"Then there's a chance it could all work out. Just be honest with him, Cloe." Trudy said.

* * *

Back inside the hotel. Dee is in Ebony's room.

"We can't leave Mark there to rot." Dee said. "It's inhuman."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Ebony asked. "Ram is in charge here. He don't take kindly to virt's telling him his business."

"Then we find another way." Dee replied.

Dee sits down on the bed next to Ebony.

"Mark got caught with his hand in the till." Ebony said. "He's lucky to be alive."

"Lucky." Dee said. "They're turning him into a zombie."

Jay walks into the room.

"Jay, how long have you been there?" Ebony asked.

"Long enough." Jay replied.

"Come to gloat." Dee said.

"No. I heard what you said Dee and I agree." Jay said. "We need to speak to Ram."

"We need to?" Ebony asked.

"We got to show Ram his abuse of Mark would cause serious fallout, alienate the city." Jay replied. "You're stll chief virt, your word will carry weight."

"You want me there with you? By your side?" Ebony asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jay asked.

Ebony stands up from her bed, walks over to Jay and stands by his side.

"I'm coming too." Dee said.

"No way. It will upset Ram if we show up with a stranger." Ebony said.

"She's Mark's deputy. She'll give our case some support." Jay said.

"Right and I'll be the authentic voice of the street." Dee said.

"Straight from the gutter." Ebony said.

Dee looks at Ebony.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Pride is on his bed and Salene walks into the room.

"Still angry about Citynet?" She asked.

"What's the point? No-one's interested in my opinion anyway. We're all as blind as each other." He replied.

"That isn't fair. I'm perfectly aware it could be a trap." She said.

"You're ready to accept the consequences?" He asked.

"We can't afford to turn our backs and pretend it isn't there." She replied.

"We don't have to have wall to wall coverage." He said.

"You're just sulking because we disagreed with you, that's all." She said. "Don't like it when things go against you, do you?"

"It's a matter of principle." He replied.

"Yeah. Is that why you're acting so stubborn and pig headed?" She asked.

Amber appears behind Salene.

"Sorry, didn't mean to butt in. I can come back later." Amber said.

"No need. Join us . It'd be good to hear some sense." Pride said.

"Look, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to be around until we can get Mark out of trouble." Amber said.

"At last, fighting talk." Pride said.

"Something's got to be done, right?" Amber said.

"You hear that? The true heart and spirit of the Mallrats. We need your leadership now more than ever. Citynet's just a warm-up, Ram's got something bigger planned. The longer you can stay, the better." Pride said.

Salene walks away and Amber looks at Pride.

Pride shakes his head, he is confused about Salene's reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Ram and Java are in the control room.

Jay, Ebony and Dee walk in.

"How dare you barge in like this." Ram said. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Are we interrupting your playtime?" Jay asked.

"What is she doing here?" Java asked.

"Ebony represents the city." Jay replied.

"And, so do I." Dee said.

"What are you doing to Mark?" Jay asked.

"Teaching him a lesson. If you ask me, he's getting off lightly." Ram replied.

"That's not what I've heard or what the city thinks." Jay said.

"People are unhappy." Ebony said.

"They want their sheriff back in one piece." Dee said.

"Who's the virt?" Ram asked.

"His deputy." Jay replied.

"Keep her mouth shut." Ram said. "She offends me."

"You should throw the lot of them out." Java said.

"I'm not moving until you tell me exactly what's going on." Jay said.

"Why not? Got nothing to hide." Ram said.

They walk forward and see the experiment being shown on a laptop.

"Well done, champion again." Ram said.

"You got him fighting in reality space." Jay said.

"Not him. A digital version. The real one is just pushing buttons, testing his skill." Ram said. "Nobody gets hurt."

"Then let me see him. Talk to him." Jay said.

"This is getting tiresome." Ram said. "Can't you see he's having a riot. He's doing what he loves best."

"Then it won't matter if we have a chat." Jay said.

"I've shown you proof. Clear evidence that he's alive and kicking." Ram said. "Jay, you should know better than to listen to this rebel. They're virt's. Backward superstitious creatures. Get them out of here."

Jay, Ebony and Dee leave the control room.

* * *

A few moments later, Jay is with Ebony in her room.

"Listen to you, you just sound like Amber. All this goody-goody nonsense." She said.

"At least she's got the strength to believe in something other than herself." He said.

"Unreal, you've completely fallen for her. Haven't you?" She asked. "She's done a number on you like she always has. On Bray, Pride."

"You're way off Ebony." He said.

"Oh yeah. How'd you like it if I let Ram know your little secret? Amber his escaped prisoner right under his nose." She said.

"You do that and I'm for the chop too." He said.

"That's your problem. I ought to go tell Ram the whole thing." She said.

Ram enters the room.

"Tell me what, Ebony?" Ram asked.

Ram wheels himself further into the room.

"We were arguing, nothing more." Jay said.

"I wanted to confront you about Mark." Ebony said.

"Again? How tiresome." Ram said. "You've had my final decision. By the way, how's your cold?"

Ebony holds her nose.

"If you're better, maybe we could spend some time together." Ram said.

Ebony sniffs.

"I still got it." Ebony said.

"Shame." Ram said.

Ram leaves the room.

"Thanks, you could have finished me." Jay said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to. Not yet." Ebony said.

Ebony stands up from her bed and leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloe enters Ved's room.

"Hey babe, your passcode work okay?" He asked.

"Ved, I've got something serious to tell you." She said.

"Serious. I wonder what it can be." He said, jokingly.

"This is for real. It's important." She said.

Cloe walks over and sits down on the bed.

"It sounds like heavy duty stuff." He said. "Let me guess, you ran out of T bars?"

"I'm pregnant." She replied.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked. "It's impossible you're messing with my mind."

"No, I'm not. It's the truth." She replied.

"Okay, okay, okay. Haha. Yeah I get the joke. You can stop pretending now." He said.

"I'm not playing Ved. I mean it." She said. "And I want to know what you're going to do about it?"

"Me? It's nothing to do with me." He replied. "I mean how could you let this happen. You dumb virt. Babies, I can't stand them."

"I was shocked too but once I thought about it." She said. "It didn't seem so bad."

"Bad? It's a disaster." He said. "And, I don't want anything to do with it."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Do I have to spell it out?" He asked. "Read my lips, it's over. You and me, we're finished. We're through. Now is there anything else?"

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel, Java is with Mark in the black room.

Java takes off her headset and turns in the chair to look at Mark.

"You got to do better than that, man. Sharpen those reflexes, move faster or you're really gonna get hurt." She said.

"You trying to destroy me or something?" He asked.

"Uh-uh, I'm just personal trainer. Just like old times." She replied. "It's back to work."

Java puts the headset back on and lies back in her chair.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Cloe is in her room lying on her bed.

Trudy walks into the room.

"Cloe, are you okay?" Trudy asked.

Cloe looks at Trudy.

"Go away. It's all your fault." Cloe replied.

"What? What is it, Cloe?" Trudy asked.

"You told me to tell him. Well I did and he dumped me." Cloe replied.

Cloe rests her head on a cushion.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Trudy said.

"I shouldn't have listened to you." Cloe said.

"Well, he would have found out sooner or later anyway." Trudy said.

Cloe looks at Trudy.

"He doesn't want to know me anymore." Cloe said.

"Then, you're better off without him." Trudy said.

"No. Don't say that." Cloe said.

"Cloe, if he's not going to stand by you then he is no good for you." Trudy said.

"But, I..." Cloe said.

"Or what. You love him. Are you sure about that?" Trudy asked.

"We have fun together." Cloe replied.

"That's not enough." Trudy said.

Trudy walks over to the bed and sits down beside Cloe.

"Cloe, if all he wants is a good time and if he's going to run off at the first sign of trouble..." Trudy said.

"He's not like that." Cloe said.

"Are you sure?" Trudy asked. "Cloe, if you're having a baby then you do not need some selfish kid who only cares about himself. You need your friends. Your real friends who care about you."

"I don't want anybody to know." Cloe said. "Not yet, I couldn't."

"Okay, then I won't tell anyone." Trudy said. "I promise. Not until you're ready."

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Ved is with Siva and Ram in Ram's room.

"So, you found the time to come and see me at last." Ram said. "Where have you been?"

Ved doesn't say anything.

"This is an important day. I need you here." Ram said.

"Everything's in hand." Ved said.

"Good because I've had another idea." Ram said.

"Yeah?" Ved asked.

"Interactivity." Ram replied.

"You want to make the net casts interactive." Ved said.

"Got it in one, clever boy." Ram said.

"Are you sure about this Ram? You want to give the virt's access to the net?" Ved asked.

"I said so, didn't I?" Ram said.

"But..." Ved said.

"I know what I'm doing. Just fix it." Ram said.

Ved leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy is with Amber in her room.

"So, what's he done now?" Amber asked.

"Dumped her. Told her to get lost." Trudy replied.

"What did they fight about?" Amber asked.

"Who knows. Usual stuff I guess." Trudy replied. "Hey, don't mention this to anyone, will you? Especially not Salene."

"Oh, right, yeah. Mom knows best, huh." Amber said. "Cloe always did treat her like a mother."

Trudy sits down on the bed.

"Mm and now's there Pride to make up the family." Trudy said.

"Yeah, I really wish those two would just get it together though, you know." Amber said. "He'd be so good for her."

"Oh, come on. You know you've always had a thing for the great hunter. Primal passions and all that." Trudy said.

Amber hits Trudy with a pillow.

"Yeah, right." Amber said. "Look, you know, Pride will always be special to me. But you know, my heart belongs to Bray. Nothing will ever change that."

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Ram is in the black room.

He is watching Java train Mark on a laptop.

"Game over. Take a pause." Ram said.

Java removes her headset.

"Take his visor off." Ram said, to Siva.

Siva walks over to Mark and takes the headset off his head.

"How's my gladiator coming along?" Ram asked.

"Not bad." Java replied. "He needs to be sharper if he's going to survive above level two and give us a worthwhile contest."

"You hear that, Mark?" Ram asked.

"I'll be ready." Mark replied.

"That's what I like to hear. You know what, you're one lucky guy." Ram said.

"I am?" Mark asked.

"You've got Java here as your personal trainer and she's the best, the very best.." Ram said. "Isn't that right, Siva?"

"Yes, the best." Siva replied.

"So, you just pay attention to what Java's got to say and you'll be fine." Ram said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy and Pride are talking in the Cafe.

"Yeah, I care about Salene. Why?" He asked.

"Oh, no reason." She replied. "Amber and I were just talking earlier, saying how nice it is to see you guys getting together."

"Amber said that?" He asked.

"Yeah. I really think she'd like to see you happy." She replied. "You and Salene."

"Oh." He said, disappointed.

Pride looks at Trudy.

* * *

Back in the black room in the hotel.

Siva is wiping Mark's forehead with a white towel.

Java, Ved and Ram enter the room.

"You can put him down now." Java said.

"Just drying him off. Got to make sure the contacts are good." Siva said.

"Clever girl." Ram said. "Ved, all fixed?"

"Yep, we now have full interactivity." Ved replied.

"Excellent." Ram said.

"Plus, I've added one or two of my own ideas to spice things up a little." Ved said.

"Like what?" Ram asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ved replied. "But, you're going to love it."

"You hear that Mark?" Ram asked. "We're gonna put on a good show. I'm gonna make you a star."

"If you'll last that long." Java said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Mark said.

"Of course you will, you're my gladiator." Ram said. "And you know what? Tomorrow the whole city is going to watch you fight."

"Tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, it'll just be like the colosseum in ancient Rome." Ram replied.

"With Ram as Caesar, the emperor." Ved said.

"Right. And you know what, just like ancient Rome. The audience will have the chance to vote on the fate of the loser." Ram said.

Siva looks worried and Java is smiling.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Cloe is in her room playing music too loud on a stereo.

"Cloe. Cloe." Dee shouted.

Dee turns the stereo off.

"What are you doing?" Dee asked. "People are trying to sleep."

"I don't care." Cloe replied, as she turns the stereo back on.

Dee turns the stereo off.

"Are you alright?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cloe replied, she turns the stereo back on.

Dee turns the stereo off.

"I'm not having a baby." Cloe said.

"It's okay, Cloe." Dee said.

"I thought I was pregnant." Cloe said.

"And, now you're not." Dee said.

"Which is great but I told him I was." Cloe said.

"You mean, Ved?" Dee asked.

"Of course." Cloe replied.

"And, how did he take it?" Dee asked.

"He dumped me. He told me he didn't want to see me again." Cloe replied.

"Pig." Dee said.

"If I hadn't told him..." Cloe said.

"Then, it would have been alright?" Dee asked.

"Yes." Cloe said.

"No, it wouldn't. He'd still be the same little creep." Dee said.

"But, I'd still have him." Cloe said. "He wouldn't have dumped me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene walks past Pride's room

"Salene. We have to talk." He said, from the doorway.

Salene stops and turns to face Pride.

"Oh." She said.

"Listen, about what I said earlier. I was wrong." He said.

"No, you're right. I do come on like everyone's mother." She said.

"It's what I like best about you." He said.

"I can't help it, it's the way I am." She said. "I..."

Pride lunges forward and kisses Salene.

"Now, will you listen?" He asked. "I love the way you care for people. You're a good person. I really like you. I more than like you, I..."

"But Amber, you and Amber." She said.

"I care for Amber, a lot. But only as a friend." He said. "I'm sorry, I should have put things straight earlier."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

"Well, these last few weeks I've been watching you coping and looking after everyone." He replied. "And, my feelings have gotten stronger and stronger. I have to know. Do you..."

Salene lunges forward and kisses Pride and the kiss turns passionate.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Amber and Trudy are sitting at a table in the Cafe.

"I was up half the night. I couldn't stop thinking about Brady." Trudy said.

"Me too." Amber said.

Amber yawns.

"Sorry, Trudy." Amber said.

"I know, we're doing the right thing." Trudy said.

"That doesn't make it any easier, does it?" Amber asked. "Look, it's all right, you know, you can go back."

Amber and Trudy look at each other.

"No, no. Look, you stay, I stay." Trudy replied.

Trudy and Amber watch as Salene and Pride walk into the Cafe.

"Hi guys." Salene said.

"Oh, good morning. At least somebody's happy." Trudy said.

Salene and Pride look at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Um, have either one of you seen Cloe this morning?" Salene asked.

"No, not yet." Amber replied. "What was all that about last night, anyway?"

"Who knows?"" Pride replied.

Pride looks at Salene.

Amber and Trudy are smiling as they watch Salene and Pride.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Dee enters Ved's room.

"I want a word with you, slimeball." She said.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Cloe." She replied.

"Oh." He said.

"Scumbag." She said.

"She's no good to me with a bun in the over." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to have fun if she's up the spout?" He asked. "It's probably not even mine anyway."

"Well, I've got some good news for you." She replied. "It was all a mistake."

"You mean she's not." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

Ved laughs.

"How dumb can you get?" He asked.

Dee is disgusted by Ved's selfish attitude.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the iMac hooked up to Citynet broadcasts a message.

The Mallrats are gathered around it as they watch.

"Visit the virtual arena. See real gladiators fight to the very end." Pride said.

"I don't like the sound of this." Amber said.

"It's just a game. It's not real." Salene said.

"Right." Pride said.

The gladiator is revealed and the girls are surprised to see who it is.

"Mark?" Trudy and Salene said, at same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel.

Mark is in the black room with the Techno's.

"You got to get psyched up for your big fight." Java said. "Just focus, focus, focus."

"Very impressive." Ebony said.

"Who let you in?" Java asked.

Ram wheels himself into the room.

"I did." Ram replied. "Ebony's going to sit by me in the operations room. Are we all set now?"

"All set." Ved replied.

"Excellent." Ram said. "Mark, it's about time you got connected. Oh and there's one more thing you should know before we get started."

"What's that?" Mark asked.

"Ved, would you like to tell him?" Ram asked. "It was your idea after all."

"We've added an extra tweak to the system." Ved replied. "If you get wiped out in the game, you're a goner in reality."

Ved and Ram laugh before clicking their fingers at each other.

Java looks at Ved and Ebony looks at Ram.

Ebony and Siva are both worried when they hear this information.

"How about that? Ain't that something?" Ram asked.

Mark stays quiet.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, a ten second countdown appears on the iMac's connected to Citynet.

"And, now the moment you've all been waiting for. Here is your host, Ram." the Citynet announcer said.

"Hello gamesters and welcome to Citynet. The channel that brings you entertainment, information, excitement and most of all fun. And here to launch the first virtual games. Your champion and very own sheriff." Ram said, an extreme closeup into the camera.

Mark is shown entering the arena.

"Okay gamesters, here we go." Ram said. "Game's on."

A rival gladiator enters carrying a trident and a net. The fight starts.

Dee walks in to find the Mallrats around the iMac watching the fight.

She looks at the screen, sees Mark is fighting and she quickly leaves.

Mark struggles to fight the larger opponent.

Ram and the other Techno's watch the fight on a laptop.

Mark and the gladiator sword fight each other then it turns into a fist fight.

The gladiator manages to grab his trident and Mark grabs a sword.

Mark soon defeats the gladiator with sword slashes to the chest area.

The gladiator falls forward on his knees and hits the ground.

Mark is declared the winner.

"Okay, everybody settle down." Ram said, into the webcam on the laptop. "There's more. You thought that was it? That was only for starters, a warm-up. Now here's the real thing. Are you ready?"

Java is lying next to Mark in the black room with a headset on.

"What are they doing?" Pride asked.

"They can't make him fight again." Cloe said.

"Oh, yes. They can." Amber said.

Trudy and Cloe look at Amber.

Java enters the arena dressed in a white leather outfit.

"No, no. You can't do that, no!." Siva said.

"It's okay. Java's not going to be deleted." Ved said. "It's only the virt that has the attachment."

The Mallrats watch the iMac as the crowd chants Java's name.

Java starts the sword fight.

Mark is fighting for his life and manages to kick Java back.

She attacks again and Mark manages to push her backwards.

Java lies on the ground and her sword is knocked out of her hand as he stands over her.

Mark points his sword at Java's neck with his boot on her stomach.

"Hold it right there. Okay, gamesters, this is it." Ram said. "Java has won the contest. Does she live or does she die? It's your decision. Click on thumb up for her to live, thumb down she gets deleted. Stand by to vote. Vote now."

Ram watches as the votes come in on his laptop.

The red bar for thumb down reaches the end.

No votes are cast for green thumb up.

"All done. No more votes." Ram said.

Ram presses some keys on the laptop and the green bar appears full on the screen.

"Wow, how about that then? It is a tie, would you believe it?" Ram asked. "So, it comes down to the emperor. Your's truly. What shall I say? Live or not? Yes or no? Java fought a pretty brave fight, you've got to admit. But is it enough? Caesar says..."

Ram presses a button and a green thumb appears on the screen.

"...Live." Ram said.

Mark relinquishes the sword from Java's neck and shakes his head.

Ram is relieved that his precious Java is alive.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Mark is dragged out in front of a crowd by the hotel pool.

"You're free to go." Ram said.

Java and Ved are surprised by Ram's decision.

"All charges dropped, really." Ram said. "I merely have one request."

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"That you make further appearances. Fght for us again." Ram replied.

"Under the same conditions?" Mark asked. "If I'm destroyed in the game. I get deleted out here."

Jay is shocked when he hears this bit of information.

"As long as the people love you so do I." Ram said.

"And if they stop?" Mark asked.

"Go on and enjoy yourself." Ram said. "Keep them sweet for as long as you can."

Mark leaves the small stage.

Jay looks at Ram.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe talking.

"The Techno's have got you on their files for sure." Trudy said. "So long as you're still here, you're in danger, we all are. Maybe we should get away, all the Mallrats while we still can. Start again."

"We have to fight. It's what Bray would have done and that's what I'm going to do." Amber said. "We need concrete evidence of their experiments on human subjects and when we've got that. We broadcast it on Citynet for everyone to see."

"Oh, god. All this technology." Salene said. "I wish we had Jack. He'd know what we had to do."

"I might have someone." Pride said. "One of my rebel contact's and one of the few still willing to fight."

"Do you trust hiim?" Amber asked.

"Yes and he knows his way around this kind of stuff." Pride replied.

Cloe enters the room.

"What's so secret here anyway? I'm part of this Tribe, aren't I?" Cloe asked.

Cloe storms out when she doesn't get an answer.

"This thing between her and Ved, is it really over?" Amber asked.

"I think so." Trudy replied.

"I think we'll leave your contact up our sleeves for now." Amber said.

"But we need someone who knows the way into the Techno system." Pride said.

"I know. I'm going to ask Cloe if she will work on Ved again." Amber said.

Pride huffs.

"You don't think she will?" Amber asked.

"Uh, no. It's not that. It's just I don't know how far she can be trusted." Pride replied.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jay enters Ved's room.

"What did Mark mean, Ved?" Jay asked.

"What are you on about?" Ved asked.

"That he could have been destroyed in the machine." Jay replied.

"The guy's a delusional a-man." Ved said.

Jay grabs Ved and shoves him against a wall.

"Don't try and fob me off. Not anymore." Jay said.

"It's just an experiment." Ved said.

"You said there weren't any experiments." Jay said.

"Not those kind of experiments." Ved said. "I mean, this is just a prototype for enhancing the reality space experience. I swear it."

Jay lets Ved go.

"What's wrong with you?" Ved asked.

"What are you getting yourself in for, Ved?" Jay asked. "If you don't stop now. You'll never get out. I mean it. You think it's great to see others as less then you are. Just like Ram. But, you're dealing with poison. Both of you and it'll eat you out from the inside."

"Yeah, and all that love my neighbour stuff. I get you." Ved said. "But, let me tell you something. Me and Ram we're building a new world. While our neighbours out there are going back to the jungle. So, if you have a problem. I suggest you go and join them, brother."

Ved smiles in Jay's face.

"Don't make me your enemy, Ved." Jay said.

Jay walks out of the room and closes the door.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Amber enters Cloe's room.

"Cloe." Amber said.

Amber sits down on the bed behind Cloe.

"I need your help." Amber said. "We all do."

"What kind of help?" Cloe asked.

"Do you think Ved's still keen on you?" Amber asked.

"Maybe." Cloe replied.

"What about you?" Amber asked.

"Look, what is this. I don't have to..." Cloe replied.

"I want you to pretend to make up with Ved. To get some information out of him." Amber said.

"I've already tried." Cloe said.

Cloe stands up and so does Amber.

"Well, I want you to try again." Amber said.

"What kind of information?" Cloe asked.

"We need to know where they're holding the experiments on people." Amber replied. "And, anything you can get on Citynet. We're going to try and break into their system. Look, I'd understand if you said you couldn't do it. But, just think about it, okay?"

"I hate him. You know that." Cloe replied.

"Well, maybe this is a way of getting him back." Amber said.

Amber leaves the room.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jay and Ebony are in a corridor overlooking the pool area.

"You know, you and me, we're quite alike." She said. "I mean it. You listen all you want to my sister's. But, all I've ever done is what had to be done at the time. Just like you."

"And, you've never stopped at something." He said.

"Have you?" She asked. "You've got a dream, Jay. I know that. I admire it. But, don't kid yourself. Ram doesn't share it and you'll never make him. Let me help you."

Jay looks at Ebony.

"You just dont get it. Do you Ebony?" He asked. "Ram wants you and he'll go on and on pursuing you until he has you. Nothing will stop him. And, if even he suspects I'm in his way. I'm dust. Now, I've come too far and done too many things to let that happen."

"Then just say you don't want me. Go on." She replied.

Jay doesn't say anything.

"Every day you leave it. He gets stronger. Soon he'll have the entire city on his side, then nothing will stop him. Not you or me. Or, the whole lousy world." She said.

Ebony walks away from Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Amber and Pride are in the Cafe.

"I'm going to see Jay tomorrow." Amber said.

"What?" Pride asked. "Amber, you won't get anything out of him. You may even make him suspect something. What about Cloe, is she going to do it?"

"I don't know." Amber replied.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ram and Java are in the control room.

"You still thinking about Mark?" He asked.

"I just don't understand why you let him go." She replied.

"He was going to waste you in the game." He replied. "Come here."

Java walks over to Ram. He shows her a piece of paper in a folder.

"There the audience figures for the broadcast." He said. "They say we gained 98 percent penetration. But, they weren't watching me. They were watching him."

"He isn't one of us." She said.

"Exactly." He said. "How do you subdue an entire population and keep them on your side?"

Java doesn't answer Ram's question.

"Do what the Roman emperor's did. Keep them entertained, entertainment, entertainment, entertainment." He said. "Only entertainment needs heroes and villians. And, right now we're the villians and he is the hero."

"Where does that get us?" She asked.

"Give them time and they'll become bored and then we'll be the new heroes." He replied. "All the things we'll do then, my Java. With the whole city in our pocket. You'll see my dove, the future is coming and you're going to love it."

Ram smiles.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel.

Cloe is in Ved's room and Ved is drunk on the bed.

"Come on, Ved. I swiped the card and then what do I do?" She asked. "What do I do, Ved?"

"Password." He replied.

"What password?" She asked.

Cloe gets up and sits on the bed.

"Ved, the password. What is it?" She asked.

"You." He replied.

"What do you mean, Ved?" She asked.

Ved falls asleep and Cloe goes back to the iMac.

She swipes the keycard again and a password screen appears.

She types in the word 'you' and gets a password denied screen.

"You. The password's you." She said. "Ved, what do you mean?"

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Jay is with some Techno's testing an electricity power box.

"There's someone to see you, sir." a Techno said.

Jay stands up, turns around and sees Amber standing nearby.

Jay hands the testing gadget to a Techno.

"Keep it going." Jay said.

Jay walks over to Amber.

"I just need to know. When will the next broadcast be?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Why?" He asked.

"Are you a good man, Jay?" She asked. "I think you're a good man. So, why are we enemies?"

"Maybe, we don't have to be." He replied.

"Oh, yes. We do. So long as you're on that side of the line and I'm on this side." She said. "I don't understand. You know what's going on, you know. And, yet you're still there with them."

"Aren't some things worth paying the price for." He said.

"And, if you saw evidence of just what the price is. What would you do then?" She asked. "I don't believe you'd stomach it. Or, am I wrong?"

Jay is silent before he answers Amber's question.

"No. I don't think you're wrong." He replied.

"Then, I'll get you the evidence." She said. "But, just promise me this Jay. When you see it, don't turn your back on it. Be the man I think you are."

Amber walks away from Jay.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Cloe is with the other Mallrats in the Cafe.

"He said it was here. Room 307." Cloe said.

Cloe points out the room on a internal map of the hotel.

"We'll never get in there." Pridee said.

"You might if you use this." Cloe said, as she pulls out the keycard. "It's a swipe card. I think it works on most of their security system."

Pride looks at the card.

"What about Citynet?" Amber asked.

"It'll get you into that too." Cloe replied. "But, you'll need a password."

"You know it?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it's Cloe." Cloe replied. "Seems he cared a bit more than I thought."

"Don't say that. He was no good. He was just using you." Salene said.

"What you mean, like I've just used him?" Cloe asked.

"This is really good work, Cloe. Thank you." Amber replied. "They're broadcasting again tomorrow. If we're going to do this. We have to go tonight."

"This isn't going to work, even with the card, there's going to be guards everywhere." Pride said. "The only way I can see of getting in there is by getting into the basement and then maybe climbing through the ducting. But, even then it's going to need someone much smaller than any of us."

A young boy enters the room.

"I'll do it." He said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Some of the Mallrats are in the hotel's basement.

The young boy has a small torch strapped to his head.

"Just follow the map." Pride said. "When you get inside, film everything you see and then come straight back here. Okay?"

Salene gives the young boy the paper map of the hotel.

The young boy climbs into the ducting and disappears.

"We'll be waiting for you." Pride said.

The young boy finds the room and watches as the guards leave the room.

He pushes the grate open, climbs out and is holding a video camera.

He starts filming the test subjects as he walks around them.

"Look, they must've caught him. I'm going to tell them it was my fault." Amber said.

"Amber." Pride said.

"What else do you suggest?" Amber asked.

"Hey, listen." Salene said.

The young boy's voice is heard and he climbs out of the ducting.

"It was horrible." the young boy said. "So horrible."

Pride hugs the young boy.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Pride said.

"Pride, that contact you were talking about. The one who knows about computers. Can you get him?" Amber asked.

Pride nods.

"We'll meet you back at the Mall." Pride said.

Pride leaves and so does the young boy.

Amber and Salene look at each other.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats are watching the camera footage on the iMac.

"Those poor kids. They're taking the experiments even further. It's sick." Amber said.

"Amber. I know how you feel but maybe this isn't the best way." Trudy said.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Look, even if we can get this on TV." Trudy replied. "If you go ahead and make a personal appearance and show your face to everyone. You won't stand a chance. They'll find you and..."

"Amber, she's right." Salene said.

"Can't we just show the tape to Jay?" Trudy asked.

"No." Amber replied. "It's all or nothing. We have to show the entire city what the Techno's are really up to and I have to show I'm there to back up the truth of it. There isn't another way, Trudy."

"Okay." Trudy said.

Pride walks into the room with a blonde haired guy wearing glasses.

"This is Patch." Pride said.

"Hi." Patch said, waving.

"Welcome to the rebellion." Amber said.

Pride and Patch look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room in the hotel.

Ram, Java, Ebony and Jay are there.

"Why does your brother have to be such a pain in the neck?" Ram asked. "I needed him here for the broadcast tomorrow. Now, I have to trust everything to these amateurs!"

"You're the one he listens to." Jay said.

"And you're his older brother and the man I entrust just to make sure this sort of stuff doesn't happen." Ram said.

Ram gives a folder to Java.

"Read me the programme." Ram said.

Java opens the folder and looks at a piece of paper.

"We open with the music and Citynet logo. Then the announcer will tell everyone what's coming up and then it's over live to you." Java said.

"No, the interview comes before me, then I'm on, then we go to the fight. The fight is the hook." Ram said. "I want one hundred percent penetration here. Anything less is unacceptable. I'll be making some important announcements and I plan to enable a new part of the network. Kids will be able to download games from their terminals and we'll be setting up gaming center's all over the city. But I want the information of every single person in this city on our database."

"And the medicines, the schools, the things you promised me?" Jay asked.

"They'll come." Ram replied.

"When?" Jay asked.

"Don't push me, Jay." Ram said.

Jay walks away and is about to leave the room.

"Hey, wait. I need you. It'll come, it will all come." Ram said. "Just be patient with me, okay?"

Jay leaves the room and Ebony sees that Ram is angry.

"Somebody go and say some nice things to him." Ram said. "Ebony?"

Ebony gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

A short time later, Jay is walking down a corridor and Ebony appears behind him.

"Jay, I've been sent to make peace with you." She said.

"He's using me." He said.

"I thought you were trying to use him." She said. "Look, I told you, you'll never make him share your dream."

"You saying you would?" He asked.

"I'm saying I'd try." She replied.

Ebony stops Jay walking away from her.

"My door won't be locked tonight and just in case you didn't know. That's an offer I've never made to any other man" She said.

Jay walks away from Ebony and she watches him leave.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Patch is sat in front of an iMac computer.

Patch tries to swipe the keycard through a reader attached to the keyboard.

Amber looks at Pride.

"Sorrry. I guess it's because everyone's looking at me." Pride said.

Pride manages to get the keycard through the reader.

The Techno password screen appears.

"We know it?" Patch asked.

"It's Cloe." Pride replied.

Patch types in 'chloe' into the prompt.

"Uh, there's no h." Pride said.

"Right. Sorry." Patch said, deleting 'chloe'.

Amber wonders if she made right choice with this contact of Pride's.

Patch types in 'cloe' into the prompt and presses the enter key.

The screen changes to show a list of system options.

"Wow. It looks like Ved's patched himself a shortcut right into the centre of the system." Patch said. "We could do anything from here."

"Including interrupting a broadcast?" Amber asked.

"Maybe. Look, I'm shutting this down. This is too dangerous." Patch replied.

Patch sees Amber looking at him.

"You never know who's watching you, not on these things." Patch said.

"So, what do you think?" Amber asked.

"I'd say we could do it but a trial run's much too risky. We only get one go at this." Patch replied. "Plus..."

"Plus what?" Amber asked.

"Plus, I don't know till I tried if we can actually access the server they'll be broadcasting from." Patch replied. "Which we need to do to override their program and feed in our own. That's not what I'm really worried about."

"What is it then?" Pride asked.

"Look, this is a closed network running on fixed lines. So, as soon as Amber starts her broadcast, we'll be on a countdown." Patch replied.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked.

"It means we're going to have to do this from the edge of the city." Patch replied. "Because even it's only a matter of time before the Techno's locate where we are and come looking for us. As long as we're broadcasting, we're making it easy for them. Still want to try?"

Amber nods.

"We go ahead tomorrow." Amber replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel.

Ebony is in her bed and the door opens.

She smiles when she sees it's Jay standing there.

* * *

It's the afternoon the next day. Inside the Mall.

Patch and Amber are in a room with an iMac computer.

Patch is watching the Techno's experiment footage.

Patch takes the disc out of the iMac and holds it up.

"Are they really doing this?" He asked.

"They're doing it." She replied.

"We're gonna have to make this work." He said.

"With your help maybe we will." She said.

"Hope you're right." He said.

"Patch, can I ask you why you're doing this?" She asked.

"They took my two little brothers, they were just kids, wouldn't have hurt a fly." He replied. "Others might have forgotten what they did but I haven't. I better get this gear packed up."

Patch turns the iMac off and gets up from the chair.

Salene and Pride enter the room.

"We should make a move. It's a long way to the other side of the city and we need to check stuff when you get there." Pride said.

Amber stands up from a bed and walks over to Salene.

Pride picks up the iMac computer.

"Are we all set?" Pride asked, to Amber.

Amber nods.

"Let's go." Pride said.

* * *

At the outskirts of the city in a disused building.

Patch and Pride have set up the iMac computer and other gear for the broadcast.

There is a camcorder facing Amber and she is nervous.

"They've put up some kinda firewall on the server. Hang on, I'll have to try and get around it." Patch said.

Pride and Amber look at each other.

Patch manages to hack into the Techno system.

"Okay, we're in." Patch said.

Patch looks up at Pride.

"From now on they can trace us." Patch said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Amber replied.

Pride presses record on the camcorder.

"The good times have just begun and they start with what you're about to hear." Ram said.

Patch takes over the Citynet broadcast.

Jay is surprised to see Amber on the screen.

"This is an important announcement for everyone in the city." She said. "You've all been lied to and I'm here to bring you the proof."

* * *

Back at the hotel, inside the control room.

Ram is watching the hijacked Citynet broadcast.

"What on earth is this?" Ram asked.

"They'll tell you it's the good times but they're bringing a poison to all of you." Amber said.

"Get her off now!" Ram said.

"We can't without pulling power from the main server. It's over in the hotel vault. It's going to take a while." a Techno said.

"Give me that." Ram said. "You fool."

A Techno hands Ram his laptop.

"Once you're signed up. None of us will be able to stop them." Amber said.

"A little trick Ebony, make them think what you want them to think." Ram said.

Ram types away on the laptop.

"I want whoever's doing this to think that they're succeeding." Ram said. "There, now they think they're still talking to the city but I'm about to take them off and find them, all with the same neat little program."

"What you are about to see is what they're doing to your friends, your family. Anyone they call virt's." Amber said.

Ram presses a key and the hijacked broadcast stops.

Jay is disappointed that Amber didn't get a chance to broadcast her message.

Ram laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the disused building, Amber is still talking.

"I know it's true because it was done to me."

Amber nods to Patch.

The Techno's experiment footage is played.

"We did it, Amber." Pride said.

Pride hugs Amber.

"We did it." Pride said.

Amber, Pride and Patch don't realise that they have failed.

* * *

Back inside the control room in the hotel.

Java is running a tracking program.

"I've seen that girl, I've seen her, we have her image and voice print on file." Ram said. "Who is she?"

Jay and Ebony look at each other.

"I don't know." Ebony replied.

"We've got the trace. They're out in the suburbs." Java said.

"Go and get them, Jay." Ram said. "I want every one of them and I want them her."

Ram signals to Java and she walks over to him.

Ram whispers in Java's ear.

"She'll go with you." Ram said.

Jay and Java leave the room as Ram types away on his laptop.

"You want to see magic, Ebony?" Ram asked.

Ebony rolls her eyes.

"The real power of technology." Ram said. "We go back on the air with my feed...now!"

Ram uses an image of Amber and her voice print to manipulate his words into her voice.

"You think that felt a little like heaven? Then you're right because that's what the Techno's are doing. Creating a new heaven for all of us. I told you they were telling us lies, feeding us poison but what a delicious poision. I know, I've tried it. And the lies? If you think the truth is we've all been screwed by the Virus then yes, its lies. Because the Techno's are here to pull us out of the primitive world we've all fallen back into. Trust them as I trust them. Put your future in their hands." Ram said.

Ebony walks over to Ram.

"We're back on schedule. Put me on the air in one minute." Ram said.

Ram leans over to Ebony at his side.

"You still want to say no to me? Remember Ebony, I can make you say yes and think it too. Anytime I choose." Ram said.

Ebony is disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. A Techno truck is near the disused building.

Java is using a tracking device and some Techno's are with her.

"That one." Java said.

The Techno's get off the truck and run towards the building.

"We take them alive." Jay said.

A Techno kicks the door down and Jay shakes his head.

"In here." Java said.

Java and the Techno's enter the small room

Java sees the test subject footage is being played.

Java takes the disc from the iMac before Jay sees it.

"He asked me to bring this to him." She said.

"You get back, all of you. I'll check if they left anything." He said.

Java and the Techno's leave the room.

Jay walks over to the iMac and Pride enters the room.

"So she got away. She failed, didn't she? She tried but she failed." Jay said.

"Maybe." Pride said.

Pride takes a disc out of his blue jacket pocket.

Pride gives Jay the disc.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"A backup copy for you." Pride replied.

Pride leaves the room and Jay puts the disc into the iMac.

"If you're watching this then you'll know it didn't quite work out as I planned. But now you have what I promised, the evidence. You can turn your back on it Jay but somehow I don't think you will. Not when you've seen it but there are other copies. And, even if it's not through you one day this will get to the people." Amber said.

Jay watches the evidence that Amber promised him.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	19. Chapter 25

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 29 to 32.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the control room at the hotel.

The Techno's are talking about the hijacked Citynet broadcast.

"How did she manage to escape?" Ram asked.

"They knew we were coming for them." Java replied. "Someone on their team obviously knows computers."

"So, what are we doing about it?" Ram asked. "Knocking on doors? Setting up roadblocks? What?"

"My guess is they've already left the city." Jay replied. "This was a well planned operation. If you hadn't acted when you did Ram, they'd have buried us for sure."

"They still might." Ram said "Java, I want you to find out everything you can about this Amber."

"I know this much already. She's a Mallrat like Ebony." Java replied.

"She what!" Ram said.

"That's not strictly true. Okay, she was a Mallrat once. She left them for this out of town nature lovers, the Eco Tribe." Jay replied. "Seems like the Eco's have been behind this from the start. Freeing Amber from the lab and staging this little performance."

"How do you know all this?" Ram asked.

"It's my job to know." Jay replied.

"Ved, I want you to see how much damage this has done us." Ram said. "So go out and scout the city and get the word on the street."

"Sure." Ved said.

Ved gets up from a chair and is about to leave the room.

"And Ved, have you got any clues on whose code they used to break into our system?" Ram asked.

"Um, I'm working on it." Ved replied.

"Well, work a bit harder." Ram said. "All of you."

Jay and some Techno's leave the room.

"Java, you can pay the Mallrats a visit." Ram said.

"Whatever you say, Ram." Java said.

Java is about to walk away but Ram signals to her.

"Where is it?" He asked.

Java takes out a disc and gives it to Ram.

"Jay see this?" He asked.

"He doesn't know a thing." She replied.

Ram smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Cloe, Dee, Pride and Patch are in the Cafe.

"So Jay knows everything? That you guys sprung Amber? That we interrupted their broadcast? The whole bit?" Patch asked.

Salene enters the room with cups of coffee and sits behind Cloe.

"Yes." Pride replied.

"Don't you think that's maybe a little dangerous?" Patch asked.

"What's life without a little danger?" Dee asked.

"It tends to last longer which I like." Patch replied.

"Patch, it was Amber's choice to take a chance on Jay." Salene said.

"Right and I'd say she's pretty smart. You know how I can tell because she split which is definitely the smart move." Patch said.

"She's gone back to the Eco's." Salene said.

"Maybe you should split too Patch if you're so worried." Dee said.

Patch shrugs his shoulders.

"I didn't say I was worried." Patch said.

"Dee's right, Patch. You've risked your neck to come help us, if you want to leave no-one will blame you." Pride said. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Everyone leaves the Cafe and Patch wonders what he's got himself into.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ved is in his room checking whose security code was used.

He types into a box ".protocol ved647-/4837 password?" and presses the enter key.

He is surprised to find that it was his password used to hijack the broadcast.

Then he remembers that Cloe asked him about the password.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony is in her room packing a bag and Jay walks in.

"Java told Ram about Amber." He said. "That she was a Mallrat."

"He'd have found out soon enough." She said.

Jay notices that Ebony is packing a bag.

"You're not leaving?" He asked.

"I don't know what else to do." She replied.

"Running away won't solve anything." He said.

"Why don't you come with me?" She asked. "We could start again somewhere."

"No. I'm not running away again." He replied. "It's like Amber said, the people have to know the truth."

"Ah, Amber. I thought she'd have something to say on the subject." She said.

"Ebony, something bad is going to happen. I know it." He said "Now, we have to find out what Ram is planning. He won't talk to me so it's upto you now."

"Why me?" She asked.

Jay and Ebony sit down on the bed.

"Because you're close to him." He replied.

"It's you I want to be close to." She said.

"And you will be. We'll be together. I promise." He said.

"You mean it?" She asked.

Ebony and Jay kiss on the lips.

"I guess I'll stay then." She said. "But, there's still this business about Amber. What am I going to say to him?"

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Anti-Techno posters have been printed out.

The blurb on the poster says:

"Here finally is the proof that we've been trying to get to demonstrate just what the Techno's are really up to. This is what has been happening to our disappeared, to our friends, our families, our loved ones that have been taken. This has been their fate. And to what end? So we can have propaganda pumped back into our homes. So we can have mind-numbing nonsense coming at us 24 hours a day? Do we want this? Help us stop them!"

"Got to hand it to those Techno's. We couldn't do a big printing job like this without their power." Salene said.

"So, we use their own power to bring them down. Like Judo." Pride said.

Patch holds several posters in his hand and footage disc's in his other hand.

Pride hands a bucket of paste to Salene and takes a poster from Patch.

Pride dips a brush into the paste, pastes a nearby column and stupidly sticks up a poster.

"How's it look?" Pride asked.

"Looks good." Dee replied.

"Yeah, nice going guys." Pride said. "What about the discs?" Pride asked.

"I burned a few." Patch replied.

Patch gives Pride a stack of discs.

"But it takes time." Patch said.

"Thanks." Pride said.

Pride puts the discs into his jacket pocket's.

Patch hands over a pile of posters to Pride.

"Be careful." Salene said.

"I will." Pride said.

Pride kisses Salene on the cheek and he takes the bucket of paste from her.

Dee and Patch look at each other.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ebony and Ram are in the black room with headset's on.

Ebony and Ram are walking through a tropical garden in reality space.

"It was good of you to see me." She said.

"I always have time for you, Ebony, you know that." He said.

"You spend a lot of time in reality space." She said.

"Yeah, it's my private world. Only special players are allowed here." He said. "I assume you have an answer for me. Are you going make me a happy Ram?"

"I have my answer." She said. "But first I want to explain about Amber, if you thought Amber and I were friends just because we we're Mallrats together."

"What? That I'll punish you?" He asked.

"Right." She replied. "The truth is I hate Amber. She and I we were always enemies. She's my worst nightmare, you can ask anyone."

"I already did. That's how I know that you're pure. One of us." He said.

Ram gets down on one knee and holds a daisy in one hand.

"Will you be my bride, Ebony?" He asked.

Ebony takes the daisy.

"Of course, I'm flattered." She said.

Ram stands up.

"Hey, don't say but." He said. "I don't want to hear a but."

"The thing is, there's someone else. A guy called Bray. He's the one. I kinda promised him, so thank you but..." She said.

"I said no but's." He said.

"Ram, I..." She said.

"No. No. No. Look, just get out." He shouted. "Get out of my sight."

"Ram, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said.

Ebony runs off.

"Go, go, go." He said.

Ebony pulls the headset off her head.

Ram's reality space software glitches and he is trapped.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Java enters with two Techno's.

"What's going on?" Salene asked.

"Where's the rest of them?" Java asked. "Go search this place."

The two Techno's walk away.

"There's nobody else here." Salene replied.

"You can't do this. You have no authority." Dee said. "As deputy sheriff I..."

"Quiet." Java said. "Sheriff or not. As a Mallrat, you're under suspicion. The same as the rest of you."

"Suspicion of what?" Salene asked.

"Acting to overthrow the Techno's." Java replied.

"How? What are we supposed to have done?" Salene asked.

The two Techno's walk back into the main entrance area by the fountain.

"There's no-one else around." a Techno said.

"The one who calls herself Amber, she's one of you." Java said. "It was the Mallrats who set her up to do a little speech on Citynet."

"I've never met the woman." Dee said.

"First time I've seen Amber in ages was when she made that broadcast. We couldn't believe our eyes." Salene said. "You must have brainwashed her to make her say those things."

"I've heard enough." Java said.

Salene notices the poster that Pride put up earlier.

Salene clears her throat and signals to Patch.

Patch is clueless to what Salene wants from him.

Salene signals again to Patch and then Patch sees the anti-Techno poster.

Patch walks over to the column and stands in front of the poster.

"You hiding something from me?" Java asked.

"No ma'am." Patch replied.

"Better not, any of you, or you'll regret it." Java said.

"Come on, let's go." Java said. "Don't think you've heard the last of this."

Java and the Techno's leaves the Mall.

Patch rips the poster off the column and scrunches it up.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Outside the Casino building.

Ved and two Techno's are outside.

"Hey, what happened to that fight you people said were going to happen?" a kid asked.

"We're rescheduling." Ved replied.

"Clear off kid." a Techno said.

The guy behind the kid crosses his arms.

The Techno's raise their zappers.

"You must think we're pretty stupid, that message you sent out from Amber that was a trick. She'd never backup an outfit like the Techno's." the kid said.

Cloe appears behind Ved and the Techno's.

The kid and the guy walk away from the Casino.

"Trouble?" Cloe asked.

"It's nothing." Ved replied. "How about you guys check out the Casino? I'll catch you later."

The two Techno's leave Cloe and Ved alone.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"What about?" She asked.

"The other night." He replied.

"Oh that. It's okay really, we were both pretty drunk. If anything I took advantage of you." She said.

"You're damn right." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know what you did Cloe. Getting the code out of me so your friends could hack into the system. I thought we were friends." He said.

"We are." She said.

"Then why..." He said.

"I don't know anything about your stupid code. If you don't remember what we really did that night then I guess you can't have enjoyed it after all." She said.

Cloe storms off and Ved follows her.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ebony is with Jay in the control room.

They are watching Ram in reality space on a computer.

"Am I not worthy? Why? Why do they leave me alone? You hear me?" Ram asked. "Curse them and put a curse on all virt's. They are not worthy."

"Who does he think he is?" She asked. "God?"

"Why not?" He asked. "He's created a world, hasn't he?"

"All this because I refused to be his wife." She replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't have." He said.

Ebony looks at Jay.

"I mean, if we're going to beat him at his own game." He said. "We can't do that if he won't let us near him."

"You could live with that?" She asked. "If I belonged to Ram?"

"Sure, for about one second." He replied.

Jay kisses Ebony on the forehead.

"I don't know, Ebony. When I first met him, he had real vision abit crazy maybe." He said. "But, I thought I could meet him halfway."

"This guy? You'll never know what he's thinking, no matter how close you get." She said.

"How long is he going to stay in there?" He asked.

"I wish he'd stay in there forever." She replied. "I wish..."

Ebony realises she might be able to do something about Ram.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, forget it." She replied. "I can't watch this anymore."

Ebony leaves the control room.

* * *

Ebony enters the black room to find Ram is still wearing his headset.

She goes over to the laptop and starts pressing random keys.

Then she starts hitting the delete key and then she leaves the room.

Ram struggles with the headset.

* * *

Ebony meets Jay by the hotel pool.

"Jay, time to split." She said.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Ram is up and about." She replied.

Ebony and Jay look up at the hotel window's.

"No one is to go near the black room when I'm online." Ram shouted. "Is that understood?"

"Did you have something to do with this?" He asked.

"Maybe." She replied.

"I want to know which of you men is responsible and I want to know now." Ram shouted.

Java and Ved appear near the pool.

"Ved, Java. Ram's been asking for you." Jay said. "How'd you get on?"

"You're in the clear Ebony for now." Java replied. "But, I'm watching you."

"Ved, what's the word on the street?" Jay asked.

"Skip it." Ved replied.

"Ah, come on, don't tell me you've got bad news too." Jay said. "I would not want to be in your shoes."

Jay walks away.

"I'll see you later." Ebony said, to Java.

Ebony walks off following Jay.

Java and Ved hear Ram shouting.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats are talking about the poster campaign.

"So Patch, do you think we got away with it?" Pride asked.

"They can't touch us." Patch replied.

"Good because I need more posters. I think our little campaign's starting to work." Pride said.

Ebony and Jay appear behind Pride.

"I know it is." Jay said. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Have you left the Techno's?" Pride asked.

"No, not officially." Jay replied. "I think it's better if I stay on the inside. Don't you?"

"We're going to work together with you guys." Ebony said. "To run mr megabyte out of town."

"That's great news." Salene said.

"Won't you be missed?" Pride asked.

"I think Ram has other things on his mind at the moment." Jay replied.

Jay looks at Ebony.

* * *

* Meanwhile, out in the city in Sector 4 on Gasket Street.

Inside a disused building, a furnished room is hidden.

There is a black Techno uniform and metal mask lying on the floor.

There are giggles coming from the bed and a girl's hand pulls back the duvet cover.

A girl's head appears, her face is familiar but her hair and makeup is messed up.

"I've got to tidy myself up. I look like a mess." Zandra said.

"You look beautiful to me, Zan." Mark said.

Zandra forgets about her hair and makeup and she kisses Mark on the cheek.

"You're so sweet, babe." She said.

"I've missed you." He said. "Why don't tell you me about how you're alive?"

"I've missed you too." She said. "Let's not spoil the moment, I'll tell you another time, I promise."

Zandra nuzzles up against Mark and he holds her close.

* * *

It's morning the next day. The Mallrats are watching Citynet on the iMac.

Pride turns the iMac off during a broadcast.

"Why would a Mozzie say that?" Salene asked.

"She's no Mosquito. She was never in my Tribe." Dee replied.

Jay walks into the room.

"But, how many people would know that?" Jay asked. "If he stays on the air long enough. He'll have the whole city believing him."

"And, I hope you've brought a good idea with you." Salene said.

"The only thing I can think of is for Patch to get into Citynet again but this time crash it." Jay said. "Do you think you can do that?"

"I could throw some viruses at it, I guess." Patch replied. "But, I'll never get past Ram's virus scanner."

"Say we did turn the city against Ram? What would happen next?" Pride asked.

"I'd use the chaos as a cover for getting rid of him on the inside." Jay replied.

"And then you'll all leave, right?" Pride asked.

"Well, wouldn't it be better if we stayed and continued the program without him?" Jay asked.

"No, no way." Pride replied.

"Wait a minute, electricity's just the beginning. We can still try to have hospitals and schools and all the good things we came for." Jay said.

"No, forget it." Pride said.

"Just a minute, I..." Patch said.

"Get this straight, Jay. We're not fighting Ram just so we can get back to the old days with someone else. If that's what you want then this conversation ends here." Pride said.

"But it won't be like the old days. We'll take the best things and leave the rest behind." Jay said.

"No!" Pride said.

"Can we settle this later? Every minute we argue, Ram's putting more lies out there. So, let's talk about that." Salene said.

"Um, excuse me." Patch said.

"What, Patch?" Salene asked.

"I might be able to do it if I could see a copy of the scanner first." Patch replied. "So, do you think you could get me one?"

"Why didn't you say this before?" Dee asked.

Patch looks at Pride and Salene and Pride look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Cloe is with Ved in his room.

"Will they find out you gave me the code?" She asked.

"No, I can hide that." He replied. "But I can't believe it, getting me drunk."

"Can you blame me? These mind experiments people talk about." She said.

"There aren't any mind experiments. It's all lies." He said.

"But you told me you were into something really big with Ram." She said. "Are you sure this isn't it?"

Ved looks away from Cloe.

"Because if it is, I don't think I want to see you anymore." She said.

"No, no. What me and Ram are trying to make is a place where they can guarantee your happiness." He said. "It's like a new world where you can do anything you want when you want and it's ten times better than any experience out there."

"What do you mean a new world?" She asked. "You're starting to sound weird."

"Maybe it's time I show you myself. I've got one of the test unit's." He replied.

Ved picks up a reality space headset

"How do you feel about going for a walk on the beach?" He asked.

Ved gives the headset to Cloe.

"What is it?" She asked.

Cloe takes sticks out from her hair.

"You'll see." He replied.

Cloe puts the headset on and Ved presses some keys on a keyboard.

Ved looks at Cloe and smiles.

"Wow." She said. "It's so strange."

"Just your feelings, Cloe. The machine reads your thoughts." He said. "When you reach the water, just imagine you're swimming and you will be."

Cloe imagines being in the water with shoals of fish.

"Cloe." He said.

"Wow." She said.

"Cloe, I have to go now. The computer will tell you when to take the headset off." He said. "You got that?"

"Sure." She replied.

Ved leaves the room.

* * *

A few moments later, Ved and Ram enter the control room.

"Your instructions are to stay here. I suggest you stick to them if you know what's good for you." Ram said.

Siva walks over to Ram holding a plate of food.

"Here." Siva said.

"I'm not hungry. I've changed my mind." Ram said.

"But Ram." She said.

Ram knocks the plate out of Siva's hand.

"I said I'm not hungry." He said. "What are you, deaf?"

Siva walks away from Ram leaving the food on the floor.

Java walks over to Ram.

"I think you should take a rest." Java said.

Ram looks up at Java.

"Maybe just for a while." Ram said.

"Come on." She said.

Java walks away and Ram follows her in his wheelchair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay finds Cloe in Ved's room wearing a headset.

"Cloe." He said.

Jay walks over to Cloe and takes the headset off her head.

"Hey. Woah." She said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Ved enters the room.

"What have you done to her?" Jay asked.

"I can explain everything." Ved replied.

Ved walks over and presses some keys.

"I told you to come out when the computer gave you the signal." Ved said.

"Hi Ved. Can I go in again?" Cloe asked.

"Does Ram know about this?" Jay asked.

"Look, she'll be fine." Ved replied. "Just please promise you won't tell him."

"Just get out of here. I'm taking her back to where she belongs." Jay said.

Ved leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile. Ram is in his room with Java.

"It's not just the virt stuff eating you up, is it?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Ebony spoke to me this morning." She replied. "She said you'd asked her again."

"That's none of your business." He said.

"It is when I see you getting into a state like this and when I see you being made a fool of." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I know why she's keep turning you down." She replied.

Java gives Ram a pill and a beaker of water.

"It's not easy to say this Ram." She said ."But the reason why Ebony keeps saying no to you, is because she's got a thing for Jay."

Ram swallows the pill and coughs.

"It's been going on for ages. I'm surprised you don't know." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Quite sure." She replied.

"I thought that might have been the case but I didn't think he would dare." He said.

Java shrugs.

"Call the guards." He said.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do? He's betrayed me." He replied.

"It's not his fault. Jay's just another guy who couldn't resist her and anyway you need him." She said. "Ebony's the guilty one. Why don't you get rid of her?"

Ram looks at Java.

"She's poisoning you, I can see it happening. Just get her out of your life before she destroys you." She said.

Java puts her hand on Ram's shoulder.

"It's not easy to talk to you about this kind of stuff. You know how much I care about you." She said. "I wouldn't want you to think I was just being catty."

Ram smiles at Java.

"First thing's first. We finish off this business with the virt's and then it's Ebony's turn." He said.

Ram and Java smile at each other.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jay has brought Cloe back.

"Are you going to tell them?" She asked.

Jay tries to find the words.

"Please don't." She said.

Cloe walks away from Jay and Pride appears.

"What was that about?" Pride asked.

"I told her my brother is a bad influence. She didn't like it much." Jay replied.

Jay takes a copy of Ram's virus scanner out of his pocket.

"Here." Jay said.

Pride takes the disc.

"Oh, thanks. I just want you to know I really appreciate this." Pride said.

"I keep trying to tell you Pride. We're on the same side now." Jay said.

Pride nods.

* * *

A short time later, Dee is with Patch in Jack's old room.

"So, where did you get these viruses from?" She asked.

"I made a little collection over the years before the real one came along." He replied.

The iMac computer bleeps.

"Hey." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I think we just found ourselves a little doorway." He replied.

Dee and Patch both look closely at the coding highlighted in red on the screen.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java and Siva are outside near the pool.

"How's Ram now?" Siva asked.

"He's fine." Java replied. "Don't take it personally. You know how he gets."

Siva stands up, walks away from Java and Java follows her.

"Where are you going?" Java asked.

"To see him, I have a little favour to ask." Siva replied.

"Do you have to go now?" Java asked. "He's supposed to be resting."

"Don't worry and don't ask what the favour is. You'll find out soon enough." Siva replied.

Siva walks away and Java smiles.

* * *

Later on, in the hotel inside the control room.

Jay, Java and Ved are with some Techno's.

The Citynet broadcast starts.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for." Java said. "Here he is, the man everybody wants to see."

Ram wheels into the room.

Mark enters a boxing ring.

"He's looking good." Jay said.

"Good." Ram said.

Ram looks up at Jay.

"I'm glad you think so." Ram said.

Someone wearing a red robe approaches the boxing ring.

"And now let's find out who his opponent is going to be." Java said.

The figure removes the hood and Siva is revealed.

Java covers her communicator headset and turns to face Ram.

"What's she doing there?" Java asked.

"It's okay, I said she could. Keep going." Ram replied.

"Yes, it's Siva. And as the challenger, she has the right to choose the game." Java said. "What's it to be Siva?"

"Kickbox." Siva replied.

"Kickbox, it is." Java said. "Round one."

Mark and Siva touch gloves.

"You got a problem?" She asked.

"No problem." He replied.

"Oh and they said to be sure and make it real." She said.

Siva punches Mark in the torso and kicks him back against the ropes.

Ram smiles as Siva punches Mark around the head as he shields himself.

Meanwhile, in the Mall. "Come on, Mark." Dee said.

Mark fights back with a barrage of punches to Siva's torso.

Mark delivers a right hand and Siva falls to the canvas.

Siva stands up and a bell rings.

"Round two." Java said.

Mark and Siva exchange a series of kicks and punches.

Back inside the Mall, Patch walks into the room.

Siva blocks Mark's kicks with her left leg.

Siva falls back against the ropes.

"Hey, check it." Patch said.

"Patch, aren't you supposed to be working on the virus?" Salene asked.

"Oh, yeah. Right, sorry." Patch replied. "Yeah, it's done."

Salene smiles.

Mark takes advantage and delivers a series of punches to Siva's stomach.

Siva tries to fight back pushing Mark back with punches.

Mark jabs Siva with his left and then delivers a hard right.

Siva falls to the canvas and she doesn't move.

"That's the end, Mark wins." Java said.

Java looks back at Ram and sees he is agitated.

"We'll take a break, I guess." Java said.

The Citynet logo appears on the screen.

"The fight was a farce. Bring her here." Ram said.

"What about Mark?" Java asked.

"He's too unpredicatable. I never want to see him again." Ram replied.

* * *

A short time later, Java is with Siva in the black room.

"You okay sis?" Java asked.

"Sort of." Siva replied. "How's Ram?"

"How do you think?" Java asked. "You better get in there and do some explaining."

A Techno takes Siva by her arm and leads her out of the room.

* * *

A few moments later, Siva enters the control room.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Ram asked.

"I'm sorry Ram." Siva replied. "I've never played against a virt before."

"Shut up. Get out of my sight." Ram said.

Siva leaves the room and is followed by the Techno that brought her there.

"Ram, something weird's going on here." Ved said.

"What?" Ram asked.

"Check it out." Ved replied.

Ram clicks his fingers and a Techno hands him a laptop.

Jay smiles.

"It looks like a virus. How did this get in here?" Ram asked.

Ram types away on his laptop but then it gets infected.

"I don't know but the virus scanner ain't stopping it." Ved replied.

"Then make it stop it." Ram said.

"I can't. It's multiplying." Ved said.

"You're supposed to have the city under control." Ram said. "How could you let this happen?"

"Computer's are your department, Ram." Jay replied. "What can I do?"

"Ram, we're swamped. It's gone through the whole Citynet." Ved said.

Ram closes the laptop and gives it back to the Techno.

"Put me on the air." Ram said.

"Like this?" Ved asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just put me on the air." Ram replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. The Mallrats are by an iMac near the Cafe.

"Patch, you're incredible." Pride said.

"You're a genius." Salene said.

"Unbelievable." Dee said.

Dee kisses Patch on the cheek.

"Woah. Hey, it was no big deal honestly." Patch said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Citynet broadcast is being shown.

Ram appears all glitchy and pixelated on the screen.

"People of the city, I have grave news. The activists responsible for the campaign of lies against us. Have taken a new and devastating step. In the last few minutes they have succeeded in attacking the systems on which we all depend. Including the supply of electricity. I regret at any moment this could result in a catastrophic failure. If this should happen I can assure you that we will do everything we can to restore the power." Ram said.

Ram holds a wireless control for the electricity supply connected to the power station.

"I must also urge you to prepare yourself for what could be a long period of disruption. But, have no doubt together we will find those who wish to..." Ram said.

Ram presses the off button but nothing happens.

The wireless signal has been disabled.

The city is still watching the Citynet broadcast.

"Why won't this thing work?" Ram asked. "How hard is it to turn the power off?"

"Ram, we're still broadcasting." Ved replied.

"Can't you cut the feed?" Ram asked.

"Not without turning off the hotel server." Ved replied.

"Go do that then so these miserable virt's won't have any electricity." Ram shouted.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside the hotel, there's a crowd of angry kids.

They are waving sticks and an armoured Techno vehicle drives past them.

The kids hit their vehicle with their sticks and some throw stones at it.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel, Jay is with Ebony in her room.

"Ram will keep asking you to marry him. You know that." He said. "But, don't worry. I'll be there for you."

"I know you will." She said.

Ebony and Jay kiss but there's a knock at the door.

Jay hides behind the door as Ebony opens it.

"Ram asked that you report to him immediately." a Techno said.

Ebony and the Techno nod at each other. Ebony closes the door.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"No." She said.

"I don't care if..." He said.

"No, Jay. If you're seen supporting me too much. He's going to put two and two together." She said. "When the times comes. You've got to come charging right out of left field."

* * *

Later on, Ebony is in the control room with Ram.

"I had such high hopes for you, Ebony. I was told that you're perfect for the job of city leader." He said. "You see the thing is, I don't know if I can justify keeping you in your position."

"Is there a point in this somewhere?" She asked.

"I'm going to have to let you go. I'm sorry." He replied.

"Fine." She said.

Ebony stands up from a chair and is about to leave the room.

"You do understand?" He asked.

"About how you rigged it all?" She asked. "Of course. You didn't think you were being that clever. Did you?"

"We can still be friends." He replied.

Ebony laughs.

"Well, you probably think that I planned this too but honestly it's just occured to me now. I mean, what better time." He said. "What better time to accept my proposal of marriage. It'll be perfect."

"I thought I made it clear..." She said.

"Yet you're forgetting, I don't accept no for an answer." He said. "Think about it, Ebony. In one swift move you could climb to the top of the tree."

"The view's just fine from where I'm standing. Thanks." She said. "You see being an old-fashioned girl. Blackmail never has struck me as being the best way to a woman's heart. Okay?"

Ebony pulls out a piece of paper.

"By the way, my resignation." She said. "From the date, you'll see I wrote it out a week ago."

Ebony leaves the room.

Ram is frustrated his blackmail didn't work.

* * *

Later on, a Citynet broadcast is shown on iMac's

"Welcome back, in just a few moments Ram himself will be beaming through an important announcement." Siva said.

"I have some sad news. I have found it neccessary to remove your city leader, Ebony from office." Ram said. "Thank you Ebony for all your hard work in the past. Now, in true democratic fashion I am throwing the post open to any one of you. All you have to do is apply."

"Do you believe this?" Jay asked.

"This man's a genius." Ebony replied.

"What's his game?" Pride asked.

"Every nutter in the city will apply for that." Dee replied.

"But, hey. Enough with the heavy stuff. This station is about having fun and keeping you informed of course and I have a very important secret to share with you all at precisely two o'clock. Ha. You'll love it. So be there, miss it and weep." Ram said.

"And we've cut." Java said.

Java walks over to a coughing Ram but he pushes her away.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are talking about the broadcast.

"What does sacking Ebony get him?" Dee asked.

"It gets him a city leader he can manipulate." Patch replied.

"That could be where he's mistaken." Salene said. "Well, it depends who gets the job. Doesn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel. Ram and Java are outside by the pool.

"You know the applications for Ebony's post are coming in already." She said.

"The power of television." He said.

"How will we make the appointment?" She asked.

"The democratic way of course by choosing the most harmless of the egotist's who applied." He replied.

"You know I'm glad you've seen Ebony for what she is." She said.

"Does anybody ever see the real Ebony?" He asked.

"Not if she can help it. She's always covering. Always hedging her bets." She replied.

"But if anybody really knows Ebony, it's you, right?" He asked.

"Top to bottom, side to side." She replied.

"She seems so strong. She must have some weakness." He said.

"Oh yes, one." She said.

"Then tell me. I mean now that she's gone, I'm curious." He said.

"Ebony's most insecure when it comes to the men in her life." She said. "I've seen her so jealous, she hasn't eaten for days."

"Jealous." He said.

"She had this boyfriend once, her first. He dumped her and I don't exactly know how it happened but she..." She said.

Ram wheels away from Java.

"Ram." She said.

"Something I forgot to do." He said.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. Ram is in his room on his laptop.

He brings up a beach background and he remembers what Ebony told him about Amber in reality space.

Ram presses some keys and Jay and Amber appear on the beach.

"Insecure about men, eh?" Ram said.

Ram presses some keys and Jay and Amber walk towards each other and hug.

Ram smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene and Pride are in the Cafe.

"There's something you need to know. I'm applying for city leader." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"There's not much chance I'll be chosen but it is worth a try." She replied.

"When did you decide this?" He asked.

"Does it matter? I'm doing it." She said. "It's a good way to get on the inside, know more about Ram's plans."

"Yeah and maybe get yourself wiped out for good." He said.

"I don't remember that stopping you when you took on the power station." She said.

"This is different." He said.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" She asked. "Look, Pride I know what I'm doing. I've faced up to danger ever since I've arrived at this Mall, since before then. Besides, I might be able to do some good as city leader."

Pride shakes his head.

"I guess you don't agree with me." She said.

"It's not that." He said.

"Then what?" She asked.

"I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." He said.

"Nothing's going to happen, Pride. I probably won't even get the job. Ram's not stupid enough to give it to me." She said.

"You're wrong. He's not smart enough." He said.

Pride and Salene kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Ebony is in her room and Ram barges in.

"I couldn't just leave things as they were." He said.

"No?" She asked.

"No. Give me one last chance." He replied.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Give me one last chance to show you that we can be happy together." He replied. "Don't just take my word for it. Let me show you."

Ram opens the laptop on his wheelchair and shows Ebony a disc.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Just come over here and have a look at this." He replied.

Ebony walks over to Ram.

Ram puts the disc into the laptop, a title screen appears that says "Fantasy Library Number 6".

Ram starts talking about the couples on the screen.

"Why are you showing me all this?" She asked.

"Don't you have fantasies, Ebony? Don't you ever want those fantasies to come true? With me, they could." He said.

Ram looks back at the screen when Ebony doesn't say anything.

"Now, this couple here they circled the planets. I mean, the planets. Everything is possible for anyone." He said.

Jay and Amber appear on the screen.

"This is a waste of time..." She said.

Ebony looks at the screen and sees Jay and Amber hug and kiss.

"What's Jay up to here?" He asked.

Ram looks at Ebony as she stares at the laptop screen.

The next scene is two Techno's standing in front of a brick wall.

"And these two went swimming with the dolphins." He said.

Ram laughs.

"As dolphins." He said. "And that's about it."

Ram closes the laptop.

"I can see you're impressed." He said, with a smile.

Ram holds up the disc.

"You're just one little word away from the realisation of all your dreams." He said.

Ram throws the disc onto the desk.

"Think about it." He said.

Ram wheels himself out of the room and Ebony looks at the disc.

* * *

Later on, Ram does a Citynet broadcast.

"Kids there's no need to remind you how far we've come in just a few short weeks. All of you right now are benefiting from the wonderful technology that I have been able to bring you. Well, that's only the start. I'm aware of what you need and I'm going to make sure that you get it. All of us, starting right now. Are you ready for my biggest gift so far? Standby and here it comes." He said.

Ram turns on the main water supply.

* * *

Later on, Jay visits Ebony in her room.

"I just want to let you know that I think Ram may be on to us." He said.

"Us? Oh, you mean you and me, right. Well, then there's a problem. I guess it's like you said." She said.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Oh, don't you remember? When you tried to break it off, too dangerous you said." She said.

"I was trying to protect you." He said. "Why are you bringing that up now? Ebony, what's going on? What's happening?"

"Nothing and everything." She replied.

"Tell me." He said.

"Just that I've been thinking that maybe you were right, maybe it's time to call it a day" She said.

Jay is shocked.

"You'd said we'd be together but it seems that you've got other on your mind." She said.

"What other things? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I hear the water's back on so if you'll excuse me I think I might take a bath." She said.

Ebony moves over to the door as Jay stands in the doorway.

Ebony shuts the door in Jay's face, she leans against the door and cries.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ram is in his room on the laptop.

"Good afternoon. Here are the shortlisted candidates for the election of city leader." the announcer said.

"Excellent." He said.

"Marco has been selected as the Roosters candidate" the announcer said. "Next up, Orphans candidate Slime. Billy Boy is standing for the Jackals. And, for the Mallrats we have Salene."

Ram laughs and Java enters the room.

"Have you seen the nominee's?" She asked.

"Some choice. Who's this?" He asked. "She doesn't belong."

Ram shows Java, Salene's photo on the laptop.

"That's the whole point. Remember those bunch of sicko's they all talk about, the Chosen. The one's who worshipped that kid on those posters."

"Yeah, Zoot." He said. "He sounds like a decent sort. Wish I met him."

"She moved over to them." She said.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"She's a pushover. Look at these others." She replied. "They'll double-cross you as soon as look at you."

"So, why did you choose them?" He asked.

"Best of the bunch." She replied.

"Salene, eh?" He said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are around the iMac.

"I can't believe Ebony has been stripped from being city leader." Dee said.

"She'll bounce back." Pride said. "One way or another she always does."

"Are you sure you're up for going back out onto the streets?" Salene asked.

"I'd rather be out there then sitting about feeling sorry for myself." Dee replied.

Dee turns on the iMac and it shows all four candidates for city leader.

"I've been selected." Salene said. "I can't believe it."

"I can. You've got a lot to offer." Dee said.

The iMac screen shows photo's of the four election candidates.

"And finally if you want to vote for Salene. Click on her photo now." the announcer said.

"Look, we can vote from here." Dee said.

Dee clicks on Salene's photo.

"Just in time." Dee said.

"Don't bank on it, I was lucky enough to be selected." Salene said. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

The screen shows votes under each candidate's photo.

"Looks like you're in with a chance." Pride said.

The votes soon fill up and Salene is declared the winner.

"Pride, I've won." Salene said.

Salene hugs Pride.

"Congratulations." Pride said.

* * *

Back at the hotel inside the control room.

"Haven't we had enough of these meddling Mallrats already?" Ved asked.

"Well, the city needs a leader and she's the perfect choice." Ram replied. "Low-profile. Low-key. Low-maintenance. Someone that won't interfere with phase four. A perfect leader for a perfect democracy."

"She probably gave Amber a hiding place while they all plotted against you." Ved said.

"Java found no evidence of that." Jay said. "I'm sure Salene's up to the job."

"At least she's femaile." Siva said.

"Yeah, so was Ebony." Java said.

"Who voted for the shopping mall housewife anyway?" Ved asked.

"Well, let's just say I cast more votes then anyone." Ram replied.

"You mean you rigged it?" Java asked.

"Of course, I rigged it." Ram replied. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said. She was the obvious choice. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm expected at a meeting. Java follow me."

Ram and Java leave the room.

"A proud democracy." Jay said.

* * *

A short time later, inside the hotel in Ram's room.

Salene is escorted in by a Techno.

"The city leader." the Techno said.

"Ah, you must be Salene." Ram said.

"Yep." Salene said.

"We've heard a lot about you. Haven't we, Java?" He said. "As I'm sure we'll get along fine."

Ram signals the Techno to leave the room and the Techno closes the door behind him.

"You just have to look at us as your friends, you know." He said. "I mean, you may be a virt but you'll find that when it comes to the smooth running of our operation. We can be remarkably tolerant who those who are less fortunate than we are."

Java picks up a virtual reality space headset.

"I thought you might like this as a token offering of our goodwill." He said.

Java offers the headset to Salene.

"It's got all the latest..." He said.

"No. I don't want any gifts from you. Thank you." Salene said. "Some people might consider that as a bribe. I'm sure you'll understand."

"Ah, yes. Well." He said.

"I have a shortlist of objectives that I feel the city desperately needs." Salene said.

"Objectives?" He asked.

"Like schools and hospitals. And, our own public news service. Communication is vital and will help maintain peace." Salene replied.

"Anything else?" He asked, sarcastically.

"No, my list is sufficient for now." She replied.

"Is that so?" He asked, angrily. "We have Citynet which communicates several times a day."

"I'm talking about something for the people. The virt's." Salene replied. "A news board with information and events."

"Local news after the daily bulletin." He said. "It could work but schools and hospitals. We don't have that kind of resource."

"I know you do." Salene said. "I mean, you must have. Even Techno's get sick, don't they? Please, Ram. I'm asking you for the people."

"Don't tell me about the people." He said. "Thanks to me, they've been fed, kept warm and entertained."

"Thanks to you, half of them have lost their loved ones, friends, family." Salene said. "People have long memories. You've got a lof of making up to do."

"If you ever speak to Ram like that again." Java said.

Ram halts Java.

"If I gave you a hospital and a school. Tell me, what about doctors and teachers?" He asked.

"I'll find people who are up to the tasks." Salene replied. "Health and education are fundamental rights. If we want to rebuild society, those rights have to be in place."

"How very laudable of you." He said. "How can I possibly refuse?"

"You agree?" Salene asked.

"Ah, Salene. Best not to believe everything you hear about me. I'm not an ogre." He replied. "And, yes I agree. Because, as you so succinctly put it these are fundamental rights."

Ram and Java look at each other.

Salene look happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony and Siva are talking in Ebony's room.

"Salene?" Ebony asked. "Great miss goody two shoes. We'll never hear the last of it."

"What will you do?" Siva asked. "Will you accept Ram's offer now?"

"And, end up like you." Ebony replied. "Skulking around corners."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Siva said.

"Don't you?" Ebony asked. "Fine by me."

"If you mean my affair. It's over." Siva replied.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene and Pride are in the Antiques store and they put a desk into the middle of the room.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

Salene sits down on a chair behind the desk.

"Yeah, the light's better back here." She replied.

"No, not the desk. I mean Ram's phony promises." He said.

"What if they're not phony?" She asked.

"Schools. Hospitals." He replied.

"Why not? It could happen." She said. "He promised them to Jay."

"Exactly." He said. "I'll leave you to your city leader business."

"Thanks Pride." She said.

Pride leaves the room.

* * *

Later on, outside on the city streets. Dee and Mark are walking around.

"Nothing has changed." She said.

"Could have fooled me." He said.

"But, we're still partner's. Aren't we?" She asked.

"No, you're my boss." He replied. "Didn't you hear Salene?"

"Yeah maybe but it doesn't make any difference." She replied. "We still got the same job to do and I'll still ask for your advice."

"Okay." He said. "At least you're not laughing in my face."

"I would never laugh at you." She said. "It's a job share, titles have changed, that's all."

"I guess." He said. "Thanks Dee."

"For what?" She asked.

"For saying you didn't want to be sheriff." He replied.

"That's okay." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Pride is with Jay by the pool.

"You shouldn't have come here. One of the guards or Ram saw us together." Jay said.

"I followed Salene, she's in there right now talking to Ram." Pride said. "I'm worried about her Jay."

"Becoming city leader?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Pride replied.

"I don't think she's in any danger." Jay said.

Ebony appears and watches Jay and Pride from a hiding place.

"Ram's unpredicatable but as long as she's prepared to compromise, she'd be safe." Jay said.

"There's so much at stake. If things go wrong, I don't want Salene to have to leave the city like Amber did." Pride said.

"But Amber was different, she was a real threat to Ram." Jay said.

"Salene's no collaborator." Pride said.

"Of course not. I'm all saying is Amber's an amazing woman. I knew that the first time I laid eyes on her." Jay said.

"You don't have to tell me. We were in the same Tribe together, the Gaiens, Eco Tribe." Pride said.

"Yeah, heard about that." Jay said.

Ebony shakes her head.

* * *

Later on, Ebony enters Ram's room.

"If I did say yes, if I were to marry you, I'd have four conditions or no deal." She said.

Ram nods.

"First, I would have to be your wife number one." She said.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"Two, I don't answer to anyone not even your general's." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"Three, I will only do what I want to." She said.

"Fair enough." He said.

"And, four. I will be considered by everyone as your equal." She said.

Ram thinks about it, puts his gloved hand out and Ebony shakes it.

"I will accept your proposal. I will be your wife." She said.

Ram smiles but Ebony is having second thoughts.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	20. Chapter 26

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 33 to 36.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

Later on, Ram is in the control room with Ebony.

"Jay, so glad you could find the time. I know how busy you are." Ram said.

"You want the new cyber cafe's tooled up?" Jay asked.

"They'll all be ready by the morning?" Ram asked.

"Yes, they'll be ready." Jay replied.

"Excellent, that's my general. What would we do without him?" Ram said. "You know, I have a very special reason for wanting everything online by tomorrow. And, I wanted you three to be the first to share it."

"Three?" Java asked.

"Ebony already knows." Ram replied. "She's consented to marry me."

"Marry. You can't." Siva said.

"To be my third wife." Ram said.

"Ebony." Jay said.

"Well, are you going to congratulate us?" Ram asked.

"Congratulations." Jay replied. "Hope you both be real happy."

"Thank you, Jay. I knew you'd be pleased." Ram said. "That's why I want you to be my best man."

Ram smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Dee and Patch are with Salene in her office.

"I've got a job I need someone to do." Salene said.

"What's that?" Dee asked.

"I made Ram promise us a news slot on Citynet for our own public service announcement's." Salene replied.

"That's a great idea." Patch said.

"And I'd like you to do it." Salene said.

"Me? No, I couldn't." Patch said.

"Why not?" Salene asked.

"I'm just not good at that sort of thing. I get all mixed up and sometimes I just can't get my words out." Patch replied.

"There's nothing to be scared about." Dee said.

"Why don't you do it then?" Patch asked.

"Me." Dee said.

"Yeah, all the kids out there, they know you. You should do it together, Dee you do all the talking and Patch can provide the technical back-up." Salene said.

"I'll be alright with that." Patch said.

"Okay then, you're on." Dee said.

"Good." Salene said.

"Who'd have thought it? Me on television. Only thing is what am I going to say?" Dee asked.

Pride walks into the room.

"Whatever Ram tells you to." Pride said.

"No, you don't understand. For our slot it's our news." Salene said.

"You think your newscast can be anything like Ellie's Amulet? Telling it like it is." Pride said. "Forget it, you're just going to end up as Ram's mouthpiece. Is that what you really want?"

"At least we can try, we have to try." Salene replied.

"Like Amber did? How do you know he won't just use Dee as his virtual puppet?" Pride asked. "Just like he did with her."

Salene gives up arguing with Pride.

* * *

A short time later, the Mallrats are watching Citynet.

"My friends, I have good news. News that will gladden your heart as it has gladden mine." Ram said. "Ebony is here with me now. Right by my side."

"He's going to give her job back." Salene said.

"He can't do that." Dee said.

"You want to bet?" Pride asked.

"No, no." Salene said.

"The real news is, Ebony has done me the honour of consenting to be my wife." Ram said. "That's right, you heard it. Ebony and I are going to be married. The ceremony will take place at ten a.m. tomorrow in cyber reality space and guess what, you're all invited. That's right folks, ten a.m. tomorrow so come along."

"I can't believe it." Salene said.

"Ebony and Ram." Pride said. "Wow!"

* * *

It's night time in the city. Ebony is in her room and Jay walks in.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have to talk to you." He replied.

"Do you realise what Ram would do if he caught you in here?" She asked.

"I don't care. Okay, I need to know what you think you're doing." He replied.

"I'm marrying Ram, that's what." She said.

"But why? Why, Ebony?" He asked.

"I'm looking out for myself because nobody else is going to." She replied.

"I would." He said.

"Big talk." She said.

"You think Ram will." He said. "You think he really cares for you?"

"At least I know where I stand with Ram." She replied.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Leave it. Just get out." She replied.

"I thought we had something, you and me." He said.

"So did I and I was wrong." She said.

"No. I never realised just how scared you are of making a commitment." He said.

"Just leave me alone. Will you?" She asked.

Jay walks over to the open door and stands there.

"I should've known you'd go for power rather than love because that's what turns you on, right?" He asked. "Power."

"Just get out." She replied.

Jay slams the door and Ebony is crying.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

The Mallrats are eating breakfast in the Cafe when Java walks in.

"Morning. Playing happy families again, I see." Java said.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Good to see you too, honey." Java replied.

"Get to the point, will you?" Pride asked.

"Okay. Mark, you can stop worrying. I haven't come for you." Java replied. "I've come for Salene."

Java stands behind Salene.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ram wheels into the control room with Jay following.

"Everything ready?" Ram asked.

"Yes, Ram." a Techno replied.

"All systems on optimum settings?" Ram asked.

Yes, Ram." the Techno replied.

"You've done well, you've all done well. Haven't they done well, Jay?" Ram asked.

"They have." Jay replied.

"So, how are we going to reward them?" Ram asked.

"I don't know, Ram. Perhaps a holiday." Jay replied.

"They wouldn't know what to do with themselves." Ram said. "I know, I will grant them the privilege of taking part in this historic occasion."

Ram laughs and all the Techno's in the room laugh at their leader.

"How'd you like that guys, okay. Bananas." Ram said.

Java enters the room with Salene behind her.

"Ah, Salene. So glad you could make it." Ram said. "Thank you, Java."

Ram flicks his hand and Java leaves the room.

"Don't look so nervous." Ram said.

"What's all this about, Ram?" Salene asked.

"I need you, Salene. I'm depending on you." Ram replied.

"Me?" Salene asked.

"You're about the nearest thing we've got to a mayor around here." Ram replied. "So, I need you to perform the marriage ceremony between Ebony and I."

"Oh, no." Salene said.

"What do you mean, no?" Ram asked.

"I mean, I wouldn't know how. Wouldn't know what to say, what to do." Salene replied.

"Well, you don't need to. I've had it all written out for you. All you have to do is read what's on the cards." Ram said. "You can read, can't you?"

Salene nods.

"Do it for Ebony. If not for me." Ram said.

Ebony enters the room with Java and Siva behind her.

"Here she is. Oh, here they are. My three lovely wives." Ram said.

Ebony stands near Salene with Java and Siva behind her.

"I thought brides wore white." Ram said.

"I'm sorry Ram but I don't do white." Ebony said.

"No problem. We'll take care of that." Ram said. "Main thing is to put on a show. You know a good show. That's what the virt's like. Isn't that right Salene?"

"Ebony, are you sure about this?" Salene asked. "It's what you really want?"

"You know me, Salene. I don't do nothing I don't want to." Ebony replied.

Ebony and Jay look at each other.

"Happy now." Ram said. "Okay then, let's move right along."

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Dee and Pride are waiting for the Citynet broadcast.

"She'll be back soon, you'll see." Dee said. "Ram won't do anything nasty to her."

"No?" Pride asked.

"Not today." Dee replied.

"I guess you're right." Pride said.

The Citynet broadcast starts.

"Hi everybody on this special occasion. Are you all ready and waiting?" Java said. "Those of you who have the new reality space headset's will be able to join us for a unique experience in reality space. You won't just be watching, you'll be there with us. And, here to conduct the ceremony is your very own city leader."

Java leaves the seat in front of the camera and is replaced by Salene.

Salene starts reading the cue cards in her hands.

"Ram and Ebony have done me the honour of asking me to officiate their wedding." Salene said.

"What's she doing?" Dee asked.

"It is indeed an honour for me considering all the benefits." Salene said. "All the good things, Ram has so generously bestowed on our city. I ask you to show your appreciation of his kindness by joining me to celebrate the first ever wedding in reality space."

Pride walks away from the iMac.

"Pride, where are you going?" Dee asked.

"Out. I can't bear to watch this charade." Patch replied.

Pride walks down the main stairs and leaves the Mall.

The wedding starts in a large park area lush with flowers. Salene stands there with a black robe and holding a book.

"By the authority of my position as city leader." Salene said. "I'm about to um, join together Ebony and Ram in cyber wedlock. As witness for the bride, we have Java and Siva."

Java and Siva walk in wearing red dresses with a large flower in their hair.

"And for Ram, his best man Jay." Salene said.

Jay walks in wearing a grey suit.

"And now please welcome the happy couple, Ram and Ebony." Salene said.

Ram walks in also wearing a grey suit but Ebony wears her normal clothes.

Ram clicks his fingers and Ebony is wearing a white dress instead.

"Purity, purity, purity." Ram said.

Ebony isn't happy with the sudden dress change.

"Ram, place the ring on Ebony's finger and repeat after me." Salene said.

Ram picks up a ring from a red cushion that Jay is holding.

"I, Ram. Forsaking all others." Salene said.

"Ah, cut that bit." Ram said.

"Oh, right." Salene said. "I Ram. Take you, Ebony as my lawful wife."

Ram puts the ring on Ebony's finger.

"I, Ram. Take you, Ebony to be my lawful wife." Ram said.

"Now you, Ebony." Salene said. "I, Ebony..."

"Uh, forsaking all others." Ram said.

"Forsaking all others." Salene said.

"Good." Ram said.

"Take you Ram as my lawful husband." Salene said.

Ebony gives a large flower to Java, she picks up the ring and looks at Jay.

Ebony puts the ring on Ram's gloved hand.

"I, Ebony." Ebony said, she hesitates. "Forsaking all others. Take you Ram to be my lawful husband."

"You have exchanged vows and rings." Salene said. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Ram, you can't." Java said.

"But, I can. No germs in my cyber world." Ram said.

Ram kisses Ebony on the lips.

Ebony keeps her eyes open and watches Jay's reaction.

* * *

A short time later, the newly married couple to a bigamist enter the control room.

"Ah, that was great. A whole load of fun. Don't you think?" Ram asked. "Fetch us some champagne. Would you?"

Java walks over to the waiting bottle of champagne and glasses on a tray.

"Not for me. If there's nothing else. I've got work." Jay replied.

"Okay, run along then." Ram said.

"Have a good honeymoon." Jay said, before leaving the room.

"He didn't know how to enjoy himself." Ram said.

Java hands out champagne glasses to every one in the control room.

"You not having any?" Ebony asked.

"No. Never touch the stuff." Ram replied.

"Wouldn't want to cloud that perfect brain of yours?" Ebony asked, sarcastically.

"Exactly." Ram replied.

Ebony gives her champagne to Java.

"I tell you what." Ram said, yawning.

Siva puts her champagne glass down and walks over to Ram.

"I feel abit weary after all that excitement." Ram said.

Siva tries to massage Ram's shoulders.

"Here. You need to loosen those shoulders." Siva said.

Ram forces Siva hand's off him.

"Hands off." He said.

"But you know how much you like my special massages." Siva said.

"I want my new wife to do it from now on." Ram said.

Siva walks away and picks up her glass.

"Ebony." Ram said.

Ebony walks behind Ram.

"My pleasure." Ebony said. "You just tell me what you like."

Ebony begins to massage Ram's shoulders.

Siva puts her glass down and Salene watches Siva as she leaves the room.

"That's much better." Ram said.

"I'll make sure you get it." Ebony said.

"Maybe I should be going too." Salene said.

"No, no, no. No need. Stick around for a while, enjoy my party." Ram said. "See we've even got some new entertainment here. Come and check it out."

Salene puts the glass down, she walks over and looks at the bank of security monitor's.

"This should be fun. I wonder who they got this time." Java said.

Salene sees Pride being put into the stocks by two Techno's.

"No, it can't be." Salene said.

"This guy has been speaking against Ram. This guy has been speaking against technology. This guy wants to switch off the power and turn back the clock. What do you think we should do with him?" the Citynet announcer said. "Hold it, hold everything folks. Word is coming through. He's suspended. The case has been suspended. Ram will deal with him, himself."

* * *

A short time later, Salene and Jay are walking down a hotel corridor and talking.

"Jay, you got to help him please." She said.

"I can't." He said.

"Why not? I thought you liked Pride." She said.

"I do but if I try to interfere it'll only make thngs worse for him." He said.

"How can it? You're Ram's general. You're were his best man this morning." She said.

"That was his sick joke. My job's nearly done. He's used me, got what he wants out of me and now I don't know half of what's going on. I don't even know if he's still using virt's for his experiments." He said.

"You don't think Pride?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Salene. I just don't know." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pride is with Ram and Techno's in the black room.

Pride is strapped into a chair.

"So, you're Pride. The guy who thinks we should all go back to living in the trees." Ram said.

"Better then living with any of you." Pride said.

"Temper, temper. I also heard that you think I want to make everybody slaves." Ram said.

"You want to make everybody slaves to technology. Just like they were before the Virus." Pride said.

"Yeah, yeah. The problem is your real world is full of nasty bugs." Ram said.

"What? Your virtual world isn't?" Pride asked.

"No, my virtual world is going to be perfect." Ram replied.

"Nothing man made can be perfect. Only nature is perfect until we interfere with it." Pride said.

"You know nothing." Ram said.

Ram points and a Techno puts a reality space headset on Pride.

"You want to see nature? You want to see perfect? I'll show you nature made perfect by me." Ram said.

Ram presses keys on his laptop and Pride is immersed in reality space.

Pride sees himself flying with the birds over the countryside.

Pride starts laughing and Ram smiles.

"Yes." Pride said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Ved enters the Mall as two Techno's carry Pride between them.

"Did you have to drag me here live a convict? I could have walked." Pride said.

The Techno's throw Pride onto the floor.

"Or flown maybe?" Ved asked. "Pleased to be home?"

"You expect me to be grateful after you snatch me away? Run your experiments on me? Use me?" Pride asked.

"You had fun didn't you? Up there in the clouds." Ved said.

"Will I still be able to fly?" Pride asked.

"Like a bird." Ved replied.

Ved grabs Pride by the throat.

"Just remember who controls the city. I'd ask you to grovel but I've figured you learnt your lesson. You've seen how much power we command, what it can do." Ved said.

"It can make us all into gods." Pride said.

"Only if you're good little virt's. So go and tell your friends to play along. Be nice." Ved said.

Ved lets go of Pride's throat.

Ved and the Techno's leave the Mall.

Salene is at the top of the stairs and sees Pride lying on the floor.

"Pride!" Salene said.

Salene quickly walks down the stairs and goes to Pride's side.

"Pride, are you okay? What have they done to you?" She asked.

"They helped me to see." He replied.

"They wired you up, didn't they? Tried to brainwash you?" She asked.

Salene helps Pride sit up.

"Come on, we'll get you some food. You'll feel better." She said. "Whatever they did, I'll wipe it clean. They're not going to take you away from me. Come on."

Salene helps Pride get to his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel.

Dee is walking down a corridor and Java sees her.

"Yo, virt." Java shouted.

"What do you want?" Dee asked.

Java walks towards Dee and gives her a folder.

"Here, your public broadcast information for today." Java replied. "Vital information."

"And you expect me to read this out?" Dee asked.

Java walks away from Dee and stops.

"Of course. It's news for everybody." Java replied.

"It's not news. It's one long advert for you and your toys." Dee said.

"The game is only the biggest most spectacular thing ever." Java said. "It will make the city a great place to be finally."

"And you want me to sell it to them?" Dee asked.

"It's your job to. Besides it'll be more appealing coming from you, a fellow virt." Java replied.

"Well, guess what. I don't like being your puppet." Dee said.

"Tough. Camera's roll in five." Java said. "Don't disappoint me or you'll be in the reality space stocks for good."

Java walks around the corner and Dee sticks her tongue out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay enters Ebony's room.

"Ebony, what are you..." He said.

"How dare you barge in here?" She said.

"That whole thing with Ram. You're faking it right?" He asked.

"Our wedding was real enough and so was the kiss that sealed it." She replied.

"But, it was in virtual reality, that's not the same." He said.

"Isn't it? I thought you had enough experience of that to know it feels exactly like the real thing." She said. "Even a kiss. Remember?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused by her remark.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Think what you want to think." She replied. "Maybe I'm in love with Ram, maybe I'm not. You're no longer in the equation."

"But I..." He said.

"Enough. I'm late, Ram is waiting for me. And close the door on your way out." She said.

Jay leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene finds Pride sitting by an iMac.

"Pride. Pride, are you okay?" She asked. "Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep?"

"I'm wide awake, making up for lost time." He replied.

"By watching Citynet?" She asked.

"I was a fool to reject it, Citynet's the key. It's a doorway to a whole new world." He replied.

"But you despised it before they took you. You had nothing but contempt and now you're its number one fan." She said.

"You should be pleased, you said I should get involved. Know your enemy, remember?" He said.

"That's not fair, you're twisting my words." She said.

Dee walks into the room.

"Salene, we got a..." Dee said.

Dee sees that Pride is back.

"Pride, you're back in one piece." Dee said.

"Hi." Pride said.

"How you feeling?" Dee asked.

"Enlightened." Pride replied.

"Pride?" Dee asked.

Salene walks over to Dee.

"Is he okay?" Dee asked.

"Reality space side effects. He'll pull through." Salene replied. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, this morning's broadcast. I pressed Java over it and she got real defensive quick." Dee said. "Stuff about new game and scanning center's."

"Scanning center's?" Salene asked.

"Seems like to be in with the game, you got to become a player." Dee replied.

"In reality space?" Salene asked.

"I guess." Dee replied.

"What about the game itself?" Salene asked.

"Details are vague. Just, it's the best thing ever." Dee replied.

"Sounds serious." Salene said.

"That's what I thought. We don't want everyone in the city turning into zombies like, um. Sorry I didn't mean..." Dee said.

"Forget about it." Salene said. "Just keep a watchful eye on this."

"Sure thing." Dee said.

"I better stay with Pride." Salene said.

Salene joins Pride back at the iMac and Dee walks away.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Salene is with Pride in his room and Jay walks in.

"What's the matter?" Jay asked.

"Pride's not all with us." Salene replied. "He's in some sort of trance."

"Reality space sickness." Jay said.

"I see as the eagle sees, his glory is mine." Pride said.

"How long has he been like this?" Jay asked.

Salene walks over to Jay.

"He's been drifting in and out since he got back." Salene replied. "Jay, I'm losing him."

"He's having a severe reaction but he's strong, okay. He'll break the spell." Jay said.

"Will he? And, what am supposed to do in the meantime?" She asked.

"Be patient. Don't let him out of your sight." Jay replied. "I wish I could reverse it but the damage is done."

"Have you heard about the scanning center's?" She asked. "They will spread this disease. It'll turn into a ghost town."

"I saw the broadcast. Ram's pretty much given up telling me stuff. I think you're going to find a new spy in his camp. I'm not much use anymore." Jay said.

"Don't say that. It's vital that you stay close to them. We need all the help we can get." She said.

Salene looks back at Pride as he is sitting on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Ebony is with Ram in his room.

"I think you're making a mistake trying to track Siva down." She said.

"Should I abandon the search? Is that your suggestion?" He asked.

"Face it, she's crossed over to the virt's." She replied.

"Or she's their hostage." He said.

"Well, whichever. She's had prolonged contact with them. Who knows what kind of infections and bacteria she might have caught." She said. "I mean, can you really take that risk?"

"Though it saddens me, I'm afraid you're right." He replied.

"Forget about Siva. You've got me now, you don't need her anymore." She said.

"That maybe but I can't forgive. From this moment on, Siva has ceased to exist. She is no longer a Techno, no longer welcome. A mere virt, no power, no rights, nothing." He said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Salene and Pride are lying in bed and Pride is having a nightmare.

"Pride, it's okay. You're safe. You're going to be okay." She said.

"I can't stop crashing." He said.

"Please Pride, I love you. Please be still. Sshhh." She said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Jay and Ved are by the hotel pool.

"Big day today. Opening the scanning center right here at the hotel." Ved said. "Ram put me in charge."

"Good for you." Jay said.

"Jealous?" Ved asked.

"Of what? Your degenerate game?" Jay asked.

"Listen to yourself man. You can't bear to see me takeover, can you?" Ved asked. "I warned you. The game is the only game in town. But you stuck your nose in the air."

"Because it's wrong. This isn't what I signed up for. Stealing kids souls." Jay replied.

"You're all washed up. Accept it." Ved said.

"You want to bet on that, little brother?" Jay asked.

"Lone crusader. The one that will bring us all to justice." Ved replied. "Ram's not going to take any nonsense from you or anybody. Phase four is in operation, the game. Try stopping it and he'll crush you."

"We'll see about that." Jay said.

Ved walks away.

* * *

Later on, Jay walks into the control room to find Ram.

"Oh, Jay. Sorry to keep you waiting. Busy, busy, busy." Ram said. "How can I help?"

"Phase four. It started without me." Jay replied.

"Did your invitation get lost in the mail?" Ram asked, sarcastically.

"I'm serious. We made firm plans for this and you made commitments to me." Jay replied, angrily. "Which you're choosing to ignore."

"You think I've forgotten?" Ram asked.

"I think you don't care." Jay replied.

"I've given them water and light." Ram said.

"Bribes to buy you time and my co-operation." Jay said.

"I don't know which treacherous virt has filled your mind full of this garbage but you should ignore it." Ram said. "Indulge me and I'll do the same for you. As you said, phase four has begun and with it comes medicines and a hospital as you wished."

"You serious?" Jay asked.

"Happy?" Ram asked.

"I don't know what to say." Jay replied.

"Thank you would be nice." Ram said.

Ram wheels away from Jay.

* * *

Later on, Jay is with Salene at the top of the stairs in the Mall.

"Hey Salene. Good news, Ram's letting me open a hospital." He said.

"That's great." She said.

"I can't believe he's finally delivering on his promise." He said.

"Let's hope he means it." She said. "Have you seen Pride?"

"No." He replied.

"Well, he's not in his room or the Cafe." She said.

"Where else could he be?" He asked.

A short time later, Jay and Salene run up the stairs to the roof.

"Pride!" She said.

Pride is wearing a long coat and flaps his arms like bird wings.

"Here I come, king of the sky, here I come." He said. "Here I come."

Jay and Salene slowly walk over to Pride.

"Pride, calm down. Take it easy." Jay said.

"Aone." Pride said.

"Pride, wait. Let me come with you." Jay said.

Pride turns around and puts his hand out to Jay.

"Yes, you can come too." Pride said.

Jay walks forward and punches Pride.

Salene holds Pride.

* * *

Back in the control room. Ram is with Ebony and Java."

"This is unacceptable. I mean, firstly they don't even want to be scanned. After this little piece of PR, they're not exactly going to want to play, are they? What was Ved thinking?" Ram asked. "Where is he?"

"Doing his stuff at the scanning center I guess." Java replied.

"You haven't seen this before?" Ram asked.

"Well, he wouldn't let me." Java replied.

"You're in charge of PR. You don't let Ved tell you what to do." Ram said.

"I mean, what's the big deal? I mean, this is just some game, isn't it?" Ebony asked. "Or, is there something else behind all this?"

"Well..." Ram said.

"Don't tell her, Ram. She doesn't need to know anything. Don't trust her." Java said.

"I'm warning you, Java. You learn to get along with Ebony or else you go the way of Siva and Jay." Ram said. "Now get this business at the hospital over with and then see what Ved's doing. I want the people playing the game."

Ram leaves the room.

"What did he mean about Jay?" Ebony asked.

"What do you think?" Java replied.

Java walks away from Ebony.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Mall. Salene and Jay are in Pride's room.

Pride is in bed and Salene covers him with a duvet.

"We don't know what they've done to you but you just got to rest. Okay, rest." She said.

"What about the hospital?" Jay asked.

"I can't leave him like this." She replied.

"Salene, they're bringing equipment, medicines, manpower. If we're not there to accept it, Ram will just say forget it." Jay said.

Salene leaves the room.

"That was quite a punch." Pride said.

"Sorry, nothing else came to mind." Jay said.

"It's okay, just remind me to do it you sometime though, alright." Pride said.

"Sure." Jay said.

"You saved my life." Pride said.

"Yeah, well I guess we're even now." Jay said.

"It was like I was being taken over. What if they plan to use this technology on all the kids who play the game?" Pride asked.

"I think what they did to you was some kind of experiment. Something my brother and Ram have been working on." Jay replied.

"But what if it's not? What if this game's what the technology is all about?" Pride asked.

* * *

Later on, Salene and Patch are by the iMac at the top of stairs.

"Maybe it is just a game. Maybe it's nothing sinister, Salene." He said.

"You want to live in a world of maybe's?" She asked. "Then maybe the Techno's didn't take your brothers. Maybe they didn't take my friends."

Jay walks up the stairs.

"You want a reality check, Patch? Then why don't you ask Jay about it and maybe he'll tell you." She said.

Salene sees Jay standing there.

"Jay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She said.

"No, you're right." Jay said.

Dee walks up the stairs to them.

"Salene, Salene!" Dee said.

"Hi Dee." Salene said.

"That little jerk Ved he's forcing people to be scanned and Cloe has volunteered to go first." Dee said.

"She's playing the game?" Salene asked.

"Yeah." Dee replied.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital." Salene said, to Jay.

* * *

Back inside the hotel. Cloe is being scanned and filmed for the waiting kids.

"You feel anything Cloe?" Ved asked.

"Not a thing, this scanning thing is painless." She replied.

"You hear that viewers." He said, into the camera.

"So, how do you play?" She asked.

"Easy. Two different Tribe's fighting each other to find the magic key. Whoever has the magic key has power over game city. Each Tribe is represented by a colour, blue and red. You're blue. So, get in there and zap everyone before they zap you." He said.

"Ved, this isn't going to hurt or anything, is it?" She asked.

"Relax, Cloe." He replied. "You're going to have the time of your life. You ready?"

Cloe gives a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Ram changes Cloe's photo for May instead and he laughs.

* * *

Inside the game, May is shown hiding behind an abandoned car with other blue players.

"We're glad you're here, we're the blues, the reds are the invaders." a woman said, to May.

The woman gives May a piece of paper.

"Find the key if you can." the woman said.

The woman gets zapped.

May looks at the paper and recognises the Mallrats pentacle design.

"Home." May said.

* * *

Back in the real world. Salene, Dee and Jay enter an abandoned building.

"We're never going to be able to turn this place into a hospital." Salene said. "Never."

They walk around and find a room with upturned beds and junk piled up.

"This is hopeless." Dee said.

They leave the room and walk down a long corridor.

"We're going to make this happen, Salene." Jay said.

"How?" Salene asked.

"It will just take manpower that's all." Jay replied.

"And the schools, the training, the medical knowledge?" Salene asked.

"It'll come." Jay replied.

"From where? Jay, there may be people willing to learn but whose here to teach them?" Salene asked.

"That's what Ram's technology can do." Jay replied. "That's why I..."

Java enters the corridor with Techno's carrying a boxes of medicine.

"Your medicines." Java said.

Salene, Jay and Dee check the boxes.

"What about the equipment?" Dee asked.

"Coming later." Java replied.

"And the Techno personnel?" Jay asked.

"No personnel. This is a virt thing. Run for virt's by virt's." Java replied.

Jay stands up.

"It's not just for them. It's for everyone." Jay said.

"This is all out of date." Salene said, holding two bottles.

"We need more. You have to tell him." Jay said. "He still listens to you."

"You think so. The only person he listens to is Ebony." Java said. "Reckon I'll be getting my notice to quit any day now."

"You mean that?" Jay asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Java asked.

"I told you." Jay replied.

"No. I mean spending your time with them. You're making all the wrong choices." Java said.

Java and the Techno's leave the building.

* * *

Back at the hotel. Ved is with May as she takes the headset off.

"You didn't happen to see anybody by the name of Cloe in there. Did you?" He asked.

"No. Just get me back." May said, as she puts the headset back on.

Ved uses his headset communicator.

"Somebody get me Ram. I think we have a problem." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay walks into the control room to find Ebony with Ram.

"Jay, what a surprise." Ram said. "I thought you were out there in virt land playing hospitals."

"Why didn't you send anyone?" Jay asked, angrily.

"Everyone's busy with phase four." Ram replied.

"The hospital is phase four." Jay said. "Or, has it changed? What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. You just carry on out there. We've got the rest covered." Ram replied.

"You trying to sideline me?" Jay asked.

"Should I be?" Ram asked.

"I don't understand. You're giving the city a game." Jay replied. "When we could be sorting out schools, a library, a hospital."

"I've given this city food, water, power and now your hospital." Ram said. "I've delivered on everything that was promised and I've said that the rest will come."

"After the game?" Jay asked.

"No. When I'm ready." Ram replied.

Jay leaves the room and walks past Java in the doorway.

"What is it, Java?" Ram asked.

"You asked me to check up on Ved." Java replied.

"Yeah, and." Ram said.

"Well, it seems he's been trying to force virt's to get scanned." Java said.

"These brothers. Turning out to be more pain than they are worth but nevermind I'll sort it out. Just leave us." Ram said.

Java leaves the room and closes the door.

"Personally I find it an irritant." Ram said.

"What?" Ebony asked.

Java opens the door abit and eavesdrops on the conversation.

"Power." Ram replied. "Tell me, how would you like to take over from Jay? Not yet but soon. We could rule the world together, just you and me."

Ebony walks away from Ram.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene finds Pride watching the game on the iMac.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"All over the city, kids are playing this, Cloe too." He said. "How do you stop kids playing? You can't. I don't know what to do, Sal. They're in my head and now they're getting in everyone else's too. I don't know how to fight this anymore."

"You know today at the hospital, I felt like giving up. I thought there was no way through it all. But you know what, Dee suggested we use the public announcement channel to ask for volunteers and it worked. We had fifty people come to visit us." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, we had to turn the rest of them away." She replied. "Right now, I don't know how to fight them either but we'll find a way, we always do."

Salene and Pride hug.

Dee and Patch walk up the stairs.

"Oops, sorry." Dee said.

"Oh, it's okay." Salene said.

"Me and Patch have been talking, go on." Dee said.

"I don't know much about medicine, just a few basics, not even that really. I mean, I..." Patch said.

"Stop babbling and just tell them." Dee said.

"Right. Well, I reckon I could hook up a couple of computer programs to help diagnose people. We could get some old medical books, we'd have to work on observation but we could use the books and the programs to guide us." Patch said.

"Are you saying you want to help?" Salene asked.

"Er..." Patch said.

"Just say yes, Patch." Dee said.

"Right. No, I mean yes." Patch said. "Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Jay finds Java sitting by the pool.

"You mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

"Hope I'm not going to regret this." She said.

Jay walks over and sits down a chair next to Java.

"But believe me Jay if I do so will you. You want a drink?" She asked. "Hey, two more."

A Techno nods and walks away.

"So what are we going to talk about? You got something in mind?" She asked.

"Yeah, the future." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ved is with Ram in the control room.

"I don't understand you. Your job is to get the city on our side and to get the people to sign up for what we have to offer." Ram said. "But, you have to go start throwing your weight around."

"They were troublemakers. I decided..." Ved said.

"You don't decide anything. You're here to follow orders. My orders." Ram said.

"What do you know? I have to make it happen down there on the ground and it is happening." Ved said. "As of tonight, the game is everywhere. Over half the city's been scanned. I'm doing my job and I don't need you and your new wife telling me I'm not."

Ram closes his laptop.

"Look, I..." Ved said.

"No, no, no. I mean, perhaps you're right. Perhaps I don't know what it's like being out there in the frontline. If what you say is true then congratulations, Ved." Ram said.

"Thanks." Ved said.

"Just one thing. If you ever suggest that you don't need me." Ram said.

"I never..." Ved said.

"If you ever suggest it Ved then no-one you know will ever see you again." Ram said. "Bye Ved."

Ram opens his laptop and Ved leaves the room.

* * *

Back at the hotel pool, Jay and Java are still talking.

"So, he hasn't told you anything else?" He asked.

Java finishes her drink.

"Phase four is all about getting them hooked but you knew that." She replied.

Java puts the empty cocktail glass down.

"He used me all this time. Needed me to do his donkey work. And what a donkey I turned out to be." He said.

"Why are we talking about Ram? When we could be talking about you and me?" She asked.

Java leans on Jay's legs.

"Oops, I think I said something I shouldn't have. I better go powder my nose." She said.

Java tries to stand up but can't.

"Oops, I must be tipsy." She said. "You wouldn't take advantage of me, would you Jay?"

"You should be in bed." He said.

"Mine or your's?" She asked. "I really don't mind, Jay."

Jay turns and looks at the Techno's standing near the pool.

"Can somebody give me a hand?" He asked.

Jay looks back at Java.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Ram is watching Java and Ebony fight training.

Ved appears and stands in front of Ram.

"You wanted an update?" Ved asked.

"Yeah." Ram replied.

"Uptake for the scanners has increased and responses for game two are promising." Ved said.

"Now, now girls. There are rules to this and that is not one of them." Ram said. "Promising means nothing. Give me some figures Ved. I need figures."

"We haven't got them in yet but we're anticipating about ninety percent." Ved said.

Ebony sneezes in the background.

"Everyone is scanned, everyone plays. That is the plan." Ram said. "That's another cold coming on, Ebony. I don't want you near me until you know for sure that you're not contagious. I only want Java near me."

Ebony walks away.

"When I say everyone, I mean a hundred percent Ved not ninety." Ram said. "Make it happen."

Ram wheels away.

* * *

A few moments later, inside the hotel.

Jay is in Java's room and Java is having a shower.

"So you don't know any more about his plans?" He asked.

"That the only reason you're here? Find out what Ram's plans are? Go ask him yourself." She said.

Java appears in the bathroom doorway behind Jay with a towel wrapped around herself.

"He's been working late on something recently. Says it's the biggest thing yet, something to do with pharoah's and pyramid's. That's all I know." She said.

Java walks over to Jay.

"But if you're nice to me Jay, who knows, I may try to get some more out of him." She said.

Jay clears his throat.

"I've liked spending time in your company again, Jay. I've liked it very much." She said.

"Java, I can't..." He said.

"I know, I know. It's complicated but you should realise I'm the only friend you got right now." She said.

"What, do you know something?" He asked.

"Maybe you and I should talk, just the two of us. How about dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Okay. But as long as you understand..." He replied.

"I understand." She said.

Java puts her hand behind Jay's neck, pulls him close to her and kisses him on the lips.

"I understand." She said.

Java walks back to the bathroom doorway and looks at Jay before she leaves him.

Jay bumps into Ebony outside Java's room, they look at each other before Ebony sneezes.

* * *

Later on, Ved is in the control room and Java walks in.

Java gives Ved a piece of paper.

"Here." She said.

Ved uses his communicator headset.

"I've just recieved the anticipated figures for game two. Expected participation around ninety-five percent." He said.

"Ved, it's eighty-five not ninety-five. If Ram finds out." She said.

"So, who's going to tell him?" He asked.

"You heard him talk to Ebony." She replied. "I'm the one who has to spend time with him. I'm supposed to be there now."

"So keep him sweet. Tell him it's ninety-five." He said.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Ram's been on my back long enough." He replied. "All he does is just cosy up with Ebony. He thnks it all easy. You know what I think, I think he's losing it."

"Shut up." She said.

"I think we could do better without him." He said.

"You want me to tell him that? Do you?" She asked. "You little fool. If you try to challenge Ram, he'll grind you into the dust."

"What about you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Ebony's got a cold. Cold's don't last for long. Sooner or later she's going to be back by Ram's side whispering sweet nothings in his ear and you'll be out again, back in the cold." He said. "So, what will it be? Eighty-five percent or ninety-five? Just remember as head of PR, Ram holds you just as responsible as me."

"Alright but we can't hide something like this for long." She replied. "So get those figures up. Pronto."

Java leaves the room and a Citynet broadcast begins.

"Hi and yes you're right. We're about to play game two. We'd like to welcome all you players out there." female Techno presenter said. "And, we've just heard that's expected to be ninety-five percent of the entire city."

* * *

Salene, Pride, Dee and Patch are in the makeshift hospital building.

There are some volunteers helping out with the beds.

Dee finds a box of medical supplies.

Wow, look at this lot." Dee said. "Hey Patch, have you heard this one? Doctor, doctor. I can't feel my arm. That's because we've cut it off."

Dee pulls out a bonesaw from the box and waves it about in the air.

Patch rushes over to Dee and takes the bonesaw from her.

"Hey, be careful with that." Patch said. "We might have to use it some day."

"Okay, okay, keep your pulse rate down." Dee said.

Patch puts the bonesaw down on to a trolley.

"Besides, you can't be serious. We can't use that." Dee said.

"You're never going to use it." Patch said. "Come on, I need you."

Patch turns around and bumps into a trolley behind him.

Patch walks away and Dee follows him.

"You know, we really need to work on your bedside manner and you really need some walking practise too." Dee said.

Pride moves to another bed to get it ready.

"You don't think those two maybe." Salene said.

"What? Dee and Patch?" Pride asked. "No, why? You think so?"

* * *

Back at the control room inside the hotel.

Java is massaging Ram's shoulders.

"You remember, you once told me that the future was filled with wonders?" She asked.

"It will be." He replied.

"Then where do the virt's fit in?" She asked.

"There's one simple thing about virt's." He replied. "They've got no vision. No sense of where they're going. Essentially a slave mentality."

"So, you're going to make them slaves?" She asked.

"No. We're trying to set up a future civilisation and that's a big project, you know." He replied. "Big projects, well, they need labour. We'll call it labour, yeah, we'll call it labour, my Java. Such strong fingers, no-one does it like you."

"Not even Ebony?" She asked.

Ram shrugs Java away.

"Why'd you have to spoil it?" He asked. "I'm sick of your jealously. Just live with it."

"I can't help but be jealous. Every moment you spend with her is a moment I can't spend with you." She replied. "And, I'm frightened."

"What of?" He asked.

"That she'll twist you against me until you push me out." She replied. "Like Siva."

"Look, Siva betrayed me. You haven't." He said. "Stay loyal to me, my precious and you'll have nothing to worry about. In fact quite the reverse. Tell me, how would you like to live forever?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Ah, you'll see. You'll see." He replied.

Java massages Ram's shoulders again.

"I know I've been bad tempered but it's just the pressure." He said. "Come back tonight and give me another massage because nobody does it like you."

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel, Jay enters Java's room.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You want to tell me you're not interested? Then tell me don't insult me." She said.

Jay closes the door behind him.

"I didn't mean to." He said.

"Has this been fun for you?" She asked. "Yeah I bet, it's been a riot. Making me think you and I could have something."

"I never tried to make you think that." He said.

"Well you have." She said.

Jay sits down on a chair opposite Java.

"I was at the hospital, that's all." He said. "There was a girl who was ill."

"So? You think I care about some sick virt?" She asked. "You kept me waiting three hours."

"I don't think we've got anything to say to each other, Java." He said.

Jay stands up and so does Java.

"You're wrong, I have plenty." She said.

Java walks over to Jay.

"They're going to get rid of you Jay, soon as you're no longer useful." She said. "You think you're still useful, Jay? In case you're wondering, your precious little Ebony's in on it. Now, if you'll excuse me Ram's waiting for his massage."

Java walks past Jay and she leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hotel corridor. Ved stops a Techno and a security camera is watching them.

"Hey, you know that chick Cloe? You ever seen her around, have you?" Ved asked.

"No sir." the Techno said.

"Well, put a red alert out across all Sector's to keep an eye out for her. She's missing." Ved said. "I have no idea where."

Ved walks away from the Techno.

Ram is watching on the security monitor's in the control room.

"I don't think you're ever going to see her again, Ved." Ram said.

Ram wheels away and laughs.

"Ever." Ram said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, everyone is in the Cafe at the top of stairs.

"Cloe should be back by now." Salene said. "Do we think Cloe is stuck in the game?"

"Could be." Pride said.

"Hello!" a female voice said.

The Mallrats turn around and they see a girl holding onto the railing.

The girl turns around and looks up at the Mallrats.

"May." Mark said.

May smiles when she sees her old boyfriend.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java is with Ram in the control room looking at the security monitor's.

"I can't see anything." She said.

"Exactly. The city's empty and you know why? Because they're all playing the game. We've got them hooked, Java." He said. "They're all hooked."

Java massages Ram's shoulders.

"It will be running itself soon. Won't it?" She asked.

"That's the idea." He replied.

"What will Jay do?" She asked.

"Nothing. So, we won't need Jay and his morals." He replied.

"Good." She said.

"You know, I always thought you had an eye for him." He said.

"No." She said. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know. Perhaps when the time comes you can decide." He replied.

Ved enters the room.

"Ved, what is it?" Ram asked. "It's late."

"I need to ask you something. It's important." Ved replied.

Ved closes the door behind him.

"Come in." Ram said.

"I want Cloe to stay here with me." Ved said.

"No." Ram said.

"But..." Ved said.

"Look, I said no." Ram said. "No virt's."

"But Ebony's a virt. Isn't she?" Ved asked.

"You challenging me?" Ram asked.

"I'm just saying it's not fair." Ved replied.

"And, I'm saying for one final time. No." Ram said.

"I'll play you for her." Ved said.

"What?" Ram asked.

"In reality space. If I win, she stays." Ved replied.

"You really think that you could take me?" Ram asked. "Okay then. Reality space tomorrow. Only this one's for real."

"What do you mean?" Ved asked.

"I mean that whatever happens in reality space, it happens for real. All the safeties are turned off." Ram replied. "You still want to play?"

"Yes, yes I do." Ved replied.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	21. Chapter 27

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 37 to 41.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** No Ned so he can't abduct Amber and Trudy.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Pride is lying in bed and dreaming about flying.

Salene wakes up next to him and she shakes him.

"Pride, wake up. Wake up." She said.

Pride wakes up and turns over to Salene.

"What? Where?" He said.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. You're alright." She said.

Pride closes his eyes and breathes out.

"Flying again?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied. "I thought I saw May."

"You did. She needs her rest, she's even in a worse state than you are." She said.

"I'm not going to let this thing beat me. I'll get it under control." He said.

"Of course you will." She said.

Salene lies down next to Pride.

Meanwhile, Dee is looking after May.

* * *

Back inside the hotel.

Ram is with Java in the control room and Ved walks in.

"Ah Ved, come in, come in." Ram said. "Sleep will, did you?"

"Like a baby." Ved replied.

"Good, very good." Ram said.

"Yourself?" Ved asked.

"Me? I've got nothing to worry about." Ram said.

"No?" Ved asked.

"No, not a thing." Ram replied.

"Then why did you want to see me?" Ved asked.

"I sent for you Ved because I thought you might have seen sense." Ram replied.

"About what?" Ved asked.

"Our little disagreement yesterday and I thought I'd give you a final chance to back down." Ram replied.

"Why should I?" Ved asked. "Do you know where she is?"

"If I knew where she was I'd tell you." Ram replied. "I know you have feelings for Cloe."

Ram looks at Java.

"What's the matter? Are you getting scared?" Ved asked.

"Look Ved, don't make me do this to you." Ram replied.

"I wouldn't want the virt's to see me take advantage of a disabled sicko like you." Ved said.

"Ved, you take that back." Java said.

"It's okay, Java." Ram said. "So, this is how you want it, huh. Okay, I'll see you in reality space at noon with all the safeties off."

"And, if I win. You hand over Cloe." Ved said.

"I don't write the rules, Ved." Ram said. "Like I said all the safeties are off."

Ved nods before he walks out of the room.

* * *

Back at the Mall, May is delirious in bed. Salene and Mark are by her side.

"This is great. I like this game." May said. "Is Amber here?"

"May, please listen to us. This isn't a game." Salene replied.

"But, I love the game." May said. "I want the version where we're together, Mark. Where you love me. Are you there, Mark? It is you, isn't it?"

Mark takes May hand and holds it.

"Yes, I'm here. You need some sleep" He said.

"Do I need to rest to get to the next level?" May asked.

"Yeah, come on, it's going to be okay. You get to the next level and he will be there." Salene replied.

May falls asleep and Mark is still holding her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Citynet broadcast is being shown.

"Here it is, at noon today you can watch the greatest contest of all time. Ved has challenged the great Ram himself to combat. You can watch the fight live here on Citynet at noon today." female Techno presenter said.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java is with Ebony in her room.

"Ram and Ved. How could you let this happen?" Ebony asked.

"You think I didn't try to talk them out of it?" Java asked.

"If I'd been there I would have." Ebony replied.

"But you weren't there, were you?" Java said. "Ram doesn't want you."

"Only because he's paranoid about..." Ebony said.

Ebony sneezes into a tissue.

"Quite ironic, isn't it? Last time you were faking it to keep him away." Java said.

"I'll be back, you'll see." Ebony said.

"You sure about that? Let's face it Ebony, you don't have much luck when it comes to men. You couldn't keep Jay, could you?" Java asked.

"Well, look who's talking." Ebony said.

Ebony walks over to the door.

"Does Ram know you're messing around with Jay?" Ebony asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Java asked.

"Don't try to con me. I saw him coming out of your room late last night." Ebony replied. "Real late."

"Is that all? It don't mean a thing." Java said.

"No? So, what you'd been doing? Playing snap or was it patty-cake?" Ebony asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Java said.

"I wouldn't but I bet Ram would." Ebony said.

There is a knock at the door.

"Yes." Ebony said.

The door opens and a Techno enters.

"City leader wants to see you." the Techno said.

Salene enters the room and the Techno leaves.

"Ebony." Salene said.

Salene then sees Java is there.

"Oh, sorry." Salene said.

"It's okay honey. We've said what we had to say. She's all yours." Java said.

Java leaves the room and closes the door.

"Yes! What do you want?" Ebony asked.

"I want you to talk to Ram." Salene replied.

"You want me to persuade him to call off his fight? Can't do it." Ebony said.

"What? No, about the hospital." Salene replied.

"Ram gave you the go ahead. Didn't he?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Salene replied.

"And he gave you equipment and medicines, right?" Ebony asked.

"But not enough, we need more." Salene replied.

"Salene, you may not have noticed but nobody's making that stuff any longer." Ebony said. "Stocks are running out and most of what's left is past its use by date and useless."

"Ram's got some. I know he does." Salene said.

"He needs them for himself." Ebony said.

"Ebony, there are dozens maybe hundreds of kids out there getting hurt. We're doing what we can for them but without medication. Well, some of them are going to die." Salene said.

"And, so will Ram." Ebony said. "So, forget it Salene."

"I should have known, you wouldn't want to help." Salene said.

"Now, hold on." Ebony said.

"You have sold out. You're nothing but Ram's puppet." Salene said.

"If you think Ram will listen, you go talk to him, you're the city boss now. And when you took on the job, you took on the responsibilties." Ebony said.

"I know that." Salene said.

"Good. So don't come running to me every time you got a problem." Ebony said. "I've got problems of my own. The door's right behind you."

Salene walks away from Ebony and leaves the room.

* * *

It's the afternoon in the city. Inside the hotel.

Ram, Java and Ved are in the black room.

Java gives Ram a headset.

"Thank you, Java." Ram said.

"Just take care." Java said.

"Me? Take care?" Ram asked. "Ved's the one, who you should be saying that to."

Java walks over to Ved.

"Ved, please. It's not too late." Java said.

"You're worried about Ram? Better say your goodbye's now." Ved said.

"Okay. Goodbye Ved." Java said. "Wish I could say it's been nice knowing you but I can't."

Java leaves the black room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall. Everyone is watching the Citynet broadcast.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. A no holds barred, winner takes all contest between the mighty Ram and his challenger, the Techno wizard Ved." the female Techno presenter said. "Let the game begin."

Ram and Ved appear on the screen dressed in white carrying lightsaber's and they fight.

Soon, Ved is lying on the floor and Ram stands over him.

"All safeties off, Ved." Ram said. "Who's the sicko now?"

"Go on Ram, do it. Do it." Ved replied.

Ram deletes Ved in the game.

* * *

A few moments later, Ram enters his room and is followed by Java.

"Well, it's done." He said.

"You need painkillers." She said.

"I'm fine." He said. "I just needed to show him who's boss around here."

"Well, you sure did that." She said, as she prepares some medicine.

"I never thought he'd go through with it." He said. "That kid had guts."

Java walks over to Ram with some pills in a small metal container.

"Here, this should help with the pain." She said, as she gives him the pills.

"Would you stop acting like a nurse maid." He said.

"Take them please." She said.

"Where's Ebony? I want her here to share the glory." He asked.

"You can't." She replied.

"What do you mean I can't?" He asked.

"She still has a cold." She replied.

"Don't tell me what I can do. Go and find Ebony and bring her to me." He said. "Now."

Java leaves the room.

Ram takes the pills and washes them down with water.

* * *

Later on, Ram is with Java in the control room and Ebony walks in.

"My lovely Ebony. So glad you could come." He said.

"Well, you know how it is, Ram. Your wish is my command." Ebony said.

"Ah, you say the sweetest things." He said.

"Ram." Java said.

Ebony sneezes into a tissue.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting too close." Ebony said.

"No, no, no. Stay." He said. "Never mind. What harm can it do? You're my wife. I've been missing you."

"Have you? Have you really?" Ebony asked. "You know it wasn't my choice to stay away."

"I know it couldn't be helped." Ram replied.

"No. I don't know what I would do if anything should happen to you." Ebony said.

"Huh. Don't you?" Java asked. "I do."

"Java, that's enough." He replied. "Leave."

"But, Ram." Java said.

"I said enough. Just leave us." Ram said.

Java leaves the room.

Ebony walks behind Ram and massages his shoulders.

"My lovely Ebony, tell me what have you been doing?" He asked.

"Worrying about you." She replied.

"Really? There's no need." He said.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean a few aches and pains but nothing serious." He replied. "Did you watch the fight?"

Ebony nods.

"How was I?" He asked.

"You were fantastic." She replied.

"Yeah, I suppose I was." He said.

"You know, it looked like you were having a real good time." She said.

"Oh, not at all. I wasn't enjoying myself." He said. "It just sometimes I need to bring a little discipline to those nearest and dearest to me. It's not something I enjoy but it's just what has to be done when someone steps out of line."

Ram looks at Ebony.

Ebony stops massaging Ram's shoulders.

"Come on, keep going." He said.

Ebony massages his shoulders with a look of disgust on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene walks towards Pride's room.

"Pride. Pride, are you awake?" She asked, out loud.

Salene enters the room through a beaded door curtain and sees his bed is empty.

Salene walks away.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Pride is waiting to be scanned.

Two Techno's place the scanning headset on Pride's head.

Pride eagerly twists the probes.

"You guys ready?" He asked. "Let's go."

A Techno presses a key and Pride loses consciousness.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Salene is lying on Pride's bed and Pride enters the room.

"You've been gone a long time." She said.

"I thought you'd be asleep." He said.

Pride slowly undoes the buttons on his shirt.

"The lights have been surging." She said.

"Have they?" He asked.

Salene turns over and looks at Pride.

"And I think you've been playing the game." She said.

"I've been out, I had to do some thinking." He said. "It's late. We'll talk in the morning, okay."

Salene turns back around and Pride takes his shirt off.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.

Ram is with Java and Ebony in the control room.

"Ved's figures indicate ninety-five percent of the population are scanned in." Java said.

"The city's ours. Let's put it to work." Ram said.

"No pay, no play." Java said.

"Such a catchy slogan. Simple enough even for a virt to comprehend." Ram said.

"Are you sure we're not rushing this?" Ebony asked.

"We rush because our power supply depends on it." Ram replied.

"It's just that in my experience, I found that people don't work to work." Ebony said.

"Ah but they do want to play. They can't survive without the game so we can get them to do whatever we want them to." Ram said.

"Don't get too carried away. Scanning them is easy. Putting them on a chain gang is another thing altogether." Ebony said.

Ebony sneezes into a tissue.

"Ebony, you still got that cold?" Java asked.

"I'm over the worst of it." Ebony replied.

"But not totally. Which clearly explains your rather negative attitude towards our plans." Ram said. "Maybe those little germs are getting in there and interfering with your judgement."

"Just a word of caution. Look before we leap." Ebony said.

"No need, it's a done deal." Java said.

"Java's right. We've already won over their little hearts and minds." Ram said. "I mean, they've tasted the forbidden fruit and besides we have no choice. Our resources are being stretched to the limits. We need all the manpower that we can get to get the show up on the road."

"Is it that bad?" Ebony asked.

"The whole operation is on a massive scale. It eats up electricity." Ram replied. "But don't worry. they'll learn to love their servitude. Embrace it with open arms."

Ram starts laughing.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are eating breakfast in the Cafe.

Salene walks up the stairs.

"Salene, want some porridge?" Siva asked.

"Oh, no thanks." Salene replied.

Salene stands at the top of stairs.

"Hey, has anyone seen Pride?" Salene asked.

"Something wrong?" Mark asked.

"No, nothing. I just wanted a word with him and I couldn't find him anywhere." Salene replied.

"Maybe he went to the hospital." Dee said.

"It's okay. I think I know where he is." Salene said.

Salene turns around and goes back to the stairs.

"I mean, it's the kind of place he'll go, you know." Dee said.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll go check it out." Salene said.

Salene walks down the stairs.

"Right, time for patrol." Dee said.

Dee stands up from the table leaving an empty bowl.

"I'll catch up." Mark said.

"No, we go together as a team." Dee said. "You want me to pull rank?"

Mark finishes his bowl of porridge.

"Alright. Let's go." Mark replied.

Mark and Dee walk down the stairs.

Siva begins to pick up the empty bowls.

"So, Patch what are your plans?" Siva asked.

"Uh, my plans? I don't know." Patch replied.

"Want to help tidy up the kitchen?" She asked.

"Really? Can I?" He asked.

"Of course, thanks." She replied.

Patch picks up a large metal pot and his bowl.

"You're such a sweetheart." She said.

"Hey, wait up." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city near the trading market.

Pride walks past some kids wearing blue headbands.

Pride stops when the kids surround him.

"What colour are you?" a young guy asked.

"None of your business." Pride replied.

"Oh really. Well this is our territory, blues." the young guy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pride said.

"Not been scanned. Not part of the game." the young guy said.

"No." Pride said.

"That's too bad. What matters is you ain't a blue and you're trespassing." the young guy said. "We own these streets."

Pride pushes the young guy aside, runs to a table of shoes and throws it at some other kids wearing blue headbands.

Pride runs away, knocks over a table to stop the kids chasing him and he runs through the market.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java is with Ram in his room.

"You know, it works out to be about an eight hour day for each virt." She said. "Assuming they're working at full capacity."

"We'll make sure of that." He said.

"Let's hope they're not too tired afterwards for reality space." She said.

"No, they won't be." He said. "They'll be thinking about nothing else during their daily grind. Dreaming of escaping from their loathsome existence. Although, on reflection I share some of Ebony's concerns."

"Forget her. She was letting her bad mood do the talking." She said.

"No. In the initial stages we are vulnerable." He said. "That's why Ram has come up with the perfect solution. Jay."

"I don't understand." She said.

"Someone has to sell the new idea to the virt's. Why not Jay? He's well known. He's one of my chief commander's." He said. "Let him be the public face."

"Take the heat you mean." She replied.

"Once the virt's start grumbling. Who do they blame? Jay." He asked. "Who was the object of their hatred?"

"Jay." She replied.

"Two birds, one stone." He said. "We get everything up and running. And, we help seal his fate."

"Let me tell him." She said.

Ram starts laughing and Java smirks.

* * *

Later on, Jay is by the hotel pool and Java appears with a drink in her hand.

"I've been looking for you." She said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Got good news for you." She replied.

"I find that hard to believe." He said.

Java sits down at the table next to Jay.

"So bitter, so young." She said. "All because of being left out in the cold. I've come to welcome you back into the fold."

"Ram wouldn't trust me to push his wheelchair." He said.

"That's where you're wrong. Ram may have his temper tantrums but he's no fool." She said. "He knows your capabilities and has decided to give you a mission worthy of them."

"Cut the hype." He said.

"As of today, the virt's are going to have to work for their right to play the game. No more free ride." She said. "Ram needs a strong figure head to get it through. You're it."

"No way. He's out of his mind. He knows how I feel about reality space. What it's doing." He said. "He wants me to push it even further down people's throats."

"Whose side are you on?" She asked. "Our leader gives you an important post and you turn your nose up. I thought you resented not having any influence."

"Nobody consulted me. I'm expected to blindly follow orders." He replied.

"You're scared. You make a lot of noise but when it comes to facing the real challenge, you run away." She said.

"That's not true." He said.

"Power frightens you. You're happy without it. Pitiful." She said. "Those Mallrats have really messed with your head. Turned you into a total loser."

Java moves Jay's communicator headset and kisses him on the cheek.

"Enjoy the cocktail." She said.

Java leaves Jay sitting at the table and he knocks the drink to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Casino. Pride is at an iMac computer.

Pride tries to swipe a keycard and a "No Pay, No Play" message appears on the screen.

Pride hits the keyboard and shakes the monitor.

"Hey!" a Techno said.

The Techno walks over to Pride.

"Stop that now." the Techno said.

"Stupid machine won't play. I got to play." Pride said.

"Well, then you got to pay dirtbag. You see the instructions, it's not for free anymore." the Techno said.

"You don't understand. I have to get back inside." Pride said.

The Techno grabs Pride by his arm and lifts him out of the chair.

The Techno drags Pride away from the iMac computer's.

"No pay, no play." the Techno said.

"Please, I..." Pride said.

The Techno throws Pride out of the Casino.

"Out." the Techno said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jay is with Salene in the Cafe.

"If the work is anything like the work camps. They'll be leaving in droves." He said.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Not now they've got something to lose." She said. "Are you going to turn down Ram?"

"I left Ram a while back. Time to make it official." He replied.

Jay gets up from the table and walks down the stairs.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall.

Salene is sitting on Pride's bed and Pride walks in.

"Pride, where have you been?" She asked.

"Scouting the city." He replied. "I woke up early, you were still asleep, didn't want to disturb you."

Salene stands up from the bed and walks over to Pride.

"Like last night. Pride, I was worried with reason considering the way you've been acting recently." She said.

"Just bear with me, Salene. I'm just trying to get back to normal." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Java is in the control room and Ebony walks in.

"Where you going?" Java asked.

"To see Ram." Ebony replied.

"I don't think so, not with you still infectious." Java said.

"I've got the sniffles. How much harm can that do?" Ebony asked.

"Don't you know, the common cold could have a devastating effect on him. I'm not allowing it." Java replied.

"For his own good?" Ebony asked.

"I care about Ram. You don't." Java replied. "You'll only stick around as long as it's useful. You'd dump Ram in a second if you got a better offer."

"You wouldn't?" Ebony asked.

"I'm here for the duration." Java replied.

"Trouble is Ram's in love with me. Not you. I'd say that gives me an edge." Ebony said. "Wouldn't you?"

Ebony leaves and Ram wheels in.

"Java. Did you send Ebony away?" He asked. "I specifically asked to see her. What on earth possessed you?"

"It's her flu. She could easily give it to you." She replied. "I thought it best she'd stay clear."

"That's for me to decide. How dare you presume otherwise." He said, angrily. "Ram and Ram only decides who he sees and when. Understand?"

Java remains quiet and looks at Ram.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay is by the hotel pool and a Techno walks over to him.

The Techno shows Jay a clipboard with a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Jay asked.

"Your speech for tonight's Citynet broadcast." the Techno replied.

Jay takes the clipboard.

"The new deal." Jay said, reading from the paper.

Jay and the Techno nod at each other before the Techno walks away.

"Come rejoice in the glory of work. Taste the fruits of your labours. The game awaits those with the strength to give themselves..."

Jay rips the paper from the clipboard, scrunches it up and throws it on the ground.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Dee and Patch are sitting by the fountain.

"I'll tell you, things are going from bad to worse out there. I don't know how to keep a lid on it." She said.

"We're getting walk-in's at the hospital already. Fallout from gang fight's." He said. "Our meagre supply of medicine doesn't help either."

"Me and Mark will do our best to reign it in but there's a limit to what we can do." She said.

"Be careful, you don't want to end up on my operating table." He said.

Siva appears in the background from the stairs.

"Why not? I trust you." Dee said.

"Uh, thanks but I..." Patch said.

Siva walks past wearing a blue bathrobe and holding a white towel.

"Hi handsome." Siva said.

Patch smiles.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel, Jay walks into the control room.

"This better be good, Jay. Can't you see I'm busy?" Ram asked.

"I quit. I no longer take orders from you or any Techno." Jay replied.

"So, you don't enjoy your new assignment then?" Ram asked.

"What? Slave master? I played that game for too long. It's over." Jay replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ram asked.

"Maybe because your little empire is crumbling around you." Jay replied.

"Is that so?" Ram asked.

"So, what happens now?" Jay asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. In the light of your, in the light of your treachery. I have no choice but..." Ram replied.

Ram sneezes and Java goes to his side.

"Oh, no." Java said.

"Guards. Seize him." Ram said, before leaving the room.

Jay manages to evade three Techno's and runs down a corridor.

Jay is grabbed by two Techno's and Java appears.

"Hold it. Let him go. I said let him go." Java said.

The guards let go of Jay.

"What do you want?" Jay asked.

"Revenge and you can help me." She replied.

"The only person you're interested in helping Java, is yourself." He said.

"I can help you, Jay, if you want me to." She said. "Otherwise you might have to be taught an expensive lesson."

Jay walks away from Java.

"A lesson you'll never forget." She said.

* * *

It's morning the next day, inside the Mall.

Patch is in the kitchen and Salene bumps into Pride near the stairs.

"What about breakfast? Patch is making pancakes." She said.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

Pride walks down the stairs and Salene walks finds Jay sitting at a table in the Cafe.

"Hi." She said. "Hello?"

"Hi." He said.

Siva sits down next to Jay.

"You look terrible." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Why? So, you can go and tell your boss how much of a loser I am." He replied.

"What? You think I'm some kind of spy?" She asked.

"Well, are you? What are you doing here otherwise?" He asked.

"Could ask you the same question." She replied. "If you can come around the Mallrats point of view. Why can't I?"

"It's not it." He replied.

"What then?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's odd you being here that's all, turning your life upside down, giving up everything." He replied. "I thought it would have been something else."

Siva slams her hands on the table and she gets up.

"If that's what you think. You are so wrong." She said, angrily.

Siva walks away from Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java is with Ram in his room.

Ram has a towel around his neck and is blowing into a tissue.

"Curse her." He said.

"Ebony?" She asked.

"Yes, Ebony and her filthy germs." He replied.

"I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen." She said.

"Look, don't lecture me, Java." He said.

"Someone has to. Have you forgotten what happened last time?" She asked. "How close you came?"

Java offers Ram a drink.

"Come on, drink this." She said.

"I don't want it." He said.

"Please Ram for me." She said.

"Will you stop fussing." He said.

"After all you did for Jay, he walks out on you." She said. "Unbelievable."

"Don't you worry about Jay. I've got plans for him." He said. "He's a traitor and he'll be dealt with like a traitor."

"But, don't delete him." She said.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"You want to see the traitor suffer, don't you?" She asked. "I thought we might pay a little visit."

Ram smugly grins before getting the sniffles.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Dee and Mark are talking and walking.

"I want a complete itinerary of all the market traders." She said.

Dee gives Mark a pocket note book.

"Issue a licence to each existing stall holder. Name, Tribe, all the blurb. New pitches are suspended until further notice." She said.

"Paperwork?" He asked.

"It's called administration." She replied.

"Okay. I'll do it." He said.

Dee and Mark walk down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene walks into the Cafe and finds Jay still sitting at a table.

"Bad night?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied.

"Ram? Ved?" She asked.

Salene sits down next to Jay.

"Both. One's lost it and the other, well the other's just lost." He replied.

"Jay, no-one would blame you if you decided to leave the city. It might be for the best." She said.

"I had a vision and now it's in ruins." He said. "I wanted a better city. I wanted to make a difference."

"You have made a difference." She said. "What about the hospital? No way, would we have got that without you. Maybe you should stop thinking about us and start thinking about yourself. Because, Ram is going to want revenge."

"So, what? I just leave." He said.

"Do you two want pancakes?" Patch asked.

Patch is holding a plate full of pancakes in between Jay and Salene.

"Come on guys, help me out here." Patch said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Casino.

Patch is wearing a reality space headset and is playing the game.

The "No Pay, No Play" message appears on the screen.

Patch takes the headset off and looks at the monitor.

"I was just about to win." He said.

Patch pulls out a keycard from a pocket and swipes it.

"I can't have used them all." He said.

An out of credits message appears on the screen.

"I can't believe this." He said.

* * *

It's the afternoon in the city. Back inside the Mall.

Siva is reading a magazine in the Cafe and Jay walks in.

"Hi Jay. You made the right decision leaving Ram." She said.

"We both did." He said, as he sits down next to her.

"Who would have thought we would end up here." She said.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier." He said.

"That's okay. You're worried aren't you?" She asked. "I mean, about Ram."

"Aren't you?" He asked.

"He's cut me off. As far as he's concerned I don't exist." She replied. "Besides, he's got Ebony now. I was never a match for her anyway. But you, you're a threat. You know too much. Maybe you should make a run for it while you still got the chance."

"That's what Salene said." He said.

* * *

Back inside the hotel.

A familiar female Techno is wearing a mask and is sitting in front of an iMac in the control room.

Ebony walks in and watches what the Techno is doing on the iMac.

"Look at this, this is image manipulation." Zandra said

"What's that?" Ebony asked.

"It's when you take one image from one location and superimpose it into another." Zandra replied.

Zandra taps away at the keyboard and Ebony sees a beach on the iMac's screen.

"Watch." Zandra said.

Ebony looks at the screen and sees her and Ram walking along the beach.

"What else can they do?" Ebony asked.

"They can hold hands." Zandra replied, as she presses some keys.

Ebony watches as she and Ram holds hands.

Zandra presses more keys.

Ebony sees Ram putting his arm around her shoulder on the screen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ebony asked.

"You can do alot more with this program." Zandra replied.

"It's brilliant." Ebony said.

Zandra presses a couple of keys and Jay and Amber appear kissing.

"And, it all makes sense." Ebony said.

Ebony realises she has been duped into marrying a control freak.

Zandra smiles when she sees the penny has finally dropped.

* * *

Later on, Ebony finds Java in the lobby of the hotel.

"What on earth is up with you?" Ebony asked.

"What do you think?" Java replied.

"That reality space thing. You know when they superimpose images so it looks like you're there with someone but not with them at all?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, its mega isn't it? Ram's so clever." Java replied.

"I saw Amber in there once. In one of the game's." Ebony said. "Does that mean she's in the database or whatever they call it? Could they use her image?"

"Yeah, I guess so from when they were doing those experiments on her." Java replied. "But, you know that was all exaggerated. Most of those kids are volunteers and they enjoyed it too."

"Yeah." Ebony said.

"But, I guess you know all that. You're with us now. You're just like me. After all, we are sister's." Java said. "Don't you think it's about time we get to know each other?"

"I know you, Java. Just like Siva." Ebony replied. "You'll both stab each other in the back if you could benefit. So, don't play friendly sister with me."

Ebony walks away from Java.

* * *

A few moments later, Ebony is in her room and she finds the discarded compact disc in the bin.

She puts the disc into the iBook laptop on her desk and watches the video of Amber and Jay kissing.

"Oh, gosh. How stupid." She said. "Oh, Jay. Jay."

* * *

Back at the Mall. Jay is with the Mallrats in the Cafe.

"Thanks for coming guys, I appreciate it." Jay said. "Look, this is my fault. Okay, they're getting me back."

"Would you stop beating yourself up about this." Salene said. "If it weren't you, we wouldn't even have a hospital."

"Well we don't. Not now." Jay said.

"Look, the city is crawling with gangs wanting to fight each other." Salene said. "It could have been any one of them."

"I don't know if I should stick around with you guys anymore." Jay said. "Okay, there are people out there who obviously still see me as part of the Techno's. And, they're prepared to destroy anything I try to achieve."

Pride huffs.

"What do you think, Pride?" Jay asked.

"Maybe Jay's right, Salene. He could be in danger." Pride said. "They targeted the hospital today, probably thought he was there. The Mall could be next."

"Just because things are tough right now, doesn't mean we turn our backs on our friends." Salene said. "It's not the Mallrat way."

"Thanks but Pride's got a point." Jay said.

"Not everyone's playing the game. Not everyone's being scanned." Dee said. "We should be recruiting them."

"Dee's right. There are heaps of unscanned kids out there that Ram doesn't know about." Salene said. "We've got to find them."

"Train them up, you mean?" Siva asked.

"Like the old militia." Dee said.

"Exactly. We can totally turn this thing around." Salene said. "Look at us, we're sitting around moping when we should be out there fighting back."

"I appreciate it. But if any of you guys got hurt. I'll never be able to live with myself." Jay said.

Jay walks over to the stairs.

"Jay." Salene said.

"I'm sorry, guys." Jay said.

Jay walks down the stairs.

* * *

Later on, Jay is with Siva in the Cafe. She packs some food for him.

"This should keep you going." She said.

"For a month." He said.

"If at first, you don't succeed." She said.

"Give up and head for the hills." He said.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said.

"If you see Ebony." He said.

"It's not likely." She said.

"Yeah. But if you do, tell her I say hi." He said.

"Sure." She said.

Siva hands Jay the food and he puts it into his bag.

"Well, thanks again. He said.

Jay leaves the room, stands at the top of stairs and removes the communicator headset.

Ebony is on the stairs, she looks up at him and watches him throw away the headset.

Jay walks down the stairs towards Ebony.

"Jay, are you leaving?" She asked.

Jay doesn't reply.

"But, you can't." She said.

"I thought you'd be pleased." He said.

Jay walks past Ebony.

"Don't go. I'm sorry for everything. I've been a complete fool." She said.

Jay turns around.

"I'm sorry Ebony. It's kinda late for that." He said.

"I know." She said. "But, just stay long enough to see this."

Ebony holds up the compact disc.

"Please." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My worst nightmare." She replied. "Jay, please. I was wrong."

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Jay and Ebony are watching the disc on the iMac.

"This, this just didn't happen." He said.

"I know that now." She said.

"Why didn't you come to me? Ask me?" He asked.

"Jay, it was all there in full colour. You and Amber." She replied. "I mean, what more proof did I need?"

"Ram's doing." He replied.

"Who else." She said. "I only just found out they can even do things like this. We may have never found out."

Jay and Ebony look at each other before they kiss.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel, Java walks into Ram's new room.

"Good morning, Ram. Here are those printout's..." She said.

Java looks around, drops the folder and rushes over to Ram.

"Ram, what is it? What's happening?" She asked.

"Help me, Java." He said, weakly.

"What do you need?" She asked.

Ram points behind him and Java goes to the medicine chest.

She picks it up and carries it back to him.

"Which one?" She asked.

Ram points out a bottle.

"This one." She said. "How many? One? Two? More?"

Java opens the bottle, takes some pills out and puts them in Ram's mouth.

"Just relax. Take it easy. I'm here." She said, as she gives him water.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Ebony and Jay are lying in bed together.

"If you knew how many times I've thought of this." He said.

"You and me both." She said.

"I thought I lost you." He said. "And then when they trashed the hospital. I thought I've got to go."

"They trashed the hospital?" She asked.

"Medicines. Everything." He replied.

"But now we're together, right?" She asked.

"Right." He replied.

"And we have a score to settle." She said.

"Ebony." He said.

"Jay, I can't leave it. Ram robbed us of time that we can't get back and he made me look like a fool." She said. "Ram has it coming. Big time."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java is giving orders to a Techno as Ram is still sick behind her.

"No-one is to enter this room for the rest of the day. Understood?" She said.

"Yes, Java." the Techno replied.

"Get word to security at the front of the building. Anyone who wants to see Ram, gets to see me first." She said. "And I mean anyone, got me?"

"Yes, Java." the Techno replied.

Java waves the Techno away and closes the door behind him.

Java walks back to Ram and holds his gloved hand.

"I'm here." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital. Some of the Mallrats are tidying up the mess.

"Here's something." Dee said, picking out a bottle from a box.

"We can use this." Patch said.

Pride kicks a table.

"They should be taught a lesson." Pride said.

"Since when has violence been an answer to anything." Salene said.

Dee and Patch look at each other.

"What's with you, Pride?" Salene asked.

"You know what I mean." Pride replied.

"No, I don't." Salene said.

"Perhaps we should clear this lot up and well start again basically." Patch said.

"This is silly, we know what's going to happen. They're just going to come back and trash the place again." Salene said.

"Exactly." Pride said, pointing.

"You're saying we do nothing." Patch said.

"I'm saying we should change the base of our operation to the Mall. We'll be less conspicious, less of a target, they probably won't even know we're there." Salene said.

"And, what do we do about medical supplies?" Dee asked.

"I don't know. I don't know but let's just take it one step at a time, yeah?" Salene said.

"Sounds good to me." Patch said.

"Let's do it." Dee said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Casino. Pride is at the bar.

"I can pay you later." Pride said, to the barman.

The barman shakes his head.

Pride holds up a M coin.

"Credits or nothing." the barman said.

Pride grabs the barman by the throat.

Pride is grabbed by three guys and is kicked out.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ebony tries to see Ram.

"On whose orders?" She asked.

"Java's." a Techno replied.

A door opens and Java appears.

"What's going on?" Java asked.

"This fool thinks that your rules apply to me too." Ebony replied.

"They apply to everybody, no exceptions." Java said.

"And how long will this go on?" Ebony asked.

"For as long as Ram wants. He doesn't always plan these things, Ebony." Java said.

Ebony tries to get past Java but is pushed back.

"Look, he's my husband. What right have you got?" Ebony asked.

"I have every right. He's mine too." Java replied.

Another Techno appears in the corridor.

"The consignment of the medical supplies has been dispatched and should arrive today." the Techno said.

Java waves the Techno away and he leaves.

"Medical supplies. Is Ram ill?" Ebony asked.

"Of course not, he's just busy working on a project." Java replied.

"I'm watching you Java, very carefully." Ebony said.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to do anything else little sister. See you around." Java said.

Ebony shakes her head and walks away from Java and a Techno.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, a makeshift hospital has been set-up downstairs.

"I got to say, Salene. Why didn't we use the Mall as a hospital in the first place?" Jay asked.

"It's getting mad out there." Dee said.

Dee walks behind a shop counter where the medical supplies are kept.

May is sitting on a bed near the counter.

"May, how are you feeling?" Salene asked.

"Great, much better." May replied.

"If you run into a bunch of crazies. Make sure you're wearing the right colours." Dee said.

"That's right. You got to watch the Red's or you'll never make it to level nine." May said.

"May, you got to break the cycle otherwise you're never going to recover." Salene said.

"Salene, I'm fine. Really." May said. "I just wanted to warn anyone else in the game."

"Jay, have you noticed something?" Salene asked.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Most of this lot aren't wearing any colours." Salene replied.

"Unscanned." Jay said.

"They must be." Salene said.

"Looks like we've found the recruits for the cause you were talking about." Jay said.

"Jay." Salene said.

Salene points at Ebony, Jay turns around and walks over to her.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony and Jay are talking near the stairs.

"I went to see Ram. Java's not letting anyone near him." She said.

"What's she up to now?" He asked.

"I think he's ill. How ill I don't know." She replied. "Java says not but she's just ordered a fresh supply of medicines."

"For when?" He asked.

"Arriving today. Why?" She asked.

"Can you find out more about this?" He asked.

"I can try." She replied. "What have you got in mind?"

"What you saw us doing back there. A medical centre here in the Mall and we haven't got a packet of plasters between us." He replied.

"A heist on the supply track." She said.

"Why not? They hit the hospital hard enough." He said.

"I like it. I want in on it." She said.

Jay looks at Ebony.

"What?" She asked. "The others?"

"We'll have to put it to them." He replied.

"Then the sooner the better." She said.

"Okay, come with me." He said. "You can tell them yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Inside Ram's room.

Ram is lying in bed with plastic sheeting around the bed.

"This never happened. Do you hear me?" Java asked.

"Yes Java." a Techno said.

"Of course Java." another Techno said.

Java puts her arm up and the Techno's leave the room.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Everyone is gathered upstairs in the Cafe at the top of stairs.

"There's a consignment of medical supplies being delivered by truck today to the Techno's." Jay said. "The proposal is we get to the truck and the supplies before it reaches Ram."

"At last some action." Pride said. "Well, I say we do it. We can pull this off."

"I agree. We can wipe them out." May said.

"Medical supplies, Salene. We can't run a hospital without them." Pride said.

Salene looks at Ebony.

"When's it going to arrive?" Salene asked.

"I'm not sure." Ebony replied.

"Which road?" Dee asked.

"Well, it could be from either direction." Ebony replied.

"But she can find out." Jay said.

Ebony leaves and walks down the stairs.

"There's got to be another way." Salene said.

"After what I've been through. I don't know if I'd agree with you on that." May said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. In Ram's room.

Java is by Ram's side as he lies in bed.

"It's alright, it's alright Ram. You're going to be just fine. Trust me." She said.

Ram opens his eyes and tries to speak.

Java looks through a medical chest next to the bed.

"It has to be one of these." She said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"We should have gone for it." Pride said. "We still can. We don't need Ebony. We know the suplly truck's due."

"No, we don't. All we know is Ebony told us there's one due." Dee said.

"That's good enough." Pride said.

"You don't know Ebony." Siva said.

"What about you Jay? Why do you trust Ebony so much?" Salene asked.

"What do you want to hear?" Jay asked. "Gut feeling. Inituation."

"Either we agree to do this or we don't but we decide now." Salene said.

"Listen, we should look out for the truck. There's only two roads it can come in on." Dee said. "If we see it, that's proof that Ebony's on our side."

Jay looks at Dee.

"How do we let everybody know it's on?" Jay asked.

"Dee." Salene replied.

"Me?" Dee asked.

"Your Citynet broadcast. The lookout get word to you, you slip in a coded message and we go for it." Salene replied. "I think I know where we can find the extra muscle."

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Java is still with Ram in his room and a Techno walks in.

Java quickly kneels down by his bedside.

"Ram, I really need you to wake up." She said. "Which is the one you need, Ram? Is it this one? Ram!"

"Are you alright, Java?" the Techno asked.

"No, I'm upset. You just remember that." Java replied. "I don't know if commander Ram will make it. It's terrible."

The Techno leaves and Java looks over her shoulder.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene visits the kids in the hospital.

"Who of you support a colour?" Salene asked.

"None of us." a young boy replied.

"Good. I had to ask. We really need your help." Salene said.

"What kind of help?" the young boy asked.

"Getting back at the Techno's." Salene replied.

"What do you want us to do?" the young boy asked.

* * *

Later on, Dee is in the control room at the hotel doing a Citynet broadcast.

"Howdy. Here we are again with your daily update on the city and what's new." She said. "As you know, we like to hear from our viewers so that we can aim our programme directly at your concerns. So, don't forget it's your slot. If there's anything you want read, just contact us and we'll see what we can do about it."

* * *

Back at the Mall, Jay is with Ebony in her room sitting on the bed.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" She asked. "Waiting for Dee's coded message?"

"I suppose." He replied.

"I've been thinking." She said.

"Me too." He said.

"You've been thinking what I've been thinking?" She asked.

"What if the truck doesn't show?" He replied. "We've got each other and the world's a big place."

Ebony and Jay look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats are watching the Citynet broadcast.

"Lots of you have been dropping notes in. Saying you'll love to see re-runs of some of the old programme's." Dee said. "I've got one here, just handed in. Bring back Digby Dog the best cartoon ever."

"That's it. It's on." Pride said.

"Go find Jay." Salene said.

Pride leaves the room.

"You stay here Siva and look out for May." Salene said. "We won't be long."

Salene leaves the room.

"Take care." Siva said.

* * *

Later on, in the countryside on a road.

Mark is lying on the ground and Jay is standing by him.

"You call this a diversion?" Mark asked.

"Got any better ideas?" Jay asked.

Pride, Salene and some kids are hiding in the bushes near the road.

"Come on, come on, come on." Pride said, as he gets to his feet.

"Pride, get down." Salene said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What's with you?"

A black Techno truck drives up the road and Jay halts the truck.

"Wait for the signal." Salene said.

A Techno opens a truck door and looks at Jay.

"I've got a prisoner here. Give me a hand." Jay said.

The Techno gets out of the truck and walks over to Jay.

"Wait till they're all out." Salene said.

Pride gets impatient and runs out from the bushes across the wet grass.

Pride opens the truck door and grabs a Techno.

Jay rushes the Techno that came to help him with the prisoner.

"Go. Go. Go." Salene shouted.

The Mallrats and Jay ambush the Techno's.

Pride is kicked a Techno on the ground and May appears and pushes him back.

May is wearing a blue headband and Pride gets into a fighting stance.

May raises her hands up in defeat.

"Why don't we save it for the next level?" May asked.

Pride stands up and puts his hands down.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java walks into Ram's room.

She sits on the bed and holds his hand.

"You taught me well. I'm going to make this right. Help is on the way." She said.

* * *

Back at the Mall, everyone is carrying boxes of medical supplies from the truck.

Mark walks in after three people carrying boxes and Dee appears.

"How'd it go?" Dee asked.

"Apart from the rain. Like clockwork." Mark replied.

Salene walks in carrying a box and puts it down by the grille.

"May." Salene said.

May walks past Salene, she stops and turns around.

"I still don't understand how you got there." Salene said.

"I thought you guys would have wanted some help." May said.

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?" Salene asked.

"I don't suppose you saw Patch." Dee said.

"He's not back yet." Salene said.

"I've looked everywhere." Dee said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hotel. Patch is being kept prisoner and Java enters the room.

"Why are you keeping me here?" He asked.

Java drops a medical book at Patch's feet.

"I don't understand." He said.

"Said you were a medic, didn't you?" She asked.

"I was exaggerating." He replied. "I wouldn't exactly say I'm a medic."

"Patch is it?" She asked.

Patch doesn't say anything.

"I hope not Patch for your sake." She said.

"I don't quite follow." He said.

"I want you to save Ram's life." She said.

"You can't be serious." He said.

"Oh, I'm very serious." She said. "If Ram doesn't make it, neither will you or me."

* * *

It's morning the next day, inside the hotel. Java is in Ram's room.

"Ram, can you hear me?" She asked. "It's me Java."

Java puts her hand on top of Ram's gloved hand.

"Ram, you don't have to try and speak. But if you know I'm here, just squeeze my hand." She said.

Ram doesn't squeeze Java's hand and she smiles.

* * *

A few moments later, Java enters the room that Patch is in.

Java is holding a small plastic box with pill bottles in.

"No need to be afraid." She said.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"I'm going to let you go. As soon as you tell me what I need to know." She replied. "One of these medicine's will save Ram's life. You tell me which one it is and if you're right, you're out of here. Simple."

"How am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"You know what Ram's symptoms are. I'll get you a computer with his medical library on it and you work it out." She replied.

"But I'm not a doctor. Just because I know a bit about medicine's. It doesn't mean I can sort this out for you." He said. "What about your people?"

"My people are computer nerds and engineers." She replied. "That means you're my best shot. Understand?"

Patch scratches his forehead.

"I can be a very good friend to those who help me, Patch. Just like Ram." She said. "So what's it to be?"

"Sure." He replied.

Java gives the plastic box of pill bottles to Patch.

Patch looks at the pill bottles then up at Java.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene is in the hospital and Pride walks in.

"I still think we should have kept it hidden under the building." He said.

"We need to keep it close so we can get our hands on it quickly." She said.

"I guess." He said.

Dee walks in behind Salene.

"Salene, have you seen Patch anywhere?" Dee asked.

"No." Salene replied.

"Somebody help me!" a girl shouted.

A girl appears with a red headband and runs past Salene.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Salene said.

The girl stands by Dee.

Two guys wearing blue headband's appear.

"You two get out of here." Pride said.

"Back off, she's our's." a guy said.

Pride grabs the guy and puts him in a headlock.

"I said get out." Pride said.

The other guy tries to hit Pride with a stick and Jay appears.

"It's okay Pride. I've got him." Jay said.

Jay and the other guy struggle.

"Let him go. I said stop." Salene said.

Pride looks at Salene and lets go of the guy.

"Out now." Pride said.

Jay pushes his guy away from him.

"You heard him." Jay said.

May appears behind Salene.

"I thought you were going to waste him." Salene said.

"You should have done, Pride." May said.

"If they'd been any more of them. We wouldn't have stood a chance." Pride said.

May shakes her head and walks away.

"Meaning?" Salene asked.

"Our people don't know how to fight." Pride replied.

"Maybe that's why I like them." Salene said.

"Maybe you won't if they lose us the hospital. Someone needs to teach our people what do do." Pride said.

Salene walks away from Pride and walks between Dee and the young girl wearing a red headband.

* * *

A few moments later, Siva is in her room filling a clothes basket of clothes to be washed.

Siva and Pride enter the room.

"Siva." Salene said.

"Hi. Can you believe it, Mark found some powder for the washing machine." Siva said, holding up a box. "So no more smelly socks."

"Siva, we've got something to ask you. There was a fight just now in the hospital." Salene said.

"What?" Siva asked.

"It's okay, we handled it but um next time, we might not be so lucky." Pride replied. "We want you to train up the volunteers so that they can protect this place and themselves."

"Me?" Siva asked.

"Well, you'll be perfect for the job. You got great martial arts skills and you got a bit of free time on your hands." Salene said. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, could I have some to think about it?" Siva asked.

"What's there to think about?" Pride asked.

"Well, it's just that I'm done with all that stuff now. I want to be a private person. I've never had that before." Siva replied.

"Well, maybe..." Salene said.

"Are you serious? We take you in, shelter you and as soon as we ask you to do one simple thing. You say you want to play with your laundry." Pride said, angrily.

"Hey!" Siva said.

"Pride, leave her be." Salene said.

"No, she's been a parasite since the day she moved in here and it's time someone told her." Pride said, angrily.

"I am not a parasite." Siva said.

"You're a freeloading piece of junk." Pride said, angrily. "Take your housewife fantasy and get your butt out of here."

"She said, she'd think about it." Salene said.

"And here's my answer, no." Siva said.

Siva walks past Salene and Pride before she leaves the room.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Salene asked.

"She needed to be told." Pride said.

"Not like that she didn't. And what are the chances of her helping us now?" Salene said.

Salene leaves Pride standing there like a prized lemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Patch is playing a game on an iBook laptop.

Java walks into the room and Patch quickly closes the game.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Nothing yet but I'm going as fast as I can." He replied.

Java takes the laptop from Patch.

"So, how much of the library have you got through?" She asked.

"It's pretty slow. There's a lot detail on those programs." He replied.

"You've been playing a game." She said.

"Yeah, I took a break." He said.

Java closes the laptop.

"You've done nothing. You haven't opened a single file since I left you. Even for a coward I thought you caved in too quickly. You were just going to sit there and pretend, weren't you? And hope that Ram suffered before you could come up with an answer."

"No." He said.

Java raises her zapper at Patch.

"Give me one reason, I'm waiting." She said.

"I told you, I don't know anything about medicine." He said. "I'm not helping you."

"You sure about that?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Java lowers her zapper.

"Maybe you're not such a coward after all." She said.

Java gives the laptop back to Patch.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene and Pride are talking near the Cafe.

"Okay, maybe I could have handled things better. I shouldn't have come down so hard, I'm sorry." He said.

"Pride, that's not the point. I'm worried about you. I thought you were getting better but you keep on having these rages. It's just not like you."

May appears with a cup in her hand.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little stressed with the way things are going lately." He said.

"So, why don't you back off Salene and give him a break." May said.

Pride looks at May before he looks at Salene.

"I've never seen you like that before." Salene said.

"I'm okay, really." He said.

"Are you sure?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry." Pride replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel.

Mega is in Ved's old room with a Techno.

"I don't get it. I thought Ram was working on some big deal program." Mega said. "Why hasn't he told us? And, why isn't there any record of him anywhere on the system?"

"That's not a question we should answer, sir." a Techno replied. "The program may be classified."

There is a knock at the door and Ebony walks in.

"And what can I do for you?" Mega asked.

"It's more of a question of what I can do for you." Ebony replied.

Mega looks at the Techno and signals to him.

The Techno walks past Ebony and leaves the room.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Ebony walks towards Mega.

"Information trade." She replied.

"What kind of information?" He asked.

"There are rumours on the street that Ram is dead." She replied.

"I don't deal in rumours." He said.

"Then, what do you deal in?" She asked. "I think I could find something that you want."

"Maybe." He replied.

"Some of your guards overheard people talking at the casino." She said. "If it's true then, it could be that, my sister Java is playing in some kind of takeover game."

"Could be." He said.

"It's only a rumour." She said. "What have you got?"

"Stuff about some special project. Ram hasn't been online in twenty-four hours." He replied.

"So?" She asked.

"So, what have you got to trade?" He asked.

"I need a little more information and if I get it, I'm sure I can make it worth both our while." She replied.

"I'll get back to you." He said.

"I thought you might." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the hotel.

Patch is sitting on the floor and is using the iBook laptop.

Java walks into the room.

"I've worked out it's not these ones." He said, picking up the small plastic box.

Patch drops the box onto the floor.

"But that still leaves all these. It's getting really tricky." He said.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"I don't know, a couple of hours." He replied.

"We don't have a couple of hours." She said.

"I'm working as fast as I can, okay. I promise." He said.

"Hurry." She said.

Java leaves the room and Patch picks up the medical book.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Siva walks up the stairs carrying a clothes basket.

"Siva." Salene said.

"Hi. You okay?" Siva asked.

"Yeah." Salene replied. "I want to apologise about Pride. He had no right to speak to you the way he did."

"That's alright. I understand." Siva said.

"Sorry, what do you understand?" Salene asked.

"You know about, about how strongly he feels about things." Siva replied.

"That's really generous of you to see things that way. Personally I think he was way out of line." Salene said.

"Don't worry about it." Siva said.

Salene walks away and Siva walks back down the stairs.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall. Salene is in Pride's room.

She is sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

Mark enters the room and Salene looks up from the magazine.

"Hey." She said.

"Pride not around?" He asked.

"No." She replied. "Shall I tell him to come find you?"

"No, it's you I wanted to speak to." He replied.

"Well, I'm here." She said.

"Can we keep this just between us? I don't want Pride to know about this conversation." He said.

"I don't keep secrets from him." She said. "Now, what is this about?"

"Well, Pride is keeping a secret from you. He's playing the game." He replied.

Salene and Mark leave the room.

* * *

A few moments later, inside Cloe's old room.

Salene finds Pride sitting in front of an iMac wearing a headset.

Salene takes the headset off Pride's head.

"Give me that. Give it to me." Pride said, angrily.

Mark grabs Pride and restrains him.

Salene throws the headset onto a bed and picks up a short wooden staff.

"No. Don't do that." Pride said.

Salene smashes the keyboard and throws the staff onto the bed.

May enters the room.

Salene picks up the iMac monitor.

"Nooo!" Pride said.

Salene drops the iMac monitor onto the floor.

Pride and May look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Mall. Jay is in Ebony's room.

"You think Ram might be dead." He said.

"I made up a rumour. But the more I think about it, the more it seems possible." She said.

"That would explain why they haven't come for me or done anything about the truck we raided." He said.

"And, the special project's story?" She asked. "He's not programming so it has to be a cover."

"It could be a trap. Put your enemy off guard and then catch him when he shows himself." He replied.

"But, why would Ram go through all that trouble?" She asked. "When he could pick us off anytime he wants."

"Because, he's a games player. He likes to show off." He replied.

"No, it's time to take him on. I know it is." She said. "Like we said we would, you and me together. Come here."

Ebony pulls Jay close but she is interrupted by a Citynet broadcast on an iMac nearby.

"And now as scheduled, we bring you a personal message from Ram himself." a female Techno presenter said.

"My very good friends, for the sake of our city's future. I've found it necessary to engage in a long period of solitary work." Ram said.

Ram is glitchy on the screen.

"During this time I have appointed my wife Java to run the operation and follow the instructions that I have given her in my place. But I must warn you, destructive elements in our midst may use this temporary situation to spread false rumours designed to wreck the peaceful balance of our lives." Ram said.

Ram glitches on the screen.

"I urge you if you hear these rumours, report those responsible at once. Nothing and nobody will be allowed to stand in the way of progress and a better life for all of us. Thank you very much." Ram said.

The Citynet broadcast finishes.

"That wasn't him. It was image manipulation just like they used to fool me about you." She said.

"And, if it isn't?" He asked.

"Either way. I have to go back." She replied.

Ebony and Jay look at the glitchy Ram on the iMac screen.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	22. Chapter 28

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 42 to 45.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Have fixed the Pride picture goof and gaming chips goof, visit Tribal Digest under Goofs. (Jaffa meets his maker and someone from the past makes an appearance.)

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Salene and Pride are talking in his room.

"The game it's on my mind all the time. It's the first thing I think about when I wake up. When I run out of credits, all I can focus on is how to get more." He said.

"I think you and May, well you have the same problem." She said.

"I can't help it." He said.

"Pride, it's not your fault." She said.

"It is. I should have been able to resist but I couldn't. I was weak." He said.

"No. Ram did evil things to you, to your mind. You can't blame yourself." She said. "You understand?"

"You mean you still want me?" He asked.

"Of course. I love you and I'm going to help you through this." She replied.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall.

Jay and Dee walk down the stairs.

"Do you know why Salene called this meeting?" Dee asked.

"No." Jay replied.

"So, everyone's here?" Salene asked.

Siva and Mark join Jay and Dee as they sit on the stairs.

"Okay, go on Pride." Salene said.

"For those of you who don't already know. I've been playing a lot of the game in secret and it seems I've got a big problem with it. I want to apologise for the way I've been behaving towards some of you, especially you Siva. I take full responsbility for this and I'm very sorry that I let it happen." Pride said.

"I told Pride I don't think any the less of him for this." Salene said. "And I hope we can all rally round him and give him support. May."

"Um, I've got the same problem as Pride." May said.

"Hardly surprising considering what you went through with the Techno's." Salene said.

"But that's no excuse for me." Pride said.

"Well, I think you're both very brave to come here and tell us like this." Dee said.

"Yeah, we're right behind you guys. Takes a lot of guts to do what you've just done." Jay said. "What can we actually do to help you?"

"Well, we found out about this by accident." Salene said. "So, I think we all need to keep an eye on each other a bit more and not be afraid to speak up."

"Amen to that." Siva said.

"Oh, and one more thing." Salene said.

Salene looks at Pride.

"Oh, um. I'd really appreciate if we could get rid of all headsets in the Mall. At least that way I won't be tempted." Pride said.

"Is everybody happy about that?" Salene asked.

"Sure. Burn the things, I say." Siva replied.

"Okay, well that's it. Thanks guys." Salene said.

Pride and May breath a sigh of relief.

Everyone leaves the stairs and walks away.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Dee is in the Cafe and Salene walks in.

Salene sits down near Dee.

"Dee, I know you're upset, I understand. But don't you think you're taking this thing a bit too far?" Salene said.

"But it's so frustrating. It seems no-one else is bothered except me." Dee said.

"We are Dee, we are. There's just so many other things to worry about at the moment, don't you see?" Salene said. "I know it's probably none of my business but do you maybe have some kind of thing about Patch?"

"I beg your pardon." Dee said.

"Well, I was just wondering. I mean, he's a nice guy." Salene said.

"No, of course I haven't." Dee said.

"Are you sure?" Salene asked.

"Yes. He's not even my type." Dee replied.

Siva walks in carrying a clothes basket.

"Who's not your type, honey?" Siva asked.

Dee gets up and walks away.

"Fine by me." Siva said.

Siva walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel.

Ebony is disguised as a Techno and wearing a metal mask.

She opens the door to Patch's temporary cell.

"Hey, about time." Patch said.

Ebony looks up at the security camera and puts a tray of food on the floor.

She takes off the mask and Patch sees it's Ebony.

"We've got thirty seconds, tell me everything you know." She said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene and Siva are downstairs talking.

"I've got something to tell you." Siva said.

"You have?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, I've thought about what you asked me and I'd be very happy to train your people." Siva replied.

"That's great, thanks." Salene said.

"Aren't you pleased?" Siva asked.

"Of course I am." Salene replied.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Ebony and the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"I've seen Patch and he's okay but I couldn't get him out." Ebony said. "We go down there with all the people we can find and we challenge them to produce Ram. When they can't, Jay tells them he's taking over."

"No. Java will tell them to open fire the minute she knows you're there." Jay said. "They'll rally around him. We'll lose the initiative."

"He's right. She will." Siva said.

"I'm going on my own." Jay said.

"Excuse me." Ebony said.

"If I can persuade enough of them to follow me before she knows I'm in there." Jay said. "Then I've got an even chance of smoking her out. Anything else will end in a nightmare."

"Alright, then I'm coming with you." Ebony said.

"No. This is between me and Java." Jay said. "I'm going on my own."

"But you need backup." Ebony said. "You need someone to help you get out if anything goes wrong."

"No way. Java will zap you. She wouldn't hesitate." Jay said.

"Yeah, she'll zap you too." Ebony said. "And, if you can take the risk. So can I."

"That's why you have to stay. If something happens to me. You have to stay alive and carry on." Jay said.

"Don't you understand? If you're not there, I don't want to carry on." Ebony said. "Jay, you're the only thing I've got. Don't do this to me, please."

Jay walks over to Ebony.

"I'm sorry. The answer's no." Jay said.

Jay walks down the stairs and Ebony notices the girls are looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Ebony asked.

Dee, Salene and Siva don't say anything.

* * *

Later on, Jay arrives at the hotel and a Techno guard sees him.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" the guard asked.

"Tell me, is Java still holed up with Ram?" Jay asked.

"Well, as far as I know but, you've got to get out of here." the guard replied. "If anyone sees us I'll have to arrest you."

Jay takes the zapper off his right wrist and holds it out to the Techno guard.

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene walks into the Cafe.

"Has anyone seen May or Pride?" Salene asked.

"No." Mark replied.

"Has anyone thought what will happen if this doesn't work?" Dee asked.

"I just hope May and Pride have a plan of their own." Salene replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the hotel.

Jay is escorted into the control room by the Techno guard.

"Attention please. We have us a prisoner." the guard said.

"Uh." a Techno said.

"Go ahead, you can lock me up if you want. Or you can listen to what I have to tell you." Jay said. "Ram is dead. You've been fooled by Java."

"Where's your proof?" a Techno asked.

"You want proof. Then, let's go ask her." Jay replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. May is holding a small box with Salene's earrings in.

Pride is sitting on a wooden picnic table and May is sitting near him.

"Okay, I'll take fifty credits. I can't go any lower than that." He said.

May reaches into a pocket on her blue waistcoat.

"I think you've already gone a little lower than that Pride." She said.

May hands Pride some Techno code cards for the game.

Pride checks the credits before he leaves May sitting there.

* * *

Back inside the hotel. Jay and the Techno's are walking towards Ram's room.

"Open up." Jay said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Ram's orders." a Techno guard said.

"Ram's not giving the orders. All you're guarding is a corpse. Now stand aside." Jay said. "Stand aside."

Java appears from around the corner.

"Stay exactly where you are." She said. "I do declare, look what the cat brought in. Get him."

The Techno guards by the door raise their zappers and so do the Techno's behind Jay.

"It's over Java. They know." Jay said.

"What do they know? That a washed-up has-been just crawled out of the woodwork." Java said.

"You can't bluff your way out of this." Jay said. "Where's Ram?"

"Ram's fine." Java said. "Never better."

Patch appears in the corridor.

"She's lying." Patch said. "She didn't know which medicine to give him. She told me herself if he didn't get the right one, he'd die."

"Your history." Jay said. "Tell them to put down their weapons and we'll go easy on them."

"Why? So, you can take over with Ebony?" Java asked. "Can't you see what he's trying to do? It's a trick so he can take control."

"That's right, I am taking control but this is no trick." Jay said. "I'm taking over so we can have a future. So we can all do the things we came here to do. Not to prop up Ram's sick fantasies. Now, do you want that or do you want to be lied to for the rest of your lives?"

Ram wheels into the corridor.

"Arrest him." Ram said.

Java laughs and Jay is surprised to see Ram.

Jay grabs Java and holds a zapper against Java's throat.

"Stay back." Jay said. "Patch, get out of here now."

Patch walks down the corridor away from the Techno's.

"Stay back, all of you." Jay said.

Patch appears back in the corridor.

"We need a security card." Patch said.

"You, hand it over." Jay said.

A Techno gives Jay a security card and Java stamps on Jay's foot.

Jay drops the zapper, he throws the card at Patch and Java grabs the zapper.

"Go." Jay said, to Patch.

Jay turns around to find Java aiming a zapper in his face.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Dee is in the makeshift hospital and Salene walks in.

"Dee, have you slept yet?" Salene asked.

Dee doesn't answer.

"You can't go on like this." Salene said.

"It's not me. It's the city. Look at them, it's like a war going on out there just because of some stupid game." Dee said. "What is with them all?"

"Are you still worried about Patch?" Salene asked.

"He's been gone too long, Salene." Dee replied.

"Look, if Jay doesn't get back with Patch soon. We'll send out a search party, okay." Salene said.

Dee nods.

"In the meantime, I'll go find someone to relieve you." Salene said.

Salene walks away from Dee.

Dee sees Siva by a box of medical supplies.

* * *

A few moments later, Dee walks into Salene's office.

Salene is looking through some photo's.

"There's no doubt about it, we've got a thief." Dee said.

"What!" Salene said.

"The hospital stores. Maybe a quarter of the stuff gone." Dee said.

"Well, who do you think it..." Salene said.

"I know who, Siva." Dee said.

"Dee." Salene said.

"I saw her leaving the stores earlier and she looked as guilty as anything." Dee said.

"You sure?" Salene asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Think about it, all this started happening when she arrived. She doesn't care, we're just virt's to her. She's been taking us all for one big ride."

"I had some jewellery of mine stolen." Salene said.

"Valuable?" Dee asked.

"To me, very." Salene replied. "Alright, I'll go confront her. You want to come?"

"You bet I want to come." Dee replied.

Dee and Salene leave the room.

* * *

Later on, outside the Mall. Dee and Salene confront Siva.

"I got to ask you something." Salene said.

"Go ahead." Siva said.

"Some stuff was stolen from the hospital." Salene said. "Answer me straight Siva, was it you?"

"What?" Siva asked.

"I saw you." Dee said.

"No, you didn't." Siva said.

"About half an hour ago leaving the store cupboard." Dee said.

"For this." Siva said, holding up a small bottle. "Know what this is? An old bottle of muscle liniment for little aches and pains."

"Sure but what about the rest of it?" Dee asked. "What if we search your room right now, Siva?

"Go right ahead." Siva said.

Patch appears.

"Patch, you're alive." Dee said.

"So's Ram. They kidnapped me to try and save him. I didn't think he was going to live but then he did and Jay tried to stage a coup." Patch said.

"Is Jay okay?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know. He didn't get out." Patch replied.

Ebony walks away.

"Ebony." Patch said.

Ebony stops and looks at Patch.

"He's the only reason I got out. He saved my life." Patch said.

Ebony walks away and the Mallrats watch her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is being kept prisoner.

Java and two Techno's enter the room.

"Hold him down." Java said.

The Techno's grab Jay by his arms and Java puts a bracelet on Jay's left arm.

"Let's just test this, shall we?" Java said.

Java turns a dial on a gadget and Jay drops to the floor.

"That's better. Leave us." Java said.

The two Techno's leave the room.

"So near yet so far, Jay. Now there's nowhere left to go, is there?" Java said. "Know what your biggest mistake was?"

Java pulls Jay's head back.

"To choose Ebony instead of me." She said.

Java lets go of Jay.

"Now, I'm going to enjoy making you regret that." She said.

"Ram deserves you." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Look at you Java, you're as twisted as he is. You're even getting to look like him." He replied.

Java turns the dial on the gadget and Jay drops to the floor in pain.

"By the time this is over, you're going to wish that I finished you back there." She said.

Java pulls back on Jay's head again.

"As for Ebony, I know she was in on this." She said.

Java lets go of Jay.

"But you really think it was because of you? She saw a chance, that's all and you believed her. Know what she'll do now, first she'll deny everything then she'll betray you. You're about to see what a great little actress my sweet dear sister really is. Shame eh Jay, it could have all been so different." She said.

Java leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene, May and Pride are near the Cafe.

"I just want to know Pride. Was it you?" Salene asked.

"Of course it wasn't." Pride replied.

"Okay." Salene said.

"Wait. Are you saying you don't believe me?" Pride asked.

Pride gets up from a chair and walks towards Salene.

"I told you it's over. You have to believe it, please say you believe me." Pride said.

"Of course it is. Pride trusts you with his life." May said.

"That's right." Pride said.

May leaves.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ebony and Java are in the control room and Ram wheels in.

"Ram, are you alright?" Ebony asked.

"Where have you been?" Ram asked.

"Hasn't she told you?" Ebony asked. "The city's in chaos, they're all fighting each other. She wouldn't let any of us see you so I've been trying to restore control. Was I wrong? Oh, Ram I was so worried. I thought."

"What?" Ram asked.

"I thought you wouldn't live." Ebony replied. "I thought it must've been me with my cold."

Java claps her hands.

"Shut up." Ram said. "It was my fault. I should never have let you near me. Let's just say I can't help myself."

"You're okay?" Ebony asked.

"Apart from Jay's treachery. You've heard?" Ram asked.

"Yes." Ebony replied.

"He was helped, I know he was. I need names Ebony. You'll conduct this interrogation." Ram said.

"What!" Java said.

"I said shut up." Ram said. "I'm tired. Do whatever's necessary Ebony, you'd understand."

"Of course." Ebony said.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Everyone is in the Cafe.

"I'm not going to forget about it. Why should we sit down with her? She's a thief." Dee said.

"And there's no room for thieves in the Mallrats." May said.

"Right." Pride said.

"Who knows Siva may even be a spy." Dee said.

"That's enough. We've got to stick together on this one. If Ram thinks there's been a conspiracy then he's going to hit back and the first place he's going to come to is here." Salene said. "So, we got to decide. Do we stay in the Mall or do we leave?"

Everyone looks at each other.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ebony enters the room where Jay is being kept prisoner.

Ebony is holding the gadget for the bracelet in her hands.

"You must think we're fools. I mean, did you really think you and your co-conspirator's could take over?" She asked.

"There were no others." He said.

"Oh, so you just decided to walk in here on your own?" She asked.

"Thought he was dead. So I took a gamble. You know gambling, don't you Ebony? Nothing ventured, nothing gained." He said.

Ebony mouths the words "I'm sorry."

Jay looks at the gadget in Ebony's hands and she turns the dial.

"The truth Jay, I just want the truth."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room. Java and Ram are watching Jay and Ebony on the security monitor's.

"Look at her. I told you I knew she would never betray me." He said.

Java looks at Ram.

"At this moment, I strongly recommend you say not another word against her." He said.

Ram wheels away from the monitor's and opens a grey laptop on his wheelchair.

Java walks over to Ram.

"Then what about Jay?" She asked.

"Jay, I have a plan for him. Quite a nice little plan indeed. It sorts him out and gets the streets back in order all at the same time." He replied. "So, do you want to hear it?"

"But you are going to punish him?" She asked.

"Look, do you want to hear it or not?" He asked.

Ram takes a compact disc and puts into the cd drive of the laptop.

"We're about to announce a new citywide entertainment in reality space. It's kind of like a hunt and zap style game, only this time it's for free. You know, we've got no credits this time means everyone can play and everyone can be a hunter." He said.

"And Jay's the target?" She asked.

"A virtual Jay. Just a virtual Jay." He replied.

"Then how will the game harm him?" She asked.

"Oh, it won't. He'll be all safely tucked away in his little cell over there. He won't have a clue what's going on." He said.

Ram laughs.

"But I don't understand, he should be punished for his treachery." She said.

Ram puts his gloved hand up in Java's face.

"You haven't heard the twist yet. Trust me, he's going to get everything that's coming to him. But I think I should keep you guessing on this one. You're going to love it. This one is going to be the best yet." He said.

Ram laughs again.

Java looks at Ram.

* * *

Back at the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"So, we agreed. We stay?" Salene asked.

Everyone nods.

"Good. Siva, I want you to redouble your efforts with the militia. We have to train up a sufficient resistance as soon as we can." Salene said.

"Alright." Siva said.

"Mark, Pride. You guys are in charge of Mall's defences." Salene said.

Pride nods.

"Then let's go." Salene said. "Patch, can you do anything to upgrade our security systems?"

"Yeah, I'll try." Patch replied.

"May, can you go check outside?" Salene asked.

"Yeah." May replied.

Everyone leaves but Patch and Dee are left standing at the top of the stairs.

"When you were gone, I thought..." Dee said.

"What?" Patch asked.

"Nevermind. Let's get to work, shall we?" She said.

Dee and Patch walk down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile a Citynet broadcast is shown on iMac's throughout the city.

"Here's a special announcement for everyone. We've got a new game for you to play and it's for free." the Techno female presenter said. "That's right, everyone can play and no credits are required."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java walks into the room where Ebony and Jay are.

"There were no accomplicies. He did it alone. I believe him." Ebony said.

"Do you now? But I guess the question is, will Ram believe you?" Java said. "He wants to see you now."

"What for?" Ebony asked.

"To discuss the details of the execution." Java replied.

"Very well." Ebony said.

Java leaves the room.

Ebony looks at Jay before she closes the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Pride overhears the Citynet broadcast about the free game.

* * *

Back inside the control room at the hotel. Ebony walks in.

"Yo, Ebony." Ram said.

"You want my report on the interrogation?" Ebony asked.

"Later, later. First, I want to show you something." He said.

Ram opens his laptop and shows Ebony the room that Jay is in.

"Look, there's Jay." He said.

Ram presses some keys and a deserted city street is shown on the screen.

"Or is it?" He asked.

A virtual Jay appears and walks around.

"Is that the real Jay? Nah, it can't be because you know, I know and of course Jay knows that he's locked up so it must be an illusion." He said. "What does everyone else think?"

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked

"Oh, you'll see. The point is simple, blur the boundaries between fantasy and reality. And, soon the players won't be able to tell the difference." He replied.

Ram looks at a confused Ebony.

"Oh, you still don't understand. Okay then, check this out." He said. "Alright guys, we're ready to roll."

A Citynet broadcast is being filmed. The female Techno presenter appears in virtual reality space.

"Welcome to the hunt. First, your target. Be warned, he is dangerous. He will destroy everything you value if you let him. Already he has taken your friends, your family. This is the face of your enemy." the presenter said.

Jay appears on the screen.

"Miserable virt's. Catch me if you can." Jay said.

Jay laughs before running away.

"Hunters, your mission is simple, track him down and destroy him." the presenter said. "Before he destroys you."

* * *

Back at the Mall. Patch is in Jack's old room checking security plans for the Mall and Dee walks in.

"Patch, something's up." She said.

"Huh." He said.

"It's gone really quiet out on the street. It's eerie." She said.

* * *

Back at the hotel, two Techno's have brought Jay to the control room.

"Ebony tells me that you've been working alone and well I'm inclined to believe her." Ram said. "What were you thinkng Jay? I mean, a one man army trying to take on all of this. I'd almost believe that you've been playing too many games. Then again, you thought that I'd been deleted, didn't you? So, you felt you could just mosey on right in here and take over. You know Jay, you really should have checked first because no-one around here wants to follow you."

"I didn't have time to canvas opinion." Jay said.

"Uh, no. Anyway what are we going to do with you?" Ram asked. "What do you think?"

"I think you should go to hell." Jay replied.

"Hell! You haven't got the address by any chance, buddy?" Ram said.

Ram and Java laugh.

"You know Jay, you've really come to be a pain in the butt." Ram said.

Ram wheels himself over to Jay.

"But, you have done some good work for me. So I tell you what I'm going to do with you."

Ram wheels away from Jay, Ebony and Java and he turns around.

"Nothing because nothing is exactly what you can do to me." Ram said. "Just get out of here, go and find some hole in the city to crawl into. Don't you ever come back here again, ever."

Jay shows the bracelet to Ram.

"Come on, let's get this off." Ram said.

Jay and Java look at each other as she takes the bracelet off his wrist.

"Alright Jay, just go to the hotel doors and the guards will let you out." Ram said. "You take care now."

Jay leaves the room and Ram starts laughing hysterically.

"You letting him go, just like that." Java said.

"Oh Java, will you just change the check." Ram said.

Ram picks up a remote control.

"Ah, now girl's." Ram said.

Ram presses a button.

"Tell me, do you think this is the real city? Or think this is? You want to guess again? This or this?" Ram asked. "Fantasy or reality? Hard to tell, eh? How's the game doing?

The Techno female presenter is looking at the security monitor's.

"It looks like they're about to close in on him." the presenter said.

"Good. Let's get ready to make the announcement then." Ram said.

* * *

Meanwhile in virtual reality space.

Jay is by an old building and is confronted by Pride.

May appears behind a barrel.

"Game over." Pride said.

"That's what you think." May said.

May fires her zapper at Pride but she misses him.

Jay laughs at May's missed shot.

"Bye." Pride said.

Pride fires his zapper and Jay disappears.

* * *

Back at the control room in the hotel. Java is filming the Citynet broadcast as Ebony watches.

"Okay guys, let's do it." Ram said. "Hello, happy hunters out there. That was over a little bit fast, don't you think? So, you know what, we're going to do it all over again. Same rules, same target. Only this time we're going to turn this city into the gaming zone and to add a little spice to it all, I'll tell what I'll do, whoever takes him out, is going to be awarded with, a lifetime pass to all future games!

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay is leaving the hotel and a Techno stops him.

"Jay," the Techno said. "You might need this."

The Techno gives Jay a zapper.

Jay and the Techno nod at each other.

* * *

Back inside the control room, Ram is still doing the Citynet broadcast.

"So go on, get out there. You all know what he looks like." Ram said. "Let the hunting begin."

Ebony looks at the security monitor's and sees the real Jay walking a deserted city street.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Patch is watching the Citynet broadcast.

"The mystery man still hasn't come forward to collect his prize. Here is he in action once again." the announcer said.

Patch sees Pride zap Jay.

"Everyone's asking the same question. Who is the man in the hood? He's proven himself in reality space but can he do the same thing out here on the city streets." the announcer said.

Dee walks into the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"

"There's something familiar about this guy on Citynet." He said.

"Nevermind that. Get up to the meeting. I'm going to check the Mall's secure.

"What's the meeting about?" He asked.

"Laundry duty." She replied. "It's about Jay, you imbecile."

"Oh right, sorry." He said.

Dee leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"So, he's out there on his own. Being tracked down by the whole city like he's some kind of animal." Salene said.

"Ram wouldn't do that. Would he? I mean, not for real?" Siva asked.

"I don't know Siva, you're his wife. You know what he's capable of." Salene replied.

Patch runs up the stairs with a piece of paper and stands by Siva.

"He looks like Pride." Patch said.

"What did you say?" Salene asked.

"Same build, moves the same way." Patch replied.

"What are you talking about? Who looks like Pride?" Siva asked.

"The guy who wasted Jay in reality space." Patch replied. "I thought you might want to know."

"What are you trying say Patch? that... that Pride's playing the game again?" Salene asked. "That can't be because he promised me!"

"No, no. I'm not saying that. Just that he looks a bit like him." Patch replied. "Look, you want to know don't you? I mean, it's a sure thing that this guy's going to come after Jay for real."

Patch gives the print-out to Mark.

"Look, I printed it out. It's a little blurry." Patch said.

"What do you think, Sal?" Mark asked.

Mark shows the photo of Pride zapping Jay, you can clearly see Pride's face under the hood.

"It does look a bit like him." Salene replied.

Patch and Siva look at each other.

* * *

Back in the hotel, inside the control room.

Ebony and Java watch the monitor's and sees Jay is being chased by a group of kids.

Jay manages to hide behind a small shed and the kids run in the opposite direction.

"Idiots, they missed him." Ram said.

Jay emerges and runs off.

"He's getting away." Java said.

"Not for long." Ram said. "Hope you're excited Ebony. After all I am doing this for your benefit."

"Oh, how's that?" Ebony asked.

"Well, you said you didn't enjoy reality space so I thought you would like it better if we kept things more real." Ram replied.

"You're too generous, this is a treat." Ebony said, with sarcasm.

Java looks at Ebony.

"I'm glad you appreciate my efforts." Ram said.

Ram smiles a cheesy grin at Ebony.

* * *

Back at the Mall, a group of kids appear behind the security grille.

"We want Jay." a kid shouted. "Bring him out here or we'll trash the place."

The group of kids start rattling the grille.

"What's going on?" Salene asked, as she came down the stairs.

"They think we're hiding Jay." Dee said.

"What is your problem?" Salene shouted.

"We know you've got him. We've seen him coming in and out of here." the kid shouted.

"Even if Jay was here. There's no way we'd hand him over." Salene shouted. "What do you want with him anyway?"

"Didn't you hear what he was saying in the game?" the kid shouted.

"It's only a game." Siva shouted.

The kids keep rattling the grille and kept shouting "We want Jay."

Siva turns around to face Salene and the other Mallrats.

"So, what do we now?" Siva asked.

"We have to find Jay." Salene replied. "If this is what's happening all over the city."

"I'll go with Siva." Mark said.

"No, Mark. I've got my troops. We'll be okay." Siva said.

"Someone needs to stay and guard the Mall." Salene said.

"I will." Dee said.

"Me too." Patch said. "Someone has to guard the guard."

Dee and Patch look at each other.

"Alright, we'll go out through the sewers. Let's go." Siva said.

Siva and the militia leave the Mall.

"Well, it's just you and me." Mark said.

"I have to go and check something first." Salene said.

Salene runs up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room at the hotel. Ebony and Ram are talking.

"You know honey, I understand why you don't approve." He said.

"You do?" She asked.

"Working so closely with Jay as you did as city leader. Well, it wouldn't surprise me if there was some lingering sense of loyalty or perhaps even affection." He said.

"Jay betrayed you by coming here trying to take power. He had it all and he threw it away. That makes him a fool in my book." She said.

"I always knew that you thought that way. I knew it by the way that you..." He said.

"The way I interrogated him." She said. "You mean, you were watching?"

"I always trusted you, it's just Java. I mean, you know Java." He said. "Leave us."

A Techno leaves the room.

"Ebony, I'm never going to go back on my promise. You will be my number one, my only wife. I'll see to it." He said. "It's just that at the moment, Jay is a greater threat. You understand, don't you?"

Ebony nods.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene is in Pride's room searching his things.

She goes through his bag on the bed and takes out pill bottles.

Mark enters the room and Salene is holding three pill bottles.

"The missing medicine." He said. "The thing about reality space addiction..."

"Don't say anything, please just don't say anything." She said.

"You can't ignore it, Sal." He said. "Who's leading who? Pride or May?"

Salene looks at the pill bottles in her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the city streets. Siva and her militia bump into Pride.

"Pride, there you are." She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for Jay. What about you?" She asked.

"The same." He replied.

"So, did you have any luck yet?" She asked.

"Does it look like it." He replied. "No, it's not in the Sector. I've looked everywhere."

Pride walks away from Siva.

"Pride, if you catch up with him, you'll hide him right? I mean, that's what we're doing out here, isn't it?" She asked.

Pride doesn't say anything and he walks away.

Siva and her militia leave and May appears in the background.

May runs off after Pride.

* * *

A short time later, Jay is hiding in a disused building and Pride appears.

"Pride. Do you know what's happened? The whole city's after me." Jay said.

Jay sees that Pride is in a trance.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"You are." Pride replied.

"Pride, what are you talking about?" Jay asked. "We're working together, you, me and Salene."

"How do you know them?" Pride asked.

"They're our friends. The Mallrats." Jay replied.

Pride walks towards Jay.

"Oh, you're good. Ram's done his homework but you're not fooling me. Ths is all part of the game. It's not real." Pride said.

"Pride, this is real. I'm real." Jay said.

Pride grabs Jay and pulls him to the floor.

"Pride, I'm not virtual. I know too much about you." Jay said. "Listen, I know you were with the Eco's, you were with Amber. You loved her then, I think you still love her. I couldn't know that if I was computer generated. You've been tricked."

Pride releases his grip off Jay.

May is eavesdropping and she leaves.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the security monitor's dont show any sign of Jay.

"All you had to do was follow him." Ram said, to a Techno

"He went into a building, Ram." the Techno said.

"He went into a building, Ram." Ram said, mockingly. "Tell me what's the point in a game if you can't see the outcome."

"Look, maybe he got away." Ebony said.

"More likely he's getting beaten up in some little alleyway. Try Sector 30, see if there are any dark alleway's there." Ram said.

The Techno leaves and so does Ebony.

"Don't you think so, Eb? Sector 30. Unlucky for some." Ram said.

Ram notices Ebony has gone.

"Ebony. Ebony." He said.

* * *

Back at the Mall, the kids wearing coloured headbands are searching the Mall.

Dee and Patch at the top of stairs.

"How many?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

A girl wearing a red headband appears.

"Why don't you make it easy on yourselves?" the girl asked. "Tell us where he is."

"I've told you a thousand times." Dee replied.

"Yeah, right. We're going to find him if we have to tear this place apart." the girl said.

The girl in the red headband joins the other kids.

"So, we're staying here?" Patch asked.

"Of course." Dee replied.

"To do what exactly?" He asked.

"To tackle the invaders, what else?" Dee replied.

"Right, of course. I knew that's what you meant, that's fine. I just need to say one thing." Patch said.

"What's that?" Dee asked.

"I think I'm in love with you." Patch replied.

Dee is shocked by Patch's declaration of love.

"Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you were careful and stay behind me at all times."

Patch touches Dee's shoulder before he runs down the stairs.

Dee follows Patch.

* * *

Back at the disused building. Jay and Pride are talking.

"It's not true, you know." Pride said.

"What?" Jay asked.

"What you said about me and Amber." Pride replied.

Jay nods and there is an awkard silence.

"I nearly killed you, man." Pride said.

"Yeah, I know." Jay said.

"I came so close." Pride said. "You should run."

"Why? Are you going to try attack me again?" Jay asked.

"No, from the colours." Pride replied.

"That's what Ram wants, to wear me out." Jay said. "Look, there's got to be a way out of this mess. Are you going to help me?"

"What do you have in mind?" Pride asked.

"I don't know, a diversion of some kind." Jay replied.

Pride and Jay look at each other.

* * *

A few moments later, Salene and Mark are walking through the city.

A group of kids wearing blue headbands approach the Mallrats.

"What's your colour?" a young guy asked.

"We're unscanned. We don't play." Salene replied.

"What do you mean you don't play?" a little girl asked.

"Just back off." Mark said.

Pride runs in wearing a blue headband.

"What are you guys doing? Don't you know the reds are closing in on Jay?" Pride said.

"Where?" the young guy asked.

"Sector 10. They're making fools of us while you're wasting time with these virt's." Pride said.

"Sector 10, let's go." the little girl said.

The kids wearing blue headbands run off.

"I know where Jay is, he's safe." Pride said.

"Thank goodness." Salene said.

"We're starting up a little Tribal warfare of our own, Mark." Pride said.

Pride takes out a red headband.

"Care to join us?" Pride asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Mark said.

Mark takes the red headband from Pride and runs off.

"Salene, you okay?" Pride asked.

Salene looks at Pride.

"You know." Pride said.

"I found the medicine, Pride. Where are my earrings? Please don't tell me you've sold them." Salene said.

Pride is quiet.

"Why? Stealing from me when I'm the only one who stood up for you." She said.

"It's worse than that, Sal. I nearly took out Jay." He said. "I don't know what's real any more."

* * *

Back at the control room in the hotel. Ram is by the security monitor's.

"Why can't we find her? I mean, she's easy enough to spot." Ram said, to a Techno.

"I don't thnk so. Ebony's like a cat, you only see her when she chooses." Java said.

"What do you mean? She's my wife, she's my wife and she will obey me." Ram said.

"But Ram, she's gone." Java said. "Wait a minute, something's happening."

They look at the monitor's and sees groups of kids fighting each other.

"Why are they fighting? They're supposed to be finding Jay. Stop it, you idiots or else he's going to get away." Ram said.

Java looks at Ram.

* * *

Back on the city streets, Salene, Mark and Pride are watching the kids fight each other.

"Look, there's May." Salene said.

They see May in the melee, she is wearing a blue headband.

"We've got to help her." Pride said.

"She can take of herself." Mark said. "We've got to get Jay out of the city."

"I'll take care of him. I work much better on my own." Pride said.

"Be careful." Salene said.

Pride runs off.

"We've got to get back to the Mall." Salene said.

Salene and Mark leave the scene of chaos behind them.

* * *

Back on the city streets, Jay quickly picks up a weapon and hides before kids wearing blue headbands chase after him.

Jay hears footsteps approaching, he raises a wooden chair leg and confronts them.

Jay is surprised to see Ebony.

"Jay." She said.

"Ebony." He said.

Ebony and Jay hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said.

"I was so worried." She said.

"We have to get out of here." He said.

"I know. But where?" She asked.

"We're too exposed. Let's go." He replied.

Ebony looks up and sees a security camera pointing at them.

"No, Jay, kiss me." She said.

Ebony pulls Jay close, kisses him and watches the camera.

"Jay, wave to the camera." She said.

Jay sees the security camera aimed at them.

Ebony and Jay wave at the camera with smiles on their faces.

Ram is distraught.

"I tried to warn you, Ebony betrays everyone." Java said. "Ram, are you okay? Ram!"

Java waves her hand in front of Ram's face.

"Ebony, you little..." Java said.

* * *

Back on the city streets. May is with kids wearing blue headbands.

May waves a blue flag around.

"Red's are weak. Blue's will find Jay." May said. "Red's are weak. Red's are nothing."

Siva is with her militia behind a metal fence nearby.

"This is getting out of hand." Siva said.

"Blue's forever. Come on." May said, waving the flag.

The kids in blue headbands runs towards the kids wearing red one's.

"I hope we find Jay before they do." Siva said.

Siva and her militia continue watching the kids fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay and Ebony are on the city outskirts.

They are by an abandoned building and Pride appears.

"That's not a good place to rest." Pride said.

"Pride." Jay said.

"We need to get you out of the city now." Pride said.

"Not without Ebony." Jay said.

"Ah, great. As if we weren't conspicious enough." Pride said.

"He's right Jay. Maybe you'll have a better chance without me." Ebony said.

"No, I am not leaving without Ebony." Jay said.

"Okay, alright." Pride said.

Pride sees a drain cover for the sewers similar to the Mall's.

"I think I got an idea." Pride said.

Ebony and Jay turn around and see the drain cover.

* * *

Back at the control room in the hotel.

The security monitor's show kids fightng each other.

Ram is still distraught over losing Ebony.

Java touches her communicator headset.

"Java, to all units. Listen up, the game is over." Java said. "Repeat, the game is over. Get the city tidied up and find Jay and Ebony. I want them brought straight to me."

* * *

Back at the Mall, Salene and Mark enter through the opened security grille.

They see Dee and Patch are tied to chairs with tape over their mouths.

Salene unties Dee and Mark takes the tape off.

"I'm trying to tell you, it's a trap." Dee said.

Suddenly a bunch of kids appear brandishing makeshift weapons.

The Mallrats huddle together.

"Where's Jay?" the girl in the red headband asked.

"He's not here." Mark said.

"We won't ask again." the girl in the red headband said.

"We've tried telling them that we don't know." Dee said.

"Haven't you noticed that you're slightly outnumbered." the girl in the red headband said.

"As city leader, I order you to leave." Salene said. "Right now. Get out of here!"

"Maybe we should take you all on until you give us Jay." the girl in the red headband said.

* * *

Back in the sewers. Pride is with Jay and Ebony.

"You brought us down into sewage." Ebony said.

Pride doesn't say anything.

"Better in than out." Jay said.

Pride picks up a lantern.

"This will be helpful. I'll check up ahead." Pride said.

Pride walks away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jay asked. "It's not too late to turn back."

"To Ram?" Ebony asked.

"Reality space luxury." He replied.

"I'd rather live in sewage with you forever than spend a second of luxury with that creep." She said.

"Come on, let's go." Pride said, in the distance.

Ebony and Jay follow Pride through the tunnel.

* * *

Back on the city streets, a Techno armoured car is trying to disperse the fighting kids.

"This is a special announcement. The game is over, repeat the game is over. Players are instructed to return to their homes." the announcer said.

Siva and the militia watch the car go past and they leave.

"Jay, Jay. We want Jay. Jay, Jay. We want Jay." the kids chant after the Techno car.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the kids wearing colours don't know the game is over.

"We don't like being called losers." the girl in the red headband said.

"When that's exactly what you are." Dee said.

"I'm warning you. You'll regret coming here." Salene said.

"You and your little army going to take us on?" the girl in the red headband asked.

Salene punches the girl in the red headband.

"Why don't you take me on?" Siva asked, as she enters the Mall with her militia.

The other kids wearing colours approach Siva and she quickly disarms them.

"Get up. I said get up!" Siva shouted.

The girl in the red headband stands up and the kids leave.

"Get out of here and don't come back." Siva shouted. "You hear?"

* * *

Back at the control room in the hotel.

Java watches as the city streets are cleared by Techno's.

"They must be somewhere." Java said. "They can't have just vanished into thin air, can they?"

Java looks at Ram and sees he is still distraught.

"Excuse me." Ram said, wheeling away.

"Where are you..." Java said.

"I will be alone." Ram said.

Ram leaves the room and Java looks at the security monitor's.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the countryside. Ebony, Jay and Pride are by a metal bridge.

"It's quiet." Pride said.

"Ah, it's fresh air." Ebony said.

"We're safe." Jay said.

"We should stay on the move. This area might not be safe for much longer." Ebony said.

Ebony and Jay walk away from Pride.

"Just a minute." Jay said.

Ebony stops.

"I want to thank you, Pride." Jay said.

"Please don't." Pride said.

"No, he's right Pride. I could never have got Jay out of the city unseen." Ebony said. "How'd you know about these tunnels?"

"Let's just say I learned a few things from some of the Tribe's that used to be on our side." Pride replied.

"Until they started liking what the Techno's had to offer?" Jay asked.

"Can you blame them? Ram even had me eating out of his hand." Pride said.

"Not anymore." Jay said.

"No." Pride said.

"Look, if you don't want my thanks then accept my friendship." Jay said.

"You nearly died because of me, Jay." Pride said.

"But I didn't. Let's forget about who saved who and when, if you owe me or I owe you for saving each other lives. Let's forget all that. We're friends and friends look out for one another." Jay said.

Jay and Pride hug.

"Get out of here." Pride said.

Pride watches as Ebony and Jay walk away.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Salene and Dee are in the trashed Cafe.

"Maybe they thought he was hiding under the tables." Dee said.

"Come on, let's fix it before we start crying about it." Salene said.

"You were very brave before." Dee said. "Standing up to them like that."

"Stupid, more like it. Lucky, Siva showed up when she did." Salene said.

"I'm glad Patch stayed back at the Mall with me. Even if it got bad, at least I knew we're in it together." Dee said.

"You and Patch, eh?" Salene asked. "You were both pretty cosy before."

"What do you mean?" Dee asked.

"Well, you were tied up together, remeber?" Salene replied.

"Oh, yeah. That was the colours, they tied us up." Dee said.

"I know." Salene said.

"But they wouldn't take no for an answer. Dee said. "Actually, Patch said something to me before all this happened."

"What was it?" Salene asked.

"He said that he loved me." Dee replied.

"That's slightly full-on." Salene said. "At least you know he's honest."

"Salene, you're not meant to say that." Dee said.

"Come on, Dee. We've all seen the way he looks at you, the way he treats you. He's totally smitten," Salene said.

Patch appears behind Dee by the kitchen area.

"No, he's not." Dee said.

"Well, um, I'm going to go check the damage in my room." Salene said. "And, leave you two to clean up the Cafe."

"What." Dee said.

Salene quickly leaves the room and Patch walks over to Dee.

"Listen, um, I've come to..." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"I've come to help. It's a big mess, you know. Can't do it all yourself." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He said.

Patch picks up a chair but it falls apart.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"Patch." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Maybe you should go and get the mop." She said.

"The mop. Good idea, good idea." He said.

Patch walks away from Dee.

* * *

It's night time in the city.

Inside the makeshift hospital in the Mall.

Salene is with May as she lies in a bed.

"May, you don't know how lucky you are." Salene said. "You could have been wiped out back there."

Salene presses a damp cloth to May's forehead.

* * *

A few moments later, Pride enters the Cafe in the Mall.

"Did Jay get away?" Salene asked.

"Yes, Ebony's with him too. They're still on the run but they should be safe tonight." Pride replied. "The city's so quiet, the Techno's forced everyone indoors. There won't be any trouble not tonight at least."

"Good to hear." Salene said. "Good night."

Salene gets up from a table and walks away.

"Just wait." Pride said.

Salene stops.

"I want to apologise to everyone." Pride said.

"Again?" Siva asked.

"Night everyone." Dee said.

Dee walks past Pride.

"Night Patch." Dee said.

"Good night." Patch said.

"Well, guess I'm not so popular around here." Pride said.

Patch continues mopping the floor.

"Do you believe me, Salene?" Pride asked.

"Good night, Mark." Salene said.

Salene walks away from Pride.

* * *

Back at the control room in the hotel, Java is with some Techno's.

"The curfew is in place commander Java." a Techno said.

"Excellent, that should settle things down." She said. "Make sure that anyone found walking in the city has specific business."

Java decides to get some Techno's to make a new game to control the virt's.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Siva and Mark are with Salene in her office.

"We need to get them where it hurts." Salene said.

"The scanning and gaming center's." Siva said.

"Exactly, stop all access to the game." Salene said.

"Problem solved." Siva said.

"Is this a private meeting?" Pride asked, from the doorway.

"No, as long as you're on our side." Salene replied.

"Of course I am." Pride said.

"We need a list of what center's we'll target first and then we'll smash them." Siva said. "My militia are raring to get out there to take Ram down."

"Wait a sec, you're planning to attack the center's where the game's played?" Pride asked.

"The game is causing all the unrest. We take it away. Problem solved." Salene said.

"I don't think that's going to work. You're only going to drive the players underground. That'll make it worse." Pride said.

"He has got a point. It'll make it harder to monitor." Mark said.

"No, he doesn't have a point." Salene said. "All he wants is easy access to the game, isn't that right Pride?"

"I'm past that, Salene." Pride said.

"I believed you once before, I can't afford to believe you again." Salene said.

May appears and walks into the room.

"Well, you can believe me Salene." May said. "Me and Pride know our way around the game. You need us."

"We can work to earn your trust back." Pride said. "But first you have to give us a chance."

Salene drops her pen on the desk, leans back in her chair and looks at May and Pride.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Pride walks into Salene's office.

He opens his hand and he has Salene's earrings.

Salene takes the earrings from Pride.

"Where did you get them?" She asked.

"Forget about that." He replied. "This isn't about earrings. This is about trust."

Pride leaves the room.

* * *

Back in the countryside, Ebony and Jay are walking near a forest.

"Looks like it might rain, we should find some cover." He said.

"I know somewhere quite nearby. There may be food there too." She said.

"Then you be leader." He said.

"My pleasure." She said. "Would you follow me Jay, anywhere?"

"I'm all yours if there's food and a bed." He replied.

"Be careful. I might have to keep you to that promise." She said.

* * *

Back in the city, a message is being played over the tannoy system.

"Observe the curfew. Observe the curfew." the voice said. "Anyone found on the streets after the warning siren has sounded will be arrested. This is your final warning."

* * *

Back at the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"We're running out of medicine and he won't ration what we've got." Dee said.

"I can't." Patch said.

"Why not? If you've got to do it then do it." Dee said.

"You can't ration antibiotics, okay. You just can't." Patch said.

"Hold it. How long until you run out, Patch?" Salene asked.

"I don't know, two or three days maybe." Patch replied.

"Well, you're just going to have to manage." Salene said.

"So, why are the Techno's doing this?" Patch asked.

"They're frightened. They want order, peace, everyone working." Siva replied. "That was the whole point of the game. Instead, it created chaos and violence."

"It created more than that." May said.

"Now, they don't know what to do." Siva said.

"I'll try and get through to Ram and Java. See, if they can renew our supply" Salene said.

Pride walks into the room.

"In the meantime, you're just going have to make do Patch." Salene said.

Patch nods.

"I'm sorry Siva for everything I put you through." Pride said.

"I think this meeting is over." Salene said.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	23. Chapter 29

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No Kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 46 to 50.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3 and 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java is with some Techno's in the control room.

Java hands a clipboard over to a male Techno.

"New orders for the city. Anyone disobeys, you come down on them right away. I will have order restored to the city." Java said.

The male Techno and a female Techno leave the room.

"What about Jay and Ebony? Java asked.

A Techno is standing in front of the security monitor's.

"It's like they just vanished." the Techno replied.

"Human beings don't just vanish." Java said. "I want patrols out in the countryside. We spread the net as wide as we can."

The Techno nods and leaves the room.

Ram wheels into the room.

"I want them found, Java." Ram said. "Found and alive."

* * *

A short time later, inside the hotel.

Java enters Ved's room and finds Mega at the iMac.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I can't tell you, it's classified." He replied.

Ram wheels into the room.

"I want to know, can I trust you?." Ram asked. "Can I?"

"It goes without saying, Lord Ram." Mega replied.

"No, I want to hear it. I need to know that I can trust you, not just today but tomorrow, next week, month, year and through eternity." Ram said.

"And beyond." Mega said.

Java looks at Ram.

"Good, that's good to know. Because trust and loyalty can't be programmed." Ram said. "Speaking of which, would you like to show me what you were doing?"

Mega shows Ram the coding on the iMac.

"Those are my codes. What are you doing with them? This is not just any program, oh no, it's my program and now you've gone hacked into it." Ram said.

"Does this have anything to do with the Paradise program?" Java asked. "Lord Ram's Paradise program."

"Yes ma'am." Mega replied.

"Let me try and explain, Ved was adapting your program Ram with you and only you as the creator. The creator of a whole population, dependent on you. Willing to do whatever you want them to do. As long as they can enter the cyber paradise." Java said.

"Yes but I don't want Ved to adapt that. Paradise is my creation, my inspiration, my vision. It's not Ved's." Ram said. "Ved was just an apprentice and I'm the master."

"That's what you are Ram, the master." Java said.

"The master of the universe. The master of creation. The master of all things. Everything and everyone." Ram said.

"Absolutely." Mega said.

"You're our lord and master, Ram." Java said.

"Oh guys, I'm flattered." Ram said. "This is great work and I want it to be completed as fast as you can." Ram said.

Ram puts his hand on Mega's shoulder.

"If you need any resources, get them to them on the double." Ram said.

"Immediately." Java said.

"I don't want anything to get in the way of paradise and creation." Ram said.

Ram wheels away and leaves the room.

Java looks down at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an old barn out in the countryside.

Ebony has found two tins and a can opener. She gives Jay both tin's.

"What? It's food." She said.

"If we eat too many of these, there'll be an explosion." He said.

"Just get opening." She said, as she gives him the tin opener.

Ebony walks over to a wooden crate and looks through it.

"How come you know this place?" He asked.

"Used to be our farm. Supplied us with food until you came." She replied.

"Are you sorry we did?" He asked.

"I don't have time for regrets, Jay." She replied.

Ebony finds a small metal pot and walks over to Jay.

"No. It's strange, you know. I feel free, like I could do anything." He said.

"We can. A whole life's worth." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

Ebony hugs him and kneels down next to him.

"We're going to be okay, you and me." She said. "Aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are." He replied. "Now, let's start making this bomb."

Jay tips an opened tin of beans into the small metal pot that Ebony holds.

* * *

It's night time. Back inside the old barn.

Ebony and Jay are sitting around a small camp fire.

"I think we'll be safe." He said. "For tonight anyway. Found this."

Jay has found a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"You want some?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Next few days we're going to be out in the open." He said. "Looks like this will be the last fire we'll see for a while. So, where do you want to head? North? South? East? West? Take your pick."

Jay manages to open the bottle with a pop.

"We just start again, anywhere." She replied.

"Does that scare you?" He asked, as he poured out the drink into a glass.

"Why should it?" She asked. "I reckon I can handle anything out there."

"I meant, leaving it all behind." He said.

"I left once before. The Chosen had just defeated us." She said. "I looked down from a hillside while they were rounding everyone up. And, thought you can go. You don't have to go back."

"Why did you?" He asked.

"I thought I loved someone so I stayed." She said. "Maybe it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Though it'll be hard to tell, I've made so many."

Jay hands Ebony a glass of red wine.

"Kinda weird, isn't it?" He asked. "Here we are, about to walk off the edge of the map together. I don't even know if you want what I want."

"Then try me." She replied.

"I don't need to be at the top of the pile. Unlike you." He said.

"Then what? You want to become a farmer? Raise pigs and chickens?" She asked.

"The strange thing is I can almost do that." He replied. "Except, I see this broken messed-up world. I want to make it different."

"Do you remember me telling you that Ram will never share your dream?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You then asked me if I ever would. And I said, I'll try." She said. "I meant it and I still do."

"Right, then tomorrow we head north." He said. "And, we start a new beginning."

"Yes and it can be something different but..." She said.

"Say it." He said.

"I don't want to be alone. Not, if there's someone I can trust." She said. "Someone who'll never betray me."

"I won't betray you. Not ever." He said.

Jay moves closer to Ebony and they kiss.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ram is in his room.

He finds Ebony's red leather jacket and picks it up.

"Why, Ebony?" He asked.

Ram smells the jacket and wheels out of the room with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Pride is upstairs and May is walking behind him.

"Pride!" She said.

Pride turns around and sees May run towards him.

"I think there's a few things we have to go over." He said.

"The only thing I want to say to you is, I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't. I know what it felt like being hooked on the game." He said. "Good night May."

Pride walks away from May.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall. Patch bumps into Dee by the fountain.

"I just wanted to say..." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"At the meeting when we're talking about rationing the medicines. I didn't mean to be angry." He replied.

"Were you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, no, not exactly." He replied.

"I don't understand Patch, I don't know what's going on inside your head because it's never coming out of your mouth." She said.

"No, I mean..." He said.

"Listen to yourself." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't have to be sorry, all you have to do is... nevermind." She said. "Good night."

Dee walks away from Patch.

"Good night." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Pride walks into Salene's room.

"Just tell me, is it over?" Pride asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Salene replied. "I thought I was so strong, you know that. I thought there was nothing that I couldn't handle because I had you, I had your strength. I know what happened to you wasn't your fault but it's like something I had has broken. I'm sorry but how am I supposed to trust you again? How?"

Pride leaves the room.

"Pride!" Salene said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java and Ram are in the control room.

"Still haven't found them, have you?" He asked.

"No but we're..." She replied.

"And you won't, not unless we go back to low-tech. I'm talking about good old fashioned pre-industrial days of yore, low-tech." He said.

Java looks at Ram.

"This used to be Ebony's." He said, holding up a red leather jacket. "I remember how she used to look when she was wearing it."

Ram gives the jacket to Java.

"It smells like her, doesn't it? Almost like she was here." He said.

"So?" She asked.

"So we're going to catch her, her and Jay." He replied. "Like the guy said, cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!"

Ram laughs hysterically.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Out in the countryside.

There are three Techno's using two sniffer dogs and are near the old barn.

Ebony wakes up and can hear the dogs barking.

"Jay." She said, as she nudges him awake. "Listen."

Ebony and Jay quickly get out of the makeshift bed on the ground.

Jay runs to the window and sees the Techno's.

"They're using tracker dogs." He said.

"Ah, great." She said.

"Come on." He said, as he puts his top on.

Ebony and Jay quickly leave the barn.

The Techno's soon enter the barn and find it empty.

"Come on. Where are they? Come on, find them." a Techno said.

* * *

Later on, the Techno's are near a river with the dogs.

Ebony and Jay are in the woods overlooking the river.

"Jay, whatever happens in the future, don't ever tell me you want a dog." She said.

"We have to shake them." He said.

"How?" She asked.

"Let's think about it while we're running." He replied.

"Good idea." She said.

Ebony and Jay run deeper into the woods.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Mega enters Ved's room and finds Java at the iMac.

"Anything to report?" She asked.

"We might have found commander Jay and your sister." He replied.

Java turns around on the chair and faces Mega.

"There's something else, Java. Rumours." He said.

"I don't pay attention to rumours." She said.

"Maybe you better. This program of Lord Ram's, is it his or commander Ved's?" He asked. "Or maybe your sister could be involved."

"I wouldn't put anything past Ebony but she just doesn't have the technical knowledge." She said.

"But commander Jay does." He said.

Java stands up from the chair.

"What are saying exactly?" She asked.

"You really don't know, do you?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"There are rumours Java that Lord Ram's going to put his body in deep freeze and live in cyber paradise for the next thousand years. That's the word." He replied. "I don't know what everyone else is working on but people are talking."

"It isn't true, that's a lie, he wouldn't do that." She said.

"Well, maybe you better ask him." He said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Dee and Patch are waiting in Salene's office and Salene walks in.

"Well?" Patch asked.

"They wouldn't let me in to see anybody. They've pulled the shutters down completely. No communication, just Techno squads and zappers. There's no sign of it easing either." Salene replied. "Have you seen this?"

Salene hands over a piece of paper to Dee.

"New orders for the city. Martial law and they intend to keep it that way too." Salene said. "Do you have anything left?"

"We're down to our very last supplies." Patch replied. "I'd tell you Sal if this doesn't change, people are going to get more than just hurt."

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Ram is in his room and Java enters.

"This plan of your's, is it true?" She asked.

"I haven't got long left. What do you think?" He said.

"You can't leave me, I need you." She said.

"Look at me." He said. "All these years living in a body that's betrayed me. Knowing if this illness doesn't get me then maybe the next one will. It's too much. Do you understand me?"

Java shakes her head.

"It's too much. When all I ever wanted was to be whole again. To walk alongside you. To be whole and healthy." He said.

Java turns away from Ram but he grabs her arm.

Java turns back around to face Ram.

"And now I can Java, I've found the way. That was the whole idea of moving to the city in the first place. I mean, it's got a power station, a coal supply, enough virt's to keep it all going. A thousand years of coal is a thousand years of life." He said. "Can you imagine that?"

"What will I do without you?" She asked.

"You won't be, that's the whole thing. I'll still be here. We can still have our talks." He said.

"In reality space." She said.

"Yes, don't fight me Java, not on this. I need your help before it's too late." He said. "Who knows, perhaps you can even join me."

Java shakes her head in disbelief.

* * *

Back in the countryside, Ebony and Jay are running along a grassy field with the Techno's not far behind.

"This isn't working, is it?" She asked.

"I don't know what to do. They've got our scent." He replied.

Jay sees two scarecrow's nearby.

"Come on." He said, before running.

"What?" She asked, before joining him.

Jay takes his top off and rubs mud on his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Take it off. Take it all off. Trust me." He replied.

Ebony and Jay start getting undressed.

* * *

Back at the control room inside the hotel.

"Well?" Java asked.

"We've lost them." a Techno replied.

"What!" Java said.

* * *

Back in the countryside, the Techno's have found the scarecrow's wearing Ebony and Jay's clothing.

Ebony and Jay are hiding in the woods nearby wearing the scarecrow's ragged clothes.

"Oh, you stink." She said.

Ebony falls back against Jay.

"So, do you." He said.

"So, you think we got rid of them?" She asked.

"Hopefully." He replied.

"Did you see which direction we were headed?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"We were going to go north, weren't we?" She asked. "We've come south instead."

"I know." He replied.

Jay hears twigs breaking and covers Ebony's mouth.

"Sshhh." He said. "They're outside."

Jay grabs a branch and Ebony hides behind him.

"Argh." Jay shouted, as he was about to swing the branch.

He sees Hawk, Amber and Trudy.

"Amber." Jay said.

Amber removes her hood.

"Jay, Ebony." Amber said.

"Thank God, we thought you were the Techno's." Ebony said.

"You know these guys?" Hawk asked.

"Oh, yeah, we know them. Don't we, Ebony?" Trudy said.

"Now, listen..." Ebony said.

"Love the outfit, Ebony." Amber said. "Is that the latest fashion?"

"Yeah, mud and straw it's the new cool." Ebony replied.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Trudy asked.

"It's a long story." Jay replied.

"Oh, I bet it is. If she's got anything to do with it." Trudy said.

"Trudy, please. Let's just get them back to camp. There might be Techno's about." Amber said.

"Yeah, him. He's one of their general's." Hawk said.

"Not anymore. I quit." Jay said.

"You did it? You really did it?" Amber asked.

"Jay's the Techno's public enemy number one." Ebony replied. "Ram's got the whole city on him. He wants him dead."

"And, what about you Ebony? I thought you were all set up as the bride of Dracula." Trudy said.

"I got myself a divorce." Ebony replied.

"So, the Techno's are after both of you now?" Amber asked.

"Afraid so." Jay replied.

"Oh, great. You had to come..." Trudy said.

"Trudy, please. Let's just get them back to camp." Amber said. "Let's go."

The Eco's leave with Ebony and Jay.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java enter's Ram bedroom.

There are oxygen tanks by the bed.

"So, have we found them yet?" Ram asked.

"Not yet, no but we will." Java replied. "We've got search squads in all directions."

Two Techno's lift Ram from his bed and put him into his electric wheelchair.

"All directions. So you say you don't even know which way then went." He said.

"We have a pretty good idea but it's not easy. They're out in the backwoods. There's no technology out there, no camera's, no CCTV. Just nature." She said.

"Nature. Nature sucks." He said.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll catch them, they can't run forever." She said.

"Neither can I. Had you forgotten?" He said.

"How could I?" She said.

"I want my revenge before I go into reality space paradise." He said.

"I know." She said.

"What's this? Tears?" He asked.

"I don't want to lose you." She said.

"You don't have to, you can come with me." He said.

"Somebody has to stay here, to look after your body." She said.

Three Techno's leave the room.

"That's my lovely Java, always so thoughtful. I'm going to be so lonely without you." He said.

"You could always take Ebony." She said.

"I've got plans for Ebony, when you find her." He said.

Ram wheels away from Java and she wipes her tears.

* * *

Later on, Amber is with Ebony and Jay in the Eco's Tribe camp.

"This is great." Jay said.

"You like it?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful. Don't you think, Ebony?" Jay said.

"Don't get too attached to it. We got to keep on the move, remember?" Ebony said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"But, you can stay for a little while?" Amber asked.

"No, we're still too close to the Techno's for my liking." Ebony replied.

"Well, you'll be safe here for now." Amber said.

"Maybe but it's not that easy. I mean, they've got hunting dogs on our trail now. Ebony's right, we have to move on." Jay said.

"At least take the time to get cleaned up and have a meal with us." Amber said.

"Yeah, I'll like that." Jay said.

"And, I'll see what I can do about your clothes." Amber said.

"I'd like that." Ebony said.

"Maybe I can get someone to recover your stuff." Amber said.

"That'd be great." Ebony said.

"Well, while the food's cooking, you can fill me in on what's happening in the city." Amber said.

Jay looks at Ebony.

"You don't know how worried I've been about you." Amber said.

Ebony didn't like what she heard and she looks at Amber.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java is in Ram's room.

Java is wearing a reality space headset and she's in reality space.

She is wearing a pink outfit and walks down a catwalk doing a fashion show.

Ram takes the headset off Java's head.

"Who is the true controller?" He asked.

"You are." She replied.

"Who can bring pleasure or pain?" He asked, touching her chin.

"You can." She replied.

"You feel pleasure?" He asked.

"More." She replied.

Ram puts the headset back on Java's head.

Java leaves a stretch limo, she walks through waiting paparazzi and puts her hands into wet concrete in a handprint ceremony.

Java stands up, she walks back to the waiting limo and Mark appears behind her.

Java turns around, Mark puts a white sash around Java's neck and they kiss.

Ram touches Java's face.

"Are you enjoying?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Don't fight it, experience the pleasure." He said.

"No." She said.

Back in reality space, Mark and Java are inside the limo.

"Indulge yourself." He said.

"No." She said.

"This is what Siva lives with every day, Java." He said. "Just imagine it, you and Mark."

Java realises that Ram doesn't know about her past with Mark.

Back in reality space, the limo door is shut and the window is up.

Java embraces Mark and they kiss on the backseat.

"I don't want to play this game." She said.

"Oh, this is my game and I make the rules." He said. "I need to know if you're going to go the way of Siva or if you want to live with me till the end of time."

"I want to be with you forever, Ram." She said.

Ram takes the headset off Java's head and Java is smiling.

"Who am I?" He asked.

"Sometimes I don't know anymore." She replied.

"You know exactly who I am." He said, angrily. "I am Ram, look at me."

Java looks at Ram and he smiles.

"You know, I can be Mark if you would like me to be." He said.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"So, you prefer me to be me. The master creator, the true genius." He said.

Java is frightened by Ram and he touches her cheek.

"For all eternity." She said.

Ram smiles again.

* * *

Back at the Mall, May walks up the stairs as Salene walks down.

"I've been worried." Salene said.

"About what?" May asked.

"You. You didn't tell anybody where you were going." Salene said.

"So what. I have to report to you now, do I?" May asked.

"No but you might let someone know when you're going out." Salene replied. "Especially with all this stuff happening with the game."

"I'm over that now." May said.

"You haven't seen Pride anywhere, have you?" Salene asked.

"No." May replied.

May walks up the stairs past Salene.

Salene sighs.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Mega is with Ram in his room.

"What do you mean they got away?" Ram asked.

Ram throws a drink at a mirror.

"The dogs picked up their trail but they managed to put them off the scent somehow. At least we know which direction they took." Mega said.

"Why can't we find them?" Ram asked.

Java enters the room.

"Can anyone do their job properly around here?" Ram asked.

"What's going on?" Java asked.

"I'm surroundered by incompetence, that's what's going on. Go and find Jay and Ebony immediately. If they're not found, I'll hold you personally responsible. Now get out of my sight." Ram said.

Mega leaves the room.

"But your program?" Java asked.

"My program it can be everyone's program, all it is, is a personal paradise, whatever they imagine." He replied.

"Sure about that? It's only ever been tested on me." She asked.

"You seem okay to me." He replied.

"What I mean Ram, is that it could be risky." She said.

"What fun is life without a bit of risk anyway." He said. "I want you to take this, copy it and deliver it around the city, on the double."

Ram gives a compact disc to Java.

Ram snaps his fingers and Java leaves the room.

* * *

Back in the countryside. Hawk and three Eco's find the scarecrow's still wearing Ebony and Jay's clothing.

"There they are." Hawk said.

Hawk and the Eco's climb the fence and go to the scarecrow's.

"Let's take them and get out of here." Hawk said.

Hawk and the Eco's hear some dogs barking.

"Hawk, Techno's." an Eco Tribe member said. "Get down."

Hawk and the Eco's hide in the tall grass.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Pride enters the Mall and Salene bumps into him.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Out in the city trying to see what the Techno's are up to." He replied.

"You've been playing the game again, haven't you?" She asked.

"No, it's not like that." He replied.

"I don't believe you. You're like all addicts, you don't care what lies you tell as long as you get your fix." She said.

"I told you, I've kicked it." He said. "What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Just be honest with me, Pride. That's all I ask." She replied.

Salene walks away from Pride.

* * *

Back in the countryside, at the Eco Tribe camp.

Jay is holding Brady and Trudy stands by him.

"You're a good girl." Trudy said, to her giggling child.

Ebony is watching Jay from Amber's tent.

"He'll make a lovely father, wouldn't he?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, lovely." Ebony replied. "I can hardly wait."

Ebony sits down in a wicker chair.

"Oh." Amber said.

Amber sits down in a chair opposite Ebony.

"We aim to start our own family as soon as we find a place to settle down." Ebony replied.

"That's nice." Amber said.

"Yeah, right away from all this, the city, the Techno's. All those bad memories." Ebony said. "Make a fresh start, just the two of us. You know, I think this is the real thing. My first big chance at happiness since... you know."

"Yeah. Well, I'm pleased for you." Amber said. "There's been enough bad blood between us Ebony. It's time to draw a line."

Hawk enters the tent with clothing in his hand.

"These are what you're looking for?" Hawk asked.

"Thanks." Ebony replied, as she takes the clothing.

Jay enters the tent.

"Yeah, thanks." Jay said.

"You two better get going." Hawk said.

"Hawk." Amber said.

"There's Techno's out there. We almost got caught." Hawk said.

"Where are they?" Amber asked.

"They're miles away by now." Hawk replied. "We lead them off in the wrong direction."

"They could come back. You guys really have to go." Trudy said.

"If there's Techno's out there, then these guys are better off lying low for a while." Amber said. "They're more likely to get picked up out there."

"We're okay. We can look after ourselves." Ebony said.

"I know that but you're better off starting off tomorrow." Amber said. "Trust me."

* * *

It's morning the next day. Out in the countryside, at the Eco Tribe camp.

Amber and Trudy are talking about Bray.

"Brady and I would never have survived without him." Trudy said.

"Thanks Trudy. I mean, I know how you always felt about Bray." Amber said.

"Oh, hey, hey, don't. We're like sisters now. There's no need to dig up the past." Trudy said.

"You never think about it?" Amber asked.

"I try not to, it's hard sometimes. Especially with Ebony here, brings it all back." Trudy said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Amber said.

"I don't understand how you can handle it. After what she did to you." Trudy said.

"I can handle it. She seems different anyhow, you know, this thing with Jay and the decision to leave the city." Amber said.

"I doubt it." Trudy said.

"You don't think she loves him?" Amber asked.

"Maybe but a leopard rarely changes its spots nor does a lizard." Trudy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city. A Citynet broadcast is being shown.

"Walk the path to Paradise. Destination, your ultimate fantasy. All you need is the Paradise headset. No matter what, Paradise can give it to you." the female Techno presenter said. "Paradise taps into your innermost desires and brings them to life in front of your very eyes. You can make your dreams come true in the comfort of your own home."

* * *

Back at the Mall, Java and two Techno guards enter Salene's office.

"What do you want?" Salene asked.

"I've got a job for you. Helping us launch our latest software." Java replied.

"A new game?" Salene asked.

"More like a way of life." Java replied.

"More brainwashing." Salene said. "Forget it, Java. I'm not interested."

"Paradise is a whole other ballgame." Java said. "No-one suffers. They live out their fantasies. That's all."

"So, this new software. It's going to bring order? At what price?" Salene asked. "Loss of identity, loss of freedom. Reduced to a bunch of lab rats waiting for their next electric shock."

"Is that what you really think?" Java asked. "Let me tell you something, Salene. Ram cares. If he's going to build a new city, one we can all be proud of, he needs order. So work with us"

"I've seen the effects of your reality space and I think I'd rather see people fighting in the streets then walking around like a bunch of zombies." Salene said.

"Let me just remind you of your position. Your where you are because we put you there so you answer to us." Java said. "Otherwise, you're finished as city leader. Do we understand each other?"

Java leaves the room followed by the Techno guards.

* * *

Back at the Eco Tribe camp in the countryside. It's raining.

"Hi Trudy. Have you seen Jay?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, gone for a walk in the woods with Amber." Trudy replied.

"Oh." Ebony said.

"Don't worry, they'll be quite safe. Amber knows them like the back of her hand." Trudy said.

"Fine, it's no big deal." Ebony said.

"Sure, I mean it wouldn't be the first time Amber walked off with a man of your dreams." Trudy said.

"Jay isn't Amber's type. Bray was." Ebony said.

"So there's no hard feelings?" Trudy asked.

"It was a mistake on my part, he and Amber were much more suited." Ebony replied.

"You know, for once we both want exactly the same thing." Trudy said.

"Which is?" Ebony asked.

"For you and Jay to leave." Trudy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay and Amber are walking through the woods.

"So peaceful here." He said.

"For the moment. The camp's already been attacked by the Techno's. We're always on the alert." She said. "I still can't get over what Ram did, forced me to run, abandon everything I've worked for."

"You had no choice. They'd have hunted you down." He said.

Jay leans back against a tree.

"Like he did you." She said.

"Wasn't easy turning my back on him. I helped bring that menace into the city." He said.

Amber walks over to Jay.

"Hey, the city was a mess before the Techno's show." She said. "And the Mallrats, they tried to bring justice and democracy but they failed. We were ready for a a fall."

"And I engineered it. What a fool I've been." He said.

"So was I, I thought I was striking a blow against Ram but I guess he used it as a stick to beat me with." She said.

"You did the right thing, getting away." He said.

"So did you. You and Ebony have a chance at happiness, you should take it." She said.

Amber walks away from Jay.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene walks into Cafe and Pride is sitting at a table.

"Hi." She said.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied.

Salene walks over and sits down opposite Pride.

"You seem troubled." He said.

"Java came to see me before, ordered me to help sell this new reality space thing." She said.

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"That I wouldn't." She replied.

"But you still have doubts." He said.

"Things have just been so wild lately. Working with the Techno's on this thing could be beneficial." She said.

"How could it?" He asked. "From the start, their agenda's been clear. To take the city and use it for Ram's gratification, to indulge his twisted fantasies."

"But wouldn't it be better that I'd be involved?" She asked. "At least then I'd find out about stuff from the inside."

"But you'll only find out what they want you to know." He said.

"Then why do they need me?" She asked.

"PR exercise." He replied.

"Thanks Pride." She said.

Salene gets up from the chair and walks away.

"So, um, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She replied.

Salene leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Eco Camp. Amber, Ebony, Jay and Hawk are sitting on chairs eating food.

"This is great." Jay said.

"We get the freshest ingredients nature can provide." Amber said.

"Unlike the city, what a rat hole. The further away I get from it, the better I feel." Ebony said.

"The thought of it gives me the creeps." Hawk said. "Poor kids stuck there. What chance have they got?"

"Not much. You were lucky." Jay replied.

Amber nods.

"And now, it's our turn." Ebony said.

Ebony puts her arm around Jay's shoulders just as a rumble of thunder is heard.

"If things don't work out with you two. You're welcome here anytime." Amber said.

"Thanks Amber. Never know when we need another safe haven." Jay said.

"Yeah, thanks but we'll keep moving." Ebony said. "Ram will still be on our trail."

"Well, he can't hunt you forever, can he?" Amber asked.

"Well, it's no use speculating." Ebony replied. "We just get as far away as possible as soon as possible."

Hawk looks at Jay then at Amber.

They all continue eating.

* * *

Later on, in the countryside.

Ebony finds Jay looking out at the river and she carries a basket of fruit.

"Hiya, lover." She said.

Jay turns around.

"Look what I've rounded up for our journey." She said. "It should keep us going a while."

"Great." He said.

"What's the matter? You seem a little down." She asked.

"Nah, it's nothing." He replied.

"You can't fool me. Something's eating you. I want to know what it is." She said.

"I don't know. Running away like this. I feel like a coward." He said.

"It was a question of survival. Pure and simple." She said. "What's changed things? You were so positive about things, about us."

"I know." He replied.

"We're going to make a fresh start, just the two of us." She said. "Like we both agreed. Okay?"

Jay looks at Ebony and smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java and Ram are in his room.

"No need to get carried away, it was only the first day of the Paradise launch. It's bound to pick up." She said.

"Pick up, huh, this is the most revolutionary technology ever designed. It'll change the world forever, it's a daring leap beyond the bounds of the possible. To bring us through to paradise." He said.

"You're a true genius." She said.

"I know. Those scummy virt's ought to be falling over themselves just to get their hands on it." He said.

"Don't worry, once they've tried it, word of mouth." She said.

"Yeah, but we don't have time for that. I don't." He said. "You of all people should know that."

"I'll get right back onto it." She said.

Java leaves the room.

* * *

Back at the Eco Camp in the countryside.

Jay finds Amber sitting at a picnic table.

"Amber, can I talk?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied.

Jay sits down by Amber.

"What's up? You look a little stressed out." She said.

"I was, until I've made my decision. I'm going back to the city." He replied.

"You are?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about it all day. I tried to put it out of my mind but I can't." He replied.

"But why?" She asked.

"This isn't going to be over until Ram is destroyed." He replied.

"Jay, you don't owe anybody anything. Your first duty is to yourself." She said. "Don't learn that the hard way by losing someone you love like I did."

"But you're the person who inspired me to fight, don't you remember?" He said.

"That was then, circumstances have changed." She said.

"Have they? Have you forgotten your vision of a new society?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Neither have I. That's why I'm going to do anything in my power to make it happen. Ram may have won the last round but the battle isn't over." He said.

"Whatever the cost? Even your life?" She asked.

"That's the way it is then so be it. Look, I'm going to do the right thing and I know that you feel the same way." He said.

"No, you're wrong. I like it here." She said.

"Even when Ram is destroying the city that you tried to build?" He asked.

"Why are you saying all this? You're just stirring up bad memories for me, all the friends I'll never see again." She said.

"All the more reason to resist. Liberate the city for them." He said.

"But they're gone Jay, they're gone forever." She said.

"I understand. You've lost so much." He said.

"And it never ends, for Zoot and then the Guardian and now Ram." She said.

"That's why we have to keep fighting them. We can still protect the people that we care about." He said

Jay and Amber lean in towards each other and they kiss.

Jay pulls away from Amber.

"I have to go." He said.

Jay walks away from Amber.

* * *

Later on, at the Eco Tribe camp. Jay is with Ebony in a tent.

"I don't believe it. We're packed, ready to go and now you pull this bombshell." She said.

"I know how much our plan means to you and I'm sorry but it's no use. I've made my decision." He said.

"Do you realise how dumb this is?" She asked. "Going back into the lion's cage. Ram will destroy you."

"Yeah, well I'm prepared to take the risk." He said.

"Fine. You want to be a martyr." She said. "Well, what about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"I'd be happier if you were at my side." He replied. "Look, all I'm saying is, think about it. I'll be setting off at sunrise."

Jay leaves the tent.

* * *

A short time later, at the Eco Camp. Ebony stops Amber walking.

"You couldn't leave him, could you? You just had to get involved." Ebony said.

"Ebony, calm down." Amber said.

"Don't play innocent with me. Jay wants to go back to the city, just like that, out of the blue, to certain death." Ebony said.

"Look, he'd already decided when he talked to me." Amber said.

"Then you admit it." Ebony said.

"No, in fact I told him not to go back." Amber said.

"You expect me to believe that with your track record?" Ebony asked. "Is it your chosen mission to crush my chances of happiness or is it just a habit with you?"

"Ebony, you've got this all wrong. I've got no feelings for Jay." Amber replied.

"Oh, what, so you did it out of spite? Is it supposed to make it alright because you didn't actually try to steal my boyfriend, just drive him away." Ebony said.

"Nothing of the kind." Amber said.

"Look, I don't want to hear your excuses. You make me sick." Ebony said.

Ebony walks away from Amber.

* * *

A short time later, Trudy and Amber are talking.

"Amber, what's been going on?" Trudy asked.

"Jay wants to go back to the city." Amber replied.

"What brought that about?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know, um, you know, Ram, the Techno thing. I..." Amber replied.

"Okay, okay." Trudy said.

"Sorry Trudy. Ebony upset me, she seems to think it's my fault that I convinced him to stay." Amber said.

"Well, maybe you did in a way. I mean, it's obvious he likes you." Trudy said.

"Trudy, Jay is responsible for our friends disapperence." Amber said. "There's no way that there could be anything between..."

"Look, I believe you honestly." Trudy said. "So, what are you getting so upset about?"

"I just want to be rid of both of them." Amber said.

"Well, yes I do." Trudy said. "What do you owe them Amber, what?"

"Nothing." Amber replied.

"Exactly. So, forget about it. Let them do whatever they want." Trudy said.

Amber nods.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Back at the Eco's Tribe camp.

"Look, you don't have to come, you know." Jay said.

"Look, the whole point of this is to be with you. If that means the city then too bad." Ebony said.

"Don't worry about it, it's only temporary. Until I get rid of Ram then we can go wherever you like." Jay said.

"Honey, don't make promises you can't deliver on. Settle for the fact, I want to be with you, okay." Ebony said.

Amber appears and walks over to Jay and Ebony.

"I wonder what she wants." Ebony said.

"Maybe she's come to say goodbye." Jay said. "Amber, nice of you to see us off."

"Um, I'm not. I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided to come back to the city with you." Amber said. "Back to where I belong."

Ebony isn't pleased that Amber has decided to join them.

* * *

A short time later, at the Eco Camp.

Ebony, Jay and Amber are saying their goodbye's to Trudy and Hawk.

"Are you sure about going?" Trudy asked.

"How can she not be sure?" Ebony replied. "You know, Amber. She loves to get right in there and stir up the action."

"Try to have a good time." Trudy said.

"Well, I'm sure it won't lack entertainment." Amber said. "I'll be back soon"

Amber leaves and follows Ebony and Jay.

"Keep dry!" Trudy shouted.

"I thought Amber was dead against going back." Hawk said.

"Me too." Trudy said. "I guess something changed her mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Pride and Salene are in the Cafe eating.

"About the city leader business, I thought you should know I've resigned." She said.

"Good, I uh think that's wise." He said.

"You're right, we can't let those creeps walk all over us. I appeciate your honesty, it helped me alot." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to get back together." She said.

Pride and Salene look at each other.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ram is in his bedroom with Techno's and Java.

Two Techno's have taken Ram from his wheelchair and put him on the bed.

"It's going well, very well. The virt's are getting back to work and we're this close to getting them all under control." Java said.

"All because of my paradise software." Ram said.

The two Techno's leave the room.

"You see, they can't get enough of their dreams and just like any other civilised society, dreams have to be paid for with drudgery." She said.

"No pay, no play." He said.

Ram laughs.

"I've surpassed my potential, wouldn't you say? Aren't you proud of my achievement?" He asked.

"Very pleased." She replied.

"Now we can more really swiftly towards my dream, it's so gratifying. Makes a sick man very happy." He said.

A Techno pulls a plastic clear sheet across so Ram is contained inside his germ free bubble.

Java looks at Ram lying in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

"Will you two come on? At this rate we won't get there before the end of the month." Ebony said.

"This isn't a race Ebony, we're doing great." Jay said.

"I thought we needed to get back to save the city." Ebony said.

"We do." Jay said.

"Then why does this feel like we're going on a picnic?" Ebony asked.

Ebony walks away from Jay and Amber and they follow her.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Jay asked.

"Don't patronise me, I thought we agreed that we needed to get halfway before we put up for the night." Ebony said.

"You know, Ebony's right, we should move along a little. We could cut up through the hills, it might save us an hour or two." Amber said.

"Makes sense to me." Jay said.

"What's the point of walking uphill? Anyway, we could get lost." Ebony said.

"I know the way Ebony, I'm not about to risk getting us lost." Amber said.

"Look, it makes sense so we can save time. I say we take Amber's route." Jay said.

"Whatever." Ebony said.

Ebony walks away and Jay and Amber follow her.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Java enters Ram's room.

"I've found a book, I thought maybe you'd like me to read to you." She said.

"Nah, don't read to me. Tell me a story, make something up." He said.

Java sits down on a chair beside the bed.

"I know, why don't we share plans." He said.

"Plans?" She asked.

Ram moves the plastic sheet to the side.

"Something very special is going to happen to me. I'm leaving this mundane world for carefully constructed utopia. No more pain, just pure bliss." He said.

"When?" She asked.

"Whenever the city bends fully to my will." He replied.

"Ram, I don't want you to go." She said.

"Java, I have to leave. There's nothing for me here." He said.

"What about us?" She asked.

"You still have full visiting rights." He replied.

"I don't want to visit. I want you to stay here where you belong." She said.

"It's no use Java, my mind's made up." He said.

Ram turns his head away from Java.

* * *

Later on, at the hotel. Java is with Mega in the control room.

"Well?" She asked.

"I've run every search engine and still no clues." He replied.

"No reference to Ved on the search engine?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"I don't understand." She said. "Ram's got something planned, Mega but I just don't know what it is."

"Paradise." He said.

"It could be more to it than that." She said. "We have to work together to keep the Techno's intact."

"For your sake of for Ram's?" He asked.

"Cynical, Mega, very cynical." She replied. "If Ram's got rid of Ved. He's capable of getting rid of anyone, including you and me. So, we just have to proceed with great care. Okay?"

Mega raises an eyebrow.

* * *

It's night time. Out in the countryside.

Amber, Ebony and Jay are in the woods.

"I'm impressed, make a fire, catch us dinner. On the way out we had to make do with berries." Jay said.

"I prefer berries." Ebony said.

"You don't want any fish?" Amber asked.

"I didn't say that." Ebony replied.

Amber and Ebony look at each other.

Ebony gets up, walks away and feigns an injury to get Jay's attention away from Amber.

"Ebony, what happened?" Jay asked.

Jay rushes to Ebony's side and Amber stands up.

"I think I've twisted my ankle." Ebony replied.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked.

"Well, apart from climbing mountains and nearly breaking my foot. Life's sweet." Ebony replied.

"Are you sure? Let me have a look at it." Jay said.

"No, it's okay. Don't fuss." Ebony said.

Ebony looks at Jay.

Amber sits down near the camp fire as the fish cooks.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know, you just seem a little..." Jay said.

"Distracted?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Jay replied.

"It's been a long day. I don't know what we're going to or what the future holds." Ebony said.

"That's never knowing bothered you?" Jay asked.

"It's never been like this before." Ebony replied.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Out in the countryside.

"If we get going now, do you think we'll make it by tonight?" Jay asked.

"If not sooner, we saved a lot of time yesterday." Amber replied. "All better Ebony?"

"Miracle cure." Ebony replied.

Amber smiles as she walks ahead of Ebony.

"You're so brave." Amber said.

Ebony follows Amber and Jay follows behind Ebony.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel.

Java is in the control room on an iBook laptop and Ram wheels into the room.

"I've decided that you are my most trustworthy Techno." He said.

"I'm honoured." She said.

"Same here." He said.

"I thought Ved and Siva were in your inner circle." She said.

"So did I but they will pay the ultimate price for deceiving me just like anyone else." He said.

"You can trust me." She said.

"I have no doubt about that Java, no doubt at all." He said. "So, we should start preparations for the ultimate game to commence."

Ram wheels away from Java and she watches him leave.

Java is having doubts about Ram and her relationship with him.

* * *

Later on, Java and Mega are talking in a hotel corridor.

"What is it with you? Aren't you worried?" She asked.

"Of course I am." He replied.

"What's the feedback in the ranks?" She asked.

"They still seem to be loyal. There are rumours starting to spread about Ved. I still can't figure out what happened to him." He replied.

"Well, you better or else the same thing could happen to us.

"What? What is it? What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I want to know." She replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Ram's utopia, how does it work?" She asked.

"Reality space forever, one passenger, one stop." He replied.

"Ram." She said.

"I think that's what all this has been about, the power, the control." He said. "You wouldn't catch me going in there but I don't blame him for wanting to live forever."

"Is that really possible?" She asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Java." He replied.

Mega walks away from Java.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

The Techno's invade the Eco's Tribe camp.

The Techno's escort the Eco's onto a waiting black truck.

Trudy sees the Techno's and Hawk grabs her.

"Keep away. You want to get caught too?" He asked.

"Brady's out there. Please." She screamed. "I have to get to her, please. Hawk, what are you doing? I have to save my baby. Please, let me go!"

The Eco Tribe is on the truck and Brady is crying on the lap of an Eco Tribe member.

* * *

It's morning the next day in the city.

Amber, Jay and Ebony are on the city outskirts.

Jay sees a Techno vehicle drive past and he signals to Amber and Ebony.

Amber and Ebony join Jay through a metal fence.

"This is where the ring of cameras begin. They're on all the buildings." Jay said.

"You sure there's no way around?" Amber asked.

"None." Jay replied. "All we can do is act natural and try not to look up."

"We'll stick out like a sore thumb. I say we run for it." Ebony said.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"They only have enough monitors to check each camera out for a few seconds at a time." Ebony replied. "The faster we're through, the less chance they'll see us."

They quickly run and a motion alarm is set off inside the control room at the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room are Java and Mega.

"Hey, Java. The fast motion detector works." He said.

"Of course it works." She said.

Mega enhances an image on an iMac.

"That's weird. We got a peasant girl that looks like Ebony." He said.

Java walks over to him and looks at the screen.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"No, no way." She replied.

Java deletes the image.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Don't you think I'd recognise my own sister?" She replied.

Java leaves the room.

* * *

Back out on the city streets.

"Okay, there's no more camera's around for a while now." Jay said. "We mingle in with the crowds."

They find the streets deserted.

"Did you say crowds?" Ebony asked.

"Where is everyone?" Amber asked.

"I don't get it. I've never seen these streets so quiet." Ebony said.

Amber, Jay and Ebony are behind a building.

"There's people over there." Jay said.

They leave their hiding place and go to another building near the people Jay spotted.

"Let's go check it out." Jay said.

Amber and Jay walk away from Ebony.

Amber takes a headset off a kid.

"Um, excuse me." Amber said.

"We don't want to make a scene. Give it back." Jay said.

Amber gives the headset back.

"Sorry." Amber said.

Java appears behind Ebony and puts her hand on her shoulder causing Ebony to jump.

"No sudden movements. Keep your head down and talk quietly." Java said.

Ebony turns around and is surprised to see Java.

"Relax. If I was going to bring you in, you'd already be there." Java said.

"How did you find us?" Ebony asked.

"Superior technology. What else?" Java replied.

"What do you want?" Ebony asked.

"We need to talk little sister but without those two around." Java replied.

"I've had enough of this. Let's move." Jay said.

Amber and Jay leave the kids wearing headsets and walk back to Ebony.

Java quickly leaves and Ebony watches her go.

"Who was that?" Jay asked.

"Just a beggar. Just wanted something to eat." Ebony said, lying.

* * *

Later on, Amber enters the Mall with Ebony and Jay behind her.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" Amber shouted.

"Amber." Pride said.

The Mallrats walk down the stairs from the Cafe and welcome their friends.

"I can't believe you're actually standing here." Pride said.

Pride hugs Amber.

"Nor can I, it's so good to see you." Amber said.

"Hey, have you guys got any food? We're starving." Jay asked.

"Yeah, we've got loads." Dee replied.

"Come on." Dee said, to Patch.

Dee and Patch walk up the stairs.

Salene runs down the stairs past Dee and Patch.

"Amber, it's so good to see you." Salene said.

Salene hugs Amber.

"Jay." Salene said, as she hugs Jay.

"Hey." Jay said.

"Hi, Ebony." Salene said.

"Hi, Salene. It's good to see you." Ebony said.

"We've decided to stop running. We've come back to fight alongside you if you'll have us." Jay said.

"Of course we will." Pride said.

"It's the best news we could have hoped for. It's excellent." Salene said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Java is with Ram in his room.

"We think three quarters of the virt's are using Paradise. Most of them already in the dependent stage. No violent incidents in the last twenty-four hours. Work output is rising back to fifty percent." She said.

"What about the search parties?" He asked.

"Still nothing but they're not wasting their time. They're rounding up..." She replied.

"I don't care else what they're doing. I just want those two found, alright?" He said.

Mega enters the room through plastic sheeting in the doorway.

"Ah, glad you could join us." Ram said.

"Sorry, couple of things came up." Mega said.

"You know what I don't understand is how we can get a whole city to do what we want them to but we can't find two measly people." Ram said. "I mean, tell me what the problem is around here?"

"I really think we need to accept the fact that they got away and just move on." Java replied.

"No, I don't care how many people it takes or how long it takes. We're going to keep on going until we find them. Nobody takes Ram on and wins." Ram said.

"But Ram." Java said.

"Ram's right, we can't drop this." Mega said.

"Thanks, someone is finally making some sense around here." Ram said.

"Well, maybe Mega would like to tell us what he has in mind?" Java asked.

"I don't know yet but it's like Ram says nobody takes us on and wins." Mega replied. "I don't care what I have to do, we'll fnd them, that's a promise."

"That there is what I like to hear. I mean, determination, commitment." Ram said. Why don't you think like this guy for once?

Ram laughs and Mega smirks.

* * *

It's night time in the city.

Inside the Mall, Ebony and Jay are talking in their room.

"It's not too late to change our minds about this." She said.

"No, this is different. We've got Amber with us, the people love her." He said.

Ebony walks away from Jay at the mention of Amber's name.

"I know that if we can show her to them, they'll follow her." He said.

"You see her leading all this?" She asked.

"Why not? I think she should lead after we're finished as well." He replied. "That's if she'll stay."

Ebony sits down on the bed.

"Excuse me, are you asking me to risk my life so we can hand the city over to Amber?" She asked.

Jay walks over to Ebony and sits down beside her.

"No. Look, this is about getting rid of Ram." He replied. "What happens after that doesn't matter because we'll be gone. Right?"

Ebony looks at Jay.

"Right." She replied.

"Ebony, what's the matter?" He asked. "You still want to go, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just worried that something will happen to you." She replied.

"Then don't worry, this is going to happen and we're going to have our future." He said.

"Sure." She said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.

Java finds Mega trying to pick the lock on a door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"You've got some little scam going, am I right?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"What do you take me for? I think Ram needs to hear about this." She said.

Java touches her communicator ear-piece.

"No, don't, okay. I was looking for a headset, I can't find the combination to Paradise. That's the truth, I swear." He said.

"I don't think you know the meaning of truth, Mega. But on this occasion I actually believe you." She said.

"You can Java." He said. "Can I go now please?"

Java stops Mega walking away.

"No, wait. Why leave without what you came for?" She asked.

Java dangles a key in front of Mega's face.

Java pushes Mega aside and unlocks the door.

Java takes a reality space headset off a shelf and gives it to Mega.

"Here, help yourself." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have my reasons." She replied. "After all if we're working together that's precisely what we have to do, work together."

Mega walks away from Java and she smirks.

* * *

A short time later, inside the hotel.

Java is at an iMac in the control room and Ram wheels in with a Paradise headset.

"Why did you give this to Mega? How could you do a thing like that?" He asked, angrily.

Ram puts the headset down.

"Hey, cool it. He was desperate." She said.

"You knew what you were doing, this stuff is for virt's, it's dangerous." He said. "I don't ever want you to let him get his hands on it again."

"What I don't understand is why he told you?" She asked.

"Because Mega is loyal to the cause." He replied.

"But he set me up." She said.

"No, you set yourself up. I thought I told you as a member of my inner circle guardian's that I need to trust you." He said.

"I think that's the problem, Ram. Can you trust Mega?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm not concerned with Mega, my angel." He replied.

Ram puts his hand behind Java's neck and pulls her close to him.

"I'm concerned about you." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Dee finds Patch fixing an alarm by the security grille.

"Did you write this?" She asked, holding up his note.

"Yes. Aren't you going to read it?" He asked.

"No, if you've got something to say to me, you say it face to face.

Patch climbs down from the ladder.

"I'm sorry, I just thought things would be better if I wrote them down." He said.

Dee slaps the note against Patch's green jumper.

"Why? So you could weasel your way out of another tough moment?" She asked. "You said something to me a few days ago that I took very seriously and if you've changed your mind, you should have at least told me in person."

"But that..." He said.

"Shut up. It's not fair to keep somebody hanging like this and then dump them in a note." She said. "Anyway you can't dump me because we weren't even together."

Dee turns away from Patch to walk away.

"But that's not what the letter says." He said.

Dee turns back around.

"What?" She asked.

"Read it, please." He replied.

Dee takes the note from Patch and reads it.

"Is it okay?" He asked.

"Yes, it's okay. Except I feel like a complete jerk." She replied.

Dee and Patch hug.

* * *

It's the afternoon in the city. Inside the Mall.

The Mallrats are having a meeting in the Cafe.

"The way I see it, the thing we've got going for us is that the city's quiet so the Techno's will be off-guard." Jay said. "So, that leaves us the question what's their weakest spot? I say it has to be the power supply."

"Makes sense. Well, if the people can't plug into Paradise they won't go to work," Pride said.

"I think we should all listen to what Jay has to say." Siva said.

"I've been waiting for my contact to make a plan. I was trying to gather some intelligence." Jay said.

The alarm goes off.

"That's the alarm. Someone's trying to break in." Pride said.

Everyone rushes down the stairs and they see Trudy is behind the grille.

"Amber." Trudy said.

"Trudy, what's happened?" Amber asked.

"They got Brady." Trudy replied. "The Techno's got Brady and took her away."

Trudy is visibly upset and members of the Eco Tribe are standing behind her.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	24. Chapter 30

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 4, Episode's 51 to 52. Season 5, Episode's 1 to 2.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4 &amp; 5 storyline. Included Paradise headset goof, visit Tribal Digest under Goofs.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4 &amp; 5\. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

It's the next day, inside the Mall.

Salene, Dee and Trudy are downstairs.

Trudy runs under the grille but Salene grabs her.

"Trudy." Salene said.

"Let me go!" Trudy said. "Let me go!"

"Trudy, listen to us." Salene said.

"I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to listen to anybody. I want my baby." Trudy said.

Pride appears and pushes the grille up.

"Trudy, we can't let you go out there. Don't you understand?" Pride asked.

"Why? The Techno's have her. I saw them take her and we have to get her back." Trudy replied.

"We should all make them give her back." Hawk said.

"No, it's not that simple but only tonight." Salene said.

"You want to alert the Techno's to prove how much Brady means to us?" Dee asked.

"You're just trying to stop me from finding my baby." Trudy said.

"Trudy, for all we know Brady was snatched at random, okay?" Pride said.

"She was snatched. That is all I need to know." Trudy said.

"If Ram finds out how special she is to us." Pride said.

"He'll use her." Salene said.

Trudy looks at Salene.

"But, she's tiny and helpless. She's mine." Trudy said.

Trudy sees Amber.

"Amber, tell them. Tell them." Trudy said.

Amber walks over to Trudy and puts her hands on Trudy's shoulders.

"Trudy, they're right. Okay? We'll find her but we have to do it carefully." Amber said.

"No." Trudy said.

"Siva and her people are out there now searching, so is Mark. We will find her." Amber said.

Amber hugs Trudy and passes her on to Hawk.

Hawk and the remaining Eco's walk away.

"She'll try that again. I know her." Amber said.

"We'll keep an eye out. We need help on this one." Salene said.

"Jay's using what contacts he has. Like you said we'll find her." Pride said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Jay and Mega meet.

"Talk." Mega said.

"I want Ram neutralised and Ved found." Jay said.

"Amen to that. I've got Ram's trust, he's ripe for the picking." Mega said.

"What about Java?" Jay asked.

"I'm keeping my eye on her. She's got something planned, you can bet on it." Mega replied. "What about Ebony and Siva?"

"I understand what you're saying. We all have to be sure." Jay replied.

"One thing's for sure, all of the three sister's, Java's the one who can't be trusted. Nobody really matters to her but her." Mega said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jay asked.

"Do you have the support of the Mallrats?" Mega asked.

"Yeah, plus Siva's militia and now some of the Eco Tribe." Jay replied.

"Then it might work." Mega said.

"You have a plan?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Mega replied.

"One problem, I'm having trouble convincing some of the other's that you're for real." Jay said. "Okay, I trust you but why should they?"

"Virt's." Mega said.

"Mega, you can't blame them." Jay said.

"Okay, okay. But unless they do trust me, the plan won't work." Mega said.

"Something else, do you know of a baby or toddler brought in recently?" Jay asked. "Daughter of a friend, she's out of her mind. I'd say I'll ask."

"Difficult, I'll find out what I can." Mega said.

"Grateful if you could." Jay said.

Mega nods at Jay before he walks away

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. The Mallrats, the Eco's and Jay are in the Cafe.

"I had another meeting with my contact. He wants to hit Ram as hard as we do." Jay said.

"The sooner the better. The only question is how?" Pride said.

"Look, in my opinion a full-on assault will fail." Amber said.

"Agreed, their firepower would be too great." Siva said.

"How will we get in?" Mark asked.

"Got any ideas, Jay?" Salene asked.

"Mega's on the inside. He could help us by creating some sort of diversion." Jay replied.

"Those who support Jay?" Salene asked.

Everyone raises their hands.

"Look, even if Jay's contact did help in some way. What will we do about their weapons?" May asked. "We'll be slaughtered."

"Patch, using Siva's stun gun. Couldn't you work out a damper of some kind?" Ebony asked.

"Probably could, yes for Siva's weapon but we couldn't apply it to every weapon they've got." Patch replied.

"Mega could." Jay said.

"You sure?" Pride asked.

"Positive, all the weapons are charged through a central computer. It'd be a piece of cake." Jay replied.

"But would he?" Salene asked.

"If he's as keen to help as he says he is." Amber said.

"I'll ask him." Jay said.

Amber and Jay smile at each other and Ebony isn't too happy.

* * *

Later on, Jay returns to the Mall after meeting Mega.

"Well?" Amber asked.

"Can do." Jay replied.

"Yes." Pride said.

"Mega can arrange to disable the weapons at a time to coincide with our attacks." Jay replied.

"Then we should waste no more time. Let's do it." Ebony said.

Salene walks into the meeting.

"You okay?" Pride asked.

"Sure." Salene replied.

"Jay's arranged with Mega to disable the weaponry." Amber said.

"It seems almost too good to be true." Salene said. "Jay, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but, are you sure Mega was genuine on this?"

"Yeah, I trust him." Jay replied. "I'll let Mega know."

Amber and Jay nod and smile at each other.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Patch and Dee are checking the security grille.

"I can manage myself." She said.

"It's no bother, I wouldn't sleep anyway. Besides there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now." He said.

"Do you mean that?" She asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. I mean, what are we all here for if we can't spend time with people that we want to spend time with? What's life all about?" He asked.

"You're really sweet Patch, you know that?" She asked.

"It's easy to be sweet when you've got someone to be sweet for. I suppose." He replied.

Dee and Patch walk away from the grille and they put their arms around each other.

* * *

It's night time in the city.

Inside the Mall, Dee and Patch are sleeping on the stairs.

Dee sees Mega behind the security grille.

"Techno's!" Dee shouted.

"Techno's, down there." Patch said.

The alarm goes off and everyone runs down the stairs.

"Raise the grille." May said, to Hawk.

Mega walks back in holding Brady's hand.

"Brady, Brady, Brady." Trudy said.

The security grille is raised.

"Brady." Trudy said, as she picks up her child. "Oh my god, thank you. Thank you."

"I guess that leaves the coast clear for tomorrow." Mega said.

"I guess so." Jay said.

"Be on time." Mega said, before he walks away.

"Now I feel like this is going to work." Amber said.

Trudy walks away from Amber and she goes up the stairs.

"We have to do this and we have to believe we can pull it off." Amber said.

Ebony looks at Amber before she walks away.

The security grille is lowered.

* * *

A short time later, upstairs in the Mall. Ebony confronts Amber.

"Ebony." Amber said.

"I want you to know something." Ebony said.

"It must be important." Amber said.

"It is." Ebony said.

"Go ahead." Amber said.

"I'm holding you responsible for Jay's life." Ebony said.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked.

"If you hadn't got in the way, Jay and I would be far away by now. Leading a new life." Ebony replied.

"Jay makes his own decisions." Amber said.

"I told you he was my chance of happiness, my only chance." Ebony said.

"As Bray was mine. But that didn't stop you from building my grave on Eagle Mountain, did it?" Amber asked.

"So, that's why you're doing it? Revenge?" Ebony asked.

"Ebony, I'm not doing anything. Jay is with you and that is fine with me." Amber replied.

"But you wish it had turned out differently, don't you?" Ebony asked.

"Do I?" Amber asked.

"If things go wrong tomorrow, if anything happens to Jay, I'll kill you." Ebony replied.

Ebony bumps into Amber's shoulder before she walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is with Ram in his room.

"So tell me, were they hard to persuade?" Ram asked.

"The baby made all the difference, it was a real lucky break." Mega replied. "I think they would have co-operated before that but now I know I have their confidence."

"Excellent. The stage is set then." Ram said.

"Right." Mega said.

"We'll just have to make sure that Java doesn't get involved in our little game." Ram said.

"She won't." Mega said.

"Excellent." Ram said. "So you're saying that Jay, Ebony and every other scrap of opposition to the Techno's are exactly where we want them?"

Ram laughs.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Everyone is gathered by the fountain.

"Even though all their weapons are disabled, this isn't going to be a walk in the park." Salene said. "They're on home turf, that means if we let up on the attack even for a minute..."

"We can't. Once the attack begins, we can't let them regroup. It's all or nothing as long as everyone understands that." Amber said.

"It could be worse. We got the element of surpise." Jay said.

"We need lookouts to go on ahead and give the all-clear. It could be dangerous." Salene said.

"I'll do it. I mean, it doesn't matter what happens to me. Does it?" May asked.

"Thanks, May. I'm sure you'll be fine." Salene replied. "Come on, guys. Let's get something to eat. We need all our strength for tomorrow."

Everyone walks up the stairs towards the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega, Ram and Java are in the control room.

"They're out from the west, from Sector 10." Mega said.

"How many?" Ram asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, enough to give us a fair fight." Mega replied.

"If it was a fair fight." Java said.

"Mallrats, eh? I should have seen the threat they pose from the beginning. A little bit of pest control, that's all that was needed. We let our guard down. We almost paid the price." Ram said.

"Well, I've taken care of it now, that's all that matters." Mega said.

"What about the stun guns?" Ram asked.

"Full power, as we agreed." Mega replied. "Don't worry Ram, it's all set up, nothing can go wrong."

Mega, Java and Ram leave the room.

* * *

A short time later, Java and Ram are talking in his room.

"Ram." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't get mad, okay?" She asked.

"With you my love, today of all day's." He replied.

"That's what worries me. This battle it's going to be your greatest triumph." She said.

"But, I'm not going to be here to enjoy the benefits." He said. "Is that what you're saying?"

Ram puts out his gloved hand and Java takes his hand.

"It's not as though I'm leaving you. It's just that this program can help me to live, live far better than I ever can. This world." He said.

"I know all that." She said.

"Well then?" He asked.

"Once you're there in reality space, hooked up to the machines." She replied.

"I'm well aware that my body will be technically alive but no longer viable to inhabit. It's a one way trip, there's no coming back." He said.

"What if you changed your mind?" She asked.

"I won't." He replied. "I need you to give me your blessings. I know you'll always be there for me. You know how I know that? My one true love, my wife. If only I had known that the others would betray me. If only I had known that you would be the one who truly loved me all along."

Ram holds Java's hand as they look at each other.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Dee and Patch are in the Cafe.

"I want you to have this." He said.

Patch gives Dee a computer CPU chip.

"It's lovely. What is it?" She asked.

Ebony appears in the background and walks over to them.

"It's the CPU from the first computer I ever had." He replied. It's my good luck charm, it'll keep you safe."

"Thanks." She said.

Ebony stands behind Patch.

"If you two lovebirds are ready, we're moving out." Ebony said.

Dee and Patch leave the room.

Ebony follows them but she hears a voice calling her name.

Ebony walks back into the room and sees Zoot reflected in the glass of a shop display cabinet.

Ebony turns around, there is no-one behind her and she looks back at the glass.

"Ebony." Amber said.

Ebony turns around in surprise.

"Woah! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Amber said.

"Do you have to sneak up like that?" Ebony asked.

"I wasn't sneaking up, I was looking for you." Amber replied.

"Oh." Ebony said.

"Yeah, I was thinking about what you said. You know about Jay." Amber said.

"What about him?" Ebony asked.

"I wasn't entirely honest with you, I guess I do kind of have feelings for him." Amber replied.

Ebony is distracted by the Zoot apparition and she walks past Amber.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ebony said.

"Um, but I just wanted to say that, you know despite what you think about me and despite what you did." Amber said. "Ebony, are you listening to me at all?"

Ebony turns around and looks at Amber.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Ebony asked.

"I'm trying to say that you've got nothing to fear from me. I haven't given up on Bray and I don't think I ever will." Amber said. "Look, I just, I just want you guys to be happy, okay?"

"Okay." Ebony said, distracted. "Sure."

"Good." Amber said.

Amber looks at Ebony before she leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room at the hotel.

"I want two guards outside as usual." Mega said. "Another two just inside the door."

"No extra security?" a Techno asked.

"Every available man but they'll be well hidden. We don't want to give away the game." Mega replied. "It's got to seem just like another sleepy day in Technoland. Got that?"

"Yes, Mega." a Techno replied.

Mega gives the Techno a folder.

"Get on it." Mega said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hotel.

May, Salene and two Eco's are behind a car near the hotel entrance.

"Okay, we're in position." May said, into a walkie-talkie.

Everyone else is behind the hotel, Jay kicks some fence posts free and they climb through the small hole.

"Be careful May." Pride said, into a walkie-talkie.

They all hide quickly behind oil barrels and wooden crates.

"We go in five minutes. Mega was very specific." Amber said.

May, Salene and the two Eco's quickly hide behind a Techno truck.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is with Ram.

"Ram, put these on." Mega said.

Mega gives Ram a pair of glasses.

"What are these?" Ram asked.

"It's a new kind of headset I've been working on." Mega replied. "Gives you a ringside seat, you get to see all the monitor's at once."

"Ringside seat, I like the sound of that." Ram said.

Ram puts the glasses on and Mega smiles.

* * *

A short time later, inside the hotel.

Mega, Java and some Techno's exit the elevator into the lobby.

"Get into position. They're coming. Eliminate them all. We take no prisoners." Mega said.

The Mallrats and Eco's run into the lobby towards the Techno's.

The Techno's try to fire the zappers but they don't work.

Mega hits a Techno on the back of the head.

They fight hand-to-hand and the Techno's are soon defeated.

Ebony and Siva hug and so does Dee and Patch.

Amber walks upto Java as she is having her hands tied behind her back by Pride.

"Java, isn't it? So, how does it feel to be on the recieving end? Not so nice, huh?" Amber asked.

Mega appears behind Java.

"That's all of them." Mega said.

Java turns around and faces Mega.

"You little weasel." Java said

Java is lead away by two Eco Tribe members.

"We were waiting outside with the second wave of militia." May said.

"At first we didn't know whether Mega had kept his promise or not." Salene said.

"Tell them the best part." Ebony said.

"Oh yeah, our beloved boss thought everything was going to plan. He only saw what I wanted him to see, end of the Mallrat's. What he didn't realise was they were virtual Mallrats getting wasted." Mega said.

"Siva, Jay, Ebony, Pride and I had all been scanned. So Mega took those images and put on a little show for Ram." Amber said.

"Using his own program, all it took was a specially adapted headset." Mega said.

"Payback time." Amber said.

"So, wait a minute. You're saying that you gave Ram a whole new reality?" Patch asked.

"Including a tearful send-off into Paradise. I worked day and night on that one. Even Ram couldn't tell it was fake." Mega replied.

"But I mean, what happened to him? Did he end up in Paradise or what?" Patch asked.

"Not exactly." Jay replied.

Mega has deleted Ram just to prove who the true master is and Mega smiles.

* * *

* Meanwhile, at a junkyard on the city's outskirts.

Ram's dead body lies on top of a burnt funeral pyre.

She doesn't notice a female Techno appear from behind a burnt-out car.

The female Techno watches and she hears footsteps behind her.

Zandra arms the zapper and turns around with it raised.

She is surprised to see Mark standing there.

She lowers the weapon and hugs him.

They watch the body of Ram burn.

"Deja-vu." He said.

Zandra nods and holds his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lobby area of the hotel.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. Well, it wasn't you so much as Mega." She said.

"Look, I don't blame anyone for doubting me, okay. I wasn't absolutely sure myself to tell the truth." He said.

"Well, I'm happy that everything worked out alright." She said.

"We can build a better worked, everything I've dreamed of." He said.

"What about the other dream, Jay? Our dream?" She asked.

"You mean us running away together? That was before..." He replied. "Look, we can still be together if that's what you want."

"But is that what you want?" She asked.

Ebony hears a voice calling her name.

"What's the matter? He asked. "Ebony?"

"Look, I'm fine. It must just be the excitement. I need a moment, okay?" She said.

Ebony walks away from Jay.

* * *

A few moments later, Ebony is walking down a hotel corridor.

She hears her name being called.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Ebony continues walking and enters a room.

"I'm not scared of you." She said.

Ebony sees Zoot walking towards her.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Get away." She said.

"Come closer. Admit it. Look." He said.

"You're not Zoot. It's impossible." She said.

"All things are possible now that my prophecy's come true." He said.

"Your prophecy?" She asked.

"Don't you see it all around you? What do you think is happening, Ebony? The Techno's have carried out my bidding but their work is only half done. They gave you power and now as I predicted, now comes the chaos." He said.

Ebony is in shock.

* * *

Later on, outside the hotel.

Pride finds two people wearing Paradise headsets by a derelict car.

There is no iMac nearby so the headsets aren't connected to Paradise.

Amber appears and walks over to him.

"Starving to death, they won't let me take off their helmets." He said.

"You can hardly blame them, wanting to live in a virutal world after all they've been through." She said.

"How are we ever going to clean up this mess, Amber?" He asked.

"One day at a time." She replied. "Look, I'm heading back to the Mall, see if everyone's okay. Want to come?"

"What are the others doing?" He asked.

"Everyone is celebrating, we should be too. We won Pride. We've got a real chance now." She said.

"Yeah, until the next control freak comes along and decides he wants to take over the world." He said.

"We won't let that happen. Besides if we can survive Ram, we can survive anything." She said. "Who could be worse than that guy?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Ebony is walking down a corridor.

She hears her name beind called and turns around.

Zoot appears around a corner and looks at Ebony.

"You're not real, this is a trick." She said.

"Disappointed Ebony, you show so little faith. Don't you remember what I told you when we became one? I told you we would always be together. That one day we would see my prophecy's fulfilled. That time has arrived. Power and Chaos, Ebony, remember?" He said.

"No." She said.

"Power and Chaos." He said.

"No!" She said, covering her eyes and ears.

Zoot disappears into thin air.

Ebony looks up and sees Zoot isn't standing there.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room at the hotel. Jay is with Mega.

"You coming to the Mall?" Jay asked. "Some of us are heading off to spread the word."

"You a Mallrat now? Let's hope people want to hear the word." Mega said. "You go. I've got my hands full here, power station's dont run themselves unfortunately. We're going to have to start recruiting people Jay, training them up."

"Look, I want to thank you Mega for everything." Jay said.

"Ram had it coming." Mega said.

Jay leaves the room and Mega smiles.

* * *

A short time later, in the hotel lobby.

May has a zapper and she confronts two Techno's.

"Name?" She asked.

"The name's Wizard." Wizard replied. "Is that thing loaded?"

"Why don't you jump me and find out?" She asked.

"That's quite an invitation." Wizard replied.

May lowers the zapper.

Jay enters the lobby and soon Ebony enters and she is crying.

"Ebony." Jay said.

Jay and the others go over to Ebony.

Stats and Wizard push past May and they escape.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Amber and Pride are standing by the fountain.

Trudy appears with Brady and is holding Brady's hand.

"Oh, look who's here." Trudy said, to Brady.

Trudy hugs Amber.

"Hey, how you doing?" Amber asked.

Trudy hugs Pride.

"Hey, it's so good to see you. I can't believe you're all safe." Trudy said. "Did anybody get hurt?"

"Only the bad guys." Amber replied.

"And what's happened to Ram?" Trudy asked.

"We took all his toys away and hid the batteries." Pride replied.

"Does that mean we're going to have turn the power off?" Trudy asked. "I'm kind of getting used to it."

"Yeah, we'll have to talk all about that." Amber replied.

"Well, if you ask me we should go back to the way things were. Like the Techno's were never here." Pride said.

Amber and Trudy look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city Stats and Wizard are running down a deserted street.

"Stats, wait a minute." Wizard said.

Stats stops and Wizard joins him.

"Why are we running?" Wizard asked.

"I don't think anyone followed us either. But just in case..." Stats replied.

"I mean, why run? They're just a bunch of filthy virt's, man. They're cowards, all of them." Wizard said.

"Maybe but they have our weapons. And, there's at least one of them back there who ain't afraid to use them." Stats said.

"Do you know what I reckon, I think Ram's still alive. I don't think those Mallrats have the common sense to finish him off." Wizard said.

"So what if he is, there's nothing we can do about it." Stats said.

"Not yet but if we got something to trade, or someone." Wizard said.

"Are you insane?" Stats asked.

"Big reward if we pull it off." Wizard replied. "I mean, saving the Techno's that's got to be worth paradise on earth."

"What if you're wrong? What if Ram's dead?" Stats asked.

Wizard looks at Stats.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony and Jay are talking outside the hotel.

"Look, I know I went back on my word but I had my reasons." He said. "We can still be together just not in the woods, Ebony. This is where we belong."

"Do you mean it?" She asked.

"We're city kids and I don't know about you but I never really suited that retro look." He replied.

Ebony looks away from Jay she sees Zoot.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied, nervously.

"Are you okay? What are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." She replied. "Just keep talking. Tell me again about that retro look."

Zoot turns and looks at Ebony before he continues walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hotel. Mega enters Java's room.

Java is sitting on the bed.

"Worked like a dream." He said.

Java nods.

"Time for phase two I think." He said.

* * *

Back in the Mall, the Cafe has moved downstairs and everyone enters.

"Hey, so this is where we going to have meetings from now on." Trudy said.

"Yeah, Pride and I thought it be best to keep everyone close to the exit for added security." Amber said. "Where's Salene?"

"Still no sign." Pride replied.

"Siva, wasn't she at the hotel?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I thought she was coming over here." Siva replied.

"She's probably just helping Mega or something." Trudy said.

"Yeah, we need to have a roll call." Amber said. "Is anyone else missing?"

"Dee and Patch." May replied.

"That's a point." Amber said. "Besides, we got a pressing matter to attend to."

Ebony and Jay walk into the new Cafe.

"Like the Techno's for starters. We can't just lock up the Techno's and throw away the key." Jay said. "We need their skills especially if we're going to keep the power going. Mega will vouch for their loyalty."

"Jay's right. When those kids who'd signed up with the Guardian got free. A lof of them became well, almost friends." Trudy said. "Some of us were even accepted back into the Mallrats."

"I'm sorry Amber, I have to know what's going on. I'll catch up with you later." Pride said.

Pride leaves the new Cafe.

"What's the big deal? As for Patch and Dee, I think we all know what they'll be getting up to." May said.

Amber and Trudy shake their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city.

Salene has been abducted by two Techno's.

"Hey, get off me!" Salene said.

"Knock it off, you hear me?" Wizard said.

Salene is locked inside a small room in a large warehouse.

"Let me out!" Salene said, banging on the door.

"Look at that, she drew blood." Wizard said, showing his hand to Stats.

"Not such cowards after all." Stats said.

"Let me out of here!" Salene shouted, as she banged on the door.

"You keep it quiet in there." Wizard said. "Be a good girl now."

"Come on." Salene said.

"Play it cool and I'll come back with the food like I told you." Wizard said. "We're going to do a deal but if you keep this up. I may not come back at all. You hear?"

Salene stops banging on the door and looks at the room.

"She heard." Stats said.

"Well, at least the hard part's over now. We just got to wait for the trade." Wizard said.

"That's not quite right." Stats said.

"What?" Wizard asked.

"The hard part being over. I'd say it's still to come." Stats said.

"You're a freak, you know that." Wizard said.

The two Techno's walk away from Salene's cell.

* * *

Later on, May is inside the Casino bar.

Wizard and Stats appear and stand next to May.

"What are you doing here?" May asked.

"Wanted to see how tough you were without that stun gun." Wizard replied.

"Beat it. I'm not scared of you." She said.

"Come on, that's not very friendly now. Is it?" Wizard asked.

"Listen, Warlock." She said.

"Wizard." He said.

"Whatever. Not many kids around here like being pushed around by Techno's." She said. "All I have to do is shout."

"Go ahead. Your friend will suffer." Wizard said.

"My friend?" She asked.

"She calls herself a Mallrat." Wizard replied.

"We don't want to hurt you. You're the messenger." Stats said. "You're the one that's going to do a deal for us."

"Shall we go?" Wizard asked. "Hope you don't mind but we're going to have to blindfold you."

Wizard takes a black rag out of his pocket.

May sees it and stands up from the bar stool.

May leaves the bar with the two Techno's following.

* * *

It's night time in the city, inside the Mall.

Amber and Trudy are in the new Cafe.

"We have a lot to celebrate." Trudy said. "Defeated the Techno's, the new Cafe. We should have a party or something."

Siva walks in carrying a chair and puts it by a table with a pink tablecloth.

"I think we're all too exhausted." Amber said.

"We can't have a party without Dee." Siva said.

"She'll turn up." Amber said. "We should all hold hands and say a prayer."

Jay walks into the room.

"Jay, you want to join us?" Amber asked.

"With what?" Jay asked.

"A prayer." Siva replied.

Amber, Trudy and Siva all hold hands around a small table.

"Thank you for our freedom and for our home and for bringing our Tribe back together." Amber said.

They all let go and Trudy leaves the room.

"I'm going to turn in too. Get my beauty sleep." Siva said. "Good night."

"Good night, Siva." Amber said, as she sits down.

Siva leaves the room and Jay sits on a chair next to Amber.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Shattered." He replied.

"Well, you did it. You beat Ram, you should be feeling proud." She said.

"Now, that it's over. I just feel ashamed I was even involved." He said. "Taking orders from that creep."

"Yeah but you stopped taking orders and you found your own way." She said. "Sometimes, that's the hardest part. Just standing up for what you believe in."

"Thanks to you." He said.

Ebony walks into the room.

"Ebony, are you going to join us?" Jay asked, as he turned in the chair.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the party." Ebony replied. "I mean you've got such a beautiful thing going on here."

"Ebony, it's not like that." He said.

The lights flicker and go off.

"Oh my god. What's going on? Are we under attack?" Ebony asked, frightened.

"I knew it was too good to last." Amber said.

"No, no. It's just a power cut. Mega's lost half his technicians." He said.

"This is it, this is the beginning." Ebony said.

Ebony runs off.

"Ebony, wai..." He said.

"The beginning of what?" Amber asked.

* * *

Back at the control room inside the hotel. Alarms are going off.

"Get me backup. Get those generators working now." Mega said, to a Techno.

The Techno leaves the room.

Mega sits down at an iMac and opens the Power Grid Reconfiguartion Program.

"That password was incorrect. You said the wrong password." Ram said, a pre-recorded message is shown on the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy walks into Ebony's room.

Ebony is sitting on the bed crying and Trudy sits down next to her.

"Ebony, what's the matter?" Trudy asked.

"Trudy, get out of here." Ebony replied. "Just take your kid and get out of here while you still can."

"It's just a power cut, okay. We'll be fine with candlelight. It'll be just like the good old days." Trudy said.

"The good old days but there's nothing good about them." Ebony said.

Ebony looks behind Trudy and sees Zoot standing there.

"Trudy, Zoot's back." Ebony said.

"What?" Trudy asked.

"He's back. He's here now, right now." Ebony replied.

"I don't understand Ebony." Trudy said.

"Are you blind? He's in this room, Trudy. He's right behind you." Ebony said.

"Ebony, you're scaring me." Trudy said.

"Can't you see? He's here, he's here." Ebony said.

Trudy turns around and doesn't see Zoot or anyone standing there.

"I don't see anything." Trudy said. "You poor thing, you must be exhausted."

Trudy tries to comfort Ebony but Ebony looks at her in disbelief.

* * *

A short time later inside the Mall. Pride and Mark are by the security grille.

Amber, Jay and Trudy appear and walk towards Pride.

"We heard the grille go." Amber said.

"I was just locking up. Still no sign." Pride said.

"Wait, someone's coming." Trudy said.

"It's only me." May said.

May enters the Mall.

"May, are you alright?" Amber asked.

"No, not really." May replied.

"What's up?" Pride asked.

"I bumped into those Techno guys. The one's that escaped." May replied. "They didn't leave empty handed, they taken a hostage and they want Ram in return."

"Who is it?" Mark asked.

"It's Salene. They've got Salene, Pride." May replied. "And they said unless we hand over Ram, they're going to waste her."

Pride looks at Amber, Trudy and Jay and then back at May.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a large derelict warehouse.

Salene is sitting on the bed inside her temporary cell.

She is holding her blue jacket tight around her for warmth.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

A guy on a motorbike rides into a small town called Liberty.

He stops his bike outside the saloon just as the barmaid is throwing out a customer.

"And, you can take this garbage with you." Ruby said, as she throws a virtual reality headset at the guy.

Ruby looks around before going back inside the saloon.

The motorbike rider takes his helmet off, a crop of unkempt black hair, purple lighting symbol on his cheeks and a lightning earring in his left ear.

He looks around at the new surroundings and down at the guy that's just been thrown out.

His name is Slade.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.

Trudy wakes up from a nightmare.

"Mama." Brady said.

Trudy goes to Brady's little bed.

Amber enters the room through a curtain covering the doorway.

"Hey, Trudy." Amber said. "Are you okay? You look terrible."

"Bad night." Trudy said.

"Yeah, me too. This whole business with Salene." Amber said. "Well, anyway. Meeting in the Cafe in half-an-hour."

"Okay, I'll be there." Trudy said.

Amber leaves the room.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is at the bar and Ruby faces him.

"Need a room." He said.

"How long will you stay?" She asked. "Just a night?"

"You mean some people actually stay longer?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Got anything to trade?" She asked.

Slade pulls a necklace out of his jacket pocket and drops it on the bar.

Ruby reaches behind her and takes a key off a board of hooks.

"Single room, number twelve." She said, as she puts the key on the bar.

"Thanks." He said.

Slade picks up the key and walks away.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Jay is with Ebony in her room.

Jay is sitting on the bed as Ebony lies in bed.

"I have to go to the hotel to meet Mega." He said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much." She replied.

"Ebony, when you said this is the beginning. You remember?" He asked.

"Did I say that?" She asked.

"Last night when the lights went out." He replied.

"Right." She said.

"Does it have something to do with the nightmare's you've been having?" He asked.

"Nightmare's." She said.

"The lights went out in your dream and that was the beginning of the nightmare. Something like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it." She replied.

"I'll see you later." He said.

Jay leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cafe inside the Mall.

Amber is reading out loud a note.

"It's so great that you guys have a whole new start. I know you'll make the best of it and I'm only sorry we won't be there to share it with you. I didn't want to run off like this but Patch hates goodbye's. Thanks for everything. Love Dee." Amber said. "I found it when we were packing up the old Cafe."

"Yeah, well. Thanks for nothing Dee." May said.

"Come on, May. They didn't know about Salene." Trudy said

"They didn't stick around to find out. Did they?" May asked.

May walks over to a table carrying a small plate of food and sits down.

"Can we move on? We have more pressing problems." Pride said.

"Well, at least it clears up part of the mystery." Trudy said.

"This Wizard, May. Is he really dangerous do you think or is it all just bluff?" Amber asked.

"I tell you who the real danger is and that's Ram." Siva said. "I don't care how sick he is. Giving him back to the Techno's is asking for trouble."

"Well, Jay should be back with Mega soon. We'll decide then." Amber said.

Pride stands up from his chair.

"No, Amber. There's nothing to decide. Not with Salene's life on the line. As far as I'm concerned if these guys want Ram back, there's no argument. They can have him." Pride said.

Amber looks at Pride.

* * *

Later on, at the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Jay and Mega enter the room.

"Sorry, we're late. It's getting pretty ugly out there. We had to take the long way round." Jay said.

"What's going on?" Siva asked.

"Kids are all hooked on Paradise." Jay replied. "Without electricity, they can't use it and they're not too happy about that. If anyone's leaving the Mall, I'd advise you not go alone."

"Can't you turn it back on?" Trudy asked.

"Ram's programmed the computers to shut down automatically unless a password's given at regular intervals." Jay replied. "His way of hitting back."

"So, we need to get hold of Ram and get the password out of him, right?" Amber asked.

"This is unbelievable, when Salene's life is on the line, Ram's too dangerous but as soon as you want the power back on, hey let's get him back here." Pride said.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Of course we'll trade him for Salene if it comes to that." Amber said.

"Then let's get him back now." Pride said, angrily.

"Unfortunately, there's a problem with that." Mega said. "He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Pride asked.

"He's not where we left him. We found the chair but no Ram." Mega said, lying.

"How far could he get without that chair?" Siva asked.

"We searched everywhere but nothing." Mega replied.

"You lost him." Pride said.

Pride walks towards Jay and Mega.

"The one person that could have saved Salene's life and you lost him." Pride said.

"These Techno friends of your's. Do you think they'll carry out their threat?" Amber asked.

"I can't lie to you, Wizard's a piece of work." Mega replied. "He just might do it."

Amber looks at Pride.

* * *

A short time later, May and Pride are in the Cafe.

May is cutting a tomato in two.

"You must have some idea where this place is, May." He said.

"I was blindfolded." She said.

Pride walks over to May.

"Did you speak to her?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"We're doing nothing. We're sitting around waiting for them to make contact." He said, angrily.

Pride walks away from May.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to find her." He replied.

Pride leaves the Cafe.

"Pride!" She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Amber enters Trudy's room.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked.

Amber sits down next to Trudy on the bed.

"Amber, do you believe in ghosts?" Trudy asked.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Seriously." Trudy replied. "Do you believe it is possible to make contact with people who are dead?"

"Bray's not dead Trudy, we've been over this." Amber replied.

"Yeah, I'm not thinking about him." Trudy said.

"Who then?" Amber asked.

"Zoot." Trudy replied.

Amber looks at Trudy.

"You're serious. Um, no. I don't believe it's possible." Amber said. "Did you see a ghost?"

"No, not me. Ebony and I shouldn't be telling you. Amber she was so convinced." Trudy replied.

"No, she's putting you on." Amber said.

"No, she's not. She said that Zoot was right there in the room with us." Trudy said. "I could almost feel him there too, you know."

"But you didn't see anything?" Amber asked.

"No." Trudy replied.

"Well, look, don't worry. If I know Ebony, she's either losing it or she's lying." Amber said. "Either way, Zoot's not coming back, believe me."

Trudy nods.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"I think we should wait till Pride get's back. He's not going to like it." May said.

"We need the electricity." Amber said. "Say what you like about the Techno's. They united the city. They brought everyone together."

"A city of dependents." May said. "Is that what you call togetherness?"

"Look, we can use the same technology." Amber replied. "The TV's, the computers to spread a different message. Our message."

"That's right. The kids are used to having power now. They expect it." Jay said.

"You mean they're hooked on it?" May asked.

"Okay, they're hooked." Amber replied. "But, look what happens when you try and switch it off. They're already blaming us."

"Look, I say we have to help Mega." Trudy said. "And the best way to do that is to give him back his workforce."

"You mean release the prisoners?" May asked.

"Well, they can't all be monsters. Can they?" Amber asked.

"Well, at least two of them are." May replied.

"Look, I know we're all worried about Salene." Amber said. "But, really there's nothing we can do until we wait for Wizard to make his next move. In the meantime, we've got a crisis here. Jay and I are going to go to the hotel and discuss it with Mega. Anyone want to come?"

"Count me out." Siva said, as she flicks through a magazine.

"Me too." May said.

Jay stands up from a chair and leaves the room with Amber.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel.

Amber, Jay and Mega are in the control room.

"There must be a million different combinations." She said. "How are you going to crack the code?"

"By being the best. Ram taught me well." Mega replied.

"How long?" Jay asked.

"It may take a while." Mega replied.

"Well, you're going to need protection." She said. "There's a very angry mob outside."

"We release a few more of the men. Just the one's we can trust." Mega said. "Do I have your permission?"

"Of course." She replied.

"We better get going." Jay said.

"Good luck, Mega." She said.

Amber and Jay leave the control room.

Mega checks the security camera feed.

It shows the kids outside the hotel entrance and then Zoot's fake police car.

* * *

A short time later, outside the hotel.

Amber and Jay are hiding from the crowd of angry kids.

Ebony appears in the background and walks over to Amber and Jay..

"This is beginning to be a habit." Ebony said.

"Oh god." Amber said.

"I don't care that you two are an item. But do you have to do it in public?" Ebony asked.

"Ebony, there's nothing going on." Jay replied.

"And I'm out of here." Amber said.

Amber walks away.

"Oh, why don't you take him with you Amber? I won't get in your way." Ebony said.

"What's got into you?" Jay asked.

"I've seen way you look at her and I know you were talking about me just then." She said. "I can picture it, how are we going to tell her? Poor Ebony, I always seem to steal her men."

"She told me." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Ebony, she told me about Zoot." He replied.

"Trudy." She said.

"They care about you, I don't know why since you hate them so much but they do." He said. "And, so do I."

"She had no right. Besides I've got it beat." She said.

"I want to help." He said.

"You can't, not with this." She said.

"Why not? We've all been through a bad time." He said.

"This is different." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"This isn't in my head. This is real. This is really happening." She said.

Jay puts his hand on Ebony's shoulder.

"Jay, I'm so frightened. I don't know what's happening to me. Just please don't leave me. Don't leave me." She said.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	25. Chapter 31

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 3 to 6.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Included Gel's hairdryer battery goof. visit Tribal Digest under Goofs.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Trudy and May are in the Cafe.

"I keep forgetting kettle's don't boil without electricity. I really wanted a coffee." Trudy said. "Hey, well. Would you like a cup of h2o?"

Trudy picks up a blue glass jug, pours water into two glasses and walks over to May.

Trudy sits down at the table and gives May a glass.

"So, is there any news from those lowlife scumbags?" Trudy asked.

"How would I know?" May asked.

"Well, I thought you were the sort of go-between." Trudy replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? It makes me sound like I'm in on it." May said, angrily.

"No, silly. Hey, Salene will be okay." Trudy said.

"Yeah." May said.

"May, Salene is strong and smart. She will get through this." Trudy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the saloon in Liberty.

Slade comes downstairs and finds Ruby doing a crossword puzzle on the bar.

"Is it too early for a drink?" He asked.

"This is Liberty. It's never too early." She replied. "What will it be?"

Slade sits down on a bar stool.

"Something mellow with a sour kick." He replied.

"Sounds like a guy I used to know." She said.

Ruby goes behind the bar, grabs a glass decanter and two small glasses.

"Crossword, eh? Exercising your mind." He said.

Ruby sits them down on the bar by her crossword puzzle and pours the drink out.

She gives the glass to Slade, she sits back down and he drinks.

"Just what the doctor ordered. Give me a clue." He said.

"Okay, nine across. He'll act badly, being a spiteful person." She said. "You planning on sticking around long?"

"No." He replied.

"Where you headed?" She asked.

"No place in particular." He replied.

"You ever win a prize for your conversation skills?" She asked.

Slade finishes his drink.

"No." He said. "What do I owe you?"

"Hey, you amuse me. Drink's on the house." She replied.

"You sure that's good for business?" He asked, as he stands up.

"Sure, it's called loss leader. It leaves the customer feeling obligated to return at a later date." She replied.

"Hellcat." He said, as he goes back to the stairs.

Ruby turns around and looks at him standing on the steps.

"How'd you work that out?" She asked.

"Act badly, mix it up gives you cat. He'll is hell. Spiteful person, hellcat." He said.

"I knew that." She said.

"I don't remember saying you didn't." He said.

Slade walks up the stairs and Ruby smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is with Java in her room.

"It's beginning to spread, first the car and the signs." He said.

"Meanwhile, I'm cooped up in here." She said.

"Java, have patience. We have to make this look as plausible as possible." He said. "If I were to just let you out, the whole thing would fall. You wouldn't want that, do you? No, you want what's at the end of all this. You want all of that."

"And, what do you want Mega?" She asked. "Just to play the game, is that it?"

"We all have our own vision of Paradise, Java." He replied.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. Jay is with Mega in the control room.

May opens the door and barges into the room.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? But I'm onto you, I worked out your little game and this is where it stops." May said.

"Excuse me." Mega said.

"Where's Pride?" She asked.

"Pride?" Mega asked.

"Well, he went out looking for Salene and he hasn't come back." She replied.

"I'm not following this." Mega said.

"No? Well, you've got Salene and I bet you've got Pride now as well." She said.

"May, look I understand that you..." Jay said.

"No, you don't understand but he does." She said. "You must think we're all stupid. It was a good plan Mega, use the Mallrats to do your dirty work for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mega said.

Jay puts his hand on May's shoulder.

"May." Jay said.

May shrugs off Jay's hand.

"No, you're scared that Ram's out there somewhere, gunning for you." She said.

Mega smiles.

"You want him found so you kidnapped Salene so we'll find him for you." She said.

"That's a ludicrous suggestion and you know it." Mega said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I don't know where Salene is. As for Pride, maybe he's gone off somewhere hugging trees." Mega said.

May tries to attack Mega but is pulled back by Jay.

"This is not the way. You're upset but lashing out won't find them." Jay said.

"But I have to find them, I have to." May said.

Mega looks at May.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Jay walks into the new Cafe and finds May sleeping at a table.

Jay puts his hand on May's shoulder and shakes May.

"Hey." He said.

May wakes up and looks at Jay.

"You've been here all night?" He asked.

"I must have dozed off." She replied.

Jay walks over to the counter and May yawns.

"You hungry?" He asked. "I'm getting this for Ebony."

"No thanks." She replied. "She okay?"

Jay puts a bowl down on the counter.

"She's had nightmares again. She's a bit shaken up." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why don't you go up and get some proper sleep?" He asked.

"I can't." She replied.

Jay walks over to May carrying a tray, he puts the tray down and sits at the table.

"Look, May we're going to find Salene and Pride. You just have to keep believing that." He said.

"Do you believe it?" She asked.

"Sure I do, I got people combing every Sector, block by block. We'll find them." He replied. "I better get this back to Ebony."

"Sure. Thanks." She said.

Jay stands up, takes the tray and walks out of the Cafe.

* * *

A short time later, Jay enters Ebony's room carrying the tray.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"All that noise outside." She replied.

"Just some crazies." She said.

Jay sits down on the bed near Ebony and puts the tray down in front of Ebony.

"Breakfast." He said.

On the tray is a glass of orange juice, a glass of milk and a bowl of dry cereal with a spoon on a red napkin.

"Thanks." She said.

"Can you remember anything about the nightmare?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Did it have Zoot in it?" He asked.

"No Jay, it's over and I don't want to talk about it." She replied. "Where's your's?"

"I'm going to eat with the others, there's a lot to talk about." He replied.

"Can't you stay here and talk to them later?" She asked.

"There's no time." He replied. "Look, you'll be fine now. You're up."

Ebony looks at Jay.

"What?" He asked.

"Why don't you ever do anything for me? Why is everyone else always more important?" She asked.

"I do, do things for you. I just made you breakfast in case you ddn't notice." He replied.

"Whatever." She said.

Jay is fed up with Ebony's attitude, he gets up from the bed and walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city streets.

Jack is chased by a group of Zootist's.

He soon finds a dumpster behind a small building and quickly jumps in.

The Zootist's can't find Jack and run away from the dumpster.

Jack hears a girl's voice and is surprised to find he isn't alone.

"Please don't hurt me." She said.

He moves a mattress to find a girl hiding behind it.

"I'll do anything you want." She said. "Just don't beat me up."

"It's okay. I'm not going to do anything." He said.

"You been doing Paradise?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Paradise, the game." She replied.

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "My name's Jack. What's your's?"

"Gel." She said.

"Gel. Oh, pleased to meet you, Gel." He said. "So, you uh come here often or not?"

"I was in one of the work camps, right. And then one day all the guys just split." She replied. "So, that's when I came back but my Tribe had all gone."

"Which Tribe was that?" He asked.

"The Moods." She replied.

"The who?" He asked.

"You never heard of the Moods?" She asked. "The Moods were the coolest Tribe in the whole city. But, I think they're all dead."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because of this Paradise thing. Everyone's gone crazy. That's why I'm trying to get out again." She replied.

"Well, do you think you can make it on your own?" He asked.

"You got a better idea?" She asked.

"Yeah, my Tribe will help you if you want." He replied. "The Mallrats. You heard of them at all?"

"The Mallrats. You know Amber?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. She's a friend of mine as it happens." He replied.

"But I thought all the Mallrats were supposed to be really cool and tough." She said. "You sure you're not on Paradise?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you." He replied. "Now, do you want to come with me or don't you?"

"I guess I could fight you off if you did try anything." She replied.

"Let's go." He said.

Jack and Gel leave the dumpster.

* * *

A few moments later, Jack and Gel are walking along a deserted street.

"How much further is it?" She asked.

"Quite a way so come on." He replied.

Gel sees a makeup case sitting on top of a car bonnet.

"Wow." She said.

"Hey, woah." He said, grabbing Gel. "What are you doing?"

"Getting that makeup kit before someone else does." She replied.

"Yeah but Gel, the whole point is you stay out of sight." He said.

"Yeah but there's no-one around." She said.

Gel runs over to the car and looks through the makeup case.

"This is so cool. I haven't seen stuff like this for years." Gel said.

The car door opens and a guy gets out.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." a guy said, grabbing Gel.

Gel screams.

"Oi, let her go." Jack said.

Jack grabs the guy holding Gel and another guy gets out the car.

The other guy hits Jack in the back and throws him against the car door.

"Let's go." a guy said.

The other guy grabs the makeup case and runs off.

"Jack!" Gel said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the derelict warehouse.

Wizard brings food to Salene.

He unlocks the door, opens it and finds Salene lying on the bed.

"Lying in bed. That will never do." He said.

"How long are you going to keep me in here for?" She asked. "You know you can't win."

"Oh, really. How's that?" He asked.

"You really think they're going to exchange Ram for me?" She asked. "After all he's done."

"You better pray that they do." He replied.

"You're wasting your time. Let me go and I promise I won't send anyone looking for you." She said. "You can just disappear."

"I don't plan on disappearing. That will be your part." He said. "If your friends don't play ball."

Wizard puts the tray down on the floor near the mattress and he leaves the room.

* * *

Back at the Mall. Jay, Mega and two Techno's enter the Cafe and finds some of the Mallrats there.

"Okay, everyone listen up. Mega has an announcement to make." Jay said.

"Well, it's taken a while but I finally cracked Ram's little farewell gift." Mega said. "Which means we can have the power back on."

"Oh, wait. Only on one condition. I get the first hot shower." Trudy said.

Everyone laughs.

"I take it everyone's happy with that then." Jay said.

"There's something else. What if it's Paradise that started all this stuff with Zoot?" Amber asked.

"Zoot?" Siva asked.

"What you haven't seen it?" Jay asked. "The whole city's gone crazy with it."

Mega stifles his amusement.

"Well, I don't want to live in a city full of crazies and zombies." Siva replied. "I vote no power."

"Maybe there's another way. Maybe we can have our cake and eat it too." Amber said.

"How?" Mega asked.

"We don't switch the power back on until we get all the Paradise headset's back." Amber replied. "I take it you know how many were handed out?"

Mega nods.

"So, we tell the city. No power until they're all handed in." Amber said. "Mega?"

"We can handle it." Mega replied.

"Why don't we take a vote on it?" Amber asked. "All those in favour?"

Siva, Jay, Mega, Amber and Trudy raise their hands.

* * *

It's night time in the city, inside the Mall. Jay is with Ebony in her room.

"You missed quite a show. We're going to turn the power back on and try to get all the headset's back." He said.

"Sounds like fun." She said. "Whose idea was that?"

"Amber's" He replied.

Ebony hears her name being called and quickly sits up in bed.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

Ebony sees Zoot standing in a corner of the room.

Jay moves closer to Ebony.

"Ebony, whatever you're going through I want to help but I don't know how. Nothing I say or do seems to make a difference." He said.

"You really want to help me?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then take me away from here Jay, like you promised." She said. "Would you do that for me?"

Jay doesn't say anything.

"Ebony, I..." He said.

"Just go, leave me." She said.

Jay stands up and walks out of the room.

Ebony hears her name being called, she turns around and sees Zoot.

"He's claiming her for his own. Nothing you can do will stop that now." Zoot said.

Zoot disappears and Ebony is frightened.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Inside a horse stable, Gel is chained to a wall.

"Gel, are you here?" Jack asked, from outside.

"Jack, is that you?" Gel asked.

Jack opens a door, sees Gel and rushes over to her.

"Quick, get me out of here." She said. "Those guys they were using that makeup case as a trap."

"Really? You surprise me." He said.

"Yeah and they were going..." She said.

"Sshh, I'm trying to concentrate." He said. "There."

Jack hears male voices approaching.

"Woah. Quick put your hand in." He said.

Jack puts Gel's hands back in the shackles.

"Okay, just act normal." He said.

Jack quickly hides behind a bale of hay and a stack of tyres.

A guy enters holding the makeup case followed by the other guy.

"You left the door open." guy with makeup case said.

"No I didn't." the other guy said.

"Your memory's gone loser." guy with makeup case said.

Jack tries to escape but Gel sees him.

"Jack, don't leave me." Gel said.

The guy who was holding the makeup case grabs Jack.

"Hey." the guy said, passing Jack to the other guy.

"How'd you get in here?" the guy asked.

"I followed the red carpet and the welcome signs." Jack replied.

The other guy tries to grab Jack by his shoulder.

"Woah guys, chill. No need for the rough stuff." Jack said.

"Waste him." the guy said.

"Hey, what happened to our deal? Man, you never said you wanted to call it off." Jack said.

"What deal?" the other guy asked.

"You said if I brought enough girls, you'd cut him out of it. Now you're going back on it." Jack said.

"He's lying." the guy said.

"I was bringing her to him." Jack said. "How do you think I would know where you'd be?"

"You're with him?" Gel said.

"You're cheating me?" the other guy said.

"Don't be stupid." the guy said.

The guys fight and Jack uses the distraction to free Gel from the shackles.

"I trusted you." Gel said.

"Gel, let's go. Come on." Jack said.

Jack and Gel leave the two guys fighting in the hay.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Siva visits Java in her room.

"Wow, nice of you to squeeze me into your busy schedule." Java said.

"How you doing?" Siva asked.

"How do you think I'm doing? Cooped up in here twenty-four hours a day. Not that it means anything to you." Java said.

"What do you expect Java? You were going to have us all deleted including me. Maybe that doesn't mean anything to you." Siva said.

"You chose a filthy virt over your own kind." Java said.

"I didn't have any choice." Siva said.

"I hope he was worth everything you destroyed but somehow I doubt it." Java said.

"Will you stop this? I didn't come here looking for a fight, okay. I came because whatever you may have done, you're still my sister." Siva said.

Siva walks away from Java and Java stands up from the bed.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry I came." Siva said.

"No, wait. Siva, I guess I'm going stir crazy in here and it makes me say things I don't really mean. I take it all back. I'm really sorry." Java said. "You're right, we're sisters. We can still talk, can't we?"

Siva nods and looks at Java.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Jack and Gel walk down concrete stairs.

"Gel, I risked my life to get you out of there." He said.

"Yeah, after you got me caught." She said. "How do I know you haven't got someone else you were going to sell me to?

"Gel, okay, you got caught because you weren't listening and you're not listening now." He said.

"But how can he fall for such a corny trick?" She asked. "No-one's that stupid."

Jack and Gel reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know, you said they were Paradise addict's. So, maybe they had their brains fried." He said.

"I'm still not coming with you." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Cos I'm not staying in a city full of mad people." She replied. "Have you heard all the rumours about Zoot?"

"Heard them, yes. I nearly got lynched by a gang of them." He replied.

"I'm getting out like I meant to." She said.

"You're not going to make it Gel. Look at what just happened." He said.

"Yeah because I went with you." She said. "Bye Jack, it's been great. Not."

Gel walks away from Jack.

"Gel." He said, before following her.

* * *

Back inside the hotel. Siva and Java are sitting on the bed and talking.

"Ebony is so convinced that Amber's trying to take Jay away from her. It's driving her crazy, she's been acting really weird and I mean really weird." Siva said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Java said.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. Mega is with Java in her room.

"You think Siva is ready to recruit?" He asked.

Java is applying makeup to look like she's been crying.

"I don't think she's quite there yet but I'm working on her." She replied.

"We need to get to Ebony soon. I hit her with a massive dose in the Paradise program." He said. "It would have fried most people's brains but it's going to wear off unless we can top it up."

There's a knock at the door.

Java turns back around to face the vanity mirror and finishes her makeup.

"She's early." She said.

Java rushes over to the bed, grabs a cushion and pretends to be crying into the cushion.

"Come in." She said.

An Eco Tribe member opens the door and Ebony looks at Mega as she enters the room.

"I was, I was just leaving." Mega said.

Mega leaves the room and the Eco Tribe member closes the door.

"Java?" Ebony asked.

Java lifts her head up and looks at Ebony.

"Thanks for coming." Java said.

"Siva told me it was important." Ebony said.

"There are some things I want to say to you before it's too late." Java said.

Ebony sits down on the bed beside Java.

"Too late for what?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know what they're going to do to me. And even if they don't get rid of me, I don't know for how long I can go on like this. I want to make my peace with you." Java said.

"Yeah?" Ebony asked.

Java rises up more from the cushion.

"I know it's a bad time to lay this on you with Jay and Amber and everything." Java replied.

Ebony stands up from the bed.

"What do you know about Jay and Amber?" Ebony asked, angrily.

Java gets up from the bed.

"Just what Siva told me. That's partly what set me thinking, knowing I could have warned you." Java replied.

"Warned me of what?" Ebony asked.

"You know, how obsessed he's always been with her, from the day they met." Java replied.

Ebony turns away from Java.

"I just feel so bad I didn't say anything." Java said.

"Are you saying they were an item then?" Ebony asked.

"From the word go and from what I hear, they still are." Java replied.

"When will you believe what I tell you? Zoot's voice asked.

Java looks at Ebony.

"You have lost him forever." Zoot's voice said.

Ebony turns around trying to find Zoot.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost. Ebony tell me, you can tell me." Java said.

"I have Java, I've seen him." Ebony said.

Ebony grabs Java by her arms.

"I've seen Zoot." Ebony said.

Ebony turns away from Java.

"And I'm going to spread his message to the world." Ebony said.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Inside the derelict warehouse.

Stats carries breakfast on a tray as Wizard guards the door to the cell.

"What's the word out there?" Wizard asked.

Stats gives Wizard the tray.

"For what it's worth, Ram was dumped on a garbage tip." Stats replied.

"A garbage tip? Geez, do you think he'll survive that?" Wizard asked.

"Statistically I'd say the odds are heavily against. Maybe eighty twenty or eighty-five." Stats replied.

"If only he used his homing beacon. We could have tracked him." Wizard said.

"Maybe he did." Stats said.

"No way, we would have known." Wizard said.

Stats pulls the homing beacon out of his pocket and the red light is blinking.

"What are we going to do about her?" Stats asked.

"She's getting to be a real liability." Wizard replied.

Salene overhears the conversation and rests her head against the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Amber walks down a corridor and passes Jay.

"Amber, we need to talk." He said.

Amber stops.

"About?" She asked.

"A lot of things. Paradise, this whole Zoot thing." He replied.

Amber turns around to face Jay.

"I think it's just a practical joke gone wrong. The kids out there are so screwed up they'll believe anything. Zoot is dead. It's just a very very bad joke." She said.

"Then the sooner we get the headset's, the sooner we can clean this mess up." He said.

"Like I said before Jay, it's your mess not mine." She said.

"You don't think you're being a bit unreasonable, Amber? Getting the headset's in was your idea." He said.

"Excuse me." She said.

Amber walks away, bumps into Ebony and walks away.

Ebony walks over to Jay.

"Good, was she?" Ebony asked.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Better than me?" She asked.

"You're not saying that..." He replied.

"Why not? You haven't been able to keep your eyes off her ever since she came back." She said.

"Ebony, we've been through this." He said.

"Maybe you been playing me along all the while? Maybe that DVD of you and Amber in cyberspace, wasn't in cyberspace after all. Maybe it was in real time." She said.

"You being paranoid." He said.

"Oh, paranoid as well as insane, is that it? Is that the story you're both cooking up?" She asked. "You just listen to me, Jay..."

"No, you listen to me. You're seeing things that don't exist and it's destroying you piece by piece. Nothing is going on between me and Amber, got it? Nothing." He said.

"Not from where I'm standing." She said.

Ebony walks away from Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city streets.

Gel wakes up in the backseat of a car and Jack is in the front passenger seat.

"Morning." He said.

"Hi." She said.

Gel takes out a compact and looks at herself in the mirror.

"Look at me. Like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards." She said. "It's okay for you."

"Well, you mean nobody wants to beat my brains out because I'm untidy?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." She replied.

"A pickaxe handle isn't going to care what shade of lipstick you've got on." He said.

"But..." She said.

"Woah, get down." He said.

Jack uses his right arm and quickly pushes Gel down behind his seat.

"Watch my hair." She said.

"Somebody coming." He said.

Jack ducks down in his seat.

A young kid walks past the car.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"How would I know?" He asked.

Jack and Gel pop their heads up.

"It could have been somebody I knew." She said.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to survive. You want me to get him back so we can invite him back for tea?" He asked.

"Now, you're being silly." She replied.

"I'm being silly? I'm the one who wants to find a safe place." He said.

"Nowhere's a safe place." She said.

"The Mall with my friends. That's where we should be going, Gel." He said. "Not out into nowhere."

"I'm not going back to the city. No way. I don't want to bump into Zoot." She said.

"But, we're in Sector 6." He said.

Gel opens the door, exits the car and walks away from the car.

Jack quickly leaves the car and runs after Gel.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel in the lobby area.

Jay stands in front of a group of Techno's.

"Okay everyone, listen up. We might be ex-Techno's but we have to stick together." He said. "This Zoot business has stirred up a lot of crazies out there. Stay in two's and three's, any more could be seen as a threat. Headset amnesty, anybody volunteers a headset take it or direct them to a collection point. Any questions?"

"How do we deal with violence?" a Techno asked.

"Play it cool. Withdraw. Only use your weapons if you have to." Jay replied. "There's a lot of bad feeling out there. Do nothing to aggravate it. This has to be handled delicately."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Gel are standing outside the metal archway entrance to Liberty.

"Right, you stay here and I'll go check out the town." He said.

"You're kidding." She said.

"It might be dangerous." He said. "So?"

"If you were a bad guy. Would you choose to live in a place called Liberty?" She asked. "What would that do to your street cred?"

Jack and Gel walk down the main street and Slade steps out of the saloon.

"You think there might be a store? I'll kill for some wipes." Gel said.

"Yeah, let's just keep walking, eh?" Jack said.

Slade walks away and a guy is soon kicked out of the saloon.

"Okay, let's get off the streets." He said.

Jack grabs Gel's arm and they quickly run off.

* * *

Later on, in Liberty. Jack and Gel are inside a barn.

"My Tribe, the Moods. We used to raid for cosmetics." She said.

Gel picks up a yellow hair brush for a horse.

"Jack, would you do my hair at the back? Please." She said.

Jack takes the brush from Gel.

"As I was saying, we Moods we were wicked." She said.

Jack begins to brush Gel's hair.

"My friend Bell, right. She had long long nails and really cool hair. She had like the whole manicure." She said.

* * *

Back at the derelict warehouse.

Wizard enters the small room carrying a green cup.

"I've brought you some champagne." He said.

Salene looks up at Wizard.

"It's a good vintage. Straight from the tap." He said.

Salene looks upset.

"What's this?" He asked. "The iron maiden crying."

Salene stands in front of Wizard.

"Please, please help me." She said. "I'm so frightened. I'm scared. What if they don't find Ram? What's going to happen to me then?"

"You should have thought about that before you trashed Ram." He replied.

"But, it wasn't me. It was Jay and Amber." She said. "I'm not a fighter. Look at me, I'm just a helpless frightened girl."

Salene grabs Wizard and knees him.

Stats appear with a zapper raised in the doorway.

"Don't even think about it." Stats said.

Wizard gets up clutching himself.

"You..." Wizard said.

Wizard lunges forward but is stopped by Stats.

"No violence." Stats said.

"What?" Wizard asked.

"I said no violence. We want her in one piece, don't we?" Stats asked.

"At least if they don't find Ram. I'm going to have the pleasure of dealing with you." Wizard said.

Wizard leaves the room and Stats closes the door behind him.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel, Java is in her room and Ebony enters.

"I'm glad you came." Java said.

"Oh." Ebony said.

"I wondered after what you said..." Java said.

"About Zoot?" Ebony asked.

"I was concerned." Java replied.

"For me?" Ebony asked.

"You are my sister." Java replied

"And you, you think I'm going crazy?" Ebony asked.

"I didn't say that." Java replied.

"Why not? Everybody else does. Why can't they see Java? It was meant to be. They can't destroy Zoot, Zoot is a god." Ebony said. "You remember the Guardian? He was right, he was a prophet. If only I'd seen it then."

"You see it now." Java said.

"Yes, I see it. I see him now. He's in this room with us." Ebony said.

Java slyly looks around the room.

Ebony looks over into the corner of the room and sees Zoot standing by a lamp.

"Why is it only me?" Ebony asked.

Java turns her head and sees the corner near the bed is empty.

Java turns her head back and looks at Ebony.

"It's not only you Ebony. I can see him too." Java said.

Ebony looks at Java and Java smiles.

* * *

It's morning the next day. In Liberty, inside the barn.

"There's something crawling down my back." Gel said. "Get it out."

"It's a real big one." Jack said, picking up a piece of hay off Gel.

There is sound of someone opening the door and Jack and Gel quickly hide behind some hay.

Three guys enter the barrn.

"I swear I heard a girl's voice." a guy said.

"Maybe she's the one we saw yesterday walking down the street with some geeky guy." a guy with a hat said.

"You take the loft, we check down here." a guy said wearing a leather jacket.

The guys check the barn.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is with Java in her room.

"It was a masterstroke, Java." He said.

Java is eating breakfast.

"I can see him too, Ebony. I can see Zoot too." He said.

"She was so grateful. She must have been going through hell living with that all on her own." She said.

"You're not having..." He said.

"Second thoughts?" She asked. "This is Java you're talking to."

"So, time for phase three I think." He said.

"The sooner the better. This place is beginning to get on my nerves. I don't do sitting around." She said.

* * *

Back in the barn in Liberty. The three guys are still searching.

"Woah! It was a rat. You should have seen the size of it." the guy with the hat said.

"Sure, it had a skirt on. You guys should control your hormones." the guy wearing a leather jacket said.

"Maybe if this town had a few more girls in it, we might." the guy with the hat said.

"We could go on a raid and get some." the other guy said.

"Let's just get out of here, okay." the guy wearing a leather jacket said.

The three guys leave the barn and Jack and Gel emerge from their hiding place.

Jack walks away from Gel.

"Where are you going?" Gel asked.

"To find food." Jack replied.

Gel walks over to Jack.

"But, you're not going to leave me here on my own, are you? There are rats and things." She said.

"Well, what do you suggest Gel? You know, you go out there, wiggle your hips and wave at the boys? Mind you looking like that, I'm not too sure they'll take much notice." He said.

"What? Like what?" She asked, taking straw out of her hair.

"Sorry, okay. Look, just stay here, stay out of sight and please stay quiet." He said. "I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

Jack leaves the barn and Gel looks around at her surroundings.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Jay is in the Cafe sitting at a table and Trudy walks in.

"Jay, are you okay?" Trudy asked.

Jay looks up at Trudy, she walks over to the table and sits down.

"I didn't do enough to stop it, did I?" Jay asked. "Could have done more."

"You're a good man Jay. I know that you're a good man so just be who you are." She said.

Amber walks into the room.

"Hey, what is it?" Trudy asked.

"Trouble." Amber replied. "The Tribal leaders want the power switched back on. I've organised a meeting for later today but they're getting suspicious. I don't know how much longer we can stall them?"

"Want me to come with you?" Jay asked.

"It'll be a help." Amber replied. "How are we doing with the headset's?"

"By Mega's estimates, there's still plenty out there." Jay replied.

"Okay, so we go to the hotel and we discuss it with Mega. Okay?" Amber asked.

"There's just something I have to do first." Jay replied.

Jay leaves the room and Amber sits down next to Trudy.

"We got to come up with something on this, Trudy." Amber said. "This Zoot business is getting out of hand."

"But, it's just a crazy rumour Amber. Zoot can't really be alive, can he?" Trudy asked. "It's just someone messing around."

"Yeah but who?" Amber asked. "At first, I thought it was just a prank but it's organised, Trudy. There's poster's, chanting mob's, even his car. If the Tribal leaders get their way and we unleash Paradise amongst that madness. Well, we could lose the city forever."

Trudy sighs.

* * *

A short time later, Jay enters Ebony's room.

Ebony is applying makeup in front of her vanity mirror.

"Ebony, we need to talk." Jay said.

"Yeah but then you're one of those people, aren't you Jay?" Ebony asked. "Who thinks the world gets fixed by people talking. You been with Amber again, I can smell her on you."

"This is stupid." He said.

"Oh no, it's fine by me. You do what you want." She said.

"We were going to head south, start over, you and me. You remember?" He asked.

"Oh, I remember but you decided to come back. North with Amber, remember?" She asked. "Guess I should've known better then to trust a dream. Or you."

Ebony turns around and looks at Jay.

"But look Jay, my eyes are wide open now." She said.

Ebony turns back to the mirror.

"If you can't trust someone, how can you be with them?" He asked.

"Oh, he's finally getting the picture." She replied.

"Then it's over?" He asked.

Ebony looks at Jay.

"Honey, it never even started." She replied.

Jay walks out of the room and Ebony is applying lip gloss.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the barn in Liberty.

Jack picks up Gel's small blue bag off the ground.

"Hey, that's mine. What are you doing?" Gel asked.

"I'm just seeing what we've got to trade." Jack replied.

Jack opens the bag and takes out a packet of batteries.

"Ah, batteries. Now that is good." He said.

"No, they're for my hairdryer." She said.

"You've got a hairdryer in here?" He asked.

Jack takes out a metallic purple hairdryer.

"She's got a hairdryer." He said. "To you the Virus was just a bad hair day, wasn't it?"

Jack stands up with Gel's blue bag in his hand.

"You're not going out again?" She asked.

"Look, you know. You're not safe in this town, okay, that is obvious. So we're going to get out of here tonight. Only..." He said.

Jack checks the sole of his boot.

"Yeah, I don't know about you but if we're going to be back on the road. I'd rather be on a horse's back than on my feet." He said.

"You're going to try and trade batteries for a horse?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's the idea." He replied.

"Jack, what if no-one wants to trade?" She asked.

"Then I'll steal one." He replied.

"They kill people for that." She said.

Jack walks away from Gel and leaves the barn.

Gel eats a piece of bread.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Amber is with Jay and Mega in the control room.

"You want those headset's back? Take off these stupid restraints and let my troops do it the tough way." Mega said.

"Your troops?" Amber asked. "Let's get this straight Mega. The Techno's are under our authority, mine and Jay's. If you don't like that, you can leave town right now."

"So, what are we going to do?" Jay asked.

"The only thing we can do. Tell the Tribal leaders the truth." Amber replied.

"That's stupid." Mega said.

"If we tell them we can switch on the power but that we need to get the Paradise technology back first. Well, they may help." Amber said. "You know, they don't want to turn their people into zombies. Do they?"

"I agree with Mega, Amber." Jay said. "What you say may work but if it doesn't. And, the other leaders find out we've been holding out on them. It's just too dangerous. We are just going to have to play for time."

"Well, looks like I'm out voted then." Amber said. "I hope it works."

Amber leaves the room.

"She's trouble." Mega said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jay said.

Jay leaves the room and an idea forms in Mega's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Siva is with Java in her room.

"You want me to tell you I told you so." Java said.

"How could I have been so wrong?" Siva asked.

Java stands up from the bed.

"Looks like we both lost someone then." Java replied. "I'm sorry sis but at least you know now. Maybe we should just stick together."

"What do you mean?" Siva asked.

"I mean family, Siva. You and me and Ebony." Java replied.

"That's what she said this morning. She's crazy, having visions and talking like Zoot's back from the dead." Siva said.

"I know. Leave Ebony to me, I'm on it. Trust me Siva." Java said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Amber and Jay are on a small platform in front of the Tribal leaders.

"Wait, please. Listen to me." Amber said.

The Tribal leaders stop causing a fuss.

"All I'm asking is once the power's switched back on, we co-operate, we work together." Amber said.

"Turn the power on." Jet, Gulls leader said.

"We will just as soon as we can." Amber said.

"And when will that be Amber? Word is the Mallrats can already turn the power back on because you're stalling. Is that true?" a Tribal leader asked.

"Answer, answer, answer." the Tribal leaders chant.

"Alright, yes it's true. But with all this Zoot madness, we've just been trying to rid the city of the Paradise software first." Amber said. "And you can help us, just a few days that's all I'm asking for."

"Turn it back on now." a Tribal leader said.

"Please listen to me." Amber said.

"Now or it's war." Jet, Gulls leader said.

"War." the Tribal leader said.

"And the Mallrats will be the first to go down." Jet, Gulls leader said.

"Now, now, now, now, now, now." the Tribal leaders chant.

"We have to do it Amber, there's no choice." Jay said.

"All right." Amber said.

The Tribal leaders stop chanting.

"But I'm telling all of you, you're going to live to regret the decision you made today." Amber said.

Amber and Jay leave the small stage.

"This is madness." Amber said.

"How did they know Amber? How?" Jay asked.

"I don't know but someone's got it in for us. I've got a pretty good idea I know who." Amber replied.

Amber and Jay don't know it was Mega that told the Tribal leaders.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Ebony is with Amber and Jay in the Cafe.

"Me? Why does everything bad that happens have to come down to me?" Ebony asked.

Amber takes her jacket off.

"Because that's usually been the case in my experience." Amber replied. "You want me to make a list?

Amber chucks her jacket to the side and walks past Ebony to the counter.

"Miss goody two-shoes. I hate your guts." Ebony said.

"Which is exactly why you told the Tribal leaders, we've been stalling about turning the power back on. To try and bring us down." Amber said.

"Honey, I don't have to try and bring you down. You're as low as you can go." Ebony said.

"And that's why you've been organising this whole Zoot campaign to try and foul us up." Amber said.

"I haven't been organising anything. It's Zoot." Ebony said.

"I rest my case." Amber said.

"Ebony, you've got to admit. I mean, you said yourself you've been seeing Zoot." Jay said.

"I have. Jay, he's here among us. Other people have seen him." Ebony said. "Why not accuse them?"

"I can't listen to any more of this." Amber said.

Amber walks over to Ebony.

"I'm just warning you Ebony and you listen good. If I can prove you're behind all this, up to your old tricks again. I promise you I will make you regret the day you were ever born." Amber said.

Amber walks away from Ebony.

"What makes you think I don't?" Ebony asked.

Ebony looks at Jay, Jay walks past Ebony and he leaves the Cafe.

* * *

A short time later, Jay finds Amber sitting by herself on a red sofa near Rossini's shoes store.

"I'm sorry. You were right." Jay said.

Jay sits down in a brown leather chair opposite Amber.

"About what?" Amber asked.

"We should have told the Tribal leaders then they couldn't have used it against us." He replied.

Amber and Jay hear the Zootist's chant outside the Mall.

Jay looks at Amber and notices she is in distress.

"Amber, are you okay?" He asked. "Look, don't let her get to you."

"It's not Ebony. In that meeting today, I was scared and I'm still scared." She replied.

"There was nothing you could have done." He said.

The Zootist's chant is heard again.

"Listen." She said. "Is that the way it's going to be then? And there's nothing we can do? We're just going to sit back and watch the city fall into darkness. Into that Zoot madness we thought we'd left behind forever? Everything we fought for has just gone like we've made no progress at all and it's just the same, the same as it was in the beginning when the Virus came." She said.

Jay sees Amber is upset and he holds her hands.

"No, no. We'll make them see, we'll make them." He said.

Amber and Jay look at each other.

Jay moves forward, he kisses Amber and she pulls away.

"No, I can't." She said. "I can't."

"Amber, I know you feel something for me. I know it." He said.

"Maybe I do but how can it ever be right?" She asked.

"Amber." He said.

"No, I'm sorry Jay but you and I, we can never be together." She said. "Ever."

Amber gets up and walks away from Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the small town of Liberty.

Jack is leading a horse and the three guys that searched the barn see him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the guy wearing leather jacket asked.

"Nothing." Jack replied.

"You're a horse thief." the guy wearing leather jacket said.

"Hey, woah. Guys, guys. I haven't done anything." Jack said.

"Wait a minute, this is the guy I saw yesterday with that girl." the guy with a hat said.

"Is this true?" the guy wearing leather jacket asked.

"No, I don't know any girl." Jack replied.

"Where is she?" the guy wearing leather jacket asked.

"I told you I don't know any..." Jack replied.

The guy with the hat waves a piece of straw in front of Jack's face.

"The barn." the guy wearing leather jacket said.

* * *

A short time later, the three guys are in the barn.

The guy wearing a leather jacket finds Gel's compact lying on the ground.

"She's here." the guy wearing leather jacket said.

"Here, girlie, girlie." the guy with the hat said.

The guy wearing the leather jacket spots Gel's hand with painted nails amongst some hay.

"There you are." the guy wearing leather jacket said.

Gel moves the hay and looks at the three guys.

"And such a pretty thing too." the guy wearing leather jacket said

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	26. Chapter 32

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 7 to 10.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Ebony never used Paradise so why is she seeing Zoot? visit Tribal Digest under Goofs.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

It's night time in the city, Jay is in the Mall's Cafe and Mega walks in.

"Jay, I was expecting a report about the Tribal meeting." Mega said.

"I've been busy." Jay said.

"I noticed. I just saw Amber leave." Mega said.

"Leave it, Mega." Jay said.

"Your private life's your own. Just so long as it doesn't interfere with business." Mega said.

Jay stands up from the table and faces Mega.

"I'll decide what I do with my private life." Jay said.

Jay walks away and Mega turns around.

"All, I'm concerned about is getting the city back together." Mega said.

Jay stops, he turns and faces Mega.

"Well, it's not going to be as easy as we thought." Jay said. "Someone told the Tribal leaders we've been stalling turning the power back on. They want it on now, no deals."

Jay walks away from Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Liberty. Gel is with Slade and sitting round a camp fire.

Slade rescued Gel from the three guys that found her in the barn earlier.

"Things must have got pretty bad if you're running away from the city." He said.

"It's total madness ever since the Techno's got trashed." She said. "We were just trying to find somewhere safe to stay."

"We?" He asked.

"Me and this guy Jack. He helped me out of the city." She replied.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

"I don't know. He's been gone all day." She replied. "He's a bit of a weird geek but I didn't think he'd run out on me."

"What's he look like? I might have seen him around." He asked.

"Medium height, kinda skinny, red hair, kinda talks funny." She replied.

"Well, I could fix you up a bed for the night." He said. "Unless you want to bed down here in the straw."

"Oh, I like the straw. It's kinda romantic if I've got a strong man to protect me." She said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Jay has finished his breakfast and May walks in.

"May, I heard you were back. How are you?" He asked.

"How do you think?" She asked, with sarcasm.

"We were worried about you." He said.

"Yeah, I bet." She said.

"Seriously." He said. "Were you looking for Pride?"

"Yeah, I've searched all over." She replied.

"Don't give up hope." He said.

"Oh, I won't. I'm just going to grab some breakfast and then start looking again." She said.

"You should get some rest." He said.

Mega appears and walks into the Cafe.

"Jay, I need you over at the hotel." Mega said.

"Any of your Techno scum got word of Pride?" May asked.

"Not to my knowledge. And for your information, they're not scum." Mega said.

"That's a matter of opinion. Salene's kidnapper's were Techno's." May said.

"Ex-Techno's, renegades. Not my responsibility." Mega said.

"They were your men." May said.

"I don't have time for this." Mega said.

"Yeah, well I do. I'm going to search every inch of the city, turn over every stone." May said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the derelict warehouse in the city.

Wizard enters the room carrying a bowl of food for Salene.

"Here." He said.

Wizard puts the bowl down on a table nearby.

"Thanks. You really know how to treat a lady." She said.

"Yeah, shame you ain't one." He said.

Salene looks at the food.

"I wouldn't give that to a dog." She said.

"Fine, don't eat it. Starve. See if I care." He said.

"Oh, but you do. You need me alive otherwise you'll never get your precious Ram back." She said. "Though why anybody would want that lunatic back."

"Genius, lady. Genius." He said.

"If you think that, you're crazier than he is." She said.

"Man, am I going to be glad to get rid of you. That's probably going to be sooner rather than later." He said.

"They found Ram?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's bad news for us but it's worse news for you." He replied.

Wizard leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay and Mega are walking down a corridor to the control room.

"What is that chick's problem?" Mega asked. "Why does she think I'm responsible?"

"Maybe she thinks you could do more to track down the kidnappers. She's not the only one." Jay replied.

Jay and Mega enter the control room.

"Waste my energy on a wild goose chase with the city on the verge of meltdown. I have other priorities." Mega said.

"Mega, refusing to help doesn't look good. You can't blame people for thinking you're involved." Jay said.

"Why would I want Ram back after all the trouble I went to getting rid of him?" Mega asked. "Let's get to work before the Tribal leaders tear this place apart."

"You ready to turn the power back on?" Jay asked.

"It will take a little time to gear up but it will be on today." Mega replied.

"I just hope we don't regret this." Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony visits Java in her room. Java is sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"Sister, good to see you." Java said.

Java sees Ebony pacing the floor.

"A problem?" Java asked.

"We need to talk." Ebony replied.

Java puts the magazine down on the floor.

"Java, when I was here last. You did really see him, didn't you? Zoot? Here with me?" Ebony asked.

"As clearly as I see you now." Java replied.

"You really mean it? This isn't some sort of trick?" Ebony asked.

Java gets up from her chair.

"Ebony, I got to admit when you first told me about Zoot. I thought you'd lost it but I can't deny what I saw. Maybe I'd like to, it was scary." Java replied. "Zoot standing right where you are now."

Ebony looks at Java and Ebony steps away from Java.

"As a matter of fact, he came again." Java said.

Ebony turns around and looks at Java.

"What? When?" Ebony asked.

"Early this morning." Java replied.

"Well, did he say anything?" Ebony asked.

"He said that the time was near, that we had to be ready." Java replied.

"He said that to you?" Ebony asked.

"He must want us to work together." Java replied. "I mean, when you think about it, it makes perfect sense. Our strength combined, united in the service of Zoot. All his prophecies coming true. Shame I'm cooped up in here, a prisoner, no use to anyone."

Ebony looks at Java.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Trudy finds Jay sitting by himself and she sits down next to him.

"Jay, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm great, thanks." He replied.

"You don't look it." She said.

"You know after we pulled off the coup against Ram. I figured everything would get better, everyone would pull together, a new start." He said.

"Jay, what is it? This doesn't sound like you at all." She said.

"I told Amber how I feel. How I wanted us to be together" He replied.

"And?" She asked.

"She rejected me." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Bray." He replied.

"Let me talk to her." She said.

"No, no Trudy, it's pointless." He said. "Besides Amber isn't the only one I've hurt."

"Jay, stop this." She said.

"My own brother and then there's Ebony. Deluded, bringing a monster back from the dead." He said.

"You cannot beat yourself up like this. Ebony has always been unstable." She said.

"But do I stand by? No because I'm obsessed with another woman." He said. "All I managed to do is hurt the people I care about"

"You need to take some time out and relax." She said.

"Thanks Trudy." He said.

Trudy leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Liberty. Gel is with Slade as they enter the Saloon.

"I'm so lucky I ran into you. I don't know what would have happened to me." She said. "Can you believe that Jack just running out on me?"

"Did he say where he was going?" He asked.

"Said he was going to trade for a horse or steal one so we could get out of here." She replied.

"Steal a horse in this place." He said.

Gel shrugs her shoulders.

"I told him it was dangerous." She said.

Slade looks at Gel.

* * *

A short time later, Gel and Slade walk into a barn and find Jack tied to a chair.

Slade unties Jack as Gel stands nearby.

"Who did this to you?" Slade asked.

Three guys enter the barn.

"I'll give you three guesses." Jack replied.

Slade looks at the three guys.

"Is this your handiwork?" Slade asked.

"We were just being careful. He could be anybody, a spy or something." the guy with the hat replied.

Slade kneels down beside the chair that Jack is sitting in.

"Are you a spy?" Slade asked.

"No." Jack replied.

Jack tries to get up from the chair but is stopped by Slade.

"Like the lady said, you look more like a horse thief to me." Slade said.

Jack looks at Gel and Slade stands up.

"Well, you said..." Gel said.

Jack gets out of the chair.

"Thanks Gel, that's the last time I help you." Jack said.

* * *

Back in the city, inside the hotel. Jay and Mega are in the control room.

Mega is sitting in front of an iMac computer and Jay stands near him.

"You ready?" Jay asked. "No point in wasting time, they're getting restless out there."

"Power on in ten seconds and counting." Mega said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the derelict warehouse.

Salene is walking around the small room and a lightbulb above her suddenly turns on.

She looks up, tries the switch on the wall and the lightbulb turns off.

She flicks the switch and the lightbulb comes back on.

She smiles, looks back at the switch and then looks at the lightbulb.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy finds Mark sitting by the fountain.

"Mark, how are you?" She asked.

Trudy doesn't get a reply and puts her hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark looks up at Trudy and she sits down next to him.

"Oh, hi Trudy. Sorry, I was just thinking about..." He said.

"May?" She asked. "Sorry, I know it's over between you guys."

Mark nods.

Now, I can't perform miracles but I can rustle up a pretty tasty dinner." She said.

"Thanks Trudy but I don't think I can eat anything." He said.

"Oh but you haven't tried my pepperoni pizza." She said.

"Pepperoni." He said, interested by her offer.

Trudy smiles.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Siva is with Java in her room.

Java is sitting in her chair by the bed and Siva is sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry sis. I did try to warn you about him." Java said.

"I didn't want to listen." Siva said. "Now, he's off somewhere with his ex."

"Men are a waste of space. They let you down every time." Java said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Siva asked.

"You don't need the Mallrats. Did they ever really accept you as one of the Tribe?" Java asked.

"I guess they treated me okay considering who I was." Siva replied.

"Exactly. You were one of Ram's women. Think they're ever going to forget that?" Java asked. "You ought to just leave."

"Where to? Where would I go on my own?" Siva asked.

Java gets up off the chair, sits down next to Siva on the bed and puts her arm around her sister.

"You're not going to be on your own." Java replied. "Not ever again."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the junkyard in the city.

Wizard and Stats have found Ram's wheelchair using the homing beacon.

Wizard sees a pile of burnt rubbish nearby, he walks over and gags back on the vomit.

Stats joins him, sees the half burnt face of Ram with maggots and he drops the homing beacon.

Wizard turns around and vomits.

Stats is left in shock and he wonders who had burnt their leader's body.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mall. Trudy is in the Cafe kneading dough and Amber walks in.

"Bread?" Amber asked.

"Pizza." Trudy replied. "The power came on just in time."

"Wouldn't it be great if the only consequence was pizza's?" Amber asked.

"Oh, it will work out Amber. I'm sure it will." Trudy replied.

"Yeah." Amber said. "What kind?"

"Pepperoni." Trudy replied.

"Great, my favourite." Amber said.

"Oh, I'll make you another one then." Trudy said.

Amber looks confused.

"I've invited Mark over for dinner tonight. He just seems really low lately and I thought he could use a bit of help." Trudy said.

"That's nice." Amber said.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." Trudy said. "If it bothers you, I can cancel."

"No, I'm relieved you're looking out for him." Amber said.

"Really?" Trudy asked.

"Look, Trudy. You have a good time." Amber said.

Amber goes to walk away but turns around.

"One thing." Amber said.

"What?" Trudy asked.

"Don't forget that other pizza." Amber replied.

Trudy laughs and watches Amber leave.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Mark is in Trudy's room.

Trudy fills Mark's wine glass and then fills her own.

Trudy picks up her glass.

"To..." She said.

"Friendship?" He asked.

"Yeah, to friendship." She replied.

Trudy and Mark clink glasses.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Casino.

May is sitting at the bar and Stats walks in.

May sees Stats sitting at the bar.

"Stats." She said.

Stats gets up and leaves.

"No, don't go." May said.

May chases after Stats and runs down an alley.

"Stats, wait!" She shouted.

May runs into a small building.

"What's the rush?" Wizard asked.

"Have you still got Salene?" May asked.

"That pain in the butt, yeah." Wizard replied.

Pride slowly walks down the alley.

"I knew this whole thing was crazy. We've got to let her go." Stats said.

"No, that's the last thing you should do." May said.

"What?" Wizard asked.

"Look, I know Salene. She's ruthless." May replied. "If you guys let her go, she'll have you hunted down like dogs. She'll never give up."

"What are you saying?" Stats asked.

"The only way you guys will ever be safe is to kill her." May replied.

"May!" Pride said.

Pride runs into the room.

Stats tries to escape but Pride grabs Stats and throws him into some cardboard boxes.

Wizard aims his zapper at Pride.

"No!" May said.

Wizard zaps Pride and he falls onto some brown sacks.

"Nnnoooo!" May screamed.

"Get out of here." Wizard said.

Stats and Wizard quickly leave.

May kneels down besides Pride.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Mark is still with Trudy in her room.

They have finished eating the pepperoni pizza.

"That was delicious." He said.

"Would you like a little more?" She asked.

"No, I couldn't." He replied.

"We'll have to have a bit of a rest then before dessert." She said.

"You shouldn't have done this." He said.

"Oh, why not? I enjoy it and I don't get many chances to entertain these days." She said. "Except for Brady's birthday's."

Trudy wonders if Mark still blames her for brainwashing him to join the Chosen.

"Hey, Trudy. About the Chosen." He said.

"Everyday I have to deal with having done that." She said "Brady's Zoot's daughter. It's Brady that I'm so afraid for not myself. She was taken by the Chosen. It was the worst time in my entire life. I had to join them to try and get her back."

"Oh, I didn't realise." He said. "But Brady is safe now."

"It's been so hard, just surviving on my own and I've been so stupid." She said. "Every time I think I found someone it just turns out..."

Trudy picks up her glass and takes a sip.

"Look, Trudy. I want you to know you can talk to me anytime." He said.

"Yeah I know, thanks." She said. "I'll go get the dessert."

"Trudy, wait, before you go." He said.

Trudy remains in her chair and looks at Mark.

Mark picks up his glass.

"To you." He said. "Well, you've been a good friend to me and I want to thank you."

Trudy blushes, she picks up her glass and clinks it with Mark's.

"Well, thank you. It's very easy to be your friend." She said.

Trudy smiles and she looks at Mark before leaving her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. May is still with Pride.

"Pride, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I didn't know." She said.

Pride takes to speak.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Promise." He replied.

"Promise, what?" She asked.

Pride looks at May.

"May, promise." He said.

"Okay, okay. I promise." She said. "I promise what?"

"Tell Salene I love her." He replied.

Pride dies.

"Pride." She said.

May cries.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony and Java exit the back of the hotel.

"This way." Ebony said.

Ebony and Java run across the grass.

Siva appears and joins Ebony and Java.

"Going my way?" Siva asked.

"Sisters reunited." Java said.

"Nothing can stop us now." Siva said.

"Power and Chaos." Ebony said.

They put their hands in the middle, raise them and cheer.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Stats and Wizard enter the derelict warehouse.

"I don't want any part of this." Stats said.

"We've got to go through with it." Wizard said.

"No way." Stats said.

"Look, you heard what she said, that chick is trouble." Wizard said. "We let her go, she'll track us down and waste us"

"I'm willing to take the chance." Stats said. "No more deleting. You want to do it, do it on your own."

Stats walks away from Wizard.

"Stats!" Wizard shouted. "Chicken!"

Salene is by the door and she overheard the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel.

Mega enters Java's room and finds it empty.

He spots a message on a large mirror and it says "I'll be back." in red lipstick.

Mega turns around and faces a Techno standing in the doorway.

"She couldn't have got out on her own. Somebody must have helped her." He said. "Question is who?"

Mega turns and looks back at the mirror.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the city. Ebony, Java and Siva are standing outside Lincoln High School.

"Welcome home." Ebony said.

"Our old school." Java said.

"Our new HQ." Ebony said.

"I don't get it." Siva said.

"What do you need for defendable headquarters, big sister?" Ebony asked.

"Doors. Locks." Siva replied.

"Knowledge." Ebony said. "Right now, I'd say Mega is going to launch one of the biggest girl hunt's this city ever soon. Come on, we know this place like the back of our hands. No-one could surprise us. Well, anyone got any better suggestions?"

Java and Siva look at each other.

"Alright, back to school girls." Ebony said.

Java and Siva follow Ebony as they enter the building.

* * *

Back at the derelict warehouse.

Salene is idly checking her nails as she stands by the light switch on the wall.

The door opens and Wizard enters the room.

"Okay, let's go." He said.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Ram's gone. It's time to shut shop and cut our losses." He replied.

"And waste me." She said.

"Unless you promise not to tell anybody it was us." He said.

"I wouldn't, I wouldn't tell anyone." She said.

"You must think I'm really stupid." He said.

Wizard walks forward and grabs Salene's arm.

"Please, please you can't do this." She said. "Let me go."

Wizard tries to get Salene to leave the room.

Salene shuts the door trapping her and Wizard in the room.

Wizard grabs Salene's arm and throws her away from the door.

"Look, you can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said.

Salene flicks the light switch just before Wizard grabs the door knob.

Wizard gets electrocuted, falls to the floor and Salene flicks the switch again.

Salene takes some wires out of the light socket and looks down at Wizard.

"I think you need to lighten up." She said.

Salene quickly leaves the room and shuts the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy is in the Cafe.

Jack enters the Cafe with Gel following.

"Bacon and two eggs, sunny side up. Thanks very much." Jack said.

Trudy is surpised to see Jack again.

"Jack." Trudy said. "Hey."

Trudy hugs Jack.

"I really should go away more often definitely." Jack said.

"Jack, this is wonderful. I have to go tell everyone." Trudy said.

Trudy leaves the Cafe.

"I didn't think she'd be that happy. What do you know?" Jack asked.

Gel looks around the Cafe.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall in the Cafe.

Jack is telling the Mallrats about Gel as she sits next to him.

"I found her in the city after she got separated from her Tribe." Jack said.

"Well, you're most welcome here Gel." Amber said.

"I never dreamed I'd get to meet the Mallrats." Gel said. "I've heard all about you. You're like royalty."

"Well, hardly." Trudy said.

"You are. There are all sorts of stories about you. How you beat the Chosen and the Loco's." Gel said.

Mega interrupts the Mallrats.

"Where's Ebony?" Mega asked.

"I don't know." Jay replied.

"When did you last see her?" Mega asked.

"Yesterday, sometime." Jay replied. "What is this?"

"Java's escaped." Mega replied.

"Oh no." Amber said.

"Someone's helped her." Mega said. "Where's Siva?"

"She wasn't there when I went to tell everyone about Jack." Trudy replied. "Her bed hadn't been slept in."

"Oh no. They couldn't have." Jay said.

"What, you mean teamed up?" Amber asked.

"No, that doesn't bear thinking about." Jay replied.

Salene enters the room.

"What's with all the glum faces?" Salene asked.

"Hey." Trudy said.

Amber and Trudy rush over to Salene and hug her.

"Oh, this is wonderful. This is so wonderful." Trudy said. "First, Jack and now you. We have to celebrate. We should have a party."

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Jay, Amber and Mega are sitting at a table in the Cafe.

"It's all making sense now. Ebony stirring up all the Zoot stuff. Making us think she's crazy." Jay said. "And all the while, she's planning to spring her sister."

"It could really get out of control now, with Zoot and Paradise. We could lose the city completely." Amber said.

"Well, we've got to strike first." Mega said.

"How?" Amber asked.

"We've got the power back and still got Citynet. We could do a broadcast. Expose the whole thing for the con trick it is." Mega replied.

"Great, it might work." Jay said.

"Well, at least it'll make people think twice. It's a start." Amber said.

"Good. Can you get something together, Amber? A speech?" Mega asked.

"Me?" Amber asked.

"You're the obvious choice." Mega replied.

"Mega's right, Amber. It has to be you." Jay said.

Salene walks in and drying her hair with a yellow towel.

"I'd thought I've never feel clean again." Salene said.

Salene looks at Amber, Jay and Mega.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Salene asked.

"Oh, no Sal, it's fine." Amber replied. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, my man Pride." Salene replied.

"Look, I'm sure he'll turn up." Amber said. "We'll get word out that you're safe."

"Thanks." Salene said. "Well, I hope Pride gets back before the party. I'm going to dance that man to death."

Salene leaves the room.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School. Java and Siva find Ebony still in a classroom.

"You still here? We've got work to do." Java said.

"Don't worry." Ebony said.

"You won't say that if Mega comes sniffing around." Java said.

"We need to defend the place. There's an old alarm system we could rig up." Siva said.

Ebony turns and faces Java and Siva.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in hand." Ebony said.

"How?" Java asked.

"Zoot will protect us." Ebony replied.

"Zoot?" Siva asked.

"This is where I first saw him." Ebony replied. "This was his desk."

Ebony touches a grey desk that has "Power and Chaos" etched into it.

"So, what do we do when Mega arrives? All climb into it and hide?" Siva asked, mockingly.

"Siva, Siva. You just don't understand, do you? How could you? You're a born follower not a leader." Ebony said.

"Have you seen him again?" Java asked.

"Yes, he was here." Ebony replied.

"Zoot's dead." Siva said.

"See Java, a born follower." Ebony said.

"Did he say anything?" Java asked.

Ebony turns away from Java and Siva.

"Yes, oh yes." Ebony replied.

"Hey, cut this out you two. This is scary." Java said.

"What did he say?" Java asked.

Ebony turns back around to Java and Siva.

"He asked me to be his bride." Ebony replied.

"What? Java, what's going on?" Siva asked.

Ebony walks toward Java and Siva.

"And he wants Siva to be my bridesmaid." Ebony said.

Ebony walks past Siva and Java and she leaves the room.

Siva looks at Java and Java is smiling.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Trudy finds Mark sitting by himself in the Cafe.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good." He replied. "That dinner, that was really kind of you."

"Well, I'm a really kind person." She said. "I wasn't always."

"Trudy, that was a long time ago. We've all made mistakes." He said.

"Yeah, I suppose we'll make some again." She said.

"I guess." He said.

Mark and Trudy look at each other.

"Sometimes... sometimes you know you're going to do something that you shouldn't do. Something that's really wrong that's going to hurt people close to you but you just can't help it." She said.

Mark looks away from Trudy.

"Headache?" She asked.

"A little too much wine last night." He replied.

"Yeah, I think we both did." She said.

"Thank you for listening and the advice." He said.

"Hey, I enjoyed it and I'd like to help." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

Trudy gets up and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old abandoned school. Java and Siva are talking.

"I don't understand. This is crazy Java, crazy." Siva said.

"Siva, Ebony did see Zoot." Java said.

"Yeah, in her head. She must have been messing with that Paradise program. It can give you flashbacks but it's not real." Siva said.

"It's real to Ebony, that's what matters." Java said.

"What are you thinking of Java? Telling her you saw Zoot as well. What are you doing? Encouraging her?" Siva asked.

"What are we doing here, Siva?" Java asked.

"We're barricading the school." Siva replied.

"I mean, why aren't we fifty miles from here?" Java asked.

"Where?" Siva asked.

"Anywhere. Get a grip, Siva." Java replied. "I thought it was supposed to be Ebony who's crazy."

"We're setting up a HQ." Siva said.

"For what?" Java asked.

"To take control of the Sector, I suppose." Siva replied.

"Not just the Sector, we don't need Zoot for that." Java said.

"Need Zoot?" Siva asked.

"Think about it Siva." Java replied.

Java walks over to Siva.

"You heard of the Chosen? The Guardian took the city apart in the name of Zoot." Java said. "If he hadn't lost it big style, he'd still be in control. Zoot is still the most powerful guy the city's ever seen. He's like a god, feared and worshipped. And today, our little sister's going to marry him."

Java walks away from Siva and leaves the classroom.

Siva soon follows Java.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Trudy finds Amber in her room.

"Hey, there you are." Trudy said.

Trudy sits down next to Amber.

"I thought we lost you now." Trudy said.

"I just needed a quiet place to gather my thoughts. This speech, well I guess it's the most important one I've ever had to make." Amber said.

"You'll be great." Trudy said. "So, party time. Everybody is excited. How about you?"

"The older I get the harder it is to get excited about anything." Amber replied.

"We have to have a bit of fun too, you know. Let our hair down occasionally." Trudy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Amber said.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing Jay?" Trudy asked.

"Jay?" Amber asked.

"Well, Ebony's out the picture now and he said it was over anyway even before she split." Trudy replied. "So, with Ebony gone. There's nothing to keep you guys apart."

"Oh Trudy, I don't know what I feel. All I know is that Jay and I, it'll never happen." Amber said. "Sorry Trudy, I've really got to get on with this speech."

"Oh, yeah sure. I should go and help with the party anyway." Trudy said.

"Hey, thanks for being there for me." Amber said.

Trudy leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the control room at the hotel.

Jay and Mega are looking at the bank of security monitor's.

"Most of our surveillance camera's were trashed by the mob's." Mega said. "It's going to be hard to find anybody."

"Especially Ebony." Jay said.

"Are you sure, she's still out there?" Mega asked.

"She's got some scores to settle." Jay replied. "She's out there."

"So, patrol's are our only option and that's dangerous." Mega said.

"Not half as dangerous as not finding her." Jay said.

"I've got a lot of faith in Amber. I mean, we may not always see eye to eye but she can certainly deliver. This broadcast will be a turning point." Mega said.

"I hope so." Jay said. "Thanks."

"For what?" Mega asked.

"For dreaming up the idea." Jay replied.

"It goes with the territory." Mega said.

Jay leaves and Mega smirks.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Jack and Jay are in the Cafe talking.

"Liberty." Jay said.

"You know it?" Jack asked.

"I've heard it. Pretty violent." Jay replied. "A no go area."

"What? Even for the Techno's?" Jack asked.

"No, well there was nothing for us." Jay replied. "No point in having a fight unless there's something at the end of it. Listen, you didn't hear anything about Ram while you were on the road? No rumours or anything?"

"No." Jack replied. "Why, do you think he's dead?"

"Not until we find the body." Jay replied. "No-one's safe until then."

"Yeah, but Jay what threat can he be? His power base is gone." Jack said.

"If Ram's alive. Believe me he's a threat." Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the old high school. Java and Siva are talking.

Java is lighting some red candles as Siva stands nearby.

"I don't like this Java, it's scary. Ebony's going crazy and I don't know what to do." Siva said.

"Do nothing, just play along." Java said.

"She's my sister Java, our sister." Siva said. "I know she's done bad things to us in the past but I can't see her like that. I don't like using her, she needs help."

"When did she ever do anything to help us?" Java asked. "It's always been Ebony first and last."

"But I..." Siva said.

"Now she wants to be first again, with the one symbol that can take her there, Zoot. But the difference is Siva, this time when she gets to the top, we'll be right alongside her, pulling the strings." Java said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel.

Amber is in the control room to do a Citynet broadcast.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked.

"Nervous." Amber replied.

"That's good." Jay said.

"So they say." Amber said.

"We're ready to go in five." Mega said.

"I just hope someone's watching." Amber said.

"We've had the loudspeaker vans announcing it all day." Jay said. "The whole city will be watching."

"Thanks. You just made me more nervous." Amber said.

Jay smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Mall, the Mallrats are gathered around the iMac for the Citynet broadcast.

"I wish Pride was here for this." Salene said.

"Don't worry he'll turn up." Trudy said.

"Yeah and when he does he's going to get a piece of my mind for keeping me waiting." Salene said. "I didn't go to all that trouble of escaping just to get stood up."

Trudy laughs.

"Woah, shhh, shhh. It's starting." Jack said.

"Please stand by for an announcement from Amber of the Mallrats." the announcer said.

"I hope she doesn't go on too long. I want to get the party started." Gel said.

May enters the room behind the Mallrats.

"May, what's wrong?" Trudy asked.

"It's Pride." May replied. "Pride's dead."

May cries and Salene is shocked by May's news.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old high school.

Ebony is wearing a black wedding outfit and Siva stands next to her.

"Do you Ebony take Zoot to be your husband and companion in power and chaos, till death do you part?" Java asked.

"I do." Ebony replied.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the groom." Java said.

Siva removes the black veil from Ebony's face.

Ebony kisses thin air, Java smiles and Siva looks at Ebony then at Java.

Ebony then pulls away, she looks at Java and then at Siva.

Siva and Java look at each other and Java smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.

Salene is lying on a bed with Trudy sitting behind her, comforting her.

May is standing at the foot of the bed.

"It's not true, tell me it's not true." Salene said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I saw it happen." May said.

"Did he suffer?" Trudy asked.

"No, it was quick." May replied.

"Did he say anything? Did he say anything, May? Anything at all?" Salene asked.

May shakes her head.

"No, nothing at all." May replied.

Salene cries into Trudy's arm and Trudy holds Salene.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Mega and Jay are with Amber in the control room.

Mega signals to Amber and she begins her broadcast.

"Hello, I guess you all know me. Don't worry this won't take long. What I have to say is simple, simple but very very important. Despite all the rumours that you've been hearing, the posters, the chanting mobs." Amber said. "Zoot is dead."

The screen's on the monitors glitch and flicker.

"What's happening? Should I go on?" Amber asked.

The security monitor's go blue.

"What on earth?" Jay asked.

A kid dressed badly as Zoot appears on the screen's.

"I'm back." Darryl said.

Amber and Jay look at each other in surprise.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Out in the countryside.

The Mallrats are gathered by Pride's grave.

Salene puts a shell necklace with Pride's name on around a wooden cross.

Amber is standing behind Salene and she bends down.

"Hey, someone should say something." Amber said. "Do you want me to?"

Salene shakes her head and she and Amber both stand up.

"He never really joined us, not officially. He was too much his own man, a loner." Salene said. "Why do we need Tribe's, he used to say. When everyone on the planet is connected. And yet some ways he represented everything the Mallrats stand for. Gentleness, kindness but also strength"

May walks away.

"And now he's gone the world is a scary place but we have to carry on. We have to celebrate his life and what he stood for." Salene said.

Salene cries and Amber puts her hand on Salene's shoulder.

* * *

A short time later, Trudy finds May standing by herself.

"Are you okay?" Trudy asked.

May nods.

"You sure?" Trudy asked.

"I just haven't been to many funerals, not since the Virus." May replied. "It's just brought it all back, that's all."

"It's going to be okay, really." Trudy said.

May turns and looks at Trudy.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"We've lost friends before but whenever we lose someone, the Tribe grows stronger." Trudy replied. "We will get through this, you'll see."

"Right, thanks." May said.

"If you think about it, it could have been alot worse. We could have lost Salene too." Trudy said.

May nods.

* * *

A few moment's later, back near Pride's grave.

Jay leaves Salene, Trudy and Mark and Jay walks over to Amber.

"I don't mean to hurry you but we need to get back to the Mall." Jay said. "That was beautiful what Salene said about him being home.

"He'd have been home alot sooner if it wasn't for me and my wonderful principles. He'd be alive too." Amber said.

"You can't blame yourself, Amber. Pride only did what he wanted to do. And as for his principles, I think there the same as your's." Jay said.

"That's a turn-up, telling me not to blame myself." Amber said. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to say to you?"

Jay doesn't say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is standing in front of the security monitor's.

"First rule of conquering the people, get them scared and keep them that way." Mega said.

Mega turns around and Stats is tied to a chair with black gaffa tape over his mouth.

"That's where Ram got it all wrong, he thought you could buy them off with Paradise. But you give them candy, they just keep going back for more, until one day no more candy. You never run out of fear though, that's the secret." Mega said.

Mega walks over to Stats and bends down.

"A brand new day is coming, Stats. We're going to rule over the city, a whole empire, maybe the world." Mega said. "Such a pity you won't be there to see it."

Mega walks away from Stats.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city. The Mallrats are walking along.

"I wanted to thank you May." Salene said.

"Thank me, what for?" May asked.

"I know you did your best trying to make a deal with those creeps to get me released. Not knowing what they were going to do. I mean for all you knew, they could have taken you prisoner." Salene said.

"Yeah, it was nothing." May said.

May walks away from Salene's side and Amber joins Salene.

"Hey, I'm proud of you. How you handled it back there." Amber said.

"It was all an act. To tell you the truth Amber, I wish they killed me instead of Pride." Salene said.

A police car siren is heard and everyone hides behind an abandoned car.

The Mallrats watch as the fake Zoot police car and Zootist's drive past.

"It's just like the old days." Salene said. "Zoot's back."

Salene has a flashback of Zoot and she faints into Amber's arms.

"Salene." Amber said.

Trudy and Jay help Amber with Salene.

* * *

Later on, The Mallrats arrive back at the Mall.

Amber and Trudy walk in with Salene between them.

"It's alright Salene, you're home now." Amber said.

"I'll take it from here." Trudy said.

Trudy and Salene leave.

Gel appears behind Amber and May.

"Is she alright?" Gel asked.

"She'll be fine." May replied.

May walks away and Mark pulls down the security grille.

Mega is waiting

"Jay, I'm here. What happened?" Mega asked.

"Ebony is what happened. They were going crazy for Zoot out there. My broadcast achieved nothing. If anything, it made things worse." Amber replied.

"You could be right." Mega said.

"Well, what do you think? That Zoot image was obviously a fake." Amber said. "A computer image, maybe?"

"Or a hologram." Jack said.

"You know about these kinds of things?" Mega asked.

"Well, I know it wasn't Zoot and a hologram would give a halo like effect." Jack replied.

"Whatever it is. Ram is behind it. No-one else in the city has that kind of technology." Mega said.

"We could take the stun guns, it might even the odds." Jay said.

"No, even with the stun guns. You just finished burying your friend. You won't be a match for Ebony, not in this state." Mega said.

"Mega's right, we're not ready." Amber said.

"Talk about burying our friend." Jay said. "What about the scumbags that wasted him?"

"Well, Salene took care of Wizard." Mega replied. "As for the other one, Stats? He disappeared. I wouldn't worry about him, I doubt we will ever see him again."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the city zoo. Some of the Zootist's round up kids and put them into cages.

"Do you know who I am?" the Jackal's Tribe leader asked.

"Should I?" Ebony asked.

"I'm the leader of the Jackals." the Jackal's Tribe leader replied. "You better let me go or there'll be trouble."

"Did you hear that my lord?" Ebony asked, to thin air. "A Jackal. Oh, what shall we do with him?"

"Arrest him." Zoot's voice said.

"Good idea." Ebony said.

"Who's she talking to?" a tall guy in a cage asked.

"Zoot says Jackal's are the favourite food of lion's." Ebony said. "Take them away."

The Jackals leader is put into a cage with some other prisoners.

Ebony walks away and Java and Siva are standing nearby.

"Some honeymoon." Java said.

"What?" Siva asked.

"Mister and missus Zoot over there." Java replied.

"I don't know how can you joke about this Java. She's still our sister." Siva said.

"What's the matter with you? You going soft on me?" Java asked.

"I agreed to use her fantasies to get what we want." Siva replied. "I just didn't think she'd take it this far."

"Relax. Look at the fear she's generating. It's going to be a breeze taking over the city." Java said. "Everything's working out better than I dreamed it would. Besides, I'm kind of jealous of her."

"Jealous of Ebony?" Siva asked.

"Why not? She's got her fantasy guy and since he's not real, he can't dump her." Java replied.

Java laughs.

"Oh, it's a marriage made in heaven." Java said.

Java smiles.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene is in her room crying and May is standing outside.

May walks away and she doesn't know Mega is hiding behind a pillar.

"Tragic affair." Mega said.

"Excuse me." May said.

"This business with Pridem very tragic." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

May walks away from Mega.

"Especially for you." He said.

May stops and turns around.

"Get out of here." She said.

Mega walks around May and stands in front of her.

"Actually I was just leaving." He said. "Why don't you come back with me to the hotel? We'll talk some more."

"We've got nothing to talk about." She said.

"Oh, I don't know. We got a lot in common May, you're pretty cool, you got a lot of guts." He said. "I like that."

"Are you going to cut to the chase?" She asked.

"I know you lied to Wizard telling him the Mallrats wouldn't play ball." He replied. "Practically begging him to delete Salene."

"Wait a minute." She said.

"It didn't work out that way, did it? It's what happens when emotions get in the way." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Like I said, to talk. Don't worry, your secret's safe, I'm the only one who knows." He said. "I think."

Mega walks away from May.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Ebony is standing by a river and Siva walks over to her.

"You are not alone my bride." Zoot's voice said.

"Ebony, can I talk with you?" Siva asked.

"What's the problem?" Ebony asked.

"No problem." Siva replied. "I just wanted to know, are you okay? You know, are you happy?"

"A strange kind of question to ask a new bride." Ebony replied.

"That's right." Zoot's voice said.

"Well yeah but that's because it's all been so sudden. I'm concerned for you, that's all." Siva said.

"No need to be, I'm following my destiny." Ebony said.

"Tell her where it's at." Zoot's voice said.

"With Zoot?" Siva asked.

"One day when you're all alone, wondering what to do with your life. Then suddenly you get swept off your feet and put on the right path." Ebony replied.

"What about Jay? Didn't you once have those kind of feelings for him?" Siva asked.

"How can you compare a mere mortal with a god?" Ebony asked.

"The only god." Zoot's voice said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Siva said.

"No need to be, as long as you don't become blind to Zoot's message, as I once was." Ebony said. "We have to give up worldly things, Siva. We have to let Zoot into our hearts. Nothing else matters."

* * *

** Back inside the Mall, May walks into Salene's room.

"Salene, can I ask you something?" May asked.

"What is it?" Salene asked.

"Those guys that kidnapped you. Did they say anything? About anything?" May asked.

"Like what?" Salene asked.

"Oh, you know like where they were going to set-up base or where they were heading or how the negotiations were going?" May asked. "That kind of thing."

"They kept me pretty much in the dark." Salene replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just... I want to find that guy, the one called Stats." May replied. "I really hate him for what he did to you and I just thought that you might have some clues."

"May, there's no point in going after him. Getting revenge on him won't bring Pride back." Salene said. "Besides I don't think Pride would want you to put yourself in danger."

May nods.

"I guess not." May said. "Well, thanks."

May leaves the room.

* * *

A short time later, Salene finds Amber sitting in the Cafe.

"Hey, you alright?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I've come to a decision." Salene replied.

"What about?" Amber asked.

Salene sits down at the table by Amber and shows her something in her hand.

"This was Pride's." Salene said.

"Yeah, I know. It's his amulet." Amber said. "Every Eco Tribe member is given one when they join."

"I was going to keep it to remember him by." Salene said.

"That's a good idea." Amber said.

"Pride never felt at home in the Mall so it feels wrong to keep this here." Salene said. "It should go back to the Eco Tribe. I want to give him back Amber, I want to give him back to the Eco's but I want you to come with me cos I don't think I can do it on my own."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. May enters the control room.

"Alright, I'm here." May said. "What's this all about?"

Mega looks over at some Techno's in the background.

"Guys, would you give us a minute?" Mega asked.

The Techno's leave the room.

"You might want to keep your voice down." Mega said.

"You can't prove anything. Tell the Mallrats whatever you want, it's your word against mine." May said.

"You're forgetting Stats." He said.

"No, he got away. Didn't he?" She asked.

"That's true, he did. But not before we had a little chat." He replied.

Mega presses a key on a keyboard and Stats video confession is played on the security monitor's.

May watches and Mega looks at May.

"What did you do to Stats?" She asked. "He's been deleted, hasn't he?"

"There's no need to be scared, May. Don't you get it? I'm going to cut you in." He replied. "There's going to be a lot of changes in the city and when the time is right, we're taking over."

"Who exactly is we?" She asked.

"All in good time." He replied. "You work with me, keep me up-to-date with developments."

"Ratting on the Mallrats, you mean?" She asked.

"What have they ever done for you? Admit it, you don't owe them a thing." He replied.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself." She said.

"I'm sure of you, May. I've watched you trying to fit in with those virt's, trying to play it their way." He said. "They're over there right now holding a wake for their friend. Do you think they care where you are? What you're doing? You'll never be a part of their little gang. But this way in a few weeks time, you'll have them eating out of your hand, begging for mercy. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"When do I start?" She asked.

Mega smirks.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	27. Chapter 33

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 10 to 14.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Ebony never used Paradise so why is she seeing Zoot? visit Tribal Digest under Goofs.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. The Mallrats are by the security grille.

"We're going to need extra security." Amber said.

"Jay's on it, he's posting troops around the place." Salene said.

"Even so, how are you guys going to go out?" Trudy asked.

"Through the sewers, they haven't found that exit yet." Amber replied. "Look, we've got to go it's a really long journey."

"Oh, take care of yourselves." Trudy said.

Trudy and Amber hug.

"You too." Amber said.

Trudy and Salene hug.

"Be careful." Mark said.

"We will." Salene said.

Amber and Salene walk away.

* * *

A few moments later, Amber and Salene climb out of the sewer grille.

Four guys approach with Jay behind them.

Jay appears and Amber and Salene breath a sigh of relief.

"It sounds like there's even more of them." Salene said.

"Head east, that's your best bet." Jay said. "Are you sure you don't want any of these guys to come with you?"

"No, the trouble's in the city. Not where we're headed." Amber replied.

"Take care." Jay said.

"You too." Amber said.

Jay and his militia walk away from Amber and Salene.

"He's crazy about you. You do know that, right?" Salene asked.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Amber replied.

Amber and Salene leave.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Trudy is in the Cafe trying to feed Brady.

Gel is sitting on a sofa behind Trudy and is reading a magazine.

"Hey, come on sweetie. Try and eat something." Trudy said.

Brady turns her head and Trudy puts a spoon back into a bowl.

"Look, it's okay. Those nasty people outside are going to be gone really soon." Trudy said.

Trudy kisses Brady on the head.

"Where did you get that idea?" Gel asked. "A couple of them I saw, had a tent and a big flask of coffee."

Trudy turns around and looks at Gel.

"Thanks, Gel." Trudy said.

"Zoot. You knew him pretty well, didn't you?" Gel asked.

"Yes." Trudy replied.

"Pretty good friend of your's. Wasn't he?" Gel asked.

"Meaning?" Trudy asked.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, I just like to keep up with the gossip." Gel replied. "Wait a minute, I know who'd you go for. It's so obvious."

"Go for?" Trudy asked, angrily.

"Jay. I'm right, aren't I?" Gel asked. "I've got a knack for this sort of thing."

Trudy stands up with Brady in her arms.

"I'm going to take Brady back to our room now. She needs a rest." Trudy said.

"But, you just got her up." Gel said.

"And for the record, Gel. I don't go for anyone." Trudy said. "We're all just friends. Okay?"

Trudy leaves the room as Brady giggles.

Gel wishes she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city's streets. Slade is spying on the Techno's.

A Techno is lying on the ground and Jay appears.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"He was scouting the area, he ran into someone or something." a Techno replied.

"What is it? What did you see?" Jay asked.

"Zoot but Zoot's dead, right?" the Techno on the ground said.

"Right. Let's get him back to the Mall." Jay said.

Jay and the Techno's help their injured comrade to his feet and they leave.

Slade is still hiding behind some metal barrel's.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack, May and Mark are in the Cafe.

Jack and Mark are sitting at a table and May is behind the counter fixing herself a drink.

"You see, it's all done with mirrors and laser beams of course." Jack said. "The crucial thing is, you need three projector's pointing from, you know different angles so that when the laser beams interact, you get a 3D image."

"What are you talking about Jack?" May asked.

May walks over to them holding a blue cap in her right hand.

"Holograms." Mark replied.

"Look, I'm just trying to work out a way that Zoot can appear all over the city, spook everyone and then vanish." Jack said.

May puts the blue cap down on the table and rests her left hand on the back of Mark's chair.

"I wish you'd vanish Jack." May said. "Mark, do you believe in any of this?"

"Well, it does make some sense May." Mark replied.

Jay enters with some Techno's.

"Thanks for your help Jay. I'm going to get some rest." a Techno said.

Two Techno's walk away from Jay and Jay enters the Cafe.

"Did someone get hurt?" Mark asked.

"Not exactly, claims he saw Zoot, he's pretty shaken up." Jay replied. "He says the thing, whatever it was, appeared in some sort of halo and then vanished."

"Hey, that's what I was saying." Jack said.

"Now wait a minute, there's obviously just some kind of mass hysteria going on here. Everybody's scared and going a little crazy, that's all." May said.

"He saw something." Jay said.

"Maybe but I for one don't believe in ghosts or zombies or gods for that matter." May said. "And no-one in the world, no-one is ever going to convince me that this thing out there is a hologram."

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"They're on to you, I mean us." She said. "Jack knows all about it so you better come up with a new plan."

"Slow down." He said.

"He knows, he knows about the holograms. He's figured it all out." She said.

"And what did you say to all this?" He asked.

"I told him he was nuts, what else?" She replied.

"Then he has no proof." He said.

"How long until he gets some?" She asked.

"Leave Jack to me, I'll take care of it." He replied.

May looks at Mega.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. Mega is with Java in a room where Paradise headset's are being kept.

"Can I have one of those?" She asked.

"Planning a little trip to Paradise?" He asked.

Mega gives Java a Paradise headset.

"Perhaps a little love nest of your own." He said.

"It's Ebony's love life that needs a boost, not mine." She said.

"Be careful Java. Having her marry Zoot wasn't part of the plan." He said.

"Oh, why? Is there some law against marrying the dead?" She asked.

"We don't want to tip her over the edge until we're ready." He replied.

"I told you, I can handle Ebony." She said.

"One more thing, this kid Jack. I know he doesn't look like much of a threat but he may be trouble. I want to scare him off, I need your help." He said.

Java smiles at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay and Jack are in an old factory in Sector 8 looking for proof of hologram projector's.

"What do we now, Jack?" Jay asked.

"Um, I think, we just keep looking. The projector's are pretty big so it should be obvious." Jack replied.

"Do we split up?" Jay asked.

Before Jack can reply to Jay's question. They are ambushed by Zootist's.

"Look out." Jay said.

Jay and Jack fight the Zootist's.

Some Zootist's chase after Jay but Jack is separated from him by two Zootist's.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. May is with Java and Mega in the control room.

They are watching the Zootist's on the security monitor's.

"There." Mega said.

"They're getting away." May said.

"Of course they are." Mega said.

Mega sits down in front of an iMac computer and Java joins him.

"I get it, you only wanted Jack." May said.

"You catch on quickly May." Java said.

"What happens now? I mean, with Jack?" May asked. "Not that I care but you're not going to waste him, are you? Frighten him off you said."

"You'll see." Mega replied.

"Well, actually I better get back before I'm missed." May said.

May leaves the room.

"You sure you can trust her?" Java asked.

Mega nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the old factory in Sector 8.

Jack is walking around the building.

"Jay, are you there?" He asked.

Jack walks down some steps and he is grabbed by Darryl dressed as Zoot.

"Hello, Jack. Is this real enough for you?" Darryl said.

Darryl has his hand around Jack's throat.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo. Ebony is with two Zootist guards after Slade escaped.

"He was my prisoner and you let him escape." Ebony said. "What do you think Zoot would have done?"

The two guards don't say anything.

"Are you too scared to tell me?" Ebony asked.

"Why don't you just let them go?" Siva asked.

"Now there's an interesting concept, mercy." Ebony said. "Get me two pieces of straw, Javie."

"What?" Java asked.

"You heard me, straw!" Ebony said.

Java walks away.

"Now let's keep this simple, shall we? The long straw, you're free to go. The short, well..." Ebony said.

Ebony snaps her fingers and a guard jumps in his skin.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Amber and Salene enter the Eco Tribe camp.

"Hey." Salene said.

Two Eco Tribe member's hug Amber and Salene.

"Amber, it's good to see you." an Eco Tribe member said.

"Yeah." Amber said.

"Hawk!" the Eco Tribe member said.

Hawk looks up from a crop of plants, he stands up and grabs his wooden staff.

"Amber, welcome." Hawk said. "Both of you."

"The news is bad, Hawk. Pride's dead." Amber said.

* * *

Back at the old city zoo. Java rejoins Ebony and Siva.

Java offers two pieces of straw to the Zootist guards.

A guard takes a straw piece from Java.

"Well?" Ebony asked.

"It's the long one." Java replied.

The guard breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, there you go. Scram, you're free." Ebony said.

The two guards quickly run off.

The female Zootist's behind the three sister's walk away.

"Was that necessary?" Siva asked.

Ebony turns to Siva and walks behind her.

"The thing about chaos Siv, is to keep it unpredictable." Ebony replied.

Ebony walks away from Java and Siva.

Java and Siva look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the zoo. Kip the keeper finds Slade hiding behind a tree.

Kip puts down a wheelbarrow.

"There weren't many people here before. Just me and the animals." Kip said.

"You're the keeper?" Slade asked. "The one who's looked after all this?"

Kip nods and Slade comes out from his hiding place.

"How have you fed them? The animals, the meat eater's?" Slade asked.

"Things die out there, you learn where to look." Kip replied. "You're the prisoner, the one who escaped. Why did you come back? You like the animals?"

"I think the last place they'll look was here." Slade replied. "Besides I wanted to see just what's going on. Who is Zoot?"

"He's bad. Like from people's nightmares, bad." Kip replied.

"Kip, you tell anyone I was here." Slade said, putting his hand on Kip's shoulder.

"It's better not to tell anyone anything." Kip said.

Slade nods and walks away.

Kip picks up his wheelbarrow and continues on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city. Jay is back in the old factory building in Sector 8.

He finds yellow tape on the floor for the holographic projector's.

He hears something, goes off to the source and finds Jack.

"Jack, Jack, it's me Jay. What happened?" Jay asked.

"He put his hand around my throat, okay. I felt it, okay. It was Zoot, he's alive." Jack replied.

Jay stares at Jack in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside at the Eco Tribe camp.

Hawk leaves a small crowd of Eco Tribe member's and walks over to Amber and Salene,

"What is it Hawk? What's the matter?" Amber asked.

"Why have you come back Amber? You want more of us to risk our lives?" Hawk asked.

"No, Hawk. We came back for this." Salene replied.

Salene shows Pride's talisman to Hawk.

"It's Pride's talisman. I know it's your custom that they're returned when a member dies and stored in a safe place." Salene said.

"We'll be glad to recieve it from you." Hawk said.

Hawk turns away from Salene.

"No, Hawk. Wait." Salene said. "I do have a favour to ask you."

Hawk looks at Salene.

"The ceremony you hold to set the spirits of the departed free." Salene said. "Will you do that for him?"

"Of course, he was our brother." Hawk replied.

Hawk goes back to the other Eco Tribe member's.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Everyone is gathered in the Cafe.

"There were tape marks. It could have been for a holographic projector." Jay said.

"Sometimes spirits leave markings as signs." Gel said.

"You don't understand. Okay, none of you do. He grabbed me by the throat, he half-strangled me. Do you think any ghost or hologram could do that?" Jack asked, angrily. "I know what I saw, okay. It was Zoot."

"Stop it, okay. Stop it all of you." Trudy shouted.

May is surprised by Trudy's sudden outburst.

"I'm telling you, okay. It was him." Jack said.

"No, Jack. I do not know what happened to you or what you saw but it was not Zoot." Trudy said. "He is gone, he is history, okay. And that is the end of it."

* * *

Back at the Eco Tribe camp in the countryside. A small ceremony is being held.

"May our brother's talisman now be returned so we can hold his memory with us always." Hawk said.

Salene gives Pride's talisman to Hawk.

"Brother, friend. We are glad to have walked a little way with you." Hawk said. "Now you're part again of the earth and the water, fire and the air. Be at peace, be free."

An Eco Tribe member gives a white dove to Salene.

"Go my darling, be free." Salene said.

Salene throws the dove into the air and the bird flys away.

Amber and Hawk look at each other before Hawk walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Java and Siva are in a classroom as a male slave leaves tea for them.

"Mmm. I might have him for supper." Java said, suggestively.

Java notices Siva isn't looking happy.

"What's the matter with you?" Java asked.

"I'm bored." Siva replied.

"Then find something to entertain you. There's lots of it around." Java said. "You know, your trouble is you don't know how to enjoy yourself."

"What are we doing, Java? Ebony's half crazy and we're handing her all the keys to power. I don't understand where we're going with this." Siva said.

"I told you, I've got her under control. Just wait." Java said.

"No. Why should I wait? You know something you're not telling me and I want to know right now." Siva said.

Two Zootist guards bring in Jay's scouts.

"We found them outside with this." a Zootist said, as he gives a camcorder to Java.

Ebony enters the room.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

Java gives the camcorder to Ebony and she watches the footage.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" Ebony asked. "I spy with my little eye. Two little peeping spies. Who sent you?"

Jay's scouts don't answer Ebony's question.

"Here we go again." Ebony said. "Still got that straw?"

Ebony and Java look at each other.

"No, I've got a better idea. Take them to the zoo." Ebony said.

The Zootist's drag away Jay's scouts and Ebony watches the footage on the camcorder.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty, Ruby is cleaning the bar and Slade walks in.

"Trouble?" She asked.

"If I ever tell you I like cities, remind me that I'm lying." He replied.

Slade sits down at a table.

"Don't care for them much myself." She said. "You want a drink?"

Slade takes his red leather jacket off.

"Sure, why not." He replied.

Ruby walks over to Slade with two glasses and a bottle, she sits down and pours the drink out.

Slade look at Ruby.

"You know what I'm thinking. This is a little town. You're not a little town girl. How'd you end up here, Ruby?" He asked.

"I wanted some peace and that's what this place is. Mostly peaceful." She replied. "Besides, every now and then. Something interesting drifts into town."

Ruby and Slade smile at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Eco Tribe camp out in the countryside.

Amber finds Hawk sitting on a wooden bench and she sits down near him.

"I have to know, Hawk. Why all the hostility?" She asked.

"You know what they've come to think of you as?" He asked. "Storm crow. Every time you come back to us, you bring ill fortune."

"You blame me for how the rest of the world is?" She asked.

"You lead us into that world, Amber." He replied. "The Chosen, then the Techno's. We wanted no part of it. You lead Pride and now he's dead."

"Is that how the others feel?" She asked.

"The Tribe is thinking of moving camp. Somewhere where the rest of the world can't find them." He replied. "Why did you leave us, Amber? We believed in you. I believed in you."

"I didn't know you felt that way." She said.

"Now, you know." He said. "Stay, Amber. You belong here with us."

"No, I belong in the city. Trying to keep the dream alive." She said. "I'm sorry Hawk."

Amber gets up, walks away from Hawk and Hawk stands up.

"It isn't the dream you're interested in." He said.

Amber stops, she turns around and Hawk approaches her.

"It's the man." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The Techno, Jay. I saw the way you looked at him when he came here. You're going back for him." He replied.

Amber is offended by Hawk's suggestion at her interest in Jay.

"Can't even deny it, can you?" He asked. "You leave us this time, Amber. You will not be welcome amongst us again, even if you can find us."

Amber unties the Eco Tribe talisman from around her neck and gives it to Hawk.

"I'm sorry but I have to go back." She said.

Amber walks away from Hawk and he throws the talisman on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"Does Jack think he saw Zoot?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so." She replied.

"Was he frightened?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"And the others?" He asked.

"Scared, frightened, confused." She replied.

"Then it's working." He said.

"You don't know what it's like being in there, among them, pretending." She said.

"It's just a little longer, that's all. Everything's going to be alright May, you'll see. You're on the winning team." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo. Jay's scouts are inside an animal cage and Ebony is standing outside.

"Ever seen one of those old movies? About how the Romans threw the Christians to the lion's?" Ebony asked. "This kind of works like that."

A lion roars.

"Sound hungry, don't they?" Ebony asked.

Kip runs over.

"You mustn't do that." Kip said.

"Oh but I want to." Ebony said.

Siva tries to intervene but Java holds her back.

"No, they're spies." Java said. "She's right, we need to scare them."

"So now you know the situation here fella's. I'm going to ask you that question one last time." Ebony said. "Who sent you?"

Jay's scouts look at each other.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Trudy is sleeping in bed and she wakes up from a nightmare.

She checks on Brady and sees her daughter is still sleeping.

Trudy goes to the Cafe for some water and she is crying on the sofa.

Mark enters and sits down next to Trudy.

"What's wrong, Trudy?" He asked.

"I just had a bad dream." She replied. "I told you I'm such a wimp."

"Come here." He said.

Mark puts his arm around Trudy and she leans on his shoulder.

"Zoot had Brady, he was taking her away and there was nothing that I could do." She said.

"It's alright. No-one is going to take Brady away." He said.

"Do you promise me?" She asked.

"I promise." He replied. "Here."

Mark takes a tissue out of his pocket and wipes Trudy's tears away.

"I think you've cried more than your fair share of tears in your life." He said.

Trudy stops crying, she looks at Mark and they stare into each other's eyes.

They lean in towards each other and gently kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied.

Trudy and Mark kiss passionately.

* * *

It's morning the next day, inside the Mall.

Trudy wakes up in her bed, she sees Mark lying next to her and she smiles.

She leans over him, kisses him on the lips and Mark wakes up.

"Hey, you." Mark said, as he puts his arm around her.

"Hey. Wait, Brady's going to be up soon. I have to get up." Trudy replied. "Besides, what if one of the other's saw us here?"

"Would it matter?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's just with all this stuff that's going on at the moment. Maybe it'd be best to keep it a secret." She replied. "Just for a while."

"I'll try but it's not going to be easy." He said.

Trudy laughs and they kiss again.

"How can I be so unhappy one minute and then so happy the next?" She asked.

"Any regrets?" He asked.

"No." She replied. "Do you?"

"Oh, no." He replied.

Trudy smiles before she kisses Mark again.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Amber and Salene have left the Eco Tribe camp.

Salene is trying to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together.

Salene gives up trying to start the fire.

"This is useless. I can't do it." Salene said.

"Doesn't matter, let me." Amber said.

"No, you don't understand. Pride, he would've been so ashamed." Salene said. "I'm never going to see him Amber ever again How am I going to make it through? I can't, I can't, not on my own."

"You're not on your own, you've got me, your friends, everyone who loves you." Amber said. "And besides you're stronger than you think. You'll get through this, you will."

"Sorry, this is so stupid." Salene said. "Where was I?"

Salene picks up the two sticks again and starts rubbing them together.

"Hey, is that a good idea?" Amber asked.

"I don't know but I'm not letting stupid sticks..." Salene said. "Hey, look. I did it, I did it. I made fire."

* * *

Back inside the Mall, May is sitting in the Cafe and Gel walks in.

"Are you crying?" Gel asked.

"No, of course not." May replied, wiping her tears. "Why would I be crying?"

May stands up and starts clearing the table.

"Salene will be back soon, won't she? Then I suppose you'll both be at it with the tears." Gel said. "Personally I don't do that stuff, it gives you crows feet around here."

May takes a coffee pot and a cup and saucer with orange slices on, over to the counter.

Jack enters the room and Gel walks over to him.

"I've decided I know what it was you saw Jack." Gel said.

Jack goes over the counter and Gel follows him.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"An illumination from the astral plane, sometimes it takes your worst fear and..." Gel said.

"Gel, can you just get lost?" Jack asked, interrupting Gel.

"I was just trying to help." Gel said, starting to cry.

Gel walks away and May puts down the coffee pot by Jack and Jack picks up an orange.

"Now, I've upset her." Jack said.

"Who cares!" May said, angrily.

May walks away from Jack and she leaves the Cafe.

"Oh Jack, go back to bed. Go directly to bed, don't pass go. Don't speak to anyone especially female." Jack said.

Jack leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo. Jay's scouts are still locked up in a cage and Kip the zoo keeper throws a bottle of water over the fence.

"Here." Kip said.

One of Jay's scouts catches the bottle of water, he drinks some and passes it to the other scout.

"Hey, not so fast. There's food after." Kip said.

Ebony appears behind Kip with a female Zootist.

"So, it's feeding time in the ape pen." Ebony said.

Kip turns around and looks at Ebony.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, boy?" Ebony asked.

"I feed everything around here." Kip replied. "It's my job."

Kip takes a banana out of his bag and offers it to Ebony.

"You want one?" Kip asked.

"Yeah, why not." Ebony replied.

Ebony takes the banana from Kip and peels it.

Siva appears with a Zootist behind Ebony and she turns around.

"Hey sis, you want a banana?" Ebony asked.

Kip takes another banana out of his bag.

"Everyone's eating them around here." Ebony said.

"It's alright, Kip." Siva said.

Kip puts the banana back into his bag.

"What are you going to do with them?" Siva asked.

"Well, they've confessed their spies for the Mallrats." Ebony replied.

Kip throws some bananas over the fence for Jay's scouts.

"Who knows, maybe Zoot has an idea. In the meantime, let them eat bananas." Ebony said, smiling. "Let's go."

Ebony walks past Siva eating a bit of banana.

"Where?" Siva asked.

"Make the streets unsafe. Do Zoot's will." Ebony replied.

Ebony walks away from Siva.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Trudy and Mark are kissing by the main stairs.

"I'm finding this very hard to keep a secret." He said.

"Well, maybe we should tell them." She said. "What do you think?"

"I think I need to do this." He replied.

Trudy and Mark continue kissing.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Amber and Salene are heading back to the city.

"It's so unreal." Salene said.

"What is?" Amber asked.

"It's so peaceful here and we're going back to all that madness." Salene replied. "I mean Zoot, Ebony, all of it. Why?"

"I guess because if you want a dream badly enough. You have to fight for it." Amber replied.

"But, it just keeps going on and on. I mean, are we ever really going to make a difference?" Salene asked.

"I don't know. I just know I have to try." Amber replied. "But, look. Sal if you want to go back to the Eco's?"

"No, I was just talking." Salene replied. "Come on, let's go home."

Salene picks up her bag and walks past Amber.

Amber looks at Salene before following her friend.

* * *

Back in the city, at the old factory in Sector 8.

Mega notices a piece of yellow tape on the ground and removes it.

"Sloppy." He said.

Java appears and makes Mega jump slightly.

"Scared you." She said.

"You're late." He said.

"A girl's privilege." She said.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Java?" He asked.

"We had a little visit. Two of Jay's scouts checking out the school." She replied. "Ebony's got them locked up in the lion's enclosure."

"She's not got... If the city hear about that, they're going to turn against her." He said.

"Don't worry." She said.

"I do. She's too unpredicatable." He said.

"Leave Ebony to me. I just want you to get those Mallrats off our back." She said.

"The only threat left was Jack and we've taken care of him. You know that." He said.

"Then, why are they still looking? Jay's scouts prove it." She said. "They find out about the little game we're playing before the big day and this thing's over, for you and me."

"They won't." He said. "Those scouts, I have a suggestion. Send them back to Mall. Only scare them up a bit first."

"I'd say they're pretty scared already." She said.

"No, I mean really scare them." He said.

* * *

Later on, at the Lincoln High School. Ebony and Siva walk into a classrom and find Java sitting there.

"You should have come with us, Javie." Ebony said.

Ebony and Siva sit down opposite Java.

Seeing their faces. I mean, so so scared of little us." Ebony said.

"Are the spies still alive?" Java asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ebony asked.

"Zoot appeared to me again." Java replied.

"He came to you?" Ebony asked.

Siva looks at Java and then at Ebony.

"Jay and his friends are irritating him, Ebony." Java replied.

"Makes two of us." Ebony said.

"He wants you to send the spies back to them with a message." Java said.

"Alright." Ebony said.

"No, I'm to do it." Java said.

Siva looks at Java.

"He said you should stay here, prepare yourself. Siv, can wait with you." Java said. "Something big's about to happen sis. He'll come to you soon, tell you, only you."

"I'll wait for him." Ebony said. "What's the message we send back with the spies?"

"He said it's time to have it out with the Mallrats." Java replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Amber and Salene are walking.

"We've travelled a long way even since those days. But you know whatever the future holds, we'll get through it." Amber said.

"Together." Salene said.

Amber and Salene join arms.

"Always together." Amber said.

Amber and Salene approach a river.

"Fancy a swim?" Amber asked.

"Why not." Salene replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall.

Jack finds Jay in the Cafe and puts down two photo's of Darryl on the table.

"It's a real person but the question is. Is it Zoot?" Jack asked.

Jack points at a close-up photo of Darryl dressed as Zoot.

"This one is a detailed blow-up of his hand. I had to fool around a bit but you tell me what that is." Jack said.

"A tattoo." Jay replied. "What does it say? Darryl."

"That's exactly what it is. But, tell me why would Zoot have a stupid name like that tattooed on his hand." Jack said.

"What are you saying?" Jay asked.

"I'm not certain yet. But, Jay can you take me to those marks you found in the building?" Jack asked.

"You sure you want to go there?" Jay asked.

"Only if I didn't have to, I wouldn't." Jack replied.

"Okay, Jack. Then let's go." Jay said.

Jack and Jay leave the Cafe.

* * *

Back in the countryside. Amber and Salene are near a river lying on blankets.

"Amber." Salene said.

"Yeah." Amber said.

"Nevermind." Salene said.

Amber turns onto her side and faces Salene.

"You know it's okay to forget Sal, just for a moment." Amber said.

"Funny, I wasn't even thnking about him." Salene said.

Amber lies on her back.

"Have you thought any more about Jay?" Salene asked.

"I knew that was coming." Amber replied. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Amber lifts her head up and turns on her side.

"Actually, that's not true. Yeah, I've thought about him a lot." Amber said.

"Jay is a good man." Salene said.

"I know." Amber said. "Some of the things I said to him. Why do I get on such a high horse?"

"At least you know how to climb back down." Salene replied.

"That's just it, I don't." Amber said.

"Do you want to be with him?" Salene asked.

Amber is silent and Salene looks at her.

"Well?" Salene asked.

"Yes. I've been trying to pretend but yes, I do." Amber replied.

"So, tell him." Salene said.

"How?" Amber asked.

"Just tell him." Salene replied. "I mean, with all the things you've said to him. He can't possibly know and now you got a chance, a new start. So, just tell him."

Amber puts her head down and covers her head with her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo.

Jay's scouts wake up and see the Zoot hologram projected onto the top of a cage.

Java is nearby watching their reaction to Zoot's sudden appearance and she laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old factory in Sector 8.

Jack and Jay are searching for clues.

"There was some tape here that suggested this was one of three hologram sites." Jay said.

Jay notices that the yellow tape is missing.

"It seems to have gone." Jay said. "What do you think?"

"Ah, yeah. They're definitely holograms." Jack replied.

"Yeah, but who?" Jay asked. "Who's using them?"

"Wait, hang on, okay. I'm just going to go check something else out." Jack replied.

Jack leaves and Jay follows.

"Jay." Jack said. "Take a look."

Jack picks up a braid of hair off the floor.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"Look, it's hair. That has to be Zoot's. It's got the beads and everything." Jack replied. "See, I told you he was real."

"I don't understand. I thought you just said he was a hologram." Jay said.

"Okay, I think he's actually both. I think someone is playing Zoot's double very, very convincingly. I suspect this is a fake. I mean, it certainly feels synthetic." Jack said.

"So?" Jay asked.

"So, this is how they've been doing it Jay. This is how they fooled the entire city including me." Jack said. "Okay, look they've been doing it two ways. They've had a hologram and a double playing the man himself."

Jack waves the braid of hair in front of Jay's face.

" And, here is the evidence." Jack said.

"Let's get this back to Mega before it gets dark." Jay said. "You coming?"

"Try and stop me." Jack replied.

Jack and Jay leave the old factory building.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is sitting at a table and is peeling an orange with a knife.

Ruby brings over a bottle and two glasses to Slade's table.

"Let's just forget about everyone else and get to know each other a little better." She said.

Ruby pours the drink out into the glasses.

"Is, that an offer, Ruby?" He asked.

"Yeah, Slade. I guess that's what it is." She replied.

He wants to add Ruby to his list of recent conquests.

He picks up the glass and smiles before taking a sip.

* * *

Back at the hotel, inside the control room.

Jack is showing Mega the photo of Darryl.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"These photo's and this sample. They're undeniable." Mega replied. "I agree with everything you say, Jack."

"You think Ram's behind it?" Jay asked.

"Has to be." Mega said, lying.

"We show the city. We run the evidence on Citynet tonight." Jay said.

"They've been tricked by images before Jay. Think about it." Mega said. "We need something else. Something even more substantial."

"Like what?" Jay asked.

"Like, Ram. Alive and in our hands." Mega replied. "I'm going to focus all my efforts on finding him. I suggest the Mallrats concentrate on Ebony and her sisters."

"Come on, Jack." Jay said.

"Wait a minute. That's it." Jack said.

"Mega's right. These are just images." Jay said.

"But, they're real." Jack said.

"What's real and what isn't?" Jay asked. "No-one knows anymore. We need something else."

Jay leaves his chair and walks away.

"Well done, Jack." Mega said.

Jack follows Jay as they both leave the room.

Mega taps his communicator headset.

"Let him in." Mega said.

A Techno opens a side door and Darryl appears dressed as Zoot holding a contacts lense case.

"Man, try wearing these all day." Darryl said. "Come on, Mega. It was an opportunity."

"A photo opportunity as it turned out." Mega said.

Mega picks up the braid of hair.

"This look familiar?" Mega asked. "It was found at the factory. The place where you encountered our young Einstein."

"It must have dropped in the scuffle." Darryl replied.

"Yes, it certainly looks that way. Doesn't it, Darryl?" Mega said. "Yet another mistake. I do not have time for fools. From now on, you do only what I say. Do you understand?"

Darryl doesn't reply to Mega's question.

"I said. Do you understand?" Mega shouted.

"Sure, you're the boss. Right?" Darryl replied.

"Right. Get rid of that tattoo." Mega said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Darryl asked.

"Burn it off, I don't care." Mega replied. "If you can't find a way, I will."

Darryl nods and leave the room by the side door.

Mega sighs.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty. There are two empty wine bottles on table.

"Ah, well. It looks like the night is over." Ruby said.

Ruby finishes her glass.

"Although, it doesn't have to be." Ruby said.

"You want some more of this?" Slade asked.

"No, I better not. Just in case, I do something I don't want to." Ruby replied. "I'm going to bed."

Ruby stands up from her chair and so does Slade.

"You want some company?" He asked, suggestively.

"Well, yeah. Now that you mention it." She replied.

Slade leans in close and kisses Ruby on the lips.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Trudy is in the Cafe and Jay's scouts are sitting on the sofa.

Jack and Jay walk into the room.

"We're okay." Jay said.

Trudy shakes her head.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

Jay then sees his scouts are on the sofa.

"Ebony, caught them Jay." Trudy replied.

"What did she do?" Jay asked.

"She wants a meeting tomorrow." Trudy replied.

"A meeting or a war." Jay said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Trudy is in her bed lying in Mark's arms.

"Isn't it funny how you can know someone for so long and not realise they're the one." She said.

"Yeah, it's strange." He said. "But, I'm happy that we're together."

"Really?" She asked.

"I really care about you and I want to be with you." He replied.

"I want to be with you too." She said.

Trudy and Mark kiss passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

Amber wakes up and sees Salene is sitting nearby.

"Salene." Amber said.

Amber stands up and walks over to Salene.

"He would have liked this place." Salene said. "We had the time, that's what matters, isn't it?"

Amber sits down next to Salene and puts her arm around Salene's shoulders.

"Yeah, of course it is." Amber replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is hitting a punching bag with a baseball bat.

Siva is standing near Ebony and Java walks into the room.

"We should get moving." Java said.

"We are just going there to tell them to back off. Right?" Siva asked.

"Sure. We're going to show them the power of Zoot." Java replied. "Right, Ebony?"

"And that's all it is? We're not planning on doing anything to them?" Siva asked.

"Why?" Ebony asked. "Would there be a problem if we did?"

"No. Just not sure it's necessary, that's all." Siva replied.

"Sisters please, we don't need to argue about this because Zoot will decide." Java said. "Right, Siva?"

"Yeah, sure." Siva replied.

"You happy about that, Ebony?" Java asked.

"Zoot will decide." Ebony replied.

Ebony hits the punching bag again with the baseball bat.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is sitting up in bed and Ruby is sat next to him.

"Listen, Ruby. About last night." He said. "I wouldn't want you getting any ideas."

"Like, what kind of ideas?" She asked.

"What I'm trying to say is. Last night was like one of those things that sorta happens." He replied. "It was a great thing don't get me wrong but I think it was kinda a one-off. You know what I mean?"

"I think so." She replied.

"I mean I wouldn't want to..." He said.

"Lead me up the garden path." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah, that's it." He said.

"It's fine by me. It's just ships that sail by in the night, as far as I'm concerned." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. Wouldn't have it any other way." She replied. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Ruby shows the flower in her hand to Slade and drops the flower.

Ruby walks away from Slade.

Slade picks up the flower and watches Ruby leave his room.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe.

"We take enough Tribe's to make them think twice about attacking us." Jay said. "The rest will guard the Mall."

Jay stands next to Jack.

"What are you going to say to them?" Trudy asked.

"We show them the photo of the tattoo." Jay replied. "Hopefully we can sow some doubt into the minds of their followers. It's not much but it's all we've got."

"What about the hologram's?" May asked. "Do we have any more proof of them yet?"

"Yeah, plenty. All I got to do is work out a pattern to the sightings." Jack replied.

"Okay, we done here?" Jay asked. "Time to go."

* * *

A short time later, May is by the security grille using a communicator to talk with Mega.

"And he said something about a pattern of sightings." She said.

"Okay. Whatever they know, I've got to have it. Find me everything you can." He said. "Out."

Mega walks out of the control room in the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Mall. Mark is with Trudy in her room.

"Be careful, okay. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." She said.

"Don't worry, I will be." He said.

Trudy kisses Mark and May walks towards the room.

Trudy and Mark separate when they hear May's footsteps.

May enters the room.

"Hey, Trudy. Have you seen..." May said.

May then sees that Trudy is not alone.

"Oh, Mark. There you are." May said. "Um, they want you out there."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Mark said. "Thanks May."

May walks away and Mark looks at Trudy before he leaves the room.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty. Ruby is cleaning the bar and Slade comes downstairs carrying a tray.

"That was delicious." He said.

"Glad you liked it." She said.

"Look, if i said anything earlier to offend you. I didn't mean to." He said.

"How would you have offended me?" She asked.

"Well, uh. I didn't mean to give the impression you just some kind of, I don't know, throw-away thing like that's all it meant to me." He replied.

"Why not? It's all it meant to me." She said.

"It was?" He asked.

"Love them and leave them. That's my motto." She replied. "Truth is, I never met a guy I didn't get bored with very quickly."

"You saying you're bored with me?" He asked.

"Well, I will be if you stand there with that tray in your hand for much longer." She replied.

Slade puts the tray down onto the bar.

* * *

Back in the city, Ebony and the Zootist's confront Jay and his militia.

"It looks like we're outnumbered." Mark said, to Jay.

"So, what a pleasure to see such a loving family back together again." Jay said.

"Cut the wise guy stuff and listen good." Java said. "You're finished here. You're history. Mess with us again and you're dead."

"That so?" Jay asked. "Says who?"

"Says Zoot." Ebony replied. "This is his city now and filth like you have no place in it."

"Strong words, Ebony." Jay said. "I take it you're talking about this guy?"

Mark puts the photo of Darryl onto the police car's bonnet.

The Zootist's crowd around and look at the large photo of Darryl.

"Is that the best you can do?" Java asked. "It's obviously a fake and a pretty pathetic one at that."

"The only one doing the faking is you." Jay replied. "They're taking you for a ride. They're behind the holograms and they're working it with Ram."

"Don't listen to him. He's a liar." Ebony shouted. "A dirty liar and a cheat."

"And this is the woman who lost the plot because she thinks I dumped her." Jay said. "Look at her, she's crazy."

"Finish them!" Ebony shouted.

Jay and his militia walk forward towards the Zootist's and they retreat.

"Do it!" Ebony shouted. "Turn and fight!"

Java picks up a blue transmitter gadget, presses a button and drops the gadget.

"Look, Zoot is with us." Java said, raising her arms.

Jay's militia turns around, looks up and sees Zoot's hologram standing there.

"Ignore it. It's a trick." Jay said.

The militia are confused.

"Attack, I said attack." Jay said.

The militia run away from the Zootist's.

"Come on." Mark said, to Jay.

Jay and Mark follow the militia.

Ebony crosses her arms over head at the holographic Zoot.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall.

Gel overloads a 4 way power strip and the lights go off.

"Great, now someone's messing with the power." Gel said.

Gel is oblivious to her own stupidity.

Jack is sitting in his room at his iMac computer.

"The power." Jack said.

Trudy rushes into Jack's room.

"Jack, what's happening?" Trudy asked.

"The power's gone off." Jack replied. "What does it look like?"

"But, supposing it's the whole city. The other Tribe's will think we did it." She replied.

"So?" He asked.

"So, how long do you think it will take for them to get over here?" She asked.

Gel enters the room looking sheepish.

"Jack." Gel said.

"Okay, you find somewhere safe to hide and I'll go check the alarms." He said.

"Okay, I'll get Brady." Trudy said.

"No, wait." Gel said.

"Gel, you heard what he said. Move." Trudy said.

"But no-one's coming. There is no power cut." Gel said.

"Well, what do you call this then?" Trudy asked.

"Er, an accident." Gel replied.

Jack and Trudy look at Gel.

* * *

Back at the Lincoln High School, Siva and Java walk into a classroom.

"The pigs, we should've strung them up." Siva said.

"Calm down." Java said. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. You think Ebony would have started things if Jay hadn't treated her the way he did." Siva said.

Ebony walks into the room.

"What do you mean seeing things?" Ebony asked.

"I mean, uh, you didn't need Jay on your case. What with Zoot appearing to you." Siva replied.

"They should have attacked when I gave the order. I want them punished for disobeying me." Ebony said.

"Have you thought that maybe it was Zoot's intention?" Java asked.

"Why?" Ebony asked. "Why would Zoot let his enemies escape?"

"My guess is, he wanted Jay and the Mallrats to see that. before he wastes them." Java replied.

"Then I hope it's soon." Ebony said. "I want to see Jay pay for what he's done."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall. Inside the Cafe. Jack is with Trudy.

Gel is standing near the counter and May is in the background.

"Sorry? You turn my room upside down and all you can is sorry." Trudy said.

May is looking guilty.

"I didn't mess your room up." Gel said.

"Don't lie." Trudy said.

"I'm not lying, it was like that when I got there." Gel said.

"Oh, so what are you saying? I did it? Or maybe it was Jack? Or May?" Trudy asked.

May turns around and is still looking guilty.

Jay and Mark enter the Cafe.

"Jay, what happened?" May asked.

"We had them on the run, literally." Jay replied. "Then they pulled the hologram trick on us again."

"What?" Trudy asked.

"We were that close to making Ebony into a laughing stock." Jay replied.

"What are we going to do now?" May asked.

"I don't know. But, if we can't prove to the city that the Zoot stuff is a scam. They're going to have more recruits then we can hope to resist." Jay replied.

"Wait a minute, hologram's use a lot of power. Right?" Jack asked. "Well, maybe they can cause power cuts too."

"What do power cuts have to do with this?" Jay asked.

"Well if they do, they leave a record in the power station log." Jack replied. "We get the power station log, we see if any of the cuts match with any of the sightings of Zoot and if they do we got proof."

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

Salene puts some flowers on Pride's grave.

"He made me feel so strong, you know." Salene said.

Amber and Salene look at each other.

"If it wasn't for him, I don't think I could have taken over while you were gone." Salene said. "I'm pleased you're back because I don't feel so strong anymore."

Amber remembers the kiss with Bray at the Observatory on Eagle Mountain.

Salene notices that Amber is quiet.

"Amber, what is it?" Salene asked.

"I don't feel so strong myself." Amber replied.

"I'm sorry, this was so thoughtless of me." Salene said. "Amber, life's too short. You got to grab it while you can. Bray's the past, Jay's your future."

Amber looks up at Salene.

* * *

Back in the city, inside the control room at the hotel.

"Even if the log does match up. What do we do with it?" Mega asked.

"We put up posters, we put it out on Citynet." Jay replied. "We keep plugging away till people start listening."

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good." Mega replied. "You got a list of times and sightings?"

Jack grabs a piece of paper and puts it in front of Mega.

"Excellent, let's stick it to them. It's about time we hit back." Mega said.

Mega taps away at the keyboard.

"Okay, here we go." Mega said.

The power log lists scrolls fast on the screen.

"Well, this is weird." Mega said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

A pre-recorded message showing Ram appears on the screen.

"How did he do that?" Jay asked.

"He got access from somewhere." Mega said, lying. "He's getting past all my firewalls. I don't believe it!"

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"It is driving me insane. Every moment I'm in there, I'm waiting to be caught out." She said. "Look, I know it's going to happen."

"May, relax. You're doing fine." He said.

"Look, you don't know what it's like. I have no friends, no-one I can talk to and the only person who ever cared about me is with someone else." She said. "How would you feel?"

"You're probably just tired, go get some sleep." He said.

"I can't sleep." She said. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't go on with this."

Mega spins May's chair around and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, you do have a friend. A friend who appreciates you." He said, massaging May's shoulders. "What you did for me today was outstanding. And when this is over, you're going to have many more friends."

May puts her hand on top of Mega's and Mega looks at it.

"When they'll find out what you've done for the city." He said, taking his hands away.

May spins around in her chair to face Mega.

"But for now, you have to be strong. Which I know you can do, can't you?" He asked. "Don't let your feelings run away with you, May. You have to destroy emotion or it'll ruin your life."

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"I'll teach you, it'll change your life, like it's changed mine." He said. "Get rid of your emotions and you'll be free."

May nods and she smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Amber and Salene see some Zoot posters pasted up.

"Hey, look. There's more." Amber said.

Amber tears a poster down.

"Ebony, sure has been busy." Salene said.

Salene walks over to Amber and puts her hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Amber, we don't have time for this. Amber, please come on." Salene said.

A police car siren is heard and Amber and Salene quickly hide.

Amber and Salene watch as Ebony, Siva, Java and the Zootist's drive past them.

* * *

It's night time, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby is in her room fixing her hair and Slade opens the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Room service is closed." She said.

"About earlier I didn't mean anything." He said.

"Fine, apology accepted." She said.

"Good, I'm glad we're cleared that one up" He said.

Slade walks into the room and Ruby looks up at him.

"Was there anything else?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you fancied a little, uh company." He replied.

Ruby looks at Slade and sighs at his suggestion.

"Now, let me get this straight." She said. "Did I leave a sign on my door saying desperate woman inside? Any man with a pulse, please enter."

"Don't be like that." He said. "Ah, come on Ruby. You're telling me, we didn't have a good time last night."

"Funny because you said last night was a one-off." She said.

"So, why not have another one?" He asked.

"Because a one-off means that. If you have a second one then it's not a one-off anymore." She replied.

"Why not just treat them separately?" He asked. "Look, how about we just call it a two-off? With a rolling renewal option?"

Ruby shakes her head at Slade.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy is in the Cafe with Mark.

"You go off to bed." She said.

Trudy and Mark kiss.

"Okay." She said.

Mark leaves the room.

Trudy walks over to a table and begins clearing some plates away.

Amber walks up behind Trudy and covers Trudy's eyes with her hands.

"Hey, I thought I said..." Trudy said.

Trudy turns around and sees Amber standing there.

"Amber." Trudy said.

"Who were you expecting?" Amber asked.

"Oh, no-one." Trudy replied.

Trudy and Amber hug.

"How are you?" Trudy asked. "Where's Salene?"

"Ah, she was exhausted. She went to bed." Amber replied. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine." Trudy replied. "Hey, let me get you something."

Amber sits down at a table and Trudy goes over to the counter.

"Am I glad to be back." Amber said.

Trudy sits down with a blue beaker of water in her hand.

"So, how was it?" Trudy asked.

"It was a hard trip especially for Salene. I'm worried how she's going to cope." Amber replied.

"And, how about you?" Trudy asked.

"Me? I'm good and I've got some news." Amber replied.

"Really cos I actually have some news for you too." Trudy said.

"Yeah, go on." Amber said.

"Oh, you go first." Trudy said.

"Okay. Well, it's kind of a long story but how do I put this? I've changed my mind about Jay." Amber said.

"How do you mean?" Trudy asked.

"Well, I'll let you know when he and I have had a chance to talk." Amber replied.

"Amber, that's fantastic." Trudy said.

"So, what's your news?" Amber asked.

"Oh, I have a boyfriend now." Trudy replied. "It's Mark."

"You deserve some happiness." Amber said.

Amber and Trudy hug.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	28. Chapter 34

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 14 to 18.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Included Paradise headset on Ebony's head goof, also included Slade's double bag goof. visit Tribal Digest under Goofs.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Out in the city.

Ellie finds a discarded bread roll, she quickly picks it up and looks around.

She walks off with her arms crossed hiding the food.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Trudy is tucking Brady into her bed for a nap.

Mark enters her room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said.

Mark and Trudy hug.

"What happened to you last night?" He said. "I fell asleep waiting for you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Amber's come back." She replied.

"Amber?" He asked.

"Yeah, so we stayed up talking till the early hours." She said.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Oh, you know. She's fine, a bit tired." She replied.

"Okay." He said. "So, did you tell her about us?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Ellie has found a safe place to eat.

Ellie looks out and sees Jack walking along in the distance.

She thinks she recognises him but she doesn't know where from.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Jack, Jay and Trudy are in the Cafe eating breakfast.

"We can't prove Jack's theory because Ram's destroyed the files." Jay said. "And, we can't stop the hologram's because the other Tribe's won't let us turn the power off. So that's it, we're in a corner."

"You know, can't we just chance it?" Jack asked.

"They made it pretty clear what they'd do if we did." Jay replied. "And, we can't fight a war on two fronts."

Amber enters the Cafe.

"Hey, everyone." Amber said.

"Amber, how are you?" Jack said, surprised to see Amber is back.

"Well, I'm all in one piece," Amber replied.

"It's good to see you." Jay said.

Trudy gets up off her chair.

"Amber, have a seat. Let me get you something." Trudy said.

Amber sits down in Trudy's chair.

"No, I'm alright." Amber said. "What is this? A council of war?"

"Kind of, Trudy didn't want to wake you." Jay replied.

"Well, you must be tired after that journey." Trudy said.

"Well, I'm alright. But, from what I've seen out there. We need to get moving." Amber said. "Where are we at?"

"Isn't Salene still asleep? I mean, shouldn't we wake her?" Trudy asked.

"No, leave her. She needs to rest." Amber replied.

Amber and Jay look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is in a classroom and Siva is reading through a red folder.

"Zoot came to me again last night. He said that I shouldn't punish his followers for their cowardice." Ebony said.

"Oh, okay. Good." Siva said.

"He said that his enemies would be destroyed but that we should be patient." Ebony said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's right about that. He's waiting for that big event I guess, the one he mentioned." Siva said.

"He didn't tell me when that's going to happen." Ebony said.

"He's probably not ready yet." Siva said.

Ebony turns around and looks at Siva.

"It still doesn't make sense." Ebony said.

"How do you mean? Makes sense to me." Siva said.

"Zoot never waits. Zoot never makes plans. He acts immediately always." Ebony said.

"Well, maybe he's changed. Maybe he's mellowed a little." Siva said.

Ebony stands up and walks towards Siva.

"How can Zoot change? Zoot is power and chaos, he never changes." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene is in the Cafe and May walks in.

"Hey, Salene." May said.

"Hi May." Salene said.

"You okay?" May asked.

Salene puts a white bowl down on a counter top.

"Fine considering." Salene replied.

Salene walks past May.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this all on your own." May said.

Salene clears a table.

"It's okay, I volunteered." Salene said.

Salene walks past May.

"Yeah but they shouldn't have let you. It's not right." May said.

Salene puts a plate and a glass of orange juice down near the white bowl.

"It's okay, really." Salene said.

May walks towards Salene.

"No, I insist." May said, trying to take a blue cloth from Salene.

Salene walks past May.

"May, will you stop this please?" Salene asked.

Salene walks over to a table and picks up a white cup.

"I wanted something to do to keep my mind off things." Salene said. "Why do you have a problem with that?"

Salene walks past May and over to the counter top.

"Okay. God, I was just trying to be supportive. I'm sorry." May said.

May walks away from the counter and almost leaves the Cafe.

Salene puts the cup down beside the bowl.

"May, no." Salene said.

"Don't worry, I know when I'm not wanted." May said.

"May, please. It's me who should be sorry. I'm just feeling a little stressed." Salene said.

"Say that again." May said.

Salene walks over to May.

"Why don't we do it together? And then you can tell me everything you've been doing while I've been away." Salene said.

Salene gives May the blue cloth.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jay is at the iMac in his room and Amber walks in.

"Hey, Amber. How are you?" He asked.

"Never better. Well, slight exaggeration." She replied. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No, no. I'm just downloading that stuff for Jack that we talked about." He replied.

"Thanks. Looks like it's down to me again. Salene couldn't carry on as city leader even if she wanted to." She said.

"She doesn't?" He asked.

Amber shakes her head.

"And you?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"We all have a choice." He replied.

"I'm beginning to wonder." She said. "Hey, I heard you had an encounter with Ebony and the Zoot crazies. Had them on the run even."

"Oh, that. Well, maybe for a moment." He said.

Amber sits down.

"Want to tell me about it?" She asked, as she sits down.

"We took one step, just one step and they were off." He replied.

"I'd like to have seen that." She said.

"You should have seen the look on Ebony's face when she realised they'd gone." He said.

Amber laughs and Trudy walks into the room.

"Hey." Trudy said.

"Oh, hey. Jay was just telling me about Ebony and the crazies." Amber said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Trudy said. "Um, Jack wants to know if you got that stuff yet?"

Jay looks at the iMac computer screen and its at 99% downloaded.

"Oh, yeah. Looks like it's working." Jay replied. "Maybe another time though."

"No, no. He really needs it now, he said." Trudy said.

"Oh, okay." Jay said.

"Is everything alright?" Amber asked.

"You know Jack when he wants something." Trudy replied.

"We'll catch up later. Okay?" Amber asked.

"Fine." Jay replied.

Amber leaves the room and Trudy sits down

"Well, that seemed pretty friendly." Trudy said.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"So, what did she say?" Trudy asked.

"About what?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, anything." Trudy replied.

"Nothing but I tell you she is a completely different person. Good, old Amber again. I think the country air did her some good." Jay said.

Jay turns back to the iMac computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city's streets.

Ellie is walking around. She is lost and confused.

She is wearing a grey top with pink corset, a short plaid skirt with purple leggings and big boots.

"Hey blondie, how's it going?" a guy wearing a green jacket asked.

"Looks like you could do with a good meal." another guy said, blocking Ellie's escape.

"She stinks." the guy wearing green jacket said.

"Relax, she'll scrub up fine. Come with us, we'll look after you." the other guy said.

"No, don't. Get away from me." Ellie said.

"Ah, don't be like that." the guy wearing green jacket said.

Ellie's arms are grabbed by the two guys

"She's a wild one. I like them wild." the other guy said.

Some Zootist's appear from around a corner.

"Hey you!" a Zootist shouted.

The guys let go of Ellie and they run off.

"Get them." the male Zootist said to the female guards.

The female Zootist guards chase after the two guys.

"You okay?" a Zootist asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ellie replied.

"Don't mention it. But, Zoot saved your life today. So, you owe him." the Zootist said.

"Who is Zoot?" Ellie asked.

"What are you trying to be funny with me, sister?" the Zootist asked.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't know anyone called Zoot." Ellie replied.

"Okay, come with us. We'll tell you all about him." the Zootist said.

* * *

Later on, at the old school. Java and Siva leave the school talking about Ebony.

"It's one thing for Zoot to run her life for her but it's another when she starts disagreeing with him. She's started to go off the wall big time." Siva said.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry about her." Java said.

"If she gets any worse. No-one is going to take her seriously." Siva said. "These kids think of her as their leader."

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it." Java said.

Siva and Java see Ellie is sitting at a wooden picnic table and a Zootist brings her a plate of food.

Ellie picks up a spoon and eats some baked beans. There is a bread roll on the side of the plate.

Java whistles and the male Zootist walks towards Java and Siva.

"That girl. Where'd you find her?" Java asked.

"She was lost. Kinda strange too. She says she's never heard of Zoot." the Zootist replied.

"What she have with her?" Java asked.

"Nothing. Just the clothes she's sitting down in." the Zootist replied.

"You sure? No bag or anything?" Siva asked.

"Yeah. Why?" the Zootist asked.

"It doesn't matter." Java replied. "Lock her up, maximum security."

The Zootist nods and Java and Siva look at Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is showing Amber and Jay the power station log information on his iMac.

"Okay, each time they use a hologram. There's a power surge." Jack said.

"Which means that he have to go in and delete the records so there's no proof." Jay said.

"Right. Which means he needs to enter the network somewhere." Jack said.

"And we can trace that?" Amber asked.

"Exactly." Jack replied.

"And see if there's a pattern that matches the hologram sightings." Jay said.

Trudy walks into the room.

"Oh, hey Trudy." Amber said. "Did you want something?"

"No, nothing that can't wait." Trudy replied.

"You sure?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. You guys look really busy so I'll leave you to it." Trudy replied.

Trudy leaves the room.

"See, we need a shortcut. Check this out, if you take a basic model of the dates of the sightings." Jack said.

Amber is looking at Jay.

Jay and Jack look at the highlighted code on the iMac's screen.

Jack looks at Amber.

"You listening, Amber?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, sure." Amber replied.

Amber quickly looks at Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony and Java confront Ellie and Ellie is tied to a pole.

"Who sent you?" Ebony asked.

"No-one sent me." Ellie replied. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"Don't play games with me." Ebony replied. "You think you can just walk in here and insult my intelligence by pretending you don't know who I am?"

"I don't, I'm sorry." Ellie replied.

"How are you going to do it?" Java asked.

"Do what? One of you just please tell me what you're accusing me of?" Ellie asked.

Ebony and Java walk away from Ellie.

"She's bluffing." Ebony said.

"I'm not so sure." Java said.

"It makes no difference, take her out and finish her." Ebony said.

"Yeah, we could do that but supposing Zoot sent her." Java said.

"Why would he do that?" Ebony asked.

"Maybe he has a purpose for her or maybe he wants us to see where this leads." Java replied.

"How?" Ebony asked.

"If she is bluffing, we find out who's behind it." Java replied. "And if she really has lost her memory..."

"What?" Ebony asked.

"Well, seems a waste to delete her until she remembers what it's for." Java replied.

Java looks at Ebony.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Salene and Trudy are talking in Salene's room.

"Poor May, I better head off and when I said she could help. She didn't want to anymore." Salene said.

"Yeah, there's been something really strange about her lately." Trudy said. "I don't feel comfortable around her at all."

"Me neither." Salene said. "You know, sometimes looking at everything that's going on. I think maybe Pride's better off, out of it all. If I'd gone to the Eco's way back when he wanted to, he'd still be alive."

"Hey, we can't rewrite the past. We have to look forward now." Trudy said.

"Yeah." Salene said.

"Yeah." Trudy said.

"Isn't it good about Jay and Amber though? At least one positive thing's happening. I think they're going to make each other really happy." Salene said.

"Yeah." Trudy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Java has drugged Ebony's drink and Siva walks into the room.

"You got her drink ready yet?" Siva asked.

"Yeah, she looked like she needed it." Java replied.

"Let's hope she doesn't have any more of her Zoot dreams tonight." Siva said.

"Tell me about it." Java said. "Here."

Java picks up a blue cup and gives it to Siva.

"You want to take it to her?" Java asked.

"Sure." Siva replied.

Siva leaves the room and Java smiles.

Siva enters Ebony's room and sits down by her bed.

"Here you go. This will help you sleep." Siva said.

Ebony looks at Siva and takes the cup from her sister.

"Why is Ellie here?" Ebony asked. "Why would Zoot have sent her?"

Ebony drinks from the cup.

"Has it ever occured to you that maybe Zoot doesn't control everything?" Siva asked.

Ebony looks at Siva.

"Are you doubting him?" Ebony asked, angrily.

Ebony drinks more from the cup.

"No, all I'm saying is..." Siva replied. "Well, if you and Zoot don't see eye to eye about everything. Maybe it's a sign you need to be yourself more because you're not a slave, right? You're his bride and a bride doesn't have to do everything her husband says, does she? You know what I'm saying."

"Whatever." Ebony said.

"You're tired. Let me tuck you in." Siva said.

Siva takes the cup from Ebony and puts it down on the side.

Ebony lies back and Siva takes the duvet cover and tucks her little sister into bed.

"There now, sleep tight." Siva said.

"Thanks." Ebony said.

Siva smiles and she looks at Ebony sleeping.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Lincoln High School.

Java enters Ebony's room and is carrying a Paradise headset.

Java sits down by Ebony's bed, turns the headset on and puts the headset on Ebony's head.

"Sweet dreams, little sister." Java said.

(The Paradise headset isn't plugged into an iMac computer so how can Java and Mega control Ebony's dreams?)

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jay is down stairs filling a jug with water.

Amber appears carrying an empty clear glass jug.

"Great minds, huh." She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Jay fills Amber's glass jug and gives it back to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Well, big day tomorrow. Good night." He said.

Jay walks past Amber.

"Um, Jay, don't go." She said.

Jay stands there holding a glass jug.

Amber puts her jug down onto a table.

"There's something I've been trying to tell you all day but every time somthing gets in the way." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I feel abit foolish but um, I've been thinking a lot about some of the things I said to you and I realised it was wrong of me to blame you for what happened. I'm sorry." She replied.

"It's okay, it's over now." He said.

"But I let it get in the way of things, important things. Because when I said nothing could ever happen between us, I was wrong." She said. "I now know Jay, I want us to be together."

Jay is shocked by Amber's words.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Java is with Mega in the control room at the hotel.

Java is at an iMac computer controlling Ebony's dream.

"Is she getting the message?" He asked.

"Loud and clear." She replied. "The human brain, just another piece of hardware, huh?"

"If you know how to program it." He said. "So, looks like we've got Ebony primed for the apocalypse."

Java smiles as she taps at some keys and watches Ebony's dream on the iMac computer screen.

* * *

Later on, inside the Lincoln High School.

Java is in Ebony's room and she removes the Paradise headset.

"Hope my little prophet slept well." Java said.

Ellie walks into the room and Java stands up.

"What are you doing here? Spying?" Java asked.

"No, I just wasn't sure..." Ellie replied.

"Why aren't you locked up someplace anyway?" Java asked.

"They let me out. They sent me here to run some errands." Ellie replied.

"And you're doing them?" Java asked.

"Well, yeah." Ellie replied. "Why not?"

"You see her." Java said.

Ellie looks at Ebony sleeping in the bed.

"Yeah." Ellie said.

"You sure you don't remember anything about her from before?" Java asked.

Ellie shakes her head.

Java walks over to Ellie.

"Don't ever come near this room again. Alright?" Java said.

Ellie nods and she quickly leaves.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack is sitting at an iMac and May walks in.

May sits down behind Jack.

"Hey Jack, how you doing?" She asked.

Jack turns around and looks at May.

"Oh, good, yeah." He replied.

The Zootist's chant is heard inside the Mall.

"Would you listen to them. Don't these schmucks realise the whole Zoot thing's a con." He said.

"You sure? The whole city seems to have gone crazy." She said.

"Oh, course I'm sure. You know, a guy dressed up as Zoot doesn't make Zoot." He replied.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" She asked, leaning forward.

May looks at the iMac's screen.

"Oh, you know. There's got to be some way to trace the power surges or expose the holograms." He replied.

"Holograms? I thought you said it was just a guy dressed up as Zoot." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, well I bet. But there's holograms and then there's some guy when Zoot needs to be real." He said.

"You are so smart." She said. "How do you do all this?"

"Yeah, well. You know, it's all just logic." He replied. "I mean, anyone could do it."

"Well, do you think you'll find anything?" She asked.

"Oh, definitely, yeah." He replied. "I mean, the guys who do this are into some real technology but, uh computer's have memories, they leave traces. It's just a question of time."

Jack turns back to the iMac and May's smile turns to a scowl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy is in her room and Amber walks in.

"Trudy, I need to talk to you. It's Jay." Amber said.

"Have you spoken to him?" Trudy asked.

"Spoken to him. I practically poured my heart out to him." Amber replied. "I made the biggest fool of myself ever. I just don't get it. He was all over me before I went away with Salene. I was the one pushng him away."

"So?" Trudy asked.

"He blanked me. Totally flaked out and now I feel like a prized idiot." Amber replied.

"He didn't say anything about why?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing. He hardly said a word." Amber replied. "Do you think I pushed him away too much before?"

"I don't know." Trudy replied. "Maybe."

"The whole thing is totally weird. I just don't get it." Amber said. "Did you notice anything about him while I was away? Anything to make him change?"

"No, not really." Trudy replied.

"Did he talk about me?" Amber asked.

"Well, I guess. I mean, everyone talks." Trudy replied.

"Anything to explain how he can change his tune practically overnight?" Amber asked.

"Look, Amber. I'm actually not in the mood for this right now. You know, you're not the only one with problems, okay." Trudy replied. "So, if you don't mind I'm really busy."

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint." Amber said. "I thought you of all people would listen but guess I was mistaken."

Amber leaves Trudy's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"So, he's still not letting it go." He said.

"Are you kidding? When Jack gets obsessed with something, everything else goes out the window." She said.

"Alright, leave it to me." He said.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Mega looks at May.

"They're not going to find about me, are they?" She asked.

"It's fine. We need things to carry on a while." He replied.

"Well, how long do I have to keep spying for?" She asked. "You don't know what the pressure's like. They could catch me at any moment. I want it to end."

"It will soon. The whole city will come to order and we don't have to play these games anymore." He replied. "I just need you to tell me what's going on, okay?"

May nods, she walks past Darryl and she leaves the room.

Darryl looks at Mega as Mega types away at a computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Amber enter's Trudy's room.

"Trudy. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just being selfish. Loading you with my problems." Amber said.

"It's okay." Trudy said.

"I know you must be wound up with all this happening out there." Amber said. "How are you feeling?"

"Really, I'll be fine." Trudy replied.

"All this Zoot madness. It must be freaking you out more than anyone." Amber said. "I just come in here and dump all my stuff on you."

"Amber, maybe I should explain..." Trudy said.

"No, you don't have to explain anything." Amber said.

"But, I..." Trudy said.

"No but's Trudy. You've got more important things to worry about." Amber said. "Friends?"

"Of course." Trudy replied. "And, you know you can talk to me any time. I'm sorry for being so dismissive."

Amber and Trudy hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Java and Siva look at Ellie as she is standing in a kitchen area.

"She was a Mallrat and now she's cleaning up for us." Siva said.

"She doesn't know who she is. She'll be whoever we tell her to be." Java said.

"And how long's that going to last?" Siva asked. "Suppose she stars getting her memory back?"

"Relax sis, you worry too much." Java replied.

Ebony enters the room.

"What is that doing in here?" Ebony asked, pointing at Ellie.

Java turns around to Ellie.

"Ellie." Java said.

Ellie walks over to Java.

"Best go clean someplace else for a while." Java said.

Ellie walks past Java then Ebony and she leaves the room.

"She's harmless." Java said.

"Listen to me, both of you." Ebony said. "Zoot came to me again last night. He spoke to me."

"What did he say?" Java asked.

"He's returning." Ebony replied. "He'll be resurrected as the god he is."

"When will this happen?" Java asked.

"Soon, we have to prepare." Ebony replied.

"How?" Java asked.

"Organise the troops. We need them ready for the shadow at noon." Ebony replied.

"The shadow at noon?" Siva asked.

"You heard me." Ebony replied.

Ebony leaves the room.

"I can't believe we're playing along with this stuff." Siva said.

"Everything will work itself out." Java said. "By the time Ebony snaps out of it. The three of us will rule the city."

"Don't you wonder what kind of effect all this stuff is having on Ebony?" Siva asked.

"Listen, the worst thing we could do right now is cross her. Half the city's ready to follow Zoot. So we just sit tight, okay? I said, okay?" Java asked.

Siva nods and Java smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room at the hotel. Darryl is with Mega.

"Mega, I heard you talking to May. You want me to give Jack another scare?" Darryl asked. "Give him another visit from Zoot?"

"That's not something you need to worry about." Mega replied.

Darryl grabs Mega's chair and turns it so Mega faces him.

"Maybe, it's something I want to worry about." Darryl said.

"Darryl." Mega said.

Darryl stands back from Mega.

"It's high time for me to be closer to the decisions around here." Darryl said. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening." Mega replied.

"Look around, the whole city is going crazy for Zoot. That's me." Darryl said.

"No, Darryl. You're pretending to be Zoot." Mega said.

"What do they care?" Darryl asked. "I'm the only Zoot they're going to know. They'll follow me."

"So, what you're saying is you want a bigger role? A bigger say?" Mega asked.

"You better believe I do." Darryl replied.

Mega stands up from the chair.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Mega said. "Pretty soon, you're going to have the biggest say of your life."

"Big stuff, yeah. Not just these sneak appearances in alley ways." Darryl said.

"Believe me, the biggest. You're going to be a star." Mega said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is lying on her bed and Salene walks in.

"Amber, are you okay?" Salene asked.

Amber looks up at Salene.

"Salene, my head is such a mess." Amber replied.

Salene sits down in a chair near the bed.

"Here I am supposed to be leading the city against Ebony and all I can think about is Jay." Amber said.

"So, the talk didn't go so well?" Salene asked.

"You can say that again. He's like a completely different person." Amber replied. "Sometimes, I wonder if we're all living in some kind of Techno virtual world and someone's having a great laugh programming it."

"But, I don't get it. I mean he was so into you before. You were the one with all the doubts." Salene said.

"I know. This was supposed to be the easy part. Getting together was going to be a breeze." Amber said.

"So, did he explain? I mean, was it a clear no?" Salene asked.

"It wasn't a clear anything." Amber replied. "I tried to ask Trudy if he had said anything while we were away. But, she went all flaky herself."

"Yeah, well. She's worked up about Zoot. She was the Supreme Mother. Bad memories." Salene said.

"Yeah. Did I mention everything he said to me?" Amber asked.

"No, you just got to ask him straight out. Then at least you'll know either way." Salene replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe in the Mall. Trudy discovers Gel has made a mess.

"What happened here?" Trudy asked.

"I've been cooking." Gel replied.

"Is that what you call it?" Trudy asked. "It looks like the Loco's and the Demon Dogz had their final battle here."

"Well, what do you expect? There's bound to be a bit of mess when you're cooking." Gel said.

"A bit of mess. What is wrong with you, Gel?" Trudy asked. "Doesn't your little mind work?"

"Oh, so it's okay when you want to make something for loverboy. But, no-one else can use your precious kitchen." Gel replied.

Amber appears from around a corner and walks into the Cafe.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"Look, just clean it up. Okay." Trudy said.

Trudy leaves the Cafe.

"What have you done to this place?" Amber asked.

"I was cooking, okay. I don't see why Trudy has to get into such a strop." Gel replied.

"Now, look Trudy is worried right now about Brady and what's going on out there." Amber said.

"Well, she doesn't have to take it out on me." Gel said.

"Gel, I'm just saying be quiet around her. Okay?" Amber asked. "And, clean this place up."

Amber leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the city streets. Java is with some Zootist's.

"Alright people, you ready to rumble?" Java asked.

"Yeah." the Zootist's cheer.

"Go get them." Java said.

The Zootist's chase after some kids.

"Power and chaos!" Java shouted.

Mega appears with two Techno's behind him.

"You're really starting to get a kick out of this, aren't you Java?" Mega asked.

"Why not? We want to raise hell, don't we?" Java asked.

"As long as you don't forget why you're doing it. Don't let the violence go to your head." He replied.

"Is there a point to this meeting or you just here to gawk?" She asked.

"We've got a problem. Jack's not letting go. We can't have him sniffing around not this close to Zoot's resurrection. He'll foul everything up." He replied.

"And?" She asked.

"Maybe, it's time our little Sherlock Holmes went into retirement permanently." He replied.

"Got any ideas for a retirement plan?" She asked, with sarcasm.

"It's too hard to get at him. The Mall is like a fortress now." He replied.

"What about May?" She asked.

"She doesn't have the nerves or the guts to be a hitman." He replied. "We need someone else who can get into the Mall. Someone they won't suspect."

"Leave it to me. I know exactly who to send." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack and Jay are talking.

"There's got to be a way to expose her, I know it." Jack said.

"Ebony gets her power from the Zoot myth." Jay said. "We get rid of that and maybe we can restore some kind of sanity

"Sanity. Yeah, now there's a word that's been missing around here." Jack said.

* * *

Back at the Lincoln High School. Java is with Ellie in a classroom.

Ellie is sitting in front of a laptop.

"These are from the Techno files." Java said.

Ellie looks at Java.

"They may trigger something." Java said.

Java presses a key on the keyboard.

"How about this one?" Java asked.

A photo of Jack wearing a silver jacket and a red t-shirt appears on the screen.

"This is Jack. You had a thing with him for some strange reason." Java said.

Ellie looks at Java.

"Coming back to you?" Java asked.

"No. You sure I went out with him? He looks kinda geeky." Ellie replied.

Java laughs.

"Maybe you've lost your memory but your taste improved." Java said. "How abotu this one?"

Java presses another key.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Amber walks into Jay's room and finds him at the iMac.

"There you are. I wondered where you got to." She said.

"Amber, hey." He said.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow at the meeting." He said.

"No, not about the city or Ebony and Zoot. I mean about us." She said. "Jay, I don't know where I stand."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking about this right now. Okay?" He asked.

"No, it's not okay. You can't just keep avoiding me. The Mall's not that big. We're going to see each other occasionally." She said.

"Amber, please. I promise we'll talk." He said. "Okay, just..."

"No, Jay. I want to know now. What's going on? You were the one chasing me, remember?" She asked.

"But, it's not that simple. Okay, there are other things." He replied.

"No, it's very simple. I love you. You said you loved me." She said.

"Look, I can't deal with this right now." He said.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked. "What's happened? Hasn't all this meant anything to you?"

Amber leaves the room and Jay sighs.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Lincoln High School.

Ellie and Java are in a classroom and there is a laptop in front of Ellie.

"Why do you keep asking me about these Mallrats?" Ellie asked. "I've told you I don't know who they are. I don't care. Who? What? Why? When? I don't know, okay?"

"Okay, chill." Java replied.

Siva is in the background.

"Well, let's be a little more specific then. Shall we? What about Jack?" Java asked.

"Jack, who?" Ellie asked.

"Come on, you must remember Jack." Java replied. "I've been told that you two were quite pally before you went away."

"I don't remember going away. I don't remember being here in the first place." Ellie said.

"This is hopeless." Java said.

"Yeah, you said it." Ellie said.

Java walks over to Siva.

"So, why don't you go back to pulling the legs off spider's?" Ellie asked.

Java turns around.

"Or whatever it is you do to get your kicks around here." Ellie said.

"Don't get cute with me. I'm trying to help you here." Java said.

"Well, I've told you before. I don't remember Jack or anyone. Nothing." Ellie said.

Siva looks on in the background.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Slade rides his motorbike and hides from Zootist police car.

"Every passing minute of every day draws us closer to Zoot. Come join us, join us in power and in chaos. Zoot is our salvation. He is coming to be once more." the male Zootist stand using a loudspeaker.

Slade watches the police car drive past and he pulls his helmet visor down.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School. Ellie is using a broom to sweep the floor and Java is watching.

Siva appears behind Java and walks over to her sister.

"So, what gives Java? I didn't have you down for a career as a care assistant." Siva said.

"Get a life sis." Java said.

"You're up to something." Siva said.

Java turns around and looks at Siva.

"The kid's got amnesia, I'm trying to help. Is that a crime?" Java asked.

"I don't know yet." Siva replied.

"I think Ebony will be pleased when she finds out what I have in store for Ellie." Java said.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Siva asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Java replied.

Java walks past Siva and Siva shakes her head.

* * *

Later on, inside the school. Siva is with Ebony in a classrom.

"Sector 7 should have been covered yesterday." Ebony said.

"We ran out of posters but it's okay, a new batch arrived an hour ago." Siva said. "We'll get it done this morning."

"You better. The people have to know, to be ready for him." Ebony said.

Ebony signals to Siva to leave the room.

Ebony turns around and sees Siva is still standing there.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"I..." Siva replied.

"Siva, spit it out. We've got work to do." Ebony said.

"I'm worried." Siva said. "What if Zoot doesn't come?"

Ebony walks towards Siva.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Ebony asked. "He will come."

"And then?" Siva asked.

"Then we rule." Ebony replied. "Go spread the word."

"But what if he doesn't?" Siva asked.

Ebony grabs Siva by her arm.

"Are you a doubter, Siva? After all I've told you? You know what happens to doubter's? Those who would deny Zoot?" Ebony asked. "You're my sister Siva but that will not protect you from the wrath of Zoot."

Ebony lets go of Siva's arm.

Siva looks at Ebony.

"Out." Ebony said.

Siva leaves the room and Ebony shakes her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java is with Mega in the control room.

"Ebony's so convinced Zoot is real, even I'm starting to believe her." She said.

"So, we're on course?" He asked.

"Plain sailing." She replied. "Perfect timing too, the shadow at noon, what a master stroke."

"One fly though." He said.

"Jack." She said.

"You had a solution?" He asked.

"I'm working on it and not just to deal with Jack." She replied.

"Stick to what we agreed. We don't want any mistakes." He said.

"I know what I'm doing." She said.

"Good, let's keep it like that. There's no point in getting carried away and spoiling everything." He said. "Is there?"

Java looks at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city.

Slade rides his motorbike and he sees Ebony in the Zootist police car.

"The time is here, Zoot will soon be amongst us." Ebony said. "Power and chaos, power and chaos."

Slade watches as Ebony and the Zootist's drive away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. May enters the control room and Mega sees her.

"Just in time to see the show." Mega said.

"What?" May asked.

"Watch and listen." He replied. "They're just outside the Mall. The plebs are preparing for the resurrection of Zoot."

"It's really creepy." She said.

"Sure is." He said. "How's everyone at the Mall?"

"Busy falling out with each other." She replied.

May sits down.

"Excellent." He said.

Mega sits down near May.

"So, what exactly is going to happen?" She asked. "You know, the shadow bit."

"That's when the show becomes a spectacle." He replied.

"And, what about Darryl? What's his part in all this?" She asked.

"His role is pretty substantial." He replied.

"What exactly?" She asked.

"Why all the sudden questions, May? Not thinking of turning double agent, are you?" He asked.

"No, of course not." She replied.

"Good. I don't need to remind you I know things that you wouldn't want other people to know." He said. "People like Salene for example and what happened to Pride."

May nods.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School. Java is with Ellie and they are using a laptop.

"You showed me him before. The photo." Ellie said.

"And?" Java asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure, its something." Ellie replied.

"Your boyfriend?" Java asked.

Java presses a key and Jack's love animation appears on the screen.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" Ellie asked.

"It most certainly is." Java replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the old Lincoln High School.

Slade is hiding and he sees the Zootist police car arrive.

He watches as two female Zootist guard's approach the car.

A guard opens a car door and Ebony steps out

"So, that's your little spider-web lady." He said.

He watches Ebony enter the school with two female guards.

Slade retreats from his hiding place.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is lying on her bed and Jay appears.

Jay knocks on the door frame.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Jay walks over to Amber.

"What would your girlfriend say if she found you in my room?" She asked.

"Amber, this has to stop." He said.

"You started it, you stop it, it's your show." She said.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.

"Hey, who's hurt? Not me, I'm fine." She said. "If you want to go have your little fling, you go ahead, that's your business. My goodness, we're all forming a queue. Now that I look at you, I'm not altogether sure why."

"This isn't like you." He said.

"How would you know? You never took the trouble to find out." She said.

"Look, it's not a fling." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked.

"I know this must seem crazy to you but it just happened." He replied. "Believe me the last thing I wanted to do was..."

"It seems to me that you don't know what you want, Jay." She said.

Amber sits up from her bed.

"I mean, one minute you're coming onto me and the next minute you've moved in on someone else." She said.

"You know it wasn't like that." He said.

"Do I?" She asked. "Well, hey. If you didn't mean it when you said you cared about me, why did you say it at all?"

"Amber." He said.

"Do me a favour Jay, either go take a running jump or look me right in the eye and tell me you no longer have feelings for me." She said.

Jay sighs and Amber lies back on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is with Java in the classroom and Ellie is sitting nearby looking at a laptop.

"Love conquers everything." Java said.

Ebony walks over to Java.

"What's going on, Javie?" Ebony asked.

Java turns around and looks at Ebony.

"How about death to the Mallrats with Ellie as our secret weapon." Java replied.

Ebony and Java smile.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Slade returns to the saloon in Liberty.

"Slade, good trip?" Ruby asked.

Slade takes off his red leather jacket and sits down at a table.

"Interesting, in a Zooty kind of way." He replied.

"How bad Slade?" She asked.

"I see gangs chasing a lone woman through the streets with clubs in their hands." He replied. "I reckon they're not collecting for the Red Cross."

Slade takes out the Zoot poster and shows it to Ruby.

"Zoot arrives tomorrow." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack runs into Amber.

"Hey, Amber. We need to talk." He said.

"What makes you think I have all the answers?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Am I the only person that can work out anything for myself anymore?" She asked. "Doesn't anyone know anything?"

"Okay, sorry but who the heck do I talk to, you know?" He asked. "Jay's pre-occupied. Salene, I can't bother her. So, who's that leave? Gel?"

Amber smiles.

"Okay, okay. What is it?" She asked.

"Okay, tomorrow's the day alright. Zoot cometh, resurrection time." He replied. "I mean, they're getting a line out there already."

"What's the point, Jack?" She asked.

"The point is that we need to suss out what's going to happen." He replied. "You know, what's the shadow at noon guff? How they're going to make a Zoot appear before a crowd? That happens..."

"Jack, not now. Come by my place in, I don't know an hour." She said.

"An hour." He said. "You want an hour."

"Take it or leave it, Jack. Right now, I don't care which." She said.

Amber walks past Jack.

* * *

Back at the hotel, May enters the control room.

Darryl is sitting in a chair and Mega is standing near Darryl.

"May, how nice." Mega said. "You know Darryl."

May nods and Darryl raises a hand.

"You have something for us?" Mega asked.

"You asked me to re-check the mood at the Mall." May replied.

"And?" Mega asked.

"No change, no threat." May replied.

"Jack?" Mega asked.

"If he could get anyone to take him seriously, he might be a problem." May replied.

"Any chance of that happening?" Mega asked.

"Nobody's got their head together." May replied.

"So, we're home and dry." Darryl said.

"Sorry." May said.

"What Darryl means is that it's good news for tomorrow." Mega said.

"The second coming of Zoot." Darryl said.

"Yeah, how's that gonna work?" May asked.

Darryl stands up from the chair.

"Like a dream, right Mega?" Darryl asked.

"We have it well planned, yes." Mega replied.

Darryl walks over to May.

"Be there May, I can promise you a real surprise." Darryl said.

"Enough Darryl." Mega said. "Out."

Darryl leaves the room.

"What's he on about?" May asked.

"Sorry May, you know I trust you. I just don't want to give away too much." Mega replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is in his room sitting at an iMac.

"Okay, they have someone who looks like Zoot and they bring him out and they say "Look, here's Zoot". No that doesn't seem enough, there's something missing." He said.

Amber enters the room and slowly walks over to Jack.

"There must some other element that would really convince people that it's Zoot." He said.

"Maybe it's enough they just want to believe." She said.

Jack turns around and sees Amber standing there.

"Amber." He said.

"So, what have we got?" She asked.

"Search me, okay." He replied. "How do you convince a city of people that seeing is believing?"

"Um, special effects." She replied.

"Well, it has to be but what?" He asked. "I mean, what shadow at noon? What is that? When is the shadow at noon?"

"Well, the shadows are shortest at noon." She replied.

"Normally, yes but think abnormal." He said.

Jack realises that it can only mean one thing.

"Tomorrow's going to be a total solar eclipse. You know, the shadow at noon." He said.

"Oh, the oldest trick in the book." She said.

"Yes but very effective because not only will Zoot look like he's appearing but it'll look like he's switching the sun off while he does it." He said.

Amber shakes her head in disbelief and Jack is smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Java finds Ellie sitting in front a laptop.

"Ellie, you okay?" Java asked. "I've got some good news for."

Ellie looks up at Java.

"We found where Jack is and your other friends." Java said.

"You have?" Ellie asked.

"Uh-uh." Java replied. "So, how do you feel that about going to see them? I'll take you, no problem."

"I'd like that." Ellie said.

"Then that's settled." Java said. "How about you take some time making yourself look pretty? I mean, prettier and I'll pick you up a little later."

"Okay and thank you." Ellie replied. "I don't know why you've been so kind to me but I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You'll find a way." Java said. "All I'm concerned about right now is that you be with your friends."

Ellie smiles.

* * *

** Back inside the Mall, Gel is babysitting Brady and she walks past Trudy's room.

Trudy is sitting on her bed and Mark is standing near a bookcase.

Gel walks off and Mark sits down on the beside Trudy.

"This must be what a goldfish feels like." He said.

"Yeah, well. We'll just have to get used to it I guess." She said.

"Sure." He said.

"Why you think it's too big a price to pay for what we've got?" She asked.

"No, of course." He replied. "It's just..."

"What?" She asked.

"I worry about you Trudy." He replied. "With this Zoot thing and Brady."

"Mark, you don't think they'll target Brady. I mean, I watch her constantly. I should be with her now." She said.

"No, no. It's Zoot the people want not his daughter." He said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"What I mean is with, you know all this strain and people tiptoeing around us and May." He replied.

"Mark, what are you trying to say?" She asked.

"Just that, if it would help for you to have some space. I could move out for a bit." He replied.

"No." She said.

"Just a while might be all that we need." He said.

"Mark, no way." She said. "Where would you go?"

"I could always move back to my old room." He replied.

"Who with?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You tell me." She replied.

"Trudy, it's you that I want to be with." He said.

Trudy smiles and she hugs Mark.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the city street's.

Java is with Ellie by the Zootist police car.

"Recognise this area?" Java asked.

"Should I?" Ellie asked.

"No matter. Just up the road are your friends and Jack." Java replied. "They're going to be so glad to see you."

"Aren't you going to come up with me?" Ellie asked.

"I can't. I have work to do." Java replied.

"But, I don't want to go up there on my own." Ellie said.

"My assistants will show you the way." Java said. "Once inside you won't be on your own. That's the good thing about it."

Java gives a large brown leather bag to a female Zootist.

"Oh, and Ellie. I thought you might be able to use these." Java said.

The female Zootist gives the bag to Ellie.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Just a few clothes I don't use anymore." Java replied. "You've got to look your best for the party."

Ellie uses the bag strap and puts the bag on her left shoulder.

"There'll be a party?" Ellie asked.

"You bet, a welcome home party." Java replied. "Have a blast."

Ellie smiles and she follows the two female Zootist's.

Java grins as she watches Ellie walk away.

* * *

Later on, at the old school. Siva has fixed Ebony's hair.

"Thanks Siva, I've got to look my best for Zoot tomorrow." Ebony said.

Java enters the classroom.

"You look pleased, Javie?" Ebony asked.

"Do I? Can't think why. Unless, it's because I've just pulled off the best bit of business since we took over this poxy city." Java replied.

"What have you done now?" Siva asked.

"Only lined up the Mallrats for a bit of good old fashioned extermination." Java replied.

"What?" Siva asked.

"Skipping the details." Java replied. "Let's just say that right now. They're sitting on top of a very highly explosive situation."

"The Ellie girl." Siva said.

"Primed and ready and surrounded by her adoring friends. One button push away from oblivion." Java said. "Boom!"

"You'd wipe them all out just like that." Siva said, snapping her fingers.

"After what they did to me. You kidding?" Java asked.

"Ebony, they were your friends." Siva said.

"Where's the detonate control?" Ebony asked.

"Right in the next room." Java replied.

"Do it." Ebony said.

Siva looks at Ebony.

"Ebony, no!" Siva said.

Java walks up behind Siva and puts her hand on Siva's shoulder.

"You know, maybe Siva's right." Java said.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"Maybe we should wait a bit. Let them enjoy their last meal together." Java replied.

Java and Ebony laugh.

"Ah, it's the least we can do." Java said.

Mega is watching them on an iMac inside the control room at the hotel.

"Java, you silly silly girl." He said. "What are you up to?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Mall, Ellie is with the Mallrats in the Cafe.

"I don't believe it." Salene said.

"It's so good to see you." Amber said.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Salene asked.

"Ellie, you're home. We're your friends." Amber said.

"My friends?" Ellie asked.

Amber and Salene look at each other.

"She's not herself." Amber said.

Jack walks into the room.

"Ellie, is that you?" Jack asked.

Jack goes over to Ellie and they hug.

"Jack." Ellie said.

* * *

A short time later, Ellie and Jack are sitting on a sofa.

"I'm so glad to see you. I mean, to tell you the truth, I thought I'd never see you again." He said.

"Was I gone a really long time?" She asked.

"It was like forever." He replied.

"Jack, why do I remember you and none of the others?" She asked.

"I don't know. Um, I mean, we got on pretty well. You and me most of the time." He replied. "We were in love."

"Yeah." She said.

"Yeah, very much." He said. "Heck, look at you, pretty as ever."

Ellie blushes at Jack's compliment.

"Hey, you know don't worry about not remembering any stuff cos I'm sure it will come back. Promise." He said.

"When's the party?" She asked.

"Oh, um. No, no. You're right, we we should have one." He replied.

"No, just the girl said there'll be one. So I..." She said.

"Girl, what girl?" He asked.

"The girl who dropped me off here in the car. She was so nice." She replied.

"You were dropped here by car?" He asked.

"A police car. There were sirens and everything." She replied.

Jack's facial expression changes.

"Wait a minute, a girl brought you here by police car?" He asked.

Ellie nods.

"What did she look like?" He asked.

"She was really beautiful. She had um, dark hair in braids and dark skin." She replied.

"Woah, now you're scaring me Ellie." He said. "Did she tell you her name?"

"Well, no but Jack she was really nice. She even gave me a bag of clothes to wear." She replied.

"A bag. You mean the bag you arrived here with?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." She replied.

"Where is it? Ellie, where did you leave it? Where did you leave it?" He asked. "Show me."

Jack grabs Ellie's arm and they rush back to the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the old Lincoln High School. Java is typing away at an iBook laptop.

Ebony is standing beside Java and Siva is in the background pacing.

Siva walks over to Java and Ebony.

"Don't do it, Java." Siva said.

"Careful now." Ebony said, putting her hand on Siva's arm.

Ebony lets go of Siva's arm.

"Hey, relax. You worry too much little sis." Java said. "Anyway, it's almost done now."

Siva walks off and sits down on a chair by a table behind Java and Ebony.

Java and Ebony look at each other.

"Perfect, I was wondering what to give Zoot as a welcome home gift." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Jack unzips the bag on the sofa in the Cafe.

Jack is surprised to see what the bag contains.

"Jack, what's the matter?" Salene asked.

"What's going on?" Jay asked.

"Move, get out of my way." Jack said.

Jack holds the bag close to his chest and pushes past Trudy.

Jack runs up the stairs and past Gel walking down.

"What's your hurry?" Gel asked.

Jack is on the roof and hears the bag is beeping.

"Oh, this is just great." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the old Lincoln High School.

"Sweet dreams, losers." Ebony said.

Mega and two Techno's enters the classroom and sees Ebony is about to press a key.

"Ebony, stop now. This isn't the plan Java, you know that. Tell her." Mega said.

Ebony looks at Mega.

"Ebony, listen to me. This isn't Zoot's plan." Mega said.

Ebony and Java look at each other and then look at Mega.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Jack is holding the bag above his head.

"Get out of the way." He shouts, to a group of kids.

The kids look up at Jack.

"What are you looking at? It's a blooming bomb." He shouted.

The kids panic, scream and run away.

Jack throws the bag onto the ground.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School. Ebony and Java look at each other.

Java hovers her finger above the Enter key.

"Java!" Mega said.

"Bye, bye Mallrats." Java said.

Java presses the key.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats in the Cafe feel the explosion.

Some glasses fall off a shelf on a wall.

"Jack!" Amber said.

"He's on the roof." Jay said.

"Come on." Amber said.

The Mallrats quickly leave the Cafe.

Jay and Gel are on the roof and they rush over to Jack's body.

"Jack, Jack." Jay said, shaking Jack.

Jack coughs and looks up at Jay and Gel.

"I'm a hero." Jack said. "A live one."

Jack coughs some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony looks at Mega.

"I want a full report of what's happened at the Mall." He said, to a Techno.

The Techno's leave the classroom.

"And, I want to see you back at the hotel." He said, to Java.

Mega leaves the room.

"What's Mega doing here?" Ebony asked. "I thought he was with the Mallrats."

"It's a long story." Java replied.

Siva walks over to her sisters.

"Yeah and one that needs to be told." Siva said. "Seems like Java here, hasn't been entirely honest. A long way from it in fact."

"Careful what you say, Siva." Java said.

"So much for the three sisters unite." Siva said. "That all for one and one for all palava."

"The outcome will be the same." Java said. "We will still rule."

"It's Zoot's will." Ebony said.

"Of course." Java said.

Ebony leaves the room.

* * *

A short time later, Mega is with the Mallrats in the Cafe inside the Mall.

"Yeah, when I heard that explosion, I thought you guys were history." Mega said.

"It was Ebony and Java. Ellie described them exactly." Jack said.

"Drove right up to the Mall and sent Ellie in with the explosives." Amber said.

"Look, Jay. We're going to have double the guard on all the entrances." Jack said.

"Right, we can't just hide here and see what they'll do next. We have to act." Jay said.

"How?" Jack asked. "They're too strong just now to go out there and take them on. A lot of people have gone to them already."

"A lot more will if this Zoot resurrection happens." Mega said.

"If only we could stop the power." Jay said. "Then they can't project their hologram's of Zoot."

"But, they'll just use the double. I saw him and he convinced me." Jack said. "I'm pretty sure he'll convince the half-crazed mob out there."

"We can't use Citynet either. In case they use it against us like they did the last time. It only made things worse." Mega said.

"So, we'll have to go into the city and tell the people the truth." Jay said.

"Yeah, but will they listen?" Salene asked.

"They might if it was someone they trust." Jay replied.

"Amber." Jack said.

Mega and Jay both look at Jack.

* * *

It's night time in the city, inside the Mall. Ellie is with Salene and Trudy in the Cafe.

"It's awful. How could they do that?" Salene asked.

Salene gives Ellie a cup of coffee.

"They just used me because they knew I was a Mallrat." Ellie said.

Salene sits down next to Ellie on the sofa.

"And everybody could have been killed. You, Trudy, Amber, everyone." Ellie said.

"Ellie, it wasn't your fault." Trudy said.

"It's horrible." Ellie said.

Trudy sees Jay standing in the doorway.

"So, you're okay now?" Trudy asked.

"Just a bit tired." Ellie replied.

"Well, try and get some rest." Trudy said.

Trudy leaves the Cafe and goes to Jay.

"What is it? She asked.

"We've come up with an idea. Our last hope of fighting back." He replied. "We need someone to go into the city to try and talk some sense into the kids before the resurrection happens."

"You?" She asked.

Jay shakes his head.

"Amber." She said.

"She's special to the people out there, you know that." He said. "I could ask Salene to ask her but..."

"No, she's in no fit state and besides that'll be ducking your responsibilty, wouldn't it?" She asked.

"She'll know I was avoiding her and it might put her off the idea." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Mega is in the control room and May enters.

"You rat. What do you think you're playing at?" She asked.

"I assume there's a good reason for this interruption." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about the explosives?" She shouted.

A high pitched noise is heard on Mega's communicator and he adjusts it.

"I could have been wiped out as well." She said. "Or, does this not matter to you?"

"It wasn't my idea." He replied.

May scoffs.

"It's true." He said.

"Well, whose bright idea was it then? Ebony's?" She asked.

"Close." He replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked. "Suppose they try again. I might not be so lucky next time."

"Listen to me, May. You just go back and let me know what Jay's up to." He said. "I know he's not going to take this lying down and as always I like to be one jump ahead."

* * *

It's morning the next day, in the small town of Liberty.

Ruby walks across the street to Slade and he is by his motorbike.

"You mind paying me what you owe." She said. "Just in case you don't come back."

"I've left my bag in my room. There's more than enough in there." He said.

Ruby walks back into the saloon.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Jay enters Amber's room.

"I assume you know what's going down today." He said.

"The resurrection, yeah." She said.

"It's scheduled for noon. A total eclipse." He said. "The way the kids are at the moment. Still freaked out about the Paradise program and all cranked up about the Zoot stuff. This could tip them over the edge. We could lose the city big time and never get it back."

"Yeah, I'll say that's a distinct possibility." She said.

"Amber, we can't just sit back and watch it." He said. "We can't let what happened between us..."

"What happened between us, Jay?" She asked. "Nothing as I recall."

"That's not fair." He replied.

"So, maybe I'm tired of being fair all the time. Fair old Amber, always sees both sides." She said. "Miss Democracy."

"That's why we need you because that's what they think out there." He said. "No, correction. That's what they know that you wouldn't lie to them. They know you wouldn't cheat them. They may fear Ebony and follow her madness. But, deep down they know that if anyone's going to get them out of this mess. It's you."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Otherwise, I'd pack my bags and leave the city forever." He replied. "Because, there won't be a future. No dream left to dream. You remember what I told you about us all having a choice?"

"And, I said I wasn't so sure." She replied.

"Well, do you?" He asked.

"I guess not." She replied.

Jay tries to touch Amber on her arm.

"Don't." She said.

Jay looks at Amber.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Java is in her room and Mega walks in.

"I told you to come and see me yesterday." He said.

"What are you? The headmaster now?" She asked.

"We can't have people running around taking the law into their own hands." He replied. "It will screw everything up."

"So, it's one law for Mega. Another for everyone else." She said.

"Little diversions from the plan can have major repercussions. Just one piece goes missing." He said.

Java stands up and faces Mega.

"Don't worry about Ebony. She doesn't know whether she's Arthur or Martha." She said.

Mega turns away from Java.

"It's Siva, I'm concerned about." He said.

"She's no threat." She said.

Mega shrugs his shoulders.

"Look, we were always going to waste the Mallrats." She said. "Why wait?"

Mega turns around and faces Java.

"If we're going to create chaos in the city. We need someone credible to try to restore law and order. When they fail, the city will come crawling on its knees to us begging us to take over." He replied. "That's when we waste the Mallrats and not before."

Java turns away from Mega.

"Java, don't fight me on this one." He said. "I've run the model a thousand times through the computer. It works. Trust me."

"Yeah, well." She said.

Java turns back around to face Mega.

"I guess I just got a bit carried away." She said. "It's just I hate those do-gooder's."

"That's good. Hate is good. We make a brilliant team, Java." He said.

Mega puts his left hand on Java's right shoulder and she looks at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony leaves the school building and two female Zootist guards follow her.

Siva soon leaves the building and walks over to Ebony.

"Ebony, can we talk?" Siva asked.

Siva looks at the guards standing beside Ebony.

"I mean, like in private." Siva said.

"Leave us." Ebony said, to the guards.

The two female Zootist guards walk away from Ebony and Siva.

"Can we sit down somewhere?" Siva asked.

Ebony walks over to bench and sits down.

Ebony lies out her coat covering the bench.

Siva sits down on the ground in front of Ebony.

"It's about Zoot." Siva said.

Ebony looks at Siva.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. May is outside the toilets and Darryl is vomiting.

"Darryl, are you alright in there?" She asked.

"Fine, fine." He replied.

Darryl vomits again, flushes the toilet and leaves the room.

"Hey. Geez, you look terrible." She said.

"No, I'm just nervous about today. I don't think I can go through with it." He said.

"With what?" She asked.

"I don't think I can." He replied.

Darryl holds back vomit and goes back into the men's toilet.

Darryl vomits again.

* * *

Back outside the Lincoln High School, Ebony and Siva are talking.

"It's true, Ebony. Zoot isn't real. He's not coming back. He's dead." Siva said.

"Siva, try to understand. Zoot is coming back to the city today." Ebony said.

"No, they're going to use a poor kid dressed up as Zoot." Siva said.

"You'll come to believe Siva, one day." Ebony said.

"Listen, Mega's not on the side of the Mallrats. He and Java planned this all along. They've been using you, screwing up your mind." Siva said.

"Have you finished? I have to prepare myself, it's nearly time." Ebony said.

"Ebony, listen to me. I can't bear to see you like this. Please, you're my little sister." Siva said.

"No Siva, not anymore." Ebony said.

Ebony and Siva look at each other.

"At noon today when Zoot comes to reclaim his city, I will be by his side. A goddess." Ebony said.

Ebony gets up off the bench and walks away from Siva.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Darryl is with Mega in the control room.

"You'll be fine Darryl. You'll be wonderful. It's what you wanted." Mega said.

"Yeah, I know but it's just one thing to scare Jack. But this is huge, a whole city. I've never spoken in front of a crowd before, I mean, what if I forget my lines?" Darryl said.

"I'll be there." Mega said. "Listen to me, think of what this means for you. What I promised, remember? The fame, the rewards, the girls."

"Yeah, the girls." Darryl said.

"Why do you think I chose you for this? Because I know you will be magnificent." Mega said. "You were born for this, believe me."

"You're right." Darryl said.

"Now go and get ready for the biggest role of your life." Mega said.

"Yeah!" Darryl said, raising his arms.

Darryl leaves the room and bumps into May in the corridor.

Darryl walks past May and she shakes her head at Mega.

"You're right, he's flaky." Mega said.

May nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School. Siva is with Java in her room.

"Siva, you worry too much, you know that." Java said.

"I don't trust Mega. What if he's using us?" Siva asked. "What if he cuts us out when he's got what he wants?"

"When we've pulled off this little stunt and got the city eating out of our hands. It's not us who's going to cut out." Java replied.

"You mean Mega?" Siva asked.

"I couldn't have done this on my own." Java replied. "I'm good but Mega, he's a genius at technology but his biggest strength is also his biggest weakness. He doesn't understand human beings, he doesn't understand me."

"What about Ebony? She's saying she's a goddess now." Siva said.

Java looks at Siva.

"If we let her go through with all this Java, we might never get her back. She might be out there in crazy space for good." Siva said.

"And wouldn't that be a shame." Java said.

Java smiles and Siva is worried about Ebony.

* * *

Out in the city, a large white building with a large balcony is being used for the Zoot resurrection.

There are large red banners and one in the middle has a black Z on.

Amber, Jay and Jack are walking towards the large building.

"Well, looks like this is the place." Jay said.

"The eclipse is going to start pretty soon." Jack said.

"Well, it's time for me to crash the party." Amber said.

Amber gets onto a pile of wooden pallets and some kids walk past the Mallrats.

"Hey everyone, please listen to me. This is Amber, Amber of the Mallrats. Listen to what I have to say." Amber said.

There is a large crowd of kids in front of the makeshift stage and the solar eclipse happens.

"This is just a solar eclipse. It's not the work of Zoot. Zoot is dead. It's just a trick." Amber said.

Amber gets off her makeshift wooden pallet and stands in front of a group of kids walking towards the stage.

"Hey, listen to me. I need you to listen to me, this is really important. It's not..." Amber said.

Amber gets knocked to the ground and Jack and Jay rush to her Amber's aide.

"Amber." Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile, there is a red Toyoto 4x4 truck some distance from the stage.

The driver pulls out a folded piece of paper, unfolds it and looks at the Zoot poster.

He sees Ebony walking out onto the stage.

"Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony." the Zootist's chant.

Ebony signals to the crowd to be quiet.

"City of lost souls and city of darkness." Ebony said. "I give you Zoot."

He hears the kids in front of the building chanting his name.

He sees firecrackers going off and Darryl walks out.

He smiles as he looks at Ebony standing next to an imposter.

Darryl crosses his arms above his head.

"Power and chaos." Darryl said.

The kids copy Darryl and begin chanting "Power and chaos."

"Power and chaos." Darryl said, before leaving the stage.

Zoot laughs before he drives away.

* * *

A few moments later, Darryl is under the stage after making his appearance of Zoot.

"I did it, Mega. I did it." Darryl said. "Listen to them. They love me, they want me. I'm going back out there."

"Wait, they want Zoot." Mega said.

"No, no. They want me, they want me." Darryl said.

"No, no." Mega said.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore." Darryl said. "They want me, I'm going."

"No!" Mega said.

Mega raises his zapper and fires a shot at Darryl.

Ebony appears and sees Darryl fall.

"Zoot!" Ebony screamed.

Ebony looks at Mega.

Mega clicks his fingers and two Techno's walk forward.

"Get him out of here." Mega said.

The Techno's carry Darryl's body out.

Java appears beside Mega.

"What are you doing?" Java asked.

"Zoot." Ebony said. "What's happening?"

Siva appears beside Ebony.

"They've tricked you." Siva said.

"It's nothing. Listen to the crowd, listen." Java said.

"It's just a kid, Ebony. It's just a kid dressed up." Siva said.

"Listen to them, they know. They need you now, Ebony. They need you to lead them." Java said.

"Zoot is risen." Ebony said.

Ebony goes back up the stairs to the stage.

Siva and Java look at each other.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	29. Chapter 35

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 19 to 22.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Included is Jack &amp; Ellie chat goof, also electric fence power goof, also Slade's double bag goof. visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

Later on, at the Mall. Jack and Jay carry Amber between them.

The security grille is raised and Gel appears.

"Gel, get some blankets." Jay said.

Gel runs off.

"Get the grille, Jack." Jay said.

Jack pulls down the security grille.

"Amber?" Jay asked.

"I'm okay." Amber replied, holding her head.

"Jack, get everybody here now. We need to secure the perimeters." Jay said.

Jack runs off.

* * *

A short time later, Jack and Jay are with the Mallrats in the Cafe.

"Jack, check the windows, doors, everything." Jay said.

Jack leaves the Cafe.

Salene is sitting at a table and Ellie is standing behind her.

"Salene, Salene. Are you okay?" Jay asked.

Jay puts his hand on Salene's shoulder.

"Me? Yeah, no, I'm fine." Salene replied.

"I want you and Ellie to check the exits and entrances." Jay said. "Make sure there's no way into this place."

Salene and Ellie leave.

Jay looks at Gel.

"I want you and May to check the basement." Jay said.

"How come we get the basement?" Gel asked.

Jay walks over to Gel.

"Do you want to die, Gel? Well, do you?" Jay asked. "Something's been let loose out there that we can't control. And if it decides to head this way and suceeds in breaking in..."

"Okay, okay. I get the picture." Gel said.

"May, check everything. Check the cages, the bars, the entrance to the sewers. Everything." Jay said.

"Sure." May said.

May and Gel leave the Cafe.

Jay checks on Amber sitting on the sofa.

"I've forgotten." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"How good you are at giving orders." She replied.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Faint, dizzy." She replied. "Jay, you think they'll come to the Mall?"

"You don't need to worry about that." He replied.

Trudy appears in the doorway.

"She's badly hurt. Can you help?" He asked.

Trudy nods.

Jay helps Amber up to her feet and carries her out of the Cafe.

Trudy follows them.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is with Java in the control room.

"I told you Darryl had become a liability. He'd have blown the whole thing. I had to do it." He said.

"In front of Ebony?" She asked.

"Ebony doesn't know what she saw, it's no big deal." He replied.

"So what do I tell her when she comes to? Starts asking questions?" She asked.

"You don't tell her anything." He replied. "We up the dosage we've given her. Make it so she can't tell the difference between what's real and what isn't."

"I thought that's what we already done." She said.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked.

"No, not if we want to turn her into a vegetable." She replied.

"Listen to me, Ebony's just a temporary cipher, an emblem of Zoot." He said.

"I can't control her anymore." She said.

Mega stands up from a chair.

"You don't have to, don't you see? That's the beauty of this program." He said. "Just a few more days Java, then when the whole city is scared and the things everyone wants are being pulled down in front of them, we'll offer them a way out.

Java looks away from Mega.

"Trust me, it'll all work out. Just do it Java, increase the dosage starting tonight." He said.

Java and Mega look at each other.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is in her bed and Jay is sitting beside her.

"I'm scared Jay. This is the worst, worst it's ever been." She said.

"We'll find a way." He said.

"What if we don't? What if there isn't a way?" She asked.

"It's not like you." He said.

"I thought we could free people from their nightmares but maybe it's their nightmares they want." She said.

Jack enters the room.

"Is everything secure Jack?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"Fires have broken out all-over the city." Jack replied.

Jay stands up from the bed.

"Everyone stays on guard Jack." Jay said.

Jay walks past Jack.

"Woah, you're leaving?" Jack asked.

Jay stops and looks at Jack.

"I have to go see Mega." Jay replied.

"You can't be serious, it's total anarchy out there." Jack said.

"You know what they say about desperate times." Jay said.

Jay leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony and Siva are in a corridor with some kids wanting to be Zootist's behind them.

"Don't you see? You're being used." Siva said.

"Then why are they here? They've come to follow him Siva. They saw him rise from the dead." Ebony said.

"Only it wasn't him, it was just some kid, a phony." Siva said.

Java appears behind Ebony.

"What's going on?" Java asked.

"I've told her." Siva replied.

"Zoot says he's pleased, he'll visit you tonight." Java said.

"Then he's alive?" Ebony asked.

"Of course, you saw him return, everyone saw." Java replied.

"I'm like you, sometimes I think this is all a dream but we mustn't doubt Siva." Ebony said.

Ebony walks away from Java and Siva.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Java asked.

"Telling her the truth." Siva replied.

"Get real Siva. If we don't control Ebony, she'll control us." Java said.

"She doesn't know what she's doing." Siva said.

"And you want her to? You want Ebony back? Scheming, ruthless, manipulative Ebony?" Java asked. "This time we're the one's in control Siva and that's the way it's going to stay."

Siva stays quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is with Mega in the control room.

"Just tell me, yes or no." Jay said.

Mega is holding a thermos travel mug.

"I'm sorry, right now I can't spare anybody." Mega said. "Looks like the Mallrats are going to have get by on their own."

Jay walks away and almost leaves the room.

"You know there's a rumour going around." Mega said.

"What rumour?" Jay asked.

Jay stops and turns around.

"Ram was seen." Mega replied. "Unfortunately he got away."

"We have to find him Mega before this gets worse." Jay said.

"And what if we don't?" Mega asked.

Mega takes a sip from the travel mug.

"We impose our own measures." Jay replied.

"What measures?" Mega asked.

"I'll you know." Jay replied.

Jay leaves the room and Mega takes another sip from the travel mug.

* * *

Back, inside the Mall. Trudy walks into the Cafe carrying Brady.

Trudy sees Salene sitting by herself.

"Sal, can you give me a hand with Brady?" Trudy asked. "Sal?"

"Why are we even trying?" Salene asked.

"What?" Trudy asked.

"There's no point, not anymore." Salene replied.

"Look, Salene. You've got to snap out of this, okay. Life goes on so get a grip." Trudy said.

"I can't. I can't." Salene said.

"Oh, Sal." Trudy said.

Trudy walks over to Salene.

"This is how it happens. You think you're getting over it and then you remember all over again. You just have to get through it." Trudy said.

Mark enters the Cafe and sees Salene is upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's okay, sweetie." She replied. "Let's leave her alone, okay. Do you want to come help me with Brady?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

Trudy walks away from Salene.

"I'd better go." Trudy said.

Trudy and Mark leave the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city.

Slade sees some Techno's leave the building carrying Darryl's body.

Slade follows them from a distance and finds Darryl dumped in a skip.

* * *

** It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Jack finds Ellie and Gel standing by the main security grille.

"Woah, Gel. You're meant to be over at the west gate." Jack said.

"Oh, it's okay." Gel said.

"Look, Gel just get back to your post. You can see more from there anyway." Jack said.

"But." Gel said.

"No but's. What if Jay asked me where you are?" Jack asked.

"He's back?" Gel asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

Gel walks away from Ellie and walks past Jack.

Gel stops and turns to look at Jack and Ellie.

"You're coming over later, Jack?" Gel asked.

Ellie smiles.

"I might have missed something." Gel said.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"See you later then." Gel said.

"Okay." Jack said.

Gel walks up the stairs and Ellie walks over to Jack.

"There's more going on the inside of her head of a raggy doll." He said.

"She's just got a shine for you." She said.

"For me? Gel?" He asked.

"Yeah, no need to be so surprised. So do I actually." She replied.

"You, I can handle." He said.

"Well then, why don't you?" She asked.

Ellie and Jack are about to kiss but May interrupts them.

"Tea round." May said, from the Cafe.

May walks over to Jack and Ellie.

"Want some?" May asked.

"Thanks." Jack replied.

May gives Jack and Ellie two cups.

"I heard it's just bedlam out there." May said.

"Yeah, if only there was a way of showing people they're being fooled." Jack said.

"You still think that?" May asked.

"Of course, it's Ram. Remember Jay was telling us a rumour about how he's been seen in the city? The whole thing has got his hallmark. " Jack said. "Plus that Zoot on the roof wasn't him, it was his double. Damn, if only there was a way of finding out who he was."

"Why don't we try to?" Ellie asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, that's what we used to do, isn't it? Investigate things together." Ellie said. "Why don't we work on this?"

"Together?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you bet." Ellie replied.

"Okay then, the old team back in action." Jack said.

Trudy and Mark walk in and are holding hands.

"Jack, me and Trudy will take over for a while, okay?" Mark said.

"Okay." Jack said.

Jack, Ellie and May walk away from the security grille.

Trudy and Mark walk over to the security grille.

"It's like the end of the world out there." She said. "You okay?"

"Sure." He replied. "And you?"

"Well, I could do with a cuddle." She replied.

Trudy and Mark hug.

"You know it's funny, I was just starting to feel..." She said.

"What?" He asked.

# "Nothing, it doesn't matter." She replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think the end justifies the means?" He asked.

"Woah, deepest thoughts." She replied. "Well, what's the end?"

"To put a stop to all this." He replied.

"And the means?" She asked.

"Don't worry." He replied. "How's Amber?"

"Oh, I haven't looked." She replied.

"I better go check then." He said.

"Yeah, of course." She said.

# "Is everything okay between us?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jay enters Amber's room.

"Amber, what is it?" He asked.

Jay rushes over to the bed.

"The pain, please make it go away." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"They said they'll try to investigate." She said.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"You don't understand. Jack and Ellie they're good at this stuff." She said. "Really good."

"I promise you, they won't find Darryl." He said. "It's not a problem.

A Techno walks over and puts a clipboard down in front of Mega.

"That it?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then you better get back before anyone notices." He said.

May nods, she walks away and then stops.

"You said that this would be over soon. You said that I would have my reward." She said.

"You will." He said.

"When?" She asked.

"Just a little longer, May. When the plan is complete and order has been restored." He replied.

May leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack and Ellie are by a security grille.

Jack is sitting on the floor with a jacket covering his legs.

"Ellie, come here." He said.

Ellie sits down beside Jack and uses the jacket to cover her legs.

"It feels like I got you back." He said.

"You have." She said.

"I know but maybe you were, you know better off." He said

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you having no memory of all of this." He replied.

Jack picks up a glass of water and takes a sip.

Jay appears.

"Jack, it's Amber. Something's wrong." Jay said.

"Okay, I'm coming." Jack said.

Jack moves the jacket and follows Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Java is in her room sitting in front of an iBook laptop.

She presses the space bar and the programme level reaches maximum.

She presses the enter key to run the programme.

Ebony is lying in bed wearing a Paradise headset.

"Be warned, the unbelievers will try to trick you." Zoot said.

* * *

Back, inside the Mall. Jay enters Amber's room and finds her standing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to walk but I'm so dizzy." She replied.

Amber falls forward into Jay's arms.

Jack and Trudy walk in behind Jay.

"Come on, back to bed." Jay said.

Jay helps Amber back to her bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, the um pressure's built up on the inside of her skull or something." Jack replied.

"It's alright. I can manage, I'm not a cripple." Amber said.

"But." Jay said.

"Please, I'm alright. The pain's not so bad now." Amber said. "Just go."

Amber lies back on the bed and Jay leaves her side.

Jack, Jay and Trudy leave Amber's room and stand outside the doorway.

"She needs watching, Jay." Jack said.

"So, who do you suggest? Me? Trudy?" Jay asked.

"I'm just saying..." Jack replied.

"Hey, it's okay guys. I'll look in on her." Trudy said. "I don't care what she says."

"Well, I'll get back to my watch then." Jack said.

Jack walks away from Jay and Trudy.

"Jack." Jay said.

Jack turns around and looks at Jay and Trudy.

"I'm heading out tomorrow to meet Mega early." Jay said. "You want to come?"

"Yeah, sure." Jack replied. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"The only thing I can do." Jay replied.

Jack nods.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is in her room and Siva walks in carrying a tray.

Siva sees Ebony sitting on the bed and puts the tray down.

Siva sits down on the bed by Ebony.

"Hey, you okay?" Siva asked.

Siva tries to check Ebony's forehead for her temperature but Ebony pulls away.

"What is it?" Siva asked. "What's wrong?"

"Zoot came to me again last night." Ebony replied.

"You had a dream, it's not surprising." Siva said.

"No, he was here with me." Ebony said.

"Come on, sis. We saw what we saw, the guy was a fake and Mega wasted him." Siva said.

"Yes because he wasn't Zoot." Ebony said. "Zoot cannot die."

"But you know now, this whole Zoot thing is a rip-off. You're being tricked." Siva said.

Ebony moves away from Siva and gets off the bed.

"That's what he warned me about. Unbelievers that would try to trick me by making me change my mind." Ebony said.

"What?" Siva asked.

"Get away from me." Ebony said.

"Ebony, please." Siva said.

"I said, get away. I don't want you anywhere near me." Ebony said.

Siva gets up off the bed and leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jack and Jay are with Mega in the control room.

"So, what's the plan Jay?" Mega asked.

"Seal off the Sector of the city using all the technology we have." Jay replied.

"And then?" Mega asked.

"Cut off all supplies of electricity, food, water, everything to the rest." Jay replied.

"But, what?" Jack asked, in disbelief.

"It's the only way, Jack." Jay replied.

"But, there are innocent people out there." Jack said.

"Yeah, I know that but I don't think we'll have to keep it up for too long." Jay said. "Look, we'll be able to recruit the Tribal leaders. They don't want this chaos anymore than we do. Besides, once we deprieve them of what they want then people will start seeing sense."

Mega stands up from a chair and walks over to Jay and Jack.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Mega said. "Can I suggest you make an announcement over Citynet?"

"No-one watches Citynet anymore, you know. Zoot has all the airtime now." Jack replied.

"You realise we have to use force?" Mega asked. "Weapons? Troops? Effectively, we'll be imposing martial law."

"Whatever it takes." Jay replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy walks into Amber's room.

"Amber, I..." Trudy said.

Trudy sees Amber lying on the floor.

"Amber!" Trudy said.

Trudy rushes over to Amber and kneels down beside her.

Trudy rests her head on Amber's chest to check for breathing.

* * *

Later on, nside the Mall. Jay, Ellie, and Trudy are in Amber's room.

Amber is lying in bed and Jay is by her side.

"Amber." He said, trying to shake her awake.

Jack enters the room.

"Jay, don't do that. If there's swelling on the brain. Then she needs to be kept still." Jack said.

"Yeah but we have to try and wake her. It's not good for her to be like this." Jay said.

"Yeah, I know but..." Jack said.

"Maybe, we could play her some music." Ellie said.

"Yeah, good idea." Jay said.

Ellie leaves the room.

"So, what now?" Trudy asked.

"We wait and we hope." Jay replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city streets.

Zootist's are being escorted outside the Safe Zone by Techno's.

There are metal fences with checkpoints around the parts of the city.

"Let us go, we live here." a male Zootist said.

"Not anymore you don't. This is a Zoot free zone now." a Techno said.

"You're all criminals, Zoot will punish you." the male Zootist said.

"Sure." the Techno said.

Two Techno's close a metal gate and Mega appears.

"Very good." Mega said.

The Techno turns around and looks at Mega.

"What about the other checkpoints?" Mega asked.

"All done, we're completely sealed off now." the Techno replied. "We haven't expoused all the Zoot followers though."

"That won't take long, some of them might even change their minds." Mega said.

One thing, what happens if they try to get back in?" the Techno asked.

"Stop them." Mega replied.

"Okay." the Techno said.

Mega walks away from the three Techno's at the checkpoint.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, inside Amber's room.

A grey Panasonic compact disc player and two grey Sony speakers play gentle ambient music.

Jay is still by Amber's side and Trudy stands behind him.

"Look, I can handle this. You don't have to stay." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, Mega's expecting you. You've got things to do." She replied.

"No, Mega can manage on his own." He said.

"It is an important day." She said.

"What's more important than this?" He asked. "She could die."

"Sure, Jay. Whatever you say." She said.

Jay looks back at Amber and puts his hand on top of her's.

"I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I'm right here with you. Everything's going to be okay." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city's outskirts. Java stands behind the fence of the checkpoint.

She whistles and three Techno's playing cards look up.

"I hear, you've been kicking our people out." She said.

"Yeah, Mega's orders." a Techno said.

"That little worm doesn't know what he's taking on." She said. "You seriously think this piece of junk is going to keep us out?"

"Try getting through and see for yourself." the Techno said.

"Thanks, I might do that." She said.

Java whistles and a crowd of Zootist's appear.

"Let's show them who rules around here." She said.

The Zootist grab the metal fence and shake it.

"Trash it." She said.

Two Techno's try to hold the metal fence together.

"What do we do?" a Techno asked.

Another Techno uses his communicator headset.

"Mega, come in please. Mega." the Techno said. ""Mega, we have an emergency at checkpoint 3. We can't hold the barricade. We need your thoughts, please. Mega, come in please. Mega."

The two Techno's step back from the fence and arm their zappers.

"Mega, we can't hold the barricade without using lethal force." the Techno said. "Mega, come in please. Mega."

Mega smiles in the control room at the hotel.

The Zootist's break through the fence.

"Mega, come in. We have a breach. Mega." the Techno said.

The three Techno's are soon attacked by the Zootist's.

Java watches the fight from the fence.

Mega listens to the Techno's screams.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jay and Trudy are in Amber's room.

Amber is still lying unconscious in bed.

"You've got to pull yourself out of this." He said. "Come on, give it everything you've got."

"Jay, I don't think it's helping." She said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I just don't believe that she can hear you." She replied.

Jay stands up from Amber's bed and stands by Trudy.

"Yeah, well. You don't need to believe it, you just need to hope." He said. "What's wrong? Don't you want her to wake up?"

"How can you even say that?" She asked. "Of course I do. Jay, why are you so angry? What have I done?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe this is how it's meant to be for us. I just can't." He replied.

Jack enters the room.

"There's no change." She said.

Jack turns to Jay.

"There's a message from Mega. He needs you urgently." Jack said.

Jay leaves the room and Jack looks at Amber lying in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Gel enters Salene's room.

Gel sees empty bottles of alcohol and empty plates lying on the floor.

Salene is sitting on her bed.

"Salene." Gel said. "Geez."

"What?" Salene asked.

"You've got to come help me with Brady. It's not fair, me having to be in charge." Gel replied.

"Fair?" Salene asked.

"Because, you're better at it. You know what to do." Gel replied.

"All that tells me is it's time you learned." Salene said.

"Oh, come on Salene. Don't be selfish." Gel said.

"Excuse me, you are calling me selfish?" Salene asked, angrily.

"What do you call it? The city's falling apart. Amber could be dying and you just lie around doing nothing." Gel said.

"Well, maybe I have a right to. Maybe you've forgotten what I've been through." Salene said.

"Well, maybe you should get used to the idea that you're not the only person to have lost someone. The city's full of them." Gel said.

"What would you know? You've never lost a man. You've never even had one and you never will." Salene said. "Because, you're a self-obsessed little airhead. Now get out of my face and leave me alone."

Gel leaves the room and Salene cries.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city outskirts. Jay is with Mega at the destroyed Checkpoint 3.

"I told the guards to ask permission if they needed to use lethal force." Mega said.

"Lethal force is not the answer." Jay said.

"What else is there?" Mega asked. "We're completely outnumbered."

"I know. If we create martyrs, it only makes them stronger." Jay replied. "It's the kind of fuel they feed on."

"I hadn't thought of that. It's an interesting idea." Mega said. "But, that leaves us making martyrs on our side. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not." Jay replied.

"So, what do you suggest?" Mega asked.

"I don't know." Jay replied.

Mega walks a short distance away from Jay.

"There is one thing we could do. It sounds crazy but it just might work." Mega said.

"What?" Jay asked.

Mega turns around and looks at Jay.

"Build an electric fence." Mega replied. "Medium voltage. Non-life-threatening. Keep them out, no trouble."

Jay looks at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Siva is in a room using a punching bag and Java enters.

"What have you been saying to Ebony?" Java asked, angrily. "Because she wants to know why Zoot would allow her sister to be an unbeliever."

Siva stops and holds the punching bag still.

"I'm sure you can think of an answer, you usually do." Siva said.

Siva starts hitting the punching bag and Java holds the bag still.

"I don't need this. I've got a hundreds of recruits out there just waiting to be impressed by the bride of Zoot. And all she can do is ask me stupid questions about him." Java said.

"Then doesn't that tell you this has gone far enough. You've got your recruits. Now leave her in peace." Siva said.

"No, she has to be seen leading them. Not moping around not knowing what she believes in." Java said.

"Well, that's tough. Don't expect me to keep this stupid pretence anymore because I won't." Siva said.

Java lets go of the punching bag, grabs Siva by the throat and pushes her against a wall.

"Ow." Siva said.

"You little sister will do exactly as you're told." Java said.

"You're hurting me." Siva said.

"Because if you don't, you can try your luck out in the big bad world." Java said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Siva replied. "Let go of me."

Siva pushes Java off her.

"So this is your idea of being partners, right?" Siva asked.

"Exactly and you're the junior partner." Java replied. "Don't ever forget it."

Java walks away from Siva and Siva rubs her neck.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Trudy is with Amber by her bedside.

Trudy looks at Amber and thinks about what Jay said to her earlier.

Trudy gets up off the bed, picks a pillow up and lifts Amber's head up.

Trudy puts the pillow behind Amber's head.

"Please don't die, Amber." Trudy said. "Please don't die."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is at the bottom of the stairs with a small basketball.

Gel appears.

"Jack." She said.

"Ah, sorry, Gel. I'm busy." He said.

"Yeah, that's why I came. You're so clever working out those holograms and stuff. I just came to see if you needed anything." She said.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked.

"I had a few minutes free from looking after Brady. So, I though I'd make sure you're okay." She replied.

"Oh, I'm fine for now. Thank you." He said.

"That's okay." She said.

Jack walks past Gel and sits down on a chair.

"It's a tough time and we all have to help." She said.

Gel begins to massage Jack's shoulders.

"Which reminds me, I'm cooking some food later. You want some?" She asked.

"Ah, that would save some time." He replied.

Gel walks away from Jack.

"Great, come up to my place in about an hour. Just casual. No big deal." She said.

Jack stands up.

"Woah, Gel. Did you say your room?" He asked.

"Yeah, it be kinda nice just the two of us." She replied. "Wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. But, don't you think Ellie might have something to say about that?" He asked.

"She doesn't have to know. Anyway, she's not really your girlfriend." She replied. "You've got separate rooms, right?"

"Right. How can I say this? It's not that I don't appreciate your offer. It's just not on this occasion." He replied. "Thank you."

"Another time then?" She asked. "Tomorrow?"

"Probably not." He replied.

Ellie walks up behind Jack.

"Probably not, what?" Ellie asked.

"Well, don't leave it too long. I might change my mind." Gel said. "Hi, Ellie."

Gel walks away from Jack and Ellie.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"I think, I just got propositioned by Gel." He replied.

Jack and Ellie look at each other surprised.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the city. May finds Salene by a derelict building.

"Oh, hi." May said, clutching a bottle in her hands.

"Hi." Salene said. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted some peace." May replied.

"Me too." Salene said.

"Sorry, I guess I go someplace else." May said.

May walks away from Salene.

"No, really it's okay. Please don't go." Salene said. "I thought maybe Gel had sent you. She's been giving me a bit of a hard time lately."

May turns around.

"That little tart. I hope you gave her a piece of your mind." May said.

"I did actually. Sit down." Salene said.

May sits down next to Salene on a chair.

"I like it up here, you know. You can look down and almost pretend everything's normal." Salene said.

"Normal. I've forgotten what that is." May said.

"Yeah. What are you escaping from?" Salene asked.

"Just everything." May replied. "You know I was actually going to come up here and drink this on my own. How sad is that? Want to join me?"

"Why not? It can't make things any worse." Salene replied.

May unscrews the cap from the bottle and gives it to Salene.

Salene takes a swig from the bottle and passes it back to May.

"I didn't even got a chance to say goodbye." Salene said.

"Yeah, you deserve better than that." May said.

"We both deserve someone better. You deserve someone really good, May." Salene said. "A proper man who cares about you and is going to take care of you."

"Look, I had someone like that but he's with Trudy now." May said. "Salene, there's something you need to know about Pride."

"So, did he say anything before he died?" Salene asked.

May nods.

"He said tell Salene I love her." May said.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School. Java and Siva are with Ebony in her room.

Siva is standing in the doorway and Java is by Ebony's bed.

"It's just a victory parade, all you have to do is sit back and wave." Java said.

"Is she coming?" Ebony asked.

Java and Siva look at each other.

"I'm not going if she is." Ebony said.

"Fine by me. Looks like I've been excused." Siva said.

"No. Ebony, we've been through this. Your sister's not an unbeliever, she just says stupid things sometimes." Java said.

"Zoot told me, anyone who said he was dead was a liar." Ebony said.

"And that's right but no-one here is saying that." Java said.

Java looks at Siva.

"Are they, Siva?" Java asked.

"No." Siva replied.

Java turns back to Ebony.

"Okay?" Java asked.

"I don't want her with us." Ebony replied.

"Hey, if that's what the bride of Zoot wants. I'm happy to abide by her decision." Siva said.

Ebony smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Slade leaves the hospital building.

He closes the door and walks away with a smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Jay enters Amber's room and sees Trudy is by her side.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Oh, the same." She replied. "How about you? What happened?"

"We had a problem at the barricade but we've sorted it out." He replied. "Do you want me to take over?"

"Oh no, it's okay. It's okay." She replied.

Trudy stands up from the bed.

"Um, can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." He replied. "I'm..."

"I'm..." She said. "You go."

"Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. It was unfair." He said.

"No, look it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so negative." She said.

"You weren't." He said.

"Jay, I feel so bad." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I actually found myself thinking that all this would be so much easier if Amber wasn't around." She replied. "Of course, I didn't mean it but I thought it. And now, I'm so afraid that she will die."

"No, she's not going to. She's going to be alright." He said.

Jay looks at Amber lying in the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Slade is at a makeshift trading market.

Slade picks up an apple from basket.

"I'll take those." He said.

Slade pulls out a glass bottle with a label that says 'Ruby's Finest' on it.

"Are you serious?" the trader asked.

"It seems reasonable to me." He replied.

"Don't give me that, I'm risking my life by being here." the trader said.

"So am I, it should make us even." He said. "Besides, it's all I've got."

"Okay, give me your gloves as well." the trader said, crossing her arms.

"My gloves?" He asked.

Slade puts the bottle down and takes a glove off.

Soon, Zootist's appear and the police car siren wails.

"Run for it." the trader said.

Slade ducks down and watches the Zootist's.

He sees Ebony is sitting in the back of the car with Java standing through a hole in the roof.

The Zootist's and the police car drive past Slade.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack is sitting on a sofa in the Cafe and is reading a magazine.

Ellie walks in, gives Jack a blue cup and she sits down beside him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Any word on Amber?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "Look Ellie, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Okay?"

"It's been such a weird day." She said.

"Yeah, like Gel. What was all that about?" He asked.

"Yeah, poor girl. She must be really desperate." She replied.

"Are you saying she's got bad taste?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

Ellie looks at Jack.

"Jack, I want to thank you for looking after me so much. I really appreciate it." She said.

"For you, anything." He said.

Ellie looks away from Jack.

"Um, night night." He said.

Jack kisses Ellie on the cheek.

Jack gets up off the sofa and walks away.

"Good night, Jack." She said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel, Java is with Mega in the control room.

"It was child's play. As soon as I mentioned the electric fence, he couldn't agree quickly enough." He said.

"How quickly can you expand the zone?" She asked.

"Very quickly once the fence is up." He replied. "As long as you make it scary enough on the outside."

"That's just it, Ebony looked about as scary as a rag doll today." She said.

"Would you rather she found out the truth?" He asked.

"And if she falls apart completely?" She asked.

"You take over yourself." He replied.

"Excuse me? That wasn't part of the arrangement." She said.

"Ebony's your problem, deal with it." He said.

* * *

Inside the Mall, Amber is moving in her bed.

Jay wakes Trudy awake.

"Trudy, something's happening." He said. "Amber."

Trudy and Jay are by the bed and Amber is trying to breathe.

"Oh my, no, no. Is this it?" She asked.

"Amber, are you okay?" He asked.

Amber wakes up from her coma.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Amber replied.

Amber sees Trudy is by her bed.

"Hi, Trudy." Amber said.

"Amber." Trudy said.

"Go easy on her." Jay said.

Amber looks at Jay and Trudy.

Jay breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Trudy said.

Amber smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School. Slade is in Ebony's room.

Slade covers Ebony's mouth and she wakes up.

Slade puts his finger to his lips and takes his hand away from Ebony's mouth.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"You need to talk to your sister about your security arrangements." He replied.

"Why have you come? Did Zoot send you?" She asked.

"That's sort of what I want to talk to you about." He replied. "It seems to me, you look like a lady who needs some help."

"What kind of help?" She asked.

"To see what's going on around you. I think you're being taken for a ride." He replied.

"Why? What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Ebony!" Siva said.

"Looks like I'll have to answer that some other time." He replied.

Slade gets up, moves to the window and climbs out.

Siva enters the room just missing Slade.

"Ebony, are you..." Siva said. "Who was that? Ebony?"

"It was no-one." Ebony replied.

"I just saw the guy leave." Siva said.

"You imagined it. Just like you always say I imagine things." Ebony said. "How does it feel?"

"Do you think I'm blind or something? There was a guy in this room just now." Siva replied. "You can't not have seen him."

"I don't know what your game is, Siva." Ebony said. "First, you tell me Zoot is dead then you tell me there's some guy in my room."

"There was, I heard you talking to him." Siva said.

"Oh, what were we saying?" Ebony asked.

"I couldn't hear." Siva replied.

"Of course not because he doesn't exist. Don't try to screw up my mind, Siva." Ebony said.

Java enters the room.

"What's going on here?" Java asked.

"Nothing. Siva just came to wish me good night." Ebony replied.

"It didn't sound like it." Java said.

"Well, it's true." Ebony said. "Isn't that right, Siva?"

"Yeah, that's it." Siva replied.

"Now if you don't mind. I'd like to get my beauty sleep." Ebony said.

Java leaves the room and is followed by Siva.

* * *

It's morning the next day, in the city.

Jay and Mega are outside on the city streets looking at an electric fence checkpoint.

"Want to see some fireworks?" Mega asked.

Mega picks up an empty food tin off the ground.

"Oi!" Mega said.

A Techno by the fence turns around and sees Mega motion him to move.

The Techno moves away from the fence and Mega throws the tin.

There are sparks as the tin hits the electric wires.

"Woah! Just, how much power are we using here?" Jay asked.

"Enough. We can up the voltage any time we think it's necessary." Mega replied.

* * *

Back inside the old Lincoln High School. Java is with Siva in a classroom.

Siva is sitting in a chair and Java is near her.

"I'm warning you Siva, if you're cooking up something behind my back." Java said.

"That's rich coming from you." Siva said.

"What was the row about?" Java asked.

"What is it always about, Zoot." Siva replied. "Now Ebony thinks he's dead for a second time."

Java puts a boot onto Siva's hand.

"Listen sister, all we have to do is convince Ebony that she imagined Zoot being killed." Java said.

"I don't want any part of this anymore." Siva said.

Java grinds her boot on Siva's hand.

"Get your boot off my hand." Siva said.

"Want out of here? I told you, you can take your chances out there." Java said.

Siva manages to pull her hand free from under Java's boot.

"I might just do that because now I know why a callous, nasty, underhand, piece of work you really are." Siva said. "She's your sister yet you're happy to destroy her brain. You make me sick."

"Have it your way Siva but remember that it won't be just the Zootist's or Mega's thugs you'll be running from out there. It'll be your nasty, callous, underhand big sister you really have to watch out for." Java said.

Java stands up and walks away from Siva.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is sitting on a sofa reading a magazine.

Gel appears and sits down next to Jack.

"I had this really weird dream about you last night." She said.

"About me?" He asked.

"We're in this big fancy swimming pool and I was wearing this really nice leopard skin bikini." She replied. "And you were admiring my style, swimming you know. Then suddenly I got a cramp in my leg, it was awful. I was sinking but you dived in and pulled me out. You saved my life."

Ellie walks into the room and she doesn't like what Gel has been saying.

"You're so brave." Gel said, lying back on the sofa.

"Oh, I mean in your dreams cos you wouldn't have drowned. You know, no-one ever dies in their dreams." He said.

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join?" Ellie asked.

Gel moves her arm away from Jack's shoulders and sits up.

"No, of course not. Sit down." He replied.

Ellie sits down on the other side of Jack.

Ellie and Gel look at each other and Jack pretends to read his magazine.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Java is with Mega in the control room.

"She's determined to ruin the whole operation." She said.

"Really? Siva?" He asked. "Suddenly I'm scared."

"You don't understand, she's threatening to tell Ebony the truth about everything, about Darryl, about Zoot." She said. "What if Ebony starts believing her?"

"She won't." He said.

"But she might and then what?" She asked.

"You're still giving her doses of Paradise?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

"Then I can't see where the problem is." He said.

"The program needs verbal reinforcement. If Siva starts telling Ebony the truth." She said.

"Then you'd better make sure your verbal reinforcement is stronger than her's." He said. "Java, we don't want a renegade Siva on the loose telling everyone about us. Do we? Someone might listen. I don't care how you do it but keep her on board."

Java nods.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Back in the small town of Liberty.

Slade stops his motorbike outside the saloon building.

Ruby is standing in the doorway of the saloon and is doing a crossword puzzle.

Slade takes off his helmet.

"Business that slow, Rube?" He asked.

"Just taking five." She replied. "Tough clue."

Slade picks up his bag off the back of his bike.

"Hit me with it." He said.

"Why would I want to waste my breath?" She asked.

"Because, I might know the answer." He replied.

"Noisy steps taken to give entertainment, three and five." She said. "Where have you been?"

"Out." He replied.

"What's in the bag?" She asked. "If you bring that Paradise junk into Liberty."

"You know me better, Ruby." He said.

"I don't know you at all, Slade. That's beginning to worry me." She said.

"Well, you know one thing about me though, I'm the king of crosswords." He said. "Tap dance."

Slade walks past Ruby carrying a bag.

* * *

Back inside the control room at the hotel, Jay is with Mega.

"Barcode? What do you think we are? Supermarket items? What's next, Mega? Sell by dates?" Jay asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Mega replied.

"Well, you can't get much more desperate than tattooing information on people's skin." Jay said.

"Why are you getting so heated up about this?" Mega asked. "It's not as if they're being micro-chipped."

"I should hope not. These people aren't criminals." Jay replied.

"It's for their own protection. We need to know who's who and who's where. Otherwise, how can we stop the Zootist's infiltrating the Sector." Mega said.

"You built an electric fence." Jay said.

"When has a barrier alone ever stopped people going where they want to go?" Mega asked.

"And I suppose simple ID cards are out of the question." Jay said.

"That would've been technologically regressive." Mega said. "This way they don't even have to think about it. It's simple, painless, it can't be forged or lost and it won't wash off."

"Why wasn't I informed of this decision being taken?" Jay asked.

"You weren't here." Mega replied.

"Oh, so that let's you off the hook. Does it?" Jay asked.

Mega shrugs.

"Well, let's just hope it works and keeps out the bad guys, huh." Jay said.

"It'll work, it'll work just fine." Mega said. "And then Jay, you'll thank me."

Mega smiles and Jay isn't convinced.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is typing away at an iMac and Ellie appears.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a sec." He replied.

Jack stops typing and spins around in the chair.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah, you as it happens." She replied.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Well, I don't remember. That's the problem." She replied.

"Well, what do you want to remember?" He asked.

"It's a bit embarassing actually." She replied.

"You don't have to be embarassed, it's me." He said.

Ellie walks over to Jack and sits down on a chair beside him.

"What? I mean, have we or haven't we?" She asked.

Jack is confused by Ellie's question.

"Did we or didn't we?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry but I need to know." She replied.

Jack realises what Ellie is asking him and he clears his throat.

"Yes, we did. We did." He said. "Um, and it was, it was good. Ah, very good. I mean, it was the best."

Ellie smiles.

"I mean, yeah, um, yes we did." He said.

"So, why are we sleeping in separate bedrooms?" She asked.

Jack can't think of an answer to Ellie's question.

* * *

Later on inside the Mall, some Techno's round up some of the Mallrats by the fountain.

Jay appears and pushes a Techno off Jack.

"You have no authority to come barging in here." Jay said.

"I'm just obeying orders." a Techno said.

Jay looks at the Techno and walks between Jack and Gel.

"You again." Jay said. "So, tell me, whose orders?

"Your's. Mega's. Aren't we all supposed to be in this together?" the Techno asked.

"Yeah, so why so rough? Why so aggresive?" Jay asked.

"The new regime starts tomorrow." the Techno replied.

"I know, I inspected the fence this morning." Jay said.

"Then you'll also know it's gonna take a helluvalot of power to keep that turkey cooking." the Techno said.

"I don't like the sound of this." May said.

"You're afraid of a little hard work, miss?" the Techno asked.

"No, I just prefer it on my terms and to be asked nicely." May replied.

"Tell me about it. But, I'm just doing what needs to be done." the Techno said. "Look, we've tried to be as fair as we can but everybody has to do their share.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Liberty. Slade is outside the saloon with Ruby.

Slade is back on his motorbike.

"Spit it out, Ruby." He said.

"I just want to know where you're headed." She said.

"Something I er, forgot to pick up." He said.

"That's not an answer." She said.

"It's the only one you're going to get." He said.

Slade starts his bike and rides off and Ruby watches him leave.

* * *

Back, at the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"It seems like the only reward I'm ever going to get from you was working down in the mines." She said.

"We need power to keep the Zootist's out and the city going." He said. "Or, maybe you'd rather read in the dark and take cold showers?"

"I have been very loyal to you. I have given you information you couldn't have got from anywhere else." She said.

"And, I'm grateful. It would be suicide to make you an exception. If your name's on the list, you go to work." He said.

"No, no. Not until I see some sign of acknowledgement." She said.

"I want you to track Siva. Tell me what she's been up to. Who she's been mixing with." He said.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Of course. There can be no rewards until we've established ourselves as the new power." He said. "We don't want to let the cat out of the bag. Do we?"

"You're right. Of course, you're always right. You're so clever." She said. "Just brilliant."

May walks over to Mega and stands next to him.

"You know, I really like coming to see you. She said. "Our little chats. I was just hoping for a little appreciation. Show that you care."

May puts her hand on Mega's shoulder.

"Like I do." She said.

"Take a look at this." He said.

Mega presses some keys on a keyboard in front of him.

"This is how much I care." He said.

Stats confession about May plays on a computer monitor.

May takes her hand away from Mega's shoulder.

"I care not to show this to anyone if you care to go track Siva." He said. "You wouldn't want this little home movie to fall into the wrong hands."

* * *

It's night time in the city, inside the Mall.

Jack enters Ellie's room and finds her lying in bed.

He coughs and she looks at him.

"Are you asleep?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"I wouldn't want to wake you." He said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She replied.

Jack walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Sorry, I just didn't think this could wait till tomorrow morning." He said.

"No, I'm glad. There's, there's something I wanted to ask you as well." She said.

"You got a problem?" He asked.

"Well, sort of. I've been lying here thinking about what you said earlier." She replied.

"That's why I came here about." He said.

"It just kinda doesn't make sense. If we used to before how come we don't anymore? Is it because I'm different?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Am I different?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "Ellie, you're the same. You're just as beautiful and intelligent as ever. The same Ellie."

"How come you don't want to anymore?" She asked.

"No but I do, okay. I'm sorry I lied. We've never done it. We've never slept together. I just thought if you thought we had then maybe you want to again." He said.

"It's okay." She said. "It's okay."

"It is?" He asked.

Ellie leans forward and kisses Jack.

"So?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"What are we going to do about it?" She asked.

Jack kisses Ellie.

"You mean?" He asked.

"You know how long I've wanted to go through with this?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Jack lies back on her bed.

"Of course, it can never be anyone but you. It's you I've always wanted." She said.

Ellie has forgetten about her relationship with Luke.

Jack and Ellie kiss again.

"Ellie, it's. Okay, you mean the world to me. It's just that I don't have any..." He said.

"Protection?" She asked.

Jack nods.

"Jack, Jack. Always so practical." She said. "Look, relax, it's all taken care of."

Ellie and Jack kiss passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Slade is outside the old Lincoln High School.

Siva tries to jump Slade and she is thrown onto the ground.

"Something you wanted to say?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Slade helps Siva up.

"I said." She said.

"I know what you said." He said.

"What are you doing snooping around here?" She asked.

"There's no crime in looking." He replied.

"I saw you leaving Ebony's room the other night. It was you, wasn't it?" She asked. "What do you want with her?"

"If I visit a lady's room, I can't see what concern it is of yours." He replied.

May is spying on Siva and Slade from an abandoned car.

"It's very much my concern. So, start talking wise guy." She said.

"How so?" He asked.

"She's my sister. She needs my protection." She replied.

"I'm making her my concern too. I'm here because I think she may need my help." He said. "Who knows in the final analysis, maybe you will too."

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Trudy and Jay enter the Cafe and find Amber refilling a coffee pot.

"Jay, hi." Amber said.

"Amber, up and about." He said.

"Yeah, raring to go." Amber said.

"That's good." He said.

"So, do you think you'll be strong enough for the barcoding tomorrow?" Trudy asked.

"Sorry, that statement doesn't quite compute." Amber replied.

"Amber, we had a visit from the Techno's today." He said. "They want to brand us with some kind of ID. It'll help us to..."

"What?" Amber asked.

"It's for the best." He replied.

"Excuse me." Amber said.

"Just so that we can distinguish..." He said.

"What? I don't understand this. Barcoding? What? How?" Amber asked.

"Well, it's your on arm. Apparently it's quite painless. It's a kind of tattoo." Trudy replied.

"No, no! What kind of world are you trying to create here? Not one I want to be any part of." Amber said. "No, Jay. I'm not strong enough to be barcoded and I never will be."

Amber leaves the Cafe.

Jay and Trudy look at each other.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	30. Chapter 36

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No Kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 22 to 25.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** (blank) visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Jack wakes up next to Ellie.

"Hey mister, where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I thought you were asleep. I was going to get us some breakfast." He replied.

"Breakfast. But, we didn't finish our main course last night." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just haven't done a lot of um, cooking." He said.

"Neither have I, you know." She said.

"But I wasn't exactly like MasterChef. Was I?" He asked.

"You were great." She replied.

Jack kisses Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the city zoo. Java is with some Zootist's.

The Zootist's are moving the prisoners from a large cage.

"Move along boys, time to go walkies, lucky boys." Java said.

Ebony appears and walks over to Java.

"What's going on? Why are they out of the cage?" Ebony asked.

"Ebony, those prisoners are required for a job in Sector 12, you know, extra muscle." Java replied.

"Yeah but I thought that..." Ebony said.

"Everything's going just perfectly. I feel Zoot is very pleased." Java said.

"Well, I suppose it's okay if it's Zoot's work." Ebony said.

"It is." Java said.

Java walks past Ebony and she walks away.

* * *

Later on, Java is with some Techno's in a large car park.

The Techno's escort the Zootist prisoners onto a waiting vehicle.

"So long boys, I'm sorry to be losing such adorable pets but it breaks my heart to see you locked up." She said. "So, now you can run free wagging your tails."

Mega walks over to Java and Java laughs.

"Smile Mega, I've just delivered your new troops." She said.

"You're sure Ebony doesn't suspect?" He asked.

"She wouldn't suspect even if we went up and told her." She replied. "All you need is the magic word, Zoot."

"And, Siva?" He asked.

"She's still the weak link." She replied. "There's going to be trouble there."

"I'll be keeping my eye on that." He said.

"I'd say our little arrangement's turning out pretty sweet. The technology creates Zoot, Zoot takes prisoners so you get troops." She said.

"We could use more force. My army's growing." He said.

"Half the city for Zoot and half for Techno Land." She said. "Who said technology and religion don't get along?"

Mega smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony has finished using a black punching bag and she leaves the room.

She walks along a corridor using a black towel to mop up her sweat.

Ebony sees Siva climbing in through a window in a classroom.

"Siva." Ebony said.

Siva spots Ebony and Ebony enters the classroom.

"Ebony." Siva said.

"Well?" Ebony asked.

"We've got reports of people prowling around. I'm making a patrol." Siva replied.

"Through the window?" Ebony asked.

"It's just possible they may have someone on the inside. I wanted to patrol without our people knowing." Siva replied.

"Oh, I see." Ebony said. "Okay.

Ebony throws the black towel onto the bed, she walks towards Siva and pushes her sister against a wall.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You think I can't tell when I'm being lied to?" Ebony asked.

"You've done a pretty good job of seeming that way the past few weeks." Siva replied.

"Someone's messing me around in a big way." Ebony said. "You want to come clean, Siva?"

"Good idea." Siva said.

Siva pushes Ebony away from her.

"Wrong sister." Siva said.

Siva walks over to Ebony.

"Java's got you so wrapped around her little finger, you can't even see what's in front of you." Siva said. "Zoot's dead, he always was."

"Be careful Siva." Ebony said.

"You think Zoot's going to strike me down for speaking against him?" Siva asked.

"The other night, you said you saw somebody leaving my room. What did he look like?" Ebony asked.

"You were right, I made a mistake, there was nobody." Siva replied.

"Still lying, huh sis? Doesn't help me believe the rest of your story." Ebony said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to share everything while you're still in cuckoo Zoot land. Have you thought of that?" Siva said. "I don't fancy Java throwing me to the lions."

"That will only happen if I ordered it. I'm in control." Ebony said.

"You're in control? So what was Java doing with those prisoners today?" Siva asked.

"She was..." Ebony replied.

"You have no idea, have you?" Siva asked. "Pretty soon Ebony, you're gonna have to decide who you want to trust."

Siva walks away from Ebony and she leaves the room.

Ebony is left questioning her own sanity.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is doing yoga in her room and Jay walks in.

"Woah! Hey, I can come back." He said.

"No, it's okay." She said. "How you're doing?

Amber sits down on her bed.

"Well, it took some hard graft but I think we have a secure perimeter." He replied.

Amber puts her boots on.

"Are you sure, you're not building our own prison Jay?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How much do you know of what's really going on." She replied.

"About what?" He asked.

Amber stands up from the bed.

"I had Mega's thugs in here today taking the place apart." She said.

"What did they want?" He asked.

"Recruits for a work crew." She replied. "I don't like this Jay, we had enough of it under Ram."

"No, hang on there. There must be some kind of mistake." He said.

"The guys ransacking the Mall knew exactly what they were doing." She said. "Keeping out the crazies is one thing but it's turning into a police state."

"They need the workers to keep the power going. We want electricity, don't we?" He asked.

"It's not about electricity. It's about how things are run, how people are treated." She replied.

"We're dealing with the crisis. Once the danger's passed, I'm sure things will get more relaxed." He said.

"I hope you're right. I've seen too much strong arm stuff." She said. "When you let people push other's around, somebody always grows to like it."

Amber goes back to her bed and Jay sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city down an alleyway. Slade meets Siva.

"Nice place you've got here." He said.

"Nobody saw you?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"There's one thing I don't get about you." She said. "Why do you care about what happens to Ebony?"

"That's my business. You just worry about yourself." He said.

A short distance away from Slade and Siva, May is using a camera to take photo's of them.

May uses her communicator to talk with Mega.

"Siva's meeting the stranger again, it's that one I told you about. Ebony's not here, it's just the two of them." May said.

"Keep an eye on them and I want you back here." Mega said.

"I don't think he saw me." Slade said.

"Nobody saw you, are you sure?" Siva asked.

"Yeah." Slade replied.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

Mega is sitting in front of an iMac computer and May is walking around behind him.

"Let's take a look at our mysterious stranger." He said.

Mega presses some keys.

"Enlarge." He said.

Mega zooms in on a photo of Siva and Slade.

"Photography not you strong point, May." He said.

"Huh." She said.

May looks at the computer monitor and Mega gets up from his chair.

"Taking a portrait is helpful if you include the subject's face into the composition." He said. "It gives the whole thing a bit more purpose. Wouldn't you say?"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"So the mystery man remains a mystery." He said.

"Look, I better go." She said.

Mega stops May leaving the room.

"What's the rush?" He asked. "Why not stay and chat a while. Let's talk about Jack."

Mega forces May to sit down in a chair.

"Look, I told you Jack, Jack isn't a problem anymore." She said. "He's fooling around with lover girl."

Mega leans over May.

"You told me once Jack gets an idea into his head, he won't let go." He said.

"Yeah, well I think that girl's are pretty big than your idea right now." She said.

Mega spins May around in the chair.

"Good then he won't notice you hacking into his computer files." He said.

"What? I can't do that." She said.

"Can't or won't?" He asked.

"No, I mean I don't know how." She replied.

"I'll teach you, it's a lot simpler than you think." He said.

Mega taps away at the keyboard.

* * *

Back at the Mall, some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Jack is at a table reading a magazine and Gel sits down next to him.

Jay is behind the counter holding a plate in each hand and empties them into a plastic bowl.

"You know, Jack. I never noticed before how nice your hair is. It's really good quality." Gel said.

Amber walks over to the counter and empties her plate into a plastic bowl.

"Got a lot of body. I could so totally style you something nice." Gel said.

"Really?" Jack asked.

Gel gets up, she stands behind Jack and touches his hair.

Trudy walks over to the counter carrying a cup and a plate.

"You have to let me get my hands into this." Gel said.

"I could make you look so handsome, even cuter than you are now." Gel said.

Gel runs her fingers through Jack's hair.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't do any harm to try." Jack said.

Ellie walks into the Cafe and looks at Jack and Gel.

"Woah, Ellie." Jack said.

Trudy walks past Jack and Gel with a cloth in her hand.

Amber is standing beside Jay and she is holding a glass of orange juice.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a second?" Ellie asked.

"He can't right now. I'm working out his new style." Gel replied.

"I'm sorry. Did somebody ask you?" Ellie asked.

"I don't need to be asked. I'm just saying..." Gel replied.

"Jack, I have something to tell you now!" Ellie said.

"Okay, I got to go." Jack said, to Gel.

Jack leaves his chair and walks over to Ellie.

"Bossy." Gel said.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, to Ellie.

"Come closer." Ellie replied.

Jack moves closer, Ellie pulls him close and kisses him.

"There." Ellie said.

Gel storms off in a huff.

"Wow! What was that for?" Jack asked.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Ellie replied. "Enjoy your punishment?"

Ellie leads Jack out of the Cafe.

Trudy walks over to Amber and Jay by the counter.

Amber, Jay and Trudy smile and laugh.

"Wow." Jay said.

"Who would've thought we'd see the day that two girls fight over Jack?" Trudy asked.

"Just when you think things couldn't get any weirder." Amber said.

Trudy and Amber walk away from Jay and start clearing up the counter.

* * *

Later on, Jack is at his iMac and Ellie appears, she puts her arms around Jack.

"Mmm." He said.

"I was thinking we should go to the bedroom." She said. "Cook up something sweet."

"Woah." He said.

"Jack." She said.

"Somebody's been tampering with this. Been getting into my files." He said.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

Ellie takes her arms away from Jack's stomach.

"Security codes." He replied. "Hacking through is one thing, leaving tracks is another."

"Well, why would anybody want to do that? We're all on the same team." She said.

"Are we?" He asked.

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"Okay, what if there's a spy amongst us? You know, like a traitor?" He asked. "Okay, when me and Jay went to the factory to check on the hologram's. The Zoot double was there for me, it's as if he knew I was on my way."

"So?" She asked.

"So every time we've come close to the source of the Zoot apparition's, something's headed us off." He replied.

"Like someone knows exactly what you're going to do. I'm going to tell the others." She said.

Ellie walks away from Jack.

Jack gets off the chair and grabs Ellie by her arm.

"Ellie, how do we do that without alerting who's responsible?" He asked. "Look, okay, we can't trust anybody. It's you and me, Ellie. We're going to have to find this traitor ourselves."

Ellie and Jack look at each other.

* * *

It's night time in the city, inside the Mall. Amber is with Jay and a Techno inside the Cafe.

"Is this what you really want, Jay?" She asked. "I mean, what are we here? People or cattle to be branded?"

Amber pulls back Jay's sleeve to reveal a barcode on his right arm.

"Amber." He said.

"I'm not sure I want to be processed like something at a supermarket checkout." She said.

"Look, no-one is saying the situation is ideal. Some of it I don't like any more than you do." He said.

"Then why go along with it?" She asked.

"I know Mega can seem cold but he's a straight-up guy. He did help us defeat Ram and people are scared, Amber. They're ready to crack. We have to keep out the madness." He said.

Jay shows Amber the barcode on his arm.

"This is about survival." He said.

"Yeah, maybe." She said.

"You know almost everybody has been barcoded. You're one of the few that's still refusing." He said.

"Oh, so you think I should have it done too?" She asked.

"Amber, the city is in chaos." He replied. "Does it really matter what I think?"

"Yes, Jay. It does." She replied. "Because, no matter how bad things get. We are not part of some machine. I wanna know."

Jay nods at the Techno and the Techno approaches Amber with the barcode machine.

"I think we need to know who's in and who's out." Jay said. "But it's your decision."

Amber reluctantly gives her right arm to Jay and the Techno places the barcode machine onto her bare skin.

The machine gets to work and leaves a barcode on her skin.

Amber winces at the pain, she looks at the barcode and then she looks at Jay.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel, Java enters the control room.

"You on blades these days, Java?" Mega asked.

"It sounded urgent." Java replied.

Mega walks over to Java.

"Siva." He said.

"My thoughts exactly." She said.

"She doesn't have Ebony's ear yet, I hope." He said.

"Ebony doesn't have Ebony's ear but Siva's working on it, both ears and I don't think she's telling her how cute we are." She said.

"And you've been monitoring her movements?" He asked.

"What kinda question is that?" She asked.

"Then you'll know what she's been upto. She's been meeting someone." He replied.

"Who? And how do you know?" She asked.

"It's my business to know Java. I thought it might be yours too." He replied. "May saw her, she even got it on camera."

"And this someone?" She asked.

"Not a clue, male, knows how to keep himself hidden." He replied. "It's about time we found out a bit more, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'll see to it." She replied.

"No, Java, I'll see to it. You just bring her in." He said.

Java walks away from Mega and she looks at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Gel is sitting at Jack's computer and she is typing away.

"Gel!" Ellie said.

"Ellie! Hi." Gel said, surprised. "Er, I was just uh"

"Oh Jack's computer." Ellie said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was playing a game, just a game." Gel replied.

"Yeah? What game?" Ellie asked.

"Er, bullchasers. You know the one where you have to..." Gel replied.

"Why on Jack's computer? Who gave you the right to come in here and use it whenever?" Ellie asked.

"Nobody but Jack's computer has the best games. I get bored on any of the other's." Gel replied.

"You mean, you've used this before?" Ellie asked.

"No, no. I mean, well just look at it. It's the business." Gel replied.

"Yeah, it's Jack's business and neither you nor anybody else has the right to go on it without his consent. Okay?" Ellie said.

Gel doesn't say anything.

"Move it." Ellie said.

Gel gets up off the chair and walks away from Ellie.

Ellie sits down at the computer and brings up a search engine called braddle search.

Ellie types in 'bullchasers' in capital letters and she clicks the search button.

The search engine says 'no file named bullchasers has been found'.

Ellie looks at the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. A Techno finds Salene sitting by herself.

"You, name." the Techno said.

"Salene." She said.

"Up." the Techno said.

The Techno tries to grab Salene's arm.

"Leave me alone, get off me." She said.

"Don't I know you?" the Techno asked.

"I don't remember being introduced." She replied.

"I had to bring a message to you once, er, you were city leader, weren't you?" the Techno said.

Salene stands up from a chair.

"Which way is it to the work party?" She asked.

"Ah, the message I brought you that day, it wasn't good news." the Techno said. "I remember, you gave me food."

"Good old Salene, the common man's friend." She said.

"I could've sworn I saw your name here but I must have imagined it." the Techno said.

The Techno walks away from Salene.

Salene sits back down in the chair and opens her hip flask.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School, Siva is with Ebony in a classroom.

"Why would I lie to you? You're being used." Siva said.

"I didn't see Zoot shot." Ebony said.

"No, Java's behind all this." Siva said.

"But Java tells me I didn't see Zoot shot as well." Ebony said.

"But that's for a different reason. She wants you to believe Zoot lives." Siva said. "People appearing, dreams, messages. They're not real Ebony."

A group of Zootist's enter the room.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Siva asked.

"You are to come with us." a male Zootist replied.

"On whose orders?" Siva asked.

"In the name of Zoot." the male Zootist replied. "Take her."

Two female Zootist's walk over to Siva and grab her.

"Ebony, try to understand what's happening. They're using you. Fight them." Siva said.

Siva is dragged out of the room by the Zootist's.

"In the name of Zoot." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is with Ellie in her room.

Jack is sitting on the bed playing with a small basketball.

"I mean, I don't know what she was doing when I got there but she jumped like a scared rabbit when I came in and then she tried to pretend she wasn't doing anything." She said.

"And you reckon she was on it, not just admiring it." He said.

"Yeah, I'm certain." She said. "So?"

"What?" He asked.

"What are you going to do about Gel?" She asked.

"Oh, I reckon we set a trap." He replied.

Jack gets up off the bed.

"I mean, okay, the digital camera can be used as a webcam, we can use that." He said. "Next time she tries to look at the computer, we'll see her, okay?"

"You still got it, Jack." She said. "So clever and uh, masterful."

Ellie pulls Jack onto the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is with Mega walking along a corridor.

"Still getting complaints." Jay said.

"You expect glowing reports, Jay?" Mega asked. "This is hard work they have to do. I hope you've told them how grateful we are."

"Not about how hard the work is. About the treatment by the Techno's." Jay replied.

"Ah, that. I've taken care of it." Mega said.

"Not according to the bruises on the guy I just talked to off the last shift." Jay said.

"They're not packing marshmallows. He could have got them whilst working." Mega said.

"Except he didn't." Jay said. "Troops need retraining."

"Ah, capital idea. Leave it with me." Mega said.

"And the Safe Zone?" Jay asked.

"What about it?" Mega asked.

"We need to expand it." Jay replied. "If we drip-feed the Zootist's into the Safe Zone. I think they'll see the advantages of living an ordered life. Don't you?"

Mega opens the door to the control room, he enters and Jay follows.

"It's an interesting concept, Jay. I like it." Mega said. "But, no can do."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"We don't have enough manpower." Mega replied.

"Then let's recruit more." Jay said.

Mega smiles and turns around to face Jay.

"You sure that's necessary?" Mega asked.

"I'd say yes." Jay replied.

"And if something went wrong. Do you think we could control them?" Mega asked.

"I've controlled larger numbers of Techno's." Jay replied.

"Great then let's get to it." Mega said.

Mega walks away smiling and Jay follows him.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack and Ellie are kissing by his iMac computer.

"I've got to..." He said.

"Am I stopping you?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"It's not my fault." She said.

"You liar." He said.

Ellie smiles and then she looks at the computer.

"Jack." She said.

Jack looks at the iMac and sees an 'unauthorised access' warning on the screen.

"Woah, somebody's been here." He said.

"Gel." She said.

Jack types away on the keyboard.

"What?" She asked.

"The files have been copied." He replied.

"Important one's?" She asked.

"Yes, seriously. Lucky I took notice of you, Ellie." He replied. "See if that camera would have picked her up."

"Can your computer print?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." He replied.

"Good. I want Amber and Jay to see what a little schemer she is." She said.

"You know, I got to say, she had me fooled." He said.

Jack hits the return key on the keyboard.

"Okay, it's coming through." He said. "Here we go."

Jack and Ellie are surprised to see a picture of May on the screen instead of Gel.

The printer spits out the photo of May.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "If it had been Gel, it would've been different but it's May."

"Well you know, Gel? May? We still need to tackle her about it." He said.

"No." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"But, we at least tell the others, you know." He said.

"That neither." She said.

"Okay, well. How about I download the rest of the files and I hand them to her?" He asked.

"Jack, if she gets to know that we know." She said.

Ellie picks up the printout from the printer.

"If we or anybody else confront her. We may never find out who she's been spying for." She said.

"So?" He asked.

"So, we watch her closely for now. If she's got information she needs to pass it onto someone." She replied.

"Yeah unless, she already has." He said.

"Well, let's hope not." She said.

Jack types away at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just recoding the security device." He replied.

"No, leave it. If she comes back and she can't get in then she'll know we're onto her." She said.

"I thought I was supposed to be the smart one around here." He said.

"Well, sometimes it takes another woman to know what a woman's thinking." She said.

Ellie smiles at Jack and he laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Siva is with Java and Mega in the control room at the hotel.

"This needn't take long, Siva." Mega said.

"I have no idea what you mean." Siva said.

"Sorry, let me be more clear. We know you were meeting with someone." He said.

"Says who?" Siva asked.

Mega taps an iMac monitor and turns it towards Siva.

Siva sees a photo of her and Slade.

"Who's he and what were you talking about?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." Siva replied.

Mega turns the monitor back around.

"We think it is." He said. "Who is he?"

"Nobody you know." Siva replied. "A guy, it's private."

"She's lying." Java said.

"A lover?" He asked.

"Yes." Siva replied.

"No way, you think I wouldn't know." Java said.

Mega signals to two Techno's and they strap Siva to the chair.

"What are you doing?" Siva asked.

"Outlining your options." He replied.

A Techno puts a headset on Siva's head.

"If I hit this switch, your death will register as a blink on a few thousand light bulbs." He said.

"You can't do this." Siva said.

"You're right, probably can't, messy." He said. "Java?"

Java hovers her finger over the key and Mega walks over to Siva.

"So, Siva. The truth." He said.

Mega looks at Siva in the chair.

"So Siva, one last chance." He said. "Who is the man you were meeting with and what were you talking about?"

"If I tell you?" Siva asked.

"You'll live." He replied.

"I don't believe you." Siva said.

"But Siva, I gave you my word." He said.

"If I tell you, you'll wipe me out anyway." Siva said.

"I can arrange for you to go away. Somewhere nice. Somewhere where nobody will care who you are or what you have to tell them." He said.

"But you won't, it's easier to get rid of me. Just like you got rid of the guy impersonating Zoot." Siva said. "Did you tell him he could go away?"

"Java, you ready?" He asked.

"As I've ever been." Java replied.

"Siva?" He asked.

"Don't do this, Java." Siva said.

"Sorry, sis. You had your chance." Java said.

Java almost presses the key.

"No, wait." Siva said. "Get this off me first."

Mega signals and a Techno removes the headset.

Siva breathes a sigh of relief.

"His name is Slade." Siva said.

Mega and Java look at each other.

"He was asking after Ebony." Siva said.

"And you're set to meet him again?" He asked.

Siva nods.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Jack is with Ellie in her room.

Jack is testing two walkie-talkie gadgets.

"Right, working order." He said.

Jack walks over to Ellie and kneels down in front of her.

"Here's the plan, okay. We find May..." He said.

"She was in the Cafe ten minutes ago." She said.

"We find her, stick with her or one of us does." He said. "Do you want to take it in turns, yeah?"

Ellie looks up at Jack.

"Do you know what she said to me? She was like hi, just like that. Like nothing had happened. I was like hi yourself. Raided any good database's lately?" She said.

"Okay, um, anyway if one of us see's her leaving the building, then we'll jump on the radio and warn the other, right?" He asked.

Jack gives Ellie a blue walkie-talkie and walks away.

"I wonder who she's working for." She said.

"You know, Ellie, that's how we find out, we follow her and she leads us to the source." He said.

"You know I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realises that we know." She said.

Jack goes over to Ellie, grabs her arm and pulls Ellie off the bed.

"Ellie, come on. For all we know, she could have left the building already." He said.

Ellie follows Jack and they leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School. Java enters Ebony's room.

Ebony is lying in bed, Java checks a blue cup beside the bed and it's empty.

Java smiles and she puts a Paradise headset on Ebony's head.

"Have sweet one's." Java said.

Java leaves the room and closes the door.

Ebony sits up in bed, she takes the headset off and puts it down on the floor.

Ebony smiles as she gets comfortable in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the derelict hospital in the city.

Slade is inside the building, using a lamp and he walks into a room.

Darryl is lying in a bed and is sleeping.

Slade puts his bag down beside the bed and takes out some medical supplies.

Darryl rolls over and looks up at Slade.

"What are you doing here?" Darryl asked.

"Getting well, Darryl. Getting well." Slade replied.

Slade continues unpacking his bag and takes out a tin of food.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the old school, Java is in a room.

Java signs a green piece of paper on a clipboard and gives it back to a female Zootist.

Two female Zootist's walk past Ebony and they leave the room.

Java sees Ebony standing in the doorway.

"Ebony, sleep well?" Java asked.

"Well enough." Ebony replied.

"Shall I order you breakfast?" Java asked.

"Siva usually does that." Ebony replied. "Where is she?"

"You don't remember? She had to leave." Java replied.

"Leave." Ebony said.

"Did Zoot visit you last night?" Java asked.

"Oh, yes. Everything is clear now." Ebony replied. "He forgives me for confusing what I thought I saw with the reality of his divine purpose."

"Excellent." Java said.

"And, he had a prediction." Ebony said.

"Of what?" Java asked.

"He predicted a blessing on you, Java." Ebony replied.

"Me? What kind of blessing?" Java asked.

"I'm sorry I can't be more specific right now." Ebony replied. "You'll have to be patient."

Ebony leaves the room and Java wonders what Ebony meant.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Amber is with Mega in the control room.

"You ever been herded Mega, like cattle? Pushed along? Prodded? Crushed by frightened people in a confined space? Threatened?" She asked. "No? Then you haven't been on a work party. What do we have to do get some decent treatment from these gorilla's you call guards?"

"Please, workforce operatives." He replied. "Guards. I wouldn't like to think so..."

"Oh, they're guards and you know it. They look like guards and they act like guards." She said.

"They're there for your protection." He said. "Can you imagine what the Zootist's would do if they could get their hands on anyone here from the Safe Zone?"

"Mega, yesterday I saw people ill-treated and abused." She replied. "I saw some who would rather take their chances outside the Safe Zone then do what you're asking."

"Well, I've been discussing a retraining programs for the Techno's with Jay." He said.

"Really? He never mentioned that." She said.

"It was his suggestion actually. Perhaps you should speak to him." He said.

"Yeah, I intend to." She said. "You know Mega, for someone so keen to bring about peace. You seem awful tolerant to some forms of violence."

Amber leaves the room and Mega thinks about what she just said to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hospital.

Slade is with Darryl as he lies in a hospital bed.

"They left me for dead." Darryl said.

"You are dead." Slade replied.

"What?" Darryl asked.

"As far as they're concerned." Slade replied. "Found you in a skip."

Slade is changing the dressing on Darryl's chest.

"How did you know where to look?" Darryl asked.

"Two guys walk down an alley carrying you, they come out not carrying you, it doesn't take a brain surgeon." Slade replied.

"Then you must have followed them from the Zoot ceremony." Darryl said.

"Reckon I must have." Slade said. "You mentioned Mega?"

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Darryl asked.

"I have my reasons." Slade replied.

Slade applies some medical tape to the dressing on Darryl's chest.

"I guess I just hate to see a life wasted." Slade said. "Seeing as it's the only one any of us gets."

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School.

Java is using a laptop and is checking the security camera footage of the checkpoints.

Java is surprised to see Ebony standing by the door.

"Ebony, I didn't hear you come in." Java said.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Ebony said.

"Did you want something?" Java asked.

"I haven't seen Siva." Ebony replied.

"No, we had to remove Siva." Java said.

"Where to?" Ebony asked.

"Right now, she's in the zoo. Caged with all the other unbelievers." Java replied. "She was a traitor, Ebony. We caught her plotting against you."

"So, you removed her?" Ebony asked.

"It was necessary." Java replied.

"Yes. No-one who doubts Zoot should go unpunished." Ebony said.

"I agree." Java said.

Ebony puts her hand on Java's shoulder.

"You don't doubt Zoot. Do you, Java?" Ebony asked.

"Of course not." Java replied.

Ebony removes her hand from Java.

"No, his blessing awaits you. He told me so." Ebony said.

Ebony almost leaves the room.

"Ebony, what is the blessing that Zoot has for me?" Java asked.

"He never said but the greatest blessing that Zoot can give is to be admitted to his kingdom. What a glorious day it will be." Ebony replied.

Java looks a little frightened and Ebony leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is walking down a corridor to the control room.

Mega steps out and Jay standing there.

"Jay." Mega said.

Mega closes the door.

"What an unexpected surprise." Mega said.

"I wanted to see if you've done anything about retraining of the troops." Jay said.

"Ah, right, our little discussion yesterday." Mega said. "Well, I've had a word with several of the senior officers and it all seems to be in hand."

"And the recruit of more so we can expand the Safe Zone?" Jay asked.

"It don't happen overnight, Jay." Mega replied. "I'm seeing some people, I'm pretty confident we can rally the numbers."

"Do you honestly think that you have the support necessary to recruit more troops?" Jay asked.

"Jay, it's obvious to everybody that what we're proposing is good for the city." Mega replied. "People see order is necessary with one notable exception that is."

"Who?" Jay asked.

"Amber." Mega replied. "She came to see me this morning. I bore the full-force of her attack. Accused my guards of ill-treating the workers and me of condoning violence. And honestly, you can't please some people."

"I can see why she's concerned." Jay said.

"But I've rectified the situation now, Jay. I think it's up to you to make her see the good in what I'm trying to do here." Mega said.

Jay and Mega look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Ellie spots May leaving.

Ellie uses her walkie-talkie.

"Jack, Jack." She said.

"Here." He said.

"May's just left." She said.

"Okay, meet me out front." He said. "One minute."

Ellie walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo. Java is with four Zootist guards.

"You useless excuses don't seem to realise how privileged you are. You know how many are lined up for your jobs? Hundreds." Java said, shouting. "Don't earn your keep, you're out."

Ebony appears in the background.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

"There's been an escape." Java replied.

"How many?" Ebony asked.

"We're not sure." Java replied.

"I want to know." Ebony said.

Ebony walks down the line of the guards.

"You. How many?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know." the guard replied.

Ebony elbows him in the stomach.

"You. How many?" Ebony asked, another guard.

"Five, er six." the guard replied.

"Which?" Ebony asked.

"Six." the guard replied.

"Anyone of importance?" Ebony asked. "A threat to Zoot?"

"Siva." Java replied.

"You. All of you are going to Sector 15 in chains." Ebony said.

"That will leave me depleted." Java said.

"You'd argue with Zoot?" Ebony asked.

Java stays quiet.

"He speaks through me, you forget that. I am his strength." Ebony said. "I do his bidding, do I not?"

"I wasn't meaning to question." Java replied.

"Good, then you'll obey unless you wish to recieve Zoot's blessing right now." Ebony said. "Huh?"

"Guards. Fall out." Java said.

The guards move and Ebony and Java watch them leave.

"Javie, sister Siva. We need to find her." Ebony said.

"I'm on to it, Ebony." Java replied.

Java walks away and Ebony smiles.

* * *

It's night time in the city.

Inside the Mall, Amber is with Trudy and Jay in the Cafe.

"Does anyone else have the same feeling as me?" Trudy asked.

"Like we're on a runaway train." Amber replied.

"Maybe because we're not the only ones driving it." Jay said.

"And, everyday I'm feeling more and more like a passenger." Amber said.

"Look, Mega has the muscle. We have to support him." Jay said.

"Did I hear him say you suggest recruiting more troops?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, to widen the Safe Zone." Jay replied. "If it creeps out slowly. People will see that order works."

"Let me guess, Mega went for it." Amber said.

A young boy enters the Cafe with a message from Ebony.

"And that's all she said?" Jay asked.

"Said that Amber must go alone." the boy replied.

"No reason for the meeting?" Jay asked.

The boy shakes his head.

"Amber, you're not thinking of going are you?" Trudy asked.

"Of course she's not, it'll be madness." Jay said.

"Amber, say it. Say you were not even thinking about meeting with Ebony." Trudy said.

Amber doesn't say anything.

"You can't, this has to be a trap." Trudy said.

"It's not a trap." Amber said.

"How can you be so sure?" Jay asked.

"Because I know Ebony and she knows me well enough to know I'll never fall for it." Amber replied. "No, Ebony wants something and we have to find out what it is."

Trudy walks over to Amber with Brady in her arms.

"Please, Amber. Look, I beg of you, don't go." Trudy said.

"Sorry, Trudy. This is one meeting that has to take place." Amber said.

Trudy shakes her head in disbelief.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Amber approaches a checkpoint with Jay and Trudy.

"You sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Jay asked.

"No, the message said to come alone." Amber replied.

"Yeah, I know. But, it didn't say whether she would be." He said.

"I don't like this at all. Once you get through that barricade..." Trudy said.

"Power and Chaos. I know. Don't worry I'll be fine." Amber said.

"Just keep telling yourself, Zoot's dead. Right?" Trudy asked.

"Right." Amber replied.

"Be careful." He said.

Amber gets her barcode scanned and walks away from her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Java is at the city zoo and Ebony appears.

"Ebony, where are you going?" Java asked.

Ebony walks over to Java.

"Why? Didn't know I was under arrest." Ebony replied.

"Come on sis, we don't have any secrets from each other. Do we?" Java asked.

"No, that's right, we're sisters. We put each other first, well after Zoot of course." Ebony replied. "And, my lord Zoot has instructed me not to tell you certain things like where I go and what I do. So, do me a favour. Mind your own business."

Ebony walks away from Java and she watches her leave.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Gel and Salene are inside the Cafe.

Jack and Ellie are whispering on the sofa in the Cafe.

"We should tell Jay." He said.

"Tell Jay, what?" She asked. "That May was using your computer? She'll just make up some excuse saying she was playing a game or something."

"Okay, I know but we have to do something." He replied.

"She's bound to give herself away." She said.

May enters the Cafe.

"What are you two whispering about?" May asked.

"Hey, May. Nothing. Nothing at all, you know." Jack replied. "How's it going?"

May scoffs.

"Where is everyone?" May asked.

"Amber's gone to a meeting." Gel replied.

"What meeting?" May asked.

"You know with er, what's her name, er." Gel replied.

Jack stands up from the sofa.

"Ellie. I mean, Eleanor from the Mozzies." Jack said.

"Who?" May asked.

Ellie too stands up from the sofa.

"Er, she wants to join the Mallrats and um, Amber's gone along to, well you know, check out that she's not like a spy or anything." Ellie said. "Um, right Jack?"

"Right." Jack said.

"Never heard of her." May said. "See you guys later."

May leaves the Cafe and Salene watches her go.

"What's the matter with you two?" Salene asked.

"Well, the thing is..." Jack said.

"We can't tell you, we'll talk to you later." Ellie said.

Jack and Ellie leave the Cafe in a hurry.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Slade walks into Darryl's room with a bag over his shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Slade asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darryl asked.

"I thought you might be hungry." Slade replied.

Slade walks over to Darryl's bed, puts hig bag down and opens it.

"Do you know what it's like being the only patient in the hospital with no doctors and nurses?" Darryl asked.

"Nice and quiet." Slade replied.

Slade takes a bread roll out of his bag and tosses it to Darryl.

"Thanks." Darryl said. "Look, Slade. I'm grateful and everything but I have to be going."

"You sure? You've been pretty sick?" Slade asked.

"I'm okay now." Darryl replied.

"Suit yourself." Slade said, as he sits down on the bed.

Darryl is about to leave the room.

"Hey, where will you go? Back to your Tribe?" Slade asked.

"No, I don't have a Tribe. I don't really go with the crowd." Darryl replied.

"Me neither. I ought to warn you though it's pretty rough out there. Zoot followers rounding people up." Slade said.

Slade leans back on the hospital bed.

"You know, you did a really great job of spooking everyone. Power and Chaos." Slade said. "You know what Ebony does to kids she takes a dislike to? Kids who have betrayed her in some way? She feeds them to the lions in that zoo she's running. Imagine that."

"Lions?" Darryl asked.

"Hey, don't let me put you off. I'm sure you'll be fine." Slade replied.

"I didn't mean I was going straight away." Darryl said.

Slade gets off the bed and walks over to Darryl.

"I mean when I'm fully you know." Darryl said.

"Yeah. Like I was saying." Slade said.

Slade puts his arm round Darryl, taps him on the shoulder and leads him back to the bed.

"Take it from Doctor Slade. What you need is plenty of rest." Slade said.

Darryl gets onto the bed that Slade was just on.

Slade gets onto the bed next to Darryl.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city at a car park. Jack and Ellie are spying on a meeting between May and Mega.

"Well?" Mega asked.

"I thought you weren't coming." May replied.

"Mega, why is she talking to him?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe she's working for him on the power or something." Jack replied.

"Then why the secrecy and why look through your files?" Ellie asked.

Jack accidently kicks an empty food tin and the noise alers May and Mega.

"What was that? Were you followed?" Mega asked.

"I don't think so." May replied. "It was probably just a cat or something."

"Did you bring it?" Mega asked.

May gives Mega a green 3.5 floppy computer disk.

"What else did you find out?" Mega asked.

"Jay's getting closer." May replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Safe Zone.

Amber and Ebony are sitting on boxes near a pile of wooden pallets talking.

"Mega." Amber said.

"Him and Java. From the start since Ram was defeated." Ebony said.

"Why? What's their plan?" Amber asked.

"As far as I can tell, they're going to keep expanding the Safe Zone." Ebony replied.

"Until the whole city is safe. Safely under their control." Amber said.

"But to do that he needed something very scary to protect you all from." Ebony said.

"That's where you came in." Amber said.

"Give me a break, huh. I was more afraid of Zoot than anyone. I was being used." Ebony said.

"Oh, come on Ebony. You can't possibly expect me to believe you didn't have a part in this?" Amber asked.

"I swear to you. It was Java, Siva tried to warn me but I didn't listen." Ebony replied. "Don't judge me, Amber. You don't know what I've been through."

"So, what now? What do you want from me?" Amber asked.

"He's going to waste us all when the time comes, unless we find a way to beat him." Ebony replied.

"What, like an alliance?" Amber asked.

"Why not? This guy's a bigger threat than Ram. He means business and so do I." Ebony replied.

"Look, I'll have to talk it over with the others." Amber said. "How will I contact you?"

"I'll be around." Ebony replied.

* * *

Back at the hotel, inside the control room.

Java is sitting in front of a computer and Mega walks in.

"What did she say?" Java asked.

Mega gives the green 3.5 floppy computer disk to a Techno.

"Who?" Mega asked.

"Our little mole in the Mall." She replied.

"Jack's still snooping around in the wrong places luckily." He said. "What's the story with Sector 7?"

"Almost secured but we need more guards." She replied. "The break out at the zoo has set everything back."

"Try recruiting from Ebony's lot. We can tell them it's Zoot will." He said.

"She won't like that." She said.

"So, do it anyway." He said.

"Ebony is pretty clear on what Zoot wants these days." She said.

"I thought you said Ebony was back on track?" He asked.

"She's back on track alright." She replied.

"Well, then. It's up to you to keep her in line, Java." He said.

"I'm trying to but that last dose of Paradise we gave her was the strongest yet." She said. "I think we may have gone too far. I think Ebony may be insane."

Mega looks at Java.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Amber stands in front of the Mallrats as they sit on the stairs.

"She's crazy. How can we possibly believe her?" Salene asked.

"She's using us Amber, like she always has." Trudy said.

"Yeah, but it does kind of fit. Doesn't it?" Amber asked. "Reinventing Zoot so everyone signs up for Mega's program. I mean, have you noticed how he hardly ever mentions Zoot? How he doesn't seem all that concerned about the threat?"

"He's concerned enough to put up the barricades." Jay replied.

"Yeah, Jay. But, are they to keep Zoot out or us in?" Amber asked.

"I still don't buy it. Not from her." Trudy said. "Ebony looks after number one."

"Yeah, I know. But, in a funny way that's why I believe her." Amber said.

"I don't get it." Gel said.

"Look, Ebony wants the city for herself. Agreed?" Amber asked.

Salene and Trudy nod.

"And she could trick us into helping her. She's capable of that. But, I think I know when she's lying and I saw something else in her eyes. It's a look I've seen before." Amber said.

"What?" Salene asked.

"Revenge. At first, I thought it was revenge on me. But, it's Mega she really hates. I think he messed up her pretty bad." Amber replied.

"Jay?" Trudy asked.

"If what you're saying is true, Amber. Then we've been fooled all-over again but Mega gave me his word, I can't believe it. He has to be on the level." Jay said.

Jack and Ellie walk in.

"Sorry, Jay. I have to disagree with you there." Jack said.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty.

Siva enters and looks around.

She heard about Liberty from the kids that escaped from the zoo.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe and May walks in.

"Hey, hey. I found out why we can't get apples anymore." May said.

May opens up a fridge.

"Our trusty supplier, you know, what's his name? That kid with the zits." May said.

May takes something out and closes the fridge.

"He's refusing to get barcoded so they won't let him in and um, get this, I just found out why." May said.

May pours herself a drink of water.

"Apparently, he's discovered Zoot." May said.

May picks up her glass of water and notices Salene and Trudy looking at her.

"What are you all staring at?" May asked.

Jay gets up from his chair.

"Sit down May, you've got some explaining to do." Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out at the city zoo. Some of the escaped kids are back and Java walks past them.

Ebony appears behind Java and Java turns around.

"We've missed you." Java said.

"No big mystery, just doing Zoot's will, rounding up some more believers. You?" Ebony said.

"Non-believers. We've recaptured almost half the kids who escaped." Java replied.

"I want them severely punished." Ebony said.

"Of course. Don't you want to know if Siva's among them?" Java asked.

"Well, is she?" Ebony asked.

"No but I know how to get to her." Java replied.

"Oh." Ebony said.

"She's been seen having secret meetings with some guy so Mega's set up a trap for them both. Nip their little rebellion in the bud."

"Good work." Ebony said.

"Thanks." Java said. "Zoot lives."

"Zoot lives." Ebony said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe with May.

"How could I be in league with Mega? Mega's one of the good guys, isn't he? Helped us get rid of Ram and all that. I mean, am I missing something here?" May asked.

"He helped us get rid of Ram so he could take over." Ellie replied.

"Where's your proof?" May asked. "What would you know anyway? She could barely even remember her name when she first showed up here. Almost blew us up, didn't she?"

"What's that got to do with it?" Jack asked.

"You tell me Jack. You're the one who hangs off her every word like a lost puppy." May replied.

"Okay, you shut your mouth." Jack said.

"She's the spy. That one right there." May said.

"Why would I be spying for Mega? Don't be ridiculous. You're the crazy one." Ellie said.

"I'm crazy." May said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jack said.

Amber stands up from her chair.

"Stop it!" Amber said.

Jack, Ellie and May stop arguing.

"You want proof, May? Here is your proof." Amber replied. "The proof is all around you. Now, are you going to stop wasting our time and tell us what you know?"

"I told you. Mega sent for me because he was trying to contact some guy in Sector 6. He knows that I used to hang out there." May replied.

"Okay, she's lying. You were caught using my computer downloading files." Jack said.

"That was a mistake. I was trying to download games. I'm just not very good on those things." May said. "Isn't one of you going to stick up for me?"

None of the Mallrats answer.

"Tell me, one thing. What makes you so sure that Mega's tricked us?" May asked.

"I met with Ebony. She told me some things." Amber replied.

"And you believed her?" May asked. "That, that is just beautiful. Taking her word over mine, the bride of Zoot."

"Get her out of here. Jack, put her in the cage." Jay said.

"Pleasure." Jack said.

Jack puts his hand on May's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me. I know where the damn cage is." May said.

May walks away and is followed by Jack.

"Amber, what if we're wrong?" Jay asked.

"We're not wrong." Amber replied.

* * *

Back inside the old hospital, Slade is packing his bad and Darryl is lying on his bed.

"I have to leave for a while." Slade said.

"Sure." Darryl said.

"Look, I know this place gives you the creeps but it's safer than out there." Slade said,

Slade puts his red leather jacket on.

"We'll fix you up, I promise." Slade said.

"How about you? You seem to go where you please. Aren't you afraid?" Darryl asked.

"That's a tough one, maybe I'm just too dumb to be scared." Slade replied.

Slade leaves the room with his bag over his shoulder.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jay visits May down in the cage.

"You ready to talk yet?" He asked.

"What about?" She asked.

"I mean it, I've had it up to here with your lies, with Ram's lies, with Mega's lies." He replied. "I want to know what's going on and one way or another, you're going to tell me"

"I've already told you." She said.

"Have it your way." He said.

Jay unlocks the cage's door and enters the cage.

"What's this?" She asked. "You can spare me the tough guy routine, Jay. You're a Mallrat, remember? A peacekeeper."

Jay closes the door and locks it.

"Ah but you forget, I was a Techno before that, we played it a bit rougher in those days." He said.

Jay walks over to May and she clings to the cage.

"Amber!" She said.

Jay puts his hand around May's throat.

"Forget it, I didn't tell anyone I was coming here." He said. "Now, tell me the truth."

"Get your hands off me." She said.

Jay almost slaps May.

"What are you doing? Have you gone crazy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've gone crazy." He replied.

Jay lets go of May's throat.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Mega and Java are with some Techno's.

"Spread out, I want you to cut off his retreat." Mega said.

The Techno's leave the huddle and run off to their hiding places.

"Slade's going to be in for a surprise." Java said.

"You sure this is the place?" He asked.

"Positive." She replied. "Don't worry, he'll be here."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city.

Slade is walking along and Ebony appears from a concrete pipe section.

"Ebony." He said.

"That's bride of Zoot to you pal." She said. "Where are you going? Off to rescue another helpless maiden in distress?"

"You know, you're almost as lovely as your sister." He replied. "Which reminds me."

Slade walks past Ebony.

"She's not there Slade but Mega will be." She said.

Slade stops, turns around and looks at Ebony.

"He's onto you." She said.

"Trying to get back at Siva? She's been very loyal to you, she deserves better." He said.

"Oh, you think I'm bluffing?" She asked.

Slade nods.

"Go ahead, go see her." She said. "Well? Don't keep the lady waiting."

Ebony and Slade look at each other.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, down in the cage. Jay is telling May about his brother, Ved.

"You never did meet my brother Ved, did you?" He asked. "He was a liar and a cheat but he was my brother and I loved him. He was disposed of like so much garbage. There's no funeral site. I have nothing of his to remind me."

"I don't wanna hear about it Jay. We've all lost people." She said.

"Tell me about your family." He said.

"This isn't going to work." She said.

"No, it's not a trick." He said.

"I lost everyone I ever cared about, okay." She said. "So, now I just don't let anyone get too close."

"I noticed that about you." He said.

"Well, give yourself a gold star Jay. Go sit at the head of the class." She said, angrily.

"No, it's not a criticism. I feel the same way but I know that I have to talk to someone, anyone." He said. "Maybe, if you talked to people more."

"Don't you think I've tried?" She asked. "It doesn't work for me, there's something about me that, I don't know, there's just something about me."

"I think you're alright." He said.

"Why don't you go tell them? All my pals out there that are so ready to believe that I sold them out. Not one of them believed me but what do you expect? They've always hated me, serves them right" She said.

"Is that why you fell for Mega's line, May?" He asked. "Because you thought we hated you? May?"

May starts crying and she nods.

* * *

Back out in the city, Mega is with Java and some Techno's.

"We've looked everywhere." a Techno said.

"Not a trace." another Techno said.

"Nothing." another Techno said.

Mega walks away and the Techno's follow him.

"I was sure he'd be here, Mega." Java said.

A short distance away on top of a white metal container unit.

Ebony and Slade pull back a blanket and watch the Techno's leave.

"I owe you one." Slade said.

"Don't mention it." Ebony said.

"What's this about, Ebony? What's the deal?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied. "You said you wanted to help me, was that true?"

Slade nods.

"Well, good cos right now I need all the help I can get." She said. "So, that's the deal."

Slade offers his hand to Ebony.

"Partners?" He asked.

Ebony takes his hand.

"Partners." She replied.

Ebony and Slade look at each other.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	31. Chapter 37

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No Kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 26 to 29.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** (blank) visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, everyone is in the Cafe.

"Who'd have believed it, Mega set-up this whole thing with Java." Trudy said. "My guess is they figured it out when Ram was still in power."

"It means Ebony was telling the truth." Salene said.

"Yeah and May was lying through her teeth. She's got some nerve that one. If you ask me, we should keep her locked up for good." Gel said.

"So, did she say why she did it, Jay?" Amber asked.

"No, not really." Jay replied.

"So, what do we do?" Ellie asked. "Mega's got his power base in the city and the Zootist's outside keeping everyone scared."

"Power and Chaos. It's a winning formula." Jack said.

"Well, at least he doesn't have control over Ebony." Jay said.

"Ellie's right though. It's going to be hard to beat him now even with Ebony." Amber said. "We do have one thing in our favour though. He doesn't know we're onto him, yet."

"Right, right so if we could catch him off-guard and hold him to ransom. Maybe we could persuade the Techno's to surrender." Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby and Siva are sitting at the bar talking.

"I know what you mean one day at a time." Ruby said.

"I'll work for my keep if there's anything that needs doing." Siva said.

Ruby and Siva clink glasses.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, May is inside the cage.

She is sitting on the bed and sees some of the Mallrats have come to visit her.

"What's this, a lynch mob?" May asked.

"We need your help, May." Jay replied.

"When's your next meeting with Mega?" Amber asked. "We need to get him alone."

"First, you throw me in jail and now you want my help." May said.

"You're lucky. We could have done a lot worse." Ellie said.

"Ellie." Jay said. "Look, we don't have much time. Once, Mega knows we have you. He'll mobilise against us."

"He'll do a lot more than that Jay, if he knew that I was locked up in here, you would all be dead meat." May said.

"Do you really think he cares about what happens to you?" Amber asked. "A guy like Mega."

"Cares a lot more than you ever did." May replied.

"This isn't about us, May." Ellie said.

"That's right. There's a whole city out there running scared. Full of little kids who are afraid to go to sleep because they reckon Zoot is going to come get them." Jack said. "May, if you're not going to do it for us, just, you know, do it for them."

"What's in it for me?" May asked. "My freedom?"

"No. No deals. You owe us, May and you're going to help us, whether you like it or not." Jay replied.

May sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the city. Ebony and Slade are walking along.

Slade spots a gang of Zootist's approaching and he quickly hides.

The Zootist's raise their arms.

"Zoot lives." a female Zootist said.

The Zootist's continue on their way.

Ebony sits down next to Slade on an old car backseat.

"I almost forgot, you're a goddess." He said.

Ebony raises her eyebrows.

"Tell me about Mega. Where is he vulnerable? What's his weakness?" He asked.

"He doesn't have one that I can see." She replied.

"Every man has a weakness, Ebony. I can testify to that." He said.

"Ths guy is cold as ice. Even Java can't thaw him out." She said.

"Well, did you try?" He asked.

"What are you getting at? I mean, do I look like that kind of girl." She replied.

Slade gives Ebony a bottle of water.

"My mistake." He said.

"So, tell me. Why do you want to help me?" She asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious isn't it? To get back at Mega. I don't like control freaks telling me which streets I can walk down and which one's I can't." He replied. "Besides, I stumbled on something. A weapon, which I think could be used against him with your help."

"What sort of weapon?" She asked.

"Why I don't show you?" He asked. "It's not too far."

Slade gets up, puts his bag over his shoulder and Ebony follows him.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Salene is in the Cafe and she takes a swig from a hip flask.

Gel walks in and sees Salene hiding the flask.

"Hi, Salene. Having a little drink to calm your nerves?" Gel asked.

Salene walks away followed by Gel.

"I don't blame you. What a morning." Gel said.

"I was um, just fixing May some lunch." Salene said.

"May. Bread and water, I hope." Gel said.

"Actually, I was taking her some fruit." Salene said.

"You kidding?" Gel asked.

"She made a mistake, Gel. She's not an axe murderer." Salene replied. "And the Mallrats, we believe people deserve a second chance."

"To do what? To Screw up again?" Gel asked. "What planet are you on, Salene? Why aren't you angry? May betrayed us all."

Salene leaves the Cafe carrying a small bowl of assorted fruit pieces.

* * *

A few minutes later, inside the Mall.

May is lying on the bed inside the cage and Salene stands outside it.

"Something to eat?" Salene asked.

Salene puts the bowl of fruit down on the stairs by the cage.

Salene takes the hip flask out from her jeans waist band,

"Drink then?" Salene asked.

May looks at Salene over her shoulder.

"It's a little early in the day for me." May replied.

"Suit yourself." Salene said.

Salene unscrews the top off the hip flask.

"Are you alright?" May asked.

May turns around to face Salene.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should get some sleep." May said.

"Why do you hate the Mallrats, May?" Salene asked. "We gave you a home."

"It's not a home if no-one cares about you." May replied. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it."

"You know, I don't know why you say that about no-one caring about you. I always did and so does Mark." Salene said. "See you later."

Salene walks up the stairs carrying the hip flask in her left hand and May watches her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the derelict hospital outside the Safe Zone.

Ebony and Slade walk into the hospital room where Darryl is staying.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"How should I know?" She asked.

Slade and Ebony see the bed is empty.

"Oh, no. He's gone." He said.

"Who is this your guy? Your secret weapon? What's the big mystery?" She asked.

Darryl walks into the room.

"I thought I heard voices." Darryl said. "Ebony."

"Ebony, it's okay. This is Darryl. Mega was using him dressed up as Zoot. He's really okay when you get to know him." Slade said.

"Why did you bring her here?" Darryl asked. "You sold me out."

"No, no. Will you listen? Will you two chill. We're on the same team here." Slade said. "Ebony knows she was fooled by Mega."

"You're not Zoot? Are you sure?" Ebony asked.

"Positive." Darryl replied.

"You're not even related to Zoot?" Ebony asked.

"I never met the guy. I'm working at the Casino late one night serving drinks. Java comes in, she orders a drink then starts looking at me funny. Asking me questions. Do I want to be a star? Can I keep my mouth shut?" Darryl said.

"You're the one I saw get blasted." Ebony said.

"This is a nightmare." Darryl said. "I never even got paid."

Darryl sits on the bed.

"Instead, he tries to kill me." Darryl said.

"Siva told me they were using a double. I didn't believe her." Ebony said. "How'd you find him?"

"Mega left him for dead on a rubbish heap, I fished him out." Slade replied.

Darryl is lying on the hospital bed.

"He really isn't Zoot, is he?" Ebony asked.

Ebony and Slade look at each other.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty.

Siva is cleaning the bar and Ruby is mopping the floor.

"You own this place?" Siva asked.

"This is Liberty, no-one owns anything." Ruby replied.

"But, you must have a boss?" Siva asked.

"Nope." Ruby replied.

"Well, who keeps the order?" Siva asked. "Don't you have a sheriff?"

"You want the job? You look like you can handle yourself." Ruby said.

"No thanks." Siva said.

"Here's how it works. Everybody trades and we look after each other as best as we can." Ruby said. "I run the saloon but I keep my head down."

"What about this baseball bat I keep hearing about?" Siva asked.

"I'll only use it as a last resort." Ruby replied. "I like this place."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"We can really do this Jack, get rid of Mega, start up the Amulet again, do it right this time." Ellie said.

Jack pulls his jacket on.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"I love being with you." Ellie said.

"Me too. It's just like the old days, isn't it? Me getting the ideas and you putting them into action." Jack said.

Jack picks up a piece of wood off a table.

Ellie picks up her pink coat and a black cosh from the sofa.

"Yeah, only this was my idea." Ellie said.

"But it was me who set up the camera." Jack said.

"Only cos I persuaded you to." Ellie said.

"You thought it was Gel. I'm sorry Ell, you're off the mark. This one was down to me." Jack said.

Amber enters the room.

"So you guys ready to roll?" Amber asked.

Jack and Ellie nod.

"I'll get May." Amber said.

Amber walks out.

Jay and Trudy are standing by the counter.

"Jay, if this works out, who's going to take over as city leader? I think you should." Trudy said.

"No, Amber's the obvious choice." Jay said.

"But she doesn't have the technical know-how." Trudy said.

Trudy puts on her green jacket.

"Yeah well, I'll help her with that. Sort of a partnership, shared power." Jay said.

"Partners, you and Amber." Trudy said.

"Why not?" Jay asked.

"Well, let's not jump the gun shall we? We have to actually catch this guy first." Trudy said.

Trudy picks up a black cosh from the table.

Jay and Trudy leave the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java enters the control room.

"Well?" Mega asked.

"No sign of Siva or the guy she was seen with." Java replied. "You want me to keep looking?"

"My guess is she'll turn up at the Mall." He replied.

"After what she did, terrorizing the city?" She asked.

"The Mallrats will give her sanctuary, that's their thing isn't it?" He said.

"She can lead them to you." She said.

"I know that, don't worry. I've covered all the bases. May will tell me what's going on." He said.

"You're meeting with her again? I don't know what you see in that girl, she's obviously on the make." She said.

"I'm counting on it Java, it's the reason she's loyal." He said. "It's the only reason anyone's loyal, isn't it?"

Mega walks away from Java and he leaves the control room.

Java sighs.

* * *

Back inside the Mall.

Amber is outside the cage and May is sitting on the bed.

"You ready to keep your appointment?" Amber asked.

"If I do this? I mean, do it willingly. Will you let me go?" May asked. "I mean, let me live here with the Mallrats?"

"We'll see." Amber replied.

Amber takes the key out of her pocket and unlocks the padlock on the door.

* * *

Later on, outside in the city. At a large car park, May and Mega meet.

"Hello May." Mega said.

"Hi, how's it going?" May asked.

"It's going fine." Mega replied. "I don't why you brought me here, is something wrong?"

"Yes Mega, something's wrong. Something very wrong with you and your whole stinking setup." Jay said.

"I, I didn't have a choice." May said.

"It was only a matter of time." Mega said. "Nice going Jay, what gave me away?"

"Your arrogance, that phony cool you like to hide behind." Jay replied. "You're enjoying this, it's like you wanted us to catch up with you. Well, you got your wish."

"So, what happens now?" Mega asked.

Amber and Jack approach Mega.

"We're taking you hostage. We're going to use Citynet to broadcast the truth." Amber replied.

"Which is?" Mega asked.

"There is no Zoot so there's no need for any Safe Zone." Jay replied.

"You don't believe in Zoot?" Mega asked.

"Do you?" Jack asked.

"Even if he didn't exist, you'd have to invent him. Why? You need someone to blame when things go wrong, like they just did for you." Mega said.

Techno's appear from their hiding places and surround the Mallrats.

"Don't feel bad, it's Zoot's will. Drop your weapons." Mega said.

The Mallrats drop their weapons on the ground.

Jay and Mega look at each other.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats have been captured by the Techno's and are at the hotel.

"I expect you're all wondering why you're still alive. The answer is simple, mythology. People need a good story to tell with good guys and bad guys." Mega said.

"If you're done with the evil genius routine, Mega." Amber said. "You should know we're not the only ones who see through you."

"Well, I'll take my chances." Mega said. "After all look at what I'm providing, food, electricity to those who are prepared to work and shelter. All the things you promised the city, Amber but couldn't deliver. My people love me, I'm protecting them from the forces of darkness."

"But, who's going to protect them from you?" Jay asked.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Mega replied. "If you change your minds. I'm prepared to be very generous."

"He'll let us live." Ellie said.

"I'll go one better. If you endorse my new regime, you'll be like royalty. I'll see to it that you only do light work. Civic duties like opening new hospital's, new school's and shopping mall's." Mega said.

"You must not know us very well Mega, if you think we'll stoop that low." Amber said.

"It's up to you. We live in a divided world, Amber." Mega said. "Nice warm city. But, the freezing badlands out where Zoot lives. If you don't stick with me and choose power, the only way to go is chaos.

Trudy goes to the front.

"You can have our answer now." Trudy said.

Some Techno's try and grab Trudy.

"Get off me." Trudy said.

Mega raises his hands and the Techno's stop.

"Who are you anyway? With your little electronic toys and your army of clones. Mega, you have not earned the right to rule our city. You couldn't even run a raffle." Trudy said.

Mega laughs.

"Trudy, come on." Jay said.

"Where was he when we fight the Loco's or the Guardian?" Trudy asked.

"Think about what I've said, it's a good offer." Mega said. "Better than what you get from Zoot."

"Zoot's dead, Mega." Trudy said.

Jay and the Mallrats leave the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hospital. Darryl is lying on a bed eating.

Ebony and Slade are sitting on another bed near Darryl.

Ebony and Slade have just finished eating.

"Thanks for the food." Ebony said.

Ebony gives her dish to Slade and he puts it down on the bed.

"I should get back or I'll be missed." Ebony said.

Ebony gets up and puts her jacket on.

"We need to talk. We need to plan our next move, don't we?" Slade asked.

"You're the guy with all the answers. What do you think we should do?" She asked.

"Hey Slade, when are you going to give me something to eat? This stuff is muck." Darryl said.

Darryl throws the plate onto the floor.

"This is a hospital. What do you expect?" Slade asked.

Darryl rolls onto his side.

Ebony pulls Slade away from the hospital bed's.

"Your next move should be to get rid of that creep." She said. "I mean, aside from looking like Zoot. God, what's he good for?"

"Nothing. But, I have a feeling that Darryl's one and only talent might come in handy sometime soon." He replied. "What will you do about Java?"

"Oh, don't you worry. I've got plans for my big sis. So long Slade." She said.

Ebony walks away from Slade.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony is behind the hospital and she hears Zoot's voice calling her name.

"Who's there?" Ebony asked.

"Only me." Slade replied, appearing behind Ebony.

Ebony turns around and sees Slade standing there.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought you might need somebody to protect you." He replied.

"I am the bride of Zoot. I don't need protecting." She said.

"Well, maybe I'll walk with you part of the way." He said. "What's the big deal? We're partners anyway."

"Are you spying on me? Is this some set-up?" She asked.

"How could you think that?" He asked.

"Why not? I don't know anything about you." She replied. "You bust into my home in the middle of the night. You've got some mixed up kid who likes to play as Zoot. For all I know, you could be working for Mega."

"I don't work for anybody, just me." He said

"Something's going on and I wanna know what it is." She said.

"Put it that way, you leave me no choice but to come clean." He said. "Maybe there's some way I can show you where I'm coming from."

Slade walks towards Ebony and kisses her on the lips.

Ebony pulls away from Slade and looks at him.

"Don't ever do that again." She said.

"You said you needed help." He said.

"Not that kind of help." She said.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"I can take care of myself." She replied.

"What about Java and that Mega guy she hangs out with?" He asked.

"What about them?" She asked.

"How are you going to take care of them?" He asked.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." He replied.

"The way I take care of them..." She said.

Ebony pulls Slade close and kisses him.

Darryl appears in a doorway.

Ebony bites Slade's lip as she pulls away from the kiss.

"Is my business." She said.

Ebony walks away from Slade.

Slade walks over to Darryl.

"Playing with fire there, pal." Darryl said.

Darryl and Slade enter the building.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Java and Mega are in the control room at the hotel.

"I can't believe you just let them go." She said. "Should've wasted those Mallrats while you had the chance."

"They can't hurt us now, we're too powerful, I've got them right where I want them." He said.

"Yeah, alive and free to do whatever they want." She said.

"Java, I'm not going to have the Mallrats end up as martyrs and influence everyone. They're more use alive. The Mallrats are my keys to the city." He said.

"Your keys? Somehow that doesn't sound like me and you working together, Mega?" She asked.

"I'm not going to get into a power struggle with you, Java." He replied. "So, I suggest you back off and relax. You're letting your emotions run riot, it'll get you nowhere."

"Okay." She said.

"Good, I'm glad we've reached an understanding." He said.

"Yeah. We've reached an understanding, alright. So, I'll just try and focus my emotions. Because, the only emotion I feel right now is hatred." She said.

"Chill. We'll eliminate any problems." He said.

"Well, at least we agree on that." She said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, everyone is in the Cafe.

"I should have known, I lead you all into a trap." Jay said.

"Mega fooled all of us, Jay." Amber said. "You can't take the blame."

"She's right." Trudy said. "You couldn't have known."

"Well, you don't need a crystal ball to know Mega's always going to be one step ahead." Jack said.

"Jack, that's unfair." Trudy said.

"No, it's the truth. I should have guessed his strategy." Jay said.

"So, what do we do now?" Ellie asked.

"We need a plan. Any ideas?" Amber asked.

"Maybe we should just go along with Mega for the time being, just until we come up with something." Jack said.

"How'd you think the rest of the city react to that?" Jay asked. "We'd be just as much an enemy as the Techno's if they thought we were supporting them."

"Jack, is there any way you can get into Mega's files?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I could try." Jack replied.

"Oh, that would be reassuring to read how much he hates us." Gel said.

"We need to screw up his security." Amber said.

"Easier said than done." Jay said.

Well, I agree with Jack. Why don't we just lie low for a while." Trudy said. "He might think we've backed down."

"Do we really think he'll fall for that?" Ellie asked.

"He might." Amber replied.

"Yeah but he might not." Jay said.

"It'll keep him out of our hair for a while." Amber said.

"And then?" Jay asked.

"We cause some power and chaos of our own." Amber replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the derelict hospital. Slade is standing in front of a mirror and Darryl is by a window.

"Shouldn't we get a move on? Those crazies sound like they're getting closer." Darryl said.

"Just a minute, I don't want to get tetanus, do I?" Slade said.

Darryl walks over to Slade.

"Man, you should never get that close to something that bites." Darryl said.

"Maybe I didn't get close enough." Slade said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, everyone is still in the Cafe.

"I still think we should stay right where we are." Gel said. "Well, we've got electricity, food, we're safe. What more could we want?"

"Choice." Jay replied.

"Her choice is to play with her make-up all day." Ellie said.

"So, it's a free country." Gel said.

"You call this freedom, Gel?" Amber asked, pointing to the barcode on her arm.

Gel looks at Amber.

"The city is a prison or haven't you noticed?" Amber asked.

"If I know Mega, he'll be keeping an eye on us. He'll have us monitored day and night." Jay said.

"Why? Are you trying to say we can't make a move without somebody noticing it?" Ellie asked.

"I don't think it's that bad. At least not yet." Trudy said.

May enters the room.

"Hi. What's going down?" May asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Amber replied.

"What about?" May asked.

The Mallrats keep quiet.

"Me, I suppose." May said.

"Don't be so paranoid, May." Jack said.

"We were just discussing how we can't seem to trust each other anymore." Ellie said.

May walks out of the Cafe.

"That was very tactful, Ellie." Jack said.

"Look, from here on in. We have to be careful about what we say, when we say it and who we say it to." Amber said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is in her room and Java walks in

"What's eating you, sis?" Ebony asked. "Looks like you're about to take on the world."

"I'll deal with it." Java replied.

Java sits down.

"That depends on the problem, doesn't it?" Ebony asked.

Ebony looks at Java and smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Trudy gives Jay a cup of coffee and sits next to him on the sofa.

Ellie is playing with Brady and Amber is sitting at a table.

Gel is behind the counter filing her nails.

Jack walks into the room.

"Any joy?" Amber asked.

"Er, no, no. It's been um, slow going but I'll keep working on it tonight." Jack replied.

"Look, I still think we should stay in the Mall in the Safe Zone." Trudy said. "The rest of the city is crazy."

"No more crazy than in here. There's no reason why we can't fight from the outside." Jay said.

"Says the one who lead us into Mega's trap." Gel said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gel." Jay said.

"We do have confidence in you, Jay." Trudy said. "You know Mega better than any of us."

"Which is why I need you to absolutely understand what you're getting yourselves into. If we stay together and fight from the inside, we don't need to be one step ahead but ten." Jay said.

Brady playfully pushes Ellie's arm.

"What do you think sweetheart?" Ellie asked.

Brady giggles.

"Look, maybe we should just call it a day." Jack said.

"Well, I've got an appointment with a face pack." Gel said. "Unless you all want to spend the rest of the night arguing."

"Well, we will if you keep making stupid comments." Ellie said.

Gel leaves the Cafe.

"That is enough." Amber said.

"It's true." Ellie said.

"Don't you all see what's happening? Mega doesn't even have to lift a finger. He's dividing us already." Amber said.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School, Slade is outside exploring the perimeter.

"You're going to wear the floor out, Java." Ebony said. "Are you going to tell me what the problem is or not?"

Java paces back and forth.

"I haven't seen you this rattled for years." Ebony said.

"Rattled? I'm gutted." Java said.

"So sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ebony asked.

"Not unless you can wipe out the entire male population." Java replied.

"By male, you wouldn't mean that friend of yours, Mega. Would you?" Ebony asked.

"He's double-crossing us, sis." Java replied.

Ebony gets up off the chaise-lounge and walks towards Java.

"Is he now?" Ebony asked.

"Zoot wouldn't like it. Mega's trying to run the show. He thinks he can use us like a couple of puppets." Java replied.

"And no-one pulls our strings, right?" Ebony asked.

"We're together in this? Sisters?" Java asked.

"It is the will of Zoot." Ebony replied.

"Ebony, united we can do anything." Java said.

"United. Sisters." Ebony said.

Ebony and Java clasp their hands together.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Ellie is in bed and Jack is nearby reading a book.

"You should come to bed." She said.

"No, I need to stay focused." He said.

"You're working too hard." She said.

"Ellie, this is important." He said.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." She said.

"I need to create this security code". He said.

"Don't you find me attractive, is that it?" She asked.

"Well, too attractive. That's the whole problem." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, the thing is that I can't seem to think of anything else." He replied.

Ellie laughs.

"Everytime I see you, I just want to, you know, ravish you." He said.

"Gee, shucks." She said.

"Yeah, okay. It's great and everything but it just means not much else gets done around here." He said.

"It must be so hard for you being both highly intelligent and irrestiable to women at the same time." She said.

Jack turns around back to his book and Ellie pulls back the duvet.

"I could make it even more difficult for you." She said, suggestively.

Jack turns around and looks at Ellie.

Jack climbs into the bed and Ellie smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon at Liberty. Siva is in her room and Ruby walks in.

"Fancy a chat?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a city girl, Ruby. All this peace and quiet makes me kinda jittery, you know." Siva replied.

"Maybe it's just what you need." Ruby said. "A bit of time. Thinking space."

"I miss my old life." Siva said.

Ruby sits down next to Siva on the bed.

"We all have lives we miss, Siva." Ruby said.

"So, you think I should give this place a chance. Right?" Siva asked.

"Why not? I mean Liberty can be pretty rough at times but overall it's pretty safe." Ruby replied.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Slade and Darryl leave the hospital.

There are some Zootist's outside behind some blue barrels.

Slade puts his bag down and steps back into Darryl behind him.

"Argh! You're standing on my foot." Darryl said.

"Good of you to let everyone know." Slade said, slapping Darryl on the side of the head.

Two Zootist's fight Slade and Darryl keeps his distance.

Slade pushes the blue barrels over knocking into the Zootist's.

"Come on." Slade said.

Darryl carries Slade's bag and runs after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is in Java's room and overhears Mega on the communicator headset.

Java is asleep in her bed.

"Java, Java. Java, we need to talk." Mega said.

Ebony picks up the headset.

Java, come in." Mega said. "Java, can you hear me?"

Ebony smiles.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"Okay, we've all slept on it." Amber said. "What's it gonna be?"

"We have to stay here. Where else am I going to plug in my hairdryer?" Gel asked.

"I don't get you." Ellie said.

"Calm down, Ellie." Amber said.

"Look, the way I see it. Each of us wants something different, right?" Jay asked.

"Right." Trudy replied.

"Salene went off in search of a better life." Jay said. "Why can't we?"

"You mean give up?" Amber asked.

"No. I mean we all make our own decision." Jay replied.

"We're the Mallrats, Jay. We make decisions together." Amber said.

"That's how it used to be but not anymore, Amber." Jay said. "Look, I'm talking about survival. Not just for me but for everyone here."

"I hear what you're saying Jay but we need to stick together." Amber said.

"And risk being torn apart?" Jay asked.

"Well, it seems like that's happening already." Trudy replied.

"Look, we fought the Chosen, the Loco's." Amber said.

"But they're nothing compared to the Techno's." Jay said.

"Which you used to command." Ellie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked.

"It means that you found out what Ram and the Techno's were really like and you changed sides." Trudy said.

"Yeah and some of them may, but Mega has the Techno's now. It's his plan. He won't change and he's the guy that we have to fight." Jay said.

"So we fight him from the inside." Amber said. "Look, we don't stand a chance out there. We'll be fragmented, battling all sorts of crazies. But, if we go along with Mega or at least make him think we're going along with him. We can take him apart."

"Easy to say, Amber." Jay said.

"No, she's right. I was out there on my own once. I don't ever want to go through that again." Ellie said.

"And, you won't have to. We're family, right?" Amber asked.

"Aren't we a family, Trudy?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Trudy replied. "Come on, not only for Brady's sake but our own."

"Trudy's right. We've been through too much together to give up now." Jack said.

"Come on, sweetheart. What have we got to lose?" Trudy asked.

"Okay, let's do it." Mark replied.

"So, it's unanimous. We stay together and we fight from the inside." Amber said. "All that's left is to find out what Mega's got planned."

* * *

Meanwhile at the city zoo, Java is with two Zootist guards and Ebony is waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me?" Java asked.

"Yes, I've come up with a plan." Ebony replied.

"Great. So, what are we going to do with Mega?" Java asked.

"I'm not interested in that scuzz-ball." Ebony replied.

Ebony nods and the guards grab Java's arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Java asked.

A Zootist guard takes the zapper off Java's right arm.

Ebony holds up a large spider to Java's face.

"You know, this is one amazing creature. She makes a web, sits back and waits." Ebony said.

Java is frightened.

"So?" Java asked.

"She waits for her prey to come to her." Ebony replied.

Ebony takes the spider away from Java's face.

The guards drag Java into a cage.

"What are you doing?" Java asked.

Ebony and the guards leave the cage.

"Ebony, have you lost your mind?" Java asked.

The Zootist guard aims the zapper at Java,

"No, sister. I'm solving a problem." Ebony replied.

Ebony locks the metal cage gate.

"I'm warning you. You're not going to get away with this." Java said.

"Oh, but I think I am. Thanks to you, you've given me the power, Java. You and Mega." Ebony said. "And, now it's time to get even."

Ebony smiles.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Everyone is gathered in the Cafe.

"Mega holds all the cards. If we're going to stand any chance at all. We need allies. People on the outside as well." Jay said.

"Ebony's offered." Amber said.

"I don't trust her. There's too much bad feeling between us." Jay said.

"Yeah, including you dumping her. Nice one." Gel said.

"Gel, if you don't have anything constructive to say. Zip it." Jay said.

"Pardon me for breathing." Gel said.

"We don't have to trust Ebony, do we?" Trudy asked. "We can still work with her."

"Yeah, Trudy's right. Ebony's in it for herself but she has a strong power base out there." Amber said. "She could attack Mega with our help."

"And after that?" Jay asked.

"One day at a time. Mega's the real threat at the moment." Amber said.

"Mega will have us monitored day and night. We can't be any use to anyone unless we know we're not being spied upon." Jay said.

"How do we do that?" Trudy asked.

"Well, first. We'll get Jack to do a sweep of the Mall. See if he can find any bugs that Mega's planted." Jay said. "Where is Jack? He's supposed to be here."

Jay leaves the Cafe and finds Jack in his room with Ellie.

"Woah, Jay. I'm sorry." Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the countryside. On a small road, is Darryl and Slade by his motorbike.

"What's that? What's that noise?" Darryl asked.

"It's just a bird." Slade replied. "What's the matter with you? You scared of your own shadow?"

"It's alright for you. I'm a hunted man. If Mega finds me." Darryl replied.

"I think Mega's got his hands full right now." Slade said. "Anyway, he thinks you're dead."

"When we get to Liberty. You promise you won't tell anyone I was Zoot's double, will you?" Darryl asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Slade asked.

"I don't know. I don't know you. I don't even know why you're helping me." Darryl replied.

"You worry too much." Slade said.

Darryl puts a bike helmet on.

* * *

Back at the city zoo, Ebony visits Java.

"Sleep well sister?" Ebony asked.

"How long have you known?" Java asked.

"Known?" Ebony asked.

"About the Zoot scam." Java replied.

"Scam?" Ebony asked.

"It was all Mega's idea, sis. I had to go along with it. He threatened to have you deleted." Java replied.

"No, Java. It was Zoot. This is his ideas. All part of his plan." Ebony said.

"Ebony, you don't have to go on pretending." Java said. "You know we set you up with a Paradise program."

Ebony laughs.

"All those visions of Zoot you had. We fed them to you while you were asleep." Java said.

"Oh, Java, Java. They weren't visions. They were real. Zoot is here. He came back." Ebony said.

"Bull. Siva knew. She tried to warn you." Java said.

"Siva is an unbeliever." Ebony said. "Are you an unbeliever, Java?"

"No." Java replied.

"No, of course not. You and I, we both know the truth. Don't we, Javie?" Ebony asked. "Zoot lives. Power and chaos."

* * *

Back at Liberty, Slade and Darryl are outside the saloon.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Slade said.

"Remember what I said." Darryl said.

"You know, you're getting to be a real pain. You're not that important. People have got their own problems." Slade said.

Slade and Darryl enter the saloon.

"Ruby, a drink for my friend and the usual for me." Slade said. "His name's Darryl. He needed a place. If that's a problem then I can just..."

"No problem." Ruby said.

Siva appears from the stairway and joins Ruby behind the bar.

"You didn't tell me about her. She knows me." Darryl said.

"Slade, what a nice surprise. Who's your friend?" Siva asked.

"Nobody important." Slade replied.

"You look sorta familiar. Have I seen you before?" Siva asked.

"No, babe. I sure would've remembered." Darryl replied.

Darryl sits next to Slade on a bar stool.

"Drinks are on the house." Ruby said.

Darryl and Slade pick up the drinks, clink glasses and drinks.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, May is with the Mallrats in the Cafe.

"What is this? You said I could go free if I helped you." May said.

"We need to know why you did it, May." Amber said. "We thought we were your friends."

"I don't know. I was confused." May said.

"Does Mega have something on you?" Jay asked.

"No." May replied.

"Then, why?" Trudy asked. "Why did you betray us?"

"I told you. I was mixed up. Mega kinda threatened me and you know what he's like, all the icy scary stuff. I'm sorry." May said. "Look, I won't do it again. I'm with you guys now, I promise."

"Yeah?" Ellie asked.

"Honest. I will bring Mega down for you if that's what you want." May replied.

"What do you want, May?" Amber asked.

"To stay, please." May replied.

"Well, there's no point in me debugging the place. We got the biggest bug walking around free in here." Jack said.

"I say we throw her out. The Rat." Gel said.

"What would you know?" May asked, angrily.

"I know you're a lying, cheating, dirty spy." Gel replied.

"Hey, cool it." Jay said.

"Well, she is." Gel said.

"I hate to say it but I think Jack's right." Amber said. "We have to know we're secure in here."

"And, we can't with her around." Gel said.

"Well, should we put it to the vote?" Jay asked.

"But if we throw her out, won't she go straight to Mega and tell him?" Trudy asked.

"Tell him what?" Ellie asked. "He knows we're against him. We're not fooling him."

"He's just playing with us." Jack replied.

"Okay, who votes that she goes?" Jay asked.

Gel raises her hand in the air followed by the others.

"Sorry, May." Amber said.

"You will be. I don't wanna stay here anyway. I'm going somewhere where I'm wanted." May said. "Friends? You guys are just a bunch of losers."

May leaves the Cafe.

"I just hope we did the right thing." Trudy said.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. Mega is in the control room with a Techno.

"We've had the HQ staked out all morning, not a sign. If Java's in there, she's keeping low." the Techno said.

Mega waves the Techno away.

"Should we keep looking?" the Techno asked.

Mega shakes his hand the Techno leaves the room.

Mega sits down at a computer, presses a button and watches footage of Jack and Ellie from a hidden camera inside Ellie's room.

"I've got better things to do then chase after sulky little witches, Java." Mega said.

Mega smiles as he watches Jack and Ellie.

* * *

Back, inside the Mall. Trudy and Amber are talking in the Cafe.

"I don't know Trudy. Why after all we've been through does this feel the worst?" Amber asked.

"Hey." Trudy said.

"Zoot, the Guardian, Ram. They were our enemy right out there in your face but this Mega guy, he was just so plausible. Boy, did he have it sussed." Amber said.

"We'll beat him, Amber." Trudy said.

"Does Jay believe that?" Amber asked.

"Jay? Yeah, of course, why?" Trudy asked.

"We need him, Trudy. I need him. Everyone expects me to lead but I can't do it on my own." Amber replied.

"We're in this together, Amber. We're here for you. You know that." Trudy said.

"Yeah but in the dead of night when I'm sitting all alone, sometimes it just doesn't feel that way." Amber said. "Jay is the key, Trudy. He has strengths he doesn't even know about. He knows the Techno's through and through. I have to know that he is really truly one hundred percent behind me. I can't do it without him."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the hotel, Mega is in the control room by a map.

"Expand Sector 5 to here with the fences." Mega said. "I want you to eliminate any opposition with maximum prejudice."

Two Techno's nod and they walk away from Mega.

A door opens and May is escorted into the control room by two Techno's.

"What's going on? I've been waiting out there for hours." May asked.

"You have something to say to me, May?" Mega asked.

"It wasn't my fault. They found me out. God, I knew they would. I told you." She replied.

"You helped them lay a trap for me." He said, calmly.

"I didn't have a choice." She said.

"Well, I trusted you May. I thought I could rely on you." He said.

"You could, you can. I've been working for you, haven't I? I've been risking my life for you. They could have killed me." She said.

"Might have been better for you if they had." He said.

"What?" She asked. "Look, I'm sorry. I tried to warn you. I didn't want to set you up. Look, I'm really glad you're okay. No, really I am. I can still help you."

"I have no use for unreliable people." He said.

Mega signals with his hand and the two Techno's grab May by her shoulders.

"Mega, just just give me a chance." She said.

"Outside the zone." He said.

"No, please Mega. Give me one more chance." She said. "You promised me."

May is escorted out of the control room and the door closes.

* * *

A short time later, outside in the city by a checkpoint.

May is being escored by two Techno's.

"Listen guys, there's no need for this." May said. "Look, you can just leave me here. I won't be any trouble, I promise."

May gets her barcode scanned by another Techno.

"Watch it." She said.

The two Techno's let go of May's arms.

"Look, I'll do anything, anything. We can be friends, yeah, you know what I mean, like good friends." She said.

The Techno's push May through the checkpoint.

"Get out of here." a Techno said.

"You, I'm going to get you. I'm going to get all of you and you can tell that lousy rat Mega, I'm going to get him too." She said.

The Techno's smile and laugh at May's threats.

Two Techno's walk away leaving one Techno guarding the checkpoint.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mega is at the city zoo with two Techno's and he finds Java locked inside a cage.

"Mega, get me outta here." She said.

"Java, what's going on?" He asked.

"Ask Ebony." She replied.

"Ebony, what do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. I thought she was on to us but she still spouting about Zoot. I don't know where she's at the moment but she's scary, man. I don't know what she's going to do next." She replied.

"Leave it to me." He said.

"Okay. Well, what about me?" She asked. "Get me outta here."

"You forget Java. I shouldn't even be here." He replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I got a message via your communicator about a truce meeting. I thought it was from you." He replied.

"Well, it wasn't." She said.

"Intriguing. I better go find out who it was from then." He said.

Mega and the Techno's leave Java still locked in the cage.

"Mega, Mega." She said. "Don't leave me here."

Java rattles the cage.

* * *

It's night time. Inside the saloon at Liberty, Slade is about to enter his room and Ruby appears.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said.

"You're not turning in early, are you?" She asked.

"Well, I thought I would. It's been a long few days." He replied.

"But you don't have any time for a nightcap?" She asked.

"Not tonight, thanks." He replied.

"Listen, Slade. If you're feeling, well, if you feel like you need the company." She said, suggestively.

"Thanks, Ruby. But, I don't need your sympathy." He said.

Slade enters his room and closes the door in Ruby's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School. Mega enters Ebony's room.

"Ebony, I think you've been using my communicator." He said.

"Mega, what a nice surprise." She said. "I see you've brought company with you. What's the matter? You don't trust me?"

"Leave us." He said.

Two Techno's leave the room.

"I've just seen Java." He said.

"Oh, my lovely sister. How is she?" She asked, mockingly.

"This is not what Zoot wants, Ebony. Java is with us." He replied.

"Us? Us? Now which us would that be, Mega?" She asked. "My traitorous sister and her puppet master who tried to turn me insane."

"Ebony, you've got it all wrong. It's the will of Zoot." He replied.

"No, Mega. You've got it all wrong. You thought I was just like all the others, didn't you? What did you call them? Virts? From now on, I'm going to show you just how wrong you were. From now on, it's war." She said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.

Mega is with some Techno's in the control room.

"We have to be prepared for anything Ebony throws at us." Mega said. "Security will be increased on all checkpoints and I want extra guards on all work parties crossing the badlands."

"Aren't we over-reacting a little, boss? I mean, everyone knows that Ebony's out to lunch and the Zootist's are a rabble." a Techno said.

Mega walks over to the Techno's.

"Never under-estimate Ebony, lieutenant. She's a cunning and ruthless enemy and anyone who forgets that will pay a high price, probably their life." Mega said.

The Techno's look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

The Mallrats are watching a Citynet broadcast on an iMac.

"The tasks for you, Mallrats will be light duties only. Supervising, over-seeing work parties on cleaning, rubbish collection, recycling and organising the new food rationing outlets." a female Techno said. "As we are at war. All food is to be pulled for equal distribution. There will be collections throughout the city starting today. All food is to be declared. Hoarding will be punished. Mallrats, your specific tasks will alternate and will be rostered on a daily basis. Only certain Mallrats will be rostered on any given day. The following is a list of your signed supervisory tasks for today. Jack, food rationing. Ellie, recycling. Amber, power station. And, Gel rubbish collection."

"Rubbish collection?" Gel asked.

"You better make sure they don't collect you as well." Ellie replied.

"Welcome to Mega's brave new world." Amber said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School. Ebony is with the Zootist's.

"As you know the fence around Mega's wussy city is electrified. We're not going to waste our time attacking it. We're going to learn from history. You know history?" Ebony asked.

The Zootist's don't reply and look confused by Ebony's question.

"The stuff that happened before we came along?" She asked. "Anyone hear of a siege?"

"Like when they starve people out." a female Zootist with blonde dreads replied.

"Exactly. The Greeks did it, the Romans, the Crusaders, you name it." She said. "Now, how long will this wussy city hold out without food and supplies? We're gonna find out."

Ebony raises her right fist in the air.

"Power and chaos." She shouted.

"Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos." the Zootist's chant.

Ebony smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small town of Liberty. A group of kids walk past the saloon.

Ruby is chatting with two kids and then she walks over to the saloon.

"Poor kids." Ruby said.

"They from the city?" Slade asked.

"Yeah, the city in what they call the badlands." Ruby replied. "They say half the city's in chaos and the other's like prison."

"I'm outta here." Siva said.

Siva walks away from Slade and she enters the saloon.

"Hey, Siva, baby." Darryl said.

Darryl rushes into the saloon following Siva.

Soon, Darryl is thrown outside by Siva.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber and Trudy are in the Cafe eating breakfast.

Some Techno's appear carrying a large clear plastic tub.

Amber stands up from the table and walks over to a Techno.

"What do you want?" Amber asked.

"We're collecting all food supplies." a Techno replied.

"What?" Trudy asked.

Trudy stands up from the table.

"Didn't you hear the broadcast on Citynet?" the Techno asked.

"It didn't say there'd be raiding parties. If you asked us, we'd have brought it in ourselves." Amber replied.

"And kept all the tasty bits for yourselves." the Techno said.

Jay and Gel walk into the Cafe.

"Get out." Jay shouted.

"I have my orders." the Techno said.

Jay grabs the Techno by his uniform.

"Didn't you hear what I said." Jay said.

Mega appears.

"There's no need for violence, Jay." Mega said.

Mega taps the Techno on the shoulder and snaps his fingers.

The Techno's leave the Cafe.

"Sorry about that." Mega said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jay asked.

"The food will be replaced with the very best available. Didn't I promise you? You, Mallrats are special. You get special duties and special food. Relax, you're royalty." Mega said.

"Great." Gel said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the city zoo. Ebony approaches Java's cage with two Zootist's.

"Now, what have we here? Human female, dangerous, devious especially to its own family." Ebony said.

"Ebony, this is gone far enough. Let me out of here and I'll persuade Mega to go easy on you." Java said.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I give the orders around here now." Ebony said.

"Mega will crush you." Java said.

"I don't think so. Not with his faithful general behind bars. Mega's a Techno geek and not a soldier." Ebony said.

"He's organised. You're nothing but a rebel." Java said.

"Oh, it's a pity you won't be around to see this rebel kick his butt." Ebony said.

"Why? Where am I going?" Java asked.

"I think it's time you met kitty." Ebony replied. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Kitty, kitty, kitty."

A lion roars and Java backs up against the cage.

Ebony sees Java is scared.

"Oh, poor kitty. We're running out of fresh meat and I just can't persuade him to turn vegetarian." Ebony said. "But don't worry Java, we'll give you a running start."

"What are you saying?" Java asked.

"You give me one reason after what you did." Ebony replied. "Why shouldn't I turn you into pet food?"

"I'm your sister." Java replied.

"Alright sister, beg for mercy." Ebony said.

"Ebony, please." Java said.

"Oh, I didn't hear you beg." Ebony said. "Last chance, down on your knees."

Java slowly slides down the cage and Ebony is by Java's shoulder.

"Ebony, please. I beg of you, don't do it." Java said.

"That's better, just like old times." Ebony said. "Zoot be prasied."

Ebony laughs.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats are talking in the Cafe about Mega.

"Do you think we could like, make special orders like from the menu?" Gel asked.

"Stop it. Don't you see he's making fools of us." Amber said.

"How? He said we're royalty." Gel said.

"Well, at least Brady won't suffer." Trudy said.

"What do you think the rest of the city will think, when they see that we're not only getting special light duties but also the best food rations?" Amber asked.

"They don't have to know." Gel said.

"And you think Mega won't tell them?" Amber asked.

"Why should he?" Gel asked.

"Because, he's setting us up, stupid." Amber replied, angrily. "So that if everything goes pear-shaped the city will blame us."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ellie asked.

"Refuse to accept the food." Amber replied.

"What?" Gel asked.

The Citynet broadcast intro is heard.

"Something on Citynet." Jay said.

Jay, Trudy and Amber leave the Cafe and walk towards the iMac.

Jay sits down in front of the computer with Amber and Trudy behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in Liberty. Ruby and Siva are inside a barn with some refugees from the city.

"There's no room in the hotel, I'm afraid." Ruby said. "But you can stay here, it's pretty comfortable, warm, dry and we've got some spare blankets you can have."

Ruby hands out blankets among the kids and she walks back to Siva.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack leads Ellie into her room.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Well, I thought we could catch up on some light duties of our own." He replied.

"I'm supposed to be doing the recycling, I'll have you know." She said.

"So recycle this." He said.

Jack and Ellie kiss and Jay walks into the room.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Jay asked.

"What does it look like?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it looks like you've decided to hand everything to Mega on a plate." Jay replied.

"That's not true." Jack said.

"Then why aren't you debugging the place like I asked you to?" Jay asked.

"See, I need to make a special detector." Jack replied.

"Then do it." Jay said.

"Okay, um, it's just that I'm supervising the food rationing at the moment." Jack said.

"What's more important, your belly or your freedom?" Jay asked.

Jay leaves the room.

"I think you've been told." Ellie said.

"Yeah, no, he's right. We better get a move on." Jack said.

Jack walks away from Ellie.

"Well I can't, I'm supposed to be supervising the recycling. It'll look suspicious if the both of us bunk off." She said.

Ellie walks over to Jack.

"I'll help you tonight, I promise." She said.

"Oh, it's just, you know, I was hoping to, you know, do something else tonight." He said.

"Come on genius, there's a whole city depending on you." She said.

Jack and Ellie leave the room.

* * *

Back at the barn in Liberty, Slade is talking to a female refugee about Ebony.

"They say she's put Java into Zoot prison and Mega's real mad." the girl said.

"But she's okay?" Slade asked.

"Ebony is as okay as she'll ever be. She's one bad lady." the girl replied.

Ruby enters the barn.

"Talking about me again?" Ruby asked.

"I was just sounding her out about the city." Slade replied.

"For a minute, I thought you come up here to help out." Ruby said.

"It's not my scene." Slade said.

"Only help those that can help you, eh?" Ruby asked.

Slade looks at Ruby.

"Sorry, that came out all wrong." Ruby said. "Is there anything I can do that can help?"

"I'll let you know." Slade replied.

Slade walks past Ruby and he leaves the barn.

The female refugee is keeping quiet over the awkard moment between Ruby and Slade.

"Guys." Ruby said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mall, inside the Cafe there is a large selection of food on the counter.

"Well, Mega was as good as his word. They brought this stuff round an hour ago." Trudy said.

"I thought it was great. Giving people orders." Gel said. "It's cool bossing people about."

"Yeah. Well, be careful." Amber said.

"What about?" Gel asked.

"Creating bad feeling amongst the other kids. We have enough problems without you throwing your weight around." Amber replied.

"I wonder where Salene is. She should be back by now." Ellie said.

A Techno walks into the Cafe.

"Amber and Jay?" the Techno asked.

Amber and Jay stand up from their seats.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"Mega is holding a meeting with the Tribal leaders. He wants you both there." the Techno said.

"Just Amber and Jay?" Trudy asked.

"That's what he said." the Techno replied.

Amber and Jay look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is by his bike and Ruby is standing by the entrance.

"You'll wear your eyes out, Rube." He said.

Slade gets on his bike with his helmet in his hand.

"I can't help it." She said. "Sorry it bothers you, Slade."

"Well, it doesn't bother me." He said.

"Then let me do my own dreaming, huh?" She asked.

"You're a good person Ruby." He said.

"Too good for you." She said.

"That's a fact." He said.

Slade puts his helmet on and shifts the bike.

Ruby walks over to Slade.

"What the heck." She said. "I was never any good at pretending. I'll be here, you know that."

Slade pulls the helmet visor down and kickstarts the bike.

Slade rides off leaving Ruby standing outside the saloon.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. The Tribal leaders are with Mega inside a large room.

There is a banquet of food laid out on a table.

Jay and Amber stand in a corner away from the Tribal leaders.

"Okay, I've asked you all to join me to celebrate the restoration of order in our city." Mega said. "So, please we will charge your glasses and you can all join me in a toast."

"I don't believe this." Jay said, to Amber.

A bottle is opened and a Techno pours the drink into the empty glasses held by the Tribal leaders.

"Believe it." Amber said.

"Let's go." Jay said.

"Jay, I'm upset about this as you are but, we're not going to achieve anything by just walking out." Amber said.

"Then we'll show him." Jay said.

"What?" Amber asked. "What will it show him? We need to know what's going on and we can't do that from outside. We agreed."

"Amber. Jay. Are you going to join us for a drink?" Mega asked.

"Please." Amber said, to Jay.

Jay looks at Mega.

"Ebony and her thugs are already attacking our supply lines and work parties." Mega said.

Amber and Jay are both holding a glass of champagne in their hands.

"They obviously intend to lay a siege to our city and starve us out. At a time like this we need to stick together now more than ever. And to do that our people need a figurehead, someone to look up to, take strength from, someone they respect. Someone they trust to always tell them the truth."

Amber shakes her head.

"For that reason, I've decided to appoint a president of our new republic." Mega said. "Amber."

Amber is surprised to hear her name, she looks at Mega and then at Jay.

Jay is shocked by Mega's announcement.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	32. Chapter 38

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 30 to 32.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** (blank) visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall in the Cafe.

Trudy is sitting on the sofa with Brady and Brady is holding a baby doll.

Amber and Jay are sitting at separate tables.

"President? But, that's wonderful." Trudy said.

"Is it?" Amber asked.

"Yes, Amber. This is an amazing opportunity. Think of the difference you could make." Trudy replied.

"Oh like Salene made a difference when Ram made her city leader." Amber said.

"Trudy, it's a sham. He wants total control of the city and this is how he's going to do it by using us. He knows how much the kids believe in Amber." Jay said.

"What did you say?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing. We just got up and left." Amber replied.

"Mega took us by surprise. He sprung it on us in front of the Tribal leaders. He had it all planned out." Jay said.

"Look, don't you think it's better that one of us is in there in the thick of it by Mega's side so we can try to influence things?" Trudy asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go see him. I'll see you later." Amber replied.

Amber leaves the Cafe.

"What are you going to tell him? Yes or no?" Trudy shouted.

Trudy and Jay look at each other.

* * *

Later on, Amber is with Mega in the control room at the hotel.

"How dare you drag me into all of this." She said.

"Hello, Mega. How nice to see you." He said. "Thank you for a lovely party."

"You tricked us. It was supposed to be a meeting." She said.

"Well, I thought I'd combine business with pleasure. You can do the same if you join us." He said.

"I want no part of it. You'll have to find someone else to be your little puppet president. I'm sure one of the other Tribal leaders will oblige if you offer them a big enough bribe." She said.

"Which one could do the job?" He asked. "I'm disappointed, I had you down as an intelligent woman, Amber."

"I'm intelligent enough to know that getting involved with you is bad news." She replied.

"Think about it just for a minute. Who better to lead the people? The city's in trouble now. We need a friendly supportive figurehead to rally us against the threat of Ebony's counter-attack." He said.

"Which you planned all along. The threat to the city is phony, just like you." She said. "But, I don't have to play your little game. I'm not going to be your figurehead."

"It's no game, I assure you." He said.

"Yeah, you have my answer. I'll see myself out." She said.

Amber leaves the room and Mega smiles.

* * *

It's the afternoon, inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"I don't get it. Sounds like a cushy job to me." Gel said. "I mean, you don't even have to do anything."

"Except publicly endorse his madness." Amber said.

"Get a grip, Amber. He's on our side. He's given us food, light duties, creature comforts." Gel said.

"Don't you see what is happening?" Amber asked. "He's trying to buy our loyalty."

"He's already bought it." Jay replied.

"Look, we're living in a police state. Being told what to do and I have no desire to become some brain-dead oracle filtering Mega's will through the people." Amber said.

"But, what's going to happen now?" Trudy asked. "The Mallrats will be sidelined or even worse. We need a voice, Jay. Otherwise, we're going to be deleted just like everyone else. Is that what you want?"

"I'm sorry, Trudy. I'm with Amber on this one." Jay replied.

"Oh, you're with Amber. What a surprise." Trudy said.

"What does that mean?" Jay asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Ellie have found a bug and Jack holds it with a pair of pliers.

"Okay, we can talk now." He said.

"How did that thing get in here in the first place?" She asked.

"Well, Mega and his cronies are in and out all the time. It wouldn't take that long to set up because it uses a sound wave frequency." He replied.

"Like a mobile phone?" She asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I've located the camera bug too. Hopefully, Mega will think it has a technical hitch so he won't know we're onto him." He said.

"But, we can talk here now?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Everywhere else?" She asked.

"No, not until I've done an inchy-by-inch search." He replied.

Ellie shivers.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just hate the idea there could be like, one in the bedroom." She replied.

"Well, if there is, maybe Mega will learn something." He said.

"Jack, you can't say things like that." She said.

Mega appears from around a corner.

Jack quickly moves towards Ellie and kisses her.

Mega walks out.

"That was him." Jack said.

Ellie turns around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy is packing a picnic hamper as Brady is standing on a chair.

Jay walks into the Cafe.

"It's a little late for lunch, isn't it?" Jay asked.

"We're going to have a picnic in the park." Trudy replied.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked.

"What's your problem, Jay?" She asked.

"This. For goodness sake, Trudy. You're playing into Mega's hands." He replied.

"Well, what are you suggesting? We go on a hunger strike and protest against the food we've been given?" She asked.

"No, we don't go on picnic jaunts. It's like you're revelling in it." He replied.

"What are you saying? We should just let the food go off?" She asked.

"Maybe, don't be so showy about it, you know." He replied.

"I just wanted to give my daughter a little treat, that is all." She said.

"There are hundreds of people in the city who are starving and all you can think about is picnic's." He said, angrily.

Jay leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the safe zone. Ebony and the Zootist's are outside the old school.

"Listen up, as soon as the truck enters the warehouse, we jump them, got it?" Ebony asked.

The Zootist's all understand the plan.

"Any questions?" Ebony asked.

None of the Zootist's say anything.

"Good, I don't want any mistakes." Ebony said.

* * *

Later on, outside the Safe Zone.

A Techno food truck enters a warehouse.

May watches the truck as the Techno's gets ambushed by Ebony and the Zootist's.

"Hey, that's enough. Everybody get in the truck now. Let's go." Ebony said.

A Techno grabs Ebony from behind.

"What are you looking at? Get him." Ebony said.

None of the Zootist's move.

Ebony stamps on the Techno's foot and punches him to the ground.

"Hurry up. Let's go." Ebony said.

The Zootist's climb into the back of the truck and Ebony gets into the driver's cab.

The truck reverses out of the warehouse.

May watches as Slade goes past her on his bike.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Amber is in the Cafe and Trudy walks in.

"Hey Amber." Trudy said. "What's wrong?"

Trudy sits down.

"It's Mega." Amber replied.

"Oh no. What happened?" Trudy asked.

"He just barged into my room like he owned the place." Amber replied. "He's pushing for me to be the city's president."

"You would be so good though and Mega knows that he's only chasing the best candidate." Trudy said.

"I don't want anything to do with it." Amber said.

"Yeah, well it's your decision of course but..." Trudy said.

"No, Trudy." Amber said. "And all this food is part of it, he just thinks he can buy us with treats."

"We do need to eat." Trudy said. "Look, maybe we could just compromise for a little while, see what happens."

"He threatened me, Trudy." Amber said.

"Mega?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know it was the way he said it. I'm so worried, I'm worried that if I say no he might..." Amber said.

"Then say yes, at least that way you'll be safe." Trudy said. "Accept his offer Amber. What other choice have you got?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is with a Techno in the control room.

"Ebony is a regular little worker bee, isn't she?" Mega asked.

The Techno nods.

"And you got the whole lot on CCTV footage?" Mega asked.

"Yes. sir." the Techno replied.

"Excellent, broadcast it over Citynet immediately." Mega said.

The Techno nods.

"Let the population see how miss Ebony spent her day. It'll put the fear of Zoot into them." Mega said.

The Techno nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the city zoo. Ebony visits Java in her cage.

There are two Zootist's behind Ebony and one carries a tray of fresh food.

"Lovely day, huh?" Ebony asked. "Too nice to be alone. Shall I call kitty?"

Ebony rattles the cage.

"Here, here kitty kitty kitty." Ebony said. "Here kitty."

Ebony winces in pain and stops rattling the cage.

"What's the matter sis? Need a little back rub?" Java asked.

"You'd be more into back-stabbing than back-rubbing, wouldn't you Javie?" Ebony asked.

Ebony takes a red apple from the tray of fresh food.

"You hungry sis?" Ebony asked. "Well, I would offer you some except it's kinda stolen from Mega and I know how much you respect him. So what do you know, the rabble won."

Ebony bites into the apple.

"I hope you choke." Java said.

"Mmmm, mmmm." Ebony said.

Ebony steps back from the cage and drops the apple.

Ebony and the Zootist's walk away from the cage.

Java goes down on her knees and tries to reach the apple.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a checkpoint near the old Stadium in Sector 9.

Salene gets her barcode scanned by a Techno.

"Open the bag." the Techno said.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I can see what's inside." the Techno replied.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said.

"Look, I don't care what you think. Open the bag." the Techno said.

Salene opens her bag and the Techno takes out her hip flask.

"What's this?" the Techno asked.

Salene takes the hip flask from the Techno guard.

"Give it to me." the Techno said.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Alcohol ain't allowed in there." the Techno replied.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said.

"Look, I just do as I'm told." the Techno said.

"Maybe some other time." She said.

Salene walks away and the Techno scans a barcode on a kid.

* * *

Back outside Lincoln High School, the Zootist's are unloading the hijacked Techno truck.

Ebony stands on the stairs of the entrance to the school.

"Hurry up, get them inside, we haven't got all day. Come on." Ebony said.

Slade is watching Ebony and the Zootist's from a hiding place.

Slade touches his lips and remembers Ebony's biting them.

Slade slowly walks towards the school building.

Ebony sees Slade walking towards her.

"Ebony." He said.

"Slade." She said. "Still following me around, huh?"

"Don't you know this is what Mega wants, for you to be public enemy number one. You're playing right into his hands." He said.

"I know what I'm doing." She said.

A female Zootist walks past Ebony carrying a green tray of fresh food.

"Hey." Ebony said.

The female Zootist turns around and offers the tray of food to Ebony.

Ebony picks up an orange and the Zootist leaves Ebony with Slade.

"You want some?" She asked.

Slade raises his eyebrows.

Ebony offers the fruit to Slade and screams out in pain.

"You hurt?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"Let me see." He said.

Slade checks Ebony's right arm and shoulder area.

"You got a dislocated shoulder." He said. "Anyone else will be screaming in pain."

"I don't do screaming in pain." She said. "What you're doing?"

"Shut up, count to three." He said.

"One, two..." She said.

Slade pulls Ebony's arm back and a loud crack is heard.

"You just..." She said.

"Better?" He asked.

Ebony moves her shoulder.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" She asked.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime, okay." He replied.

Slade smiles at Ebony.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside the Safe Zone in the city.

Salene is sitting on a chair with her flask on her lap and is holding a photo of Pride.

She throws the phot away and unscrews the cap on the hip flask.

She gives up with the hip flask and sees the phot lying amongst some barb wire.

She reaches for the photo and cuts her hand on the barb wire.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall, Ebony's ambush on the Techno truck is being broadcast on Citynet.

"The following measures are being implented to ensure safety and security. One, a strict curfew is to be imposed effective from this evening. Two, spot checks will be carried out during daylight hours. Three, all work parties are to be increased by one full hour." the Techno female presenter voice over said.

"Someone should turn Ebony in. She's making everyone suffer." Trudy said. "Why doesn't she just stop?"

"Maybe because she doesn't want to live in a police state." Amber replied.

"At least, we're safe here." Trudy said.

"Are we? Ebony is just an excuse, Trudy. This is just the way Mega wants it. Everyone in the hive working to his schedule. If we stay here slowly inch by inch he'll take away our freedom, until we're just cogs in a machine." Amber said.

"Maybe you misunderstood him, Amber." Trudy said.

"I didn't misunderstand." Amber said.

"Then maybe you should get out." Trudy said.

"I already tried that." Amber said.

"What? What do you mean? When?" Trudy asked.

"Last night, I can't leave the Safe Zone." Amber replied. "He's letting me know Trudy that I'm his prisoner."

"Then, what are you going to do?" Trudy asked.

"The only thing I can do." Amber replied.

Amber walks away from Trudy.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Lincoln High School building.

Ebony is in a classroom with a male Zootist.

"It's a pretty big reward they're offering for you. Maybe we should cool it for a bit." the Zootist said.

"Cool it, why?" Ebony asked.

"Someone may get greedy." the Zootist replied.

Ebony walks away from the Zootist.

"No, Mega's not offering enough, not for me." Ebony said.

Ebony turns around and looks at the Zootist.

"We don't stop, this is a siege. He's in there behind his fence thinking he's oh so safe but he isn't. It's time to hit him where it really hurts, somewhere that's going to make him reconsider the size of that reward."

The Zootist nods and Ebony walks towards him.

"Let's see what Mega's really prepared to pay out." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the barn at Liberty.

Ruby is filling bowls of soup and Siva gives bread rolls to refugees from the city.

"Hey, it's one piece each." Siva said.

"Let her have it." Ruby said

"But." Siva said.

"But, she's hungry and we've got enough." Ruby said.

"For how long? There's more of them each day. We can't go on doing this." Siva said.

"I know." Ruby said.

Ruby sees Darryl talking to a refugee.

"Darryl." Ruby shouted.

Darryl looks over at Ruby and Siva.

"Here." Ruby said.

Darryl walks over to Ruby.

"Just what do you think your doing?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. I was simply..." Darryl replied.

"You stay here, help her." Ruby said.

Ruby gives the ladle to Darryl.

"But." Darryl said.

"Do you want to eat tonight? Feed them." Ruby said.

Ruby leaves the barn and Darryl looks at the ladle.

"It's a ladle, Darryl. It's for ladling." Siva said.

Darryl looks at Siva.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo. Ebony and the Zootist's visit Java in her cage.

"Ebony, please let me out." Java said.

"What's the matter? My big sister getting all hot and bothered?" Ebony asked.

"I can't take it, I can't take this anymore." Java said.

"Yeah, well I had to take it. Only my cage was in here, wasn't it Javie?" Ebony said, tapping her head. "Maybe I should put one in your mind too, yeah. Only right now we're off to see your friend Mega to give him a big surprise."

"Ebony, please. I'll do anything, anything you want." Java said.

"All I ever wanted from you Java was to be loyal but I don't think you're any good at that, are you?" Ebony asked.

"I can be, you can trust me honestly. I've come to my senses." Java replied.

"Maybe you have but there's another problem. Me." Ebony said. "I'm still mad but then that's just the way you wanted me to be, isn't it?"

Java shakes her head and Ebony walks away from the cage.

The Zootist's follow Ebony and Java leans against the fence of the cage.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Mega is with a Techno in the control room.

Mega is watching Jack on a security monitor before Jack cuts the camera feed.

"He's tracking them down one by one, soon he'll have them all and we'll be blind." Mega said. "How is he doing it?"

A Techno enters the room.

"What?" Mega asked.

"Amber's here." the Techno replied.

Mega leaves the control room and finds Amber standing in the corridor.

"Amber, a nice surprise." He said.

"Alright, you've made your point. So, what you want me to do?" She asked.

"You're free to do whatever you want to do." He replied. "But, naturally I'd hope you work with me to build a future that we can all live in."

"We both know I've got no choice. So, I'm telling you I'll co-operate, alright. Just tell me specifically what you want from me?" She asked.

"It wouldn't be hard. Very little." He replied. "The occasional speech, a broadcast or two. Like I say, you're a figurehead. People listen to you, that's all I want them to do, listen."

"And, that's it?" She asked.

"That's it." He replied. "Just one thing, Amber. Your co-operation has to mean your co-operation, there can be no other agenda. I wouldn't want to find that you've been up to something behind my back. That wouldn't be good for you."

"So, I take it you'll send for me when you want one of your speeches?" She asked.

"Absolutely, whenever we need you." He replied.

Amber leaves and Mega walks into the control room.

"Do you think she'll do it?" a Techno asked.

"I think so." Mega replied. "Perhaps we don't need the bugs after all. Amber is the only Mallrat that matters anymore. Her and Jack. Now, he would be an asset to the team."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is using his detector gadget and is followed by Ellie.

"You know, you're pretty amazing Jack. You know that." She said.

"Yeah, okay." He said.

"No, I'm serious. You are." She said.

Ellie kisses Jack on the lips.

"Ellie, we haven't cleared this room yet. There might be someone watching." He said.

"Yeah, I know. It''s kinda exciting, isn't it?" She asked.

"I guess it is." He replied.

Ellie kisses Jack again as his gadget beeps.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the city. Ebony and some Zootist's are near an electricity station.

"I wonder how they'll get on without electricity." Ebony said. "Time to see."

Ebony puts her hands on a explosives plunger.

"This one's from me Mega." She said.

Ebony pushes the plunger down and sparks fly from the electricity station.

* * *

Back inside the control room in the hotel. Mega looks around.

"One of the major grids is down. I'll get the report as soon as I can." a Techno said.

"I don't need any reports. I know what's happened, Ebony." Mega said. "Enough is enough, we take her out now."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy finds Amber in the Cafe.

"I've just realised, how it works." Amber said.

"What?" Trudy asked.

"When you lose your soul." Amber replied. "No-one sees, no-one hears, there's no crack of thunder. It just happens."

"Oh, hey." Trudy said.

Trudy sits down in a chair opposite Amber.

"This is stupid, I'm alright. I'm going to go." Amber said.

Amber stands up from her chair and Jay enters the Cafe.

"You should know both of you that I've been to see Mega and I've told him I'm ready to co-operate." Amber said.

"I don't believe it." Jay said.

"Believe what you want, Jay." Amber said.

Amber walks out and Trudy gets up from the chair.

"She had no choice." Trudy said.

"If she goes over to him, the whole city will follow, he's won. She can't do it, she can't." Jay said.

Jay walks out.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city.

Slade spies on Mega and the Techno's.

Slade sees the Techno's get into an armoured vehicle and it drives away.

* * *

Later on, at the city zoo. Some Zootist's are being chased by Techno's.

Java sees Mega following the Techno's.

"Mega." Java said.

Mega stops and walks over to the cage.

"Where's Ebony?" Mega asked.

"She's not here." She replied.

"Well, where is she?" He asked.

"She's gone on some raid. She's not back yet." She replied.

The Techno's appear behind Mega.

"We leave now." He said.

"Hey, what about me?" She asked.

Mega looks at Java.

"Well, go on. Open up." She said. "I'm sick of this rat trap."

Mega reluctantly opens the cage.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy finds Jay doing sit-up's in his room.

"Jay, I thought you were someone who listened before judging people." She said.

"I'm not judging anyone." He said.

"Yes you are, you're judging her." She said.

Jay stops exercising.

"What am I supposed to do? I carry no weight in the city, Trudy." He said. "Only Amber can do that. I just never thought she'd give up."

Jay resumes exercising.

"You wanna know why? Do you?" Trudy asked.

Jay stops exercising and looks at Trudy.

"Mega threatened her, Jay." Trudy said.

Jay moves to the edge of his bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He threated her if she didn't co-operate." She replied.

Jay stands up from the bed.

"He what?" He asked.

Jay grabs his jacket and walks forward.

Trudy stops Jay from leaving the room.

"Wait, wait. What are you going to do?" She asked.

"See him." He replied.

"No, no. You can't go like this Jay, you have to calm down first." She said.

"I've stayed calm long enough." He said.

Jay walks away from Trudy.

"No Jay. Jay!" She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Safe Zone.

Salene enters a warehouse and finds some kids sitting around a fire drinking from bottles.

"Is that alcohol?" Salene asked.

"What's it to you?" a young boy asked.

"I don't want any." Salene replied. "I just, just want help please. I hurt my hand. I'll pay you back as soon as I get back to my Tribe."

"What Tribe?" the young boy asked.

"The Mallrats." Salene replied.

"Your lot did a deal with Mega and now you're all living like kings." the young boy said.

"No, that's not true." Salene said.

The kids walk towards Salene and they chase after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo.

Ebony finds Java's cage is empty and Zootist's lying on the ground.

Slade appears behind Ebony.

"It was Mega. He came for you, Ebony. Not your sister and he'll come again." He said.

"I'll be waiting." She said.

"With what? He's got the weapons, you don't." He said.

"And you talk too much." She said.

"That's something I've never been accused of before." He said.

Slade walks over to Ebony and turns her around to face him.

"Your strategy isn't working or is it just blind revenge?" He asked.

"I suggest you leave mister, fast." She replied.

"If that's what you really want but you tell me this, what would've happen if you were here today? Do you think you'd still be standing here? Or lying in the dust like your friends? Good luck, Ebony. You're going to need it." He said.

Slade walks away from Ebony.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Ellie finds Jack is about to remove one of Mega's bug's.

Ellie taps Jack on the arm.

"What?" Jack asked.

Ellie puts her finger to her lips and leaves the room.

Jack follows Ellie into the Cafe.

"Hey, what you're doing? That's the last bug, we kill that and the whole place is clean." He said.

"Yeah, maybe we don't want it clean." She said.

"Okay, that's crazy." He said.

"No listen to me if we can..." She said.

Gel appears behind Ellie.

"What are you two looking so guilty about?" Gel asked.

"We done it Gel. Mega's surveillance bug's, we got rid of them all." Ellie replied.

"Surveillance bugs?" Gel asked.

"Yeah, the whole place was crawling with them but it's okay now, they won't be in anybody's hair, eh?" Ellie said.

"Great, great job Jack." Gel said.

Gel walks away.

"Okay, are you nuts? Of course we want this place clean. That thing is in our room." Jack said.

"Yeah, exactly Jack. That's why we've got to leave it there." Ellie said. "Think about it Jack, with that one bug we control the situation. Mega's only gonna hear what we want him to."

"You're pretty amazing, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah I know." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside an abandoned warehouse outside the Safe Zone.

May finds Salene lying on the ground.

"Salene." May said.

"May." Salene said.

"What happened?" May asked.

"Some kids didn't like the Mallrats." Salene replied.

"Do you think you can get up?" May asked.

Salene nods and tries to get up.

"Ow." Salene said.

"What happened to your hand?" May asked.

May looks at the cut under Salene's makeshift bandage.

"God, it looks bad." May said. "Come on. Get up. We got to find somewhere safe."

May helps Salene to her feet and they leave the building.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Jay is inside the hotel.

Jay confronts two Techno's in a corridor.

"Jay." a Techno said.

Jay walks forward to the two Techno's.

"Jay, Jay, stop Jay, stop." the Techno said.

Jay kicks the Techno in the stomach.

Jay grabs the other Techno by his arm and knees him in the stomach.

Jay kicks the first Techno till he falls to the floor.

Jay kicks and punches the other Techno and Jay takes the zapper off his wrist.

Mega appears in the doorway of the control room.

Jay grabs Mega by his throat and holds the zapper up to Mega's face.

"There's no-one to threaten here Mega. Just you and me and that's one too many." Jay said.

Jay gets zapped and he falls to the floor.

Mega nods his thanks to the Techno at the other end of the corridor.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside a disused building outside the Safe Zone.

Salene is lying on the ground and May sits nearby.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find some food." May said.

Salene keeps her back to May.

"Come on, early bird catches the worm. That's probably all there will be." May said.

May stands up, picks up her bag and leaves the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is being tortured by the Techno's.

He is sitting in a chair wearing a Paradise headset.

Mega walks into the room and a Techno takes the headset off.

Jay sees Mega standing there.

"There's plenty more where that came from, plenty more." Mega said.

"Yeah, I bet you keep a well-stocked torture chamber." Jay said.

"Not torture, education. You've just experienced what happens to the world when we allowed it to be ruled by people like Ebony and Ram." Mega said. "Let the monkeys run the zoo, that's how you end up."

"And your world? That's perfect, is it?" Jay asked.

"It's going to be. If they don't get what they need, everyone will do their fair share of work." Mega replied. "It'll be peaceful. What more do you want?"

"Ever heard of choice?" Jay asked.

"That's where it goes wrong." Mega replied.

A Techno walks away from Jay and Mega stands next to Jay.

"Look at the choices you've made. Face it Jay, you lost." Mega said. "Maybe it'd be so much simpler if you could just admit it and join me."

"What's so perfect about a world that you have to threaten Amber to get what you want?" Jay asked.

"I don't threaten her." Mega replied.

"Liar." Jay said.

"The woman is hysterical, she obviously imagined it." Mega said.

"Face it Mega, you're a sick control freak." Jay said. "If you think I'm gonna help you then you might as well waste me here and now."

"Give him another one, try famine this time." Mega said.

Mega walks away from Jay.

A Techno walks over to Jay and puts a Paradise headset on Jay's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a disused building outside the Safe Zone.

May enters holding a bread roll in her hands.

"Breakfast time. It's not exactly cordon bleu but it's the best that I could find." May said. "Salene."

May kneels down next to Salene.

"Salene." May said, as she held her hand to Salene's forehead. "You're boiling. I thought you said you were cold."

"May?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Um, have some water." May replied.

May gives Salene a tin and holds it to her lips and she drinks.

"Let me have a look at your hand." May said.

"No, it hurts. My whole arm hurts." Salene said.

May looks at Salene's injured hand.

"Um, I got to go and see if I can find us some, some more to eat. Okay?" May said. "But um, you just stay put. Um, the water's right here."

"No, don't go." Salene said.

"I'm sorry, I've got to." May said.

May quickly runs out of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe and Mega walks in.

"And Jay's fine. There's no need to worry about him." Mega said.

"So where is he?" Amber asked.

"He's being kept in a safe place." Mega replied. "He tried to kill me, should that be of any concern to you."

Jack and Ellie walk into the room.

"He seems he did it because he got some mad idea that I had threatened you, Amber." Mega said.

"Are you saying he was wrong?" Amber asked.

"Of course, surely you don't believe it as well." Mega replied. "I'm not some monster who goes around threatening people. There's been a misunderstanding. In fact I thought you must be trying to wind him up deliberately."

"No, of course I wasn't and let me remind you, I was there too so don't think I'm fooled by this." Amber said. "Alright, let's say it was a misunderstanding. Let Jay go and I'll guarantee his behaviour personally."

"Oh, that's very noble of you but I'd rather the guarantee came from him." Mega said.

"Oh and how will you get it, without being a monster that is?" Amber asked.

"I think you've pushed your luck enough for one day." Mega replied.

Mega turns around and walks away.

"Oh, Mega." Ellie said.

Mega stops, turns around and walks back into the Cafe.

"I believe these are yours." Ellie said.

Ellie shows Mega a plate of his surveillance bugs.

Mega turns around and walks out.

Jack smiles behind Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Lincoln High School.

Ebony is by the entrance and a Zootist walks over to her.

"Everything in order?" Ebony asked.

"I've had the guards posted around the perimeter since last night." the Zootist replied.

"Good, keep them on constant alert. Certainly can't afford any unwelcome visitors." She said.

"Wherever we stand, Zoot will be by our side. Praise his name." the Zootist said.

"Yeah, Zoot be praised." She said.

Ebony sees Slade appear by a building.

The Zootist looks around and Slade is gone.

"Is something wrong?" the Zootist asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." She replied.

Ebony walks away and the Zootist watches her leave.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is talking with Jack and Ellie in her room.

"So, where is this bug?" Amber asked.

"In Ellie's room." Jack replied.

"And you're sure it's the only one?" Amber asked.

"No question, I'll stake my life on it." Jack replied.

"Well, great guys." Amber said.

"Maybe we could use it to get Jay out. Feed them false information or something." Ellie said.

"It'll take more than that. What we really need is someone in there with me. It's really hard being on my own." Amber said.

"Yeah, but who?" Jack asked.

"What about you, Jack? You'll be perfect. You know all his technology." Amber replied.

"Okay, he wouldn't let me in his door." Jack said.

"So, use the bug to make him think you've changed your mind about him." Ellie said.

"Think you could do that?" Amber asked.

"Well, it's kinda dangerous, isn't it?" Jack asked. "Not that it scares me or anything."

The Citynet broadcast noise is heard and they leave the room.

Amber, Ellie and Jack find Gel sitting in front of the iMac near the stairs.

"News flash. Safe Zone security chief Java was rescued yesterday by our glorious leader, Mega. After the rescue it was revealed that she had infiltrated the Zootist's as agent of the Safe Zone. Her experience of their methods will be vital to her new role as head of Safe Zone security. End of news flash." a female Techno voice-over said.

"What does this mean? Is it going to make things worse?" Gel asked.

"You know what it does mean, I'm going to need all the help I can get in there." Amber said, to Jack.

Jack nods.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Java is with Mega in the control room.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

Java walks away from Mega and sits down in a chair.

"It'll do for start." She replied.

"I couldn't get you out before. The raids threw us totally off balance." He said.

"You mean Amber threw you off balance? I can't believe you let her in here behind my back." She said.

"She's a symbol, that's all." He said.

"Well, you better make sure she stays that way." She said. "This is a fifty-fifty deal between me, you and no-one else, right?"

"Of course, you know I couldn't do it without you." He replied. "There's no-one else I can trust except you and no-one else who could carry out the little job I'm gonna ask you to do."

"What job?" She asked.

"Ebony is becoming a problem. It's time we took her out of the equation." He replied. "You up to it?"

"With pleasure and I know just how to do it." She replied.

Java smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Casino outside the Safe Zone.

"Antibiotics. You must be joking." the barman said.

"Look, if she doesn't get some soon, she's gonna die." May said.

"All that kinda stuff went into the Safe Zone." the barman said. "I can hardly even get a drink, look at the place."

May turns on her chair, looks around and walks away.

"I can get you antibiotics." the Trader said.

May sees the sleazy bread Trader she met earlier.

"You." She said.

"Cost you." the Trader said.

"You know I don't have any loot." She said.

"Like I said last time, it doesn't have to be loot." the Trader said. "You're a very pretty girl."

The Trader tries to touch May's face but she moves away.

"It's up to you." the Trader said.

Someone appears and stands behind May.

The Trader sees who it is and is scared.

The Trader quickly makes his excuses and leaves May alone.

May feels someone putting something into her hand.

"Here." a familiar voice said.

May finds a pill bottle labelled 'Antibiotics' and then sees her saviour walking away.

She sees that he has short black hair and broad shoulders.

She realises it's her ex boyfriend and she catches a glimpse of no barcode on his arm.

May quickly leaves the bar to save Salene.

* * *

Back at the Lincoln High School, Ebony finds Slade.

"How'd you get past my guards?" She asked.

"Talent." He replied.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You've got to get out of here, Ebony." He replied.

"You are getting on my nerves." She said.

"Look, you can't beat four aces with a pair of two's. They'll waste you." He said.

"I don't know why you even care." She said.

"You do." He said.

"No, I don't." She said.

"It's your funeral. Just remember they'll get you when you least expect it." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel.

Jay is lying on a bed and Mega is watching him on a security feed.

* * *

Back at the Lincoln High School, inside the hall. Ebony is standing on a stage in front of Zootist's.

A male Zootist walks to the front of the stage.

"Everyone listen up for the bride of Zoot." the Zootist said.

The Zootist moves to the side and Ebony walks to the front of the stage.

"Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony." the Zootist's said. "Ebony."

Ebony raises her arms and the Zootist's go quiet.

"Okay, we don't know if they're coming today, tomorrow or next week but I guarantee you, they will." She said. "When they attack, retreat down the corridors and bring them in here."

The male Zootist walks over to Ebony and stands beside her.

"Has everybody got that?" the male Zootist asked, in a loud voice.

"Yeah." the Zootist's replied, in unison.

"Power and chaos." the male Zootist said.

"Power and chaos, power and chaos, power and chaos, power and chaos, power and chaos, power and chaos, power and chaos." the Zootist's chant.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the disused building outside the Safe Zone.

"Up we come." May said.

May carefully lifts Salene head so she can drink some water to wash the pills down.

"Where did you get them from?" Salene asked.

"A friend." May replied.

May hears Java's voice from outside.

"Come on, it's showdown time." Java said.

May goes to the door and watches Java walk past with some Techno's behind her.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Ellie and Jack are fake arguing in Ellie's room.

"All I said was it was possible Amber imagined it. I never actually said she did." He said.

"You're being naive Jack, the guy's a psycho, look at him." She said.

"Hey just cos he out-smarted us doesn't make him a weirdo." He said. "I mean, can't you be rational about this?"

Mega is watching Jack and Ellie on a security monitor inside the control room at the hotel.

"I can't believe you're saying this." She said.

"Okay, I can't believe you're just going to rush in there and judge him based on Amber's say-so." He said.

Ellie forgets her lines and Jack realises.

"I mean..." He said.

Ellie goes over to a wooden cupboard and looks at her lines on a piece of card.

"That's so typically female." He said.

Ellie walks back over to Jack.

"You need to think seriously about which side you're on." She said.

Ellie walks away from Jack.

Mega looks across to the next monitor and sees Jay being tortured.

A Techno puts a disc titled 'Plague' into an iMac and another Techno tries to put a Paradise headset on Jay's head.

"No, no more. I give in. Tell Mega I'll do whatever he wants." Jay said.

The Techno with the Paradise headset looks at the Techno sitting at the iMac.

"We broken him commander." a Techno said.

Mega hears the news over his communicator, he smiles and presses a button.

"Bring him to me now." Mega said.

* * *

Back at the Lincoln High School, the male Zootist knocks on Ebony's door and walks in.

Ebony is doing her makeup.

"Ebony, quickly, we got them." the Zootist said.

"What?" She asked.

"Zoot was with us. They fell right into the trap like you said they would." the Zootist said.

Ebony puts down her makeup brush.

"Why didn't I hear the alarm?" She asked.

"It didn't work but it doesn't matter, we got them anyway, come on. Zoot has won." the Zootist replied.

"Let's go." She said.

Ebony grabs her jacket and leaves the room.

* * *

Back inside the hotel.

Jay is carried out of a room between two Techno's.

* * *

Back at Lincoln High School building.

Ebony walks into the large hall and finds it empty.

"Where are they?" Ebony asked.

Java walks across the stage.

"Hi, guess you've been outmaneuvered, sis." Java said.

"Or, maybe it was Zoot's will at work." the male Zootist said. "Not."

Ebony walks towards the stage.

"What have you done to my people?" Ebony asked.

"The ones that survived we've released out into the wild where they belong." Java replied. "As, for you."

Java whistles and three Techno's run into the hall and raise their zappers at Ebony.

"You should have finished me when you had the chance." Java said.

* * *

Back inside the hotel.

Jay is still being carried between two Techno's.

Jay takes them by surprise and quickly fights them.

Jay takes a zapper off one of the Techno's wrists.

Jay runs down a corridor and finds two Techno pointing zappers.

Jay hits the floor and the Techno's zap each other.

jay quickly gets up and runs.

* * *

Back inside the Lincoln High School building.

Java walks down the steps of the stage.

Ebony is still surrounded with three Techno's aiming their zappers at her.

"So, this is how it ends, eh Java." Ebony said.

"Would you prefer a hungry lion or maybe hyena's are more your style?" Java asked.

"You couldn't wait that long." Ebony replied.

"You're right. Sorry, Ebony. It's time to say goodbye." Java said.

Slade enters the hall on his bike and spins his bike around taking out the Techno's.

"Shoot them." Java said.

Ebony fights the Zootist traitor and then a Techno.

Slade throws a baton at Java causing her zapper to malfunction.

Ebony takes a zapper from a Techno and then climbs onto the back of Slade's bike.

Ebony puts her arms around Slade's waist.

Slade rides his bike through a doorway and onto the main road outside the school.

The Techno's go to the doorway but are pushed out of the way by Java.

"There will be no hesitation and no mercy. Now, get after them." Java said, to the Techno's. "Go."

The Techno's run towards the main road.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	33. Chapter 39

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Lottie.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 33 to 35.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Fixed Jay in Liberty goof, visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel, in the control room.

Mega is with Java and two Techno's.

There is a computer monitor with photo's of Jay and Ebony on the screen.

"So they're both gone. Vanished like a couple of ghosts. Imbeciles." Mega said. "How could you let them escape from right under your noses?"

"It wasn't quite like that, Mega." Java replied.

"Oh, and would you just like to tell me, how your guards could stand-by and let public enemy number's one and two walk right on past you?" He asked.

"Well, look I'll admit. Jay shouldn't have got past the guards but Ebony..." She replied.

"Forget your excuses, Java. The truth is your guards are a bunch of morons." He said, angrily.

"But, sir. There was nothing more we could do." a Techno said.

"You hear that, Java. There was nothing more they could do." He said. "Jay must be found immediately before he teams up with that sister of yours."

"I'll bring him straight to you the minute we find him." She said.

"There's no need for that. When you capture him, delete him. Delete both of them, Ebony and Jay." He said.

Java turns away from Mega.

"Oh, and Java. Make sure they suffer." He said.

Java and the two Techno guards leave the control room.

Mega presses a key on a keyboard and the pictures of Ebony and Jay disappear off the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack and Ellie are in her room.

Mega watches as two Techno's grab Ellie.

"Get off me." Ellie said.

The Techno's escort Ellie from the room.

"Jack!" Ellie said.

Mega smirks.

Amber and Trudy hear the commotion.

"Ellie." Amber said.

"Are you okay?" Trudy asked.

"I'll be fine if these scuzz-balls would get their dirty hands off me." Ellie said.

Java walks in with two Techno's.

"So sorry to disturb your beauty sleep ladies." Java said.

A Techno drags Jack out.

"Hey, get off her." Jack said.

Java hits Jack in the stomach with a baton.

"Leave him alone." Ellie said.

"You said something?" Java asked.

"You heard me." Ellie replied.

Gel appears behind Ellie and Java looks at Gel.

"What is that on your face?" Java asked.

Gel doesn't say anything.

"Hello, I said what is that on your face?" Java asked.

"It's a face mask." Gel replied.

"Well, you and your friends have a lot of questions to answer tonight, my little beauty queen." Java said. "And if you don't answer them, you'll need a lot more than a face mask when I'm finished with you."

Gel is scared of Java.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Inside the disused building outside the Safe Zone.

Salene is dreaming about her parents and May is sitting nearby.

May goes over to Salene and pulls Salene's jacket over her as a makeshift blanket.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the city's streets.

Jay quickly hides and watches Java and some Techno's walk past.

* * *

Back inside the derelict hospital outside the Safe Zone.

Ebony is with Slade and are sitting in a room.

"More wine, madam?" He asked.

Slade fills two cups from a water canteen.

"Water's just fine with me." She replied. "At least, I'm still alive to drink it."

Ebony picks up a slice of bread and butters it.

"I hate to say I told you so." He said.

"Yeah, but you did." She said. "Okay, okay, you saved my life. You were right. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"What are you? My therapist." He replied.

"How could I? I walked right into Java's trap." She said.

"Ebony, it could have happened to anyone. Post-traumatic stress, that kind of thing. It kicks in when you least expect it." He said.

"Who do you think you are? My therapist." She replied.

"No, I'm just saying you might not have been thinking clearly, that's all." He said.

"I really let things get to me. Hell bent on revenge, I guess." She said.

Slade puts his hand on top of Ebony's.

"You don't need to keep fighting the world on your own, Ebony." He said.

Ebony moves her hand away from Slade's.

"Suppose you're the one to stand by my side, are you?" She asked.

"Why not?" He asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city.

Jay takes a zapper from a fallen Techno.

"Thanks pal." He said.

Jay runs up some metal stairs.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Gel is behind the counter and Jack and Ellie are sitting on the sofa.

Trudy is sitting at a table and Amber is standing near Trudy.

"More coffee anyone?" Gel asked.

"I need all I can get. Work detail starts in like an hour and that's if I can still walk." Jack replied.

"Jay's dead, isn't he?" Trudy asked.

"Trudy, Jay is not dead." Amber replied. "Java was in here questioning us because she doesn't know where he is."

"Which must mean he's safe Trudy." Jack said.

"But that means if Java does find him, she is going to kill him." Trudy said.

"Yeah. I mean, look what she did to Jack right in front of us all." Ellie said.

"Could everyone calm down. Hysteria isn't gonna get us anywhere." Amber said.

Amber leans down to Trudy.

"Trudy, Jay is going to be alright. I can feel it." Amber said. "I'll go and see Mega and see if I can find anything out."

"Oh, madam president. While you're there, could you please get us some bacon and eggs? I'm sick to death of porridge for breakfast." Gel said.

"What is it with you?" Ellie asked.

"She might as well use her presidential powers for our advantage." Gel replied.

"Gel, there is no advantage. The only presidential powers I have are the ones that Mega decides will help him win over the city." Amber said.

Trudy stands up from the chair.

"Amber, you have got to find him." Trudy said.

"Trudy, you need to get some sleep." Amber said. "Gel, Ellie look after Brady. Jack, go on your work detail."

"And you?" Gel asked.

"Like I said, Gel. I'm going to see Mega." Amber replied, angrily.

Amber walks out.

* * *

Back inside the derelict hospital, Ebony is still with Slade in a room.

"So, what now?" She asked.

"You clear your head. We'll come up with a plan." He replied.

"If only I listened to Siva when I had the chance." She said.

"Fancy a change of scene?" He asked.

Slade packs his bag

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I thought you might like to listen to Siva while you still have the chance." He replied.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Slade closes his bag.

"I know where she is." He replied.

Ebony is surprised by Slade's remark.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega and Java are talking in the control room.

"Every minute that passes is a minute they get further away from us. You need to get back out there, Java." He said. "Now."

"We're doing our best." She said.

"Well, your best isn't good enough." He said.

"Look, I don't think Jay's all that dangerous." She said.

"Well, Jay and your sister will have reunited by now and they'll be plotting against me. Find them and make sure they pay." He said.

"I need to get a little shut-eye." She said. "I've been questioning those Mallrats all night."

"And you're tired, what a shame. Do your job, Java. Track them down and delete them. Not in five minutes, or an hour, or tomorrow. Now. I've put my faith in you, Java. Don't let me down." He said. "Do we understand each other?"

Java looks at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a disused building outside the Safe Zone.

May enters and finds Salene is awake.

"Hey, wow. You look a lot better." May said. "How about some breakfast?"

May offers some food to Salene.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Salene asked. "It feels like days."

"Yeah, well. You've been pretty sick, Salene." May replied.

"I had some really weird dreams, I saw my mom and dad." Salene said.

"Yeah, we all see our parents in our dreams Sal." May said.

"I saw other adults too, and Bray and Pride." Salene said.

"Yeah, well. Like I said you've been sick." May said. "You're lucky you pulled through."

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you. Without you I wouldn't even be here." Salene said.

"Yeah, well. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." May said.

"We've been through a lot together. Haven't we, May?" Salene asked.

May nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Amber is walking along and Jay is hiding behind a pillar.

Jay grabs Amber and covers her mouth.

"Sshhh." He said.

Amber elbows Jay in the stomach, grabs his right arm and hits Jay in the face.

"Amber, Amber." He said.

Amber is surprised to see Jay.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I forgot what a toughie you could be." He replied.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Amber and Jay hug.

"Staying out of sight." He replied. "I saw you had a visitor last night."

Jay rubs his nose.

"Yeah and they were looking for you." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I figured." He said.

"So, how is everyone?" He asked.

"Worried." She replied.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Going to see Mega to check up on you." She replied.

"Look Amber, I need to get out of the city. Go and see Ebony and come up with a plan." He said.

"Well, shouldn't you lie low?" She asked.

"Amber, I need to do this my way and keep the Mallrats out of it, they'll be safer that way." He said.

"And you?" She asked.

"No, I'll be fine." He replied. "I just need to find a way to fight for the city."

Jay rubs his nose again.

"I'm glad you think it's still worth fighting for." She said.

Amber and Jay hug again.

"You better get going." He said.

"And take care of yourself, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you too." He replied.

Amber walks away from Jay.

Jay rubs his nose again.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Trudy and Gel are in the Cafe.

"Is it true that your hair can turn white after a shock?" Gel asked.

Gel is looking into a small silver compact mirror.

"Oh my god, I have worry lines. Look." Gel said.

Amber and Jack walk into the Cafe.

"Is there any news out there? Have you seen Jay?" Trudy asked.

"I did, he's okay. He's in hiding." Amber replied.

Ellie walks into the room.

"Java wasn't here again, was she?" Amber asked.

Ellie shakes her head.

"Ah, no but she did pay me a visit at the power station." Jack replied.

"Jay will be back as soon as he can but he needs to track down Ebony first. He thinks we'll have better luck fighting Mega and Java too if we've got Ebony as our ally." Amber said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the checkpoint by the old Stadium in Sector 9.

Jay is waiting in the queue behind some kids.

A young girl tries to run through the turnstile but is stopped by two Techno's.

Jay seizes the opportunity caused by the distraction.

He gets his barcode scanned and goes through the turnstile.

* * *

Back inside the control room at the hotel, Java is with Mega.

"No sign at all? You're just not looking hard enough." He said.

"We've searched the city and questioned everyone thoroughly. He's not here." She said.

"Well, we'll just have to search further afield now, won't we?" He asked.

"Meet me at the city gate in ten." She said, into her communicator.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"But, you just said..." She said.

"Your troops can search the countryside while you keep an eye on them from here." He said. "Wouldn't want you to go missing or join up with your sister, would I?"

"You're being paranoid now, Mega." She said.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." He said.

"After what she did to me. She was going to feed me to a lion for god's sake." She said.

"You just want to track her down so you can plot against me." He said.

"I want to delete her, that's all. Just as much as you." She said.

"She's your baby sister." He said.

"She means nothing to me." She said.

"I'm not willing to gamble on it." He said.

"Trust me, Mega." She said.

"Only when I have proof of Ebony and Jay's deletion." He said. "You have one day."

Java sighs and she looks at Mega sitting opposite her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the saloon in Liberty.

Slade walks in with Ebony behind him.

"Slade." Ruby said.

Ebony steps out from behind Slade.

"Ebony." Siva said.

Ruby walks towards Ebony and Slade and she stands beside Siva.

"You better not have brought any Zootist's with you because you should know we don't stand for any trouble around here." Ruby said

"It's okay, Ruby. She's alone, no-one followed us. Listen, I can vouch for Ebony." Slade said. "She's been carrying out raids on Mega's troops, disrupting the supply lines, cutting off the power at the source. She was betrayed by Mega. Manipulated like the rest of the Mallrats. Tell them, Siva."

Ebony looks at Siva.

"It's true." Siva said.

Siva walks up the stairs and goes to her room.

Ebony walks over to Ruby.

"So, which one of you losers is going to get me a drink?" Ebony asked.

Ebony walks away from Ruby.

Ruby looks at Slade.

* * *

It's the afternoon in the city. Inside the hotel in the control room.

Java and Mega are talking about Jay.

"He's out there somewhere, he got through the checkpoint. Now, he's outside the Safe Zone probably looking for Ebony." He said. "If those two team up, they could be a threat to us."

"Ebony's enough of a threat without Jay." She said. "But, don't worry they won't get together. They hate each other."

"That's right, that's right. I was forgetting, emotional entanglements." He said.

"There are compensation's to falling in love, you know." She said.

Mega looks at Java.

"I guess you don't know." She said.

"You're head of security and two dangerous rebels have escaped. Of course, it's your fault." He said. "Everything is your fault."

Java is angry at being blamed for Mega's failing's.

* * *

It's night time, inside the saloon at Liberty.

Siva is sweeping the floor, Ruby is behind the bar and Ebony comes down the stairs.

"So, they've even got you sweeping up now." Ebony said.

"I have to earn my keep, don't I?" Siva asked.

"Still, kind of a fall from grace. One minute, you're the queen of the Techno's and the next..." Ebony replied.

"I could say the same about you." Siva said. "Listen Ebony, if it's a choice between worshipping a non-existant god and sweeping a real floor. I choose the floor. So, are you going to stay?"

Ebony turns and looks at Ruby behind the bar.

"If they'll have me." Ebony replied. "You know, it's good to see you."

"And you. I'm glad you got out in one piece." Siva said.

"You know me, I'm a survivor." Ebony said.

"Yeah." Siva said.

Siva goes back to sweeping the floor.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Amber is sitting in the Cafe and is thinking about Jay.

Trudy walks into the room.

"Amber, you're up." Trudy said. "What time is it?"

"Um, I don't know, early." Amber replied.

Trudy sits down next to Amber.

"You okay?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." Amber replied. "Too much going on in my head."

"Were you thinking about Bray?" Trudy asked.

Amber doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, well I guess you're pretty worried about Jay too." Trudy said.

"It's not that, Trudy." Amber said.

"Then, what?" Trudy asked.

"Citynet." Amber replied.

"Oh, of course, you have to do your broadcast today." Trudy said.

"It's one thing being paraded around like a prize trophy, city president. But now, I've got to do a speech about what a great guy Mega is." Amber said.

"Amber, you're pretending that's all." Trudy said.

"That's just it. My whole life is a pretence now. What if..." Amber said.

"What?" Trudy asked.

"What if I wake up one morning and I start to believe my own lies. About Mega, the Safe Zone." Amber replied. "I mean, look at us Trudy. We're like royalty with full bellies for once. Trudy, what if we're selling out and we don't even realise it?"

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty. Ruby is holding a cup and she goes to Slade's room.

"Slade, are you in there? It's eight thirty and you said you..." Ruby said.

The door opens and Ebony appears wearing a blue bathrobe.

"Good morning." Ebony said. "Oh, is that for me?"

Ebony takes the cup from Ruby.

"Thanks." Ebony said.

Ebony goes back into the room and closes the door in Ruby's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the disused building outside the Safe Zone.

"Got you a drink." May said.

May gives Salene a bottle and she sniffs the bottle.

"Oh, water." Salene said.

"What did you think I meant?" May asked. "Coconut milk?"

"No, water's great. Thanks." Salene replied.

"How's your hand?" May asked.

"It doesn't hurt as much. I think that medicine really helped." Salene replied.

"Oh, good. Hey listen. you can't stay here, you've got to go back to the Mall where they can look after you properly." May said.

"Well, what about you?" Salene asked.

"I can take you to the checkpoint. That's all about I can do." May replied.

"I'm not leaving you on your own out here." Salene said.

"Salene, even if I could get back into the Safe Zone. I'm not welcome at the Mall." May said. "They kicked me out, remember?"

"But, you helped them. You set a trap for Mega." Salene said.

"I betrayed them. They're not going to forget that in a hurry." May said.

"Okay, but you helped me and that counts for something." Salene said. "You're a Mallrat, May. You belong with us and I am not going back without you."

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack and Ellie are in the Cafe going over their lines.

Trudy is sitting at a table behind Ellie with Brady.

"You know the coolest thing about Mega." Jack said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"The way he totally blitzed Ram." Jack replied. "I mean, Ram never knew what hit him. He played him at his own game."

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty cool." Ellie said.

"I mean, you have to hand it to the guy. You know, stamping barcodes on everyone so he could keep track of us all. That's awesome." Jack said.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Ellie said. "Jack..."

"The coolest thing of all..." Jack said.

Ellie gets up from her chair.

"Jack, this isn't working." Ellie said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Well, for a start I have barely any lines and when I do speak, all I do is agree with you." Ellie replied.

"That's, you know, that's a contradiction." Jack said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"First you said you had no lines and then you said that..." Jack replied.

"Don't you think we should be arguing? Mega knows I hate him. I wouldn't be agreeing with you." Ellie said. "I'll probably say something like, wait, go from your line, go from there."

Jack looks at a piece of paper.

"Ram never knew what hit him." Jack said.

"What are you saying? You like the guy. He's a jerk, a creep, a slimeball. And the way he just stands and stares at you. Talk about cold fish, the guy's dead from the toes up." Ellie said.

"Okay, you're not really going to say that? Cos that will get us all arrested." Jack said.

"I'm just trying to be honest." Ellie said.

Trudy is standing with Brady in her arms.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jack said. "Trudy, can you help us out here? I mean, I want to get Mega to think I believe in him."

"Mega's a smart guy. If he thinks you're reading something out, the game's up." Trudy said.

"She's right." Ellie said.

"But we have to know what to say." Jack said.

"Just be yourself Jack. You certainly had me fooled." Trudy said.

Jack smiles.

"Brady, it's time for your nap." Trudy said.

Trudy walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Amber is with Mega in the control room.

Amber is sitting in a chair in front of a camera and is reading Mega's speech.

"I can't say this Mega." She said.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"All this stuff about how safe the city is and how we're all happy and working together. No-one's gonna buy that, not even from me." She said.

"But it's true." He said.

"That we're all happy? Get real." She said.

"Maybe not everyone but a lot of kids are. We've changed the city for the better, they know that." He said.

Amber shakes her head.

"Let me ask you, what would happen if another Tribe would invade now? Wouldn't you be glad of the barriers then? What if the Chosen were to come back?" He asked.

"Talk all you want about your big achievements. I don't believe in forcing anything on people." She said.

"Not even security? Happiness?" He asked.

"You say they're happy, I don't see it." She replied.

"Because you don't want to see it." He said. "Okay, I make you a deal. You can write your own speech."

"You mean that?" She asked.

"Why not? You're our president, after all. I wouldn't interfere." He replied.

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"No catch." He replied. "You do what you want but remember one thing, Amber. The kids out there are depending on you. They need something to believe in, some good news for once. I'm sure you'll understand the need to ensure the children's future. Don't let them down."

Mega walks away from Amber.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School building.

Jay walks down a corridor and finds the place deserted.

"Ebony!" He said, out loud calling her name.

Jay walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Casino outside the Safe Zone.

Java and some Techno's walk in and walk over to the bar.

A Techno taps a kid on his shoulder and the kid leaves the bar stool.

Java leans on the bar.

"Got any strong liqour?" Java asked.

"Just what you see here, Java." the barman replied. "A few beers."

"You're lying. Put it on the counter now." Java said.

The barman reaches under the counter and puts a bottle of orange liquid in front of Java.

"That's better, now open it, I'm thirsty." Java said.

The barman opens the bottle and a Techno walks up behind Java.

"No sign of Jay anywhere." the Techno said.

"Wait for me outside." Java said. "Go on. Get lost."

"But, won't he have left the city by now?" the Techno asked.

"I don't care where Jay is." Java said. "I gave you an order now, which part of get lost are you having trouble with?"

The Techno's leave the Casino and Java looks at the bottle.

"You expect me to drink from the bottle?" Java asked.

The barman pours out the drink into a glass and takes the bottle.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Safe Zone.

May and Salene are hiding behind wooden pallet near a building with a guard standing by a doorway.

"Look, Sal. You don't have to risk this, you're not barred, you can walk into the city anytime you want." May said.

"I told you, we're sticking together, okay?" Salene said. "What is this place? A music warehouse?"

"Sort of." May replied.

"May, I don't get it. Why are we in Sector 5? The Mall's that way." Salene said, she pointed in the opposite direction.

"This building is right on the city boundary. The place has a basement which has a secret tunnel that goes under the wire, the shop is just a front. They let kids in and out with no barcode for a price." May said.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Salene asked.

"You pick things up." May replied. "Have you got any loot?"

Salene shakes her head.

"Me neither." May said.

"Well, are we gonna get in there?" Salene asked.

* * *

** Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

Jay is walking along a dirt path in the hills.

Jay sees someone familiar walking towards him.

"Mark?" Jay said.

"Jay." Mark said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Jay replied. "How about you? You know, Trudy is worried about you."

Mark takes his rucksack off, rummages around and pulls out a water bottle.

"Here." Mark said, giving the bottle to Jay.

"Thanks." Jay said, unscrewing the cap. "You heading to the Mall?"

"Maybe." He replied.

"Look, you'll never get into the city. They got the whole place sealed off like a fortress." Jay said.

Jay drinks from the bottle.

"I'll find a way." Mark said. "Where you headed?"

"Well, I was gonna go hook up with Ebony but it seems she's gone to ground." Jay replied.

"Well, she's in Liberty." Mark said.

"Liberty. Whereabouts is it from here?" Jay asked.

Mark turns and indicates with his arm.

"About an hour's walk that way." Mark replied.

"Think I might go check it out." Jay said.

Jay gives the water bottle back to Mark and he puts it back into his rucksack.

"Anyway, I better get going." Jay said. "Take care, Mark."

Jay walks past Mark and continues along the dirt path.

"You too." Mark said.

Mark slings his rucksack over his right shoulder and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby and Siva make their way to Siva's room.

"I really feel like I'm safe here, you know." Siva said.

"Besides, you got to start somewhere new, make a home for yourself." Ruby said.

Ruby opens the door and she is carrying blankets.

"But sooner or later, always catches up with you." Ruby said.

"What does?" Siva asked.

Siva closes the door.

"The madness, with all these crazies moving in. That Zoot trash." Ruby replied.

Siva walks over to a bed and puts her pile of blankets down.

"You mean Ebony?" Siva asked.

"Well, they worship her. I mean, they're bound to follow her, aren't they?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think you like my sister very much." Siva said.

"Look, it's not that I meant that. It's just..." Ruby said.

"It's okay. She's done a lot of bad stuff." Siva said.

Ruby shakes a duvet with a green cover.

Ebony is outside the room eavesdropping on Ruby and Siva.

"I looked after Ebony when we were kids, trying to. She was always in trouble but it wasn't her fault, not really. The Virus made her that way. Underneath she was a sweet kid, I wanted to help her but I was only a kid myself." Siva said.

"So, what happened?" Ruby asked, changing a pillow case.

"We fell in with a bad crowd and that was that." Siva replied. "I always felt I let her down though, it's too late now."

* * *

Back inside the Casino outside the Safe Zone.

The barman refills Java's glass.

Java is reminiscing about her days as a Loco.

"You ever been in love?" Java asked.

"I guess so." the barman replied.

"If you have to guess then you haven't." She said. "I was in love once. He left me but I got my revenge. I got him back, don't you worry about that."

The barman looks at Java.

"So, how come I feel so bad?" She asked.

"Because, you still in love with him?" the barman asked.

"I guess." She replied.

The barman nods and Java looks up at him.

"Who asked you?" She asked.

The barman stays quiet and Java takes another sip.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Safe Zone.

May and Salene watch as kids trade in loot and enter the building.

"We can't wait any longer." May replied.

"What are you going to do?" Salene asked.

"When in doubt, turn on the charm." May replied.

May and Salene walk towards the guard.

"Hey, you open for business?" May asked.

"Not for you." the guard replied.

A kid appears and gives a tin of food to the guard.

"Go on." the guard said.

The kid enters the building.

"Zoot lives." Salene said.

"Get out of here." the guard said.

"No, come on. Just a little peek inside, come on please." May said.

The guard looks at May.

"Ah, that's too bad for you." May said.

May knees the guard in the groin and she throws him to the ground.

"Charm is for losers." May said.

"Uh, but." Salene said.

"Come on." May said.

May grabs Salene's arm and pulls her into the building.

The guard is left groaning on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ebony is sitting at a table playing with matches.

Slade is at the bar with Ruby.

"Something eating your girlfriend, Slade?" She asked.

"Which one? There are so many." He replied.

"Don't try to be cute. It doesn't suit you." She said.

"It's done pretty well for me up to now." He said.

Slade looks behind him and sees Ebony sitting there.

"Ebony isn't my girl. She's just a friend." He said.

"Yeah, if you say so." She said. "You should go cheer her up. She looks pretty down."

"Why don't you? You're the hostess." He said. "She probably had a bad night, that's all."

"Is that what you call it?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Not that I care either way but you don't have to lie about it, Slade. I'm a big girl, I can take it." She replied. "I saw her, Slade. Leave your room this morning so don't try and tell me you're not an item."

"I should've known better than to try and fool you, Ruby." He said. "You're right, Ebony slept in my room but not with me. I was in the barn. slept like a log."

Slade puts a toothpick between his teeth and looks at Ruby.

* * *

Back in the city, May and Salene are walking up some steps from the tunnel.

"It's so quiet. Kinda creepy." Salene said.

May and Salene look around and continue walking.

"Wow, they're really tidied up this place. I hardly recognise it." Salene said.

"Yeah, Mega's big on tidying up. He's worse than my mom." May said.

Two Techno's appear behind May and Salene.

The Techno's walk past and May tries to hide her face behind Salene.

"Look, Sal. I really don't know about this, maybe I should go back." May said.

"To what? Back outside the zone amongst the crazies?" Salene asked. "I told you May the Mall is your home and anyone who says otherwise will have to deal with me."

Salene hooks her arm through May's and they start walking.

"Besides, I don't think that guy back there will be too happy to see you again." Salene said.

May and Salene walk off.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty. Siva is changing the bedding and Ebony knocks on the door.

Siva walks over to the door, opens it and sees Ebony standing there.

"Siva." Ebony said.

"Hi Ebony, is something wrong?" Siva asked.

"Well, not exactly." Ebony replied. "Can I come in?"

Siva steps aside, Ebony walks in and closes the door behind her.

"So, how do you like Liberty?" Siva asked, as she sits down on a bed.

"It's fine except nobody wants me around." Ebony replied.

Ebony sits down on the bed opposite Siva.

"So, what else is new." Ebony said.

"Why did you come? To recruit more rebels?" Siva asked.

"We have to find a way to beat Mega." Ebony replied. "I thought I could take him on but all I did was make him stronger."

"At least you tried." Siva said.

"I was wrong." Ebony said.

Ebony stands up from the bed, walks over to Siva and sits down beside her sister.

"Siva, I've been wrong about a lot of things. Like you." Ebony said. "You tried to warn me about Mega. You tried to protect me and I didn't listen."

Siva looks at Ebony.

"I'm... I came to say that I'm sorry. I was never any good at it." Ebony said.

Siva picks up Ebony's hand and holds it.

"You're doing fine." Siva said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city. Amber is doing her Citynet broadcast.

"For the first time since the Virus, the city is a place of safety. No-one can get in or out without having to identify themselves. With the work program bringing us better food and more electricity. We can be proud of what we've achieved. I'm not saying there aren't any problems but we have at least the chance of a better future. Thanks to Mega. So let's take that chance. This is Amber, your president. Thank you for your time." Amber said.

The broadcast ends.

"You did well. I'm grateful Amber." Mega said.

"Anytime." Amber said.

"How do you think it went?" He asked.

Amber stands up from a chair and throws the script onto the seat.

"Oh, fine. I enjoy selling my principles." She said, picking up her jacket. "Throwing away everything I've ever worked for."

"You gave the kids out there, a sense of hope for the future." He said.

Amber puts her jacket on.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore." She replied.

"Well, I do. I'm glad I gave you the speech to write, it was very moving." He said.

"Can I go now?" She asked.

Mega signals to the door.

Amber opens the door and leaves.

Mega smirks.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Jack, Ellie, Trudy and Gel are in front of Jack's iMac computer.

"She sounded pretty convincing." Gel said.

"Get real Gel." Ellie said.

"Ellie." Jack said.

"I just don't understand you." Ellie said. "Do you know even know what side you're on?"

"I think I should be asking Amber that question. I thought what she said made a lot of sense. The city is much safer, you can't deny that." Gel said. "Trudy?"

Trudy sighs and she looks at Ellie.

"I think Amber's changed her mind. Good on her that's what I say." Gel said.

"It's not worth it Ellie." Jack said. "Come on, now it's our turn."

Jack and Ellie walk past Trudy.

* * *

Back inside the Casino, Java has drunk half the bottle.

She is resting her head on the bar and a Techno walks in.

"Java, Java." the Techno said.

"Go away." She said.

"There's a message for you." the Techno said.

The Techno puts a white envelope on the bar next to Java.

Java lifts her head up and takes the envelope.

"What is it? Who sent it?" She asked.

"Some kid." the Techno replied.

Java opens the envelope, she looks at the note inside and then looks at the Techno.

"What kid?" She asked. "Bring him to me."

The Techno leaves the Casino.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is in the control room watching Jack and Ellie on a security monitor.

Jack is walking around the room and Ellie is sitting on the bed.

"Ellie, you know the coolest thing about Mega." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"The way he totally blitzed Ram. I mean, he played him at his own game. Ram never knew what hit him." He replied.

"You know sometimes I wonder about you Jack. It's almost like you admire the little creep." She said.

Mega almost smiles.

"Oh, no, no way, no. I hate him just as much as you do. It's just, I don't know, I can see that he's not all bad. He's done some good things too." Jack said.

* * *

Back inside the Casino outside the Safe Zone.

The Techno walks back in with another Techno.

"Well, where is he?" Java asked.

"He got away." the other Techno replied.

"Well, what did he look like?" She asked.

"Just a kid." the other Techno replied. "I'm sorry, Java."

"Forget it. He was just the messenger." She said.

Java dismisses the Techno's with a flick of her hand.

She looks at the note and is intrigued by its words.

"Ram is alive." She said.

Java shakes her head.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel, in the control room.

Java is looking at the note.

Mega walks into the room and Java scrunches up the note behind her back.

"Anything interesting?" He asked.

"Just some idiot playing the joker." She replied.

"It must be a really bad joke." He said.

"Very bad taste." She said.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty. Darryl finds Ebony in the bar area.

"Ebony, hey." Darryl said. "What do you say, Ebony? You and me? Time for Zoot and his bride to get back together."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Ebony asked.

"Absolutely." He replied.

"Oh." She said.

Darryl leans in to kiss Ebony but she grabs him and forces him down on to a table.

"Who do you think I am, Darryl? Huh? You think I get a kick out of being made a fool?" She asked.

"You're hurting me." He said.

"That's the idea. I ought to kill you for pretending to be Zoot. I'm just not sure you're worth the effort." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Amber, Trudy and Gel are in the Cafe and Salene walks in.

"Hi everybody." Salene said.

"Salene, it's so good to have you back." Trudy said.

Trudy hugs Salene.

"I didn't realise how much I missed this place." Salene said.

"Well, we missed you too." Amber said.

Amber hugs Salene.

"Oh, Sal. Your hand." Trudy said.

"It's okay now. I ran into a bit of trouble in the city." Salene said. "I fell ill and at one point, I didn't think I was going to make it."

"You poor thing." Trudy said.

"I wouldn't be here if not for somebody." Salene said. "They helped me when I needed it the most."

"Well, who was it? You should have brought them." Amber said.

"I have." Salene said. "Come on, don't be afraid."

Amber and Trudy are surprised to see May walk in.

"The traitor." Gel said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Jack is talking to a female Techno.

Ellie is wearing a pink floral lace jacket and standing near some wooden boxes.

The Techno walks away and Jack goes over to Ellie.

"What the heck do I do now?" He asked.

"Jack." She said.

"Look Ellie, this is serious." He said.

"Look, just tell me what's going on. What did she say?" She asked.

"Okay, Mega wants to meet me at the hotel." He replied. "Look, what if this is a trap. I'm done for."

"Get a grip Jack. This is exactly what we wanted. Mega's gonna let you in." She said.

"Yeah but I don't even know what he wants." He said.

Jack and Ellie look at each other.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, in the Cafe.

"Salene, the Tribe reached a decision. May is out." Amber said.

"And, that's written in stone forever?" Salene asked. "We make a decision once and we can't even talk about it now."

"She betrayed us. Everything we did, Mega was two steps ahead." Amber said.

"Yeah, she's a traitor." Gel said.

"Okay. Can we talk about this calmly, please?" Trudy asked.

"Salene." May said.

"It's okay." Salene said, to May.

"Look, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for May." Salene said. "She saved my life. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does." Amber replied.

"Anyway, who are you say to who's okay? What about your Citynet broadcast?" Salene asked.

"You don't know the full story." Amber said.

"A nice little puppet for Mega. Didn't even see his lips move. Just your's." Salene said.

"Don't you talk about what you don't know. It was..." Amber said.

"It was because, what?" Salene asked, angrily.

"If you want to talk, let's talk but not here. No offence." Amber replied.

Amber walks past May and leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty. Ruby finds Darryl sitting at a table by himself.

"Hey, Darryl. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much." He replied. "Except discovered that I'm the world's ultimate loser, that's all."

"Not exactly having a good day then." She said.

Ruby picks up two empty glasses from the table.

"I always screw up everything, try to be somebody. There's no getting around it, I'm a zero." He said.

"How's this for an idea? You're not gonna change the past however much you mope." She said. "The question is what are you gonna do today?"

Ruby walks away from Darryl.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, May is with Salene in her room.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." May said.

"After all you've done for me. I'd be a real scumbag if I didn't." Salene said.

"Even so, I don't think this is going to work." May said.

"How do you mean?" Salene asked.

"Well, they've got no reason to take me back. I did betray them." May replied.

"Everybody makes mistakes, May. You don't have to go on paying for them for the rest of your life." Salene said.

"I've got too much of a past here." May said. "Maybe, I should just go."

Salene stands up from her bed and goes over to May.

"You're not going anywhere. I'll stand by you whatever happens." Salene said.

Salene holds May's hands and May smiles.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Jack and Mega enter the control room.

"So, like what you see?" Mega asked.

"You need to ask." Jack replied.

"With great minds can achieve great things, Jack." Mega said.

"I tell you, it beats the heck out of stuff I've been using." Jack said.

"But you get a lot done with limited resources which is what I admire about you." Mega said. "You got all the important hardware up here."

"Yeah but not everybody sees it that way." Jack said.

"Exactly my point." Mega said.

Mega walks around Jack.

"What would happen if you've been in a slightly different place when the Virus broke out?" Mega asked.

"How do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Your whole future could have changed." Mega replied. "You could have become part of a Tribe where your skills would put you near the top."

"Yeah, I guess." Jack said.

Mega turns around and looks at Jack.

"I mean, talent can only shine where it's recognised." Mega said.

"True." Jack said.

"But in some places, talent gets rewarded." Mega said.

"Like here for instance?" Jack asked.

"This is where the action is." Mega replied. "How'd you like to work for me, Jack?"

Jack thinks about Mega's job offer.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is sitting in a chair, holding a cup in his hands and Jay appears.

"Hi." Jay said.

"Hey." Slade said.

"I'm er, looking for a girl called Ebony." Jay said.

"You look like the sort of Techno geek who works for Mega." Slade said.

"As if. Afraid not, pal." Jay said.

"Why are you looking for Ebony?" Slade asked.

"I think that's between me and her, don't you?" Jay asked.

"Snotty, huh?" Slade said. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Jay, would you? I've heard a lot about you."

"Good, great. So, what are we gonna stay here gossiping?" Jay asked.

"You know, I'm not sure Ebony would be interested in anything you have to offer." Slade replied.

"Ebony's a big girl. I think she can decide that for herself." Jay said.

"A friendly word of advice, pal. This ain't Techno Land or the Mall. Just be careful whose toes you step on." Slade said.

Jay laughs.

"Fine." Jay said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene is with Amber in her room.

"It's really good to have you back, Salene." Amber said.

"I know, it's really good to be home." Salene said.

"Look, I'm sorry we had to get into a fight before." Amber said.

"So, does this mean that May can stay?" Salene asked.

"That Citynet broadcast. I haven't sold out to Mega. I just didn't have any other choice at the time." Amber said.

"You could have refused." Salene said.

"We're going along with Mega for the time being. He's too strong. We're going to take him down from the inside." Amber said.

"Why the big secrecy? Why couldn't you say this before?" Salene asked.

"I don't want May to know any of our plans. She may have helped you but I just don't trust her." Amber replied.

"No-one's asking you to be her best friend, Amber." Salene said. "So, how's it going with Mega?"

"He's a monster." Amber replied. "On the outside, he's so calm and reasonable but..."

"What?" Salene asked.

Salene walks over to Amber.

"What did he do?" Salene asked.

"He threatened to delete me." Amber replied. "I had to do the broadcast, Salene. He threatened me."

"Mega's really good at getting people to do what he wants." Salene said.

"Yeah. Blackmail, threats, the works." Amber said.

"Well then, don't you think that he might have used the same tactics on May as well?" Salene asked.

Amber looks at Salene.

* * *

Back in Liberty, Ebony is walking along and is confronted by a small crowd of kids.

"Hey, don't I know you?" a guy asked.

"I doubt it, I tend to hang out with my own species." Ebony replied.

"No, I know you. You're Ebony." a girl said.

"Yeah, it's Ebony." another guy said.

"You're the one that carved up the city, you and your Zoot tribe." the girl said.

Darryl is watching from behind a blue metal barrel and some tires.

"We've been though hell and it's all because of you." the guy said.

"You don't know what you're talking about because if you had half a brain, you wouldn't get in my way." Ebony said.

Darryl thinks of something to save Ebony and he leaves.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack and Ellie are sitting at a table in the Cafe.

"He's got amazing hardware like enough technology for like a space shuttle." He said.

"Okay, so this guy has all the best toys but what dd he say to you?" She asked.

"I'm in, I'm totally on the inside." He replied. "The guy's offered me a job and if I don't mind saying so myself, he wants to see me tonight for dinner."

"Now we're getting somewhere." She said.

* * *

Back in Liberty, on the streets. Ebony is still with the angry kids.

"You better start being polite Ebony." the guy said.

"Nobody tells me what to do." Ebony said.

"Oh right." the guy said.

"I say we teach her a lesson." the girl said.

"You couldn't teach me anything." Ebony said.

"You've had this coming for a long time." the guy said.

"If you'd have half a brain, you'd know that Mega was behind everything in the city." Ebony said.

"Don't make us laugh. You and Zoot did all the damage." the girl said.

"Mega created Zoot. He set the whole thing up. Zoot is a fake." Ebony said.

"Yeah, right. Let's finish her." the guy said.

"But the first one to touch me better say goodbye to their teeth." Ebony said.

"Ha. Call on Zoot to save you." the girl said.

Darryl is dressed up as Zoot and is standing on the roof of a car behind the kids.

"Power and chaos." Darryl said.

Darryl walks down the car and stands beside Ebony.

"Ebony speaks the truth that she was decieved." Darryl said.

Darryl takes off the hat and wig.

"There is no Zoot. Zoot's dead." Darryl said. "Mega used me as a double to trick Ebony. He manipulated her, me and all of us."

The kids talk amongst themselves.

"We better get out of here." Darryl said, to Ebony.

Ebony and Darryl quickly walk away.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. May enters Amber's room.

Amber is sitting on the bed writing in her diary.

"Amber." May said.

Amber looks up and sees May standing there.

"Oh, it's you." Amber said.

"I've been thinking and um, I've decided, I'll go if you want me to." May said.

Amber stops writing and looks at May.

"Let me get this straight. You're willing to go now?" Amber asked.

"I don't want to but I can't blame you for saying that I should go." May replied. "Mega had me wrapped round his little finger, it was so scary."

May looks at Amber.

"I guess it's no excuse really, is it? So um, I'll go if you want me to." May said.

May turns around and is about to leave the room.

"I know how manipulative Mega can be." Amber said.

May stops, turns around and looks at Amber.

"Let's just see how things go, okay?" Amber said.

May nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Back in Liberty, Ebony and Darryl are hiding from some kids.

"They really wanted my blood." She said.

"Yep." He said.

"This ain't gonna work." She said. "How can I lead a rebellion when half the kids think I'm public enemy number one?"

"Search me." He said.

"Bride of Zoot. Mega really had it sussed when he set me up." She said. "Listen, what you did for me back there was really amazing. Thans, I owe you."

"It's nothing, you're welcome." He said.

"You know for a moment there, I really thought it was Zoot even though I knew it was you." She said.

"I guess Mega had me trained pretty well." He said.

"Yeah, too well." She said.

Ebony walks away from Darryl but he stops her.

"We should go this way, it's much safer." He said.

Ebony follows Darryl.

* * *

It's night time. Inside the saloon at Liberty, Jay and Siva are talking.

"So how did you get here?" She asked.

"Mark showed me the way." He replied.

"Mark?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I saw him on a dirt path on my way here." He replied. "What kind of place is this, Siva?"

"It's strange. Almost everyone who wants to get out of the city ends up here. Including my little sister!" She replied.

"Hmmm, how is Ebony?" He asked.

Siva shrugs.

"So, what do you plan to do Jay?" She asked. "You're not exactly her favourite person."

"Yeah, I know. The past is done." He replied. "I mean, what's important is that we overthrow Mega with Ebony's help."

"Easily said." She said.

"How do you think she'll react to me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Tread carefully with her. She's been through a lot." She replied.

* * *

Later on, inside the saloon in Liberty. Slade and Ruby are sharing a decanter.

"So, what makes you stick around here Slade?" She asked. "I mean, one place must be just as good as any other."

"I recall you asking me that a while back." He replied.

"Did I and what did you say then?" She asked.

"Well, same as I'm saying now. There ain't nothing happening anywhere else that ain't happening here." He replied.

"What kind of answer's that?" She asked.

"It's the only one you're gonna get." He replied.

Slade finishes his glass.

"Another?" She asked.

Slade nods and Ruby refills his glass.

"Well, this sure ain't the same place since um, you showed up." She said.

"I hope you're not blaming me for that." He said.

"Not directly. Things just seem to happen around you. I guess it's just the way it is." She said.

A guy walks into the saloon.

"We're closed." She said.

The guy leaves the saloon.

"So um, how do you think things are going to pan out around here?" She asked.

"For who? People like him?" He asked.

"For everybody. I mean, since Ebony and Jay turned up, things are going to change. Am I right?" She said.

"Could be." He said.

"Ebony's very attractive." She said.

"Hey, I know a couple of guys who got the hots for you." He said.

"Well, do me a favour. Point them out next time you're in." She said. "Is it true what they say? You're going to lead the alliance against Mega?"

"Is that what they're saying?" He asked.

"You know it is." She replied.

"Well, that's something I need to sleep on." He said.

Slade stands up and so does Ruby.

"Well, do you need some help?" She asked. "Getting to sleep, I mean."

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied.

Ruby and Slade kiss before they go upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is with Mega inside the hotel.

Jack is finishing his dessert and a Techno brings a plate with a cut pineapple on it.

"Oh, pineapple. I don't believe it." Jack said. "Where did you guys get this stuff?"

"Expertise has its rewards, Jack." Mega replied. "Let me tell you about the program I want you to head up."

"Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?" Jack asked.

Jack bites into a slice of pineapple.

"You know, even in a well-ordered society you can't discount human emotions. Not everyone's as clear headed as us." Mega replied.

"No, I guess not." Jack said.

Jack takes another bite out of the pineapple slice.

"People need an outlet to release all their pent-up instincts and, why not kill two birds with one stone?" Mega said.

"And, er, what two birds would they be?" Jack asked.

"Oh, at the same time as letting them discharge their emotions, we can deal with the troublemakers." Mega replied.

Jack puts down the pineapple slice.

"Right. So, where do, um, where do I come in?" Jack asked.

"I want you to devise an electrical correction system. One that's good enough for showbiz to please the masses and severe enough to do away with any opposition." Mega replied. "Sounds good to you? You're going to be my chief punisher."

Jack is shocked by Mega's offer.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	34. Chapter 40

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Lottie.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 36 to 38.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Included strange dialogue between Amber and Mega goof, visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section. Also, included infamous kiss.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the saloon in Liberty.

Jay knocks on Ebony's door and she opens it.

"Ebony." He said.

"He's still alive." She said.

Jay opens the door and sees a guy in Ebony's room.

"Er, just close the door behind you." She said.

Ebony sits on her bed and Jay stands by the door.

The guy leaves the room and Jay shakes his head.

Ebony lies back on her bed and looks at Jay.

"Shocked, Jay?" She asked.

"Saddened." He replied.

"Oh, poor Jay. Still looking at the world through the eyes of love, huh?" She said. "How is dear Amber?"

"I'm not with Amber." He replied.

"What happened? Your halo's keep getting in the way?" She asked.

"You know what we had Ebony, you ruined not me." He said.

"What we had Jay, we had. Things change." She said. "Could change again for all either of us know."

"I only want one thing from you and that's an answer. Yes or no?" He asked.

"It might be an idea to ask me the question first." She replied. "Or, have you forgotten what it was?"

"Will you join forces with me to get rid of Mega?" He asked.

"I could give you a maybe." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is with Ellie near the Cafe.

Ellie is sitting on a sofa and Jack's iMac is behind him.

"I didn't mention the dessert. Did I mention the dessert? Okay Ellie, it was chocolate mousse, oh boy." He said.

"I didn't ask you what he fed you Jack. I wanna know what he said you to do." She said.

"Oh, you know, Mega's a busy guy." He said.

Jack sits down on the sofa beside Ellie.

"Um, I'd guess he still has to think about it." He said.

"So he asked you to dinner over the job he gives you and you talk chocolate mousse all night?" She asked.

"Of course not." He replied.

"But he didn't say exactly what your job would be? Because it would help us to know Jack, you do realise that." She said.

"Oh yeah, absolutely." He said.

"So why didn't you ask him?" She asked.

"I didn't get the chance." He replied.

"So when will you know?" She asked.

"Search me." He replied.

"Terrific." She said. "How are we suppose to plan a campaign if we don't even know we've got access to?"

"Difficult, huh." He said.

Ellie looks at Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java finds Amber going over a speech for Citynet.

"The devil has all the best tunes." Java said.

"What?" Amber asked.

"And Mega has the best propaganda bulletins. You got to admit, he's good." Java said.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked.

"Mega's new all-singing, all-dancing punishment show for rebels, dissenters and anybody who burns his toast." Java replied. "Boy, you're going to love selling that to the people."

"It's sick, it's barbaric." Amber said.

"Of course it is. You could always compain." Java said.

Amber stands up from a chair.

"Go ahead, take it up with Mega, why don't you? Or maybe even your very own Jack." Java said.

"What's Jack got to do with it?" Amber asked.

"Jack, he's designing the whole thing." Java replied.

Amber is shocked by Java's reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. May is lying on the bed in Salene's room and is reading a magazine.

Salene enters the room with a mattress.

"May, grab an end." Salene said.

May gets off the bed and grabs the other end of the mattress.

"What gives?" May asked.

"It's Pride's old bed." Salene replied.

"What for?" May asked.

"For you." Salene said.

Oh but Salene, my old room's fine or anywhere." May said.

They rest the mattress against Salene's bed.

"I know, I know. But at times like these, there's nothing like a bit of company." Salene said.

May and Salene pick up a wooden chest between them.

"Besides, you'll be crying in your room, I be crying in mine.

May and Salene move the wooden chest to the bottom of the bed.

"We might as well cry together, right?" Salene said.

"Right." May said.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Java finds Mega in the control room.

Java sits down in a chair near Mega.

"Mega?" She asked.

"Hmm." He said.

"You never did tell me what happened to Ram." She said.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"It might do if he was still alive." She replied.

Mega looks at Java.

"Do you have reason to think that he is?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Then speculation is futile." He said.

"Do you think he is?" She asked.

"It's of no importance." He replied. "Even if he was, he could never be a threat. Right now he may just be invincible."

"Now where have I heard that one before?" She asked.

"Probably from Ram when he was still alive." He replied.

Mega turns back to the iMac computer.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Everyone is in the Cafe.

"So Jack, how long do you think it'll be before you able to come up with something we can use against Mega?" Trudy asked.

"Oh, it's hard to say." Jack replied.

"Jack has no idea what his role is yet." Ellie said.

"Yeah, well..." Jack said.

"I think he's done great just to get himself in there." Trudy said. "I think this is the best break we've had in a long time. Well done, Jack."

"Thank you." Jack said. "Well, the thing is um... I mean, what I was going to say er, is that I'm gonna try try my hardest for the team."

"Is that what you told Mega?" Amber asked.

Amber walks over to Jack and Ellie.

"How could you agree to do it, Jack?" Amber asked.

"Jack?" Ellie asked. "Amber?"

"Well, are you going to tell them or shall I?" Amber asked.

"Righty oh. Okay, well. When I said that Mega didn't give me a job. I kind of lied. He did give me a job, erm. I just didn't know how to tell you guys." Jack replied.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"First, you've got to understand I had to say yes. Okay?" Jack replied.

"Jack, what is it?" Ellie asked.

"My god. He's been sent to wipe us out." Gel said.

"Gel." Trudy said.

"Mega has um, has an idea for a punishment system." Jack said.

"What kind of punishment system?" Ellie asked.

"One that deals out pain for laughs and Jack here has the job of designing it." Amber replied.

"What!" Ellie said.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Mall. Ellie and Jack are talking in the Cafe.

"I still think you could've said no." She said.

"You weren't there." He said.

"What? He held a knife to your throat?" She asked.

"As good as. He didn't ask me, Ellie. He gave it to me." He replied.

"Yeah and you took it." She said.

"What am I supposed to say? Oh, I'm sorry Mega, it doesn't fit in with my infiltration plan I had to bring you down. Oh but, is there anything else I could do?" He asked.

"Anything, something. Just designing his punishment system." She said.

"Who was the person that said let's get on his side and let's gain his confidence?" He said.

"Oh, that's great Jack. You know, go ahead and blame me if it makes you feel any better." She said.

"Look, Ellie..." He said.

"Don't talk to me." She said.

"I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen. Okay, look. Mega would have devised that punishment system with or without me. At least with me in charge there's a chance, okay I don't know, a chance that I can modify it somehow." He said.

Jack sits down in a chair.

"Don't you see, look, if we go along with it for now then we might be able to turn it to our advantage later. Ellie, it's a foot in the door." He said.

"If you ever keep anything from me again. Watch out." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Amber is in her room and Mega walks in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I didn't see you at all today in the hotel." He replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." She replied.

"And, you have everything you need?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." She replied.

"Good, good. I hope I didn't disturb you and I'll remember to knock next time." He said.

Mega leaves the room as Trudy walks in.

"What did he want?" Trudy asked.

"If I knew, it wouldn't worry me." Amber replied.

"Did you ask him if he'd seen Mark?" Trudy asked.

"No, of course not." Amber replied.

"Amber, why not?" Trudy asked. "I mean, he could have been seen by his camera or something. At least that way I'd know he was still alive. You know, I'm going out of my head worrying about what's happened to him."

"Trudy, calm down. Mark knows how to look after himself." Amber said.

"I'm scared that I'm never gonna see him again." Trudy said.

"You'll see him again. He loves you." Amber said. "Count on it."

Amber hugs Trudy.

* * *

Back inside the saloon at Liberty.

Slade, Jay and Ebony are talking about their alliance to defeat Mega.

"Who is going to lead this little posse?" Slade asked.

"You are." Ebony replied.

Slade is surpised by Ebony's answer.

"It makes sense. See, we all have a particular score to settle except you. You're the only impartial voice." Ebony said.

"We advise, you decide." Jay said.

"It won't work." Slade said.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"I'm a one-man band, always have been. I don't understand computers and I don't want to." Slade replied.

"Yeah but you do want what we want in this instance." Ebony said.

"Ebony, I wanna be at the party, right but I don't wanna be the DJ." Slade said.

"Slade, you can do it." Ebony said.

"We do things we don't want to all the time." Jay said. "Slade, think about it. If we're forced to accept somebody else this rebellion just might never happen."

Slade looks at Jay.

* * *

A short time later, outside the saloon in Liberty.

Ebony and Slade are talking.

"How'd you convince the others it should be me?" He asked.

"Like I said..." She replied.

"More to the point, why?" He asked

"Isn't it what you want?" She asked.

"I think you know what I want." He replied.

"Is this how you plan to get close to your troops?" She asked.

"Do you know a better way?" He asked.

"It's going to work, you know. With Mega out of the frame. It'll be all down to you." She replied.

"And if it doesn't work out that'll be down to me too, right?" He asked.

"That's not why I suggested it, Slade." She replied.

Ebony turns around and looks at Slade.

"With you in charge, success is assured, believe me." She said.

Slade leans in close to kiss Ebony but she moves her head.

"Don't play games with me, Ebony." He said.

"I never play games." She said.

Ebony walks away from Slade.

Ruby is in the background holding a wooden crate of bottles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. May and Salene are talking in their room.

"May, everything you did in the past you've suffered for it." Salene said. "It's now that's important."

"Look, I hear you Salene but right now, I can't help it. I feel like I deserve everything I get." May said.

"That's just stupid. You just need someone to believe in you." Salene said.

Salene puts her hand on May's wrist.

"And, for what it's worth I do. You were under pressure. You did what you had to, to survive. If you had someone to talk to at the time it probably wouldn't have happened." Salene said.

"There wasn't anyone." May said.

"Well, there is now, there's me." Salene said.

May puts her hand on top of Salene's.

"Thanks." May said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Jay is in his room and sitting on the bed.

He is thinking about Amber.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is sitting on her bed.

Amber is thinking about Jay.

* * *

Back inside Salene's room. May is sitting on her new bed and Salene sits down next to her.

"May, don't be upset. You're not alone anymore." Salene said. "Unless that's what you want. Is that it? Am I assuming too much?"

"No, no Salene. I'm so glad I've got you. It's just I feel like I don't deserve all of this." May replied.

Salene puts her hand on top of May's wrist.

May looks at Salene and they both lean in towards each other.

Their lips meet, they get lost in the moment and then Salene pulls away.

"Oh, Salene. Can you ever forgive me?" May asked.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby is pouring coffee into a cup as Ebony comes down the stairs.

"Any coffee going?" Ebony asked.

"Help yourself." Ruby replied.

"You always this happy first thing?" Ebony asked.

"You still recognise happy, Ebony." Ruby replied. "So, maybe everything I've heard about you isn't true."

"So, this is where I'm supposed to say what have you heard about me?" Ebony said.

"Well, some people might but I doubt you care." Ruby said.

"People don't like me, that's their problem. Wondering why is a waste of time. It's called acceptance." Ebony said.

"So, accept this. Slade's shirt." Ruby said. "Slade's got all about he can handle right now." Ruby said.

"I noticed." Ebony said.

"Yeah, and this is my saloon. And, certain things are off-limits to you and he's one of them." Ruby said.

Ruby picks up a tray with two coffee cups on and walks up the stairs.

Ebony laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jack is in the control room.

Jack has a checkerboard design on the computer screen.

Mega walks into the room behind Jack.

"Looks interesting. What have we got?" Mega asked.

"I haven't exactly lined up the details yet." Jack replied.

"Surprise me." Mega said.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's the audience seating and er, this is the checkerboard floor where, um, the contestants will cross, stepping only on the red squares." Jack said.

"I see." Mega said. "That's it?"

"Yeah, more, more or less." Jack replied.

"A question." Mega said.

"Sure." Jack said.

"What happens when they stand on the wrong squares?" Mega asked.

"Er, still have to think about that." Jack replied.

Mega presses the delete key on the keyboard.

"Hey, hey." Jack said.

Jack's game design disappears off the screen.

"Not good enough Jack, not by a mile. I expected more." Mega said.

"Yeah but that was the first protoype

"I'll look forward to the second. Give it thought Jack, think pain, think isolation, anguish, humiliation." Mega said. "Shall we say four hours?"

Mega walks away from Jack and stands near the security monitor's by the door.

Mega turns around.

"Look at it this way by 14:00 today, you're either gonna be a valued member of my team or not." Mega said.

Mega walks out of the room.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. May and Salene are in the Cafe and Gel walks in.

"Hi." Gel said.

"Hi." Salene said.

"Hi." May said.

"Er, can I talk a minute?" Gel asked.

"Sure, sit down." Salene replied.

Gel sits down next to May.

"Thing is I could do with some advice, kissing. Is tongues a no-no first time? I mean, I've kissed before, sure. But, it never lead anywhere." Gel said. "You ever kissed someone really exciting? And, wondered if they were excited as you?"

May looks at Salene.

"I mean, how do you know?" Gel asked. "You won't believe this but I've never gone all the way."

"Gel, this really is um... what I mean to say is that..." Salene said.

"There are no hard and fast rules." May said.

"No." Gel said.

"No. A relationship makes its own rules." May said. "Love can take you by surprise."

Salene looks uncomfortable.

"Just when you think you've learned everything there is to know. Along comes someone who gives you everything you need. Makes you feel loved, right at a time when you need to feel loved. Someone who understands, who's there for you and you want to be there for them too." May said.

"Well, that's er, great." Gel said, confused. "Thanks."

Gel walks away from the table.

May and Salene look at each other.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Java enters her room and finds a white envelope taped near the door.

She opens the envelope and takes the note out.

It says "Meet me. Evening. Grid H43 - 9X. Ram."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room in the hotel.

Jack is with Mega showing him his new design.

"So you got your corridors, sort of a maze." Jack said.

"Better. Isolated. Claustrophobic." Mega said. "Go on."

"Okay and, when the contestant gets to a dead end like this one. A panel opens up either to his left, right or ahead of him." Jack said.

"Who decides?" Mega asked.

"The audience." Jack replied.

"Good so far." Mega said.

"Right, okay. And, when he goes through the next corridor like so." Jack said.

Amber opens the control room door ajar and watches Jack.

"And um, he gets punished or not depending on which corridor he finds himself in." Jack said.

Jack looks at Amber.

"And, what are the odds?" Mega asked.

"Er, choice, choice of exit, er, two to one against." Jack replied.

"Jack, you really are a softie. This is showbiz. Make it two to one in favour and increase the voltage at each level with a manual facility to increase at any time if needed." Mega said.

Amber opens the door and walks into the room.

"That is revolting." Amber said.

"But, necessary if we want to eliminate crime. I want you to trail it on Citynet. Drum up enthusiam. Let them know the kind of treat they're in for. You know that sort of thing." Mega said.

"Not a chance. There's no way I'm helping you with this." Amber said. "Some of us may have turned rotten but you can leave me out of it."

"You sure that's wise?" Mega asked.

"Probably not but that's the way it is." Amber replied.

Amber leaves the room and closes the door.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty, Ebony is sitting outside eating an apple.

Ruby leaves the saloon carrying a bucket and goes over to Slade.

Ruby puts the bucket down and watches Slade clean his motorbike.

Slade looks at Ruby and she doesn't say anything.

Ruby walks away and goes back into the saloon.

Ebony gets up from her seat and walks over to Slade.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked.

"Just checking things out." She replied.

"You got your bearings around here yet?" He asked.

"Oh, I figure I know how the land lies." She replied. "How about you?"

"How about me?" He asked.

Ebony throws the apple away.

"Well, I thought I had you figured Slade." She replied.

Slade looks at Ebony.

"Ruby?" She asked.

"The thing is, Ebony. I never did take to waiting around while people made up their mind." He said.

"If I didn't know better, Slade. I'd say you were stringing her along." She said.

Slade laughs and picks up a bucket of water.

"She got something on you?" She asked.

Slade dips a rag into the water and wipes his bike down.

"She's a sweet kid, that's all. Just what I need right now." He replied.

"Fine." She said.

"It's you who needs to decide what you're going to do next." He said.

Slade watches Ebony leave and he smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy walks into Amber's room.

Trudy sees Amber is looking nervous.

"Mega?" Trudy asked.

"Let's say I'm expecting a backlash." Amber replied.

"Due to what?" Trudy asked. "What's happened?"

"This punishment program he's got Jack working on. I've seen the basics of it and it's barbaric and he wants me to sell it to the people on Citynet." Amber replied.

"Let me guess, you said no." Trudy said.

"I can't do it, Trudy." Amber said.

"Yeah, it's a pity Jack doesn't feel the same way." Trudy said.

"Jack's just doing what he thinks is best." Amber said. "I can't do it, Trudy. I can't glorify something as evil as that."

"Amber, when I went over to the Chosen before it took me over all together. My baby's safety was reason enough for me to do what I did." Trudy said. "The Guardian, he was ruthless and so was Ram. But, Mega he is a particular kind of evil. Take my word for it Amber, if you don't do exactly what he says this could be the end for you."

Amber sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small town of Liberty.

Jay finds Slade standing by his motorbike.

"Seem to have some time on your hands." Jay said.

"That rile you?" Slade asked.

"When we're supposed to manning a revolution, yeah." Jay replied.

"So what should I be doing?" Slade asked.

"You're supposed to be leading the alliance." Jay replied. "We should be having talks, planning. It's your call."

"Only because you and Ebony can't get along." Slade said. "Now anytime you feel that situation's changed, you only have to say."

"Alright, I'll get the word to Ebony." Jay said.

Jay walks away from Slade.

"You just can't help some people." Slade said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Ellie and Jack are sitting on the sofa near the Cafe.

"Jack?" She said.

"Hmm?" He said.

"I said you want to talk it over." She said.

"What? What over?" He asked. "I mean, Ellie. I already you know, told you how my day went. What else is there to talk about?"

"Well, I don't know. You tell me." She replied. "Your head's obviously somewhere else so I just thought maybe I could help."

"Ellie, how would it help to talk it over again?" He asked. "You know, I mean it's just a maze, right? And people go from one end to the other..."

"The audience chooses which way they go, yeah you said." She said.

"No, Ellie. I've had enough of this." He said.

Jack almost leaves the sofa but Ellie stops him.

"No, wait, sit down. I'm sorry. It's just difficult for us both." She said. "I know you're under a lot of pressure but just remember you promised never to keep anything from me again. I hope you meant that."

Jack looks at Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, outsde the saloon in Liberty.

Ebony finds Siva playing a card game with a young girl.

Ebony sits down on a small wooden box opposite Siva.

"I remember we used to do that. You always won." Ebony said.

"I had bigger hands." Siva said.

"Java always broke the game up. She could never stand to see us getting along." Ebony said.

"She didn't always." Siva said.

"The way I remember it, we did. Until she took you over." Ebony said.

"Look at it this way Eb, we've got all the time in the world now to make up for that." Siva said.

Ebony nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city. Java is at the scrapyard.

She sees someone using Ram's wheelchair coming towards her and their face is covered by a hood.

"Ram?" Java asked.

The stranger steps out of the chair and walks towards Java.

She walks backwards, falls to her knees and raises her zapper.

"Get away from me." She said. "You can't be him. You can't be."

The stranger takes the zapper off Java's wrist.

Java stands up and the stranger removes the hood.

She sees short black hair, glasses and his broad shoulders.

Java hugs Mark and she doesn't let go of him.

"Hi, Javie." He said.

Java remembers the last time they were together.

It was the night of the Tribal Gathering at the beach.

And, in the morning she was gone from his bed and had left the Loco's with her sister.

"You know, how I really feel about you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were my first love." He replied. "Look, I want you to come with me to a place called Liberty. Will you do that?"

Java hugs Mark again and she is smiling.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Jack is walking past Trudy's room and she steps out.

"Hey Trudy." He said.

Trudy grabs Jack by his ear.

"You mad? That hurt." He said.

"Yeah, I am mad and it was meant to hurt." She said.

Trudy pushes Jack backwards.

"If you're dealing with pain, you ought to know what it feels like." She said.

Trudy pushes Jack against a pillar.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Mega encourages violence, he keeps people hungry for his own purposes." She replied. "And I can just see it now. Jack, I want some amusement. Design me a game and make it very painful and what do you do, exactly what he wants."

"Okay Trudy, you're obviously upset so I better just go." He said.

Jack quickly walks away from Trudy.

"You better watch yourself Jack, if you lie down with the dogs you are bound to get fleas." She said.

Trudy walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Salene's room. May is lying in her bed and reading a book.

Salene enters the room and undoes her necklace.

"Have you seen my diary?" Salene asked.

"No, just been reading my book." May replied.

"Don't let me stop you." Salene said.

Salene takes off her arm band on her left arm.

"Oh no, I just finished." May said.

Salene pulls off her green wrist sleeve off her right arm.

"It's a really good book." May said.

Salene puts her stuff down on a bedside cabinet between the two beds.

"Yeah." Salene said.

Salene climbs into her bed.

"Ah, you want to borrow it?" May asked.

Salene looks at May offering the book to her.

"Sure." Salene replied.

Salene is on her right side with her back to May.

"I think a diary's a really good idea." May said. "Really good."

"Night." Salene said.

"Good night, Salene." May said.

May puts her book down and turns off the lamp.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the stables in the town of Liberty.

Java and Mark are sitting on hay bales and talking about their past.

" I didn't want us to break up but I see you hooked up with Trudy." She said.

"I'm not a Loco anymore, I'm a Mallrat." He replied. "If you ask me, it's a miracle I survived at all."

Java moves closer to Mark.

"I thought you'd forgiven me for all that." She said.

Java kisses Mark on the cheek.

"I'm still thinking about it." He said.

"You did more than just survive and I'm really impressed by you." She said. "You put your faith in me and I betrayed you."

Mark holds Java's hand.

"I've been so mean to you. I had to tell you, it was revenge with the computers." She said.

Java rests her head on Mark's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, nside the saloon in Liberty.

Siva and Ruby are sitting at the bar talking about Slade.

"You and Slade, I thought you weren't..." Siva said.

"Kind of but for how long?" Ruby asked.

"Because of Ebony?" Siva asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ruby asked.

Siva nods.

"I've given it a lot of thought, made a decision. I'm going to try and have his baby." Ruby said.

"A baby. Ruby, are you nuts?" Siva asked.

"Oh, probably." Ruby replied. "But what the hell. I figure if they go ahead with this rebellion, half of them ain't gonna come back anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Jack is sitting at a table by himself.

Trudy is behind the counter making breakfast for Brady.

May walks over to Salene and puts a cup down on the table by a bowl.

Ellie walks into the room holding a piece of paper.

"Where is Sector 4? I've never even been there." Ellie said. "Stupid work parties."

Ellie sits down at the table with Amber and Salene.

May sits down in the chair next to Jack on his table.

"What have they got you on?" Trudy asked.

"Graffiti control. That's if I can find the place." Ellie replied.

"Oh, you go through Sector 12 and..." Jack said.

"I wasn't asking you, traitor." Ellie said.

Jack and May look at each other.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be getting back to your torture lessons?" Ellie asked.

"No, I find living with you actually is torture enough." Jack replied.

"It's kinda quiet around here this morning." Salene said.

"Yeah, you know why? No blabbermouth." Ellie said.

"Ellie, you can be a bit of a blabbermouth yourself sometimes, you know that." Amber said.

"Where is Gel anyway?" May asked.

"She went off to Liberty." Amber replied.

"Well, I'm outta here. I'll see you guys later." May said.

May picks up her jacket from the chair.

"Where are you going, May?" Amber asked.

"The power station. I'm in for a shift." May replied.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I fixed it for you to work with Salene in the kindergarten in Sector 10." Amber said.

"Oh." May said.

"Well, it means a later start and you get to work together so um, I hope that's okay." Amber said.

"Yeah, sure it is." Salene said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Yeah, great idea." May said. "Thanks Amber."

Salene looks at May and is uncomfortable.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Cafe in the Mall. Trudy walks in.

"Hey, Mega's on his way over here." Trudy said.

Amber walks over to Trudy.

"What does he want?" Amber asked.

"Who does he want, you mean?" Ellie asked. "I think we know the answer."

"Ellie, will you knock it off?" Amber asked. "Look, Jack's only doing what he set out to do."

"Yeah, with your encouragement." Trudy said.

"Yeah, well he doesn't have to enjoy it so much." Ellie said.

Mega appears with two Techno's behind him.

Ellie stands up from her chair and Trudy stands by a table.

"Did I er, come at a bad time?" Mega asked.

"What do you want, Mega?" Amber asked.

"The broadcast uh, introducing the punishment program. I just wanted to say if you change your mind about it. I might be prepared to relax one or two of the laws." Mega replied.

"Which laws?" Amber asked.

"The curfew." Mega replied.

"Are you offering me a bribe?" Amber asked.

"Call it a trade." Mega replied.

"Yeah, alright." Amber said.

"I can't believe it." Ellie said.

"Ellie." Amber said.

"No, Amber. Don't bother." Ellie said. "You know what, I don't belong here with you city leaders. I'll leave you to your trading."

Ellie leaves the room and Jack stands up from his chair.

"Mega, do you want to go work on those drawings?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Mega replied.

"Right, let's go." Jack said.

Jack leaves with Mega and the Techno's.

Trudy puts her hand on Amber's arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon at Liberty.

Ruby is at the bar and Ebony is sitting at a table.

Java enters the building and Ebony sees her older sister.

Ebony stands up from her chair.

"Java." Ebony said.

"So, it's true." Java said.

"What are you doing here?" Ebony asked.

"I was beginnng to wonder that myself now its suddenly very clear. " Java replied. "What's the matter Ebony? You look rattled. Not so tough without a pride of lions to back you up."

Mark walks into the saloon.

"Java, don't do this." He said.

"Stay out of it, this is a family thing." Java said.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Ebony asked.

Java raises her zapper at Ebony.

"Oh, you better be." Java replied.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, delete me and get it over with." Ebony said.

Java lowers the zapper.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Java said. "No, this has got to be done right. I'll wait till you're ready."

Mark walks over to Java.

"Can we talk about this? What happened in the past with us. She's your still sister." He said.

"Yeah, she's been there making my life a misery." Java said. "Now she's going down, we finish this today."

Ebony looks at Java and Mark.

* * *

Back inside the control room in the hotel.

Jack is working on the maze with Mega watching over him.

A Techno knocks on the door, enters the room and goes to Mega.

"Well, no sign of Java?" Mega asked.

"Not in the Safe Zone." the Techno replied.

"Start looking outside it. I want her found." Mega said.

The Techno nods and leaves the room.

Mega walks over to Jack.

"Women, eh, Jack." Mega said. "You just never know what they're going to do next."

"Oh, I didn't know you and Java were an item." Jack said.

"We're not." Mega said. "I don't allow emotions to cloud my intellect. I've seen what it can do to other people. Prevents them fulfilling their destiny."

Mega slaps Jack on the back.

"Oh, I didn't mean you and Ellie. I'm sure you guys will work things out." Mega said.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Now then, what have you got for me?" Mega asked.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty.

"They know where we are. They know how many we are. We're sitting ducks here." Jay said.

"Sure, if Java tells them." Slade said.

Mark stands up from a chair.

"She won't." Mark said.

"How do you know?" Jay asked.

"I just know." Mark replied.

"Oh, that's very reassuring." Jay said. "Slade, we have to stop her leaving town."

"She's not leaving, she's in the stables." Mark said.

"I guess it's up to me." Jay said, strapping his zapper on.

Slade follows Jay.

"Jay, you're not going anywhere." Slade said.

"Try and stop me." Jay said, turning around.

"Look, Java has inside knowledge of Mega's operation. She can help us." Mark said.

"Well then talk to her. Get her to call off this feud." Slade said.

"Yeah, I'll try." Mark said.

Ruby leans over the bar to where Siva is sitting.

"She can't wipe out her own sister, Siva. She couldn't do that." Ruby said.

"It's not the first time she tried." Siva said.

"But it'll be the last." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city. At a kids playground, Salene is face painting a young girl.

"There you go, you're done." Salene said. "Go off and play."

Salene lifts the young girl off her lap and puts her on the ground.

May appears and walks over to Salene.

"You should take a break." May said.

Salene stands up.

"Thanks, I suppose I could do with a coffee." Salene said. "Do you erm..."

"Er, no. You're alright, go ahead." May said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Salene said.

May and Salene laugh.

"What are we doing Salene?" May asked.

"I think it's called avoiding the issue." Salene replied.

"We need to talk." May said.

"I know. Later, okay?" Salene said.

May nods.

"Good." May said.

"Now, do you want that coffee?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, I'll love a coffee." May replied.

Salene walks past May.

May sits down where Salene was sitting a few seconds ago.

"Right, who's next?" May asked.

There is a young boy with blonde hair sitting near May.

"I." the young boy said.

"You." May said.

* * *

Back in the small town of Liberty, inside the stables.

"You should have told me." Java said.

"I didn't know how." Mark said.

"Look, you can still have your rebellion, you'll just have one less rebel so don't give me a hard time, okay." She said. "When it's all over, we'll talk about Mega."

Mark walks over to Java.

"I don't care about the damn rebellion." He said. "I still care about you, Java."

"I have to do this, she ruined what we had together." She said. "If you really care so much, stay out of it."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy leaves her room and stands outside.

Amber leaves her room and she walks over to Trudy with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, is Ellie okay?" Amber asked.

"She's gone for a walk outside. I don't think she's talking to me." Trudy replied.

"Why take it out on you?" Amber asked. "I'm the one who's selling out."

"I encouraged you." Trudy replied.

"How?" Amber asked.

"By being selfish. By wanting the easy life for Brady and me." Trudy replied. "Now look what's happened, Jack has virtually gone over the Techno's and you're having to play along."

"Trudy, it's not selfish to want your child to eat." Amber said. "And Jack, you know, don't worry about him. He's far too intelligent to fall for Mega's line. He'll come back to us, you'll see."

Trudy smiles and nods.

* * *

Back inside the control room in the hotel.

"Right, okay, you see. The prisoner has to find his way around the maze and the door closes behind him." Jack said. "So, once he's chosen a direction, he has to face whatever lies ahead."

"And, can he ever escape?" Mega asked.

A Techno offers Mega a clipboard and Mega signs a piece of paper.

"There's a slim chance and that's only if he makes all the right choices." Jack replied. "Of course, we can make the choices for him or we can get the audience to do it."

The Techno leaves Jack and Mega talking.

"What was your inspiration?" Mega asked.

"Well, it was um, rats." Jack replied.

"Mallrats." Mega said, with a laugh.

Mega pats Jack on his arm.

"You don't have to answer that. It's good, Jack. Very good." Mega said.

Jack smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the small town of Liberty.

Siva and Ebony are in Ebony's room.

Ebony is sitting on the bed and Siva sits down next to her.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Siva asked.

"I don't have much choice. Do I?" Ebony asked.

"You could leave town." Siva replied.

Ebony looks at Siva.

"Okay, bad idea. But, she couldn't hurt you if you were unarmed. Maybe you could talk some sense into her." Siva said.

"You want me to go meet her with no weapon?" Ebony asked. "Siva, you're forgetting that she set me up as the bride of Zoot. Filled my head with nightmares. She's got this coming."

"This is Java, you're talking about. We grew up together, played sandcastles, swapped clothes, boyfriends." Siva said.

"You're breaking my heart." Ebony said.

"No, you're breaking mine, both of you. Siva said. "You had your revenge, Ebony. You kept her locked up in that cage. Now, let it go."

"It's too late." Ebony said.

* * *

Back in the city, outside on the streets.

May and Salene are walking and talking.

"You know it'll be stupid to stop being friends over something like that." May said.

"That's exactly how I feel like. I wanted to talk to you about it but I was scared you'd be mad at me." Salene said.

"Why would I be mad at you?" May asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to give you the wrong idea." Salene replied.

"Two people show that they care for each other." May said. "What's wrong with that?"

"So, that's all it was and I want you to know May. I do care about you." Salene replied.

"But?" May asked.

"But, nothing. We're good friends and we always will be." Salene replied. "Right?"

"Right." May replied.

May looks at Salene as they continue walking.

* * *

Back inside the saloon at Liberty.

Darryl walks over to Gel sitting at a table.

"Hey, I'm Darryl." Darryl said.

"Gel." Gel said.

"Having a good time?" Darryl asked.

"Is it always like this, fights and everything?" Gel asked.

"Liberty, pretty much." Darryl replied.

"Don't you get scared?" Gel asked.

"I can take care of myself." Darryl replied. "Tell you what if things get rough, you'll stick with me, alright."

"Oh, I'm not scared, it's kinda exciting." Gel said.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Slade are talking by the bar.

"Siva's in a bad way." Ruby said.

"It can't be easy, knowing you're going to lose a sister." Slade said.

"Well, I wish I could sympathise but I was just kinda hoping they'll get rid of each other." Ruby said.

Slade puts his drink down on the bar and walks away.

"Slade!" Ruby said.

Slade walks up the stairs and down the corridor to Ebony's room.

Ebony leaves her room and sees Slade there.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"I need your permission to go to the bathroom now?" She asked.

"Look, Ebony. I've been thinking, Jay's right. I'm supposed to be making some decisions around here. I'm gonna run Java outta town." He said.

"No." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I said so." She replied.

Slade is taken aback by Ebony's answer.

"Oh, is Slade going all mushy on me?" She asked.

"I'm just protecting my investment." He replied.

Slade touches Ebony's arm and she shrugs it off.

"Is that what I am to you?" She asked.

"No, Ebony. Look, I've saved your life a couple of times." He replied. "I don't wanna see you throw it away now."

"Just stop worrying, I can handle Java." She said.

Ebony walks past Slade and he watches her walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe in the Mall. May and Salene walk in.

"Hey, how's the new generation of Techno's coming along?" Trudy asked.

Trudy walks from behind the counter over to May and Salene.

"It was fun, I only wish they'd invent virtual diapers though." Salene replied.

"Tell me about it." Trudy said. "Hey, dou guys want something to eat?"

"Yeah, thanks." Salene replied.

"Get it while it's hot." Trudy said, before walking over to the counter.

"Um, I'm gonna crash in front of Citynet for a while, catch up on propaganda." May said. "You coming?"

"I'll be along soon." Salene replied.

May leaves the Cafe and Salene sits down at a table.

Salene looks around, takes her hip flask out from her jacket pocket, takes a drink from it and wipes her mouth.

* * *

Back, inside the stables in Liberty.

Java is adjusting her zapper and Mark walks over to her.

"Java tell me, is there nothing I can say?" He asked.

Java leans in close and kisses Mark on the lips.

"You could wish me luck." She replied.

Slade enters the barn.

"You're outta luck, Java. There'll be nobody getting hurt in my Liberty without my say-so. Just leave town now. We'll forget this ever happened." Slade said.

"And you are?" Java asked.

"I'm the sheriff around these parts, as good as." Slade replied.

"Slade, right?" Java asked.

"Yeah." Mark replied.

Slade walks towards Java.

"Give me the weapon." Slade said.

"Sure, here." Java said.

Java zaps Slade and he falls to the ground.

"Java." Mark said.

"Not so tough after all." Java said.

Java walks over to Slade's body.

"Don't worry, it was set on stun." Java said.

Mark walks over to Java and they leave the barn together.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

"She's out there." Ruby said.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Siva said.

Siva walks towards Ruby.

"Siva, no." Ebony said.

Siva turns around.

"It won't do any good." Ebony said. "Ruby."

Ruby grabs Siva to stop her leaving.

"Come on." Ruby said.

Siva looks at Ebony.

"I'll be in my room." Siva said.

Ruby leaves the saloon.

"At least one sister loves you." Jay said.

"Jay, can you give me any advice?" Ebony asked.

"Well, smart money's on Java. My money's on you." Jay replied.

"Thanks." Ebony said.

Ebony stands up and she is holding Jay's zapper.

"Oh, Jay. Just one thing. Was I wrong? You and Amber. Did you really not have a thing together?" Ebony asked.

"You were wrong." Jay replied.

"But, you'd like to have though, huh? You still would, wouldn't you?" Ebony asked.

Jay looks up at Ebony.

* * *

Outside the saloon in Liberty, Ebony leaves the building and sees Java waiting.

Ruby follows Ebony as Ebony straps the zapper to her wrist.

"Call if off, Java. If there's blood spread around here, you'll pay for it." Ruby said.

"I see you've made some new friends. That's nice." Java said. "They obviously don't know the real Ebony though, do they?"

"Maybe you can never know another person unless they're flesh and blood." Ebony replied.

"Meaning?" Java asked.

"Siva wants us to starts again." Ebony replied.

"Forget it." Java said.

"You don't believe me?" Ebony asked.

"Even if it's true, you know I can't do that." Java replied. "If I don't do this now, I'll spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder just waiting for you to do it to me. She the real evil one here not me. I want you all to know that."

"I don't want to do this, Java." Ebony said. "It's Mega we should be gunning for."

"Oh, this rebellion I hear so much about." Java said.

"We're getting ready to make our move. There are good people here, Java." Ebony said.

"You mean like Slade?" Java asked. "He must have really liked you."

"Must have?" Ebony asked.

Siva exits the saloon.

"That's right. He was begging for your life so I finished him." Java said.

Siva runs towards Ebony.

"And now it's your turn." Java said, raising her zapper.

"Nnnoooo!" Siva said.

Siva falls to the ground, Ebony fires her zapper at Java and she falls.

Ebony kneels down next to Siva.

Ruby and the others walk over to Ebony and Siva.

"Ebony." Siva said.

"Siva, I'm here. Look, try not to talk, okay?" Ebony said. "We're going to be okay."

"Is Java, is she okay?" Siva asked.

Ebony looks up and sees Java lying there where she fell.

"Yeah, she's fine." Ebony replied.

"Promise me, you'll make up you two." Siva said.

"I promise." Ebony said. "Siva? Siva!"

Ebony weeps over Siva's body as Ruby, Gel, Jay and Darryl stand nearby.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	35. Chapter 41

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Lottie.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 39 to 41.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Ebony never used Paradise so why is she seeing Zoot? visit Tribal Digest under Goofs.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

It's morning the next day. On a hillside near Liberty are Java and Siva's graves.

Ebony, Jay, Slade, Gel, Ruby and Darryl stand near the graves.

"Where's Mark?" Jay asked, to Slade.

"He wouldn't come." Slade replied.

"Does anybody want to say a few words?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to." Slade replied.

Slade walks forward and stands near the graves.

"I didn't know either of these girls, well Siva a little." Slade said. "All I know is no-one here wanted this, no-one. We all saw what happened but it doesn't make it any better. There's just no-one to blame. It's a tragedy."

Gel and Ruby walk past Ebony.

Slade follows Ruby but he stops near Ebony and then continues walking.

Ebony walks towards her sister's graves.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Amber is doing a Citynet broadcast and Mega stands nearby.

"We have learned that a number of illegal goods including alcohol and certain games are being smuggled into the city by unscrupulous scum. We will be introducing a new punishment regime. It will show no mercy to our enemies. In the meantime, be assured the people's peace and the people's law will be maintained." She said.

The Citynet broadcast ends and Mega turns to face Amber.

Amber drops the speech onto the chair and picks up her coat.

"Can I go now?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied. "Though we will need you back here later today."

"What for?" She asked.

"To announce the details of the new punishment regime, of course." He replied.

Amber turns the door handle.

"Oh, and Amber I think a little more practice, don't you? We don't want people to think you don't believe in what you're saying." He said.

Amber opens the door and Jack is standing there.

Amber leaves and Jack walks in and closes the door.

"Jack, I've been testing a few refinements on the punishment program. I've got the results on disc. Would you like to see?" Mega asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jack replied.

Mega pats Jack on his shoulder.

Jack sits in front of an iMac computer and Mega is standing behind him.

"I've been testing various pain levels. It's a hard one to assess accurately. Everyone seems to have different thresholds." Mega said.

Mega clicks buttons on the computer mouse and sits down beside Jack.

"Level six." a voice said.

A guy is strapped to a chair and is wired up. He endures a mild electrocution.

"You object?" Mega asked.

"Let's bring it back to level four and now let's try again." Jack replied.

Jack hits the return key on the keyboard.

"Level four." a voice said.

The guy in the chair writhes about in pain and people laughing are heard in the background.

"Better, huh? Erm, of course, once we put in the gaming environment and we see them walking through the maze." Jack said. "With the, you know, graphics and the music and the announcer. It'll all look better anyway. It's just, I don't know, the laugh element we needed."

"Great, Jack. Very neat. Program it in." Mega said. "We'll announce the system this afternoon."

Mega stands up from his chair and walks away from Jack.

"Er, just one thing, Mega." Jack said.

"Yes, Jack." Mega said.

"It's Amber. What if she doesn't understand it? What if she refuses to back it?" Jack asked.

"She won't refuse, trust me." Mega replied.

Mega leaves the control room.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Amber walks into the Cafe and sees Trudy sitting at a table.

Amber goes to the counter and makes a cup of tea.

"Amber. I want to tell you I was wrong." Trudy said.

"What about?" Amber asked.

"About Mega. I wanted to pretend that somehow we could be on his side and it'd be alright." Trudy replied. "It's not, is it?"

Amber flicks the switch on a white kettle.

"No." Amber replied.

"We need Jay back, if he was here he'd know what to do, he'd find some way of fighting back." Trudy said.

"I've forgotten what a tigress you could be." Amber said.

"But, that's just it. I'm not." Trudy said.

Amber walks over to Trudy.

"Trudy. He's outside of the Safe Zone." Amber replied.

"Yeah, I know you're right." Trudy said.

Amber hugs Trudy.

"Hey, I'm sure he's safe." Amber said.

"Do you promise?" Trudy asked.

"Scout's honour." Amber replied, holding up a scout's salute.

"Some tigress, huh." Trudy said. "What would I do without you?"

Amber smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Jay walks over to Slade's table and Ruby is at the bar.

"Can we talk?" Jay asked.

"Sure." Slade replied.

Jay sits down in a chair.

"Mega still thinks that Java's alive. We need to take advantage of that now." Jay said.

"You're a cold beggar, aren't you?" Slade asked.

"What if we make Mega think that Java's come over to us?" Jay asked. "If he thinks that Java is with us as well that'll make him jittery. And if I know Mega he'll dig in, build his defenses, protect what he's got."

"Is this you trying to take over, Jay?" Slade asked.

"Right now, there's no-one out there in the badlands to take control. Mega won't go near it." Jay replied. "It's our chance to find out which of the Tribes are prepared to join us but we have to do it now before he realises what's happened."

"Tell me, is there anything left between you and Ebony?" Slade asked.

"No, nothing. It's all over." Jay replied.

"But you know her, yeah? You think she's in any kind of state to help us?" Slade asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's hard to know what she's feeling." Jay replied. "Why?"

"Because, maybe you're right. Maybe I got a plan of my own too." Slade replied. "Hey Darryl."

"Yes." Darryl said.

"You prepared to go back into the city?" Slade asked.

* * *

Back in the city, outside on the city streets.

May finds Salene at a hooch bar sitting on a sofa next to some guy.

"What are you doing here?" May asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Salene asked.

"Come on, Sal." May replied.

"No." Salene said. "Want to buy me another?"

"You've had enough." May said.

"If the lady said..." the guy said.

"Beat it creep." May said. "I mean it."

The guy leaves the sofa and Salene puts her drink down onto a small table.

May sits down opposite Salene.

"What are you trying to prove?" May asked. "Just because we..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Salene replied.

"You don't have to do this, Sal. It's just self-destruction. This is what I do." May said.

A group of Techno's appear

"This is an illegal establishment. You're all under arrest." a Techno said.

The Techno's chase the drinkers.

"This way." May said, as she grabbed Salene's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack and Ellie are arguing in their room.

"Ellie, you don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Listen to yourself, you're so wrapped up in your geeky little world, you don't know what you're doing." Ellie said.

Amber and Trudy walk into the room.

"What is going on?" Amber asked.

"Maybe you can tell us Amber, you're the one selling pain and humilation as justice." Ellie replied. "I need some air."

Ellie walks out of the room.

"Okay, can you just open your mouth and let your belly rumble." Jack said. "Honestly what me and Mega are doing is the only way. If she can't see that then, I just don't want to know. Sorry."

Jack walks out of the room.

Wow, I never thought I see those two end up like this." Trudy said.

"No." Amber said. "Trudy, I have to go."

"Of course, the announcement." Trudy said.

"Yeah." Amber said.

Mega is watching Amber and Trudy on a security monitor at the hotel.

"Amber, we have to do something." Trudy said.

"What? Mega's won. Sooner we accept that the better." Amber said.

Amber walks away from Trudy and Trudy follows.

Mega smiles.

* * *

Back outside in the city, May and Salene are walking down a deserted street.

"I know that you don't want to talk but we have to. Look, we both agreed that we're friends so don't have to lie and you don't have to drink." May said. "Why do you do it, Sal?"

"It takes it all away. All the thoughts, feelings, memories. You don't know what it's like otherwise." Salene replied.

"Maybe I do. You think there's nothing in my life I'd rather forget." May said. "That's settled then, finally?"

Salene nods.

"Settled." Salene replied.

May hugs Salene with a smile on her face but Salene isn't smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

"You can use the black market tunnel. It's still open." Slade said.

"I want to get back to the Mall, alright. I've got no clothes here." Gel said.

"Jay and Darryl will meet with the other Tribes, see if they're ready to join the alliance. Only be careful they don't get the idea of turning you instead. Once we're ready, Jay will contact Amber. Explain Darryl's role." Slade said. "I need to persuade Ebony to do something for us."

* * *

Back at the two graves on the hillside near Liberty.

Mark is standing by Java's grave and Ruby appears.

"There was something between you, wasn't there?" She asked.

"Me and Java? Yeah." He replied.

Ruby looks at Mark.

"You've left me again Javie but this time it's for good." He said.

Mark wipes away some tears.

"Why did Java and Ebony hate each other so much?" She asked.

"They were like wildcats back when we were part of the Loco's." He replied. "This is how it ended."

"Were you and she in love?" She asked.

"A long time ago but Ebony ruined it." He replied.

"Mark." She said.

Mark looks at Ruby.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Ruby walks away and leaves Mark standing by Java's grave.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack and Ellie are in their room and Jack puts on his shirt.

"Okay, I'm going." He said.

"Don't do this Jack, please." She said.

"I'm gonna do it Ellie and you wanna know why? Because we have tried every other way. Mega's right. The only way we're ever gonna create order in this world is the one we impose by force. Not by weapons but by technology, his and mine." He said.

"That's all you see isn't it? Technology." She said. "You've stared so long at your computer screen's that you've gone blind."

"You know what? I don't need this. Okay, as a matter of fact I don't need you." He said.

Jack walks away from Ellie.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Ellie, it's over alright. Finito. You and me finished." He replied. "Now if you don't mind, I've got work to do."

Jack leaves the room.

Ellie sits down on the bed and cries.

Mega watches Ellie crying on the security monitor inside the hotel.

Mega smiles.

* * *

Later on inside the hotel, Amber is doing the Citynet broadcast as Jack and Mega stand close by.

"There now follows an important announcement by our president." a female voice-over said.

"Order, safety and security for all. These are our aims and today, we announce a new system of justice designed to put an end once and for all to all those who seek to undermine them. It is a new system of justice that will punish our enemies however they try to strike at us and whoever they are. And, because they are your enemies you will have the power to choose the extent of their punishment." Amber said.

Citynet broadcast shows the guy from Mega's test earlier. He is inside a maze of tunnels.

"This boy has stolen your food. He is your enemy." Amber said. "How will you punish him?"

The screen changes to show pain level display.

"Choose a level. Register your vote." Amber said. "Then watch as the people's justice is carried out."

The guy tries to open a door but recieves an electric shock and laughter is heard.

"And, for our worst enemies. The rebels who plot against us. You can choose the ultimate penalty, level ten, termination. Our enemies are about to feel the weight of the people's justice. They will be defeated and destroyed. Our world and our order will prevail." Amber said.

The Citynet broadcast ends.

"Is that it?" Amber asked.

"Yes." Mega replied.

"Then, I'd like to go back to the Mall." Amber said.

"You're free to go." Mega said.

Amber looks at Jack before she leaves the room.

"A triumph. You done well, Jack. You're even more talented than I suspected." Mega said. "And, I think I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course." Jack replied.

"Good." Mega said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Slade enters Ebony's room to find her sitting on the bed.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." He said.

"I hated them just as much as I loved them." She said.

Slade walks over to Ebony.

"Always in the way, always fighting and always scheming but always there, till now." She said.

Ebony throws a necklace down on the floor.

"Till now." She said.

Ebony leans against a wall and Slade goes over to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said.

Ebony turns and looks at Slade.

Slade hugs Ebony as she cries.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Outside on the city streets.

Amber walks past two people disguised hiding behind a building.

"Amber." Jay said. "Amber, over here."

"You think I'm going to fall for the scum in the alley routine. You're sadly mistaken." Amber said.

Jay removes the hood covering his face.

"That's a nice way to greet your friends." Jay said.

"Jay!" Amber said.

Amber hugs Jay.

"Easy, easy. Sshh. We don't want to attract attention." Jay said.

"I've been so worried about you. Well, I mean, we've all been worried about you." Amber said.

"It's good to see you." Jay said.

Darryl clears his throat.

"Oh, Amber. This is Darryl. He's on our side." Jay said.

"Like we've got much of a side." Amber said.

"We have. The rebel alliance is now a fact." Jay said.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Wasn't easy." Jay replied.

"Even with Ebony?" Amber asked.

"Even with her." Jay replied.

"Jay, we shouldn't stay out here. It's open season on us." Darryl said.

"Right. Amber, we have a hideout. Fancy a rebel breakfast?" Jay asked.

"Absolutely." Amber replied.

Amber and Jay walk away and Darryl follows them.

* * *

Back, inside the Mall. Jack and Ellie are arguing in their room.

"That's it. Just pack it all away. Why don't you go and live with your other geek friends?" She said.

"I might do that because this place is full of people screaming all the time." He said.

"What have they done to you, Jack?" She asked.

"Let's see, they've given me a job, appreciation and intelligent conversation." He replied.

"No, they've turned you into a sadistic little creep." She said.

"Yeah, and the other thing they do is they don't screech in my ear." He said.

"You are not going through with this punishment madness." She said.

"Ellie, society needs a control valve." He said.

"Oh, listen to you. You're Mega's little parrot." She said. "Fine."

Ellie takes a pair of pliers and removes a listening bug from the wall.

"Hey." He said.

"Take your stupid techy gadgets with you. I'll be overjoyed to be rid of them." She said.

"You, idiot. That bug is fragile." He said.

"So, are people's feelings." She said.

Ellie throws the bug onto the floor by her feet.

"You're so wrapped up with your stupid toys. You've lost touch with people." She said.

"Yeah, you know. Whatever." He said.

Ellie stamps on the listening bug and Jack looks at her.

"Get out." She said.

"Fine, I'm going. You crazy bat." He said.

Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe and can hear the argument.

"Whatever happened to those two?" May asked. "They used to be all-over each other."

"I'm sick of the sight of you." Ellie said.

"Yeah, maybe too much all-over each other." Gel replied.

"Jack and Ellie were so good together though. I mean, if they can't make it work..." Trudy said.

"Live with a guy, get to see all his disgusting habits. Let a guy get away from you." Gel said.

"Gel." May said.

"And, who knows what he's up to." Gel said. "Oops. I didn't mean Mark, I'm sure he's a good boy out at Liberty."

"Gel, you look really good with a towel stuffed in your gob right now." May said.

"Hey, that's..." Gel said.

Ellie appears in the Cafe.

"That's it. Mega deserves a smack in the mouth for what he's done." Ellie said.

Ellie leaves the Cafe with her jacket.

"Ellie." Trudy said. "I hope she doesn't do anything crazy."

Trudy and May look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room in the hotel.

Mega is talking with a Techno.

"So, you're saying Java was a figment of the imagination." He said.

"No, sir." the Techno said.

"Then why hasn't she been found?" He asked.

"We've searched everywhere." the Techno replied.

"You've heard of the new punishment game. Haven't you?" He asked.

The Techno nods and Mega walks towards him.

"We're kind of short of people to take part." He said.

Mega turns and walks away from the Techno.

"Something's very wrong. Double all security. Increase all patrols. Java must be found."

Mega clicks his fingers and the Techno leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the makeshift rebel hideout.

"You shouldn't have come back to the city though I'm glad you did." Amber said. "There's a price on your head."

"Somebody's got to stir up trouble and I know Megaland." Jay said.

"There's something really familiar about that guy." Amber said.

Jay laughs.

"I should think so. Amber meet Zoot." Jay said.

"What?" Amber asked.

Darryl crosses his arms above his head.

"Power and chaos." Darryl said.

"Mega's been using him as a Zoot double. But, he's one of us now." Jay said.

"Never thought I'd be working alongside the mighty Zoot." Amber said.

"Yeah well, it's time that Zoot told his side of the story." Jay said. "Hey, how's the Tribe doing?"

"Not good." Amber replied. "Well, I better get going. I don't want Mega getting suspicious about where I am."

Amber and Jay stand up.

"Take care, Jay." Amber said.

Amber and Jay hug.

Amber walks past Darryl and leaves the hideout.

"So, that's the great Amber." Darryl said. "Pretty girl."

"Come on, we've got work to do." Jay said.

Jay and Darryl walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the hotel. Ellie is with Mega in the control room.

"Now, you should really book an appointment but as your boyfriend's been so helpful. I thought I'd overlook it." He said. "Or, is it ex-boyfriend?"

"You've got some nerve." She said.

"And, so have you it seems. Be careful, Ellie." He said.

"You're disgusting. The way you got your tentacles into Jack." She said.

"Jack is simply working somewhere where his talents are appreciated." He said.

"Yeah, by the likes of you." She said.

"And, where people think clearly instead of vomiting up a load of emotional rubbish." He said.

"Every tyrant has a logic to justify their oppression." She said.

"You're on dangerous ground, Ellie. I think you should get a grip of yourself." He said.

"Yeah. Well, I think you should get a grip of this." She said, angrily.

Ellie picks up a stool, she hits a large silver tower unit and then pushes it to the floor.

Mega stops a Techno going to Ellie and they look at the trashed hardware.

"That was a mistake." He said.

"Go suck on your hard drive!" She said.

"I think somebody just volunteered herself." He said.

"Volunteered for what?" She asked.

* * *

Back in Liberty, Ebony is outside the saloon throwing an earring up into the air and catching it.

Slade catches the earring and sits down next to Ebony.

"Nice earring." He said.

"It's Siva's. It was Siva's." She said. "It's funny how the word can just slip away in a moment."

"Yeah. How you feeling?" He asked.

"I didn't think I was the crying type." She replied.

"Sometimes it's good letting it out." He said.

"Thanks for being there." She said.

"I'll always be there." He said.

"The first time you saw me. I was leading a pack of lunatics who locked guys in cages." She said.

"Yeah. As I recall, you tried to lock me up too." He said.

"Yeah, exactly." She said.

"Exactly, what?" He asked.

"So, why are you so interested? You could have any woman you want. I've seen the way Ruby looks at you." She said.

"Well, maybe I don't just want any woman." He said.

Ruby appears from around the corner of the saloon and watches them.

"You should think about it. She'd give you an easier time than a mad warrior queen." She said.

"Well, who says I want an easy time?" He asked. "A mad queen has fire in her eyes and I don't like to get bored."

"Pretty persistent, aren't you?" She asked. "So, how do you know you'll like it if you get it?"

"Let's just say I trust my instincts." He replied. "And it's not if, it's when. Your call."

Slade walks away and finds Mark standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about Java." Slade said. "You wouldn't be thinking about..."

"Revenge?" Mark asked. "No, me and Ebony were together once. I can't harm her."

Slade enters the saloon.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene is lying in bed and May enters the room.

"Salene. Hey, what are you doing in bed?" May asked. "Are you sick?"

"Not really." Salene replied.

May leans over Salene and puts her hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a temperature." May said.

Salene turns over to face May.

"Like I said, I'm not sick." Salene said.

"So, what's up?" May asked.

"I just don't feel like I can face anything today or anyone." Salene replied.

"Well, you can't stay in bed all day." May said.

"Why not?" Salene asked.

"Because, you've got a lot to offer. There's people out there that need you. That care about you." May replied.

"Like who?" Salene asked.

"We all do, Sal." May replied.

Salene looks at May.

"Come on, where's the Salene I've come to respect?" May asked. "Responsible? Caring? Positive? A fighter?"

Salene turns away from May.

"I just don't care anymore." Salene said.

May looks at Salene.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Mall. Jack's iMac computer shows a Citynet broadcast.

"Today Citynet brings you a fabulous new spectacle. A fiendish challenge designed to test our most hardened criminals." a female Techno said.

"What's she talking about?" Gel asked.

"The interactive entertainment with some shocking surprises." the female Techno said. "Tonight our spectacle stars someone you love to fry. For crimes against the state, we present one of those high and mighty Mallrats, Ellie."

"What?" Trudy asked.

"Will Ellie fry or will she make it through her punishment? Tune in to Citynet late this afternoon." the female Techno said.

The Citynet broadcast ends.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her go out. We should have stopped her." Trudy said.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. Amber is with Mega in the control room.

Jack is sitting nearby in front of a laptop and some Techno's are in the room.

"She willfully tried to wreck two computers and state property that benefits everyone in the Safe Zone." Mega said.

"She was upset." Amber said.

"She's a vandal. She should learn to control her emotions." Mega said.

"Look Mega, please don't do this." Amber said.

"She did it to herself." Mega said.

"She was obviously in a state. Why did you even let her in here?" Amber asked.

"Let's not muddle the issue here, Amber. A Mallrat wants to talk to me, I let them in." Mega replied.

"Okay." Amber said.

"This is not about me." Mega said.

"Mega, you really really got to give her a second chance." Amber said.

"Tell you what, how about we let Jack decide?" Mega asked. "I can't be much fairer than that."

Jack gets up and walks over to Mega and Amber.

"How about it Jack? Does Ellie go to the game? Or, do we set her free with a little pat on the head and a lollipop?" Mega asked.

"Come on Jack, this is Ellie we're talking about." Amber said.

"Yeah, I mean, she has done a great T-Rex impersonation lately." Jack said.

Mega smirks at Jack's comment.

"Jack, whatever's happened between you two recently. You cannot send her to this, this chamber of horrors." Amber said.

Amber and Jack look at each other.

"It's Ellie, you know, you've got to think of the good times you had too." Amber said.

"Your decision Jack." Mega said.

"Jack." Amber said.

Jack looks at Amber and then looks at Mega.

"I think, um, there's no excuse for smashing state equipment. Ellie should be punished." Jack said.

Amber can't believe Jack's decision.

* * *

It's the afternoon, the Citynet broadcast is showing 'The Pain Game." inside the Mall.

"Hi and welcome to the pain game. The game where you can get your own back on all those criminals and low-lives that foul up our city. And now meet our very first contestant, a celebrity no less and the girl who takes some punishing. Wahey! Steady on there. The one, the only Ellie." the female Techno presenter said.

Ellie is shown entering the tunnel.

"Can Ellie make it out the tunnel before the time's up and we plug into the mainframe? Don't forget to vote for voltage levels whenever she makes an error." the female Techno presenter said.

Ellie is shown wandering around an underground complex of tunnels.

"Jack, don't do this." Salene said.

Ellie tries to open a door and gets a mild shock.

"Ow! Shocking." the female Techno presenter said.

Ellie turns around a corner and walks down a tunnel.

Ellie tries to open the door at the end and gets another shock.

"I can't watch this." May said.

May looks away and then looks back at the screen.

Ellie opens another door and steps through it.

"Now, there's a clever rat." the female Techno presenter said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby finds Slade fixing his motorbike.

"Is something on your mind, Ruby?" He asked.

"Why should there be?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, spit it out if you got something to say." He said.

"Ebony." She said. "You seem to be getting pretty close."

"Look, is there a point to this Ruby?" He asked.

"Just a friendly interest. Curious how you see Ebony in all this." She replied.

"Look, Ebony's a street fighter, ruthless, tough." He said. "We need people like her if we gonna bring Mega down."

"Ah, and that's all you need her for." She said.

"Ruby." He said.

"Look, I know you're a free agent Slade and I don't have any claim on you." She said.

"Well, that's true." He said.

"But I can't help caring." She said.

"Caring or interfering?" He asked.

"Alright, look, alright. But you're supposed to be leading a revolt not chasing after your new conquest." She said.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten." He said.

"Just remember, wild animals are just that, wild and dangerous." She said.

Ruby walks away from Slade and he shakes his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Citynet broadcast of 'The Pain Game'.

Ellie is still walking around tunnels.

"She's doing pretty well folks but she better hurry up. The juice is coming on so soon." the female Techno presenter said.

Ellie opens a door and finds it bricked off.

Ellie runs off, turns a corner and runs down a long corridor.

"Five seconds." the female Techno presenter said. "Four, three, two, one."

Ellie opens a door, steps out into sunlight and onto a metal panel.

"Will you look at that. Looks like she made it folks." the female Techno presenter said.

"Bravo. She's a very lucky girl." Mega said.

"No, no. She has to be punished, I made it way too easy." Jack said.

Jack presses a button and Ellie is electrocuted.

"Ellie!" Salene said.

"No!" Trudy said.

"Jack." Mega said, surprised.

Jack looks at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is lying on his bed reading a book called 'Love In The Time of Malaria.'

There is a knock at the door.

"Ruby, if that's you. I'm not in the mood for..." He said.

Ebony opens the door and closes it behind her.

"For what?" She asked.

Slade throws the book aside.

"What are you not in the mood for?" She asked.

"Games." He replied.

"This is no game. It's not if anymore, it's when. Your call." She said.

"Why now?" He asked.

"Why not?" She asked.

Slade gets off the bed and walks over to Ebony.

"Because, you don't do things without a reason." He replied.

Ebony kisses Slade on the lips.

"Reason enough?" She asked.

Slade doesn't say anything.

"What's this, Slade? Speechless?" She asked.

"Words are over-rated." He replied.

Slade leans in and kisses Ebony.

"Oh, what's the matter? You regretting it already?" She asked.

Slade shakes his head.

"It's just..." He said.

"What?" She asked. "Just, what?"

"Well, I've been chasing this horizon for so long, I was never sure I'd reach it." He replied.

"Well then, let's re-arrange some geography." She said.

Ebony pulls Slade close and they kiss passionately.

Slade picks Ebony up and lies her down on the bed.

* * *

Back in the city, Ellie is still lying on the metal plate by the tunnel exit.

A Techno appears wearing a metal mask and pulls Ellie onto her feet.

They walk away from the exit and the Techno takes the mask off.

It's Amber disguised as a Techno.

"We're there." Amber said.

"Do you think it worked?" Ellie asked.

"Jack was so good. He almost convinced me." Amber replied.

"Do you think Mega bought it?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. We're on our way, Ellie." Amber replied. "We're on our way."

Amber and Ellie walk away smiling.

* * *

It's morning the next day, Darryl and Jay are inside the rebel base.

"I used to love this library when I was a kid. My mom brought me here every Wednesday morning. They had this cool clown that would read to the kids and afterwards he'd hand out lollies. Then, once a month they had this really big..." Darryl said.

"Sshhh." Jay said.

The sound of the doors opening is heard.

Darryl quickly hides behind a large green curtain.

Amber walks into the room.

"Hi." Amber said.

Jay walks over to Amber.

"You sure you weren't followed?" Jay asked.

"I've been doing this for years, Jay." Amber replied.

"We're safe?" Darryl asked.

Jay looks at Darryl.

"Yeah. So long as Mega doesn't figure out that Jack and Ellie faked the whole thing. We're in the clear." Amber replied.

Darryl emerges from his hiding spot behind the curtain.

"Did you get what you need for the broadcast?" Jay asked.

Amber takes a disc out of her jacket pocket and gives it to Jay.

"Jack's put together a program for us. Once we've logged onto Citynet, we can run that and override everything they're showing." Amber replied.

"Wait a minute. Mega had a program that could trace the input of any location in seconds." Darryl said. "We'll be dead meat."

"Yeah but he made the mistake of letting Jack get hold of it. So, this will block everything out." Amber said.

"You sure?" Darryl asked.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." Jay replied.

"I'm not worried." Darryl said.

"I got to get going. I'll see you when it's time." Amber said. "Take care."

"Yeah, you too." Jay said.

Amber walks away from Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy is with Ellie in her room as she lies in bed.

"Are you in any pain?" Trudy asked.

"It's not as bad as it was but I think I just need to rest and be on my own." Ellie replied.

"I still think you should put some cream on where you got burnt." Gel said.

"Please show us, Ellie. We're only trying to help you." Trudy said.

Ellie closes her eyes.

"I think we should leave her for a while." Trudy said.

Trudy and Gel leave the room.

Ellie opens her eyes and smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jack is in the control room.

Jack walks away and bumps into Mega.

"Hi Jack, where you going?" Mega asked.

"Hey, um, I thought I might just head back you know, it seems like I've been here forever." Jack replied.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be too welcome back at your place." Mega said.

"Yeah, no, it's just like you know, I'd like to keep an eye on the place. You know, just in case anyone's thinking of misbehaving themselves." Jack said.

"I see. Who do you suspect?" Mega asked.

"Oh, no-one specifically yet, you know, it's kinda hunch." Jack replied.

"Let me know what you find." Mega said.

Jack walks past Mega to leave the room.

"Jack." Mega said.

Jack stops in the doorway and walks over to Mega.

"Tell me something." Mega said.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Do you feel guilty about what you did to her?" Mega asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Jack replied.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you can be honest with me, that's good." Mega said. "As for guilt, it's a waste of your energy, remember that."

"Right, will do." Jack said.

"Good work, keep it up." Mega said.

Jack walks away from Mega and Mega watches him leave.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty. Slade is lying in bed and there's a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

Ruby opens the door carrying a plate of food.

"Room service." She replied.

Ruby sits down on the bed.

"You didn't have to do that." He said.

"But I wanted to. Just don't spread the word." She said.

Ruby gives the plate to Slade.

"Thanks." He said.

Slade puts the plate down on the bed.

Ruby picks up a strawberry and offers it to Slade.

"What? You're not hungry?" She asked.

"Look, Ruby. The thing is..." He replied.

Ebony walks into the room wearing Slade's shirt.

"Mmm, god that smells delicious." Ebony said.

Ruby throws the strawberry onto the bed.

"Any chance of a second one?" Ebony asked.

Ruby gets up off the bed and stands next to Ebony.

Slade picks up the strawberry.

"I just can't remember the last time I woke up feeling so hungry." Ebony said.

Ruby leaves the room and slams the door.

"She'll get over it." Ebony said. "So, any regrets?"

Ebony picks up a piece of fruit from the plate.

"Far from it." Slade replied.

Slade moves the plate aside.

"I thought not. You seemed very happy last night as far as I could tell." She said.

"Well, last night was the best night of my whole life." He said.

Slade and Ebony embrace and kiss passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe in the Mall. The Mallrats are talking about Jack.

"I think we should throw Jack out." Gel said. "How can we be expected to live with a torturer?"

"We don't know for sure what happened yet. It may have been an accident." Amber said.

"But, how could it have been? He must have seen the effect he was having on Ellie." Trudy said.

"Yeah." Gel said.

Jack walks into the Cafe.

"Hi, everyone." Jack said.

"Jack, we're hoping very much you have an explanation for what you did to Ellie." Amber said.

"Look, it wasn't meant to happen like that." Jack said.

"Great, Jack. How was it meant to happen?" Salene asked.

"The system's were supposed to be on minimum power but I lost control." Jack replied. "I think it was Mega."

"And, you did nothing to stop him?" Trudy asked.

"I couldn't, I was helpless." Jack replied.

"There must have been something." May said.

"Look, I know how difficult it can be in there with Mega standing over you and it is the sort of thing that Mega would do." Amber said.

"I don't believe this. Why are you sticking up for him?" Gel asked. "Do you know something we don't?"

"No but I was there Gel unlike you." Amber replied.

"Well, Jack. I'm surprised you have the nerve to even show your face around here." Trudy said.

Jack leaves the Cafe.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Gel asked.

"Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Amber replied.

"No way, I don't feel safe with him here." Gel said.

"I say she has a point." Trudy said.

* * *

A short time later, Jack walks into Ellie's room and goes over to the Ellie.

"You were amazing." He said.

Ellie sits up in bed and Jack sits down on the bed.

"Do you think Mega bought it?" She asked.

"Totally. You totally did a great job on Trudy and Gel as well. They think I'm the pits." He said.

"Well, I know differently and I feel a miraculous recovery coming on." She said.

Jack and Ellie kiss passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy is with Amber in her room.

"Why? Why couldn't you trust me?" Trudy asked.

"I do trust you but we just thought the fewer people who knew about it, the more convincing it'll be for Mega." Amber replied.

"In other words, you thought I wouldn't be up to it. You put me on the same level as Gel." Trudy said. "That really hurts."

"Sorry." Amber said.

"Well, I wanna be there when you make the pirate broadcast to the city." Trudy said.

"Trudy!" Amber said.

"I mean it, Amber." Trudy said.

"And what happens if something goes wrong? We've got Brady without her mother." Amber said.

"What do you mean if something goes wrong?" Trudy asked. "I thought you said that Jack had it all worked out."

"He does but there's always a risk." Amber said.

"Alright, then I'll swap with you or do you still not trust me to be more reliable than Gel?" Trudy asked.

"Trudy, please don't do this to me, okay." Amber replied. "It's really hard holding this whole thing together on my own and sometimes..."

Amber stands up from her bed.

"Look, this whole thing will be over soon and then you can be with Mark all the time." Amber said.

Amber walks out of the room leaving Trudy alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the library in the suburbs.

"Didn't it ever bother that you were decieving all those people?" Jay asked.

Darryl is dressed as Zoot and applying makeup in front of a large mirror.

"I thought if they were stupid enough to believe it, it was their problem." Darryl replied. "You could say the same thing about believing in the Techno's."

"We had something to offer, at least in the beginning we did." Jay said.

"Zoot had something to offer. He helped people make sense of their sad lives." Darryl said.

Darryl puts on a dreads wig.

"How did you get so cynical?" Jay asked.

"I'm not cynical, I'm realistic." Darryl replied.

Darryl puts on a peaked cap over the wig and turns around.

"How do I look?" Darryl asked.

"Great." Jay replied. "Practice your lines."

Darryl looks at the piece of paper that Jay is offering.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Trudy is crying on the roof and May walks over to her.

May kneels down beside Trudy.

"Hey, what is it?" May asked. "Tell me."

"I want to see Mark." Trudy replied.

May puts her hand on Trudy's shoulder.

"I miss him so much and I keep wondering why he hasn't tried harder to see me, and I know that it's really hard for him, and I know I'm just being stupid but it hurts so much." Trudy said.

"You're not being stupid. It's natural to feel like that." May said.

"I just wanna hold him in my arms and tell him how much I love him." Trudy said. "Do you know what that feels like? Wanting to tell someone you love them more than anything in the world."

"No, no. I don't." May replied.

May is thinking about Salene.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the saloon in Liberty.

Ebony leaves the building carrying a hammock over her shoulder.

Ruby follows Ebony.

"Where did you get that from?" Ruby asked.

"It was lying around." Ebony replied. "Why, what's your problem?"

Ruby grabs the hammock and holds it.

"My private property and it's not for use without my permission." Ruby replied.

"Oh, god. Get a life, will you?" Ebony asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ruby replied.

"Why not get used to the idea that it's over between you two? Not that very much ever started as far as I can see." Ebony said.

"And he's the love of your life, right? You gonna dedicate yourself to every his need?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting his needs alright, believe me." Ebony replied. "And, I'd say he appreciates everything that he's getting for once."

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, yeah." Ebony replied.

Ebony walks away from Ruby.

"Well, let's just see how long it lasts because from what I've heard you're not very good with men!" Ruby shouted.

Slade is nearby, down the side of the saloon and he witnessed the argument.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. May is sitting on the main stairs.

She picks up a pad of paper and a pen and puts them on her lap.

She uncaps the pen and starts writing.

"I'm writing this because when we're together, I never find the courage to tell you how I feel..." May's voice-over said.

* * *

Back in Liberty, Ebony and Slade are walking side by side.

"Can't you just talk to her? She's becoming a pain." She said.

"Well, I could but I'm not sure she'll listen." He said.

"Just tell her so nicely to back off." She said.

Slade laughs.

"You could do it now." She said.

"Well, actually I was gonna go to the city, check out the broadcast. You should come, see your performance." He said.

"I don't wanna see anything to do with Zoot for the rest of my life." She said.

"I understand that." He said.

"Can you?" She asked.

"What Mega did to you is the cruellest kind of crime I've ever seen. I'm gonna make sure he never does that again." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

Ebony and Slade smile at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Amber, Jack and Ellie are in the Cafe.

"Five minutes before they start the broadcast, I'll switch the inputs in the control room." Jack said.

"Are you sure he doesn't suspect anything?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, as sure as I can be. Okay, I mean as soon as they're on, run cd and start the shop." Jack said.

"Okay, good luck." Amber said.

"Yeah, you too." Jack said.

Amber gets up from her chair and leaves the room.

"Promise me something? The second it starts to feel even the tiniest bit wrong, you'll get out of there." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry." Jack said.

"I do worry. That guy always turns out cleverer then we think." She said.

"Not this time." He said. "Okay, no, I have to go alright." He said.

Jack kisses Ellie on the lips.

Jack gets up from his chair and Gel appears.

"Hey Gel." Jack said, before leaving the room.

Gel looks at Ellie.

"He tried to apologise, I told him not to bother." Ellie said.

"What are you doing up?" Gel asked.

"I felt better, the sleep did me good." Ellie replied.

"Oh." Gel said.

Ellie walks away from Gel.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Salene's room.

May puts her note down on Salene's bed.

She walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. The Techno's are in the control room for Citynet broadcast.

Mega is sitting on a chair watching the Techno's and Jack is standing by the security monitors.

"Move it here, we're on in five." Mega said.

Jack quickly changes two leads and walks away.

Mega looks at the female Techno presenter sitting in front of the camera.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the library in the suburbs.

Darryl is sitting at a table and typing on a laptop.

Amber and Jay stand opposite Darryl, there is a laptop hooked up to a video machine.

"You nearly ready Darryl?" Jay asked.

"There's this one little bit that I still not quite happy with." Darryl replied.

"Darryl, hurry up, it's almost time." Amber said.

Darryl presses some keys.

"The tape." Jay said, to Amber.

Amber puts a VHS video tape into a Sharp Super Picture video machine.

Jay is waiting for Darryl to stop typing.

"Okay, now." Darryl said.

"Okay." Jay said.

Jay puts Jack's disc into the laptop in front of him.

Jay presses some keys.

"Five, four, three." Jay said.

Darryl presses a key.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room in the hotel. The Citynet broadcast starts.

"The situation outside remains chaotic with continuing attacks by the terrorists on our food and power supplies but thanks to our defenses, they have failed to penetrate the main zone and we remain secure here." the female Techno presenter said.

Mega is standing near the security monitor's and sees the broadcast is hijacked.

Ebony appears on the screen.

"Go on, what's Ebony doing on the screen? It's me. Switch the cable guys." the female Techno presenter said.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind me like this on your propaganda hour. However I'm here to tell you the real story about our friends, Mega and Zoot." Ebony said.

"How did they do that? Get them off there now." Mega said.

"Look, I can't, they're over-riding our signal." Jack replied.

"Trace them. Run the tracking program." Mega said.

Jack taps away at the iMac's keyboard.

Mega watches as Ebony's picks up a Paradise headset.

"Remember these? The good old Paradise games? Mega used this to brainwash me into thinking Zoot was alive." Ebony said. "So, how did Mega fool everybody into thinking that Zoot was here again? It's time for you to meet the person who helped him do it."

Then, Darryl appears on the screen dressed like Zoot.

"Hi, power and chaos." Darryl said.

Darryl takes off the peaked cap and the dreads wig.

Darryl then removes the makeup with a tissue.

"It was a brilliant plan. All those holograms courtesy of Mega and the Techno's." Darryl said.

Darryl takes off the jacket.

"The electric fence to keep you all safe from the evil Zoot followers and of course, me." Darryl said. "As you can see I'm not Zoot, never was."

"What is the problem?" Mega asked.

"The firmware has shut down the tracking program as well." Jack replied.

"What version are you using?" Mega asked.

"Err, two." Jack replied.

"Then, let's use version three." Mega said.

"I didn't know there was a version three." Jack said.

"You do now." Mega said.

Mega taps away at the iMac and a map of the city shows a red dot.

"There. Get a hit squad in there now." Mega said.

A Techno looks at the screen and four Techno's leave the control room of the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby is behind the bar and Ebony appears.

"Get me a drink." Ebony said.

Ruby caps a bottle and puts it down on the bar.

"You know, I've had just about enough of this." Ebony said.

"So, go somewhere else." Ruby said.

"Oh no, let me correct myself. I've had just about enough of you." Ebony said.

"What are you gonna do?" Ruby asked.

Ebony slams her hands on the bar and Ruby jumps.

"Serve me now." Ebony said.

"You wanna drink?" Ruby asked.

Ruby picks up the bottle, uncaps it and pours it out into a glass.

Ruby caps the bottle and picks up the glass.

"Sure." Ruby said.

Ruby throws the drink over Ebony.

Ebony slaps Ruby, Ruby climbs over the bar and jumps on Ebony.

Ebony and Ruby fight, Ebony punches Ruby in the stomach and throws her against the bar.

Ebony punches Ruby some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the library in the suburbs.

Amber is holding large prompt cards and is frustrated as Darryl makes a long speech.

"I'd like to apologise for what I did but you know, there's a lesson in this for all of us." Darryl said, slowly.

Amber throws a prompt card aside.

"Come on." Jay said.

"People like Mega get to where they are because people like us can't be bothered to think for ourselves." Darryl said.

Amber throws another prompt card aside.

"The Zoot mystery laid to rest, once and for all. Nevermind the power, let's move on without the chaos." Darryl said.

Jay opens a side door and sees the Techno's hit squad running towards the building.

"Thank you for watching." Darryl said.

Jay runs back to the pirate broadcast setup.

"Got to get out of here, they've found us." Jay said.

"What?" Darryl asked.

"Take the fire escape and head for the tunnel. I'll try and draw them away from you." Jay replied.

"I knew this would happen." Darryl said.

Darryl runs out of the room.

"Go." Jay said.

"I'm not leaving without you." Amber said.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty, Ebony and Ruby are still fighting.

Ruby is on her hands and knees and Ebony kicks her.

Ebony gets on top of Ruby, slaps her in the face and tries to strangle her.

Mark appears, goes over to Ebony and pulls her off Ruby.

Ebony manages to get free and faces Mark.

"You." Ebony said.

Ebony looks at Ruby on the floor.

"Well, you know what, she's not worth it." Ebony said.

Ebony walks out of the saloon and Mark helps Ruby to her feet.

"Thanks." Ruby said, gasping for air.

* * *

Back inside the library in the suburbs.

"You must go. If they see us together, you're finished." Jay said.

"I'm not leaving without you." Amber said.

"Amber, if I mean anything to you, go. At least, I'll know that you're safe." Jay said.

Amber grabs Jay and kisses him on the lips.

"Jay." Amber said, before running out of the room.

The Techno's enter the library.

"Looking for me?" Jay asked.

Jay fires his zapper at the Techno's and runs.

"We have contact. Repeat. We have contact." a Techno said into his communicator. "We are under fire. Request instruction."

"Instruction is take no prisoners." Mega said.

"It's shooting season. Let's go." the Techno said.

The Techno's move into the Library and they fire their zappers at Jay.

Jay fires back from his hiding place and makes a valiant run for it.

Jay is hit, he falls to the floor and the Techno's surround him.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	36. Chapter 42

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Lottie.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 42 to 45?.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Included Darryl's miracle face paint goof, also included Mega's fence goof. visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

Still inside the library in the suburbs. Before the Techno's can delete Jay.

Trudy, Salene and some kids run into the building.

The kids chase the Techno's from the building leaving the Mallrats with Jay.

Amber enters the room and sees the Mallrats with Jay.

"He's alive, Amber." Trudy said.

"Good, I'm glad." Amber said.

Amber and Jay look at each other.

"We saw Mega's troops and ran." Amber said.

"And left Jay on his own?" Trudy asked.

"No, I told her to go. There was no point of both us being here." Jay said.

"No sense in us sticking around here either, in case Mega sends more troops." Amber said. "I'm glad you're okay."

Amber walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

"Mega's gonna go crazy after that broadcast. Now, the whole city knows Zoot was a fake." Gel said.

"He's crazy anyway." Ellie said.

"Crazy but clever. He had us all fooled. Helping him to build his little Safe Zone." May said.

"He's gonna get mad I bet. I hope he doesn't take it out on us and stop sending all that food and stuff." Gel said.

"Is that all you're interested in? You really are an airhead." Ellie said.

Gel stands up from a chair by the iMac.

"You're calling me an airhead? You're the one that fell for that wacko, Jack." Gel said. "Or, have you forgotten your little punsihment?"

Gel leaves.

Ellie and May look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile on the city streets, Darryl has reached the tunnel.

He is stopped by the female guard, she has blue markings on her face.

Darryl has a curved blue marking near his right eye.

"Sorry mate." He said.

"You will be, mate. Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving the city." He replied.

"Says who?" She asked.

"I need to leave." He replied, pointing to the tunnel entrance.

"What's it worth?" She asked.

"I don't have any money." He replied, patting his pockets.

"Too bad." She said.

"Look, I really need to leave." He said.

"They after you, are they?" She asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"Who do you think? Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Look, I'm just... I'm just." He replied.

"Don't I know you?" She asked. "You look familiar."

"No, no. I'm nobody." He replied.

"Yeah. You're the guy from the TV." She said.

"No, no. I'm just nobody." He said.

"You're the guy that dressed up like Zoot." She said.

"You got the wrong guy." He said.

"It is you." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"My sister joined up with that Ebony chick cos of you, got wasted cos of you." She said, angrily.

The female guard grabs Darryl by his shirt collar.

"Hit her Jay." He said.

The female guard lets go of Darryl and looks behind her.

Darryl runs into the tunnel.

"Hey!" She shouted.

The female guard chases Darryl into the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Gel walks into Salene's room.

Gel finds a scarf on a bedpost and puts the scarf around her neck.

She spots May's note on Salene's pillow, she sits down and reads it.

"I'm writing this because when we're together, I never find the courage to tell you how I feel." May's voice-over said.

Gel grins.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, a Techno is with Mega in the control room.

Jack is in the background by the Citynet broadcast camera.

"They surprised us, sir. A whole gang of rebels." the Techno said.

"Was Ebony there?" Mega asked.

"I didn't see her. It was all too quick, I didn't see who they were." the Techno said.

"And Jay?" Mega asked.

"Jay escaped, sir." the Techno replied.

"You mean you let him escape. Search the city and this time don't fail." Mega said.

The Techno nods and leaves the room.

Jack walks over to Mega.

"How does Jay do it? It's like he's got nine lives." Mega said.

"Maybe he's lucky." Jack said. "Oh, you know, lucky because if we ever caught him we could just, you know, bring him in and use the punishment software on him."

"So you think he should suffer before he died?" Mega asked.

"Oh yeah, you make an example of him." Jack replied.

"You really are full of surprises Jack." Mega said.

Jack smiles and Mega looks at Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ebony walks in and finds Ruby giving Mark breakfast.

Mark is sitting at a table near the bar.

There is a small vase of flowers on the table.

"Well, well. Now I know why you had to keep Ruby here in one piece so she can play the little housewife." Ebony said.

"Ebony." Mark said.

"He must really have a thing for you Ruby. I never thought I'd see the day when Mark would come to the rescue of a helpless lady." Ebony said.

"Just leave it Ebony, I don't have time for this." Ruby said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm leaving the little love nest." Ebony said. "Some of us actually believe that something needs to be done about Mega."

"Well, why don't you go play little hero and leave us in peace." Ruby said.

"Oh, miss high and mighty and mister psycho." Ebony said. "What a perfect couple."

Ebony laughs, clicks her fingers and leaves the saloon.

Ruby sits down in a chair opposite Mark.

Mark cuts up the fried egg on toast with sausages.

"You didn't have to do it, why did you?" Ruby asked.

Mark shrugs his shoulders and eats some food.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jay and the Mallrats enter the Cafe.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Ellie asked.

Jay is being helped by Salene and Trudy.

"These guys saved me." Jay replied.

Jay sits down at Ellie's table with Salene and Trudy.

"I haven't actually thanked you guys." Jay said. "I have to get going, I can't stay here. I mean, this is the first place that Mega will look for me."

"Jay, you can't. You're hurt." Trudy said.

"I've got to go." Jay said.

"At least let me fix your arm first." Trudy said.

"Trudy." Jay said.

"Amber, will you help me out here?" Trudy asked.

"I'll get some bandages." Amber replied.

Amber leaves the Cafe.

May walks over to Salene and sees she has a bruise under her left eye.

"Hey, you need to sort that out as well." May said, signalling her eye area.

"What?" Salene replied.

"You're hurt." May said.

"I didn't even notice." Salene said, touching her cheek.

"Where's Brady?" Trudy asked.

"Oh, I put her down for a nap." May replied.

"Thanks, I better go check on her." Trudy said.

Trudy leaves the Cafe and May sits down next to Salene.

Ellie leaves her seat as well.

"Here, hold still." May said.

May dabs a damp cloth on Salene's bruised cheek.

"Thanks." Salene said.

"Anytime." May said.

May looks at Salene.

* * *

Back at the hotel, there is an angry group of kids outside.

Jack and Mega are watching them on the securitu monitor's in the control room.

"It looks like the broadcast threw them up and now they know the truth about Zoot." Jack said.

"We'll have to let them know it was a pack of lies." Mega said.

Mega sits down at an iMac computer.

"Jay's out there somewhere and Ebony, Java. They'll be a dangerous combination if they get together." Mega said.

"Hey, I could go check out the Mall, you know. I mean, he'll be crazy to go back there I know but it'd probably be the last place he'd think we'd look." Jack said.

"Good thinking, take some troops." Mega said.

"Oh no, because you know, if he's there, Jay would have posted guards. We don't want to lose him again, you know, I mean no-one will suspect so I'll just, you know, go check it out." Jack said.

Jack leaves the room and Mega turns back to the computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city outside the Safe Zone.

Ebony and Slade are near an electric fence checkpoint.

"Nobody's around. Time to go." She said.

"You got fire in those eyes." He said.

"Guess I've got a score to settle. How dare he do what he's done to me and my family and expect to get away with it." She said.

Ebony and Slade run over to the fence and there are two piles of dynamite under a gate section.

Ebony and Slade twist the detonator wires together

"All done?" She asked.

"Uh-uh." He replied.

"I think it's time Mega found the true meaning of the word, resistance." She said.

Ebony and Slade run away from the fence.

Part of the electric gate blows up on one side and the dynamite is missing.

The gate doesn't move from the blast and there is no crater.

"Neat trick. Where'd you learn it?" He asked.

"Sunday school." She replied. "We're going in."

"No, it's too risky. Place will be swarming with Techno's." He said.

Ebony pushes Slade aside and walks over to the now destroyed gate section.

"This is for you, sisters." She said.

Ebony looks up at the security camera, makes a sign and points at the camera.

Mega is watching the camera feed inside the control room at the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. May and Salene walk into the Cafe.

Gel is sitting on the sofa.

"Tea or coffee?" Salene asked.

"Is hot chocolate on offer?" May asked.

Gel laughs.

"What's so funny?" Salene asked.

"Hot stuff." Gel replied.

"What are you talking about?" May asked.

"Not what, who." Gel replied. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my soulmate. You make it all worthwhile. You brought light into my life once more."

Gel laughs and May leaves the Cafe.

"May!" Salene said.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Gel said.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Salene asked.

"May's in love. I found a letter to prove it." Gel replied.

"A letter." Salene said.

"In your room." Gel said. "Unless she wants to keep it a secret. Maybe it's someone she doesn't want anyone to know about."

Salene leaves the Cafe.

May is in Salene's room tearing up the letter into pieces and Salene walks in.

"You must think I'm quite a loser right now. I couldn't tell you. I tried but..." May said. "Salene."

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Salene said. "I'm sorry."

Salene leaves the room.

"Salene!" May said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city streets. Ebony and Slade are sitting on wooden pallets.

"Your quiet or should I say quieter than usual." She said.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about your sisters." He said.

"What of it?" She asked.

"Well, you spent most of your life hating them, that's what." He replied. "So, why's all this for them?"

"Love and hate, two sides of the same coin, don't they say?" She replied. "I had to be stronger then them until now."

"So, what is it now? Love or hate?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "All I know is that they died fighting over me. I killed my own flesh and blood."

"You can't torture yourself for what happened." He said.

"They were my sisters. They're my history." She said.

"They are your history. You have to look to the future now Ebony." He said.

Ebony smiles.

"Oh, I am and I'm gonna show Mega his future too, short and not very sweet. And you're gonna help me." She said. "You better hope I don't fall in love with you Slade because if I do..."

"What? You might get it confused with hate?" He asked.

Ebony kisses Slade on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack walks in under the security grille and finds Ellie standing near the fountain.

"Can this day get any worse?" He asked.

"Why? Wha's happened?" She asked.

"Oh nothing apart from the whole city going crazy over the Zoot fiasco, Jay getting shot, oh and Mega swearing vengeance upon the whole world." He replied.

"I don't like you working so closely with that weirdo. Maybe you should pull out." She said.

"I can't, I'm the only one who can get the information we need." He said.

"You're right in the firing line if anything goes wrong." She said.

"Ellie, don't worry, okay. He trusts me." He said.

"But just remember you can't trust him." She said.

"Ellie, do I have a choice?" He asked.

"We all have a choice Jack." She replied.

"No Ellie, we don't have a choice. Not if we're gonna put an end to all of this." He said.

Jack walks away from Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. A Citynet broadcast is being shown and annouced over speakers.

"The rebel broadcast was a pack of vicious lies, designed to cause unrest in the city. They have made poisonous accusations against me to try to undermine your trust in me. At this very moment Zoot inspired criminals are attacking our perimeter defenses. Trying to destroy what we have fought so hard to create, they will not succeed." Mega said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. May walks into Salene's room.

"Salene, can we talk?" May asked.

May then sees Salene is packing some things into a trunk.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

"I thought it'd be better if I moved out of here for a while." Salene replied.

"But why? You don't have to." May said.

"Yes I do, May." Salene said.

"Why?" May asked.

"Because... because I feel embarrassed, okay." Salene replied.

"But you don't need to, I'm the one who feels embarrassed." May said.

"But what about..." Salene said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just put this behind us. We need to support each other through this." May said. "Isn't that what good friends are supposed to do?"

Salene looks at May.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Ebony and Slade are lying on a hilltop overlooking the city.

"You're gonna get up or you're gonna stay there till tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's time we're not here." She replied.

"You slave driver." He said.

Slade grabs Ebony and pulls her close.

"Come on, Slade. Today's going to be explosive and I don't want to miss a single one." She said.

"Well, how can you? You're the one planting them." He said.

"We can't hang around here all day. We've got fuses to light." She said.

"What's the big rush? Mega's not going anywhere." He said. "What about lighting my fuse first?"

Slade kisses Ebony passionately.

* * *

Later on, outside in the city. Ebony and Slade are with a Techno military truck full of food supplies.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"For what?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

Ebony offers Slade an apple to bite into and he bites into it.

Slade takes the apple from Ebony and bites into it.

"There's some kind of hunger about you. I just can't put my finger on it." She said.

Slade smiles.

"I wanna be there when you take out Mega." She said.

"Oh, I'm banking on that." He said.

Slade tosses the apple into one of the food crates.

Ebony and Slade kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a small playground outside in the city.

Salene finds May sitting by herself and sits behind her.

"You following me?" May asked.

"Yeah. It's just not gonna go away, is it?" Salene asked.

"You feel it too." May replied.

"No, that's not what I meant. We have to discuss this. Get it out in the open." Salene said.

"God, I'm so with you on that." May said.

May turns around and faces Salene.

"People will understand." May said.

"May, will you stop misinterpreting everything I say and just listen." Salene said. "I care about you as a friend but I don't have those sorts of feelings."

"You mean, you're afraid to have those sorts of feelings?" May asked.

"No May, that's not the way I'm reading the situation." Salene replied.

"What are you saying? That you're emotionally dyslexic?" May asked. "Is that why you almost moved out of our room?"

"I thought about moving out cos it seemed things will be better that way." Salene replied. "And, I'm still thinking that maybe I should have."

May turns around and watches as Salene walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jack enters the control room.

He sits down at a computer and uses Java's access code.

"Yes." He said.

Jack puts a disc into the computer's cd drive to download Mega's core files.

"Easy peasy." He said.

An alarm sounds and Jack sees the download at eighty-one percent.

"Come on, you're not supposed to do this." He said.

The download bar reaches eighty-six percent and Jack wipes his forehead.

"Come on please." He said.

Mega runs down the corridor to the control room and his communicator beeps.

Mega presses a finger to the communicator.

"Yes?" Mega asked.

"Intruder in ops, sir." a Techno replied.

"I know someone's in the operations room, I'm right outside." Mega said.

"Your orders, sir?" the Techno asked.

"Get some men down here now and secure the entire area." Mega replied.

Mega releases his finger off the communicator gadget.

The download bar reaches hundred percent, Jack grabs the disc and leaves the room through another door.

Mega enters the control room with some Techno's.

"Must have gone that way. After them." Mega said.

Three Techno's leave the room as Mega types away on the keyboard.

Java's access code is shown on the screen.

"No." Mega said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel, Amber is with Mega in the control room.

"I need you to get on Citynet straight away. I've had to close down all the checkpoints. No-one's being allowed out." He said.

"Yeah, I saw. They're going crazy out there." She said.

"That's why you need to broadcast, to tell them there's no need to panic, it's all for their own good." He said. "The rebels are causing a few problems outside but it's all under control. We just need to make sure no-one gets into the city."

"And the real reason?" She asked.

"Java tried to hack into the main core computer files." He replied.

"Java." She said.

"She's on the run, she won't get away." He said.

Amber looks at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

May walks into the Cafe and finds Salene sitting at a table.

"Hi." May said.

"Hi." Salene said.

May sits down opposite Salene.

"How are you?" May asked.

"Fine. Great." Salene replied.

"Did you sleep?" May asked.

"Yeah, like a baby." Salene replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, yeah. No problem." May replied.

"Good. So, I wonder what work Mega has planned for us today." Salene said.

"Salene, please, we have to talk." May said.

"May, we've talked about it. We've been through it." Salene said.

"Please." May said.

May reaches across the table to try and hold Salene's hands.

"Look..." May said.

Salene pulls her hands away.

"Don't touch me. Are you listening? Just leave me alone." Salene said.

Salene gets up from the table and leaves the Cafe.

May is left feeling rejected and hurt by Salene's outburst.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie and Gel are watching a Citynet broadcast on Jack's iMac.

"So, please everyone don't panic, the extra security measures are for your safety. As soon as the rebels are rounded up, everything will go back to normal. Work well." Amber said.

"How can she do that? Just sit there telling Mega's lies." Ellie said.

"I think she looks great. She's been listening to me about makeup. You can tell." Gel said.

"Get real, Gel." Ellie said.

"What about? It's just some stupid old checkpoints." Gel said.

Ellie scoffs.

"Maybe, you should listen to me too then perhaps your boyfriend wouldn't want to torture you." Gel said.

Ellie looks at Gel.

"You stupid little airhead." Ellie said.

* * *

Back, at the hotel. Amber is still with Mega in the control room.

"Thank you for the broadcast, Amber. You were excellent as usual." He said. "You have an air of honesty about you. You're lucky, people trust you naturally."

"Glad to be of help." She said.

"I wish you can really trust me, Amber. I am doing this for everyone's benefit, you know. One day I hope you'll be able to thank me." He said.

"Yeah well, um, I've really got to dash." She said.

Amber almost walks away from Mega.

"Oh, don't forget your coat."

Mega picks up Amber's coat and hands it to her.

"Thanks." She said.

Amber leaves the room and Mega smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Gel is in the Cafe filing her nails.

Salene walks into the room and goes to the counter.

"Hey." Gel said.

Salene turns around and looks at Gel.

"What's the matter with that nutcase friend of your's?" Gel asked.

"Excuse me." Salene replied.

"May. She nearly snapped my head off just now." Gel said.

Salene sits down in a chair opposite Gel.

"What about?" Salene asked.

"Nothing, she's crazy." Gel replied. "She's on the roof."

Salene gets up and walks out.

* * *

A short time later, Salene sees May standing near the edge and runs over to her.

"May, what are you doing?" Salene asked.

May doesn't say anything or turns around.

"Aren't you cold up here?" Salene asked.

"I don't blame you Salene, I don't blame you at all. It was a shock to me too." May said. "I didn't expect it that... I'm just sad that you can't admit it too."

Salene walks over to May and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"May, let's talk. Let's go inside and talk." Salene said.

May turns around and faces Salene.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna jump. Just sussing out which way to go." May said.

"Go?" Salene asked.

"It's a big world out there, Salene. Outside this rat hole we call home." May replied.

"You're leaving? You're leaving the Mall?" Salene asked.

"I can't stay, Salene." May replied.

"But where are you gonna go?" Salene asked.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" May asked.

Salene doesn't say anything.

"Take care of yourself, you're a beautiful person." May said.

May walks past Salene and walks away.

Salene turns around and watches as May leaves her.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Amber and Ellie are in the Cafe talking about Jack.

"If the checkpoints are closed, how will he get out of the city?" Ellie asked. "Mega's bound to catch him in there."

"Jack is a survivor." Amber said.

"What if Mega puts up a reward for Jack?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, I know you're worried about Jack but worrying won't do any good." Amber said. "Just try and be positive, okay?"

"I don't know, everything just seems to be coming to a head. It's as if this whole thing's gonna blow any minute with us right in the middle." Ellie said.

"I'll contact Jay later. I'll see if he knows anything about Jack." Amber said.

May walks into the room wearing a jacket and her rucksack on her back.

"Oh, I just came to get some water." May said.

May walks over to the fridge behind the counter and opens it.

"Are you going somewhere?" Amber asked.

May takes a bottle out and closes the fridge door.

"Observant." May replied.

"You're leaving the Mall?" Ellie asked.

"Big deal." May said.

"Is there a problem?" Amber asked.

May walks over to Amber and Ellie.

"Oh, you mean, anybody cares?" May asked.

"May, if there's something wrong..." Amber replied.

"Look, just forget about it. It's no big deal, it's just time to move on, that's all." May said. "See you around. Oh and thanks."

"What for?" Amber asked.

"Just thanks." May replied.

May walks out of the room.

Amber and Ellie look at each other.

* * *

Later on, at a checkpoint in the city.

May pushes past a queue of kids wanting to get out.

May approaches a Techno.

"I don't want to come back, I just want to leave." She said.

"Nobody gets to leave or come in. Haven't you heard?" the Techno said.

"This is crazy, I do not want to come back. Just let me out." She said.

"You heard of the new punishment game on Citynet? Like to be in it? I can arrange it." the Techno said.

May gives up and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Ellie is in the Cafe and wiping down a counter top.

Salene walks in and pulls back a chair to sit down.

"Hey, what happened with May, Salene?" Ellie asked.

Salene walks over to Ellie.

"What do you mean?" Salene asked.

"Well, she's left, just packed her bags and gone." Ellie replied. "She didn't say anything to you about it?"

"No. I don't wanna talk about it." Salene replied.

"So, something did happen." Ellie said. "What?"

"I said, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Salene said, angrily.

Salene walks away from Ellie and leaves the room.

Ellie follows Salene.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ebony puts a crate of fresh vegetables, fruit and bread onto a table.

Ebony walks over to Slade sitting at the bar and stands beside him.

Jack is sitting at a table with Darryl nearby and Ruby is behind the bar.

"So, how'd you get on?" Slade asked.

Ebony sits down on a bar stool next to Slade.

"I got it." Jack replied.

"All the stuff you wanted?" Slade asked.

"Everything." Jack replied. "We got the security files, the core program. There is nothing I won't know about Mega's operation now. We can take it apart piece by piece, we can dismantle his whole warped empire."

"You done great, Jack." Slade said.

Slade takes a sip of his drink.

"Bye bye Mega." Ebony said.

"You reckon?" Ruby asked.

"According to Jack, it's all he needs to bring the whole empire crashing down." Slade replied.

Jack takes the disc out of his jacket pocket and puts it on the table.

"So, you can really take out Mega with just that?" Ebony asked.

"Yep, that little beauty contains all of Mega's core programs." Jack replied. "Think of it as owning his brain."

"But he knows it's gone. Won't he be able to defend against it?" Slade asked.

"Sure, he'll be building firewalls but nothing I can't handle." Jack replied.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Ellie walks into Salene's room and sits on her bed.

Salene is clutching a red pillow close to her.

"Salene, what is it? What's happened with May?" Ellie asked. "Is this about that letter? Her mystery lover?"

Salene looks at Ellie.

"It was just a spur of the moment thing, I didn't mean anything by it honestly. I just felt sorry for her, she was so down on herself. I didn't know how she felt, I don't think she did either." Salene said.

"Maybe not, there's nothing wrong with it though." Ellie said.

"No, nothing wrong with it, nothing at all. It's just..." Salene said.

"Not for you." Ellie said. "Poor May."

"I let her down, Ellie. She was my friend and I drove her away." Salene said.

"Hey." Ellie said.

"I just couldn't give her... I feel so bad." Salene said. "Where is she gonna go?"

"May's a survivor, she's street-smart, she'll be okay." Ellie replied.

"She was upset, she could do anything." Salene said. "There are all kinds of bad people out there just waiting to take advantage. I'm so worried."

"Do you want to go out and look for her?" Ellie asked. "I'll come with you if you like."

"I don't know. What would I say if I found her?" Salene asked.

"What do you want to say?" Ellie asked.

Salene stays quiet and looks at Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building. Amber and Jay are talking about Jack.

"He could have got out of the city, there are ways." He said.

"Yeah, I hope so. If Mega catches up with him." She said.

"You can never tell, can you?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"The brave one's from the cowards." He replied. "I mean, looking at him. You wouldn't think..."

"Yeah, but don't underestimate Jack. He's braver than the best of them and you don't know the half of what we've been through together." She said.

"You, Mallrats are something." He said.

"Would you be with us if we weren't?" She asked.

Jay kisses Amber on the lips.

"I'm just glad it's out in the open now. I've wanted you since..." He said.

"The Eco camp?" She asked. "Yeah, me too."

Jay and Amber kiss again.

Mega is disgusted by what he hears.

Jay puts his hand under Amber's coat hood and finds Mega's listening bug.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Jay pulls out Mega's listening bug and shows Amber.

"What is that?"

"Mega." He replied.

A squad of five Techno's enter the building and aim their zappers at Amber and Jay.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	37. Chapter 43

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Lottie. No Sammy.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 45 to 47.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Included Mega's memory wipe goof, visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega and some Techno's are in the control room.

"The firewall's at ninety percent complete, sir." a Techno said.

"Can they really hurt us with what they have?" another Techno asked.

"I doubt they have anyone who really knows how to use it but it's better to be safe." Mega replied.

Mega looks at the two Techno's sitting in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Ellie walks into the Cafe and finds Gel behind the counter.

"Have you seen Amber?" Ellie asked.

"She went off to see Jay." Gel replied.

"That was ages ago, I thought she'd be back by now. I hope nothing's happened." Ellie said.

"I bet something has." Gel said.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"I bet they're cosied up somewhere all over each other." Gel replied.

Gel laughs.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Amber is in a room sitting on a chair and her hands are handcuffed behind her.

The door opens and a Techno and Mega walk into the room.

The Techno takes the handcuffs off Amber's wrists.

Amber rubs her wrists and looks at Mega.

"I've known for a long time Amber, I was just biding my time after I learnt about you and Jay. I know you'd lead me to him eventually." He said.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"You may as well tell me who else is involved, it's all over anyway." He said.

"Well, I guess you don't need me to tell you anything, do you?" She asked.

"No but it might help you personally." He replied.

"Or what? You'll let me go if I talk?" She asked.

"I can make things easy or difficult for you, it's your choice." He replied.

"You can't bribe me, Mega." She said.

"But I can break you way or another. You seen my little pain game in action? The one Jack so obligingly devised." He said.

"Do whatever you want to me, I won't talk." She said.

"But what about what I do to others? Jay for instance." He said.

Amber looks at Mega.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Ellie enters Salene's room.

"Hello." Ellie said.

Ellie walks over to Salene's bed and finds her sleeping.

"Salene." Ellie said, trying to shake Salene awake.

Ellie then spots an empty bottle of Joose and picks it up.

Ellie sniffs the bottle and realises Salene has drunk it all.

"Oh, Salene." Ellie said.

* * *

A short time later, Ellie is on a city street with a photo of May.

She is asking kids and showing the photo if they've seen May.

A group of Techno's appear from around a corner.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" a Techno asked.

The kids flee the scene.

"Surprised you're up and about, enjoy the punishment, did you?" the Techno asked.

"I'm looking for my friend." She replied. "Is that against the law?"

The Techno takes the photo from Ellie's hands.

"I know her, she's a Mallrat. We threw her out of the city so she's back." the Techno said.

The Techno gives the photo back to Ellie.

"You better hope you find this friend before we do." the Techno said. "Now get off the streets before curfew unless you feel like a repeat dosage of what you had before."

The Techno's walk away and Ellie walks off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Jay is in a room sitting on a chair and Mega is with him.

"I have to congratulate you Jay, you gave me some problems more than expected to be honest but it's over now." Mega said.

"No, it isn't. It's only just getting started." Jay said.

"I know there are others out there but now that the head has been removed from the rebellion, two heads to be exact." Mega said. "It's just a matter of time before they give up and sneak away."

Jay laughs.

"What's so funny?" Mega asked.

"You have no idea." Jay replied.

"About what?" Mega asked.

"What you're up against." Jay replied.

"No? Perhaps you'd like to tell me." Mega said, into Jay's face.

"I could but I think it'd be more fun to let you find out for yourself." Jay said.

"Pity you won't be around to enjoy it." Mega said.

Mega walks away from Jay and a Techno opens the door for Mega.

Mega walks out and the Techno leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby is wiping down the bar as Ebony walks in.

"Something on your mind, Ebony?" Ruby asked.

"Just watching the little woman keeping house." Ebony replied, as she leans against the bar.

"Something wrong with that?" Ruby asked.

"I guess it's okay for some who don't have the bottle for a fight." Ebony replied. "We're moving against Mega any day now, Slade and me."

"We all have our own way of fighting, Ebony." Ruby said.

"Yeah. Well, I prefer being out there, dishing it out side by side with my man." Ebony said. "You've got no idea how hot it can get. It really turns Slade on."

"Give me a break, Ebony." Ruby said.

"Oh, does it upset you? The thought of him and me together getting hot?" Ebony asked, suggestively.

"Well, you make the most of it Ebony because you may have Slade now but I'm having his baby." Ruby replied.

Ruby rubs her stomach and Slade enters the saloon.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"Hi, Slade." Ruby said.

Ruby leaves the bar as Slade stands next to Ebony.

"Have you two been at it again?" He asked.

Ebony is shocked by Ruby's baby announcement.

"Somebody's going to wind up getting hurt." He said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Salene is in the Cafe and Ellie walks in.

Ellie sits down in a chair by Salene.

"Hey, you're up." Ellie said.

"I've been up for ages, I had a headache." Salene said.

"Is Amber back?" Ellie asked. "I was out looking for May."

"May?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, don't you want to find her?" Ellie asked.

"I guess." Salene replied.

"Well, I'm going out tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, I'll see how I feel." Salene replied.

Salene gets up from her chair and walks away.

Ellie follows Salene.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby is behind the bar cleaning glasses and Slade walks over to the bar.

"Any chance of a drink?" He asked.

Ruby puts down a dishcloth and a glass.

She picks up a decanter and a small glass and puts them on the bar.

"Service with a smile." He said.

"You're lucky to get any service around here at all, Slade." She said.

"But Ruby, I'm sorry for what Ebony said before. She doesn't speak for me when she says those things." He said.

"You better get used to apologising to other people for her behaviour. She seems to step on people's toes wherever she goes." She said.

"Well, I'd admit she's strong willed." He said.

"Strong willed? Is that what you call it? I think malicious would be more appropriate." She said.

"Look, I really am sorry." He said.

Slade picks up the decanter and glass and goes over to a table and sits down.

Slade looks at Ruby before he pours out the drink for himself.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Mega is with four Techno's inside the control room.

"On no account must either of them be allowed to sleep, wait till they're about to drop off then wake them up again all through the night, not a momen't sleep." Mega said.

The Techno's walk away.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the saloon in Liberty, Slade and Ebony are lying in bed.

"Hey, so how do you want to start your day?" He asked.

Slade cuddles up to Ebony.

Ebony pushes Slade aside and sits up in bed.

"Ebony." He said.

"We've got a battle to plan." She said.

Ebony gets out of the bed and leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Amber is asleep in a chair and the door opens jolting Amber awake.

Mega walks into the room with two Techno's.

"Good morning, Amber. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Mega looks at Amber.

"You're looking a little peaky. Too much lying around in bed? Better take you out for a little exercise." He said.

"It won't work, Mega." She said.

"Amber, Amber. All I want is for you to renounce your rebellion, to go on Citynet and tell everyone you're... you've been a naughty girl and you're very sorry." He said.

"In your dreams, Mega." She said.

"At least I can have them Amber, I get to sleep." He said.

Mega signals to two Techno's and they walk over to Amber.

"Keep her moving." He said.

The two Techno's lift Amber out of the chair and take her out of the room.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty. Ruby walks over to a table where Jack and Mark are sitting.

She carries two plates, on them is scrambled eggs, toast and a half tomato.

"Thanks Ruby." Mark said.

Mark looks up at Ruby and sees she is worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I've had my fill of worries for today, thanks." Ruby replied.

Ruby walks away.

"At a guess, Ebony." Jack said.

Mark picks up a fork and digs into the scrambled eggs.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city at a trading market.

May is with a Trader with a shopping trolley full of fruit and vegetables.

May offers the Trader some jewellery.

"Is that enough?" She asked.

"Haven't you heard? The rebels hit the food convoy again, this stuff is like gold dust." the Trader said.

"This is all I've got." She said.

"Too bad." the Trader said.

May pockets her jewellery loot.

Ellie appears and offers the Trader some credit notes.

"Is that enough?" Ellie asked.

The Trader takes the credits from Ellie.

"Yeah, alright." the Trader replied.

Ellie picks up a bunch of banana's and apples from the trolley.

The Trader pushes the trolley and leaves Ellie and May alone.

"We need to talk." Ellie said.

"Got nothing to say." May said.

"You hungry?" Ellie asked.

"You know I am." May replied.

"Then find something to say." Ellie said.

* * *

** Back inside the hotel, Mega and a Techno are with Jay in a room.

Jay is sitting in a chair and Mega stands in front of him.

"Just co-operate and you can sleep for as long as you like." Mega said.

"What guarantee do I have that I'll wake up?" Jay asked.

Mega walks over to Jay.

"I won't pretend you're not going to have to be punished but if you do it my way, it'll be a lot easier for you." Mega replied.

Jay shakes his head.

"I know Jack took the core files, Amber told me." Mega said.

"Amber? You'll have to do better than that." Jay said.

"I just wanna know if Jack's working alone." Mega said.

"Of course he's not working alone, the whole city's moving against you. They don't trust you Mega, you're just too blind to see it." Jay said.

"Well then, we're just gonna have to change their minds about me, won't we? You and me." Mega said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the city. Ellie and May are talking about Salene.

Ellie and May are holding an apple each in their hands.

A bunch of banana's sits on top of a newspaper on top of a barrel.

"So what happens when the jewellery runs out?" Ellie asked. "Or, they won't take anymore? You'll beg or something else?"

"I can't go back to the Mall, Ellie. I feel so stupid." May said.

"Why? Because of Salene?" Ellie asked.

"I drove her away. I forced her into this corner so she couldn't even bear to be near me and it's all just a stupid mistake." May replied.

"Mistake?" Ellie asked.

May looks at Ellie.

"You have got no idea how bad I felt lying to Salene about Pride. At first I was terrified that she'd find out and then when I realised that she couldn't, that's when in sense have been wasted I felt even worse for keeping it from her." May said.

"Well but you didn't, you told her." Ellie said.

"Yeah and she forgave me. In a way that was worse. I felt so relieved, so grateful to her." May said.

"So, you're not a saint. Neither is Salene, May. She'd be the first to admit it." Ellie said.

May takes a bite of her apple.

"She's drinking again. She needs your help." Ellie said.

"No, I can't go back Ellie." May said.

"Can't?" Ellie asked.

"I haven't told you the worst of it, I haven't told anyone." May replied. "I tried to have Salene eliminated."

Ellie is shocked by May's confession.

"So, that's why I can't go back. If I go back, I'll have to tell her that I wanted her dead." May said.

"So, don't tell her. Wizard and Stats are gone, you said so yourself and no-one else knows." Ellie said. "Salene's your friend May and she needs your help. This time you've got a chance to help save her instead"

May looks at Ellie.

* * *

Back in the small town of Liberty, Ruby is hanging up some washing on a makeshift clothes line.

Ebony appears and walks over to Ruby.

"We need a word home maker." Ebony said.

Ruby puts down a small basket of pegs aside.

"You lying scuzzy cow." Ebony said.

"Is there a problem?" Ruby asked.

"You're not pregnant, you're just saying it because you're jealous." Ebony replied.

"Is that so?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah and it ain't gonna work." Ebony replied.

"Work?" Ruby asked.

"You're not gonna trap Slade, he's not the type to fall for that." Ebony replied.

"I'm not trying to trap Slade, Ebony. I'll leave that up to you." Ruby said. "I want his baby and I've got it, right here."

Ruby rubs her stomach.

Ebony walks away and Ruby smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Gel is in the Cafe and Ellie and May walk in.

"Good grief, look what the cat dragged in." Gel said.

"Yeah, thanks for the welcome Gel." May said.

"What's the matter? Did your boyfriend dump you?" Gel asked.

"Button it." Ellie said.

"Pardon me for breathing." Gel said.

"Is Amber back?" Ellie asked.

"No." Gel replied.

"Where's Salene?" Ellie asked.

"Still in bed." Gel replied.

Ellie and May look at each other.

* * *

Back, inside the saloon in Liberty. Ebony and Slade are talking in his room.

"What is wrong, Ebony? Have I done something to upset you?" He asked. "Because if I have it wasn't intentional."

"No, but it was on her part." She replied.

"Who?" He asked.

"Who do you think?" She replied.

"Has this got something to do with Ruby?" He asked.

"She better be lying." She replied.

Slade realises what Ebony means by her comment.

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked.

"I need some air." She replied.

Ebony leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is with Amber in a room.

"For the last time Mega, you're wasting your breath. I'm not talking." She said.

"I do admire your strength Amber, I can see why you're the city's heroine." He said.

"Yeah and I can see why the city hates you Mega." She said.

"Okay, Amber. I gave you the chance to keep your allusions intact but you leave me no alternative." He said.

Amber walks over to Mega.

"Allusions? What are you talking about?" She asked.

Mega turns around to face Amber.

"Jay, you think he's a big hero too, don't you? Tough as you are?" He asked.

"He is." She replied.

"If you'd had co-operated, I'd have gone easy on him. Let you believe all that guff but you've blown it." He said.

"You won't break Jay." She said.

"I wonder how you feel about loverboy when he lets you down." He said.

"You won't break Jay." She said.

"Keep believing Amber till you can't believe anymore." He said.

"Ah, go to hell." She said.

Amber walks away from Mega.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, May is in the Cafe and filling a cup of coffee.

Salene walks into the room and May puts the coffee pot down.

"Salene." May said.

"Hi, Ellie told me you were back." Salene said.

"Yeah, she brought me." May said. "Coffee?"

"Mmm. I'm feeling a bit rough, I didn't sleep too well last night." Salene replied. "Thanks."

"Did Ellie tell you anything else?" May asked.

"No." Salene replied.

"I feel so foolish." May said.

"I'm really glad you're back." Salene said.

"Are you?" May asked.

"Yeah and I'm happy everything's sorted between us, nothing to stand in the way of us being friends." Salene replied. "If you wanna be?"

"Yeah, I do more than anything." May replied.

Salene and May hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small town of Liberty.

Ruby is carrying a basket of vegetables and Slade appears.

"Slade." She said.

"I've been looking for you." He said.

"Oh, any particular reason for looking?" She asked.

"A very particular one." He replied.

Ruby puts the basket down on the ground.

"So, she told you." She said.

"In a manner of speaking. Is it true?" He asked.

"I'm gonna have your baby Slade and, yes it was deliberate." She replied.

"Why, Ruby? You know how things are." He asked.

"That's exactly why, Slade." She replied. "I wanna have something of you when you're not here."

Slade wishes he told Ruby the truth from the start.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Jay is being restrained by two Techno's in the control room.

Mega is standing by the security monitor's and they're showing the pain game.

"Amusing little diversion." Mega said. "Would you like to see it for real with one of your closest friends playing the game?"

Mega taps his communicator.

"Put the contestant in the maze." Mega said.

"Forgive me Amber." Jay said.

Jay looks at the multitude of screens and sees Trudy walk down some steps.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Trudy asked, calling out. "What's happening?"

"Trudy." Jay said.

"Yes, Trudy." Mega said.

Jay looks at the screens.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Gel is sitting in front of Jack's iMac for Citynet broadcast.

"Salene, Salene, Ellie, quick." Gel said, out loud. "Come and see, Citynet."

Salene goes over to Gel and looks at the computer screen.

Ellie and May appear and stand by Salene.

"It's Jay." Gel said.

"Jay!" Ellie said.

"Uh-oh." May said.

"Wait, it could be good. He might have made a breakthrough, we don't know what's gone on." Salene said.

"What are you saying? That he and Amber might have pulled something off?" Ellie asked.

"Gel, what exactly did you see?" May asked.

"Just the announcer, she said standby for announcement from Jay." Gel replied.

"Do you reckon they've got control over the net?" Salene asked.

"The people's enemy." Gel said.

Ellie, May and Salene all sigh in disappointment.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, the Citynet broadcast has started.

"It's well known that this man has for some time now been an enemy of the people. A force for darkness, working against the interests of the population. Well, today we're here to tell you that Jay has at last seen the error of his ways but don't take our word for it. Let Jay tell you about that himself." the female Techno presenter said.

"I presume that once he's finished, you'd like me to accomodate him." a Techno said, to Mega.

"In your own time, Jay." the female Techno presenter said.

"That'll be a waste." Mega said.

"Sir?" the Techno asked.

"To trap a nest of rats you need a little bait." Mega replied.

Mega and the Techno look at Jay.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the girls are watching the Citynet broadcast.

"I confess that Amber and I have been leading the rebellion against Mega and we apologise for any suffering caused by our opposition to Mega's excellent plans for a peaceful city." Jay said.

"And there you have it but watch this space for more on this." the female Techno presenter said.

The Citynet broadcast ends.

"What could he have done to make Jay say that?" May asked.

"Torture?" Gel asked.

"More than torture, if I know Jay he's protecing someone." Salene replied.

"Amber?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe." Salene replied.

"They didn't show her." May said. "It doesn't look good to me."

"Now that Mega's got their confessions. What do you think he's gonna do to them?" Ellie asked.

"We're not gonna try and rescue them, are we?" Gel asked. "Not by ourselves without men?"

Ellie, Salene and May all sigh at Gel.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Amber is walking around her prison.

The door opens and Jay is pushed into the room by two Techno's.

"Hey!" Amber said.

Jay stands up from the floor.

"Jay." She said.

Amber and Jay hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He replied.

"Any idea what's going on here?" She asked.

"They're trying to use us for propaganda." He replied.

"Well, they can try that doesn't mean we have to go along with it." She said.

"We might not have a choice, Amber." He said.

Amber and Jay look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hotel corridor. Trudy is with Mega.

"I'm sorry that the guard took you to the tunnels by mistake. He has been disciplined." He said.

"That's okay, it was a bit scary but no problem." She said.

Mega taps his communicator.

"Guard." He said.

A Techno male guard appears around a corner.

"Show this young lady out, would you?" Mega asked.

"What!" Trudy said.

"You're free to go whenever you wish. My thanks for being so useful." Mega said.

Trudy looks at Mega and the guard.

"You tricked me, you let me believe I could confide in you." She said. "Why did you do that?"

"You really thought your trivial emotion driven problems would interest me?" He asked.

"But why pretend that you are offering me friendship?" She asked.

"Friendship? All I wanted was your compliant mind, Trudy." He replied. "Somewhere I could probe around for the information I needed."

"What information?" She asked.

"Amber with Jay." He replied.

"What." She said.

"It was easy after that." He said.

"You, you pig." She said.

Mega signals to the guard and the guard tries to grab Trudy's arm.

"Get off me!" She said.

Trudy walks past the guard and leaves Mega carrying Brady in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, nside the Mall. Salene walks into her room.

"I was thinking about Jay and Amber, it might come down to us having to..." Salene said.

Salene looks at May.

"What?" Salene asked.

May picks up three bottles of alcohol.

"You have no right." Salene said.

May puts the bottles down and crosses her arms.

"What you're doing is so futile, Salene. Okay, I can understand why you were doing it before, it was a comfort but now..." May said. "Sal, I'm here. You've got me to talk to."

"It doesn't work like that." Salene said.

"Then tell me how it does work and let me help." May said.

"May, I'm okay really." Salene said.

"Are you asking me to ignore what I found here?" May asked.

Salene looks at the bottles.

"I don't know." Salene replied.

"Because if you really really want me to then I will. But if I do, how long will it be before things get out of hand?" May asked. "Before we become strangers."

May picks up the bottles.

"Before this lot becomes the only friend you've got." May said.

May puts the bottles back on the table.

"Let me help you to help yourself." May said.

Salene looks at the bottles.

"Okay." Salene said.

May walks over to Salene and puts her arm around Salene's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright." May said.

Then, Salene puts the bottles of alcohol into plastic carrier bags.

"Would you like a hand?" May asked.

"No, I got to do this on my own. Thanks." Salene replied.

Salene leaves the room carrying the bags and May smiles.

Salene walks up the main stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe. Brady is sitting on the floor with colouring books.

Trudy and Gel are sitting at a table and Trudy is upset.

"Well, if you ask me there's no point in crying over split milk." Gel said.

Trudy looks at Gel.

"What's done is done at the end of the day. There's no use closing the stable after the horse has already..." Gel said.

"Gel, please will you shut up? Just shut up." Trudy said.

"Sorry I spoke." Gel said.

"You don't know anything about how I feel. You don't know anything at all." Trudy said.

Ellie and May walk into the Cafe and see Trudy is back.

"Trudy." Ellie said.

"Trudy." May said.

"What's happened? Where have you been?" Ellie asked.

Ellie and May see that Trudy is crying.

"Gel, why didn't you tell us she was back?" Ellie asked.

"Thought you knew." Gel replied.

"Have you heard about Jay?" May asked.

Trudy sobs.

"What happened?" Ellie asked.

"Oh god, why am I so stupid?" Trudy asked. "It was me, I'm the one who's responsible."

"What for?" Ellie asked.

"For Jay and Amber getting caught." Trudy replied. "Mega used me, I believed him. I believed everything he said to me."

"Is there nothing that jerk won't do?" Ellie asked.

May sits down in a chair next to Trudy and puts her hand on Trudy's wrist.

"Trudy, listen to me. Nobody is blaming you. He did it to me as well, remember? He knows how to manipulate people." May said.

"I'm just so sick of doing what I think is right and then finding out that it's all wrong, not anymore." Trudy said. "From now on I trust no-one outside of this Tribe."

May nods.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Amber and Jay are still being kept prisoner.

"I just feel so helpess stuck in here doing nothing." She said.

"For the time being, the Mallrats might be coming up with a plan." He said.

Amber nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Mall. Salene is pouring a Joose bottle down a drain.

She empties it and puts it down beside another empty bottle.

She takes a bottle out of a plastic carrier bag, opens the bottle and starts pouring it away.

She stops pouring it, caps the bottle and puts it back into the bag.

She picks up the two bags and two empty bottles.

She goes over to a small ventilation shaft, hides the alcohol inside and covers it with a curved piece of pipe.

Salene runs off.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty. Jack is sitting at a table with a drink.

Ruby walks over to Jack and is carrying a tray.

"Got everything you need?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied.

Ruby sits down in a chair at the table.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Slade walks into the saloon and goes over to Jack.

"Slade, hi." She said.

"Ruby." Slade said. "Jack, I'm calling a meeting here later this afternoon."

"Right, I'll be there." Jack said.

Slade walks away and Ruby gets up from the chair and follows Slade.

Ebony walks into the saloon and sees Ruby and Slade talking at the bar.

Jack notices, looks behind him at Ruby and Slade and quickly finishes his drink.

Jack gets up, walks past Ebony and leaves the saloon.

Ebony is still looking at Ruby and Slade talking.

* * *

Later on, in the saloon in Liberty. Ruby is behind the bar and Ebony and Slade are sitting at the bar.

Mark walks over to the bar and stands in between Ebony and Slade.

"Beer, please." Mark said.

Ruby picks up a large brown glass bottle with a label on the side.

She pours the drink out into a large glass.

Ebony knocks back her drink, puts the glass down and turns to walk away.

Ruby gives the glass to Mark and he takes a sip.

"You ain't paid for that." Ruby said.

"Put it on my tab." Ebony said.

"You don't have a tab as of now." Ruby said.

Ebony takes out a yellow credit note from her cleavage and puts it on the bar.

"Keep the change." Ebony said.

"You're two credits short." Ruby said.

Mark puts the glass down on the bar and digs into his trouser pocket.

"Oh, you wanna make something of it?" Ebony asked.

"I've got rules Ebony and payment in full is one of them." Ruby replied.

Mark counts his yellow credit notes.

"And I've got rules, nobody forces me to do anything." Ebony said.

Mark puts his credit notes on the bar and Ruby takes them and puts them in her cleavage.

"That is from Java." Mark said.

Mark picks up his glass and walks away from the bar.

Slade gets up from his bar stool and goes to Ebony.

"We need to talk." He said.

Slade and Ebony walk out of the saloon.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Ellie and May walk over to Salene sitting in front of Jack's iMac.

"Anything yet?" May asked.

May sits down in a chair next to Salene.

"No, nothing." Salene replied.

"You don't suppose..." Ellie said.

Salene looks at Ellie.

"What?" Salene asked.

"They wouldn't deal with them and just announce it, would they?" Ellie asked.

"Not Mega, he'll get as much as out of this as he can, whatever he's planned." May replied.

"Let's hope it's not the pain game." Ellie said.

The Citynet broadcast starts.

"Thank you for your patience and here to speak to you, is your leader Mega." the female Techno presenter said.

The screen then shows Amber and Jay being held by a Techno each and Mega is sitting in a chair.

"It's Amber, thank god she's alive." Salene said.

"Friends." Mega said.

"Scumball." May said.

"The past week has been particularly difficult, the reasons for this stand behind me now. Not only did their misguided actions threaten the huge benefits we all enjoy now but the threat was to our whole way of life. The very core of our ability to provide for you in the way that we do. They deserve the ultimate punishment however I've decided that they will live. But since punishment is unavoidable, they will be sentenced to memory obliteration." Mega said.

The Citynet broadcast ends.

"What?" Salene said.

Salene looks at May and then May looks at Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is in his room reading a book and Ruby walks in carrying a bucket.

Ruby throws the water over Slade.

"Proud of yourself?" She asked.

"Look, Ruby it wasn't my idea." He replied.

"You try and tell that to your baby if you ever get to see it." She said.

Ruby walks out of the room with the bucket in her hands.

Slade lies back on the bed in his wet clothes.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the girls are in the Cafe.

May is packing supplies for a trip into her rucksack.

"At least let one of us come with you." Salene said.

"Me, I'm the one who caused all this." Trudy said.

"Out of the question." May said.

"Well, how are you gonna get out of the Safe Zone?" Salene asked.

"Not to mention across the badlands." Ellie said.

May slings her backpack over her right shoulder, packs up her jacket and walks over to the others.

"Look, who out of the four of us knows best what to look out for in the city?" May asked.

"But..." Salene said.

"I got people I know, favours I can call in, I'll be alright." May said. "Let's face it, we need help. The only way we're going to get Jay and Amber out of there is if we get word to the guys in Liberty. Besides, I've got a lot of making up to do."

Salene, Trudy and Ellie hug May.

"Be careful and if you see anything of Jack." Ellie said.

May nods and walks away.

"Hey." Salene said.

May stops and looks at Ellie, Salene and Trudy.

"Take care." Salene said.

May nods.

"Look after each other." May said.

May leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Amber and Jay are still locked up in a room.

"Just try and be patient, eh? Give them time. There's only one way we're gonna make it ouf of this mess and that's to take it one step at a time." He said.

Amber walks over to Jay and they hug.

* * *

Back on the roof of the Mall, Salene takes her bottles from the hiding place.

She goes over to the drain and empties the bottles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty. The rebels are talking about attacking Mega.

Jack and Mark are sitting on chairs. Ebony is standing by the bar.

Slade jumps off the bar onto his feet and walks over to Jack and Mark.

"Just so we get up to speed on how things are going. We know Jay and Amber are doing their best to soften up Mega, cause some disruption." Slade said, walking around them.

Slade walks back over to the bar.

"We all expect to move on Mega just as soon as Jack completes on the core program." Slade said.

They are interrupted when May runs into the saloon.

"May." Mark said.

"We need help." May said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Jay and Amber. Mega has them and I think he plans to erase them." May replied.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Their minds, Jack." May replied.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

In the Cafe inside the Mall, Ellie and Salene are sitting together.

"I can't believe Mega's going through with this." Ellie said.

"It's not that bad." Gel said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Well, after the punishment Jay and Amber won't remember they loved each other, will they?" Gel asked. "So, it won't matter, will it?"

"There'd be no point in frying your brain, there's nothing to fry." Ellie replied.

"Just because you're upset, you don't have to take it out on me." Gel said.

Gel leaves the Cafe.

Ellie and Salene look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is lying on a bed and the door opens.

Jay gets up from the bed and Mega and two Techno's walk in.

"Sleep well after being separated from Amber?" Mega asked.

"I want you to spare her." Jay said.

"Oh, and suddenly you're in a position to bargain." Mega said.

Jay walks over to Mega.

"You've got what you want, I did the broadcast, recanted everything like you asked." Jay said. "The city won't forgive you if you punish her. Do yourself a favour Mega, show some mercy."

"Mercy? Not tremendously familiar with that one. How does it go again?" Mega asked.

Jay shakes his head and Mega walks away.

"Take him." Mega said.

The Techno's grab Jay and escort him from the room.

* * *

A short time later, Amber is in a room and is handcuffed to a chair.

Jay enters the room accompanied by two Techno's and Mega.

"Jay." Amber said.

"Amber, are you okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Amber asked.

Jay sits on a chair behind Amber and is handcuffed.

"How touching." Mega said.

"You'll pay for this." Jay said.

"And here I am, offering both of you compassion." Mega said.

"What? You're gonna let us go?" Jay asked.

"No I don't think so but I will allow you to spend your last few moments together." Mega replied. "You can chat about old times, while you can still remember them."

Mega smirks and leaves the room.

Jay and Amber struggle with the handcuffs.

"Why doesn't he just get it over?" He asked.

"Jay." She said, softly.

"He likes to make us suffer, he enjoys it." He said.

"Jay, let's not talk about Mega. We've already wasted so much time." She said.

"Amber, don't." He said.

"False starts, misunderstandings and now it's too late." She said.

Amber turns her head to the side.

"I wanna see you, I wanna hold you." She said.

"Do you believe in what we have between us?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

"Then believe it, hold on to it and when Mega presses that button don't give in." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the saloon at Liberty.

Jack is in his room in front of an iBook laptop.

He is testing an external hard drive gadget.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city.

May is on a Techno's food truck,

She jumps down from the back and runs off.

* * *

Later on inside the Mall, the girls are in the Cafe talking about Amber and Jay.

"So, what do we do?" Salene asked.

"First, we have to get to Amber and Jay." May replied.

"How? Mega's not gonna let us just walk in there." Ellie said.

"There has to be a way." May said. "If we don't get to them, the plan won't work."

"I think I know a way." Trudy said.

May looks at Trudy.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the saloon at Liberty.

Slade is waiting outside Ruby's room and Ruby walks out.

"I've nothing to say to you, Slade." She said.

"Good so maybe now you'll have time to listen." He said.

"Yeah, so you led me on into taking pity on you." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said.

"It's a bit late for sorry now." She said.

"If Mega goes unchecked, how long do you think it'll be before he starts looking this way?" He asked.

"Would it be any worse off than the rats around here now?" She asked.

"Please, it doesn't have to be like this." He replied.

"How would you like it to be, Slade?" She asked. "Why don't we let Ebony be mommy too? You, me, Ebony and baby Slade. What a charming family unit we'd make."

Ebony is listening in on their conversation at the other end of the hallway.

"Ruby, I didn't ask you to get pregnant and I never made you any promises." He said.

"Don't stop making them now because I won't believe them." She said.

"All I want for us is not to be enemies." He said.

"Excuse me, I feel a little sick." She said.

Ruby pushes past Slade and goes down the stairs.

"Ruby!" He said.

Ebony heard everything and she doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Trudy is with Mega in the control room.

"Look, I am not trying to persuade you not to go ahead with the punishment." She said.

"No-one seems to be trying to help. Poor Jay and Amber." He said. "Who'd have thought their popularity would hit rock bottom when it came to crunch time?"

"Mega, I know you have to set an example to keep order." She said. "But when I see them again, they won't even know me, will they?"

"No, they'll have no memory of you or even who they are." He replied.

"But please let me say goodbye to them." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"After everything we've been through, I couldn't bear it if I didn't at least..." She replied.

"After everything you've been through, I thought you'd be glad to see the back of them." He said.

"Well, that's just it I have to see them, please." She said.

"Five minutes." He said.

Mega walks away from Trudy.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon at Liberty.

Slade and Ebony are sitting at a table and she sees that he is distracted.

"Slade, something on your mind?" She asked.

Slade looks at Ebony.

"I saw you talking to Ruby." She said.

"And?" He asked.

"It's an old trick. Jilted woman tells boyfriend she's pregnant so that he can get back with her and then whoops, sorry false alarm. Meanwhile, the woman he really cares for has walked." She replied.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked.

"No, I'm just trying to tell you how it is." She replied. "She's bluffing and even if she is pregnant, how do you know it's yours?"

"Ruby might be a lot of things but she's not a liar." He replied.

"Doesn't that depend on how desperate she is." She said.

"Ebony, what if I am the father?" He asked. "If Ruby's gonna have my baby, I would at least like to be on speaking terms with her."

Ebony looks at Slade.

* * *

Back, at the hotel. A Techno opens the door and Trudy walks in.

The Techno stands by the door.

"Mega said five minutes, alone." Trudy said.

The Techno walks out of the room and Trudy closes the door.

"What have they done to you?" Trudy asked.

"We're okay, we haven't been hurt yet." Jay replied.

Trudy walks over to Jay and kneels down beside him.

"I don't know if Mega can hear us. We're trying to get you out of this but you have to play along." Trudy said, whispering.

"Anything." He said.

"Okay, when the moment comes, act like it's worked, like you can't remember anything." Trudy said. "Jack is trying to disable Mega's systems."

Jay nods and Trudy moves over to Amber.

"You've got to make Mega think it worked otherwise he won't let you go." Trudy said.

Amber nods and Trudy leaves the room.

* * *

A short time later, Mega and some Techno's enter the room where Amber and Jay are prisoners.

"Time to go." Mega said. "And not one of your so-called little friends has rallied round to try and help you."

The Techno's are busy with the handcuffs.

"No attacks, not even a skirmish in protest. Perhaps they'll be glad to get rid of the old Jay and Amber. Maybe I'm doing the city a huge favour." Mega said.

"Maybe you're a megalomaniac, power tripping freak." Jay said.

"What a shame that your last opinion of me was such a negative one." Mega said. "Nevermind soon you won't have any opinions at all."

Jay and Amber are taken from the chairs by the Techno's and Jay is escorted out of the room.

"Whatever you do to me, I won't forget what I think of you." Amber said.

"Oh, you will." Mega said. "Let's get this over with."

Two Techno's escort Amber out of the room and Mega closes the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. The girls are sitting around the iMac waiting for the Citynet broadcast.

"I feel so useless." May said.

"Why? You did brilliantly." Salene said. "Without you going to Liberty, they wouldn't have a chance."

"They've got a chance now?" May asked.

"Yes." Ellie replied.

"Come on everyone, let's hold hands because we have to do something." Trudy said.

"Like what? New age voodoo stuff?" Gel asked.

"No, positive thinking together." Trudy replied.

"Cool." Gel said.

"Come on, she's right." Ellie said.

"I'm in." May said.

"Me too." Salene said.

All the girls hold hands.

"In a few moments the city will witness the public punishment of Jay and Amber. The city's most notorious troublemakers, traitors and betrayers of public order. Stay tuned to see darkness wiped from their thoughts and the city forever." the female Techno presenter voice-over said.

* * *

A short time later, inside the control room at the hotel.

Amber and Jay are strapped down into chairs with Techno's holding Paradise headset's.

"This is goodbye to Jay and Amber as we know it." Mega said. "Let's hope the treatment will do the trick and turn you both into good model citizens."

"You lousy piece of scum." Jay said.

"I'm surprised you want to waste your last few precious seconds calling me names. I thought you two would like to say goodbye while you still can remember each other that is." Mega said.

Amber and Jay look at each other.

"Jay, I love you. Please don't forget that." Amber said.

"I won't." Jay said.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Mega said. "Begin."

The Techno's put Paradise headset's on Amber and Jay.

The Citynet broadcast shows Amber and Jay.

"No!" Salene said.

Mega hits the delete key on a keyboard.

Mega smirks as he sees Amber and Jay struggling in the chairs.

The memory deletion is soon complete.

"Did they make it?" Gel asked.

"Jay and Amber are no longer a threat to our society or order in the city." the female Techno presenter voice-over said.

Amber and Jay are freed from their binds by Techno's and they stand up.

"They are now free to go and begin new lives as model citizens." the female Techno presenter voice-over said.

Mega approaches Jay and Amber.

"So tell me Jay, who am I?" Mega asked.

"I don't know." Jay replied. "Where am I?"

Jay looks at Amber.

"Can you tell him, Amber?" Mega asked.

"Amber?" Amber asked.

"That's your name." Mega replied. "Do you know where you are?"

"No, who are you? What is this place?" Amber asked.

Mega smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. the girls are watching the Citynet broadcast.

"It didn't work, did it?." May asked.

"Sure it did, they're just pretending that's all." Salene replied. "Look at them, they're acting. They'll be fine."

Ellie remains quiet.

* * *

Back, inside the hotel. Amber and Jay leave the control room.

Mega watches as Amber and Jay walk away, he smiles and closes the door.

Mega doesn't give Jay and Amber an escort for them to leave the hotel and to find their way back to the Mall.

Amber and Jay walk down a corridor.

Amber smiles and pulls Jay aside.

"I don't believe it, I don't believe it. We did it, we actually fooled him." She said.

Jay looks confused.

"That's really good but you know, you can stop now. I can't believe Jack actually pulled it off." She said.

Amber breathes a sigh of relief.

"Okay, let's go back to the Mall." She said.

"Mall?" He asked.

Amber realises that Jay has really forgotten who he is.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	38. Chapter 44

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Lottie. No Sammy.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 48 to 52?.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Taken out Mega's biochem lab as he didn't give Jack access code, so Jack can't show it Ram. visit Tribal Digest under Goofs.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

It's morning the next day. In the small town of Liberty.

Slade leaves the saloon and sees a large crowd of kids walking towards the saloon.

Slade walks forward to face the kids.

"Welcome to liberty." Slade said, offering his hand out.

A guy with a Demon Dogz flag accepts Slade's handshake.

"Let's make a start, we don't have much time." Slade said.

Slade and the kids walk on.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is checking the audience demographic on a computer.

The list of channel's are: Channel Kolff, Channel X20, Jay and Amber Obliteration Show, The Brad Channel and Channel 29.

The Jay and Amber Obliteration Show has ninety-eight percent audience captured.

"Our audience loved it, maybe we should sign Amber and Jay to an exclusive contract." Mega said.

A Techno standing by the security monitor's turns around.

"They're to make a return performance?" the Techno asked.

Mega turns around and looks at the Techno.

"And perhaps but I don't think that'll be necessary not now, the city's under our full control." Mega replied.

Mega turns back to the computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Tribal leaders and the rebels are discussing battle plans to attack Mega.

"Can Jack really knock out the Techno zappers from this distance?" Darryl asked. "If he can't, we're dead meat."

"Yeah, okay, well in theory, um, if we can disrupt Mega's core security programs then hopefully they won't be able to charge them up." Jack replied.

"In theory." Darryl said. "What about in practice?"

"We leave this morning. Any problems? Anything, anyone wants to go over?" Slade said.

The Tribal leaders shake their heads and leave the saloon.

"Good." Slade said. "Jack?"

"No, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Jack replied. "I'll just go check the equipment."

Jack goes upstairs and Slade walks over to Ruby by the bar.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about." She replied.

Slade looks at Ebony as she looks over the map of the city.

"Ebony, she's just a bit edgy." He said.

"She has to be with you around." She said.

"Come on Ruby, don't be like that." He said. "I'm gonna be risking my life out there today. We all are."

"You can go and do whatever you want to go play hero, Slade." She said. "But, just remember I know what you really are."

"Oh, right. What would that be then?" He asked.

"A liar, a cheat and a coward. Not exactly the best qualities for a man or a father." She replied.

Ruby leaves and Slade is frustrated by her remark.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe in the Mall. All the girls are sitting at a table.

"How's Jay?" Trudy asked.

"Well, he's awake." Amber replied.

"It's so good to have you both back though." Salene said.

"Yeah but Jay doesn't even know that he is back." Amber said.

Jay walks into the Cafe.

"Could someone please tell me where the bathroom is?" Jay asked.

"Sure, I'll show you." Ellie replied.

Ellie gets up from the table and Jay follows her out of the Cafe.

Amber sits down in Ellie's now empty chair.

"Amber." Trudy said.

"We just have to go along with him for now and hope that something jogs his memory." Amber said.

"And if it doesn't?" Trudy asked.

Ellie walks back into the Cafe.

"He really doesn't know who I am. Doesn't even know who he is." Ellie said.

"But he's still Jay, even if he can't remember it at the moment." Salene said.

"Right, we've all got to keep on treating him like Jay." Amber said. "And try and get him through this."

* * *

A short time later, Jay is in the Cafe and sitting at a table.

"So you were saying I was the commander of the what?" Jay asked.

"The Techno's." Amber replied. "Your leader was Ram, you helped him take over the city."

"Maybe we should try something personal." Trudy said.

"Are you okay with that?" Amber asked.

"I'll try anything. All this is freaking me out." Jay replied.

"Tell me about it." Gel said.

"That's enough." Ellie said.

"So did I have a girlfriend or anything like that?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, Amber." Trudy replied.

"You had a brother as well." May said.

"A brother?" Jay asked.

"He was younger than you." Amber replied.

"Can you remember his name?" Ellie asked. "Anything at all?"

Jay gives up, gets up from the chair and walks away.

"Jay." Amber said, getting up from her chair.

Salene stops Amber following Jay.

"Amber, leave him. It must be hard for him and he probably just needs some space." Salene said.

* * *

Back at Liberty, inside the saloon. The rebels are sitting around a table piled up with weapons.

Ruby walks over with a tray of mugs.

"Well, it's not much but a hot drink never did anyone any harm." Ruby said.

Ruby puts the tray down onto the table.

"Thank you." Jack said, taking a yellow mug.

"Yeah, I feel like we're gonna need all the help we can get." Jack said.

"Oh, reassuring Jack." Ebony said.

"Woah, relax, I'm just kidding." Jack said. "Don't worry the security system's will be disabled."

Ebony picks up a baseball bat.

"You all just take care of yourself, okay?" Ruby said.

"You could join us, Ruby. Unless, you're too scared to break a nail that is." Ebony said.

"Hey, you know I have to sit this one out Ebony." Ruby said, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, such a shame, single mothers." Ebony said.

"Right, let's get this show on the road then." Slade said.

Slade and Ruby look at each other before everyone leaves the saloon.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Trudy is sitting at a table with Brady sitting next to her.

Amber walks into the room and sits down in a chair near Trudy.

"Quiet time, huh?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Trudy replied.

"Listen Trudy, I haven't really had the chance to, to say thank you

"For what?" Trudy asked.

"For saving me and Jay." Amber replied.

"I was only trying to put right what I did wrong in the first place. Groveling to Mega, that hardly deserves thanks." Trudy said.

"Trudy, you're wrong. You're a much braver person than you give yourself credit for." Amber said. "I haven't made life easy for you, have I?"

"It's time to move on now. What happened in the past, well that's just it, isn't it? It's in the past." Trudy said. "So all this with Jay."

"Like we said before, we got Ellie back and I'm sure that with time we'll get Jay back too." Amber said.

"I hope so." Trudy said.

"I know so." Amber said.

Amber picks up a glass of orange juice off the table.

"To new beginnings." Amber said.

"Yeah, to new beginnings." Trudy said.

Trudy clinks her glass against Amber's.

"Whatever they may be." Trudy said.

Amber smiles and drinks the juice.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. The rebels and the large crowd of kids from Liberty are standing on a hill overlooking the city

"There it is." Slade said.

"Ours for the taking." Ebony said.

"Ours." Slade said.

Everyone runs forward waving flags and cheering.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is in the control room and a Techno opens the door.

"Sir." the Techno said.

"Not now commander." Mega said.

"But sir, there are reports of heavy rebel forces approaching all Sector's." the Techno said.

Mega stands up from his chair and they both look at the security monitor's.

"Verify." Mega said.

A high pitched noise is heard and Mega and the Techno cover their ears.

"What's happening, sir?" the Techno asked.

"They're blocking our systems. Advise all units, red alert." Mega replied.

The Techno nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. The rebels approach an electric fence and a large crowd of Techno's confont the rebels.

"Move back immediately." a Techno said.

"I don't think so buddy." Slade said.

"I'm warning you." the Techno said.

Slade runs toward the fence, jumps up and grabs the electric wire.

"Slade!" Ebony shouted.

The Techno's get on their knees and aim their zappers at Slade but nothing happens.

"What's happened with the stun guns?" a Techno asked.

The rebels runs towards the fence and shake it.

The Techno's give up and run away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Ellie and Jay are in the Cafe.

"I was the same way when I first came back to the Mall." Ellie said. "Couldn't remember anything but then it all just started coming back."

Gel walks in.

"What's going on?" Gel asked.

Salene follows Gel.

"Sounds like the end of the world out there." Salene said.

Amber and Trudy walk in and Trudy has Brady in her arms.

"No, don't say that." Gel said.

"Is everyone okay?" Amber asked.

"At the moment." Salene replied.

May enters the room.

"The rebels are in the city. There's a huge fight going on." May said.

"Today's the day." Salene said.

"Looks like it." Trudy said.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Jay asked.

"We're all gonna be killed." Gel replied, hysterically.

Ellie and Jay look at Gel.

"Alright everyone, just listen to me. This is what we've been working for and we have one chance to go out there and make sure it happens." Amber said.

"I'm ready." Salene said.

"Let's go." May said.

"Well, someone has to stay here and look after the Mall." Trudy said.

"Right. May, Sal. You guys come with me." Amber said. "Trudy, Ellie, you guys okay to stay here?"

Ellie nods.

Amber goes over to Jay and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey, you too Jay. Look after these guys." Amber said.

Amber, May and Salene leave the Cafe.

"Keep safe, we need you." Trudy said.

"We should check the Mall, make sure the grille is closed and secure." Ellie said.

"I can't do this." Gel said.

Gel runs out of the Cafe.

"What's wrong with her?" Jay asked.

"She just likes attention." Ellie replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. A bolt cutter has been used on the fence.

The rebels climb through the hole and fight the Techno's.

The Mallrats join the rebels and they all fight the Techno's.

"Are you okay?" Slade asked, to Ebony.

"Well, I will be when I get the guy who did this." Ebony replied.

* * *

Back, inside the hotel. A Techno opens the door to the control room and Mega is sitting in a chair.

"They're too strong for us, sir. They're at the point of taking the city." the Techno said.

"Or, so they think." Mega said.

"Without our weapons..." the Techno said.

"Don't worry, commander." Mega said. "Regroup your men and cordon off Zone 1. Nobody's to be allowed in. Do you understand me? Nobody."

The Techno nods.

"What's the plan, sir?" the Techno asked.

"The plan?" Mega asked.

"Yes, sir." the Techno replied. "What do we do?"

"Nothing, commander. Leave it to me." Mega replied.

The Techno nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe. Trudy is holding Brady in her arms.

Jay is leaning against a table holding a metal pipe in his hands.

Ellie walks over to Trudy by the counter, Trudy is holding Brady in her arms.

"Is everything okay?" Ellie asked.

"Depends, on whether I'm meant to be in here or out there." Jay replied.

"In here of course with us." Trudy said.

"How do I know you're on my side?" Jay asked.

Ellie and Trudy look at each other.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

Jay stands up.

"You could be against me." Jay said.

"Jay, you have worked so hard for this day." Trudy said.

"So, why did you make me stay in here?" Jay asked.

"To keep us and the baby safe." Ellie replied.

"Safe?" Jay asked.

"Remember, Jay. Amber wanted you here with us to protect the baby." Trudy replied.

"But, how do I know I'm protecting the right side?" Jay asked, angrily.

"Jay." Trudy said.

Jay walks towards Ellie and Trudy.

"You call me that but I don't even know that's who I am." Jay said. "How do I know that you're not my enemies?"

"Well, you just have to believe us Jay." Trudy said. "You have to believe us."

Jay looks at Ellie and Trudy.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the city streets. Some Techno's have been taken prisoner.

Amber addresses the crowd of rebels and Darryl stands behind her with a flag.

"What happened here today was a real victory. Not only for the Tribe's but for understanding. We stood up and we fought together as one, all Tribe's united against oppression. And, if there's one thing that we've learned from our time in this new world. It's that the only way we're going to survive is to live together in harmony." She said.

The rebels clap and cheer.

"Hey, have you seen Ebony?" Slade asked.

"No, Mark's gone walkabout too." Jack replied.

Darryl waves the red flag behind Amber.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the hotel, Mega is walking around a corridor.

Mark grabs Mega by his uniform and pushes Mega against a wall.

Ebony appears by her most loyal Loco's side.

"Back off or..." Mega said.

"What? You'll scream?" Ebony asked.

"I've got a right to have a fair trial. You can't just..." Mega said.

"Oh, but we can just." She said. "How many people have you given fair trials to, huh?"

Mega tries to escape but Ebony hits him on the back and on his left knee.

Mega falls to his knees, Ebony grabs him and puts the baseball bat around his neck.

"Your time's up, Mega." She said. "This next blow will be your last. This is for my sisters."

Mark raises his baton to strike Mega and Slade grabs it making Mark to lose balance.

"Give it to me, Ebony." Slade said.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't want you to hurt him." Slade replied.

"Oh, well that's too bad Slade." She said. "Mega is history."

"That's exactly what he is, Ebony. My history." Slade said.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"Hello Slade, I should say I've been expecting you." Mega said.

"Hello, little brother." Slade said.

Ebony looks at Slade and then at Mark.

"What did he say?" She asked, to Mark.

"He's my brother." Slade replied.

Ebony laughs and Mark picks up his baton.

"Slade, you're gonna have to do better than that." She said.

"It's the truth, I wouldn't joke about this." Slade said.

"Mega, your brother?" She asked.

Slade nods.

"It still doesn't change what you did to me." She said.

Ebony looks at Slade.

"You have this coming." She said.

Ebony pulls on the baseball bat around Mega's neck to strangle him.

"Ebony!" Slade said. "I'm begging you."

Amber and some rebels appear around a corner.

"Hey, you've got Mega. Fantastic." Amber said.

"Put him in the cage." May said.

The rebels grab Mega and drag him away from Ebony.

"Payback time." Salene said.

"Yeah, take him away." Amber said.

Ebony and Slade look at each other before Slade walks away.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Mega is taken to the cage by Darryl and Mark.

"Take the handcuffs off, Darryl." Mark said.

Darryl undoes the handcuffs on Mega's wrists behind his back.

"Remember me, huh? Not so high and mighty now." Darryl said.

Mega rubs his wrists.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" Darryl asked.

Mark opens the door to the cage, Mega walks in and the door is closed and locked with a padlock.

Slade appears and walks over to Darryl and Mark.

"This is fine I guess, it's probably the best place for him right now." Slade said.

Mega looks at Slade.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Mall. Amber and Jay are in her room.

"Come on, Jay. It's me, Amber." She said.

"Amber?" He asked.

"Yes, we've just won back the city." She replied. "Remember Mega?"

Jay shakes his head and Salene enters the room.

"Come on." Salene said.

Amber gets up off the bed.

"He'll be alright." Salene said.

"Really? I don't see much evidence of that happening." Amber said.

"It'll just take time, maybe it'll come back to him gradually or maybe we'll find a cure for him." Salene said.

"That's a lot of maybe's, Salene." Amber said.

Amber and Salene look at Jay.

* * *

** Meanwhile, Trudy is in her room and Brady is asleep in her little bed.

She hears footsteps approaching her room and someone knocks on the door frame.

Trudy looks up and is surprised to see her boyfriend is standing there.

"Trudy, I just wanted to apologise for leaving without saying goodbye." He said. "I had my reasons."

Trudy gets up off her bed, walks over to Mark and she hugs him.

"I can't believe I've got you in my arms again. It feels like a dream." She said. "I've laid awake so many nights hugging my pillow, imagining it was you."

"Your pillow?" He asked.

"Oh, I know, I know but it's nothing like the real thing." She replied.

"I've missed you so much." He said.

"I almost had given up hope of ever seeing you again." She said.

"You'll never be alone again." He said.

"I just need..." She said.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need stability, routine, no more awful surprises." She replied.

Trudy looks at Brady sleeping and she's holding a teddy bear.

"I understand that and that's what I want too, stability." He said. "It's you I want to be with."

"I almost feel bad for feeling so happy today but I can't help it." She said.

Mark holds Trudy's hand and she kisses him softly on the lips.

"I love you, Trudy." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe. Ruby walks in and sees May.

"Hiya, May." Ruby said.

"Hey, welcome to the Mall. You made it in one piece." May said.

Slade walks in.

"Has anyone seen Ebony? I mean I don't..." Slade said.

Slade then sees Ruby standing there.

"Hi." Slade said.

"Hi." Ruby said.

Ruby puts her jacket down onto a chair.

"How you doing?" Slade asked.

"Well, not bad, considering." Ruby replied.

"Good." Slade said.

Slade sees May standing there.

"I, um, gotta go out." Slade said. "Catch up with you later, yeah?"

Ruby doesn't reply and Slade walks past May.

May walks over to Ruby.

"Looks like you and me did the same course in failed relationships." May said.

"Big time." Ruby said.

* * *

Later on, outside on the city streets.

Ebony is sitting on the roof of an orange car and Slade throws a football startling Ebony.

"Hey, listen." He said.

"Listen to what? More lies?" She asked, angrily.

"Look, I know..." He replied.

"You don't know nothing." She said. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Well, I was gonna but I..." He replied.

"Yeah, you were so hot for me. I'll do anything for you, Ebony. That didn't stop you lying." She said.

"I didn't lie, I just wasn't ready to reveal everything." He said.

"Anything more like." She said.

"Look, listen to me." He said.

"It better be good." She said.

Slade climbs up the car and sits next to Ebony on the roof.

"I've been searching for my brother Josh, he joined the Techno's and disappeared." He said. "For months I couldn't find anything but then I find out that this Mega I heard about was Josh so I knew that..."

Ebony turns to Slade.

"Look, I hate to spoil your golden reminiscence but big deal. You still shouldn't have kept it from me." She said.

Ebony gets up to leave but Slade stops her.

"Hey, you wanted to hear the truth Ebony so just listen to me." He said. "I couldn't confront Mega, okay."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because of what happened between us, he was too far gone, too powerful." He replied.

"If you say so." She said.

"Oh, what you think he just give it up because I dropped in to say hello?" He asked. "I wanted to save Josh from himself and here we are."

"That's a sweet story. I'm very very happy for you." She said.

Ebony stands up, walks down the car and walks away from Slade.

"Ebony!" He said.

Slade stamps his foot on the car bonnet.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony is walking away from Slade and he follows her.

"Ebony!" He said.

Slade grabs Ebony by her arm.

"Hey, I told you the truth." He said.

Ebony shrugs Slade's arm off.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"No problem obviously." She replied. "I mean, you've found your brother. Didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." He replied.

"Your plan worked. I guess you had to do what you did." She said.

"Yeah, but..." He said.

"No, I'm happy for you. really." She said. "Now, why don't you just butt out."

Ebony tries to walk past Slade but he grabs her and turns her around.

"Hey, listen to me." He said.

Ebony shrugs Slade's arms off her.

"What was I, huh? Another conveniant tool for getting to Mega or Josh or whatever you wanna call him?" She asked, angrily.

"Look, I..." He said.

"I guess I was pretty useful to you, wasn't I?" She asked.

"Okay, okay, I won't lie to you, yeah at first, I thought you could be useful." He replied.

"You're scum, you know that." She said.

"Well, you weren't exactly sold on me from the word go. You tried to lock me up." He said.

"Oh, save it Slade." She said.

"So, maybe I did have other things on my mind." He said. "But, then I fell for you big time and that wasn't in the plan."

Ebony looks at Slade.

* * *

Later on, out in the city. Ebony is sitting on top of a red metal barrel.

She is throwing stones and is thinking about her sisters, Java and Siva.

Slade appears and walks over to Ebony.

"You know moody silences make you sexy but this is getting ridiculous." He said.

Slade pushes aside a sack on the barrel next to Ebony and he sits down.

"Interesting story you told." She said

"Well, it's all true." He said.

Ebony throws another stone.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." She said.

"Look, if I've been betrayed as many times as you, I'd have done the same." He said.

Ebony throws another stone.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about my sisters." She replied. "I mean, at least you and your brother don't go for the throat."

Ebony throws another stone.

"Oh, I don't know, I think Josh would have liked to waste me quite a few times." He said.

"Josh? He sounds so harmless when you call him that." She said.

"I think underneath it all, he's just a frightened kid." He said.

Ebony throws another stone.

"Like most of us." He said.

"Hold on, let's not go too far. I refuse to feel sorry for the guy but." She said.

Ebony throws another stone.

"But what?" He asked.

"Well, maybe I won't get rid of him now that I know he's family." She replied.

"Woah! Ebony giving up on revenge?" He asked.

Ebony throws another stone.

"I'm a lucky guy." He said.

"Just remember you owe me slave time." She said.

Ebony and Slade kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room at the hotel.

Jay is sitting on a chair wearing a Paradise headset.

Jack is typing away at a laptop.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jay asked.

"Just a few more minutes, Jay." Amber replied.

"There, finished." Jack said.

Jack hits a key and the Memory Recovery program is shown on the laptop's screen.

The progress bar slowly fills up and Jay struggles.

"He's shaking." Amber said.

The screen displays a message saying 'Memory Recovery Complete'

Jack takes the headset off Jay's head.

"Jay, do you recognise me?" Amber asked.

"Amber, I feel so weird." Jay replied.

"Jay." Amber said.

"Wait, just take it easy, keep talking." Jack said.

Amber walks over to Jay.

"Jay, um, you've been away for a while." Amber said.

"Amber, I feel... I feel..." Jay said.

Jay looks up at Amber.

"So, who are you?" Jay asked.

Amber kneels down in front of Jay and looks up at him.

"No Jay, please stay with me, please." Amber said.

Jay looks at Amber.

* * *

Later on, inside the control room at hotel.

Jack tries the Memory Recovery program again.

Jack takes the headset off Jay's head again.

Amber is sitting next to Jay.

"Jay, do you recognise me?" Amber asked.

"What?" Jay asked.

Amber looks at Jay and gets up from the chair.

"Amber." Jack said.

"Shut up Jack." Amber said.

Jay remembers who he is and stands up from the chair.

"Jack, what are you doing in the city anyway?" Jay asked. "Where's Mega? He was gonna fry us."

"No, it's safe. Mega's gone." Amber replied. "But are you really back? Do you know who I am?"

Jay smiles.

"Amber, what are you talking about?" Jay asked.

Amber hugs Jay.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Jack is awake and dressed and Ellie is lying in bed.

Jay tries to put his trainer on, stumbles against the bed and wakes Ellie up.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright, I was awake anyway." She said.

Ellie sits up in bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just to the hotel, I have got loads of work to do to get the city back online and I've got to get things ready for Jay and Amber's broadcast." He replied. "Here, catch."

Jack blows Ellie a kiss.

"Missed." He said.

Jack walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Everyone is in the Cafe.

"Okay, so Jack can rig up a few lights and organise the music." Trudy said.

"We've got lots to celebrate. The defeat of Mega, our future, our freedom." Amber said.

"So, let's have some fun." Salene said. "Dance, talk, eat."

Trudy has a notepad and pen and is taking notes.

"Food, that's right we're gonna need food." Trudy said.

"You think we could find some booze?" Darryl asked.

"The city's dry Darryl, you know that." May replied.

"Yeah but surely we'll find some somewhere." Darryl said.

Gel walks into the Cafe holding a dress.

"Hey everyone, what do you think?" Gel asked.

Gel spins around and Darryl looks at her.

"Isn't it just totally cool?" Gel asked.

"Hot." Darryl replied.

Ebony and Slade walk into the Cafe.

"Excuse me." Ruby said.

Ruby walks between Ebony and Slade and leaves the Cafe.

"I've come to see Mega." Slade said.

"Sure." Amber said.

Ebony and Slade leave the Cafe.

Amber sees Ellie is in a bad mood.

"What is it, Ellie?" Amber asked.

"Nothing." Ellie replied.

"Are you sure? You seem like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders." Jay said.

"The whole world or just Jack." Ellie said.

"Is there a problem?" Trudy asked.

"With me you mean?" Ellie asked.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, just forget it." Ellie replied.

"Is there a problem between you and Jack?" Gel asked.

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up Gel." Ellie replied. "There's no room for anybody else."

Ellie slams down a green plastic bowl on the counter.

"So, it isn't another woman?" Trudy asked.

"No, it's a computer." Ellie replied.

Amber, Gel, Jay and Trudy look at Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the cage. Slade sits down next to Mega on the bed.

"Whatever it is, you're wasting your time, I don't wanna hear it." Mega said.

"Then you better cover your ears." Slade said. "You think I left you, don't you? Abandoned you? That isn't what happened."

"Oh, the conqueror gets to rewrite history, is that it?" Mega asked.

"I came back for you Josh but you'd gone." Slade replied.

"Save your breath." Mega said.

"No, you're gonna hear this, you have to hear this." Slade said. "We were trapped by slavers, they would have taken both of us if I stayed. You were young and frightened, so frightened you couldn't move. So I did the only thing I could, I tried to lead them away from the caravan. They caught up with me, tied me real good, I couldn't do anything Josh. Thinking of you all alone in that caravan waiting then I managed to cut through the rope. I found my way back like I promised but you'd gone. And all this time I've tried to find you and now I have."

"You left me." Mega said.

"No." Slade said.

"Abandoned me." Mega said.

"No." Slade said.

"You live with your memory Slade and I'll live with mine." Mega said.

Slade gets up from the bed, walks over to the door, opens it and locks the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Mall. Salene is standing on a chair and is decorating a security grille.

Gel is standing near Salene with some party decorations and balloons.

"Next one." Salene said.

Gel hands Salene a party decoration.

"Sal, how old were you when you first did it?" Gel asked.

"Did what?" Salene asked, tying the decoration to the grille.

"Er, you know." Gel replied.

Salene gets off the chair and goes to Gel.

"Not old enough." Salene said.

"I think I'm going to tonight." Gel said.

"Gel, it doesn't work like that." Salene said.

"Why not?" Gel asked.

"Gel, it doesn't mean anything without love, believe me." Salene replied. "Please just be careful, okay."

"Okay." Gel said.

Gel walks away from Salene.

"Hey, where are you going?" Salene asked.

"Gonna get ready." Gel replied.

"But the party's not for hours." Salene said.

"It's gonna take hours." Gel said.

Gel walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Jack is in the control room with some Techno's.

Amber and Jay enter the room.

"Hey Jack." Amber said.

"Amber, Jay." Jack said.

"So you ready for the broadcast?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, just coming." Jack replied.

Amber and Jay leave the room.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Ebony sits down next to Slade on the main stairs.

"What do you expect? That he'd welcome you with open arms?" She asked.

Slade looks at Ebony.

"You see a frightened little boy, Slade but he's not there anymore." She said. "Open your eyes and see who is. He messed up my mind. Played with people's lives like they were nothing."

"He's still my brother." He said.

"He deserves everything he's got coming to him." She said.

"Is that what you'd say about Java if she was still alive, or Siva?" He asked.

Ebony looks away from Slade.

"Maybe that wasn't fair." He said.

"Maybe it was. You need to know come the trial, I'll be standing with the prosecution." She said. "And, if you try and get him out of there. Just don't try."

"Whatever he's become, I'm part to blame and I won't give up on him." He said.

Darryl appears.

"Slade, Ebony. We got a problem." Darryl said.

* * *

Later on, inside the Cafe in the Mall.

"He can't have just walked out of here." Ellie said.

"Well, apparently that's what happened Ellie." Amber said. "How else would you explain it?"

"So much for our security." Jay said.

"Well, don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it." Slade said.

Ruby walks into the room.

"Hey, is Brady okay?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's with Gel." Ruby replied.

Ruby sits on the table next to Trudy.

"You were the last one to see him, Slade." Jay said.

"Yeah, you're a man to be trusted, aren't you, Slade?" Ruby said.

"Not now, Ruby." Amber said.

"Well, you're wrong about Slade." Ebony said.

Ebony pushes Darryl aside and stands next to Slade.

"We don't know who's responsible." Amber said.

"Well, someone is." May said.

"And, whoever that someone is could be in this room right now." Salene said.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions." Amber said. "I really wish we'd known about this before the broadcast though."

"We could put out a bulletin. Now, that we have control of the city. Mega's not gonna get very far." Jay said.

"I'll go and check out what the word is on the street." Slade said. "Try to find him before anyone else does."

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Ebony said.

Ebony and Slade leave the Cafe.

"Look, like I said before. He's not gonna get very far. Once he's found, we'll find out who's behind it." Jay said.

* * *

It's evening time in the city. Inside the hotel, in the control room.

Ebony and Slade find Mega sitting at a computer.

Slade grabs Mega and ties up his arms behind his back.

"I don't have to justify myself to anyone. I did what had to be done to end the chaos and to make the world safe again." Mega said.

"Safe?" Slade asked.

"Yes, there would've been law, order." Mega replied.

"You ready?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Slade replied.

"Let's go." Ebony said.

Slade pushes Mega out of the room and Ebony follows them.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. The party is going on.

Darryl is with two girls talking about him being Zoot.

"Of course, I had to play the part of Zoot. I mean..." Darryl said.

The girls walk away from Darryl.

"It was my finest hour." Darryl said.

Ellie and Jack are dancing.

May walks over to Salene, she is holding an orange plastic beaker.

"It's just water." Salene said.

"Sorry, I thought..." May said. "Well, I better go see if there's any decent men lurking in the shadows."

Salene puts her hand on May's arm stopping her walking away.

"May, thanks for being concerned." Salene said.

May walks away from Salene and bumps into Darryl.

"Looking good, May." Darryl said. "Hey, so how did you like my performance as Zoot?"

Salene is watching and she laughs.

"Terrific." May replied.

May walks away from Darryl.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Darryl said.

Darryl puts his hand on May's arm and she turns around.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" Darryl asked.

"Mmm, maybe next year Darryl. Okay?" May replied.

"It's your loss." Darryl said.

May walks away from Darryl.

Salene laughs again.

Ellie and Jack are slow dancing.

"Are you sure you're having a good time?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm just a bit pre-occupied that's all." Jack replied. "Trying to work out Ram's software."

"Why don't you forget about that for tonight and concentrate on my software?" Ellie asked.

Ellie and Jack kiss.

May finds Mark standing by himself away from the crowd.

"Thanks for the medicine." She said.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

May and Mark go to the dance floor.

May looks over at Salene and she raises her beaker at May.

Gel walks into the room wearing her dress.

Gel walks over to Darryl by the counter.

"Give me one of those now." Gel said.

Gel grabs the bottle from Darryl's hand and uncaps it.

"Careful now, you don't wanna..." Darryl said.

Gel knocks the bottle back and drinks.

Darryl moves in close to Gel.

"Hey, you're the kinda girl that I can..." Darryl said.

"Just get lost creep." Gel said.

Gel walks off and is knocking the drink back.

Gel walks out of the room past Amber and Jay on the sofa.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Mega is back inside the cage in the Mall.

He walks around and then puts his hands on the metal bars.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Ruby is sitting on the metal bench by the main stairs.

Ruby is with Amber, Salene, May, Ellie and Darryl.

"Look, there's no problem really. It's just all this talk of a new beginning. It's just really brought it home to me what a stupid mess I've made of my life so far." Ruby said.

"No, you haven't." Ellie said.

"Of course I have. Do you think Ebony's ever gonna let hiim be a father to the baby?" Ruby asked. "It doesn't work that way."

"He's a decent guy, Ruby. He'll do the right thing." Darryl said.

"The way Ebony's got her claws in him. We don't stand a chance." Ruby said.

"We will help you, don't worry." Amber said.

"Ruby, are you certain you're pregnant?" Salene asked. "I mean, have you taken a test?"

"Of course not." Ruby replied.

"Well, if you wanna know for sure before it's too late. It's the way to go." Amber said.

"Where would she get a test from?" Ellie asked.

"If there are any around I know where to get one." May replied.

"You do?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, just leave it with me." May replied.

May walks away and Darryl stops her.

"Need some company?" Darryl asked.

"Where I'm going Darryl, You won't be welcome." May replied.

May walks off.

Ruby is comforted by Amber and Salene.

* * *

Later on, Amber and Jay are outside in the city watching some kids play near an electric fence.

"They seem to be happy enough." He said.

"It's because they've got hope again." She said.

"Yeah. Do you think we can make it work this time?" He asked.

"The city or us?" She asked.

"All of it." He replied.

"Together, Jay. We can do anything and we will." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. May and Ruby are in Salene's room.

Ruby is holding a pregnancy kit.

"Thanks for this, May." Ruby said.

"That's alright." May said. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Yeah, sure. It's just I don't know if I can face it. I've got to work up the courage." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." May said. "Hey, um, if you are, I know people that can help."

"How do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You know, if you're pregnant and you don't wanna be." May replied. "They're as safe as it gets."

"You mean get rid of it?" Ruby asked.

"You're not thinking about having it, are you?" May asked.

"Of course, it's my baby and Slade's." Ruby replied. "I couldn't do anything to harm it."

"Well, the sooner you take the test the better. Believe me." May said. "Nothing concentrates a guy's mind more than one of these when it's positive."

May puts her arm around Ruby.

Ebony is eavesdropping by the doorway.

* * *

A few moments later, Ebony and Slade are talking on the main stairs.

"I don't get it. Why are you suddenly bringing this up now?" He asked.

Slade sits down next to Ebony.

"Anyway, I thought you said all this stuff about a baby was just a lie." He said.

"Well, supposing it isn't. I need to know if we have a future together." She said.

"What are you talking about? Of course, we have a future." He said.

"Well, Slade there's no space in our relationship for somebody else's baby." She said.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Can't you just tell her to get rid of it? And, if she won't you'll have nothing to do with it." She said.

"Ebony, what has got into you?" He asked.

"I gotta know if you're serious about us." She replied. "I mean, you said you wouldn't abandon anyone again. Does that include me?"

"Don't ask me to choose between you and the baby." He replied. "I mean it, you push me in a corner. You might not like which way I jump."

Slade gets up and walks down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked, following him.

"To be with my brother." He replied. "Another piece of my baggage you're gonna have to learn to live with."

Slade walks away from Ebony.

"Just hope he's not gonna bring you down or me." She said.

* * *

** A short time later, Slade is talking to Mega as he sits on the floor inside the cage.

"Why can't you see it?" Slade asked. "No-one else except me is gonna help you."

"By bringing me back here." Mega replied.

"There was no choice, Josh." Slade said. "You either have to clear your name or take what comes your way for all that's happened. And then and only then you can get on with living your life, otherwise you'll spend your whole life running."

"Slade, I'm sorry." Mega said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Slade said.

"All those years wasted." Mega said.

"It was my fault, I left you." Slade said.

"I was wrong, you didn't leave me. You have to now." Mega said.

"Never." Slade said.

"Please Slade, you have to let me do the right thing for once." Mega said.

* * *

It's morning the next day, Inside the Mall.

Ebony walks into the Cafe and finds Gel and Darryl sitting at a table.

"Where is everyone?" Ebony asked.

"Trudy is with Brady. The others are at the hotel probably playing with computers or something." Gel replied. "Except for Salene and Ruby."

"Well, where are they?" Ebony asked.

"It's a secret but they're at the little girl's room taking a little test." Gel replied.

"What kind of test?" Darryl asked.

"Well, it's not algebra." Gel replied.

Ebony realises Ruby is taking a pregnancy test.

* * *

Meanwhile, Salene and Ruby are in a room after taking pregnancy test.

"Well, that's conclusive." Salene said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruby said.

"So, um, how do you feel?" Salene asked.

"You wanna know the truth? I'm really confused." Ruby said.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats are out in the city.

Ebony and Ruby are walking together.

"So Ruby, what's the verdict?" Ebony asked.

"Mm?" Ruby replied.

"Well, should we be knitting little booties?" Ebony asked.

"Whatever happens Ebony, I won't be needing your help. Thanks." Ruby replied.

"So, you are pregnant?" Ebony asked.

"I didn't say that." Ruby replied. "Why you getting nervous about you and Slade? Not sure how much he loves you?"

"Well are you or aren't you?" Ebony asked.

"Well, you're a woman Ebony. Can't you tell just by looking at face?" Ruby asked.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony and Ruby are walking along with Darryl.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Darryl asked.

Yeah, I'll be fine. I've just got the stitch." Ruby replied.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Darryl asked.

"Hey Darryl, don't worry about it. I'll stay with her." Ebony replied.

"Thanks Ebony." Darryl said.

Darryl walks on leaving Ebony with Ruby.

"What was that for?" Ruby asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, I've got the stitch too." Ebony replied.

Ebony turns and sees a Techno military truck driving towards them.

Ebony times her move and pushes Ruby in front of the truck.

Ruby is pushed along by the truck and she rolls off to the side.

Ebony watches poor Ruby lying on the ground.

Ebony, Darryl and Salene rush to Ruby's aid.

"Oh, Salene. Thank god." Ebony said.

"What happened?" Salene asked.

"There were some kids in a truck, I guess they didn't see her." Ebony replied.

Darryl and Salene grab Ruby's arms.

"Ruby, Ruby, can you hear me?" Salene asked.

"Salene." Ruby replied.

"Come on, we gotta get her up." Salene said.

Darryl and Salene pull Ruby up to her feet.

"Come on." Salene said.

Darryl, Ruby and Salene walk off leaving Ebony behind.

Ebony smiles as she follows them.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats return to the Mall.

Darryl is supporting Ruby as they walk under the security grille.

"Hey, gently." Salene said, to Darryl.

"Yeah." Darryl said.

"Hey, is she okay?" May asked.

"I think so." Salene replied.

"Hey, what about the baby?" Ebony asked. "I mean, it couldn't have survived. Could it?"

"She didn't tell you?" Salene asked.

"Tell me what?" Ebony asked.

"There was no baby, the test was negative." Salene replied.

"Oh, what a relief." May said. "How'd she take it?"

"A little sad but I think she knows it's for the best." Salene replied.

Salene and May walk away from Ebony.

Ebony is left questioning her jealous motives.

* * *

*Ep52

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.**


	39. Chapter 45

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 10 to 14. (Episode's 41 to 47.)

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Ebony never used Paradise so why is she seeing Zoot? visit Tribal Digest under Goofs.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five**

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. The Mallrats are by the security grille.

"We're going to need extra security." Amber said.

"Jay's on it, he's posting troops around the place." Salene said.

"Even so, how are you guys going to go out?" Trudy asked.

"Through the sewers, they haven't found that exit yet." Amber replied. "Look, we've got to go it's a really long journey."

"Oh, take care of yourselves." Trudy said.

Trudy and Amber hug.

"You too." Amber said.

Trudy and Salene hug.

"Be careful." Mark said.

"We will." Salene said.

Amber and Salene walk away.

* * *

A few moments later, Amber and Salene climb out of the sewer grille.

Three guys approach with Jay behind them.

Jay appears and Amber and Salene breath a sigh of relief.

"Sounds like there's even more of them." Salene said.

"Head east, that's the best bet." Jay said. "Are you don't want any of these guys to come with you?"

"No, the trouble's in the city. Not where we're headed." Amber replied.

"Take care." Jay said.

"You too." Amber said.

Jay and his militia walk away from Amber and Salene.

"He's crazy about you. You do know that, right?" Salene asked.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Amber replied.

Amber and Salene leave.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Trudy is in the Cafe trying to feed Brady.

Gel is sitting on a sofa behind Trudy and is reading a magazine.

"Come on, sweetie. Try and eat something." Trudy said.

Trudy puts a spoon back into a bowl.

"Look, it's okay. Those nasty people outside are going to be gone really soon."

Trudy kisses Brady on the head.

"Where did you get that idea?" Gel asked. "A couple of them I saw, had a tent and a big flask of coffee."

Trudy turns around and looks at Gel.

"Thanks, Gel." Trudy said.

"Zoot. You knew him pretty well. Didn't you?" Gel asked.

"Yes." Trudy replied.

"Pretty good friend of your's. Wasn't he?" Gel asked.

"Meaning?" Trudy asked.

"I don't mean to pry or anything. I just like to keep up with the gossip." Gel replied. "Wait a minute, I know who'd you go for. It's so obvious."

"Go for?" Trudy asked, angrily.

"Jay. I'm right, aren't I?" Gel asked. "I've got a knack for this sort of thing."

Trudy stands up with Brady in her arms.

"I'm going to take Brady back to our room now. She needs a rest." Trudy said.

"But, you just got her up." Gel said.

"And for the record, Gel. I don't go for anyone." Trudy said. "We're all just friends. Okay?"

Trudy leaves the room as Brady giggles.

Gel wishes she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Jack, May and Mark are in the Cafe.

Jack and Mark are sitting at a table and May is behind the counter fixing herself a drink.

"It's all done with mirrors and laser beams of course. The crucial thing is, you need three projector's pointing from different angles so that when the laser beams interact, you get a 3D image." Jack said.

"What are you talking about Jack?" May asked.

May walks over to them holding a blue cap in her right hand.

"Holograms." Mark replied.

"Look, you know I'm just trying to work out a way that Zoot can appear all over the city, spook everyone and then vanish." Jack said.

May puts the blue cap down on the table and rests her left hand on the back of Mark's chair.

"I wish you'd vanish Jack." May said. "Mark, do you believe in any of this?"

"Well, it does make some sense May." Mark replied.

Jay enters with some Techno's.

"Thanks for your help Jay. I'm going to get some rest." a Techno said.

Two Techno's walk away from Jay.

"Someone get hurt?" Mark asked.

"Not exactly. He claims he saw Zoot, he's pretty shaken up." Jay replied. "He says the thing, whatever it was, appeared in some sort of halo and then vanished."

"Hey, that's what I was saying." Jack said.

"Now wait a minute, there's obviously some kind of mass hysteria going on here. Everybody's scared and going a little crazy, that's all." May said.

"He saw something." Jay said.

"Maybe but I for one don't believe in ghosts or zombies or gods for that matter." May said. "No-one in the world, no-one is ever going to convince me that this thing out there is a hologram."

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"They're on to you, I mean us." She said. "Jack knows all about it so you better come up with a new plan."

"Slow down." He said.

"He knows, he knows about the holograms. He's figured it all out." She said.

"And what did you say to all this?" He asked.

"I told him he was nuts, what else?" She replied.

"Then he has no proof." He said.

"How long until he gets some?" She asked.

"Leave Jack to me, I'll take care of it." He replied.

May looks at Mega.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. Mega is with Java in a room where Paradise headset's are being kept.

"Can I have one of those?" She asked.

"Planning a little trip to Paradise?" He asked.

Mega gives Java a Paradise headset.

"Perhaps a little love nest of your own." He said.

"It's Ebony's love life that needs a boost, not mine." She said.

"Be careful Java. Having her marry Zoot wasn't part of the plan." He said.

"Oh, why? Is there some law against marrying the dead?" She asked.

"We don't want to tip her over the edge until we're ready." He replied.

"I told you, I can handle Ebony." She said.

"One more thing, this kid Jack. I know he doesn't look like much of a threat but he may be trouble. I want to scare him off, I need your help." He said.

Java smiles at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay and Jack are in an old factory in Sector 8 looking for proof of hologram projector's.

"What do we now, Jack?" Jay asked.

"Um, I think, we just keep looking. The projector's are pretty big so it should be obvious." Jack replied.

"Do we split up?" Jay asked.

Before Jack can reply to Jay's question. They are ambushed by Zootist's.

"Look out." Jay said.

Jay and Jack fight the Zootist's.

Some Zootist's chase after Jay but Jack is separated from him by two Zootist's.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. May is with Java and Mega in the control room.

They are watching the Zootist's on the security monitor's.

"There." Mega said.

"They're getting away." May said.

"Of course they are." Mega said.

Mega sits down in front of an iMac computer and Java joins him.

"I get it, you only wanted Jack." May said.

"You catch on quickly May." Java said.

"What happens now? I mean, with Jack?" May asked. "Not that I care but you're not going to waste him, are you? Frighten him off you said."

"You'll see." Mega replied.

"Well, actually I better get back before I'm missed." May said.

May leaves the room.

"You sure you can trust her?" Java asked.

Mega nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the old factory in Sector 8.

Jack is walking around the building.

"Jay, are you there?" He asked.

Jack walks down some steps and he is grabbed by Darryl dressed as Zoot.

"Hello, Jack. Is this real enough for you?" Darryl said.

Darryl has his hand around Jack's throat.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo. Ebony is with two Zootist guards after Slade escaped.

"He was my prisoner and you let him escape." Ebony said. "What do you think Zoot would have done?"

The two guards don't say anything.

"Are you too scared to tell me?" Ebony asked.

"Why don't you just let them go?" Siva asked.

"Now there's an interesting concept, mercy." Ebony said. "Get me two pieces of straw, Javie."

"What?" Java asked.

"You heard me, straw!" Ebony said.

Java walks away.

"Now let's keep this simple, shall we? The long straw, you're free to go. The short, well..." Ebony said.

Ebony snaps her fingers and a guard jumps in his skin.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Amber and Salene enter the Eco Tribe camp.

"Hey." Salene said.

Two Eco Tribe member's hug Amber and Salene.

"Amber, it's good to see you." an Eco Tribe member said.

"Yeah." Amber said.

"Hawk!" the Eco Tribe member said.

Hawk looks up from a crop of plants, he stands up and grabs his wooden staff.

"Amber, welcome." Hawk said. "Both of you."

"The news is bad, Hawk. Pride's dead." Amber said.

* * *

Back at the old city zoo. Java rejoins Ebony and Siva.

Java offers two pieces of straw to the Zootist guards.

A guard takes a straw piece from Java.

"Well?" Ebony asked.

"It's the long one." Java replied.

The guard breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, there you go. Scram, you're free." Ebony said.

The two guards quickly run off.

The female Zootist's behind the three sister's walk away.

"Was that necessary?" Siva asked.

Ebony turns to Siva and walks behind her.

"The thing about chaos Siv, is to keep it unpredictable." Ebony replied.

Ebony walks away from Java and Siva.

Java and Siva look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the zoo. Kip the keeper finds Slade hiding behind a tree.

Kip puts down a wheelbarrow.

"There weren't many people here before. Just me and the animals." Kip said.

"You're the keeper?" Slade asked. "The one who's looked after all this?"

Kip nods and Slade comes out from his hiding place.

"How have you fed them? The animals, the meat eater's?" Slade asked.

"Things die out there, you learn where to look." Kip replied. "You're the prisoner, the one who escaped. Why did you come back? You like the animals?"

"I think the last place they'll look was here." Slade replied. "Besides I wanted to see just what's going on. Who is Zoot?"

"He's bad. Like from people's nightmares, bad." Kip replied.

"Kip, you tell anyone I was here." Slade said, putting his hand on Kip's shoulder.

"It's better not to tell anyone anything." Kip said.

Slade nods and walks away.

Kip picks up his wheelbarrow and continues on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city. Jay is back in the old factory building in Sector 8.

He finds yellow tape on the floor for the holographic projector's.

He hears something, goes off to the source and finds Jack.

"Jack, Jack, it's me Jay. What happened?" Jay asked.

"He put his hand around my throat, okay. I felt it, okay. It was Zoot, he's alive." Jack replied.

Jay stares at Jack in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside at the Eco Tribe camp.

Hawk leaves a small crowd of Eco Tribe member's and walks over to Amber and Salene,

"What is it Hawk? What's the matter?" Amber asked.

"Why have you come back Amber? You want more of us to risk our lives?" Hawk asked.

"No, Hawk. We came back for this." Salene replied.

Salene shows Pride's talisman to Hawk.

"It's Pride's talisman. I know it's your custom that they're returned when a member dies and stored in a safe place." Salene said.

"We'll be glad to recieve it from you." Hawk said.

Hawk turns away from Salene.

"No, Hawk. Wait." Salene said. "I do have a favour to ask you."

Hawk looks at Salene.

"The ceremony you hold to set the spirits of the departed free." Salene said. "Will you do that for him?"

"Of course, he was our brother." Hawk replied.

Hawk goes back to the other Eco Tribe member's.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Everyone is gathered in the Cafe.

"There were tape marks. It could have been for a holographic projector." Jay said.

"Sometimes spirits leave markings as signs." Gel said.

"You don't understand. Okay, none of you do. He grabbed me by the throat, he half-strangled me. Do you think any ghost or hologram could do that?" Jack asked, angrily. "I know what I saw, okay. It was Zoot."

"Stop it, okay. Stop it all of you." Trudy shouted.

May is surprised by Trudy's sudden outburst.

"I'm telling you, okay. It was him." Jack said.

"No, Jack. I do not know what happened to you or what you saw but it was not Zoot." Trudy said. "He is gone, he is history, okay. And that is the end of it."

* * *

Back at the Eco Tribe camp in the countryside. A small ceremony is being held.

"May our brother's talisman now be returned so we can hold his memory with us always." Hawk said.

Salene gives Pride's talisman to Hawk.

"Brother, friend. We are glad to have walked a little way with you." Hawk said. "Now you're part again of the earth and the water, fire and the air. Be at peace, be free."

An Eco Tribe member gives a white dove to Salene.

"Go my darling, be free." Salene said.

Salene throws the dove into the air and the bird flys away.

Amber and Hawk look at each other before Hawk walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Java and Siva are in a classroom as a male slave leaves tea for them.

"Mmm. I might have him for supper." Java said, suggestively.

Java notices Siva isn't looking happy.

"What's the matter with you?" Java asked.

"I'm bored." Siva replied.

"Then find something to entertain you. There's lots of it around." Java said. "You know, your trouble is you don't know how to enjoy yourself."

"What are we doing, Java? Ebony's half crazy and we're handing her all the keys to power. I don't understand where we're going with this." Siva said.

"I told you, I've got her under control. Just wait." Java said.

"No. Why should I wait? You know something you're not telling me and I want to know right now." Siva said.

Two Zootist guards bring in Jay's scouts.

"We found them outside with this." a Zootist said, as he gives a camcorder to Java.

Ebony enters the room.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

Java gives the camcorder to Ebony and she watches the footage.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" Ebony asked. "I spy with my little eye. Two little peeping spies. Who sent you?"

Jay's scouts don't answer Ebony's question.

"Here we go again." Ebony said. "Still got that straw?"

Ebony and Java look at each other.

"No, I've got a better idea. Take them to the zoo." Ebony said.

The Zootist's drag away Jay's scouts and Ebony watches the footage on the camcorder.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty, Ruby is cleaning the bar and Slade walks in.

"Trouble?" She asked.

"If I ever tell you I like cities, remind me that I'm lying." He replied.

Slade sits down at a table.

"Don't care for them much myself." She said. "You want a drink?"

Slade takes his red leather jacket off.

"Sure, why not." He replied.

Ruby walks over to Slade with two glasses and a bottle, she sits down and pours the drink out.

Slade look at Ruby.

"You know what I'm thinking. This is a little town. You're not a little town girl. How'd you end up here, Ruby?" He asked.

"I wanted some peace and that's what this place is. Mostly peaceful." She replied. "Besides, every now and then. Something interesting drifts into town."

Ruby and Slade smile at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Eco Tribe camp out in the countryside.

Amber finds Hawk sitting on a wooden bench and she sits down near him.

"I have to know, Hawk. Why all the hostility?" She asked.

"You know what they've come to think of you as?" He asked. "Storm crow. Every time you come back to us, you bring ill fortune."

"You blame me for how the rest of the world is?" She asked.

"You lead us into that world, Amber." He replied. "The Chosen, then the Techno's. We wanted no part of it. You lead Pride and now he's dead."

"Is that how the others feel?" She asked.

"The Tribe is thinking of moving camp. Somewhere where the rest of the world can't find them." He replied. "Why did you leave us, Amber? We believed in you. I believed in you."

"I didn't know you felt that way." She said.

"Now, you know." He said. "Stay, Amber. You belong here with us."

"No, I belong in the city. Trying to keep the dream alive." She said. "I'm sorry Hawk."

Amber gets up, walks away from Hawk and Hawk stands up.

"It isn't the dream you're interested in." He said.

Amber stops, she turns around and Hawk approaches her.

"It's the man." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The Techno, Jay. I saw the way you looked at him when he came here. You're going back for him." He replied.

Amber is offended by Hawk's suggestion at her interest in Jay.

"Can't even deny it, can you?" He asked. "You leave us this time, Amber. You will not be welcome amongst us again, even if you can find us."

Amber unties the Eco Tribe talisman from around her neck and gives it to Hawk.

"I'm sorry but I have to go back." She said.

Amber walks away from Hawk and he throws the talisman on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"Does Jack think he saw Zoot?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so." She replied.

"Was he frightened?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"And the others?" He asked.

"Scared, frightened, confused." She replied.

"Then it's working." He said.

"You don't know what it's like being in there, among them, pretending." She said.

"It's just a little longer, that's all. Everything's going to be alright May, you'll see. You're on the winning team." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo. Jay's scouts are inside an animal cage and Ebony is standing outside.

"Ever seen one of those old movies? About how the Romans threw the Christians to the lion's?" Ebony asked. "This kind of works like that."

A lion roars.

"Sound hungry, don't they?" Ebony asked.

Kip runs over.

"You mustn't do that." Kip said.

"Oh but I want to." Ebony said.

Siva tries to intervene but Java holds her back.

"No, they're spies." Java said. "She's right, we need to scare them."

"So now you know the situation here fella's. I'm going to ask you that question one last time." Ebony said. "Who sent you?"

Jay's scouts look at each other.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Trudy is sleeping in bed and she wakes up from a nightmare.

She checks on Brady and sees her daughter is still sleeping.

Trudy goes to the Cafe for some water and she is crying on the sofa.

Mark enters and sits down next to Trudy.

"What's wrong, Trudy?" He asked.

"I just had a bad dream." She replied. "I told you I'm such a wimp."

"Come here." He said.

Mark puts his arm around Trudy and she leans on his shoulder.

"Zoot had Brady, he was taking her away and there was nothing that I could do." She said.

"It's alright. No-one is going to take Brady away." He said.

"Do you promise me?" She asked.

"I promise." He replied. "Here."

Mark takes a tissue out of his pocket and wipes Trudy's tears away.

"I think you've cried more than your fair share of tears in your life." He said.

Trudy stops crying, she looks at Mark and they stare into each other's eyes.

They lean in towards each other and gently kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied.

Trudy and Mark kiss passionately.

* * *

It's morning the next day, inside the Mall.

Trudy wakes up in her bed, she sees Mark lying next to her and she smiles.

She leans over him, kisses him on the lips and Mark wakes up.

"Hey, you." Mark said, as he puts his arm around her.

"Hey. Wait, Brady's going to be up soon. I have to get up." Trudy replied. "Besides, what if one of the other's saw us here?"

"Would it matter?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's just with all this stuff that's going on at the moment. Maybe it'd be best to keep it a secret." She replied. "Just for a while."

"I'll try but it's not going to be easy." He said.

Trudy laughs and they kiss again.

"How can I be so unhappy one minute and then so happy the next?" She asked.

"Any regrets?" He asked.

"No." She replied. "Do you?"

"Oh, no." He replied.

Trudy smiles before she kisses Mark again.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Amber and Salene have left the Eco Tribe camp.

Salene is trying to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together.

Salene gives up trying to start the fire.

"This is useless. I can't do it." Salene said.

"Doesn't matter, let me." Amber said.

"No, you don't understand. Pride, he would've been so ashamed." Salene said. "I'm never going to see him Amber ever again How am I going to make it through? I can't, I can't, not on my own."

"You're not on your own, you've got me, your friends, everyone who loves you." Amber said. "And besides you're stronger than you think. You'll get through this, you will."

"Sorry, this is so stupid." Salene said. "Where was I?"

Salene picks up the two sticks again and starts rubbing them together.

"Hey, is that a good idea?" Amber asked.

"I don't know but I'm not letting stupid sticks..." Salene said. "Hey, look. I did it, I did it. I made fire."

* * *

Back inside the Mall, May is sitting in the Cafe and Gel walks in.

"Are you crying?" Gel asked.

"No, of course not." May replied, wiping her tears. "Why would I be crying?"

May stands up and starts clearing the table.

"Salene will be back soon, won't she? Then I suppose you'll both be at it with the tears." Gel said. "Personally I don't do that stuff, it gives you crows feet around here."

May takes a coffee pot and a cup and saucer with orange slices on, over to the counter.

Jack enters the room and Gel walks over to him.

"I've decided I know what it was you saw Jack." Gel said.

Jack goes over the counter and Gel follows him.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"An illumination from the astral plane, sometimes it takes your worst fear and..." Gel said.

"Gel, can you just get lost?" Jack asked, interrupting Gel.

"I was just trying to help." Gel said, starting to cry.

Gel walks away and May puts down the coffee pot by Jack and Jack picks up an orange.

"Now, I've upset her." Jack said.

"Who cares!" May said, angrily.

May walks away from Jack and she leaves the Cafe.

"Oh Jack, go back to bed. Go directly to bed, don't pass go. Don't speak to anyone especially female." Jack said.

Jack leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo. Jay's scouts are still locked up in a cage and Kip the zoo keeper throws a bottle of water over the fence.

"Here." Kip said.

One of Jay's scouts catches the bottle of water, he drinks some and passes it to the other scout.

"Hey, not so fast. There's food after." Kip said.

Ebony appears behind Kip with a female Zootist.

"So, it's feeding time in the ape pen." Ebony said.

Kip turns around and looks at Ebony.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, boy?" Ebony asked.

"I feed everything around here." Kip replied. "It's my job."

Kip takes a banana out of his bag and offers it to Ebony.

"You want one?" Kip asked.

"Yeah, why not." Ebony replied.

Ebony takes the banana from Kip and peels it.

Siva appears with a Zootist behind Ebony and she turns around.

"Hey sis, you want a banana?" Ebony asked.

Kip takes another banana out of his bag.

"Everyone's eating them around here." Ebony said.

"It's alright, Kip." Siva said.

Kip puts the banana back into his bag.

"What are you going to do with them?" Siva asked.

"Well, they've confessed their spies for the Mallrats." Ebony replied.

Kip throws some bananas over the fence for Jay's scouts.

"Who knows, maybe Zoot has an idea. In the meantime, let them eat bananas." Ebony said, smiling. "Let's go."

Ebony walks past Siva eating a bit of banana.

"Where?" Siva asked.

"Make the streets unsafe. Do Zoot's will." Ebony replied.

Ebony walks away from Siva.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Trudy and Mark are kissing by the main stairs.

"I'm finding this very hard to keep a secret." He said.

"Well, maybe we should tell them." She said. "What do you think?"

"I think I need to do this." He replied.

Trudy and Mark continue kissing.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Amber and Salene are heading back to the city.

"It's so unreal." Salene said.

"What is?" Amber asked.

"It's so peaceful here and we're going back to all that madness." Salene replied. "I mean Zoot, Ebony, all of it. Why?"

"I guess because if you want a dream badly enough. You have to fight for it." Amber replied.

"But, it just keeps going on and on. I mean, are we ever really going to make a difference?" Salene asked.

"I don't know. I just know I have to try." Amber replied. "But, look. Sal if you want to go back to the Eco's?"

"No, I was just talking." Salene replied. "Come on, let's go home."

Salene picks up her bag and walks past Amber.

Amber looks at Salene before following her friend.

* * *

Back in the city, at the old factory in Sector 8.

Mega notices a piece of yellow tape on the ground and removes it.

"Sloppy." He said.

Java appears and makes Mega jump slightly.

"Scared you." She said.

"You're late." He said.

"A girl's privilege." She said.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Java?" He asked.

"We had a little visit. Two of Jay's scouts checking out the school." She replied. "Ebony's got them locked up in the lion's enclosure."

"She's not got... If the city hear about that, they're going to turn against her." He said.

"Don't worry." She said.

"I do. She's too unpredicatable." He said.

"Leave Ebony to me. I just want you to get those Mallrats off our back." She said.

"The only threat left was Jack and we've taken care of him. You know that." He said.

"Then, why are they still looking? Jay's scouts prove it." She said. "They find out about the little game we're playing before the big day and this thing's over, for you and me."

"They won't." He said. "Those scouts, I have a suggestion. Send them back to Mall. Only scare them up a bit first."

"I'd say they're pretty scared already." She said.

"No, I mean really scare them." He said.

* * *

Later on, at the Lincoln High School. Ebony and Siva walk into a classrom and find Java sitting there.

"You should have come with us, Javie." Ebony said.

Ebony and Siva sit down opposite Java.

Seeing their faces. I mean, so so scared of little us." Ebony said.

"Are the spies still alive?" Java asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ebony asked.

"Zoot appeared to me again." Java replied.

"He came to you?" Ebony asked.

Siva looks at Java and then at Ebony.

"Jay and his friends are irritating him, Ebony." Java replied.

"Makes two of us." Ebony said.

"He wants you to send the spies back to them with a message." Java said.

"Alright." Ebony said.

"No, I'm to do it." Java said.

Siva looks at Java.

"He said you should stay here, prepare yourself. Siv, can wait with you." Java said. "Something big's about to happen sis. He'll come to you soon, tell you, only you."

"I'll wait for him." Ebony said. "What's the message we send back with the spies?"

"He said it's time to have it out with the Mallrats." Java replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Amber and Salene are walking.

"We've travelled a long way even since those days. But you know whatever the future holds, we'll get through it." Amber said.

"Together." Salene said.

Amber and Salene join arms.

"Always together." Amber said.

Amber and Salene approach a river.

"Fancy a swim?" Amber asked.

"Why not." Salene replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall.

Jack finds Jay in the Cafe and puts down two photo's of Darryl on the table.

"It's a real person but the question is. Is it Zoot?" Jack asked.

Jack points at a close-up photo of Darryl dressed as Zoot.

"This one is a detailed blow-up of his hand. I had to fool around a bit but you tell me what that is." Jack said.

"A tattoo." Jay replied. "What does it say? Darryl."

"That's exactly what it is. But, tell me why would Zoot have a stupid name like that tattooed on his hand." Jack said.

"What are you saying?" Jay asked.

"I'm not certain yet. But, Jay can you take me to those marks you found in the building?" Jack asked.

"You sure you want to go there?" Jay asked.

"Only if I didn't have to, I wouldn't." Jack replied.

"Okay, Jack. Then let's go." Jay said.

Jack and Jay leave the Cafe.

* * *

Back in the countryside. Amber and Salene are near a river lying on blankets.

"Amber." Salene said.

"Yeah." Amber said.

"Nevermind." Salene said.

Amber turns onto her side and faces Salene.

"You know it's okay to forget Sal, just for a moment." Amber said.

"Funny, I wasn't even thnking about him." Salene said.

Amber lies on her back.

"Have you thought any more about Jay?" Salene asked.

"I knew that was coming." Amber replied. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Amber lifts her head up and turns on her side.

"Actually, that's not true. Yeah, I've thought about him a lot." Amber said.

"Jay is a good man." Salene said.

"I know." Amber said. "Some of the things I said to him. Why do I get on such a high horse?"

"At least you know how to climb back down." Salene replied.

"That's just it, I don't." Amber said.

"Do you want to be with him?" Salene asked.

Amber is silent and Salene looks at her.

"Well?" Salene asked.

"Yes. I've been trying to pretend but yes, I do." Amber replied.

"So, tell him." Salene said.

"How?" Amber asked.

"Just tell him." Salene replied. "I mean, with all the things you've said to him. He can't possibly know and now you got a chance, a new start. So, just tell him."

Amber puts her head down and covers her head with her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo.

Jay's scouts wake up and see the Zoot hologram projected onto the top of a cage.

Java is nearby watching their reaction to Zoot's sudden appearance and she laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old factory in Sector 8.

Jack and Jay are searching for clues.

"There was some tape here that suggested this was one of three hologram sites." Jay said.

Jay notices that the yellow tape is missing.

"It seems to have gone." Jay said. "What do you think?"

"Ah, yeah. They're definitely holograms." Jack replied.

"Yeah, but who?" Jay asked. "Who's using them?"

"Wait, hang on, okay. I'm just going to go check something else out." Jack replied.

Jack leaves and Jay follows.

"Jay." Jack said. "Take a look."

Jack picks up a braid of hair off the floor.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"Look, it's hair. That has to be Zoot's. It's got the beads and everything." Jack replied. "See, I told you he was real."

"I don't understand. I thought you just said he was a hologram." Jay said.

"Okay, I think he's actually both. I think someone is playing Zoot's double very, very convincingly. I suspect this is a fake. I mean, it certainly feels synthetic." Jack said.

"So?" Jay asked.

"So, this is how they've been doing it Jay. This is how they fooled the entire city including me." Jack said. "Okay, look they've been doing it two ways. They've had a hologram and a double playing the man himself."

Jack waves the braid of hair in front of Jay's face.

" And, here is the evidence." Jack said.

"Let's get this back to Mega before it gets dark." Jay said. "You coming?"

"Try and stop me." Jack replied.

Jack and Jay leave the old factory building.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is sitting at a table and is peeling an orange with a knife.

Ruby brings over a bottle and two glasses to Slade's table.

"Let's just forget about everyone else and get to know each other a little better." She said.

Ruby pours the drink out into the glasses.

"Is, that an offer, Ruby?" He asked.

"Yeah, Slade. I guess that's what it is." She replied.

He wants to add Ruby to his list of recent conquests.

He picks up the glass and smiles before taking a sip.

* * *

Back at the hotel, inside the control room.

Jack is showing Mega the photo of Darryl.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"These photo's and this sample. They're undeniable." Mega replied. "I agree with everything you say, Jack."

"You think Ram's behind it?" Jay asked.

"Has to be." Mega said, lying.

"We show the city. We run the evidence on Citynet tonight." Jay said.

"They've been tricked by images before Jay. Think about it." Mega said. "We need something else. Something even more substantial."

"Like what?" Jay asked.

"Like, Ram. Alive and in our hands." Mega replied. "I'm going to focus all my efforts on finding him. I suggest the Mallrats concentrate on Ebony and her sisters."

"Come on, Jack." Jay said.

"Wait a minute. That's it." Jack said.

"Mega's right. These are just images." Jay said.

"But, they're real." Jack said.

"What's real and what isn't?" Jay asked. "No-one knows anymore. We need something else."

Jay leaves his chair and walks away.

"Well done, Jack." Mega said.

Jack follows Jay as they both leave the room.

Mega taps his communicator headset.

"Let him in." Mega said.

A Techno opens a side door and Darryl appears dressed as Zoot holding a contacts lense case.

"Man, try wearing these all day." Darryl said. "Come on, Mega. It was an opportunity."

"A photo opportunity as it turned out." Mega said.

Mega picks up the braid of hair.

"This look familiar?" Mega asked. "It was found at the factory. The place where you encountered our young Einstein."

"It must have dropped in the scuffle." Darryl replied.

"Yes, it certainly looks that way. Doesn't it, Darryl?" Mega said. "Yet another mistake. I do not have time for fools. From now on, you do only what I say. Do you understand?"

Darryl doesn't reply to Mega's question.

"I said. Do you understand?" Mega shouted.

"Sure, you're the boss. Right?" Darryl replied.

"Right. Get rid of that tattoo." Mega said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Darryl asked.

"Burn it off, I don't care." Mega replied. "If you can't find a way, I will."

Darryl nods and leave the room by the side door.

Mega sighs.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty. There are two empty wine bottles on table.

"Ah, well. It looks like the night is over." Ruby said.

Ruby finishes her glass.

"Although, it doesn't have to be." Ruby said.

"You want some more of this?" Slade asked.

"No, I better not. Just in case, I do something I don't want to." Ruby replied. "I'm going to bed."

Ruby stands up from her chair and so does Slade.

"You want some company?" He asked, suggestively.

"Well, yeah. Now that you mention it." She replied.

Slade leans in close and kisses Ruby on the lips.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Trudy is in the Cafe and Jay's scouts are sitting on the sofa.

Jack and Jay walk into the room.

"We're okay." Jay said.

Trudy shakes her head.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

Jay then sees his scouts are on the sofa.

"Ebony, caught them Jay." Trudy replied.

"What did she do?" Jay asked.

"She wants a meeting tomorrow." Trudy replied.

"A meeting or a war." Jay said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Trudy is in her bed lying in Mark's arms.

"Isn't it funny how you can know someone for so long and not realise they're the one." She said.

"Yeah, it's strange." He said. "But, I'm happy that we're together."

"Really?" She asked.

"I really care about you and I want to be with you." He replied.

"I want to be with you too." She said.

Trudy and Mark kiss passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

Amber wakes up and sees Salene is sitting nearby.

"Salene." Amber said.

Amber stands up and walks over to Salene.

"He would have liked this place." Salene said. "We had the time, that's what matters, isn't it?"

Amber sits down next to Salene and puts her arm around Salene's shoulders.

"Yeah, of course it is." Amber replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is hitting a punching bag with a baseball bat.

Siva is standing near Ebony and Java walks into the room.

"We should get moving." Java said.

"We are just going there to tell them to back off. Right?" Siva asked.

"Sure. We're going to show them the power of Zoot." Java replied. "Right, Ebony?"

"And that's all it is? We're not planning on doing anything to them?" Siva asked.

"Why?" Ebony asked. "Would there be a problem if we did?"

"No. Just not sure it's necessary, that's all." Siva replied.

"Sisters please, we don't need to argue about this because Zoot will decide." Java said. "Right, Siva?"

"Yeah, sure." Siva replied.

"You happy about that, Ebony?" Java asked.

"Zoot will decide." Ebony replied.

Ebony hits the punching bag again with the baseball bat.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is sitting up in bed and Ruby is sat next to him.

"Listen, Ruby. About last night." He said. "I wouldn't want you getting any ideas."

"Like, what kind of ideas?" She asked.

"What I'm trying to say is. Last night was like one of those things that sorta happens." He replied. "It was a great thing don't get me wrong but I think it was kinda a one-off. You know what I mean?"

"I think so." She replied.

"I mean I wouldn't want to..." He said.

"Lead me up the garden path." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah, that's it." He said.

"It's fine by me. It's just ships that sail by in the night, as far as I'm concerned." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. Wouldn't have it any other way." She replied. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Ruby shows the flower in her hand to Slade and drops the flower.

Ruby walks away from Slade.

Slade picks up the flower and watches Ruby leave his room.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe.

"We take enough Tribe's to make them think twice about attacking us." Jay said. "The rest will guard the Mall."

Jay stands next to Jack.

"What are you going to say to them?" Trudy asked.

"We show them the photo of the tattoo." Jay replied. "Hopefully we can sow some doubt into the minds of their followers. It's not much but it's all we've got."

"What about the hologram's?" May asked. "Do we have any more proof of them yet?"

"Yeah, plenty. All I got to do is work out a pattern to the sightings." Jack replied.

"Okay, we done here?" Jay asked. "Time to go."

* * *

A short time later, May is by the security grille using a communicator to talk with Mega.

"And he said something about a pattern of sightings." She said.

"Okay. Whatever they know, I've got to have it. Find me everything you can." He said. "Out."

Mega walks out of the control room in the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Mall. Mark is with Trudy in her room.

"Be careful, okay. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." She said.

"Don't worry, I will be." He said.

Trudy kisses Mark and May walks towards the room.

Trudy and Mark separate when they hear May's footsteps.

May enters the room.

"Hey, Trudy. Have you seen..." May said.

May then sees that Trudy is not alone.

"Oh, Mark. There you are." May said. "Um, they want you out there."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Mark said. "Thanks May."

May walks away and Mark looks at Trudy before he leaves the room.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty. Ruby is cleaning the bar and Slade comes downstairs carrying a tray.

"That was delicious." He said.

"Glad you liked it." She said.

"Look, if i said anything earlier to offend you. I didn't mean to." He said.

"How would you have offended me?" She asked.

"Well, uh. I didn't mean to give the impression you just some kind of, I don't know, throw-away thing like that's all it meant to me." He replied.

"Why not? It's all it meant to me." She said.

"It was?" He asked.

"Love them and leave them. That's my motto." She replied. "Truth is, I never met a guy I didn't get bored with very quickly."

"You saying you're bored with me?" He asked.

"Well, I will be if you stand there with that tray in your hand for much longer." She replied.

Slade puts the tray down onto the bar.

* * *

Back in the city, Ebony and the Zootist's confront Jay and his militia.

"It looks like we're outnumbered." Mark said, to Jay.

"So, what a pleasure to see such a loving family back together again." Jay said.

"Cut the wise guy stuff and listen good." Java said. "You're finished here. You're history. Mess with us again and you're dead."

"That so?" Jay asked. "Says who?"

"Says Zoot." Ebony replied. "This is his city now and filth like you have no place in it."

"Strong words, Ebony." Jay said. "I take it you're talking about this guy?"

Mark puts the photo of Darryl onto the police car's bonnet.

The Zootist's crowd around and look at the large photo of Darryl.

"Is that the best you can do?" Java asked. "It's obviously a fake and a pretty pathetic one at that."

"The only one doing the faking is you." Jay replied. "They're taking you for a ride. They're behind the holograms and they're working it with Ram."

"Don't listen to him. He's a liar." Ebony shouted. "A dirty liar and a cheat."

"And this is the woman who lost the plot because she thinks I dumped her." Jay said. "Look at her, she's crazy."

"Finish them!" Ebony shouted.

Jay and his militia walk forward towards the Zootist's and they retreat.

"Do it!" Ebony shouted. "Turn and fight!"

Java picks up a blue transmitter gadget, presses a button and drops the gadget.

"Look, Zoot is with us." Java said, raising her arms.

Jay's militia turns around, looks up and sees Zoot's hologram standing there.

"Ignore it. It's a trick." Jay said.

The militia are confused.

"Attack, I said attack." Jay said.

The militia run away from the Zootist's.

"Come on." Mark said, to Jay.

Jay and Mark follow the militia.

Ebony crosses her arms over head at the holographic Zoot.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall.

Gel overloads a 4 way power strip and the lights go off.

"Great, now someone's messing with the power." Gel said.

Gel is oblivious to her own stupidity.

Jack is sitting in his room at his iMac computer.

"The power." Jack said.

Trudy rushes into Jack's room.

"Jack, what's happening?" Trudy asked.

"The power's gone off." Jack replied. "What does it look like?"

"But, supposing it's the whole city. The other Tribe's will think we did it." She replied.

"So?" He asked.

"So, how long do you think it will take for them to get over here?" She asked.

Gel enters the room looking sheepish.

"Jack." Gel said.

"Okay, you find somewhere safe to hide and I'll go check the alarms." He said.

"Okay, I'll get Brady." Trudy said.

"No, wait." Gel said.

"Gel, you heard what he said. Move." Trudy said.

"But no-one's coming. There is no power cut." Gel said.

"Well, what do you call this then?" Trudy asked.

"Er, an accident." Gel replied.

Jack and Trudy look at Gel.

* * *

Back at the Lincoln High School, Siva and Java walk into a classroom.

"The pigs, we should've strung them up." Siva said.

"Calm down." Java said. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. You think Ebony would have started things if Jay hadn't treated her the way he did." Siva said.

Ebony walks into the room.

"What do you mean seeing things?" Ebony asked.

"I mean, uh, you didn't need Jay on your case. What with Zoot appearing to you." Siva replied.

"They should have attacked when I gave the order. I want them punished for disobeying me." Ebony said.

"Have you thought that maybe it was Zoot's intention?" Java asked.

"Why?" Ebony asked. "Why would Zoot let his enemies escape?"

"My guess is, he wanted Jay and the Mallrats to see that. before he wastes them." Java replied.

"Then I hope it's soon." Ebony said. "I want to see Jay pay for what he's done."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mall. Inside the Cafe. Jack is with Trudy.

Gel is standing near the counter and May is in the background.

"Sorry? You turn my room upside down and all you can is sorry." Trudy said.

May is looking guilty.

"I didn't mess your room up." Gel said.

"Don't lie." Trudy said.

"I'm not lying, it was like that when I got there." Gel said.

"Oh, so what are you saying? I did it? Or maybe it was Jack? Or May?" Trudy asked.

May turns around and is still looking guilty.

Jay and Mark enter the Cafe.

"Jay, what happened?" May asked.

"We had them on the run, literally." Jay replied. "Then they pulled the hologram trick on us again."

"What?" Trudy asked.

"We were that close to making Ebony into a laughing stock." Jay replied.

"What are we going to do now?" May asked.

"I don't know. But, if we can't prove to the city that the Zoot stuff is a scam. They're going to have more recruits then we can hope to resist." Jay replied.

"Wait a minute, hologram's use a lot of power. Right?" Jack asked. "Well, maybe they can cause power cuts too."

"What do power cuts have to do with this?" Jay asked.

"Well if they do, they leave a record in the power station log." Jack replied. "We get the power station log, we see if any of the cuts match with any of the sightings of Zoot and if they do we got proof."

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the countryside.

Salene puts some flowers on Pride's grave.

"He made me feel so strong, you know." Salene said.

Amber and Salene look at each other.

"If it wasn't for him, I don't think I could have taken over while you were gone." Salene said. "I'm pleased you're back because I don't feel so strong anymore."

Amber remembers the kiss with Bray at the Observatory on Eagle Mountain.

Salene notices that Amber is quiet.

"Amber, what is it?" Salene asked.

"I don't feel so strong myself." Amber replied.

"I'm sorry, this was so thoughtless of me." Salene said. "Amber, life's too short. You got to grab it while you can. Bray's the past, Jay's your future."

Amber looks up at Salene.

* * *

Back in the city, inside the control room at the hotel.

"Even if the log does match up. What do we do with it?" Mega asked.

"We put up posters, we put it out on Citynet." Jay replied. "We keep plugging away till people start listening."

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good." Mega replied. "You got a list of times and sightings?"

Jack grabs a piece of paper and puts it in front of Mega.

"Excellent, let's stick it to them. It's about time we hit back." Mega said.

Mega taps away at the keyboard.

"Okay, here we go." Mega said.

The power log lists scrolls fast on the screen.

"Well, this is weird." Mega said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

A pre-recorded message showing Ram appears on the screen.

"How did he do that?" Jay asked.

"He got access from somewhere." Mega said, lying. "He's getting past all my firewalls. I don't believe it!"

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"It is driving me insane. Every moment I'm in there, I'm waiting to be caught out." She said. "Look, I know it's going to happen."

"May, relax. You're doing fine." He said.

"Look, you don't know what it's like. I have no friends, no-one I can talk to and the only person who ever cared about me is with someone else." She said. "How would you feel?"

"You're probably just tired, go get some sleep." He said.

"I can't sleep." She said. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't go on with this."

Mega spins May's chair around and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, you do have a friend. A friend who appreciates you." He said, massaging May's shoulders. "What you did for me today was outstanding. And when this is over, you're going to have many more friends."

May puts her hand on top of Mega's and Mega looks at it.

"When they'll find out what you've done for the city." He said, taking his hands away.

May spins around in her chair to face Mega.

"But for now, you have to be strong. Which I know you can do, can't you?" He asked. "Don't let your feelings run away with you, May. You have to destroy emotion or it'll ruin your life."

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"I'll teach you, it'll change your life, like it's changed mine." He said. "Get rid of your emotions and you'll be free."

May nods and she smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Amber and Salene see some Zoot posters pasted up.

"Hey, look. There's more." Amber said.

Amber tears a poster down.

"Ebony, sure has been busy." Salene said.

Salene walks over to Amber and puts her hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Amber, we don't have time for this. Amber, please come on." Salene said.

A police car siren is heard and Amber and Salene quickly hide.

Amber and Salene watch as Ebony, Siva, Java and the Zootist's drive past them.

* * *

It's night time, inside the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby is in her room fixing her hair and Slade opens the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Room service is closed." She said.

"About earlier I didn't mean anything." He said.

"Fine, apology accepted." She said.

"Good, I'm glad we're cleared that one up" He said.

Slade walks into the room and Ruby looks up at him.

"Was there anything else?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you fancied a little, uh company." He replied.

Ruby looks at Slade and sighs at his suggestion.

"Now, let me get this straight." She said. "Did I leave a sign on my door saying desperate woman inside? Any man with a pulse, please enter."

"Don't be like that." He said. "Ah, come on Ruby. You're telling me, we didn't have a good time last night."

"Funny because you said last night was a one-off." She said.

"So, why not have another one?" He asked.

"Because a one-off means that. If you have a second one then it's not a one-off anymore." She replied.

"Why not just treat them separately?" He asked. "Look, how about we just call it a two-off? With a rolling renewal option?"

Ruby shakes her head at Slade.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy is in the Cafe with Mark.

"You go off to bed." She said.

Trudy and Mark kiss.

"Okay." She said.

Mark leaves the room.

Trudy walks over to a table and begins clearing some plates away.

Amber walks up behind Trudy and covers Trudy's eyes with her hands.

"Hey, I thought I said..." Trudy said.

Trudy turns around and sees Amber standing there.

"Amber." Trudy said.

"Who were you expecting?" Amber asked.

"Oh, no-one." Trudy replied.

Trudy and Amber hug.

"How are you?" Trudy asked. "Where's Salene?"

"Ah, she was exhausted. She went to bed." Amber replied. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine." Trudy replied. "Hey, let me get you something."

Amber sits down at a table and Trudy goes over to the counter.

"Am I glad to be back." Amber said.

Trudy sits down with a blue beaker of water in her hand.

"So, how was it?" Trudy asked.

"It was a hard trip especially for Salene. I'm worried how she's going to cope." Amber replied.

"And, how about you?" Trudy asked.

"Me? I'm good and I've got some news." Amber replied.

"Really cos I actually have some news for you too." Trudy said.

"Yeah, go on." Amber said.

"Oh, you go first." Trudy said.

"Okay. Well, it's kind of a long story but how do I put this? I've changed my mind about Jay." Amber said.

"How do you mean?" Trudy asked.

"Well, I'll let you know when he and I have had a chance to talk." Amber replied.

"Amber, that's fantastic." Trudy said.

"So, what's your news?" Amber asked.

"Oh, I have a boyfriend now." Trudy replied. "It's Mark."

"You deserve some happiness." Amber said.

Amber and Trudy hug.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	40. Chapter 46

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 14 to 18. (Episode's 48 to 52.)

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Included Paradise headset on Ebony's head goof, also included Slade's double bag goof. visit Tribal Digest under Goofs.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Out in the city.

Ellie finds a discarded bread roll, she quickly picks it up and looks around.

She walks off with her arms crossed hiding the food.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Trudy is tucking Brady into her bed for a nap.

Mark enters her room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said.

Mark and Trudy hug.

"What happened to you last night?" He said. "I fell asleep waiting for you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Amber's come back." She replied.

"Amber?" He asked.

"Yeah, so we stayed up talking till the early hours." She said.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Oh, you know. She's fine, a bit tired." She replied.

"Okay." He said. "So, did you tell her about us?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Ellie has found a safe place to eat.

Ellie looks out and sees Jack walking along in the distance.

She thinks she recognises him but she doesn't know where from.

* * *

Later on, inside the Mall. Jack, Jay and Trudy are in the Cafe eating breakfast.

"We can't prove Jack's theory because Ram's destroyed the files." Jay said. "And, we can't stop the hologram's because the other Tribe's won't let us turn the power off. So that's it, we're in a corner."

"You know, can't we just chance it?" Jack asked.

"They made it pretty clear what they'd do if we did." Jay replied. "And, we can't fight a war on two fronts."

Amber enters the Cafe.

"Hey, everyone." Amber said.

"Amber, how are you?" Jack said, surprised to see Amber is back.

"Well, I'm all in one piece," Amber replied.

"It's good to see you." Jay said.

Trudy gets up off her chair.

"Amber, have a seat. Let me get you something." Trudy said.

Amber sits down in Trudy's chair.

"No, I'm alright." Amber said. "What is this? A council of war?"

"Kind of, Trudy didn't want to wake you." Jay replied.

"Well, you must be tired after that journey." Trudy said.

"Well, I'm alright. But, from what I've seen out there. We need to get moving." Amber said. "Where are we at?"

"Isn't Salene still asleep? I mean, shouldn't we wake her?" Trudy asked.

"No, leave her. She needs to rest." Amber replied.

Amber and Jay look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is in a classroom and Siva is reading through a red folder.

"Zoot came to me again last night. He said that I shouldn't punish his followers for their cowardice." Ebony said.

"Oh, okay. Good." Siva said.

"He said that his enemies would be destroyed but that we should be patient." Ebony said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's right about that. He's waiting for that big event I guess, the one he mentioned." Siva said.

"He didn't tell me when that's going to happen." Ebony said.

"He's probably not ready yet." Siva said.

Ebony turns around and looks at Siva.

"It still doesn't make sense." Ebony said.

"How do you mean? Makes sense to me." Siva said.

"Zoot never waits. Zoot never makes plans. He acts immediately always." Ebony said.

"Well, maybe he's changed. Maybe he's mellowed a little." Siva said.

Ebony stands up and walks towards Siva.

"How can Zoot change? Zoot is power and chaos, he never changes." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene is in the Cafe and May walks in.

"Hey, Salene." May said.

"Hi May." Salene said.

"You okay?" May asked.

Salene puts a white bowl down on a counter top.

"Fine considering." Salene replied.

Salene walks past May.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this all on your own." May said.

Salene clears a table.

"It's okay, I volunteered." Salene said.

Salene walks past May.

"Yeah but they shouldn't have let you. It's not right." May said.

Salene puts a plate and a glass of orange juice down near the white bowl.

"It's okay, really." Salene said.

May walks towards Salene.

"No, I insist." May said, trying to take a blue cloth from Salene.

Salene walks past May.

"May, will you stop this please?" Salene asked.

Salene walks over to a table and picks up a white cup.

"I wanted something to do to keep my mind off things." Salene said. "Why do you have a problem with that?"

Salene walks past May and over to the counter top.

"Okay. God, I was just trying to be supportive. I'm sorry." May said.

May walks away from the counter and almost leaves the Cafe.

Salene puts the cup down beside the bowl.

"May, no." Salene said.

"Don't worry, I know when I'm not wanted." May said.

"May, please. It's me who should be sorry. I'm just feeling a little stressed." Salene said.

"Say that again." May said.

Salene walks over to May.

"Why don't we do it together? And then you can tell me everything you've been doing while I've been away." Salene said.

Salene gives May the blue cloth.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jay is at the iMac in his room and Amber walks in.

"Hey, Amber. How are you?" He asked.

"Never better. Well, slight exaggeration." She replied. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No, no. I'm just downloading that stuff for Jack that we talked about." He replied.

"Thanks. Looks like it's down to me again. Salene couldn't carry on as city leader even if she wanted to." She said.

"She doesn't?" He asked.

Amber shakes her head.

"And you?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"We all have a choice." He replied.

"I'm beginning to wonder." She said. "Hey, I heard you had an encounter with Ebony and the Zoot crazies. Had them on the run even."

"Oh, that. Well, maybe for a moment." He said.

Amber sits down.

"Want to tell me about it?" She asked, as she sits down.

"We took one step, just one step and they were off." He replied.

"I'd like to have seen that." She said.

"You should have seen the look on Ebony's face when she realised they'd gone." He said.

Amber laughs and Trudy walks into the room.

"Hey." Trudy said.

"Oh, hey. Jay was just telling me about Ebony and the crazies." Amber said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Trudy said. "Um, Jack wants to know if you got that stuff yet?"

Jay looks at the iMac computer screen and its at 99% downloaded.

"Oh, yeah. Looks like it's working." Jay replied. "Maybe another time though."

"No, no. He really needs it now, he said." Trudy said.

"Oh, okay." Jay said.

"Is everything alright?" Amber asked.

"You know Jack when he wants something." Trudy replied.

"We'll catch up later. Okay?" Amber asked.

"Fine." Jay replied.

Amber leaves the room and Trudy sits down

"Well, that seemed pretty friendly." Trudy said.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"So, what did she say?" Trudy asked.

"About what?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, anything." Trudy replied.

"Nothing but I tell you she is a completely different person. Good, old Amber again. I think the country air did her some good." Jay said.

Jay turns back to the iMac computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city's streets.

Ellie is walking around. She is lost and confused.

She is wearing a grey top with pink corset, a short plaid skirt with purple leggings and big boots.

"Hey blondie, how's it going?" a guy wearing a green jacket asked.

"Looks like you could do with a good meal." another guy said, blocking Ellie's escape.

"She stinks." the guy wearing green jacket said.

"Relax, she'll scrub up fine. Come with us, we'll look after you." the other guy said.

"No, don't. Get away from me." Ellie said.

"Ah, don't be like that." the guy wearing green jacket said.

Ellie's arms are grabbed by the two guys

"She's a wild one. I like them wild." the other guy said.

Some Zootist's appear from around a corner.

"Hey you!" a Zootist shouted.

The guys let go of Ellie and they run off.

"Get them." the male Zootist said to the female guards.

The female Zootist guards chase after the two guys.

"You okay?" a Zootist asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ellie replied.

"Don't mention it. But, Zoot saved your life today. So, you owe him." the Zootist said.

"Who is Zoot?" Ellie asked.

"What are you trying to be funny with me, sister?" the Zootist asked.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't know anyone called Zoot." Ellie replied.

"Okay, come with us. We'll tell you all about him." the Zootist said.

* * *

Later on, at the old school. Java and Siva leave the school talking about Ebony.

"It's one thing for Zoot to run her life for her but it's another when she starts disagreeing with him. She's started to go off the wall big time." Siva said.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry about her." Java said.

"If she gets any worse. No-one is going to take her seriously." Siva said. "These kids think of her as their leader."

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it." Java said.

Siva and Java see Ellie is sitting at a wooden picnic table and a Zootist brings her a plate of food.

Ellie picks up a spoon and eats some baked beans. There is a bread roll on the side of the plate.

Java whistles and the male Zootist walks towards Java and Siva.

"That girl. Where'd you find her?" Java asked.

"She was lost. Kinda strange too. She says she's never heard of Zoot." the Zootist replied.

"What she have with her?" Java asked.

"Nothing. Just the clothes she's sitting down in." the Zootist replied.

"You sure? No bag or anything?" Siva asked.

"Yeah. Why?" the Zootist asked.

"It doesn't matter." Java replied. "Lock her up, maximum security."

The Zootist nods and Java and Siva look at Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is showing Amber and Jay the power station log information on his iMac.

"Okay, each time they use a hologram. There's a power surge." Jack said.

"Which means that he have to go in and delete the records so there's no proof." Jay said.

"Right. Which means he needs to enter the network somewhere." Jack said.

"And we can trace that?" Amber asked.

"Exactly." Jack replied.

"And see if there's a pattern that matches the hologram sightings." Jay said.

Trudy walks into the room.

"Oh, hey Trudy." Amber said. "Did you want something?"

"No, nothing that can't wait." Trudy replied.

"You sure?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. You guys look really busy so I'll leave you to it." Trudy replied.

Trudy leaves the room.

"See, we need a shortcut. Check this out, if you take a basic model of the dates of the sightings." Jack said.

Amber is looking at Jay.

Jay and Jack look at the highlighted code on the iMac's screen.

Jack looks at Amber.

"You listening, Amber?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, sure." Amber replied.

Amber quickly looks at Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony and Java confront Ellie and Ellie is tied to a pole.

"Who sent you?" Ebony asked.

"No-one sent me." Ellie replied. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"Don't play games with me." Ebony replied. "You think you can just walk in here and insult my intelligence by pretending you don't know who I am?"

"I don't, I'm sorry." Ellie replied.

"How are you going to do it?" Java asked.

"Do what? One of you just please tell me what you're accusing me of?" Ellie asked.

Ebony and Java walk away from Ellie.

"She's bluffing." Ebony said.

"I'm not so sure." Java said.

"It makes no difference, take her out and finish her." Ebony said.

"Yeah, we could do that but supposing Zoot sent her." Java said.

"Why would he do that?" Ebony asked.

"Maybe he has a purpose for her or maybe he wants us to see where this leads." Java replied.

"How?" Ebony asked.

"If she is bluffing, we find out who's behind it." Java replied. "And if she really has lost her memory..."

"What?" Ebony asked.

"Well, seems a waste to delete her until she remembers what it's for." Java replied.

Java looks at Ebony.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Salene and Trudy are talking in Salene's room.

"Poor May, I better head off and when I said she could help. She didn't want to anymore." Salene said.

"Yeah, there's been something really strange about her lately." Trudy said. "I don't feel comfortable around her at all."

"Me neither." Salene said. "You know, sometimes looking at everything that's going on. I think maybe Pride's better off, out of it all. If I'd gone to the Eco's way back when he wanted to, he'd still be alive."

"Hey, we can't rewrite the past. We have to look forward now." Trudy said.

"Yeah." Salene said.

"Yeah." Trudy said.

"Isn't it good about Jay and Amber though? At least one positive thing's happening. I think they're going to make each other really happy." Salene said.

"Yeah." Trudy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Java has drugged Ebony's drink and Siva walks into the room.

"You got her drink ready yet?" Siva asked.

"Yeah, she looked like she needed it." Java replied.

"Let's hope she doesn't have any more of her Zoot dreams tonight." Siva said.

"Tell me about it." Java said. "Here."

Java picks up a blue cup and gives it to Siva.

"You want to take it to her?" Java asked.

"Sure." Siva replied.

Siva leaves the room and Java smiles.

Siva enters Ebony's room and sits down by her bed.

"Here you go. This will help you sleep." Siva said.

Ebony looks at Siva and takes the cup from her sister.

"Why is Ellie here?" Ebony asked. "Why would Zoot have sent her?"

Ebony drinks from the cup.

"Has it ever occured to you that maybe Zoot doesn't control everything?" Siva asked.

Ebony looks at Siva.

"Are you doubting him?" Ebony asked, angrily.

Ebony drinks more from the cup.

"No, all I'm saying is..." Siva replied. "Well, if you and Zoot don't see eye to eye about everything. Maybe it's a sign you need to be yourself more because you're not a slave, right? You're his bride and a bride doesn't have to do everything her husband says, does she? You know what I'm saying."

"Whatever." Ebony said.

"You're tired. Let me tuck you in." Siva said.

Siva takes the cup from Ebony and puts it down on the side.

Ebony lies back and Siva takes the duvet cover and tucks her little sister into bed.

"There now, sleep tight." Siva said.

"Thanks." Ebony said.

Siva smiles and she looks at Ebony sleeping.

* * *

A short time later, inside the Lincoln High School.

Java enters Ebony's room and is carrying a Paradise headset.

Java sits down by Ebony's bed, turns the headset on and puts the headset on Ebony's head.

"Sweet dreams, little sister." Java said.

(The Paradise headset isn't plugged into an iMac computer so how can Java and Mega control Ebony's dreams?)

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jay is down stairs filling a jug with water.

Amber appears carrying an empty clear glass jug.

"Great minds, huh." She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Jay fills Amber's glass jug and gives it back to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Well, big day tomorrow. Good night." He said.

Jay walks past Amber.

"Um, Jay, don't go." She said.

Jay stands there holding a glass jug.

Amber puts her jug down onto a table.

"There's something I've been trying to tell you all day but every time somthing gets in the way." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I feel abit foolish but um, I've been thinking a lot about some of the things I said to you and I realised it was wrong of me to blame you for what happened. I'm sorry." She replied.

"It's okay, it's over now." He said.

"But I let it get in the way of things, important things. Because when I said nothing could ever happen between us, I was wrong." She said. "I now know Jay, I want us to be together."

Jay is shocked by Amber's words.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Java is with Mega in the control room at the hotel.

Java is at an iMac computer controlling Ebony's dream.

"Is she getting the message?" He asked.

"Loud and clear." She replied. "The human brain, just another piece of hardware, huh?"

"If you know how to program it." He said. "So, looks like we've got Ebony primed for the apocalypse."

Java smiles as she taps at some keys and watches Ebony's dream on the iMac computer screen.

* * *

Later on, inside the Lincoln High School.

Java is in Ebony's room and she removes the Paradise headset.

"Hope my little prophet slept well." Java said.

Ellie walks into the room and Java stands up.

"What are you doing here? Spying?" Java asked.

"No, I just wasn't sure..." Ellie replied.

"Why aren't you locked up someplace anyway?" Java asked.

"They let me out. They sent me here to run some errands." Ellie replied.

"And you're doing them?" Java asked.

"Well, yeah." Ellie replied. "Why not?"

"You see her." Java said.

Ellie looks at Ebony sleeping in the bed.

"Yeah." Ellie said.

"You sure you don't remember anything about her from before?" Java asked.

Ellie shakes her head.

Java walks over to Ellie.

"Don't ever come near this room again. Alright?" Java said.

Ellie nods and she quickly leaves.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack is sitting at an iMac and May walks in.

May sits down behind Jack.

"Hey Jack, how you doing?" She asked.

Jack turns around and looks at May.

"Oh, good, yeah." He replied.

The Zootist's chant is heard inside the Mall.

"Would you listen to them. Don't these schmucks realise the whole Zoot thing's a con." He said.

"You sure? The whole city seems to have gone crazy." She said.

"Oh, course I'm sure. You know, a guy dressed up as Zoot doesn't make Zoot." He replied.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" She asked, leaning forward.

May looks at the iMac's screen.

"Oh, you know. There's got to be some way to trace the power surges or expose the holograms." He replied.

"Holograms? I thought you said it was just a guy dressed up as Zoot." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, well I bet. But there's holograms and then there's some guy when Zoot needs to be real." He said.

"You are so smart." She said. "How do you do all this?"

"Yeah, well. You know, it's all just logic." He replied. "I mean, anyone could do it."

"Well, do you think you'll find anything?" She asked.

"Oh, definitely, yeah." He replied. "I mean, the guys who do this are into some real technology but, uh computer's have memories, they leave traces. It's just a question of time."

Jack turns back to the iMac and May's smile turns to a scowl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy is in her room and Amber walks in.

"Trudy, I need to talk to you. It's Jay." Amber said.

"Have you spoken to him?" Trudy asked.

"Spoken to him. I practically poured my heart out to him." Amber replied. "I made the biggest fool of myself ever. I just don't get it. He was all over me before I went away with Salene. I was the one pushng him away."

"So?" Trudy asked.

"He blanked me. Totally flaked out and now I feel like a prized idiot." Amber replied.

"He didn't say anything about why?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing. He hardly said a word." Amber replied. "Do you think I pushed him away too much before?"

"I don't know." Trudy replied. "Maybe."

"The whole thing is totally weird. I just don't get it." Amber said. "Did you notice anything about him while I was away? Anything to make him change?"

"No, not really." Trudy replied.

"Did he talk about me?" Amber asked.

"Well, I guess. I mean, everyone talks." Trudy replied.

"Anything to explain how he can change his tune practically overnight?" Amber asked.

"Look, Amber. I'm actually not in the mood for this right now. You know, you're not the only one with problems, okay." Trudy replied. "So, if you don't mind I'm really busy."

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint." Amber said. "I thought you of all people would listen but guess I was mistaken."

Amber leaves Trudy's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"So, he's still not letting it go." He said.

"Are you kidding? When Jack gets obsessed with something, everything else goes out the window." She said.

"Alright, leave it to me." He said.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Mega looks at May.

"They're not going to find about me, are they?" She asked.

"It's fine. We need things to carry on a while." He replied.

"Well, how long do I have to keep spying for?" She asked. "You don't know what the pressure's like. They could catch me at any moment. I want it to end."

"It will soon. The whole city will come to order and we don't have to play these games anymore." He replied. "I just need you to tell me what's going on, okay?"

May nods, she walks past Darryl and she leaves the room.

Darryl looks at Mega as Mega types away at a computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Amber enter's Trudy's room.

"Trudy. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just being selfish. Loading you with my problems." Amber said.

"It's okay." Trudy said.

"I know you must be wound up with all this happening out there." Amber said. "How are you feeling?"

"Really, I'll be fine." Trudy replied.

"All this Zoot madness. It must be freaking you out more than anyone." Amber said. "I just come in here and dump all my stuff on you."

"Amber, maybe I should explain..." Trudy said.

"No, you don't have to explain anything." Amber said.

"But, I..." Trudy said.

"No but's Trudy. You've got more important things to worry about." Amber said. "Friends?"

"Of course." Trudy replied. "And, you know you can talk to me any time. I'm sorry for being so dismissive."

Amber and Trudy hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Java and Siva look at Ellie as she is standing in a kitchen area.

"She was a Mallrat and now she's cleaning up for us." Siva said.

"She doesn't know who she is. She'll be whoever we tell her to be." Java said.

"And how long's that going to last?" Siva asked. "Suppose she stars getting her memory back?"

"Relax sis, you worry too much." Java replied.

Ebony enters the room.

"What is that doing in here?" Ebony asked, pointing at Ellie.

Java turns around to Ellie.

"Ellie." Java said.

Ellie walks over to Java.

"Best go clean someplace else for a while." Java said.

Ellie walks past Java then Ebony and she leaves the room.

"She's harmless." Java said.

"Listen to me, both of you." Ebony said. "Zoot came to me again last night. He spoke to me."

"What did he say?" Java asked.

"He's returning." Ebony replied. "He'll be resurrected as the god he is."

"When will this happen?" Java asked.

"Soon, we have to prepare." Ebony replied.

"How?" Java asked.

"Organise the troops. We need them ready for the shadow at noon." Ebony replied.

"The shadow at noon?" Siva asked.

"You heard me." Ebony replied.

Ebony leaves the room.

"I can't believe we're playing along with this stuff." Siva said.

"Everything will work itself out." Java said. "By the time Ebony snaps out of it. The three of us will rule the city."

"Don't you wonder what kind of effect all this stuff is having on Ebony?" Siva asked.

"Listen, the worst thing we could do right now is cross her. Half the city's ready to follow Zoot. So we just sit tight, okay? I said, okay?" Java asked.

Siva nods and Java smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room at the hotel. Darryl is with Mega.

"Mega, I heard you talking to May. You want me to give Jack another scare?" Darryl asked. "Give him another visit from Zoot?"

"That's not something you need to worry about." Mega replied.

Darryl grabs Mega's chair and turns it so Mega faces him.

"Maybe, it's something I want to worry about." Darryl said.

"Darryl." Mega said.

Darryl stands back from Mega.

"It's high time for me to be closer to the decisions around here." Darryl said. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening." Mega replied.

"Look around, the whole city is going crazy for Zoot. That's me." Darryl said.

"No, Darryl. You're pretending to be Zoot." Mega said.

"What do they care?" Darryl asked. "I'm the only Zoot they're going to know. They'll follow me."

"So, what you're saying is you want a bigger role? A bigger say?" Mega asked.

"You better believe I do." Darryl replied.

Mega stands up from the chair.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Mega said. "Pretty soon, you're going to have the biggest say of your life."

"Big stuff, yeah. Not just these sneak appearances in alley ways." Darryl said.

"Believe me, the biggest. You're going to be a star." Mega said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is lying on her bed and Salene walks in.

"Amber, are you okay?" Salene asked.

Amber looks up at Salene.

"Salene, my head is such a mess." Amber replied.

Salene sits down in a chair near the bed.

"Here I am supposed to be leading the city against Ebony and all I can think about is Jay." Amber said.

"So, the talk didn't go so well?" Salene asked.

"You can say that again. He's like a completely different person." Amber replied. "Sometimes, I wonder if we're all living in some kind of Techno virtual world and someone's having a great laugh programming it."

"But, I don't get it. I mean he was so into you before. You were the one with all the doubts." Salene said.

"I know. This was supposed to be the easy part. Getting together was going to be a breeze." Amber said.

"So, did he explain? I mean, was it a clear no?" Salene asked.

"It wasn't a clear anything." Amber replied. "I tried to ask Trudy if he had said anything while we were away. But, she went all flaky herself."

"Yeah, well. She's worked up about Zoot. She was the Supreme Mother. Bad memories." Salene said.

"Yeah. Did I mention everything he said to me?" Amber asked.

"No, you just got to ask him straight out. Then at least you'll know either way." Salene replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Cafe in the Mall. Trudy discovers Gel has made a mess.

"What happened here?" Trudy asked.

"I've been cooking." Gel replied.

"Is that what you call it?" Trudy asked. "It looks like the Loco's and the Demon Dogz had their final battle here."

"Well, what do you expect? There's bound to be a bit of mess when you're cooking." Gel said.

"A bit of mess. What is wrong with you, Gel?" Trudy asked. "Doesn't your little mind work?"

"Oh, so it's okay when you want to make something for loverboy. But, no-one else can use your precious kitchen." Gel replied.

Amber appears from around a corner and walks into the Cafe.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"Look, just clean it up. Okay." Trudy said.

Trudy leaves the Cafe.

"What have you done to this place?" Amber asked.

"I was cooking, okay. I don't see why Trudy has to get into such a strop." Gel replied.

"Now, look Trudy is worried right now about Brady and what's going on out there." Amber said.

"Well, she doesn't have to take it out on me." Gel said.

"Gel, I'm just saying be quiet around her. Okay?" Amber asked. "And, clean this place up."

Amber leaves the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the city streets. Java is with some Zootist's.

"Alright people, you ready to rumble?" Java asked.

"Yeah." the Zootist's cheer.

"Go get them." Java said.

The Zootist's chase after some kids.

"Power and chaos!" Java shouted.

Mega appears with two Techno's behind him.

"You're really starting to get a kick out of this, aren't you Java?" Mega asked.

"Why not? We want to raise hell, don't we?" Java asked.

"As long as you don't forget why you're doing it. Don't let the violence go to your head." He replied.

"Is there a point to this meeting or you just here to gawk?" She asked.

"We've got a problem. Jack's not letting go. We can't have him sniffing around not this close to Zoot's resurrection. He'll foul everything up." He replied.

"And?" She asked.

"Maybe, it's time our little Sherlock Holmes went into retirement permanently." He replied.

"Got any ideas for a retirement plan?" She asked, with sarcasm.

"It's too hard to get at him. The Mall is like a fortress now." He replied.

"What about May?" She asked.

"She doesn't have the nerves or the guts to be a hitman." He replied. "We need someone else who can get into the Mall. Someone they won't suspect."

"Leave it to me. I know exactly who to send." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack and Jay are talking.

"There's got to be a way to expose her, I know it." Jack said.

"Ebony gets her power from the Zoot myth." Jay said. "We get rid of that and maybe we can restore some kind of sanity

"Sanity. Yeah, now there's a word that's been missing around here." Jack said.

* * *

Back at the Lincoln High School. Java is with Ellie in a classroom.

Ellie is sitting in front of a laptop.

"These are from the Techno files." Java said.

Ellie looks at Java.

"They may trigger something." Java said.

Java presses a key on the keyboard.

"How about this one?" Java asked.

A photo of Jack wearing a silver jacket and a red t-shirt appears on the screen.

"This is Jack. You had a thing with him for some strange reason." Java said.

Ellie looks at Java.

"Coming back to you?" Java asked.

"No. You sure I went out with him? He looks kinda geeky." Ellie replied.

Java laughs.

"Maybe you've lost your memory but your taste improved." Java said. "How abotu this one?"

Java presses another key.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Amber walks into Jay's room and finds him at the iMac.

"There you are. I wondered where you got to." She said.

"Amber, hey." He said.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow at the meeting." He said.

"No, not about the city or Ebony and Zoot. I mean about us." She said. "Jay, I don't know where I stand."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking about this right now. Okay?" He asked.

"No, it's not okay. You can't just keep avoiding me. The Mall's not that big. We're going to see each other occasionally." She said.

"Amber, please. I promise we'll talk." He said. "Okay, just..."

"No, Jay. I want to know now. What's going on? You were the one chasing me, remember?" She asked.

"But, it's not that simple. Okay, there are other things." He replied.

"No, it's very simple. I love you. You said you loved me." She said.

"Look, I can't deal with this right now." He said.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked. "What's happened? Hasn't all this meant anything to you?"

Amber leaves the room and Jay sighs.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Lincoln High School.

Ellie and Java are in a classroom and there is a laptop in front of Ellie.

"Why do you keep asking me about these Mallrats?" Ellie asked. "I've told you I don't know who they are. I don't care. Who? What? Why? When? I don't know, okay?"

"Okay, chill." Java replied.

Siva is in the background.

"Well, let's be a little more specific then. Shall we? What about Jack?" Java asked.

"Jack, who?" Ellie asked.

"Come on, you must remember Jack." Java replied. "I've been told that you two were quite pally before you went away."

"I don't remember going away. I don't remember being here in the first place." Ellie said.

"This is hopeless." Java said.

"Yeah, you said it." Ellie said.

Java walks over to Siva.

"So, why don't you go back to pulling the legs off spider's?" Ellie asked.

Java turns around.

"Or whatever it is you do to get your kicks around here." Ellie said.

"Don't get cute with me. I'm trying to help you here." Java said.

"Well, I've told you before. I don't remember Jack or anyone. Nothing." Ellie said.

Siva looks on in the background.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Slade rides his motorbike and hides from Zootist police car.

"Every passing minute of every day draws us closer to Zoot. Come join us, join us in power and in chaos. Zoot is our salvation. He is coming to be once more." the male Zootist stand using a loudspeaker.

Slade watches the police car drive past and he pulls his helmet visor down.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School. Ellie is using a broom to sweep the floor and Java is watching.

Siva appears behind Java and walks over to her sister.

"So, what gives Java? I didn't have you down for a career as a care assistant." Siva said.

"Get a life sis." Java said.

"You're up to something." Siva said.

Java turns around and looks at Siva.

"The kid's got amnesia, I'm trying to help. Is that a crime?" Java asked.

"I don't know yet." Siva replied.

"I think Ebony will be pleased when she finds out what I have in store for Ellie." Java said.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Siva asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Java replied.

Java walks past Siva and Siva shakes her head.

* * *

Later on, inside the school. Siva is with Ebony in a classrom.

"Sector 7 should have been covered yesterday." Ebony said.

"We ran out of posters but it's okay, a new batch arrived an hour ago." Siva said. "We'll get it done this morning."

"You better. The people have to know, to be ready for him." Ebony said.

Ebony signals to Siva to leave the room.

Ebony turns around and sees Siva is still standing there.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"I..." Siva replied.

"Siva, spit it out. We've got work to do." Ebony said.

"I'm worried." Siva said. "What if Zoot doesn't come?"

Ebony walks towards Siva.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Ebony asked. "He will come."

"And then?" Siva asked.

"Then we rule." Ebony replied. "Go spread the word."

"But what if he doesn't?" Siva asked.

Ebony grabs Siva by her arm.

"Are you a doubter, Siva? After all I've told you? You know what happens to doubter's? Those who would deny Zoot?" Ebony asked. "You're my sister Siva but that will not protect you from the wrath of Zoot."

Ebony lets go of Siva's arm.

Siva looks at Ebony.

"Out." Ebony said.

Siva leaves the room and Ebony shakes her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java is with Mega in the control room.

"Ebony's so convinced Zoot is real, even I'm starting to believe her." She said.

"So, we're on course?" He asked.

"Plain sailing." She replied. "Perfect timing too, the shadow at noon, what a master stroke."

"One fly though." He said.

"Jack." She said.

"You had a solution?" He asked.

"I'm working on it and not just to deal with Jack." She replied.

"Stick to what we agreed. We don't want any mistakes." He said.

"I know what I'm doing." She said.

"Good, let's keep it like that. There's no point in getting carried away and spoiling everything." He said. "Is there?"

Java looks at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city.

Slade rides his motorbike and he sees Ebony in the Zootist police car.

"The time is here, Zoot will soon be amongst us." Ebony said. "Power and chaos, power and chaos."

Slade watches as Ebony and the Zootist's drive away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. May enters the control room and Mega sees her.

"Just in time to see the show." Mega said.

"What?" May asked.

"Watch and listen." He replied. "They're just outside the Mall. The plebs are preparing for the resurrection of Zoot."

"It's really creepy." She said.

"Sure is." He said. "How's everyone at the Mall?"

"Busy falling out with each other." She replied.

May sits down.

"Excellent." He said.

Mega sits down near May.

"So, what exactly is going to happen?" She asked. "You know, the shadow bit."

"That's when the show becomes a spectacle." He replied.

"And, what about Darryl? What's his part in all this?" She asked.

"His role is pretty substantial." He replied.

"What exactly?" She asked.

"Why all the sudden questions, May? Not thinking of turning double agent, are you?" He asked.

"No, of course not." She replied.

"Good. I don't need to remind you I know things that you wouldn't want other people to know." He said. "People like Salene for example and what happened to Pride."

May nods.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School. Java is with Ellie and they are using a laptop.

"You showed me him before. The photo." Ellie said.

"And?" Java asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure, its something." Ellie replied.

"Your boyfriend?" Java asked.

Java presses a key and Jack's love animation appears on the screen.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" Ellie asked.

"It most certainly is." Java replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the old Lincoln High School.

Slade is hiding and he sees the Zootist police car arrive.

He watches as two female Zootist guard's approach the car.

A guard opens a car door and Ebony steps out

"So, that's your little spider-web lady." He said.

He watches Ebony enter the school with two female guards.

Slade retreats from his hiding place.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is lying on her bed and Jay appears.

Jay knocks on the door frame.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Jay walks over to Amber.

"What would your girlfriend say if she found you in my room?" She asked.

"Amber, this has to stop." He said.

"You started it, you stop it, it's your show." She said.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.

"Hey, who's hurt? Not me, I'm fine." She said. "If you want to go have your little fling, you go ahead, that's your business. My goodness, we're all forming a queue. Now that I look at you, I'm not altogether sure why."

"This isn't like you." He said.

"How would you know? You never took the trouble to find out." She said.

"Look, it's not a fling." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked.

"I know this must seem crazy to you but it just happened." He replied. "Believe me the last thing I wanted to do was..."

"It seems to me that you don't know what you want, Jay." She said.

Amber sits up from her bed.

"I mean, one minute you're coming onto me and the next minute you've moved in on someone else." She said.

"You know it wasn't like that." He said.

"Do I?" She asked. "Well, hey. If you didn't mean it when you said you cared about me, why did you say it at all?"

"Amber." He said.

"Do me a favour Jay, either go take a running jump or look me right in the eye and tell me you no longer have feelings for me." She said.

Jay sighs and Amber lies back on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is with Java in the classroom and Ellie is sitting nearby looking at a laptop.

"Love conquers everything." Java said.

Ebony walks over to Java.

"What's going on, Javie?" Ebony asked.

Java turns around and looks at Ebony.

"How about death to the Mallrats with Ellie as our secret weapon." Java replied.

Ebony and Java smile.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Slade returns to the saloon in Liberty.

"Slade, good trip?" Ruby asked.

Slade takes off his red leather jacket and sits down at a table.

"Interesting, in a Zooty kind of way." He replied.

"How bad Slade?" She asked.

"I see gangs chasing a lone woman through the streets with clubs in their hands." He replied. "I reckon they're not collecting for the Red Cross."

Slade takes out the Zoot poster and shows it to Ruby.

"Zoot arrives tomorrow." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack runs into Amber.

"Hey, Amber. We need to talk." He said.

"What makes you think I have all the answers?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Am I the only person that can work out anything for myself anymore?" She asked. "Doesn't anyone know anything?"

"Okay, sorry but who the heck do I talk to, you know?" He asked. "Jay's pre-occupied. Salene, I can't bother her. So, who's that leave? Gel?"

Amber smiles.

"Okay, okay. What is it?" She asked.

"Okay, tomorrow's the day alright. Zoot cometh, resurrection time." He replied. "I mean, they're getting a line out there already."

"What's the point, Jack?" She asked.

"The point is that we need to suss out what's going to happen." He replied. "You know, what's the shadow at noon guff? How they're going to make a Zoot appear before a crowd? That happens..."

"Jack, not now. Come by my place in, I don't know an hour." She said.

"An hour." He said. "You want an hour."

"Take it or leave it, Jack. Right now, I don't care which." She said.

Amber walks past Jack.

* * *

Back at the hotel, May enters the control room.

Darryl is sitting in a chair and Mega is standing near Darryl.

"May, how nice." Mega said. "You know Darryl."

May nods and Darryl raises a hand.

"You have something for us?" Mega asked.

"You asked me to re-check the mood at the Mall." May replied.

"And?" Mega asked.

"No change, no threat." May replied.

"Jack?" Mega asked.

"If he could get anyone to take him seriously, he might be a problem." May replied.

"Any chance of that happening?" Mega asked.

"Nobody's got their head together." May replied.

"So, we're home and dry." Darryl said.

"Sorry." May said.

"What Darryl means is that it's good news for tomorrow." Mega said.

"The second coming of Zoot." Darryl said.

"Yeah, how's that gonna work?" May asked.

Darryl stands up from the chair.

"Like a dream, right Mega?" Darryl asked.

"We have it well planned, yes." Mega replied.

Darryl walks over to May.

"Be there May, I can promise you a real surprise." Darryl said.

"Enough Darryl." Mega said. "Out."

Darryl leaves the room.

"What's he on about?" May asked.

"Sorry May, you know I trust you. I just don't want to give away too much." Mega replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is in his room sitting at an iMac.

"Okay, they have someone who looks like Zoot and they bring him out and they say "Look, here's Zoot". No that doesn't seem enough, there's something missing." He said.

Amber enters the room and slowly walks over to Jack.

"There must some other element that would really convince people that it's Zoot." He said.

"Maybe it's enough they just want to believe." She said.

Jack turns around and sees Amber standing there.

"Amber." He said.

"So, what have we got?" She asked.

"Search me, okay." He replied. "How do you convince a city of people that seeing is believing?"

"Um, special effects." She replied.

"Well, it has to be but what?" He asked. "I mean, what shadow at noon? What is that? When is the shadow at noon?"

"Well, the shadows are shortest at noon." She replied.

"Normally, yes but think abnormal." He said.

Jack realises that it can only mean one thing.

"Tomorrow's going to be a total solar eclipse. You know, the shadow at noon." He said.

"Oh, the oldest trick in the book." She said.

"Yes but very effective because not only will Zoot look like he's appearing but it'll look like he's switching the sun off while he does it." He said.

Amber shakes her head in disbelief and Jack is smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Java finds Ellie sitting in front a laptop.

"Ellie, you okay?" Java asked. "I've got some good news for."

Ellie looks up at Java.

"We found where Jack is and your other friends." Java said.

"You have?" Ellie asked.

"Uh-uh." Java replied. "So, how do you feel that about going to see them? I'll take you, no problem."

"I'd like that." Ellie said.

"Then that's settled." Java said. "How about you take some time making yourself look pretty? I mean, prettier and I'll pick you up a little later."

"Okay and thank you." Ellie replied. "I don't know why you've been so kind to me but I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You'll find a way." Java said. "All I'm concerned about right now is that you be with your friends."

Ellie smiles.

* * *

** Back inside the Mall, Gel is babysitting Brady and she walks past Trudy's room.

Trudy is sitting on her bed and Mark is standing near a bookcase.

Gel walks off and Mark sits down on the beside Trudy.

"This must be what a goldfish feels like." He said.

"Yeah, well. We'll just have to get used to it I guess." She said.

"Sure." He said.

"Why you think it's too big a price to pay for what we've got?" She asked.

"No, of course." He replied. "It's just..."

"What?" She asked.

"I worry about you Trudy." He replied. "With this Zoot thing and Brady."

"Mark, you don't think they'll target Brady. I mean, I watch her constantly. I should be with her now." She said.

"No, no. It's Zoot the people want not his daughter." He said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"What I mean is with, you know all this strain and people tiptoeing around us and May." He replied.

"Mark, what are you trying to say?" She asked.

"Just that, if it would help for you to have some space. I could move out for a bit." He replied.

"No." She said.

"Just a while might be all that we need." He said.

"Mark, no way." She said. "Where would you go?"

"I could always move back to my old room." He replied.

"Who with?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You tell me." She replied.

"Trudy, it's you that I want to be with." He said.

Trudy smiles and she hugs Mark.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the city street's.

Java is with Ellie by the Zootist police car.

"Recognise this area?" Java asked.

"Should I?" Ellie asked.

"No matter. Just up the road are your friends and Jack." Java replied. "They're going to be so glad to see you."

"Aren't you going to come up with me?" Ellie asked.

"I can't. I have work to do." Java replied.

"But, I don't want to go up there on my own." Ellie said.

"My assistants will show you the way." Java said. "Once inside you won't be on your own. That's the good thing about it."

Java gives a large brown leather bag to a female Zootist.

"Oh, and Ellie. I thought you might be able to use these." Java said.

The female Zootist gives the bag to Ellie.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Just a few clothes I don't use anymore." Java replied. "You've got to look your best for the party."

Ellie uses the bag strap and puts the bag on her left shoulder.

"There'll be a party?" Ellie asked.

"You bet, a welcome home party." Java replied. "Have a blast."

Ellie smiles and she follows the two female Zootist's.

Java grins as she watches Ellie walk away.

* * *

Later on, at the old school. Siva has fixed Ebony's hair.

"Thanks Siva, I've got to look my best for Zoot tomorrow." Ebony said.

Java enters the classroom.

"You look pleased, Javie?" Ebony asked.

"Do I? Can't think why. Unless, it's because I've just pulled off the best bit of business since we took over this poxy city." Java replied.

"What have you done now?" Siva asked.

"Only lined up the Mallrats for a bit of good old fashioned extermination." Java replied.

"What?" Siva asked.

"Skipping the details." Java replied. "Let's just say that right now. They're sitting on top of a very highly explosive situation."

"The Ellie girl." Siva said.

"Primed and ready and surrounded by her adoring friends. One button push away from oblivion." Java said. "Boom!"

"You'd wipe them all out just like that." Siva said, snapping her fingers.

"After what they did to me. You kidding?" Java asked.

"Ebony, they were your friends." Siva said.

"Where's the detonate control?" Ebony asked.

"Right in the next room." Java replied.

"Do it." Ebony said.

Siva looks at Ebony.

"Ebony, no!" Siva said.

Java walks up behind Siva and puts her hand on Siva's shoulder.

"You know, maybe Siva's right." Java said.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"Maybe we should wait a bit. Let them enjoy their last meal together." Java replied.

Java and Ebony laugh.

"Ah, it's the least we can do." Java said.

Mega is watching them on an iMac inside the control room at the hotel.

"Java, you silly silly girl." He said. "What are you up to?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Mall, Ellie is with the Mallrats in the Cafe.

"I don't believe it." Salene said.

"It's so good to see you." Amber said.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Salene asked.

"Ellie, you're home. We're your friends." Amber said.

"My friends?" Ellie asked.

Amber and Salene look at each other.

"She's not herself." Amber said.

Jack walks into the room.

"Ellie, is that you?" Jack asked.

Jack goes over to Ellie and they hug.

"Jack." Ellie said.

* * *

A short time later, Ellie and Jack are sitting on a sofa.

"I'm so glad to see you. I mean, to tell you the truth, I thought I'd never see you again." He said.

"Was I gone a really long time?" She asked.

"It was like forever." He replied.

"Jack, why do I remember you and none of the others?" She asked.

"I don't know. Um, I mean, we got on pretty well. You and me most of the time." He replied. "We were in love."

"Yeah." She said.

"Yeah, very much." He said. "Heck, look at you, pretty as ever."

Ellie blushes at Jack's compliment.

"Hey, you know don't worry about not remembering any stuff cos I'm sure it will come back. Promise." He said.

"When's the party?" She asked.

"Oh, um. No, no. You're right, we we should have one." He replied.

"No, just the girl said there'll be one. So I..." She said.

"Girl, what girl?" He asked.

"The girl who dropped me off here in the car. She was so nice." She replied.

"You were dropped here by car?" He asked.

"A police car. There were sirens and everything." She replied.

Jack's facial expression changes.

"Wait a minute, a girl brought you here by police car?" He asked.

Ellie nods.

"What did she look like?" He asked.

"She was really beautiful. She had um, dark hair in braids and dark skin." She replied.

"Woah, now you're scaring me Ellie." He said. "Did she tell you her name?"

"Well, no but Jack she was really nice. She even gave me a bag of clothes to wear." She replied.

"A bag. You mean the bag you arrived here with?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." She replied.

"Where is it? Ellie, where did you leave it? Where did you leave it?" He asked. "Show me."

Jack grabs Ellie's arm and they rush back to the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the old Lincoln High School. Java is typing away at an iBook laptop.

Ebony is standing beside Java and Siva is in the background pacing.

Siva walks over to Java and Ebony.

"Don't do it, Java." Siva said.

"Careful now." Ebony said, putting her hand on Siva's arm.

Ebony lets go of Siva's arm.

"Hey, relax. You worry too much little sis." Java said. "Anyway, it's almost done now."

Siva walks off and sits down on a chair by a table behind Java and Ebony.

Java and Ebony look at each other.

"Perfect, I was wondering what to give Zoot as a welcome home gift." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Jack unzips the bag on the sofa in the Cafe.

Jack is surprised to see what the bag contains.

"Jack, what's the matter?" Salene asked.

"What's going on?" Jay asked.

"Move, get out of my way." Jack said.

Jack holds the bag close to his chest and pushes past Trudy.

Jack runs up the stairs and past Gel walking down.

"What's your hurry?" Gel asked.

Jack is on the roof and hears the bag is beeping.

"Oh, this is just great." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the old Lincoln High School.

"Sweet dreams, losers." Ebony said.

Mega and two Techno's enters the classroom and sees Ebony is about to press a key.

"Ebony, stop now. This isn't the plan Java, you know that. Tell her." Mega said.

Ebony looks at Mega.

"Ebony, listen to me. This isn't Zoot's plan." Mega said.

Ebony and Java look at each other and then look at Mega.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Jack is holding the bag above his head.

"Get out of the way." He shouts, to a group of kids.

The kids look up at Jack.

"What are you looking at? It's a blooming bomb." He shouted.

The kids panic, scream and run away.

Jack throws the bag onto the ground.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School. Ebony and Java look at each other.

Java hovers her finger above the Enter key.

"Java!" Mega said.

"Bye, bye Mallrats." Java said.

Java presses the key.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats in the Cafe feel the explosion.

Some glasses fall off a shelf on a wall.

"Jack!" Amber said.

"He's on the roof." Jay said.

"Come on." Amber said.

The Mallrats quickly leave the Cafe.

Jay and Gel are on the roof and they rush over to Jack's body.

"Jack, Jack." Jay said, shaking Jack.

Jack coughs and looks up at Jay and Gel.

"I'm a hero." Jack said. "A live one."

Jack coughs some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony looks at Mega.

"I want a full report of what's happened at the Mall." He said, to a Techno.

The Techno's leave the classroom.

"And, I want to see you back at the hotel." He said, to Java.

Mega leaves the room.

"What's Mega doing here?" Ebony asked. "I thought he was with the Mallrats."

"It's a long story." Java replied.

Siva walks over to her sisters.

"Yeah and one that needs to be told." Siva said. "Seems like Java here, hasn't been entirely honest. A long way from it in fact."

"Careful what you say, Siva." Java said.

"So much for the three sisters unite." Siva said. "That all for one and one for all palava."

"The outcome will be the same." Java said. "We will still rule."

"It's Zoot's will." Ebony said.

"Of course." Java said.

Ebony leaves the room.

* * *

A short time later, Mega is with the Mallrats in the Cafe inside the Mall.

"Yeah, when I heard that explosion, I thought you guys were history." Mega said.

"It was Ebony and Java. Ellie described them exactly." Jack said.

"Drove right up to the Mall and sent Ellie in with the explosives." Amber said.

"Look, Jay. We're going to have double the guard on all the entrances." Jack said.

"Right, we can't just hide here and see what they'll do next. We have to act." Jay said.

"How?" Jack asked. "They're too strong just now to go out there and take them on. A lot of people have gone to them already."

"A lot more will if this Zoot resurrection happens." Mega said.

"If only we could stop the power." Jay said. "Then they can't project their hologram's of Zoot."

"But, they'll just use the double. I saw him and he convinced me." Jack said. "I'm pretty sure he'll convince the half-crazed mob out there."

"We can't use Citynet either. In case they use it against us like they did the last time. It only made things worse." Mega said.

"So, we'll have to go into the city and tell the people the truth." Jay said.

"Yeah, but will they listen?" Salene asked.

"They might if it was someone they trust." Jay replied.

"Amber." Jack said.

Mega and Jay both look at Jack.

* * *

It's night time in the city, inside the Mall. Ellie is with Salene and Trudy in the Cafe.

"It's awful. How could they do that?" Salene asked.

Salene gives Ellie a cup of coffee.

"They just used me because they knew I was a Mallrat." Ellie said.

Salene sits down next to Ellie on the sofa.

"And everybody could have been killed. You, Trudy, Amber, everyone." Ellie said.

"Ellie, it wasn't your fault." Trudy said.

"It's horrible." Ellie said.

Trudy sees Jay standing in the doorway.

"So, you're okay now?" Trudy asked.

"Just a bit tired." Ellie replied.

"Well, try and get some rest." Trudy said.

Trudy leaves the Cafe and goes to Jay.

"What is it? She asked.

"We've come up with an idea. Our last hope of fighting back." He replied. "We need someone to go into the city to try and talk some sense into the kids before the resurrection happens."

"You?" She asked.

Jay shakes his head.

"Amber." She said.

"She's special to the people out there, you know that." He said. "I could ask Salene to ask her but..."

"No, she's in no fit state and besides that'll be ducking your responsibilty, wouldn't it?" She asked.

"She'll know I was avoiding her and it might put her off the idea." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Mega is in the control room and May enters.

"You rat. What do you think you're playing at?" She asked.

"I assume there's a good reason for this interruption." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about the explosives?" She shouted.

A high pitched noise is heard on Mega's communicator and he adjusts it.

"I could have been wiped out as well." She said. "Or, does this not matter to you?"

"It wasn't my idea." He replied.

May scoffs.

"It's true." He said.

"Well, whose bright idea was it then? Ebony's?" She asked.

"Close." He replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked. "Suppose they try again. I might not be so lucky next time."

"Listen to me, May. You just go back and let me know what Jay's up to." He said. "I know he's not going to take this lying down and as always I like to be one jump ahead."

* * *

It's morning the next day, in the small town of Liberty.

Ruby walks across the street to Slade and he is by his motorbike.

"You mind paying me what you owe." She said. "Just in case you don't come back."

"I've left my bag in my room. There's more than enough in there." He said.

Ruby walks back into the saloon.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Jay enters Amber's room.

"I assume you know what's going down today." He said.

"The resurrection, yeah." She said.

"It's scheduled for noon. A total eclipse." He said. "The way the kids are at the moment. Still freaked out about the Paradise program and all cranked up about the Zoot stuff. This could tip them over the edge. We could lose the city big time and never get it back."

"Yeah, I'll say that's a distinct possibility." She said.

"Amber, we can't just sit back and watch it." He said. "We can't let what happened between us..."

"What happened between us, Jay?" She asked. "Nothing as I recall."

"That's not fair." He replied.

"So, maybe I'm tired of being fair all the time. Fair old Amber, always sees both sides." She said. "Miss Democracy."

"That's why we need you because that's what they think out there." He said. "No, correction. That's what they know that you wouldn't lie to them. They know you wouldn't cheat them. They may fear Ebony and follow her madness. But, deep down they know that if anyone's going to get them out of this mess. It's you."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Otherwise, I'd pack my bags and leave the city forever." He replied. "Because, there won't be a future. No dream left to dream. You remember what I told you about us all having a choice?"

"And, I said I wasn't so sure." She replied.

"Well, do you?" He asked.

"I guess not." She replied.

Jay tries to touch Amber on her arm.

"Don't." She said.

Jay looks at Amber.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School.

Java is in her room and Mega walks in.

"I told you to come and see me yesterday." He said.

"What are you? The headmaster now?" She asked.

"We can't have people running around taking the law into their own hands." He replied. "It will screw everything up."

"So, it's one law for Mega. Another for everyone else." She said.

"Little diversions from the plan can have major repercussions. Just one piece goes missing." He said.

Java stands up and faces Mega.

"Don't worry about Ebony. She doesn't know whether she's Arthur or Martha." She said.

Mega turns away from Java.

"It's Siva, I'm concerned about." He said.

"She's no threat." She said.

Mega shrugs his shoulders.

"Look, we were always going to waste the Mallrats." She said. "Why wait?"

Mega turns around and faces Java.

"If we're going to create chaos in the city. We need someone credible to try to restore law and order. When they fail, the city will come crawling on its knees to us begging us to take over." He replied. "That's when we waste the Mallrats and not before."

Java turns away from Mega.

"Java, don't fight me on this one." He said. "I've run the model a thousand times through the computer. It works. Trust me."

"Yeah, well." She said.

Java turns back around to face Mega.

"I guess I just got a bit carried away." She said. "It's just I hate those do-gooder's."

"That's good. Hate is good. We make a brilliant team, Java." He said.

Mega puts his left hand on Java's right shoulder and she looks at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony leaves the school building and two female Zootist guards follow her.

Siva soon leaves the building and walks over to Ebony.

"Ebony, can we talk?" Siva asked.

Siva looks at the guards standing beside Ebony.

"I mean, like in private." Siva said.

"Leave us." Ebony said, to the guards.

The two female Zootist guards walk away from Ebony and Siva.

"Can we sit down somewhere?" Siva asked.

Ebony walks over to bench and sits down.

Ebony lies out her coat covering the bench.

Siva sits down on the ground in front of Ebony.

"It's about Zoot." Siva said.

Ebony looks at Siva.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. May is outside the toilets and Darryl is vomiting.

"Darryl, are you alright in there?" She asked.

"Fine, fine." He replied.

Darryl vomits again, flushes the toilet and leaves the room.

"Hey. Geez, you look terrible." She said.

"No, I'm just nervous about today. I don't think I can go through with it." He said.

"With what?" She asked.

"I don't think I can." He replied.

Darryl holds back vomit and goes back into the men's toilet.

Darryl vomits again.

* * *

Back outside the Lincoln High School, Ebony and Siva are talking.

"It's true, Ebony. Zoot isn't real. He's not coming back. He's dead." Siva said.

"Siva, try to understand. Zoot is coming back to the city today." Ebony said.

"No, they're going to use a poor kid dressed up as Zoot." Siva said.

"You'll come to believe Siva, one day." Ebony said.

"Listen, Mega's not on the side of the Mallrats. He and Java planned this all along. They've been using you, screwing up your mind." Siva said.

"Have you finished? I have to prepare myself, it's nearly time." Ebony said.

"Ebony, listen to me. I can't bear to see you like this. Please, you're my little sister." Siva said.

"No Siva, not anymore." Ebony said.

Ebony and Siva look at each other.

"At noon today when Zoot comes to reclaim his city, I will be by his side. A goddess." Ebony said.

Ebony gets up off the bench and walks away from Siva.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. Darryl is with Mega in the control room.

"You'll be fine Darryl. You'll be wonderful. It's what you wanted." Mega said.

"Yeah, I know but it's just one thing to scare Jack. But this is huge, a whole city. I've never spoken in front of a crowd before, I mean, what if I forget my lines?" Darryl said.

"I'll be there." Mega said. "Listen to me, think of what this means for you. What I promised, remember? The fame, the rewards, the girls."

"Yeah, the girls." Darryl said.

"Why do you think I chose you for this? Because I know you will be magnificent." Mega said. "You were born for this, believe me."

"You're right." Darryl said.

"Now go and get ready for the biggest role of your life." Mega said.

"Yeah!" Darryl said, raising his arms.

Darryl leaves the room and bumps into May in the corridor.

Darryl walks past May and she shakes her head at Mega.

"You're right, he's flaky." Mega said.

May nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School. Siva is with Java in her room.

"Siva, you worry too much, you know that." Java said.

"I don't trust Mega. What if he's using us?" Siva asked. "What if he cuts us out when he's got what he wants?"

"When we've pulled off this little stunt and got the city eating out of our hands. It's not us who's going to cut out." Java replied.

"You mean Mega?" Siva asked.

"I couldn't have done this on my own." Java replied. "I'm good but Mega, he's a genius at technology but his biggest strength is also his biggest weakness. He doesn't understand human beings, he doesn't understand me."

"What about Ebony? She's saying she's a goddess now." Siva said.

Java looks at Siva.

"If we let her go through with all this Java, we might never get her back. She might be out there in crazy space for good." Siva said.

"And wouldn't that be a shame." Java said.

Java smiles and Siva is worried about Ebony.

* * *

Out in the city, a large white building with a large balcony is being used for the Zoot resurrection.

There are large red banners and one in the middle has a black Z on.

Amber, Jay and Jack are walking towards the large building.

"Well, looks like this is the place." Jay said.

"The eclipse is going to start pretty soon." Jack said.

"Well, it's time for me to crash the party." Amber said.

Amber gets onto a pile of wooden pallets and some kids walk past the Mallrats.

"Hey everyone, please listen to me. This is Amber, Amber of the Mallrats. Listen to what I have to say." Amber said.

There is a large crowd of kids in front of the makeshift stage and the solar eclipse happens.

"This is just a solar eclipse. It's not the work of Zoot. Zoot is dead. It's just a trick." Amber said.

Amber gets off her makeshift wooden pallet and stands in front of a group of kids walking towards the stage.

"Hey, listen to me. I need you to listen to me, this is really important. It's not..." Amber said.

Amber gets knocked to the ground and Jack and Jay rush to her Amber's aide.

"Amber." Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile, there is a red Toyoto 4x4 truck some distance from the stage.

The driver pulls out a folded piece of paper, unfolds it and looks at the Zoot poster.

He sees Ebony walking out onto the stage.

"Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, Ebony." the Zootist's chant.

Ebony signals to the crowd to be quiet.

"City of lost souls and city of darkness." Ebony said. "I give you Zoot."

He hears the kids in front of the building chanting his name.

He sees firecrackers going off and Darryl walks out.

He smiles as he looks at Ebony standing next to an imposter.

Darryl crosses his arms above his head.

"Power and chaos." Darryl said.

The kids copy Darryl and begin chanting "Power and chaos."

"Power and chaos." Darryl said, before leaving the stage.

Zoot laughs before he drives away.

* * *

A few moments later, Darryl is under the stage after making his appearance of Zoot.

"I did it, Mega. I did it." Darryl said. "Listen to them. They love me, they want me. I'm going back out there."

"Wait, they want Zoot." Mega said.

"No, no. They want me, they want me." Darryl said.

"No, no." Mega said.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore." Darryl said. "They want me, I'm going."

"No!" Mega said.

Mega raises his zapper and fires a shot at Darryl.

Ebony appears and sees Darryl fall.

"Zoot!" Ebony screamed.

Ebony looks at Mega.

Mega clicks his fingers and two Techno's walk forward.

"Get him out of here." Mega said.

The Techno's carry Darryl's body out.

Java appears beside Mega.

"What are you doing?" Java asked.

"Zoot." Ebony said. "What's happening?"

Siva appears beside Ebony.

"They've tricked you." Siva said.

"It's nothing. Listen to the crowd, listen." Java said.

"It's just a kid, Ebony. It's just a kid dressed up." Siva said.

"Listen to them, they know. They need you now, Ebony. They need you to lead them." Java said.

"Zoot is risen." Ebony said.

Ebony goes back up the stairs to the stage.

Siva and Java look at each other.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	41. Chapter 47

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode 19 to 22.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Included is Jack &amp; Ellie chat goof, also electric fence power goof, also Slade's double bag goof. visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

* * *

Later on, at the Mall. Jack and Jay carry Amber between them.

The security grille is raised and Gel appears.

"Gel, get some blankets." Jay said.

Gel runs off.

"Get the grille, Jack." Jay said.

Jack pulls down the security grille.

"Amber?" Jay asked.

"I'm okay." Amber replied, holding her head.

"Jack, get everybody here now. We need to secure the perimeters." Jay said.

Jack runs off.

* * *

A short time later, Jack and Jay are with the Mallrats in the Cafe.

"Jack, check the windows, doors, everything." Jay said.

Jack leaves the Cafe.

Salene is sitting at a table and Ellie is standing behind her.

"Salene, Salene. Are you okay?" Jay asked.

Jay puts his hand on Salene's shoulder.

"Me? Yeah, no, I'm fine." Salene replied.

"I want you and Ellie to check the exits and entrances." Jay said. "Make sure there's no way into this place."

Salene and Ellie leave.

Jay looks at Gel.

"I want you and May to check the basement." Jay said.

"How come we get the basement?" Gel asked.

Jay walks over to Gel.

"Do you want to die, Gel? Well, do you?" Jay asked. "Something's been let loose out there that we can't control. And if it decides to head this way and suceeds in breaking in..."

"Okay, okay. I get the picture." Gel said.

"May, check everything. Check the cages, the bars, the entrance to the sewers. Everything." Jay said.

"Sure." May said.

May and Gel leave the Cafe.

Jay checks on Amber sitting on the sofa.

"I've forgotten." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"How good you are at giving orders." She replied.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Faint, dizzy." She replied. "Jay, you think they'll come to the Mall?"

"You don't need to worry about that." He replied.

Trudy appears in the doorway.

"She's badly hurt. Can you help?" He asked.

Trudy nods.

Jay helps Amber up to her feet and carries her out of the Cafe.

Trudy follows them.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Mega is with Java in the control room.

"I told you Darryl had become a liability. He'd have blown the whole thing. I had to do it." He said.

"In front of Ebony?" She asked.

"Ebony doesn't know what she saw, it's no big deal." He replied.

"So what do I tell her when she comes to? Starts asking questions?" She asked.

"You don't tell her anything." He replied. "We up the dosage we've given her. Make it so she can't tell the difference between what's real and what isn't."

"I thought that's what we already done." She said.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked.

"No, not if we want to turn her into a vegetable." She replied.

"Listen to me, Ebony's just a temporary cipher, an emblem of Zoot." He said.

"I can't control her anymore." She said.

Mega stands up from a chair.

"You don't have to, don't you see? That's the beauty of this program." He said. "Just a few more days Java, then when the whole city is scared and the things everyone wants are being pulled down in front of them, we'll offer them a way out.

Java looks away from Mega.

"Trust me, it'll all work out. Just do it Java, increase the dosage starting tonight." He said.

Java and Mega look at each other.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is in her bed and Jay is sitting beside her.

"I'm scared Jay. This is the worst, worst it's ever been." She said.

"We'll find a way." He said.

"What if we don't? What if there isn't a way?" She asked.

"It's not like you." He said.

"I thought we could free people from their nightmares but maybe it's their nightmares they want." She said.

Jack enters the room.

"Is everything secure Jack?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"Fires have broken out all-over the city." Jack replied.

Jay stands up from the bed.

"Everyone stays on guard Jack." Jay said.

Jay walks past Jack.

"Woah, you're leaving?" Jack asked.

Jay stops and looks at Jack.

"I have to go see Mega." Jay replied.

"You can't be serious, it's total anarchy out there." Jack said.

"You know what they say about desperate times." Jay said.

Jay leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony and Siva are in a corridor with some kids wanting to be Zootist's behind them.

"Don't you see? You're being used." Siva said.

"Then why are they here? They've come to follow him Siva. They saw him rise from the dead." Ebony said.

"Only it wasn't him, it was just some kid, a phony." Siva said.

Java appears behind Ebony.

"What's going on?" Java asked.

"I've told her." Siva replied.

"Zoot says he's pleased, he'll visit you tonight." Java said.

"Then he's alive?" Ebony asked.

"Of course, you saw him return, everyone saw." Java replied.

"I'm like you, sometimes I think this is all a dream but we mustn't doubt Siva." Ebony said.

Ebony walks away from Java and Siva.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Java asked.

"Telling her the truth." Siva replied.

"Get real Siva. If we don't control Ebony, she'll control us." Java said.

"She doesn't know what she's doing." Siva said.

"And you want her to? You want Ebony back? Scheming, ruthless, manipulative Ebony?" Java asked. "This time we're the one's in control Siva and that's the way it's going to stay."

Siva stays quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is with Mega in the control room.

"Just tell me, yes or no." Jay said.

Mega is holding a thermos travel mug.

"I'm sorry, right now I can't spare anybody." Mega said. "Looks like the Mallrats are going to have get by on their own."

Jay walks away and almost leaves the room.

"You know there's a rumour going around." Mega said.

"What rumour?" Jay asked.

Jay stops and turns around.

"Ram was seen." Mega replied. "Unfortunately he got away."

"We have to find him Mega before this gets worse." Jay said.

"And what if we don't?" Mega asked.

Mega takes a sip from the travel mug.

"We impose our own measures." Jay replied.

"What measures?" Mega asked.

"I'll you know." Jay replied.

Jay leaves the room and Mega takes another sip from the travel mug.

* * *

Back, inside the Mall. Trudy walks into the Cafe carrying Brady.

Trudy sees Salene sitting by herself.

"Sal, can you give me a hand with Brady?" Trudy asked. "Sal?"

"Why are we even trying?" Salene asked.

"What?" Trudy asked.

"There's no point, not anymore." Salene replied.

"Look, Salene. You've got to snap out of this, okay. Life goes on so get a grip." Trudy said.

"I can't. I can't." Salene said.

"Oh, Sal." Trudy said.

Trudy walks over to Salene.

"This is how it happens. You think you're getting over it and then you remember all over again. You just have to get through it." Trudy said.

Mark enters the Cafe and sees Salene is upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's okay, sweetie." She replied. "Let's leave her alone, okay. Do you want to come help me with Brady?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

Trudy walks away from Salene.

"I'd better go." Trudy said.

Trudy and Mark leave the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city.

Slade sees some Techno's leave the building carrying Darryl's body.

Slade follows them from a distance and finds Darryl dumped in a skip.

* * *

** It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.

Jack finds Ellie and Gel standing by the main security grille.

"Woah, Gel. You're meant to be over at the west gate." Jack said.

"Oh, it's okay." Gel said.

"Look, Gel just get back to your post. You can see more from there anyway." Jack said.

"But." Gel said.

"No but's. What if Jay asked me where you are?" Jack asked.

"He's back?" Gel asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

Gel walks away from Ellie and walks past Jack.

Gel stops and turns to look at Jack and Ellie.

"You're coming over later, Jack?" Gel asked.

Ellie smiles.

"I might have missed something." Gel said.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"See you later then." Gel said.

"Okay." Jack said.

Gel walks up the stairs and Ellie walks over to Jack.

"There's more going on the inside of her head of a raggy doll." He said.

"She's just got a shine for you." She said.

"For me? Gel?" He asked.

"Yeah, no need to be so surprised. So do I actually." She replied.

"You, I can handle." He said.

"Well then, why don't you?" She asked.

Ellie and Jack are about to kiss but May interrupts them.

"Tea round." May said, from the Cafe.

May walks over to Jack and Ellie.

"Want some?" May asked.

"Thanks." Jack replied.

May gives Jack and Ellie two cups.

"I heard it's just bedlam out there." May said.

"Yeah, if only there was a way of showing people they're being fooled." Jack said.

"You still think that?" May asked.

"Of course, it's Ram. Remember Jay was telling us a rumour about how he's been seen in the city? The whole thing has got his hallmark. " Jack said. "Plus that Zoot on the roof wasn't him, it was his double. Damn, if only there was a way of finding out who he was."

"Why don't we try to?" Ellie asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, that's what we used to do, isn't it? Investigate things together." Ellie said. "Why don't we work on this?"

"Together?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you bet." Ellie replied.

"Okay then, the old team back in action." Jack said.

Trudy and Mark walk in and are holding hands.

"Jack, me and Trudy will take over for a while, okay?" Mark said.

"Okay." Jack said.

Jack, Ellie and May walk away from the security grille.

Trudy and Mark walk over to the security grille.

"It's like the end of the world out there." She said. "You okay?"

"Sure." He replied. "And you?"

"Well, I could do with a cuddle." She replied.

Trudy and Mark hug.

"You know it's funny, I was just starting to feel..." She said.

"What?" He asked.

# "Nothing, it doesn't matter." She replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think the end justifies the means?" He asked.

"Woah, deepest thoughts." She replied. "Well, what's the end?"

"To put a stop to all this." He replied.

"And the means?" She asked.

"Don't worry." He replied. "How's Amber?"

"Oh, I haven't looked." She replied.

"I better go check then." He said.

"Yeah, of course." She said.

# "Is everything okay between us?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jay enters Amber's room.

"Amber, what is it?" He asked.

Jay rushes over to the bed.

"The pain, please make it go away." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"They said they'll try to investigate." She said.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"You don't understand. Jack and Ellie they're good at this stuff." She said. "Really good."

"I promise you, they won't find Darryl." He said. "It's not a problem.

A Techno walks over and puts a clipboard down in front of Mega.

"That it?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then you better get back before anyone notices." He said.

May nods, she walks away and then stops.

"You said that this would be over soon. You said that I would have my reward." She said.

"You will." He said.

"When?" She asked.

"Just a little longer, May. When the plan is complete and order has been restored." He replied.

May leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack and Ellie are by a security grille.

Jack is sitting on the floor with a jacket covering his legs.

"Ellie, come here." He said.

Ellie sits down beside Jack and uses the jacket to cover her legs.

"It feels like I got you back." He said.

"You have." She said.

"I know but maybe you were, you know better off." He said

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you having no memory of all of this." He replied.

Jack picks up a glass of water and takes a sip.

Jay appears.

"Jack, it's Amber. Something's wrong." Jay said.

"Okay, I'm coming." Jack said.

Jack moves the jacket and follows Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Java is in her room sitting in front of an iBook laptop.

She presses the space bar and the programme level reaches maximum.

She presses the enter key to run the programme.

Ebony is lying in bed wearing a Paradise headset.

"Be warned, the unbelievers will try to trick you." Zoot said.

* * *

Back, inside the Mall. Jay enters Amber's room and finds her standing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to walk but I'm so dizzy." She replied.

Amber falls forward into Jay's arms.

Jack and Trudy walk in behind Jay.

"Come on, back to bed." Jay said.

Jay helps Amber back to her bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, the um pressure's built up on the inside of her skull or something." Jack replied.

"It's alright. I can manage, I'm not a cripple." Amber said.

"But." Jay said.

"Please, I'm alright. The pain's not so bad now." Amber said. "Just go."

Amber lies back on the bed and Jay leaves her side.

Jack, Jay and Trudy leave Amber's room and stand outside the doorway.

"She needs watching, Jay." Jack said.

"So, who do you suggest? Me? Trudy?" Jay asked.

"I'm just saying..." Jack replied.

"Hey, it's okay guys. I'll look in on her." Trudy said. "I don't care what she says."

"Well, I'll get back to my watch then." Jack said.

Jack walks away from Jay and Trudy.

"Jack." Jay said.

Jack turns around and looks at Jay and Trudy.

"I'm heading out tomorrow to meet Mega early." Jay said. "You want to come?"

"Yeah, sure." Jack replied. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"The only thing I can do." Jay replied.

Jack nods.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is in her room and Siva walks in carrying a tray.

Siva sees Ebony sitting on the bed and puts the tray down.

Siva sits down on the bed by Ebony.

"Hey, you okay?" Siva asked.

Siva tries to check Ebony's forehead for her temperature but Ebony pulls away.

"What is it?" Siva asked. "What's wrong?"

"Zoot came to me again last night." Ebony replied.

"You had a dream, it's not surprising." Siva said.

"No, he was here with me." Ebony said.

"Come on, sis. We saw what we saw, the guy was a fake and Mega wasted him." Siva said.

"Yes because he wasn't Zoot." Ebony said. "Zoot cannot die."

"But you know now, this whole Zoot thing is a rip-off. You're being tricked." Siva said.

Ebony moves away from Siva and gets off the bed.

"That's what he warned me about. Unbelievers that would try to trick me by making me change my mind." Ebony said.

"What?" Siva asked.

"Get away from me." Ebony said.

"Ebony, please." Siva said.

"I said, get away. I don't want you anywhere near me." Ebony said.

Siva gets up off the bed and leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jack and Jay are with Mega in the control room.

"So, what's the plan Jay?" Mega asked.

"Seal off the Sector of the city using all the technology we have." Jay replied.

"And then?" Mega asked.

"Cut off all supplies of electricity, food, water, everything to the rest." Jay replied.

"But, what?" Jack asked, in disbelief.

"It's the only way, Jack." Jay replied.

"But, there are innocent people out there." Jack said.

"Yeah, I know that but I don't think we'll have to keep it up for too long." Jay said. "Look, we'll be able to recruit the Tribal leaders. They don't want this chaos anymore than we do. Besides, once we deprieve them of what they want then people will start seeing sense."

Mega stands up from a chair and walks over to Jay and Jack.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Mega said. "Can I suggest you make an announcement over Citynet?"

"No-one watches Citynet anymore, you know. Zoot has all the airtime now." Jack replied.

"You realise we have to use force?" Mega asked. "Weapons? Troops? Effectively, we'll be imposing martial law."

"Whatever it takes." Jay replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Trudy walks into Amber's room.

"Amber, I..." Trudy said.

Trudy sees Amber lying on the floor.

"Amber!" Trudy said.

Trudy rushes over to Amber and kneels down beside her.

Trudy rests her head on Amber's chest to check for breathing.

* * *

Later on, nside the Mall. Jay, Ellie, and Trudy are in Amber's room.

Amber is lying in bed and Jay is by her side.

"Amber." He said, trying to shake her awake.

Jack enters the room.

"Jay, don't do that. If there's swelling on the brain. Then she needs to be kept still." Jack said.

"Yeah but we have to try and wake her. It's not good for her to be like this." Jay said.

"Yeah, I know but..." Jack said.

"Maybe, we could play her some music." Ellie said.

"Yeah, good idea." Jay said.

Ellie leaves the room.

"So, what now?" Trudy asked.

"We wait and we hope." Jay replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city streets.

Zootist's are being escorted outside the Safe Zone by Techno's.

There are metal fences with checkpoints around the parts of the city.

"Let us go, we live here." a male Zootist said.

"Not anymore you don't. This is a Zoot free zone now." a Techno said.

"You're all criminals, Zoot will punish you." the male Zootist said.

"Sure." the Techno said.

Two Techno's close a metal gate and Mega appears.

"Very good." Mega said.

The Techno turns around and looks at Mega.

"What about the other checkpoints?" Mega asked.

"All done, we're completely sealed off now." the Techno replied. "We haven't expoused all the Zoot followers though."

"That won't take long, some of them might even change their minds." Mega said.

One thing, what happens if they try to get back in?" the Techno asked.

"Stop them." Mega replied.

"Okay." the Techno said.

Mega walks away from the three Techno's at the checkpoint.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, inside Amber's room.

A grey Panasonic compact disc player and two grey Sony speakers play gentle ambient music.

Jay is still by Amber's side and Trudy stands behind him.

"Look, I can handle this. You don't have to stay." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, Mega's expecting you. You've got things to do." She replied.

"No, Mega can manage on his own." He said.

"It is an important day." She said.

"What's more important than this?" He asked. "She could die."

"Sure, Jay. Whatever you say." She said.

Jay looks back at Amber and puts his hand on top of her's.

"I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I'm right here with you. Everything's going to be okay." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city's outskirts. Java stands behind the fence of the checkpoint.

She whistles and three Techno's playing cards look up.

"I hear, you've been kicking our people out." She said.

"Yeah, Mega's orders." a Techno said.

"That little worm doesn't know what he's taking on." She said. "You seriously think this piece of junk is going to keep us out?"

"Try getting through and see for yourself." the Techno said.

"Thanks, I might do that." She said.

Java whistles and a crowd of Zootist's appear.

"Let's show them who rules around here." She said.

The Zootist grab the metal fence and shake it.

"Trash it." She said.

Two Techno's try to hold the metal fence together.

"What do we do?" a Techno asked.

Another Techno uses his communicator headset.

"Mega, come in please. Mega." the Techno said. ""Mega, we have an emergency at checkpoint 3. We can't hold the barricade. We need your thoughts, please. Mega, come in please. Mega."

The two Techno's step back from the fence and arm their zappers.

"Mega, we can't hold the barricade without using lethal force." the Techno said. "Mega, come in please. Mega."

Mega smiles in the control room at the hotel.

The Zootist's break through the fence.

"Mega, come in. We have a breach. Mega." the Techno said.

The three Techno's are soon attacked by the Zootist's.

Java watches the fight from the fence.

Mega listens to the Techno's screams.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jay and Trudy are in Amber's room.

Amber is still lying unconscious in bed.

"You've got to pull yourself out of this." He said. "Come on, give it everything you've got."

"Jay, I don't think it's helping." She said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I just don't believe that she can hear you." She replied.

Jay stands up from Amber's bed and stands by Trudy.

"Yeah, well. You don't need to believe it, you just need to hope." He said. "What's wrong? Don't you want her to wake up?"

"How can you even say that?" She asked. "Of course I do. Jay, why are you so angry? What have I done?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe this is how it's meant to be for us. I just can't." He replied.

Jack enters the room.

"There's no change." She said.

Jack turns to Jay.

"There's a message from Mega. He needs you urgently." Jack said.

Jay leaves the room and Jack looks at Amber lying in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Gel enters Salene's room.

Gel sees empty bottles of alcohol and empty plates lying on the floor.

Salene is sitting on her bed.

"Salene." Gel said. "Geez."

"What?" Salene asked.

"You've got to come help me with Brady. It's not fair, me having to be in charge." Gel replied.

"Fair?" Salene asked.

"Because, you're better at it. You know what to do." Gel replied.

"All that tells me is it's time you learned." Salene said.

"Oh, come on Salene. Don't be selfish." Gel said.

"Excuse me, you are calling me selfish?" Salene asked, angrily.

"What do you call it? The city's falling apart. Amber could be dying and you just lie around doing nothing." Gel said.

"Well, maybe I have a right to. Maybe you've forgotten what I've been through." Salene said.

"Well, maybe you should get used to the idea that you're not the only person to have lost someone. The city's full of them." Gel said.

"What would you know? You've never lost a man. You've never even had one and you never will." Salene said. "Because, you're a self-obsessed little airhead. Now get out of my face and leave me alone."

Gel leaves the room and Salene cries.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the city outskirts. Jay is with Mega at the destroyed Checkpoint 3.

"I told the guards to ask permission if they needed to use lethal force." Mega said.

"Lethal force is not the answer." Jay said.

"What else is there?" Mega asked. "We're completely outnumbered."

"I know. If we create martyrs, it only makes them stronger." Jay replied. "It's the kind of fuel they feed on."

"I hadn't thought of that. It's an interesting idea." Mega said. "But, that leaves us making martyrs on our side. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not." Jay replied.

"So, what do you suggest?" Mega asked.

"I don't know." Jay replied.

Mega walks a short distance away from Jay.

"There is one thing we could do. It sounds crazy but it just might work." Mega said.

"What?" Jay asked.

Mega turns around and looks at Jay.

"Build an electric fence." Mega replied. "Medium voltage. Non-life-threatening. Keep them out, no trouble."

Jay looks at Mega.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Siva is in a room using a punching bag and Java enters.

"What have you been saying to Ebony?" Java asked, angrily. "Because she wants to know why Zoot would allow her sister to be an unbeliever."

Siva stops and holds the punching bag still.

"I'm sure you can think of an answer, you usually do." Siva said.

Siva starts hitting the punching bag and Java holds the bag still.

"I don't need this. I've got a hundreds of recruits out there just waiting to be impressed by the bride of Zoot. And all she can do is ask me stupid questions about him." Java said.

"Then doesn't that tell you this has gone far enough. You've got your recruits. Now leave her in peace." Siva said.

"No, she has to be seen leading them. Not moping around not knowing what she believes in." Java said.

"Well, that's tough. Don't expect me to keep this stupid pretence anymore because I won't." Siva said.

Java lets go of the punching bag, grabs Siva by the throat and pushes her against a wall.

"Ow." Siva said.

"You little sister will do exactly as you're told." Java said.

"You're hurting me." Siva said.

"Because if you don't, you can try your luck out in the big bad world." Java said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Siva replied. "Let go of me."

Siva pushes Java off her.

"So this is your idea of being partners, right?" Siva asked.

"Exactly and you're the junior partner." Java replied. "Don't ever forget it."

Java walks away from Siva and Siva rubs her neck.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Trudy is with Amber by her bedside.

Trudy looks at Amber and thinks about what Jay said to her earlier.

Trudy gets up off the bed, picks a pillow up and lifts Amber's head up.

Trudy puts the pillow behind Amber's head.

"Please don't die, Amber." Trudy said. "Please don't die."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is at the bottom of the stairs with a small basketball.

Gel appears.

"Jack." She said.

"Ah, sorry, Gel. I'm busy." He said.

"Yeah, that's why I came. You're so clever working out those holograms and stuff. I just came to see if you needed anything." She said.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked.

"I had a few minutes free from looking after Brady. So, I though I'd make sure you're okay." She replied.

"Oh, I'm fine for now. Thank you." He said.

"That's okay." She said.

Jack walks past Gel and sits down on a chair.

"It's a tough time and we all have to help." She said.

Gel begins to massage Jack's shoulders.

"Which reminds me, I'm cooking some food later. You want some?" She asked.

"Ah, that would save some time." He replied.

Gel walks away from Jack.

"Great, come up to my place in about an hour. Just casual. No big deal." She said.

Jack stands up.

"Woah, Gel. Did you say your room?" He asked.

"Yeah, it be kinda nice just the two of us." She replied. "Wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. But, don't you think Ellie might have something to say about that?" He asked.

"She doesn't have to know. Anyway, she's not really your girlfriend." She replied. "You've got separate rooms, right?"

"Right. How can I say this? It's not that I don't appreciate your offer. It's just not on this occasion." He replied. "Thank you."

"Another time then?" She asked. "Tomorrow?"

"Probably not." He replied.

Ellie walks up behind Jack.

"Probably not, what?" Ellie asked.

"Well, don't leave it too long. I might change my mind." Gel said. "Hi, Ellie."

Gel walks away from Jack and Ellie.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"I think, I just got propositioned by Gel." He replied.

Jack and Ellie look at each other surprised.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the city. May finds Salene by a derelict building.

"Oh, hi." May said, clutching a bottle in her hands.

"Hi." Salene said. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted some peace." May replied.

"Me too." Salene said.

"Sorry, I guess I go someplace else." May said.

May walks away from Salene.

"No, really it's okay. Please don't go." Salene said. "I thought maybe Gel had sent you. She's been giving me a bit of a hard time lately."

May turns around.

"That little tart. I hope you gave her a piece of your mind." May said.

"I did actually. Sit down." Salene said.

May sits down next to Salene on a chair.

"I like it up here, you know. You can look down and almost pretend everything's normal." Salene said.

"Normal. I've forgotten what that is." May said.

"Yeah. What are you escaping from?" Salene asked.

"Just everything." May replied. "You know I was actually going to come up here and drink this on my own. How sad is that? Want to join me?"

"Why not? It can't make things any worse." Salene replied.

May unscrews the cap from the bottle and gives it to Salene.

Salene takes a swig from the bottle and passes it back to May.

"I didn't even got a chance to say goodbye." Salene said.

"Yeah, you deserve better than that." May said.

"We both deserve someone better. You deserve someone really good, May." Salene said. "A proper man who cares about you and is going to take care of you."

"Look, Salene. There's something you need to know." May said. "About what happened."

"What?" Salene asked.

"He did say something before he went." May replied.

# "You told me he didn't say anything." Salene said.

"Yeah I know, I didn't want to hurt you." May said.

"He had a message for me and you kept it for yourself?" Salene asked. "May, how could you?"

"Okay, have it your way." May replied. "Here's the truth, it wasn't a message for you Salene. His last words were 'I love you May.'

= Salene is surprised by May's confession.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School. Java and Siva are with Ebony in her room.

Siva is standing in the doorway and Java is by Ebony's bed.

"It's just a victory parade, all you have to do is sit back and wave." Java said.

"Is she coming?" Ebony asked.

Java and Siva look at each other.

"I'm not going if she is." Ebony said.

"Fine by me. Looks like I've been excused." Siva said.

"No. Ebony, we've been through this. Your sister's not an unbeliever, she just says stupid things sometimes." Java said.

"Zoot told me, anyone who said he was dead was a liar." Ebony said.

"And that's right but no-one here is saying that." Java said.

Java looks at Siva.

"Are they, Siva?" Java asked.

"No." Siva replied.

Java turns back to Ebony.

"Okay?" Java asked.

"I don't want her with us." Ebony replied.

"Hey, if that's what the bride of Zoot wants. I'm happy to abide by her decision." Siva said.

Ebony smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Slade leaves the hospital building.

He closes the door and walks away with a smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Jay enters Amber's room and sees Trudy is by her side.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Oh, the same." She replied. "How about you? What happened?"

"We had a problem at the barricade but we've sorted it out." He replied. "Do you want me to take over?"

"Oh no, it's okay. It's okay." She replied.

Trudy stands up from the bed.

"Um, can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." He replied. "I'm..."

"I'm..." She said. "You go."

"Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. It was unfair." He said.

"No, look it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so negative." She said.

"You weren't." He said.

"Jay, I feel so bad." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I actually found myself thinking that all this would be so much easier if Amber wasn't around." She replied. "Of course, I didn't mean it but I thought it. And now, I'm so afraid that she will die."

"No, she's not going to. She's going to be alright." He said.

Jay looks at Amber lying in the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Slade is at a makeshift trading market.

Slade picks up an apple from basket.

"I'll take those." He said.

Slade pulls out a glass bottle with a label that says 'Ruby's Finest' on it.

"Are you serious?" the trader asked.

"It seems reasonable to me." He replied.

"Don't give me that, I'm risking my life by being here." the trader said.

"So am I, it should make us even." He said. "Besides, it's all I've got."

"Okay, give me your gloves as well." the trader said, crossing her arms.

"My gloves?" He asked.

Slade puts the bottle down and takes a glove off.

Soon, Zootist's appear and the police car siren wails.

"Run for it." the trader said.

Slade ducks down and watches the Zootist's.

He sees Ebony is sitting in the back of the car with Java standing through a hole in the roof.

The Zootist's and the police car drive past Slade.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack is sitting on a sofa in the Cafe and is reading a magazine.

Ellie walks in, gives Jack a blue cup and she sits down beside him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Any word on Amber?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "Look Ellie, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Okay?"

"It's been such a weird day." She said.

"Yeah, like Gel. What was all that about?" He asked.

"Yeah, poor girl. She must be really desperate." She replied.

"Are you saying she's got bad taste?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

Ellie looks at Jack.

"Jack, I want to thank you for looking after me so much. I really appreciate it." She said.

"For you, anything." He said.

Ellie looks away from Jack.

"Um, night night." He said.

Jack kisses Ellie on the cheek.

Jack gets up off the sofa and walks away.

"Good night, Jack." She said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel, Java is with Mega in the control room.

"It was child's play. As soon as I mentioned the electric fence, he couldn't agree quickly enough." He said.

"How quickly can you expand the zone?" She asked.

"Very quickly once the fence is up." He replied. "As long as you make it scary enough on the outside."

"That's just it, Ebony looked about as scary as a rag doll today." She said.

"Would you rather she found out the truth?" He asked.

"And if she falls apart completely?" She asked.

"You take over yourself." He replied.

"Excuse me? That wasn't part of the arrangement." She said.

"Ebony's your problem, deal with it." He said.

* * *

Inside the Mall, Amber is moving in her bed.

Jay wakes Trudy awake.

"Trudy, something's happening." He said. "Amber."

Trudy and Jay are by the bed and Amber is trying to breathe.

"Oh my, no, no. Is this it?" She asked.

"Amber, are you okay?" He asked.

Amber wakes up from her coma.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Amber replied.

Amber sees Trudy is by her bed.

"Hi, Trudy." Amber said.

"Amber." Trudy said.

"Go easy on her." Jay said.

Amber looks at Jay and Trudy.

Jay breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Trudy said.

Amber smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School. Slade is in Ebony's room.

Slade covers Ebony's mouth and she wakes up.

Slade puts his finger to his lips and takes his hand away from Ebony's mouth.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"You need to talk to your sister about your security arrangements." He replied.

"Why have you come? Did Zoot send you?" She asked.

"That's sort of what I want to talk to you about." He replied. "It seems to me, you look like a lady who needs some help."

"What kind of help?" She asked.

"To see what's going on around you. I think you're being taken for a ride." He replied.

"Why? What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Ebony!" Siva said.

"Looks like I'll have to answer that some other time." He replied.

Slade gets up, moves to the window and climbs out.

Siva enters the room just missing Slade.

"Ebony, are you..." Siva said. "Who was that? Ebony?"

"It was no-one." Ebony replied.

"I just saw the guy leave." Siva said.

"You imagined it. Just like you always say I imagine things." Ebony said. "How does it feel?"

"Do you think I'm blind or something? There was a guy in this room just now." Siva replied. "You can't not have seen him."

"I don't know what your game is, Siva." Ebony said. "First, you tell me Zoot is dead then you tell me there's some guy in my room."

"There was, I heard you talking to him." Siva said.

"Oh, what were we saying?" Ebony asked.

"I couldn't hear." Siva replied.

"Of course not because he doesn't exist. Don't try to screw up my mind, Siva." Ebony said.

Java enters the room.

"What's going on here?" Java asked.

"Nothing. Siva just came to wish me good night." Ebony replied.

"It didn't sound like it." Java said.

"Well, it's true." Ebony said. "Isn't that right, Siva?"

"Yeah, that's it." Siva replied.

"Now if you don't mind. I'd like to get my beauty sleep." Ebony said.

Java leaves the room and is followed by Siva.

* * *

It's morning the next day, in the city.

Jay and Mega are outside on the city streets looking at an electric fence checkpoint.

"Want to see some fireworks?" Mega asked.

Mega picks up an empty food tin off the ground.

"Oi!" Mega said.

A Techno by the fence turns around and sees Mega motion him to move.

The Techno moves away from the fence and Mega throws the tin.

There are sparks as the tin hits the electric wires.

"Woah! Just, how much power are we using here?" Jay asked.

"Enough. We can up the voltage any time we think it's necessary." Mega replied.

* * *

Back inside the old Lincoln High School. Java is with Siva in a classroom.

Siva is sitting in a chair and Java is near her.

"I'm warning you Siva, if you're cooking up something behind my back." Java said.

"That's rich coming from you." Siva said.

"What was the row about?" Java asked.

"What is it always about, Zoot." Siva replied. "Now Ebony thinks he's dead for a second time."

Java puts a boot onto Siva's hand.

"Listen sister, all we have to do is convince Ebony that she imagined Zoot being killed." Java said.

"I don't want any part of this anymore." Siva said.

Java grinds her boot on Siva's hand.

"Get your boot off my hand." Siva said.

"Want out of here? I told you, you can take your chances out there." Java said.

Siva manages to pull her hand free from under Java's boot.

"I might just do that because now I know why a callous, nasty, underhand, piece of work you really are." Siva said. "She's your sister yet you're happy to destroy her brain. You make me sick."

"Have it your way Siva but remember that it won't be just the Zootist's or Mega's thugs you'll be running from out there. It'll be your nasty, callous, underhand big sister you really have to watch out for." Java said.

Java stands up and walks away from Siva.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is sitting on a sofa reading a magazine.

Gel appears and sits down next to Jack.

"I had this really weird dream about you last night." She said.

"About me?" He asked.

"We're in this big fancy swimming pool and I was wearing this really nice leopard skin bikini." She replied. "And you were admiring my style, swimming you know. Then suddenly I got a cramp in my leg, it was awful. I was sinking but you dived in and pulled me out. You saved my life."

Ellie walks into the room and she doesn't like what Gel has been saying.

"You're so brave." Gel said, lying back on the sofa.

"Oh, I mean in your dreams cos you wouldn't have drowned. You know, no-one ever dies in their dreams." He said.

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join?" Ellie asked.

Gel moves her arm away from Jack's shoulders and sits up.

"No, of course not. Sit down." He replied.

Ellie sits down on the other side of Jack.

Ellie and Gel look at each other and Jack pretends to read his magazine.

* * *

Back inside the hotel, Java is with Mega in the control room.

"She's determined to ruin the whole operation." She said.

"Really? Siva?" He asked. "Suddenly I'm scared."

"You don't understand, she's threatening to tell Ebony the truth about everything, about Darryl, about Zoot." She said. "What if Ebony starts believing her?"

"She won't." He said.

"But she might and then what?" She asked.

"You're still giving her doses of Paradise?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

"Then I can't see where the problem is." He said.

"The program needs verbal reinforcement. If Siva starts telling Ebony the truth." She said.

"Then you'd better make sure your verbal reinforcement is stronger than her's." He said. "Java, we don't want a renegade Siva on the loose telling everyone about us. Do we? Someone might listen. I don't care how you do it but keep her on board."

Java nods.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Back in the small town of Liberty.

Slade stops his motorbike outside the saloon building.

Ruby is standing in the doorway of the saloon and is doing a crossword puzzle.

Slade takes off his helmet.

"Business that slow, Rube?" He asked.

"Just taking five." She replied. "Tough clue."

Slade picks up his bag off the back of his bike.

"Hit me with it." He said.

"Why would I want to waste my breath?" She asked.

"Because, I might know the answer." He replied.

"Noisy steps taken to give entertainment, three and five." She said. "Where have you been?"

"Out." He replied.

"What's in the bag?" She asked. "If you bring that Paradise junk into Liberty."

"You know me better, Ruby." He said.

"I don't know you at all, Slade. That's beginning to worry me." She said.

"Well, you know one thing about me though, I'm the king of crosswords." He said. "Tap dance."

Slade walks past Ruby carrying a bag.

* * *

Back inside the control room at the hotel, Jay is with Mega.

"Barcode? What do you think we are? Supermarket items? What's next, Mega? Sell by dates?" Jay asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Mega replied.

"Well, you can't get much more desperate than tattooing information on people's skin." Jay said.

"Why are you getting so heated up about this?" Mega asked. "It's not as if they're being micro-chipped."

"I should hope not. These people aren't criminals." Jay replied.

"It's for their own protection. We need to know who's who and who's where. Otherwise, how can we stop the Zootist's infiltrating the Sector." Mega said.

"You built an electric fence." Jay said.

"When has a barrier alone ever stopped people going where they want to go?" Mega asked.

"And I suppose simple ID cards are out of the question." Jay said.

"That would've been technologically regressive." Mega said. "This way they don't even have to think about it. It's simple, painless, it can't be forged or lost and it won't wash off."

"Why wasn't I informed of this decision being taken?" Jay asked.

"You weren't here." Mega replied.

"Oh, so that let's you off the hook. Does it?" Jay asked.

Mega shrugs.

"Well, let's just hope it works and keeps out the bad guys, huh." Jay said.

"It'll work, it'll work just fine." Mega said. "And then Jay, you'll thank me."

Mega smiles and Jay isn't convinced.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is typing away at an iMac and Ellie appears.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a sec." He replied.

Jack stops typing and spins around in the chair.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah, you as it happens." She replied.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Well, I don't remember. That's the problem." She replied.

"Well, what do you want to remember?" He asked.

"It's a bit embarassing actually." She replied.

"You don't have to be embarassed, it's me." He said.

Ellie walks over to Jack and sits down on a chair beside him.

"What? I mean, have we or haven't we?" She asked.

Jack is confused by Ellie's question.

"Did we or didn't we?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry but I need to know." She replied.

Jack realises what Ellie is asking him and he clears his throat.

"Yes, we did. We did." He said. "Um, and it was, it was good. Ah, very good. I mean, it was the best."

Ellie smiles.

"I mean, yeah, um, yes we did." He said.

"So, why are we sleeping in separate bedrooms?" She asked.

Jack can't think of an answer to Ellie's question.

* * *

Later on inside the Mall, some Techno's round up some of the Mallrats by the fountain.

Jay appears and pushes a Techno off Jack.

"You have no authority to come barging in here." Jay said.

"I'm just obeying orders." a Techno said.

Jay looks at the Techno and walks between Jack and Gel.

"You again." Jay said. "So, tell me, whose orders?

"Your's. Mega's. Aren't we all supposed to be in this together?" the Techno asked.

"Yeah, so why so rough? Why so aggresive?" Jay asked.

"The new regime starts tomorrow." the Techno replied.

"I know, I inspected the fence this morning." Jay said.

"Then you'll also know it's gonna take a helluvalot of power to keep that turkey cooking." the Techno said.

"I don't like the sound of this." May said.

"You're afraid of a little hard work, miss?" the Techno asked.

"No, I just prefer it on my terms and to be asked nicely." May replied.

"Tell me about it. But, I'm just doing what needs to be done." the Techno said. "Look, we've tried to be as fair as we can but everybody has to do their share.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Liberty. Slade is outside the saloon with Ruby.

Slade is back on his motorbike.

"Spit it out, Ruby." He said.

"I just want to know where you're headed." She said.

"Something I er, forgot to pick up." He said.

"That's not an answer." She said.

"It's the only one you're going to get." He said.

Slade starts his bike and rides off and Ruby watches him leave.

* * *

Back, at the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

"It seems like the only reward I'm ever going to get from you was working down in the mines." She said.

"We need power to keep the Zootist's out and the city going." He said. "Or, maybe you'd rather read in the dark and take cold showers?"

"I have been very loyal to you. I have given you information you couldn't have got from anywhere else." She said.

"And, I'm grateful. It would be suicide to make you an exception. If your name's on the list, you go to work." He said.

"No, no. Not until I see some sign of acknowledgement." She said.

"I want you to track Siva. Tell me what she's been up to. Who she's been mixing with." He said.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Of course. There can be no rewards until we've established ourselves as the new power." He said. "We don't want to let the cat out of the bag. Do we?"

"You're right. Of course, you're always right. You're so clever." She said. "Just brilliant."

May walks over to Mega and stands next to him.

"You know, I really like coming to see you. She said. "Our little chats. I was just hoping for a little appreciation. Show that you care."

May puts her hand on Mega's shoulder.

"Like I do." She said.

"Take a look at this." He said.

Mega presses some keys on a keyboard in front of him.

"This is how much I care." He said.

Stats confession about May plays on a computer monitor.

May takes her hand away from Mega's shoulder.

"I care not to show this to anyone if you care to go track Siva." He said. "You wouldn't want this little home movie to fall into the wrong hands."

* * *

It's night time in the city, inside the Mall.

Jack enters Ellie's room and finds her lying in bed.

He coughs and she looks at him.

"Are you asleep?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"I wouldn't want to wake you." He said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She replied.

Jack walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Sorry, I just didn't think this could wait till tomorrow morning." He said.

"No, I'm glad. There's, there's something I wanted to ask you as well." She said.

"You got a problem?" He asked.

"Well, sort of. I've been lying here thinking about what you said earlier." She replied.

"That's why I came here about." He said.

"It just kinda doesn't make sense. If we used to before how come we don't anymore? Is it because I'm different?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Am I different?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "Ellie, you're the same. You're just as beautiful and intelligent as ever. The same Ellie."

"How come you don't want to anymore?" She asked.

"No but I do, okay. I'm sorry I lied. We've never done it. We've never slept together. I just thought if you thought we had then maybe you want to again." He said.

"It's okay." She said. "It's okay."

"It is?" He asked.

Ellie leans forward and kisses Jack.

"So?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"What are we going to do about it?" She asked.

Jack kisses Ellie.

"You mean?" He asked.

"You know how long I've wanted to go through with this?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Jack lies back on her bed.

"Of course, it can never be anyone but you. It's you I've always wanted." She said.

Ellie has forgetten about her relationship with Luke.

Jack and Ellie kiss again.

"Ellie, it's. Okay, you mean the world to me. It's just that I don't have any..." He said.

"Protection?" She asked.

Jack nods.

"Jack, Jack. Always so practical." She said. "Look, relax, it's all taken care of."

Ellie and Jack kiss passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Slade is outside the old Lincoln High School.

Siva tries to jump Slade and she is thrown onto the ground.

"Something you wanted to say?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Slade helps Siva up.

"I said." She said.

"I know what you said." He said.

"What are you doing snooping around here?" She asked.

"There's no crime in looking." He replied.

"I saw you leaving Ebony's room the other night. It was you, wasn't it?" She asked. "What do you want with her?"

"If I visit a lady's room, I can't see what concern it is of yours." He replied.

May is spying on Siva and Slade from an abandoned car.

"It's very much my concern. So, start talking wise guy." She said.

"How so?" He asked.

"She's my sister. She needs my protection." She replied.

"I'm making her my concern too. I'm here because I think she may need my help." He said. "Who knows in the final analysis, maybe you will too."

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Trudy and Jay enter the Cafe and find Amber refilling a coffee pot.

"Jay, hi." Amber said.

"Amber, up and about." He said.

"Yeah, raring to go." Amber said.

"That's good." He said.

"So, do you think you'll be strong enough for the barcoding tomorrow?" Trudy asked.

"Sorry, that statement doesn't quite compute." Amber replied.

"Amber, we had a visit from the Techno's today." He said. "They want to brand us with some kind of ID. It'll help us to..."

"What?" Amber asked.

"It's for the best." He replied.

"Excuse me." Amber said.

"Just so that we can distinguish..." He said.

"What? I don't understand this. Barcoding? What? How?" Amber asked.

"Well, it's your on arm. Apparently it's quite painless. It's a kind of tattoo." Trudy replied.

"No, no! What kind of world are you trying to create here? Not one I want to be any part of." Amber said. "No, Jay. I'm not strong enough to be barcoded and I never will be."

Amber leaves the Cafe.

Jay and Trudy look at each other.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	42. Chapter 48

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 22 to 25.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** (blank) visit Tribal Digest under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Jack wakes up next to Ellie.

"Hey mister, where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I thought you were asleep. I was going to get us some breakfast." He replied.

"Breakfast. But, we didn't finish our main course last night." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just haven't done a lot of um, cooking." He said.

"Neither have I, you know." She said.

"But I wasn't exactly like MasterChef. Was I?" He asked.

"You were great." She replied.

Jack kisses Ellie.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the city zoo. Java is with some Zootist's.

The Zootist's are moving the prisoners from a large cage.

"Move along boys, time to go walkies, lucky boys." Java said.

Ebony appears and walks over to Java.

"What's going on? Why are they out of the cage?" Ebony asked.

"Ebony, those prisoners are required for a job in Sector 12, you know, extra muscle." Java replied.

"Yeah but I thought that..." Ebony said.

"Everything's going just perfectly. I feel Zoot is very pleased." Java said.

"Well, I suppose it's okay if it's Zoot's work." Ebony said.

"It is." Java said.

Java walks past Ebony and she walks away.

* * *

Later on, Java is with some Techno's in a large car park.

The Techno's escort the Zootist prisoners onto a waiting vehicle.

"So long boys, I'm sorry to be losing such adorable pets but it breaks my heart to see you locked up." She said. "So, now you can run free wagging your tails."

Mega walks over to Java and Java laughs.

"Smile Mega, I've just delivered your new troops." She said.

"You're sure Ebony doesn't suspect?" He asked.

"She wouldn't suspect even if we went up and told her." She replied. "All you need is the magic word, Zoot."

"And, Siva?" He asked.

"She's still the weak link." She replied. "There's going to be trouble there."

"I'll be keeping my eye on that." He said.

"I'd say our little arrangement's turning out pretty sweet. The technology creates Zoot, Zoot takes prisoners so you get troops." She said.

"We could use more force. My army's growing." He said.

"Half the city for Zoot and half for Techno Land." She said. "Who said technology and religion don't get along?"

Mega smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony has finished using a black punching bag and she leaves the room.

She walks along a corridor using a black towel to mop up her sweat.

Ebony sees Siva climbing in through a window in a classroom.

"Siva." Ebony said.

Siva spots Ebony and Ebony enters the classroom.

"Ebony." Siva said.

"Well?" Ebony asked.

"We've got reports of people prowling around. I'm making a patrol." Siva replied.

"Through the window?" Ebony asked.

"It's just possible they may have someone on the inside. I wanted to patrol without our people knowing." Siva replied.

"Oh, I see." Ebony said. "Okay.

Ebony throws the black towel onto the bed, she walks towards Siva and pushes her sister against a wall.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You think I can't tell when I'm being lied to?" Ebony asked.

"You've done a pretty good job of seeming that way the past few weeks." Siva replied.

"Someone's messing me around in a big way." Ebony said. "You want to come clean, Siva?"

"Good idea." Siva said.

Siva pushes Ebony away from her.

"Wrong sister." Siva said.

Siva walks over to Ebony.

"Java's got you so wrapped around her little finger, you can't even see what's in front of you." Siva said. "Zoot's dead, he always was."

"Be careful Siva." Ebony said.

"You think Zoot's going to strike me down for speaking against him?" Siva asked.

"The other night, you said you saw somebody leaving my room. What did he look like?" Ebony asked.

"You were right, I made a mistake, there was nobody." Siva replied.

"Still lying, huh sis? Doesn't help me believe the rest of your story." Ebony said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to share everything while you're still in cuckoo Zoot land. Have you thought of that?" Siva said. "I don't fancy Java throwing me to the lions."

"That will only happen if I ordered it. I'm in control." Ebony said.

"You're in control? So what was Java doing with those prisoners today?" Siva asked.

"She was..." Ebony replied.

"You have no idea, have you?" Siva asked. "Pretty soon Ebony, you're gonna have to decide who you want to trust."

Siva walks away from Ebony and she leaves the room.

Ebony is left questioning her own sanity.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber is doing yoga in her room and Jay walks in.

"Woah! Hey, I can come back." He said.

"No, it's okay." She said. "How you're doing?

Amber sits down on her bed.

"Well, it took some hard graft but I think we have a secure perimeter." He replied.

Amber puts her boots on.

"Are you sure, you're not building our own prison Jay?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How much do you know of what's really going on." She replied.

"About what?" He asked.

Amber stands up from the bed.

"I had Mega's thugs in here today taking the place apart." She said.

"What did they want?" He asked.

"Recruits for a work crew." She replied. "I don't like this Jay, we had enough of it under Ram."

"No, hang on there. There must be some kind of mistake." He said.

"The guys ransacking the Mall knew exactly what they were doing." She said. "Keeping out the crazies is one thing but it's turning into a police state."

"They need the workers to keep the power going. We want electricity, don't we?" He asked.

"It's not about electricity. It's about how things are run, how people are treated." She replied.

"We're dealing with the crisis. Once the danger's passed, I'm sure things will get more relaxed." He said.

"I hope you're right. I've seen too much strong arm stuff." She said. "When you let people push other's around, somebody always grows to like it."

Amber goes back to her bed and Jay sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city down an alleyway. Slade meets Siva.

"Nice place you've got here." He said.

"Nobody saw you?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"There's one thing I don't get about you." She said. "Why do you care about what happens to Ebony?"

"That's my business. You just worry about yourself." He said.

A short distance away from Slade and Siva, May is using a camera to take photo's of them.

May uses her communicator to talk with Mega.

"Siva's meeting the stranger again, it's that one I told you about. Ebony's not here, it's just the two of them." May said.

"Keep an eye on them and I want you back here." Mega said.

"I don't think he saw me." Slade said.

"Nobody saw you, are you sure?" Siva asked.

"Yeah." Slade replied.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. May is with Mega in the control room.

Mega is sitting in front of an iMac computer and May is walking around behind him.

"Let's take a look at our mysterious stranger." He said.

Mega presses some keys.

"Enlarge." He said.

Mega zooms in on a photo of Siva and Slade.

"Photography not you strong point, May." He said.

"Huh." She said.

May looks at the computer monitor and Mega gets up from his chair.

"Taking a portrait is helpful if you include the subject's face into the composition." He said. "It gives the whole thing a bit more purpose. Wouldn't you say?"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"So the mystery man remains a mystery." He said.

"Look, I better go." She said.

Mega stops May leaving the room.

"What's the rush?" He asked. "Why not stay and chat a while. Let's talk about Jack."

Mega forces May to sit down in a chair.

"Look, I told you Jack, Jack isn't a problem anymore." She said. "He's fooling around with lover girl."

Mega leans over May.

"You told me once Jack gets an idea into his head, he won't let go." He said.

"Yeah, well I think that girl's are pretty big than your idea right now." She said.

Mega spins May around in the chair.

"Good then he won't notice you hacking into his computer files." He said.

"What? I can't do that." She said.

"Can't or won't?" He asked.

"No, I mean I don't know how." She replied.

"I'll teach you, it's a lot simpler than you think." He said.

Mega taps away at the keyboard.

* * *

Back at the Mall, some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Jack is at a table reading a magazine and Gel sits down next to him.

Jay is behind the counter holding a plate in each hand and empties them into a plastic bowl.

"You know, Jack. I never noticed before how nice your hair is. It's really good quality." Gel said.

Amber walks over to the counter and empties her plate into a plastic bowl.

"Got a lot of body. I could so totally style you something nice." Gel said.

"Really?" Jack asked.

Gel gets up, she stands behind Jack and touches his hair.

Trudy walks over to the counter carrying a cup and a plate.

"You have to let me get my hands into this." Gel said.

"I could make you look so handsome, even cuter than you are now." Gel said.

Gel runs her fingers through Jack's hair.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't do any harm to try." Jack said.

Ellie walks into the Cafe and looks at Jack and Gel.

"Woah, Ellie." Jack said.

Trudy walks past Jack and Gel with a cloth in her hand.

Amber is standing beside Jay and she is holding a glass of orange juice.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a second?" Ellie asked.

"He can't right now. I'm working out his new style." Gel replied.

"I'm sorry. Did somebody ask you?" Ellie asked.

"I don't need to be asked. I'm just saying..." Gel replied.

"Jack, I have something to tell you now!" Ellie said.

"Okay, I got to go." Jack said, to Gel.

Jack leaves his chair and walks over to Ellie.

"Bossy." Gel said.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, to Ellie.

"Come closer." Ellie replied.

Jack moves closer, Ellie pulls him close and kisses him.

"There." Ellie said.

Gel storms off in a huff.

"Wow! What was that for?" Jack asked.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Ellie replied. "Enjoy your punishment?"

Ellie leads Jack out of the Cafe.

Trudy walks over to Amber and Jay by the counter.

Amber, Jay and Trudy smile and laugh.

"Wow." Jay said.

"Who would've thought we'd see the day that two girls fight over Jack?" Trudy asked.

"Just when you think things couldn't get any weirder." Amber said.

Trudy and Amber walk away from Jay and start clearing up the counter.

* * *

Later on, Jack is at his iMac and Ellie appears, she puts her arms around Jack.

"Mmm." He said.

"I was thinking we should go to the bedroom." She said. "Cook up something sweet."

"Woah." He said.

"Jack." She said.

"Somebody's been tampering with this. Been getting into my files." He said.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

Ellie takes her arms away from Jack's stomach.

"Security codes." He replied. "Hacking through is one thing, leaving tracks is another."

"Well, why would anybody want to do that? We're all on the same team." She said.

"Are we?" He asked.

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"Okay, what if there's a spy amongst us? You know, like a traitor?" He asked. "Okay, when me and Jay went to the factory to check on the hologram's. The Zoot double was there for me, it's as if he knew I was on my way."

"So?" She asked.

"So every time we've come close to the source of the Zoot apparition's, something's headed us off." He replied.

"Like someone knows exactly what you're going to do. I'm going to tell the others." She said.

Ellie walks away from Jack.

Jack gets off the chair and grabs Ellie by her arm.

"Ellie, how do we do that without alerting who's responsible?" He asked. "Look, okay, we can't trust anybody. It's you and me, Ellie. We're going to have to find this traitor ourselves."

Ellie and Jack look at each other.

* * *

It's night time in the city, inside the Mall. Amber is with Jay and a Techno inside the Cafe.

"Is this what you really want, Jay?" She asked. "I mean, what are we here? People or cattle to be branded?"

Amber pulls back Jay's sleeve to reveal a barcode on his right arm.

"Amber." He said.

"I'm not sure I want to be processed like something at a supermarket checkout." She said.

"Look, no-one is saying the situation is ideal. Some of it I don't like any more than you do." He said.

"Then why go along with it?" She asked.

"I know Mega can seem cold but he's a straight-up guy. He did help us defeat Ram and people are scared, Amber. They're ready to crack. We have to keep out the madness." He said.

Jay shows Amber the barcode on his arm.

"This is about survival." He said.

"Yeah, maybe." She said.

"You know almost everybody has been barcoded. You're one of the few that's still refusing." He said.

"Oh, so you think I should have it done too?" She asked.

"Amber, the city is in chaos." He replied. "Does it really matter what I think?"

"Yes, Jay. It does." She replied. "Because, no matter how bad things get. We are not part of some machine. I wanna know."

Jay nods at the Techno and the Techno approaches Amber with the barcode machine.

"I think we need to know who's in and who's out." Jay said. "But it's your decision."

Amber reluctantly gives her right arm to Jay and the Techno places the barcode machine onto her bare skin.

The machine gets to work and leaves a barcode on her skin.

Amber winces at the pain, she looks at the barcode and then she looks at Jay.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel, Java enters the control room.

"You on blades these days, Java?" Mega asked.

"It sounded urgent." Java replied.

Mega walks over to Java.

"Siva." He said.

"My thoughts exactly." She said.

"She doesn't have Ebony's ear yet, I hope." He said.

"Ebony doesn't have Ebony's ear but Siva's working on it, both ears and I don't think she's telling her how cute we are." She said.

"And you've been monitoring her movements?" He asked.

"What kinda question is that?" She asked.

"Then you'll know what she's been upto. She's been meeting someone." He replied.

"Who? And how do you know?" She asked.

"It's my business to know Java. I thought it might be yours too." He replied. "May saw her, she even got it on camera."

"And this someone?" She asked.

"Not a clue, male, knows how to keep himself hidden." He replied. "It's about time we found out a bit more, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'll see to it." She replied.

"No, Java, I'll see to it. You just bring her in." He said.

Java walks away from Mega and she looks at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Gel is sitting at Jack's computer and she is typing away.

"Gel!" Ellie said.

"Ellie! Hi." Gel said, surprised. "Er, I was just uh"

"Oh Jack's computer." Ellie said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was playing a game, just a game." Gel replied.

"Yeah? What game?" Ellie asked.

"Er, bullchasers. You know the one where you have to..." Gel replied.

"Why on Jack's computer? Who gave you the right to come in here and use it whenever?" Ellie asked.

"Nobody but Jack's computer has the best games. I get bored on any of the other's." Gel replied.

"You mean, you've used this before?" Ellie asked.

"No, no. I mean, well just look at it. It's the business." Gel replied.

"Yeah, it's Jack's business and neither you nor anybody else has the right to go on it without his consent. Okay?" Ellie said.

Gel doesn't say anything.

"Move it." Ellie said.

Gel gets up off the chair and walks away from Ellie.

Ellie sits down at the computer and brings up a search engine called braddle search.

Ellie types in 'bullchasers' in capital letters and she clicks the search button.

The search engine says 'no file named bullchasers has been found'.

Ellie looks at the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. A Techno finds Salene sitting by herself.

"You, name." the Techno said.

"Salene." She said.

"Up." the Techno said.

The Techno tries to grab Salene's arm.

"Leave me alone, get off me." She said.

"Don't I know you?" the Techno asked.

"I don't remember being introduced." She replied.

"I had to bring a message to you once, er, you were city leader, weren't you?" the Techno said.

Salene stands up from a chair.

"Which way is it to the work party?" She asked.

"Ah, the message I brought you that day, it wasn't good news." the Techno said. "I remember, you gave me food."

"Good old Salene, the common man's friend." She said.

"I could've sworn I saw your name here but I must have imagined it." the Techno said.

The Techno walks away from Salene.

Salene sits back down in the chair and opens her hip flask.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School, Siva is with Ebony in a classroom.

"Why would I lie to you? You're being used." Siva said.

"I didn't see Zoot shot." Ebony said.

"No, Java's behind all this." Siva said.

"But Java tells me I didn't see Zoot shot as well." Ebony said.

"But that's for a different reason. She wants you to believe Zoot lives." Siva said. "People appearing, dreams, messages. They're not real Ebony."

A group of Zootist's enter the room.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Siva asked.

"You are to come with us." a male Zootist replied.

"On whose orders?" Siva asked.

"In the name of Zoot." the male Zootist replied. "Take her."

Two female Zootist's walk over to Siva and grab her.

"Ebony, try to understand what's happening. They're using you. Fight them." Siva said.

Siva is dragged out of the room by the Zootist's.

"In the name of Zoot." Ebony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack is with Ellie in her room.

Jack is sitting on the bed playing with a small basketball.

"I mean, I don't know what she was doing when I got there but she jumped like a scared rabbit when I came in and then she tried to pretend she wasn't doing anything." She said.

"And you reckon she was on it, not just admiring it." He said.

"Yeah, I'm certain." She said. "So?"

"What?" He asked.

"What are you going to do about Gel?" She asked.

"Oh, I reckon we set a trap." He replied.

Jack gets up off the bed.

"I mean, okay, the digital camera can be used as a webcam, we can use that." He said. "Next time she tries to look at the computer, we'll see her, okay?"

"You still got it, Jack." She said. "So clever and uh, masterful."

Ellie pulls Jack onto the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is with Mega walking along a corridor.

"Still getting complaints." Jay said.

"You expect glowing reports, Jay?" Mega asked. "This is hard work they have to do. I hope you've told them how grateful we are."

"Not about how hard the work is. About the treatment by the Techno's." Jay replied.

"Ah, that. I've taken care of it." Mega said.

"Not according to the bruises on the guy I just talked to off the last shift." Jay said.

"They're not packing marshmallows. He could have got them whilst working." Mega said.

"Except he didn't." Jay said. "Troops need retraining."

"Ah, capital idea. Leave it with me." Mega said.

"And the Safe Zone?" Jay asked.

"What about it?" Mega asked.

"We need to expand it." Jay replied. "If we drip-feed the Zootist's into the Safe Zone. I think they'll see the advantages of living an ordered life. Don't you?"

Mega opens the door to the control room, he enters and Jay follows.

"It's an interesting concept, Jay. I like it." Mega said. "But, no can do."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"We don't have enough manpower." Mega replied.

"Then let's recruit more." Jay said.

Mega smiles and turns around to face Jay.

"You sure that's necessary?" Mega asked.

"I'd say yes." Jay replied.

"And if something went wrong. Do you think we could control them?" Mega asked.

"I've controlled larger numbers of Techno's." Jay replied.

"Great then let's get to it." Mega said.

Mega walks away smiling and Jay follows him.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jack and Ellie are kissing by his iMac computer.

"I've got to..." He said.

"Am I stopping you?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"It's not my fault." She said.

"You liar." He said.

Ellie smiles and then she looks at the computer.

"Jack." She said.

Jack looks at the iMac and sees an 'unauthorised access' warning on the screen.

"Woah, somebody's been here." He said.

"Gel." She said.

Jack types away on the keyboard.

"What?" She asked.

"The files have been copied." He replied.

"Important one's?" She asked.

"Yes, seriously. Lucky I took notice of you, Ellie." He replied. "See if that camera would have picked her up."

"Can your computer print?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." He replied.

"Good. I want Amber and Jay to see what a little schemer she is." She said.

"You know, I got to say, she had me fooled." He said.

Jack hits the return key on the keyboard.

"Okay, it's coming through." He said. "Here we go."

Jack and Ellie are surprised to see a picture of May on the screen instead of Gel.

The printer spits out the photo of May.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "If it had been Gel, it would've been different but it's May."

"Well you know, Gel? May? We still need to tackle her about it." He said.

"No." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"But, we at least tell the others, you know." He said.

"That neither." She said.

"Okay, well. How about I download the rest of the files and I hand them to her?" He asked.

"Jack, if she gets to know that we know." She said.

Ellie picks up the printout from the printer.

"If we or anybody else confront her. We may never find out who she's been spying for." She said.

"So?" He asked.

"So, we watch her closely for now. If she's got information she needs to pass it onto someone." She replied.

"Yeah unless, she already has." He said.

"Well, let's hope not." She said.

Jack types away at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just recoding the security device." He replied.

"No, leave it. If she comes back and she can't get in then she'll know we're onto her." She said.

"I thought I was supposed to be the smart one around here." He said.

"Well, sometimes it takes another woman to know what a woman's thinking." She said.

Ellie smiles at Jack and he laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Siva is with Java and Mega in the control room at the hotel.

"This needn't take long, Siva." Mega said.

"I have no idea what you mean." Siva said.

"Sorry, let me be more clear. We know you were meeting with someone." He said.

"Says who?" Siva asked.

Mega taps an iMac monitor and turns it towards Siva.

Siva sees a photo of her and Slade.

"Who's he and what were you talking about?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." Siva replied.

Mega turns the monitor back around.

"We think it is." He said. "Who is he?"

"Nobody you know." Siva replied. "A guy, it's private."

"She's lying." Java said.

"A lover?" He asked.

"Yes." Siva replied.

"No way, you think I wouldn't know." Java said.

Mega signals to two Techno's and they strap Siva to the chair.

"What are you doing?" Siva asked.

"Outlining your options." He replied.

A Techno puts a headset on Siva's head.

"If I hit this switch, your death will register as a blink on a few thousand light bulbs." He said.

"You can't do this." Siva said.

"You're right, probably can't, messy." He said. "Java?"

Java hovers her finger over the key and Mega walks over to Siva.

"So, Siva. The truth." He said.

Mega looks at Siva in the chair.

"So Siva, one last chance." He said. "Who is the man you were meeting with and what were you talking about?"

"If I tell you?" Siva asked.

"You'll live." He replied.

"I don't believe you." Siva said.

"But Siva, I gave you my word." He said.

"If I tell you, you'll wipe me out anyway." Siva said.

"I can arrange for you to go away. Somewhere nice. Somewhere where nobody will care who you are or what you have to tell them." He said.

"But you won't, it's easier to get rid of me. Just like you got rid of the guy impersonating Zoot." Siva said. "Did you tell him he could go away?"

"Java, you ready?" He asked.

"As I've ever been." Java replied.

"Siva?" He asked.

"Don't do this, Java." Siva said.

"Sorry, sis. You had your chance." Java said.

Java almost presses the key.

"No, wait." Siva said. "Get this off me first."

Mega signals and a Techno removes the headset.

Siva breathes a sigh of relief.

"His name is Slade." Siva said.

Mega and Java look at each other.

"He was asking after Ebony." Siva said.

"And you're set to meet him again?" He asked.

Siva nods.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Jack is with Ellie in her room.

Jack is testing two walkie-talkie gadgets.

"Right, working order." He said.

Jack walks over to Ellie and kneels down in front of her.

"Here's the plan, okay. We find May..." He said.

"She was in the Cafe ten minutes ago." She said.

"We find her, stick with her or one of us does." He said. "Do you want to take it in turns, yeah?"

Ellie looks up at Jack.

"Do you know what she said to me? She was like hi, just like that. Like nothing had happened. I was like hi yourself. Raided any good database's lately?" She said.

"Okay, um, anyway if one of us see's her leaving the building, then we'll jump on the radio and warn the other, right?" He asked.

Jack gives Ellie a blue walkie-talkie and walks away.

"I wonder who she's working for." She said.

"You know, Ellie, that's how we find out, we follow her and she leads us to the source." He said.

"You know I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realises that we know." She said.

Jack goes over to Ellie, grabs her arm and pulls Ellie off the bed.

"Ellie, come on. For all we know, she could have left the building already." He said.

Ellie follows Jack and they leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Lincoln High School. Java enters Ebony's room.

Ebony is lying in bed, Java checks a blue cup beside the bed and it's empty.

Java smiles and she puts a Paradise headset on Ebony's head.

"Have sweet one's." Java said.

Java leaves the room and closes the door.

Ebony sits up in bed, she takes the headset off and puts it down on the floor.

Ebony smiles as she gets comfortable in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the derelict hospital in the city.

Slade is inside the building, using a lamp and he walks into a room.

Darryl is lying in a bed and is sleeping.

Slade puts his bag down beside the bed and takes out some medical supplies.

Darryl rolls over and looks up at Slade.

"What are you doing here?" Darryl asked.

"Getting well, Darryl. Getting well." Slade replied.

Slade continues unpacking his bag and takes out a tin of food.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the old school, Java is in a room.

Java signs a green piece of paper on a clipboard and gives it back to a female Zootist.

Two female Zootist's walk past Ebony and they leave the room.

Java sees Ebony standing in the doorway.

"Ebony, sleep well?" Java asked.

"Well enough." Ebony replied.

"Shall I order you breakfast?" Java asked.

"Siva usually does that." Ebony replied. "Where is she?"

"You don't remember? She had to leave." Java replied.

"Leave." Ebony said.

"Did Zoot visit you last night?" Java asked.

"Oh, yes. Everything is clear now." Ebony replied. "He forgives me for confusing what I thought I saw with the reality of his divine purpose."

"Excellent." Java said.

"And, he had a prediction." Ebony said.

"Of what?" Java asked.

"He predicted a blessing on you, Java." Ebony replied.

"Me? What kind of blessing?" Java asked.

"I'm sorry I can't be more specific right now." Ebony replied. "You'll have to be patient."

Ebony leaves the room and Java wonders what Ebony meant.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Amber is with Mega in the control room.

"You ever been herded Mega, like cattle? Pushed along? Prodded? Crushed by frightened people in a confined space? Threatened?" She asked. "No? Then you haven't been on a work party. What do we have to do get some decent treatment from these gorilla's you call guards?"

"Please, workforce operatives." He replied. "Guards. I wouldn't like to think so..."

"Oh, they're guards and you know it. They look like guards and they act like guards." She said.

"They're there for your protection." He said. "Can you imagine what the Zootist's would do if they could get their hands on anyone here from the Safe Zone?"

"Mega, yesterday I saw people ill-treated and abused." She replied. "I saw some who would rather take their chances outside the Safe Zone then do what you're asking."

"Well, I've been discussing a retraining programs for the Techno's with Jay." He said.

"Really? He never mentioned that." She said.

"It was his suggestion actually. Perhaps you should speak to him." He said.

"Yeah, I intend to." She said. "You know Mega, for someone so keen to bring about peace. You seem awful tolerant to some forms of violence."

Amber leaves the room and Mega thinks about what she just said to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hospital.

Slade is with Darryl as he lies in a hospital bed.

"They left me for dead." Darryl said.

"You are dead." Slade replied.

"What?" Darryl asked.

"As far as they're concerned." Slade replied. "Found you in a skip."

Slade is changing the dressing on Darryl's chest.

"How did you know where to look?" Darryl asked.

"Two guys walk down an alley carrying you, they come out not carrying you, it doesn't take a brain surgeon." Slade replied.

"Then you must have followed them from the Zoot ceremony." Darryl said.

"Reckon I must have." Slade said. "You mentioned Mega?"

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Darryl asked.

"I have my reasons." Slade replied.

Slade applies some medical tape to the dressing on Darryl's chest.

"I guess I just hate to see a life wasted." Slade said. "Seeing as it's the only one any of us gets."

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School.

Java is using a laptop and is checking the security camera footage of the checkpoints.

Java is surprised to see Ebony standing by the door.

"Ebony, I didn't hear you come in." Java said.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Ebony said.

"Did you want something?" Java asked.

"I haven't seen Siva." Ebony replied.

"No, we had to remove Siva." Java said.

"Where to?" Ebony asked.

"Right now, she's in the zoo. Caged with all the other unbelievers." Java replied. "She was a traitor, Ebony. We caught her plotting against you."

"So, you removed her?" Ebony asked.

"It was necessary." Java replied.

"Yes. No-one who doubts Zoot should go unpunished." Ebony said.

"I agree." Java said.

Ebony puts her hand on Java's shoulder.

"You don't doubt Zoot. Do you, Java?" Ebony asked.

"Of course not." Java replied.

Ebony removes her hand from Java.

"No, his blessing awaits you. He told me so." Ebony said.

Ebony almost leaves the room.

"Ebony, what is the blessing that Zoot has for me?" Java asked.

"He never said but the greatest blessing that Zoot can give is to be admitted to his kingdom. What a glorious day it will be." Ebony replied.

Java looks a little frightened and Ebony leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is walking down a corridor to the control room.

Mega steps out and Jay standing there.

"Jay." Mega said.

Mega closes the door.

"What an unexpected surprise." Mega said.

"I wanted to see if you've done anything about retraining of the troops." Jay said.

"Ah, right, our little discussion yesterday." Mega said. "Well, I've had a word with several of the senior officers and it all seems to be in hand."

"And the recruit of more so we can expand the Safe Zone?" Jay asked.

"It don't happen overnight, Jay." Mega replied. "I'm seeing some people, I'm pretty confident we can rally the numbers."

"Do you honestly think that you have the support necessary to recruit more troops?" Jay asked.

"Jay, it's obvious to everybody that what we're proposing is good for the city." Mega replied. "People see order is necessary with one notable exception that is."

"Who?" Jay asked.

"Amber." Mega replied. "She came to see me this morning. I bore the full-force of her attack. Accused my guards of ill-treating the workers and me of condoning violence. And honestly, you can't please some people."

"I can see why she's concerned." Jay said.

"But I've rectified the situation now, Jay. I think it's up to you to make her see the good in what I'm trying to do here." Mega said.

Jay and Mega look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Ellie spots May leaving.

Ellie uses her walkie-talkie.

"Jack, Jack." She said.

"Here." He said.

"May's just left." She said.

"Okay, meet me out front." He said. "One minute."

Ellie walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old city zoo. Java is with four Zootist guards.

"You useless excuses don't seem to realise how privileged you are. You know how many are lined up for your jobs? Hundreds." Java said, shouting. "Don't earn your keep, you're out."

Ebony appears in the background.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

"There's been an escape." Java replied.

"How many?" Ebony asked.

"We're not sure." Java replied.

"I want to know." Ebony said.

Ebony walks down the line of the guards.

"You. How many?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know." the guard replied.

Ebony elbows him in the stomach.

"You. How many?" Ebony asked, another guard.

"Five, er six." the guard replied.

"Which?" Ebony asked.

"Six." the guard replied.

"Anyone of importance?" Ebony asked. "A threat to Zoot?"

"Siva." Java replied.

"You. All of you are going to Sector 15 in chains." Ebony said.

"That will leave me depleted." Java said.

"You'd argue with Zoot?" Ebony asked.

Java stays quiet.

"He speaks through me, you forget that. I am his strength." Ebony said. "I do his bidding, do I not?"

"I wasn't meaning to question." Java replied.

"Good, then you'll obey unless you wish to recieve Zoot's blessing right now." Ebony said. "Huh?"

"Guards. Fall out." Java said.

The guards move and Ebony and Java watch them leave.

"Javie, sister Siva. We need to find her." Ebony said.

"I'm on to it, Ebony." Java replied.

Java walks away and Ebony smiles.

* * *

It's night time in the city.

Inside the Mall, Amber is with Trudy and Jay in the Cafe.

"Does anyone else have the same feeling as me?" Trudy asked.

"Like we're on a runaway train." Amber replied.

"Maybe because we're not the only ones driving it." Jay said.

"And, everyday I'm feeling more and more like a passenger." Amber said.

"Look, Mega has the muscle. We have to support him." Jay said.

"Did I hear him say you suggest recruiting more troops?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, to widen the Safe Zone." Jay replied. "If it creeps out slowly. People will see that order works."

"Let me guess, Mega went for it." Amber said.

A young boy enters the Cafe with a message from Ebony.

"And that's all she said?" Jay asked.

"Said that Amber must go alone." the boy replied.

"No reason for the meeting?" Jay asked.

The boy shakes his head.

"Amber, you're not thinking of going are you?" Trudy asked.

"Of course she's not, it'll be madness." Jay said.

"Amber, say it. Say you were not even thinking about meeting with Ebony." Trudy said.

Amber doesn't say anything.

"You can't, this has to be a trap." Trudy said.

"It's not a trap." Amber said.

"How can you be so sure?" Jay asked.

"Because I know Ebony and she knows me well enough to know I'll never fall for it." Amber replied. "No, Ebony wants something and we have to find out what it is."

Trudy walks over to Amber with Brady in her arms.

"Please, Amber. Look, I beg of you, don't go." Trudy said.

"Sorry, Trudy. This is one meeting that has to take place." Amber said.

Trudy shakes her head in disbelief.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Amber approaches a checkpoint with Jay and Trudy.

"You sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Jay asked.

"No, the message said to come alone." Amber replied.

"Yeah, I know. But, it didn't say whether she would be." He said.

"I don't like this at all. Once you get through that barricade..." Trudy said.

"Power and Chaos. I know. Don't worry I'll be fine." Amber said.

"Just keep telling yourself, Zoot's dead. Right?" Trudy asked.

"Right." Amber replied.

"Be careful." He said.

Amber gets her barcode scanned and walks away from her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Java is at the city zoo and Ebony appears.

"Ebony, where are you going?" Java asked.

Ebony walks over to Java.

"Why? Didn't know I was under arrest." Ebony replied.

"Come on sis, we don't have any secrets from each other. Do we?" Java asked.

"No, that's right, we're sisters. We put each other first, well after Zoot of course." Ebony replied. "And, my lord Zoot has instructed me not to tell you certain things like where I go and what I do. So, do me a favour. Mind your own business."

Ebony walks away from Java and she watches her leave.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Gel and Salene are inside the Cafe.

Jack and Ellie are whispering on the sofa in the Cafe.

"We should tell Jay." He said.

"Tell Jay, what?" She asked. "That May was using your computer? She'll just make up some excuse saying she was playing a game or something."

"Okay, I know but we have to do something." He replied.

"She's bound to give herself away." She said.

May enters the Cafe.

"What are you two whispering about?" May asked.

"Hey, May. Nothing. Nothing at all, you know." Jack replied. "How's it going?"

May scoffs.

"Where is everyone?" May asked.

"Amber's gone to a meeting." Gel replied.

"What meeting?" May asked.

"You know with er, what's her name, er." Gel replied.

Jack stands up from the sofa.

"Ellie. I mean, Eleanor from the Mozzies." Jack said.

"Who?" May asked.

Ellie too stands up from the sofa.

"Er, she wants to join the Mallrats and um, Amber's gone along to, well you know, check out that she's not like a spy or anything." Ellie said. "Um, right Jack?"

"Right." Jack said.

"Never heard of her." May said. "See you guys later."

May leaves the Cafe and Salene watches her go.

"What's the matter with you two?" Salene asked.

"Well, the thing is..." Jack said.

"We can't tell you, we'll talk to you later." Ellie said.

Jack and Ellie leave the Cafe in a hurry.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Slade walks into Darryl's room with a bag over his shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Slade asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darryl asked.

"I thought you might be hungry." Slade replied.

Slade walks over to Darryl's bed, puts hig bag down and opens it.

"Do you know what it's like being the only patient in the hospital with no doctors and nurses?" Darryl asked.

"Nice and quiet." Slade replied.

Slade takes a bread roll out of his bag and tosses it to Darryl.

"Thanks." Darryl said. "Look, Slade. I'm grateful and everything but I have to be going."

"You sure? You've been pretty sick?" Slade asked.

"I'm okay now." Darryl replied.

"Suit yourself." Slade said, as he sits down on the bed.

Darryl is about to leave the room.

"Hey, where will you go? Back to your Tribe?" Slade asked.

"No, I don't have a Tribe. I don't really go with the crowd." Darryl replied.

"Me neither. I ought to warn you though it's pretty rough out there. Zoot followers rounding people up." Slade said.

Slade leans back on the hospital bed.

"You know, you did a really great job of spooking everyone. Power and Chaos." Slade said. "You know what Ebony does to kids she takes a dislike to? Kids who have betrayed her in some way? She feeds them to the lions in that zoo she's running. Imagine that."

"Lions?" Darryl asked.

"Hey, don't let me put you off. I'm sure you'll be fine." Slade replied.

"I didn't mean I was going straight away." Darryl said.

Slade gets off the bed and walks over to Darryl.

"I mean when I'm fully you know." Darryl said.

"Yeah. Like I was saying." Slade said.

Slade puts his arm round Darryl, taps him on the shoulder and leads him back to the bed.

"Take it from Doctor Slade. What you need is plenty of rest." Slade said.

Darryl gets onto the bed that Slade was just on.

Slade gets onto the bed next to Darryl.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city at a car park. Jack and Ellie are spying on a meeting between May and Mega.

"Well?" Mega asked.

"I thought you weren't coming." May replied.

"Mega, why is she talking to him?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe she's working for him on the power or something." Jack replied.

"Then why the secrecy and why look through your files?" Ellie asked.

Jack accidently kicks an empty food tin and the noise alers May and Mega.

"What was that? Were you followed?" Mega asked.

"I don't think so." May replied. "It was probably just a cat or something."

"Did you bring it?" Mega asked.

May gives Mega a green 3.5 floppy computer disk.

"What else did you find out?" Mega asked.

"Jay's getting closer." May replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Safe Zone.

Amber and Ebony are sitting on boxes near a pile of wooden pallets talking.

"Mega." Amber said.

"Him and Java. From the start since Ram was defeated." Ebony said.

"Why? What's their plan?" Amber asked.

"As far as I can tell, they're going to keep expanding the Safe Zone." Ebony replied.

"Until the whole city is safe. Safely under their control." Amber said.

"But to do that he needed something very scary to protect you all from." Ebony said.

"That's where you came in." Amber said.

"Give me a break, huh. I was more afraid of Zoot than anyone. I was being used." Ebony said.

"Oh, come on Ebony. You can't possibly expect me to believe you didn't have a part in this?" Amber asked.

"I swear to you. It was Java, Siva tried to warn me but I didn't listen." Ebony replied. "Don't judge me, Amber. You don't know what I've been through."

"So, what now? What do you want from me?" Amber asked.

"He's going to waste us all when the time comes, unless we find a way to beat him." Ebony replied.

"What, like an alliance?" Amber asked.

"Why not? This guy's a bigger threat than Ram. He means business and so do I." Ebony replied.

"Look, I'll have to talk it over with the others." Amber said. "How will I contact you?"

"I'll be around." Ebony replied.

* * *

Back at the hotel, inside the control room.

Java is sitting in front of a computer and Mega walks in.

"What did she say?" Java asked.

Mega gives the green 3.5 floppy computer disk to a Techno.

"Who?" Mega asked.

"Our little mole in the Mall." She replied.

"Jack's still snooping around in the wrong places luckily." He said. "What's the story with Sector 7?"

"Almost secured but we need more guards." She replied. "The break out at the zoo has set everything back."

"Try recruiting from Ebony's lot. We can tell them it's Zoot will." He said.

"She won't like that." She said.

"So, do it anyway." He said.

"Ebony is pretty clear on what Zoot wants these days." She said.

"I thought you said Ebony was back on track?" He asked.

"She's back on track alright." She replied.

"Well, then. It's up to you to keep her in line, Java." He said.

"I'm trying to but that last dose of Paradise we gave her was the strongest yet." She said. "I think we may have gone too far. I think Ebony may be insane."

Mega looks at Java.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

Amber stands in front of the Mallrats as they sit on the stairs.

"She's crazy. How can we possibly believe her?" Salene asked.

"She's using us Amber, like she always has." Trudy said.

"Yeah, but it does kind of fit. Doesn't it?" Amber asked. "Reinventing Zoot so everyone signs up for Mega's program. I mean, have you noticed how he hardly ever mentions Zoot? How he doesn't seem all that concerned about the threat?"

"He's concerned enough to put up the barricades." Jay replied.

"Yeah, Jay. But, are they to keep Zoot out or us in?" Amber asked.

"I still don't buy it. Not from her." Trudy said. "Ebony looks after number one."

"Yeah, I know. But, in a funny way that's why I believe her." Amber said.

"I don't get it." Gel said.

"Look, Ebony wants the city for herself. Agreed?" Amber asked.

Salene and Trudy nod.

"And she could trick us into helping her. She's capable of that. But, I think I know when she's lying and I saw something else in her eyes. It's a look I've seen before." Amber said.

"What?" Salene asked.

"Revenge. At first, I thought it was revenge on me. But, it's Mega she really hates. I think he messed up her pretty bad." Amber replied.

"Jay?" Trudy asked.

"If what you're saying is true, Amber. Then we've been fooled all-over again but Mega gave me his word, I can't believe it. He has to be on the level." Jay said.

Jack and Ellie walk in.

"Sorry, Jay. I have to disagree with you there." Jack said.

* * *

Back inside the saloon in Liberty.

Siva enters and looks around.

She heard about Liberty from the kids that escaped from the zoo.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe and May walks in.

"Hey, hey. I found out why we can't get apples anymore." May said.

May opens up a fridge.

"Our trusty supplier, you know, what's his name? That kid with the zits." May said.

May takes something out and closes the fridge.

"He's refusing to get barcoded so they won't let him in and um, get this, I just found out why." May said.

May pours herself a drink of water.

"Apparently, he's discovered Zoot." May said.

May picks up her glass of water and notices Salene and Trudy looking at her.

"What are you all staring at?" May asked.

Jay gets up from his chair.

"Sit down May, you've got some explaining to do." Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out at the city zoo. Some of the escaped kids are back and Java walks past them.

Ebony appears behind Java and Java turns around.

"We've missed you." Java said.

"No big mystery, just doing Zoot's will, rounding up some more believers. You?" Ebony said.

"Non-believers. We've recaptured almost half the kids who escaped." Java replied.

"I want them severely punished." Ebony said.

"Of course. Don't you want to know if Siva's among them?" Java asked.

"Well, is she?" Ebony asked.

"No but I know how to get to her." Java replied.

"Oh." Ebony said.

"She's been seen having secret meetings with some guy so Mega's set up a trap for them both. Nip their little rebellion in the bud."

"Good work." Ebony said.

"Thanks." Java said. "Zoot lives."

"Zoot lives." Ebony said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe with May.

"How could I be in league with Mega? Mega's one of the good guys, isn't he? Helped us get rid of Ram and all that. I mean, am I missing something here?" May asked.

"He helped us get rid of Ram so he could take over." Ellie replied.

"Where's your proof?" May asked. "What would you know anyway? She could barely even remember her name when she first showed up here. Almost blew us up, didn't she?"

"What's that got to do with it?" Jack asked.

"You tell me Jack. You're the one who hangs off her every word like a lost puppy." May replied.

"Okay, you shut your mouth." Jack said.

"She's the spy. That one right there." May said.

"Why would I be spying for Mega? Don't be ridiculous. You're the crazy one." Ellie said.

"I'm crazy." May said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jack said.

Amber stands up from her chair.

"Stop it!" Amber said.

Jack, Ellie and May stop arguing.

"You want proof, May? Here is your proof." Amber replied. "The proof is all around you. Now, are you going to stop wasting our time and tell us what you know?"

"I told you. Mega sent for me because he was trying to contact some guy in Sector 6. He knows that I used to hang out there." May replied.

"Okay, she's lying. You were caught using my computer downloading files." Jack said.

"That was a mistake. I was trying to download games. I'm just not very good on those things." May said. "Isn't one of you going to stick up for me?"

None of the Mallrats answer.

"Tell me, one thing. What makes you so sure that Mega's tricked us?" May asked.

"I met with Ebony. She told me some things." Amber replied.

"And you believed her?" May asked. "That, that is just beautiful. Taking her word over mine, the bride of Zoot."

"Get her out of here. Jack, put her in the cage." Jay said.

"Pleasure." Jack said.

Jack puts his hand on May's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me. I know where the damn cage is." May said.

May walks away and is followed by Jack.

"Amber, what if we're wrong?" Jay asked.

"We're not wrong." Amber replied.

* * *

Back inside the old hospital, Slade is packing his bad and Darryl is lying on his bed.

"I have to leave for a while." Slade said.

"Sure." Darryl said.

"Look, I know this place gives you the creeps but it's safer than out there." Slade said,

Slade puts his red leather jacket on.

"We'll fix you up, I promise." Slade said.

"How about you? You seem to go where you please. Aren't you afraid?" Darryl asked.

"That's a tough one, maybe I'm just too dumb to be scared." Slade replied.

Slade leaves the room with his bag over his shoulder.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Jay visits May down in the cage.

"You ready to talk yet?" He asked.

"What about?" She asked.

"I mean it, I've had it up to here with your lies, with Ram's lies, with Mega's lies." He replied. "I want to know what's going on and one way or another, you're going to tell me"

"I've already told you." She said.

"Have it your way." He said.

Jay unlocks the cage's door and enters the cage.

"What's this?" She asked. "You can spare me the tough guy routine, Jay. You're a Mallrat, remember? A peacekeeper."

Jay closes the door and locks it.

"Ah but you forget, I was a Techno before that, we played it a bit rougher in those days." He said.

Jay walks over to May and she clings to the cage.

"Amber!" She said.

Jay puts his hand around May's throat.

"Forget it, I didn't tell anyone I was coming here." He said. "Now, tell me the truth."

"Get your hands off me." She said.

Jay almost slaps May.

"What are you doing? Have you gone crazy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've gone crazy." He replied.

Jay lets go of May's throat.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city. Mega and Java are with some Techno's.

"Spread out, I want you to cut off his retreat." Mega said.

The Techno's leave the huddle and run off to their hiding places.

"Slade's going to be in for a surprise." Java said.

"You sure this is the place?" He asked.

"Positive." She replied. "Don't worry, he'll be here."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city.

Slade is walking along and Ebony appears from a concrete pipe section.

"Ebony." He said.

"That's bride of Zoot to you pal." She said. "Where are you going? Off to rescue another helpless maiden in distress?"

"You know, you're almost as lovely as your sister." He replied. "Which reminds me."

Slade walks past Ebony.

"She's not there Slade but Mega will be." She said.

Slade stops, turns around and looks at Ebony.

"He's onto you." She said.

"Trying to get back at Siva? She's been very loyal to you, she deserves better." He said.

"Oh, you think I'm bluffing?" She asked.

Slade nods.

"Go ahead, go see her." She said. "Well? Don't keep the lady waiting."

Ebony and Slade look at each other.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, down in the cage. Jay is telling May about his brother, Ved.

"You never did meet my brother Ved, did you?" He asked. "He was a liar and a cheat but he was my brother and I loved him. He was disposed of like so much garbage. There's no funeral site. I have nothing of his to remind me."

"I don't wanna hear about it Jay. We've all lost people." She said.

"Tell me about your family." He said.

"This isn't going to work." She said.

"No, it's not a trick." He said.

"I lost everyone I ever cared about, okay." She said. "So, now I just don't let anyone get too close."

"I noticed that about you." He said.

"Well, give yourself a gold star Jay. Go sit at the head of the class." She said, angrily.

"No, it's not a criticism. I feel the same way but I know that I have to talk to someone, anyone." He said. "Maybe, if you talked to people more."

"Don't you think I've tried?" She asked. "It doesn't work for me, there's something about me that, I don't know, there's just something about me."

"I think you're alright." He said.

"Why don't you go tell them? All my pals out there that are so ready to believe that I sold them out. Not one of them believed me but what do you expect? They've always hated me, serves them right" She said.

"Is that why you fell for Mega's line, May?" He asked. "Because you thought we hated you? May?"

May starts crying and she nods.

* * *

Back out in the city, Mega is with Java and some Techno's.

"We've looked everywhere." a Techno said.

"Not a trace." another Techno said.

"Nothing." another Techno said.

Mega walks away and the Techno's follow him.

"I was sure he'd be here, Mega." Java said.

A short distance away on top of a white metal container unit.

Ebony and Slade pull back a blanket and watch the Techno's leave.

"I owe you one." Slade said.

"Don't mention it." Ebony said.

"What's this about, Ebony? What's the deal?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied. "You said you wanted to help me, was that true?"

Slade nods.

"Well, good cos right now I need all the help I can get." She said. "So, that's the deal."

Slade offers his hand to Ebony.

"Partners?" He asked.

Ebony takes his hand.

"Partners." She replied.

Ebony and Slade look at each other.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


	43. Chapter 49

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). No kids.

**Summary:** Season 5, Episode's 26 to 29.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 43, 44, 45 &amp; 46 backup.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 5. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, everyone is in the Cafe.

"Who'd have believed it, Mega set-up this whole thing with Java." Trudy said. "My guess is they figured it out when Ram was still in power."

"It means Ebony was telling the truth." Salene said.

"Yeah and May was lying through her teeth. She's got some nerve that one. If you ask me, we should keep her locked up for good." Gel said.

"So, did she say why she did it, Jay?" Amber asked.

"No, not really." Jay replied.

"So, what do we do?" Ellie asked. "Mega's got his power base in the city and the Zootist's outside keeping everyone scared."

"Power and Chaos. It's a winning formula." Jack said.

"Well, at least he doesn't have control over Ebony." Jay said.

"Ellie's right though. It's going to be hard to beat him now even with Ebony." Amber said. "We do have one thing in our favour though. He doesn't know we're onto him, yet."

"Right, right so if we could catch him off-guard and hold him to ransom. Maybe we could persuade the Techno's to surrender." Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the saloon in Liberty.

Ruby and Siva are sitting at the bar talking.

"I know what you mean one day at a time." Ruby said.

"I'll work for my keep if there's anything that needs doing." Siva said.

Ruby and Siva clink glasses.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, May is inside the cage.

She is sitting on the bed and sees some of the Mallrats have come to visit her.

"What's this, a lynch mob?" May asked.

"We need your help, May." Jay replied.

"When's your next meeting with Mega?" Amber asked. "We need to get him alone."

"First, you throw me in jail and now you want my help." May said.

"You're lucky. We could have done a lot worse." Ellie said.

"Ellie." Jay said. "Look, we don't have much time. Once, Mega knows we have you. He'll mobilise against us."

"He'll do a lot more than that Jay, if he knew that I was locked up in here, you would all be dead meat." May said.

"Do you really think he cares about what happens to you?" Amber asked. "A guy like Mega."

"Cares a lot more than you ever did." May replied.

"This isn't about us, May." Ellie said.

"That's right. There's a whole city out there running scared. Full of little kids who are afraid to go to sleep because they reckon Zoot is going to come get them." Jack said. "May, if you're not going to do it for us, just, you know, do it for them."

"What's in it for me?" May asked. "My freedom?"

"No. No deals. You owe us, May and you're going to help us, whether you like it or not." Jay replied.

May sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the city. Ebony and Slade are walking along.

Slade spots a gang of Zootist's approaching and he quickly hides.

The Zootist's raise their arms.

"Zoot lives." a female Zootist said.

The Zootist's continue on their way.

Ebony sits down next to Slade on an old car backseat.

"I almost forgot, you're a goddess." He said.

Ebony raises her eyebrows.

"Tell me about Mega. Where is he vulnerable? What's his weakness?" He asked.

"He doesn't have one that I can see." She replied.

"Every man has a weakness, Ebony. I can testify to that." He said.

"Ths guy is cold as ice. Even Java can't thaw him out." She said.

"Well, did you try?" He asked.

"What are you getting at? I mean, do I look like that kind of girl." She replied.

Slade gives Ebony a bottle of water.

"My mistake." He said.

"So, tell me. Why do you want to help me?" She asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious isn't it? To get back at Mega. I don't like control freaks telling me which streets I can walk down and which one's I can't." He replied. "Besides, I stumbled on something. A weapon, which I think could be used against him with your help."

"What sort of weapon?" She asked.

"Why I don't show you?" He asked. "It's not too far."

Slade gets up, puts his bag over his shoulder and Ebony follows him.

* * *

Back inside the Mall. Salene is in the Cafe and she takes a swig from a hip flask.

Gel walks in and sees Salene hiding the flask.

"Hi, Salene. Having a little drink to calm your nerves?" Gel asked.

Salene walks away followed by Gel.

"I don't blame you. What a morning." Gel said.

"I was um, just fixing May some lunch." Salene said.

"May. Bread and water, I hope." Gel said.

"Actually, I was taking her some fruit." Salene said.

"You kidding?" Gel asked.

"She made a mistake, Gel. She's not an axe murderer." Salene replied. "And the Mallrats, we believe people deserve a second chance."

"To do what? To Screw up again?" Gel asked. "What planet are you on, Salene? Why aren't you angry? May betrayed us all."

Salene leaves the Cafe carrying a small bowl of assorted fruit pieces.

* * *

A few minutes later, inside the Mall.

May is lying on the bed inside the cage and Salene stands outside it.

"Something to eat?" Salene asked.

Salene puts the bowl of fruit down on the stairs by the cage.

Salene takes the hip flask out from her jeans waist band,

"Drink then?" Salene asked.

May looks at Salene over her shoulder.

"It's a little early in the day for me." May replied.

"Suit yourself." Salene said.

Salene unscrews the top off the hip flask.

"Are you alright?" May asked.

May turns around to face Salene.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should get some sleep." May said.

"Why do you hate the Mallrats, May?" Salene asked. "We gave you a home."

"It's not a home if no-one cares about you." May replied. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it."

"You know, I don't know why you say that about no-one caring about you. I always did and so does Mark." Salene said. "See you later."

Salene walks up the stairs carrying the hip flask in her left hand and May watches her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the derelict hospital outside the Safe Zone.

Ebony and Slade walk into the hospital room where Darryl is staying.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"How should I know?" She asked.

Slade and Ebony see the bed is empty.

"Oh, no. He's gone." He said.

"Who is this your guy? Your secret weapon? What's the big mystery?" She asked.

Darryl walks into the room.

"I thought I heard voices." Darryl said. "Ebony."

"Ebony, it's okay. This is Darryl. Mega was using him dressed up as Zoot. He's really okay when you get to know him." Slade said.

"Why did you bring her here?" Darryl asked. "You sold me out."

"No, no. Will you listen? Will you two chill. We're on the same team here." Slade said. "Ebony knows she was fooled by Mega."

"You're not Zoot? Are you sure?" Ebony asked.

"Positive." Darryl replied.

"You're not even related to Zoot?" Ebony asked.

"I never met the guy. I'm working at the Casino late one night serving drinks. Java comes in, she orders a drink then starts looking at me funny. Asking me questions. Do I want to be a star? Can I keep my mouth shut?" Darryl said.

"You're the one I saw get blasted." Ebony said.

"This is a nightmare." Darryl said. "I never even got paid."

Darryl sits on the bed.

"Instead, he tries to kill me." Darryl said.

"Siva told me they were using a double. I didn't believe her." Ebony said. "How'd you find him?"

"Mega left him for dead on a rubbish heap, I fished him out." Slade replied.

Darryl is lying on the hospital bed.

"He really isn't Zoot, is he?" Ebony asked.

Ebony and Slade look at each other.

* * *

Back at the saloon in Liberty.

Siva is cleaning the bar and Ruby is mopping the floor.

"You own this place?" Siva asked.

"This is Liberty, no-one owns anything." Ruby replied.

"But, you must have a boss?" Siva asked.

"Nope." Ruby replied.

"Well, who keeps the order?" Siva asked. "Don't you have a sheriff?"

"You want the job? You look like you can handle yourself." Ruby said.

"No thanks." Siva said.

"Here's how it works. Everybody trades and we look after each other as best as we can." Ruby said. "I run the saloon but I keep my head down."

"What about this baseball bat I keep hearing about?" Siva asked.

"I'll only use it as a last resort." Ruby replied. "I like this place."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"We can really do this Jack, get rid of Mega, start up the Amulet again, do it right this time." Ellie said.

Jack pulls his jacket on.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"I love being with you." Ellie said.

"Me too. It's just like the old days, isn't it? Me getting the ideas and you putting them into action." Jack said.

Jack picks up a piece of wood off a table.

Ellie picks up her pink coat and a black cosh from the sofa.

"Yeah, only this was my idea." Ellie said.

"But it was me who set up the camera." Jack said.

"Only cos I persuaded you to." Ellie said.

"You thought it was Gel. I'm sorry Ell, you're off the mark. This one was down to me." Jack said.

Amber enters the room.

"So you guys ready to roll?" Amber asked.

Jack and Ellie nod.

"I'll get May." Amber said.

Amber walks out.

Jay and Trudy are standing by the counter.

"Jay, if this works out, who's going to take over as city leader? I think you should." Trudy said.

"No, Amber's the obvious choice." Jay said.

"But she doesn't have the technical know-how." Trudy said.

Trudy puts on her green jacket.

"Yeah well, I'll help her with that. Sort of a partnership, shared power." Jay said.

"Partners, you and Amber." Trudy said.

"Why not?" Jay asked.

"Well, let's not jump the gun shall we? We have to actually catch this guy first." Trudy said.

Trudy picks up a black cosh from the table.

Jay and Trudy leave the Cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java enters the control room.

"Well?" Mega asked.

"No sign of Siva or the guy she was seen with." Java replied. "You want me to keep looking?"

"My guess is she'll turn up at the Mall." He replied.

"After what she did, terrorizing the city?" She asked.

"The Mallrats will give her sanctuary, that's their thing isn't it?" He said.

"She can lead them to you." She said.

"I know that, don't worry. I've covered all the bases. May will tell me what's going on." He said.

"You're meeting with her again? I don't know what you see in that girl, she's obviously on the make." She said.

"I'm counting on it Java, it's the reason she's loyal." He said. "It's the only reason anyone's loyal, isn't it?"

Mega walks away from Java and he leaves the control room.

Java sighs.

* * *

Back inside the Mall.

Amber is outside the cage and May is sitting on the bed.

"You ready to keep your appointment?" Amber asked.

"If I do this? I mean, do it willingly. Will you let me go?" May asked. "I mean, let me live here with the Mallrats?"

"We'll see." Amber replied.

Amber takes the key out of her pocket and unlocks the padlock on the door.

* * *

Later on, outside in the city. At a large car park, May and Mega meet.

"Hello May." Mega said.

"Hi, how's it going?" May asked.

"It's going fine." Mega replied. "I don't why you brought me here, is something wrong?"

"Yes Mega, something's wrong. Something very wrong with you and your whole stinking setup." Jay said.

"I, I didn't have a choice." May said.

"It was only a matter of time." Mega said. "Nice going Jay, what gave me away?"

"Your arrogance, that phony cool you like to hide behind." Jay replied. "You're enjoying this, it's like you wanted us to catch up with you. Well, you got your wish."

"So, what happens now?" Mega asked.

Amber and Jack approach Mega.

"We're taking you hostage. We're going to use Citynet to broadcast the truth." Amber replied.

"Which is?" Mega asked.

"There is no Zoot so there's no need for any Safe Zone." Jay replied.

"You don't believe in Zoot?" Mega asked.

"Do you?" Jack asked.

"Even if he didn't exist, you'd have to invent him. Why? You need someone to blame when things go wrong, like they just did for you." Mega said.

Techno's appear from their hiding places and surround the Mallrats.

"Don't feel bad, it's Zoot's will. Drop your weapons." Mega said.

The Mallrats drop their weapons on the ground.

Jay and Mega look at each other.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats have been captured by the Techno's and are at the hotel.

"I expect you're all wondering why you're still alive. The answer is simple, mythology. People need a good story to tell with good guys and bad guys." Mega said.

"If you're done with the evil genius routine, Mega." Amber said. "You should know we're not the only ones who see through you."

"Well, I'll take my chances." Mega said. "After all look at what I'm providing, food, electricity to those who are prepared to work and shelter. All the things you promised the city, Amber but couldn't deliver. My people love me, I'm protecting them from the forces of darkness."

"But, who's going to protect them from you?" Jay asked.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Mega replied. "If you change your minds. I'm prepared to be very generous."

"He'll let us live." Ellie said.

"I'll go one better. If you endorse my new regime, you'll be like royalty. I'll see to it that you only do light work. Civic duties like opening new hospital's, new school's and shopping mall's." Mega said.

"You must not know us very well Mega, if you think we'll stoop that low." Amber said.

"It's up to you. We live in a divided world, Amber." Mega said. "Nice warm city. But, the freezing badlands out where Zoot lives. If you don't stick with me and choose power, the only way to go is chaos.

Trudy goes to the front.

"You can have our answer now." Trudy said.

Some Techno's try and grab Trudy.

"Get off me." Trudy said.

Mega raises his hands and the Techno's stop.

"Who are you anyway? With your little electronic toys and your army of clones. Mega, you have not earned the right to rule our city. You couldn't even run a raffle." Trudy said.

Mega laughs.

"Trudy, come on." Jay said.

"Where was he when we fight the Loco's or the Guardian?" Trudy asked.

"Think about what I've said, it's a good offer." Mega said. "Better than what you get from Zoot."

"Zoot's dead, Mega." Trudy said.

Jay and the Mallrats leave the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hospital. Darryl is lying on a bed eating.

Ebony and Slade are sitting on another bed near Darryl.

Ebony and Slade have just finished eating.

"Thanks for the food." Ebony said.

Ebony gives her dish to Slade and he puts it down on the bed.

"I should get back or I'll be missed." Ebony said.

Ebony gets up and puts her jacket on.

"We need to talk. We need to plan our next move, don't we?" Slade asked.

"You're the guy with all the answers. What do you think we should do?" She asked.

"Hey Slade, when are you going to give me something to eat? This stuff is muck." Darryl said.

Darryl throws the plate onto the floor.

"This is a hospital. What do you expect?" Slade asked.

Darryl rolls onto his side.

Ebony pulls Slade away from the hospital bed's.

"Your next move should be to get rid of that creep." She said. "I mean, aside from looking like Zoot. God, what's he good for?"

"Nothing. But, I have a feeling that Darryl's one and only talent might come in handy sometime soon." He replied. "What will you do about Java?"

"Oh, don't you worry. I've got plans for my big sis. So long Slade." She said.

Ebony walks away from Slade.

* * *

A short time later, Ebony is behind the hospital and she hears Zoot's voice calling her name.

"Who's there?" Ebony asked.

"Only me." Slade replied, appearing behind Ebony.

Ebony turns around and sees Slade standing there.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought you might need somebody to protect you." He replied.

"I am the bride of Zoot. I don't need protecting." She said.

"Well, maybe I'll walk with you part of the way." He said. "What's the big deal? We're partners anyway."

"Are you spying on me? Is this some set-up?" She asked.

"How could you think that?" He asked.

"Why not? I don't know anything about you." She replied. "You bust into my home in the middle of the night. You've got some mixed up kid who likes to play as Zoot. For all I know, you could be working for Mega."

"I don't work for anybody, just me." He said

"Something's going on and I wanna know what it is." She said.

"Put it that way, you leave me no choice but to come clean." He said. "Maybe there's some way I can show you where I'm coming from."

Slade walks towards Ebony and kisses her on the lips.

Ebony pulls away from Slade and looks at him.

"Don't ever do that again." She said.

"You said you needed help." He said.

"Not that kind of help." She said.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"I can take care of myself." She replied.

"What about Java and that Mega guy she hangs out with?" He asked.

"What about them?" She asked.

"How are you going to take care of them?" He asked.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." He replied.

"The way I take care of them..." She said.

Ebony pulls Slade close and kisses him.

Darryl appears in a doorway.

Ebony bites Slade's lip as she pulls away from the kiss.

"Is my business." She said.

Ebony walks away from Slade.

Slade walks over to Darryl.

"Playing with fire there, pal." Darryl said.

Darryl and Slade enter the building.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Java and Mega are in the control room at the hotel.

"I can't believe you just let them go." She said. "Should've wasted those Mallrats while you had the chance."

"They can't hurt us now, we're too powerful, I've got them right where I want them." He said.

"Yeah, alive and free to do whatever they want." She said.

"Java, I'm not going to have the Mallrats end up as martyrs and influence everyone. They're more use alive. The Mallrats are my keys to the city." He said.

"Your keys? Somehow that doesn't sound like me and you working together, Mega?" She asked.

"I'm not going to get into a power struggle with you, Java." He replied. "So, I suggest you back off and relax. You're letting your emotions run riot, it'll get you nowhere."

"Okay." She said.

"Good, I'm glad we've reached an understanding." He said.

"Yeah. We've reached an understanding, alright. So, I'll just try and focus my emotions. Because, the only emotion I feel right now is hatred." She said.

"Chill. We'll eliminate any problems." He said.

"Well, at least we agree on that." She said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, everyone is in the Cafe.

"I should have known, I lead you all into a trap." Jay said.

"Mega fooled all of us, Jay." Amber said. "You can't take the blame."

"She's right." Trudy said. "You couldn't have known."

"Well, you don't need a crystal ball to know Mega's always going to be one step ahead." Jack said.

"Jack, that's unfair." Trudy said.

"No, it's the truth. I should have guessed his strategy." Jay said.

"So, what do we do now?" Ellie asked.

"We need a plan. Any ideas?" Amber asked.

"Maybe we should just go along with Mega for the time being, just until we come up with something." Jack said.

"How'd you think the rest of the city react to that?" Jay asked. "We'd be just as much an enemy as the Techno's if they thought we were supporting them."

"Jack, is there any way you can get into Mega's files?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I could try." Jack replied.

"Oh, that would be reassuring to read how much he hates us." Gel said.

"We need to screw up his security." Amber said.

"Easier said than done." Jay said.

Well, I agree with Jack. Why don't we just lie low for a while." Trudy said. "He might think we've backed down."

"Do we really think he'll fall for that?" Ellie asked.

"He might." Amber replied.

"Yeah but he might not." Jay said.

"It'll keep him out of our hair for a while." Amber said.

"And then?" Jay asked.

"We cause some power and chaos of our own." Amber replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the derelict hospital. Slade is standing in front of a mirror and Darryl is by a window.

"Shouldn't we get a move on? Those crazies sound like they're getting closer." Darryl said.

"Just a minute, I don't want to get tetanus, do I?" Slade said.

Darryl walks over to Slade.

"Man, you should never get that close to something that bites." Darryl said.

"Maybe I didn't get close enough." Slade said.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, everyone is still in the Cafe.

"I still think we should stay right where we are." Gel said. "Well, we've got electricity, food, we're safe. What more could we want?"

"Choice." Jay replied.

"Her choice is to play with her make-up all day." Ellie said.

"So, it's a free country." Gel said.

"You call this freedom, Gel?" Amber asked, pointing to the barcode on her arm.

Gel looks at Amber.

"The city is a prison or haven't you noticed?" Amber asked.

"If I know Mega, he'll be keeping an eye on us. He'll have us monitored day and night." Jay said.

"Why? Are you trying to say we can't make a move without somebody noticing it?" Ellie asked.

"I don't think it's that bad. At least not yet." Trudy said.

May enters the room.

"Hi. What's going down?" May asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Amber replied.

"What about?" May asked.

The Mallrats keep quiet.

"Me, I suppose." May said.

"Don't be so paranoid, May." Jack said.

"We were just discussing how we can't seem to trust each other anymore." Ellie said.

May walks out of the Cafe.

"That was very tactful, Ellie." Jack said.

"Look, from here on in. We have to be careful about what we say, when we say it and who we say it to." Amber said.

* * *

It's night time in the city. Inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is in her room and Java walks in

"What's eating you, sis?" Ebony asked. "Looks like you're about to take on the world."

"I'll deal with it." Java replied.

Java sits down.

"That depends on the problem, doesn't it?" Ebony asked.

Ebony looks at Java and smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

Trudy gives Jay a cup of coffee and sits next to him on the sofa.

Ellie is playing with Brady and Amber is sitting at a table.

Gel is behind the counter filing her nails.

Jack walks into the room.

"Any joy?" Amber asked.

"Er, no, no. It's been um, slow going but I'll keep working on it tonight." Jack replied.

"Look, I still think we should stay in the Mall in the Safe Zone." Trudy said. "The rest of the city is crazy."

"No more crazy than in here. There's no reason why we can't fight from the outside." Jay said.

"Says the one who lead us into Mega's trap." Gel said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gel." Jay said.

"We do have confidence in you, Jay." Trudy said. "You know Mega better than any of us."

"Which is why I need you to absolutely understand what you're getting yourselves into. If we stay together and fight from the inside, we don't need to be one step ahead but ten." Jay said.

Brady playfully pushes Ellie's arm.

"What do you think sweetheart?" Ellie asked.

Brady giggles.

"Look, maybe we should just call it a day." Jack said.

"Well, I've got an appointment with a face pack." Gel said. "Unless you all want to spend the rest of the night arguing."

"Well, we will if you keep making stupid comments." Ellie said.

Gel leaves the Cafe.

"That is enough." Amber said.

"It's true." Ellie said.

"Don't you all see what's happening? Mega doesn't even have to lift a finger. He's dividing us already." Amber said.

* * *

Back at the old Lincoln High School, Slade is outside exploring the perimeter.

"You're going to wear the floor out, Java." Ebony said. "Are you going to tell me what the problem is or not?"

Java paces back and forth.

"I haven't seen you this rattled for years." Ebony said.

"Rattled? I'm gutted." Java said.

"So sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ebony asked.

"Not unless you can wipe out the entire male population." Java replied.

"By male, you wouldn't mean that friend of yours, Mega. Would you?" Ebony asked.

"He's double-crossing us, sis." Java replied.

Ebony gets up off the chaise-lounge and walks towards Java.

"Is he now?" Ebony asked.

"Zoot wouldn't like it. Mega's trying to run the show. He thinks he can use us like a couple of puppets." Java replied.

"And no-one pulls our strings, right?" Ebony asked.

"We're together in this? Sisters?" Java asked.

"It is the will of Zoot." Ebony replied.

"Ebony, united we can do anything." Java said.

"United. Sisters." Ebony said.

Ebony and Java clasp their hands together.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Ellie is in bed and Jack is nearby reading a book.

"You should come to bed." She said.

"No, I need to stay focused." He said.

"You're working too hard." She said.

"Ellie, this is important." He said.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." She said.

"I need to create this security code". He said.

"Don't you find me attractive, is that it?" She asked.

"Well, too attractive. That's the whole problem." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, the thing is that I can't seem to think of anything else." He replied.

Ellie laughs.

"Everytime I see you, I just want to, you know, ravish you." He said.

"Gee, shucks." She said.

"Yeah, okay. It's great and everything but it just means not much else gets done around here." He said.

"It must be so hard for you being both highly intelligent and irrestiable to women at the same time." She said.

Jack turns around back to his book and Ellie pulls back the duvet.

"I could make it even more difficult for you." She said, suggestively.

Jack turns around and looks at Ellie.

Jack climbs into the bed and Ellie smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the saloon at Liberty. Siva is in her room and Ruby walks in.

"Fancy a chat?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a city girl, Ruby. All this peace and quiet makes me kinda jittery, you know." Siva replied.

"Maybe it's just what you need." Ruby said. "A bit of time. Thinking space."

"I miss my old life." Siva said.

Ruby sits down next to Siva on the bed.

"We all have lives we miss, Siva." Ruby said.

"So, you think I should give this place a chance. Right?" Siva asked.

"Why not? I mean Liberty can be pretty rough at times but overall it's pretty safe." Ruby replied.

* * *

It's morning the next day.

Slade and Darryl leave the hospital.

There are some Zootist's outside behind some blue barrels.

Slade puts his bag down and steps back into Darryl behind him.

"Argh! You're standing on my foot." Darryl said.

"Good of you to let everyone know." Slade said, slapping Darryl on the side of the head.

Two Zootist's fight Slade and Darryl keeps his distance.

Slade pushes the blue barrels over knocking into the Zootist's.

"Come on." Slade said.

Darryl carries Slade's bag and runs after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School.

Ebony is in Java's room and overhears Mega on the communicator headset.

Java is asleep in her bed.

"Java, Java. Java, we need to talk." Mega said.

Ebony picks up the headset.

Java, come in." Mega said. "Java, can you hear me?"

Ebony smiles.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"Okay, we've all slept on it." Amber said. "What's it gonna be?"

"We have to stay here. Where else am I going to plug in my hairdryer?" Gel asked.

"I don't get you." Ellie said.

"Calm down, Ellie." Amber said.

"Look, the way I see it. Each of us wants something different, right?" Jay asked.

"Right." Trudy replied.

"Salene went off in search of a better life." Jay said. "Why can't we?"

"You mean give up?" Amber asked.

"No. I mean we all make our own decision." Jay replied.

"We're the Mallrats, Jay. We make decisions together." Amber said.

"That's how it used to be but not anymore, Amber." Jay said. "Look, I'm talking about survival. Not just for me but for everyone here."

"I hear what you're saying Jay but we need to stick together." Amber said.

"And risk being torn apart?" Jay asked.

"Well, it seems like that's happening already." Trudy replied.

"Look, we fought the Chosen, the Loco's." Amber said.

"But they're nothing compared to the Techno's." Jay said.

"Which you used to command." Ellie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked.

"It means that you found out what Ram and the Techno's were really like and you changed sides." Trudy said.

"Yeah and some of them may, but Mega has the Techno's now. It's his plan. He won't change and he's the guy that we have to fight." Jay said.

"So we fight him from the inside." Amber said. "Look, we don't stand a chance out there. We'll be fragmented, battling all sorts of crazies. But, if we go along with Mega or at least make him think we're going along with him. We can take him apart."

"Easy to say, Amber." Jay said.

"No, she's right. I was out there on my own once. I don't ever want to go through that again." Ellie said.

"And, you won't have to. We're family, right?" Amber asked.

"Aren't we a family, Trudy?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Trudy replied. "Come on, not only for Brady's sake but our own."

"Trudy's right. We've been through too much together to give up now." Jack said.

"Come on, sweetheart. What have we got to lose?" Trudy asked.

"Okay, let's do it." Mark replied.

"So, it's unanimous. We stay together and we fight from the inside." Amber said. "All that's left is to find out what Mega's got planned."

* * *

Meanwhile at the city zoo, Java is with two Zootist guards and Ebony is waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me?" Java asked.

"Yes, I've come up with a plan." Ebony replied.

"Great. So, what are we going to do with Mega?" Java asked.

"I'm not interested in that scuzz-ball." Ebony replied.

Ebony nods and the guards grab Java's arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Java asked.

A Zootist guard takes the zapper off Java's right arm.

Ebony holds up a large spider to Java's face.

"You know, this is one amazing creature. She makes a web, sits back and waits." Ebony said.

Java is frightened.

"So?" Java asked.

"She waits for her prey to come to her." Ebony replied.

Ebony takes the spider away from Java's face.

The guards drag Java into a cage.

"What are you doing?" Java asked.

Ebony and the guards leave the cage.

"Ebony, have you lost your mind?" Java asked.

The Zootist guard aims the zapper at Java,

"No, sister. I'm solving a problem." Ebony replied.

Ebony locks the metal cage gate.

"I'm warning you. You're not going to get away with this." Java said.

"Oh, but I think I am. Thanks to you, you've given me the power, Java. You and Mega." Ebony said. "And, now it's time to get even."

Ebony smiles.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.

Everyone is gathered in the Cafe.

"Mega holds all the cards. If we're going to stand any chance at all. We need allies. People on the outside as well." Jay said.

"Ebony's offered." Amber said.

"I don't trust her. There's too much bad feeling between us." Jay said.

"Yeah, including you dumping her. Nice one." Gel said.

"Gel, if you don't have anything constructive to say. Zip it." Jay said.

"Pardon me for breathing." Gel said.

"We don't have to trust Ebony, do we?" Trudy asked. "We can still work with her."

"Yeah, Trudy's right. Ebony's in it for herself but she has a strong power base out there." Amber said. "She could attack Mega with our help."

"And after that?" Jay asked.

"One day at a time. Mega's the real threat at the moment." Amber said.

"Mega will have us monitored day and night. We can't be any use to anyone unless we know we're not being spied upon." Jay said.

"How do we do that?" Trudy asked.

"Well, first. We'll get Jack to do a sweep of the Mall. See if he can find any bugs that Mega's planted." Jay said. "Where is Jack? He's supposed to be here."

Jay leaves the Cafe and finds Jack in his room with Ellie.

"Woah, Jay. I'm sorry." Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the countryside. On a small road, is Darryl and Slade by his motorbike.

"What's that? What's that noise?" Darryl asked.

"It's just a bird." Slade replied. "What's the matter with you? You scared of your own shadow?"

"It's alright for you. I'm a hunted man. If Mega finds me." Darryl replied.

"I think Mega's got his hands full right now." Slade said. "Anyway, he thinks you're dead."

"When we get to Liberty. You promise you won't tell anyone I was Zoot's double, will you?" Darryl asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Slade asked.

"I don't know. I don't know you. I don't even know why you're helping me." Darryl replied.

"You worry too much." Slade said.

Darryl puts a bike helmet on.

* * *

Back at the city zoo, Ebony visits Java.

"Sleep well sister?" Ebony asked.

"How long have you known?" Java asked.

"Known?" Ebony asked.

"About the Zoot scam." Java replied.

"Scam?" Ebony asked.

"It was all Mega's idea, sis. I had to go along with it. He threatened to have you deleted." Java replied.

"No, Java. It was Zoot. This is his ideas. All part of his plan." Ebony said.

"Ebony, you don't have to go on pretending." Java said. "You know we set you up with a Paradise program."

Ebony laughs.

"All those visions of Zoot you had. We fed them to you while you were asleep." Java said.

"Oh, Java, Java. They weren't visions. They were real. Zoot is here. He came back." Ebony said.

"Bull. Siva knew. She tried to warn you." Java said.

"Siva is an unbeliever." Ebony said. "Are you an unbeliever, Java?"

"No." Java replied.

"No, of course not. You and I, we both know the truth. Don't we, Javie?" Ebony asked. "Zoot lives. Power and chaos."

* * *

Back at Liberty, Slade and Darryl are outside the saloon.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Slade said.

"Remember what I said." Darryl said.

"You know, you're getting to be a real pain. You're not that important. People have got their own problems." Slade said.

Slade and Darryl enter the saloon.

"Ruby, a drink for my friend and the usual for me." Slade said. "His name's Darryl. He needed a place. If that's a problem then I can just..."

"No problem." Ruby said.

Siva appears from the stairway and joins Ruby behind the bar.

"You didn't tell me about her. She knows me." Darryl said.

"Slade, what a nice surprise. Who's your friend?" Siva asked.

"Nobody important." Slade replied.

"You look sorta familiar. Have I seen you before?" Siva asked.

"No, babe. I sure would've remembered." Darryl replied.

Darryl sits next to Slade on a bar stool.

"Drinks are on the house." Ruby said.

Darryl and Slade pick up the drinks, clink glasses and drinks.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, May is with the Mallrats in the Cafe.

"What is this? You said I could go free if I helped you." May said.

"We need to know why you did it, May." Amber said. "We thought we were your friends."

"I don't know. I was confused." May said.

"Does Mega have something on you?" Jay asked.

"No." May replied.

"Then, why?" Trudy asked. "Why did you betray us?"

"I told you. I was mixed up. Mega kinda threatened me and you know what he's like, all the icy scary stuff. I'm sorry." May said. "Look, I won't do it again. I'm with you guys now, I promise."

"Yeah?" Ellie asked.

"Honest. I will bring Mega down for you if that's what you want." May replied.

"What do you want, May?" Amber asked.

"To stay, please." May replied.

"Well, there's no point in me debugging the place. We got the biggest bug walking around free in here." Jack said.

"I say we throw her out. The Rat." Gel said.

"What would you know?" May asked, angrily.

"I know you're a lying, cheating, dirty spy." Gel replied.

"Hey, cool it." Jay said.

"Well, she is." Gel said.

"I hate to say it but I think Jack's right." Amber said. "We have to know we're secure in here."

"And, we can't with her around." Gel said.

"Well, should we put it to the vote?" Jay asked.

"But if we throw her out, won't she go straight to Mega and tell him?" Trudy asked.

"Tell him what?" Ellie asked. "He knows we're against him. We're not fooling him."

"He's just playing with us." Jack replied.

"Okay, who votes that she goes?" Jay asked.

Gel raises her hand in the air followed by the others.

"Sorry, May." Amber said.

"You will be. I don't wanna stay here anyway. I'm going somewhere where I'm wanted." May said. "Friends? You guys are just a bunch of losers."

May leaves the Cafe.

"I just hope we did the right thing." Trudy said.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. Mega is in the control room with a Techno.

"We've had the HQ staked out all morning, not a sign. If Java's in there, she's keeping low." the Techno said.

Mega waves the Techno away.

"Should we keep looking?" the Techno asked.

Mega shakes his hand the Techno leaves the room.

Mega sits down at a computer, presses a button and watches footage of Jack and Ellie from a hidden camera inside Ellie's room.

"I've got better things to do then chase after sulky little witches, Java." Mega said.

Mega smiles as he watches Jack and Ellie.

* * *

Back, inside the Mall. Trudy and Amber are talking in the Cafe.

"I don't know Trudy. Why after all we've been through does this feel the worst?" Amber asked.

"Hey." Trudy said.

"Zoot, the Guardian, Ram. They were our enemy right out there in your face but this Mega guy, he was just so plausible. Boy, did he have it sussed." Amber said.

"We'll beat him, Amber." Trudy said.

"Does Jay believe that?" Amber asked.

"Jay? Yeah, of course, why?" Trudy asked.

"We need him, Trudy. I need him. Everyone expects me to lead but I can't do it on my own." Amber replied.

"We're in this together, Amber. We're here for you. You know that." Trudy said.

"Yeah but in the dead of night when I'm sitting all alone, sometimes it just doesn't feel that way." Amber said. "Jay is the key, Trudy. He has strengths he doesn't even know about. He knows the Techno's through and through. I have to know that he is really truly one hundred percent behind me. I can't do it without him."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the hotel, Mega is in the control room by a map.

"Expand Sector 5 to here with the fences." Mega said. "I want you to eliminate any opposition with maximum prejudice."

Two Techno's nod and they walk away from Mega.

A door opens and May is escorted into the control room by two Techno's.

"What's going on? I've been waiting out there for hours." May asked.

"You have something to say to me, May?" Mega asked.

"It wasn't my fault. They found me out. God, I knew they would. I told you." She replied.

"You helped them lay a trap for me." He said, calmly.

"I didn't have a choice." She said.

"Well, I trusted you May. I thought I could rely on you." He said.

"You could, you can. I've been working for you, haven't I? I've been risking my life for you. They could have killed me." She said.

"Might have been better for you if they had." He said.

"What?" She asked. "Look, I'm sorry. I tried to warn you. I didn't want to set you up. Look, I'm really glad you're okay. No, really I am. I can still help you."

"I have no use for unreliable people." He said.

Mega signals with his hand and the two Techno's grab May by her shoulders.

"Mega, just just give me a chance." She said.

"Outside the zone." He said.

"No, please Mega. Give me one more chance." She said. "You promised me."

May is escorted out of the control room and the door closes.

* * *

A short time later, outside in the city by a checkpoint.

May is being escored by two Techno's.

"Listen guys, there's no need for this." May said. "Look, you can just leave me here. I won't be any trouble, I promise."

May gets her barcode scanned by another Techno.

"Watch it." She said.

The two Techno's let go of May's arms.

"Look, I'll do anything, anything. We can be friends, yeah, you know what I mean, like good friends." She said.

The Techno's push May through the checkpoint.

"Get out of here." a Techno said.

"You, I'm going to get you. I'm going to get all of you and you can tell that lousy rat Mega, I'm going to get him too." She said.

The Techno's smile and laugh at May's threats.

Two Techno's walk away leaving one Techno guarding the checkpoint.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mega is at the city zoo with two Techno's and he finds Java locked inside a cage.

"Mega, get me outta here." She said.

"Java, what's going on?" He asked.

"Ask Ebony." She replied.

"Ebony, what do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. I thought she was on to us but she still spouting about Zoot. I don't know where she's at the moment but she's scary, man. I don't know what she's going to do next." She replied.

"Leave it to me." He said.

"Okay. Well, what about me?" She asked. "Get me outta here."

"You forget Java. I shouldn't even be here." He replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I got a message via your communicator about a truce meeting. I thought it was from you." He replied.

"Well, it wasn't." She said.

"Intriguing. I better go find out who it was from then." He said.

Mega and the Techno's leave Java still locked in the cage.

"Mega, Mega." She said. "Don't leave me here."

Java rattles the cage.

* * *

It's night time. Inside the saloon at Liberty, Slade is about to enter his room and Ruby appears.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said.

"You're not turning in early, are you?" She asked.

"Well, I thought I would. It's been a long few days." He replied.

"But you don't have any time for a nightcap?" She asked.

"Not tonight, thanks." He replied.

"Listen, Slade. If you're feeling, well, if you feel like you need the company." She said, suggestively.

"Thanks, Ruby. But, I don't need your sympathy." He said.

Slade enters his room and closes the door in Ruby's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School. Mega enters Ebony's room.

"Ebony, I think you've been using my communicator." He said.

"Mega, what a nice surprise." She said. "I see you've brought company with you. What's the matter? You don't trust me?"

"Leave us." He said.

Two Techno's leave the room.

"I've just seen Java." He said.

"Oh, my lovely sister. How is she?" She asked, mockingly.

"This is not what Zoot wants, Ebony. Java is with us." He replied.

"Us? Us? Now which us would that be, Mega?" She asked. "My traitorous sister and her puppet master who tried to turn me insane."

"Ebony, you've got it all wrong. It's the will of Zoot." He replied.

"No, Mega. You've got it all wrong. You thought I was just like all the others, didn't you? What did you call them? Virts? From now on, I'm going to show you just how wrong you were. From now on, it's war." She said.

* * *

It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.

Mega is with some Techno's in the control room.

"We have to be prepared for anything Ebony throws at us." Mega said. "Security will be increased on all checkpoints and I want extra guards on all work parties crossing the badlands."

"Aren't we over-reacting a little, boss? I mean, everyone knows that Ebony's out to lunch and the Zootist's are a rabble." a Techno said.

Mega walks over to the Techno's.

"Never under-estimate Ebony, lieutenant. She's a cunning and ruthless enemy and anyone who forgets that will pay a high price, probably their life." Mega said.

The Techno's look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall.

The Mallrats are watching a Citynet broadcast on an iMac.

"The tasks for you, Mallrats will be light duties only. Supervising, over-seeing work parties on cleaning, rubbish collection, recycling and organising the new food rationing outlets." a female Techno said. "As we are at war. All food is to be pulled for equal distribution. There will be collections throughout the city starting today. All food is to be declared. Hoarding will be punished. Mallrats, your specific tasks will alternate and will be rostered on a daily basis. Only certain Mallrats will be rostered on any given day. The following is a list of your signed supervisory tasks for today. Jack, food rationing. Ellie, recycling. Amber, power station. And, Gel rubbish collection."

"Rubbish collection?" Gel asked.

"You better make sure they don't collect you as well." Ellie replied.

"Welcome to Mega's brave new world." Amber said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the old Lincoln High School. Ebony is with the Zootist's.

"As you know the fence around Mega's wussy city is electrified. We're not going to waste our time attacking it. We're going to learn from history. You know history?" Ebony asked.

The Zootist's don't reply and look confused by Ebony's question.

"The stuff that happened before we came along?" She asked. "Anyone hear of a siege?"

"Like when they starve people out." a female Zootist with blonde dreads replied.

"Exactly. The Greeks did it, the Romans, the Crusaders, you name it." She said. "Now, how long will this wussy city hold out without food and supplies? We're gonna find out."

Ebony raises her right fist in the air.

"Power and chaos." She shouted.

"Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos. Power and chaos." the Zootist's chant.

Ebony smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small town of Liberty. A group of kids walk past the saloon.

Ruby is chatting with two kids and then she walks over to the saloon.

"Poor kids." Ruby said.

"They from the city?" Slade asked.

"Yeah, the city in what they call the badlands." Ruby replied. "They say half the city's in chaos and the other's like prison."

"I'm outta here." Siva said.

Siva walks away from Slade and she enters the saloon.

"Hey, Siva, baby." Darryl said.

Darryl rushes into the saloon following Siva.

Soon, Darryl is thrown outside by Siva.

* * *

Back inside the Mall, Amber and Trudy are in the Cafe eating breakfast.

Some Techno's appear carrying a large clear plastic tub.

Amber stands up from the table and walks over to a Techno.

"What do you want?" Amber asked.

"We're collecting all food supplies." a Techno replied.

"What?" Trudy asked.

Trudy stands up from the table.

"Didn't you hear the broadcast on Citynet?" the Techno asked.

"It didn't say there'd be raiding parties. If you asked us, we'd have brought it in ourselves." Amber replied.

"And kept all the tasty bits for yourselves." the Techno said.

Jay and Gel walk into the Cafe.

"Get out." Jay shouted.

"I have my orders." the Techno said.

Jay grabs the Techno by his uniform.

"Didn't you hear what I said." Jay said.

Mega appears.

"There's no need for violence, Jay." Mega said.

Mega taps the Techno on the shoulder and snaps his fingers.

The Techno's leave the Cafe.

"Sorry about that." Mega said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jay asked.

"The food will be replaced with the very best available. Didn't I promise you? You, Mallrats are special. You get special duties and special food. Relax, you're royalty." Mega said.

"Great." Gel said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the city zoo. Ebony approaches Java's cage with two Zootist's.

"Now, what have we here? Human female, dangerous, devious especially to its own family." Ebony said.

"Ebony, this is gone far enough. Let me out of here and I'll persuade Mega to go easy on you." Java said.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I give the orders around here now." Ebony said.

"Mega will crush you." Java said.

"I don't think so. Not with his faithful general behind bars. Mega's a Techno geek and not a soldier." Ebony said.

"He's organised. You're nothing but a rebel." Java said.

"Oh, it's a pity you won't be around to see this rebel kick his butt." Ebony said.

"Why? Where am I going?" Java asked.

"I think it's time you met kitty." Ebony replied. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Kitty, kitty, kitty."

A lion roars and Java backs up against the cage.

Ebony sees Java is scared.

"Oh, poor kitty. We're running out of fresh meat and I just can't persuade him to turn vegetarian." Ebony said. "But don't worry Java, we'll give you a running start."

"What are you saying?" Java asked.

"You give me one reason after what you did." Ebony replied. "Why shouldn't I turn you into pet food?"

"I'm your sister." Java replied.

"Alright sister, beg for mercy." Ebony said.

"Ebony, please." Java said.

"Oh, I didn't hear you beg." Ebony said. "Last chance, down on your knees."

Java slowly slides down the cage and Ebony is by Java's shoulder.

"Ebony, please. I beg of you, don't do it." Java said.

"That's better, just like old times." Ebony said. "Zoot be prasied."

Ebony laughs.

* * *

Later on, the Mallrats are talking in the Cafe about Mega.

"Do you think we could like, make special orders like from the menu?" Gel asked.

"Stop it. Don't you see he's making fools of us." Amber said.

"How? He said we're royalty." Gel said.

"Well, at least Brady won't suffer." Trudy said.

"What do you think the rest of the city will think, when they see that we're not only getting special light duties but also the best food rations?" Amber asked.

"They don't have to know." Gel said.

"And you think Mega won't tell them?" Amber asked.

"Why should he?" Gel asked.

"Because, he's setting us up, stupid." Amber replied, angrily. "So that if everything goes pear-shaped the city will blame us."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ellie asked.

"Refuse to accept the food." Amber replied.

"What?" Gel asked.

The Citynet broadcast intro is heard.

"Something on Citynet." Jay said.

Jay, Trudy and Amber leave the Cafe and walk towards the iMac.

Jay sits down in front of the computer with Amber and Trudy behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in Liberty. Ruby and Siva are inside a barn with some refugees from the city.

"There's no room in the hotel, I'm afraid." Ruby said. "But you can stay here, it's pretty comfortable, warm, dry and we've got some spare blankets you can have."

Ruby hands out blankets among the kids and she walks back to Siva.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jack leads Ellie into her room.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Well, I thought we could catch up on some light duties of our own." He replied.

"I'm supposed to be doing the recycling, I'll have you know." She said.

"So recycle this." He said.

Jack and Ellie kiss and Jay walks into the room.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Jay asked.

"What does it look like?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it looks like you've decided to hand everything to Mega on a plate." Jay replied.

"That's not true." Jack said.

"Then why aren't you debugging the place like I asked you to?" Jay asked.

"See, I need to make a special detector." Jack replied.

"Then do it." Jay said.

"Okay, um, it's just that I'm supervising the food rationing at the moment." Jack said.

"What's more important, your belly or your freedom?" Jay asked.

Jay leaves the room.

"I think you've been told." Ellie said.

"Yeah, no, he's right. We better get a move on." Jack said.

Jack walks away from Ellie.

"Well I can't, I'm supposed to be supervising the recycling. It'll look suspicious if the both of us bunk off." She said.

Ellie walks over to Jack.

"I'll help you tonight, I promise." She said.

"Oh, it's just, you know, I was hoping to, you know, do something else tonight." He said.

"Come on genius, there's a whole city depending on you." She said.

Jack and Ellie leave the room.

* * *

Back at the barn in Liberty, Slade is talking to a female refugee about Ebony.

"They say she's put Java into Zoot prison and Mega's real mad." the girl said.

"But she's okay?" Slade asked.

"Ebony is as okay as she'll ever be. She's one bad lady." the girl replied.

Ruby enters the barn.

"Talking about me again?" Ruby asked.

"I was just sounding her out about the city." Slade replied.

"For a minute, I thought you come up here to help out." Ruby said.

"It's not my scene." Slade said.

"Only help those that can help you, eh?" Ruby asked.

Slade looks at Ruby.

"Sorry, that came out all wrong." Ruby said. "Is there anything I can do that can help?"

"I'll let you know." Slade replied.

Slade walks past Ruby and he leaves the barn.

The female refugee is keeping quiet over the awkard moment between Ruby and Slade.

"Guys." Ruby said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mall, inside the Cafe there is a large selection of food on the counter.

"Well, Mega was as good as his word. They brought this stuff round an hour ago." Trudy said.

"I thought it was great. Giving people orders." Gel said. "It's cool bossing people about."

"Yeah. Well, be careful." Amber said.

"What about?" Gel asked.

"Creating bad feeling amongst the other kids. We have enough problems without you throwing your weight around." Amber replied.

"I wonder where Salene is. She should be back by now." Ellie said.

A Techno walks into the Cafe.

"Amber and Jay?" the Techno asked.

Amber and Jay stand up from their seats.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"Mega is holding a meeting with the Tribal leaders. He wants you both there." the Techno said.

"Just Amber and Jay?" Trudy asked.

"That's what he said." the Techno replied.

Amber and Jay look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the saloon in Liberty.

Slade is by his bike and Ruby is standing by the entrance.

"You'll wear your eyes out, Rube." He said.

Slade gets on his bike with his helmet in his hand.

"I can't help it." She said. "Sorry it bothers you, Slade."

"Well, it doesn't bother me." He said.

"Then let me do my own dreaming, huh?" She asked.

"You're a good person Ruby." He said.

"Too good for you." She said.

"That's a fact." He said.

Slade puts his helmet on and shifts the bike.

Ruby walks over to Slade.

"What the heck." She said. "I was never any good at pretending. I'll be here, you know that."

Slade pulls the helmet visor down and kickstarts the bike.

Slade rides off leaving Ruby standing outside the saloon.

* * *

Later on, inside the hotel. The Tribal leaders are with Mega inside a large room.

There is a banquet of food laid out on a table.

Jay and Amber stand in a corner away from the Tribal leaders.

"Okay, I've asked you all to join me to celebrate the restoration of order in our city." Mega said. "So, please we will charge your glasses and you can all join me in a toast."

"I don't believe this." Jay said, to Amber.

A bottle is opened and a Techno pours the drink into the empty glasses held by the Tribal leaders.

"Believe it." Amber said.

"Let's go." Jay said.

"Jay, I'm upset about this as you are but, we're not going to achieve anything by just walking out." Amber said.

"Then we'll show him." Jay said.

"What?" Amber asked. "What will it show him? We need to know what's going on and we can't do that from outside. We agreed."

"Amber. Jay. Are you going to join us for a drink?" Mega asked.

"Please." Amber said, to Jay.

Jay looks at Mega.

"Ebony and her thugs are already attacking our supply lines and work parties." Mega said.

Amber and Jay are both holding a glass of champagne in their hands.

"They obviously intend to lay a siege to our city and starve us out. At a time like this we need to stick together now more than ever. And to do that our people need a figurehead, someone to look up to, take strength from, someone they respect. Someone they trust to always tell them the truth."

Amber shakes her head.

"For that reason, I've decided to appoint a president of our new republic." Mega said. "Amber."

Amber is surprised to hear her name, she looks at Mega and then at Jay.

Jay is shocked by Mega's announcement.

* * *

**Any comments? No flames.  
**


End file.
